Ace of Spades
by himmelblu
Summary: Ace of Spades, the most feared name across the ocean, he was the most feared and notorious assassin and informant there ever was. No one knew who or what he was, some say he is the spawn of the devil. And now, the Whitebeards needed his help. And maybe they even get a new son in the process.
1. AN

Hello everyone, this is only an AN, the first chapter of the story is the next chapter. This AN is here to explain some stuff and warnings

This chapter 1 AN will be updated when I get questions and need to clarify some stuff that wont spoil the story

I do Not own One Piece

There will be violence, lots of violence, hence the rating.

It also contains sex and Male/Male relationships. (read the AN at the start of each chapter to know when a sex scene is and how to skip if you don't want to read it.)

Yes, Ace is still the son of Gol D Roger

Luffy and Sabo grew up with Ace

Sabo is alive, and both Luffy and Ace know this, I will explain this later

Ace and Shanks know each other pretty well

Luffy, Sabo and Shanks know about Ace being an assassin

Ace never ate the Mera Mera no mi, he ate an another fruit

Yes, Ace will handle the Teach incident

Yes, the Whitebeards is still known as the strongest crew in the world. This is because they are pirates, not an assassin like Ace

Why Ace is an assassin and not a pirate, will be explained

Ace is feared, not only by the government, but by other pirates to, thus explaining the ooc-ness of the Whitebeards in the first chapter.

This story will focus mostly around ace and the Whitebeards, how they will be connected will come later.

I will have references to other animes, literature and games, nothing big, but I have taken a lot of inspiration from different animes, literature (such as books, works or phrases) and games, if its important or a big thing i have taken, I will mention this at the end of the chapter, how often this is, i do not know

If you wounder about something else, feel free to ask


	2. Ace of Spades Chapter 1 Introduction

_This chapter is an introduction to the story, I will go more in the depths later. Warnings and some explanations will be found in the AN. Please read and enjoy_

* * *

The Moby Dick was quiet, more quiet than usual. The only sounds that could be heard where the regular sounds of the ocean and seagulls than flew above the boat. The upper deck, where the Captains chair was placed where almost empty. The only ones on the deck where Whitebeard and the commanders, they had sent the others away, told them to stay beneath the deck until they got the answer.

The atmosphere was tense. Everyone, aside from the first commander, Marco and Whitebeard, where fiddling with something. Some twiddling thumbs, playing with their shirt or their weapons. Even though the Captain and first commander sat and stood still, they still added to the tense atmosphere. They were tense, the Captain and first commander looking out at the sea, waiting for a sign that their request had been heard. And most important of all, accepted.

Red haired Shanks had been the one to tell them what to do. That they needed write a note of what they wanted and who they were, but not explain it. Just a simple ¨I need information about this or him, or I want you to kill/assassinate or sabotage something or someone¨, nothing more. And then they would need to tie this note to a raven or crow, and tell the bird to deliver the message to him, how it worked Whitebeard didn't know, and Shanks refused to tell if he knew how.

And the next day the answer would come in the form of his messenger, a bird had Shanks said. And they would know what bird when it arrived. And even if he accepted, he could still decline if they did something wrong when he himself showed up. And when he showed up, they were to have a file ready, a file with details about what they wanted him to do. And at the bottom, the reward would be listed. And the reward needed to be right, he could very well just hand the folder back and leave if he was unhappy with it.

Then as they waited, a sound could be heard. It was different from the other sounds of the ocean, it stood completely out, and only intensified the tense atmosphere on the Moby dick, as everyone froze for a moment before looking up in the sky. A complete black raven flew towards them, the size bigger than most, it let out an another cawing sound causing many of the commanders to swallow, this was what they had been waiting for.

The raven landed on a ledge, not too far away from the captain's chair. It looked at the Captain and let out an another cawing sound and moved its wing a bit, something red could be seen behind the wing, most likely an envelope. Marco was the first one to move, he was the one that was going to get the envelope, they had talked about it, about who should get the note when the messenger arrived. Marco had been chosen since he was the best choice at the moment, mostly because of Whitebeards size, they didn't know if he was able to get the envelope with his big hands.

As Marco was nearing the raven, he notices something and hesitates. He shoots a look towards his Captain and adoptive father, seeing if he had seen it to. The way he looked back at Marco and the bird with worry, signalized that he had noticed it to. The raven's beak and claws had something that resembled a type of armor, and there was no doubt what material it was; seastone. Which meant that not even Marcos power could help him if the raven decided to attack him.

Marco took a deep breath and walked up to the bird. When he was an arm's length away from the bird, it moved. The raven lifted its wing, showing the envelope that was tied to its side. Marco moved his hand with caution toward the envelope, the bird made no movement as he untied the envelope. As the envelope was removed and Marco retracted his arm, the raven lowered its wing back to its side, before it flew up to the mast and stared at the captain, waiting.

Marco moved back to Whitebeards side, and handed him the envelope. Whitebeard looked at the envelope: it was deep red, almost like blood. It had a wax seal with the imprint of a spade. He carefully opened the envelope, ripping the seal. Inside was a single note. Whitebeard took the note out, and opened it. On the note there was only a few words written, written with red ink on a white paper.

 _I Accept._

 _I will arrive tomorrow at noon, be ready._

Whitebeard read the note one more time, just to be sure he had read correctly, even though there was absolutely no way the note could be fake or deceiving. On the bottom of the note, there where a single mark that proudly stood out and gave Whitebeard the complete certainty that the note was legitimate. It was a spade, not just a plain spade mark, it had a design. It was simple and elegant with a skull in the middle, smoke oozing from the mark. (1)

There was no denying it, the mark was exactly the same being left behind, either branded into a victim, card left behind to show that he had been there to either sabotage or gather information. The mark of the greatest, most dangerous and deadliest assassin to this day, had answered their call and was coming; the Ace of Spades.

As Whitebeard lowered the note, having checked it out and was giving it to Marco, the raven made its move. It gave a cawing sound, before it flew off, clearly waiting to be sure they read the note. As Marco looked the note over, Whitebeard sat quietly waiting. He knew his sons where getting impatient and more nervous by the minute. When Marco finished reading, clearly checking the mark just as Whitebeard had, Thatch broke the silence, ¨Well, what did he say?¨. Marco looked up at Whitebeard, getting a nod from him, then at the other commanders, ¨He accepted, yoi. He will be here tomorrow at noon¨.

And they only hoped they would not mess this up.

* * *

 _So yeah, this is the first chapter, feel free to say what you think, or point out any mistakes you may find seeing as I have no beta reader._

 _1\. For those who wounder what the mark look like, it is the cover image of the story_

 _I choose this because it fits the name Ace of spades, and the skull represent the death and deception he causes, the smoke represents also the way he brands his victim, seeing as Ace have a different fruit in this story._

 _And this chapter is a bit short and focuses only on the Whitebeards, this will change, and I will tell Aces story of how he came to be._

 _Aces connection to Shanks will also be explained later._

 _If you wonder about something else, please feel free to send me an PM if the AN before was not enough._


	3. Ace of Spades Chapter 2 The Meeting

_This chapter is the continuation from the last one. The POV is still from the Whitebeard pirates view, and this will be the first time the Whitebeards saw Ace, and it will be the meeting. The length is a bit longer, and is what I'll go for in the future. The next chapter will be the start of Aces POV and will give more information about him._

 _And yes, the Whitebeards is ooc in this chapter, this will change. They just need to get to know Ace before acting like themselves._

 _And also, please do read the AN at the end, it has some content that will explain what will happen further_

* * *

They were ready, or as ready as they could get. After the shock and happiness by not only getting an answer, but getting their request accepted was shocking for most of them. They had heard rumors he only accepted if there were a reason behind the request, he often showed up and looked though the file, handed it back and left. Not only this, but they had never had any contact with the Ace of Spades. It was even up until 6 months ago that they still believed he was just a myth, a story people told to scare each other. But what they had seen that day, had been anything other than just a myth.

~6 months ago ~

The Moby Dick had docked at one of the more hidden island in the New World, it wasn't a well populated island, but it had many strong inhabitants. After they had docked and Thatch had taken a few of his division to check the island out, to talk to some of the inhabitants to see if it was a place where they could restock and take a break from their duties. Go to a bar, have a party and just have fun. When they got back to the ship, they had news, good and bad. They could restock, the few they had talked to had been nice. But they talked about a man who always terrorize them and made their life's miserable.

The man went by the name Samuel. An admiral who had been forced to retire by the Marines, he was apparently way too violent and vicious, even for their standards. Going as far to kill, sell and rape children, doing experiments on babies and pregnant woman, experiment that went beyond inhuman. He was injecting bleach into the womb of pregnant women, to see how much it would take for the fetus to die. And everything he did he kept on a record, a detailed record. When he was found out, he was forced to retire, and had apparently fled here.

When Thatch had told his father what he had found out, Whitebeard instantly ordered a meeting. He had heard about Samuel and he had wanted to stop him from doing anything more, Samuel was less than human in his eyes. And it was decided that Marco and Izou would take 20 of their best men from their divisions, try to get inside his mansion and bring him to their ship. If not, they should try and threaten him to leave the villagers alone, telling him that the island was now officially under Whitebeards protection.

Four hours later they returned, no Samuel in tow, looking a bit worse for wear. The news they brought made Whitebeard indignant. Even with Marco and his 10 best fighters and tacticians and Izou and his 10 best lock pickers and thieves, they had seen no way inside without starting a fight. A fight that they could not afford right now. Whitebeard knew his sons, if the best of the thieves and tacticians had seen no way inside, it was practicality impenetrable. He needed to come up with a plan, and he needed to do it fast. If they didn't leave this island by the next 2 days, they would never reach their destination by time.

After having talked with his sons, Whitebeard had come up with a plan for the time being. Izou, Thatch, Marco, Vista and Jozu would each take 10-12 men and observe the mansion for a way inside, or if Samuel went out, so they could take action. There was no way Whitebeard would leave this island without taking Samuel of his high chair, he was a detestable being, not even human. Everyone who had heard about Samuel and his sick experiments, wanted nothing to do with him. But so many where utterly terrified of him and did not dare do anything. That had to change.

Everyone was in place, the commanders having their own platoon that they had divided around the mansion and island. Each commander also had a Den Den Mushi to keep in contact with each other, and their captain. They had asked around the island and had acquired a detailed map of the island. With the map, it was easier to manage and arrange post to each platoon and individuals.

Izou was in charge of the snipers and outlooks, him having more experience with long distance combat and tactics. He was also joined by Vista, who stood by for backup if something should go wrong. Marco and Thatch was places in front of the mansion, the mansion only having one exit: the front. They had hidden themselves in between the trees, waiting for orders from Izou or Jozu, who had been placed a bit of the side of the mansion. Watching for any kinds of passageway. though both the map and villagers had said there were none, the wall surrounding the mansion was impenetrable. But they had to be certain.

No one was going to get in or out without being seen. Or so they thought.

They had held their position for 3 hours when Marcos Den Den rang, he looked over to Thatch, who looked right back at him, both having the same thought; _maybe it was time to move._ He answered, ¨Marco _,¨_ It was Izou, he was just about to ask what he wanted, when he cut him off. ¨There are villagers coming towards you, they don't look armed, but be on alert.¨ Marco looked at Thatch, ¨Do you know what they want Izou?¨ Asked Thatch, why would the villagers come now? ¨No, but I can't be sure whether they are headed to you or the mansion, keep your guard up.¨ Izou then hang up.

Marco and Thatch looked at each other, Marco signalized for the others to stand ready, not to attack, but to be wary. Thatch unsheathed his swords. He didn't hold them in a battle stance, but he held them at his sides, at the ready if danger was sighted. Marco made his way towards the clearing, intending to be the one they met, seeing as Marco is the one without any weapons on him, his Devil fruit let him battle without it. Hoping that meeting a weaponless person was better than someone with a weapon, less threatening.

Then the villagers came into sight. Izou had been right, none of them had any weapons, they just walked calmly. When they reached Marco, they didn't look at him, they just walked a bit past him and stopped, never taking their eyes of the mansion. Marco looked back at Thatch, who only shrugged his shoulders, clearly having no idea as too why they were here. Marco looked back at them, opening his mouth to ask what they were doing here, ¨Wha _.-¨_ He was cut off by a villager, ¨ _Thank you_.¨

Marco stared at them perplexed. _W_ _hy_ had they said thank you? Where they thanking them? What di-. A thud from behind him had him turning around, back towards Thatch, who had lost one of his sword, clearly the source of the thud, eyes open in shock, staring at the mansion. Marco looked behind Thatch, too see many of the others also having a look of utter shock and astonish, everyone was looking towards the mansion. Marco turned his head towards the mansion, _what could get all of them so sho-._ Marco froze, eyes widening as all air left his lungs.

 _He_ was there.

On the wall of the mansion, on top of one of the gargoyles, he sat crouched, eyes piercing and seemingly glowing as he looked at them. His cape like jacked, blowing in the soft wind, the color obsidian black with deep red markings, the end of it had been torn. Possibly from fighting and being used for a long time, making it looked like black fire in the wind. The top of the cape was like a scarf, it was hanging around his neck, secured by two buckles, it moved over his shoulder as a hood. A formfitting deep red shirt could be seen, moving down to the middle of his upper arm.

He had a mask on, which covered half of his face. From his neck to his nose, obsidian black with a deep red line at the top. The blackness matched his hair, deep black and blowing in the wind. On his arms there where gauntlets. They started at his elbow and went all the way to his hands, the design reminded of dragon scales. The 'scales' where big, consistent of scale like form, possibly connected to the glow they could see at the end of the gauntlet, where his finger poked though. The scales forming something akin to a blade where his left hand was bent.

Underneath the cape, there were a formfitting, deep red bodysuit. At his knees his boots started, they were obsidian black, and had two holster at each leg, both holding a dagger. The buckles that went up the boots was deep red, like the suit. Around his waist there where a belt of some sort, it held holster to a gun and dagger at it sides, it also had a few pouches. In the middle of the belt was the buckle, the buckle was his mark; the mark to Ace of Spades.

The sight was truly magnificent and horrifying at the same time.

 _He's real._ Was the only thought going through Marcos head, The Ace of Spades existed, it wasn't just a myth or legend, it-, he was _real._ And Marco felt, for the first time in a long time, he felt _fear._ All the legends and myths, the most feared and notorious assassin of all time was real. And he was standing _right in front of him._ The shock and fear of finding out the rumors, the rumors they had thought to be just that, where true, paralyses Marco for a few seconds. And before he could utter a single word, move a single muscle. A strong gust of wind blew through the forest, making Marco shielding his eyes. When he opened them, _he was gone._

 _Maybe,_ Thought Marco, _Maybe I only imagined it._ But when he looked over the others he knew it was real _._ Everyone was still in a state of shock and fear. There was no way he could have imagined it. Thatch the moved his head to look at Marco, eyes still wide. He opened his mouth to say something, to ask if he saw _him_ to. Not one syllable had made it out of his mouth when everything went crazy. A scream tore them back to the mansion, people running out of it, running away. Marco saw Jozu coming towards them. Marco signalized for him to stay there, while he and Thatch went inside the mansion.

As Thatch and Marco made in inside the mansion, there were only chaos. People running and screaming, trying to get out of the mansion. In the gigantic room, ballroom maybe, there was something in the middle of the room, underneath the gallery; a body. Not just any body, but the body of Samuel. His body badly mutilated. Each of his finger joints had a nail though it, his left eye missing completely and replaced by a marine medal. His mouth having been cut open in an eternal smile, his tongue completely gone. But what stood out the most was his chest. There on the middle of his chest, the mark was. It was branded into his skin, black smoke oozing from it, just as the myth had said.

¨ _He was suddenly here.¨_ Marco and Thatch turned their focus to a man sitting on the floor, seemingly petrified. ¨There where people everywhere and suddenly a girl screamed. And he suddenly laid there, gurgling, before he suddenly stopped. No one saw anything, how could no one see _anything_?¨ Marco and Thatch looked at each other. The Ace of Spades had broken into an impenetrable mansion, killed the owner after _mutilating_ his body, and no one had _seen_ or _heard_ anything until he was gone? He truly had earned the name of the greatest assassin of all time.

When they arrived back on the Moby, Whitebeard was worried. He had heard the screams from the mansion and he almost went there. But was stopped by a call from Izou, telling him that they were fine, and that they were heading back soon. When they told Whitebeard what had happened, he could not believe his own ears. The myths where true. And not only that, his sons had seen his work. He had managed to sneak in the mansion, without anyone, the people in the mansion and Izou's platoon, noticing anything. And then gotten out, showed himself to the villagers and his sons, Izou had nearly fainted when he saw him he was told. And left before anyone noticed that he had dumped the mutilated body in the middle of the ballroom?

He truly was the best. And that terrified them.

~ Back to present time ~

There were even fewer on the deck than the day before. Whitebeard had decided that only commanders would be allowed to be on the deck. He didn't think that The Ace of Spades would attack any of his children. He had heard from many that he was an honorable man, no matter what the rumors may say. He would never attack without a reason or warning if he showed up for a meeting. But if they were to do anything disrespectful or anything to make him mad, they would lose their one chance of contact with him. And in the worst case scenario, he would attack.

They could not afford that either. Yes, he trusted all of his children. But right now, he could not afford one of them make an accident. Many where not used to someone as powerful as him. Only the name sent shivers down many of their spines.

The ones up aside from Whitebeard was Marco, who was standing next to his father's chair, looking bored. But his shoulders where a bit tense, just like his father's where, showing their nervousness. Jozu, who was leaning on the railing and trying to look like he wasn't anxious about the meeting. Haruta sat on the railing next to Jozu, dangling her feet, her face clearly showing nervousness. Namur and Rakuyo sat a bit of the side, close to the railing, playing a game of cards, trying to look as little nervous they could.

Thatch, who stood on the opposite side of Marco by his father's chair, held a folder in his hand, looking at it. The others were either doing something to occupied themselves or where on a mission, like Teach and Vista. One of their island needed help, and they had been the best choice. Whitebeard had told not long ago, that if they wanted to either come up to deck, or go under it, it would have to be now. He didn't want any of his sons moving around the deck, and accidentally making a wrong move that may cause a misunderstanding between them and the assassin.

The folder Thatch held, was the same folder that was meant for The Ace of Spades. It consisted of 3 pages. The front which held a summary of the work they wanted to be done, the second page was a detailed description of the request, and the third held the reward he would get. They remembered clearly what Shanks had said, the reward needed to be right. But they didn't know what was right. So the moment they had gotten the acceptance for the meeting, they had held a meeting and counted their funds, seeing how much they could afford.

For them, this request was a big one, and therefor required a generous amount. They had come up with 20, 000, 000. They had 5, 000 000 extra if it was needed. They only hoped it would suffice. If it didn't, they didn't know what to do.

It was almost noon now, only a few minutes' left. Thatch did still hold the folder. But the moment they saw sign of the assassin, he would hand the folder back to Whitebeard or Marco. He did not want to be the one delivering the folder. He would not admit it out loud, but the rumors, myths and what he himself had seen that day, terrified him.

As they were looking out at the ocean, waiting for any signs of a boat of some kind, something that signaled the arrival of the assassin, a sound startled everyone above deck. Every occupant of the deck instantly shot their gaze towards the side, towards the main mast rope that was bound to the railing, towards the _cawing_ sound. And there, sitting on the rigging at the rail, was the raven. Was this the sign he was close by? Thatch was about to hand the file back, when an another noise startled them. The noise of a pair of feet touching the deck. A sound like someone just walked off a small ledge, right in front of the captain's chair.

And just like the last time, he was suddenly there.

There was no sign that he was close by, other than the raven. No boat had been seen, no sound could be heard, there was absolutely not anything that had signalized he was close by until he was standing on the deck, only 10 feet from the captain. Black smoke coming from his back, Devil Fruit maybe?

He wore the same outfit as the time they had seen him. The same cape that hung around his neck and down his back. The same formfitting deep red suit, which they could now see wasn't a suit, but a shirt and pants, seeing as the pants where a shade darker. Some black markings could be seen moving about the pants and shirt, fitting perfect with the rest of him.

On his back they could see a sword sheath, its handle red, the sheath black. A gun was at his waist. Connected to the belt, as where a dagger, both deep red with black markings. His gauntlets making him look more intimidating, the scale like design promising strength. His mask covering half of his face. And the belt buckle, his mark. Completely black, with the outline of the design being a color between light red and silver.

But his eyes.

It was the first time they could see them clearly. They were completely obsidian black, just like his hair and most of his outfit. But even though they were black, they could see that they held so much power, talent, and a tremendously amount of authority. He held himself with grace and dignity. Head raised, shoulders pulled backwards, arms at his sides, back straight and feet a bit parted, standing tall and eyes looking straight at Whitebeard. He looked to be a bit young, but not too young. Maybe his late twenties or early thirties. But he could be mistaken. The way he held himself, and the fact they could only see a bit of his arm, fingers and top of the head, could give of a wrongful age.

Everyone had frozen when they saw him. Whitebeard was a bit shocked at how he just stood there, calm and collected. Most people when standing in front of him, usually either cowered out of nervousness and anxiousness, or show as much as their power as they could. Either by Haki, or standing at the ready to fight. But him, The Ace of Spades, did no such thing. He just stood there like he was meeting an acquaintance, standing without any form for resignation, fear or overpowering, just like he was meeting with someone he considered equal. Even though they were nowhere near equal, Ace of Spades clearly having the upper hand, even if only half of the rumors was to go by.

¨Edward Newgate, it's a pleasure to meet you _.¨_ Said Ace of Spades, as he gave a small bow, giving him his respect. His voice held no anger, no spite or hostile tone to be heard. He spoke them like Whitebeard himself spoke to his colleagues, like Jimbei; with respect. As Whitebeard watched The Ace of Spades, he realized something. The assassin had honor, giving them his respect. The realization put him more at ease, knowing he would not just attack them, threaten them, or treat them with disrespect.

He would treat them as equals.

As his back and arm fell back into place, the same stance he stood when arrived. His brow and eyes frowned a bit, seemingly displeased with something. A quick glance towards the right made Whitebeard nervous, _was there something wrong?_ Whitebeard looked over himself, towards the stairs that led to the navigation room, not seeing or sensing anything out of place, only a few of his sons and daughters being inside the navigation room. He knew they could not hear them, the navigation room was almost soundproof. When his gaze returned to the man in front of him, his eyes where once again looking at him, the frown gone.

¨It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ace of Spades _.¨_ Said Whitebeard, nodding his head a bit, paying his respect back. He was not going to be disrespectful, especially since the man spoke to him in a matter of equal and respect. Then, The Ace of Spades shifted his gaze towards Thatch and held out his arm, seeming like he was waiting for some-. Whitebeards eyes widened as he looked down at his side, _Thatch still held the folder._

Thatch had completely frozen on the spot when the gaze was on him. His breath left him when the arm was held out. _H_ _e could not move._ He was _terrified_. He could feel the worrying gaze of both his father and brothers on him. He had to _move,_ to do something, _anything._ He used all of his power to raise his arm a bit, to hold the folder out. Now he only needed his feet to move, _why would they not move?_ And then, the folder was gone from his grasp. A sound of shock leaving his mouth as he realized what had happened, the raven having flown and taken the folder out of his hand. The raven landed on his master shoulder, handing him the file, getting a pet on the neck before he flew back to his spot.

¨I apologize if my raven scared you, that was not my intent _.¨_ His voice still held no anger, no malice, same with his gaze which still was on Thatch. A slight nod of his head showed his apologize to the Fourth commander. He had not changed his demeanor. And for that Whitebeard gave a relieved breath. Thatch still could not speak, but he did nod his head back. He looked up at his father and he looked back with a smile of relief and comfort, he knew Thatch feared this man. Thatch looked at the Ace of Spades, who had averted his gaze towards the now open, folder. Thatch swallowed and took a step towards his father.

Ace of Spades looked at the folder, scanning the first side, before lifting it and assessing the next one. Eyes frowning a bit, without looking up from the folder he was holding, he began to talk, ¨You want me to get information from the Marines. To find out where they are keeping,¨ His eyes scanning the page, ¨12 of your crew-members, who have been abducted last month?His gaze lifted so he could look at Whitebeard in the eyes, waiting for a confirmation. Whitebeard nodded his head. 12 of his sons had been abducted from their last mission. They could find no leads on them. And they were growing desperate.

Ace of Spades nodded his head a bit, as he looked through the page one more time. ¨And _,¨_ He continued, ¨You only want the information? You do not want anyone taken out, or for me to set them free for you?¨ Gaze once again back to Whitebeard. Whitebeard held his gaze the best he could. _Did he want that?_ He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. ¨No _,¨_ He opened his eyes again, gaze locking onto the Ace of Spades, ¨I thank you for the offer, but I neither want anyone dead, or for you to free them. I want the honor of that myself.¨ His gaze hardened at the assassin, However, if you do find out that they have been either tortured or killed, you are allowed to take them out.¨

The assassin held his gaze, a type of understanding shining in his eyes as he nodded his head, before he looked down at the folder again. When he raised his hand to get to the last page, Whitebeard understood. _The deal is not yet made, he could just leave if he was unsatisfied._ He closed his eyes for a moment, a tiny bit of fear growing in his stomach. If he declined, they may never find their sons and brothers. He opened them and looked at the assassin as he scanned the last page. The assassins eyes hardened as a frown presented itself on his face, eyes going straight to Whitebeards, voice hard, ¨ _Is this some kind of joke.¨_

Whitebeards stomach dropped at the words. _The reward wasn't big enough,_ going through his head. He wanted to close his eyes, but decided not to, he was just about to open his mouth, to ask what was wrong, even though he knew. But the assassin beat him to it, ¨You want me to get information from the marines _,¨_ His voice was hard, not angry or spiteful, just a bit more forceful, ¨You do not want me to set them free, or take anyone out, as long as they have not touched them,¨ His gaze hardened, _¨And you are offering me 20, 000, 000?.¨_ Whitebeard could not form any words, he did not know how to respond. ¨ _I should,¨_ He continued, voice still hard, ¨Just give the file back and leave, seeing as it is a disrespect to my honor.¨ Whitebeard closed his eyes, it was over.

¨ _But,¨_

Whitebeard opened his eyes in shock, the assassin still had his piercing gaze at him. His voice was now back to the normal level, as it was at the beginning, ¨Someone I care about is quite fond of you.¨ Whitebeard sat there shocked, _someone he cared about?_ The assassin continued, ¨This assignment,¨ He moved back to the second page, ¨Will be at a price of fifty,¨ He paused for a bit, thinking. Whitebeard closed his eyes, they had nowhere near that amount, ¨Sixty thousand¨ Whitebeard opened his eyes again, completely in shock, ¨If something goes wrong, and an extra hundred for each I may need to take out.¨

Whitebeard stared at him shocked, the assassins gaze never faltering. _He was serious._ ¨Why _...¨_ Whitebeard could not form the question, ¨Why only take 50, 000 when you offered 400 times as much _?¨_ Whitebeard nodded. ¨It is because I have honor _.¨_ He closed the folder, ¨Taking the amount you offered would be like abandoning my honor as an assassin, accepting a reward clearly misgiving and as ridiculous as yours _.¨_ His gaze hardened again, ¨I may be an assassin, but I still go by a honor and a code _.¨_ Whitebeard understood. He was being disrespectful by offering an amount that clearly was to ridiculous, acting like he was bribing and mocking the assassin.

¨I am sorry Ace of Spades. I did not think the amount wound be disrespecting your honor _,¨_ Whitebeard bowed his head, giving him his apologies, ¨I guess I was a bit too worried about my sons and had not though it through. You have my deepest apologies for coming forward as disrespectful _.¨_ Whitebeard lifted his head back up, looking at the assassin with soft eyes, hoping he would accept his apology. The assassin assessed him for a moment, then averting his gaze towards the commanders, they had the same look as their father, regret and apology shining in their eyes. Everyone gave a slight bow to the assassin. Then the gaze was back at Whitebeard.

¨ _I accept.¨_

Whitebeard closed his eyes, a weight seemed to be have lifted off his chest, a breath escaping him. ¨ _Thank you.¨_ He breathed out. The captain could feel the assassin still looking at him. ¨I will have the information delivered to you by tomorrow, in two days should anything go wrong.¨ Whitebeard opened his eyes again, his gaze going to the assassin as he spoke, ¨I will either have the information delivered by my raven, or by someone I trust. The assignment will be in detail and the price will be at the bottom of the page,¨ His gaze hardened again, ¨Even if I do send my raven, do not try to give a false amount of money. Believe me, _he will know.¨_ Whitebeard did not doubt it for a second.

¨I will now take my leave _.¨_ He gave a bow and stood back up, ¨ _A pleasure doing business with you, Newgate.¨_ Newgate gave him a nod back, noticing his sons did the same. He turned to leave, Newgate hearing his sons sight, a sight of relief no doubt. _They would get their brothers back._ The thought made him thankful and happy inside. Everything was going to be al-.

¨ _And one more thing, Newgate,¨_

The assassin started, a dark glare piercing over his shoulder, straight at Whitebeard. He felt dread building up inside him. ¨If you _ever_ decide to call for me again, and that _gunman_ of yours, at the top of the stairs, points his _guns_ at me, ¨ His eyes frowning even more, ¨I will use his own guns to shoot a bullet into every one of his joints, before I kill him.¨

Then he was gone, just as fast as he had showed up. Disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

Everyone's gaze instantly went to the stairs that went up to the navigation room, where Izou reluctantly stepped out into sight. A look of fear, regret and apology in his eyes, knowing he had almost messed the meeting up and gotten the assassin angry. Whitebeard was shocked, not only that Izou had been hiding, pointing his guns at the assassin, but that he didn't feel him standing there. Whitebeard closed his eyes, he needed to talk to his sons. This was bad, and it was only a miracle that The Ace of Spades hadn't attacked them or Izou.

* * *

 _Okay, so that's chapter two, hope you enjoyed_

 _This came up pretty fast and close to the first chapter, this will not be my normal scheduled._

 _I will try uploading once a week, if not, every other week._

 _Yes, I will write about Ace doing the assignment\mission, but I had planned to write about his past first, about how he became The Ace of Spades._

 _So which chapter do you want me to write first? The assignment\mission, or Aces past and training to become an assassin?_

 _A few more things i would like to make clear_

 _Yes, Ace will handle the Teach incident_

 _His DF is a secret for now, I will explain what it is later_

 _Sabo is alive, and both Luffy and Ace know this_

 _Luffy, Sabo and Shanks know about Ace being an assassin_

 _Yes, the Whitebeards is still known as the strongest crew in the world. This is because they are pirates, not an assassin like Ace_

 _Why Ace is an assassin and not a pirate, will most likely be in the next chapter, if not it will be in the one after that_


	4. Ace of Spades Chapter 3 The Mission

**Ace of Spades Chapter 3, The Mission**

 _Okay, here's the next chapter._

 _Please read and relax._

* * *

Ace sat crouched at the top of the tree, on a branch that stood out. Watching the Marine base, waiting. Finding out which Marines that had taken the crew-members had been easy. There had only been 2 Marine vessels that had big enough stupidity to abduct someone from the strongest man in the world. And only one of the vessels had taken off to a base, and there was no doubt in his mind that they had been the ones behind the abduction. It was most likely that they had been moved, seeing as it was only a Marine administrator base, not a prison. But the information he wanted, was going to be inside the base.

When he had showed up at the meeting, he had noticed the gunman, the Sixteenth Commander Izou, at once. The only reason he did not attack, was because he could see the Captain, Edward Newgate, did not know he was hiding atop of the stairs. But if he had made a move, he would have attacked. He did also notice the fear in the Fourth Commander Thatch's when his gaze was at him, especially when he held out his hand. He was clearly not the one that was supposed to have the file, a small mishap.

As the matter about the payment. Had it been any other crew, he would just leave. Not accepting the mission. But, seeing the look at Newgate's face, told him that he did not know what the usual amount was. And seeing that _the brat_ was fond of him, adoring his mustache. He would give them a change to right the wrong, to apologize for the action they did not know was disrespectful. The moment not only he, but the other commanders had given him their atonement for their fluke, he knew Shanks was right. They were well-mannered and kind-hearted.

Beside him he could hear his raven, Dust, making a cawing sound. _It was time to go._ He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, reappearing atop of one of the walls. Looking for the room where the Captain had his files. Dust flew over his shoulder and landed on the top of a door to the right. The door had a bold frame, giving the raven a good place to stay. The door was either to the room he was looking for, or led the way to the room. He knew from experience, room that was the Captains or a room that held important files, usually was enclosed within the base. To keep pirates, thief's and other unwanted individuals out.

Ace jumped down the wall. Down to a flagpole a few meters down, now at a better angle to the see the door, and the balcony it leads out to, still stay hidden. He then took out a crossbow that was secured to his back, and gave a slight signal to Dust, a nod of the head, so the plan could take form. Dust then spread his wings, and gave a shrill of a cry, before he leaned down to peck on the door. His armored beak making it sound like a hammer being used. The door was quickly opened, a marine coming out, obviously to see what the noise was. And the moment he was outside, Ace pulled the trigger on the crossbow, sending a small arrow, a dart, at the Marine. A few seconds later, he fell over, out cold on the balcony.

Ace then disappeared again, and reappeared at the railing of the balcony. He then jumped down from the railing, onto the balcony and went over to the Marine. He had promised not to kill anyone, unless it was required, and he would keep that promise. Ace leaned down and extracted the dark from the marine's neck, before he moved the marine to a pose that would make others believe he was passed out drunk. Sleep darts made this an easy task, seeing that his belt did have a pocket bottle. And guessing from the smell, it was filled with whiskey. Ace then emptied the bottle, being sure to let some drip onto the marine, further making him seemingly passed out cold from intoxication.

Ace went over to the door, opened it just a crack before he was inside. His devil fruit really did come in handy in situations like this. When inside the hallway, he stood still, waiting for any sounds of someone moving or breathing. When he heard nothing, he moved slowly in the hallway, making no sound as he moved, his boots being the best there where in stealth.

As he moved a towards what he believed to be the right room, the hallway he was in went to into an another hallway. He then crouched down and moved close to the wall, towards the hallway, hearing some sound to the right. As he sat crouched at the end of the hallway, before the other on started, a marine walked in the hallway, not noticing the assassin. The moment he was a bit past Ace, he moved behind him and pressed on his neck. The marine instantly went down; his pressure point being hit. As the marine was out cold, Ace heard Dust making a small cawing sound behind him. He sat atop one of the doors a bit further down the hallway, the door being locked with a padlock and a regular lock. His destination no doubt.

He moved up to the door and crouched down, his hand going out to hold the padlock. He made a small hum, the padlock was designed so it could not be pick locked. As he held the lock in his right hand, he moved his left to hover over it, black smoke erupting from the keyhole as the lock opened. Ace did the same to the lock on the door, making no sound as the lock opened or when he slowly and carefully opened the door.

Inside there sat a marine in a chair, trying not to nod off, but having difficulties. He was most likely someone put there to guard the room. Ace crouched down and slowly moving inside the room, the marine not noticing his presence, or the small light from the hallway. When he got inside, he closed the door behind him. Ace slowly moved up to a crouched position beside the marine. When he was only a few feet away, he rose a bit and held out his hand, palm flat. The marine was about to react, when Ace's hand change to a darker color, a bit of smoke rising from it, Ace then blew at the smoke, blowing it at the marine's face. The marine's eyes glazed over, as he went slack in his seat. Oblivious to what was going around him. Trapped in an illusion.

As the marine went slack, ace went over to the files, looking for the one on the Whitebeards. After a bit of looking, he found a folder, the size was one of the more massive ones. It was no surprise seeing the size, especially if you considered the size and reputation of said crew. Ace leaned on one of the counters, opening the folder.

Ace hummed as he looked it through. The information was extensive on most of the crew-members, notably on the commanders. It mentions how The Fourth Commander was a Nobel, abandoning his family at a young age, joining the Whitebeards at an age of 18. The Sixteenth Commander being a decent gunman, mocking and terrorizing the marines, before he joined the crew. The twelfth Commander, the youngest on the crew. But, even if she was young, she had talent. Starting fighting against the marines, protecting herself from a young age, 14 if the file was right, and joining the crew at 16. Their doctor, White Bay, being one of the best doctors in the new world. And the folder continued like that, information about everyone of Whitebeards crew.

Nothing that he didn't know from before.

 _But what's this?_ The First Commander, Marco the Phoenix, suddenly raising 30 years ago, no birthplace, no family or familiars mentioned. And no ageing, blaming it on his devil fruit. Ace went over to the file cabin again and found an another file, looking at it, before started grinned a bit. _Seems like the marines have no idea who their dealing with._ He did know they were bad at figuring certain things out, connecting the dots. But this? Even Ace was amazed at their imbecility.

But back to business. He wasn't completely sure when the guard shift was, but it was probably soon, seeing as the clock was almost at midnight. He did have another 10 minutes, more than enough. Ace went back to the first folder, looking through it. And after a bit of searching, he didn't find the information he wanted. The information he wanted, was not going to be inside this file or room. But it would be inside an another folder, that was located inside the captain's room. After a bit of thinking, he took the files he had looked at, and put a card in the first, now empty folder, his mark. And promptly burned the second folder he had found, storing the first one in his pouch.

Ace then went out in the hallway, closing the door, being sure the locks were locked again. Before he left, he did release the guard from the illusion, making him think he only fell asleep. After he was sure the door was locked completely, erasing any kind of trace that he had been there. The only way they would know he had been there, was if they looked in the file and found his mark. And by then, he would be long gone.

Ace made his way out to the balcony and made his way on top of the railing. A cawing sound from under him, a bit to the right caught his attention. Dust sat atop of a door. The door was a slightly different from the other ones, this one having a golden frame around the window. The Captain's room no doubt. Ace scouted the grounds and could see no one. Eyes closing slightly, a small frown making itself known, it was a bit weird. It was a marine base after all, shouldn't there be more guards and marines walking about?

He would investigate where everyone was later. First, he was going to find the folder.

Ace made his way down to the grounds, barely making any noise as he landed. He made his way over to the door, standing beside it, signalizing Dust to check the window. A flap of the wing, signalized that there where someone inside, the captain most likely. Ace looked at the door, the keyhole to be more exact. It was a keyhole that required one of the older kinds of keys, making the keyhole relatively big. Especially if you compared it to some of the new ones, making for a perfect way inside without alerting the captain.

Ace held his hand out again, palm flat. Black smoke rising from it, crouching in front of the door and blowing the smoke through the keyhole. He waited a few seconds, to be sure the smoke had gotten to the captain. When he was sure the smoke had made it to the captain, he opened the door and made his way inside. Inside the room, there where various cabinets, most likely containing files and folders. A bookshelf that had different books inside of it. And placed close to wall, was a desk placed, the front of the desk pointing towards the door. And behind the desk sat the captain, writing at a parchment. Oblivious to Aces presence, the illusion making Ace basically invisible.

Ace made his way over to one of the cabinets, opening them and looking for the folder from last month, when the crew-members had been abducted. It was easy to navigate, seeing as the folders where labeled by date. Ace looked them over, none of them had the information he wanted. He closed the cabinet and made his way over to the captain's desk, there being a lot of files lying about. He was not worried about the captain noticing him. The only way the illusion could be broken, was either by touch, someone saying his name, or Ace himself removing it. Any other sound or movement, would just seem like a small creak to the captain.

Ace took a quick glance at the files at the desk, seeing if anything looked like it might be what he was looking after. As he looked them over, a file at the top right had a name that was familiar; Whitebeard. Ace reached for the file, it was the only file on the desk that looked promising. He leaned on the desk as he looked it through.

And it was the right file.

Everything was standing there. How the marine had seen the Whitebeard pirates and had attacked to detain them. How the pirates had not really fought back, most likely because they were seriously outnumbered and one of them was already injured. How they had been taken well cared off, seeing as they were a part of the Whitebeards crew. The marines were terrified of Newgate coming after them. _Guess I won't need to take anyone out then._ It also said where they had been taken, to an offside Island in the New World. Ace was not surprised that Newgate was stuck and had found no information. This island was really well hidden. He had the information he wanted, but he was still curious as of why there were more files. Maybe it said anything about why there were so few marines walking about the base.

 _Oh, what's this?_ He looked at the information he was seeing, eyes frowning, before they furrowed in anger. _Seems like I'm going to make a small detour._ Ace then took the file, left his mark behind one of the files, and left. As the door closed, the illusion on the captain faded. Continuing on his task, knowing nothing of what just transpired.

As Ace got outside, he instantly disappeared, before reappearing on top of the wall. As he sat crouched, he looked around. Looking for a window or door, either with bars or locks, something that would signalize that it was a dungeon. A small window stood out, it was close to the grounds and did have bars on it. Ace looked at it, _¨Dust.¨_ The raven instantly flew down to the window, looking inside. A cawing sound could be heard from the bird. _There's no one inside._ That could only mean they were somewhere else. Ace looked around a bit more.

 _There._ A window, a lunette window, high upon the wall, maybe leading to a stateroom. There was obviously something going inside there, if all the light was something to judge from. Especially seeing the other rooms where barely lit.

The lunette window did have a ledge, something that was perfect for the assassin. Ace moved the moment he could hear a sound, a small scream, from the room. Crouching on the ledge, looking inside the window. The room was filled with marines, everyone seemed to be cheering and watching something at the end of the room. Ace moved a bit, so he could see the rest of the room, to what the marines was looking at.

 _And there they were._

Children They were being pushed around by marines, yelling at them to do moves; jump, twirl, sit, sing and other things the he told them to do. Like they were animals, only to entertain the marines in the room, who was cheering, yelling and drinking.

Ace could see 3 children, being ordered around by a marine. They were standing on a stage, chained by their left leg to the stage, having a bit room to the moves, making all the marines see them. The kids looked to be around 12-14 years old, dressed in pink dresses, with their hair in pigtails with a bow on top, giving them the appearance of childlike burlesques. It was sickening.

In front of the stage, on the floor. He could see two more children, who were also dressed up as the other ones. But they were chained to the stage, by a collar around their neck. The chain between the collar and the stage was not long, forcing the kids to sit on the floor. Being mocked by the marines and drowsed in alcohol as the marines screamed and spilled their drinks at them. They were chained bit of distance from each other, clearly terrified. They looked younger than the ones on stage, maybe 10-11 years old.

Ace could now also see an another girl, same outfit only blue, walking in between the marines, filling up their cups. She looked to be around 17 years old. She hastily moved about, not wanting to stand by the marines for too long, as their hands was groping her.

Ace got out his dagger and carefully stuck it between the window and the frame. Moving it a bit up and down until he heard a click, and opened the window. The air inside was heavy, filled with the smell of booze. Ace could hear shouting, laughing and commands from the marines. Ace held his hand up to his mouth and blew into it, blowing black smoke into it. After he had produced what he believed to be enough, he moved his hand away and blew the smoke into the room.

And everyone, aside from the children, the girl and the marine on stage, _froze._ Just standing there, arms at their sides, staring at the marine on the stage. Complete silence.

The girl in the crowd, froze for a few seconds. Terrified of what was happening, why everyone suddenly froze, before she started to move backwards, still frightened. The marine on stage, clearly not understanding why everyone had stopped, got angry, face going red. ¨ _What's the matter? Want more entertainment?¨_ He moved closer to the children, who also had stopped moving, and started to raise his hand. He stood behind the children, ready to strike, when _foosh,_ an arrow went through his neck, protruding the marine's neck as he gurgled, before falling down, _dead._

The girl in the crowd was just about to scream, when Ace put his hand over her mouth. ¨Don't worry,¨ He started, getting the attention of the girl. ¨I'm here to help.¨ The girl nodded and Ace let go of her. ¨What's your name?¨ The girl stared at him, fear shining in her eyes. ¨E-Elizabeth.¨ Ace nodded. ¨Elizabeth,¨ Ace moved to one of the guards at the side, extracting a key-chain from his belt, throwing it to Elizabeth. ¨I want you to go to the stage, and release the children.¨ Elizabeth nodded, and started going towards the stage.

The children on stage, had not turned around when the marine fell, too afraid of being hit or kicked. When they saw him, they had just stared. He could hear Elizabeth telling them to look at her, to just be calm and that they were going to get out of here as she moved towards them. Ace moved towards the girl chained to the stage, the one on the right. She had blond hair and big blue eyes, filled with fear at him approaching her. He crouched down in front of her.

¨ _Sumiko?¨_

The child looked at him, and nodded. ¨Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you.¨ Ace then leaned over, unlocking the collar, making it fall to the ground. Sumiko looked at it, transfixed at it. ¨Sumiko,¨ Started Ace, getting her attention, ¨If you want, you can go with Elizabeth,¨ He pointed towards the girl, now making her way towards the other chained girl, the ones on stage following behind her. ¨And she will bring you and the others to a safe island.¨ Sumiko looked at Elizabeth, ¨Or,¨ Continued Ace, getting her attention again ¨You can come with me, and I will bring you to your brother.¨ ¨Nii-san?¨ Asked Sumiko and Ace nodded. She held out her hand towards him and Ace helped her stand.

¨Can you walk?¨ Asked Ace, seeing the girl having a bit of trouble getting up to her feet. She nodded, even though her legs seemed a bit shaky. Probably from sitting too long. When she was standing, she was still a bit small, her height being maybe a bit over 40 inches. Ace then pointed towards Elizabeth, as she stood by the door with the 4 kids. ¨Go wait beside Elizabeth, I need to do something before we go.¨ The girl nodded, and made her way over to Elizabeth.

Ace then made his way up to the stage, over to the marine's dead body. Blood had pooled abound his head. He deserved nothing else, Ace just wished he could have played a bit with him. He crouched down next to him, opening his shirt and holding his hand over his chest. His mark branding itself into his skin, displaying who had freed the girls. Ace then rose, and made his way over to the girls by the door.

As he made his way over to the others. He could see that the children who had been on the stage, had bruising on their ankles and a bit on their arms. The two girls, who had been chained to the stage, had bruising around their throats and arms. Elizabeth had a bit of bruising on her chest, arms and legs. All of them, especially the kids, looked a bit shaky. Other than that, they seemed to look fine.

When Ace was beside them, he saw that Elizabeth was looking at the marines that just stood there, still staring at the stage. ¨Don't worry,¨ He started, as he brought his dagger out. ¨They won't come out of their trance until we are far away from here.¨ Ace then cut the ribbons in the children's hair, making the hair fall down, and removing the bow. He offered the dagger to Elizabeth, who did the same, before handing it back to Ace. They looked better without the horrid pigtails in their hair, more like real children and less like burlesques. The dresses, they would do for now.

As they moved out of the room, Sumiko raised her hand to hold onto Aces, still being afraid of what might happen. When they got outside, they walked over to the entrance in the wall. Before they opened it to walk though, Ace looked up at Dust, who cawed, telling them that the cost was clear. They went out of the base and closed the door behind them, hoping to never return again. And they walked towards the shore, where Ace had seen a boat earlier.

When they arrived to the shore, Ace helped Elizabeth get the boat in the water and the children inside it. Elizabeth did cast a glance full of worry towards Sumiko, but Ace assured her that she was safe with him, that he was going to be bring her somewhere safe. He pointed out in the ocean, to a barely visible island. ¨Go to that island over there,¨ He then reached down in his pocked, grabbing a emblem that had the Whitebeards mark on it, knowing the island was under their protection. And handed it to Elizabeth, ¨When you get there, show this to the villagers, they will help you.¨ She thanked him and then they left, waving to them, Sumiko waving back.

When they were out of their sight, Ace turned to Sumiko, holding out his hand. ¨I'm going to use my powers to get us somewhere safe, it may feel strange and scary, but nothing will happen to you.¨ Sumiko looked up at him, a bit of fear shining in her eyes, but she still nodded and took his hand. And they disappeared in black smoke.

The moment they were gone, alarms started echoing and ringing at the base.

-x-

Ace landed on the deck of the Moby Dick the next day. Sumiko hiding behind him and under his cape, scared of who they might meet on the gigantic boat. Deciding to hide until her brother was there, knowing Ace would not hurt her. Ace was _safe._

As soon his feet touched the deck, he could instantly feel the shock and fear of the pirates on the deck, clearly not expecting he himself shoving up. He had told them that either Dust or someone he trusted would show up. But he was here for more than just the mission. He scanned the crowd, seeing several more than just the few commanders that had been above the deck the day before. He could feel the piercing look from the captain, clearly being concerned and wondering what he was doing here, but not voicing his concern. Ace's eyes stopped, finding the one he was looking after.

¨Seventh commander Rakuyo.¨ Said Ace, looking him straight in the eyes.

The reaction was instant. Rakuyo himself froze, a bit trapped in Aces gaze. The other pirates' attention instantly going to Rakuyo, clearly concerned what Ace might want with the seventh commander. Rakuyo slowly opened his mouth, stammering out a yes. Ace then moved his left hand, grabbing onto his cape, before lifting both his arm and cape, giving Sumiko the clear.

He could feel the stares going to him the moment he lifted his cape, the noise alerting them. Ace could feel Sumiko moving a bit behind him, probably to peek out from behind him. Ace could see the flabbergasted look at the pirates the moment they saw Sumiko hiding behind him. But the moment he saw Rakuyo falter a bit, recognition shining in his eyes, Ace felt Sumiko's small hands stop clutching his shirt as she took off towards her brother.

¨ _Nii-san!¨_ She yelled as she reached him, clutching at his shirt, tears of happiness falling from her eyes. _(1)_

Rakuyo, the moment his sister reached him, crouched down to hug her. Not really knowing what to do or think. The other pirates watched the reunion in astonishment. Rakuyo leaned a bit back, looking his sister over. Ace had change her out of the horrid dress, dressing her in a red shirt with a black sweater, red tights with a black skirt that went down to her knees. Rakuyo stared at her, clearly happy and shocked at seeing her. ¨ _S-Sumiko? H-how?¨_ He asked, looking at the girl. Sumiko tried to answer, but only ended up chocking on her words.

¨She was at a marine base, about 2000 miles to the South from here.¨ Started Ace, getting everyone's attention. Rakuyo hugging her sister again, as he stared at Ace. ¨She, along with 5 others had been captured by the marines. When searching the base, I found a file on them, saying that they had been apprehend from their home island, to serve as entertainers for the marines.¨ Ace could see Rakuyo tighten his arms around his little sister, trying to keep her closer. ¨I do not _consent_ , nor _approve_ of children being held captive, or used against their will. When I found out they had the children there, I decided to free them. They had recognized Sumiko as your sister, and I decided to bring her here myself.¨

Ace then averted his gaze towards the captain, ¨The other 5, one of them being between 17 and 18, and the rest between 10 and 14, should now be at one of your controlled territories. Not too far away from the base, Kiyomizu island if I'm not mistaken. The older one's name is Elizabeth. She should be at one of the inns or with one of the residents.¨ Ace could see the small nod from the captain, clearly approving his decision. Giving a small command to one of his commanders, Jozu, to check in on the island. To be sure they were well cared for and see if they could help.

Ace bought his attention back to Rakuyo, who was still staring at him. ¨ _S_ he does have a bit of bruising. Around her neck from a collar,¨ He could see Rakuyo looking at her sister, now seeing the marks. ¨And a bit on her arms. I do think this is the extent of her injuries. However, I still recommend having a doctor look her over.¨ Rakuyo nodded a bit to himself, shooting a look towards his captain, who gave him a small nod. Rakuyo then looked at Ace again, ¨Thank you.¨ Said Rakuyo, and Ace nodded back. Rakuyo then got up, and took Sumiko's hand, possibly to lead her to the infirmary.

When they were in between the captain and Ace, Sumiko tugged her arm a bit, making Rakuyo halt. She then let go of her brother's arm, and ran towards Ace. When she was in front of him, she stopped, looking up. When Ace looked down at her, she threw herself at him, giving him a hug. ¨ _Thank you,¨_ Said Sumiko as Ace gave her a small pat on the head. She then let go and ran back to her brother, grasping his hand again. Rakuyo stared at him a bit, giving him an another nod, before he and Sumiko started moving again. When they went around a corner, Ace brought his attention back to the captain.

He then reached to his side, to bring a folder out from his pouch. ¨The information you asked for, Newgate.¨ Said Ace, as he held the folder out. The First commander, Marco, was the one to walk up to Ace and get it. Bringing it back to his captain. ¨They have been moved to an offside island, they should also not have been mistreated and everyone is alive. However, one of them do have an injury. He acquired this before the marines apprehended them, the reason for their easy capture.¨

Newgate nodded as he looked over the folder. When he reached the bottom, he got a bit of a confused look on his face. ¨You do not want payment for freeing the children and Elizabeth, as well as bringing Rakuyos sister here?¨ Asked Newgate, gaze on the assassin. Ace shook his head, ¨No,¨ He started, ¨I freed them seeing as children should not be held captive. The fact I brought Sumiko here, was only because I already had business with you. If not, I would have sent her to the island with Elizabeth.¨

Newgate nodded, understanding shining in his eyes. ¨Then I would on the behalf of my children and myself, thank you for freeing both the others and Rakuyos sister, as well as bringing her here.¨ The captain then gave a small bow, as did the others. Newgate then gave a small signal to the Fist commander, and he brought out a small pouch, handing it to Ace. Ace opened it, and it was filled with money. He then closed it and put it in his was just about to give his regards to the captain and crew, when a small noise made him avert his gaze to the captains right side, towards the Sixteenth commander.

¨I-I...¨ He was stumbling across his words and took a deep breath before he tried again. ¨I apologize for acting a bit hostile y-yesterday, and pointing my g-g-guns at you. I will not do it again.¨ He then did a deep bow, clearly knowing his mistake and showing regrets towards it. The expression Newgate and the others had, told Ace that he had taking his own initiative to apologize. When the Sixteenth commander was standing straight again and looking at him, still fear in his eyes. Gave Ace a nod, signalizing he accepted the apology. A Sigh escaping from Izou as he gave an another bow back, clearly relieved he accepted.

¨Again, Newgate,¨ Started Ace as he bowed a bit, ¨A pleasure doing business with you.¨ He then disappeared in black smoke.

When he rose, back straight, he was at an island. Ace sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree, closing his eyes. He could hear Dust giving a small cawing sound above him, as he found a place on a branch, settling down. _Maybe I should visit my brothers soon, it's been a while now._ Though Ace before he fell asleep, listening to the waves hitting the cliff he was on.

* * *

 _And that's chapter 3, hope you enjoyed_


	5. Ace of Spades Chapter 4 The Past

_Hello everyone, here's chapter 4._

 _Please read and relax._

* * *

¨Luffy, where are you?¨ Screamed Ace, as he searched for his little brother. Luffy had, once again, decided to play hide and seek. Ace usually didn't mind the game, but his time, Luffy had gone and hid deep in the forest. And Ace didn't know here the 3 year old was and he needed to find him quick. They had never been this far in the woods, and Dadan had told them to be home by sundown. Ace looked behind him, the sun was almost gone. He needed to hurry.

As he was running and screaming for the little brat, Ace could hear some rustling behind him, and froze. _Maybe it only was the wind_ , hoped Ace. But no, there it was again. Ace turned around, and bent down to pick up a stick, a weapon if he needed it. He moved slowly towards the sound, and moved some of the bushes away, and fell backwards as a small body attacked him.

¨Ace is bad at hide and seek.¨ Laughed the kid as he sat on top of Ace. Clearly happy that he managed to surprise him. ¨Luffy, you idiot. We need to hurry back or Dadan will be mad.¨ Said Ace as he got up, and dusted himself off, sending Luffy a glare. ¨Aww...¨ Started Luffy. ¨ But Ace-.¨ ¨No Luffy,¨ Started Ace as he cut him off, ¨We need to go now.¨ Said the older one, as he took Luffys hand and dragged him after, clearly ignoring the complaints.

¨Itai!¨ Said Luffy as he stumbled and fell, tripping over a root. Ace turned around and crouched next to him, ¨Are you okay Lu?¨ Luffy just shook his head, his hand cradling his injured foot. Ace could see the ankle was clearly swollen. He only hoped it wasn't broken. Ace looked back at Luffy's face and could see he was in pain, and probably couldn't walk back. Luffy looked at Ace and could see the concern and fear in his eyes.

Ace the helped Luffy sit, then crouched in front of him, back towards Luffy. Luffy understood, he stretched out his arms and Ace put him on his back, as he started the walk back. Ace could feel Luffys arms hanging around his neck. ¨I'm sorry,¨ Started Ace, and felt Luffys arm tighten. ¨I'm sorry I yelled and dragged you, causing you to fall.¨ Ace hung his head a bit, feeling bad for casing Luffy pain. And his head shot up the moment he heard Luffy laugh. ¨Ace is stupid, I always fall. And Ace would never hurt me.¨ Said Luffy as he moved a bit, as he started a story on how he fell down the roof once, causing Ace to lose his balance for a few seconds, before he also started laughing at his antics.

As long as Luffy was happy, he would also be happy.

-x-

¨BOYS, GET DOWN HERE!¨ Yelled Dadan up to the rooms where Luffy and Ace were. A door could be heard opening and banging shut. ¨WHAT YOU CRAZY BITCH?!¨ Screamed Ace back as he walked down the stairs, Luffy close behind. ¨Get down here you stupid brat, and stop calling me that. There is someone I want you to meet.¨ Said Dadan as they came down. ¨I'll stop calling you bitch, when you stop calling me brat.¨ Said Ace as he was down the stairs. ¨And who do you want us to meet?¨

When the kids stood in front of Dadan, she moved a bit to the side, showing a boy that stood behind her. ¨This is Sabo, he's going to be staying here. Be nice to him.¨ Ace and Luffy looked at the blonde boy, he looked to be the same age as Ace, 6 years old. Ace looked skeptical at the boy, clearly not liking him since he did look like a Noble. ¨Hi!¨ Said an overly enthusiastic Luffy, ¨My name is Luffy, I'm 3 years old.¨ He waved, then pointed at Ace, ¨This is Ace, he is 6 years old.¨ Said Luffy, and earning a glare from Ace.

The blond kid, Sabo, took his hat off and bowed, ¨My name is Sabo, also 6 years old, pleasure to meet you.¨ As he put the hat back on, Dadan opened her mouth, ¨Why don't you go up to their room, and get to know each other better?¨ She then pushed the kid a bit, and they went upstairs. Luffy running and dragging the boy and speaking on how they were going to be best of friends, Ace trailing behind them.

As they arrived to the room, and Ace closed the door, they sat down on the floor. ¨Sabo,¨ Started Luffy, ¨Why are you here and how long are you staying.¨ Luffy was almost vibrating where he sat, clearly happy for meeting someone new, hoping he would stay. Ace was a bit more reluctant, Sabo looked like a Nobel and Ace didn't like those.

¨I'm going to be staying awhile,¨ Started Sabo, getting a happy sound from Luffy. ¨My family is Nobles. I don't want to be like them, so I ran away. The woman, Dadan found me and brought me here.¨ Luffy looked at him, head tilted, ¨But, why don't you want to be with your family?¨ Sabo looked at him, ¨It is because they are stuck up and won't let me follow my dream.¨ This caught Aces attention, ¨Then, what's your dream?¨ Sabo smiled as he looked at Ace,

¨Easy, I'm going to be a pirate.¨ Before Ace could fully comprehend, Luffy spoke, ¨Me too! Same with Ace!¨ And then, his grin widened. ¨And I will be the Pirate King.¨ Ace just looked at him, ¨Then, why don't we set out together?¨ Said Sabo, ¨We will be famous, The Ace, Sabo and Luffy pirates, no, the ASL pirates!¨ Luffy grinned, clearly liking the idea. ¨What about we be the captains, and little Lu be the errands boy.¨ Joked Ace, getting a yell of annoyance from the kid. Sabo just laughed, soon they all were laughing.

A week later, they shared a cup of sake, becoming brothers, promising to always be together and protecting each other. The start of something new.

-x-

¨Hey Ace! Come and check this out!¨ Yelled Sabo. They had been together for a year now and were exploring more of the island. They had just found some wreckage from a ship. ¨What is it, Sabo?¨ Asked Ace when he got there, Luffy trailing behind him. When they were close to Sabo, he turned around and held out his hand, showing what he had found.. ¨What is it?¨ Asked Luffy, ¨Some kind of food? Can I eat it?¨ He asked enthusiastically. ¨No, Lu,¨ Started Ace.

¨It's a Devil Fruit.¨

¨What's that?¨ Asked Luffy, ¨If it's a fruit, why can't I eat it?¨ Ace hit Luffy on the head, ¨Its a devil fruit, it gives you a power if you eat it.¨ He could see Luffy looking at it, ¨But if you eat it, you can't swim anymore.¨ Knowing that Luffy loved to swim and was training to be better. ¨Aww, but I wanted to taste it. It looks so COOL.¨ Complained Luffy.

And it did look a bit peculiar. Ace had never seen a Devil Fruit and didn't know if it looked special from others. He had heard that the shape and color could give away what powers it had. This Devil Fruit was shaped like a skull, the color was a deep black, obsidian black even. And it had blood red patterns, it looked like a fruit form hell. ¨What should we do with it?¨ Asked Ace. ¨You should eat it,¨ Answered Sabo. Ace was just about to say something back when Sabo continued. ¨No, hear me out.¨ Ace closed his mouth and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. ¨You always say you want to be strong and different from your father.¨ At the mention of Roger, Ace flinched. ¨This is your change, he never wanted a Devil Fruit.¨

Ace looked at him, then at Luffy, who seemed to somewhat understand and nodded at him. He hated his father, and wanted nothing to do with him. Especially being like him. And Sabo was right, Roger had shoot down the offer of a Devil Fruit many times. This was his chance. Ace nodded and held out his hands, taking the fruit as Sabo handed it over. Ace looked at it, he was going to do this. He closed his eyes and took a bite.

¨BLECH¨ Said Ace loud, as the foul taste made itself known after he swallowed. ¨It tastes bad?¨ Wondered Luffy. Ace only nodded, too busy with trying to get the foul taste out of his mouth. ¨HEY,¨ Luffy suddenly screamed, clearly wondering about something. ¨If a Devil Fruit gives you power, what can Ace do now?¨ Luffy tilted his head a bit, clearly curious. Both looked at Ace, seeing if he could do anything. Ace just stood there, looking at his hands as he clenched and unclenched them. ¨I don't feel any different... I think.¨

Ace then held his hand out, palm flat and upwards, trying to make something happen. He tried with all his effort to make something happen, anything. When he tensed his hand, his fingers bending a bit, something did happen. Black smoke rose from his hand. ¨Wow,¨ Said Luffy, ¨Do it again!¨ Ace tried again, and smoke rose up from his palm, which Luffy tried to touch, making Ace close his hand. He didn't know if it was dangerous, but Luffy had managed to put his through it. ¨It didn't hurt,¨ He started, ¨It was like smoke.¨ Said Luffy. Ace looked down at his palm, making the smoke again and both Luffy and Sabo touched it, no reaction.

 _What a stupid power_ , thought Ace.

-x-

Ace had eaten the Devil Fruit 5 weeks ago. The only progress he had made, was that if he concentrated really hard, he could make something that looked like a scorch mark of some sort. It was not hot, but black and some smoke would rise from it. And that was all Ace could do and he hated it. He wished that a fruit that looked at evil and power full as the fruit had, would give him more power than just produce smoke, or if he really concentrated, the scorch like mark.

Luffy did of course think it was cool, saying he liked how he could make smoke and freak out people, same with the scorch mark. They had decided to use it as pattern to where they had been in the woods, so they would not get lost. Sabo said that it probably had more power, but that he just didn't know how to use them yet. Ace didn't believe him.

They were now out investigating a new part of the woods. They had not been here before, mostly because they had heard that other people was here. And that they were not friendly. But they were curious and had decided to check it out. They had taken pipes from a scrap yard as weapons in case they met someone and needed to protect themselves.

After they had walked around a bit, they heard someone talking. It sounded like men and there were 2 voices. The boys sneaked up to a bush, trying to not make any sound. When they were beside the bush, they sneaked a peak over it. They could see 3 men that were standing around a fire, clearly drunk and still drinking. They were talking about some heist they had just done and how they should spend the money.

While they were listening, they suddenly heard Luffy yelp and looked behind them, and froze. There stood an another guy, holding Luffy. ¨Look at this boys,¨ Started the man. ¨Seems like we have gotten new toys to play with.¨ Before Sabo and Ace could react, the other men had come up behind them, and was holding them. They tried to struggle as much as they could, but to no gain. The men had taken them in the clearing, to where the fire was. The man holding Luffy had taken him to a rucksack and was searching through it. Sabo and Ace where a bit away, being held by the other two. The last man was just laughing, as he went on about trying to get money from them.

¨Now little boy,¨ Started the man holding Luffy, ¨Why don't you tell me where your parents are?¨ As he said this, his hand reemerged from the rucksack with a knife, ¨We don't want you to get hurt, right?¨ He continued as the knife was held against his throat, almost cutting into it. Sabo and Ace froze, they knew Luffy would never answer. Yes, Dadan was sometimes mean and had some rules they were against. But she was the only family they had right now, aside from their grandpa, Garp.

¨Not talking, are you.¨ Said the man, taking the knife and cutting into Luffys cheek. ¨Then, I'll just have to make you talk.¨ Sabo and Ace gulped, Luffy would rather die than to betray Dadan and outing her. But the moment the knife drew blood, Luffy went rigid, trying to get away. Something snapped in Ace. Luffy, Luffy, Luffy, Luff-. Was the only thing going through his mind. He needed to save Luffy. As he looked at the blood coming from the wound, the chanting in his head got stronger, He needed to save Luffy. Ace closed his eyes, trying to think of a way. The moment he heard Luffy let out a small sound, his mind screamed _LUFFY_.

And suddenly he held Luffy in his arms, scaring the man that held him as he backed away.

The other man also let go of what they held and ran away, clearly terrified. ¨He's a devil, run!¨ Yelled one of them as they ran. Luffy looked at Ace shocked, not knowing what had happened. ¨Ace,¨ Started Sabo, ¨How did you do that? You just disappeared in smoke, and suddenly you held Luffy, reappearing in smoke.¨ Ace only shook his head, he had no idea how he had done it either.

Maybe this Devil Fruit power wasn't as bad after all.

-x-

It had been a year. A. Whole. Year. And Ace had not once been able to do the thing, teleportation, again. And it was driving him mad. When he actually managed to do something awesome, he could not do it again. Sometimes he wondered what deity he had pissed off. He was Gol D Rogers son, his mother had died when giving birth, and his devil fruit was terrible. What more could go wrong?

They were now going around town, Makino had told them that someone famous was coming and they wanted to be there to see who it was. They were in town, but at the abandoned side. So they could still see the docks, but no one was around them, making them able to watch without being noticed. But nothing really happened for a while. Sabo decided to go back to the bar, to Makino. She was nice and had decided to teach the kids stuff about the world. Luffy was doing something stupid and Ace was watching the docks, waiting.

Then a ship came. It was big, bigger than what he had seen before. But who came from the ship and onto the docks, made Aces heart skip a beat. Nobles. And they headed for the bar. The bar where Sabo was. Ace got Luffys attention, telling him to go back to Dadan. He could not risk Luffy, he would go get Sabo while Luffy went home. Luffy listened, the mention of food got him running. And Ace headed for the bar, hoping that all the villagers would be able to keep him from getting there first. They did want to talk to him and ask him questions, prolonging his arrival.

When Ace got to the bar, the Nobles was only feet away from the door. Ace took the back way in and found Sabo. He ran up and dragged him out, ignoring his protests and told him to shut up. The moment the back door closed, the front opened and the Noble walked inn. ¨What's the matter with you, asshole.¨ Said Sabo the moment they were outside, Ace let go. ¨The boat Sabo, it is Nobles. There are Nobles here.¨ Answered Ace. The moment the words left him, he could see Sabo growing pale. Ace said that they should head back to Dadan, Sabo nodded and they were off, running back to Dadan.

When they were in the woods, on the trail and halfway home, a noise froze them in place. A gunshot. They slowly turned around. And there, a bit behind them, stood the Noble, a gun in hand. ¨Sabo, Sabo, Sabo.¨ Started the Noble. ¨Think you can run away from home, and no one will come and bring you back?¨ The Noble cocked his gun, ¨Come now, your parents is waiting for you.¨ Sabo gulped and Aces anger flared. ¨No,¨ He started, ¨Sabo belongs here, with me and Luffy, you can't take him, I won't le-.¨ Sabos hand touched his shoulder, making him stop.

¨Ace,¨ He started, face neutral. ¨It's okay, really, I knew this would happen sooner or later.¨ Then he started walking towards the Noble, who now was grinning.

No. Ace could not believe it. Sabo was leaving them? It could not be true. Ace opened his mouth, but no words came out. Why... Sabo never liked his parents, Sabo wanted to be a pirate, Sabo was his and Luffys brother. And he was leaving? When Sabo was close enough, the Noble took his arm and started to drag him. No... He can't take Sabo... Sabo was hi-, theirs. Ace looked at them feelings mixed, anger, pain, fear and betrayal. The Sabo turned around, face still neutral, but his eyes, they were full of pain. Ace was about to shout, to jump, run, anything, when the Noble stopped and fell. An arrow sticking out from his neck.

Sabo, too shocked to do anything just stood there. Then a man walked into the clearing. He had pink long hair, going down and a bit past his shoulders, some of it in a ponytail. He had reddish eyes and wore a completely white coat, the insides a color between red and pink. His gloves, pants and boots was also completely white. His shirt was dark and the sides on the coat gray.(1)

He walked completely calm to the body, took the arrow from his neck and took something from his pocket, a card, and put it on his chest. He's an assassin, was the thought that ran thought Ace's head. The assassin looked at Sabo. ¨Are you okay?¨ He asked as he looked at him, his face had a soft look on it, a small smile even. But he still looked like the most powerful man they had ever seen. Sabo nodded, making the man give a small nod back before he made his way towards the town.

¨WAIT!¨ yelled Ace, startling Sabo who looked at him. The assassin only stopped and turned around, face still the same passive and calm one.

¨Please,¨ Continued Ace, ¨Please teach me how to be like you, how to protect people.¨ Ace was almost begging, he needed to become stronger for Sabo and Luffy. The assassin looked at him, face not changing a bit. ¨No,¨ He started, making Aces shoulders slump. ¨I don't teach anyone, let alone kids.¨ He then continued to walk away. ¨Come on Ace,¨ Said Sabo, having walked up to him. ¨Lets go back to Dadan and Luffy. They are probably worried.¨ He then tried to grab Aces hand, to lead him back. But Ace only hit his hand away, he was going to do this.

¨Please,¨ Ace tried again, ¨Please teach me, I need to become stronger! I... I...¨ Ace could not talk anymore, he could feel tears in his eyes, his throat closing up. He needed this, he needed him. He had to become stronger, to protect Luffy and Sabo. He tried to talk again, but got no words. He was desperate, he could feel Sabo holding onto his shoulder, stopping him. No... NO! He needed this, He need to become stronger, to protect Sabo and Luffy... Sabo and Luffy... He opened his mouth, ¨STOP!¨ He yelled. And he was no longer being held by Sabo, but was standing in front of the assassin, shocking him.

Ace took a shaky breath as the assassin looked at him, assessing him. ¨You ate a Devil Fruit?¨ A nod. ¨Was it shaped like a skull, obsidian black with blood red markings?¨ Ace could only nod. How did he know? ¨ You get 2 minutes to say goodbye to the boy, before we leave.¨ Ace stared at Sabo and made his way over. ¨I'm sorry Sabo, I need to do this.¨ Sabo only shook his head. ¨I need this to be able to protect you and Luffy. I will visit every time I can, I promise.¨ Sabo was still shaking his head, tears flowing from his eyes. ¨Tell Luffy, I will be back, I will visit. I won't leave you alone, I promise. You and Luffy train to be good pirates okay?¨ Said Ace as he hugged Sabo.

Then Ace let go, and went over to the assassin, not looking back at Sabo as they left. His own tears flowing down his cheeks.

-x-

¨Try again Ace, you will do it.¨ The assassin, Azuruko, said. Ace had been with Azuruko for a week now and he had made a bit of progress. He could somewhat teleport now. It was still hard, but he could do it. ¨Look at the spot, imagine you standing there, see the picture in your mind. You standing on the spot under the chandelier.¨ Ace closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He was exhausted, but he was going to do this. He opened his eyes and tried again. He saw himself standing there, under the chandelier, he needs to be there, NOW. Ace closed his eyes in concentration and when he opened them, he was there, under the chandelier. He smiled at Azuruko, who smiled back. His legs then gave away and Azuruko caught him before he hit the floor. ¨Maybe a break now.¨ Ace could only nod.

-x- 3 months later. -x-

Ace stood atop of a wall, Azuruko standing below and watching, at the ready if something should go wrong. ¨Concentrate, Ace.¨ Said Azuruko, knowing Ace was nervous about this. He was going to try to teleport from the top of the wall to a boat in the ocean; a moving boat. Ace had never done this before, he had only tried teleporting to places that did not move. He could see Ace closing his eye, obviously getting his mind to calm down. He could do it, Azuruko believed he could. Ace opened his eyes and he was gone. Then, not a second later, a splash could be heard. Azuruko sighed, as one of his subordinates fished the kid out of the water. ¨Again, Ace. You will do it.¨ Ace went up to the wall, tried again and a splash and sigh later, Ace lost his patient. ¨I can't fucking do it!¨

Azuruko went over to the kid, and placed a hand on his shoulder. ¨Calm down Ace, you can do it. Just take a deep breath and calm down.¨ Ace went up the wall again, Azuruko could see he was anything but calm. _This was going to be a long day._ ¨Ace, _calm down_.¨ Said Azuruko with force and power. The kid would never be able to do it if he continued like this. He could see Ace closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and an another one, and an another one. _Finally_ , though Azuruko. Ace opened his eyes, looked at his target, and he was gone. One second, two seconds passed and no splash. Azuruko looked at the boat, where Ace stood, clearly happy and proud. ¨Good Ace, now again. But this time, you are going to be landing on a mark, to make your placement better.¨ Ace only groaned. _Yes, it was going to be a long day_.

-x-6 months later -x-

Ace could now teleport without much problem, as long as he could see his goal. Azuruko was trying to get him to teleport to places he knew, but could not see. Like from the hallway to the living room. This was hard, but he was slowly making progress. And the progress was better then what Azuruko had thought. Which was why, he was going to challenge Ace a bit today. ¨Here,¨ He said and handed Ace a small pot with a plant. ¨You are going to teleport from here and to the table, _while you hold the plant_. ¨ He could see Ace swallowing as he looked at the plant. He knew this was going to be hard, but he also knew it was possible.

Ace nodded and held the plant tight in his hands, looking at the table 10 feet away. This distance was easy for him now, but he had never tried while holding something. ¨See yourself standing on the table, but with the pot and plant in your hands.¨ Said Azuruko. Ace took a calming breath and looked at his goal. He clutched the pot in his hands and disappeared in black smoke. Reappearing on top of the table, the pot in hand, but no plant or dirt. The place where he stood before, had a pile of dirt and now a broken plant lying there.

Aces shoulders hunched, as he thought he had failed. ¨Don't worry.¨ Said Azuruko, ¨I honestly though the entire pot and flower would fall to the ground.¨ He went over to Ace and put his hand on the kids shoulder, ¨You did more than I expected.¨ Ace grinned at him. _Yes, he was making fast progress_.

-x- 3 months later -x-

Ace's teleportation skills had gotten magnificent. He could now teleport from room to room, if he knew exactly where the room where and where he would land. If he had never been in the room, even if he could see it through a window, he could not do it. He needed to have been there before. And it was only at small distances. But they were still training at it.

Azuruko was now standing in Ace's room. It was one of the places he knew in his heart and teleporting from the hallway to here, was no problem for him. ¨Anytime now, Ace.¨ He said to the boy on the other side of the door. He knew the kid was nervous, but Azuruko knew he would have no problem with it. And then a cloud of black smoke was now inside the room. The smoke faded and Ace stood there, holding one of his subordinates in his grasp. Ace looked at him, a smile on his face. ¨See?¨ Azuruko started, ¨I told you, teleporting with a person was going to be easy.¨ Ace just smiled back.

-x- 3 months later -x-

Ace had now been with Azuruko for a year. He had mastered teleportation and could do more than Azuruko ever thought he could learn in a year. So today, they were going to test some of his other powers out. A subordinate was sitting in a chair, looking a bit nervous. ¨Listen Ace,¨ Started Azuruko. ¨This will most likely be hard, but you will be able to do it one day.¨ Ace looked at him a bit nervous as he nodded. ¨You are going to hold your palm out and produce the smoke, while you do this, imagine an empty room with Peter sitting in the middle, then blow the smoke at him.¨

Ace was looking a bit nervous, but he nodded. He made his way over to the subordinate, Peter, and held his hand out, palm flat. Smoke rose from the hand, ¨That's it Ace,¨ Started Azuruko, ¨Now see the scene in front of you.¨ Ace closed his eyes, concentrating. ¨Imagine Peter sitting in an empty room, alone.¨ Azuruko could see the smoke changing a bit, growing a bit more dense. ¨Now, blow it at him.¨ Ace did. The moment the smoke was at Peters face, he went slack, scaring Ace a bit. ¨Don't worry,¨ Said Azuruko, ¨This is what I wanted to happen.¨ Azuruko then snapped his fingers in front of Peter, startling him. ¨But…¨ Started Peter, ¨I was alone, you weren't here… right?¨ Azuruko smiled at Ace, ¨Perfect Ace, you manage to throw an illusion and trap him in it.¨ Ace stood dumbfounded a bit, before smiling.

 _This Devil Fruit is amazing._

-x- 6 months later -x-

Ace was getting better at casting illusions and could hold 5 people under it. Loud noises or touch would break the illusion, but Ace was still proud of himself.

But still, he wondered.

¨Azuruko?¨ Asked Ace, ¨Yes?¨ Was the answer he received. Ace didn't really know how to ask. When he didn't say anything, Azuruko turned towards him, seeing him fidgeting. ¨What it is, Ace?¨ He asked as he put some papers down. ¨I just wonder… How you know so much about the Devil Fruit and the powers it gives?¨ Azuruko sighed, he knew the kid would ask sooner or later. The kid had not asked him this once during the one and a half years he had been there, so he knew Ace would soon ask.

¨Come with me Ace.¨ Said Azuruko, as he made his way out of the room, and towards the file storage, Ace trailing behind. When they were inside, Azuruko closed the door and asked Ace to sit. ¨Your power,¨ Started Azuruko, as he looked through some files, ¨Is special. In the world we have different Devil Fruits and all have their own ability.¨ Ace only nodded, he knew this. ¨But, a very few is special.¨ Ace tilted his head, _special_? ¨You know the types of Devil Fruits, right?¨ He ask as he looked at Ace, who nodded. Azuruko the motioned for him to explain. ¨You have the Paramecia, which is the most common and usually gives superhuman abilities. And there is the Zoan types, which gives the ability to transform into an animal and acquire every trail from the animal. And last, there is the Logia type, which is the rarest and allows the user to transform into an element.¨ Azuruko nodded, ¨You are right,¨ He started

¨But, there is a fourth type too.¨

Ace looked at him, shocked. _A fourth one_? ¨You've never heard about it?¨ Ace shook his head, he though there were only 3 types, what was the fourth one? Azuruko took a file from the cabinet, opening it. ¨Devil Fruits have been around for a long time, but some longer than others.¨ He flipped though some pages, ¨Zoan types are the ones people believe is the oldest, but they are wrong.¨ Ace was getting more curious, there were a fourth one, did he have that one? ¨The fourth type is called Legendaries.¨ Ace tilted his head, _Legendaries_?

Azuruko continued, ¨Legendaries were the first kind of Devil Fruit to exis, and they are rare, they make Logia's look common.¨ Aces eyes widened, they were that rare? ¨There is only 4 types and you got one of them, the reason I choose to train you. I have seen two of them myself, Chiaroscuro, and Sfumato. The other two is called Tyndall and Porous. ¨ (2(It will explain what the words mean.))

Azuruko looked at Ace, ¨You have the Sfumato one.¨ Ace tilted his head, not knowing what it meant. ¨This means you can control and use shadows in a way no other one can. You know the smoke you can make, and the cloud of smoke you disappear and reappear in?¨ Ace nodded. ¨It's not smoke, but shadows. You can make the shadows bend and make manifest itself, making it look like smoke.¨ Ace looked at him amazed, shadows?

¨When you teleport, your body becomes a shadow, and moves faster than light. You can hold onto things and that will move with you. When you cast an illusion, your shadow will manifest itself in the brain of the person, and create more darkness in his brain, this can either shut it down, like when he sleeps. Or erase people, sounds and movement from their eyes and ears. You can't erase touch, remember this. When you brand something, your shadows completely erasing the light, and everything dies, creating a mark that looks like it has been branded by fire.¨

Azuruko handed him a file. ¨The first know person to acquire this power was Erebus(3), who lived centuries ago.¨ Ace looked at the file, not really understanding what it said and looked back at Azuruko, confusion in his mind.

Azuruko, seeing the look of confusion, decided to explain. ¨Erebus was said to not be human, but to be a demon. No one understood how he could teleport, cast illusions, make cold and smoking brands, as well as moving around so quietly and being an amazing assassin.¨ Ace looked at Azuruko, amazed. ¨He always used his power for good. Yes, he did kill. But only the ones deserving it. He was the greatest assassin there ever was.¨

Ace made a decision. _He was going to be an assassin._ And he was going to be like Erebus, the best. ¨Tell me more.¨ He said, Azuruko smiled, before he continued.

-x-6 months later-x-

Ace had now been with Azuruko for 2 years. He had learned to control his Devil Fruit amazingly. He could teleport, cast illusions and make brands almost perfect. The brands he could make was not complicated ones. He could make perfect shapes and simple patterns, and he was training at making them more detailed. Azuruko had started training him in combat and he was making some progress. Azuruko was a bit annoyed, seeing as he made really slow progress. He could not block or get any attacks in on anyone and it made Ace furious. And Azuruko had decided to give Ace a break, _a real break._

Ace was going to visit Sabo and Luffy for the first time in 2 years.

The boat was closing in on the island and Ace was growing nervous; _what if they didn't want to see him again_? He knew, that if they didn't and Ace would want to leave immediately, Azuruko would do that for him. But he hoped they would be happy to see him again. Mad, yes. But still happy. The boat reached the dock and Ace jumped off, instantly running towards were Dadan lived, waving at Azuruko to show him that he was leaving for his brothers.

As Ace stood in front of the door, he took a deep breath, before he knocked and slowly opened the door. ¨Dada-.¨ Ace never got the name out of his mouth, before he was engulfed by to gigantic arms, being hugged by Dadan, who was crying, _bawling_ , her eyes out. Saying how much she had missed him, how worried she had been when Sabo had gotten home alone and how happy that he was finally home. Ace could not help but to hug back. Yes, he had missed Dadan. The moment she let Ace down, he was instantly tackled to the ground, a crying 6 year old Luffy lying on top of him, hugging him.

Ace instantly hugged back, feeling tears threatening to fall. When he got up, still holding onto Luffy, he saw Sabo. He was standing in the doorframe, looking angry, worried, happy and pissed, all at the same time. He moved to Ace, hitting him before hugging him, holding him tight. ¨You told you would visit,¨ Started Sabo, ¨We heard nothing for 2 years, _do you know how worried we were_?¨ Said Sabo as he hugged harder, tears falling from his eyes. ¨We thought you were _dead_.¨ Ace hugged back, feeling sorry for causing them to think he was gone, feeling tears falling from his own eyes.

After the reunion, the boys went outside. Ace explained how he had gained control over his powers and how Azuruko had helped him. Even showed them how he teleported, even taking Luffy one time. ¨So what now Ace?¨ Asked Sabo, ¨Are you coming back?¨ Ace looked at him, then at Luffy. A sigh escaping him, ¨No,¨ He started and could see the look on Luffy and Sabos face falling instantly. ¨I'm staying with Azuruko for a bit more.¨ He looked at his brothers, feeling them staring back, ¨Why?¨ Asked Luffy, ¨We are going to be pirates together… aren't we?¨ Ace closed his eye, it was now or never.

¨I'm not going to be a pirate,¨

He started and could see the shock in their eyes, ¨I have decided to be an assassin.¨ He could see how Sabo looked at him shocked, Luffy tilting his head, ¨What's an assassin?¨ He asked and Ace explained. How they got information, killed and fought. But they only did it if the one they hunted, deserved it. ¨But Luffy,¨ Started Ace, ¨You and Sabo can still be pirates. I will be with you, not as a pirate, but as an assassin.¨ He looked at Sabo, ¨I did promise and I will keep it. I won't leave you alone, I'll always be with you, no matter what.¨ Sabo nodded, he did somewhat understand. They continued having fun together, until a sound made them look behind them. Azuruko was standing there. ¨I'll have to leave now, I'll come back, don't worry. But, I need to get better.¨ They said goodbye, as Ace went with Azuruko.

Life was good.

-x- 2 years later -x-

Ace had gotten better at fighting. He could now beat some of the subordinates to Azuruko and somewhat beat the more experienced ones. Azuruko had also caught onto something. After doing a bit of research, he had found out he was the son of Gol D Roger. When he had asked Ace about it, he could see the hatred, sorrow and loneliness in his eyes. And no matter how hard Azuruko tried, he could not make Ace accept it. The pain of what he had heard was marked in his brain. Azuruko would need help to fix it and he knew who could help.

¨Ace.¨ Said Azuruko, getting his attention. ¨I need you to go out and get information for me, fast.¨ Ace nodded. He sometimes did assignments like this. Easy ones, never any killing, being told he was not ready. ¨I need you to go and get information from a guy named Shanks, captain of the Red Hair Pirates.¨ Ace nodded as he frowned. Why did that name sound so familiar? He shook his head, probably nothing. ¨He is expecting you, he should be outside of the village we visited yesterday.¨ After getting a nod from Ace, Azuruko left, letting Ace get on with the 'assignment'.

Ace was at the island and was watching the boat. He could see the captain moving about the ship and decided to get a move on. Ace teleported to the skip, reappearing a place where they could not see him appearing, before he walked into sight. ¨Oi, kid,¨ Said someone on the crew, ¨Who are you?¨ Ace was just about to answer, when the captain, Shanks, beat him to it. ¨Ace, right?¨ Ace nodded. ¨Ah, calm down Benn, Azuruko sent him.¨ They then made it into one of the rooms, some privacy was always nice. When the door closed, Shanks turned to him, ¨Kid, Ace, right?¨ He asked, and Ace nodded. ¨You look familiar, but where…¨ He then put his hand on his face, covering his freckles, a grin placing itself on his face.

¨Are you by any chance related to Roger?¨ He asked, making Ace freeze. ¨Why do you think that?¨ Ace asked the captain. ¨Easy,¨ He started, ¨You have the same hair, eyes and face, aside from the freckles of course.¨ He suddenly started laughing. ¨I knew the old man had a secret, but a kid? This is amazing! How old are you? 11-12?¨ Ace could only glare at him, ¨So what,¨ He started, getting angry. ¨So what if the bastard is my father? You going to tell me how much of a mistake I am? How much I shouldn't exist? How I shoul-.¨ He could not finish as the captain glared at him, the glare instantly taking the words from him.

¨Benn,¨ He started, voice hard. ¨ _Leave us.¨_ Benn did, leaving Ace alone with the now mad captain. Ace opened his mouth to apologize. He should not have lost his temper like that, but the mention of his father always made him angry, sad and made his hearth hurt. Remembering all the things he had been told by others. But the captain spoke first, ¨Do you know who I am kid?¨ Ace had a faint idea, but shook his head,

¨I am Shanks, former crew member of Rogers crew.¨

Ace froze again, he could not speak. Shanks had been with Roger and he was angry at him. What was he go-. His thoughts stopped as Shanks began speaking again. ¨I do not know what you have been told,¨ He crouched down in front of him, laying a hand on his shoulder, ¨But Roger was a good man, he never betrayed his crew. He was kind and caring, never attacking anyone, except for the stupid ones to attack him, or hurt some of his crew. He was a good man.¨ Ace could only nod, not really comprehending what he said. When his mind got back on track, he understood something, _he has only heard what others have said_. Not what his crew thought, the ones that actually knew him. He looked at Shanks, who now looked calmer. ¨Will you…¨ Ace took a deep breath; ¨Will you tell me about him? What he really was like?¨ Shanks smiled and sat down, patting his leg, inviting Ace to sit.

When Ace got back to Azuruko, he no longer hated who he was. A newfound respect for the late Pirate King.

-x-1 year later-x-

Ace fell on his back, air leaving his lungs. ¨Take a break kid, you need it.¨ Azuruko said as he sat down. ¨NO!¨ He yelled back, ¨I will do it, I can do it.¨ Ace had managed to beat everyone aside from Azuruko, he was just too good. ¨No, Ace,¨ He answered, ¨You are too worked up, relax.¨ Azuruko said as he sat on the ground, relaxing. Ace just fumed. He wanted to continue, not relax. ¨You will never be able to do it if you don't relax, you are easy to read.¨ Ace glared at him, ¨Oh, Yeah?¨ What about the others then? I beat them.¨ Azuruko snorted, ¨They are weak, like you. Too mad and worked up. You need to relax.¨ Ace stood and paced around a bit, before he sighted and sat down besides Azuruko, relaxing.

¨I can see it Azuruko, wipe the grin off your face.¨ Azuruko only grinned more.

-x-6 months later-x-

¨What kind of bird is that?¨ Asked Ace, pointing towards a gigantic black bird. ¨That's a Raven, Ace. They are magnificent.¨ Ace looked at it, he liked it, thinking it looked pretty. It looked elegant and powerful. ¨Wait…¨ Started Ace, ¨Isn't that the same bird that have been around for the last few weeks?¨ Azuruko looked at the bird and nodded, ¨I was beginning to wonder when you would notice.¨ He then looked at Ace, ¨I think it likes you.¨ The Raven cawed and Azuruko laughed.

The next few days, Ace began to feed the bird. He started liking him and decided to name it Dust. Every time Ace was training outside, Dust would be there. Every time he was outside, the raven was close by. Ace started thinking of the raven as his friend. A few days later, they were trying to make bombs. They always did this outside, in case something went wrong.

And it did.

The one handling the explosives managed to somehow slip, making a small spark. Knowing it was going to go bad, he yelled for everyone to run away, that is was going to explode. As they ran away, Ace saw something, Dust was flying towards the bomb. He looked at the ground, some guy had fallen and was not going to make it. Ace screamed as Dust took the bomb in his mouth, the bomb being small enough and the raven being rather large, and flew up, getting the bomb away. Then the explosion happened and the raven fell down on the ground, not moving.

Ace ran over to the bird, tears flowing down his cheeks. When he got to the bird, he cradled it in his arm, saying its name, hoping for a reaction, but got none. Azuruko then arrived and was crouching next to him. He knew Ace was fond of the bird, even naming it. ¨Ace…¨ He started, trying to comfort the 12 year old, ¨NO!¨ Ace screamed, ripping himself from the hand on his shoulder, cradling Dust to his chest. When he opened his eyes, he could see smoke coming from his hands. _The Devil Fruit! Maybe I can save Dust_. Ace put Dust on the ground, holding his hands out, making smoke coming from them. ¨Ace, it's gone.¨ Azuruko tried gain, voice soft. _No_ , though Ace, His power could manipulate and manifest right? He closed his eyes, and concentrated, he wanted the bird to live. To make the cawing sound gain, to be with him.

To be his friend again.

¨Ace!¨ Said Azuruko shocked, making Ace opening his eyes, and looking at the bird. And his hearth skipped a beat. Dust was moving, standing up and making the beautiful cawing sound. It fluttered his gigantic wings, smoke, the same that Ace could produce, dusting off them. Ace looked at Azuruko for answers. Azuruko had none.

After this, they learned, that the bird was somehow connected to Ace. Ace could instantly teleport to where ever the bird was, same could the bird. It also seemed the bird knew what Ace was thinking, doing what Ace though. Azuruko had no idea how or why this had happened, he had never heard about it. But he enjoyed the fact that Ace had a familiar now. The bird also seemed to be really smart and could fight. His gigantic claws and beak making a perfect weapon. After finding this out, Azuruko had made armor for it, seastone armor.

The bird was old, maybe 7 years when the explosion happened, and now? It seemed younger. Azuruko had guessed that Aces Devil Fruit had done something to its age. He had managed to manipulate the birds structure, his power giving it life and giving the bird some of his power. It seemed to have gotten the same mind as Ace, even stopping to age. It was a miracle. And Ace could not be happier. The next time he visited his brothers, he showed off his bird, Luffy instantly loving it.

-x-2 years later-x—

Ace watched Azuruko as they moved in circles, no weapons in hand. This was a hand to hand combat. Ace was decent at weapons like daggers, swords and had a magnificent aim. He was now practicing his hand to hand combat. He was up against Azuruko, already beating the others. Ace moved first, going for the first blow, but Azuruko was ready. He grabbed Aces arm, throwing the body over his head, trying to get Ace in the ground, winning the battle. But Ace was also ready. When he was above Azuruko, he twisted himself around, back straight, legs bent as he cached himself on his legs, using Azuruko as a leveraged to stay bent. A grin flashed when Azuruko looked at him.

Ace then used all his force to twist Azuruko around and throw him over his head, same as he had tried, only he had more speed and leverage. Azuruko flew towards the wall and turned so he landed with his feet first, so he could jump from the wall, straight towards Ace. Kicking him to the ground. But Ace was fast, he grabbed Azuruko leg, trying to throw him at the ground. Azuruko braced his hands at the ground the moment he felt Ace's hand on his leg, and spun around, making Ace having to let go as he lost his balance. Giving Azuruko a chance to stand up. And they jumped at each other again.

Azuruko grabbed Ace's arm, twisting it around, trapping Ace in his grasp, Ace brought his other arm to Azuruko shoulder, his leg tripping him as he dragged him down. Azuruko fell to the ground, Ace on top. ¨I win¨ Grinned Ace. Then he was at his stomach, Azuruko sitting on his back, ¨Never celebrate to early brat.¨ Said Azuruko as he got off and helped Ace to his feet. ¨Good job.¨ He whispered, making Ace smile. He had won.

-x- 6 months later-x-

¨ Azuruko!¨ Yelled Ace, as he ran towards his mentor. ¨Look! Look!¨ Ace shoved a stone in his face, on it a Spade was branded. It had markings and a skull in the middle, still oozing black smoke. ¨I want this to be my mark!¨ Azuruko smiled as he looked at it, ¨Then kid, what's your name?¨ Ace smiled, as he took the stone back.

¨I'm going to be The Ace of Spades.¨ Azuruko smiled, _what a good play on his name_.

-x-6 months later-x-

Ace was going on his fist mission. He was going to take out a Noble who had abused children for years. The plan was easy: go in, kill him, leave his mark and leave. Ace was 15 years old and he needed to start making a name for himself. He was already master at stealth, fighting, both with weapons and without. His power making the mission easy. He got inside and stood on a ledge. He could see 20 or so people around. Ace blew into his hand. He had learned, if he did this, he could trap more under his illusion. He blew the smoke in, trapping everyone expect the target. The moment he was the only one moving, Ace shot him with his crossbow, the arrow going straight though his neck, dying instantly.

As he was going to leave his mark, he got an idea. He opened the Nobles shirt and held his palm against his chest, branding his mark into his chest, also leaving a note, saying he was The Ace of Spades.

And so started the legends of an assassin managing to break into the impenetrable and kill without being noticed. The assassin by the name; The Ace of Spades.

-x-1 year later-x-

Ace teleported to Shanks ship, starling the crew. The captain instantly recognizing him, and gesturing for him to come inside with his right arm, having lost his left a couple of years ago. Ace hadn't been able to speak with the captain out of his work for a while, not being able to thank him for saving Luffy. ¨Ace,¨ Said Shanks, ¨What brings you here?¨ Ace stood in front of him. Back straight and shoulders calm. Azuruko had told him to always speak to people with respect, to never act weak or almighty. Treat the people he spoke too with respec, and as an equal. ¨I would like to thank you for saving my brother, Luffy, a couple of years back, I was never able to before now.¨ Ace gave bow to the captain. ¨You're Luffy's brother?¨ Shanks asked shocked. Ace nodded. ¨The one he calls idiot for leaving them, and the strongest assassin he knows?¨ Ace's lip twitched as he nodded.

¨So, tell me Ace of Spades,¨ Started Shanks, using his assassin's name. ¨What would you say about working as acquaintances? I could use an assassin.¨ Shanks smiled as Ace though it over and nodded. ¨How will I reach you? A Den Den Mushi?¨ Ace shook his head, ¨All you need is to find a raven or crow, give it a note and tell it to find me. My raven, Dust,¨ Dust flew to his shoulder, ¨Will make sure the note then gets to me.¨ Shanks nodded, what a great ability.

And thus, Shanks started spreading the rumor on how to reach The Ace of Spades, making him more known and feared.

-x-1 years later-x-

Ace was now 16, his name was known around the seas. His named used as a threat and his mark and name send shivers down people's spines. Ace was standing at a grave, putting down flowers. On the grave was a single name, Azuruko. He had died of sickness a few days ago. Before he died, he had given Ace his current outfit, saying he was saving it for Ace's 17 birthday, but he would not make it. Realizing his time was coming.

The boots and gauntlets where made of the best leather there was, his cape made to keep him warm, and making him seem more intimidating and friendly at the same time, depending on how you saw him. His pants and shirt made to look like the fruit he had eaten. His mask was there to hide his freckles, which made him look young. With the outfit, he looked older, maybe 19 or 20 instead of 16.

He paid his last respect, before leaving, teleporting to Luffy and Sabo, deciding to stay with them for a bit. He would still do assignments, saving money and giving them to Sabo and Luffy, who decided to wait until Luffy was 17 before setting sail. Making his name more known and feared in the world.

-x- 3 years later-x-

Ace was now one of the most feared names there was. No one dared to speak ill of him or try to take him out. Those who tried, wounded up dead, their body unrecognizable. More and more requests got to him every day. And he answered every single one. Dust was only sent to the more special ones, the others got a regular crow with the answer. He had mastered the art of stealth and killing. He always paid his associates and clients with respect and dignity, never acting overpowering and almighty. Acting like they were equals, gaining respect of the ones he worked with. He often visited Shanks and did information run for him. Which he in return helped to look after his brothers.

He sat outside a house he had bought for himself and his brothers. It was located on an island, on top of a clip. His mark caved in a tree, making so he could always teleport here. He opened his newest request and hummed _. Seems like the Whitebeards have taken water over their heads_. If he remembered correctly, they had been at the island he had an assignment on 6 months ago. Where he had killed a retired admiral. They had seemed so shocked when they saw him. He smiled a bit as he called for Dust, giving him his answer and sending him away.

Life was good.

* * *

 _So that's chapter 4, hope you enjoyed._

 _1\. If you wonder what the assassin looks like, search for Sanetoshi Watase, I got the inspiration from the anime Mawaru penguindrum_

 _2\. Okay, this is going to be a bit hard._

 _Chiaroscuro means to represent light and shadow as they define three-dimensional objects._

 _Tyndall means_ _light scattering by particles in a colloid or else particles in a very fine suspension._

 _Porous means_ _having minute interstices through which liquid or air may pass._

 _Sfumato means "to tone down" or "to evaporate like smoke". I choose this seeing as Ace can disappear and reappear in smoke and tone it down, making it look like smoke._

 _3\. Erebus is the God from Greek Mythology. The God of darkness, Son of Chaos, and brother of Light. It fit someone with the power._

 _And yes, this chapter was long. It got longer than I was thinking, there was just so much to write. Hope you did not mind that, I still had fun writing it._

 _If you wonder about something, feel free to ask._


	6. Ace of Spades Chapter 5 The Whitebeards

_Hello everyone, here's chapter 5, this is a bit ahead of schedule, but I finished way faster than I thought I would. I really enjoy writing this fanfic. And thanks to all the reviews and comments. It makes me happy that you enjoy the story._

 _A few small things before I start. I do realize I may be portraying Ace way to overpowering and Whitebeard and his crew really ooc and weak like. This is because Ace is not even considered human, he is considered to be a demon, even the devil himself. He is unknown and have a great reputation to kill without hesitation and being seen. The unknown is often what causes fear. They think Ace can just snap his fingers, and they will die…. Okay, Ace is really overpowered in their eyes._

 _Anyhow, back to my point. They will start acting more like themselves around Ace, they just need to get to know him better, like when they understand that he is an actual human who is caring, and ofc a good brother._

 _This chapter is going to be about Whitebeard and his crew, they need more screen time, and I need to show how they really act. And they might meet two kids with blond and black hair. It's not too long, and the next will come up within the week._

 _Please read and relax._

* * *

Newgate sat and watched his sons mess around. Thatch was being scolded by Marco, after he had pulled a prank on him. Something about laying eggs in his bed while he slept. He could see the first commander was angry and Thatch was trying to act like he was sorry. The other commanders were watching the scene and laughing. Even Newgate himself had laughed a bit. Thatch was the prank master and no one, no matter what they said, wanted him to change.

A splash could be heard, _seems like Marco finally lost it and threw him overboard_.This happened way too often and Newgate didn't want to change it for _anything._

They had just been at Rakuyo's home island and dropped his sister off. When Ace of Spades had showed up, Newgate instantly thought something had gone wrong. When the assassin mentioned the seventh commanders name, he felt fear that it had something to do with the commander. He was about to ask what he wanted with one of his sons, but when he lifted his cape and a kid peeked from his back, his words died in his throat. When said kid ran for his commander and hugged him calling him his brother, Newgate could not really believe what he was seeing. But the look and reaction on Rakuyos face, was enough to prove that the kid really was his sister.

When the assassin told them how he had found a file on the kids and freed them, seeing he did not approve of the imprisonment of kids, had decided to free them. When he told them how the others were at one of his island and Rakuyos sister, Sumiko, was here, _safe_. Newgate felt something in his chest, he felt happiness and admiration. The greatest, most feared assassin, _The Ace of Spades,_ cared for children. Even asking for nothing in return for rescuing them. And Newgate understood, had Sumiko _not_ been Rakuyos sister, they would never had known that the assassin had saved them. He and everyone was great full to see that the assassin had honor and was a good man inside.

When the assassin even told Rakuyo of his sister's injuries, telling that he thought the bruising was all the injuries. But still recommended a doctor looking her over, even giving her a pat on the head when she hugged him. The feeling only grew, alongside the respect he held for the assassin. When he then gave them the folder on the mission, even giving them a summary. He only felt happiness to know his sons was okay, even when he explained that the injury Paul had, was not caused by the marines, the reason they had been easy captured. When Izou had apologized and the assassin accepted, Newgate felt proud of his son, and relief that he accepted. And the way he phrased his last sentence, he didn't think the assassin would mind if he called again. A thought that put some peace in the captain's heart, knowing that if they needed it, he would maybe help again.

¨Stupid bird,¨ Muttered Thatch as he climbed back over the railing, glaring at Marco. ¨You asked for it,¨ Answered Izou, ¨You know he don't like it when you mess with his bed or beauty sleep.¨ Newgate watched his sons argue and having fun, it was the best feeling in the world. Having a family. ¨Hey Pops,¨ Started Marco, walking towards him. ¨What are we going to do now?¨ Asked the first commander, getting the attention of the other, who also as curious where they were going, now that Sumiko was back at her island.

¨We are going to an island up North,¨ Started the captain, ¨There have been rumors that Red Haired Shanks have been there and he stayed for more than a week.¨ It was Jimbei that told them that the captain had been staying at the same place for about 7 days, that was rare for the captain. He _never_ stayed the same place for too long, and this had cough his attention. ¨He stayed the _same_ place for more than 2 days?¨ Asked Thatch, water dripping onto the deck. Whitebeard nodded. ¨Why did he stay there for so long? He never does that.¨ Asked the fourth commander. ¨That's why we're checking it out, yoi. Something must have caught his attention.¨ Answered the first commander, looking bored at the fourth commander. Thatch looked at the first commander, glaring. ¨I got that, stupid bird. I wondered if we knew why.¨ Marco only shook his head, saying something along the lines of _never know with your small brain._ And was promptly hit in the face with an egg. And the chase was on again, Marco running and yelling profanities at the chef, who was laughing and running away, even hiding behind Izou at one point. The others soon joined in on the laughing, even the captain. He really did love his family.

-x-

The Moby Dick docked at the island. They had already visited 4 others in the area with no luck. Usually they would say it was a coincidence that Shanks happened to be staying around here for so long, and just ignore it. But the captain had never been the same area for more than a maximum of 3 days. The area they currently where at, had 6 island, all in close proximity. There was no reason for him to stay here so long without a reason. They had met up with Vista on the way to the island. Teach had apparently said something about needing to check up on something and left. Their mission had gone well, the island was no longer in trouble. A few pirates had apparently decided to cause havoc, but was easily dealt with.

When they were ready to go to the island, Thatch, Marco, Izou, Vista, Jozu and Rakuyo went to check it out. The other who wanted to go and check out or have fun was allowed, but the 6 commanders were the ones that was going to be checking if anyone knew why Shanks had stayed in the area. They also decided to split up, Marco, Thatch and Rakuyo going one way, Vista, Jozu and Izou going an another, promising to call of they found something out. Then they were off to see what they could find.

Marco, Thatch and Rakuyo was going through the market in the island, when they, or rather Marco, noticed something. A rather large woman was standing beside on of the restaurants, screaming at what looked to be 2 kids, one of them being around 18 and the other 14 or 15. She was yelling something about eating too much and how the red haired idiot had spoiled them. It wasn't the fact that the name red haired had been used that caught the first commander's attention, but the hat that one of the kids had. _It was Shanks old straw hat_. He could be wrong, there existed many straw hats, but it looked _exactly_ like the one Shanks had had. They knew he had given up an arm and his hat for someone he believed in, _but a kid?_

He got Thatch and Rakuyos attention, pointing towards the kid, wanting to see if they thought the same. Based on their look, they also though the hat was the same. They looked at each other and nodded, _they needed to check this kid out._ They approached the 3 people, the woman continuing to yell at the two kids. The oldest seemed bored and was looking out at the marked, the young one however seemed to be smiling and laughing, making the woman even madder. When they were closing in on them, maybe 20 feet away, the oldest kid changed his gaze and looked at them. When he seemed to realize they were heading for them, he elbowed the younger kid, getting both his and the woman's attention. Making so all three stared at them, the woman fuming and still looking like she wanted to continue yell at the kids. The oldest kid looked at them curiously, while the younger just tilted his head wondering who they were.

¨Oi kid,¨ Started Marco when they were closer, voice filled with authority. ¨The straw hat, yoi. Where did you get it?¨ Marco was going to be blunt, he really was curious. The kid only tilted his head the other way, clearly not understanding why they wanted to know where he got his hat. ¨And why,¨ Started the older kid, ¨Should we tell you that?¨ He then looked at them with frowning eyes, daring them to do anything. The kid had balls, they would give him that. Either that, or they did not know who they were. Thatch elbowed him a bit in the side, making Marco wince. ¨Don't mind the grumpy pants,¨ Started the fourth commander, earning a glare from said commander. ¨We are just curious, it looks like a hat to someone we know.¨

The older kid was about to open his mouth, when the smaller one beat him to it. ¨You know Shanks?¨ He asked enthusiastic, clearly excited. Earning a hit from the older, who was unhappy, probably since he just outed who the hat belonged to. The way the kid seemed to instantly think it was Shanks they were talking about, was proof enough that the hat belonged to him. ¨Yeah kid,¨ Started Thatch, ¨We know him.¨ The older one looked at him skeptical, and Thatch decided to illustrate a bit, ¨You know, captain of a ship, red hair, missing an arm and either frowning or smiling?¨ The kid them tsk-ed, Muttering ¨That's shanks.¨ The younger however, got even more exited, bombarding them with questions like how they knew him, how they recognized the hat, if they were friends, never giving them a chance to answer.

¨Oi,¨ Said the woman suddenly, making the kid stop talking, getting all the attention. ¨Aren't you from the Whitebeards crew?¨ The moment the woman had recognized them, the older kid frowned even more, clearly having heard of them. The younger one only seemed to somehow get more exited. ¨Whitebeard! Shanks talk about him often!¨ Marco suppressed a groan and pinching his nose, _what have the moron told these kids._ The older one did seem a bit wary, but the younger seemed really interested to know if it was true. ¨Yeah,¨ Started Thatch, ¨I'm Fourth Commander Thatch,¨ He pointed towards Rakuyo, ¨This is the Seventh Commander Rakuyo,¨ He then pointed towards Marco, ¨The grumpy one is the First Commander Marco.¨ _Well, at least he called me my name._ Thought Marco. Thatch often called him the blue turkey, annoying him to no end. ¨Who are you?¨ Thatch then asked.

¨I'm Luffy and this is Sabo.¨

The kid then suddenly got a really big smile on his face, ¨And I'm going to be the Pirate King!¨ He then laughed, even as the older kid, Sabo, punched him. Clearly upset that the kid, Luffy, just shouted it. The woman who had been yelling, turned around and started walking away, ¨And I'm leaving.¨ She said as she left. Luffy then looked back at her, before yelling after her, ¨But, how are me and Sabo going to get home?¨ The woman just continued walking, not caring. ¨Oi,¨ Started Rakuyo, getting the attention. ¨Where do you live?¨ _Did they not live here?_ Why would they need the woman's help if they lived here?

¨We live at Bur… Borem… Borum.¨ The kid stumbled at his words, clearly having issues with the name and looking at Sabo for help, who sighed before speaking. ¨We live at Boreumdo, next to Jeju.¨ This shocked the commanders a bit, the island was a fair distance away. It would take at least 6 days to get there. ¨Why are you here? Are you alone?¨ Asked Thatch, clearly curious and a bit worried. ¨Ah, you see…¨ Started Luffy, ¨This Noble showed up at Dadan's while we were visiting her at Dawn island. They were acting mean and ruining the houses, so we ran away.¨ So the woman's name was Dadan, and Dawn island wasn't too far away from here, so that made sense. But had she just left them with them? ¨How old are you, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, he was curious. ¨I'm 15,¨ Started Luffy, ¨Sabo is 18.¨

Marco nodded a bit, clearly assessing the information. ¨Hey,¨ Started Thatch, getting an idea. ¨Why don't you come with us to Moby Dick, our boat, and we'll ask Pops if he can get you home?¨ He then looked at Marco, who sighed a bit before nodding, that did seem like a good idea. The kids should get home. They could have parents waiting for them. ¨Pops?¨ Asked Luffy, tilting his head. ¨Our captain,¨ Started Rakuyo, ¨Or Whitebeard as many call him.¨ Luffy's head tilted the other way, ¨Why call him Pops if he's your captain?¨ He wondered. ¨Easy,¨ Answered Thatch, ¨It's because he calls us his sons.¨ Thatch was smiling as he said it, causing the kid to smile as well. ¨Well,¨ He started, ¨Lets go!¨ And they started walking, heading for the Moby Dick.

-x-

¨WOAH!¨ Said Luffy as he looked at Whitebeard, ¨Hey old man, are you a giant?¨ He asked, clearly impressed by his size. Whitebeard only laughed a bit before speaking, ¨What if I am, brat?¨ Luffy only smiled, before answering with ¨Awesome.¨ Whitebeard assessed the kids a bit, before speaking again, ¨So, you live at Boreumdo?¨ A nod from the kid, ¨Do you have parents or any other people there?¨ He then asked, he was wondering if they had any family. The kid, Luffy, shook his head, ¨No, but our brother, Ace, visits often though.¨ He then smiled like a fool, ¨He's really awesome.¨ Newgate the smiled, ¨How old is Ace? And is it your house?¨ Luffy smiled even more, ¨Ace is 18, like Sabo. He bought us the house with money he made fro-.¨ Sabo elbowed him, making him stop.

¨Ace is working for Shanks, getting money for the house.¨ Answered Sabo, looking at him. ¨Ace you said?¨ Asked Whitebeard, getting a nod. ¨I have never heard of an Ace on Shanks ship.¨ He said, Sabo then thought a bit before answering, carefully. ¨He doesn't live on the ship, he only does small stuff for him. Errands like delivery, information and stuff like that.¨ Whitebeard nodded. That did make sense, being 18 was a young age to be with Shanks. It was nice of him to take the boy in, and giving him money for small jobs. ¨So you live with Ace?¨ Luffy nodded, ¨Yeah,¨ He answered, ¨But he works a lot, so he is often gone. But he is the best brother there is!¨ Luffy smiled as he spoke, even getting a smile out from the captain and everyone around. ¨He sounds like a good brother.¨ Said Whitebeard. Working for pirates to make money was hard, he knew Shanks could be though.

¨Is he home? I would like to meet him.¨ Asked Whitebeard, he sounded like a good kid, maybe he even could get him to join them. Luffy seemed to be thinking a bit before answering. ¨I don't think he is home now, we were visiting Dadan when we had to leave. But Ace will get home in a few days I believe.¨ He said, before looking at Sabo, getting a nod. He had heard from Marco what had happened, that they had fled here. He nodded before saying that he would take them home, he _really_ wanted to meet this Ace kid. He sounded young, talented, even working for Shanks, who was harsh. And it sounded like he had a big heart. _He would fit perfect._ He though, but before the kids walked away, he had one last question.

¨What are you going to do when you get older?¨ Sabo groaned, as Luffy started smiling like mad. ¨I'm going to be the Pirate King!¨ He said as he threw his arms up. Whitebeard only smiled, he liked the kids.

¨Why don't you go with Thatch and get some food.¨ Whitebeard said, motioning for his son to show them to the galley. ¨FOOD!¨ Yelled the kid, before practically jumping at the chef. ¨Thank you Giant banana mustache man!¨ He said as he followed Thatch, making the captain laugh. Sabo only shook his head, mumbling something about Luffy being idiotic, before following after the kid and fourth commander.

-x-

They had been sailing for 3 days and where about halfway to their destination. The moment Thatch had lead the kids to the galley, he had learned how much Luffy and Sabo ate. Well, Luffy ate 4 times as much as Sabo, making the chefs work and make more food than they ever had for two single people. Luffy also loved to listen to Whitebeards stories. Every time he told a story, Luffy would sit and look up at him, his eyes shining. Luffy still called him giant banana mustache, and Sabo had told them it was because Luffy liked the giant mustache, saying how it looked like a banana. And Luffy apparently always gave nicknames. Making everyone present laugh.

¨Ne, ne,¨ Started Luffy, looking up at Whitebeard. ¨Why are you called Whitebeard when you have no beard?¨ Whitebeard laughed, before answering. ¨Some people calls mustaches beard and my hair is white.¨ Luffy tilted his head, ¨So you've always had the mustache and white hair?¨ Whitebeard laughed before saying no, ¨Then WHY?¨ Asked Luffy, clearly wanting an answer. Whitebeard only grinned, ¨That kid, is for me to know, and you to find out.¨ He then laughed as Luffy pouted. He then started one of his stories of his fight with Roger, knowing Luffy liked the man, as well as fights.

¨Ne, ne,¨ Started Luffy when he was finished, getting the captains attention. ¨Are you strong?¨ He asked with a gigantic smile on his face. But instead of Whitebeard answering, Thatch did instead. ¨Of course he is brat!¨ He said, almost looking offended that Luffy had asked, ¨He is known as the strongest man in the world!¨ He said, getting Luffy to gape at him, before getting a gigantic smile on his face and a groan from Sabo. ¨Then,¨ He started, ¨If Ace is home, why don't you fight him?¨ The others, aside from Sabo, who was pinching his nose, clearly expecting the question, only stated at him stupidly. ¨Why would I fight your brother?¨ Asked Whitebeard, clearly wondering what the kid thought.

¨Easy,¨ Started Luffy, ¨You are really strong and Ace is really strong. It would be fun to watch!¨ The pirates stared at him dumbfounded. ¨You want Pops to fight your brother since he is strong?¨ Asked Thatch, clearly not understanding why the kid asked. ¨Your brother could get hurt.¨ Luffy then looked at him, like he was the one to have said something stupid. ¨Ace won't get hurt,¨ He started, getting even more looks from the crew. ¨Ace is too strong!¨ He said as he started laughing, smiling like a fool. ¨Just ignore him,¨ Started Sabo, ¨He always asks people to fight Ace.¨ Whitebeard laughed. ¨If your brother agrees, I'll duel him.¨ Luffy smiled even more, screaming a yes, looking extremely happy, before he ran over to Thatch, asking for food. Sabo just groaned even more.

-x-

They were now only 3 days from Boreumdo and the crew had taken a shine to the kids. ¨Hey Luffy,¨ Asked Thatch as the kid ate, getting his somewhat attention. ¨Why don't you join our crew?¨ Luffy looked at him like he had asked the most obvious thing there ever was. Then he swallowed the food he had in his mouth, ¨Why would I do that?¨ He asked, shocking Thatch a bit. ¨I'm going to be the Pirate King, I can't be apart of you crew. A captain can't serve under an another captain.¨ Luffy said and started eating again, leaving Thatch to think over his words. It was true, and Luffy did seem really dedicated. Although he could not really see the carefree kid running a crew, but he had seen weirder things. Thatch then went out onto deck, to were Sabo was, who was looking a bit worried about something.

¨Whatcha doing kid?¨ He asked, getting the attention of the kid and the others around, including Whitebeard. Sabo looked at him, a small frown at his face. ¨I'm worried Ace have found out we're sort of 'missing'¨ Answered the kid, making everyone look at him curiously. ¨Why do you worry about that, brat?¨ Asked Whitebeard. ¨Well…¨ Started Sabo, ¨Me and Luffy is not at home, neither at Dawn island, were we are supposed to be. Or with Dadan like we should.¨ He then leaned a bit back, looking up at the sky. ¨Ace can be really overprotecting, and when he finds out were not at home, at Dawn, or with Dadan. He is probably going to get worried.¨ The crew looked at each other, ¨Why are you worried over Ace being worried, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander.

¨Easy,¨ Started Sabo, ¨Ace sometimes get mad when he's worried.¨

-x-

 _A pair of black eyes frowned as he watched the destruction on Dawn island, before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke._

-x-

The kids were running on the deck, Thatch in front them as Marco ran behind them, completely covered in blue feathers, making everyone who was up this early laugh. This had been Luffy's idea, putting a bucket of glue and feather above the door, making them fall on the first commander. Thatch, when he heard about it, had instantly gotten to work, thinking the idea was amazing. Now they were running away from the angry commander. When Marco was gaining a little on Luffy, he reached out and grabbed his arm, and stopping. Expecting the kid to stop to, seeing as he held his arm.

But no, the kid continued, making his arm stretch, startling Marco who then let go.

Thatch, who had watched, stopped in his tracks as Luffy's arm shot back at its original place. ¨What was that?!¨ Asked Thatch, clearly shocked and dumbfounded. ¨Oh,¨ Started Luffy, ¨I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi,¨ He smiled, ¨I'm a rubber man now.¨ Luffy then pullet at his cheek, to prove his point. ¨You ate a devil fruit, brat?¨ Asked the captain, making Luffy look at him and nod. ¨I thought it was food, so I ate it. It tasted awful.¨ He then made a face, making the crew laugh. _Only Luffy would do that._ Was the thought than ran though their minds.

¨Ah, Giant banana mustache,¨ Started Luffy, getting the attention from the captain. ¨When are we arriving at Boreumdo?¨ Whitebeard looked at the kid, ¨In 3 days I believe. Why are you wondering, brat?¨ Whitebeard was curious. Not once had the kid asked how long it was, _so why now?_ The kid the smiled before answering, ¨Ace have probably noticed we are gone by now.¨ He ran towards the galley, screaming about wanting meat. _Hmm…_ Thought Whitebeard, this was the second time he had heard about Ace finding out they were gone. He only hoped he would not panic, not being able to find the kids.

-x-

Two hours later, Sabo and Luffy sat on deck, listening to one of Whitebeards tales. Marco had washed and thrown Thatch in the ocean after catching him, making it so he had to fix his hair again. Everyone was listening on the tale, even though most of them had heard it before, it was calming. They loved to listen to the stories their father told, no matter how often they had heard it. While everyone was relaxing and listening, Sabo suddenly got up, and started walking towards the galley, startling everyone. He did like the tales, _so why leave?_ ¨Where are you going?¨ Asked the captain, it was still early, the clock was not even 10 yet. ¨Inside,¨ Answered the kid, voice annoyed, _what had annoyed him?_ ¨Why, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, curios about the change in his demeanor.

¨It's too early to deal with an angry Ace.¨

 _An angry Ace?_ Was he speaking about their brother? They were about to ask what he meant, when a sound made everyone freeze, aside from Sabo who was walking, and Luffy who was still smiling. _A cawing sound._ They looked up and saw it, _the raven. The Ace of Spades raven._ And then, right in front of Sabo, Ace of Spades appeared in a cloud of smoke. The captain and commanders was about to yell out, telling the kid to move, when Sabo opened his mouth. ¨Yes, I know we should have told you. No, I don't care that you are mad. And yes, we are fine.¨ He then just walked around the assassin, continuing on his path. Shocking everyone on deck, aside from Luffy, who had gotten up and was now running toward the assassin.

¨ACE!¨ Luffy yelled, when he was almost at the assassin, he stepped a bit to the side, making the kid fall to the ground, groaning as he sat up. ¨Why, Ace?¨ He then pouted, ¨Stupid big brother.¨ He mumbled, loud enough for the crew to hear, shocking them even more. ¨B-B-Brother?¨ Stammered Thatch out, looking at the assassin in fear. Luffy looked at him, ¨Yeah,¨ He started, ¨Ace is our brother.¨ He then smiled more as he looked at the assassin. ¨Ne, ne, Ace. This place is really awesome. The food I amazing, and the Giant banana mustache man tells really cool stories, almost as cool as Shanks.¨ He was even lifting his arm, empathizing how much he enjoyed it on the ship.

The assassin, Ace, only pinched the bridge of his nose. ¨Why,¨ He started, ¨Are you on board of Whitebeards ship?¨ He asked, making the crew look at each other. The Ace they had heard about, the one they thought to be kind, caring and young, was _The Ace of Spades?_ They could not believe it. ¨Some stupid Noble showed up at Dawn,¨ Started Sabo, reappearing from the galley, a sandwich in hand. ¨He attacked the village and we fled with Dadan to an island. But she would not bring us back or home.¨ He then pointed at the captain, ¨They showed up and offered to take us home, we said yes.¨ He took a bite of the sandwich, looking at Ace. ¨You should stay,¨ He said, ¨A free ride home and it is really nice here.¨

¨Yeah!¨ Screamed Luffy, ¨You should stay! We will be home in 3 days! Like an adventure! It will be awesome and the food is really good!¨ He then looked at Sabo who was eating, stomach rumbling as he also was hungry. ¨Yes Ace,¨ Said Sabo, looking at the captain. ¨I'm sure the captain won't mind you tagging along.¨ Luffy then also looked at the captain, giving him the best puppy eyes he could manage, ¨Please Gia-, Whitebeard, can Ace also stay?¨ Ace had removed his hand from his face, and was looking at his brothers, glaring almost. Whitebeard did not really know what to say. But the look on Luffy's face spoke thousands of words, this was the same Ace that he had talked about,

Their _brother,_ was _The Ace of Spades._

¨Of course he can stay,¨ Started Whitebeard. ¨Your brother is welcomed to stay as long as he want.¨ If what the kids had said about their brother, he was overprotective, but he was also kind and caring. Whitebeard wanted to meet the kids brother, just because he turned out to be the Ace of Spades was not going to stop him from doing just that. Maybe they will get to know the assas-, no, Ace better. Whitebeard was already intrigued by what the brothers had told, the fact that he was the best assassin there was, only intrigued him more. _He wanted to see him relaxed._ To see the person Luffy had spoken about.¨Pleaseeeee Ace,¨ Started Luffy, giving his best puppy eyes, looking at his brother. ¨Give it up,¨ Started Sabo. ¨We both know you can't deny that face.¨ Ace sighted,

¨Fine, I'll stay.¨ Luffy then jumped up, hugging his brother, clearly happy.

 _Yes,_ thought whitebeard, _this was going to be an interesting 3 days._

* * *

 _And there you go! Chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed._

 _The next Chapter is going to be the next 3 days, the start of some Ace and the Whitebeards bonding, even Sabo and Luffy will bond with the pirates._

 _If you are wondering about something, feel free to ask._


	7. Ace of Spades Chapter 6 The Brothers

_Hello everyone, here's chapter 6._

 _As I said in the last chapter, this will be about the next 3 days, the ones Ace and his brothers is onboard the Moby Dick. There will be fluff between the brothers and bonding between the Whitebeards and the brothers, especially Ace._

 _There is also a dual scene, I am not good at writing duels, but I did my best._

 _Please read and relax._

* * *

-x- Day 1 -x-

The atmosphere was a tense and had been for the last hours. After the Ace of Spades had showed up and had been reviled to be the kids brother, they had been in shock. When Sabo had asked if he could stay and Luffy had given Whitebeard the best puppy eyes he had seen, he had agreed to let him stay. He was also curious, the way the kids had talked about the assassin, he had a feeling he was a caring person. That and the fact that they knew he cared about children. The moment he had agreed, Luffy had given an even sadder puppy eyes too Ace. The comment Sabo made, made him feel like the assassin was more than he seemed.

But still, after the shock of figuring out who their brother was had mostly gone away, they realized something; Ace of Spades was going to be staying with them for 3 days. No one really dared to look at him or speak to him, aside from Whitebeard and a few of the commanders. He had been on the ship for 3 hours and had found a spot on a ledge on the mast. Sitting about 30 feet above the deck, leaning on the mast, eyes closed. Relaxing. After he had arrived, he had interrogated his brother and let them run about. He apparently trusted them enough to let his brother run around. It made Whitebeard happy to see he trusted his brothers around his crew.

Some of the tension broke by a door banging open. Luffy, Thatch and Marco running out and onto the deck. Marco clearly chasing the other two, who had somehow managed to dye his hair pink. Making a few pirates snicker at the funny sight. The first commander managed to catch up to the kid and dragged him down by his shirt, having learned that grabbing his body would not work. When Luffy was down, Marco sat atop of his back, pinning him to the ground. Luffy let out a small yell of annoyance, ¨Get off, stupid bird!¨ Said the kid, only making a vein in Marcos head throb as he began to tousle the kids hair, annoying him more. Thatch had stopped and turned around, probably going to try to help the kid. But the next words out of the kid's mouth, stopped him in his tracks, making everyone freeze. Fear filling them.

¨No, stop. Ace help me!¨

Marco, in the spur of the moment forgotten one important thing. He was the _brother_ to the Ace of Spades and he was _here,_ only feet away. Marco was just about to get off the kid and apologize when an another voice stopped him. ¨And why would I do that?¨ Started Ace, ¨You clearly brought this upon yourself.¨ Luffy then let out an another wine, ¨Ace is mean! Sabo help!¨ He tried to get the others brother help, but he only ignored him, continuing to read a book. ¨No Luffy,¨ He started, ¨Ace is right, you did brought this upon yourself. You do this all the time, we're not going to help.¨ Marco, still sitting on top of the kid, was a bit dumfounded. _Yes,_ the kid had dyed his hair pink and he did deserve it. He just didn't think the assassin would let him. Luffy suddenly bit his hand, making the commander move a bit, giving the kid an opportunity to escape. When he was free, he stretched his arms and dragged himself up to Ace, deciding to hide from the commander there.

¨If you are going to pull pranks, don't hide behind me.¨ Said Ace, softly kicked the kid down from the ledge, making him fall and flail his arms, trying to catch onto something, anything to hold onto. And managed to grab Ace's cape, both startling the assassin and making him fall towards the deck with Luffy. Ace would have landed on top of Luffy, but Ace grabbed Luffy and twisted them around, so when Ace fell to the deck, Luffy landed on top of him, laughing. ¨Really Luffy,¨ Started the assassin, lifting the cape that had landed over his face, and sitting up, making Luffy fall down from his stomach to his lap. ¨You can be really annoying.¨ Luffy only pouted and hugged his brother.

Laughter reached their ears and they looked over at Sabo, who was laughing. Ace sent a glare his way, only causing more laughter. ¨Sabo,¨ He started, ¨Stop laug-.¨ He was cut off as the kid had grabbed Ace's cape, dragging it over his head and ran away, trying to escape, laughing. Ace took his cape off his head, his eyes twitching as he looked at Luffy, who somehow managed to stumble and fall on his face. Making Sabo laugh even more, even Ace giving a snort, shaking head. The crew just looked at the scene, some smiling and a few trying to hide some snickers. When Luffy sat up, rubbing his face, he looking at Sabo and Ace and started laughing himself. Then, suddenly Whitebeard also started laughing, and suddenly everyone was laughing, the tension broken.

The assassin didn't seem so bad after all.

-x-

After the event earlier, the atmosphere had lightened. The crew realizing the assassin wasn't going to act like… well how they thought. They had thought he would act the same way, as when he was with them about the mission. This was obviously not the case. He seemed to still be a bit rough and on guard. But he also seemed a bit carefree and relaxed.

They were now sitting on deck. Sabo and Luffy listening to a tale from Whitebeard, looking at the captain with shining eyes, especially Luffy, clearly enjoying the story. Ace sat by the railing this time, the one at the other in front of the captain's chair, facing the captain and sitting behind his brothers, leaning back on the railing, reading a book with his legs crossed. Thatch then came out, a couple of plates in hand, filled with kind of snacks like doughnuts, croissants, baguettes and such. Even before he could say anything, Luffy was instantly in front of him, taking all kinds of food. He put a doughnut in his mouth and moved away, letting others get some too. Seeing Luffy's movement had made Whitebeard stop the story, alerting the others to the chef's presence.

When Luffy turned around, he did not walk back to the spot he had been sitting at, but towards Ace, who was still reading the book. When he was nearing his brother, Ace lifted his book up and to the side, holding the book in his left hand, giving Luffy room to sit down in his lap. Shocking the pirates, seeing how the assassin was expecting it. As Luffy sat down, he wiggled a bit, trying to get comfortable, before leaning back and resting against the assassin, continuing to eat the scone he held. As he now had made himself comfortable, Ace moved his right arm around his waist, letting it rest there, as his left arm, holding the book was lowered a bit so he could read it.

It looked really adorable, making most of the crew smile. Clearly understanding the brothers often did this, seeing how Ace had anticipated the move and Sabo snort. Luffy sitting in his lap, leaned against the assassin, head tucked under his chin. Ace's arm laying across his waist, some sort of comfort and security, while his other arm held a book, reading over his head. After eating his scone, he looked at the captain, waiting for him to start the story again. When he did, Luffy somehow managed to lean even more against Ace, his head resting on his neck, eyes closing a bit. _It was getting late._ It had already begun to darken and it had been an eventful day. So it was no surprise the kid was tired.

An hour later, the story was finished. Sabo had gone somewhere inside the ship, saying something about finding a new book. Luffy had completely fallen asleep in Aces lap, snoring lightly. When the pirates looked at them, they could not help too smile. It was nice seeing the most fearful man having a kid, his brother, sleeping in his lap. Showing the caring and soft side they had heard about from the kids.

Hearing the story was over, Ace closed his book, putting it down on the deck. He then moved Luffy a bit, so he was laying across his lap. Ace took one arm under his knees and the other on his back, standing up and holding Luffy in his arms. Luffy did not wake up, but moved a bit, turning towards Ace and clutching his cape a bit. ¨Newgate,¨ Started the assassin, getting his attention, voice soft, trying not to wake the kid. ¨Do you have a room I can put him in, so he can sleep?¨ He asked, as he looked at the captain, eyes calm. Whitebeard nodded, ¨Yes,¨ He started, ¨He and Sabo have been sharing a room. Marco can show you.¨ He then motioned for the first commander to show the assassin the way. Marco nodded, and started walking, Ace following.

When they reached their destination, Marco held the door for Ace, letting him get inside. Marco stood in the doorframe as Ace laid the kid down on a bed, trying to be as careful as he could, not wanting to wake the kid. When Luffy was lying on the bed and Ace moved to stand up, he stopped, Luffy's hand still clutching his cape. Instead of prying his hands off the cape, Ace rather took and opened it and taking it off, letting Luffy hold onto it, before dragging a blanket over him. _He really cares about him._ Thought the commander, seeing how he behaved. He looked like a real caring and loving big brother, putting Marco a bit at ease. Ace then ruffled Luffy's hair, and went out the door, Marco closing it carefully when he was outside. And they walked back to the deck, leaving the tired kid to sleep.

-x-

Not even a minute after Ace had left with Luffy, Sabo came out from the door leading to the library. The first thing he did, was to look at the spot where Ace and Luffy should be at. Finding nothing, he looked at the captain for any answer where his brothers where. ¨Luffy fell asleep,¨ Started the captain, noticing the look on Sabos face. ¨Ace is putting him to bed.¨ Sabo nodded and started walking to where Ace had sat and took his book from where it lay on the deck, placing it in a bag he held. He then leaned against the railing, relaxing. ¨Hey Sabo…¨ Started Thatch, getting Sabo's attention. Thatch did hesitate a bit, not really sure how to ask. ¨Do you know that your brother..?¨ He stopped, not knowing what to say next. Sabo only smiled a sly smile, looking at the chef.

¨You mean how he is an assassin, or that he is the famous Ace of Spades?¨

All of the crew stared at Sabo for a moment, shocked that he knew what his brother was doing. ¨Brat,¨ Started Whitebeard, getting Sabos attention. ¨You know your brother is an assassin?¨ Sabo nodded, ¨How can I not know?¨ He started, ¨It's not hard since he left and trained with an assassin for years and how he leaves for assignments all the time.¨ Sabo then shrugged his shoulders, ¨And he did kind of tell us the moment he decided his name, asking if hot it sounded, after that it was easy to find out.¨ Sabo then looked at the captain, who only looked back. Clearly not expecting the kind of answer.

¨So,¨ Started Thatch, ¨When you said he worked for Shanks, you lied?¨ Sabo looked at him, seeing he was curios, the same with many of the others, including the captain. ¨No,¨ Started Sabo, ¨I did not lie. He does a lot of work for Shanks, he does not live on the ship and mostly do delivery, information runs and other stuff. I only didn't mention he was an assassin.¨ Whitebeard nodded, understanding. ¨So he works a lot for Shanks, do you know why?¨ He wondered why he worked a lot for Shanks. ¨I believe,¨ Started Sabo, ¨Shanks asked Ace to work for him after he found about Aces father and that he was Luffy's brother. They are sort of something between friends and acquaintances.¨

Whitebeard looked at him questioning, ¨His father and being Luffy's brother?¨ Sabo nodded, ¨Shanks saved Luffy a few years ago, losing his arm. And you have to ask Ace if you want to know about his father.¨ Sabo then leaned back again, after seeing the nod, from the captain. _So,_ thought the crew, _it was Luffy Shanks was betting on._ ¨One thing you always need to remember, is that my brother Ace, and Ace of Spades is two different people.¨ Sabo continued, They where just about to ask what he meant about tit, when the door opened, Ace and Marco walking out the door and out on deck.

Ace was not wearing his cape, which caused a bit of curiosity spark in their heads. ¨Was he clutching your cape again?¨ Asked Sabo, laughing a bit. Ace only nodded, walking to stand beside his brother. ¨Clutching you cape..?¨ Said Thatch, making Ace look at him, making Thatch a bit anxious. ¨Yes,¨ Started Ace, ¨He often clutches it when I carry him, it's too much trouble to pry them off and I don't want to wake him up, so I let him keep it.¨ He then leaned a bit back, closing his eyes. The pirates looked at each other, then at Marco and getting a nod.

 _He really cared about his brother,_ was crossing all their minds.

¨Ace,¨ Started the captain, making Ace opening his eyes, looking at the captain. ¨Do you know Red Haired Shanks?¨ He asked, making Ace shoot a glare at Sabo, who only shrugged. He then sighted and looked back at the captain. ¨Yes,¨ He started. ¨I did an assignment for him many years ago, and when I met him he told me about my father, clearing some wrong assumptions I had.¨ He tilted his head back a bit, ¨I then visited him a few years later, thanking him for saving and looking out for my brother, and he asked to be acquaintances, and I accepted. Have worked with him ever since.¨ Whitebeard nodded, satisfied with the answer, ¨Who is father, if you don't mind me asking?¨ Continued Whitebeard, curious who it might be. Ace, without looking at the captain, head still tilted upwards, eyes closed answered.

¨Gol D Roger.¨

This shocked the crew, they had heard rumor that the Pirate King had a son, but only that; rumors. ¨The Pirate King?¨ Asked Marco, getting a nod. ¨What's your name?¨ Asked Whitebeard, wondering if Ace had the same name. ¨Portgas D Ace, my birth name was Gol D Ace, but changed it to honor my late mother, Portgas D Rouge.¨ Said Ace. Whitebeard nodded. He understood he took the name of his mother, seeing she was dead. And being named the same as the Pirate King was a death sentence. He also had met the woman, she was a feisty one, matching Roger perfect. He also now understood what he meant by Shanks clearing some stuff up about his father, _people must have told him how horrible he was._ He was glad Shanks had told him about the truth about him. Yes, he and Roger had fought a lot, but he still respected the man as a pirate and rival. He was a kind man; no matter what others say.

And his son seemed to resemble his father a lot.

-x-

It was almost three at night, most of the pirates had gone to bed for the night, only the few on watch was out on deck. And near the railing in the front of the ship, near the whale head, stood Ace, eyes closed as the wind blew at his face, making his hair flow around him. He contemplated about maybe taking his mask off, but decided against it for now. He really enjoyed nights like these, clear sky, wind softly blowing and the calming sound of the ocean.

¨You know,¨ Said a voice behind him, ¨When I imagined Roger having a son, I wouldn't think he chose to be an assassin.¨

Ace turned his head and looked at the captain, who had come outside for a bit of fresh air. Ace turned his head back to the sea, ¨I don't think he would either.¨ Whitebeard then walked up and stood next to the assassin, looking out at the sea. ¨But,¨ He continued, ¨He would have been proud of you.¨ He looked at the boy, who still looked out at the sea, eyes closed. He looked like he was relaxing. Ace gave a small laugh, ¨Shanks says the same thing.¨ He answered, also making Whitebeard laugh a bit. ¨Why are you up,¨ Started Ace, ¨Couldn't sleep?¨ Whitebeard looked at him, he had still not moved. ¨No,¨ He started, ¨Needed a bit of fresh air.¨ He could see the kid nodding. ¨What about you?¨ He asked.

¨I'm enjoying the tranquility.¨ Answered Ace.

 _Tranquility?_ Thought Whitebeard, ¨What's that?¨ He asked, curious about what he was referring to. ¨It this time,¨ Ace started, feeling the confusion in the captain, he continued. ¨Between 2 and 4 at night, when most is asleep and everything is calm. No one will judge you and the world is silent for a moment.¨ He then leaned a bit forward, head tilted a bit upwards. ¨It's comforting.¨ Whitebeard understood. He himself had a few nights, when he liked to just go out on deck and enjoy the silence. And Ace was right, it was comforting. Whitebeard also leaned a bit forward, enjoying the wind on his face. ¨You seem to care a lot about you brothers, and they look up to you.¨ Said Whitebeards, closing his eyes a bit.

¨Yeah,¨ Answered Ace, ¨They can be annoying from time to time, but I wouldn't change it for anything. I only hope they go their own path.¨ Whitebeard nodded, he understood the feeling. ¨Don't worry, they seem like good kids, they won't let anything stop them, especially Luffy.¨ Ace laughed a bit, ¨Yeah,¨ He said, ¨He is really determined on being the Pirate King.¨ Whitebeard laughed a bit, nodding. The brat did seem determined and Whitebeard had no doubt he would try his best.

¨You know,¨ Started Whitebeard, Ace opened his eyes a bit, looking at the captain. ¨I knew your father well, I know he would have been proud of you.¨ He could see Ace looking back out at the sea, ¨If you want, I can tell you about him.¨ Ace nodded, ¨I'd like that one day.¨ He then tilted his head up a bit again, looking at the sky, ¨Shanks always say I remind him of my father.¨ Whitebeard nodded, deciding to also look up at the sky, it was a beautiful night. Whitebeard and Ace just stood there, enjoying the peace and quiet. After a while, Ace sighted, standing up completely. ¨I better go and rest a bit, so Sabo won't be mad at me for staying up all night.¨ Whitebeard laughed a bit, telling him a goodbye for the night. He watched as he went inside, probably to the same room Luffy and Sabo used.

After a while, Whitebeard also decided to head in. As he walked inside, he thought how much Ace did remind him of Roger. Both was calm, caring and had one hell of a reputation. He really did like the boy.

-x- Day 2 -x-

Most of the pirates sat in the mess hall. Breakfast had started about 10 minutes ago and they were contemplating if they should go find their guests, seeing as they had not showed up yet. They were a bit worried, Luffy had always been the first in the mess hall the last days, and the fact they had not seen or heard from them yet was a bit weird. Whitebeard did not seem worried and the commanders was wondering why he was so calm, _maybe he had talked to them?_ But before he could even think more about it, or ask him about it. The door bust open, a kid with black hair stood in the door, a cape being hold up by his hands.

¨I am the night,¨ Started Luffy, waving his cape a bit. ¨I am death and darkness, FEAR ME!¨ He then started running inside the mess hall, the cape blowing behind him. They could also now see the other two brothers, who were both standing in the doorway, pinching their noses, clearly annoyed and a bit irked by his behavior. When Luffy somehow managed to trip on his cape, sending him flying to the floor, everyone bust out laughing, clearly enjoying the way the kid was playing around.

¨How did you manage to let him get out with my cape?¨ Asked Ace, sending a glare at Sabo. ¨He said he needed to use the bathroom, then he bolted.¨ He then glared back at Ace, ¨And you should have taken it back when he woke up if you needed it.¨ Luffy, hearing what Sabo had said, had gotten up and walked over to his brothers, standing in front of them. Ace then crouched down and started to opening the cape, ¨You're leaving?¨ Asked Luffy, voice small, but everyone had heard it. And the crew looked at each other, not understanding why he would leave so suddenly. Whitebeard frowned a bit, _did he not like it here?_ He didn't seem like he wanted to leave when they talked during the night.

¨Don't worry,¨ Started Ace, as he took the now opened cape and fastened it around his neck. ¨I will be back in an hour, hour and half at most.¨ Luffy then tilted his head. The pirates was expecting him to start whining or telling him not to go. But he instead did something that shocked everyone, he started _smiling._ Why would he smile when his brother was leaving for some reason? ¨Ne, ne¨ Started Luffy, excited for something, ¨Can Dust stay here?¨ The pirates looked at each other, _Dust? Who was that?_ ¨Luf-,¨ Started Ace, but was cut off by Luffy, ¨Plleeeaasseee?¨ He pleaded, eyes watering. Ace sighted before saying ¨Fine¨.

Luffy then turned around, pointing up towards the roof. When they looked up, they could see the raven, _was that Dust?_ ¨Dust!¨ Started Luffy, ¨You are now my servant.¨ Ace pinched his nose again, ¨He's not a servant, he is a raven.¨ ¨Oh,¨ Said Luffy, ¨Your my raven now! I command you to be my servant!¨ Dust cawed at Luffy, ruffling his feathers a bit, clearly unhappy. Some of the pirates laughed a bit, seeing the little one's antics. Ace just shook his head, ¨Sabo,¨ He started, getting his attention. ¨I'll let you handle this.¨ Then he was gone, black smoke dancing in the air a bit, before disappearing in the wind.

Luffy then went and sat down at the same table were some of the commanders and the captain sat and started eating, holding up some food that Dust flew down and ate. ¨You only did that to annoy him, didn't you?¨ Asked Sabo, walking up, and sitting beside Luffy and Thatch. Luffy only nodded, mouth full of food. Sabo shook his head and started to fill his own plate with food. The pirates at the table looked at each other. ¨Luffy,¨ Started Thatch, getting the kids attention. ¨You're not sad that Ace left? What if he's gone longer?¨ Luffy stared at him, tilting his head before smiling. ¨I said it before, he works a lot. I'm used to it.¨ He then grabbed a chicken leg, putting it on his plate. ¨And if he said an hour, he'll be back in an hour. He always keeps his promises.¨ He then started eating again.

The pirates understood. Luffy had said it earlier too, he _did_ work a lot, probably more than they imagined. He _was_ one of the most wanted and the best assassin, it would be weird if he didn't work a lot. But the pirates still were amazed on how well Luffy was handling the fact that he just left. _He must really be used to it._ They thought. When they looked at Sabo, they could see that he was also calm, but a bit annoyed, _probably because he did suddenly leave._ They could understand that he might be a bit annoyed, mad even.

¨Ne, Giant Banana Mustache man,¨ Started Luffy, getting the captains attention. ¨Where are we now?¨ Whitebeard looked at the kid, he was looking at him, feeding a piece of bread to the ginormous bird. ¨We're about a day from Boreumdo, we'll arrive tomorrow afternoon I believe.¨ Luffy then nodded, before he looked back at the captain, eyes shining, clearly wanting something. ¨That means we're close to Muuido! Can we visit it? Please!¨ Said the kid, looking at the captain, with big eyes. Whitebeard though for a bit, he _had_ heard about the island, it was big and had a small village. And it would not hurt to stock up on some things. They did have time to visit the island, it would only take an extra hour to get there and they could spend a few hours on Muuido.

He looked at the kid, giving him a yes, they could manage that. Luffy got the most blinding smile they had seen, clearly overjoyed. _Maybe he had some friends there._ Was what the captain thought. ¨Can we do that, and still make it to Boreumdo by tomorrow, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, probably worried about the time they would waste. But before Whitebeard could answer, Luffy did, ¨Did you not hear what Giant Banana Mustache man said? If he says yes, he means it's okay. You need to listen better, Birdy Blue Breast!¨ Marco just stared at him dumfounded, _what did he call me?_ Everyone who had heard him, started laughing. ¨Did you hear that Marco? Or should I say Birdy Blue Breast?¨ Said Thatch, making everyone laugh even more. Luffy just continued eating, while Marco threw some food at the chef, shutting him up. But Thatch only got mad, and threw food back. And then the food fight started, Luffy eating everything that was thrown his way, and Sabo snuck out, not wanting to participate.

-x-

They were almost at the island, Luffy was running around and happy about going to the island. _What is so special about the island?_ It was just an ordinary one. It had a lot of forest and open space. It did have a village with the usual marked and shop, so why was the kid so excited? He was about to ask, when Dust suddenly cawed, making Luffy stop, looking even more excited, ¨Yey! Ace is back!¨ Just as he said it, Ace appeared. _Maybe the cawing is the sign that he is going to appear?_ Whitebeard would have to ask about it later. Ace was instantly tackled by Luffy, but not losing his balance, clearly expecting it. He had been gone about an hour, so he was speaking the truth when he left.

Ace looked around a bit, ¨Why are we heading for Muuido?¨ He then looked at the captain for an answer. ¨Luffy wanted to go there, and we can restock on some things. It won't put us to far behind schedule. We will still reach Boreumdo tomorrow.¨ Answered the captain, making Ace nod a bit, before looking at the kid, who was still hugging him. ¨Why did you want to go to Muuido?¨ He asked his brother. Luffy looked up at Ace, then at Whitebeard, a gigantic smile at his face, making some of the pirates think they had forgotten about something.

¨I want to go so you can have the fight!¨ Answered Luffy.

Whitebeard froze for a moment as he remembered. He had told Luffy, that if his brother was home, he would duel him. _How had he forgotten that?_ The others who also knew what Luffy meant, had also frozen, both worried and curious what would happen now. ¨What fight?¨ Asked Ace, clearly not knowing what Luffy was speaking about. ¨Ah!¨ Started Luffy, ¨Giant Banana Mustache said that if you were home, he would fight you!¨ They could instantly see the annoyance on the assassins face, ¨Luffy,¨ He started, the pirates tried to listen the best they could, clearly curious about how he would response. ¨You need to stop telling people to fight me. Also,¨ He then moved his hand, flicking Luffy on the forehead, ¨Stop calling people names, it's not polite.¨

¨But,¨ Started Luffy, a hand cradling his forehead. ¨He said he would and you would do the 'fight until last move', so no one will be injured.¨ Ace then pinched his nose, ¨That was probably before he actually _knew_ who he would be fighting, I've told you hundreds of times; stop telling people to fight me.¨ Luffy then let looked at Whitebeard, eyes a bit big, ¨Gia-, Whitebeard,¨ He started, using the actual name, ¨You said you would, right?¨ He looked pleading at the captain, who was a bit at a loss. ¨And no one will be injured, at least not terribly, since you would be doing the 'until last move' thing he does with Shanks and the others!¨ Whitebeard looked at him, _until last move? What was that._ He looked at Ace, who was now glaring at Luffy, before he looked at Sabo, maybe he knew.

¨What Luffy means by 'until last move',¨ Started Sabo, ¨It is when you _duel,¨_ He threw a glare at the kid, emphasizing the word, ¨And when you are one move from getting the upper hand and most likely winning, you hold your hand like a gun,¨ Sabo did and pointed at the captain, ¨Say 'bang'. And the duel is over.¨ Sabo put his hand back to his side, looking at him, waiting for an answer. Whitebeard though it over, _it was a smart way of dueling._ No one would really get hurt, maybe a bit from scraps and such, but no actually finishing moves. Luffy looked at him with his adorable eyes, hoping he said yes. He then looked at Ace, he did not seem to be apposing to the idea, only a bit annoyed at Luffy for asking him when he had no idea who he was. Whitebeard made is decision, Ace was truthful to his word, he would not really cause any injuries, only until either he or Whitebeard had the upper hand, then stop.

¨If Ace says it's okay, we can have the duel.¨ He answered, making Luffy extremely happy, his crew doing a double take and Ace only sighted. ¨If you agree,¨ Started Ace, looking at the captain, no malice or real annoyance in his eyes, ¨I don't see the harm in it.¨ Luffy hugged his brother again, Sabo only shook his head. His crew, especially the commanders was staring at him like he was mental.

 _This was going to be interesting_ , thought the captain.

-x-

When the ship had docked and they had restocked on the items they needed. They headed towards a clearing in the woods, where they would have the duel. Everyone was a bit worried, they knew the reputation the assassin had. He was an amazing fighter and they were worried about their father. Whitebeard had his bisento with him, being allowed to bring it to the fight. He was a bit worried himself, but he did trust the judgment and truthfulness from the brothers, that there would be no serious injuries, that they would stop when they were a move away from having an upper hand and winning.

When they got to the clearing, they could see Sabo and Luffy, who were playing cards. Luffy looked like he was really concentrating and Sabo looked relaxed. But they could not see Ace, wasn't he supposed to be with them? When the brothers noticed them, Luffy smiled and pointed towards a big tree. When they looked over and saw, on top of one of the branches, sat Ace, reading his book. When they got a bit closer, Sabo stood up, dusting some dirt off, before walking towards the pirates. ¨Before we start,¨ Began Sabo, ¨A few cautionary rules, just to make sure everyone is okay with this.¨ Sabo could see the pirates staring at each other, clearly worried. Sabo sighed. ¨It's not to scare you, just to make sure you know how it's going to happen and that no one is going to get seriously injured.¨ That did seem to put them a bit at ease, Whitebeard nodded and walked a bit forward and sat down on the ground, Sabo doing the same.

¨First ting first,¨ Started Sabo, getting everyone's attention. ¨Luffy will draw a circle and no one, aside from Ace and Whitebeard, will be inside it. If anyone crosses it, the duel is over, even if it's an accident.¨ He then looked at the pirates, seeing them nod. Whitebeard had a feeling they knew what they were doing, probably having done it many times and wanted to keep accidents from happening. ¨Secondly,¨ Continued Sabo, waiting for the pirates to understand he was serious. ¨The duel will end when either Whitebeard or Ace is one move away from getting an upper hand. Like the opponent falling to his knees, back or stomach, or otherwise is unable to fight for 2 seconds.¨ Sabo looked at them, being sure he still had everyone's attention.

¨Thirdly. If for whatever reason, something goes wrong and you need to stop the duel. You say 'Gipsy'. If either say this, the duel is over _, no matter what_.¨ Sabo looked at them, emphasizing the end, making the pirates nod. ¨And only 4 persons is allowed to use this word.¨ Sabo the paused, to see if anyone had any reaction or objection, seeing only confused faces, he continued. ¨The ones allowed is Ace and Whitebeard, seeing how they are the ones dueling. Also, I am allowed to use it, if I think it have gone too far, or see anything to my dissatisfaction. The last one is someone you will choose Whitebeard.¨ Whitebeard nodded, he understood what he meant, they were both strong and things could go wrong. He felt pleased by the fact that they had these rules. _They really don't want any accidents or misunderstanding._

¨I choose Marco.¨ Said Whitebeard. He trusted the first commander to make the right decision if it was needed. Seeing the first commander nodding, Sabo continued, ¨Then me and Marco will not be standing with each other, with crowd, to avoid distraction and manipulation.¨ Seeing the pirates nodding, he continued. ¨The last rule and precaution, is in place if for whatever reason you do not stop the duel, when it's over. Like if the word is spoken, someone crosses the line or you go for the kill.¨ He then reached behind him, taking a hold of two bracelets and two remotes. ¨Whitebeard and Ace will wear a bracelet. They are special in the matter that they don't only take the power and strength from Devil Fruit users, but everyone, even no devil fruit users, making them unable to move. Marco and I will have the remotes to active them, each remote activates both of them.¨ He handed them over, ¨Feel free to try them out, to be sure they are working.¨

Whitebeard nodded, he understood the rules and why they were there. ¨Have there ever been the need to use the remotes to the bracelets, yoi?¨ Asked Marco, looking at Sabo. Sabo sighed, before nodding. ¨Yes, there have been incidents. The reason why we have them in the first place.¨ He looked at the pirates, seeing concern and anxiety on their eyes as they looked at either him, Whitebeard or Ace. ¨But there have not been any caused by Ace, if it helps. We don't have these rules because we don't trust you, we have them to be sure it is under safe conditions.¨ He then looked straight at the captain, ¨It is no secret that Ace and Whitebeard is both decent fighters and have immense power and strength. We don't want the fight to get out of control, either by injuring each other, or any one in close proximity, either knowingly or accidentally.¨

Whitebeard nodded, he did understand the rules. He did not want any of his sons to get injured, neither one of the brothers. He felt content and relieved that they had been thorough with the rules, _there have probably been people that broke the rules_. ¨If you have anything to add, like limitations or questions, now's the time. You are also allowed to use the bisento if you like¨ Said Sabo, giving him a chance to say if anything was wrong or if he wanted more clarification or limitation. Whitebeard thought a bit, ¨What about Devil Fruit abilities?¨ He asked. Sabo nodded, ¨You are allowed to use your Devil Fruit power, but if you wish, we have braces that will subdue the Devil Fruit and not your strength.¨ He then shoved two braces, he could see seastone, but it was a weak and poorly made, only taking the Devil Fruit away, not their actual strength. Whitebeard shook his head. He was okay with a fight where they could use their powers.

¨Good,¨ Said Sabo, ¨Whenever you are ready, Whitebeard.¨ Sabo stood up and moved a bit to the side, Luffy had used a stick to draw a big circle around them, maybe 150 feet across, more than enough room for the duel. He could see his sons moving behind the line and Sabo showing Marco to a spot outside the circle, where there was an another, smaller one drawn. He also saw that on the other side of the circle, an equal one was drawn, _probably where Marco and Sabo will be standing._ Marco was then handed the remote and shown which button to press. Sabo walked up to him, giving him the bracelet, seeing as his hand was bigger than normal, it was placed around his thumb.

When Whitebeard looked towards where Ace had been, he saw that Ace had jumped down from the tree and was removing his gauntlets, his cape laying on the ground already. He then removed his dagger, gun, pouch and belt. _Was he not going to use a weapon?_ Whitebeard did feel a bit bad about using his bisento now, seeing as Ace was not using any weapons, but decided it was his own choice and went with it. But what happened next, made him rethink the duel.

Sabo had thrown both the remote controlled bracelet and seastone bracelet at Ace and took them both on.

Whitebeard thought the duel would be unfair, especially seeing as he was using a weapon and his Devil Fruit, while Ace decided to use none of them. Whitebeard was not really sure how to react to this, but when Ace looked his way, after securing the bracelets and seeing the look on his face, he spoke up. ¨Don't worry Newgate, I am not doing this to make you falter.¨ Started Ace, ¨It would not be a fair battle if I could just teleport behind you or above you and knock you down. The bracelet only takes away my Devil Fruit, I can still fight.¨ Whitebeard nodded, he did understand what he was doing now, it did make him feel a bit better, but still. He held his hand out towards Sabo, who got the idea and handed him the seastone bracelet. Ace watched him out it on and nodded. He understood the captain was trying to be as fair as possible.

The pirates all went outside the circle, Marco and Sabo standing in their own small one and Luffy seated in the tree Ace had been sitting in, watching them, grinning. Ace went to stand inside the ring, a bit from the middle, Whitebeard did the same, facing Ace, bisento in his hand, holding it straight. ¨Ready!¨ Yelled Luffy from his place in the tree and Ace got in a battle stance, ¨Set!¨ Whitebeard got ready,

¨GO!¨

Whitebeard moved first, swinging his bisento straight at Ace. But Ace was ready, he jumped over it and landed on the handle, kicking off, straight for Whitebeard. Whitebeard, seeing the attack, blocked the attack with his hand, hitting Ace away. Ace, before landing on the ground with his back, held his hands over his shoulders, taking the fall and doing a somersault, landing on his feet and jumping straight at the captain again. Whitebeard used his bisento again. Expecting Ace to jump on it again, he raised it a bit. But Ace ducked under it, crouching and kicked the handle, making Whitebeard lose his balance, giving Ace an opening. Whitebeard planted the head of the bisento in the ground, using it as a leverage for a somersault, avoiding Ace's attack, giving him a change to kick. Which Ace avoided by an another somersault.

And that was how it went for the next hour, one of them attacking, the other either blocking or avoiding, trying to attack back. Everyone who was watching was amazed. It had been awhile for Whitebeard to have an opponent on his level, _not since Roger,_ was the general thought of the crew. And Whitebeard was smiling during the fight, he did seem to be enjoying himself. And by the looks on Luffy and Sabos faces, they could say the same about Ace. His eyes did also seem to gleam, probably a smile under his mask.

It was a magnificent sight; the strongest man in the world, fighting the best assassin.

After an another hour, both where panting. The fight was starting to take its toll, no one had managed to make a real attack that hit their opponent. Both of them had a bit of dirt and scratches from attacking and avoiding the others attack. Ace then dove in for an another low attack and Whitebeard retaliated by using his bisento. They had done this a couple of times, Ace either going under or above it. But when Ace ducked under it and kicked it, like at the beginning, he used his hand to hold onto the handle, being thrown over Whitebeards head.

When Whitebeard realized what was happening, it was already too late. Ace had let go and was behind him. The moment his feet touched the ground and the captain was on his way to turn, swinging his bisento at full force. Ace jumped, avoiding the bisento and getting in a chance to hit the captain. He used his hand to press a point in the back of his shoulder and Whitebeard lost his grip on the bisento with his right arm. Whitebeard used his left arm to swing the bisento, Ace ducked under it, giving it a solid kick, putting the captain off balance. When he faltered a bit, his balance lost, and right arm a deadweight. Ace put his hands on the ground and used his legs to trip the captain, making him fall backwards. When his back touched the ground, Ace held his hand out, thumb up, and index finger pointed at the captain.

¨Pow,¨ Ace said, and the duel was over, Ace winning. Both tried to catch their breath, the duel had been a tough one. Whitebeard laughed a bit, as he sat up. ¨You are a good fighter. The duel was good.¨ Said the captain, looking at Ace with a smile. Ace nodded back, leaning on his knees a bit. ¨It was a good fight, you are a skillful figh,-¨ Ace never got to finish, as Luffy tackled him to the ground, making Luffy sit on top of Ace, as Ace just glared at the boy. ¨That was AMAZING!¨ Yelled the kid, clearly impressed with the duel. He then went on about how awesome the fight had been, making most of the people around laugh.

When Whitebeard stood up, Luffy moved from Aces stomach, seeing the captain heading for Ace. When Whitebeard was in front of Ace, he crouched and offered his left hand, Ace accepted and stood up. When he was up, Ace lifted his arms, stretching them and his back. ¨It's been awhile since I had a decent duel.¨ Said the assassin, making a few joints pop when he stretched. ¨The same goes for me,¨ Answered Whitebeard, ¨I have not had fight as good as that since your father was still alive.¨ Ace nodded as he looked at him, ¨I have heard of some of your battles, they sound spectacular from what I have been told.¨ Whitebeard laughed a bit, it was true, their battles was spectacular, but never once had Roger outright won, only tied with him. Ace was strong and cunning.

¨What did you do to my arm?¨ Asked Whitebeard, still not able to move it like usual. ¨I pressed a pressure point, it will go back to normal in 10 minutes. I didn't press to hard.¨ Answered Ace, the captain nodded. He had heard about it, but never seen anyone do it before. _Maybe he can teach them?_ He then watched Ace get his stuff, getting a clap on the back from Sabo. As Whitebeard watched him put his stuff back on, he smiled,

 _Roger would have been proud._

-x-

When they were back at the boat, most of the pirates where enjoying the nice day out on the deck. The sun was shining and they were almost ready to set sail, just a few more things to be done. Their guests were not on the deck, but had gone to their room, saying something about Ace needing to do some small work. Based on the fact, that they had not saying about him leaving, they guessed Ace only did some paperwork. It would not surprise them if he did, assassins probably had that too.

When they set sail, the door opened, Luffy ran out on the deck and started screaming about being the dark, night and death, like he had in the morning. He was once again wearing Ace's cape, but not only that, he was also wearing the mask. When they did notice this, they remembered something, _they had not seen the assassin without the mask._ The mask did cover half if his face, it did make him look intimidating and was a part of his look. But it also took away his identity, not being able to put a face on the name Portgas D Ace.

¨Hey Luffy,¨ Started Thatch, getting the kids attention. ¨How did you get the mask?¨ It was a good question, Ace never took it off. Luffy looked at him, head tilted, then his eyes lit up, and based on his eyes, he was most likely smiling. ¨Ace have no work for a few days, so he changed.¨ He then started running again, seeming to enjoy himself. _Changed?_ Had he switched clothing maybe? Then the door opened again and Sabo and Ace came out, talking about something or another.

And everyone could just stare at Ace. Luffy was _right,_ he had changed. He was no longer wearing the clothes he had worn for the last few days, but was regular ones. He had a regular black singlet, and a pair of red pants. He also had a hat on his head, a cowboy hat. He did have a dagger fastened to his belt, but that was probably more for incase, just like everyone of them usually had their weapons on them. But his face was what shocked them the most. He looked _young._ Yes, Luffy had said he was 18, but he did not look that age with the mask. They could now see freckles and a young like appearance. The reason for the mask did make a lot of more sense. The person they were seeing, was not Ace of Spades, the famous assassin. But the kid, son of Roger and brother of the brats, Portgas D Ace.

 _And he looked a lot like his father_ , was the thought on the people that knew Roger, save for the freckles.

The fact that the kid now looked like… well a kid. Put many of the pirates at ease, knowing that he was just a kid. Looking nothing like the demon they had heard about; he looked like a normal person. Sabo and Ace went over to the railing, leaning against it as they continued the conversation, something about Shanks and going to his ship. ¨Ace,¨ Started Whitebeard, getting his attention. ¨Are you going to visit Red Haired Shanks?¨ Ace looked at him as he answered, ¨Maybe, he said something about needing information, he also asked me to bring Luffy and Sabo for some reason.¨

Before they could react, Luffy had skidded to a halt and was looking at his brother. ¨Are going to visit Shanks?¨ He asked, head tilted. ¨We don't know yet,¨ Started Sabo, ¨We might, when he says why he want us to come.¨ Luffy then ran up to Ace, eyes shining, probably a smile under the mask. ¨Can we go Ace? Please, I want to see Shanks!¨ Ace sighted a bit, ¨We'll see Luffy, I won't just take you because he asks, I've sent Dust to see what he wants.¨ Luffy nodded, and went back to running around deck.

And the pirates did understand, and it made them a bit happy, to see that even if they might be friends, Ace won't just take his brothers with him. He needed to know why he should bring them and would probably need a good reason too. ¨Ace,¨ Started Whitebeard, when he and Sabo stopped talking for a bit. ¨When are you going to get the answer for why he needs you?¨ Ace though for a moment, ¨Dust should be back soon, the reason we are outside now. Why do you ask?¨ Whitebeard nodded, looking at him. ¨I was wondering since Shanks had been staying at Oseum island for about a week, when your brothers,¨ Whitebeard could see Sabo's eyes widening, looking at him pleadingly for some reason, Luffy stopping running around, looking at him with scared eyes. ¨Was there after fleeing with the woman, staying with them.¨ Sabo then put his hand to his face, messaging it, _why was it making the brothers look scared._

But when they looked at Ace, they knew why. _He did not know._ His eyes were shocked for moment, before frowning, an angry look on his apparently had no idea that Shanks had been at the island. ¨NO!¨ Started Luffy, startling many of them. ¨Don't k,¨ And Ace was gone, ¨ill, Shanks…¨ Luffy stared at where Ace had been, black smoke was the only prof that he had been there. ¨Jupp,¨ Started Sabo, a tired look on his face. ¨Shanks is as good as dead.¨ This shocked the pirates a bit, ¨Why would he kill shanks, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, wondering why the fact made Ace react the way it did.

¨Shanks said in the letter that he had wanted to meet us, seeing as he has not spoken to either me or Luffy in _months._ Ace don't like lying.¨ And they understood, Ace had been told they had not seen each other and Shanks could have told them about what had happened at Dawn, _no wonder he was mad._ ¨So Ace will…¨ Stared Thatch, not really knowing how to say murder Shanks. ¨Murder him?¨ Started Sabo, getting a nod. ¨Probably,¨ But when seeing the look on Luffy's face, he started again, ¨Well, maybe not murder, only maim a bit.¨

Then Ace was back, not being gone for more than 3 minutes. ¨Did you kill him?¨ Asked Luffy at once, ¨No.¨ said Ace, causing Sabo to look at him as well, ¨What did you do to him then?¨ Ace then started walking towards the galley, ¨Nothing.¨ Said Ace, continuing to walk, not caring most of them thought he had killed the captain. Sabo seemed to stare at him dumbfounded, before his eyes went big, ¨You didn't do what I think you did?¨ He asked, making all the pirates started at them. ¨I did.¨ Was the answer as he disappeared in the galley.

And then Sabo started laughing, shocking them even more. _Why was he laughing._ Luffy started to giggle, running in after Ace, telling him how Shanks looked when he planted the spiders. _Spiders?_ Thought Whitebeard, looking at Sabo, who had stopped laughing a bit. ¨Ace probably planted a bunch of spiders on his ship,¨ When he saw the confused look on the pirates, he elaborated. ¨Shanks is utterly terrified of spiders.¨ Then he walked after Ace and Luffy, laughing a bit. The pirates looked at each other, before busting out laughing, _Shanks was terrified of spiders?_ Even Thach, who himself was terrified of the bugs, was laughing.

 _So Ace did have humor._ Thought Whitebeard, _he reminds me more of his father every day._ Rogers also did these kind of things, especially to people he liked.

-x-

¨You know,¨ Started Marco, getting Ace's attention. ¨The freckles make you look young, yoi.¨ Ace looked at him, laughing a bit, ¨I know, that's why I wear the mask.¨ Started Ace, ¨It also hides my identity better.¨ Marco nodded, he did understand what he meant. He probably was easy recognized without the mask, he did look like his father and he was young and talented. ¨I understand, yoi.¨ Ace nodded, before he suddenly lifted his and Marco's plate. Marco was just about to ask what he was doing, when Luffy ran across the table, spilling and knocking everything on the table down. Ace then sat the plates down again, seeing Sabo had done the same with his and Thach's plate.

¨He really have a lot of energy and run around like a kid.¨ Said Marco looking at Luffy who continued on the tables, making many people curse and laugh. ¨Yeah,¨ Started Ace, ¨He do, but he is still really observant, so be careful what you say or do around him.¨ Marco nodded, not really knowing what he meant about the last bit, but before he could ask, Ace had moved and was walking out to the deck. Leaving Marco to puzzle over his words.

He really was a curious person.

-x-

¨Umm..¨ Started Izou, standing in front of Ace, getting his attention as he was relaxing against the railing. ¨The thing you did to Pops while fighting, the pressure point thing. Could you teach me how to do it?¨ He bowed a bit at the end, hoping he would say yes. Ace sighed as he stretched his arms a bit, ¨I can show you,¨ He said as he stood up, ¨But I need someone to use as a demonstration.¨ Izou nodded, as he motioned for Jozu to come up to them. Ace looked at him, ¨And he is okay with being used at demonstration?¨ Jozu nodded, making Ace nod as he told him to go a bit out on the deck, standing with his back towards them.

Ace lifted Jozu's arm and pointed at some spots at his shoulder, ¨Press here and his arm will become immobile, the harder and more precise will cause it to last longer.¨ Back, ¨Press here for immobile waist and down.¨ And lower back, ¨Press her on the right for right leg and left for left leg.¨ Izou nodded, ¨I don't ask you to do it on him now, but remember it for when you have someone to try it on.¨ Izou let out a sight, and Jozu's shoulders relaxed, expecting to be tested on. ¨I will remember it, is it hard to do?¨ He asked, Ace shook his head. ¨You probably won't be able to get full effect the first times. But when you know where to press, you will get some effect.¨ Izou nodded, he was happy with that. ¨It does also not hurt when you press the points, only making the limb immobile.¨

¨Also,¨ Continued Ace, now pointing at his neck, ¨Press here to make him unconscious.¨ Izou tilted his head, that he did know about, but never been able to do. He now saw that he had been a few centimeters wrong, Izou nodded, trying to make a mental picture. ¨And,¨ Said Ace, getting the attention again, ¨There is one more thing I can show.¨ Izou looked at him, waiting for what he was talking about, there were no more limbs to make immobile. Ace then reached for Jozu's arm, lifting it, ¨Just hold it like this for a moment.¨ Jozu nodded, doing as the assassin said. ¨This will not hurt or make your arm immobile, so no need to be nervous.¨ Jozu nodded again. Ace then made a line from his left arm and to his back, Izou followed with his eyes, ¨You start here,¨ Said Ace, then he gave 6 quick raps with his hand, 3 on his back towards his should, and 3 from his shoulder to his elbow.

Jozu stood there, completely still for a moment, everyone on deck was looking at him, especially the captain, waiting for his hand to be immobile. But nothing happened. Jozu still held his hand to the side, even moving it a bit. ¨If I am not mistaken, you should now be unable to use your diamond power for the next 5 minutes.¨ Everyone eyes widened. Jozu tried, when nothing happened, he coated his right arm, which worked. He looked over his shoulder at Ace, _how had he done that?_

¨This only work on Devil Fruit users for obvious reasons.¨ Izou nodded, looking in awe and shock at what he had done. ¨What I did was press 6 points that send the impulse of the devil fruit from his body to his arm. I did not press hard or fast, so it should be back too normal in a few minutes as I said. The harder and faster you do it, the better the effect.¨ Izou nodded. He was impressed, he did not know that it was possible to disable the user of his devil fruit. And by the look of it, so was everyone else to, save for Luffy and Sabo. ¨If you want,¨ Continued Ace, ¨I can show you how to disable the entire body of its devil fruit ability.¨ Izou could only nod, he was really impressed.

For the next few hours, Ace was showing Izou, and some others that had joined, where to press to immobilize the body or devil fruit.

-x-

It was getting late, the sun was setting. Ace was sitting and leaning on the railing, like last evening, reading a book. Sabo and Luffy was eating while listening to some of Whitebeards stories, Luffy was more into the story than Sabo, but he still sat beside his brother. When the story was finished, Luffy looked at the pirates, and stopped at Thatch. ¨Hey, Pompom guy,¨ Started Luffy, making a few pirates snicker and getting a stern _Luffy,_ from Ace. ¨Are you a swordsman?¨ He asked, tilting his head. Thatch looked at him, nodding. ¨Yeah,¨ He started, ¨Why do you ask?¨ Luffy then smiled, ¨Are you good?¨ Thatch actually looked a bit offended, ¨Of course I am br-, Luffy.¨ He decided not to say brat, he was more at ease, but the assassin still made him a bit nervous. Luffy only grinned more, ¨Are you as good as Mihawk?¨ Thatch gaped at him, _he knew Mihawk?_ Thatch shook his head, he was nowhere near that good. Luffy tilted his head, smile still present,

¨Maybe Ace can teach you.¨ Said the kid.

Thatch stood completely still for a second, ¨W-What?¨ He finally got out, Luffy still grinning, even more when he spoke next. ¨Yeah! Since he is just as strong as Mihawk! They always tierd.¨ Ace sighed, ¨It's tie Luffy, not tierd.¨ Luffy looked at him, and back at Thatch, still grinning as he said ¨Yeah, tie with each other.¨ And once again, the crew was shocked, _he was equal to Dracule Mihawk?_ They looked at the assassin, still reading his book, not caring that they stared at him. Ace was _that_ good with swords? ¨Y-Yeah,¨ Started Thatch, ¨It would be nice to get better, but only if it's okay with Ace.¨ He said, not wanting to sound desperate. Being able to fight someone who was able to tie with Mihawk, was a big chance for him. Luffy went on to annoy his brother, even giving him the puppy eyes, until he said yes.

And for the next few hours, Ace gave Thatch pinpoints as Thatch was showing him what he could do.

 _He is really kind and helpful,_ though Whitebeard. He had now helped his sons with fighting and he only wanted to ask him to join even more.

-x-

It was in the middle of the night again, Ace once again stood at the front of the ship, enjoying the night. Even feeling the breeze on his whole face. ¨You enjoying the tranquility again?¨ Said Whitebeard behind him, Ace just nodded, leaning a bit forward. Whitebeard went and stood next to him, the calm and carefree look on Ace's face made him happy, seeing he could actually truly relax and enjoy himself. Actually looking his age.

¨How did you find out about Shanks fear of spiders?¨ He asked, he was curious about how he found out. Ace snorted a bit, a small smile on his face. ¨He once called for me, telling that I needed to get there as fast as I could.¨ Ace shook his head, a small laugh escaping him, ¨When I got there, I found out Benn was gone for some reason, and a spider was in his cabin, stopping him from going inside.¨ He then looked back up at the sky, ¨He didn't want to tell his crew about his fear, so he rather call me. Luffy laughed for hour when he found out, even mocking him.¨

Whitebeard laughed a bit himself, that was funny. Shanks would rather call the most famous assassin, instead of telling his crew he was terrified of spiders? ¨Won't he be angry that you told us?¨ Ace shrugged, ¨Probably. But he promise to tell me if Sabo or Luffy was in trouble, so I just made it even.¨ Whitebeard laughed at that, he liked the kid.

¨I wanted to thank you for showing my sons a few tricks, I think you managed to stun everyone at some point.¨ Said Whitebeard. Ace just stood with his eyes closed. ¨It was nothing.¨ He then opened his eyes, looking at the captain without turning his head. ¨They do learn fast and have potential.¨ Whitebeard nodded, he was proud of his sons, and he knew they was fast learners. Whitebeard the decided to take a chance, knowing he had to ask at some point. ¨Ace,¨ He started getting his attention.

¨Why don't you join my crew?¨

Ace just laughed a bit, shaking his head. ¨I don't think I would to that, I usually don't like to stay the same place for too long.¨ Whitebeard nodded, he _was_ an assassin, so he could understand it, but still. ¨Haven't Shanks asked you to join?¨ Ace laughed, ¨Of course he have, but he said if I joined, I needed to stop being Ace of Spades.¨ Whitebeard frowned a bit, ¨You like being an assassin?¨ Ace leaned a bit forwards as a gust of wind came. ¨Not always, but I enjoy the freedom and helping people. They need someone to be there for them, help them when everyone have given up. Give them hope.¨ Whitebeard understood, even he had called upon Ace of Spades in a time of need.

¨If you do join,¨ Started Whitebeard, also leaning a bit forward, he could see why Ace enjoyed this. ¨I would not keep you from your work, but giving you a place to belong.¨ He looked at the assassin, ¨My sons have taken a shine, not only too you, but your brothers as well.¨ Ace laughed a bit, ¨Most of them still fear me you know?¨ He then looked up at the sky again. ¨I do thank you for the offer, but I belong with my brothers and Luffy would never join an another crew.¨ Whitebeard laughed, that was true. Luffy was hell-bent on being the pirate king, having his own crew. Always saying how a pirate captain never could sail under an another captain.

¨You are right about that.¨ He then looked down at Ace, ¨But the offer still stands, Luffy and Sabo could even join until they set out themselves.¨ Ace nodded, ¨I'll think about it.¨ He then leaned forward a bit, looking at the captain, ¨But it's good to know we have somewhere to go if something happens.¨ Whitebeard nodded, looking back, smiling. ¨My door is always open, even if you only need a place to stay for a bit.¨ Ace nodded. Then they leaned forward a bit, enjoying the silence and calmness of the night. When the sun started to rise, Ace said his goodbyes as he went back inside. Whitebeard stood a bit longer outside, even giving a nod to Marco as he came out for his shift, looking at him disapprovingly for staying up all night.

-x-Day 3-x-

In the morning, they could find Sabo and Luffy in the galley, eating breakfast. They had been up for a somewhere about a half hour, and they were wondering why Ace was not with them. They had not mentioned anything, and seemed to be acting like nothing had happened. ¨Hey,¨ Started Whitebeard, ¨Where is your brother? Is he not coming this morning?¨ He asked the brothers. He wanted to talk to the assassin before they arrived at Boreumdo, which was only a few hours away.

Luffy looked at him, tilting his head a bit, ¨You mean Ace?¨ He asked, getting a nod, not only from Whitebeard, but from the others as well, it was not common for him to not be with his brothers. ¨He got a call from someone and needed to leave for a bit.¨ He then went back to eating a bit, earning a few looks from the pirates. Sabo sighted as he shook his head. ¨He is back, it did only take a hour or so.¨ He then took another bite of his food, ¨He is doing some filing of some sort, saying how he needed to get it done. He will be out soon.¨ He then looked at the young commander, ¨Why are you wondering?¨ Whitebeard nodded at the information, ¨I wanted to talk to him before we arrive at Boreumdo.¨ Sabo nodded, ¨He will be out soon, if you want, I can get him for you.¨ Whitebeard shook his head, ¨There is no need for that, he'll come out when he's done.¨

An hour later, they sat out on deck, Luffy running around, and Sabo having a conversation with Marco about some tactics and how running a division was like. Then the door opened, and Ace walked out, looking a bit irritated, ¨Remind me to never answer the Green Horns again.¨ He said to Sabo, making him laugh a bit. ¨A false request again?¨ Ace nodded, as he went to sit down by the railing, his usual spot. ¨You get false requests, yoi?¨ Asked Marco, a bit surprised people actually dared to do it. Ace nodded, ¨They try to get me to be their private assassin, it's really annoying.¨ He then leaned his head back a bit, resting it against the railing. ¨Then,¨ Started Thatch, ¨Why do you answer it? Why not just ignore the request?¨ He was curious, as well as the others. The assassin seemed to be annoyed by the fact some faked a request.

¨I can't just ignore it,¨ Started Ace, ¨Even if they annoy me, they do sometimes have real request, they are good people. They just sometimes decides to try make me only work for them, they think I am someone they can buy.¨ The pirates nodded, they could understand what he meant. They started to see more and more what Sabo had meant the first day. The assassin and Ace, was two different people. Ace seemed to act like a somewhat normal 18 year old, getting annoyed, having fun, caring for his brothers and being civil. The assassin seemed to act different, not having fun, only acting professional, and not being civil, but professional. They had no doubt, that if they called for the assassins help again, he would not act like Ace, but as the assassin. And they expected nothing else. It gave some comfort to speak and ask for a request, he would act professional.

¨Ace,¨ Started Whitebeard, getting his attention. ¨You are pretty young, when did you start training to be an assassin?¨ He asked, he could see almost all of his sons and daughters who could hear the question, stopped talking and looked at the assassin, curious about when he started. ¨I met my mentor when I was 7, and he though me how to fight and control my powers.¨ Started Ace, ¨I did not start to train to be an assassin, until about 1 year and half later.¨ That was pretty young, thought the captain. ¨Why did you not train to be an assassin until you were 8, when you started training to fight at 7? And who was your mentor?¨ Whitebeard had heard about many assassins, the one who thought Ace, must have been a good and talented one.

Ace leaned a bit back again, ¨I did not want to be an assassin, until I was 8. That's when I was though more about them, and it was interesting.¨ He then closed his eyes, ¨My mentor was Azuruko.¨ Whitebeard nodded, he could understand that. ¨I have heard about Azuruko, but not for the last few years, has he stopped working?¨ Ace sighed a bit. ¨A bit over 2 years ago, he got sick. He unfortunately died a few months later, his body giving out.¨ Whitebeard nodded, a somber look at his face, ¨My condolences, he was a good man I heard.¨ He could see his children also giving a small nod, giving their own condolences. Ace nodded, leaning his head back, eyes closing. He must have meant a lot to the assassin.

Luffy then suddenly propped down on his lap, giving him a hug. The pirates looked at them for a bit, questioningly, but when Sabo also sighted a bit, looking up, they understood what was happening. _He was comforting his brother._ The realization made Whitebeard think about something, being an assassin could not be easy. He did have a lot of work, he heard and saw a lot of stuff, stuff no 18 year old should see. _Does he have anyone to talk to?_ He wondered, he would never give away his fear and concerns to his brothers, he was the oldest of them. He hoped he did have someone to go to, life could be hard, even if he had started at a young age.

 _Maybe he goes to Shanks?_ Thought Whitebeard, he hoped he would. Living with burdens was not good. And probably having used to go to Azuruko for advice, or when something got though. But seeing he had passed away, he was a bit concerned for the boy. He was by no means weak, but everyone needed a pillar to lean on. When they arrived at Boreumdo, he would offer the assassin a place with them again, even if he declined. He wanted to let the kid know he was not alone, and his door _really_ was open for him, no matter what.

-x-

5 hours later, they arrived at Boreumdo and Luffy gave a big goodbye to everyone. Before running off and stopping at some way into the woods, waving at them. Sabo made his farewell, bowing and being polite, before going after his brother. Ace looked at them go, shaking his head. ¨They look happy to be home.¨ Said Whitebeard, making Ace laugh a bit. ¨Yeah, I guess they are.¨ Ace went to the railing, looking at where his brothers were waiting for him. He then turned around and looked at the captain. ¨I thank you for your hospitality, Whitebeard.¨ He then bowed, giving his respect and thanks to the captain. ¨It was nothing, it was nice to get to know you, Ace.¨ He answered back, giving a nod, the same did several of his sons.

¨And Ace,¨ Started Whitebeard, getting his full attention, ¨My offer from last night, still stand, should you ever need it.¨ He could see Aces eyes softened a bit, before nodding, ¨Thank you, I will remember it.¨ Whitebeard could sense Marco looking at him, he would tell them what they had talked about later. Ace then Turned around, but before he left, he paused a bit. ¨And Newgate,¨ He tuned his head around, face a bit hard, professional, the same face he had used when accepting their request. ¨A piece of advice; _Do not trust Marshall D Teach_.¨ Then he was gone, appearing besides his brothers as they went inside the woods, probably to head to their home, Luffy waving as they went.

 _What had he meant by not trusting Teach?_ Was the thought on most of the pirates mind, after a while, they set sail. Deciding that they would maybe be a bit weary with the man, he _had_ been acting a bit weird the last weeks, and it was a bit concerning.

* * *

 _So that's chapter 6, hope you enjoyed._

 _It you have any question or is wondering about something, feel free to ask._


	8. Ace of Spades Chapter 7 The Betrayal

_Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and how Ace and his brothers bonded with the pirates_

 _Here's chapter 7, it is going to be from the Whitebeard pirates view, I hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

It was quiet. No one knew what to say. Everyone sat in silence as they waited for news from White Bay, hoping for good ones. Two days ago, they had raided a boat and Thatch had found a Devil Fruit onboard. Since he had found it, he was the one who was going to decide what to do with it. He was unsure if he was going to eat it or not and decided to think about it. And during the night, it had happened,

Teach had betrayed them.

He had snuck into the Fourth commander's room and was going to take the fruit. But Thatch had stayed up late, doing some paperwork and had still been up when Teach snuck in. He did not notice him sneak in, when Teach saw Thatch still up, he had made a noise, alerting Thatch. And when Thatch looked at Teach, he had attack the fourth commander, ending up beating him up bad, even stabbing him in the back. Then he took the fruit and left, leaving Thatch to die.

But since they had noticed the strange behavior in the second commander and the warning from Ace, they had been keeping him under tight watch. When one of his subordinate had seen him leave his room, not returning in half an hour, he went to Marco, informing him, since he was the one on watch. When Marco had heard about it, he decided to check it out, and seeing how large the ship was, he asked the others on watch to help him. Izou, who had also been on watch, decided to go and get Thatch, knowing that he was up late, doing paperwork.

When he got to his room, he instantly froze for a second, before starting to scream for the others, screaming to get the doctors up there now.

2 hours later, every commander was in the meeting room with Whitebeard. It was easy to connect the dots, Teach had betrayed them. He had tried to kill Thatch for the fruit and he had fled the ship, knocking out some of the people on watch, thankfully not hurting them. They had decided to wait for answers on how Thatch was, before they decided what to do. Many wanted to go after Teach, but Whitebeard had told them to stay, seeing as he most likely was stronger than they believed, and he did not want to send anyone after him. The fear of more of his sons either getting hurt or killed was to strong.

And so they waited.

They had waited for almost 10 hours. The tension was high, no one wanted to say anything. When the door to the meeting room opened, everyone tensed. When White Bay walked in, a stern look on her face, they only hoped Thatch was anything but dead. Everyone sat down, looking at the doctor, waiting for her to speak. She sighted, ¨Thatch is not dead,¨ Everyone gave a small sight of relief, ¨But his condition is critical. He is still unconscious and will be for a while.¨ Whitebeard looked at his daughter, she looked tired and probably was. She had been up for hours, working on Thatch. And knowing Teach was behind it, must be hard on her, it was on all of them.

¨Do you know how long he will be unconscious, yoi?¨ Asked Marco. And Bay shook her head, ¨He can be for a few more hours or days. It's hard to tell.¨ They all nodded, hoping that he would wake up soon, and that he would be fine. After a bit of update on how he was, that the surgery had went well, Bay left to go to the infirmary again, leaving the commanders and captain to discuss what to do next.

¨What should we do Pops?¨ Asked Marco, looking at his adoptive father, face looking more tired that it had in ages. He sighted and looked at his commanders, everyone was looking tired, upset and distraught. Izou was one of the worse ones. He had not said anything and seemed to just be looking out in space. They knew the chef was important to the sixteenth commander and seeing his this distraught, showed them just how much he cared about the fourth commander. Whitebeard closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts. He needed to be strong, not only for his commanders in the room, but for Thatch as well, they could not act hastily. ¨We will wait for Thatch to wake up, we can't just rush into this, we need to know what Thatch think, he was the one that was injured.¨

The commanders nodded, they understood what he meant. If they just rushed after, without hearing the chefs point of view on what to do. They could maybe make a grave mistake. ¨For now, we need to stay calm and on guard. Tell the others and tell them of Thatch's condition.¨ He then looked at Izou, who still sat completely still, staring at the wall. He sighed and looked at Marco, giving him a silent order while he looked between him and Izou. Marco nodded. As everyone started to leave the room, he got up and went over to Izou, putting a hand on his shoulder, making him look at the first commander.

¨Why don't you and I go and visit Thatch, yoi.¨ He said softly. Izou only nodded and silently followed the first commander.

-x-

It had been 6 days, Thatch had not yet woken up. Izou had never once left his side and the other commanders made sure he slept and ate. It made their heart ache, seeing how much he cared for the chef, how distraught he was. Whitebeard knew that the people around the world, had noticed something had happened and that it had to do with Teach. He had declared to not be a part of their crew anymore, covering the mark he had on his shoulder, taking the name Blackbeard. There was also rumors about Thatch being injured by the man and hoped no one dared to attack them. If someone did, they would not hold back.

¨Pops,¨ Said Marco, walking up to Whitebeard as he sat on his captain's chair on the deck. ¨Red Haired Shanks is approaching us, yoi.¨ He said, making the captain frown as he looked out at the sea, he could see a ship in the distance. ¨They don't seem battle ready, yoi. But what do you think we should do?¨ He asked the captain. He looked out towards the ship, sighing a bit, ¨If they do not show any signs of an attack, let him board.¨ Marco nodded and went to tell the ones on watch what Whitebeard had said.

20 minutes later, Shanks boarded the ship.

Shanks boarded the ship alone, his crew being ordered to stay behind and wait, even Benn. ¨Newgate.¨ He said as he approached the man, standing in front of him. ¨What do you want Shanks?¨ Asked the captain, looking at the other captain, face strong. ¨I have heard what happened with Teach. I am sorry that Thatch was wounded and hope he is doing well.¨ He could see many of his sons giving the captain looks of sadness and betrayal, they did not like to be reminded of what had happened. Shanks reached behind his back and took an envelope out, giving it to the captain. He looked at it and opened it carefully, inside there was a single feather. It was large and black, it looked like from a giant bird, and his mind instantly thought it belonged to Ace's raven, Dust.

¨If you decide to get revenge,¨ Started Shanks, getting everyone's attention. ¨Burn the feather, Ace will show up within minutes.¨ Whitebeard looked at him questionably, ¨I know you have called on him once,¨ Continued Shanks, ¨And that he and his brothers spent some time here.¨ He looked at the captain with a look of understanding and abhorrence on his face. It had been 9 months since they had stayed on the ship, and they had told Shanks at some point, either that, or Shanks had somehow found it out. ¨If you want to get back at Teach, he will help you.¨ Whitebeard nodded, ¨Thank you for this, how did you acquire it?¨ Shanks looked at him, face calming a bit, ¨Ace gave a few to me, they are from Dust, he will know where the feather is when you burn it and show up momentarily.¨ He then looked at him straight in the eyes, ¨He knows I am giving it to you.¨

Whitebeard closed his eyes, that meant the assassin wanted to help if they needed it. And the realization he was there if they needed it, was comforting.

He looked at shanks, eyes thankful. ¨I thank you for this, if we chose to call him, I want _all_ my commanders to agree on it.¨ Shanks nodded, face filling with compassion as he understood the sentence, _Thatch was wounded bad._ Shanks then said his goodbye, wishing the fourth commander well, and left. Leaving the pirates to thank the other captain and assassin.

-x-

Two days later, Thatch woke up.

When he woke up, he felt groggy and his body ached. When he blearily opened his eyes, he could feel something holding his hand, and looked down. There on the side of his bed, sat Izou, his body was resting on the side of the bed, eyes closed and looking exhausted. When Thatch looked at his hand, he could see Izou was clutching it. Thatch smiled a bit and tried to move his other hand, to show he was okay. But the movement caused him pain and made him groan, waking Izou from his slumber. And when he sat up, Thatch got a look on how he looked,

Izou looked terrible.

His hair was a mess, his makeup looked smudged, and he could see dark circles under his eyes. Thatch figured out he must have been unconscious for a while, and based on how Izou looked, _he had not left his side._ It made Thatch's heart swell, knowing the other commander cared for him this much. He also felt bad for the commander, he didn't need to stay with him all the time, by the looks of it, not eating or sleeping regularly, he needed to take care of himself. Izou the rubbed his eyes a bit, getting rid of some sleep, when he looked at the fourth commander, he did a double take, before throwing his hands around the man, hugging him.

Thatch did wince a bit, but he looked down at the other commander and managed to lift his hand, softly stroking his hair. When he felt Izou shake a bit, hearing something like a small sob, his eyes widened, _he was crying._ ¨H-hey,¨ Said Thatch, voice breaking a bit, both from lack of use and emotions. It made his heart ache seeing the other commander in this shape. ¨It's okay, I'm okay.¨ He said. Izou shook his head a bit, leaning back and wiping his eyes. ¨I-I thought you would never wake up.¨ He said, making Thatch give a sad smile. He tried to lift his hand, to stroke his hair, cheek, anything. But once again, the movement made him flinch and groan. Izou looked at him, ¨I-I'll go and get Bay.¨ Izou stood up and ran to get the doctor.

When Izou retuned, White Bay was walking behind him. ¨Ah, Commander Thatch,¨ She started, a smile on her face. ¨Good seeing you awake.¨ She walked over to the bed, lifting a clipboard. ¨I will be doing some routine examination, to see that your body is healing nicely. Then, if you feel up to it, Pops would like to talk to you.¨ Thatch did understand that, Pops probably wanted to see that he was okay and ask what had happened. He still could not believe Teach had attacked him. Thatch was starting to nod his head, but flinched again, a groan escaping him. Bay clicked her tongue, ¨The aching and pain in your body is mostly normal. I will give you something for it after the examination.¨

She then put on some gloves and helped the commander sit up. He groaned as his muscles ached, Izou giving him a look of concern. ¨Commander Izou,¨ Started Bay, getting his attention, while she was looking Thatch over. ¨Why don't you go tell Pops and the others that Thatch is awake while I examine him?¨ Izou nodded and left, giving Thatch a last look before leaving. When the door closed, Bay still checking his wounds and stiches, ¨He never once left your side.¨ She said, making Thatch look at her. ¨He always sat by your bed, holding your hand.¨ Bay then looked at Thatch, ¨He really cares for you a lot.¨ Thatch nodded. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same.

-x-

As soon as Izou was out of the infirmary, he leaned against the wall a bit, trying to compose himself. Knowing that Thatch was awake, and was most likely going to be okay, was a huge relief. And for the first time in 8 days, he felt like he could breathe normal again, a huge weight lifted of his chest. He stood up, took a deep breath, dragging a hand over his head, making his hair seem a bit better. And wiped a bit under his eyes, getting rid of any makeup that had smudged and gotten there when he cried. He knew his eyes probably was a bit bloodshot, but he had something to do. Based on the time, Pops was most likely in his room, so Izou headed that way.

When he stood outside the gigantic doors, he took an another deep breath, preparing himself to speak when he got inside. He could feel so many emotions inside him, all the ones he had held inside himself for the last 8 days, but he was going to be strong. The ones he had passed on the way to his destination, had stared at him in concern. They knew he had not been out of the infirmary for the last 8 days, and seeing he was out, heading for Pops room meant that something had happened, and they only hoped it was nothing bad.

Izou then lifted his hand, and knocked at the door. He heard a ¨Come in¨ from Pops, and slowly opened the door, stepping inside.

When he got inside, he could see Pops, Marco, Jozu, Haruta, Namur and Vista. They were all sitting around the table in the room probably talking and discussing something. When they saw who entered, he could see Marco putting his hands on the table and standing up a bit, at the ready to leave if something was wrong. Whitebeard and the others tensed a bit, looking at him. ¨Son,¨ Started Whitebeard, when Izou made no move or said anything. ¨Did something happen?¨ Izou could see his face was calm, but his eyes were full of worry and concern. Izou opened his mouth a bit, but no words came out, he could feel his eyes tearing up again, _why was this so hard?_ He could see the others growing more concerned by the way he was acting, thinking something was wrong. He closed his mouth and took a deep breath and tried again,

¨Thatch is awake.¨

He could feel everyone letting out a sigh of relief, Marco sitting down again. And Izou couldn't hold in it anymore, he was happy, relieved and exhausted. He let the tears fall as he continued, ¨Bay is looking him over now,¨ He wiped his face a bit, _why was he acting so weak?_ ¨He's going to be okay.¨ Whitebeard got up and crouched in front of Izou, opening his arms a bit. The moment Izou looked at him, seeing him standing there, he all but leapt into his chest, just letting it all out. All the emotions he had been keeping in for the last 8 days, came pouring out. His father just hugging back and giving him the comfort he needed. Even if he seemed weak, it felt good to finally let it out, leaning on his father. He was always there for them, he was the foundation that kept the together, that helped them when they needed it.

When he finally let go, everyone aside from Marco had left, probably to tell everyone the good news. ¨Feeling better?¨ Asked Whitebeard, as Izou wiped his face. He nodded back, giving a thankful smile to the captain. ¨Did Bay say anything else?¨ Whitebeard asked his son, hoping Thatch was well enough to talk to him. Izou nodded, looking a bit more composed. ¨She is going to check him over, if he was feeling up to it, he is going to talk to you. I think Thatch wants to do that.¨ Said Izou, and Whitebeard nodded. It had been 10 minutes since Izou had arrived, and he had probably used a few minutes to get there. He looked at Marco, who nodded and went up to Izou. ¨Why don't we go and wash you up, yoi. You need to change clothes anyway.¨ He said, getting a small laugh from Izou, he probably _did_ stink. He had not changed for days. He nodded and they went to his rooms, as Whitebeard headed for the infirmary.

-x-

Whitebeard opened the door to the infirmary, a smile graced his lips as he saw his son sitting up in bed, Bay telling him to take it easy, to not pull his stitches or reopen any other wounds. The way the bed was placed, made it so when Thatch looked at Bay, his head was turned away from the door. But Bay was facing the door and noticed him coming inside. ¨I will go do some paper work,¨ She said to Thatch, ¨And you will stay in bed, and call if you need anything.¨ She then looked up at Whitebeard and gave a nod, before leaving. This made Thatch look towards the door, a smile making itself know as he saw Whitebeard standing there.

¨Pops.¨ Said Thatch, sounding happy and relieved, as he moved to sit on a chair next to the bed. ¨How are you son?¨ Asked Whitebeard, looking at his son. He did look okay, there were a lot of bandages and scrapes and bruises on him, but he did look okay. ¨I feel mostly okay,¨ Started Thatch, ¨Just a bit sore and achy.¨ Whitebeard nodded, that was good to hear, they had all been worried. They then chatted a bit, just letting the chef relax before he started the conversation they needed to have. ¨What happened?¨ He asked, looking at his son with a serious look. ¨We figured it was Teach, seeing as he has left and declared he is no longer a part of our crew.¨ Thatch looked at him, he had been told he had been unconscious for 8 days, and they was sure it was Teach who was to blame.

¨I didn't know he had done that,¨ Started Thatch. ¨Bay told me Teach was the main suspect, and that he had fled, but nothing more.¨ Whitebeard nodded, ¨Why don't you start from the beginning, son.¨ He said and Thatch sighed. ¨I was doing some paperwork and was up late,¨ Started Thatch, ¨And I thought I heard something and turned around, only to see Teach standing there. I was about to ask what he wanted, when he suddenly attacked.¨ He could see Whitebeard frowning, ¨I tried to fight back, but he was much stronger than I thought, and managed to bet the upper hand.¨ He put a hand to his head, messaging it, ¨I then remember a piercing pain in my back, then nothing.¨ He ended, looking at his father.

Whitebeard nodded. ¨It seems Teach is a lot stronger than he let on.¨ He said, Thatch nodded. Teach had never been strong enough to beat any of the commanders before, the fact he had managed to singlehandedly beat Thatch, proved that he had been holding back. Thatch sighed and looked at Whitebeard, ¨What are we going to do now?¨ His brows furrowed, ¨You haven't send anyone after him, have you?¨ He asked, scared for his fellow brothers and sisters. Whitebeard shook his head, ¨We have not. I feared he might be stronger than we thought, it would be dangerous to send someone after him, especially now that he also have the Devil Fruit.¨ Thatch nodded, a sight leaving him, glad everyone was safe.

¨We do plan to get revenge on him.¨ Continued Whitebeard, getting the attention again. ¨We however need to have a plan and we need to be prepared.¨ Thatch nodded, ¨Do we have any thoughts for a plan?¨ He asked, Whitebeard nodded. ¨We do,¨ He started, ¨We know he is a lot stronger than we believed, so we have to be careful.¨ He then stretched his hand towards his back, ¨2 days ago Shanks visited,¨ He could see Thatch frowning a bit. ¨The news about the event had got out, and rumors had started.¨ He took the envelope out, handing it to Thatch. ¨Shanks gave us this.¨ Thatch looked at him, before opening the envelope, and started at shock at the feather, ¨Is this…¨ He started, looking at Whitebeard in shock. Whitebeard nodded,

¨It is a feather from Dust, Ace's raven.¨

Thatch started at the feather for a bit, ¨What does it do?¨ He asked, looking at Whitebeard. ¨If we choose, we can burn the feather. It will instantly alert Ace we need his help, and he will show up.¨ Thatch nodded, looking at the feather again. ¨And we got it from Shanks?¨ He asked, Whitebeard nodded. ¨Yes,¨ He started, ¨He had a few and decided to give one to us.¨ When Thatch looked at him, he continued, ¨Ace knows Shanks gave it to us.¨ Thatch's eyes widened as he understood what it meant, _Ace wanted to help?_ It made him feel a bit better, knowing the assassin was at their side in this. ¨Will we be using it?¨ He asked, looking at his captain. Whitebeard sighted, ¨If you want to, we will use it.¨ Thatch nodded and looked at the feather, thoughtful. Teach was _strong,_ but Ace was _really_ strong, hopefully stronger than Teach. It would be real helpful to have the assassin help them, he was one of the best, he knew how to deal with situations like this. He looked at Whitebeard,

¨I think we should call him.¨

Whitebeard nodded, and took the envelope from Thatch. ¨We will call him tomorrow,¨ He started, ¨For now, you need to rest.¨ Whitebeard then rose, and moved towards the door. ¨Pops,¨ Said Thatch, halting Whitebeard in his movement, tuning around and looking at Thatch. ¨Who found me?¨ He asked, he was curious and felt bad for whoever it was. Whitebeard sighed, eyes saddening a bit, ¨It was Izou.¨ He saw the shocked look on Thatch, before it turned to a somber one. He knew the fourth commander felt bad for how Izou looked, knowing it was him who found the commander, was probably heart wrenching. Whitebeard then went and opened the door, Marco and Izou standing on the outside. Izou looked better, he had changed his clothing, and seemed to have taken a quick shower, his hair and face looked better. The moment he saw him opening the door, he went inside and sat by the chefs side, looking at him relived, his hand clutching Thatch's. Marco and Whitebeard shared a knowing look, before closing the door, leaving them alone.

-x-

The next day, Whitebeard and most of the commanders where on the deck. Izou was still with Thatch in the infirmary. When Thatch had said he wanted to call Ace, Whitebeard had taken all the commanders, except Izou and Thatch, and put the folder together. They did not know if he needed one, seeing as they would use an another way to contact him, but it didn't hurt to be ready. They knew the one they would be calling was not Ace, but the assassin, Ace of Spades. He would not act so carefree as he had, when he and his brothers had stayed on the ship. But the fact they now knew him better, made it easier for them to act relaxed and professional, not like the first time, when everyone had some level of fear for the man.

They did not know if the feather needed to be somewhere special, so they had placed it on the deck, a few feet from the captain's chair, the commanders standing at the captains side. Marco then lighted a match, and burned the feather, before moving back to Whitebeards side. The feather burned up, leaving only ashes behind. Everyone looked at the ashes, waiting. A few seconds later, Dust appeared, the same way Ace did; In a cloud of black smoke. This made the pirates look at each other, they did not know the bird could teleport. The bird turned its head a bit, looking around. Dust then flew a bit up, making a cawing sound,

And Ace appeared in a cloud of black smoke, Dust landing on his shoulder.

He was wearing his assassin's clothes and he was looking at the captain with the same look and body language he had during the first meeting, professional. He was here as an assassin, not someone they knew. ¨Newgate.¨ He said, giving a nod to the captain, who nodded back. ¨I understand you have someone you want me to take care off.¨ He said, and the captain nodded. ¨Yes,¨ Whitebeard then motioned for Marco to give the folder to Ace. ¨His name is Teach and we want him to pay.¨ Ace nodded as he took the folder and opening it and taking a quick look. But even before Marco had managed to move a step away,

Ace closed the file, handling it back to Marco.

¨I won't take this assignment.¨ He said, shocking many of them. He had known they wanted him to take care of someone, and Shanks had said he was okay with giving them the feather, _so why?_ But before anyone could say anything, make any objection to his harsh rejection on the assignment, Ace lifted his hand, making everyone halt. ¨I do understand,¨ Continued Ace, ¨That all of you feel betrayed by Marshal D Teach. But you are not the one he attacked.¨ He then relaxed his hand, placing it against his side again. ¨If you want me to assassinate Teach, I will speak to the Fourth Commander Thatch, seeing it was him who was attacked.¨

They stared at him, many of them to shocked to say anything. Whitebeard nodded, he did understand what the assassin meant. Teach _had_ betrayed them, but it was Thatch he had attacked. It would be fair if he was the one to talk to the assassin. ¨I understand,¨ Said Whitebeard. ¨He is in the infirmary, do you want to talk to him alone?¨ He asked. He understood if Ace said yes, but still hoped to be present himself. Ace shook his head, ¨You are allowed to join, there are some questions you need to answer too. But if you try to influence his answers, I won't let you join the conversation.¨ Whitebeard nodded, he could accept that. ¨You can also alert him before we go, he can say no if he wants to. If he do not want to make the decisions, I won't make him.¨ Said Ace, making Whitebeard nod. He then signalized for Marco to go check with Thatch, also telling that Izou probably should wait outside while they talked.

-x-

Ace and Whitebeard walked to the infirmary. It was located not too far away from the deck with the captain's chair, and the trip was short. Thatch had agreed to talk to the assassin, he was glad to know he was going to be included in the assignment as much as he was going to be. He knew Whitebeard would have listened to him if he wanted anything special, but had been tired yesterday, and seeing that everyone wanted the revenge, he was okay with that. He was wondering what kind of questions he was going to get, and hoping he could manage to answer all of them a way everyone would like.

When Ace and Whitebeard arrived and walked into the infirmary, the only ones present was Thatch and White Bay. The others having been told to wait outside, White Bay had stayed seeing as she was head doctor, and didn't want to leave Thatch, and Ace had accepted it. They got their own chair, Ace sitting at the bottom of the bed, and Whitebeard sitting next to Thatch, both facing the assassin. Ace took out a pen and a notepad, being able to write the details down. When he was ready, he looked at the fourth commander. He looked a bit worse for wear, but not too bad. He then opened the notepad, still looking at the chef.

¨First things first,¨ Started Ace, getting the attention. ¨Do you want Teach dead?¨ He asked, looking at the chef, who nodded. Ace wrote some things down. ¨Do you want him to have a fast or slow death?¨ He asked and Thatch thought for a minute. He had heard about how the assassins sometimes prolonged the death, making the person suffer for hours and hours. They were good at imagining and doing different kinds of torture that many could not even believe were possible. Thatch looked at the assassin, ¨I don't want him to have a painless and fast death,¨ He started. ¨But I don't want you to prolong his death to much either.¨ Ace nodded, and wrote something down ¨I know what you mean, I will make him suffer, but I won't pick him apart piece by piece, prolonging the death and making it the most painful I can manage.¨ Thatch nodded, glad Ace understood. He looked at his father, getting a nod.

Ace then looked at the captain, ¨This question is for you, Newgate.¨ He nodded at the assassin, ¨If I understand it correctly, your crew have some sort of mark, signalizing they are a part of you crew?¨ Whitebeard nodded, that was right. ¨And Teach have his on his left upper arm?¨ Whitebeard nodded, Teach had covered the mark after he left, not wanting to be associated with them anymore. Ace looked him dead in the eyes, ¨Do you want me to remove it?¨ He asked, making whitebeard furrow his brows in confusion. ¨Remove it how?¨ He asked. Ace looked at him, ¨I will either cut it off and give it to you, or rid of it forever, signalizing he is no longer a part of your crew.¨ Said the assassin, Whitebeard thought for a moment, ¨I want you to remove it and get rid of it.¨ He then looked at Ace, ¨I never want to see the mark on his body again.¨ Ace then looked at Thatch, and getting a nod from the chef. Ace nodded, writing something down again.

¨There is also the issue with marking him.¨ Said Ace, making both the commander and captain look at him questioningly. Ace sighted, ¨When I do assassination for someone and the target is from their crew, squad or organization. You have the choice of me either leaving only my mark on his body, or adding yours to it. Showing the world you was the one to send me to kill him.¨ Whitebeard thought again. He had heard about this, the assassin leaving two marks on the body, his own, and an another one. Both marks were left the same way, so there was no mistaking who had done it and was responsible. He wanted no one to think they took lightly to people betraying and attacking his crew. ¨You can use both marks.¨ Said Whitebeard, looking at the assassin in a serious way. Ace looked at Thatch, who also nodded, and wrote in his notepad again.

¨That will be it,¨ Said Ace, closing his notebook. ¨I will search him down, and take him out. It should be done within 2-4 days.¨ Ace looked at the captain and commander, ¨I will return when I am finished with the assignment, telling you if it went accordingly or not.¨ He put the notebook away, ¨Is there anything you would like to add, or have questions about?¨ He asked them. Whitebeard got a confused look for a moment, ¨You don't want payment for the assignment?¨ He asked, clearly wondering why there had been no questions about the payment. When he asked, Thatch brows furrowed to, he thought there was a price set. Ace shook his head, ¨I do not want payment for this,¨ He looked at them, seeing the confusion. ¨Consider it a thank you for helping my brothers.¨ He said and their looks softened as they nodded.

¨If that is all,¨ He said, motioning with his hand, seeing if they had anything else to add. ¨Umm…¨ Started Thatch, getting the attention to Whitebeard and Ace, ¨I know you are here as Ace of Spades and not Ace,¨ He looked at the assassin, eyes soft and hopeful, ¨But can you maybe bring your brothers by sometime?¨ He asked the assassin, wanting to see the other two kids again. Ace looked at him, he did not seem angry, offended or annoyed with the question. He simply nodded his head a bit, ¨I'll think about it.¨ He said, making the commander smile a bit.

The assassin stood up, ¨I will then take my leave, I hope you get well soon, Fourth Commander Thatch.¨ He said as he looked at the commander, giving him a nod. Thatch nodded back, and his gaze shifted to Whitebeard, ¨Newgate.¨ He said, giving him a nod. Whitebeard looked at him, giving a nod back. Then he was gone, black smoke dancing in the air. Both of them then closed their eyes, letting out a sight. Delighted the meeting had gone well, and that Teach would pay for what he did.

White Bay the clocked her tongue as she looked at them, getting their attention. ¨Now that he has left, you should rest a bit Commander Thatch.¨ She said. And they nodded, Whitebeard needed to go inform the others about what they had discussed, and was going to leave anyhow. Before he had managed to move, the door opened, and Izou pecked inside. ¨Dust disappeared, so we thought the assassin had left.¨ He said, as he walked inside, seeing no signs of the assassin. ¨He just left, the meeting went well.¨ Said Newgate, as he stood up, walking towards the door. ¨I am sure Thatch will tell you about it, as long as Bay accepts that you stay here.¨ Everyone looked at the woman, who sighted before nodding, and the sixteenth commander went over to Thatch, sitting down next to the bed.

Whitebeard left, giving a last look at the smiling commanders inside, before he closed the door. A feeling of gratitude Teach was going to be dealt with, and that all of his sons and daughters were safe and happy. Glad that Thatch was recovering nicely from the attack, and he was smiling and laughing as normal. Glad that Izou was back to normal, no longer looking like a kicked puppy.

And glad that everything would go back to normal, or as normal it could be.

* * *

 _So that's Chapter 7, hope you enjoyed._

 _I couldn't kill Thatch; he is just so loveable. And decided to make a sort of a start on some Thatch/Izou. I know some of you want this, so I'll see what I'll do._

 _The next chapter will be how Ace deals with Teach, be sure to read it if you don't like Teach. He is going to get what he deserves._

 _If you have any requests, questions or is wondering about something, feel free to ask._


	9. Ace of Spades Chapter 8 The Traitor

_Hello everyone._

 _Here's is the next chapter, and will mostly be told from Aces pow, but some other will also have their moment._

 _I also didn't get any work this week, and managed to get it done pretty quick. I was going to wait until tomorrow to put it up, but just found out my brother is coming for the weekend, and I wanted to have everything finished before he arrives tomorrow. I will still be able to write during the weekend, and will put the next chapter up when its finished._

 _There is also more than just Ace killing Teach, this is because I needed to have more to say, and wanted to include everyone in this chapter. A bit of plot, more than I already had._

 _And it is a bit brutal, so beware. I know the rating is M, and I did a warning in chapter 1, but still. Teach dies a brutal, gruesome and gory death. Its not too bad, and not to detailed, but still a bit brutal._

 _The chapter is a bit long to, it has a plot, and I try not to make cliff hangers. I hate those myself._

 _Read and relax._

* * *

Ace sat and looked through some files and newspapers, searching for anything on the man he was hunting down. He had not made any bold or notice worthy moves and many though he had gone into hiding. There was also rumors that he had started to look for people to join a crew of his own and was going to use the name Blackbeard. Ace had managed to pinpoint his location somewhere to the South, and was heading that direction. He had gotten a hold of the newspaper that was from the south and was looking them through for clues. As he was reading an article the door opened and a coffee cup was placed at the table.

¨You found anything out yet?¨ Asked Shanks, leaning against the wall, looking at Ace.

When Ace had heard about Teach proclaiming to no longer be a part of the Whitebeards and had showed off a Devil Fruit, he knew something was up. The moment he had heard rumors about the fourth commander being injured, he knew Teach had betrayed them and attacked Thatch. He had visited Shanks when he found out, seeing as he believed the same, they agreed to let them have one of Dust feathers, so they could call for him if they needed it, without waiting for a response. He also wanted the fourth commander to make the decision if he should kill Teach, and what kind of death he would get. He could feel the stares and confusing when he denied, but he saw the captain understood when he explained why.

Ace nodded, looking at Shanks, ¨I believe he is either at Meokdo or Yukdo.¨ He said, showing the captain a newspaper from the sister islands. Shanks looked at it and hummed. They mentioned something about a shady, dirty and loudmouthed pirate trying to recruit people, causing havoc. ¨This do sound like Teach, I'll tell the navigators where setting course towards the islands.¨ Ace nodded, it was good to be able to rely on Shanks to get him where he needed to be. He knew he could not always rely on it, but he also wanted to make Teach pay for what he did. The fact he had betrayed and stabbed the Whitebeards in the back, was something unforgiving, and Shanks wanted to help Ace get to the man.

Ace had also talked to Shanks, about why he had not told him about Luffy and Sabo fleeing with Dadan. Shanks had said that he had heard rumors of nobles going to attack the island and he had told Dadan to get to Oseum if anything happened, they would alert him. When he had arrived to the island, Luffy had begged the man to not tell Ace what had happened, that they were going to get home safe and without injuries, and didn't want to worry their brother. Shanks had reluctantly said yes and had decided to stay for a while, but had to leave when he got a call from someone and needed to leave. He had apologized for not telling, and Ace said it was okay, seeing that they didn't get injured or anything. But told the captain, that if it ever happened again, to call him, no matter what Luffy or Sabo said. Shanks had nodded, promising to do just that.

When Shanks left the room, Ace stretched a bit. He had been searching for clues since yesterday, after taking the assignment. It was going to take a bit to reach their destination, somewhere between a day, day and a half. Until then, Ace would relax and prepared to take Teach out. He had an idea on how to kill him. He was going to heed what Thatch had wanted, not going to prolong and keep the man alive for too long. But he was going to suffer, Ace would make sure of it.

Ace then looked through some other files, to see if it stood anything more, Ace stopped at one of them, reading it over and over. And he felt dread and fear filling him, his eyes staring at the page. _How did he know?_ He was sure the Whitebeards had not told him, they would be careful with information like this, especially around him after his warning. And even if they had told him about them, how did he know who they were? Ace then got up, heading outside to find the captain.

He needed a favor from him, and he needed it now.

-x-

Ace and Rockstar appeared at Boreumdo, Ace opening the door and almost being tackled by Luffy. ¨Rockstar!¨ Screamed the kid, launching himself at the pirate, hugging him. Sabo stood in the doorway and looked at them. After seeing Rockstar was there, he frowned, thinking something was wrong. Ace looked at him and motioned for him to step outside. ¨Luffy,¨ Started Ace, getting both his and Rockstar's attention. ¨Why don't you show Rockstar your room?¨ Luffy looked at him for a second, knowing something was up. He and Rockstar went inside, Sabo closing the door behind them. Sabo looked at Ace, he knew something was up. Why else would Rockstar be here and Luffy being sent inside.

¨Don't worry,¨ Started Ace, ¨Shanks and his crew is fine.¨ Sabo nodded, that was good to know. ¨Why is Rockstar here then?¨ Asked Sabo, ¨You wouldn't bring him for no reason.¨ Ace sighed, ¨I'm doing an assassination for Whitebeard,¨ Sabo only looked at him confused, not seeing why an assassination was any reason to bring Rockstar here. ¨The target is someone from his own crew.¨ Sabos eyes widened. He knew the captain was fond of his crew, even calling them his sons and daughters. ¨Why?¨ Asked Sabo, looking at Ace with shock and confusion. ¨What happened?¨ Ace sighed and moved them a bit from the house, just in case Luffy was listening.

Sabo motioned for him to speak, wanting to know why the captain wanted to kill one of his own. ¨The Fourth Commander, Thatch,¨ Started Ace, Sabo staring at him in a serious manner. ¨Found a Devil Fruit during a raid. The Second Commander, Teach, apparently have planned to abandon the crew for a while. But when he saw the fruit, he attacked Thatch and took the fruit, before fleeing the ship, knocking several others of the crew out.¨ Sabo stared at him, remembering hearing about this Teach before, also getting a warning to stay away from him. _No wonder Whitebeard wanted Teach dead,_ thought Sabo, he had attacked and betrayed the crew. ¨Thatch was badly injured, but is doing mostly okay now.¨ Sabo nodded, the chef was a caring and humorous person, _he did not deserve this._ Sabo looked at Ace, ¨But why is Rockstar here?¨ Ace looked at him, ¨Thatch wants to see you.¨ He said.

Sabo started at Ace, ¨He asked if I could bring you and Luffy by sometime.¨ Started Ace, ¨If you want, Rockstar will bring you to the ship.¨ Sabo nodded and thought for a bit. He knew Luffy was fond of the chef, he was a bit to. He _was_ a strong and honorable person. And wanted to see that he was well, he also knew Luffy would want to visit. ¨It would be nice to visit them again, Luffy never shuts up about them.¨ Said Sabo, making Ace laugh a bit. It was true, Luffy really enjoyed it there. ¨Then I will get you, Luffy and Rockstar to an island, not too far away from their current position.¨ Said Ace, and Sabo nodded. ¨He will then bring you to the ship, also bringing Dust so he can get back to Shanks ship that way.¨ Sabo nodded, he knew Dust could transport with a person, but only if Ace concentrated really hard on it.

Sabo looked at Ace, _there was something more._ Thatch being attacked was bad and dishonorable by Teach. But Ace won't just bring them because of that. ¨There's more, isn't it?¨ Ace sighed, he hoped he would not figure out there was more. ¨Teach knows about you being my brother and where you live.¨ Sabo nodded, he knew Teach probably had figured it out from the Whitebeards. Ace looked at Sabo, straight in the eyes,

¨He knows _who_ you are, _both_ of you.¨

Sabo froze, now understanding. Teach _knew_ he was the son to a noble and Luffy the son of Dragon? ¨How?¨ Asked Sabo. Ace shook his head, ¨I do not know, but I want you to stay with the Whitebeards until I have taken him out. I don't know if he figured out that I am Ace of Spades, but he knows I am the son of Roger.¨ Sabo nodded, he understood why he wanted them with the pirates. If Teach managed to capture them, it would be bad news. Luffy was wanted by the marines, being the son of the leader of the revolutionary army was a death sentence if he was captured. And he himself, would either be killed or sold back to the nobles.

¨I will tell Luffy what is happening, and you can go and get ready.¨ Said Ace, making Sabo nod. And they walked back to the house, going inside.

Luffy and Rockstar sat at the table, Luffy telling some tale of some sort. ¨Rockstar, why don't you go and help Sabo a bit.¨ Said Ace. Rockstar nodded, knowing he was going to tell Luffy what was happening. Ace sat down and looked at Luffy. ¨Did something happen?¨ Asked the kid, looking concerned at Ace. Ace sighted, he knew Luffy would eventually find out, and Ace wanted to tell him what was happening himself. When Luffy found out, he would want to visit the Whitebeards. Luffy also was great at getting people to laugh and be happy, one of the reasons he decided to take them to the crew. And Thatch did want to see them, so they could stay there while he did the assignment.

¨Shanks is fine, Rockstar is here to bring you to the Whitebeards if you want to go.¨ Said Ace, making Luffy smile, before frowning, ¨Why is he bringing us and not you? Did something happen?¨ Asked the kid, he was really observant sometimes. Ace sighed, ¨Someone attacked the crew, injuring Thatch.¨ Ace would not tell him about what Teach knew, at least not now. Luffy tilted his head, ¨Pompom is injured?¨ He asked, Ace nodded, he would let the name go for now. ¨He is okay, a bit hurt, but will be fine with time.¨ Luffy got a deadly look on his face, ¨Is the person that hurt Thatch going to pay?¨ He asked. Ace nodded, ¨That's why Rockstar is bringing you and not me. I am hunting him down.¨ Luffy nodded, the look softening, a grin placing it on his face. ¨Ne, ne,¨ Said Luffy, ¨When are we leaving?¨ Ace smiled, ¨We're leaving now.¨ Luffy grinned as they moved to Sabo and Rockstar who waited outside.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in the infirmary, he was glad to see Thatch was recovering nicely. Marco, Izou, Jozu and Vista was also in the infirmary, deciding to keep the chef company. It was yesterday Ace had agreed and left for the assignment to kill Teach, and they were waiting for the assassin to return with the news of Teach's demise. They were speaking about where to go next, after Ace had returned. They didn't plan on moving their position until he returned, making it easier for the assassin to find them. Not that he would have any problem either way, but decided to just stand by. When they were discussing, Haruta suddenly burst through the door, startling some of them. ¨Pops,¨ She started, getting everyone's attention. ¨There is someone here that wants to see you.¨

Whitebeard frowned, he wasn't expecting anyone. ¨Who is it?¨ He asked Haruta, who seemed a bit uncomfortable, ¨It's Rockstar, from Red Haired Shanks crew.¨ And Whitebeard was a bit shocked, he knew the captain was nowhere close to them, so why was he here? ¨He is also not alone,¨ Continued Haruta, making everyone frown a bit, _who was with him?_ Before Haruta could continue, a small figure ran past her and basically jumped onto the bed, sitting on Thatch's stomach. ¨Pompom!¨ Yelled Luffy, making many of them just stare at the kid, who was somewhat bouncing on the commander, happy to see him. ¨Luffy?¨ Started Thatch, staring at the kid, ¨What are you doing here?¨ Luffy stared at him confused, tilting his head. ¨Ace said you were hurt, so why wouldn't we visit?¨

¨Who's we?¨ Asked Whitebeard, _was Sabo and Ace also here?_ Before Luffy could answer, a voice from the door cut in, ¨Luffy!¨ Said Sabo, glaring at his brother. ¨I told you not to jump on Thatch, he is injured.¨ Luffy did stop jumping, and looked at Sabo. Sabo, seeing all the looks of confusion, sighed. Sabo looked at Luffy, ¨Luffy, why don't you go and get some food from the galley?¨ Luffy puffed his cheeks up, ¨Why?¨ He whined. Sabo sighed again, ¨I need to talk to the captain and commanders.¨ This caught the pirates attention, _there was a reason they were here._ When Luffy made no move, Sabo glared at him, ¨ _Now_ , Luffy.¨ He ordered. Luffy moved off the commander, leaving the infirmary, pouting.

As he left, Sabo told Rockstar, who was standing outside the door, that he could leave. He nodded and left, they also swore they could see Dust on his shoulder, but was not sure. Sabo closed the door, looking at the pirates in the room. ¨Sabo,¨ Started Whitebeard, ¨Did something happen?¨ He asked, seeing the worried look on Sabos face. Ace would not just let them visit them seeing that Thatch was injured, and based on the fact that Sabo had sent Luffy away, he might not know the _real_ reason they were here. ¨Luffy knows that someone attacked Thatch, he does not know who and that's what he knows. Me and Ace would like to keep it that way for now.¨ Sabo said, looking at the pirates, who nodded.

Sabo then sighed, ¨I know what happened between you and Teach, and that Ace is currently hunting him down.¨ The pirates nodded. ¨Is there something wrong with the assignment, yoi?¨ Asked Marco, looking at Sabo, who sighed again. ¨I need you to be honest, even if the answer is yes.¨ He said, looking at the captain, who nodded. ¨Did any of you, at one point or another, tell Teach about me and Luffy being Ace's brothers and were we live?¨ The pirates looked at each other, now understanding why they were here, _Teach knew about them,_ and Ace had probably figured it out. ¨No,¨ Started Newgate,. ¨After Ace told us not to trust him, we decided against it.¨ The captain frowned, ¨Does he know?¨ He asked, looking at Sabo, who nodded. ¨We did not tell him, you have my word.¨ Sabo nodded, ¨We hoped you would not tell and I do believe you did not¨ He started, looking straight at the captain,

¨He figured out something else too.¨ Said Sabo.

 _Something else?_ Thought Whitebeard, looking at the kid, waiting for him to continue. ¨If he only knew that we were Aces brothers and were we lived. It wouldn't been so bad.¨ Sabo sighed, ¨He figured out I am the son to nobles, Luffy the son to Monkey D Dragon, Leader of the revolutionary army. And that Ace is the son to Roger.¨ They stared at him in shock, before understanding what was the big issue, being the son to the leader of the revolutionary army, and the son of nobles, even running away, was a death sentence if they got caught. ¨Do you know how he figured it out?¨ Asked the captain. Sabo shook his head, ¨We do not, seeing as you have not told him. we also believe he do not know Ace is an assassin.¨ He then sighed again, ¨When Ace found out he knew, he asked to borrow someone from Shanks crew, Rockstar, and he helped us get here. Ace wants us to stay here until he have dealt with Teach, and figured out how he found out.¨

Whitebeard nodded, ¨Of course you can stay. You and your brothers are always welcomed here.¨ Sabo looked at the captain and the commanders, a grateful smile on his face.

-x-

Ace stood atop of a building, looking, searching for the house Teach was at. Ace had visited Meokdo first and had found nothing. No one knew or had seen the man he was looking for. After finding this out, he had teleported back to the ship, telling Shanks that Meokdo was safe and that they could dock there. Then he left for Yukdo. When he arrived, he had asked some of the inhabitants if they had seen someone that resembled the man. Ace did not wear his assassin's clothes, so he looked like a normal person passing by. When they asked why he was looking for him, he mentioned he had heard rumors that he was searching for a crew, and wanted to see if he could join.

And many looked at him with angry and disgusted eyes when he told them this.

After a while, he had found out that Teach had been seen most around the south part of the town. Most likely living in one of the abandoned buildings that was there. Ace had thanked the woman and walked away. When he was out of sight, he teleported back to the ship. Telling Shanks he had a lead and went to change. Lucky for him, it was getting dark outside, making it easier for him to hide in the dark. He had taken his usual assassins clothes, but not wearing his gauntlets, he had a plan, and the gauntlets would be a bad combination. And he decided to bring 4 different daggers, 2 of them was seastone, and the others was made of SM100, the best material to make daggers from. It was tough to break and bend, if it did, it was a memory metal, easily shaped back too original. He also brought his crossbow instead of his gun, it was easier to use darts that bullets sometimes.

Ace had localized the south part of the town and found a high building. Ace standing atop of it, looking for any signs for the man. Dust was flying around, and doing his own search from the sky. It had already become dark outside, but Ace had a feeling it was at night Teach moved. After standing atop of the church for almost an hour, Ace felt Dust calling for him. He then looked behind him and saw the raven sitting on a house. Ace teleported over there, when he appeared, Dust flew down from the house and landed on the ground, next to a house. And Ace looked at the house, something must have caught the bird's attention.

The house was old, and had clearly been abandoned for ages. It looked ready to fall apart, no one in their right mind would choose to live there. He could see different windows, all of them had no sign of life, only darkness. But near the ground, there was a small window. It was most likely a window that belonged to the cellar, seeing as it was half buried in the ground, having a square dug around it. And there was a weak light inside the window, even some movement it looked like. But the window was too old and dirty to be able to look through. He ordered Dust to stand atop of the house, telling if anyone approached or left the house.

Ace then teleported to a ledge of one of the windows, the window was long broken, so he could easily look and get inside the old house. Seeing the state of the house, it would probably make a lot of creaking and other noises if he moved on the floor. So when Ace had a view of the inside, and saw a staircase that went down, and next to it, there was a commode. Ace teleported to the commode, making no sound as he appeared on top of it. From where he now stood, he could see down the staircase. He could see something resembling lights shining from under a door. But he could not see any furniture he could teleport to and decided to think where the best spot was.

He remembers Azuruko telling him that it was at the bottom and top of the staircases that was the most dangerous places, the same with door openings. He remembers being told, that if he needed to choose a place on the floor, a corner would be the safest choice. Ace could see a corner at the bottom, and teleported, landing on the floor in a crouching position. There was no sound. When he looked around, he saw an another commode, and teleported atop of it, being safe that he would make as little noise as possible. When he appeared and was safe, he took a real look around.

He could see 3 doors in the hallway, there was 2 which had no light on the inside, signalizing they was unimportant for now. But the last door had light behind it. He could see it coming from under the door, and though the keyhole. Ace could not see or hear any movement from behind the door. Ace was about to move towards the door, when he felt Dust alerting him; Someone was approaching the building. Ace looked around, it was an old house, they often had small room and compartments around to store items in.

And there, on the wall behind him, there was a small room, close to the ceiling. He could see a few old dusty books lying there, and it was big enough for him if he crouched and held his head low. When he heard a door opening, and footsteps above, he teleported to the small compartment. He was in a crouching position, and held his head low. It was a bit of a thigh fit, but it would have to do for now. The compartment was most likely made for bedding or a small storage, seeing the size.

Ace waited quietly as the footsteps creaked on the floorboards above him and down the stairs. It was a man that then came into sight. He had short blond hair and shaggy clothing. He looked to be around his mid-thirties, and was maybe a bandit or pirate based on the clothing and scars he had here and there. He walked to the door, and knocked at it. ¨What?¨ Yelled a gruff voice from the other side. Ace furrowed his brows, it did sound like Teach. The man opened the door, he seemed to be a bit afraid to go inside, he was tense and his hand shook as he opened the door.

The man took a step inside, and looked to the left, probably to where Teach was. ¨B-Blackbeard,¨ Started the man, even stuttering a bit. ¨Boss. The Yonko, Red haired Shanks is at Meokdo.¨ So they had figured at Shanks was here, what would they do now. He could see the man flinch a bit, probably because Teach glared at him. ¨What!¨ He heard the man yell. ¨Why is he here?¨ The man shook his head, ¨We don't know, but he seem to only be visiting.¨ He said. ¨That's good, they are probably too stupid to realize I am hiding here.¨ Said Teach. ¨If he makes any moves towards this island, _kill them.¨_ The man nodded, and went out the door, closing it. He let out a sight, probably glad to be out of the man's sight. When the door closed, Ace blew into his hand, ready to put him under. When he moved, and was somewhere under and in front of him, he blew at the man, and he stopped. His body no longer moving, and eyes glazed over.

Ace then moved down to the floor, making a bit of noise. But seeing that the other man had not moved, Teach would not know he was here. He then moved to the door, taking his crossbow out, having a dart ready. He would normally use his powers to put him under an illusion. But seeing he might have eaten the Devil Fruit, and had no idea what the fruit was, he decided against it. His power was a bit weaker against Devil Fruit users, especially Logias and Zoans, seeing as they have more feeling of what happens around them. It did work, but it took more of his concentration and he could not keep to many under at the same time. He loaded the seastone dart in the crossbow and put a hand on the door,

It was now or never.

Ace opened the door, and stepped inside, pointing the crossbow at where the man had been looking, straight at Teach. He could see Teach was shocked, not expecting anyone other than the man to be in the house. And Ace pulled the trigger, the dart flying towards the man. But Teach was fast, he Kicked the table he sat behind, making the dart hit the table, lodging into it. Ace dropped the bow and took a dagger out, holding it ready.

Ace moved towards the now overturned table, walking slowly. Teach jumped out, swinging his fist at him. Ace acted fast, he used his right arm to avert the direction of the arm, and making the man stumble. He then stepped behind him, taking his left arm in his grasp, locking it behind his back, holding it in place. He was just about to move the knife to his neck, when Teach swing his head with all his power straight backwards, hitting Ace square in the nose. Ace stumbled a bit backwards, losing his balance and releasing Teach.

Teach instantly turned around and swung his left fist towards Ace. Seeing it was a small distance between them, no more than an arm's length, Ace took a hold of Teachs hand, dragging it backwards, startling Teach. He then turned the arm quickly, making so the palm was upward, then Ace moved his knee upwards with as much power and force he could manage; Straight into Teachs elbow. He could hear the scream for Teach, his legs giving out as he cradled his arm, as the elbow was both dislocated and broke, his tendons ripping apart. The pain would be unbearable and the arm would be useless.

When Teach fell to his knees, Ace moved behind him, kicking him forward, making him land on his stomach, arms out in front of him. He then sat on the man's back, leaning over him and stretching his hands as far as he could, making Teach scream out in pain as he stretched the broken joint. He then used his dagger, and stuck in clear through his palms, pinning them to the floor. Teach let out a pained whimper, as the knife cut through his palms. Ace then turned around, and did the same to his legs, putting a knife through each of his ankles, being sure to lodge the knife through the joint, dislocating it and cutting his tendons, making him scream in pain as blood poured from the wounds and down to the floor. Before he pushed the pressure point in his neck, making him go slack.

Ace breathed a bit, Teach was strong, but he relied on brute strength to much. He would use his strength to take out his enemies, and no tactics, which was his downfall. He had planned to push the pressure point in his neck from the moment he broke his elbow, but pinned him to the ground using the daggers just in case. Ace then stood up, and touched his nose a bit. It was clearly bleeding a lot, as his hand came back bloody, his mask hiding the blood and stopping the blood running or dripping, and it was swollen. Teach had managed to use quite a bit of force when he swung his head at him, his nose was hopefully not broken. He would need Shanks or Benn to look at it when he got back.

For now, he was going to check the small office room first.

Ace then looked around the office a bit. If he had calculated right, Teach would be out for 20 minutes, giving Ace enough time to search the room. Ace looked at the floor, where all the stuff from the table had fallen when Teach kicked it. There was a lot of files on the marines, pirates and the different Yonkos and Warlords. Ace looked them over, and put the interesting ones in his pouched, the others, he burned with a lighter. When he had spent about 5 minutes of looking the files over, he saw one that had the information he wanted.

It was the file on him, Luffy and Sabo.

It mentioned how Luffy had been raised by Garp, before disappearing for years. It was the time he was with Dadan that was missing. It also mentioned who his father was, and that he was worth a lot if he was handed over to the marines. Under the information about Luffy was about Sabo. How he had run away from his parent when he was 4, and also had disappeared for years. He was wanted by the nobles, a bounty and promise of wealth if he was retuned. Under this, was the information about him. It mentioned how he was the son of the Pirate King, Gold D Roger. And that he had also disappeared, for years. It luckily did not mention anything about him being an assassin, that was good at least. The file also mentioned how they all had been seen at Boreumdo, and was living there together as brothers. Teach probably was going to get their bounties, selling them to the marines and Sabo to the nobles.

But at the bottom om the file, there was a mark that made Ace frown; It was a red cloud, with the picture of a Belly sign in the middle.

He knew who had gotten the information, and selling it to Teach. _Seems like I am going to make a small detour._ The mark belonged to one of the Assassin guilds that was around. And he knew their leader, who had been one of Azurukos friends. He also knew he had no idea that someone had gotten this information and sold it, they were assassins, but they still had a code. And this person, probably one of the new ones, had broken the code. Ace then put the file in his pouch, and make quick work of the rest. It was still about 5 minutes until Teach woke up, but Ace decided to make him ready for him to play a bit with the man.

Ace took the daggers out, and lifted him to a chair. He then dragged the chair to the wall, putting the back against the wall. He then looked around, and on the floor he found a knife. It was a regular one, but it had a handle that was quite a bit bigger than the blade itself. Ace took the knife and lifted Teachs left hand, stretching it as much to the side as he could, and a bit upwards. Then he took the knife, and dug it through the hole in his palm, and pinned it to the wall. Ace repeated the same with his right arm, but used one of his seastone daggers. Teach had not used any Devil Fruit ability, but he might have been too worked up, and to unskilled to have used it, and Ace took no chances.

The way Teach was stuck, would make it basically impossible for him to escape. Since his hands was stretched as far as they could, a knife pinning them through the palm to the wall. It was absolutely no way he could get his hands free, without tearing them in two, and that would be painful, and take time. Especially seeing as his left elbow was broken. He could also not stand up, seeing as Ace had put a knife through his ankle joints, dislocating them, cutting the tendons. His feet where useless, and if he tried to use them, he would feel immense pain, maybe even falling from the chair, which would only cause him even more pain in his arms.

Ace then looked a bit more through the room, waiting for Teach to wake up. He found a lot of stuff, maps, money, names on people he wanted to kill or sell. But behind a picture, he could see something. He removed it, and found a safe in the wall. It was a regular safe, with a code lock. Ace hummed as he brought his hand to the safe, his smoke going in between the cracks around the numbers, and making a click. He was just about to open it, when a voice stopped him,

¨Don't you dare open that, you filthy monster!¨

Ace looked towards Teach, ¨I don't like it when people call me monster.¨ He answered the now conscious man, as he opened the safe. He could hear the man grunting and groaning in pain as he moved around. ¨I wouldn't move around too much, it is impossible for you to escape.¨ He said, looking inside the safe. ¨I don't listen to monster!¨ Yelled Teach, continuing trying to move. And Ace hummed as he saw what was inside the safe. _Seems like the man did not eat the fruit._ He thought as he took the Devil Fruit out from the safe.

It was purple, and had many small cloud sized patterns on it. Ace had heard about this fruit, it was called Yami Yami No Mi, and was a Logia. He also remembered it was one of the Logias that resembled Legendaries, Azuruko had warned him about them, there was 4 of them existing. They were not as powerful or special, but was close. _I need to put this somewhere safe,_ Thought Ace, as he moved to place the fruit on a commode. When he placed the fruit, a sound of something falling over and a yell of pain had him sigh.

 _Seems like Teach decided to try to stand up._

He looked over to the man, and saw the chair had fallen, and Teach was hanging by his pinned hands, having ripped the wounds even more, making blood steam down his hands and walls. His face was a picture of pure pain, as his ankles, elbow and palms pulsated with pain. ¨I told you not to move.¨ Said Ace, approaching the man. ¨Fuck You!¨ He screamed. Ace moved to stand in front of the man, crouching down. Teach looked at him, ¨Who the fuck sent you?¨ He screamed, spitting in his face as he forced to words out through his pain. ¨It was Edward Newgate. He wanted revenge after you attacked one of his crewmembers and betrayed them.¨ Said Ace. Teach then tried to move forward, either to head-butt, attack or maybe even bite Ace, but it only caused him even more pain, as the knifes in his hand moved, cutting even more into his palms. Teach fell back to the wall, breathing hard. Ace could even hear him grinding his teeth together, trying not to scream.

Marshall D Teach, the man that had betrayed his crew and captain. The man that was going to kidnap and sell people, even planning to go after his brothers. The man that many people on the island hated and feared, and was planning to start his own crew. Was pinned to a wall, trying not to scream out in pain, completely at Aces mercy.

It was a beautiful sight in Aces opinion.

Ace moved his hand, taking a dagger from his belt. Teach watched him as he moved the dagger and hands closer to his left arm. Teach seemed to maybe try to say something, but he only made a pained sound. Ace then cut of his black shirt, making the sleeve fall down his arm. And there on his upper arm was the mark; the Jolly roger of the Whitebeards crew. Ace used the dagger to cut a square around it, even having to move Teach a bit forward to get around the mark. Teach tried not to scream as Ace cut, but he could hear the uneven breathing hitching at some points. When he had cut around the mark, he paused a bit. ¨What the hell are you doing?¨ Screamed Teach, eyes closed in pain. ¨Easy,¨ Started Ace, as he put the knife to one of the corners, making a small cut under the skin. ¨You betrayed the Whitebeards,¨ He then lifted his hand, and took a hold of the corner, ¨They no longer want you to bear their mark.¨ And then Ace pulled. Teach screamed as he pulled the skin off, slowly. He was going to enjoy this.

When the square had been pulled off, Ace used his powers to dissolve the square of skin. Making it so there only was a tiny small piece of black crumpled piece left, completely unrecognizable, and making it look like dust as he crushed it, making the small flakes disappear in the room, mixing with all the dust. Ace then moved in front of Teach again, his eyes was closed, and he was grinding his teeth.

¨You know,¨ Started Ace, making Teach opening his eyes a bit, glaring at the assassin. ¨You should consider yourself lucky.¨ The man looked at him, opening his mouth, probably to ask why, but only getting a pained noise out. Ace really did enjoy playing with his victims. ¨If I had free reigns, I would have kept you alive for hours, taking my time in pulling your organs out, seeing how long you would be alive until your body gave up.¨ He then moved a hand to his face, ¨I would start with your eyes, without them, you would feel me pulling your tongue, intestine and nails of extra much.¨ He then moved his hand down his face, almost in a caring manner. ¨But even after you betrayed the Whitebeards, they don't want you to suffer for hours and hours.¨ Teach looked at Ace with terrified eyes, ¨But,¨ He said, as his other hand took the dagger from his belt, ¨I was allowed to make you suffer for a bit.¨

Ace then plunged the knife into his stomach, making a cut before retracting his hand with the dagger, covered in blood.

Teach had opened his mouth in a silent scream, eyes going big. He had fully concentrated on Ace, and the way his hand was at his face, and had not seen the move. Making it so shocking and painful, that he could not even scream. He loved to do this, speaking words of torture, and what he would have done or was going to do, while his hand stoked down their cheek, distracting them. Before doing a move, it made them feel the pain even more.

Ace moved his right hand, opening the cut in his stomach a bit with his hands, making some of the intestine fall a bit out. And this time, Teach did scream. Ace waited for him to be silent again, before he made Teach look at him. ¨You know,¨ He started, as he held the man's head up, making him look at him. ¨Newgate really do care for his crew,¨ He started. ¨You broke his heart when you attacked the Fourth Commander.¨ Ace then moved his other hand to the cut in the stomach, moving some of the organs that was visible around. ¨So, I figured.¨ Continued the assassin, pushing his hand inside, making Teach groan in pain, still looking him straight in the eyes, eyes filled with fear. ¨Why don't I crush your hearth?¨ Teachs eyes widened in shock and fear, then Ace moved his arm,

He plunged it inside the man, under the sternum. His entire body arching, his mouth opening in a silent scream and eyes going wide. In so much pain he could not make any noise or movement. Ace then felt the beating of the heart, and put his hand around it. He looked at the man, ¨Goodbye, Marshall D Teach.¨ He said in a emotionless voice as he clenched his hand, crushing his heart.

And Teach fell limp against the wall; Dead.

Ace stood up, removing the knife and dagger from his palms, making his hands fall limp to the ground. Ace opened the rest of his bloody and teared shirt, holding his hand over his left part of his chest, marking him with his mark. Ace moved the hand to the other side, marking him with the Jolly roger from Whitebeards crew. Ace turned around and used a towel that was beside the overturned table to clean most of the blood of his hands. When he was done, he moved to the commode, picking the fruit up, before going out in the hallway. He left the door open, and looked at the man from before. Ace raised his hand and snapped his fingers, both taking the illusion away and alerting the man to his presence.

He turned around, ¨You!¨ He screamed in shock and fear and Ace disappeared.

Ace landed atop of the building outside, looking at the house. A minute later, the man came running out, screaming that Blackbeard was dead in the night. That the assassin was here and had killed him. Ace then disappeared again, reappearing on Shanks ship.

-x-

Shanks was on the ship. It was only him and Benn, the others was at the island, having fun. Ace had been gone for over two hours, and Shanks was beginning to be a bit worried. Ace was fast, and had a clue of where Teach was, _so why was he taking so long?_ Benn knew he was starting to get worried, but he had faith in the assassin, he knew what he was doing. 5 minutes later, Ace appeared, making Shanks give a sigh of relief. ¨How did it go?¨ Asked Shanks, looking at Ace who nodded. ¨It went well, Teach is dead.¨ Shanks nodded slowly, Ace sounded a bit off. ¨Are you okay?¨ He asked, looking sternly at the assassin. Ace sighed, removing his mask.

The moment Shanks saw the blood, he instantly was in front of the assassin, asking what had happened.

Ace glared at the captain, as he tried to prod him in the face. And swatted his had away, ¨Quit it.¨ He said. Shanks could sometimes be a real mother hen. Shanks removed his hand, but glared back at the assassin, ¨What happened?¨ He asked again. Ace sighted again, ¨I stood behind Teach, holding his hand, and was about to put my knife to his throat, when he threw his head backwards, _really hard._ ¨ He then looked at the captain and Benn, who started at him in shock, someone getting a hit on Ace was rare. ¨He managed to startle me and hit my nose, I think it might be broken.¨

Shanks massaged his face with his arm, ¨Benn.¨ He said, and the first mate moved to look at Aces nose. He moved the kids head a bit to the side, before feeling and touching the swollen and bleeding nose. It had a cut on top of the nose that was bleeding, and the nose was dripping a bit still. It had already started to bruise a bit around his nose, and under his eyes. Ace stood completely still as Benn felt and moved the nose a bit under his thumb and index finger. ¨It's not broken, only badly bruised.¨ Said Benn, moving to the kitchen and getting a frozen pea bag, handing it to Ace.

Ace put the cold bag on his nose, enjoying how it felt. His nose was throbbing, and had for a while. He sighed as he remembered he had to explain and show to Sabo what had happened, _he is not going to be happy._ Sabo could get real mad if he got injured, especially if he tried to hide it. Ace knew he was only worried, and he showed that by acting irritated and mad. When he saw the look Shanks was giving him, he explained how the assignment went.

Shanks nodded when he was finished, ¨So what are you going to do now? Go back to Whitebeard, or to the Red Cloud?¨ He asked. Ace sighted. He needed to visit the assassin guild, and he wanted to get it done with. It would take him a few hours to visit them, before he could go back to the Whitebeards. ¨I will visit the Red Cloud first, I need to talk to them as soon as I can¨ Shanks nodded, before clapping him on the back. ¨Let Benn patch you nose a bit first, at least clean it up.¨ Ace nodded as he followed Benn, showing him the way to the infirmary. Benn then cleaned it up, and decided not to put anything on it, seeing as it was not broken, but put a small strip on the cut. Ace then went and showered, glad he decided not to wear his gauntlets, they would have been filled with blood. He then put his clothes back on, and used his reserve mask, seeing as the other one was filled with blood. He was glad the mask hid the bruising and cut on his nose, he didn't want the leader of red cloud see that someone had gotten a hit on him.

Then Ace left to speak with the Red Cloud.

-x-

Ace appeared on the island. The rain was falling from the sky, and he looked around. This was the same place Ace had been with Azuruko during his training, the leader, Daisuke, had taken over after Azurukos death. Ace visited him every now and then, sharing findings, and sometimes helping the assassins that was training. He had a mark on one of the trees, making so he could get here any time he wanted, seeing as he did visit Azurukos grave that was located here, and had meetings with Daisuke. He moved a bit farther into the forest, the rain making his clothes and hair wet. It always rained here, it was one of Daisukes members Devil Fruit power. If anyone was on the island, she would know they were there, and tell Daisuke, so he could send someone out to check if they were unfamiliar ones. It was really handy to have her around.

Ace walked until he came to a wall, and waited for the door to be opened, knowing his present was known. He would usually use Dust to just teleport inside, but had sent the bird to the Moby Dick, seeing as it would be easier and faster for him to get to the boat. It was 3 days since he had accepted the assignment, and he was expected back soon. He heard noises as the door was opened, an assassin greeting him as he walked inside. He followed the assassin to the meeting room, where Daisuke should be.

When Ace got to the room, the assassin left, closing the door behind him. ¨Ace, what brings you here?¨ Asked Daisuke, sitting at a desk in front of a window. Ace looked at Daisuke. He was a man in his mid-thirties and had been running this place for 2 years now. After Azurukos death, he had taken the people that was living in this place in, also taking in more assassins, acting like their mentor. He knew Daisuke was a good man, and he had a lot of assassins to keep track on. So Ace did not blame the man for someone getting the information on him and his brothers. Ace moved up to him, nodding at the 4 assassins that was in the room, the guards.

When Ace stood in front of the desk, he took the file he had acquired from Teach, handing it to Daisuke, who looked it over, frowning as he did. ¨I did an assassination earlier. His name was Marshall D Teach, or Blackbeard as he called himself, he had bought this information from one of you assassins.¨ Said Ace, looking straight at Daisuke. Daisuke sighted, putting the file down. ¨I am sorry for this Ace,¨ He said, looking him in the eyes. ¨It is one of my new ones, Jasper, that have acquired it, and sold it.¨ He frowned a bit as he looked at Ace, ¨It will not happen again.¨ He said. Ace nodded, happy with how he seemed to be handling it. ¨He also had sold a lot of information about the marines, Yonkos and Warlords.¨ Said Ace, looking at Daisuke, who nodded, frowning a bit.

They were assassins, but they had different rules they followed, called The Assassins Code. It was not too many rules, but they needed to be followed. One of the biggest rules, was to not kill each other. There were assassins that went rouge, and they got blacklisted by them, and was being hunted down. You don't kill or sell information on your fellow assassins, it was the most dishonorable you could do as an assassin. Everyone also had families, or someone they cared greatly about, these people were protected, which meant that no assassin they worked with, was to acquire information on them and sell it, or do missions that had something to with them, unless the assassin that had placed the protection knew about it, and accepted. Luffy and Sabo was on this list, and Daisuke knew about it. He was also supposed to approve every mission his assassins did, and this Jasper, had clearly not done that.

Ace then looked at Daisuke, ¨I also need a favor.¨ He said, and motioned with his head. And Daisuke understood. ¨Mika, Soul, Trevor, Peter,¨ He said, looking at the others in the room, getting their attention, ¨Leave us.¨ They nodded, and bowed, leaving the room. When the door closed, Ace took the Devil Fruit out, placing it on the table. Daisuke looked at it, humming a bit, recognizing it. ¨This Teach,¨ He started, ¨He had the fruit?¨ Ace nodded, ¨He attacked one of the Whitebeards commanders, after it was found during a raid, taking the fruit, and fleeing the ship.¨ Daisuke nodded at the information. ¨Wasn't Teach a part of the Whitebeards crew?¨ He asked, looking at Ace, who nodded. ¨It was Newgate who wanted me to take Teach out.¨ Daisuke nodded, taking the fruit,

¨Moira,¨ He called, and a woman walked in the door.

Ace nodded at her, she had been with Azuruko for years, and was now working with Daisuke. He knew Azuruko had trusted her, and he did to. ¨I want you to put this fruit in the _chamber_.¨ Daisuke handed the fruit to the woman, he then looked at her sternly, ¨Do _not,_ under _any_ circumstances, let _anyone_ see it.¨ She nodded, and bowed, before placing the fruit in a bag, leaving the room. ¨I will make sure the fruit is protected.¨ He said, and Ace nodded. He then said goodbye, before leaving. Deciding to visit Azurukos grave before returning to the Moby Dick. He borrowed an umbrella, and made his way to the grave.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in the infirmary, having a conversation with Sabo about living with Ace was like. Luffy was sitting with Izou and thatch at the bed, telling them a tale he had heard from Shanks. Marco, Haruta, Jozu and Vista was also in the infirmary, keeping the chef company. Bay had not decided to let him out of bed yet, seeing as his wounds still needed to heal a bit more. But had said she was maybe going to let him out tomorrow, if he behaved.

After they had found out why Sabo and Luffy was here, they had promised to never let the information out, not telling the others on the crew. Every one of them understood why Luffy being the son to Dragon was a big deal. The marines had tried to get rid of him for ages, if they found out he had a son, he would be killed, most likely in a public execution. The fact Sabo was a noble, was something Thatch understood better than anyone else, seeing as he was one himself, even running away. He had bonded more with Sabo, after telling him this, and that his birth parents also wanted him back, and had promised great wealth for him. They also understood that if Sabo got kidnapped, he could be either given to the marines, seeing as he was the brother to Ace and Luffy, or sold to the nobles. Both was bad, and Whitebeard decided to tell them that they could stay with them for as long as they liked. Which Sabo had been grateful for.

It had been 3 days since Ace had left for the assignment and was expected to get back soon, either today, or tomorrow. It was early in the morning, they had just eaten breakfast. Bay had allowed them to eat in the infirmary, seeing that it was easier to let them stay, than to have them walk in and out all the time. They had opened a few windows, seeing as a bit of fresh air was needed. It was a bit crowded in the infirmary and the air got heavy fast. While everyone was talking or doing something, a noise startled many of them. As they looked towards the sound, they saw Dust sitting in the window, looking at them.

¨Dust!¨ Yelled Luffy, and the bird flew over to a table close to him, looking at the kid. Luffy tilted his head, looking at the bird, ¨Is Ace coming?¨ He asked the bird. All the occupants in the room looked at the bird, waiting for him to do something. Dust then ruffled his feather a bit, before leaning down and eating some bread that was on the table. Luffy then puffed his cheek up, clearly a bit unhappy with the reaction to the bird. ¨Is Ace coming, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, not knowing what the ruffling meant. Luffy looked at him and shook his head, not saying anything.

Sabo sighted, ¨Ace probably had to do a detour, and sent Dust here. He will be back sometime later.¨ He said, before going back to his conversation with the captain. Luffy then started to tell some tale about how Ace had once used Dust to break into a fortress, making many grin, seeing how much Luffy looked up to his brother. And that was how it was for the next few hours. Sabo talking with either the captain or first commander, and Luffy telling tales, making many smile.

After 4 hours, Sabo suddenly frowned as he looked at the bird. This caught many of their attention, and they also looked at Dust, and their brows furrowed a bit. The bird had lifted its wings, and was standing outstretched on top of a chair, _what did it mean?_ Wondered the pirates, it meant something, seeing how Sabo reacted. ¨Luffy,¨ Said Sabo sternly, getting the attention of the kid. ¨Let's go outside for a bit.¨ Luffy tilted his head, and looked at Dust, before pouting, looking at Sabo. ¨But I want to be here when Ace arrives.¨ Whined the kid. Sabo sighted as he walked towards the door, ¨You know Ace is working right now, we will greet him after he have talked to the Whitebeards.¨ Luffy pouted while he walked after Sabo, closing the door as they left.

When the door closed, Dust cawed and Ace appeared.

¨Newgate.¨ He said as he stood in the infirmary, nodding at the captain, who nodded back. Ace then reached and took a folder out from his pouch, handing it to the captain. ¨The assignment went fine, Teach have been dealt with.¨ He said looking at the captain. Whitebeard nodded as he looked through the folder, he took a newspaper from the folder, reading the headline: **Guy calling himself Blackbeard found dead, the assassin Ace of Spades strikes again.** Whitebeard handed the article to Marco, who looked it over. It had no pictures, but did mention a bit of his state he was found in. Marco then looked at the assassin, before handing the paper to Thatch. Ace then looked at the fourth commander who still was in the bed.

When Thatch had read the article over, he looked at the assassin, eyes filled with contentment at finding out the man was dead. ¨Teach did not die a painless death, but I did not keep him alive for too long.¨ He said to the commander, who nodded. Based on the article, his death was gruesome and Teach had been in horrible pain based on the article. ¨He did suffer,¨ Continued Ace, seeing the look in the commanders eyes. ¨But I killed him within 30 minutes of finding him.¨ Said the assassin, knowing the commander was worried he had gone overboard with the man and kept him alive for hours. Thatch then nodded, a sigh leaving him. He was mad and felt betrayed by the man, but Thatch was better than ordering someone to torture someone to a slow death. He was glad the assassin had held his promise.

¨Teach had not eaten the fruit,¨ He started, shocking many of them, they had been sure he had eaten it. ¨He seemed to be saving it for something.¨ Ace then looked the fourth commander straight in the eyes, ¨I have left the fruit with someone I trust to keep it safe, I can give it back to you if you want.¨ Thatch looked at his father, but he made no move to what he should say, he then looked at the assassin. ¨No,¨ Started Thatch, ¨I don't want the fruit, it caused so much trouble. If you believe it is safe, I trust your judgement.¨ Thatch then looked at Whitebeard who nodded, a small smile on his face. He seemed happy with the fact he didn't want the fruit back, and Thatch was glad he understood. ¨Thank you for doing the assignment.¨ Said Whitebeard, nodding at the assassin, who nodded back, before relaxing a bit, and stretching.

When Ace put his hands back down by his sides, he looked at the captain with a soft look. ¨I also want to thank you for watching my brothers.¨ He said, looking at the pirates. Whitebeard understood what Ace had done, he was no longer the assassin, but Ace again, the assignment completed. ¨It was no trouble.¨ Said the captain. ¨Did you find out how he acquired the information?¨ He asked Ace, who nodded. ¨He had managed to get an another assassin to find the information, and buying it from him.¨ He said, ¨I have handled the issue.¨ Whitebeard nodded, it was good to hear it was okay now. He was worried more people knew about it, and it seemed like Ace had talked to the assassin he was talking about, and cleared it up.

Then the door opened, and Luffy ram in and hugged his brother, while Sabo walked slowly in. Ace looked at Sabo, ¨How did you know I was finished?¨ He asked. Sabo then pointed to the door, were Dust flew in, landing on the table eating a bit of food. Ace shook his head, ¨Of course Dust told you, sometimes I wonder who he works for, the little traitor.¨ Dust ruffled his feathers, and cawed at Ace, making everyone laugh, almost everyone. Sabo was frowning, looking at Ace. The pirates looked at each other, _why was he frowning?_ Sabo then glared at Ace, ¨Ace,¨ He started, voice stern, maybe even a bit annoyed,

¨Why are you wearing the spare mask?¨

And the pirates looked at Ace. And Sabo was right, the mask he was wearing now, was not the same they had seen before. This mask had a blue line at the top, not a red one. _Was it uncommon for the assassin to change masks?_ Thought Whitebeard, seeing that Sabo had such a reaction to it. When Ace only sighted, looking at Sabo, they knew it was uncommon. Sabo then started massaging his face, ¨What happened, and how bad is it?¨ He asked, making the pirates worry a bit, _was he injured?_ They looked over at Bay, who also had heard the sentence, was walking towards the assassin. Luffy, who was now staring at Ace, had his head tilted. Ace looked at the kid, and sighted at seeing the worried look. He then reached behind his head, opening the mask, taking it off. ¨He managed to get a hit while I was holding him.¨ He said. And when the mask was off, all the pirates started at him in shock.

His nose was swollen and had a strip atop of it, and they could see a cut under it. He had bruising from his nose, to under his eyes, and the bruising was _bad_. And when they understood what he had said, they looked at each other in shock,

 _Teach had managed to hurt the assassin_.

The revelation made them glad that they had called him for help and not sent anyone after the man. He had managed to injure the boy that was equal to Mihawk, the boy who had managed to beat the captain in a duel and that was without his power. The boy that was only a kid, and stronger than most people they had met, had been injured by the man that had betrayed them. The fact that he also had gotten injured, made them angry at Teach, and more glad that he was dead. They actually believed no one could manage to injure the boy, but Teach had done just that.

Sabo started at Ace in shock for a few seconds, ¨He _broke_ you nose?¨ He said, sounding just as shocked as they felt. ¨No,¨ Started Ace, ¨It's only bruised a bit.¨ And Sabo seemed to get even more annoyed, ¨A _bit?¨_ He started, ¨That is not _a bit_.¨ He then moved to Ace, turning his head the same way Benn had done, looking it over. ¨It looks like he tried to bash your face in.¨ Said Sabo, looking at Aces face, ¨Funny,¨ Started the assassin, ¨I think that was what he was trying to do.¨ He said, laughing a bit nervously.

Sabo looked at him in shock, before actually hitting him over the head, ¨It is _not_ funny!¨ He said, ¨And how do you know it's not broken?¨ He asked his brother, who just looked back at him. ¨I had Benn check it out.¨ And Sabo looked even more annoyed by the answer, ¨Yeah,¨ He started, ¨Because Benn is a frikking doctor!¨ Ace just looked at Sabo, a somewhat annoyed look at his face. Luffy then chirped to, ¨Why don't the doctor lady look at you?¨ He said tilting his head, looking at Bay who stood close by. ¨Yes Ace,¨ Said Sabo looking at Ace, ¨Let Bay look at your nose. It could be in pieces for all we know.¨ Ace stared at Sabo, ¨Benn is no doctor, but he is no idiot. He knows when something is broken.¨ He said to Sabo, who only glared back, ¨Fine, fine. I'll let Bay look at it if it makes you happy.¨ Sabo nodded, clearly happy with that.

As Ace sat in a bed, Bay looked over his nose. And saying he was right, it was not broken, only badly bruised. The pirates realized something, _he was a normal person._ The pirates knew it was stupid, but they had imagined the assassin to be invincible. And the fact that he had gotten hurt, was almost like a hit to the face for them, and it made them realize something else, the assassin could have gotten killed. Teach was strong enough to hurt him, and it could have been a lot worse. They were now thankful he had not eaten the fruit; the outcome could have been a lot different. They just sat in silence as Bay put some lotion on, feeling remorseful for not thinking that he also could get hurt.

Ace then shoot a smug look at Sabo, who only sighed. ¨Fine, you was right, it was not broken.¨ Ace then smiled as Luffy hopped at his lap when Bay moved away, ¨Ne, ne,¨ Started the kid, ¨You look like a weird raccoon.¨ Ace stared at him in shock, and Sabo burst out laughing. ¨He's right Ace, you do look like a weird raccoon.¨ He said, laughing as Ace just looked at him. Ace then laughed a bit, ¨I do, don't I?¨ He said, and Luffy nodded vigorously, ¨I am going to call you Rascal! The same as the raccoon we found when we were small!¨ Said the kid, a gigantic smile on his face. And when he said it, everyone burst out laughing, even the pirates.

The kid was perfect to rid of the tension in situations that came up.

* * *

 _So yeah, that's chapter 8, hope you enjoyed._

 _The death of Teach was a bit brutal, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _I also brought in the Red Cloud as an assassin guild of some sort, just to let everyone know that there is a code, and that there are more assassins around, even rouge ones. And named them Red Cloud in honor of the Akatsuki from Naruto, seeing as their capes have red clouds, and that they did missions and such. And how they lived in Rain._

 _And also, I had someone notice that all my island are actual Korean islands. The reason for this, is because I am bad at making up island names, and ask my friend for help. She is a huge fan of the country, and gives me Korean island as names. I don't use it purposefully, I didn't even know they were real names until now._

 _Also, the Yami Yami no Mi is hereby a special fruit, it even is this in the anime, but I made it even a bit more special, comparing it to the Legendaries_

 _The next chapter will be a bit more of bonding between the pirates and Ace, we need more of that. I will have more than just bonding, but need to have them interact a bit more._

 _If you have any requests, questions or is wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask._


	10. Ace of Spades Chapter 9 The Assassin

_Hello everyone, here's chapter 9_

 _This chapter is mostly told from the Whitebeards pow, seeing as they are going to get to know the assassin better, and get to actually see he is not so invincible as they originally thought. And lots of bonding._

 _And thanks for all the reviews, it makes me really happy that you enjoy the story._

 _Without further do, enjoy._

 _Please read and relax_

* * *

Ace had been back for about half an hour. Luffy had been telling Ace how fun he had been having there, and telling that the doctor, Bay, was a really good doctor. Ace was also happy to see the fourth commander getting better, and was going to be let out of the sickbed soon. Luffy had also decided to name Ace; Rascal, the Ace-coon. Which made his eye twitch, as many laughed. Ace could only sigh and enjoy it, it was normal for Luffy to behave like this and it was good to see him enjoying himself here as much as he did.

¨Ne, ne!¨ Started the kid, getting the attention of everyone in the infirmary. ¨Can we stay?¨ Luffy tilted his head at Ace, ¨The nice doctor lady did say you should stay.¨ Ace sighed. Luffy was right. Bay wanted him to stay for the next couple of days, saying she needed to put lotion on his nose, and that it was best they did it. Ace looked at Sabo who shrugged, not wanting to say no or yes, Ace knew he liked it here. Ace sighed again, massaging his face a bit, but flinching inwardly when he touched his nose. He looked at Luffy, having made a decision.

¨If,¨ Stared Ace, looking at Luffy, ¨You behave and Whitebeard say yes, we can stay for a bit.¨

Luffy let out a sound of happiness as he looked at the captain, who did of course nod, saying they could stay. Ace knew he would say yes. He had made it clear they had a home here, a place to go to. It was comforting for Ace to know this. He did know Shanks would always stand up, but he was… Well he was Shanks, he did stupid stuff all the time. Ace could still remember the time he had left Sabo and Luffy with Shanks when they were smaller and when he returned, both was located in the infirmary, having second degree burns. From what Ace gathered, Shanks had tried a magic trick with fire and had failed, horribly. He tried to not to let them stay alone with Shanks after that.

Sabo stood up, ¨Ace.¨ He said, as he motioned with his head to follow him, as he walked towards the door. Ace looked at Luffy, ¨Lu, stay here and behave. I need to talk to Sabo a bit.¨ He ruffled Luffy's hair, before following after Sabo, closing the door behind them. Luffy puffed his cheeks up a bit, before looking at Thatch. ¨Ne, Pompom,¨ Started Luffy. ¨Do you know any good stories?¨ He asked, tilting his head. Thatch nodded, before starting a tale from a raid way back, making the kid smile.

Whitebeard and Marco looked at each other when the boys left. They thought it was a bit weird for them to leave Luffy like this, but then realized Ace needed to tell Sabo about how Teach had gotten the information on them. Whitebeard had already told all of his commanders he had offered Ace a place amongst them, even for his brothers. Everyone had agreed, saying that even if they were a bit nervous around the assassin at times, they liked him and his brothers company. Marco, being the observant man he was, had stayed after the meeting, asking if there was more to it. Whitebeard had told him about his concerns about the assassin, about how young he was and must have a lot of burdens. Marco had agreed, saying he was going to tell the assassin he also wanted him to stay with them.

But now, after finding out about who everyone was, the concern only spiked even more.

The fact that he cared about his brothers could be though, especially when he was gone for days, not knowing if something was wrong, like how they had found the brothers after fleeing from the island. But also the fact that they were all wanted and would most likely be executed, must be real though at times. The captain could only imagine the worry Ace must have at times. Whitebeard could not even imagine the fear he must have felt when he found out Teach knew who they were. He hoped to speak to the assassin in private, so he could see if there was anything he could do to help.

Half an hour later, Sabo retuned alone. When he walked inside, Luffy was still listening to Thatch, eyes big and a big grin on his face, he really enjoyed stories they told. When Sabo sat down beside the captain and first commander, they looked at him. ¨Hey Sabo,¨ Started Marco, getting his attention. ¨Where is Ace, yoi?¨ Sabo looked at them, before sighing. ¨He's sleeping.¨ Sabo looked at Luffy, smiling at how happy he looked. Whitebeard and Marco looked at each other again. _It was more to it than that._ Sabo looked a bit concerned about something and they wondered why. When Luffy leaned forward, to hear Thatch better, Sabo spoke again, voice soft so Luffy would not hear.

¨Ace is _really_ tired.¨ He said, looking at the first commander and captain, eyes holding an emotion they had not seen in Sabos eyes before; worry.

And they understood, nodding at Sabo who then went back to look at Luffy. The revelation that Ace was not only tired, but most likely exhausted, made them worry a bit. He had found out Teach had information about them, and that would be worrying for the assassin. And on top of that, finding out the information was gathered by an assassin, could be something that bothered Ace, making him worry even more. _How long has he been awake?_ Thought Whitebeard. He knew concern and worry could keep people awake. And they knew Ace cared _a lot_ about his brothers. They had no idea how he felt about the fact that an assassin had basically sold him out. _I need to ask him about it._ Thought the captain, before going back to looking at Thatch, who was still telling the tale, a smile on his lips.

-x-

It was now closing in on dinner time. Ace had been back for 7 hours,

And he had not woken up yet.

This caused a bit of concern in the pirates, after not only finding out he had gotten hurt, but was exhausted. Was almost an another blow in their faces, only showing how normal and human the assassin was. They all know he was sleeping, the fact it was closing in on dinnertime, made it so many thought if they should wake him or not. The assassin needed to eat. Half an hour later, they decided to get dinner. Sabo had gone to the library to find a new book, saying how he wanted to read up on folklore or something. When Jozu and Vista got up to get the food, Luffy asked to join them in the task. This made Whitebeard laugh, ¨Of course you can brat, but only if you don't eat the food on the way here.¨ He said, looking at the kid. Luffy nodded, before following after the two commanders.

When they left, Thatch looked at his father. ¨What about Ace?¨ He asked, frowning a bit. Whitebeard sighed, ¨I'm not sure,¨ He started, ¨I think he should eat. But based on what Sabo said, he should also sleep.¨ After realizing that Ace wasn't so invincible as they had imagined, they had all decided to look out after him. He was young, even younger than anyone on the ship. And the fact he managed to work as an assassin and still look and hold himself up as good as he did, was quite amazing in their eyes. He never faltered.

Marco sighed as he stood up, ¨I can go and check on him, yoi.¨ He said, looking at the captain who nodded. Whitebeard knew Marco would see how he looked and if he didn't look to tired, he would probably wake him up and say dinner was ready. Marco had gotten a lot less nervous and anxious around the assassin, he was the only one aside from himself that was getting less and less intimidated by the reputation the assassin had. There was Bay to, she never faltered, not even when she checked him over. That was why Whitebeard made her the head doctor, nothing seemed to faze her. Marco left to check in the assassin, who most likely was in the room Sabo and Luffy had used.

After he left, conversation started up between the occupants of the room. After 5 minutes, Sabo entered the infirmary again, a book ender his arm. When he looked around, and saw no Luffy, he looked at the captain, ¨Where is Luffy?¨ He asked. ¨He went with Vista and Jozu to get dinner.¨ Said the captain. Sabo nodded, before frowning a bit. ¨Where is the First Commander?¨ He then asked the captain, who felt a bit uneased by the frown on his face. ¨He went to check on Ace, to see if he wou-.¨ Whitebeard stopped when he looked at the expression at Sabos face.

He had frozen, before his eyes going wide and turning on his heal, running out of the infirmary.

This caused the pirates too look at each other, _why had he run out?_ Before they could say anything amongst themselves, the door opened, and Vista, Jozu and Luffy went inside, holding lots of food in their hands. When they got inside, Vista looked at the captain, ¨Why did Sabo run past us?¨ He asked, as he put the food down and went to help Luffy put the food he held onto the table. ¨We don't know,¨ Started Thatch, a frown on his face. ¨Pops mentioned Marco checking on Ace, then he just ran out.¨ Luffy then hopped back on his chair, taking a piece of meat. ¨Sabo is probably going to stop Rascal from injuring Birdy Blue Breast.¨ He said, making everyone look at him. ¨Luffy,¨ Started Whitebeard, making the kid look at him. ¨Why would Ace hurt Marco?¨ This made no sense, Ace had made no move to injure them, so why now?

¨Oh,¨ Started the kid, ¨Its not smart to wake up Ace.¨ He took a bite of the meat, ¨He sometimes attack.¨

-x-

Marco stood outside the door to the room, and opened it carefully and went inside. Ace slept on his side, faced away from the door. Marco then went up to the boy, walking as silent as he could, holding his hand out to shake his shoulder, hoping to stir the assassin, so he could tell him dinner was ready.

His hand and inch away from the assassin, when his hand was suddenly grabbed and he was dragged to the bed, laying on his back, Ace on top of him and a knife to his throat.

Marco had no time to react or comprehend what was happening, before it was too late. The knife did not cut him, but was touching him, and Marco could instantly feel it was a seastone knife. He froze, before holding his hands out a bit, showing he meant no harm, fear in his brain. Ace blinked at him, ¨Commander Marco?¨ He asked, before removing the knife and standing up. ¨I didn't mean to scare or injure you.¨ He said as he helped the commander up. ¨Its okay,¨ Answered Marco, ¨I should not have snuck upon you.¨ Ace laughed a bit, ¨Yeah, it's not so wise to do that.¨ He said, looking at the man. ¨Why are you here?¨ He asked, looking at the man. ¨Its dinner time,¨ He started, ¨I came to tell you.¨ Ace nodded and they made their way outside, where they was almost ran down by Sabo.

Ace looked at him, he was even panting a bit. ¨I hoped to catch the First Commander before he woke you up.¨ Said Sabo, looking at them, a bit relived to see Marco in one piece. Ace had accidentally injured people when they decided to wake him up, especially if it was at a new place and someone unfamiliar was the one trying to wake him up. Ace snorted, ¨Then you were too late, next time you should warn them.¨ He said, looking at Sabo sternly. ¨I didn't know they was going to wake you, Luffy and I was somewhere else.¨ Said Sabo, looking at them.

Marco then cleared his throat, ¨It was a bit my fault to,¨ He started, ¨I should have not have sort of snuck upon him.¨ He then looked at the assassin, ¨But I must say, your reaction was amazingly fast and accurate.¨ Sabo snorted at that, ¨What did you expect?¨ He said, ¨For the raccoon to not react having someone sneak up on him and try to touch him?¨ Marco rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous laughed leaving him. He actually did not expect that, but it was stupid not to. Ace _was_ an assassin, and he didn't know them so much. He was not surprised it had happened.

Ace sighed, ¨I wish you would stop calling me a raccoon,¨ He started, ¨Its bad enough with Luffy calling me Rascal.¨ Both Sabo and Marco laughed at that, before heading to the infirmary again.

-x-

Whitebeard made his way out onto the deck, most of the pirates had already gone to bed. The captain both hoped to find the assassin outside, so he could talk to him, but also hoped he was inside, relaxing or sleeping. He had talked to Marco and figured out what had happened when he went to wake him up. When he found out the assassin had almost attacked the commander, he felt guilty for sending Marco, not waiting for any of the brothers. But Marco had said it was okay, that it was partly his fault, even telling how impressively fast the assassin's reaction was. The captain was happy to see that his son was not at all fazed or frighten from the incident; The assassin was only a flick away from cutting his throat.

When he was out on deck, he was happy to see that the sky was clear. No clouds present in the night sky, the stars shining and the moon was almost full. Whitebeard then saw the assassin standing at the front of the ship, hands on the railing and facing the ocean. It was not much wind tonight, so it was almost no sounds that could be heard. Only the small waves hitting the ship, and maybe a seagull sound every now and then. It was relaxing. The captain went up to the assassin,

¨You know,¨ He started, getting the attention, ¨Sabo don't like it when you stay up I think.¨ Ace laughed, shaking his head. ¨He worries too much.¨ He said, facing the ocean again. Whitebeard went and stood beside the assassin, looking out at the silent ocean. ¨Do you think he's wrong to worry?¨ He asked the kid. Ace sighed, ¨I guess not,¨ He then shook his head a bit, ¨But I wish he would worry a bit less.¨ Whitebeard nodded, he understood that, he did not like it when his sons worried to much about him. He looked at the assassin, he looked a bit better in the face, the lotion Bay used worked extremely fast. ¨How did Teach manage to almost break your nose?¨ He started, ¨I know he was strong, but he wasn't the best at tactics.¨

Ace shook his head. ¨It was stupid,¨ He started, ¨I was standing behind him, holding his left hand and going to put my knife at his throat, to stop him from fighting.¨ Ace shook his head, looking up at the sky. ¨I didn't expect him to think about throwing his head backwards and he managed to catch me off guard, hitting me square in the face.¨ Whitebeard nodded. He felt bad about the assassin getting hurt, even worse by the fact he had not thought he could get hurt. He was about to say he was sorry for not thinking Teach was as strong as he was, and that he felt bad for his train of thoughts. But Ace beat him to it,

¨It okay,¨ He said, looking at the sea, a content look in his eyes. ¨I'm used to people forgetting I'm human.¨

Ace looked at the captain, a small smile on his face. ¨I thank you for the concern, but it is nothing, really.¨ Whitebeard nodded, smiling back. ¨Even if it's okay,¨ He started, looking at the young assassin, ¨You can always talk to me about anything.¨ He said, looking Ace, who sighed, a look in his eyes Whitebeard could not name. ¨I'm not used to rely on others, but I'll remember it.¨ He said, smiling as he looked at the captain. Whitebeard nodded, he was happy with that response, he knew the boy probably was not used to it, but it was always nice to know someone was there if you needed it.

Whitebeard looked at the assassins face, wanting to see if he showed any reaction to his next question. ¨You said Teach had bought information from an another assassin.¨ He started, Ace nodded, showing nothing he could decipher. ¨Was it from someone you know?¨ He asked. Ace sighed, looking at the sea, shaking his head a bit. ¨I don't know the person who sold it, but he is a part of The Red Cloud and I know the leader.¨ He said. Whitebeard nodded, he had heard about The Red Cloud. It was a guild or group of some sort, many of them was informants and assassins. ¨So you talked to the leader?¨ Asked the captain. Ace nodded, ¨Yes,¨ He started, ¨It was one of the new ones, he will handle the situation.¨ Whitebeard nodded, frowning a bit. Ace seeing the frown in the corner of his eye, continued.

¨We are assassins, but we have a code. We don't sell information on each other, it's dishonorable.¨

Whitebeard nodded, an understanding look at his face. He did not know about this, but had a thought about it, and was happy they seemed to be following certain rules. They then had small conversation about the world, and what they thought about some of its leaders. After a few hours, Ace bid goodbye and went inside. Whitebeard stood a bit longer outside, before also heading inside, happy with the talk they had had.

-x-

Most of the crew was on deck, the three brothers were also present. Ace sat by the railing, as he usually did. And the other two was listening to a story told from the chef, everyone listening to it. It was one of the stories from before he joined them, when he was running away from his family and staying in a city. It was still a silent day, the wind was not bad, and there were surprisingly few seagulls around. Thatch had been let out of the infirmary and was doing pretty well, but still had limitation that he needed to follow. It was easy ones, like no fighting, easy training, no hard work and a lot of rest.

When he was in the middle of telling about how he tried to rob a bar, he stopped and swallowed, a bit of fear in his eyes. And almost everyone had the same reaction as him, aside from Marco and Whitebeard. The reason or this was a sudden surge of Haki, and it was _strong_. They could also see a few of the less experienced and weaker people of the crew falling to their knees a bit, who was doing this? Just as Marco was to ask what was happening, the assassin rose, an angry look at his face.

¨Sabo, Luffy,¨ He said, voice hard and powerful. ¨Inside, _now.¨_ He ordered his brothers, who obliged, Sabo throwing a knowing look at the assassin.

Ace pulled his mask from his pouch and put it on. Whitebeard was about to ask what was going on, but the words died in his throat at what happened next. He could see something falling from the sky, straight towards the deck. It was big and looked like an inhumanly big crow, just before it hit the deck, a pair of wings spread and a person landed on the deck, in front of Ace. ¨Takayuki.¨ Said the assassin, shocking many of the pirates.

Takayuki was a name known through the seas, he was a notorious man. He had influence of most of the marines by his wealth and strength. He had been offered to be a warlord, even being offered a place amongst the admirals. But he always shot them down, saying he liked to be on his own. He was a man that had an almost as big reputation as the assassin. He was a dangerous man.

¨Ace.¨ Said the man, his wings transforming into hands. _So he is a devil fruit user._ Thought the captain. It seems he was a Zoan, and could transform into a crow of some sort. ¨ _Why are you here?¨_ Asked the assassin, voice low and dangerous, making some of the pirates, even commanders having shivers down their spine. The voice just sounded evil and dangerous and they were glad I was not directed at them, and hoped it never would. ¨You know I don't approve of you showing up unannounced, Takayuki.¨ Spoke the assassin, glaring at the man. He seemed unfazed, and only moved his hand behind his back, taking a file out, throwing it to the assassin. ¨I need the information.¨ Said Takayuki, before actually glaring back at the assassin. ¨I _know_ you have it.¨ He said, eyes strong, holding the assassins gaze.

Ace closed the file, looking at the man. ¨I'll give you the information.¨ Said Ace, before fixing his gaze directly at the man's eyes, brows furrowing in anger. ¨And if you _ever_ show up unannounced again, _I will not act so nice.¨_ The way it was spoken held no room for any doubt, Ace would kill the man. The man held his gaze, before nodding. Transforming and flying off. When he was out of sight, Ace took a deep breath, the feeling of crushing Haki was gone, making many give a sigh of relief.

Ace looked at the file again, seeming to be more like himself. They had seen Ace act as an assassin before, but never had he acted as powering as he had just now. The fact that Ace managed to get Sabo and Luffy inside, even giving the warning, they had a feeling it was not the first time it had happened that someone had showed up unannounced, and the assassin clearly did not approve of it. The way he had spoken, held himself and the power they felt, made it so they wowed to never make the assassin mad. It was a terrifying sight and they understood why many thought of him as a non-human, he sounded like a demon.

A door opened and Luffy ran out, hugging his brother. Sabo waked out onto the deck slowly. ¨Are you leaving?¨ He asked. Luffy moved his head so he also could look at his brother, eyes big. ¨Yes,¨ Said Ace, ¨But only for a few minutes. I only need to get some files from The Red Cloud.¨ Sabo nodded. ¨Luffy.¨ He said, and Luffy went over to Sabo and Ace disappeared.

¨Is it often for people to show up unannounced, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, back to being composed again, he had faltered a bit from the immense power and authority Ace had used. Sabo shook his head, ¨No,¨ He started. ¨There is very few, but some do it. Takayuki have done it one time before, as has some else.¨ He then looked at the first commander with a stern look. ¨Ace never lets anyone do it to many times, some only gets to do it once.¨ Marco nodded, looking at his father, who also seemed to assess the information. They guessed Ace had taken means to some that had showed up unannounced. ¨Do you know why Ace took the assignment, even after he showed up unannounced for the second time?¨ Asked the captain, looking at Sabo, who nodded. ¨ Takayuki is a strong and a man with a certain reputation as you may know.¨ The pirates nodded, ¨People would know if he disappeared. And he have never done anything else than just show up unannounced.¨

The pirates nodded, understanding. If he had acted out of his way, the small meeting of sort, would have taken a complete different turn. And it seemed that even if he just showed up, angering the assassin a bit, he knew where the line was. Whitebeard frowned a bit, ¨Do you know why he needed to go to The Red Cloud?¨ He asked Sabo, who nodded a bit. ¨Ace works a lot with them, and usually store information there, seeing as they have good security and room for the information he gathers.¨ He said. The pirates nodded, it did make sense. They were impressed with how different Ace was from the assassin. They knew they were two different people, but the assassin they had just seen, was even more intimidating from the one they were used to.

¨Ne, ne!¨ Started Luffy, sounding excited about something. ¨Where are we now? Are we close to Marado?¨ Asked the kid, looking at the captain with hopeful eyes. Whitebeard thought for a bit, they were not too far away from the island, maybe a few hours. The captain nodded, ¨We are not too far away from the island, why do you wonder?¨ Asked the captain, and Luffy grinned. ¨The island is really awesome!¨ He said, grinning even more. ¨Can we visit it?¨ He asked, tilting his head as he looked at the captain. Whitebeard thought again, the island was uninhabited and had beautiful nature, it would be a nice break for all of them. ¨We can visit, we all need a break.¨ He said, smiling as the kid screamed yes, clearly happy.

Dust then cawed, and Ace appeared. As soon as he was on the deck, Luffy ram into him ¨We're going to Marado!¨ He screamed in happiness to the assassin, who then looked at the captain who nodded. Ace then patted Luffy on the head, shaking his own, saying how Luffy always got what he wanted, making Sabo laugh a bit.

-x-

Ace, Sabo and Luffy was walking on the island. The Whitebeards was preparing to dock, Luffy wanted to go ahead and gave Ace the puppy eyes until he accepted. Sabo decided to also join them. Whitebeard had said it was okay that they went ahead, they would arrive in somewhere around 30 minutes to an hour later. The brothers had visited the island before and Luffy enjoyed it here. There were no inhabitants and there was a lot of nature, even waterfalls, fields of open grass and forests. The island was big, but the best part according to Luffy was the animals that was here. It was here Luffy had found the raccoon Rascal 6 years ago, when they had visited it. They usually visited every now and then just to make sure no one had done something to the beautiful island.

¨Ace, look!¨ Screamed Luffy, pointing towards some bushes in between the trees. Ace looked over, and in between the bushes, he could see some movement. They had walked a bit into the woods, knowing the raccoon was almost somewhere around here. It had also been almost a year since they had been here, and hoped to find the raccoon again. When they walked a bit closer to the bushes, a small creature jumped out, ¨Rascal!¨ Screamed Luffy, as the raccoon climbed into the kid's shoulder. Sabo and Ace laughed, they loved to see Luffy happy, it made them happy too.

¨Seems like Rascal is doing okay.¨ Said Ace, patting the creature on the head. Luffy nodded, a gigantic grin on his face. ¨Ah, Sabo,¨ Said the kid as he patted the raccoon, ¨The food.¨ He said. Sabo nodded and took a small pouch out, opening it. They had found berries and edible plants, and had taken them to feed the raccoon when they found it. ¨Here Lu.¨ He said, as he handed the small pouch to the kid. Luffy smiled even more when he held the small pouch. When he showed the pouch filled with food to the raccoon, he took the pouch from Luffy, and ran down, back into the bushes. ¨Rascal! Wait!¨ Screamed the kid, running after it. Sabo and Ace laughed a bit, running after. They could see Luffy suddenly stopping beside a bush, ¨Ace, Sabo! You need to see this!¨ He yelled, making the brothers look at each other, _what had he found now?_ When they got besides Luffy, they stopped. Rascal had emptied the bag, all the fruit was on the ground. But the surprising part was the other raccoons that came out.

¨Rascal have a family.¨ Said Luffy, smile even more blinding than before. And it seemed Luffy was right, one of the raccoons was about the same size as Rascal, but the other 3 was a bit smaller, clearly kids. ¨Seems like you're right Lu.¨ Said Ace, also smiling. Sabo then crouched down next to them, ¨A happy small family, and look how happy they are from all the food.¨ He said. And they looked happy, eating the food. One of the smaller ones went over to Luffy, sniffing at his hand. ¨Hey there little one,¨ He said to the tiny creature. ¨I'm Luffy, and this is my brothers.¨ The small raccoon then licked at his hand, making Luffy smile and laugh. ¨He likes me!¨ He said happily. Ace could only smile at it,

 _life was good._

They stayed with the raccoon family for a bit, before moving along. They started to slowly head back towards the beach, seeing as the time was moving along and the pirates had likely docked already. Dust was flying around on the island, enjoying to be in the nature and being able to fly and hunt. Ace suddenly felt Dust cawing in his mind and smiled. ¨Luffy, Sabo,¨ He said, getting their attention. He held out his hands, ¨Come on, and we'll do something fun.¨ He said, and Luffy instantly smiled, taking his hand. Sabo gave him a curious look, but also took his hand. Then they were gone.

When they reappeared, Luffy let out a gasp, Sabo opening his mouth in amazement as Ace just smiled, sending a smile to Dust that was flying over them. In front of them was a big field, and in the field was herd of horses. They were all completely white, with beautiful long manes. ¨Do you remember what we thought you?¨ Asked Ace, looking at Luffy. Luffy looked at Ace, eyes big as he nodded. Ace whistled. The moment the sound left him, a few of the horses reacted, lifting their heads looking at them. Luffy squealed a bit as they made their way towards them, happy knowing what they were about to do.

When the herd was close to them, 2 horses came even closer, standing in front of the brothers. The trio had been here at least once a year for the last 6 years and liked to stay for a bit. When they had found the horses, they had tried to ride them and had of course been thrown off numerous times. But there was 4 of the horses that would allow them on their back, they had used months to make it happen. One of those horses was surprisingly the one that seemed to be the leader, and Ace usually used that one, being able to steer the heard. Luffy and Sabo switched between the 3 others. Luffy always rode with Sabo, seeing as he had been having a hard time at riding the horses, but was getting really good at it.

Sabo then went and mounted one of the horses, holding onto its mane a bit. Ace shared a look with Sabo, motioning for Luffy and the other horse. Sabo seemed to be thinking a bit, before nodding. ¨Luffy,¨ Started Ace, getting the kids attention. ¨See how Sabo is holding on?¨ He asked. Luffy looked at Sabo and how he sat, back straight, legs holding around the form of the horse and hands softly clutching the mane. He nodded, looking at Ace questionably.

He then made a squeal as Ace lifted him and put him on the other horse, looking at Ace with big eyes.

Ace took his hands, ¨Hold here and don't drag to hard.¨ He said as he put his hands on the neck of the horse, Luffy nodded. Ace pushed him a bit forward, making him sit in the right position. ¨Keep your legs around the horse, and remember to keep your back straight.¨ Luffy nodded, he remembered all the times Sabo and Ace had thought him how to sit and how to hold on, not to lose his balance. ¨Sabo will be riding next to you, if not a bit behind you, tell him if anything is wrong.¨ Luffy nodded, looking at Sabo with a blinding smile, making him smile back. Ace went over to the heard and mounted the leader, it was a bit bigger than the rest, and always ran in the front.

When he was on, he looked at his brothers, as the horses moved back to the herd, Luffy smiling like a fool, clearly happy. Ace nodded at Sabo, who nodded back. He would tell Ace if something seemed wrong. He had faith Luffy was ready, but still felt a bit unsure, so he would take it slow in the beginning. Ace kicked a bit, making a soft noise and the horses moved slowly, walking. Seeing that everything was fine, Ace sped up a bit, so they were trotting. After seeing Luffy was handling this well, not faltering or dragging the horse in the mane to hard, he looked at Sabo, getting a nod.

He heard Sabo telling Luffy to lean a bit forward, to hold a bit harder around the horse with his legs. When Ace looked back, seeing Luffy in the right position. He also did the same, giving a small click with his tongue, making the horse go faster. Then they were galloping through the field. Ace could hear the happy sound of Luffy laughing and looked back, only to see one of the most blinding smiles he had ever seen. Luffy looked like the happiest kid ever. And based on the look Sabo had, he was enjoying it to. Ace looked forward again, riding towards the beach, feeling the wind of his face, closing his eyes.

 _This was perfect._

-x-

The Whitebeards had just gotten on the beach, and was setting up a fireplace. They decided to stay for a bit, maybe overnight. And they needed a fireplace for light, warmth and just for the party's sake. It was never a real party without a fire. They had been docked for 10 minutes and was starting to worry about the brats. They had left for almost an hour ago, and told them that they were going to meet them at the beach, so where were they? They decided to wait 10 more minutes, before maybe sending Marco to look for them, seeing as he could fly and scout. 5 minutes later, a sound made everyone halt, it sounded like a herd of something running. Dust then came flying over them, even making a cawing sound.

They looked at each other and got in a battle stance, in case it was a flock or herd of wild animals that was going to attack. They faced the woods and stood ready. But what they saw made them lower their stance and weapons. It was a herd of maybe 15-20 horses, completely white horses.

And on three of the horses, sat the brothers.

Ace was in the lead, Sabo and Luffy a bit back. They could hear the laugher of the small kid, and he had a blinding smile on his face, looking so happy everyone who saw him had to smile themselves. Sabo also looked happy, smiling and looking at his brother. But Ace, he looked more relaxed than they had ever seen him, a smile on his lips. And this made the captain and commanders smile. It was good to see the assassin so carefree and happy. But it was not only happiness all of them felt. The first commander, when seeing the happy and carefree look on the Ace's face, made his heart skip a beat, he looked stunningly beautiful. Marco had not felt that about someone for a long time. When he felt his father stare at him, he realized he had been staring at the assassin and blushed a bit, shaking his head. Whitebeard smiled a knowing smile, looking back at the happy trio.

Ace, when seeing the pirates had arrived, made a lap around the beach, and stopped when they were a bit away from the pirates. The horses could be a bit skittish around people they did not know and he didn't want anything to happen. So when the horses stopped, Ace waited for Luffy and Sabo to get of first, before dismounting himself, making sure the horses stood still. When they were off and the horses moved back to the forest, Luffy ran towards the pirates. ¨Did you see that!¨ He screamed, still smiling like a madman. ¨That was so amazing!¨ Whitebeard laughed, it was an amazing and extraordinary sight. ¨We saw it,¨ Said the captain, looking at the kid who stopped to look at him. ¨It was an amazing sight. Was it fun?¨ He asked. Luffy instantly nodded and started to tell how amazing it was. Sabo and Ace went up to the pirates to. Ace stretching as Sabo laughed at Luffy's overenthusiastic story on how amazing it was.

¨Ace, yoi.¨ Said the first commander, getting the assassins attention. ¨Wasn't that wild horses? How did you tame them, yoi?¨ He asked the boy. Ace laughed at he looked at the commander. ¨They are wild yes.¨ He then propped down on the ground, Marco deciding to sit down to, still a bit away from the assassin, giving him his personal space. ¨My brothers and I have been here many times, and we decided to try and ride them.¨ He laughed a bit, leaning backwards on his hands. ¨We were thrown off at first, but after a while, they let us ride them.¨ Ace then looked up at the sky, closing his eyes. ¨It's an amazing feeling to ride them, you just feel free.¨ Marco nodded, they seemed to enjoy it a lot and was good at it. Marco and Ace sat on the ground, watching the other fiddle around, making a small camp.

While Ace sat leaned back, eyes closed and seemed to be relaxing. Marco was looking at him, he looked to be in a good mood, and happy to be at this island. Marco decided to take a small chance. ¨You know,¨ He started, making the assassin open an eye, looking at him. ¨Your brothers seems to really enjoy it on the boat, yoi.¨ Ace nodded at that, it was true. ¨So why don't you stay? Join us until they can set out, yoi. We do need a new Second Commander anyway.¨ Ace laughed a bit at that. ¨It is a nice offer, and I know they like it here.¨ He sighed a bit, ¨But it's not wise for me to stay the same place for too long, it causes unwanted people to show up and cause havoc. I also want to keep them outside my work, they worry too much already.¨ Marco nodded, he understood what he meant.

¨But,¨ Continued the assassin, sitting up a bit. ¨It would be nice to have them somewhere safe, and for me to stay the same place without being too concerned about them.¨ He looked at the commander, ¨I'll think about it.¨ He said, looking sincere at the man. Marco nodded, he was happy with that. He could understand the assassin not accepting, he _was_ an assassin. He had a lot of work and was a wanted man, not only wanted by the marines, but many pirates too. And if it got out he was seen a lot around them, even the other two kids being seen too often, it _would_ most likely cause some havoc. Marco decided to tell his father about it later, maybe he had some idea at what to do that will make it easier for them to join, too not be targeted when the marines or other pirates found out.

Two hours later, a nurse came up to them. Marco looked at her questionable, when he saw a familiar jar in her hand, he knew it was time to put more lotion on the assassin's face. Marco the looked at the assassin, he was still leaning a bit backwards, eyes closed. The bruising was much better, almost gone, hopefully gone by morning. When she was almost by their sides, Ace opened his eyes a bit, looking at the nurse. ¨Time for the lotion again I see.¨ He said. ¨Yes,¨ Answered the nurse. ¨It might be the last time, we'll see how it looks tomorrow.¨ Ace nodded at that. When the nurse had opened the jar and was about to start applying it, a noise had her look towards the campfire. She sighed, Thatch had managed to set himself on fire again. ¨Commander Marco,¨ She said, getting the attention. ¨I need to check Thatch over.¨ She then handed the jar to him.

¨You put the lotion on.¨ She said and left. Giving him no room to react before she was gone.

Marco looked at the assassin, a bit nervous. ¨I can get on of the other nurses if you like, yoi.¨ He said, not knowing if the boy was okay with him doing it. The assassin only laughed a bit, waving his hand. ¨It's okay, I don't mind if you don't.¨ He said, a smile gracing his lips as he looked at the commander. And Marcos heart skipped a beat again. _Stop it,_ he thought as he applied the lotion, _you are way too old for him._ Marco tried to convince himself it was stupid to feel this way, there was no way the assassin would ever feel the same. ¨There,¨ He said to Ace. ¨All done.¨ Ace then smiled again, before stretching again. ¨Thank you, commander Marco.¨ He said, and Marco could swear his heart skipped a beat again. The assassin looked really cute and stunning when he smiled, especially when he smiled at him.

Marco was just about to open his mouth, most likely to say he was welcome, when Luffy was suddenly there, dragging Ace of towards the campfire. Marco sighed as he looked at the brothers and the other having fun. What he didn't see was the smile on the captains face, as he took an another swing of his sake.

-x-

Marco felt someone nudging him and slowly woke up. He could see Izou crouching next to him, telling him to be quiet and follow him. Marco stood slowly and looked around. Most of the pirates was out drunk, having passed out. Their parties usually got a bit out of hand, and this one had been surprisingly calm, most likely based on the fact that Thatch could not drink, and was therefore not drunk. And seeing as the kids was here, Luffy was still young. And no one knew if the assassin was okay with all of them drinking as bad as they did. Marco could also see Sabo and Luffy not to far away from the still alive fire, sleeping soundly, _but where was the assassin?_

Marco could see Izou motioning for him to follow him again, Marco did, stretching a bit as he walked. Izou walked him through the woods, and he could see something similar to a clearing ahead of them. When they got out in the small clearing, he could see that it was a small cliff they were standing on. Izou went to the right, and Marco turned towards Izou, and halted for a second. It wasn't just Izou that was here, but also Thatch, Haruta, Jozu and Whitebeard. Izou went and sat down besides Thatch and Marco stared at them. ¨What are you doing here in the middle of the night, yoi?¨ He asked them. Thatch motioned to the field down below the cliff, Marco looked down and his eyes went big.

In the field, that was lighted up by the moon, was Ace.

He was riding the horse again, there were no other horses around, only the one Ace was on. Ace was riding it around, sometimes going faster, other times going slower, making the horse swing and make circles. ¨How long have he been doing this, yoi?¨ He asked, looking at them. ¨We don't know, son,¨ Started Whitebeard in a low voice. ¨But we have been watching for the last half hour.¨ Marco nodded and went to sit beside his father, looking at the assassin that was on the field, like a show the assassin didn't know they were watching.

After a while, they heard a noise. It sounded like a howl of some sort and it made the horse stop in the middle of galloping. Ace, not anticipating the sudden stop, went flying over the horse and landed on his back. Marco was about to stand up, and about to fly down and check on the kid, when a gigantic hand made him halt, ¨Don't worry,¨ Said Whitebeard, ¨He's okay.¨ The hand was then lowered and Marco stared at him, _how did he know?_ And when he was about to ask, he heard it; small laughter. He looked at the field and could see the horse shaking its head, as Ace laughed on the ground. The horse nudged Ace with his head and Ace rose and jumped right on again, and started running in circles again.

Marco relaxed, sitting back then watched as Ace pushed the horse to run faster that they had seen, before halting completely. This time, Ace did not fall off. Ace petted the horse on the neck, having somehow made the horse gone from mid gallop, to a complete halt. Ace moved a bit and the horse moved backwards, before halting again and turning around and galloping the other way. It was a magnificent sight. ¨He's really good.¨ Said Haruta, that sat next to him. The others could only nod, the assassin was amazing. And it was no surprise, seeing as he was a highly skilled assassin, he probably had a lot of talent. But they really did enjoy watching the young assassin, he looked so carefree and happy as he rode around.

They watched for about an hour more, before leaving, seeing as the sun was starting to rise and they wanted to leave before the assassin noticed them. They had a feeling he knew they were there, but he had made no move to show that he knew they were watching.

-x-

In the morning, they went and got back on the boat. Many of the pirates went to their room to sleep off the rest of their hangover. Luffy was running around with the gigantic dog Stefan, Ace and Sabo was inside the ship. They thought Ace maybe was doing some work related stuff, and Sabo was either with him or in the library. After half an hour, Sabo came out on deck. He went over to the captain and caught his attention. ¨Bay says Ace is good to leave, but we'll probably stay a few more hours.¨ He said, making the captain nod. Luffy was suddenly in front of his brother, ¨Where are we going when we leave?¨ He asked, tilting his head. The pirates looked at each other, _was they not going home?_ Sabo dusted some dirt of his brother, ¨We're going to visit a certain old man.¨ He said making Luffy smile,

¨We're going to visit Rayleigh?¨ He asked, a gigantic smile on his face. Sabo just nodded.

¨Brat,¨ Said the captain, getting the kids attention. ¨You know Dark King Rayleigh?¨ Luffy looked at the captain, smile still on his lips. ¨Yeah, we do!¨ He said, before running off to play with Stefan again. Sabo only shook his head. ¨Luffy managed to meet him one time and he kind of took a shine to him.¨ Sabo stretched a bit, ¨When he found out who Ace was and he was Luffy's brother, he wants to see us every now and then.¨ Whitebeard nodded, it did make sense. Luffy did have Rogers old hat and he was the brother to not only Rogers son, but also the most famous assassin. Rayleigh would want to get to know them and meet them when he could. He was type of man that was wise, and probably decided to have them on his good side, even being friends with them, was a good thing.

Whitebeard was also having some other thought. Rayleigh was a strong, relying and never faltered, he could be a good mentor for not only Sabo and Luffy, but Ace as well. He was a person that seemed to be there when you least expected it, but needed it the most. Whitebeard had a feeling he knew Ace was a bit on edge after Teach and the fact someone had sold information about him and his brothers, therefore wanted to see the boys. Rayleigh did seem to know _everything_ that was going on around them, even before anyone else knew.

Luffy, who was now somehow managed to get on top of Stefan, was suddenly thrown off, andwent _over the railing._ Before anyone could react to what had happened, Dust cawed, and suddenly Ace was on the deck, holding Luffy in his hands. Luffy wiggled out of his grasp, ¨Thanks Ace!¨ He screamed and went to play with Stefan again. Ace just shook his head, clearly not at all fazed by the fact he could have drowned. But seeing how energetic the kid was, it was not the first or last time it had happened. The kid be a real handful. Ace did seemed to be real used to it, and handled it with ease.

His face also looked normal again, the bruising was gone and there was no swelling. The only thing was a small scratch were the cut had been. It was good to see that the lotion Bay had used, had worked as greatly as it had. The assassin stretched a bit, making a few popping sounds, before relaxing again. ¨I assume Sabo have already told you we are leaving today?¨ Asked the assassin, making the captain nod. ¨He have, he also mentioned were you are going.¨ Ace nodded, not seeming surprised by the fact. They then went about to relax on the deck. Whitebeard was happy to see that no one of his sons and daughters was anxious around the assassin, they seemed to be at ease around him. Many of them was a bit intimidated, and didn't look at him for too long, but it was a great difference from before, when no one dared to make any move around him.

2 hours later, Haruta made her way towards Ace. Luffy and Sabo hand gone inside the ship to look around and try to get the layout of the ship. It was a big ship, and had a lot of small passageways, and Luffy wanted to find all of them. Seeing how bad Luffy was at finding his way back and how he often managed to get lost, Sabo had tagged along. ¨Umm,¨ She started, getting the assassins attention. ¨You showed Thatch and Izou some tactics and fighting tips and I wondered if you could show me anything..?¨ The assassin looked at the commander, before nodding and standing up, stretching when he was upright. The other pirates were a bit surprised by the request from their youngest. They knew Haruta was a bit jealous, seeing as she also wanted to learn more tactics, but she had been too scared to ask the assassin last time. And it seemed like she was taking a chance and decided to ask. She looked relieved and happy that the assassin had accepted.

When Ace put his hands back by his side, he motioned for the twelfth commander to get in battle stance. The young commander obligated and took her saber out, holding it in front of her in her right hand. Haruta was nervous as the assassin was assessing her stance and seemed to be thinking about something. While she tried, Haruta could not stand completely still, which made her a bit crestfallen, seeing as the assassin had told Thatch to stand still in his stance. Haruta was not used to be standing completely still like Thatch, but she always tried her best, seeing how much stronger the man was than her. She wanted to be stronger and better.

The assassin hummed a bit, making the commander a bit more nervous. ¨You seemed to have an issue with standing still,¨ He started, ¨Don't you fight with speed?¨ He asked, looking at the fidgeting commander. Haruta nodded. She was one of the fastest swords wielders on the ship, based on how light and small she was. Ace nodded, ¨Then don't try to stand still, it will make you slower.¨ He said, making many of them look at him in question and curiosity. He had told Thatch to stand still, to have a firm and powerful stance. _So why was he saying something different now?_

Ace sighed, seeing and feeling all the looks he was getting. ¨You're probably wondering why I said something different to you than Thatch?¨ Haruta nodded. Ace went and took a sword that was lying about and held it up at the ready, the same way Thatch had stood, feet planted in the ground, sword held in front and body straight and still. ¨Thatch is a bit stronger built than you and therefore need to use his weight and stance to fence of attacks. He can do this best with his feet planted in the ground and standing still with his body at the ready for an attack, on the defense basically. Using his strength in his attacks, he gets more force if he stands still in the right stance before attacking.¨ Haruta nodded, she understood that.

Ace moved his body a bit, standing like Haruta had. ¨You on the other hand,¨ Continued Ace, ¨Are much smaller and lighter, meaning you don't have the necessary strength to fend of attacks and defend like the fourth commander, you could be easily knocked over or lose you balance.¨ Haruta felt her shoulder hunch a bit at that, _maybe she was to weak._ ¨But,¨ He continued, making the commander look at him again. ¨You are already used to fight with you speed. You need to start using your movement and stance to get more speed and be more at ready, at the offence shortly said.¨ Ace then moved his form a bit in place, ¨If, instead of standing still, you move around, _never_ standing still. You will be more ready to go for an attack or dodge, getting a upper hand.¨ Haruta nodded and went back to the stance she used, only this time, doing small movement, small jumps and switching from leg to leg like the assassin had.

And it felt much more natural and better than trying to stand still.

Ace looked at her, nodding. ¨It will also make you less nervous in battle, since you focus more on what's happening around you, than trying to stand still, your body feeling ready.¨ Haruta nodded, amazed that she _was_ supposed to move around. She had always tried to copy the other sword wilders on the crew, no one was moving about as she did. ¨There are not many that do this,¨ Started the assassin getting the attention again. ¨But if you manage to never stop the movement, you can get more speed during your attacks and surprise the enemy.¨ Haruta nodded, it _did_ make sense. ¨I use this fighting style every now and then, but I am not to skilled at it myself. But I know someone who are.¨ Said the assassin, making a sense of hope fill the small commander. ¨I can ask him for some tips and see if he can come by sometime.¨ The small commander nodded, a smile on her face, ¨I would really like that.¨ She said. And for the next hour or so, Ace gave her small tips on how to use her speed at a more reliable way.

While Ace was busy with this, the other pirates smiled. The small commander had had issues with not being as strong, but she was fast, the reason she was chosen to be a commander. The fact that none of them used speed as the way she did, made it so she had to figure a lot out herself, which could be hard. It was good to find someone that could teach her how to use her skills. The assassin was really helpful. They were glad they had checked out the island all those months ago. If they hadn't they would never have met the kids and seen the other side of him.

As Ace showed and walked around Haruta, giving pinpoints. Whitebeard could only think that Ace would have fitted in perfect. He would be a good commander, and he could teach them a lot. The assassin was really talented, and was willingly to learn them how to better their skills, even teaching new skills.

He only hoped the assassin would say yes at some point.

-x-

Some hours later, after dinner, the kids had packed and was ready to leave. ¨You sure you didn't forget anything?¨ Said the assassin to Luffy. Luffy nodded. Ace lifted an eyebrow. ¨Well, I think I remembered everything.¨ Ace sighed, ¨If your forgot anything, we'll get it later.¨ Luffy nodded at that, before looking at the crew, waving his hands. ¨Goodbye everyone!¨ He yelled, and many waved back, saying their own goodbye. ¨We promise to visit again soon!¨ Said the kid, and the other two only shook their heads a bit, before patting the kid on the shoulder, making him turn around.

Ace had sent Dust off a bit earlier, making so they could just teleport there. When he was at their destination, the kid had gone to pack his stuff. They were a bit disappointed that they had to leave so soon, but hoped they would visit again soon, as Luffy said. Sabo then said his goodbye, tilting his hat a bit, and getting a few nods back. ¨I thank you again for the hospitality.¨ Said the assassin, looking at the captain that nodded back. ¨It was no problem.¨ Said the captain. ¨It's nice to have you here, hope you can come again soon.¨ He said, with a smile on his face. Ace nodded, ¨We'll probably visit again sometime.¨ Many of the pirates smiled at this, happy that they would come by again.

Luffy then hugged his brother, and Sabo put his hand on the assassin's shoulder. Ace gave a nod, a small smile on his face, and disappeared.

* * *

 _And that was chapter 9, hope you enjoyed._

 _And some start of Ace/Marco, or rather Marco starting to realize he likes Ace. It is also going to be a slowbuild, seeing as Ace is not the best at letting people in._

 _I'll also do more with the Thatch/Izou later, this chapter was mostly here as a chapter to see them a bit more around each other, and that they were getting more and more connected to the assassin, even cute little Haruta, who is a female, no matter what others say. I think it fits better for her to be a her._

 _If you have any requests, questions or is wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask._


	11. Ace of Spades Chapter 10 The Kids

_Hello everyone._

 _Here's chapter 10_

 _And the all too human Ace is going to be all too human in this, I need to make him not too invincible for a moment._

 _This is a dramatical chapter, and have a look into Sabos mind to, so get ready for some brotherly love and comfort. Sabo and Luffy is maybe a bit ooc, but we need some angst and hurt/comfort. And more bonding with the pirates, there is never going to be enough of that._

 _The pow also changes often, everyone gets their own turn._

 _Also, I am apparently going on a small vacation, or being forced to go. So I don't know if I will be able to update during the next week, since I don't know if I can charge my pc or have any internet. If I don't get any real writing done, I will try my best during the weekend and hopefully get it up before next Monday._

 _So this chapter is also a bit longer than usual, to make up for an eventual longer wait than usual._

 _Without further do, enjoy._

 _Please read and relax_

* * *

Ace was tired, no that was an understatement, he was _exhausted_. For the last week, he had been doing an assignment for Daisuke. Someone had been targeting the guild and they needed all the help they could need. Ace had barley slept during the assignment. He was one of the best and was often called upon by the others. He knew Daisuke would let him sleep, but he wanted to get rid of whoever it was that was stupid enough to target an assassin's guild. It had apparently been some x-marines that had targeted them, all of them had some reason to hate the assassins and had joined forces and gathered many others that wanted rid of the assassins. It had been a battle that had lasted for 5 days, they just kept coming. It was finally over and Ace just wanted to get home and sleep.

But some deity apparently had other ideas.

When Ace arrived on Boreumdo, he instantly felt something off. He hoped it was nothing big, seeing as he was exhausted and was in no shape to fight right now. Ace walked through the woods and headed to the small village at the other side. The house he and his brothers owned was on the other side of the forest, he trusted the inhabitants to not out them, and in return, he would protect them and give them a place to stay where they had all they needed. The money Ace made from his work, made this pretty easy. When he saw the small village, he froze at what he saw;

Marines.

He could see two marine ships, and he could see some marines in the village. The village seemed fine, but he needed to check it out. He was thankfully not in his assassin's clothes, having changed out of the bloodied and teared clothing, and had borrowed some from Daisuke. He slowly made is way towards the village, and made sure to hide so no one would see him coming. When he was next to one of the houses, the tavern actually. He knew if the marines wanted anything, they would go there. Ace crouched down under a window and tried to listen if anything was going on inside. ¨We know they are here!¨ He could hear someone yell, a gruff male voice. ¨We don't know who you're talking about, please leave.¨ A woman, Lindsey the barmaid, said. He could hear a growl and froze at the next words;

¨We know the son of The Pirate King, the son of The Leader of the Revolutionary army and a runaway from nobles is here. Where are they?!¨

Ace could hear Lindsey say she didn't know as he sat frozen on the ground, _he needed to do something._ Ace disappeared and repapered next to their house, going inside. The moment he was inside, he could instantly see Luffy smiling and was probably going to hug him, but they had no time. ¨Luffy, go pack!¨ He said. He could see Luffy frowning, looking at Sabo, before running to his room, packing the emergency bag they had. ¨What's going on?¨ Asked Sabo, standing up and looking worried. ¨Marines,¨ He said, looking at his brother, ¨They are here and know we are here.¨ He could see the shocked look on Sabo's face. ¨You can't fight them!¨ He said, in an worried and angry tone. ¨You look exhausted!¨

Ace knew Sabo was right, but he could not let the villagers pay for them. Luffy came out of his room, holding his bag. When he saw the look on Sabos face, he started to feel more uneased than before, ¨What's happening?¨ He asked. Ace looked at him, he could see he was scared, they had never had this happened before, Ace knew it would at some point. ¨Luffy, come here and hold Sabo's hand.¨ He said, trying to speak softly and not look as tired or nervous as he was. Luffy obligated, looking at Sabo with big eyes.

He could see Dust in the window behind them and started to think. Where could he teleport to? Shanks was in the new world, doing some raid, so that was a no. He didn't know where Rayleigh was, and The Red Cloud was unavailable. He made a decision, he hoped and knew they would help. Ace closed his eyes, he knew Sabo would be mad at what he was going to do. But he had no choice, he needed to keep them safe. He called for Dust, making the bird land on Sabo shoulder, the moment he caught on, he could see the shock and fear as he understood was Ace was doing.

¨I'm sorry.¨ Said Ace. He could see Luffy trying to reach for him, Sabo opening his mouth, then they were gone. Leaving Ace alone, having sent them to safety.

Ace took some spare weapons, made sure no signs of his brothers was living in the house was visible and headed out. He only hoped they did not know that he was an assassin, and that he could win this battle. Ace was already tired from the last days, and the fact he had used Dust to transport Sabo and Luffy, took more on his power than he liked to admit. He would have issues with teleporting himself around, his exhaustion was getting bad, but he needed to help the villagers, they had helped them so much. They always were there for Sabo and Luffy, making them food, presents, playing games with them and everything. Ace was not abandoning them.

Ace made his way to the village, he was just outside the woods when he saw the marines had started to head to the woods; towards him. It was a vice admiral. Ace didn't know not too much about him. But Ace knew one thing, he was strong and hunted for bounties. ¨Let the villagers go!¨ He yelled at the vice admiral heading for him. ¨Oh,¨ He said. ¨I'm guessing you are the famous Ace, where are your brothers?¨ Ace held the man's gaze, ¨I don't know who you are talking about, I live here alone.¨ He could see the man frowning at that, motioning for his lackeys to get by his side.

There was maybe 30 of them, two of them being vice admirals. When the marines were heading towards him, he could see Lindsey looking out the window and Ace motioned for them to run. She looked a bit concerned, but seemed to gather the others and closing the windows and door, hopefully locking them. In the tavern there was a hatch that led to the bottom of the cliff, where they had a boat, so they could run away. Ace got his sword out and stood ready. He was tired and exhausted, but he was going to do his best, and hopefully manage to run away after a bit, so the villagers could get away.

Then they charged.

Ace manage to dodge their attacks and get some hits in. They were uncoordinated and seemed to be just attacking at random. Normally Ace would use his powers, but he could not afford to use up his strength, so he was going to keep to normal combat. Ace managed to beat some of the marines unconscious, but every time he knocked someone out, a new was there, charging at Ace. Ace could feel himself getting weaker, the edges started to blur. But he was not going to give up this easy. He kept fighting back, which he had for the last 2 hours. He was up against the vice admiral and a few regular ones, when he made a mistake. When he moved his sword to cut the vice admiral, he took a step forward, and in his tired and blurred mind, did not see the rock in the ground, and tripped. The vice admiral used the mistake and mishap to kick him in the stomach, making him fly backwards. When he hit the ground, a sword was put to his throat.

He could do nothing, he had lost.

His powers were useless; the sword was seastone. Ace was breathing hard, hoping this somehow would turn out alright. ¨Don't get ahead of yourself.¨ Said the other vice admiral, ¨We need him alive.¨ Ace then felt shackles around his wrists, ¨Go check the island out, kill everyone you find that's not the ones we're looking for.¨ Ace could see some of the marines nodding, before running off. He heard a yell, ¨The villagers are gone!¨ Ace smiled, that was good. The villagers and his brothers was safe. He could hear a growl from the man, and saw his foot move straight towards his head.

Ace fell unconscious as the foot hit.

-x-

Sabo could only stare as his brother apologized. The moment Dust was on his shoulder, he understood what was happening, and was just about to stop Ace from doing what he was going to do, but was too late. When the smoke disappeared, he could see they were in a forest. Next to him was a tree with a mark in it, the mark that let Ace transport here any given moment. He as just about to curse Ace, when something, or someone tugged on his arm. ¨Sabo!¨ Said Luffy, eyes big and filled with tears and fear. ¨Where's Ace? Why did he send us here alone?¨ Sabo cursed Ace in his mind, before crouching down and wiping a stray tear that fell down Luffy's cheek. ¨It's okay, he needed to check something in the village.¨ Sabo tried with all his might to not sound concerned, worried, scared, angry or any of the other feelings he was feeling.

He closed his eyes and hoped Ace was okay.

Luffy looked at him, ¨Then why did he send us here!¨ Luffy was almost yelling, wanting to know why Ace was behaving the way he did. Sabo took a deep breath, _I need to tell him_. He knew Luffy would be even more worried and concerned, but he could not hide it, Luffy knew something was up. ¨Some marines shoved up and Ace is helping the villagers get away.¨ He said, and Luffy nodded. ¨Why was the marines there?¨ Asked the kid, Sabo sighted. ¨You know how Aces father was the pirate king and my parents was nobles?¨ Luffy nodded. He knew about their heritage, but not his own. ¨The marines want to capture us, and Ace sent us here to stay safe, so he could get the marines away.¨ Sabo spoke slowly, he was worried and didn't want to show it to Luffy, he needed to be strong. He needed to be like Ace right now.

Luffy nodded, ¨So Ace is coming here later?¨ He asked, hope in his eyes. Sabo tried to smile his best. ¨Ace always find a way.¨ Said Sabo. He could not lie to Luffy, therefore could not say yes. Luffy did nod at the information, but was frowning a bit. He was worried and Sabo's answer was not exactly what he wanted. ¨Where are we?¨ He asked, looking around. Sabo did to, ¨I don't know, but we'll go check soon.¨ He took the bag from Luffy and opened it. The bag had money, food, water and almost every emblem from the pirates Ace worked with, in case they needed to show them to prove they knew he pirates. ¨Why don't we eat a bit first and see if Ace comes.¨ Luffy nodded, and sat down.

Then they tried to relax as they ate, hoping Ace would show up.

An hour later, no Ace had showed up. Dust was staying with them, but refused to tell them anything. _Sabo did not like that._ He only hoped Ace was not to tired and managed to fight the marines. ¨Hey Lu,¨ He said, looking at the kid. ¨Let's check the place out, maybe we are somewhere we know.¨ Luffy nodded, and stood up. Sabo packed the bag again, and took the main emblems out; Shanks, Whitebeards, Mihawks and one they had gotten from Garp. Sabo put them in his pockets, and started walking, Luffy trailing behind him.

After walking for about half an hour, they saw a small village, and headed slowly towards it. When they saw a woman with two kids, they got her attention, hoping to find out where they were. ¨Excuse me,¨ Said Sabo, a smile as he looked at her. ¨But may I ask what island this is?¨ The woman seemed to be looking at them weirdly, ¨You don't know where you are?¨ She asked, not sure she had heard right. Sabo nodded, ¨Our brother sent us here. And we're not exactly sure where here is.¨ He said as he massaged his neck. The woman nodded, face softening a bit, believing that. ¨You are at Maldo,¨ She said shocking Sabo a bit, _that's in the grand line._

The woman then continued. ¨We are under protection of Whitebeard, so you should not cause any problems I hope.¨ She said with a warning look. Sabo looked at her, before shaking his head a bit, ¨We wouldn't do that,¨ He reached for the emblem in his pocket. ¨We actually know them.¨ He said, showing the emblem and shocking the woman a bit. ¨Is there a way to contact him? We kind of need to talk to him.¨ He told the woman, who nodded, still a bit shocked, before smiling. ¨Of course there is.¨ She then motioned to her kids, ¨Let me just get these two home, then I'll show you to the mayor.¨ Sabo nodded, smiling himself, happy the woman would help. Sabo reached for Luffy and they walked towards her house.

¨How old are your kids, miss…¨ Said Sabo, deciding to try a bit of small talk. ¨Oh, call me Maria.¨ She said. ¨And this is Marlo who is 6, and Tarlo who is 4.¨ The two kids waved a bit, nervous around the strangers. Sabo smiled at them, ¨I'm Sabo, and this is Luffy.¨ He said, as he motioned to Luffy, who had not said anything yet, and was starting to worry Sabo a bit. The woman nodded and they continued, doing a bit of small talk as they walked. When they got to her house, the woman told them to wait outside, while she went inside with the kids.

Sabo turned to Luffy, who still had made no sound. ¨Are you okay Lu?¨ He asked, and could see so many emotions in the kids eyes as he looked at him. ¨Why haven't Ace showed up yet?¨ He then clutched Sabo's hand, ¨Is he okay?¨ Sabo looked at Luffy, trying to say something. He did not know what to say, and he was really worried himself, Ace was taking a long time. But he could not show it to Luffy, that would only make things worse. ¨He probably ran into some problems, he is a strong fighter, he'll pull through and meet us later.¨ He said, smiling a strained smile, trying to make himself believe his own words. He was starting to get real worried, and the fact he needed to act strong in front of Luffy, was staring to stain a bit. He wasn't as good as Ace when it came to acting. Especially when some of them was in trouble, it was really amazing Ace managed it so well as he did. When Luffy nodded, Sabo took a deep breath, hoping the pirates was close by, he could feel himself falter.

Luffy was by no means weak, but he often did rash decisions when he was worked up, upset or worried. And Sabo could also see he was scared, not knowing if Ace was okay. And Sabo was scared for that too, but he knew, the moment he showed that to Luffy, he would know something was really wrong. Sabo knew Ace was exhausted, which caused him to worry even more, feeling more scared by each minute that Ace was not okay, that the marines had managed to get him. He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his head. Maria then walked out the door, and looked at them a bit concerned seeing the look Luffy had. She wanted to ask, but Sabo shook his head softly, hoping she would not. The woman pushed her lips together and frowned a bit, before leading them to the mayor.

When they made it to the town hall, Maria lead them inside and asked them to show the emblem to a young woman that sat behind a desk. When Sabo did, she smiled and asked them to follow her. She knocked at a door and a come in was heard. The woman opened the door, and inside sat an old and kind looking man. The woman motioned for them to go inside, which they did. ¨What can I do for you?¨ Asked the man in a friendly voice, making Sabo feel a bit better. Sabo showed him the emblem, making him smile at them kindly. ¨I was hoping you could call Whitebeard, we need to talk to him.¨ Said Sabo, trying to smile, but felt he failed and only looked nervous and concerned. The man looked at them with a concerned look, ¨Is something wrong?¨ He asked, looking kindly at them.

Sabo took a deep breath, he felt the emotions bubble inside him, but he needed to be strong. He tried to look as calm as he could, and spoke slowly. ¨Our brother sent us here, something happened and we kind of need their help.¨ Sabo then bit the inside of his lip, not likin the fact that he admitted they needed help, and that Ace probably was in danger. He could feel Luffy clutching his hand, and almost trying to press himself into Sabo, it made Sabo worry more. Not only for Ace, but for Luffy as well. The man nodded, ¨We can try to call them.¨ He rose up, ¨Lets go to Sadie, our communicator, and see what we can do.¨ They nodded and followed him.

They got to a room and met a woman, Sadie, and told what they needed, she nodded and motioned for the to sit. They then sat at the table, the man, Max, sat on the other side of them. Sadie got a Den Den Mushi out and handed it to the major, who thanked her. Max dialed something on the Den Den and it started ringing.(1) After a few rings, someone picked up. ¨This is the Moby Dick, you are speaking to Claus. State your name and business please.¨ Max then leaned a bit forward, ¨This is Max from Maldo calling, we have two kids here that need to talk to Whitebeard.¨ He said to the Den Den. There was a bit of silence, before the Den Den spoke again. ¨Kids you say?¨ Max nodded a bit to himself. ¨They have an emblem with your mark, so they have been with you before.¨ The Den Den then nodded, ¨I'll go and see what I can do, hang on for a minute.¨ Max said okay, and the Den Den went silent. But then Sabo noticed something that filled him with dread.

Dust was looking tired, his body slouching a bit. His wings were hanging by his side, resting on the table, his head was hanging a bit. That was bad and could only mean Ace was in _real_ trouble, and was losing the battle. Sabo looked at the Den Den, wishing for it to respond and hoped Luffy didn't notice.

¨Max,¨ Said the Den Den. Sabo immediately recognized the voice, _it was Whitebeard._ The realization they managed to communicate with him, made him feel a bit better. ¨Why are you calling, is something wrong?¨ Sabo could actually hear the worry through the Den Den. Sabo hoped he was close by. ¨There is nothing wrong on the island.¨ Said Max, voice still calm and friendly. ¨But there is two kids here that need to talk to you.¨ He then looked at them, a friendly and worried smile directed at them. ¨What ki-,¨ Started the Den Den, but Sabo tuned out at what happened;

Dust fell over, passing out.

Luffy, hearing the thud, let out a small yell. This was _really bad_. Dust fainting could only mean Ace was unconscious and had his power taken away. He could see the bird's chest moving, so he knew the bird was alive, which was a bit good, meaning Ace was alive. But Sabo could still feel the dread and fear, knowing Ace was out, and most likely captured by the marines. Before either Max or Sabo could react, Luffy was screaming at the Den Den, tears falling down his face. ¨Giant Banana Mustache!" The Den Den reacted almost immediately, ¨Luffy?¨ It asked, and it sounded like Whitebeard was worried, _really worried_. Luffy continued, more tears falling from his eyes as he started to sob a little. ¨You need to help Ace! Somethings wrong and you-, you-, yo-.¨ Luffy stopped, not able to get the words out, only chocking on them.

Sabo reacted, going over to Luffy and hugging him, trying to not look scared or nervous. Knowing Ace was in real trouble, his worst fear coming true, aside from Luffy also being taken. He tried with all his might to look strong, but know he failed when he looked at Max. Max looked really worried about them, understanding the situation was bad. When he saw the helpless look on Sabos face, he looked at the Den Den,

¨I think you need to get here, it seems bad.¨

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his meeting room with most of his commanders. They did not have a meeting, but they were there in case someone needed to find them, and was just small talking and relaxing. After Thatch had made a full recovery 2 months ago, they had left for the Grand Line, deciding to check up on some of their territories. The ones present aside from Whitebeard himself, was Marco, Thatch, Izou, Jozu, Rakuyo, Haruta and Vista. It was a relatively calm day and everyone was relaxing.

They were in the middle of a small discussion were to go next, when a knock was heard.

¨Come in.¨ Said Whitebeard, wondering who it might be. The door opened, and Claus, their communicator came in. ¨Son, is everything okay?¨ Asked Whitebeard, it was rare for Claus to come to them unannounced when he was on duty. Claus came in, a Den Den in his hands. ¨Max from Maldo is calling, he said someone needed to talk to you.¨ Said Claus, making Whitebeard and most of the commanders frown. Maldo was an island that never had any issues, and was filled with calm and caring people, it was really rare for them to call. He gave a nod to Claus, signalizing it was okay, and he would take the call. Claus then put the Den Den on the table, and took a step back.

¨Max,¨ Started Whitebeard, ¨Why are you calling, is something wrong?¨ Maybe they should go to Maldo next. ¨There is nothing wring on the island.¨ Started Max, sounding like his usual calm self. ¨But there are two kids here that need to talk to you.¨ Whitebeard frowned a bit at that, looking at Marco, who shrugged a bit. ¨What kids are yo-,¨ He stopped when he heard something like a small yell in the background, it sounded familiar and made him worry.

¨Giant Banana Mustache!¨ Yelled an all too familiar voice through the Den Den. The captain and commanders worry instantly went up, dread filling them. ¨Luffy?¨ Said Whitebeard, his voice full of concern, _why was Luffy there?_ The Den Den continued, and they could hear the kid crying, ¨You need to help Ace! Somethings wrong and you,- you,- yo-.¨ They could hear the kid choking on his word, the sobs growing. Whitebeard sat there in shock, as well as everyone else. _Ace was in trouble?_ They were shocked, the happy and always smiling kid was sounding so heartbroken and scared. It made them worry even more.

¨I think you need to get here,¨ Started Max, even sounding worried himself. ¨It seems bad.¨

Whitebeard nodded to himself, he could hear the faint crying of Luffy in the background, he could see Haruta running out the door, probably going to the navigators to set their course. ¨We're changing our course towards Maldo, based on the good weather and wind, it will take maybe a day.¨ He said, and tried to hide his worry a bit, it would not make anything better for him to sound worried. ¨Thank you Whitebeard, we'll be waiting.¨ Said Max, sounding a bit relieved. ¨Max, yoi.¨ Said Marco, his face, although having the bored and usual look on his face, seemed a bit concerned. ¨Who else is there?¨ He asked, wanting to know if the other brothers was present. He looked at his father, and could see eyes full of concern. ¨There is Luffy and an another boy, Sabo.¨ Said Max,

¨There is also a bird, but it seems sick or something, it collapsed.¨

Everyone's eyes opened in shock, dread completely filling them. They knew Dust was connected to Ace somehow. The fact that the bird seemed sick, even collapsing, could not be good. _No wonder Luffy was so distraught._ Marco looked at Whitebeard, both of them feared what might have happened to the young assassin. They said a few more words to the man, before hanging up, hoping that they would get there fast and that they could help. That Ace was okay, even though it seemed that was not the case, but they hoped.

-x-

Sabo sat and held Luffy. Luffy had fallen asleep after the conversation, they was staying with Max for the time being. Sabo was thankful for how helpful he was, and that the pirates were coming to help. After Luffy had broken down and basically cried himself to sleep, Sabo had managed to just shut everything out. Seeing Luffy so distraught and scared, and the fact that Dust had collapsed, made his mind go into protection mode and he was able to just be there for Luffy, not showing his own emotions, locking them away. Right now Luffy needed him and he was going to be there for him. No matter what.

After the meeting, Sabo had carried Luffy to Max's house and sat down in the living room. Luffy laying on the sofa, with his head on Sabos lap, his hand running through his hair, comforting him in his sleep. After just sitting like that for a few hours, Max came back, his day over. He smiled at them calmly and friendly. ¨Its almost dinner time, you want anything special?¨ He asked Sabo, who shook his head, looking at Luffy with caring eyes. Max nodded and went to make some food for himself and the boys.

30 minutes later, he returned with plates and placed them on the table. Sabo shook his younger brother, making him stir. ¨Lu, wake up.¨ He said, his voice calm and caring. ¨It's dinner time.¨ Luffy sat up, rubbing his eyes a bit. When Max returned with the food, a stew, Luffy smiled a small smile, ¨Thank you, Mister Mayor.¨ He said, looking a bit happy. Max smiled back, ¨It's no problem, I'm glad I can help.¨ He said, and they sat down, eating their food. Even though Sabo hadn't eaten for a while, he could not eat everything on his plate. His stomach was queasy with worry and offered his food to Luffy, who ate it down. Sabo smiled at how Luffy at least ate, maybe a bit less than normal, but it still made Sabo happy seeing him act more like himself. _This is what Ace feels like all the time._ Was what he thought, he could not understand how he managed it day after day. _No wonder he is as exhausted as he is sometimes._

After eating, Luffy and Max started a conversation about different animals, and how much Luffy liked them. It made Sabo happy to see Luffy talking again, and having a conversation. Max really is a good man, and they were happy he was as helpful as he was. Sabo made his way over to Dust. They had put him in a nest made of a blanket, just so he was as comfortable as he could be, it made them feel a bit better. Sabo was a bit saddened by the fact the bird had made no movement, but it was still alive, which was somewhat comforting.

Dust fainting and collapsing had only happened one time before. That had been when Ace was younger and had been exhausted and fallen in the water. They had at first though Ace was gone, but he had been fished up and was just unconscious. This made it so they knew that if Ace was unconscious and his power taken away, Dust would react to it. If Ace died, the bird would most likely die to.

Sabo hoped that never happened. Sabo took a deep breath, composing himself again. Remembering Ace was not here and in trouble, sometimes made his mask falter a bit. But he would not show it to Luffy. Luffy needed him, and Sabo was going to be there for him.

¨Ne Sabo,¨ Said Luffy, making Sabo look at him. ¨What should we name Rascals family?¨ Asked Luffy tilting his head. Sabo could see Luffy trying to take his mid off of Ace, and therefor was talking about happy stuff. But Luffy's eyes held all the worry and concern he tried to hold in. Sabo hummed a bit, ¨I don't know, there is his girlfriend and 3 kids, 2 boys and a girl I believe.¨ Luffy looked at Max, ¨What do you think?¨ He said, tilting his head. ¨I think you should choose, you found them after all.¨ Said Max, smiling. Luffy thought for a bit, ¨I know!¨ He said, looking at Sabo and Max with a smile. ¨The girlfriend can be Lindsey, like the barmaid!¨ Sabo nodded, smiling as Luffy did, ¨What about the kids?¨ He asked. Luffy thought again, ¨I know,¨ He started. ¨The girl can be Maria, and boys can be Marlo and Max!¨

Max looked shocked for a second, ¨You want to name it after me?¨ He asked, and Luffy nodded. ¨Yeah,¨ He started, ¨The little boy was cute and seemed to help his sister and brother. You don't mind, do you?¨ He said, tilting his head. Max laughed a bit, ¨Of course I don't mind, it's and honor actually.¨ He then smiled happy at Luffy. ¨They sound like a happy family.¨ Luffy smiled at that, ¨They are! I can't wait to tell the names… to Ace…¨ Luffy trailed a bit off, his face falling. Sabo made his way back to the couch, sitting down next to Luffy, putting his hand on his head. ¨We'll tell him the names when we speak to him.¨ Luffy looked at him, eyes shining with tears as he nodded, before leaning on him. Sabo started a conversation with Max while comforting Luffy.

He could do this.

-x-

Marco, Thatch and Izou went to the Mayor's house. They had just arrived, and they were the ones chosen to get the two kids. The others wanted to come with them, but Pops had said that fewer was better, so they caused as little questions as possible. It was usually Marco that talked to the inhabitants, if not Whitebeard himself went. Marco wanted to take Izou and Thatch witch him, seeing as the two boys was comfortable around them. They knew the kids most likely was with the mayor, and hoped they were okay. When they got to the house, Marco knocked. They heard some movement and Max opened the door. ¨Commanders,¨ He said, looking his happy and calm self. ¨Please come in.¨ Max moved aside, giving them room to go inside.

¨How are they, yoi?¨ Asked Marco, wanting to know how they took the fact something was wrong with Ace, they seemed really attached to him, especially Luffy. Max shook his head, ¨The kid, Luffy, tries to act normal. But sometimes, especially when he talks or is reminded by his brother, gets depressed.¨ Marco nodded, he understood that, they seemed close. When Max made no more sign to continue, he frowned a bit. ¨And Sabo, yoi?¨ Max frowned a bit, making them worry. Max sighed,

¨I'm not sure.¨ He started, ¨He seems okay, but something also seems off.¨

They nodded, frowning a bit to themselves, ¨Where are they, yoi?¨ Max signalized them to follow, and they went to the living room. When they got to the room, they could see the two boys. Luffy and Sabo was talking to a woman, they seemed to be okay, at least for now. When Max came in after them, he got the woman's attention, ¨Maria, the boys ride is here.¨ The woman, Maria, looked at them, a kind smile on her face. ¨Of course.¨ She looked at the boys, ¨Be good now.¨ Se said, before leaving, nodding at the pirates. ¨Pompom! Birdy Blue Breast! Pretty man!¨ Yelled Luffy, sounding really happy to see them. It made the commanders smile. ¨Hi Luffy.¨ Said Thatch, waving at him. Making Luffy smile a bit more, they could see the smile wasn't as happy as it used to be, but happy he was smiling. Sabo also had a smile, also seeming happy to see them.

The commanders were happy to see that they seemed fine. Thatch went a bit inside the room, ¨Are you ready to leave?¨ He asked, smiling and trying to keep the mood up. Luffy nodded a bit, before his smile fell, looking depressed. This made them frown a bit, especially Thatch, _did he say something wrong?_ Luffy got up and went over to a small table and lifted some blanket, cradling it to his chest. This made them frown again, but understood the reaction when they saw the unconscious bird. Luffy looked at them and they smiled a bit back. Sabo went up to Luffy and put his hand on his shoulder. ¨Lets go, Lu.¨ He said, smiling at Luffy when he looked at him. Making Luffy nod, a small sad smile on his lips. Luffy and Sabo left with Thatch and Izou, Marco staying behind a bit. When the door closed he turned to Max.

¨We thank you for taking care of them, yoi.¨ He said, looking at the mayor. Max smiled back, ¨It was no problem, I only hope their brother is okay.¨ He said, looking at Marco with an understanding look. Marco nodded, ¨We hope that too, yoi.¨ He said, nodding at the mayor. ¨Before you go commander,¨ Started Max, ¨Could you give me an update on how they are later?¨ Max looked at Marco, a concerned look in his eyes. ¨I'm worried about them.¨ Marco nodded, ¨We'll do that.¨ He said, before bidding goodbye and following the others.

Marco was also worried, Luffy looked sad and defeated, they had expected that. But it was still weird and a bit heart wrenching seeing the happy kid so sad and concerned. Luffy was always happy and they wanted him to stay happy. But they were also concerned about Sabo. Even though he seemed to act like himself, there was something off, like Max had said. His smile seemed forced and he was tense, _really tense._ Marco shook his head, they would handle it.

They only hoped Ace was okay too.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in the meeting room, waiting for his sons to return with the boys. Seeing as they had for the last few weeks been checking up on their territories, it was no by means weird for them to stop here for a bit and send the three commanders to the mayor. Not long after sending them to fetch the kids, they retuned. Thatch walked in first, holding the door opened for the rest. When Whitebeard saw Luffy, who came in first, he felt his heart ache. Luffy as cradling what he could tell was Dust to his chest and looked lost and scared, eyes full of unshed tears. They had a feeling Luffy would be looking like this, but seeing the happy and full of life Luffy so down, was still something they hoped to never see in the first place and hopefully never again.

Sabo who came in after, seemed to be fine. And when he looked at the captain, he smiled. Whitebeard could tell the smile didn't reach his eyes, it looked sad and forced. His posture also seemed tense and forced. This caused some concern in the captain's chest. Sabo looked like he was trying with all his might to not falter, and was actually doing a somewhat good job of it. Had it not been for the fact he had seen Sabo as often as he had, he would not have noticed this. One look at Marco, who came in last, showed that he had noticed this too.

Luffy looked at the captain, eyes full of tears, before looking down in his hands, looking at Dust. Whitebeard smiled a small smile, looking at Luffy. ¨Why don't you put Dust here on the table?¨ He said to the kid, motioning for the end of the table, outside of the map that was constantly on the table and had spots on it signalizing where islands, territories and other pirates where. ¨So we all can make sure he is okay and see if he wakes up.¨ Luffy nodded a bit and went to the side of the table. When he stood there, he seemed to be hugging the bird a bit closer, not wanting to let it go. It broke many of their hearts when they could see him shaking a bit, trying not to cry.

Whitebeard was on his way to comfort the kid, when Sabo beat him to it. Sabo went up to Luffy, and put a hand on his shoulder. When Luffy looked at him, he smiled, ¨Its okay, Dust is safe here.¨ He said, making Luffy nod a bit, before slowly putting Dust on the table. When Dust was placed, Luffy fixed the blanket a bit, making it look like a nice little nest. When he was done, he took Sabo's hand and leaned on his brother, trying to keep the tears at bay. When Luffy did this, Sabo looked up, and they could see his eyes shining a bit, before they looked normal again.

Thatch suddenly piped in, ¨Why don't you go with Izou to the galley and get something to eat?¨ He asked. Shoving Izou a bit, making him look at Thatch questionably. One look from him and Izou understood, ¨Yes Luffy, let's do that. After that we can visit Bay and ask her to check on Dust.¨ Luffy looked at him and Izou smiled a kind smile. Luffy nodded and went to the door, Sabo following a bit, still holding onto Luffy. But let go once they were at the door and Luffy left with Izou. When the door closed and Sabo turned around, he was instantly embraced by Thatch. They could see the shocked expression on Sabo's face, and when Thatch tightened his arms a bit they could see tears forming, Sabo fighting to keep them from falling. ¨Its okay,¨ Said Thatch, voice calm and caring, ¨You did good, we'll find Ace and everything will be okay.¨

That was it for Sabo. The tears started to fall as he clutched at the chef's jacket, letting out a sob, just feeling overwhelmed by everything, was finally able to let go.

The others in the room could only watch as Sabo finally was able to let all the emotions out. Whitebeard felt proud of his son for comforting Sabo, too just be there for him. By the looks of it, it seemed like Sabo had been holding everything inside for the entire time. Knowing they was here and would help, was a huge comfort for him, and just let go. And it felt good, to just let it out, knowing he was not alone, knowing he and Luffy was not alone. And that was how it was for the next 10 minutes, Sabo being comforted by Thatch, telling him that it was okay.

When Thatch let go, Sabo wiped his face the best he could, trying to compose himself again. ¨I'm sorry,¨ He started, sniffing a bit. ¨I just…¨ The others smiled an understanding smile. ¨It's fine,¨ Said Whitebeard, giving his best comfort he could without touching the boy. ¨We understand.¨ The others nodded inside them, they understood this must have been hard on Sabo. Not just the fact that Ace was in some kind of trouble, but that he could not show it in front of Luffy. It must have been hard and exhausting for him to act neutral around Luffy. When he seemed a bit more composed, Whitebeard asked the question everyone had on their mind. ¨What happened, Sabo?¨ He asked, looking concerned at the boy.

Sabo started the tale. On how Ace had done the assignment for The Red Cloud, gotten home exhausted for then to tell him about the marines, that they knew who they were. On how Ace had sent them to the island and went to help the villagers, how Dust had then collapsed, also how Dust and Ace was connected. When he was done, he had tears in his eyes again and blinked them away.

The pirates were really worried about Ace now. They knew he was in some kind of trouble, but the fact that he was most likely captured by the marines, who knew who he was, was a big concern. Whitebeard nodded, and looked at Sabo in a comforting matter, ¨Why don't you join Luffy and Izou in the galley?¨ Sabo nodded and took a deep breath before leaving. When he left, the occupants of the room got a serious look on their faces. ¨What should we do Pops?¨ Asked Thatch, looking at his father. Whitebeard sighed, ¨For now,¨ He started, ¨We try to listen in on every marine communication we can and the news.¨ He leaned a bit back against his chair. ¨I also think we should head towards Impel Down, they will most likely bring Ace there. And any marine ship we see, _we will attack._ ¨ The commanders nodded, it sounded like a good plan.

¨And while we do this,¨ He continued, ¨We must be there for Sabo and Luffy, they need it more than ever.¨ Everyone nodded. Whitebeard was right, they needed someone to lean on, especially Sabo.

-x-

Ace slouched in his chains. He had been chained at the wall for the most part of the last 4 days and hated it. The moment he was not chained at the wall, he was being interrogated by the marines. They had found no signs to say he lived with anyone, which Ace was thankful for. Seeing as they knew he was the son to Roger, they had used the damn spike chains on him. They were made of seastone, and had spikes on the inside, so any movement he made, made it so the spikes could cut into his wrists or ankles.

Ace was also still exhausted.

Every time he was able to fall asleep, he was either kicked or hit, never getting any time to get his energy back. When he was being interrogated, they either whipped his back, or dunked his head in water, before being chained to the wall again when he said nothing. It was at times like this, he was thankful for his assassins training. He was trained to not break under torture. What the marines did, was no match for what he had been through before. But Ace was still exhausted and hoped they would slip up soon, giving him a chance to escape, or contact someone. He hoped Sabo and Luffy had gotten to the pirates and was safe. Ace had also heard the marines talking, which gave him some idea on how they go the information.

Ace hoped he had heard wrong.

He also knew where they were taking him. They were heading for an island near a marine base called Gogado and was supposed to hand him over to someone else. From what he had heard, they did not know who he was, only that he was someone special. It seemed like the vice admirals decided not to tell, keeping it a surprise, hoping for a big promotion. Even though Ace was exhausted and had not gotten any real sleep for almost 2 weeks, he had a plan. For the last day, he had acted more exhausted than what he really was, hoping for the marines to think he was close to dying. He _was_ only 19 years old, it was no surprise for an 19 year old to take badly to interrogation.

It had worked.

The marines had gone a bit easier on him, giving him a bit more to drink, less interrogation, seeing as he was getting rapidly 'weaker', and they did need him alive. He knew he could not escape, he was chained by seastone, but there was one thing he could try with the small bit of energy he had saved up. When the marine watching him fell asleep. Ace closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He knew he was chained to seastone and was exhausted, but he could hopefully get through to Dust. He started sweating a bit, his body shaking. He had tried with Azuruko while chained by seastone, but he had not been as exhausted as he was now. He could feel dust was out and tried with all his might to get Dust awake, to get him to stand up and give a sign to where he was. Ace started to breath hard, body shaking, sweat dripping from his face, _he needed to do this._

5 minutes later, he went slack in the chains.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in the meeting room. For the last 3 days, they had almost always been in the room. After Bay had checked Dust over the best she could and said the bird was exhausted. Luffy didn't want to move him, wanting to stay around the bird in case it woke up. Sabo often joined Luffy and just sat with him, trying his best to comfort him. Whitebeard also used to stay with them telling stories or having small conversations with the, trying to keep their minds a bit calm, making them remember they were there. That they were not alone. It was no different today. They were eating lunch, and most of the commanders was in the room, trying to cheer the kid up, when Luffy suddenly sat straight, eyes big and full of hope and tears,

¨Dust?¨ he said softly and hopefully, before tears fell down and he screamed the birds name, launching at the table. When the other occupants looked at the bird, everyone halted for a second; the bird was moving.

Dust slowly got up and sluggishly moved a bit on the table. When the bird ignored Luffy standing next to him, Luffy stopped and stared at the bird. ¨Dust?¨ He said slowly. The bird hopped slowly on the table. Its wings hanging by its side, not being strong enough to keep them by his side, entire body being a bit slow. Everyone watched its movement, before it suddenly stopped at the table, in the middle of the map, pecking a spot at it. When he lifted its head, Sabo checked the mark and his eyes went big.

¨Is Ace at Gogado?¨ He asked slowly, trying to not get his hopes up. When Dust gave a small tiny caw, all air left his lungs. _They knew where Ace was._ And seeing the bird up, meant he had some strength in him.

When Luffy also understood, he instantly hugged Sabo in happiness, letting out something in between a laugh and sob. Sabo put his hand out, patting Dust who leaned in at his hand, enjoying the touch, before falling over again. ¨Haruta,¨ Said Whitebeard, getting all the attention. ¨Tell the navigators to head for Gogado as fast as possible.¨ Haruta nodded and ran out of the room. When Luffy let go off Sabo, and put Dust back in the nest, both smiling and crying of happiness. Sabo put his hand on the mark, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. _Ace was going to be okay._ And he sent a watery smile at the captain, who smiled back at him.

-x-

Ace was being dragged off the boat. His ankles hurt from the chain they had refused to take off, the spikes digging in his skin with each movement. They had just arrived at Gogado and was going to put Ace in a cell at the island. And was keep him there until the other marines arrived, which was in 2 days. He hoped he had managed to get through to Dust yesterday and hoped the pirates was close by. He knew the pirates was in the Grand Line, not too far away from the island Ace sent his brothers, and hoped they were not too far away now either. If no signs of them was there by the next 2 days, he would need to take drastic measures. Ace hoped he would not need that.

He was still weak and they were still harsh on him, but he got water every day, which was more than Ace had thought he would get. He wished they would take the chains off his feet, or at least change them to regular ones. The way he was chained to the wall, made it so he had to stand on his feet, _and that hurt_. The same with his wrist, blood was dripping down his arms. Ace could see the sun setting and was feeling the edges of his mind blur. The walk here had exhausted him, seeing as he was exhausted from before, the walk did not help. Ace tried his best to relax against the wall, but it was impossible since he had to stand on his legs. If he tried to slouch a bit, his wrist would be pulsating with pains. He wished he could lean on the wall behind him, but his back was full of open wounds from the interrogation torture they had used.

So Ace waited, trying to stay awake so his hands, feet and back would not get any worse. But he passed out a few hours later.

The next day, he was kicked awake and given some water, before being left alone. His body was tired. Ace was only hanging by his hands now, his legs too tired and hurting really bad. He had a feeling the wounds might start to get infected, which would be really bad. After a few hours of small silence, he heard something that caught his ears, ¨Boss! The Moby Dick is closing in!¨ Ace smiled to himself as the marines started to freak out, getting ready to attack, not understanding what they were doing here.

It was a few hours later, that he heard sounds of battle, but was too tired to try to look out the window in his cell to see how it went. If he did, he would need to stand in his feet, so he just waited. Half an hour later, the door to his cell was opened, ¨Ace, yoi?¨ He heard and recognized the voice as the first commanders. He managed to lift his head a bit, looking at the commander, making a small smile as he was saved. ¨Izou!¨ Yelled Marco, before going to Ace, crouching in front of him. ¨We're going to get you out, yoi.¨ He said, trying to comfort and reassure him. Ace could see Izou coming in and going to his side, fiddling with the chains. Not even a minute later, he fell forward, being cached by Marco before he hit the ground. His legs were also freed and Marco helped him walk outside, his legs hurting with each step, but he wanted to walk out by himself.

When he was out he leaned on Marco, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of sun and wind on his face. He leaned on the first commander the entire way to a boat, wanting to walk by himself, but still needed a bit of leverage of his injured ankles. He could possibly be carried, but he did not want that, he was not that exhausted, he could walk by himself. When they boarded the boat and started the small sail back to the Moby Dick, Ace leaned his head on Marco's shoulder, closing his eyes. ¨Thank you.¨ He said, before succumbing to the darkness, finally being able to rest.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his chair on the deck. After finding out where Ace was and that they were going to be able to get to him, everyone had calmed a bit down, everyone starting to get ready for battle. The brothers had been more open with them and was acting a bit more like themselves, which made them happy. Sabo was a big brother and was always there for Luffy if he needed it, ready to comfort him. But Sabo also had gone to some of the other pirates, mostly Thatch, for a bit of comfort himself. He was tough and an amazing brother, but he was not invincible.

Luffy usually either was with Sabo if he felt a bit depressed, but had one time, when Sabo was getting a bit of rest, went to Whitebeard, and just sat with him. When he had asked why he just sat there, he had shocked the pirates that was close by with his words. ¨Sabo is tired and needs to sleep. And I don't want to be by myself right now.¨ Luffy had then leaned back on Whitebeard, since he sat on his lap. And just taking the comfort he could get. It seemed like Luffy knew Sabo was tired from acting like he was, staying strong, so he decided to use Whitebeard instead.

It made the man happy knowing the kid trusted him.

They were now closing in on the island. They decided to use a smaller boat to get to land, seeing as there were not too many marines and that the water was a bit of shallow. Making so the Moby Dick could get stuck. Whitebeard was also not going to join the fight. Don't get it wrong, he wanted to join, but they figured out it was best for him to stay on the ship with the two brothers, to make sure they didn't try to join the battle themselves. So they had decided to send in the commanders, seeing as the ship they used was not too big and could not hold to many at the same time.

It was decided that the ones that would go to the island was Marco, Thatch, Izou, Haruta, Jozu, Vista and Rakuyo. They also had the best fighters from their division, and was a small army of 20 people. Bay was ready in the infirmary, they had a feeling the assassin was injured and wanted the doctor to be ready in case. When they closed in on the island, the commanders could see the marines was ready, but did not expect them to come in a smaller boat, so they still had the moment of surprise. Marco flew off, to scout from the air, to see if he could locate the assassin and orient the other commanders on the island, looking out for sneak attacks or other marines trying to get away.

Marco was in the air and could see somewhere around 20 or so marines on the ground. He had a feeling there was more, but they were inside the boat, or what be believed to be some kind of small jail. Marco could also see 2 vice admirals and decided to have them in his sight most of the time. He had a feeling Ace was in the small jail, seeing as both the vice admirals was in front of the door. He then made an eight pattern in the sky, the signal for his brothers to charge.

And charge they did.

They were not holding back when they ran at the marines. Thatch used all his force in every one of his attacks, managing to take out 3 of the marines before they even knew what was happening. Izou used all of his tactics to surprise the marines, either them from a distance, or sneak up and shot them right in front of them. Haruta, after getting the pinpoints and tips from Ace, had managed to gotten better at just dancing around the enemy, getting hits in directly before they could understand what was happening. She was really fast. When one of the Vice admirals went to join the fight, deciding to take on Thatch it seemed, Marco dived and pinned the other Vice admiral under him.

¨The key, yoi.¨ He said, sitting atop of the man. ¨Why are you here? You have no business with the son of Roger!¨ He screamed in anger and panic, trying to get lose. But Marco had the upper hand and only pinned him more to the ground, even taking a dagger out holding it to his throat. ¨The _key.¨_ Hissed Marco, threating to cut the man's throat. ¨Like hell!¨ Screamed the man, not giving in. ¨I'll never let you free that devils son!¨ Marco had had it and just cut the man's throat, before searching his pockets, finding a key. It looked like a key to the door to the small jail. When Marco went to open the door, he looked behind him. It seemed the battle was coming to an end, they winning by a long shot. The marines were no match for them. He could see Izou walking his way, having decided to come in case he needed to lock pick anything. He was the best at that. Marco opened the door and walked inside.

Inside was a single dark room. The only openings were a small window and the door. And chained to the wall, was the young assassin. He looked a bit worse for wear, hanging by his hands in chains. His legs were also chained to the wall, but he didn't stand, only hanging by the hands. He looked to be unconscious.

Marco made his way over, ¨Ace, yoi?¨ He asked as he walked towards the boy. He could see the assassin moving his head, giving a small smile as he recognized him. Marco could see the locks on the chains and knew the key he had would not fit. ¨Izou!¨ He yelled before crouching in front of the assassin, ¨We're going to get you out, yoi.¨ He said, as he could see Izou get inside, lock picking the chains. When his arms were freed, he fell forward and Marco cached him before he hit the ground. The first commander felt his anger grow when he saw what kind of chains it was and the state of his wrists. They were torn and bloodied, really bad. Bay would need to fix that. When his legs were freed, he could see the same kind of chains and was contemplating on just lifting the assassin, and carrying him back. When Marco went to stand up, he noticed that Ace stood up with him, _seems like he can walk stand by himself._

Marco took his arm over his shoulder and helped him stand and walk out of the cell. When they got out, he could see the assassin smiling, closing his eyes, feeling the freedom. They walked slowly to the boat, Marco helping the assassin walk on his injured legs. He knew the assassin had much pride and dignity and wanted to walk by himself. Marco figured he could manage that. Ace did not stumble the entire walk, just walking slowly and taking small steps. Marco could see the others staring at them, clearly concerned by the state of the assassin, but let them walk past them, before following them to the boat.

When they got to the boat, Marco helped Ace board it, before sitting down, helping the assassin sit down. When the boat was pushed from the shore and made its way back to the Moby, Ace leaned his head on Marcos shoulder, ¨Thank you.¨ Said the young assassin, before falling asleep. The other pirates were a bit concerned when he went slack, but when they all saw he was only asleep, they smiled a bit. Happy that he was safe and would be okay.

When they were at the Moby Dick, Marco decided to carry the boy to the infirmary, not wanting to wake him up, seeing the tired look at his face. When he had put the kid in the infirmary, Bay looking him over. He went to tell his father on how it went.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in the meeting room, waiting. His children had been gone for almost 2 hours and hoped they would be back soon. Sabo and Luffy was sitting beside him, also waiting to hear how their brother was. When the door opened and Marco walked in, Luffy was instantly in front of him, bombarding him with questions on how Ace was. Marco used his hands to halt the boy, so he could speak. ¨Ace is with Bay, yoi.¨ He said, looking at the kid. ¨It went fine and Ace is going to be okay.¨ Luffy nodded, ¨Can we see him?¨ He asked, tilting his head. Marco shook his head, making Luffy's shoulder hunch. ¨Bay is checking him over, yoi.¨ He started, ¨You can see him when she's finished.¨ Luffy looked at him with hopeful eyes, ¨You promise?¨ Marco nodded, ¨I promise, yoi.¨ Luffy nodded, smiling a bit, before he went and sat with Sabo.

Izou then came in the door. ¨Luffy, Sabo.¨ He said, getting the attention from the boys. ¨Why don't we go and eat, while Marco talks to Pops.¨ The kids nodded and went with Izou to the galley, were Thatch was making some food for them. Marco and Whitebeard watched them go, a smile on their faces. When the door closed, Marco turned to his father. Face a bit serious and worried, while still having the same bored look on it.

¨How did it go, son?¨ Asked Whitebeard, looking at Marco. Marco sighed, before looking up. ¨It went fine, the marines was easily dealt with, yoi.¨ Whitebeard nodded, ¨And Ace?¨ He asked. Marco sighed again, ¨He is a bit injured and looks to be exhausted, yoi.¨ He looked seriously at his father. ¨They used the shackles with the spikes, his legs and wrist looks teared up.¨ Whitebeards eyes hardened and brows furrowed in anger. Those shackles were only used in special cases. Seeing how they did not know he was an assassin, only Rogers son, made him want to go and kill the marines again himself. Those shackles where the worst there was and they only put them on because of his heritage.

Marco shook his head, ¨And even though he had been held in them for days, he still walked back to the boat, yoi.¨ Whitebeard started at Marco in small shock. He knew the shackles was painful and would tear into his flesh, bringing extremely pain. ¨He walked by himself?¨ He asked, looking at his son. Marco shook his head. ¨Not entirely, yoi. I did help a bit, but he walked on his own legs. He fell asleep in the boat.¨ Whitebeard nodded, closing his eyes. He knew the assassin would want to walk by himself if he had any strength in him, and he was a strong person. But it was still amazing that he had managed to do it. Whitebeard had met and seen people that had been shackled for only hours in those chains, and had not been able to walk by themselves for a bit. The kid was strong, and would do his best to stand on his own feet.

Whitebeard and Marco then made some small talk, and was soon joined by the other commanders, aside from Izou and Thatch that was with the other two kids. Half an hour later, Bay opened the door and walked in. All the conversation stopped when she walked in and they took a deep breath when they saw the look at her face; she looked furious. ¨Daughter,¨ Said Whitebeard, looking at the doctors angry strides. ¨Is something wrong?¨ Bay said nothing as she marched up to Marco,

And hit him over the head. Shocking them a bit.

¨Are you stupid?!¨ She almost screamed at him, ¨You let him _walk_ by _himself,_ even after seeing what chains that held him?!¨ Everyone stared at them, Marco rubbed his head a bit. ¨He wanted to walk by hi-,¨ Started Marco, but was silenced by an another small hit from Bay. ¨I couldn't care less even if he was the king of the world and said he was fine, _you_ should have carried him!¨ Marco held up his hands in front of him, stopping Bay from landing an another hit, ¨Okay, yoi. I get it, I won't do it again.¨ He said, looking at the fuming doctor, ¨You better not.¨ She said, before turning towards Whitebeard, taking a deep breath. ¨Is he okay, daughter?¨ Asked Whitebeard, when she had calmed a bit down. Bay could get angry if they did something that made bad worse, and guessed his legs was worse than they thought. Bay sighed, ¨He is mostly okay now, I have bandaged him up.¨

The others let out a relived sigh at this, happy he was with them and seemed to be better. Bay then continued. ¨His wounds are not too bad, but his _ankles,¨_ Bay threw a glare at Marco, ¨Is the worst. They have some deep cuts in them, and have a small infection, which I have given him treatment for.¨ The others nodded, and understood why she was mad that Marco had let him walk. Infected wounds, was bad, and using the limbs with infected wounds, was even worse. ¨He have wounds on his wrist from the shackles, but they are not too bad. He also has wounds on his back, most likely from some kind of torture.¨ Whitebeard closed his eyes, knowing the young kid had been tortured, even if he was an assassin, was something he did not like. Bay sighed again,

¨I also found a bit of water in his lungs.¨

Everyone stared at her in shock, ¨You mean he was…¨ Started Rakuyo, but trailed off. Bay nodded. And everyone wanted to go back, and kill the marines again. The kid, who only was a kid to the marines knowledge, had been waterboarded? Only because his father was the Pirate King? That was just inhumane. Bay continued when they seemed to have calmed down, ¨I have fixed this, and he is now sleeping. He was a bit dehydrated, so I put him on some fluids. He is exhausted and will most likely sleep for a while.¨ They nodded, ¨Thank you daughter.¨ Said Whitebeard, looking at her in a proud manner. Bay nodded, ¨The kids brothers can also see him if they want to.¨ She then looked at them, ¨You are allowed to visit, but only if you keep it down.¨ When they nodded, she left to go back to the infirmary, staying with his patient.

Marco sighed, ¨I'll go and tell Sabo and Luffy they can see Ace.¨ He then nodded at Whitebeard, and went out the door. Whitebeard closed his eyes, he knew being the son of the late pirate king was bad, but being treated like an animal was just wrong. He got up and headed towards the infirmary himself. He wanted to see the kid, and make sure he was okay.

-x-

Luffy and Sabo went in the infirmary. They had been told by Marco, that they could see Ace, and that he was sleeping. When they were inside, they could see Bay bussing around, and fixing some stuff. Whitebeard sat in a chair, and smiled when he saw the kids. And in the bed in front of the man, lay Ace, sleeping soundly. He was placed on his side, to keep the wounds on his back from being put pressure on, an IV in his arm. Luffy was extremely happy to see Ace, even if he was asleep. When he got up to the bed, he instantly crawled onto the bed. ¨Luffy, you sho-,¨ Started Marco, but was silenced when he saw what the kid did. Luffy, seeing Ace laid on his side, arms stretched out in front of him on the bed,

Crawled into the arms and laid down so he could be held by his sleeping brother. Laying completely still, just staring at his brother, before he closed his eyes.

It was a hearth warming sight. Marco looked at Bay, and she looked at them, without interfering, so he guessed it was okay. Luffy had not moved the IV and was careful when laying down. The kid was almost 16, but looked much smaller than that in his brother's arms, and it both warmed their hearts, and made it ache at seeing how much they meant to each other. Sabo went up, and sat beside them, putting one arm on Aces shoulder and one on Luffy's head, stroking his hair. A smile on his lips, his brother finally with them again. The other occupants in the room, watched them with smiles on their faces, happy to see the three brothers together.

When a few hours later, Thatch and Izou came in the room, bringing food. Their hearts broke at the sight. Luffy laying in Aces arms, sleeping. And Sabo resting his head on the bed, one hand on Ace, and the other draped over Luffy, sleeping with a smile on his face.

They looked really adorable.

They decided against waking them up, but spared some food until they woke up. When they left again, they told the others how cute and adorable it was, and almost everyone peeked inside the infirmary to look at the brothers at some point. And everyone who saw them, had a smile on their faces when they left.

-x-

Ace slowly blinked his eyes open. He felt better than he had in days, and knew he was safe. When his eyes focused, he saw the sleeping face of Luffy in front of him. Ace smiled, happy to see him okay, and moved his hand a bit, trying not to wince at the pain in his wrist, and put it on Luffy's head. He then moved his fingers through his hair, and Luffy moved a bit, opening his eyes. ¨Hey.¨ Said Ace, voice soft, when Luffy looked at him. When Luffy heard Ace talk, and saw that he was awake, he clutched at his shirt a bit, and pressed his head into his chest, tears of happiness falling from his eyes. Ace still holding his hand on Luffy's head, continued to stroke his head. ¨It's okay,¨ Said Ace, holding Luffy a bit tighter. ¨I'm okay. I won't leave you, I'll always keep my promise.¨ Ace held Luffy as he cried, happy to see his brother awake.

When Luffy moved away a bit, wiping his face. Ace managed to sit up, only wincing a bit. When he was upright, Luffy hugged Ace again, just holding his brother, and hearing his heart beat. Ace placed his hand on his head, and let him hold him. Ace then looked around. He was in the infirmary on the Moby Dick. Not too far away from his bed, he could see Whitebeard and Marco sitting, having nodded off in their chairs. Ace looked towards the windows, and saw it was dark outside, probably in the middle of the night. ¨Hey Luffy,¨ Said Ace, getting the attention of his brother. ¨Where's Sabo?¨

Luffy looked at him, before turning his head towards the door to Bays office. ¨Sabo!¨ He yelled, before hugging his brother again.

The door to the office opened, and Sabo stood there, a small panicked look on his face, probably from Luffy yelling, but instantly started at Ace in shock when he saw him awake. Ace then held out his other hand, signalizing for Sabo to get there. Sabo just stared at him for a second, before moving. When he was by Ace side, Ace hooked his arm around Sabo, and brought him close, hugging him. ¨You did great.¨ Ace said in a low voice, hugging his brother. Sabo stood there for a second, before hugging back, a stray tears falling from his eye. Ace just smiled, closing his eyes, happy to be with his brothers again.

The two pirates, hearing Luffy's yell, woke up. And stared at Ace, smiling at seeing him awake and upright. They only smiled more, when Sabo got there and watched the reunion smiling. Bay then came up to them, standing next to them. Also coming out of her office after hearing Luffy's yell and Sabo leaving their conversation. They then watched as Ace let go of Sabo, and he stood up a bit, wiping his eyes a bit, a relived smile on his face. ¨Don't you dare do that again!¨ He said, looking at Ace. Ace looked at him, eyes full of relief and comfort. ¨I'll try not to.¨ He said, stroking Luffy's head. Sabo looked a bit irritated at the answer, but sighed, ¨I'm glad you awake.¨ Ace smiled at him, and held his arm out. Sabo stepped a bit closer, and Ace dragged him close, ¨I'm sorry for leaving you and Luffy alone.¨ Sabo closed his eyes, just happy to hear Aces voice.

Bay the cleared her throat getting the attention. ¨Luffy, why don't you and Sabo go and get some food, I'm sure Ace is hungry.¨ Luffy moved away from Ace looking at her, then at Ace. When Ace gave a small smile and nod, he got out of the bed, and went with Sabo to get some food. Leaving Ace alone with the doctor and the two pirates. ¨How are you feeling?¨ Said Bay, moving towards Ace, holding a clipboard. Ace looked at her, smiling a bit. ¨I'm feeling fine, just a bit of aching here and there.¨ Bay hummed at him, ¨Here,¨ She said, handing him the clipboard and a pen. ¨Write your name.¨ Ace sighed, and took the pen and clipboard.

When he started to write the first letter, he flinched and dropped the pencil. Bay looked at him sternly, lifting her eyebrow ¨Okay, maybe a bit more than just aching.¨ Said Ace, a small laugh escaping him.

Bay shook her head. Muttering something about being just as bad as the first commander, making the occupants laugh. Bay then checking him over quickly, and took the IV out. ¨You are healing nicely, and you will feel pain in your arms for a bit when you use them. Your legs is a bit worse off, you had a small infection, so it's taking a bit longer to heal.¨ She then moved her clipboard and looked at Ace, ¨You back is healing nicely, and your lungs should be clear of fluids, but you should take it easy for a bit.¨ Ace nodded at her, and moved a bit up in the bed, leaning against the pillows in a sitting position.

The door opened, and Sabo, Luffy, Thatch and Izou came in, holding food. ¨Ace!¨ Said Thatch, happy to also see the assassin up., ¨Good to see you awake.¨ Luffy jumped on the bed, sitting in Ace's lap, ¨Yeah, you slept for an entire day.¨ He pouted a bit, ¨It was boring without you.¨ Ace laughed and hugged him. Ace moved a bit to the side, dragging Luffy with him, looking at Sabo. ¨Get in.¨ He said and Sabo just looked at him. ¨The bed is big enough for all of us, so some on.¨ Sabo sighed. When Luffy gave him the puppy dog eyes, he went and sat next to them on the bed, Luffy hugging him. Luffy then settled between his brothers, and looked at Thatch, waiting for him to serve the food.

After Thatch dealing the food out, they sat and ate, talking about what had happened while Ace was away. Ace ate slowly, trying not make his wrist hurt, and just smiled, hearing Luffy tell what they had done. A bit later, Dust flew in when the door opened, and landed on Aces lap. Ace patted the bird and gave it a bit of food. Dust gave a small caw, then settled down, happy to see his mater was okay.

And that was how they spend the most of the day that came. The brothers sitting in the bed, relaxing and happy to be together again, and talking with the pirates.

-x-

Whitebeard walked out of his room. He had been ordered to rest a bit by Marco, and had done that. It was nighttime, and almost everyone was asleep. After Ace had visited them the first time, and staying up during the night with him, he had started to the same. It was really comforting and relaxing to watch the sea during the night. Marco had cached him a few times, and was always a bit mad at him for staying up during the night. Whitebeard laughed a bit every time, telling Marco to not worry. When he made his way to the front of the ship, he stopped at what he saw.

At the front of the ship, on the railing, sat Ace. He was not standing as usual, but sitting on the railing, and looking out at sea. Enjoying the night as he used to.

Whitebeard wondered why he was sitting at the railing and not standing as usual. But when he moved a bit closer, and saw the bare feet's and bandages around his ankles, he understood why. _His ankles are probably hurting._ He moved closed, and stood besides him. ¨I don't think Bay will be happy when she finds out you snuck out of the infirmary.¨ Ace looked at him, laughing a bit. ¨You are probably right,¨ He looked at the sea again. ¨I just needed some fresh air.¨ Whitebeard nodded, ¨What about your brothers?¨ He asked, looking at the sea himself. Ace shook his head a bit. ¨They're sleeping.¨ Ace then sighed, ¨Whitebeard,¨ He said, getting his attention. He looked at the captain, eyes filled with content and serenity.

¨I can't thank you enough for watching my brothers again, and for helping me.¨ He said to the captain.

Whitebeard smiled back, ¨It was nothing, we are glad to help.¨ He looked at the sea, ¨You and your brothers will always have a home here, and we will always help if we can.¨ Ace nodded, looking out at sea, closing his eyes. ¨About that,¨ Started Ace, getting the captains attention. ¨Luffy is soon turning 16, and needs to learn how to be a pirate.¨ He then sighed. ¨Rayleigh offered to take him and Sabo in and train them how to defend themselves, fight and be captains on a ship before they set out. Me and Sabo are still discussing it, but,¨ He then looked at the captain. ¨If we decide to say yes, I might take up on you offer.¨ Whitebeard smiled at him,

¨You are always welcomed here, the second commander space is still open after all.¨ He said.

Ace laughed a bit, ¨I have never been a commander before.¨ Whitebeard also laughed a small laughed, ¨I have a feeling you will be a great commander.¨ He said. Ace sighed, ¨You think I will be, even though I am an assassin? I am gone a lot.¨ Whitebeard looked at him, a fatherly look on his face. ¨I know you will do great, even if you are gone a lot. I meant what I said, if you join, I won't keep you away from your job.¨ Ace looked at him, a thankful and curios look in his eyes. ¨How are you so okay with me being an assassin, most don't want me to continue.¨ Whitebeard looked at him,

¨It is who you are, and I won't take that away. I will worry when you are gone on assignments, but I won't stop you from being you. You will be free as you are now, I offer a place to return to, where no one will judge.¨

Ace looked at him, an understanding look taking place in his eyes as he nodded. ¨Thank you.¨ He said, as he turned to the sea. Whitebeard nodded, also turning to the sea. He understood people wanted Ace to stop being an assassin, but as Ace said before, he enjoys helping other, being there for them. Whitebeard would not stop him from doing that, it made him proud to see someone so young doing his best to bring hope to others, he would love to call him his son.

Whitebeard thought about something. ¨Ace,¨ He said, getting the attention. ¨Do you know how the marines found out who you are?¨ Ace sighed, looking at the sea, shaking his head. ¨I have an idea how, I overheard something the marines said.¨ He then closed his eyes, ¨I only hoped I heard wrong.¨ Whitebeard looked at him concerned, ¨What did you hear?¨ He asked. And When Ace looked at him, seeing the concern, decided to tell some of his troubles to the man. ¨They said something about an assassin, wearing a Belly mark,¨ He sighed, looking at the sea, ¨If it's true, it is the same man that sold the information to Teach.¨

And Whitebeard understood. If it was true, the assassin had sold him out twice, even after getting some sort of warning from the leader of The Red Cloud. ¨What are you going to do?¨ He asked, concerned of how it was affecting the young assassin. Ace shook his head. ¨I'm sending Dust in the morning, asking if the leader know anything.¨ Whitebeard nodded, and then he realized something that made him smile a bit inside him. _He trusted me with his troubles._ He knew it was only one thing, but it was a start. They then sat and stood there in silence, enjoying the night. Whitebeard just being there for the assassin.

After a while, when they could see the faint rays of the sun in the distance, Whitebeard spoke up. ¨I think we should head in soon. It is getting rather late, or early.¨ Ace laughed, and turned around, swinging his legs over the railing. ¨I guess you are right.¨ He said. And before he made any more movement, Whitebeard held his hand out, crouching a bit down. Ace looked at him, and put his hand on top of the captain's big ones. Whitebeard helped the assassin down from the railing, making the small jump down easier on his ankles. When Ace landed on the deck, he still flinched a bit.

¨You know,¨ Said the captain, still holding his hand out, ¨There is no shame in asking for help every now and then.¨ Ace looked at him, laughing. ¨I guess your right about that too.¨ Ace then held onto Whitebeards giant hand, using it as a leverage as they walked to the infirmary.

When they got to the infirmary and opened the door, they were met by an angry Bay. ¨You, mister I am okay, in bed. Now.¨ She said, and helped Ace walk to the bed, sending a glare at the captain. Whitebeard laughed a bit inside him. Bay was though enough to order the assassin around, even only having met him two times. She was a great doctor. He then watched as Ace laid down in bed again, next to Sabo and Luffy who still was asleep. He then sent a smile to the captain, before laying down, draping one hand over Luffy to lay on top of Sabos hand, while the other was cradled around Luffy's head. Whitebeard then left as Ace closed his eyes.

-x-

It had been 4 days since Ace woke up. He was feeling much better on his feet and could walk around without much pain in his feet. If he did walk a lot, used shoes or jumped down from places, like railing, he did still flinch a bit. He usually sat on the deck, at his usual spot, and read his book. He and his brothers had decided to stay for a bit, at least until his ankles was better. Ace had sent Dust to Daisuke for 3 days ago, and almost immediately got a response, that he would investigate, and get back to him when he figured anything out.

They were all just relaxing, when a scout suddenly came down from the outlook. ¨Pops,¨ He said, getting the attention. ¨There is a ship approaching, we are not sure who it is.¨ Whitebeard frowned a bit, they knew almost everyone at the sea, so it was unusual to meet someone they could not recognize. ¨Do they have a flag, son?¨ He asked, and the man nodded. ¨Yes, it is a red cloud of some sort.¨ Ace frowned a bit at that and stood up, looking out at the sea. He could see a ship in the distance, not really too far away, he could see the mark on the flag. _Seems like Daisuke found something out._ The fact he showed up, did not fare well with Ace. Dust flew over his shoulder, heading for the ship.

Ace went over to Luffy, who sat near the mast with Sabo. ¨Why is Daisuke here?¨ He asked, tilting his head. Ace smiled at him, ¨I need to talk to him for a bit.¨ He said, as he took the cape of the kid, putting it on. ¨Why don't you and Sabo head inside for a bit?¨ He said, looking at them. Luffy pouted, but went inside with Sabo. Ace then put his mask on, and looked at the captain, getting a comforting look and nod,

Then he disappeared.

Marco went up to his father, ¨Do you know who it is, yoi?¨ He asked, looking at the man. Whitebeard nodded, ¨It is an assassins guild, called The Red Cloud.¨ He said, and Marco frowned a bit, ¨Why are they here, yoi?¨ Whitebeard looked at him, before looking around him. There were almost only commanders on the deck. The others being busy or sleeping, it was a bit early. He trusted everyone on the deck, they had been with him for a long time, and already knew who Ace was. ¨It is one from The Red Cloud that told the marines about Ace.¨ Everyone stared at him in shock, before going to the railing, wanting to see what was happening on the ship.

-x-

Ace appeared on the ship. Dust standing on the mast, looking at them. ¨Daisuke.¨ Said Ace, nodding at the leader, who nodded back. Ace looked a bit around, and could see many familiar faces. There were many assassins on the ship, and every one of them, knew who Ace was, and who his brothers was. Daisuke then moved a bit, and behind him stood Jasper, he guessed. He was not old, but not young either. He looked to be about 26-27 years old, and looked like he was prepared to face him. He moved a bit forward, looking at Ace.

¨Ace of Spades.¨ He said, and Ace nodded. ¨I am terribly sorry for what I did.¨ He then gave a bow, and rose again. ¨I did not know about the protection the first time, but I did the second time.¨ Jasper then moved his hand, and took a sword from Daisuke, holding the handle, and pointing the sword downwards, holding it like a warrior when facing someone they respected. ¨I know words are only words, and I am ready to face the consequence of my actions.¨ Ace then moved forward, placing his hand on top of Jaspers. He looked at the man. Jasper had broken the codex, even breaking them after being told his mistake, and getting a warning. He knew Jasper was attracted to money, that was the reason for the Belly sign. What he did was unforgiving, and Ace hated what he had to do, but it needed to be done. He moved his other hand, placing it on Jaspers shoulder, and moved the sword, pointing it towards the man.

Jasper looked at him understandingly, he knew he had messed up bad. He helped Ace push the sword through his chest.

Ace held him as he fell down on the ground, a bit of blood trailing down his mouth. He looked apologetically at Ace, before his eyes went dull. Ace then put him on the ground, and closed his eyes, removing the sword. He then stood up, and handed the sword back to Daisuke. He had broken the codex, but he had faced his consequences dead on, and died the most honorable death he could. ¨He deserves a funeral, and to be buried on Amegakure(2).¨ Daisuke nodded at him, and motioned for two of the assassin at the side, Soul and Trevor, to take the body inside.

Ace then joined Daisuke inside the ship, to talk and catch up on how The Red Cloud have been after what happened almost 2 weeks ago.

-x-

The occupants on the Moby Dick, started at the boat in shock. ¨He… killed him.¨ Said Thatch, stunned. They could not see everything, or hear anything from the boat. But they could see Ace driving the sword through the man, and the man falling down, before being taken away. Whitebeard had a feeling there was more to the story. ¨He didn't just kill him.¨ Said a voice behind them, making them turn around.

¨What do you mean, yoi?¨ Asked Marco, staring at Sabo, that apparently had walked back out on deck. Sabo shook his head, and went to the mast, picking something up, Luffys hat. ¨He did not only break the biggest rule once, but twice.¨ He then removed some dust from the hat. ¨He could have run and been hunted down by them, and being killed, his body hidden from everyone, never getting found. But he instead he faced the consequences.¨ He then looked at the commanders and captain,

¨Ace gave him the most honorable death he could get after what he did.¨ Then Sabo went back inside.

When the door closed, and the pirates understood his words, they understood. He knew he had done wrong, and the fact he had done it twice, was even worse. He had died a fast and noble death, facing the one he had wronged. Whitebeard ha heard about this before, and had even witnessed it once. Someone betraying their own crew, and then faced the consequences, getting a death worthy for what they had done. If they did this, they would not be hated, and spoken bad about. They would be remembered, even getting a funeral. Sabo was right,

It _was_ the most honorable death he could get.

-x-

The pirates sat on deck, Ace was watching the sea, relaxing. Sabo and Luffy was running around somewhere in the ship, having fun. After a bit, someone came out on deck, going to the captain. ¨Son,¨ Started Whitebeard, looking at Namur, that looked a bit troubled. ¨Is everything okay?¨ Namur shook his head, he was annoyed, and a bit angry. ¨I got a call from some allies in the north, they need me to go there.¨ Whitebeard nodded, ¨I understand, you can leave if you need to, son.¨ Namur, being a bit rough and was already angry, opened his mouth again, ¨I only hope it goes well, we don't want to lose anyone.¨ The pirates, used to Namur saying these kind of things, but only said them in anger, never holding any truth to them, paid no mind to it. The commander was a good and kind man, he only sometimes had a bit of short fuse.

But Ace didn't know this.

¨Anyone who has raised their hand against a comrade, even once,¨ Started Ace, getting the attention, ¨Never dies a decent death. Remember that.¨ They stared at his back, he seemed as calm as usual. The fact Namur was looking like a shark, who was known to eating their own kin, felt the sentence was directed at Namur. Whitebeard was about to tell Ace Namur was kind, he would never do that. But Namur, wo already had a short fuse, retaliated before he knew what he was doing.

¨Which means you and I are both worthless.¨ He said. And everyone froze, even Namur, understanding what he just said.

They knew Namur had done some stuff when he was younger. Being a merman was not easy and he had sometimes taken that anger out on others. He knew it himself and beat himself up by it. He hated that people looked down on them, and wished they could be equal, they were all humans after all. But he had just called the assassin worthless. He was about to speak again, to say he was sorry, that he did not mean it. But the assassin spoke first.

¨No.¨ He said, making them stare at him, ¨ We aren't fish, we're human.¨

The assassin stood up, and turned around. He didn't look or sound mad. He started walking slowly, ¨ No matter who you are, you don't know what kind of human you are until the very end.¨ He walked past Namur, heading towards a door, where they now could see Sabo standing. ¨One realizes their true nature at the moment of death, that's the way to view death.¨ Then he walked inside, closing the door behind him.

Everyone just stood there in silence for a moment, before Namur actually smiled. ¨I like him.¨ He said, making everyone look at him in a questionably manner. ¨

Why do you say that, son?¨ Asked Whitebeard, not understanding what part of the sentence made the merman like the assassin. Namur shook his head, ¨Not only did he call me human, but he told me I wasn't worthless, even after the mistakes I have made.¨ He laughed a bit, ¨And he's right.¨ He then turned around, heading for the door that lead to the anchor room, where he would leave. ¨I have never heard that reasoning before, it makes sense.¨ He said, sounding calm, and left the deck.

The others just stood there, before they understood. They had tried to make the merman think he was just a good as them, but still had doubts. And it seemed the assassin made him question his own doubts, and maybe even erasing some of them. The captain smiled, _he would fit perfectly with them._ He then looked at his sons and daughters that was on the deck, seeing some of them had already understood what he meant, and some still trying to figure it out.

-x-

Ace stood at the railing, enjoying the night as usual. The sky was almost entirely clear, only a cloud here and there. He was relaxing when he heard footsteps behind him. ¨You gave a habit of staying up at night to?¨ He asked, as he turned to watch the captain. Whitebeard laughed a bit, ¨Only when you join me, I like our conversations.¨ He said, standing next to the assassin, who laughed a bit too. ¨The words you said earlier,¨ Started the captain, ¨To Namur. I thank you for it, he is a bit fond of you now.¨ Ace shook his head, ¨It is nothing to tank me for, I only spoke the truth.¨ Whitebeard nodded, having a feeling the young assassin knew what he was talking about. Whitebeard looked at him,

¨When The Red Cloud visited,¨ He started, ¨What kind of death did the man get?¨

Ace looked out at the sea, a solemn look in his eyes. ¨He got an honorable death. He faced his consequences and died knowing his mistakes.¨ He then looked at the captain, ¨He will also get an honorable funeral. He have done a lot of good in the world and will be remembered by them.¨ Whitebeard nodded, he understood what he meant.

They stood in silence for a bit, before Ace sighed. ¨Me and my brothers are leaving tomorrow,¨ Said the assassin, getting the attention. Whitebeard nodded. Aces wounds was a lot better, and he could move like normal, and only feeling a bit of pain if he did jumps or tried to lift heavy things. Whitebeard looked at Ace, ¨Where are you going, if you don't mind me asking.¨ Ace looked at him, a soft look in his eyes,

¨We're going to Rayleigh.¨ Whitebeard smiled. _Maybe they were going to decided._ Whitebeard then turned to the sea, looking out and closing his eyes, hoping he would have an another son and second commander in the near future.

-x-

Ace and his brothers stood on the deck of the Moby Dick. Almost everyone on the ship was there, wanting to say their goodbyes to the three brothers. Even Bay who was telling Ace to take it easy, and to not do anything that made his wrist of ankles hurt. His brothers were going around, and saying goodbye, thanking them for helping them and Ace. ¨Hey Luffy,¨ Said Thatch, when the kid passed him, making him stop. ¨Where are you going, home?¨ Luffy shook his head, a big smile on his face.

¨We're going to visit Rayleigh.¨ He said, making many of the commanders wonder a bit.

¨But,¨ Started the first commander, ¨You visited him not so long ago, yoi.¨ Sabo nodded, looking at the commander. ¨You are right commander,¨ He started. ¨But we have some business we need to speak to him about.¨ Luffy looked at Sabo, smiling the blinding smile, and getting one back. ¨What business?¨ Asked Thatch, curious about what they was going to talk about. ¨Ah,¨ Said the kid, looking at Thatch, a sly smile on his face. ¨We're not telling, it's a secret.¨ Luffy then ran to Ace, almost jumping on the spot, really excited to see the man again for some reason. Sabo then also made his way over, shaking his head.

¨Goodbye everyone!¨ Yelled Luffy, being sure everyone heard him, as he hugged Ace. Sabo gave his own goodbye and held onto Ace. Ace just shook his head, looking at everyone that waved back at them. ¨Be careful brats.¨ Said the captain, looking at them. ¨We will!¨ Screamed Luffy. ¨Please visit again soon, its so boring without you.¨ Said Thatch, wiping away fake tears. Ace looked at the captain, sharing a nod. Then disappearing, leaving black smoke dancing in the wind.

¨Don't worry, son.¨ Said Whitebeard, looking at Thatch, ¨I have a feeling they will be back in not too long.¨ Everyone looked at him curiously, ¨Why do you think that, yoi?¨ Asked Marco, looking at his father with an eyebrow raised, _he knows something_.

Whitebeard laughed, ¨Just a hunch.¨ He said, looking at the sea, hoping Ace would take his offer.

* * *

 _So that's chapter 10, hope you enjoyed._

 _1 I have no idea if you can dial and call that way, but I needed it because plot reasons, so yeah._

 _2 Amegakure is the name where Konan, Nagato and Yahiko is from. I named the island this, as an even more honor to the Akatsuki from Naruto._

 _And for those who think Sabo was really ooc. If you have any siblings, and had to be there for them during a time of need, like when parents are sick, injured or something. It is mentally exhausting to be strong for them, and not give into your own worry. Being an older sibling is not easy, especially in a time of need._

 _The next chapter is also going to be happier, and be more bonding with the brothers and pirates. As I said before, we can never get enough of that._

 _Thatch/Izou, and Marco/Ace will also be in that chapter_


	12. Ace of Spades Chapter 11 The Offer

_Hello everyone, here's chapter 11_

 _And my vacation is over, and I had fun. This chapter is a bit late because of that. But here it is._

 _And this will be a start of what the next chapter will be. All the 3 brothers will be on the ship, and have a bit of bonding, and the next will be only Ace on the ship._

 _I'm also not good at writing romance, and it will be a bit cheesy here and there._

 _And thanks for the reviews/comments. It does make me happy to hear how much you like the story, it is what keeps me updating._

 _And without further do, enjoy._

 _Please read and relax._

* * *

Ace and Sabo sat with Rayleigh, discussing what they would do. They had spent a few days with the man, and was leaving soon, and decided to discuss what Rayleigh had offered now. Luffy was running around outside, playing with Dust. Ace and Sabo had talked with Luffy, and he wanted to take up on Rayleigh's offer. Ace and Sabo was discussing the finer details, like where they would be, and when they would start the training. Luffy had been present at the start, but got bored quickly and had left with Dust. This far, they had figured out if they said yes, they would meet up in a few days, giving the old pirate a chance to prepare for the training. They would move around, and Ace would always know where they were, and the would visit each other every now and then, and Ace would give them money as usual, to help them. It sounded like a good plan, and Ace knew Sabo wanted to say yes. Ace sighed, looking at Rayleigh, who looked at them.

¨What do you say? Do we have a deal?¨ Said Rayleigh, sitting calm and smiling.

Sabo looked at Ace, ¨What do you think?¨ He asked Ace, wanting to know what he thought about all this. ¨It sounds like a good plan, and if you think so too, you should say yes.¨ Answered Ace, smiling at Sabo, who smiled back. Sabo then looked at the man in front of them, ¨We say yes to the offer, we wat to train with you.¨ Rayleigh smiled, ¨I'm happy to hear that.¨ He said, shaking their hands. ¨I'll see you again in about 3 days then and we'll start then.¨ Sabo nodded and went to find Luffy, telling him the good news. Ace stayed behind, when the door closed, he looked at Rayleigh, sighing.

¨I thank you for offering and agreeing to start so fast.¨ Said Ace. Rayleigh smiled, ¨Its no trouble, I'd like to help anyway.¨ Started Rayleigh, ¨What about you? Where are you going to be while they train?¨ He asked, looking at the young assassin. Ace sighed, and looked at the man. ¨I will either just continue as normal,¨ Started Ace, ¨But I got an offer from Edward Newgate to join his crew, but haven't completely decided yet.¨ Rayleigh nodded, ¨He is a good man.¨ Said the man, ¨But what about your work?¨ Ace shook his head, laughing a bit, ¨He apparently does not care that I am an assassin and will let me continue.¨ Rayleigh laughed at that, ¨That does sound like him.¨ He then looked at Ace, a soft look in his eyes, ¨I think you will be happy there.¨ Ace looked at him, smiling as he nodded. They said their goodbyes and Ace left.

-x-

Ace, Sabo and Luffy landed on Boreumdo. Luffy and Sabo went inside the house to pack, while Ace headed to the village to check after the villagers and see if they had retuned. He had sent Dust off to find the Moby Dick, so they could teleport when they were ready. If Ace aid yes to the offer, he would put one of his marks on the ship, so he could teleport there at any time he wanted to, he would discuss this with the captain first though.

Ace walked out of the forest, he could see the village, and it seemed to be calm. He walked a bit further, and could see some movement in the tavern, and headed to the house. ¨Ace!¨ Said Lindsey, giving him a hug when he was inside. ¨I'm glad to see you're fine.¨ She said, and looked him over, before turning around to the other occupants of the tavern. ¨Everyone!¨ She yelled, ¨Ace is here!¨ Ace could then see everyone giving him a toast, before going back to their conversations. Ace smiled at them and looked at Lindsey. ¨I'm glad to see everyone is okay.¨ He said, and the barmaid smiled, ¨We would not be so fine without you.¨ Ace smiled at her, happy she didn't blame him, even though it was his fault the marines were here. He sighed, and motioned for the woman to step outside with him.

When they were outside, Lindsey looked at him worriedly. ¨Don't worry,¨ Said Ace, smiling. ¨Nothing is wrong.¨ Lindsey nodded, and seemed calmer. ¨What is it then?¨ She asked, looking at Ace. ¨My brothers and I brothers are leaving.¨ Started Ace. ¨They are going to train to be pirates, and I will leave with them, but might return later.¨ Lindsey nodded. She knew Ace was an assassin, and that this day would come. Ace then took a small bag from his belt, giving it to Lindsey. ¨This is a flag from The Read Haired Shanks ship, signalizing you are under his protection, I'll still send some money to make sure you have everything you need..¨ Lindsey nodded, ¨When are you leaving?¨ She asked, looking at the kid.

Ace shook his head, ¨We're leaving today, my brothers are packing now.¨ Lindsey looked at him, before frowning and pointing at him, ¨You young man,¨ She started, using her stern voice, ¨Will not leave until everyone have said their goodbyes, and we have had a farewell party for you and your brothers.¨ Ace laughed, before nodding. ¨I'll go and help Sabo and Luffy pack, then we will come back here, okay?¨ Lindsey nodded, and Ace left to his house, helping them pack before going back to the village with his brothers.

When they got back to the village, the flag had been put up, and everyone was ready to hold a farewell party. Luffy really seemed to enjoy it, seeing as everyone was present, and there were a lot of food. Sabo also seemed to enjoy himself, seeing everyone safe, and having conversation with the villagers. Ace just watched them, sitting beside Lindsey. Lindsey then handed him a drink, ¨You promise to stay safe right?¨ Ace looked at her, taking the drink. ¨We will, I might even join a pirate crew.¨ Lindsey smiled, and asked Ace to tell her about the Whitebeards, and is he took up on his offer, he would not return for a while. When he was finished, she smiled. ¨They sound like good people, I think you should join.¨ Ace looked at her, before looking at his brothers, smiling. ¨I might just do that.¨ He then drank his drink, and relaxed a bit more, before he told his brothers they would leave.

When they were ready, everyone said their goodbyes. Ace saying thank you for being as kind as they were, and for protecting his brothers, and promised to visit when they had the chance. After everyone had said goodbye, and Luffy and Sabo was standing beside Ace, holding onto him, they disappeared, smiling at the villagers as they waved.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his chair on the deck. Many of his sons and daughters was out on deck, going around their business for the day. It had been 5 days since the kids left, and the captain still waited and hoped Ace would take his offer. He had not told his sons that Ace might join them if his brothers took Rayleigh's offer. He didn't want to give them false hope, or try to pursue the 3 brothers or Rayleigh someway. If Ace was to join his family, he would do it by his own choice.

The weather had been really good for the last days, no clouds and only the sun shining brightly. Everyone who had chores to do, wanted to do it out on the deck, in the beautiful weather. The weather also caused the mood to be really good, everyone just seemed to be extra happy these days, and this made the captain happy. Knowing his family was happy, always made him happy and peaceful.

He was sitting and watching his children bussing around, and some sitting on the deck, enjoying the nice day. He was watching Haruta and Jozu playing a game of cards, when a noise took his, and many of the others attention. They looked at the railing, and Whitebeard smiled when he saw what had caught their attention.

It was Dust. He was sitting on the railing, the sound they had heard was his wings flapping as he landed. The bird was big, and did sometimes make a lot of noise sometimes.

¨Dust, yoi?¨ Said Marco, sounding a bit concerned. Whitebeard looked at him, and he did seem a bit concerned, but it was hidden behind his usual expression of boredom. And Whitebeard did understand his concern. They had never gotten a visit from the kids without something being wrong, and Marco, as well as others he could see, was worried something was wrong. Thatch then walked a bit towards the bird, looking worried and wanted to see if the bird could tell them anything. ¨Is everything alright with the kids?¨ He asked, looking at the bird. Dust somehow seemed to actually nod, before letting out a cawing sound. Whitebeard laughed a bit, ¨I think that means yes, son.¨ Everyone seemed to calm down, and look less worried after the cawing sound and the captains words. Thatch then seemed to realize something, and stared at the bird, looking exited. ¨Is the kids coming?¨ He asked.

Dust then cawed and made some sort of nod, making everyone smile.

Izou then came up and stood beside Thatch. ¨When are they coming?¨ He asked, looking at the bird. Dust shrugged at that, making them frown a bit. ¨They will come today?¨ He continued, looking at the bird. This time Dust did nod a bit, letting out a caw. Thatch smiled like a madman hearing that they would arrive today, ¨I'm going to cook up my specialty!¨ He then headed for the galley. Izou then also followed him, ¨I can help with the layout.¨ He said, and they left. Whitebeard shook his head. They did obliviously love each other, but none of them had done anything, and they just seemed to be dancing around each other, not wanting to say the words they wanted to hear. The others did not want to interfere, they wanted them to do it by themselves, but they were slowly losing patience.

Whitebeard sighed, he hoped his sons would get together soon. They were both happy, but he knew they could be even more if they just said the words. ¨Pops, yoi.¨ Said Marco, getting his attention. ¨Do you know why the brats are coming so soon, yoi?¨ He asked. Whitebeard looked at him. He knew Marco had some idea that he knew something was up, but not really sure. Whitebeard looked at him, eyes shining, ¨They probably want to visit, and we'll see if they have some news about what they'll do next.¨ Marco looked at him his brows furrowing a bit, before going up. He then laughed and shook his head, before moving away and going inside. Whitebeard watched him go, _seems like he caught on._ He did hope Ace would say yes, and he also hoped Marco would come to realize his feelings for the assassin. He _had_ seen the look on his face when Ace had ridden the horses, and the way he seemed to glance at him from time to time.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his chair, his sons and daughters relaxing on the deck. They had delayed the dinner for a bit, hoping the kids would manage to arrive before they ate. But if they did not arrive within the next hour, they would start dinner, it was getting a bit late. Dust had found a spot on the mast, a small ledge some feet up, and had even taken some abandoned linen and made a small nest. He looked to be comfortable, and was looking like he asleep. Everyone was relaxing and waiting for the brothers, sending a look towards the bird every now and then, hoping for a reaction. It seemed like every time Ace appeared, Dust would caw, and they waited for that. It was maybe a half hour later, when the bird finally made some movement. It stood up, flapping it wings a bit, before cawing.

And Ace appeared with Luffy and Sabo.

The moment they stood on the deck, Luffy looking around, and seeing everyone, he instantly raised his arms and yelled. ¨We're back!¨ The kid then smiled happily, and waved his hands. Ace and Sabo just laughed at his antics, before looking around them, smiling at seeing how everyone waved back and smiled at them. ¨Hi Luffy.¨ Said Thatch, coming out of the galley, ¨I hope you and your brothers are hungry, we are going to have dinner now.¨ Luffy stared at him with big eyes, before yelling out a yes, and ran into the galley. Ace shook his head, ¨We literally ate 5 minutes ago, and he's still hungry.¨ Sabo laughed, slowly moving towards the galley. ¨Don't tell me you are surprised,¨ He started throwing a look over his shoulder at his brother. ¨It _is_ Luffy after all.¨ Ace laughed a bit, shaking his head. Luffy then appeared in the doorway, ¨Why is everyone still outside?¨ He started, looking at everyone. ¨It is dinner time!¨ He then went inside.

Whitebeard laughed, enjoying the energy the kid had. ¨You heard the kid.¨ He said, and rose from his chair. He then watched as all of his sons and daughter moved towards the galley, a smile on their faces. Whitebeard waited until everyone, aside from Ace, had walked inside the galley, before moving himself. When he was beside Ace, the kid also started walking. ¨Whitebeard,¨ Started Ace, getting the captains attention. He was smiling, and looking at Luffy who already had started eating in the galley. ¨I would like to speak to you tonight.¨ Whitebeard laughed a bit. ¨Of course,¨ He started, ¨Same place as usual I guess?¨ Ace nodded, and the captain moved into the galley with the others, watching as the assassin sat down besides Luffy and Sabo.

Whitebeard then sat down in his usual spot, and started eating himself. Hoping the conversation they would have tonight, was going to say if he would get an another son.

-x-

Ace stood at the front of the ship, Luffy and Sabo was asleep in their room. He had done some paperwork, when he was finished, both of them was already asleep and Ace moved out on the deck. He was happy to see the sky clear, and stars shining. He was looking at them, and naming the constellations he could see in his head while he waited for the captain. It was maybe 20 minutes later, when he heard footsteps coming towards the front of the deck. He didn't need to turn around to know it was the captain. The way his footsteps made a bit of noise, seeing the captains size, was a tell enough.

Ace didn't look at the captain as he moved to stand beside him, leaning a bit on the railing himself. ¨It is a beautiful night.¨ Started the captain, looking at the sky. Ace nodded, ¨It is.¨ He said, before casting a glance at the captain. The captain looked to be calm and pleased as he looked at the sky. Ace turned his gaze to the sky again, and breathed in the cool night air. ¨How did the meeting with Rayleigh go?¨ Asked the captain, staring at the stars in the sky. Ace closed his eyes as a breeze came. ¨It went fine,¨ He started, and looked at the captain. ¨We decided to take up on his offer.¨ The captain then looked at him, ¨I'm going to bring Luffy and Sabo to Rayleigh in 3 days, and they'll start training then.¨ Whitebeard nodded, Ace looked happy and content with the deal they had made.

¨What about you?¨ Asked the captain, looking at Ace.

Ace sighed and looked out at the sea again. ¨I have been thinking about your offer, it would be nice to stay the same place, without having to worry, especially now that Luffy and Sabo is going to train with Rayleigh.¨ Ace leaned a bit back, looking at the sky. ¨I still have some affairs I need to settle. But,¨ He then looked at the captain,

¨I think I will take up on your offer.¨

Whitebeard smiled, ¨I'm happy to hear that.¨ He said, as he looked at the kid. ¨What affairs is it you need to settle, if you don't mind me asking?¨ Ace sighed, looking out at the sea again. ¨I need to settle some things with the Red Cloud, back at Boreumdo and some small stuff with the marines.¨ Whitebeard nodded and frowned a bit. He could understand that he had some Affairs with The Red Cloud and on Boreumdo, but not with the marines. ¨What are the things you need to settle with the marines?¨ He asked, looking at the kid. Ace looked at him, and smiled a bit.

¨You don't think people would wonder why some unknown kid suddenly was chosen to be a commander?¨ Said Ace.

Whitebeard thought for a moment. The assassin was right. For him to suddenly take an unknown and really young kid in, and instantly making him a commander, would cause some suspicion. ¨You have a point,¨ Started the captain, ¨You have any thought on how to make it less suspicious?¨ Ace nodded ¨The marines you took out last week, when you helped me, they have no perpetrator for the attack.¨ Ace leaned a bit back, ¨I know some people in the marines, and I will have the blame put on me, not the assassin, but the young Portgas D Ace.¨ Ace then looked at the captain,

¨I will get a bounty and a reputation to be able to take out vice admirals on my own. This is obviously something that would get much attention, and no one will think twice about it¨

Whitebeard looked at the kid for a moment. That plan was quite brilliant to say the least, and he expected nothing less from the young assassin. ¨That do sound like a good plan.¨ Ace nodded at him, before sighing again. ¨This do also mean I can't be dressed as an assassin while I am on the ship, and have to be a bit cautious when leaving and returning from assignments.¨ Whitebeard nodded, that was true. Every one of his commanders knew that Ace was an assassin, but here was many other on the crew that didn't know it yet. ¨Do you want to come out to the entire crew about you being an assassin?¨ Ace shook his head, sighing. ¨I am not sure. I know your crew is loyal, but I don't think everyone would agree on me joining, even continuing as an assassin after I join.¨ Whitebeard nodded, he understood that. It was as the assassin himself had said, many wanted him to stop. Having an assassin, especially someone like _The_ Ace of Spades, could be a concern to many of them. Whitebeard looked at Ace,

¨I can ask what my commanders think and we'll take it from there.¨ He said, knowing most of them was okay with the Ace of Spades joining their family.

Ace nodded at that, ¨I would like that. It would feel wrong if someone was against it.¨ Whitebeard looked at the kid, a fatherly look at his face. ¨I am sure they won't mind, especially after getting to know you.¨ Ace laughed a bit, ¨I don't blame them from being a bit cautious, and I have other places I can stay.¨ Whitebeard looked at him, ¨I am sure there will be no problems, and I'll talk to my commanders tomorrow.¨ Ace nodded, ¨I will be gone a bit tomorrow, settling some affairs. Even if I don't join you crew, I still would like to have some reputation in my name.¨ Whitebeard nodded. He understood the kid wanted to make himself known, not only as an assassin, but as a pirate to, just so he could easier be with his brothers when they set out.

Ace sighed, looking out at the sea. ¨Even if I don't join you crew,¨ Started Ace, ¨I would like to be acquaintances.¨ He said and looked at the captain. Whitebeard smiled at him, ¨I would like that myself, but I still would like a new son even more.¨ Ace laughed, ¨It would be nice to have a place to call home.¨ He said. When Luffy and Sabo left with Rayleigh, Boreumdo won't be as it used to be. The villagers would always be a part of him, but it would not be the same without his brothers.

Ace looked at the captain again, ¨One more thing Whitebeard,¨ He said, getting the attention. ¨If I either join your crew, or we continue as acquaintances, it would be nice to be able to teleport here without using Dust.¨ Whitebeard nodded, ¨Is there a way for you to do that?¨ He asked, looking at the boy. Ace nodded, ¨I can make a mark with my powers somewhere on the boat, and I will be able to teleport to that mark.¨ He then looked at the captain, small smile on his lips, ¨It would be helpful to be able to teleport here without Dust, but only if you agree.¨ Whitebeard laughed, ¨Of course you can do that,¨ Said the captain, smiling at the kid. ¨Where would it be the best place to put the mark?¨ Ace shook his head, ¨I'm not completely sure, but I think at the main deck would be good.¨ Whitebeard nodded, ¨What about next to place where you usually sit?¨ He asked, and Ace nodded, ¨That sounds nice.¨ He said, as he closed his eyes, facing the sea.

They stood on the deck for a bit, looking out at the sea in silence, enjoying the night. After a while, Ace decided to head inside, and the captain did the same. It _was_ getting late. The captain went to his room with a smile on his face, pleased with how the conversation had went, and hoped no one would be against the assassin joining their family.

-x-

The next morning most of the crew was already up and in the galley, eating breakfast. Sabo and Luffy was eating and sitting with some of the commanders that was already up. ¨Hey Luffy,¨ Said Thatch, getting the kids attention. ¨Where is Ace?¨ Luffy tilted his head, ¨He needed to do some stuff, he said he will be back later.¨ Luffy then went back to eating his food. When Thatch looked at Sabo, he only shrugged, not having any more information. Izou then came in the galley, and sat down. Thatch served him food as he smiled at the crossdresser, who smiled back, before sitting down himself, continuing to eating his food.

¨Izou, yoi.¨ Started Marco, getting the other commanders attention. ¨We're having a meeting after breakfast, Pops wants to discuss something.¨ Izou nodded, ¨Do you know what he wants to discuss?¨ He asked, ¨No, yoi. But he seemed happy about something.¨ Said the first commander. Izou nodded, and continued eating his food, sending glances at the chef, who was having a conversation with Curiel on a table a bit away. ¨You should tell him.¨ Said Luffy suddenly, startling the sixteenth commander. Izou looked at the kid, who was now looking at him. ¨Tell who what?¨ He asked Luffy.

Luffy tilted his head, ¨That you love Pompom.¨

Izou almost chocked on his own spit. ¨I-, you,- What?¨ He managed to get out, looking at the kid. Luffy then tilted his head the other way. ¨You love Pompom, don't you?¨ Izou continued to stare at the kid, opening and closing his mouth, not sure what to say. _Do I love him?_ Thought the commander. He did care a lot for him, and always felt calm and safe around the chef. When he had been hurt by Teach, he felt like his world fell apart, and was fixed when he woke up, feeling emotions he didn't know what to call.

And just like that, Izou felt like a fog had been lifted as he realized what he felt. _I love him._

¨Izou?¨ Asked Marco, looking at the distraught commander. He looked a bit lost, and Marco didn't like the scared look on his face. Marco knew they only needed a push to realize their feeling, but he didn't know the other male would react like this. ¨Pretty man?¨ Asked Luffy, head still tilted. Izou, not sure what to do with the newfound information, did the only thing his brain thought up;

He stood up and ran out of the galley.

Thatch seeing Izou suddenly standing up, and basically just running out of the galley, made him worry for the other male. He excused himself from the conversation he had with Curiel, and went after Izou. Curiel then went over to the table Izou had sat at. ¨What was all that about?¨ He asked the occupants of the table. Luffy took a piece of meat as he answered, ¨Pretty man realized he loves Pompom.¨ Curiel looked at the kid with a thoughtful and worried look, ¨Why did Izou ran out then?¨ Luffy only shrugged as he ate. No one could answer why the sixteenth commander had reacted the way he did, and only hoped he was okay. ¨Pompom and Pretty man is probably going to talk and they will be fine.¨ Said Luffy, as he reached for more food.

¨How did you know Izou loved Thatch, yoi?¨ Asked Marco, looking at Luffy. Luffy shrugged again, ¨Pretty man was looking at Pompom like he loved him.¨ Said the kid. This time Curiel spoke up, ¨How did you know he was looking at him that way?¨ Luffy shrugged again, ¨I just did.¨ Luffy then continued eating. Marco nodded slowly and looked at his father, who also looked concerned. He then looked around in the galley, and everyone seemed to look a bit concerned by what just had happened.

They only hoped everything would turn out alright.

-x-

Izou went to his room and closed his door. The moment the door was closed, he went and sat on his bed. _He loved Thatch._ And it scared him. What if Thatch didn't love him back? They had been with each other more than usual the last months, and they did enjoy each other's company. Izou put his head in his hands, if Thatch didn't love him back, Izou didn't know what to do. And even worse, he didn't know how to tell the other man. As Izou sat and cradled his head, trying to deal with how to tell the man, or just to try to ignore everything, someone knocked at his door. ¨Izou?¨ He could hear Thatch ask, voice full of concern. And Izou could feel his breath stopping in throat, _Thatch was outside the door._

Izou tried to open his mouth to say he was okay, but no sound came out. The door was opened and Thatch peeked inside. When Thatch saw Izou, his face turned really concerned and shocked. Thatch then stepped inside the door, closing the door behind why. ¨Why are you crying?¨ He asked, as he moved towards Izou. Izou moved his hand to his face and found out Thatch was right, _he was crying_. Thatch then sat down beside him, ¨What's wrong?¨ He asked, looking at Izou worriedly. Izou just shook his head, not being able to get the words out, too nervous and shocked. ¨You can tell me everything.¨ He said. And Izou, his brain trying to figure everything out, decided to work on its own,

¨I love you!¨ He said, and his hands instantly covered his mouth, not meaning to just blurt it out like that.

Izou expected Thatch to leave or tell him he didn't feel the same. What he didn't expect was for Thatch to hug him. Izou sat in shock for a few second before he could comprehend what was happening. When his brain finally wrapped around the fact that Tach was _hugging_ him, he felt hope inside him. ¨Thatch..?¨ He finally managed to get out, Thatch looked at him, eyes full of something Izou could not recognize.

¨I love you too.¨

And Izou froze, before turning around, throwing his arms around Thatch, pressing his lips against the other male. Thatch kissed back and held the male tighter, enjoying the moment. When they parted as they needed air, they just stared at each other. ¨Wow.¨ Said Thatch, and Izou could only nod, still dazed from the kiss.

-x-

Whitebeard sat with his commanders in the meeting room, almost all of the commanders. Izou and Thatch had still not showed up. The meeting was supposed to start 5 minutes ago, and they were nowhere in sight. They were about to go search for them, when the door opened, and they walked inside. Everyone smiled as they saw the two commanders holding hands and smiling, looking happier than they had ever seen them. ¨I have feeling everything is okay.¨ Said Whitebeard, looking at his two sons, who nodded, before sitting down in their seats. After they had sat down and everyone was looking at the captain, Marco decided to ask the question, ¨Why are we having this meeting, yoi?¨ He asked, looking at his father.

Whitebeard smiled. ¨I had a talk with Ace last night, his brothers are going to undergo training for a bit, and Ace is not going to join them.¨ Many of the commanders frowned a bit at this. ¨Why, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander. Whitebeard shook his head. ¨He is an assassin, and don't want Sabo and Luffy to follow his path, a pirate is going to help them train.¨ Marco looked at him, frowning, he had a feeling this pirate was Rayleigh, he looked at his father in small shock, realizing something. ¨Where is Ace going to stay, yoi?¨ Whitebeard smiled, looking at his commanders,

¨He would like to join our family.¨ He said, and everyone looked at him shocked.

¨He is going to join us?¨ Asked Thatch shocked. Whitebeard sighed, ¨He haven't said yes yet, he want to make sure everyone is okay with it first.¨ As he said this, everyone seemed a bit confused. ¨Why wouldn't we be okay with it?¨ Asked Rakuyo, not understanding why any of them would say no. ¨If Ace joins us,¨ Started the captain, ¨He will join as the kid, Portgas D Ace. But, he won't stop being the Ace of Spades. He will still leave for assignments and continue as he used to.¨ Everyone looked at him, nodding. ¨So basically,¨ Started the first commander, ¨He will act as Ace when he is on board the ship, and as Ace of Spades when he is doing assignments and having meetings, yoi?¨ Whitebeard nodded. ¨So no difference from the last few times he's been here, yoi.¨ Marco leaned a bit back in his seat.

¨I have no objections to it, yoi.¨ He said, looking at the captain with the usual bored look. And the others said the same thing, not caring that he would continue as an assassin.

Whitebeard smiled. ¨I'm glad to hear that.¨ He said, looking at them. ¨But Pops,¨ Started Namur, getting the attention. ¨Why would we object to that? We haven't cared before, so why would we now?¨ Whitebeard sighed. ¨We're not the first one to ask Ace to join or crew,¨ He said, shocking some of them. ¨And all of them didn't want him to continue as an assassin.¨ Everyone looked at him shocked. ¨Why would they say that?¨ Said Haruta, shocked, not understanding what the issue was. Marco sighed. ¨He is not just an assassin, yoi.¨ He started. ¨He is _The Ace of Spades,_ and that terrifies many of them.¨ He looked at his father, ¨If people found out the Ace of Spades joined a crew, the entire crew would be hunted down, yoi.¨

Everyone looked at the captain and first commander in shock, before understanding took its place. They understood what he meant, the assassin was wanted by a lot of people, not only the marines, but by nobles, pirates and other groups. If he joined and stopped doing assignments, he would maybe not be as wanted as he was. But none of them cared that he was an assassin, even continuing the work even if he joined. ¨We won't care about that,¨ Started Thatch, ¨If he wants to continue to be Ace of Spades, he can do that.¨ Everyone nodded at that. Whitebeard smiled, he knew none of them would really mind, they didn't judge what people did for a living, and if they wanted to continue what they were doing before joining, none of them would care. It made the captain feel proud of his sons and daughter.

Whitebeard sighed as he remembered one more thing. ¨All of us, and many of the others know Ace is The Ace of Spade, but not everyone.¨ Started the captain. ¨Do you think we should tell everyone about this, or keep it to as few as possible?¨ The commanders seemed to think about that. Marco was the first one to speak, ¨I think we should keep it a secret for now, yoi.¨ Started the first commander. ¨I do trust our family, but many of them have not met the kid, only knowing of his reputation, yoi. I think we should keep it hidden for now, and tell everyone later.¨ The others thought it over, before nodding, that did sound like a good plan. Whitebeard smiled, ¨I like that idea,¨ He started, ¨I will tell Ace about this when he returns, and see what he thinks.¨ Everyone nodded at that, a smile on their faces.

They started to talk about the usual meeting stuff, to see if everything was okay. They were in the middle of talking about where to go next, when there was a knock on the door. ¨Come in.¨ Said the captain, and the door opened, and Claus walked in, holding a Den Den in his hands. ¨Son,¨ Started Whitebeard, ¨Is everything okay?¨ Claus did look a bit uncertain. ¨Red Haired Shanks is calling,¨ Started Claus, shocking many of them. _Why was the captain calling?_ ¨He wants to talk to you.¨ Whitebeard nodded. He understood why Claus seemed a bit nervous, it was rare for the captain to call. Every time he did call, it was usually about something insignificant. Claus put the Den Den on the table, and went outside the door, letting the captain and commander take the call in private. ¨Brat,¨ Started Whitebeard, ¨Why are you calling?¨ They expected the captain to retort in his usual overexcited voice but instead, the other captain sounded humorless and serious.

¨I just spoke with Lindsey who lives on Boreumdo.¨ Started Shanks, making many of them frown a bit, especially the captain, knowing Shanks himself wanted Ace on his crew. ¨She told me Ace was thinking about joining you crew.¨ They could hear Shanks sigh, ¨If he do join, I want you to promise me one thing.¨ Whitebeard frowned, if Shanks was going to ask him to keep Ace from his work, he would not be happy. ¨And what might that be?¨ Asked Whitebeard, looking hard at the Den Den. Shanks sighed again, ¨I want you to take care of him.¨ Everyone frowned at that, _did he think they would not do that?_ Whitebeard was just about to retort, when the other captain continued. ¨I know you care a lot for you crew, but no matter how tough Ace seems, how unfazed and resilient he seems,¨ The other captain sighed again,

¨He's still a kid. A kid doing a hard job in an unfair world. He is not as invisible as he seems, and I want you to promise me to remember that.¨

The occupants of the room looked at each other, they were not used to hear Shanks as serious as he was. He almost always acting like a child and annoying most of the other pirates that he met. The few times he was acting as serious as he sounded right now, was when someone he cared about was in trouble or when he was concerned about something or someone. Whitebeard had a feeling the captain knew more about the kid than he thought he did. Shanks seemed to have seen more of the kid than they had, and maybe even in a hard time when Ace may have faltered. The fact that Ace was just 19 years old, and had been an assassin for years, could not be easy. He was amazed on how well the kid held himself up, and he had told the captain himself he was not used to relay on others.

¨You have my word,¨ Started the captain, speaking in a fatherly manner. ¨We will be there for him. We never let anyone face the world by themselves, we will always be by his side.¨

Whitebeard could see the others in the room nodding, agreeing on his words. ¨Thank you Newgate.¨ Said Shanks, sounding a bit more content, ¨I have a feeling he will be happy if he joins.¨ Shanks hung up, the Den Den making a click. The pirates looked at each other, making a mental note to keep the red haired captains words in their head.

-x-

It was now closing gin on dinner time, most of the pirates was outside and going about their day. Marco was standing by the railing with Sabo, looking at the sea, and Whitebeard was telling a story to Luffy, who was sitting on his knee. Izou and Thatch was sitting on a crate, Izou on Thatch's lap, and listening to the story, relaxing together. Marco was watching the ocean, and had for a bit, so he decided to turn around and look a bit more around. He could see Luffy looking happy, Thatch and Izou seeming to enjoy the clam day, and some others that was bussing around. When he looked towards Namur, that sat on the other end of the boat, something caught his eye. It seemed to be some sort of spot or mark. He moved to it, and crouched down, looking at it.

It looked like the same kind of mark Ace left behind.

He was about to stand up and ask his father about it, when Sabo got his attention. ¨It is a way for Ace to teleport here without Dust.¨ He said, still looking out at the ocean. ¨If Ace is joining your crew, it would be best for him if he can just teleport here when he wants to or needs to.¨ He continued, looking at Marco with a smile on his face. Marco nodded, and stood up, walking so he stood beside Sabo again. ¨Do Ace have his mark other places, yoi?¨ He asked the kid. Sabo nodded. ¨He have it on a few islands here and there, as well with his acquaintances.¨ Marco nodded, ¨So he have a mark on Shanks ship, yoi.¨ He stated more than asked. Sabo nodded, and looked at the first commander, ¨I have a feeling you don't like the man so much.¨ He said.

Marco looked at the kid, he seemed to be curious. ¨I don't like him.¨ Started the commander, ¨He is a good man, he takes good care of the people he cares about.¨ Marco sighed, ¨But he sometimes is just so childish, he is always asking me to join his crew, and he does a lot of stupid stuff.¨ Sabo laughed a bit at that, shaking his head. ¨You are right about that, he is a good man, but he can be really annoying.¨ Marco nodded, seems like Sabo agreed with him. ¨I don't have anything against him, yoi.¨ He started. ¨I respect him as a captain, even though he annoys me more often than not.¨ Sabo nodded, before turning back to the sea.

¨Commander Marco.¨ He started, not looking at the man. ¨Do you like Ace?¨ He asked, shocking the commander a bit. Marco looked at him, before looking at the sea, ¨I respect him and wants to have him in my family, yoi.¨ Sabo shook his head. ¨Not like that.¨ Started the kid, making Marco look at him. ¨I noticed the look you gave him on Marado,¨ Marcos beat skipped a beat, _he had seen it?_ Sabo looked at the commander,

¨Do you have feelings for my brother?¨

Marcos brain almost stopped for a second before he could come up with an answer. He could not say yes, he was way too old for the kid, and Sabo was his brother. But he could not say no either, he had a feeling Sabo would know he was lying. ¨You realize I am over twice his age right, yoi?¨ He decided to say. And Marco was even way older than that, there was barley anyone who actually new his age. Sabo shook his head, a small laugh escaping him. ¨Based on the fact you didn't say no, I take that as a yes.¨ He looked at the commander, ¨And age has no meaning to Ace, he wouldn't care that you are over twice his age.¨

This caused some hope in Marco heart, he wasn't sure if he was in love, but he could tell he had some feelings for the young assassin. Sabo sighed. ¨If you decide to do anything, I want you to be careful.¨ Marco looked at him, a small understanding in his head. ¨Don't worry, yoi.¨ He started, ¨I won't hurt your brother.¨ Sabo shook his head, causing the commander to frown a bit, ¨I didn't mean it like that,¨ Sabo looked at the ocean, ¨Ace is used to be by himself, not leaning or relaying on others. Not after Azuruko died.¨ Sabo turned to the commander, ¨I don't want you to get hurt. Ace have a wall around him, and he is not good at letting people in.¨ Marco looked at him, a bit of confusion and understanding in his head. ¨Why are you telling me this, yoi?¨ He asked, wanting to know why the kid suddenly decided to tell him all of this. Sabo looked at him, a smile on his face,

¨You remind me of Azuruko.¨ He said, shocking the commander.

Sabo turned back to the sea again. ¨You are both calm and collected, and have this relaxing as well as a powerful aura around you.¨ Marco could only nod, he had never met the man himself, but had heard from others. And from what he had heard, he was a calm and caring person. He was always calm and always helped others. ¨The only difference,¨ Continued Sabo. ¨Is that you are more a friend and companion, instead of a mentor and teacher.¨ Marco nodded, and he could feel himself smiling. The fact Sabo had called him a friend and companion, was good news for the commander. He would also take Sabo words with him, and act slowly and carefully. He knew Ace was a person that would not be easy to gain the trust to, he was an assassin, and was used to be on his own.

Sabo looked up at the sky, a smile on his face and a content look in his eyes. He felt like the commander would be good for Ace, as well as the captain. Whitebeard reminded Sabo of a mixture of Dadan and Azuruko. He was caring, strong, dedicated and let them do their own things and live their lives, a perfect father figure. ¨I have a feeling Ace could be happy here, he only needs to realize his own feelings and start relaying on others.¨ Marco nodded, and looked out at the ocean. ¨We will take good care of your brother, yoi.¨ Sabo nodded at that, closing his eyes as a breeze came. Marco just stood beside him, looking out at the sea and feeling happy and content, making a promise in his heart that he would do everything he could to be there for the young assassin.

-x-

It was now only a short half an hour before they would start dinner. They decided to wait a bit and see if Ace would show up. According to Sabo, that was going to be soon, and they wanted to wait for Ace if it was possible. Most of them was still on deck doing what they had done before, the only difference was that Luffy was now listening to a story from Namur that had joined them. The kid was really interested in what the merman had to say, and Namur felt happy that the kid wasn't scared or anything. Based on that he was Aces brother, was probably a reason for that. Ace was a person that didn't judge people by who they were, but by what they did. It made many happy to see Namur bonding with the kid.

Namur was in the middle of the story, when Dust appeared. The bird appeared in a cloud of smoke, and settled on his ledge on the mast. ¨Dust!¨ Yelled Luffy, happy to see the bird. A short second later, Ace appeared. ¨Ace!¨ Yelled he kid, a gigantic grin on his face. Sabo, seeing his brother, frowned a bit. ¨Why are you eating? We are going to have dinner soon.¨ Said Sabo to his brother. The pirates saw the food too, it was a piece of toast of some kind. Ace shook his head, a sigh escaping him. ¨I know, but I have to leave for an assignment.¨ Said the assassin, tearing a small piece of the toast off, and giving it to Luffy, who ate it with a smile. Sabo looked at his brother, looking a bit mad, ¨But you said you would not take any assignment for the next days!¨ He said angrily. Ace sighed, looking apologetic at Sabo,

¨I know,¨ Started Ace, ¨But I can't not answer this call.¨

Sabo sighed, and nodded, a somber look at his face. Ace walked inside the boat, probably to change, Dust flying after him. Whitebeard looked at Sabo, a bit worried, and was about to ask, when Sabo stopped him with the shake of his head, sending a look at Luffy. Whitebeard understood, he knew Sabo and Ace wanted to keep Luffy out of his work as much as possible. ¨Luffy,¨ Said Thatch suddenly, getting the kid attention. ¨Why don't you come and help me prepare dinner?¨ Luffy nodded, and left with the chef. When the door closed, Sabo sighed.

¨When Ace can't say no to an assignment, it usually means children are involved.¨

Sabo shook his head, ¨Ace hates it when children are involved, they should live carefree and happily, not dragged into his work.¨ Whitebeard and the others on the deck nodded. They themselves hated when they found kids dragged into adult business and fights. ¨Is it often for Ace to get assignments like this?¨ Asked the captain, wanting to know how often Ace had to help children. Helping pirates and adult was one thing, but kids was something he had not thought about. It could not be easy when children were involved, Sabo was right, they shouldn't need the assassins help, they should live a calm and peaceful life.

Sabo shook his head, ¨I don't know how often,¨ He looked at the captain, ¨But I know it happens way too often.¨ Whitebeard nodded. He knew Ace didn't tell his brothers about his assignment, trying to keep them out of it. And based on the look Sabo had, he knew based on Aces reaction when he had one of these assignments. It seemed Ace had some tell when an assignment involved children. And it didn't surprise the captain, helping kids that was held captive, abused, left for death and such could not be easy, and would upset any regular person. Whitebeard only hoped Ace would be okay, not only physical, but emotionally as well. Shanks words playing in his head again.

The door opened, and Ace came out, dressed in his assassin outfit. He seemed to be fastening his gauntlets a bit as he walked out on the deck. ¨How long will you be gone?¨ Asked Sabo, looking at his brother. Ace seemed happy with his gauntlet, and looked at Sabo. ¨It will take a few hours, I will be back around night, hopefully before midnight.¨ Sabo nodded, ¨Be careful, okay.¨ He said, looking at Ace. Ace nodded, and disappeared. Sabo got up, and headed for the galley. The others on deck, could only hope the assignment went fine, and Ace would return okay.

-x-

It was night, the clock was maybe around 1, and Whitebeard made his way out on the deck. Ace had not showed up yet, and the captain was starting to worry. The brothers had gone to their room, and Sabo seemed a bit worried himself, but decided to wait and see what would happen. When the captain made his way out on the deck, and looked around, hoping to see Ace in his usual spot. He was saddened to see the place empty. He walked to the front of the deck, looking out at the ocean. It was a cloudy night, and no stars could be seen. After Whitebeard had stood there for a few minutes, something landed on his shoulder. The captain was startled a bit, but calmed down when he saw it was only Dust.

Whitebeard brought his hand, and petted the bird carefully with his index finger. The bird seemed to like that, and leaned into his touch. When the captain stopped, Dust ruffled his feather a bit. ¨Is Ace back?¨ He asked the bird, hoping to get some sort of affirmation he was back on the ship. The bird gave a tiny nod, and small caw. Whitebeard smiled at that, happy to know the kid at least was on the ship. ¨Is he okay?¨ He asked hoping for the same answer. But frowned when the bird didn't make any sound. Dust only moved a bit, and settled on his shoulder a bit, leaning against the captains neck, almost like the bird was seeking comfort from the captain.

Even though it was not the reaction the captain was hoping for, it was better than what the bird could have done. From what he had gathered, the bird was smart, and did care about his master a lot. And seeing as the bird didn't give him any indication the young assassin was in any kind of trouble, was a bit of comfort to the captain. The captain decided to wait until the morning, and hoping to see the assassin . If he saw no signs of the assassin, he would need to do something. He stood on the deck, looking out on the ocean, Dust sitting on his shoulder, leaning on his neck.

What the captain didn't know, was that Ace was not far away, sitting only feet's below him.

Ace sat on a ledge on the whale head. He had found out the figurehead had a sill like ledge where the whale's teeth were. And it was enough space for Ace to sit there. Based on how the teeth was a bit inside the whale, he had a somewhat roof over his head, hiding him from view. He could hear and feel the captain stepping out on deck. He also heard his conversation with Dust, and felt Dust leaning on the captain, sending some of the comfort to him. Ace leaned back against the boat, taking a swig of his bottle with whisky.

He hated assignments where children were involved. He had gotten back an hour ago, and didn't want to face anyone, just sit alone and drink, his way to cope. He had placed himself at the sill of the whale's teeth, seeing as he wanted to be outside, getting the comfort of the night. The assignment had gone almost according to plan. He was asked by a kid to save her friends from a marine that had captured them. There were 6 children, all under the age of 8, and Ace had only managed to save 4 of them. One of the kid was already dead, while the other one had died while Ace was escorting them to freedom. He hated it when kids were his assignment, and hated even more when he couldn't save them.

Ace closed his eyes, feeling the breeze on his face, taking an another swig of the bottle and feeling a bit of comfort from the captain that was above him. Just knowing he was there, made him feel a bit better.

-x-

The next morning, most of the commanders was already up and in the galley, eating breakfast. The ones missing was Marco, Izou, Thatch and Rakuyo. Rakuyo was doing some paperwork and Thatch and Izou had decided to eat breakfast by themselves, wanting to have some alone time together. Marco was with his captain, who also was not present in the galley. After the night, and his concern growing, he had asked Marco keep an outlook for the assassin, and if he saw him, to tell the kid he wanted to talk to him. Whitebeard had not had any chance to talk to him after his meeting with the commanders, and wanted to tell him what they agreed on before the assassin left to drop off his brothers.

It was not long before the door to the hallway that led to the kids room opened, and the three brothers walked out, heading for the galley. Ace was in his usual mood, and wearing his usual casual clothes. They were halfway to the galley, when a voice halted them. ¨Ace, yoi.¨ Said Marco, standing a bit off their side. When Ace looked at the first commander, he continued, ¨Pops would like to talk to you, if you don't mind.¨ Ace smiled at the commander, and told his brothers to go and eat, he would come when he had talked with the captain. Ace went up to the commander, and walked besides him. Ace had a feeling he knew what the captain wanted to talk about, seeing as he didn't get to talk to the man yesterday or during the night.

As they walked, Marco decided to try some small talk. ¨When are your brothers leaving to train, yoi?¨ He asked, looking at the assassin as they moved. Ace smiled at the commander, ¨I'm taking them later today, maybe after breakfast.¨ Marco nodded, that was quicker than he thought. ¨Is it Rayleigh that is going to train them, yoi?¨ Ace nodded, ¨Yes. He offered some time back, and it sounded like a goof offer. They need to learn from a pirate.¨ Ace shook his head, ¨I can't believe how fast they have grown, it's going to be weird when they set out.¨ Marco nodded, he understood what the assassin meant, time seamed to pass quicker sometimes, and even Marco felt like it was just last week Haruta was promoted to commander, she being the youngest of them, aside from Ace. ¨I know what you mean, yoi. I sometimes feel the same myself.¨ Ace smiled at him, and Marco felt his inside warm up. The assassin looked carefree and happy, and that made him happy himself.

They arrived outside the captain's room, and Marco motioned for the kid to go inside. ¨You're not joining us?¨ Asked the kid, looking at the commander. Marco shook his head. ¨No, yoi. He wanted to talk to you alone.¨ Ace nodded, ¨I'll see you later then commander.¨ Said Ace, giving the commander a smile before opening the door, and going inside. Marco smiled back, and when the door closed, he went back to the galley, deciding to eat a bit.

When Ace got inside the room, and closed the door behind him, Dust flew and landed on his shoulder. ¨Hey,¨ Said Ace, patting the bird. ¨So it's here you've been.¨ Ace patted the bird a bit more, before it flew off, landing on a chair, staring at Ace. Ace shook his head, and looked at the captain, that sat in his chair, smiling at Ace. Ace smiled back at the man, ¨Good morning, Whitebeard.¨ Said Ace, as he took a seat in a chair not too far away from the captain. Whitebeard was happy to see the kid looking as cheerful and relaxed as he was, and his concern seemed to lessen. ¨Good morning Ace, how did the assignment go yesterday?¨ He asked, wanting to know if the assignment had gone well. Ace sighed, looking at the captain with a melancholy look, a small smile still present,

¨It could have gone better.¨ Said Ace, and Whitebeard frowned a bit. He was about to ask about it, but Ace shook his head, not wanting to speak about that right now.

Whitebeard nodded, if he didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't ask about it. He hoped Ace one day would come to him when he needed it, but he would not push him into telling him his troubles. ¨I spoke to my sons and daughters yesterday,¨ Started the captain, the melancholy look leaving Ace as he nodded. ¨They have nothing against you joining, even continuing your job.¨ Ace nodded, eyes closing, happy to hear they didn't mind him being an assassin. Whitebeard felt himself smile, seeing the content look on the kids face when he told him this. ¨When are you leaving to see of your brothers?¨ Asked the captain, and Ace opened his eyes, ¨I think we will leave a bit after breakfast.¨ The captain nodded, ¨Will you be returning after that?¨ He asked, looking fatherly at the young assassin. Ace nodded,

¨I will, I would like to join your crew.¨ He said, making the captain smile. ¨Welcome to the family, son.¨ He said, making Ace feel warm and delighted inside.

Ace looked at the captain, feeling really happy to know he had somewhere to belong, knowing both Sabo and Luffy also liked it here, no one judging them. ¨Did you decide whether or not to tell the entire crew of my job?¨ Asked Ace, looking at the captain. Whitebeard nodded, ¨We decided to not tell everyone for now, we might do it later.¨ Ace nodded, he was fine with not telling everyone. Just the fact the captain and all the commanders didn't mind, was more than enough. Whitebeard liked to see Ace didn't object or felt not accepted. He seemed okay with the fact they would not tell everyone right away.

¨And also,¨ Started the captain, ¨Do you want to tell everyone your joining now, or when you return?¨ Ace thought for a bit. He had a feeling Sabo would be mad if he didn't tell he was going to join while he was still here. Ace shook his head, a laugh escaping him, ¨I think it would be best to tell everyone now, I have a feeling Sabo would be angry if he wasn't here when we tell them.¨ Whitebeard laughed, before standing up. ¨Then I guess we should get to it, seeing as almost everyone is in the galley.¨ Ace nodded, and stood up, and headed outside with the captain. When they got out on the deck, Whitebeard spotted some of his sons, ¨Sons,¨ Said the captain, getting their attention, ¨Can you go and tell everyone to meet in the galley?¨ The 4 men nodded, and walked off, telling the few that was not eating, that they were wanted in the galley.

When Ace and Whitebeard got to the galley, the captain went to sit in his seat, and Ace went and sat beside his brothers. When Whitebeard sat down, he got many looks from his commanders, wanting to know if they had a new brother or not. But the captain gave them no indication on what had happened, he just sat down, and started eating as normal. The same did Ace. He sat down with his brothers and started some conversation with Sabo. It was 5 minutes later, when Thatch and Izou arrived, the last of the ones missing from the galley, when the captain stood up, getting the attention. ¨Everyone,¨ He started, a fatherly smile on his face. ¨I have some good news!¨ When he said this, he could see all of his commanders smiling, knowing what he was going to say.

¨You all know Ace, who have stayed with us a few times.¨ He looked ta Ace, who stood up, getting a confused look from Sabo, and a smile from Luffy. ¨I am happy to say he has decided to join our family!¨

Everyone sat socked for a second, except the commanders and Luffy, who started clapping and cheering. The other soon joining in, and Luffy hugging his brother. Sabo shook his head, a smile on his face, happy his brother looked as happy as he did. Everyone went to gratulate the kid, the commanders going first. They had a small celebration party, everyone always happy to celebrate a new family member.

-x-

It was a few hours later, when everything had calmed down, that Ace decided it was time to leave. His brothers now ready to leave for their training, standing beside Ace with their stuff in a small rucksack. ¨Bye!¨Yeller Luffy as usual, waving his hands. Everyone did of course wave back, a bit sad to see the two kids go, but happy knowing Ace would return. ¨You will visit right?¨ Said Thatch, looking at the brothers. Luffy nodded, ¨Of course we will!¨ He started, hugging Ace. ¨I want to visit my brother and hear more stories!¨ Everyone smiled and laughed at that, happy to see the three brothers smiling. Sabo also laughed, sending a smile to the captain and first commander, happy that Ace had somewhere to stay while they were gone.

They gave a last goodbye, before Sabo also put his hands on Ace. And they disappeared in black smoke.

* * *

 _And that's chapter 11, hope you enjoyed._

 _The next chapter will be more around Ace, seeing as he was a bit absent. It will also have fatherly and brotherly love and bonding, seeing as Ace is now officially a part of the crew._

 _And if you are wondering about the Ace/Marco couple, as I said before, it will be a slow build as I have said before. It would be out of character for Ace to just open up and start a relationship. He is a complicated and not used to be around others aside from his brothers._

 _And thanks again for all the comments/reviews, it makes me so happy_

 _If you have any requests, questions or is wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask._


	13. Ace of Spades Chapter 12 The Pirates

_Hello everyone, here's chapter 12_

 _And I just wanted to say Ace do not have Narcolepsy, if anything, he has insomnia._

 _And both Sabo and Luffy will be a bit in this chapter at the start, then they will be gone for a bit, since they are training and all. But they will visit the pirates later, and they will show off what they can do._

 _Also, if you do see any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it. I am not the best at grammar and spelling, and I sometimes forgets or add letters to words by accident. I do try my best, but my native language is not English so there could be some mistakes_

 _This chapter is about Aces first days with the pirates. Him doing assignment and such, I will do more action later, this is more of a family and hurt/comfort chapter_

 _But without further do, enjoy_

 _Please read and relax_

* * *

Ace hugged Luffy, he could not believe he was not going to see his brothers for a while, it was going to be weird. He was used to being around them almost all of the time, unless he was at a long assignment. ¨Be good, okay? And listen to Rayleigh.¨ Said Ace as he let go of Luffy. Luffy nodded and looked at Ace, ¨Of course we will!¨ He said, and smiled a big smile. ¨Me and Sabo will get really strong and be great pirates!¨ Ace laughed a bit, and ruffled Luffy's hair, ¨I know you will.¨ Said Ace, and watched as Luffy walked inside a house where they would stay for now. Ace went over to Sabo, who shook his head as Ace hugged him,

¨We're not going away forever you know.¨ He said to Ace, as he hugged back.

Ace laughed a bit, ¨I know, it's just going to be weird with you gone.¨ Ace said, and let go off his brother, looking at him, ¨I'm going to miss you, you know.¨ Sabo laughed a bit, ¨We'll miss you too.¨ He said, giving a reassuring smile to Ace, ¨And we will be fine.¨ Ace nodded, he knew they would be fine, they were strong, and Rayleigh was with them. ¨I know, but be careful and take care of yourself.¨ Sabo laughed, ¨Don't worry, I will.¨ Sabo looked at Ace with a calm and brotherly look, ¨And you take care of yourself,¨ He started, ¨The Whitebeards are good people, and you can rely and confide in them.¨ Ace sighed and looked at Sabo,

¨I know, and I'll try, okay?¨ Said Ace, looking at Sabo, who nodded.

Ace knew Sabo was worried about him, and knew he didn't go to people for help if he could avoid it. Ace had never been good at relying on others, telling them of his troubles. The only one he had really relied on, was Azuruko. Sabo knew Ace often missed the man, especially after a hard mission or when something went wrong.

Sabo only hoped Ace would open up to the pirates. He knew it would take some time, but that Ace one day would trust them enough to rely and confide in them, especially the captain. He was a good man, and could be good for Ace, as well as the first commander.

Ace gave a last pat on Sabos shoulder, before he also went inside the house. Ace turned around, and looked at Rayleigh, ¨You know he is right?¨ Said the man, looking at Ace. Ace sighed as he nodded. He knew Sabo was right, and from the past experiences, he knew the pirates would not judge him and would be there for him. But Ace was not used to that, and was not good at relying on others. He was used to be by himself.

Ace looked at Rayleigh, ¨I will still send money to you and them, I have no use for all off it.¨ Rayleigh nodded, ¨That is fine, we will use what we need, and save the rest for when they set out.¨ Ace nodded. He did not have use for all the money he made, and would send half of it to them. The rest of what he made, he would split in two, and give one fourth of it to Lindsey on Boreumdo, and keep the rest. Now that he had joined the pirate crew, he would just give the money to them.

Ace shook Rayleigh's hand, ¨I'll see you later then, Rayleigh.¨ Said Ace, and the man nodded, ¨We will, and I will take good care of them.¨ Ace nodded, sending a thankful smile at the man. He knew Rayleigh would take care of them and teach them what they needed. He watched as Rayleigh went inside the house. And when the door closed behind the man, Ace disappeared.

-x-

Ace appeared on Amegakure. When he landed, he took on his hood from his cape, and started walking in the rain. Ace was dressed casual, with a black singlet and black pants. He did have a cape on to signalize he was a part of the assassins, and the cape was black and red with a hood. He did also have his usual assassin shoes on, they were comfortable and could be used in all kinds of terrain. He would use Dust, seeing as that would save him from walking in the rain to much, but he knew dust didn't like the rain, and he himself was okay with walking in the rain. He had sent Dust to the Moby Dick, seeing as the bird did enjoy it there.

He rarely ran into some of the new ones when he visited the Red Cloud, so he wasn't concerned that someone would see and recognize him without his mask, and he wasn't here for a normal work related matter. He wanted to inform the leader on what he would do now, and that he had joined the pirates. Daisuke was kind of like a friend to Ace, and they did work a lot together. Ace wouldn't call them friends exactly, but they were somewhere in between acquaintances and friends.

When he got to the wall, the door was instantly opened, and he was let inside. When he got inside, he took off his hood, and shook his head a bit, to get rid of some of the water. ¨Here.¨ Said a voice to his left, and when Ace looked, he could see Moira holding out a towel to him. ¨Thank you.¨ Said Ace, as he used it to dry his hair a bit. Ace walked with Moira to Daisukes office. When they got to the door, Moira knocked and opened the door, letting Ace go inside, before she closed it. ¨Ace, what brings you here?¨ Asked Daisuke, seeing the young assassin there, also asking in a friendly and calm matter, seeing him out of his usual assassin outfit. Ace went up to his desk and sat down in a chair, looking at the man.

¨I just wanted to update you on some stuff.¨ Said Ace, looking at the man.

Daisuke nodded, and moved to pull something up from a drawer. ¨I have a feeling it have something to do with this.¨ He handed a piece of paper to Ace. Ace took the paper and looked at it. And it was his wanted poster, not the Ace of Spades, but Portgas D Ace. Ace could not help but laugh a bit, ¨You are right.¨ Said Ace, smiling when he looked at the poster. It seemed like Garp had used photo he had lying about; it was maybe a year old. Ace was also a bit surprised by his bounty. He knew he would get one that was a bit impressive to be someone unknown, but the amount shocked him.

 **Portgas D Ace, Wanted Dead or Alive** , **Bounty 350, 000, 000.**

That bounty was even a bit extreme for a nobody, but had a feeling Garp had blamed him for some other stuff too, making the bounty bigger. Even though the bounty was a bit big, it was nowhere near his assassin bounty. He was one of the most wanted persons in the world, having a bounty on 10, 000, 000, 000.

Ace shook his head a bit, handing it back to Daisuke. ¨I have decided to bring some reputation to my name, I need it if I can be with my brothers and roam around.¨ Daisuke nodded, ¨I understand that, and I must say the bounty you got was impressive for a nobody.¨ Ace laughed as he agreed, it was, and he would thank Garp for it later. Daisuke looked at Ace, ¨I have a feeling your brothers have either set out or started training.¨ Ace nodded and sighed. ¨They have started training, and will set out in a year.¨ Daisuke nodded, ¨What about you? Will you be staying at Boreumdo?¨ Ace shook his head, ¨No, I have actually joined a pirate crew, one of the reasons for the bounty.¨ Daisuke looked at him questionably, and Ace continued,

¨I have joined Edward Newgates crew..¨ He started, ¨I will be the new second commander.¨

Ace could see small shock on Daisukes face, before he smiled. ¨I would never have guessed you would join a pirate crew.¨ Daisuke shook his head, looking at Ace in a calm manner. ¨I know Newgate is a good man, I'm glad you joined them.¨ Ace nodded at him. ¨I will still continue as Ace of Spades,¨ He started, ¨And I will be staying on the Moby Dick when I'm not working.¨ Daisuke nodded, ¨Being a pirate, even a second commander on Newgates crew, is going to be relaxing compared to your other work.¨ Ace laughed at that, it was true, it will be nice and relaxing, especially now that he didn't need to worry for his brothers all the time.

Ace talked to the man for a bit, before he headed out again, deciding to visit Azurukos grave before he headed back to the boat. Wanting to tell his old mentor of what had happened, and how his life was at the moment.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his chair and enjoyed the sunny day. It was a beautiful day again, and everyone was lazing about, just enjoying it. Ace had left yesterday to see off his brothers, and he hoped the young assassin would return soon. It made the captain happy to see all his sons and daughters being happy about Ace joining their family, and the kid himself looked to be glad that he was as well received as he was. He had a feeling Ace was not used to that, based on the fact he was one of the most wanted people in the world, and most people feared him. He was thankful they decided to check up on why Shanks had stayed at Oseum all those months ago, if they hadn't,

Everything would have been different.

It was Ace that had warned them about Teach, ultimately resolved in they keeping the man under tight watch, and making it so Thatch survived. Without Ace, they would neither have managed to take the man out, at least not without any of them getting injured, or even killed.

Whitebeard closed his eyes, he owed Ace a lot. And he would repay it by giving him a place where he could belong, where no one would judge him, a home. He knew Ace had a home with his brothers, but they would set out one day, and Ace didn't want to set out with them, keeping them away from his work. And they would be there for the young assassin, he spoke the truth when he spoke to Shanks; They never let anyone in their family face the world alone.

It was maybe an hour later, when signs of the assassin arriving finally came.

Dust appeared and sat on the railing, giving a caw as he looked at the pirates. ¨Dust, yoi.¨ Said Marco, looking at the bird. ¨Is Ace coming back today, yoi?¨ Dust nodded and cawed, making everyone on the deck smile. ¨Do you know when he comes, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, wanting to know if it was long. Dust cawed, and used one of his armored legs to make a thump against the railing. Marcos brow furrowed a bit, before he understood. ¨He will come in one hour, yoi?¨ He asked, just to be sure. Dust nodded, and cawed. Marco nodded, smiling. The bird was really smart. Dust flew up to his small spot on the mast, the linen he had found, still there, and Dust settled down in his small nest. The pirates went back to continue their day, waiting for their new family member to return.

It was almost an hour later, when something happened. They were all still relaxing, when the chef appeared in the door that led to the galley, and looked to be scared by something. ¨Marco!¨ He almost yelled, making the commander look at him. ¨What, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, looking bored at the chef. The fourth commander made some sort of motion with his hands, almost flailing them around. ¨There is this _gigantic_ spider on the wall!¨ Said the chef, ¨Can you remove it? Please?¨ Marco sighed, and started to move towards the galley. He could hear some of the others on the deck snickering and a few shuddering. Everyone knew about the chefs fear of spiders, and he wasn't alone, there was quite a few that was scared of the small creatures. When Marco walked in to the galley, and looked to where the chef was pointing, he stopped for a bit, a bit shocked at what he saw. Thatch had not overreacted when he called the spider gigantic.

On the wall, there was a spider. And its body alone, was the same size of Marcos palm. It _was_ gigantic.

Marco was not afraid of spiders, don't get him wrong. But that creature on the wall, was just so gigantic, and the fact even he was vulnerable for poison, made him a bit unsure. And based on the size of the spider, it would have a lot of it. Marco could even see its fangs from where he stood, and that was some feet from the wall where the spider was located. The spider was high up on the wall, and Marco would not reach up there when standing on the floor. Marco looked out on the deck. ¨Jozu,¨ Said Marco, getting the mans attention. ¨It's a bit high up, you think you can reach it?¨ Jozu nodded, and headed for the galley himself.

Even though none of them was any fan of the spiders, they didn't want to kill the creatures. They had done nothing wrong, and didn't deserve to get killed just because someone didn't like them.

When Jozu was standing in the door, and saw the spider, he stared at it. ¨I am _not_ touching that.¨ Said the commander, ¨That's not a spider, that's a monster.¨ Continued Jozu, getting the attention of almost everyone on deck. When the rest of the people on deck saw the spider, even the captain himself, they had to agree; the spider _was_ big. ¨I have an idea.¨ Said Vista, getting the attention. They looked at him, they knew Vista wanted to save the spider if he could, he had grown up a place where spiders where a bit sacred, and everyone respected that he didn't want to kill the creatures, even Thatch. ¨Marco, if you take that box and put it under the spider, I will use a broom to make the spider fall in the box, and we'll release it on the next island.¨ They nodded, and Marco got the box, placing it underneath the spider. But when Vista was nearing the broom, he stopped.

On the broom, sat Dust. When Vista reached for the broom, the bird cawed at him, making him retract his arm.

Vista, not really sure what to do, looked at his father for help. ¨Dust,¨ Said the captain, frowning a bit, not understanding why the bird was stopping Vista. ¨Why are you standing on the broom? We won't kill the spider.¨ Whitebeard hoped Dust would move, knowing they would not kill the creature, thinking either or both Dust and Ace not waiting that. But instead of moving, Dust only ruffled his feathers. Everyone frowned, ¨Why are you against it, yoi?¨ Asked the commander, looking at the bird.

¨Because,¨ Started a voice behind them. ¨The spider won't survive the fall.¨ Said Ace, moving to walk past the pirates, going inside the galley.

¨What?¨ Asked Thatch, perplexed. ¨The spider is _huge!¨_ Ace laughed a bit, ¨It is a bit big,¨ Started Ace, moving a table to the wall. ¨But a fall from that height will kill it.¨ Ace took a chair, and jumped on top of the table. ¨It is a fragile creature in reality.¨ Ace placed the chair on the table, and stepped on top of it. At this height, he could reach the spider if he stretched. ¨Hey! Hey!¨ Almost yelled Thatch, ¨You're not going to touch it, are you?! What if it bites?!¨ Thatch sounded really worried and scared, knowing poison could kill and make real damage, even on devil fruit users. Ace stretched, and held one hand in front of the spider, and one behind it. ¨It won't bite,¨ Started Ace, slowly moving his hand so the spider walked into his other. ¨It only bites when it feel threatened.¨

The spider walked onto Aces hand, and he stepped down from the chair and table, holding the eight legged creature.

Thatch actually let out a small whimper, ¨ _Oh god,_ he's _touching_ it!¨ Thatch moved to stand behind his father, not wanting to look at the spider that tried to move in Aces hand, its legs moving and trying to walk away. Many of the people in the galley and out on the deck, snickered, some even laughing. Thatch, the man known to be an amazing and fearful swordsman, the fourth commander on Whitebeards crew, the strongest crew in the world, was hiding behind his father because of a spider.

¨Ace, yoi.¨ Said the first commander, making Ace look at him. ¨You're not scared of spiders? And what if it did bite, yoi?¨ Ace smiled at the man, holding his hand in front of the other, making the spider walk from hand to hand. ¨I'm not scared of them, they are fascinating creatures.¨ He made the spider stand on his right hand, and stroked the spider a bit with his left, ¨And as I said, they only bite when threatened.¨ Marco nodded, Ace seemed to not be even a little bit uncomfortable holding the gigantic spider. Ace moved the spider a bit up to his face, looking at it. ¨You're from a summer island.¨ Said the assassin, looking at the creature. Ace looked at the captain, ¨I'll be right back, I'm going to drop this little hunter here off at an island where he can live.¨ Whitebeard nodded, and Ace disappeared.

¨ _He touched it!¨_ Said Thatch again, sounding horrified. ¨ _He actually touched it.¨_ Thatch sounded like he could not believe what just transpired. Whitebeard laughed a bit, ¨He did son, he also got rid of it.¨ Said the captain, making Thatch nod a bit. Then Ace reappeared, making Thatch jump a bit. ¨Is it gone?¨ Asked Thatch, looking at Ace. Ace nodded, and showed Thatch his hands; No spider. Thatch the let out a relived sigh, ¨Thank you!¨ He said, sounding like Ace had just saved his life. ¨You are a beautiful human being.¨ Ace laughed at that, as did many others, including the captain.

After everyone had walked back out on deck, Whitebeard got everyone's attention. ¨Please continue what you were doing, the day is still young.¨ He started, he looked at his commanders and new son. ¨I will have a small meeting with my commanders and Ace, we will be back soon.¨ Everyone nodded, and went back to what they were doing, which was mostly lazing about. The commanders plus Ace, walked after captain, moving to the meeting room.

-x-

The pirates made their way into the meeting room, and sat down. They didn't really have any fast spots where they sat, but Whitebeard always sat at the end of the room, at the top of the table. They usually did sit the same places, but it was not fixed, and they could move if they wanted to, and they usually did that every now and then. The only few who never moved, was Marco, who always was by his captains side, Curiel who always sat with the window, and Jozu who liked to sit more at the end, where there was a bit more space, letting him have some arm room. The last days, Izou and Thatch always sat together, usually holding hands, or Izou sitting on Thatch lap if they didn't talk about anything serious. If they did, they would sit separately and act like professional commanders.

All of them sat down, Ace choosing a seat at the other end from the captain, sitting down and putting his hands on the table in front of him.

As the others also sat down, Ace got a good look at the room. He had not been inside the room himself, and was a bit interested. It had a good layout, the big table in the middle was an oval one, and had a world map on it. Ace could see markings and pins in the map, probably signalizing different island under different pirates and marines. It was a thorough job, and Ace was glad to see the pirates having gone the extra mile and added small figures to where different people where. They had the same kind of map at The Red Cloud, and Ace could see some figures was placed wrong. He knew a lot about many people, and still hadn't decided how much of his knowledge he would share.

On the walls, he could see different wanted posters. He recognized almost everyone on the wall, seeing as there were only the ones with bounties over 200, 000, 000. He could also see that some poster that was irrelevant, seeing as the person was no longer alive, being taken out by either Ace himself, or by The Red Cloud. But he was still a bit impressed by all the work the pirates had put in the room, it must have taken a long time, and Ace did enjoy when he could there was a room like this, he himself liked to keep track of different people and groups. Ace could also see, that on the other wall, all the wanted posters of the crew was hanging.

When everyone had sat down, Ace put his attention at the captain. When the rest of the commanders also did that, Whitebeard started talking. ¨As you all know, Ace have joined our family.¨ Started the captain, and everyone smiled and looked at their new member. ¨Seeing as Ace is quite talented, and we do not have a second commander, and I would like to offer the position to Ace.¨ Ace could see small shock on the commanders faces, before they all nodded, looking at either Whitebeard or him. ¨I agree, Ace would fit perfect. yoi.¨ Started the first commander. ¨But won't it be a bit strange for us to promote someone no one have heard about to a commander, yoi?¨ Ace could see many nodding, and Ace decided to clear that matter up himself, seeing as he had already seen his wanted poster.

¨That won't be an issue.¨ He started, getting all the attention. ¨I have spoken to someone I trust in the marine, and he made it so I got the blame for different attacks they had no perpetrator for, getting a reputation and bounty.¨ Ace leaned a bit backwards. ¨My wanted poster is on its way, and will be released to the world either today or tomorrow.¨ Ace could see them nodding, a bit shocked that he had managed to settle it so fast. ¨Do you know what your bounty is, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, wanting to know since all of the commanders had an impressive bounty, and they knew Ace needed an impressive one to be sure no one thought to much about it. Ace nodded,

¨My bounty is 350, 000, 000.¨ He said, and could see the shock on every one of the pirates.

¨That is shocking for a nobody.¨ Said Thatch, looking at the kid. ¨No offense.¨ He added, making sure Ace understood what he meant. Ace laughed a bit, ¨I actually agree, I was even a bit shocked myself.¨ Ace shook his head a bit, ¨I am not exactly sure of everything I got the blame of, but I have a feeling no one would bat an eye if I was made a commander.¨ Ace could see everyone nodding. A starting bounty of over 100, 000, 000 was rare, and Ace would start off with a bounty that would shock the world. And the moment the marines found out he had joined them, even given a commander position, they would not be surprised if the bounty went up a bit.

Marco shook his head, ¨You never cease to amaze, yoi.¨ Said the first commander, making many of the others nod and laugh a bit, agreeing.

Ace even laughed a bit himself, he was happy that none of them seemed to be regretting letting him join their cre-, family. Ace could feel himself enjoying it with the pirates, and hoped no one would have any resentment for him being an assassin. He knew the captain and commanders was okay with it, also many of the others on the crew. But there was still a few that didn't know, and that made it so Ace had a bit of fear they would one day stop being as comfortable around him. He did a lot of gruesome stuff, and he had never really met anyone as welcoming as them, and Ace wasn't completely sure what to do; He had never had a family aside from Luffy and Sabo.

Ace shook his head a bit, he would figure it out as he was more around them. Ace decided to bring up some other stuff he was wondering about. ¨I also wondered about something.¨ Started Ace, getting everyone's attention. ¨As you know, I will still continue my work as an assassin, and I will therefor leave for assignments.¨ Ace could see everyone nodding, ¨I do sometimes have a bit of time before I need to leave, but sometimes I will leave right away. And I suspect you would like to know I will leave, and when I return.¨ The pirates nodded, ¨I might not always be able to tell you personally I will leave, especially if I have to leave right away, and was wondering how I would notify you if that happened.¨ Ace could see them nodding, and the captain thinking. ¨If you can't tell anyone of us you are leaving, tell one of the others on the crew.¨ Started the captain. ¨You don't need to tell them you are leaving for an assignment, but that you are leaving to do some stuff, and when you will return.¨ Ace nodded, that sounded like a good plan.

¨Also,¨ Continued Ace, ¨I do make money from my work. I send most of it to my brothers and some of it to others,¨ The pirates nodded. ¨Seeing as I have no use for it seeing as I am joining you, I was wondering where I would put the money I make.¨ Whitebeard nodded, ¨Curiel can show you where to put it, he is in charge of our savings.¨ Ace nodded, and looked Curiel, ¨Do you know how much you make?¨ Asked the tenth commander. Ace shook his head, ¨How much is different from every assignment, and depends on how many assignments I do.¨ Curiel nodded, ¨I can show you where you can put it.¨ Curiel said. The pirates knew the commander was a man that liked to know how much they had, and did count their funds once every 2 weeks. He was good at managing their money, the reason he was in charge of it.

¨Ace, yoi.¨ Said the first commander, getting the assassins attention. ¨How much do you usually take for an assignment, yoi?¨ Ace looked at the commander, he could see the looks from the other pirates too, wanting to know. Ace shook his head. ¨It all depends on what they need me to do, and how tough the assignment will be.¨ Started Ace, ¨For example, an assignment where I need to get information, it all depends on where the information is located. When I take someone out, it all comes down on who the person is, and how many I take out.¨ The other pirates nodded, understanding there was not set a fast price.

Ace sighed, ¨There is also one last thing.¨ Said Ace, ¨I am an assassin, and have been one for years.¨ He looked at the pirates seeing them nodding. ¨I do know a lot of information about different people and groups.¨ Ace looked at the captain. ¨I won't share the information I know just because I have now joined you crew. I might share some of it, but don't expect me to tell you all of the information I know and acquire. You are allowed to ask, but don't expect me to answer.¨ Whitebeard nodded, ¨That is okay, we don't expect you to share your information.¨ Said the captain in a sincere manner, and the other commanders nodded. Ace nodded, feeling content the pirates didn't expect him to share his information with them. He had a small worry they wanted him to tell them, and share what he knew. Ace couldn't help but close his eyes and smile, feeling happy that the pirates was as okay with him being an assassin as they were, not even wanting the information he knew.

Whitebeard looked smilingly at Ace, he understood what Ace meant, and why he seemed so content with his answer. He knew Ace was worried they wanted to use him for his information. He was the best assassin there was, and had basically information on everybody. The captain knew people tried to buy the assassin, he had told him that himself. But they were not that kind of people. The wanted a family member, not an assassin. The fact he would work as an assassin, was different. They would let him do that, they would worry and support him, but they would never use him. Whitebeard looked at his commanders, seeing that most of them had made the same conclusion as him, and smiling reassuringly at the assassin.

They then talked a bit about what kind of routine's they had, and what they expected of a commander. Everyone had a feeling Ace would have no trouble being an amazing commander, he was really talented and was used to look out and take care of others seeing as he was a brother and helped others during his assassins work. After that, he was showed quickly around the boats commanders rooms, and showed what room he would get. Ace would get Teach old room, and the room had been cleaned out, and was empty, besides a bed, desk and chair, giving Ace the room to decorate and do what he wanted with the room.

After this, Curiel showed Ace where he could put the money he made from his work. It wasn't anywhere special; he was just supposed to put the money in the treasure room. After this, they rounded up everyone during dinner and told them Ace was promoted to a second commander. The other commanders could see some of their brothers and sisters wonder why someone so young was chosen so fast, but they seemed to go with it. They had a small celebration for Ace, happy to have a new commander.

The ones that would now be in Aces division, especially those who didn't know who he was, was a bit unsure, seeing that he was as young as he was. When dinner was over, Ace asked his division to meet him in their quarter, seeing as every division had a small quarter where their commander could talk to them. His division was not too big, having maybe around 50-60 people. When they met up after dinner, he held a small speech to them, telling them some basic stuff, where they could find him, and that he would be there for them and do his best. When he was finished, and let them go, everyone seemed more content with their new division commander.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in the meeting room with Marco, Thatch, Izou, Curiel and Rakuyo, talking about some stuff they would do the next weeks. Usually all the commanders were included in this, but they already knew where they were going, and the only spoke about some small stuff, seeing as they needed to stock up on some items, and the commanders present was discussing what they needed, and how much they could spend. They were allowed to ask what they needed at any time, and the 5 commanders had already figured out what they needed, and decided to get it over with. They were finished, and was now just talking about random things, and how they thought Ace would be a good commander, when someone knocked on the door. ¨Come in.¨ Said the captain, and the door opened, and a young man walked inside.

¨Joshua, yoi.¨ Said Marco, recognizing the man. He was a part of the second division, and they knew Ace had just talked with them. He hoped he was not here to complain about Ace being as young as he was, or anything else about the new commander. Marco knew Joshua was a person who never really took orders from people that was younger than him, and Ace was quite younger than the man, Joshua being 35. ¨Son,¨ Said whitebeard, looking at Joshua, ¨Is everything alright?¨ Joshua looked to be thinking about something, and looked at the captain. ¨Ace just gave this small speech to us, as you may know¨ The occupants nodded, ¨And, yoi?¨ Asked Marco, looking at the man. Joshua looked at them, a small smile on his face,

¨I was wondering if he could give the speech to everyone, he had some really good points, and he seems like a vise kid.¨ Said the man.

They were a bit shocked for a second, before they smiled. They weren't really surprised, Ace did have some good points and was a smart kid. Whitebeard nodded at his son, ¨Of course,¨ He started. ¨I'll ask Ace to do it during supper.¨ Joshua nodded, smiling. ¨I was a bit worried,¨ Continued Joshua, ¨When you mentioned he was a commander, he is so young.¨ He looked at the captain and commander in an content manner. ¨I think he will be a perfect commander.¨ Joshua said his goodbyes, and left. Leaving the 5 commanders and captain alone.

Marco shook his head, ¨He has not even been a commander for a day, and he has already impressed his division, yoi.¨ The other laughed a bit. ¨He is impressive, and I'm not really surprised.¨ Said Thatch, making the others nod. ¨I can't wait to hear his speech.¨ Said Izou, looking at them. ¨I have a feeling it is going to be good.¨ Whitebeard nodded, ¨You are probably right, son.¨ Whitebeard felt delighted people already liked him. He did fit perfectly with them.

-x-

Ace made his way towards the galley, knowing supper was soon. He had just gotten a request, and was going to leave to do it tomorrow. He would inform the captain of this when they ate, and knew it would take a bit of time, but not too long, maybe 7 hours or so. As he was closing in on the galley, he saw Marco and Izou also walking towards the galley. ¨Ace!¨ Said Izou, waving at the man. Ace smiled and walked up to them. When he was close to them, Marco looked at the kid, he looked to be relaxed. ¨Ace, yoi.¨ Started the commander, getting Aces attention. ¨Joshua told us you gave your division some sort of speech, yoi.¨ Ace nodded, and looked questionably at the man, making him continue. ¨He wondered if you would give the speech too everyone during supper, yoi.¨ Ace nodded, ¨I can do that.¨ The two commander smiled at that, and they made their way towards the galley.

When they got in the galley, Ace sat down near the end of the galley, close to where the captain sat. When Ace sat down, the captain looked at him. ¨I suppose Marco have told you that Joshua want you to hold the speech again.¨ Said the man, looking at Ace, who nodded. ¨He have, and I have agreed to do it.¨ Ace could see the man smiling when he said this, ¨I am happy to hear that.¨ Said the captain. ¨We will wait until the rest show up, then you can start.¨ Ace nodded, ¨And Whitebeard,¨ Started Ace, ¨I will be leaving a bit tomorrow, I'll leave in the morning and be gone for 6-8 hours.¨ Whitebeard looked at Ace, and nodded. They stared eating a bit, waiting for the rest of the crew to come to the galley. When the rest of the people made their way into the galley, Whitebeard stood up, getting the attention.

¨Everyone,¨ He started, ¨Our new family member and commander, Ace, have some words he would like to say.¨ He motioned for Ace, who stood up.

¨Hello everyone,¨ Started Ace, speaking a bit loud making sure everyone heard him. And the other commanders and captain had a feeling Ace was not new to holding speeches. ¨As you may know, my name is Portgas D Ace, and I am glad to be able to be a part of your family.¨ The captain could see many of the occupants in the room smiling, and Ace looked to be relaxed as he talked. ¨I know many of you have mixed feelings of me being a commander, seeing that I am no older than 19.¨ Started Ace, and everyone looked at the young assassin. ¨But even though I may be young, you should never be afraid of coming to me with your troubles, I will try my best to be here for you, and do my best as a commander. I am going to going away for some business every now and then, and when I am here, I can usually be found on the deck, the meeting room or in my room.¨

¨I also want to tell you one thing.¨ Ace seemed to stand a bit straighter, and hold himself in a bit more in a professional manner, and Whitebeard had a feeling he was not just Ace, but someone in between the kid and the assassin. Ace looked calm and serious at the occupants of the room. ¨If you have any kind of troubles, no matter how insignificant you think they may be, you should never be afraid to come to either me, or any of the other commanders or Whitebeard. We are not here to judge or blame you for your past mistakes. We are here to help and support you. If you feel like you have done anything, and I do mean _anything,_ you are feeling unsure off, we are here, even if you only need to talk about your day. It is better to tell us about it early, than to wait you are in to deep.¨

Ace smiled at everyone in the galley, ¨We are not here to control or tell you how to live your life, and you might not realize it, but you are irreplaceable.¨ Ace seemed to relax a bit, ¨I do hope we will get along, and I don't expect everyone to like me, but I will never hold anything against you. I am always here if you need to talk.¨ Ace gave a last smile, before he sat down, and everyone gave a small applause. The ones who looked a bit unsure before, now looked more reassured and okay with Ace. He sounded like a vise kid, and that did probably put them at ease, showing them that he was a serious and genuine person, not joking around.

And while Ace had spoken, he had had all the attention from the pirates in the galley, and everyone agreed on his words, especially the captain. He knew Ace had a lot of experience with people hiding their troubles and needing his help when they got in over their heads. And seeing he spoke the words in a serious manner, proved that he cared a lot about others, he didn't want to see one of the crew falling in some kind of trouble and going in over their heads.

They continued the to eat their supper, the commanders feeling content at the kid's words, and the first commander understood what Joshua had meant, the speech was spoken from experience, and he hoped Ace would listen to his own words too.

-x-

Ace stood at the front of the ship. He had used a few hours after supper to fix the layout of his room, just to make it more after his taste. He had a lot of small memorabilia from Boreumdo he wanted to place, things like pictures, weapons and other small things he had acquired during his years. He had gotten a dresser and closet from his house in Boreumdo, and had his assassin outfit in the closet, seeing as it had a secret room behind a false back. He also had different documentation and weapons in his dresser, that also had a few hidden compartments. He felt better when his assassins equipment was hidden, he trusted the crew to not search his room, but it never hurt to be a bit cautious, and Ace wasn't exactly a trusting person and liked to keep certain things a secret.

Ace could feel his eyes closing as a gust of wind came. It was a beautiful night, the stars were shining, the water was calm and there were no sounds to be heard, aside from the water hitting the ship. It was a real peaceful night. He was looking at the stars, when he noticed something blue shining a bit to the left in the sky. He looked over, and saw the first commander landing on the ship, his hands transformed into his wings, and returned to normal when he landed.

¨You got the night shift tonight?¨ Said Ace, looking at the other commander. Marco nodded, and went and stood beside the young assassin. ¨Why are you up, yoi?¨ Asked the commander, looking at the kid. Ace smiled at the other commander, before turning to the sea again when a small breeze came. ¨I like to enjoy the calm of the night.¨ Marco nodded, ¨You usually stay up during the night, yoi?¨ He asked Ace, knowing others had told him they often saw Ace out on the deck during the night when he was on the ship. Ace nodded, ¨If I can, I usually stay up and look at the sea or the sky.¨ Started the assassin, ¨I like how quiet the world is.¨ The first commander nodded, and leaned a bit on the railing, looking out at the sea like Ace.

¨I heard you are leaving for an assignment in the morning, yoi.¨ Said the first commander after a bit. Ace nodded, and looked at the man next to him, ¨I am, it won't take too long, and will be back before dinner.¨ Marco nodded, ¨When are you leaving, yoi?¨ He asked, looking at Ace. Ace sent a smile at the man, ¨I am leaving around 8, and will be back around 3 in the afternoon.¨ Marco nodded, that wasn't too long. ¨You should get a bit of sleep before you leave, yoi.¨ Said Marco, looking at Ace. The clock was nearing 4 at night, and he had a feeling Ace hadn't slept yet. Ace laughed at that, and shook his head, looking out at the sea again.

¨You sound like Sabo.¨ He started, before he looked up at the sky, ¨I'll head in soon, and get a bit of sleep.¨

Marco nodded, and they stood in silence for a bit, looking out at the sea. ¨Ace, yoi.¨ Said Marco after a bit, getting the attention. ¨The words you said at supper,¨ He started, looking at the young commander, ¨They were really good, you. You spoke like you knew what you were talking about.¨ Ace nodded, and gave a small smile to the other commander, ¨I have seen way to many get in situations where the outcome could have been better if they asked for help a bit earlier.¨ Ace shook his head a bit, a mournful look at his face, ¨A lot of people could have still been alive.¨ Marco nodded. He understood the young assassin had seen a lot of situations that could have turned out different, and the first commander had a feeling his work had a bigger impression on the kid than what he let on. ¨You know,¨ Started the first commander, making Ace look at him. And Marco gave him a reassuring and comforting smile,

¨We are here for you too, yoi. You can always come to us with your troubles.¨ Ace smiled content at the commander, and nodded, ¨I know.¨ He said, before he turned back to the ocean.

Marco smiled, and also turned to the ocean. He knew the kid had a lot of responsibility, and saw a lot of the horrible and unfair world. And that could not be easy. He would continue to tell the young assassin he himself and the others was there for him, that he should never feel afraid of coming to them with his troubles. It was never good to hold all of your emotions inside, and Marco had an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach that the kid did that. Not only had Shanks told them he wasn't as invincible as he might seem, but Sabo had also told him that Ace never really had relied on anyone since his mentor had died. After Shanks had called, they had all made a promise to be there for the young assassin, and they were going to do _everything_ they could to keep that promise.

It was maybe half an hour later, when Ace said goodnight and goodbye for the night, and headed inside. Leaving Marco to finish his night shift.

-x-

The next morning, around 10, the newspaper arrived. It was dropped off as usual, and Haruta was the one to pick it up. When she picked the it up, and read the first page, her eyes got big, and shock was present on her face. She opened it and read a page, as she read, she started to smile, before she ran towards her father's chair, knowing most of the other commanders was going to be there. When she reached them, and they saw the running commander and seeing the look on her face. ¨Haruta,¨ Started Thatch, being the first to see her, ¨Why are you running?¨ The others on the deck looked at the commander, hearing Thatchs words. When Haruta was not far from her father's chair, and had the attention of everybody, she opened her mouth,

¨You need to hear this!¨ Said Haruta, and she sounded thrilled about something.

She opened the paper, and started reading, ¨The marines have finally managed to find the perpetrator for different attacks and ambushes. His name is Portgas D Ace, and do not be fooled by his age , he have managed to take out large groups of marines, captains and even vice admirals by himself. He is a dangerous man, he is to be apprehended and arrested on sight.¨ Haruta held up Aces wanted poster.

¨Let me see!¨ Yelled Thatch, and took the newspaper and read it himself. Haruta handed the wanted poster to Marco, who wanted to look at it himself, and could not help but smile. Ace looked a bit younger in the picture, and had his cowboy hat on. He handed to poster to his father, who smiled when he saw it. Whitebeard looked at his sons and daughters, everyone seemed to want to read the article.

¨Everyone!¨ Said the captain. getting the attention. ¨I believe this calls for a celebration!¨

Everyone agreed, and when Ace returned, they showed him the article, and they celebrated. It _was_ Aces first bounty, at least as a pirate. And as usual, the party got a bit out of hand. Even though almost everyone was drunk beyond logic, Ace did seem to enjoy himself. He didn't drink a lot, and sat by Marco when almost everyone aside from them was drunkenly dancing and singing, Marco could see Thatch and Izou making out somewhere to his let, and them heading for their room. ¨I have a feeling there is going to be a lot of parties.¨ Said Ace, looking at Marco, amusement in his eyes. Marco laughed, ¨You are right, yoi. We aren't known for our wild parties for nothing.¨ Ace laughed at that, and held his cup up. Marco got what he wanted, and toasted him. They sat together and watched their brothers and sisters fool around.

-x-

The next day, everyone was nursing different kind of hangovers. Those who had duties, did them slowly and groaning every now and then. They did probably have a headache, and the blazing sun probably didn't help. It was still early, and they had just eaten breakfast, and the galley was not as full as it used to be, seeing as many still was in their beds. The commanders that was up and the captain was heading towards their meeting room, wanting to show off Aces wanted poster as they now had hang it on the wall. Every one of them had their poster hanging in the room, the captain at the top, and the commanders under him, and under the commanders where their division members. It was something the people liked, and they felt like they were remembered. They knew it was nothing big, but Thatch, being the energetic man he was, wanted to show it off right away.

When they got to the room, Thatch managed to trip over a chair, wanting to give a small reveal of the poster, even putting a small cloth over it. Thatch got up, trying not to look fool after tripping, and went to the wall. When the rest of them, who was Ace, Whitebeard, Izou, Marco, Curiel and Namur got inside, and looked at the chef, he gave a small bow. ¨Ladies and gentlemen,¨ He started, ¨May I present our new second commander, now getting a spot on the wall of fame.¨ Thatch took the cloth off, ¨Portgas D Ace!¨ The others clapped at the small reveal, enjoying Thatch antics. And Ace had to say, Thatch reminded him a bit of Luffy, and that only made Ace smile a bit more, trying to put away the small feelings of worry for his brothers, knowing they were safe.

When they stopped clapping, and Thatch had given one last small bow, Ace walked a bit into the room. ¨While we're here,¨ He started, getting the attention as he walked where all the other wanted posters where. ¨There are some of these people that no longer poses a threat, or is no longer alive.¨ Ace then proceeded to take down 4 of the posters, and putting them on the table. ¨I though you would not share your information, yoi.¨ Said Marco, while Ace proceeded to take down 2 more. ¨I never said I would not share anything.¨ He said, and looked at the pirates not too far away,

¨There are some stuff I can share, and I see no harm in telling you about a few dead or now neutral people.¨

Ace could see the pirates nodding, and the captain giving him a nod. Ace felt really accepted by these people, and he had a feeling he was going to really enjoy it here.

They then went back out, and continued their day, which mostly consisted of being on the deck and relaxing.

-x-

The next day, Whitebeard decided they would hold their annual weekly meeting a bit before dinner, and told everyone this at breakfast, just so everyone had a chance to tell them any concerns. It was about 4 hours before they would have the meeting, when Joshua came up to his adoptive father. ¨Pops,¨ He said, getting his attention. ¨Commander Ace said he had to do some business and would be back in 3 to 4 hours.¨ The captain nodded, ¨Thank you for telling me, son.¨ He said, smiling at the man.

Joshua seemed to struggle with something, and before the captain could ask, he had started talking again. ¨Is commander Ace in trouble?¨ He asked, looking at his father, worry in his eyes. Whitebeard smiled at the man, he was glad to see the man being worried and caring for his new commander. ¨He is in no kind of trouble, son.¨ Started Whitebeard, ¨He just have some things he needs to do every now and then.¨ Joshua looked at him, and when he saw the calm smile on his father face, he smiled himself. ¨I'm glad to hear that, I was a bit worried, since he left so fast.¨ Whitebeard nodded, ¨That is understandable.¨ Said the captain, and Joshua nodded, before he went off to continue his day, feeling reassured his commander was okay.

4 hours later, Whitebeard and all his commanders, aside from Ace, was in the meeting room. They all sat and talked about some usual stuff, waiting for Ace to start the actual meeting. They knew he would return soon, and they decided to wait in the meeting room, so they could start right away. It was maybe 10 minutes later, that the door opened, and Ace walked inside. And when he walked in, and the occupants of the room looked at him, they all stared at him in shock;

He held an ice pack at his left shoulder.

Ace walked in like normal, and sat down on the nearest chair at the end of the table, laying his left arm at the table. ¨Ace!¨ Said Thatch, looking shocked at the young assassin, ¨Your arm!¨ Ace looked at him and shook his head, ¨Its nothing,¨ He started, ¨I dislocated it. It is okay now, only a bit sore.¨ The others nodded slowly, clearly wondering how Ace had managed to dislocate it, and worried about the kid. But Ace seemed to be okay, he let his arm rest on the table as he held the ice pack on his shoulder, and they decided to ask him about it after the meeting. They started the meeting, and maybe half an hour in, Marco noticed Ace turning the ice pack. _It's probably starting to go warm._ Marco shot a look at his father, and based on his look, he had also noticed it. Half an hour later, the meeting was over.

¨Ace, yoi.¨ Started Marco, getting his attention. ¨Do you want me to get a new ice pack?¨ He asked. Ace had taken the pack of his shoulder 10 minutes ago, and he seemed to have no pain in his shoulder. Ace looked at him, and smiled. ¨No, I don't need a new one.¨ He said, ¨It feels a lot better, but thanks for offering.¨ Marco nodded, Ace seemed to be okay aside from the shoulder. He had a feeling Ace still had some pain, but didn't tell them. ¨Son,¨ Started Whitebeard, ¨How did you dislocate your arm?¨ Ace sighed, he knew they would ask, and he didn't like to tell people when he was injured, especially how he got injured.

But he had promised Sabo he would try. Ace looked at the other commanders and the captain, they seemed to be worried and didn't seem to think any less of him seeing that he had gotten hurt. ¨I was climbing a building,¨ Started Ace, ¨And I lost my footing and fell down. I used my arm to catch myself on a ledge.¨ He motioned to his shoulder, not wanting to tell anything more, not used to tell people when he was injured, and felt stupid for managing to lose his footing, a rookie mistake.

Ace was expecting different things to happen, but what he didn't expect, was for them to look at him in shock, before looking at him in relief, ¨I'm glad you are okay, son.¨ Said Whitebeard, sending a fatherly look at Ace. Ace looked at him in a bit of shock, before he smiled, feeling some emotions bubble in his chest.

He was _not_ used to this, and therefor wasn't really sure how to react or act. Ace decided to put the emotions in the back of his head, and try to figure it out as time went by. They wrapped the meeting up, and headed for the galley. Ace had some of the commanders ask him if he really was okay, and Ace just smiled and nodded at them. After dinner, Ace was mostly in his room, doing some paperwork, and trying to figure out some stuff.

-x-

The next day, Ace got an another assignment. It seemed like it would be an easy and normal one, but the assignment was anything but. The assignment was only supposed to be an information run, and it was in a small base in a secluded area where almost no one lived or visited.

And what Ace had found, had made him want to kill everyone in the small base.

He had found years of slavery and torture. There was not many who was still alive when he got there, but based on the files he found; it had been going on for years, and over hundreds had been killed. And it had been people in all ages, from small children, some only being a year old, and some being over 70. He had found 8 people still alive, and had freed them, putting them on an island where he knew they would be taken cared off. He had gotten the information he was after, finished the assignment and sent Dust to Daisuke, telling him what he had found.

When he returned to the Moby Dick, he was happy to see basically no one out on deck, and made his way into his room without anyone noticing him. And that was where he was now; sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. He never understood how some people could be as evil as they were. Kidnapping and imprisoning people, innocent people, was just wrong. And knowing children had been imprisoned, even killed by the horrendous torture they had to endure, was just something Ace hated to find out. And it was at days like these, that Ace really did miss Azuruko.

Dust appeared and landed on Aces desk, using his head to rub against his master's arm, trying to comfort him as a tear fell down Aces face and landed on the desk.

-x-

Whitebeard made his way out on the deck. It was night, and he couldn't sleep; He had a bad feeling in his stomach, feeling something was wrong. When he got out on deck, and made his way to the front of the ship, he could see Ace standing there. The captain felt himself smile, seeing that the young assassin was okay. He knew Ace had to leave for an assignment, and had not seen him after that. He knew Ace was back, but he had stayed in his room for the most part, and he was a bit worried.

But the captains smile faded as he walked towards the kid.

Whitebeard could see a bottle in Aces hands as he stood by the railing. And he could see it was a bottle filled with whiskey, and he knew the young assassin rarely drank alcohol, and could only guess the assignment had not been a good one. When he was a few feet away from the kid, and was just about to open his mouth, to ask if he was okay, to comment on the clear sky, just to say anything really.

Ace shook his head, not wanting to talk.

Whitebeard felt his inside twist a bit as Ace took a swig of the bottle, before putting his hadn't by his side again. He wanted to comfort him, but he could clearly see Ace didn't want that. Whitebeard did the only thing he felt he could do; he went up to the railing, and just stood there, not talking, not looking at the kid. Not doing anything else than just being there. He knew from own experiences, that sometimes you only needed someone to just be there. No talking or hugging, just the comfort of knowing you wasn't alone.

He hoped Ace would one day come to him for comfort, he knew Aces job was hard, and he had seen the looks Ace sometimes had when he or anyone else was genuinely concerned for him, or acted like they did to the others; like a family. And he could tell Ace wasn't completely sure what to do all the time, he looked a bit lost and shocked. It made his heart ache, knowing Ace was not used to be accepted as who and what he was. No one should feel that way, and he was glad he was able to give him a home. And he would do his best, he would try all he could to make the young assassin feel at home with them.

And he knew all of his sons and daughters, especially the commanders, wanted to the same.

Ace took an another swig of the bottle, and felt a bit comforted by the captain's presence. He was feeling content that the captain understood he didn't want to talk, and that he just was there. He had thought about going and sit on the sill like ledge at the whale's teeth, but decided against it, seeing as there was a bit windy, and he was a bit tipsy and didn't want to accidently fall asleep while sitting on the small sill like ledge. And he was content with his decision, especially seeing as Whitebeard understood what he needed right now; just someone to be there, not talking or doing anything.

Ace was contemplating on telling the man of his troubles, to share his feelings and lean a bit on the captain. Everyone who knew Ace was thinking about joining the man's crew, had told him Whitebeard was a good man, and that he wouldn't judge him. And Ace did believe their words, but he was used to be on his own, he was used to deal with his own issues alone. Ace closed his eyes, he was _scared_ to rely on others, knowing they could use it against him.

Ace took an another swig of his bottle; He wasn't ready to rely on others.

They just stood there, Whitebeard just being there for the assassin, and Ace taking the comfort he could get from the man. It was a few hours later, when Ace decided to head back inside to see if he could get any sleep, that he looked at the captain. ¨Thank you.¨ He said, and got a fatherly smile back, before he headed back to his room. Leaving Whitebeard to feel a bit happy, knowing he at least could be there for his new son, knowing he managed to comfort him a bit.

-x-

The next day, Ace made his way out of his room, to go and eat breakfast. But even before he had made it halfway, he was almost run down by Thatch, ¨Ace!¨ He yelled, as he took a hold of Aces arm, dragging him a bit after him. ¨You are late!¨ Ace looked at the man in confusion, ¨Late for what?¨ He asked, not knowing what the chef was talking about. ¨Its James birthday! We are all having a feast!¨ Said Thatch, dragging Ace to the galley. And Ace remembered being told about James birthday yesterday, but had forgotten they would start early.

When they got to the galley, almost everyone was up and dancing or having fun. And Ace, seeing everyone looking as happy as they did, could not help but smile a bit himself. The tables had been put together, and was filled with food. He could see James being gratulated and looking happy and embarrassed by all the attention. ¨Oi Marco,¨ Yelled Thatch, ¨I found him.¨ Thatch walked with Ace to the table were some of the commanders sat, looking at everyone having fun, and sat down himself when he was next to the table they sat on. ¨You finally made it, yoi.¨ Said Marco, looking at Ace. ¨You slept in, yoi?¨ He asked, as Thatch grabbed Izou from beside him, dragging him to the dancefloor. ¨Something like that.¨ Answered Ace, taking a drink the first commander offered him.

Ace and Marco made some small talk, enjoying seeing everyone happy around them. And Ace could not help but laugh when Thatch managed to trip on his own feet, sending him and Izou to the ground. Ace could also feel the stared of both the first commander and the captain, and see the smiles they had at seeing him having fun, and looking relaxed.

¨To James!¨ Yelled Thatch, when he had gotten up, and gotten a hold off a cup. Everyone lifted their own cups, those who didn't have one, just lifted theirs hands. ¨To James!¨ Yelled everyone, and the birthday feast continued for a few hours.

As everyone started to dance again, everyone having fun and laughing. Ace couldn't help but close his eyes, _this is what a family is like._

* * *

 _And that's chapter 12, hope you enjoyed._

 _I know it may have been a bit boring and not really too much happening and such, but I wanted to make Aces first days a bit of a mixture of hurt/comfort and happiness._

 _And give a bit of insight on how Ace felt and how the crew was around Ace. Showing how he feels about suddenly having people around him, something he haven't had since Azuruko. As well as the pirates thoughts on all this_

 _And I will write about Ace doing a full assignment soon it will either be in the next chapter, or the one after that._

 _If you have any requests, questions or is wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask._


	14. Ace of Spades Chapter 13 The pirate fami

_Hello everyone, here's chapter 13_

 _And I know I am a bit late, but I had an exam last week and was a bit preoccupied and didn't get to write as much as I hoped to, but better late than never I guess._

 _In this, Ace is starting to get more comfortable around the pirates, starting to relax and trust them a bit more. As well as more of Aces assassins work as he expands his relations with new people._

 _I have also gotten a beta reader! She is amazing and have fixed all my mistakes and made the story even better. Kudos to OhMy56, who I can't thank enough for betaing._

 _Without further do, enjoy_

 _Please read and relax_

* * *

Ace sat on a branch in a tree. He was looking at a mansion he was about to infiltrate and was thinking out the best way to get inside. He could see guards outside the main doors and a few on the grounds, as well as outlines of people, most likely guards, through the windows. Inside the mansion, there was a man he was going to assassinate. He had been called by a small village that the man had terrorized for a while, taking their money and abusing them. They had had enough, and called for him. He was supposed to only take the leader, a man called Edward, out, but he was allowed to take out as many as he needed, if it came to it. But Ace knew the villagers didn't have too much money, so he would keep the deaths to a minimum.

After waiting for some time, Ace felt Dust calling for him in his mind, and he disappeared. When he reappeared, he landed on a branch in an another tree. When he landed and got a look around himself, he saw why Dust had called and told him to get there. He could see a window up near the roof, probably to an attic. Ace then gave a nod and silent order to Dust, who sat on a branch beside him. Dust then flew towards the attic window, the window seemed old, and would probably not need much force to break. When dust was in front of the window, he used his armored legs to break the window, before he flew back to Ace, landing on the branch again.

The armor on Dust was useful in situations like this, and the few times Dust attacked. Even though he was just a bird, albeit a big one, the bird was a really good fighter. Dust had managed to help him in fights often. Either by pecking or clawing the attacker's eyes out, or inflicting wounds in the persons face or arms. Dust was a perfect companion in Aces eyes, Dust was always there for him.

Ace then waited for a few minutes, to see if anyone noticed the window shattering. When nothing happened, he gave a nod to Dust, who flew up and inside the house using the window, making it so Ace could teleport inside. When he appeared in the attic, he sent Dust outside again, so he could keep watch, as well as being his way out when he had assassinated Edward. Ace looked around in the attic, and could see a door, and a hatch in the corner. Ace made his way to the corner, and lifted the hatch a bit, so he could see if anyone was underneath it. When he saw no one, he took the hatch door off, placing it beside him carefully. Ace then used his Haki carefully, and when he could not sense anyone in the room underneath him, he took a hold off the ledge and let his body down. When he hung by his hands, he let go, falling the last few feet to the floor, making barely any noise.

Ace noticed he was in a closet of some sort. He could see shelves filled with different kind of stuff, and a door to his left. If he remembered correctly, the room Edward would be in, was not too far away from where he was located. Ace made his way to the door, and looked through the keyhole. He could see a hallway, as well as 2 guards. One of the guards, was not too far away from the door, and Ace could take him out with his powers. But the other guard was going to be a bit tricky. Ace moved to stand next to the door, and made a can of paint fall down, making a lot of noise. He could hear the guards asking each other if they had heard the noise, before footsteps were closing in on him. Ace then got ready, holding his hand to his mouth, making a bit of smoke.

The door opened, and the moment it was open, Ace blew the smoke at the guard's face. He halted for a second, before looking around.

¨There's nothing here, probably just a rat or something.¨ Said the first guard, even though he looked straight at Ace, but did not see him in his mind. When the man went to close the door, he stopped, his eyes going hazy. ¨Oi, moron!¨ Yelled the other guard, not understanding why the man suddenly stopped. Ace heard the man grumbling as he made his way towards them. When he was only a few feet away, Ace moved quickly from where he stood, startling the man. And before the guard had time to react, Ace had given a punch in his gut, and a small punch in his neck, causing him to go limp. Ace then slowly lowered him to the ground, making sure he didn't fall and make any noise.

Ace then made his way out in the hallway, and could see 3 doors. One on his left, one on his right and one at the bottom of the hallway. Ace made sure he mentally remembered the layout of the mansion, and moved to the door to the left, that according to the layout he had found, should be the right room. Ace moved to the door, and looked through the keyhole. He could see no one, and slowly opened the door. When he got inside, he could see an empty bed, chair and desk. But when he moved into the room, he felt something was wrong. Ace instantly crouched down as a sword slashed over him. Ace saw a man that had been hiding behind the door, and used his leg to trip him. The man fell, but managed to catch himself on his hands, and used them to push himself back up to his feet.

Before the man could try to attack again, Ace had gotten his dagger out, and in one swift movement, had sliced the man's throat.

Ace was still a bit crouched, and when he sliced his throat, blood started to pool from the cut. The man then fell down to the floor, gurgling a bit before he died, his body going still. When Ace got a good look at the man, he saw it wasn't Edward. Ace looked around in the room, and could see a door that probably lead to a bathroom or a walk in closet. Ace made his way over, and opened the door slowly, holding his dagger ready.

When he opened the door, he was instantly met by a sword that tried to slice him. Ace ducked again, and kicked the man in his knee making him fall forward.

As the man fell, Ace used his dagger to cut his throat. The way the man was standing, made it so a lot of the blood that sprayed out in a pulsating matter, covered Aces entire form. As the man continued his descent, Ace grabbed his hand, and dragged him to his back, and sat on his stomach, using his hands to pull his head backwards, making the cut in his throat bigger and more blood gushing out. The man fought a bit, before going limp. Ace then used his hand to wipe some of the blood away from his face, before looking at the body. And he was pleased to see it was Edward. He had promised the villagers to make his death quick, and he had done that.

Ace then ripped his shirt, and used his hand to make his mark, before he stood up. He tried to wipe some of the blood away, but it didn't help much. Ace sighed, he _really_ needed a shower. He made his way over to the other body, and marked him as well. Ace then teleported out to Dust, who now had flown off to the shore, where a man stood. Ace landed and looked at the man. ¨Trevor.¨ He said, making the man nod. Seeing as this assignment was an easy one, he decided to send Trevor, one of Daisukes men to deliver the news to the villagers. He gave the man a quick update, before Trevor left to tell the villagers, who were living on an island not too far away.

When Trevor left, Ace waited for Dust to get to his room. The moment he landed on the shore, and saw Trevor, Ace sent Dust to the Moby Dick, and told him to not be noticed. Ace usually kept his window opened, and if Dust could get to his room, he could make his way into the commander's shower without being noticed. At least not noticed by anyone who wasn't not a commander. Seeing as he was covered in blood, some blood even dripping to the ground, he didn't want to be seen and scare anyone. The commanders room was in a hallway where no one aside from the commanders went, unless some of their division needed to talk to them. Ace then felt Dust caw, and he disappeared.

Ace reappeared in his room, and took some clothes from his closet, before he moved to the shower, which was just a few feet away from his door in the hallway. He was happy to not see or meet anyone as he moved. He walked into the shower, and closed the door behind him. After he had undressed, and was able to stand under the water, he could not help but let out a relieved sigh, enjoying the feeling of the warm water washing the blood away.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his chair on the deck, some of his sons and daughters were up, but not too many. It was mostly the ones that usually woke up early, which were Marco, Thatch, Izou, Haruta, Namur and some of their divisions. The day before, Ace had told him he was going on an assignment during the night, and would return in the morning. He was due to return soon, and Whitebeard was thinking about having a commanders meeting when he returned, as long as he didn't seem too tired. If he did, Whitebeard would let him sleep before they held the meeting. Ace had been gone for the most of the night, and Whitebeard wasn't completely sure if Ace actually had slept before he went to do the assignment. The captain had a sinking feeling Ace slept very little, and he had been thinking about bringing it up with the kid.

It was nearing breakfast, when the captain noticed John, a young man from Aces division, somewhat running towards them. He looked a bit worried and frightened, and this caused some concern in Whitebeards chest, especially after seeing he was coming from the commander's quarters. ¨Son,¨ Started Whitebeard when the man was a bit closer, ¨Is everything okay?¨ John now had the attention of everyone on deck after all, and it was rare for someone to run around this early. The man stopped a bit in front of him, and tried to catch his breath. ¨Pops,¨ He started, and he looked up at his adoptive father, worry shining in his eyes.

¨I think something is wrong with Commander Ace.¨ He said, causing the commanders on deck to stand up and look worriedly at the man.

¨Why do you think that, yoi?¨ Asked Marco, who was ready to run if it was needed. John opened his mouth a few times, trying to get any sound out. ¨I went to Commander Aces room, I wanted to talk to him.¨ Started the man. ¨I knocked, but there was no answer so I was going to leave, but the door was open so I peeked inside.¨ Marco gave a small disapproving look to the man. It was not okay to look into others room without their knowledge or without a good reason. ¨I know it was wrong of me.¨ Said John, seeing the look.

¨But there was a lot of blood in Commander Aces room, and it looks fresh.¨

This caused the people on deck to stare in shock at the man. Every one of them that knew Ace was an assassin, had figured out that he was still continuing his work. And the captain and commanders knew Ace had an assignment that he would return from at any moment. And if what John said was true, Ace had returned and could be injured. Marco started to walk a bit, sending a look to his father, seeing the worried look in his eyes. ¨And Ace wasn't in his room, yoi?¨ John shook his head. ¨I couldn't see him, but I think the shower was running.¨ Marco nodded to himself, ¨Thatch.¨ He said, and could see the chef nodding, before following the first commander, heading for the commanders quarter, walking at a fast pace.

When they got to the commander's quarters, they went to Aces door, and opened it. It was already a bit opened, so they only needed to push it some. And when the door was opened, and the light from the hallway got into the dark room. Both Thatch and Marco felt their hearts skip a beat, it _was_ a lot of blood on the floor. They had hoped John was overreacting, but the two commanders could see a small pool of blood, and some footprints that walked around in the room, fading as they moved more around. Marco turned around, and could clearly see the worried look on Thatchs face. When he was about to go to the shower room, he could see most of the other commanders and some other people from different divisions outside of the hallway, still standing out on deck. Marco did still have the bored look on his face, but he knew Thatchs expression made them nervous that their new family member might be injured.

Marco then moved to the door leading to the commanders shower. Marco knew the door didn't have a lock, seeing as there were more than one shower in the room, in case of an accident or something and everyone needed to shower, it was better to have more than one shower for the commanders. There were stalls so you had some privacy, and Marco knew a knock on the door would be loud enough to be heard from the room. When Marco stood in front of the door, he could not hear the shower running, and lifted his hand to the door and knocked hard a few times. It was only a short couple of seconds before a response was heard.

¨I'll be out in a minute!¨ They could hear Ace yelling from the other side of the door.

Marco could then not help but let out a small relieved sigh. Ace did sound okay, and that was most important. It was a couple of minutes later when the door opened, and Ace walked out. He had a pair of black pants and black shirt on, and was using a towel to dry his hair a bit. When he got out, and saw everyone staring at him, the assassin lifted an eyebrow, ¨Is everything okay?¨ He asked, looking at everyone that was out on the deck as well as the two commanders that was in the hallway. Marco, seeing Ace looked okay, sent a look to the others that was out on the deck, so they could close the door. When the door closed, Marco looked at the young commander. ¨John was looking for you a few minutes ago, yoi. When he looked into your room, which had a lot of blood in it, we got worried.¨ Ace nodded slowly, he also frowned as he walked past the two commanders, towards his room.

When he got to the door, and looked inside. He gave a small smile to the two commanders. ¨I didn't know the blood got on the floor.¨ He said to the two commanders. They nodded slowly, and Thatch looked at the young assassin, he looked completely fine. ¨You're not injured?¨ He asked slowly. Ace shook his head, ¨I'm not.¨ He said, and when Ace saw the looks on the others faces, he elaborated, ¨It's not my blood.¨ Ace could see the two commanders understanding, and nodded. ¨Also, yoi.¨ Started the first commander, getting the kid's attention. ¨We're having a commanders meeting in a bit.¨ Ace nodded. ¨I'll just clean this up,¨ Started Ace, as he motioned for the mess in his room. ¨And then I'll head to the meeting room.¨ The two commanders nodded, and headed out on deck again, as Ace went inside his room.

When they got out on deck they gave a reassuring look to everyone, telling them that Ace was okay. When they asked about the blood, Marco only said it was a misunderstanding and Ace was not injured. The first commander didn't tell them that it wasn't his blood, seeing as a few of the people on the deck didn't know Ace was an assassin, like John.

-x-

Ace gave a sigh as he leaned back on his feet. He had just finished cleaning up the blood in his room, it didn't take too long seeing he had a lot of experience with cleaning up blood, his job often got a bit messy. He then stood up and stretched. He was tired, it had been a while since he had slept. Ace shook his head, he would see if he could relax after the meeting, he wasn't too tired and knew he could go a long time without sleep. It was more usual for him to go a day or two without sleep. He knew Sabo hated it when he went over a day without sleeping. Ace had had a bit of trouble sleeping for some years, it wasn't too bad before, but it got worse after Azuruko died. Ace shook his head as he let out a yawn, he would sleep later. He then made his way to the meeting room, putting on a mask so he didn't look as tired as he was.

When he got to the meeting room, he could see everyone were already present. Ace smiled as he closed the door behind him, ¨Good morning.¨ He said, as he moved to sit down. He could see everyone smiled at him, and most of them gave him a good morning back. Ace sat down in the middle of the long side of the table, next to Izou and Namur. When he had sat down, and looked at the captain that sat at the end of the table to his left. ¨Son,¨ Started the captain, looking at him.

¨What happened this morning?¨

Ace smiled a sheepish smile, it seemed like Marco and Thatch had not told them. Ace shook his head a bit, ¨The assignment got a bit… Messy, and when I returned I didn't think it was bad and so I didn't notice the blood dripping to the floor before I went to shower.¨ Ace could see many of them nodding, having a concerned and worried look. Ace knew they would ask, and decided to answer the question before the question was asked. ¨I'm not injured, the blood wasn't mine.¨ He said, and could see the captain looking more reassured by that. Ace could also see some of the commanders, Speed Jiru, Haruta and Blamenco, looking a bit uncomfortable at the mention of him being covered in so much blood from his assassins work, that it was bad enough to make a pool of blood. Ace knew some of them was a bit unsure of his work, and didn't feel comfortable to hear about his work, especially the more 'messy' ones.

Ace did a lot of gruesome stuff, and knew it made many uncomfortable. The reason why had kept his distance from others.

As soon as the uncomfortable look came, it disappeared as they looked at their captain again. Ace was used to people being uncomfortable around him, and was okay with it. And it made him a bit warm inside, seeing as they usually only looked unsure or uncomfortable when he mentioned his work. None of them seemed to regret letting him join their family, and was okay around him. There were some of the crew members that knew of his other work that were a bit unsure around him, but Ace paid no mind to that, and kept smiling and acting like usual around them. They did start to be more comfortable around him, but he was rarely approached by them, and could see them fidgeting a bit when he was close by. Ace hoped everyone would one day accept it, and hoped no one would mind the day they decided to tell everyone.

Ace then put his attention on the captain, as did everyone else. They then started the meeting, and talked about the usual stuff. They talked about where they should go next, seeing as it had been silent, they were thinking about visiting some of the islands they controlled, and if they did, which island they should choose. It was a discussion that took longer than usual, as some of the commanders had some island they wanted to visit, seeing as they had both family and friends at some islands. They normally used 15 minutes for this, but today, it took almost 45 minutes. And they decided to visit 3 different island towards the East, making everyone happy.

It was also the biggest discussion they were going to have this meeting, as the other things they would discuss wasn't as important, but needed to be discussed, like what they needed to stock up on and any other issues they or someone in their division had. Seeing as not all the commanders had a division that needed to stock up on certain things, like Thatch was in charge of the food, and Vista in charge of the reconstruction and other materials on the ship, was needed for this. But commanders like Ace and Marco had no charge of things they needed to stock up on that was essential to the crew, but liked to be present in the meeting and hear what they needed, and give their own thought on how to minimize over usage of materials and how they could help if there were any issues in the different divisions.

As soon as they had decided where to go, some of the commanders said they were a bit hungry, seeing as they had hoped the meeting would go quicker than this. So Whitebeard decided they could go get some food before they continued the meeting. Seeing as everyone was a bit hungry, Whitebeard sent some of them to fetch food to all of them. The ones to go was Thatch, Izou, Namur and Haruta. The trip would maybe take 10 minutes, and the other occupants started talking with each other while they went to get the food. Ace, already being a bit tired, started a small conversation with Marco, who sat not too far away from him. As he talked with the first commander, he put his arms on the table, and relaxed his head on his folded arms. After about 5 minutes, Rakuyo got the first commander's attention, and Marco started a conversation with him.

Ace, seeing the man he was talking to talked with an another, decided their conversation was over. Seeing as Marcos attention was at the seventh commander. He decided to rest his eyes a bit, seeing as the others wouldn't be returning for at least 5 minutes. He hadn't been around the pirates too much, but he _did_ feel safe around them, and they did accept him for who he was. So he wasn't too scared to close his eyes around them. He would normally not do this around others, especially not when they were in the same room. But he trusted the pirates to not do anything, they _had_ helped him when he got captured those months ago.

As Ace laid with his eyes closed, listening to the pirate's conversation he felt safe and peaceful. It managed to slowly make Ace relax, truly relax. And within a couple of minutes, he was asleep.

-x-

Marco talked with Rakuyo, about some of their division members that had had a small dispute, and if they should meddle a bit and see if everything was okay. They had heard from others that they had sorted it out, while some others said something different. After a few minutes of discussing this, they decided to wait and see. If they had not heard anything before tomorrow, they would step in and see if they could do anything. When they finished, Marco looked over to Ace again, to see if he had something he wanted to talk about. And when Marco looked at the kid, he felt himself smile.

Ace had apparently fallen asleep, and looked really relaxed as his head rested on his hands. The kid was really cute in Marcos opinion.

Marco had a feeling Ace had not slept in a while especially seeing as he had been on an assignment for the most of the night, and before that, he had been with the crew on the deck, trying to get to know everyone better. _Seems like he was more tired than he let on._ Was the thought the first commander had. The kid had not seemed tired, but the fact he had fallen asleep, indicated how tired he was. Marco, also knowing Ace was a reserved and cautious kid, seeing as he was an assassin, felt warm inside at seeing that Ace trusted them enough to sleep around them.

Marco then locked eyes with his father, and made a gesture towards the sleeping assassin. When the captain also saw the sleeping kid, he smiled a fatherly smile. Marco knew his father was worried about the kid's sleeping habits, and the first commander was actually a bit worried himself. Seeing the young commander asleep, made him feel a bit reassured that he did sleep if he was tired, even during the day. They had noticed the young assassin rarely slept, he was almost always up every night, and he was rarely in his room for long periods of time.

¨Should we wake him, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, looking at his father. The captain knew they did have a meeting, but the most important part was over, and the sleeping boy was not needed for the next part. And the captain had a feeling the young assassin was really tired. The captain shook his head, ¨I think we can let him sleep, I have a feeling he needs it.¨ Marco nodded, and stood up walking over to a couch they had in the room. The conversation between the first commander and captain had caught the attention of most in the room, and when they also noticed the sleeping commander, they smiled themselves, coming to the same conclusion as Marco had earlier.

Marco made his way to the couch, and took a blanket that was draped over the armrest, and moved back towards the sleeping assassin. The commander walked slowly and relaxed, knowing the young assassin could be a bit on edge when asleep, thinking back to the time when he was trying to wake the kid, only to almost gotten his throat slit. The commander laughed a bit inside himself when he remembered the incident. When he was almost by the sleeping commanders side, the door opened, and the ones that went to fetch the food came in. Marco could see Thatch opening his mouth, probably to announce the food had arrived, but Marco silenced him with putting his finger in front of his mouth, making a hushing gesture. Thatch did look at him confused, but when he saw Marco draping the blanket over the assassin's shoulders, he understood and smiled.

Marco was pleased at seeing the assassin didn't wake up when he covered the kid. The man knew their new family member was cautious and on edge as a result of his work. The ones that came with the food placed it on the table, before sitting down again. Everyone were smiling as they noticed their new family member asleep, looking relaxed and peaceful. They then continued the meeting, talking a bit lower than usual, wanting to let the sleeping boy sleep. They would have maybe carried him to his room or to the couch, to make it a bit more comfortable. But everyone had a feeling he would wake if they did that, or maybe attack as he had when Marco had tried to wake him up by touching him. So they decided to let him sleep at the table for now, and wake him up when they were finished with the meeting.

It was maybe 10 minutes later, when Dust flew in from an open window and landed on the table, not far away from his masters sleeping form. Marco could see an envelope in the bird's beak, and the first commander was about to tell the bird Ace was asleep, just so the raven didn't accidently wake his master up. But before he could say anything, Dust had ruffled his feathers a bit, and placed the envelope on the table next to his master, and placed himself on top of it, and seemed to relax himself. Everyone looked at the bird in a small shock, before they smiled. The raven _was_ really smart. It seemed like Dust knew Ace was tired, and therefore could not deliver the envelope, possibly a request, and decided to guard it until his master woke up. The bird often did amaze them with how intelligent he was. They then continued the meeting, sending a look at the sleeping boy every now and then.

It was maybe 15 minutes later, when the meeting was coming to an end, that Dust stood up. Everyone looked at the bird as it stood up, and as the raven looked at his master, tilting his head. Those who sat on Aces left side and could see his face, could see black eyes slowly opening. Ace then gave a small sigh as he sat up. When he was upright, and noticed the blanket covering his shoulders, he sent a tired smile at the pirates, ¨You could have woken me.¨ He said, looking at them. The captain laughed a bit, ¨You looked like you needed to sleep a bit.¨ Said the captain. Ace nodded, a content smile on his face.

Ace then looked down on the table, seeing as Dust made a noise, alerting Ace. Ace then took the envelope and opened it, while petting the bird a bit. Ace then hummed as he read the note. ¨Are you leaving, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, getting Aces attention. Ace closed the note, and looked at the man, a smile on his face as he nodded. ¨I am, but I don't need to leave for an hour.¨ Ace then put the envelope in his pocket, and petted the bird again before it flew off. Ace then took a sandwich from a plate in the table. ¨What did you talk about while I slept?¨ He asked. And the captain gave a small summary of what they had discussed, before ending the meeting.

When the meeting was over, Ace looked at the first commander as some of the others moved out of the room, ¨Marco,¨ He said, getting his attention. ¨Didn't you say John was looking for me before?¨ Marco nodded. Ace then stretched, ¨I'll go and see what he wants, then I'll leave for my assignment.¨ When he put his hands by his side again, he looked at the captain ¨It won't take more than 2 hours.¨ The captain nodded. ¨That's okay, son. Be safe.¨ Said the captain, looking at the young assassin. Ace smiled as he nodded. Whenever he told the man he was leaving for an assignment, no matter how long it was, he always said 'be safe', and Ace really enjoyed that. It was comforting to know the captain cared and was there. It wasn't much, but it was the small things Ace liked.

Azuruko used to say 'stay safe' before he left for an assignment.

Ace realized with time that the captain reminded him more and more of his late mentor, and it made him feel more secure and warm inside. Ace sometimes felt like he had his mentor back when he talked with the captain, and that made his heart swell, both in happiness of finding someone that was like the man, and also making him a bit pensive when he remembered the man _was_ gone. But it was nice to know there existed people that who were like Azuruko. Ace never thought he would meet anyone like the man again.

Ace then rose and walked out of the meeting room, a smile on his face. He felt sort of at home here.

-x-

Ace put on his assassin's clothes. He had just talked with John, and he was worried about one of his friends, young man called Jason, that had been acting a bit weird lately. Jason was also a part of Aces division, and Ace gave a reassuring look to John and promised he would see what he could do. He decided to watch the man a bit for the next few days, just to see if he noticed any weird or worryingly behavior in the man.

Ace then fastened his gauntlets, and waited for Dust to call for him. He was only going for a meeting, seeing as the ones that he was meeting with wanted to discuss some possibly truce and work as acquaintances. Ace was ready to meet with the man, and was ready for what might happen, he had a bit of history with the man he was meeting with. Ace felt Dust caw, and he disappeared. When Ace reappeared, he stood and held himself with power and dignity,

¨ Donquixote Doflamingo.¨ Said Ace, voice hard, not bowing or giving any form of respect to the man. Eyes locked onto the mans in a scowling manner, holding his gaze.

¨Fufufufu,¨ Started the man, in his usual menacing laugh. ¨Why so hostile, Ace of Spades?¨ Ace felt his eyes scowling even more. ¨ _You know why, Doflamingo_.¨ Said Ace, voice not spiteful or hostile, but low and powerful. Even though he did not like this man, Ace would not act out of his way. He would treat the man with a bit less respect than usually, not bowing or taking his eyes away from the man.

He would not let his guard down around this man, not even for a second.

Doflamingo was a name everyone in the Red Cloud was familiar with. The man had been trying to buy many of them, trying to get information on them and even attacking and threatening them if they didn't do what he wanted. Ace remember Azuruko telling him to stay weary of the man, his late mentor having worked with them years ago, ultimately saving Doflamingos brother when he was reviled to be working undercover for the marines. Ace could feel said man somewhere to Doflamingos left, as well as someone that felt like a younger person. The brothers had some sort of truce, working together in ruling Dressrosa. Ace knew Doflamingo did some shady business, but was held back by his brother a bit, who had a small truce with the assassins. And Doflamingo managed to get away with a lot by throwing others in the crossfire and keeping himself out of their and the marines main focus.

He was a dangerous man, one of the most dangerous in the Donquixote family. He'd even tried to attack Ace one time when he called for him. And Ace had given the man a clear warning and a scar on his chest as a reminder to never try that again, before leaving. The only reason Ace decided to show up now, was because Doflamingo apparently had been behaving for the last year according to Daisuke, even helping them a bit, and Ace was willing to give the man _one_ last chance.

If the man did _anything_ out of his way, or gave _any_ indication of acting hostile, Ace _would_ attack.

Doflamingo smiled his menacing smile. Sitting at his throne with his legs crossed, acting like he was above the assassin. ¨Fufufufu,¨ Laughed the man, ¨I want to ask for a small truce, maybe working as acquaintances.¨ The man then got an even more menacing grin on his face. ¨I also need a favor.¨ Ace assessed the man, ¨ _What kind of favor?_ ¨ Asked the assassin, looking at the man. Ace didn't feel good when Doflamingo asked for a favor. The man held the assassins gaze, ¨I need you to help little Law out.¨ Ace looked at the man, the menacing glare still on Doflamingos face.

Ace thought for a minute, Law must be the famous Trafalgar D Water Law, a young kid that had stayed with the man since he was quite young, having a reputation and known as the Surgeon of Death, courtesy of a devil fruit power. If Ace remembered correctly, Law was 20 years old, and was a talented boy. (1) Ace looked at the man, he would see what Law wanted, but the truce and working as acquaintances was an another story. ¨I will hear why you need me to help Law,¨ Started the assassin, ¨But I will not accept the truce, or work as acquaintances.¨ Ace decided to decline the offer, Doflamingo was acting like he used to, and Ace would not work with him. Doflamingo then moved a bit, and Ace followed his movement, getting mentally ready to attack.

Ace knew about his devil fruit, and _one_ twitch from the man's hand, would make Ace pull his gun out. Both him _and_ Doflamingo knew Ace was faster than him, and Ace would be able to pull the trigger before he managed to trap him. Doflamingo learning this from the last time he had called for him.

The man then stood up, and put his hands in his pockets and walked a bit to the side, heading for a door to his right. ¨I'll let you talk to the kid himself.¨ He said as he laughed, taking long strides. Ace watched him as he went, not taking his attention away from the man for a second, knowing that it was all it took. When the door closed, Ace changed his attention to the other two occupants in the room, giving Dust, who sat on top of a curtain rod, having a view of the entire room, a silent order to be on the alert.

When Aces attention was on Law, he gave a small bow to the assassin, ¨Ace of Spades-ya, thank you for agreeing to listen, and I apologize for Doflamingo-ya rude behavior.¨ Ace gave a small nod back, he had no reason not to treat this person without respect. And it seems like the boy used 'Ya' as a suffix, Ace did not know that, and would remember that. ¨What is it you need help with, Trafalgar Law?¨ Asked Ace, looking assessing at the young man. Law didn't seem fazed, even looking a bit bored, and Ace was happy with how he acted and held himself. ¨Before we continue,¨ Started Law, ¨I would like for Corazon to put up one of his barriers, but only if you agree.¨

Ace looked at him, before sending a look at Donquixote Rosinante, or Corazon as Law called him. He was a trustworthy man according to what he had heard. He was also pleased by the fact Law had asked. Ace knew Law was a straightforward person and knew not to act rash around him. Ace also knew about Rosinantes power, and knew it was some kind of sound barrier, making it so no sounds could be heard from inside of the barrier, but he was not completely sure if it worked both ways. Ace gave a nod, ¨That is okay,¨ He started, ¨But only if my raven is kept outside of the barrier.¨ Ace would be cautious, and ensure he knew what was going on in the room, just in case the sound barrier worked both ways, and made it so they could not hear what was going on outside of the barrier.

Law nodded, and gave a gesture to Rosinante, who put the barrier up, and was pleased to see the barrier stopped before it reached Dust.

Ace gave a small gesture to Law, signalizing he could continue. ¨As you may know, I do have some reputation in my name.¨ Started Law, and Ace nodded. Law did have a kind of impressive reputation based on his age, being the captain of the Heart Pirates, naming them as an honor to Rosinante if he was right. ¨But I would like to try to become a Warlord, and wanted to ask if you'd be willing to be acquaintances.¨ Ace looked at the man. He _did_ have potential to become a Warlord, and he was in close approximately of both Donquixote brothers. The only thing he needed was to impress the marines with his powers. And Ace was acquaintances with Mihawk, also a Warlord, but as Azuruko had said, it was good to make acquaintances that were cunning and powerful with influence, and he had a feeling Law would turn out to be a one of the big ones with time.

Ace nodded, ¨I accept to be acquaintances,¨ He started, and could see Law nodding, and Rosinante looking a bit shocked before he smiled. ¨But, agreeing to be my acquaintance, means you'll be watched and protected by the assassins as long as you don't act rash or out of your way.¨ Law nodded, ¨I understand,¨ He started. ¨I still would like to be acquaintances, Spades-ya.¨ Ace felt himself frown a bit at the nickname, sending a piercing look at the man. And it seemed like Law got the hint, as Ace saw a bit of fear and regret quickly shone in his eyes at the look Ace gave him. ¨I'm sorry, Ace of Spades-ya.¨ He quickly said, fixing the small slip. Ace nodded. They might be acquaintances, but Ace did not want Law to think they were allies or anything more than acquaintances.

If it came to it, Ace would not hesitate to take the man out.

¨How do you plan on becoming a Warlord, Trafalgar?¨ Asked Ace, wanting to know if the man had a plan. ¨You need to impress the marines quite a bit, seeing your young age.¨ Law nodded, ¨I plan on giving them an offer.¨ This caught Aces attention quite a bit, ¨What kind of offer?¨ Law held up his hand a bit, creating a small circle with his power. ¨As you may know, I have the powers to take body parts and organs of people without killing them.¨ Ace nodded, he knew the basics about the man's power. Law then got a smirk on his face, ¨I plan on offering them a hundred wanted people's still beating hearts.¨ Ace hummed inside him, _seems like the man is a bit sadistic._

But it was a brilliant plan, and it would most likely work too.

Law then put his hand down again, the sadistic grin disappearing. ¨Seeing as you agreed to be acquaintances, I won't take any hearts of people you do not accept, Ace of Spades-ya.¨ Ace nodded, he felt content that the man said that. He felt like agreeing to be acquaintances was a good decision, and Law knew how it worked. ¨I can give you a list of people you can take, and I will have my raven deliver it tomorrow.¨ Law nodded at that. ¨Thank you, Ace of Spades-ya,¨ Said Law, giving him a courtesy nod. Ace, sensing the meeting was over, none of them having anything else to add, decided to wrap it up. ¨If that is everything, I will then take my leave.¨ The other two nodded, giving a small respective bow.

¨Before I leave,¨ Started Ace, ¨If you need to contact me, _do not_ let Doflamingo be that person that contacts me.¨ Ace then gave a piercing look, ¨ _I_ _will not answer if you do.¨_ Law nodded, ¨I will contact you myself next time, Ace of Spades-ya.¨ Ace nodded, and gave a small bow, ¨Until next time.¨ He said, and disappeared.

Ace then landed on Amegakure, and started walking to the assassins base, wanting to update Daisuke, and let him in on deciding which people to choose.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in the meeting room with some of his commanders, Thatch, Izou, Marco, Namur, Blamenco, Rakuyo, Fossa and Curiel. They decided to just sit together and talk a bit, and just relax. They had been sitting there for maybe an hour, when Haruta came rushing in. ¨You need to hear this!¨ She said, as she held up a newspaper. She then closed the door, and opened the paper, and started to read.

¨The young, but dangerous Portgas D Ace, has now apparently joined The Whitebeard pirates. And not only that, but he has already been promoted to their second commander. This man is _not_ to be taken lightly, every time he attacks, he always kills everyone, leaving no one to tell the tale. He is a highly dangerous man who might have eaten a devil fruit, but no one can know for certain. He has managed to not be noticed for a long time, seeing as no one has been able to tell who the assailant was. Only recent discoveries have lead the marines to figure out who he is, and how dangerous and deadly he is, earning him the name,

Portgas D ' _Death'_ Ace. He is to be apprehended and _killed_ if sighted.¨ (2)

Haruta then held up a wanted poster. It was Aces new one, which included his nickname, as well as a raised bounty. His bounty was now 400, 000, 000. Which was impressive. He had not only gotten a staring bounty that shocked everyone, but he also got it raised by 50, 000, 000 within a week, and gotten a nickname that would terrify people. ¨But not only that,¨ Continued Haruta. She then grabbed some other wanted posters, putting them on the table. And everyone could only stare in shock, it was the commanders and Whitebeards posters; And everyone's bounty had gone up with 50, 000, 000.

Marco lifted his head and stared at Haruta, ¨They raised _everyone's_ bounty, yoi?¨ Haruta only nodded. ¨Apparently Ace is _that_ a dangerous man.¨ She said, ¨Him joining us, and becoming a commander, was enough for the marines to raise our bounty.¨ Haruta then looked grinningly at them, ¨Even as a pirate, Ace is _still_ someone the marines fears greatly.¨ Everyone could only nod, that _was_ amazing. Haruta then sat down, and handed the newspaper to the others, letting them read it too. They then relaxed together, looking the article over, as well as their wanted posters.

It was an hour later, when there was a knock at his door. ¨Come in.¨ Said the captain, the door opened and Bay walked inside. ¨Daughter.¨ Said the captain, smiling at the woman. Bay gave a nod, and handed a folder to the captain. ¨Last week's patients Pops.¨ She said. Whitebeard smiled as he took the folder, before opening it and looking it over. They had an agreement with Bay, that everyone that came into her infirmary, would be in the folder, and she would report to him once a week. And no matter how little the injury, he wanted it to be in the folder. And as he looked through the folder, he frowned a bit, Ace was _not_ mentioned _._ And he should be, seeing as he dislocated his arm. ¨Daughter,¨ Started the captain, getting her attention. ¨Why is Ace not mentioned?¨ Bay frowned as she looked at her father.

¨ _Why,_ would he be mentioned _?¨_ She asked in a dangerous tone.

Marco also frowned at this. ¨He dislocated his arm a few days ago, yoi.¨ As he said this, Bay looked at him shocked, before looking utterly furious. ¨ _I_ have _not_ seen Commander Ace since we helped him two weeks ago.¨ She then glared at them, ¨And you tell me he had dislocated his arm, and _none_ of you decided to _ask me_ about it?¨ Most of the commanders swallowed hard, _Bay was terrifying when she was angry._ And the worst thing you could do, was to hide an injury from her.

Whitebeard frowned as he looked at the furious doctor, ¨I though you knew.¨ Started the captain, ¨He said his arm was fixed, and he had an ice pack.¨ Bay seemed to somehow look even a bit madder at that, ¨ _Where is Commander Ace_?¨ She asked in a low voice. Whitebeard looked understandingly at her, he was not happy knowing Ace had not visited Bay, he thought Ace had visited the infirmary. ¨He is on an assignment, he will be back in an hour or so.¨ He said to the angry doctor. Bay took a deep breath, ¨When he returns,¨ She started, ¨Tell him to come to the infirmary _immediately.¨_ She then glared at them. ¨If he do not do that, _tell me so I can drag him there.¨_ She then turned on her heel, and walked out of the meeting room, mumbling something about nerve damage and such.

When the door closed, the occupants looked at each other. ¨Poor Ace,¨ Started Thatch ¨Bay is going to be furious with him.¨ The others could only nod.

-x-

Ace appeared on the ship in his usual casual clothes, having changed at The Red Cloud. The moment he landed, he was almost immediately met with a fidgeting Thatch. ¨Ace!¨ The man almost yelled, making Ace look at him. ¨Bay wants to see you in the infirmary, _now._ ¨ Ace frowned a bit at that. He had no reason to go to the infirmary, and he wasn't fond of the place. He could see the others on deck, even the captain giving him a look between a frown and concern. ¨Why?¨ Asked Ace carefully, looking at the chef in front of him. ¨She wants to do a quick checkup.¨ Ace nodded slowly, ¨Okay.¨ He said, and slowly headed towards the infirmary.

Ace had no mind doing a quick checkup, just as long as it went by quickly. He knew the doctor was a stern one, and took her job seriously. The only thing was that Ace had never liked infirmaries, he never liked people to fuzz over him, telling him to rest and relax. After Azuruko had died, he disliked the place even more; It reminded him about his mentors last moments. Ace shook his head, he would get the checkup done, he knew the pirates wanted to know his health status and know if he had anything concerning. Ace would not willingly go to the infirmary when he was injured, he had a lot of training in patching himself up, and would continue to do that. He hated staying in sickbeds and being in the infirmary for long periods.

Ace arrived at the infirmary, and walked inside.

The moment he was inside, and felt the angry glare of Bay, he felt like he was missing something. ¨You!¨ Said Bay, pointing at him as she walked towards him. When she was up with him, she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the room and to a bed, forcing him to sit down. ¨ _Why_ am I just hearing about a certain dislocation?¨ Ace gave a nervous laugh at that, he hoped Bay would not find out. ¨It was nothing, and it is all fixed now.¨ He said. And Bay actually almost growled a bit. ¨A dislocated shoulder is _not_ nothing!¨ She said, glaring at him. ¨You could have a nerve trapped! And who fixed it anyway?¨ Ace gave an another small laugh,

¨Don't tell me you fixed it by yourself?¨ Bay basically growled out.

The sheepish look Ace gave the doctor, was an answer enough. Bay gave an angry sigh, then began to prod his shoulder. ¨Why did you not come here?¨ She asked as he checked the shoulder. ¨I don't like infirmaries,¨ Started Ace, ¨It brings back bad memories.¨ Bay sighed as she moved away, grabbing a clipboard. ¨Your shoulder is fine, but _do not_ avoid coming here next time.¨ Ace only gave a sheepish look, not being able to answer the question in a way Bay would be happy. Bay then asked the regular checkup questions so she could create a file on his health. When she was finished, she nodded happily, ¨That's it, you can leave now.¨ Ace smiled, ¨Thanks.¨ He said, and walked out of the infirmary, giving a relieved sigh when he was out.

-x-

Ace was sitting on the railing and petted Stefan. The gigantic animal was beautiful, and it apparently shocked everyone that Stefan let Ace pet it. The animal was apparently mostly hostile towards others, only letting Whitebeard, Luffy and maybe Marco close to it. Ace then sent a look at the captain as he petted Stefan. ¨Whitebeard,¨ He started, getting his attention. ¨Where did you find Stefan? His kind is not a common one.¨ Whitebeard seemed a bit shocked, before he answered. ¨We found him on an uninhabited island up North.¨ Said the captain. ¨And I though war dogs were normal for the Grand Line, even though he is a big one.¨ Ace then looked back at Stefan, starching him behind his ear. ¨You're right, War dogs is not uncommon.¨ Started the assassin,

¨But Stefan is not a war dog.¨ He ended, shocking everyone.

¨What!¨ Yelled Thatch, ¨How do you know that?¨ Ace sent a smile to the pirates, ¨He is _way_ too big for one thing.¨ He started, ¨War dogs can grow to impressive sizes, but not this big.¨ Ace then moved his hand to Stefans neck, ¨He also have other features than war dogs, like the extra big canines, wrong eye color, lack of barking, too long fur and other small things like that.¨ The pirates frowned, the assassin _was_ right. Whitebeard looked at Ace, ¨Do you know what animal he is, son?¨ He asked, and Ace gave a nod as he smiled. Ace then moved his hands away from Stefan, and put them on the railing. Ace then took a deep breath, and let out a small howl. As the sound left him something extraordinary happened.

Stefan stretched his neck, closed his eyes, and let out the loudest and most impressive howl they had ever heard. And Stefan looked absolutely stunningly elegant as he howled for the first time around the pirates.

¨He's a wolf.¨ Said Ace, as the wolf stopped the howling. The pirates could only stare at him for a second. That _did_ make a lot of sense. They then watched as Stefan nudged Ace, and Ace gave out an another small howl, and Stefan joined in. Stefan seemed to really enjoy howling, and they wondered why they never had heard him howl before. ¨Son,¨ Started Whitebeard when the wolf stopped howling again, getting his attention. ¨Is there only few of them? And he have never howled before.¨ Ace nodded, and sent a small smile at the captain. ¨This breed of wolves where hunted down years ago, there is very few of them.¨ Ace then scratched the wolfs ear again.

¨And they don't like to howl alone, wolves are flock animals.¨

Whitebeard nodded, and felt a bit mournful, knowing Stefan had no one to be with. Ace then looked at the man, a smile on his face. ¨I'm guessing you found him as a cub?¨ The captain nodded, ¨How did you know that?¨ Ace sent a smile at the captain. ¨They are not found in the North, they are not found in the Grand Line at all, but in the New World.¨ Ace then petted the beast a bit. ¨I think he might have been captured and escaped from there. He must have been all alone when you found him.¨ Ace then looked at the captain,

¨You probably saved him from dying on the island.¨ He said, causing the captain to smile, knowing he had helped the wolf.

¨Do you know where they are from, son? What island?¨ Asked the captain. Ace nodded, ¨They are from an island called Palmido. It is located a bit South, not many have heard about it, or been there.¨ The captain nodded, and decided that they maybe should head there, and see if they could find a home for the wolf. Whitebeard didn't want to keep it if it didn't like to be alone. Ace seeing the look on the captain's face, opened his mouth again. ¨He seems like he enjoys it here, and he looks happy.¨ The captain smiled at that, and watched in fascination as Ace let out a howl again, Stefan following. Stefan did look like he enjoyed it, and looked real elegant.

Izou then nudged Marco a bit, getting his attention. ¨It seems like Ace have a gift with animals.¨ Marco nodded, and wondered where the commander was heading with that. Izou then looked smugly at Marco, ¨Think his gift would work on your phoenix?¨ Izou said with a wink, making Marco blush a bit. And Izou gaped at him, before grinning like a mad man, ¨You _like_ him!¨ Marco glared at the other commander, ¨Shut up, yoi.¨ He said, as he moved away, deciding to go to his room a bit. Leaving Izou grinning and shocked behind him.

When Izou looked at his father, and saw the look he had, seeing as he had seen and heard their conversation, gaped even more. ¨You knew?!¨ He asked shocked. Whitebeard raised an eyebrow, as if saying how could he not know. ¨Know what?¨ Asked Thatch, coming to stand beside Izou, putting his hand around the others waist. Whitebeard shook his head,

¨Nothing, son.¨ He said, making Izou close his mouth as he stared back at Ace, who gave an another howl with Stefan. ¨No, seriously.¨ Said Thatch, ¨Know what?¨ Izou also shook his head, ¨Nothing important.¨ He said, as he gave a kiss to the chefs cheek.

-x-

It was night, and Ace stood at the front of the ship as usual. It was cloudy and a bit windy, but Ace paid no mind to that. ¨Is Stefan really happy here?¨ Asked Whitebeard, coming to stand beside his son. Ace nodded, ¨He is, I didn't lie when I said that.¨ Whitebeard nodded, he felt glad that the wolf was happy. ¨You did the right thing, Whitebeard.¨ Said Ace, sending a smile to the captain. ¨Stefan would most likely not made it if you didn't find him.¨ Whitebeard nodded, content with knowing he had most likely saved the animal.

They then stood in silence for a bit, before Ace broke it. ¨I wanted to bring something up, Whitebeard.¨ Whitebeard nodded, ¨What is it, son?¨ He asked, he had a feeling it was something the assassin had been thinking about. ¨I know almost every one of your crew have a tattoo signalizing they are a part of your family.¨ Ace sighed, ¨I don't mean it as disrespect, but based on my work, it won't be wise for me to have a tattoo like that.¨ Whitebeard nodded. He had not thought about that, but Ace had a point. ¨It's okay, I know what you mean.¨ Started the captain, seeing the reason behind it, he didn't think it was disrespectful. ¨Maybe we can make something else for you?¨ Ace nodded, smiling as he looked at the captain, feeling content that he understood.

¨I was thinking about maybe using some clothing instead. Maybe a cape?¨ Said Ace, and whitebeard nodded.

That did sound like a smart idea. The kid was used to wearing capes, and the mark could be stamped pretty big on the back. ¨That do sound like a good idea, son.¨ He said as he smiled at Ace, who smiled back. ¨You should talk to Izou about it, he is the best when it comes to clothing.¨ Ace nodded, and turned to the sea when a gust of wind came. ¨I will ask him about it tomorrow.¨ Whitebeard nodded at that, and also turned to the sea. It was a bit later when the captain decided to bring something up with his new son. ¨Son,¨ He asked, getting his attention.

¨Do you get enough sleep?¨ He asked, looking at Ace.

Ace sighed a bit, he knew he would ask soon. He was rarely not on deck or on an assignment. Ace felt like he got enough sleep, but he knew he slept less than others. And there were days when Ace got way too little, even to his standards. ¨I'm okay, there are times when I don't sleep as much as I should. But I catch up when I need too.¨ Said Ace, it wasn't the entire truth, he often went way to long, and even sometimes had collapsed due to not getting enough sleep. But he didn't need to tell the captain that, at least not yet. Maybe later when he was more comfortable around them. Yes, he did trust them. But telling them about his personal things was a bit too hard for Ace.

Whitebeard nodded. He felt Ace didn't tell the entire truth, the young assassin sometimes looked really tired, and this concerned the captain. But he would not ask too much about it, knowing the young commander was cautious and didn't like to tell others about this kind of things. ¨You know I am here for you, you never have to fear telling me about anything, son.¨ Said Whitebeard, sending a fatherly look at Ace. Ace nodded, and smiled at the man. ¨I know, and I will remember that.¨

They then stood in silence, enjoying each other's company. They stood and enjoyed the night, before Ace decided to head inside, deciding to try to get some sleep. He bid the captain goodnight, and went inside. The captain stood a bit longer, before he also headed inside.

* * *

 _So that's chapter 13, hope you enjoyed._

 _1\. Law is a bit younger in this story, he is about 23 years old in the anime/manga, instead of 20 as I said. Just a small change. He is still the surgeon of death, and he works with Rosinante/Corazon a lot, and Corazon works a lot with Doflamingo, him not being dead. I will maybe be explaining this a bit more in detail later._

 _I am a fan of Law, and want to include him a bit. He will get more time later as he meets a certain pair of brothers. And I am not sure if I managed his speech right, but hope it was okay._

 _2\. I just wanted to say that the nickname Death is an honor to Dust. I'm not sure how many of you have noticed, but Dust is from the game Darksiders 2, and he helps Death in his journey. The main difference is that in this story is that Dust is a Raven and not a Crow. And Ace is just awesome and deserves an awesome name._

 _If you have any requests, questions or is wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask._


	15. Ace of Spades Chapter 14 The young com

_Hello, here's chapter 14_

 _I don't have much to say before we begin_

 _Big thanks to OhMy56 for betaing_

 _Hope you enjoy the chapter_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

¨Hey,¨ Started Haruta, who sat with the others in the mess hall, getting their attention. ¨Did we tell or show Ace his new wanted poster?¨ The twelfth commander asked. The other occupants, being the rest of the commanders and captain, aside from Ace, who was on an assignment, thought for a moment. It had been yesterday the new poster and article were in the newspaper, and they realized they had not showed or told the assassin about it. Thatch lifted his hands and grabbed his head, ¨How could we forget!¨ He sort of yelled in shock, ¨How could we forget to tell or show him!¨ The fourth commander grabbed Marcos shoulders, ¨We need to fix this!¨ Thatch then stood up and ran out of the galley.

Marco shook his head as he sighed. ¨He is way to energetic, yoi.¨ He said, causing the others to laugh. It was early in the morning, and the first commander was right. It was way too early to run around like the chef. They could even hear some of the others in the galley groaning at hearing Thatch yell and run around. Everyone knew it could not be anything good, and hoped it was not an another prank. Izou shook his head, before standing up. ¨I'll go and make sure he doesn't injure himself, or anyone for that matter.¨ Whitebeard laughed, ¨Yes, son. Make sure he also doesn't set anything on fire again.¨ Said the captain, before letting out a laugh again, the others joining in. Thatch had managed to set himself or anything in close proximity on fire a multitude of times. Izou then walked out of the galley, shaking his head.

When the laugh died down, Haruta looked at her father. ¨When is Ace returning, Pops?¨ She asked. Whitebeard looked at a clock in the galley, it was almost 8 in the morning. ¨He is returning in 2 hours, daughter.¨ He said, sending a fatherly smile at her. Haruta nodded, and went back to eating. ¨How does he always know how long he will be gone?¨ Asked Rakuyo, looking at the others at the table. The others frowned as they thought. The seventh commander was right; Ace never was gone longer than he said. The first commander shook his head a bit, ¨He probably have learned from experience, yoi.¨ He said, looking at the others who nodded.

-x-

Ace appeared on deck, and stretched. He managed to wrap everything up a bit early and managed to get back before 9. When he relaxed again, and looked around himself, he saw a bunch of smiling faces. ¨Good morning, son.¨ He heard the captain say. Ace turned and smiled back. ¨Good morning.¨ He said back, smiling. ¨Did everything go fine, son?¨ The captain asked, looking calm at the smiling face the assassin had. Ace nodded, the assignment had gone by flawlessly. ¨It went surprisingly well.¨ He said, and this made everyone around him smile.

Ace then noticed Izou somewhere to his right, ¨Izou,¨ He said, getting the other commanders attention. ¨Think I could talk to you for a moment?¨ Izou nodded, looking at him in curiosity. ¨Why don't we go to my room.¨ Said the sixteenth commander. Ace nodded, and followed the commander.

When they got to Izous room, the crossdresser motioned for him to sit on a chair, as he leaned on his desk. ¨What do you want to talk about?¨ Izou asked. Ace smiled, ¨I had a talk with Whitebeard last night, about the mark you have to signalize you are a part of this crew.¨ Started Ace, ¨And based on my work, a tattoo is not the best decision.¨ Izou nodded. ¨And I thought to maybe use a piece of clothing instead, possibly a cape. And Whitebeard told me you were the best to speak to when it came to that.¨ Ace smiled as he ended. Izou seemed to get really excited about that.

¨What kind of cape?¨ He asked enthusiastically.

Ace smiled, it seems Izou liked to fiddle with clothing and designs. ¨I was thinking about something similar to my assassin one, but not the same material or color.¨ He said, and Izou nodded before moving to a closet and opening it. Ace was mildly surprised to see different cloth rolls in different color and material. Izou thought for a moment, and pulled on a deep red one, dragging it out a bit. ¨How about this?¨ Ace moved to see the fabric a bit closer. ¨Maybe something a bit brighter and resilient.¨ He said, making Izou nod as he looked thoughtful for a moment. Ace wanted something brighter than what he used to wear, just to further separate the assassin and himself. Hoping no one connected the dots.

Izou then dragged an another fabric out, ¨How about this?¨ He asked, and Ace looked at it. The color was a bit lighter than strawberries, somewhere between red and pink, and seemed to be real resilient. Ace nodded, ¨That looks good.¨ Izou nodded and pulled the roll out and placed it on his bed. While Izou was doing this, Ace couldn't help but touch an another roll in the closet. This one was white, and was the same color and material of what Azuruko had used. Ace could not help but smile as he touched it, thinking back to his mentor, before shaking his head as he got a bit emotional. He had not felt this fabric since Azuruko had been alive, it was a rare kind, and it reminded Ace a lot of his late mentor. Ace then turned back to Izou, who now was rummaging through a drawer.

When he turned back to Ace, he held a measuring tape. ¨How long do you want it to be?¨ Asked the man, looking at Ace. The young assassin thought for a second. ¨I was thinking about maybe knees length, as well a hood if that is possible.¨ Izou snorted, ¨Of course I can make a hood.¨ He said, before starting to measure Ace a bit. ¨Do you want the same width as your other one?¨ Ace nodded, ¨That would be perfect.¨ He said smiling. When Izou was finished with the measurement, Ace looked as the man wrote some numbers down. ¨Do you want a buckle, or something else to fasten it?¨ Asked Izou. Ace smiled, ¨Maybe a buttons instead?¨ Izou nodded, and wrote it down. ¨It will take a few days, I'll give it to you when its finished.¨ Ace smiled, ¨Thank you, it will be prefect I believe.¨ Ace then gave his goodbye, and left.

When the door closed, Izou went over to the material closet and took out a certain white roll, before starting to work.

-x-

¨Marco!¨ Yelled Thatch, coming out from the meeting room. ¨What, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, wondering what the chef wanted now. ¨I heard from Curiel that Ace was back,¨ Started the chef. ¨ I can't find him and I want to show him his new poster.¨ Marco nodded, ¨He is with Izou, yoi. He wanted to talk to him.¨ Thatch nodded, a small frown on his face. ¨Why did he want to talk to Izou?¨ Marco shook his head, ¨I don't know, yoi.¨ He started, raising an eyebrow. ¨You jealous?¨ Thatch blushed, ¨Of course not! I was just wondering.¨ Marco laughed a bit. He always enjoyed to make the chef embarrassed, a payback for all the pranks he had played on him. He could also hear his father laughing behind him, having heard the conversation.

Marco then noticed their new family member coming out from the commander's quarters and nudged at Thatch, motioning for the kid. ¨Ace!¨ Yelled the chef when he noticed the young assassin. When Ace looked at the man, and made his way towards them, Thatch spoke again. ¨We need to show you something!¨ Ace lifted an eyebrow, ¨Show me what?¨ He asked. Thatch, not being able to hold his mouth shut, too excited, just blurted it out. ¨You got a new wanted poster!¨ He yelled. Ace looked a bit shocked at that. ¨I did?¨ He asked, making Thatch nod, face grinning. ¨Yeah! New bounty and even a moniker!¨ Marco noticed an ever so small twitch in the kids eye, ¨I got a moniker?¨ He asked, and Marco had to frown a bit, Ace seemed a bit annoyed. ¨Son,¨ Asked Whitebeard, getting everyone's attention. ¨Is a moniker a bad thing?¨ He asked, looking worriedly at Ace.

Ace shook his head, giving a sigh. ¨No,¨ Ace then massaged his face a bit. ¨Just please don't tell me it has anything to do with Demon, Devil or Reaper.¨ He said, knowing Garp had something to do with his nickname, and the man knew Ace hated to be called any of those words.

Thatch looked a bit uncomfortable at that. ¨Not directly,¨ Started the man, before taking the wanted poster from a pocket, ¨It's 'Death'.¨ Ace took the poster, and stared at it for a second, before giving a small laugh. ¨That's not too bad.¨ He said, handing the poster back to Thatch with a smile, who gave a small relieved breath. ¨Would it be bad if it was Demon?¨ Thatch asked Ace. This made the ones in earshot listen a bit closer, wanting to know why he was so against the other names. Ace shook his head again. ¨The person in the marines that framed me, and essentially make so I got a bounty.¨ Started the assassin. ¨He knows I don't like any of those names, and I _know_ he had something to do with the moniker.¨

The commanders and captain nodded as they understood. The assassin was often believed to be a demon or a non-human. Getting a name like Demon, Devil or even Reaper on his pirate poster would probably make him annoyed. ¨Son,¨ Started the captain, ¨Who is it in the marines that helped you with the bounty? If you don't mind me asking.¨ Ace shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

¨It was Vice Admiral Garp.¨

This caused many of them to look at him in shock. ¨Garp?¨ Asked Thatch, making Ace nod. ¨Garp The Hero? The crazy man that throws cannonballs?¨ Ace lifted an eyebrow as he nodded. ¨How can you trust the man?! He is a crazy senile old man!¨ Ace shook his head, as he looked a bit around himself. There was mostly only commander out, and a few others, but everyone knew who Ace was. He looked back at Thatch, ¨He is all that,¨ Started Ace, ¨But he is also Luffys grandfather. He used to take care of me and my brothers when we were small.¨ If the two commanders looked shocked before, they was stunned now. Whitebeards laughter reached them. ¨Garp The Hero is Luffys grandfather?¨ Ace nodded smiling at the man. Thatch then realized something, ¨That means he is the father to-.¨ He stopped when Marco elbowed him, and sending a glare at him. It was only the commanders and captain that knew about their heritage, and Thatch was not supposed to just blurt it out.

Ace laughed, ¨He is.¨ He started. ¨He is also the reason me and all my brothers are still alive.¨ Ace sent a smile to the others. ¨He might be a marine and a crazy old man. But he have always been there for us.¨ Ace then massaged his head a bit, ¨He wasn't the nicest, but he was there.¨ Marco shook his head, ¨I can imagine, he is quite the loudmouth, yoi.¨ Everyone laughed at that. ¨He is,¨ Started Ace, ¨He even tried, still trying actually, to make Luffy become a marine.¨ This made everyone laugh even more, knowing that was impossible. Luffy was dead set on becoming a pirate, even saying he was going to be the Pirate King. The pirates could only imagine the old man fuming when Luffy told him he was going to be a pirate.

-x-

Everyone sat eating dinner, and were having a good time. It was calm, and everyone were in a good mood. Jozu was telling some tale, and had most of the attention. Ace was having fun, and feeling calm. He really did enjoy it here and liked to have a place to return to. A place he felt safe. It wasn't often or many places Ace would call safe, but he did already feel at home here and enjoyed being around the pirates. ¨Ace, yoi.¨ Said Marco, who sat next to him. When Ace looked over, he was handed a new bottle and realized he actually had no more to drink. He gave a thank you to the man, and opened the flask, pouring some of it in his cup.

Ace really enjoyed being around the first commander, and he wasn't sure why. Ace just felt safe and calm around him.

Ace decided to sit a bit longer after he was finished, listening to the others talk, even talking to some himself. When about half of the crew had moved out of the galley to continue their day, Dust flew in and landed in front of Ace. Ace petted the bird, and took an envelope he had in his beak. Dust then took some bread and started to eat as Ace opened and read the paper. As Ace read, he frowned a bit inside him, something did seem a bit weird, but he could not pinpoint it. Ace then folded the paper, and put it in his pocket. ¨Are you leaving, son?¨ Asked Whitebeard, getting Aces attention.

Ace looked at the man, and nodded. ¨I won't need to leave before later tonight, I think around 10.¨ The captain nodded, ¨How long will you be gone?¨ Ace thought for a moment. He was going a bit far away. ¨I think I will be back around 10 in the morning.¨ Ace could see some of the commander frowning at that. After he had joined them, it was the longest he would be gone. ¨That's pretty long, yoi.¨ Said the first commander. Ace sighed, as he nodded a bit. ¨I most likely will be returning before that.¨ He started, ¨It will take around 10 hours.¨ Ace could see them nodding, as they continued their conversation.

Ace could also see the captain smiling, even though he did look a bit concerned. He had probably seen the way Ace looked at the letter, even though he tried to hide his frown. When Ace left the galley half an hour later, he got the same ¨Be safe.¨ From the captain, and felt glad he had accepted the captains offer.

-x-

Ace sat in his room, doing some small paperwork, when there was a knock at his door. ¨Come in.¨ He said, as he closed the folder he was writing at. The door opened, and Jason walked in. ¨Commander Ace,¨ Started the man, as he stood in the door. ¨Could I talk to you for a second?¨ Ace nodded ¨Of course you can.¨ He said, as he motioned for the second chair he had in the room. The man closed the door, and sat down. ¨What do you want to talk about?¨ Asked Ace, smiling at the man. Jason seemed to fidget a bit, before he started to talk. ¨You know Jensen?¨ He started, and Ace nodded. Jensen was an another man in Aces division. ¨We, or he might have done something bad. Or not bad, but we've been hiding something. And I think we need help.¨ Ace smiled a calming smile, ¨What did you do?¨

Jason looked at Ace with regret and worry, ¨I know that you are…¨ He trailed off, and Ace nodded. Jason knew Ace was an assassin, but not Jensen if he remembered correctly. He motioned for him to continue. ¨Jensen's niece disappeared according to his brother, and I told Jensen we maybe should ask for help.¨ Jason then shook his head. ¨I think Jensen called for some…¨ He motioned towards Ace again, who nodded. ¨I am not sure, but I noticed his savings was almost gone.¨ Ace frowned at that. He had not heard from Daisuke that anyone of the crew had called for anyone. If what Jason said was true, it could be someone that was not a part of The Red Cloud, and that could be bad. Yes, there were a lot of assassins that wasn't a part of the assassins guild, but many of them was not truthful and honorable ones.

They often betrayed or scammed the ones they worked with.

Ace sent a small serious look at the man, who he could see got a bit uncomfortable. ¨I hoped he would tell me before he did anything, so we could go to you.¨ Ace nodded. ¨You don't know if he have called or made a deal?¨ The man shook his head. ¨But,¨ He started, ¨He has not been alone a lot, so I am not sure if he had had the time.¨ Ace nodded, and looked at the clock on the wall. He needed to leave soon. Ace gave a sigh. ¨I need you to go and ask him if he have, and tell him to be truthful.¨ The man nodded. ¨If he has, I need you to come get me at once. If not, tell him I want to see him tomorrow around noon and to _not_ do anything.¨ The man stood up, ¨I'll go find him now and ask him.¨ Ace nodded and the man left.

When the door closed, Ace sighed. He hoped the man had not called for anyone. He decided to wait for a bit, hoping to not see Jensen, knowing that meant he had called. 10 minutes later, there was a knock at his door. ¨Yes.¨ He said and looked at the door. The door opened, and Jason got in again. Ace felt less worried, seeing it was Jason and not Jensen. ¨He didn't call, and he promised not too.¨ Ace nodded, that was good. ¨Did you tell him I want to see him?¨ The man nodded and Ace smiled. ¨It will be fine then.¨ The man nodded and left, looking more reassured.

Ace sighed as he stood up and started to put on his assassin's clothes. He knew that meddling with others business was not good, not when he was who he was. And Jensen did not know who he was and that could scare him. He knew with a sinking feeling that kidnappings and disappearances had to do something with their own family and he didn't feel like it was his right too just meddle with his family. He did however send Dust with a note to Daisuke, just to check if his niece was gone, and if he knew anything. Daisuke would not have any information for a couple of days, it did take time to gather information. That was why he was so sought out as he was, he was the fastest since he could just teleport.

But for now, he had a mission to do. He would handle everything else when he returned.

-x-

Ace ran through a hallway, cutting down different people that tried to either shot or hit him with their own weapon. He needed to get out _now_. He knew the assignment was going to be a bit hard and time consuming. But it was already turning to night, he could see darkness out beyond barred windows. Ace had used the first half of the night to figure out where to go, and had gotten to the mansion hours later. He was supposed to save a young girl from some noble that was in the mansion. When he got there, and made his way into the room where the girl was supposed to be, which was in the middle of the gigantic mansion, there was no girl.

It was a trap.

The moment he had stepped inside the room, the door had shut close behind him. When he found out there was no girl, he was instantly going to get out of there. But the trap was well thought out, and Ace was instantly captured, and was dragged to a basement and chained to a wall in a small dungeon. The people escorting him, had not taken his mask off, saying something along the lines that their boss wanted that pleasure himself. He was actually impressed with the people that had chained him to the wall. They decided to only chain him by his hands. A big mistake, seeing as Ace could move his legs. He wanted to use his legs to strangle the men, but decided to hopefully be stealthier than that.

When the door to his cell was closed, Ace started to think how to get out. He could see regular seastone chains holding him, and wanted to roll his eyes at their imbecility. He quickly kicked his right boot off, and used his feet to get a hairpin from his shoe. He always had a few of these on him, just in case. With great flexibility, Ace managed to lift his foot high enough, and concentrated on lock picking the chain. After a few minutes, he was out, and headed for the door and took the guard out. All he needed now was to teleport to safety.

But the ones behind the trap, a noble Ace had neutralized years ago, already had a plan for that. Not being as stupid as Ace had first thought.

They had cameras watching him, and when they saw that he was out, they acted. With just one punch of a button, they had activated seastone bars that were in _every single room_ , making Aces devil fruit _useless._ He felt weak and tired, _he had not slept for 2 days._ Everyone that the man sent at him was a none devil fruit user, and Ace had trouble taking them on. He sent gratitude towards Azuruko who had trained him in fighting under the effect of seastone. He did still feel the effect, but he could manage for a while. He was glad he was not in direct contact with the seastone, that did help a bit.

But he was closing in on his limit.

The mansion was _big._ One of the biggest one Ace had been in and he was met with new attackers in every turn, making his escape take way to long. Ace had already fought for close to 6 hours. He only hoped the pirates had not done anything rash, like calling Shanks or his brothers, _he was supposed to be back 12 hours ago_. He would have used Dust to tell them he was going to be late, just to be sure they would not be worried. But Dust was also affected by the seastone, as he sat in a hallway, not being able to communicate with Ace. The only way for him to escape was to either _get out,_ or stop the seastone from working. And Ace was trying to get out, he had no idea where the marine with the remote was. There was not long left until freedom, only a few rooms, _big rooms._ He could have taken a quicker way out, but that would mean abandoning Dust and Ace would _never_ do that.

It was just 4 more rooms to go and Ace would be out. In the next room, Ace found 12 new people, and Ace cut each and every one down, getting blood spilled in the entire room, even on himself. He wiped blood from his eyes, as he moved to the next, which was the same as the last. _It was taking too long._ The last two rooms had taken over an hour if Ace was right. Every move Ace did was done on instinct, he was so close to escaping, and he was _not_ giving up. Ace got through the next room in record time, and when he opened the door to the last room, a hallway, he saw a woman throwing something at the ground. Ace realized too late what was happening, and not even a second later, a bright white light blinded him.

A flashbang, Ace realized as he could not see anything, his ears ringing a bit.

The moment he understood he was momentarily blinded and would not get his regular sight back for a while. He used his most basic instinct; Kill everyone you sense. Right now, everyone around him was an enemy, and Ace needed to get out, _no matter what._ Ace managed to take everyone in the room out, only getting a small cut on his face and arm. The moment he felt the last person falling, he tried to sense Dust, knowing his sensitive eyes was also not seeing anything. As he moved around, he was on alert, he was _not_ letting his guard down, still in assassin mode as Shanks called it. Ace managed to find Dust, and got out of the mansion a few seconds later.

The moment he was out and far enough from the house. He felt his body getting his powers back. His mind went into overdrive and he disappeared, only having one thought in his head; _He needed to get to safety._ He was not sure where he landed when he reappeared, he could not see anything around himself. But he could feel and hear sounds of the ocean. Before he could even try to get his mind back on track, exhausted from fighting and lack of sleep, he heard a sound to his right, and felt someone closing in on him. _Everyone is an enemy,_ was still in Aces head as he grabbed the person's arm, pulled it to his back, hearing a yelp of pain. Before he forced him on his stomach. Ace was sitting on the persons back, holding his arm in a dead lock. Ace then got out his dagger and plunged it towards the person's neck, a move that would be fatal, when a panicked voice pierced his brain.

¨ACE, YOI!¨

-x-

Marco woke up like usual, and went to breakfast. He hoped for a calm day, seeing as he had had the night shift. He arrived to the galley, and went inside. There were not too many that were eating, seeing as he was a bit late, wanting to get a bit of sleep before the day started. He was always pleased if he managed to get more than 3 hours of sleep each night, and had managed to sleep for almost 7 hours, and felt real refreshed. He saw his father as well as Izou, Thatch and Haruta still sitting and talking with each other. Marco went over, ¨Son,¨ Started his father when he saw Marco. ¨Good morning. You slept for quite a bit.¨ Marco nodded, as he sat down. ¨I guess I was more tired than I thought, yoi.¨ The captain smiled, and they started small conversation as Marco ate.

It was about half an hour later when Jensen, a man from Aces division, approached them. ¨Pops,¨ Started the man, getting their attention. ¨Have you seen Commander Ace? I was supposed to speak with him.¨ Whitebeard frowned a bit as he looked at the clock. It was almost 12, Ace should have been back 2 hours ago. The captain looked at the man, ¨Ace is probably running a bit late, he had something he needed to do, son.¨ The man nodded, and went his way. As the man walked away, Marco looked at the clock too, and frowned as he saw the time. ¨Is Ace not back, yoi?¨ He asked, looking at his father. Whitebeard shook his head, ¨I have not seen him this morning.¨ Answered the captain, looking a bit worried.

Ace had never been late before.

The captain looked at his sons and daughter, they did look worried. Whitebeard hoped Ace was okay, he was more than capable to watch out for himself. Whitebeard talked a bit with his children, and decided to wait a couple more hours before they would see if there was anything they could do. Ace probably ran into some small trouble, and was a bit late, and would hopefully return soon.

1 hour went. 2 hours went. And when the third hour went by, Whitebeard was worried, _really_ worried. ¨Pops, yoi.¨ Said Marco to his left. ¨Should we do anything? He should've been back by now.¨ Whitebeard thought for a moment, _was there anything they could do?_ They had no idea where he was, or how to reach him right now. Whitebeard closed his eyes, ¨I don't know, son.¨ He said, looking worriedly at Marco. ¨The only thing we can do is wait.¨ Marco nodded. He was worried himself, Ace should have been back _5 hours ago._ Marco then went and tried to do anything to keep his mind of his comrade. Whitebeard did the same. Trying to keep his mind off Ace by talking with his children, as he kept telling himself Ace was strong, he would come back.

5 hours later, every commander sat in the meeting room. Everyone except Ace. As they settled down, Rakuyo asked the question the captain didn't want to answer, ¨Where is Ace?¨ Whitebeard shook his head, ¨We don't know, son. He never returned from his assignment.¨ This caused everyone to stare at the man in shock. ¨What?!¨ Screamed Thatch, looking a bit horrified. ¨But he should have returned hours ago!¨ Marco shook his head, ¨We know, yoi.¨ He said, getting everyone's attention. ¨That's why we're having this meeting.¨ Marco looked at everyone's faces, ¨Do any of you have any information, or heard anything about where he might be, yoi?¨ He asked in a serious manner. He got a bit more worried, when everyone shook their heads. Marco closed his eyes. He knew it was a long shot, but needed to try. And it just proved his fear,

They had _no idea_ where he was, or if he was okay.

¨Is… Is there anything we can do?¨ Asked Haruta, looking worriedly at the captain and first commander. Both of them shook their heads. ¨Unfortunately not, daughter.¨ Said Whitebeard, causing many to feel crestfallen. Not only was their youngest family member missing, but they had no way of knowing if he was okay or not. Namur scowled, ¨There must be something we can do! We can't just sit here!¨ Said the merman angrily. Marco sighed, Namur could seem angry when he was worried. Marco sent a look at his father and could clearly see the worry in his eyes. ¨For now,¨ Started the captain. ¨We can only wait and hope for any sign of either Ace or Dust.¨

¨If we hear nothing for the next 5 hours, we will call Shanks.¨

The others nodded, many of them frowning or closing their eyes. Hoping it didn't come to that. They then decided to keep everyone that did not know of Aces work off the deck, just in case he arrived in a not perfect condition. Which no one hoped for. Just as long as he showed up, they would feel better. The commanders then got shifts to see if Ace had returned. They would have one at the hallway leading to his room, to see if he got there, while two stood on the deck. Everyone hoping for their family member to return.

2 hours later, Marco and Thatch were on the deck, hoping for Ace to return. Thatch had one moment thought he heard Dust, but was crestfallen when it was only a seagull. None of them wanted to talk, everyone were worried for the young assassin. Ace had never been late, and they had no idea what to do. When Ace returned, they would ask him what they should do if it happened again. Ace would return, there was no way he would not. He had just joined them, and they were not going to lose him this fast.

15 minutes later, Marco heard Thatch let out a gasp, and turned to the man. He saw Thatch looking happy and taking quick strides towards the railing where Ace usually sat. and When his eyes looked that way, all air left him. _Ace was there._ Marco felt himself calm down a bit, as he watched Thatch approaching the young assassin, before he frowned. _Something was wrong._ Ace was covered in blood for one thing, but that was not the first time. It was the fact that Ace was in his assassin's outfit, and did not move. He stood completely still, eyes hard, legs slightly parted and back straight. Marcos eyes widened in shock as he realized what was wrong,

That wasn't Ace _, that was Ace of Spades._

And Thatch was going towards him, possibly to hug him out of relief. ¨Thatch, yoi!¨ He said in a bit of a haste, making Thatch turn a bit around, _but not stopping._ ¨Don-.¨ Was all he got out. He could only stare in shock as Ace reacted on instinct. Marco watched as Ace took a hold of Thatch arm and pinned it to his back, hearing the man letting out a yelp. Marco saw the horror stricken face, and could only watch in horror as Ace got the man in the ground, and sat on his back, holding Thatch arm in a death grip, pulling his muscle. When he saw the knife, he felt his insides grow cold. The moment the dagger moved, straight for Thatch, Marco opened his mouth in sheer panic.

¨ACE, YOI!¨ He screamed out. The dagger didn't stop, and Marco could hear the blade hitting the deck.

Marco took a shaky breath, hearing the dagger hit the deck was a small comfort. It did at least mean the knife didn't go straight into Thatch. Thatch had let out a pained sound, and Marco hoped it only graced him. Marco could see the others in the door leading to the meeting room having heard him yell. Everybody looked shocked, and before anyone could make a move or say anything. Marco held out his hand, giving a silent command to _not_ moveand _be quiet._ He knew he had no right to order his father and captain around, but right now, he didn't care. He could see Haruta holding her hands over her mouth in shock, and the complete shock on the others faces.

Marco needed to act.

¨Ace, yoi.¨ He said carefully as he took a small step towards the young assassin, still holding his hand to the others, signalizing for them to _not move_ , to let him handle this _._ He knew the kid didn't know where he was for some reason, based on the way he sat and looked. And everyone speaking or moving could only make matters worse. ¨It's okay, yoi.¨ He said, taking an another small step. ¨You are safe, yoi.¨ Marco decided to use his speech habit, hoping hearing it would get through to Ace and calm him down. ¨You are on the Moby Dick, yoi.¨ Marco was close to Ace now, only a few feet away. He could see Ace slowly moving his head in his direction, but not moving off Thatch, still acting like the assassin.

Marco held his hands out in front of him, showing he meant no harm. ¨It's okay, yoi. You are safe, yoi.¨ He said again, and he could hear Ace mumbling a soft ¨ _Marco?¨_ As the kids eyes frowned. ¨Yes, yoi.¨ He said, moving slowly closer, hands still held out in front of him. ¨You are safe, yoi.¨ Aces eyes seemed to try to focus, but it seemed like Ace could not recognize him completely for some reason. ¨Safe…¨ He could hear Ace say softly. Marco nodded, ¨Yes, yoi. Safe.¨

He was only a couple of feet away, when he could see the kid's eyes closing, as he fell forward.

Marco managed to catch him before he fell to the ground. When Marco held him, he pulled him towards himself and off Thatch. He then sent a look to the others. ¨Izou!¨ He yelled out, ¨Check Thatch!¨ He could see Izou nodding, and hurried towards his boyfriend. Marco then looked down on the kid. He then took the assassins mask off, and moved some of the assassin's hair away so he could get a good look at him. He was covered in blood, and Marco had no idea how much of the blood was his. The kid was breathing and was out cold, hopefully only asleep. Marco then lifted his gaze, and looked at Thatch who had managed to sit up, and was holding a hand to his shoulder, blood seeping through.

And Thatch looked absolutely _horrified_.

Marco took a deep breath, _this was bad._ He then looked at the kid in his arms, before looking at his father, who looked shocked and worried. Marco then lifted the kid up in his arms, not caring about the blood that got on him. He looked at Izou and Thatch, the latter staring at them in fear. ¨Izou, get a nurse to look at Thatch, yoi.¨ He said, before he took off, almost running towards the infirmary.

-x-

Whitebeard stared in shock at what unfolded in front of him. He and the others had heard Marco shout their missing family member's name, and it sounded panicked. _Marco was never panicked without a reason._ The moment they got to the door, they saw a bloody Ace sitting on Thatch, one arm in a death grip, and a dagger in his other; A dagger they only hoped had not struck the chef. Whitebeard was about to try to say something, when a hand gesture from his son stopped him. The captain watched as Marco slowly walked towards the young assassin, saying words of comfort and kept using his speech habit.

Whitebeard understood what his son was doing, and let him take the lead.

The captain felt his worry spike when Ace fell forward and Marco cached him. He saw the panicked and worried eyes as Marco ordered Izou to check on Thatch, before looking Ace over. Whitebeard then saw Thatch sit up with the help of Izou, a hand on his shoulder, blood seeping through his finger, and looking fearfully at Ace. _This was bad,_ Ace was injured and panicked, and he had injured Thatch in his panic causing him to look at Ace in fear. The captain got one last look from his son, before lifting Ace in his arms, and running off towards the infirmary, giving a command to Izou about having a nurse look at Thatch.

The captain stared after his son, before he moved towards Thatch. ¨Son,¨ He said, voice calm, but worried. ¨Are you okay?¨ Thatch looked at him and nodded slowly, still in shock. Whitebeard saw Tifa, a young nurse, rush past him and crouched besides Thatch. There were always a couple of nurses on deck at all times just in case something happened. ¨Pops,¨ He could hear from behind him, and turned to look at Haruta, who pointed towards something to his right. Whitebeard looked over, and could see Dust standing there, moving his body and head a bit oddly. The captain took a step towards the bird, and stood shocked when the bird lifted its wings and snapped at him.

Something was really wrong.

¨Dust?¨ He said slowly, and watched as the bird lowered its wings, and let out a small caw. The captain then crouched down, and brought his hand towards Dust. The moment his hand touched the bird, it flinched. ¨It's okay,¨ Said the captain, not moving his hand. ¨You are back on the boat.¨ The bird shook his head a bit, before leaning on the captains hand. Whitebeard, seeing the bird calmed down, lifted it and petted it a bit. When he turned towards Thatch, he looked a bit more composed as Tifa looked at the wound. ¨Daughter,¨ Said the captain, getting the nurse's attention. ¨Is it bad?¨ Tifa shook her head a bit. ¨It isn't too bad, but it'll need stitches.¨ Whitebeard nodded. They had an emergency kit in the meeting room, and he thought it was best to keep as many out of the infirmary for now. ¨How about we all go into the meeting room, and you can patch Thatch up there?¨ He said, and the others nodded.

Everyone then stood up, Izou and Tifa helping Thatch, and they moved to the meeting room again.

When they got to the room and sat down, Tifa went and fetched the emergency kit, before starting to work on Thatchs shoulder. Whitebeard lifted a pillow from a stool, and put it on the table, placing the bird on top of it. After Dust looked comfortable, he looked over at Thatch. ¨Son,¨ He said, getting the attention. ¨What happened?¨ Thatch shook his head, ¨I-, I'm not sure,¨ He started, ¨I heard something and saw Ace, and was walking towards him, just happy to see him.¨ Thatch flinched as the needle pierced him. ¨I heard Marco say something, and turned to him, and before I knew anything, Ace locked my arm behind my back and forced me to the ground. I then heard Marco yell, and a piercing pain in my shoulder.¨

¨Marco then spoke to Ace, and Ace mumbled something before he went limp.¨

The others nodded. They had not heard Ace mumble, being too far away. And hoped he was okay. Something must be wrong for him to not realize who he was sitting on. He was also looking straight at Marco without reacting. Tifa then put a bandage on his shoulder, ¨There.¨ She said, before lifting his arm a bit. ¨Does your arm hurt at all? He did bend it harshly and hold it in place.¨ Thatch shook his head, ¨It's okay, only a bit sore.¨ Tifa nodded, and packed the emergency kit back together. It was at times like this, that the captain was thankful for Bay putting the kits here and there, as well as keeping her nurses out. Thatch looked at his father, ¨What should we do now, Pops?¨ He asked. Whitebeard sighed, ¨For now, we wait for news from Bay or Marco.¨ He said. Everyone nodded, before starting a somewhat tense conversation.

2 hours later, the door opened and Bay walked inside. Before anyone had managed to say anything, Marco walked in behind her, carrying Ace, who now was cleaned up and was wearing regular clothes.

Everyone looked at them in worry, ¨He's only asleep.¨ Said Bay, making them nod a bit. Marco went and placed the young man on the couch, dragging a blanket over him, before taking a place next to his father, looking tired. ¨How is he, daughter?¨ Asked the captain, looking at the doctor in concern, _why wasn't Ace in the infirmary?_ Instead of answering him, or looking at him, the doctor made her way over to Dust. ¨Dust,¨ Said the doctor, making the bird lift its head. ¨Was Ace close to a flashbang?¨ The bird nodded, and let out a caw. ¨Was he blinded by it?¨ A nod and a caw again, and realization dawned on them.

Ace could not see when he got on the boat.

Ace had probably teleported back to the ship in a small panic and confusion, not being able to see clearly. Thatch had probably gotten to close before the kid had managed to figure out where he was, and therefor attacked on instinct. The way the kid held himself when he sat on top of Thatch, was the same way the assassin held himself when he was working. _He had no idea who Thatch was._ Bay frowned a bit, and held her hand in front of Dust, no reaction until she had her hand straight in front of him. ¨Dust, where you blinded too?¨ The bird nodded and let out a tiny caw. The captain closed his eyes, _not even Dust knew where they were._ It was no wonder why Ace and Dust seemed so disoriented as they were. He heard Bay telling the bird it would go over soon, to just relax.

The captain then looked at his daughter, ¨Daughter,¨ He said, getting her attention. ¨Why is Ace here and not in the infirmary?¨ Bay shook her head a bit, letting out a sigh. ¨If what Commander Marco told me was true, Commander Ace was not sure where he was.¨ The others nodded. ¨Commander Ace told me a few days ago he doesn't like the infirmary, it brought back bad memories. And for him to wake up there, is not the best solution at the moment.¨ She then motioned for Marco, ¨What Commander Marco did worked, and waking up to familiar voices and faces is the best we could come up with.¨

She then looked at everyone in the room. ¨You don't all have to be here, but if you stay, speak clearly and don't make any rash movements.¨ The occupants nodded, and looked at their father. When he nodded, signalizing he agreed with the decision, they all agreed to stay, wanting to know how their young brother was doing. Bay then made her way over to Thatch, checking the arm over herself. When she seemed okay with what Tifa had done, sending an approving look at her. Bay then crouched down and looked Thatch dead in the eyes,

¨Are you afraid of him now?¨ She asked.

When Thatch tried to answer, but not managing, only sending a lost look at her and his father, they understood. _Thatch was scared of Ace._ Bay shook her head. ¨It's okay if you are,¨ She started. ¨It is like falling of a horse. You are afraid to get back on, but when you do, the fear disappears.¨ Bay then looked softly at him. ¨No one blames you if you are, and he did not know it was you.¨ Thatch nodded, and took Izous hand, clutching it tightly, and looking at his father, who looked comfortingly back. They would handle it as it came. Thatch was though, only a bit shaken. Ace could be terrifying when he was acting like the assassin. No one did blame him.

Bay then did a quick check on Dust again, and was smiling when Dust nodded when she asked if he could see better. Birds did have sensitive eyes, and a flashbang could have made damage, but it looked good if it got better, the bird only needed to relax. Bay also decided to wait with them, wanting to check Ace over when he woke up.

An hour later, Dust stood up, and flew over to Aces sleeping form, settling on his chest. This caused the pirates to smile, knowing the bird could see enough to orient himself, and hoped the young commander would wake up, just so they could see that he was okay.

-x-

Ace could hear voices, voices talking. _Why was he hearing voices?_ He didn't remember falling asleep arou-. Ace sat up in a haste, remembering the mansion and not being able to see. The moment he was up, he instantly regretted the movement as his head just _hurt._ He swore he heard Dust making a noise, but he wasn't sure. His eyes instantly closed as they opened, everything was blurry and his eyes hurt. ¨Ace, yoi?¨ He heard a voice ask to his right. Ace turned his head, and opened his eyes. He could faintly see the outline of what most likely was the first commander. Ace blinked, trying to clear his vision. When he opened them again, he could see a bit more clearly, and saw not only Marco, but all the commanders, captain and Bay looking at him worriedly.

¨Marco?¨ He asked, as he brought a hand to his head, trying to clear it. _What had happened and how did he get back?_ Before he had managed to think more about it, he heard more than one relieved sigh, and felt some movement on his legs. When he opened his eyes again, and looked down, he was glad to see Dust, who looked okay. Ace smiled as he moved his hand and petted the bird. ¨Are you okay?¨ He asked the bird, and felt happy when the bird cawed.

¨Commander Ace.¨ Ace turned his head to Bay, who had stood up and was walking towards him cautiously. Ace was wondering why she was acting cautious. But when she saw Ace looking normal, even blinking to clear his vision again, she moved with more confidence. ¨How is your sight?¨ She asked, as she was in front of him. Ace shook his head a bit. ¨It's a bit blurry, but otherwise okay.¨ Bay nodded, and dragged out a flashlight, checking his eyes real quick. When she was done, Ace closed his eyes again, and when he opened them, Bay held out a pill. ¨For your headache.¨ Ace didn't even try to hide the fact he was in pain, as he took the small pill and a glass of water from Marco, who had walked up to him too.

After Ace had taken the pill, and felt his eyes clearing a bit more by blinking. He looked at everyone in the room, and everyone was looking at him in worry. ¨Why am I in the meeting room?¨ He asked, looking at them. Bay frowned, ¨You don't remember?¨ She asked. Ace frowned a bit, _remember what?_ He remembered getting out of the mansion, and teleporting to what he hoped was safety. Someone approaching him, and attacking the person, thinking his power had done a mishap… And a voice, Marcos panicked voice. Ace looked at the commanders again, and when he saw Thatchs injured shoulder, as well as the smallest flinch. He felt horrible as he connected the dots.

He had attacked the fourth commander, thinking he was an enemy. This was why he kept his distance to others _, he was dangerous._

Ace massaged his face a bit, and sent a look of regret and apology at the man. ¨I'm really sorry, Thatch.¨ He started. ¨I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know it was you.¨ He could see Thatch nodding a bit, his face looking unsure. ¨Son,¨ he heard the captain say, and Ace looked at the man. Whitebeard had a concerned look at his face as he looked at him. ¨What happened?¨ Ace gave sigh, he owned them an explanation. Ace looked at them, and closed his eyes again, trying to get the last bit of blurriness away.

¨When I got to my destination, a gigantic mansion, I went inside to free a girl.¨ Started Ace. ¨When I was somewhere in the middle of the mansion, where the girl was supposed to be, there was no one. It was all a trap from a noble I sabotaged years ago.¨ Ace could see and feel everyone looking at him worriedly. ¨It all went a bit south from there, and before I managed to get out, someone threw a flashbang and I wasn't fast enough to shield my eyes.¨ Ace sighed. ¨I managed to get out, and I unconsciously teleported here.¨ Ace sent an another apologetic look at the chef. ¨I couldn't see where I landed, and only felt someone approaching me. I had no idea it was Thatch. I thought my powers were confused as a result of seastone and was still in danger.¨

Ace looked at Thatch, who nodded, understanding more what had happened. ¨I'm sorry, I reacted on instinct. I hope your shoulder isn't too injured.¨ He said to the chef. Thatch nodded, a hand unconsciously going to his shoulder. ¨It's just a small cut, its fine.¨ He said, and Ace nodded. Ace then sighed, and looked at Dust, who seemed to have a concerned look himself as he looked at his master. ¨Do you feel up for a small trip?¨ He asked the bird, who cawed and gave a small nod. Ace could feel the confused looks of the occupants of the room, but ignored them for now. ¨I need you to go Amegakure and tell Daisuke I am taking a few days off.¨ Dust cawed, and disappeared.

Ace could technically just not answer his requests and wait for a few days. But he didn't like to know people needed help and he was ignoring them. He knew Daisuke could manage to fill in a bit, sending others in his name. He had done this a couple of times. And if it was something he himself needed to do, Daisuke would either tell him, or send a note saying he would show up in a couple of days. Ace sighed, as he turned his attention back to the other pirates. ¨Son,¨ Started the captain. ¨Can you take a few days off?¨ Ace smiled at them, he understood what he meant.

¨I can, Daisuke will manage to fill in.¨ He said.

The captain nodded, a fatherly smile at his face. ¨Who's Daisuke?¨ Asked Rakuyo, not knowing who the man was. Ace shook his head a bit, ¨An old friend.¨ He started, and when most of them nodded, still a bit confused on how someone could manage his job, he decided to let a bit of information out. ¨He is a leader of an assassins guild. I have worked with him for years.¨ He said, knowing all of them had heard about the Red Cloud, and could see them connecting the dots. The pirates nodded, and smiled back. ¨So,¨ Started Haruta, looking at him. ¨You won't get any work for a few days?¨ Ace nodded, ¨I won't. There is a slight chance if something big comes up, but I have a feeling it won't.¨ Ace smiled at them, ¨I need a break anyway.¨

The pirates looked glad at that, knowing Ace would not get any work for a few days. Ace stretched a bit. ¨I need to get to know everyone better anyway, and this is a good time to do just that.¨ The pirates nodded, smiling back at him. Ace then moved his legs a bit, so he sat on the couch, legs on the floor. And was about to stand up, when Thatch moved. Ace seeing the small unsure look, decided to remain seated. The occupants watched as the chef stood up, and slowly walked over to the young assassin. When he was in front of Ace, he stopped for a second, a bit of fear in his mind. Ace smiled a comforting smile, trying to look as unthreatening he could.

Thatch wasn't the first one to fear him after he had accidentally attacked them.

Ace then held his arm out, ¨Help me up?¨ He asked. Thatch took his hand slowly, and helped him stand. When he was upright, Ace dusted some dust off himself, and was about to thank the man, when he was suddenly hugged by the chef. ¨I'm glad you're okay.¨ Said the chef, and Ace smiled as he hugged back. Glad Thatch didn't fear him so much he was avoiding him, as many others had. ¨I'm glad to be back.¨ When they let go, everyone were smiling at them.

Dust then reappeared with an envelope in his mouth. Ace took it, opened it and looked it over. ¨Daisuke can fill in for 3-4 days.¨ He said with a smile. The captain smiled at him. ¨That's good to hear, son.¨ Everyone nodded at that, Thatch putting his arm around Ace. ¨Let's go and get some night snacks.¨ He said and started walking towards the galley with Ace. ¨Who else is hungry?¨ He asked as he continued to walk. Everyone nodded, some shaking their heads, as they followed. They had stayed up almost all night, and had not eaten for a bit, and food did seem like a good idea.

Whitebeard and Marco was the last ones to leave the room. ¨The next days are going to be good and calm.¨ Started the captain, looking at Marco. ¨Don't you think so too, son?¨ He said, as they slowly followed the others. Having Ace not going on assignments was going to be nice. He had had a lot of work the last week, and they had seen little of him. Marco nodded, ¨I think so too, yoi.¨ He said, as they followed the others.

* * *

 _So that's chapter 14, hope you enjoyed_

 _The next chapter is going to be more bonding with Ace and everyone, also some one on one bonding, especially between Ace and Marco. And maybe a visit from Shanks._

 _If you have any requests, questions or is wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask._


	16. Ace of Spades Chapter 15 The Break

_Hello, here's chapter 15_

 _We are finally having some built in the Marco/Ace, not much, but a lot more than we've had._

 _Big thanks to OhMy56 for betaing_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Whitebeard stood up from his seat in the galley. They had just had their midnight snack, and Whitebeard wanted to spend a bit of time around his children before everyone went to bed. Many of them had already left, but a few was left. When Thatch went to do the dishes, Izou, Marco and Curiel joining him, Whitebeard decided to head back to his rooms, deciding sleep was a good idea. It was late, almost closing in on morning. When the captain got out on deck, he gave a smile to everyone on watch, before heading towards his rooms.

Whitebeard was relieved when he found out Ace was okay, but when he understood he had been blinded, and had been confused when getting back on the ship. He thought they maybe should have some sort of plan if it happened again, which the captain didn't hope for, but knew could happen. He was also worried Ace was still not sure where he was when he woke up. He had sat up in what had looked like alarm and small panic. He was worried when he made no real movement after that, and did look like to be in pain. When Marco said his name, he could see the kid blinking, and he understood his eyes was still not completely back to normal. When the kid opened his eyes again, he looked like he could see better. But he still had made Bay stand up, but she didn't approach him, still worried he might be on the alert.

When Ace had said the commanders name, even cradling his head. He could not help the relieved sigh, knowing he was no longer as confused as to where he was. When Bay did the small examination, nodding to herself when the kid closed his eyes, he knew it would fix itself. The kid had admitted it was blurry, and that was no surprise, a flashbang was capable enough to cause effect for a long time. When Ace asked why he was in the meeting room, he got worried that Ace didn't remember getting back to the boat. After Bay asked if he didn't remember, he saw the kid thinking, and could see when he realized what had happened as he looked on Thatch.

He knew the kid felt bad about injuring Thatch, and could clearly see the regret on his face. When Ace then explained what had happened, he was grateful he was not more injured. It looked like it really had gone south based on all the blood he was covered in, he could only imagine. When Ace sent Dust to the assassin's base, asking him to tell the leader he was taking a break. He felt a bit confused, but had a feeling it was not the first time he had done it, and felt even more happy knowing he would have a few days off. The moment Thatch stood up, and approached the now sitting kid, and Ace asking Thatch to help him stand, he hoped everything would turn out fine. The moment Thatch hugged Ace, he was completely sure everything was going to be fine.

As he made his way over the deck, and was closing in on his door. He could see a person standing at the front of the ship, looking relaxed as usual. Whitebeard decided sleep could wait a bit longer as he slowly made his way up to the young assassin.

¨How's your eyes, son?¨ He asked when he was besides the young commander. He felt glad when the kid turned and gave a smile to him. ¨They're fine. A bit sensitive, but fine.¨ The captain smiled as he nodded. It was no surprise hearing they were a bit sensitive, and would probably be for a few hours. He had a feeling the kid's eyes hurt when he looked at light, and hoped he would head in before the sun rose. The kid did need to sleep, he had not slept for a day, possibly longer. He knew Ace had somewhat been sleeping after he got back, but that wasn't real sleep.

Ace turned back to the ocean, and enjoyed a breeze that came. When the wind stopped, he gave a sigh. ¨Whitebeard.¨ He said, getting the captains attention. ¨It does happen that things go wrong when I have an assignment, like this one.¨ Whitebeard nodded, even though Ace was not looking at him. Ace then reached and took a folded piece of paper out and handed it to the captain. Whitebeard opened it, and was a bit surprised to see a number there. ¨If,¨ Continued the assassin, getting his attention again. ¨I am for some reason gone for more than 24 hours, and you have not heard anything, call that number.¨ Ace lifted his head a bit and closed his eyes as a gust of wind came again. ¨It's the number to Daisuke. He will most likely have some information.¨ The captain smiled at that, and put the paper in his pocket.

¨Does it happen often?¨ Asked the captain. A bit worried it happen more often than he thought.

Ace shook his head. ¨It doesn't happen often.¨ Started the kid. ¨At least not as bad as this one. I will be late for an hour or few every now and then. And if something comes up, I will send Dust to tell if I'll be really late if I can manage it.¨ The captain nodded, glad to know he at least had some reassurance. He was also a bit curious about this Daisuke. ¨Are you and Daisuke friends?¨ Ace laughed a bit at that, shaking his head. ¨We're not friends exactly. We are somewhere between allies and friends.¨ The captain nodded. He understood what Ace meant. Ace then sighed, before looking a bit up at the night sky. ¨I know you won't, but I still want to mention it, just to be sure.¨ The captain nodded, and waited for Ace to continue. ¨Don't call Daisuke unless you really need to, even if I am gone for long. And I do trust the others, but I would appreciate if you didn't tell them about this.¨ The captain nodded, ¨I promise I won't.¨ He said, smiling at the assassin, who also smiled, hearing his promise.

Whitebeard felt reassured, knowing he at least had something he could do if something happened. And he would not call the man unless he really felt the need to. He _was_ a leader of an assassin's guild. The captain also knew Ace was a bit reluctant of giving information like this, and it made Whitebeard glad, knowing Ace trusted him with this information. He would not break that trust, knowing if he did, he had a feeling it would be basically impossible to gain it back. Ace was a careful and cautious person. He was glad to know he was gaining his trust. It was a slow progress, but a progress none the less.

They then stood in silence, enjoying the rest of the night. It was when they could faintly see the rays of the rising sun, that Ace stood a bit up and stretched. ¨I'll think I'll head in now.¨ The captain smiled, ¨You should get a bit of sleep, son.¨ Ace gave a small laugh at that, sending a smile at the captain. ¨I'll try. Goodnight.¨ The captain smiled back, ¨Goodnight, son.¨ He said, and watched the young assassin walk towards his room. When the door closed, Whitebeard walked towards his rooms, and gave a nod to Marco, who he met halfway.

-x-

Ace stretched as he walked out of his room. He had slept for a few hours, and felt refreshed and his eyes finally stopped hurting. After he had gone to his room, he had done some paperwork before going to sleep. He was happy that he was going to have a few days off, a small break. He had also sent a note to Daisuke, telling him that Whitebeard had his number in case something happened, as well as sending the number to the Moby to him. Ace hoped he didn't do a mistake by giving the captain the number. He knew the man was truthful to his words, but Ace was still a bit unsure of trusting others.

The clock was around 10, so it wasn't too late, and he had had a few rough days, so he didn't think too much about it. When he got out on deck, he could see most of the commanders and many of the divisions already up. It was a sunny day, and everyone was in a good mood. Most of the ones up on deck had their attention on Fossa and Vista, who were sparring. And Ace managed to go by them and jump on the railing without anyone noticing him. As he sat on the railing and watched the two commanders spar, he could not help but look at their techniques. They were both decent swordsmen, but both had certain things they could improve.

Ace watched them for half an hour, and decided to say what he thought when they took a small break. ¨Vista,¨ Said Ace making everyone turning towards him, many of them shocked to see him sitting there, not seeing him get out on deck. ¨When Fossa goes in for an attack, keep your legs a bit more apart and your left foot more forward as well as a bit turned to the right.¨ Vista nodded, and got into the stance Ace mentioned, and waited for Fossa to go for an another attack. When Fossa did, Vista now standing in a more defensive stance, managed to fend him off easier and keep his balance better. Vista looked at a bit shocked at a such small change had a such big impact.

Ace nodded, and looked at Fossa. ¨Fossa. When you go for an attack, only use your right hand, and when your sword hit your opponent, put your other hand on the sword to push them off balance.¨ Fossa nodded, and went in for an attack. When Vista blocked, Fossa put his hand on the back of the sword and pushed off. Seeing as Vista didn't have the stance in completely, he was easily pushed off balance, giving Fossa the second he needed to get in an another attack, winning that time. When Vista was up again, they went at it again, using Ace's tips. Ace sat and watched them, a bit impressed to see how well they adapted. ¨Good morning, yoi.¨ Said Marco, coming up to him. ¨Good morning.¨ Said Ace back, and watched as Marco leaned against the railing. ¨Your tips on improvement is accurate and impressive, yoi.¨ Said the commander, smiling at Ace.

Ace nodded, ¨I give them based on how they fight from before. Small changes can do a lot of difference.¨ The first commander nodded. They then sat and watched as the two other commanders sparred for a bit, getting the hang of the small changes, making their attacks and blocks better. When they were finished with sparring, both a bit out of breath, Fossa made his way over to Ace and Marco. ¨Thanks for the tip, it worked really well.¨ Said the fifteenth commander. Ace nodded, smiling at the man. ¨You are welcome. You only need to work a bit on your stance, it is a bit off.¨ The man nodded, and leaned against the railing too.

Ace then noticed a smell he faintly recognized and looked at the swordsman. ¨Fossa,¨ Said Ace, getting his attention again. ¨Is your sword soaked in flammable liquid?¨ He asked, and could see the small shock on his face. ¨Yes,¨ He said, as he brought his sword out, and Ace could see it glistening. ¨How did you know that?¨ Ace gave a smile. ¨I could smell the liquid, what kind is it?¨ The man smiled, looking excited by the fact Ace was interested. ¨It is Formaldehyde Liquid.¨ Ace nodded, that was a real flammable liquid. That was smart, and Fossa could ignite it with his cigar. But there were other substances he also could use.

¨Have you heard of Chlorine trifluoride before?¨ He asked, looking at the man.

Fossa shook his head. Ace smiled, ¨It's not a common substance.¨ Started Ace. ¨But it is more flammable than Formaldehyde and it's also poisonous.¨ Fossa looked a bit shocked. ¨That sounds effective, I have never heard about anyone using it before.¨ Ace nodded. ¨I can understand that. It is a very corrosive substance, but it is manageable with the right precautions.¨ Fossa looked interested at that, ¨You know how to do that?¨ Ace nodded, ¨I have a bit of experience with it.¨ He said, and could see the man looking happy at that. ¨However,¨ Continued Ace. ¨It is poisonous as I said. Just having it around can be dangerous, and accidents happen.¨ Fossa nodded, ¨I'll talk to Pops about it.¨ Ace smiled and nodded. ¨You should also speak to Bay too, just to be sure she have means to counter the poison.¨ Fossa nodded, that was something he also needed to do.

Fossa gave a friendly look at Ace, ¨I've never met anyone interested in this before.¨ Ace laughed, sending a smile. ¨Every technique is special in its own way. It is always good to see different kinds. I have never met one who uses liquids on swords, but I have met people who uses it on maces.¨ That caught his interest a bit. ¨You have?¨ Asked Fossa, a bit surprised and interested. Ace nodded. And for the next hour, Ace and Fossa talked about different liquids and chemicals that people used. Fossa really did enjoy that. He had always had an interest in that kind of things, but never met anyone who knew much about it. He felt happy he now had someone to talk to about it.

-x-

Ace sat and took a bite of a sandwich he had gotten from the galley. It was a bit after lunch, and they were closing in on an island they were going to dock at. Ace had to say he enjoyed having a few days off, it was always nice to get a break every now and then. He did like to sit around and relax, but he didn't like it for too long. He was used to have a lot to do, and did like that. He was sitting and watching the others enjoy the day, when he felt someone approaching him, and looked over to see Kingdew.

Ace smiled at the man as he went towards him. Ace had not been too much around the eleventh commander, and hoped to get to know him a bit better. ¨Ace,¨ Said the man, when he was closer. ¨I wondered if you had any experience in hand to hand combat?¨ Ace nodded, ¨I do.¨ Kingdew nodded, ¨Could you help me a bit with that?¨ Ace nodded, and took the last bite of his sandwich before stretching a bit. Ace had some skill in almost every fighting style, but he had always enjoyed hand to hand the most. And he did find it easy to bond with others through helping them in fighting. He enjoyed it, and always enjoyed to see others getting better.

The others on deck, seeing Ace and Kingdew move a bit away from the railing, understood what they were doing, and gave them some space. When Ace stopped and turned around to face Kingdew, he could see the man a bit unsure what to do now. Ace had usually just given them tips based on how they stood, and never battled them. The only one he had dueled with was Whitebeard. Kingdew was taller than Ace, but that would not be a problem for him, he had both fought and dueled with people taller than him before. Ace had also not seen how Kingdew fought, and therefore could not give him any pinpoints of the bat. And Ace needed to see how he fought, so he got into a small defensive stance. ¨Why don't we start off with me defending while you attack?¨ Kingdew nodded, and got into a battle stance himself.

Kingdew focused his attention on Ace, and charged. Ace stood ready, and when the eleventh commander tried to hit Ace with his right hand, Ace used his hands to avert the oncoming fist, and jumped when the other commander tried to trip him. As Ace was in the air, the commanders foot was underneath him as well as the arm going in for an attack again. Ace used his foot to jump off and do a somersault over the man, shocking him a bit. When Ace landed, he got back into a defensive stance, and Kingdew did not hesitate in turning around and lifting his foot into a kick and getting a lot of speed as he turned. Ace did a backflip and avoided the leg.

Ace was impressed by how sturdy the man was. Kingdew had a good stance and Ace could tell he was skilled. Kingdew then started to use his hands most, and Ace decided to mostly block, dodge and avoid the other's attacks, just to see how fast and adapted the man was. And Ace was pleased to see the man get more confident in the fact that Ace could avoid his attacks, and stepped up the pace, putting more speed and force in his attacks. As Kingdew tried with all his power to get a hit on Ace, but could not seeing how adapted Ace was in evasive maneuvering. Kingdew was fast, but Ace was faster.

Ace could feel the looks of the others on the deck, especially the captain's. None of them had seen Ace use his speed, and they were impressed. It was after a bit, that Ace decided to change it up a bit, and started to throw in his own small attacks, too see how the man could defend himself. And after a bit, they were both throwing in attacks. Ace was holding back, using the same kind of speed and force as Kingdew was using, to make a small challenge for the man, but not too much. Ace was also intentionally sending his attacks in certain places, to see how the man would block or avoid. It was after Ace avoided an attack to his head, and threw his own towards the other, that he decided to end it.

When Kingdew went in for an attack on Aces left side, Ace used extra force on the man's arm when he blocked it, knowing he would lose his balance based on his stance. As soon as the man stumbled, Ace gave a quick push to his arm, making him fall to his knee. The moment the man's knee touched the deck, Ace had his foot headed directly for the commander's head in great speed and force. When Aces foot was a mere inch from the man's head, he stopped, not wanting to actually hurt the man. After a second of standing like this, he could hear claps from the others, impressed by the small duel they had had. Ace then lowered his foot, and helped the man up.

¨You have good techniques.¨ Said Ace, when the man was up again. Kingdew nodded, ¨And you are remarkably fast.¨ Ace laughed a bit at that. ¨I guess I am a bit fast.¨ Ace could see many of the crew that had watched them nod in agreement. After Kingdew had dusted himself off a bit, Ace decided to tell him what he thought. ¨You have a good stance,¨ Started the assassin. ¨But when you go in for a low attack with your right arm, your stance is a bit amiss. Making it easy to put you off balance.¨ Kingdew nodded, and understood. Ace then did a stance like the man did, ¨When you go in for an attack with your right arm, remember to keep your right leg a bit forward.¨ Ace showed him, and Kingdew nodded again, before trying it out.

Ace nodded, he still had to practice, but it was better. ¨Your attacks are also good, you only need to make them a bit faster and stronger with practice.¨ Kingdew looked at Ace before smiling, looking happy Ace had given him a small praise. He thought he would say something different since he had not been able to land a single hit. ¨But your blocking and dodging can get some improvement, just to make it easier to get an upper hand on your opponent.¨ The commander looked a bit curious and interested at that. ¨When you block or dodge, try to use your opponent's movement to your advantage.¨ Started Ace, ¨When you block, try to make the one you are facing lose his balance.¨ Kingdew nodded, ¨Like you did?¨ He asked. Ace nodded, ¨Yes. Almost everyone have a weak side, usually their non-dominant side.¨

Kingdew nodded, and Ace began telling him how to sight someone who had a weak side, and how to use it to his advantage. Ace could teach him more on how to use his opponent attacks to his gain. But that would be easier when he was a bit more adapt at the easier techniques, and Ace would teach him that later when he had gotten better at what he was currently teaching him.

-x-

The boat had just docked, and everyone were ready to go to land. There were a few that were going to stay on the boat, but seeing as it was an island controlled by them, they didn't keep as tight watch as usual. It was also at these islands Whitebeard managed to be with most of his commander at the island, seeing as they usually only had one or two commander left on the ship with some other from different divisions. It was a bit after dinner time, and everyone were ready to have some fun and relax.

Everyone were getting ready to go to land, the ones that had friends, even family, were really excited. Ace had borrowed a piece of clothing from Izou, just to show he was a part of the Whitebeards, since his cape was not finished yet. It was a scarf, and Ace had tied it around his waist. When he had made his way out on deck, and everyone had seen him wearing the scarf, many smiled seeing him wearing the mark that signalized he was a part of the family.

Ace was making his way towards the side of the deck, when a voice made him stop. ¨Ace, yoi.¨ Ace turned, and faced the first commander, who was walking up to him. ¨You want to go to town?¨ Ace nodded. ¨Yes. I would like to look around, maybe visit some shops.¨ The first commander nodded. ¨Do you mind if I tag along, yoi?¨ He asked, hoping Ace would not mind. The kid shook his head, ¨I don't mind at all.¨ He said, smiling at the first commander, who smiled back.

As they walked off the boat together, the captain and Izou shared a look, before they also walked off, Izou holding hands with Thatch.

-x-

Ace and Marco walked into a bookstore Ace was interested in. They had visited some weapon shops, as well as some other places either he or Ace wanted to check out. They had been walking around for a few hours, and were thinking of heading towards the tavern were most of the others where. When they got inside, Marco could see the shop owner looking a bit shocked, before smiling a smile. This was a usual reaction for Marco, he was not the one to walk in shops and look around. But he didn't mind it. He then walked over to Ace, who already was checking a book out.

¨Are you looking for a special book, yoi?¨ He asked, wanting to know if he maybe could help. Ace shook his head, as he put the book back, before looking through an another one. ¨I'm not,¨ Started Ace. ¨I just want to see if they have something interesting.¨ He said smiling at Marco before checking an another book out. Marco nodded, before he also went to look through some books beside the young assassin.

They had been in the store for about 10 minutes, and Ace had already looked through a few books, but none seemed to get his attention. It was when Ace got out the next book, Marco though Ace might had found something. Ace had a smile on his face as he looked through it, even reading a few pages. Marco smiled himself, and hoped Ace would buy the book. He looked like he was interested in it. He was about to ask the kid about it, when a noise made him turn his head. And when he did, he could see a young girl had tried to reach a book a bit high up, and had ended up on the floor with a few books strewn around herself. Before Marco could make any movement, a book was placed in his hands as Ace made his way towards the girl, helping her up and placing the books back in the shelf.

Marco smiled as he went to put the book Ace had looked at back in the shelf. Ace was really kind, and it only made Marco admire him even more. As Marco was about to take his hand off the book, a hand stopped him. He looked over to see the shop owner, an old lady, pushing the book back towards him. Marco looked a bit puzzled at her. ¨Give the book to him. He obviously liked it.¨ She said, and smiled a kind smile. ¨And you obviously like him.¨ Marco was a bit stunned at that, seeing as the old lady instantly thought that. But even before he managed to open his mouth, the old lady raised an eyebrow. ¨You must be a fool to not see that.¨ She then shoved him a bit towards Ace. ¨And don't think about the payment, commander.¨ She said, giving an another kind smile. Marco smiled, and said a thank you, before walking to Ace and the little girl.

¨Thank you, mister.¨ Said the little girl when Marco was beside them. The girl then gave a bow, and walked towards the shop owner with the book she wanted. When Ace stood up, Marco handed him the book. ¨Here, yoi.¨ Ace took the book, smiling a bit. ¨Shouldn't we pay for it?¨ Asked Ace when Marco headed for the door. Marco shook his head, turning towards the young assassin. ¨It is already been taken care off, yoi.¨ He said, sending a thankful look at the shop owner. Ace then gave a really kind smile to Marco, which made his heart flutter. ¨Thank you.¨ He said as he put the book in a pouch. Marco and Ace gave their goodbye to the shop owner, before heading out of the shop.

When they were outside, they could see the sun setting. ¨Should we head to the others?¨ Asked Ace, looking at the first commander. Marco knew they should do that, but he also wanted to be more with the other man. Marco sighed inside him, they should head back, he could spend more time with Ace later. Marco nodded, ¨I think we should, yoi.¨ He said, and they started to walk towards the tavern Marco knew they would be at.

When they were closing in on the tavern, the biggest one on the island, Ace turned to the first commander. ¨Marco,¨ Said Ace, getting Marco's attention. ¨I had really fun today. I hope we can do it again some time.¨ He ended with a smile. Marco could not help but smile back, Ace looked calm and happy. ¨I hope so too, and I also had fun, yoi.¨ He said, and felt warm inside when Ace smiled even more.

They then arrived and walked into the tavern. Ace going to some from his division, as Marco went and sat beside his father. ¨Did you have fun, son?¨ Asked the captain, looking at Marco. Marco smiled, ¨I did, yoi.¨ He said, and could see his father smiling. It had been a good day, and he hoped the night would be good too.

-x-

Marco sighed as he watched Thatch flirting with the barmaid. The chef was drunk, and based on the fact it was not even really late, the first commander could only imagine on how much of a nuisance the chef was going to be. Most of them was drunk to some level, some more than others. The ones that wasn't too drunk was Izou, Haruta, Rakuyo, and surprisingly Pops. Marco could also see Ace, who had maybe had one drink, and was having a conversation with some from his division. Marco was also not drunk, his devil fruit preventing him from getting intoxicated. Marco watched as Izou managed to get Thatch away from the barmaid, and somehow making him sit silently.

Marco looked a bit around in the tavern, and was pleased to see everyone having fun. At least the ones that was there. Many of the crew decided to go to a noisier bar, many also going to brothels. The ones in the tavern was the ones that usually liked it to be a bit calmer, aside from Thatch who joined because Izou liked it there. It was a sizeable tavern, and it had music being played in the background and a good atmosphere that Marco was fond off. His father, who liked to party, also liked to have a calm night every now and then. The first commander also knew the captain liked to see his children relaxed and having fun.

Marco was a bit startled when someone sat down beside him. When he looked over, he was pleased to see it was Ace. ¨Having fun, yoi?¨ He asked, and smiled when Ace nodded. The two then watched as some people danced on the floor, some too drunk to stand by themselves and having a good time. It was both a funny and calming sight, seeing the people relax and just have fun. A few minutes later, a slow song started playing from the stage. Marco knew this song, and felt himself relax. ¨Hey Marco,¨ Said Ace suddenly, making the first commander look at him. ¨Do you know how to dance?¨ Marco managed to hide the shock he felt at the question as he nodded, ¨Yes, yoi.¨ He said. When Ace held out his hand, and smiled at the man. Marco felt his chest fill with hope.

¨Do you want to dance with me?¨ Asked Ace, smiling.

Marco smiled and nodded, taking Ace's hand. When they got out on the floor, where some others also were dancing. Marco wondered what kind of dance Ace wanted to do. And before he could ask, Ace had already taking a hold of his hand, and pulled it to his waist. Before putting his own on top of his shoulder and holding onto the others. Marco could not help but smile, he had always been fond of waltz. He was even a bit surprised when Ace had put his hand on his waist. He didn't expect a waltz, and he expected even less that he would lead. Marco, not expecting that, didn't move, and was thinking about asking if he was going to lead. But before he had managed to ask, Ace had pulled him a bit, and Marco automatically started a classic waltz. And Marco was a bit shocked,

Ace _was_ letting him lead.

He was amazed at how easily Ace moved with him, and the fact he was leading, especially seeing as it was usually the woman's role. He had though Ace would want to lead, but that was apparently not the case. ¨Why am I leading, yoi?¨ Marco had to ask, he was just too curious. Ace raised an eyebrow, ¨Do you want me to lead?¨ Marco shook his head, ¨No, yoi. I was just curios.¨ He said, as he moved around on the dance floor. It had been a while since he had danced waltz, and it felt nice. Ace smiled, ¨I've always liked to dance waltz, and sometimes it's nice to let other lead.¨ Said Ace. Marco nodded at that, and continued the dance.

Ace was a great dancer, at least in waltz. Marco decided to try something out, and let go of Ace's waist. Ace got the idea, and did a spin, one hand still connected. While Ace did this, Marco could see both Izou and his father smiling at them. When Izou gave them thumbs up, he felt his eye twitch a bit. Then Ace was back, and they got in the original position again. And Marco felt warm inside in seeing the smile on Ace's face. And could even see his own smile reflected in the young assassin's black eyes.

 _This was perfect._ Was the only thought Marco had in his mind. They were a great combination, and Marco could even feel his phoenix was happy. Dancing with Ace just felt right. When Marco turned them around, and could see Izou over the others shoulder, he could see the sixteenth commander mouthing ' _Dip him.'._ Marco thought for a moment, should he try it? Ace seemed to be enjoying himself and was good dancer, he would probably not mind. Marco smiled as he decided he would do it. The song was coming to an end, and if he remembered correctly, a dip would fit perfectly with the end. Marco decided to give Ace an another spin, and would go for the dip when he was back in his arms. Marco was just about to put his hand back on Ace's waist, and go for the dip, hoping Ace would not mind, when,

¨KIDDO!¨ Yelled an all to annoying voice, and Ace was gone from his grasp.

Marco could only stand dumbfounded on the floor as he watched Shanks lead Ace away, going on about something the first commander didn't quite catch. He could see the apologetic look Ace sent him, seeing as the man had ruined their dance. Shanks had the most horrible timing there was. ¨Oi, Phoenix!¨ Said a voice behind him, and he turned to see Benn. ¨You have my permission to hit Shanks for that.¨ Said the man, before following his captain, looking annoyed.

Marco gave a sigh, and went over to Izou and his father. When he sat down, Izou looked sympathetically at him. ¨Where you going to dip him?¨ Marco only nodded, making Izou look a bit annoyed that Shanks ruined it. ¨I'm going to send Thatch at him tomorrow.¨ Marco nodded again, sending a thankful look at the other commander. He would also take up on what Benn had said. When he felt a small pat on his back, he didn't even need to look up to see the sympathetically look his father must have at his face. Marco gave a sigh, as he took a cup and started to drink. And the day had been so perfect up until now.

-x-

Ace sighed when he was outside of the tavern, Shanks arm around his shoulder, leading him away. ¨Why are you here?¨ Asked Ace, knowing the man usually had a reason, and hoped it was a good one. Ace was a bit annoyed since the man had ruined the moment; Ace had enjoyed dancing with the first commander. Shanks sent a grin at the younger male, ¨I was close by, and decided to visit.¨ Ace felt his eyes twitch, ¨That's it?¨ Asked Ace annoyed. Shanks nodded and grinned. ¨Do I need a reason to visit my favorite assassin?¨ Ace pinched his nose. Shanks laughed a bit, seeing the annoyed look Ace had. ¨I also have something I want to show you.¨ Ace threw a small glare at the man, making him take his arm off Ace. ¨And why,¨ Started Ace, ¨Could you not wait for a moment?¨ Shanks smiled a nervous smile, sensing Ace was annoyed, really annoyed.

¨It's about your brothers, and I thought you wanted to know.¨ He said, making Ace sigh again. Ace wanted to hear about his brothers, but he also knew they were safe. Shanks didn't need to ruin the dance. Ace really felt like someone was playing a cruel prank on him, not letting him enjoy himself as much as he wanted to. Shanks then walked a bit forward, going on about how Luffy and Sabo were training. Benn then came up beside him, and Ace looked at him. ¨Your captain have the worst timing.¨ He said, making Benn nod and laugh a bit. ¨He does.¨ Started Benn, sending a look at Ace. ¨You looked like you were enjoying yourself.¨ Ace nodded, ¨I was.¨ He said, making Benn look annoyed. ¨I am going to hit him over the head. You looked perfect together.¨ Ace laughed at that, before smiling a bit, hoping the first commander would not feel too bad about how their dance was interrupted.

Shanks was then suddenly behind them, ¨What are my two favorite people talking about?¨ He said in his usual excited voice. Ace gave a sigh, ¨I'll meet you on the ship, I need to put some things away.¨ Ace then disappeared, making Shanks look confused at Benn. ¨Did I do something wrong?¨ He asked, and Benn felt his eye twitch. He used his hand to hit his captain over his head, ¨You are an idiot.¨ He said with a glare, making Shanks look at him in confusion, ¨What did I do?¨ Benn wanted to pinch his nose. His captain was a real idiot sometimes.

-x-

Izou made his way out of his rooms, hoping to the first commander, needing his help for the finishing touches on Ace's cape. The sixteenth commander had sent Thatch at Shanks, telling him to make his life hell for a bit. The chef was oblivious as to why, but he always enjoyed to annoy the other captain, so he agreed. When the morning came, and after they had finished breakfast, Shanks had showed up again, Marco had just hit him over the head. Shocking the captain, who even had whined to Benn, who didn't bat an eye. This caused most of the pirates to laugh. It was not unusual for Marco to be annoyed with the captain, he seemed to often annoy the commander on purpose.

And that was not the funniest part, the best was Shanks comment ' _Why is everyone hitting me? What have I done?'_ Based on Benn's look, he wanted to hit his captain, who somehow was oblivious as to what he had done. Izou also had a feeling the man had hit his captain before, based on his comment. And this made everyone who knew what had happen, snicker. Knowing Benn also was annoyed with his captain for ruining the moment between Ace and Marco.

Izou then noticed Marco leaning against the railing, staring intensely on something to his right. Izou looked over and could see Ace having a conversation with Shanks, and Ace seemed to be at ease with the captain. Izou had to laugh inside him, Marco actually looked like he was fuming a bit. ¨Marco,¨ Said Izou, getting the almost fuming man's attention. ¨I need your help with something.¨ Marco looked at him, ¨With what, yoi?¨ He asked. Izou, not wanting to say out loud he was almost finished with the cape, just in case Ace somehow overheard, just motioned for the man to follow him. Marco gave a sigh, as he moved to follow the man.

When they got to Izou's room and the man had closed the door, Marco turned to Izou. ¨What do you need help with, yoi?¨ He asked, following Izou as he made his way towards a mannequin where the cape hang. ¨I am almost finished with Aces cape.¨ Said Izou, taking the cape of the mannequin. ¨But I need someone to test it on, and you are basically the same size as Ace.¨ Marco gave a sigh, ¨Fine, yoi. I'll help.¨ Izou smiled at that, ¨Perfect!¨ He said, as he made his way over to Marco, ¨Just stand still.¨ He said, as he put the cape on the first commander. Izou then walked around the man, just to see how it fit. As he was doing this, Marco was surprised on how light the cape was, and the soft material the cape had.

After Izou had done a round around Marco, he went and got some needles. ¨Try moving a bit around.¨ He said, and Marco obligated, doing regular movement. He halted every time Izou took a hold of the cape, and put a needle in it, before doing some basic movements again. After doing this for some time, the door opened and Thatch walked inside. When he got inside, and saw the back of the cape, he let out a whistle. ¨It looks amazing Izou.¨ He said, as he made his way over. Izou gave a smile and a nod, his mouth holding a few needles.

It was about half an hour later Izou felt happy with the cape. He took the needles he had in his mouth, and put them back on his desk. ¨What do you think?¨ He asked both Thatch and Marco. Thatch nodded, giving Izou a big smile. ¨It is magnificent. Ace will love it!¨ He said, making Izou blush and smile back. He always enjoyed the praise from the other male. Marco, still wearing the cape, went over to the full-size mirror that was in the room, and looked at the cape. He was impressed by it, clearly one of Izous best works. It was a light red on the outside, with a white color on the inside. On the back was Whitebeards mark stamped in its big and beautiful purple color. The colors went really good with each other.

Marco had to check it out a bit. Trying to lift it and see how it moved. It was surprisingly light and moved easily with his body. The material was perfect and felt nice. The length was also good. Marco was a bit taller than Ace, but not much. Marco also tried the hood on, and he had a feeling Ace would love it. ¨Thatch is right, yoi.¨ Started Marco, turning towards Izou. ¨It is perfect.¨ Izou smiled, clearly glad they liked it. The man then went up to Marco, and took the cape off. ¨I'll just fix the minor things, then I'll give it to Ace.¨ Both Marco and Thatch nodded at that, and watched as Izou got some stuff out, starting to make the cape even better.

Both Marco and Thatch stayed a bit, before heading out on deck again, leaving Izou to work on the cape in peace. As soon as they were out on the deck, Marco felt his eyes twitch as Shanks was holding his hand around Ace again. He also gave a glare to Thatch when he laughed. He was tempted to throw both Shanks and Thatch overboard, still annoyed from the night before.

-x-

Izou made his way over the deck. He automatically walked towards the meeting room knowing Ace was there, Thatch having told him a few minutes before. He was finally finished with the cape, and was excited to give it to Ace, hoping he would like it. When he was outside of the door, he took the cape and held it behind him, wanting to try to surprise Ace. Izou took one more breath, before he opened the door and walked inside.

When he opened the door, he could see Shanks was still present, and was still a bit mad at the man for ruining Ace and Marcos dance yesterday. Izou could also see Marco, Thatch, Pops, Namur, Jozu, Rakuyo, Fossa with Ace. When he got inside, and used his foot to kick the door shut, he looked at the young assassin. ¨Ace,¨ Started Izou, getting his attention. ¨I'm finished with your cape.¨ He said with a smile. Izou was glad to see most of the others smile, some of the other commanders frowning a bit, not knowing Izou was making a cape for the kid.

¨You are?¨ Asked Ace, smiling at him. Izou nodded, and brought the cape from his back, showing it to Ace. The way Izou had folded it, was so the mark was visible on the top. He could see everyone smiling when they saw the mark, even Shanks. Ace smiled as he moved towards him, taking the cape. Ace looked like he liked the color of the mark, and how the cape felt. Ace had a smile as he opened the cape, but as soon as he saw the inside, Izou could only watch as Ace's smile fell, an emotion he could not decipher taking its place.

 _Was there something wrong with the cape?_ Izou hoped he didn't do a mistake by using the white material, and he was growing more and more anxious by the second. He shared a look with the others, and saw they had the same feeling and thoughts as he had. Before anyone of them could say or do anything, Shanks had moved behind Ace. ¨Why don't you try it on?¨ He asked the kid, making Ace look at him as he nodded, smile coming back. Although it looked a bit sombre, making Izou feel like he had made a wrong choice. Ace then took the cape on, and felt it a bit, before giving a smile to Izou, still a bit sombre. ¨It's magnificent, Izou.¨ He said sounding more emotional than Izou liked. Izou gave a nod and smile back, not sure how to really react to how Ace reacted. He didn't expect this reaction from him.

Shanks suddenly spoke up again. ¨Why don't you show it to Benn? He always liked capes for some weird reason.¨ Ace shared a look with the man, before nodding. When the door closed, Shanks turned to the others. ¨You don't know why he reacted like that, right?¨ He asked, and Izou only shook his head, as well as most of the others, still a bit shocked by the reaction. Shanks smiled, ¨I have a feeling Ace didn't pick the white color and material.¨ He said, looking at the sixteenth commander. Izou stared at him in shock, _how did he know?_ Izou shook his head, ¨He didn't. I saw him staring at it, and thought he might like it.¨ He answered, now certain the white color was a bad choice. ¨Brat,¨ Started Whitebeard, getting the attention. ¨Why would the color be an issue?¨

Shanks gave a smile to the others, ¨That color and material is an uncommon one, making it rare to come across.¨ He started. And everyone looked at Izou, who nodded, just to clarify that it was true. When they looked back at the other captain, he continued. ¨Do you know who Azuruko was?¨ He asked, shocking them a bit. They nodded, ¨Yes,¨ Started Whitebeard, not understanding what it had to do with him. ¨He was Ace's mentor.¨ Shanks nodded, and gave a smile to the others.

¨The color and material is the same Azuruko's entire suit was made off. Ace have not seen it since he was alive.¨

This shocked them, and everyone understood why Ace had had the reaction. Izou did also feel bad, thinking he had made Ace something that would always remind him that his mentor was gone. ¨He did like it.¨ Said Shanks, startling Izou out of his thinking. Izou looked at Shanks, and saw a kind smile. ¨He liked the cape, he didn't say anything he didn't mean. He was just a bit shocked.¨ That made Izou smile, knowing Ace really did like it. He was worried Ace only said it to make him feel better. He would offer to make an another one, seeing as he still had some doubts.

The door then opened, and Ace walked in, followed by Benn. Izou was happy to see Ace was smiling like normal again. ¨The cape is perfect, Izou.¨ Said Ace, making Izou smile, as well as his doubts to disappear. Izou felt extremely happy Ace liked it. ¨Everything I make is perfect.¨ Said the sixteenth commander, pretending to be a bit offended, making most of them laugh a bit. Shanks then walked up to Ace, ¨And Luffy now has an another cape he can steal.¨ He said, dragging the hood over Ace's face. That made everyone laugh, and everyone felt better at seeing the happy and relaxed look Ace had.

-x-

Ace stood at the front of the ship as usual. It was a clear night, a bit windy, but that only made him enjoy it more. It was something with feeling the cape blow in the wind Ace thoroughly enjoyed. He did like the cape, and thought it was amazing. When he got it, he was content at seeing how well the red went with the mark on the back. He was also expecting it to be red on the inside, and the white color and material had therefore caught him by complete surprise. He had thought about asking Izou to include it, but he decided against it, seeing as it was a rare material. The fact Izou had somehow seen him when he looked at it, even using the valuable material for his cape, made him feel a bit emotional for different reasons. One of them was because of it was the same as Azuruko's. But it was also the fact that Izou had used it, seeing as it was one of the rarest materials in clothing.

Ace felt real glad Izou was willingly to offer him such a rare material, and it caught him off guard that the man was willing to do that. He did obliviously know a lot about it, and didn't expect it.

¨The cape looks really good on you.¨ Said a voice from behind him. Ace turned around, and gave a nod to the captain, who walked to stand beside him. ¨It feels really good too.¨ Said Ace, making the captain smile. ¨I think Izou was a bit worried when he gave it to you.¨ Continued the captain, looking out at the sea. ¨Your reaction wasn't what he, or any of us, was prepared for.¨ Ace let out a small laugh. After Shanks had gotten his attention, and he had seen and felt the looks everyone was giving him, he knew he had been transfixed and could feel his emotions betraying him. He was also glad when Shanks told him to show it to Benn, knowing he would clear it up. ¨It caught me off-guard. I didn't expect the material, I didn't even knew Izou had seen me look at it.¨ Said Ace, sending a comforting and happy look at the captain.

Whitebeard nodded. He knew Ace had been caught off-guard, but his reaction was still the most emotional he had seen on the kid's face since joining them. He had a feeling Ace missed his mentor a lot, and being suddenly given something made from the same material the man had worn, would of course cause a reaction from him. He had heard about the clothes the man had used, his complete white outfit being his trademark. After Shanks had explained, he understood and hoped the emotions didn't go too deep, making it hard for Ace to wear it. When Ace had returned, he knew it would be fine. Ace also looked good with the colors, and Izou was skillful, making the cape look absolutely wonderful and stunning.

The captain sent a look at Ace, feeling himself smile when he saw the relaxed look. ¨Did you have fun at the island, son?¨ He asked, not being able to talk to Ace after they had visited, Shanks often being in the way. He was also annoyed the man had interrupted the dance. Marco looked really happy and relaxed when they had danced. Ace nodded. ¨I did.¨ He started, sending a smile to the man. ¨It is always nice to go to islands and look around. I also had a lot of fun at the tavern, it's been awhile since I have danced.¨ Whitebeard nodded. ¨You looked like you had fun, the same did Marco. It was too bad you didn't get to finish it.¨ He said.

Ace laughed a bit. ¨Shanks is known to have a terrible timing.¨ He said, shaking his head. Ace then gave a small sigh, staring out at the sea. ¨I wished we could have finished the dance too. It was nice.¨ He said with a content look. Whitebeard felt his heart swell at that, and when he saw the look, he knew Ace had some feelings for the other man. The two did fit perfectly together, and both of them deserved happiness. The captain knew Marco had feelings for Ace. He wasn't sure if it was love, but feelings. He was also extremely happy to see Ace having some sort of feelings too. And the next time they docked, which was not too long, he would make sure Ace and Marco got an another chance to be together.

They stood in silence for a bit, enjoying the night. It was a bit later that Dust suddenly landed beside Ace on the railing, flapping his wings a bit. Whitebeard was a bit worried and crestfallen seeing the bird had an envelope. He had hoped Ace would have more than two days off. And based on what Ace had said two days ago, he would only be called if it was something big. Ace opened it, and looked it over, before putting it in his pocket. When he had done that, he looked at the captain, and saw the look he had. Ace shook his head, a smile on his lips. ¨It wasn't an assignment.¨ Started Ace, ¨Just some information.¨ Whitebeard smiled as he nodded, glad to know Ace wouldn't leave for an assignment, still getting a few days off.

¨Are you enjoying your days off?¨ Asked the captain, knowing Ace usually worked a lot. Ace nodded. ¨I am.¨ He started, petting the bird a bit. ¨It is a bit weird too; I am used to working a lot. But it is nice.¨ Whitebeard nodded. He understood it was a bit weird, Ace rarely had a day off. He was also happy with knowing Ace had a couple of more days off. He had already been a lot more around the others, making them open more around him. He was also glad to see Ace teaching his sons how to fight, and he was even surprised when Ace had somewhat dueled with Kingdew. Ace was fast, _really_ fast. He even had a feeling he was holding back.

Whitebeard had only seen Ace duel with him and Kingdew. He, or anyone of them really, had never seen Ace in real action. And the captain knew it probably was a spectacular sight, and hoped to see it one day. They then stood in silence for a bit, before they decided to head in.

* * *

 _And that's chapter 15, hope you enjoyed_

 _Ace still have a couple of days off, so if you have someone you would like to see Ace be more with (Not Marco), leave a review/comment on who, and I'll see what I can do_

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask._


	17. Ace of Spades Chapter 16 The Calm

_Hello everyone, here's chapter 16_

 _And we are now looking more into how Ace feels about joining the pirates, and more bonding._

 _Big thanks to OhMy56 for beating_

 _So without further do, enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace sat in his rooms, doing some paperwork as usual. He had been up all night since he didn't feel like sleeping. Ace knew he probably should have slept, at least a bit. But he just didn't think he could. He had a lot on his mind, and he was restless from not working. He knew they were not too far away from an uninhabited island, and would ask Whitebeard if he could go there for a bit. Just to clear his head a bit, maybe get in some training. He knew he could train with the other pirates, but that would be normal combat. Ace liked that, but he needed to train in assassination and that kind of combat, just to keep his skills up. He would also join Daisuke in training every now and then, but for now, he wanted to maybe do some alone training.

It was closing in on morning, the clock was around 6. Ace would soon head out for breakfast, hoping to eat before everyone was in the galley. If the captain was up, he would ask to go to the island for a few hours. If not, he would wait until after lunch. Whitebeard was usually up early, and they had not been too long up in the night. Half an hour later, Ace made his way to the galley.

When he got there, there were only a few people present, and Whitebeard was not one of those. Ace went and sat down next to where Whitebeard usually sat, and started to fill his plate with a bit of food. He was soon joined by Fossa, and started a small conversation with him. It was maybe 15 minutes later that the door opened, and the captain walked in. Whitebeard said good morning to everyone as he walked inside, before sitting down. When Fossa left to talk so someone that wanted his attention. Ace turned his attention to the captain.

¨Whitebeard.¨ Started Ace, getting his attention. ¨I noticed we are close to an uninhabited island, and wanted to take a trip there. Hopefully alone if it's okay.¨ Whitebeard frowned a bit, looking worriedly and questionably at Ace. ¨Is everything okay, son?¨ Asked the captain. Ace gave a smile to the captain. He was not used to people being concerned about him. It was weird, but also nice. Ace shook his head. ¨Nothing's wrong.¨ Started Ace, before giving a small sigh. ¨I'm just feeling a bit restless, and I would like to get some trainingdone.¨ Said Ace, hoping the captain understood.

Whitebeard gave an understanding smile. He had a feeling it was more than just training, but he saw no harm in it. He wouldn't keep Ace on the boat if he wanted to roam a bit. He _was_ used to moving around a lot, not staying the same place for too long. ¨I see no harm in it, son. How long do you think you'll be away?¨ He asked Ace, who smiled, glad the captain understood. ¨A couple of hours, three at most.¨ Answered Ace. Whitebeard nodded. That wasn't too long. ¨When do you think you'll leave?¨ He asked. Ace shook his head a bit. ¨I was thinking about leaving soon.¨ He answered the captain. Whitebeard nodded, and looked at the clock. It was almost 7, if he left now, he would be back around 9, at latest 10. ¨That should be fine.¨ He then gave a fatherly look to Ace, speaking in a calming voice. ¨You sure you're okay? You don't have to go alone, we are here for you, son.¨

Ace nodded. He knew they were there for him. It was all just so new to him. Ace gave a truthful smile to the man, a bit guilty for leaving. ¨I'm okay. I just,¨ Ace gave a sigh, he had a feeling the captain already knew. ¨I need to think a bit too.¨ He said, looking at the captain. Whitebeard nodded. ¨It's okay, son.¨ He said, giving an understanding and comforting smile to Ace. The captain knew everything was a bit new to him, and Ace probably needed to figure a lot out. And that was something they could not rush. Ace was already opening more to them. The captain then watched as Ace left, hoping he would be able to figure and sort his thoughts out.

-x-

Ace leaned on his knees, a bit out of breath. There were throwing knifes and daggers lodged in different trees and some branches lying on the ground. Ace took a deep breath as he stood up straight again, and moved his hands to his head, taking off the blindfold he had on. When the blindfold was off, he went and looked over the daggers and knifes, too see if he had hit the marks. Ace usually did this kind of training when he trained alone. He always liked to test his senses and make sure his reaction was up to par. He even had Dust making some marks while he was blindfolded, just to make it a bit more challenging. He was a bit irked to see his aim was a bit off on a few of the marks that was a bit of a distance away on the top of some trees. It was still a hit, but not in the middle. He was one of the best with his aim when it came to throwing, even when he was blindfolded.

Ace gave a sigh before he went and gathered all the knifes and daggers, packing them down. He had been training with them for about two hours, and did feel better, less restless. He didn't train with blindfolds too often, at least not when he was around others. The only few times was when it was without weapons, or when he was training with the Red Cloud. He was confident in himself, but there could still happen accidents. After Ace had packed everything away, he looked around himself. It was a nice island, it had a lot of forest. He wasn't too far away from the beach, and could see the ship a bit away. Ace decided to check the island a bit more out. Dust had mentioned something about a river not too far away. Ace had a bit of scrapes and dirt on himself. It wouldn't hurt to clean himself a bit up.

When he got to the river, he gave a sigh of relief. He had always liked these places; they were always calm. When he was next to the water, Ace took his small backpack off him, and crouched by the water, splashing himself in the face a bit. Ace then used a small towel to dry himself off, as he sat down next to the water, watching the calm stream and cliff behind it. Dust then landed beside him, and gave a caw, tilting his head a bit. Ace gave a small laugh, before opening the small backpack again, taking out a piece of toast. Ace split it in two, giving one piece to Dust, and eating the other one himself.

As Ace sat and ate the piece of toast, he couldn't really believe that he actually had a place to return to. To someone that accepted him for who he was, assassin and everything. He had never met anyone so accepting that wasn't an assassin or informant. The only ones close was Shanks and Rayleigh. None of them liked his job, one of the reasons he had never joined Shanks crew. He had come to peace that he would never get a crew, a family, where he belonged, aside from with Luffy, Sabo, and somewhat The Red Cloud. And now, he had everything he could dream off and more. Ace knew they cared for him, wanting him to stay safe and help him. But his job was dangerous, and he still found himself having doubts, that joining them might had been mistake after all.

It wasn't just the fact that Ace was an assassin, but that he was one of the most wanted people in the world. Not only by the marines, but by pirates, nobles, other groups and even rogue assassins. If one of them managed to figure out who he was, and that he had joined the Whitebeards, that would be terrible. Ace would not be surprised if they came for not only him, but the entire pirate crew. It would be an outright war, and he would be the reason for it.

Ace heard a small caw from Dust, the bird feeling Ace was conflicted. Ace looked over, and petted him a bit. ¨Do you think I am making a mistake?¨ He asked, wanting to know what Dust thought. The bird looked at him before shaking his head a bit. Ace gave a small laugh. He knew Dust liked it there. The bird liked to have a place to return to, and everyone seemed to like him. Ace knew Dust was telling the truth, and that did give some comfort. But he needed to talk to someone, just to get an another perspective on everything. But Ace had no idea who he should talk to.

There were a limited group of people Ace trusted with his troubles and feelings. And even though he did trust them to some limit, he never had given away much, only telling small and insignificant things. There had only been one person he had trusted completely, and he was no longer there to give him advice. Ace could possibly go to either Daisuke or Shanks, even Rayleigh in theory. But this didn't have anything to do with them, and he didn't want to drag them into his personal business. This had to do with him and the Whitebeards. He knew they often told him he could talk to them about everything. But Ace had doubts about the fact he had joined them, and he didn't know how they would react to that. He had already almost killed one of them, and for him to say he was doubting both his and their decision on him joining them, could stir up some issues.

Ace shook his head. He did have a lot to figure out, and he wasn't completely sure where to start. Dust suddenly cawed, and when Ace looked over, the bird had dragged out the scarf he had borrowed from Izou. Ace had decided to keep it, just in case. Dust looked at him, before looking back at the scarf. Ace sighed. Maybe he should talk to Whitebeard about this. From what Ace had both gathered and heard, the captain was a man to confide in, someone that would give the right advice, even if he himself didn't like the advice. A lot like Azuruko. Ace closed his eyes, he wasn't sure if he should bring this up. But it would not do anything good to dwell on it either. Ace opened his eyes again, he would think about it. He still had a bit of time to roam on the island.

When Ace had opened his eyes, he looked up at the cliff in front of him. It was not a too tall cliff, about 6-700 feet. It was pretty steep and had a lot of ridges, it even had an overhang about 2/3 of the way up. Ace smiled; it had been awhile since he climbed a cliff. Ace stood up, and took his cape off, just so it didn't get torn, laying it beside his backpack. Ace crouched down and took some bandages out from his backpack, and put them on his hands, covering his hands and halfway up to his elbow. The cliff had ridges, and getting a few cuts and scrapes was unavoidable, but he could lessen it. And he was wearing a singlet, so his hands and arms were exposed. He would have put some on his feet, but he had some regular pants on, as well as his boots. They would do for now.

Ace then used his powers to teleport to the other side of the river, and started to climb the cliff.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his chair on deck. It was about half an hour ago that Ace had left to go to the island, and he was a bit worried. Ace had looked a bit troubled, and the captain hoped Ace would figure everything out. If he didn't, he hoped Ace would trust him enough to tell him about it. It did often help to have others tell what they thought. He would not force him to speak about it, but he would hint at it maybe. Whitebeard decided to see how Ace looked when he returned, and he would take everything from there.

Whitebeard had thought about maybe offering to train with him, but he had a feeling the kid was not going to do regular combat training, and therefore also wanted to go alone. But the captain would still have enjoyed an another duel with him, Ace was one of the strongest people he had met. It was rare for him to be able to fight someone on his own level, and Ace, without his devil fruit or weapons had managed to win. Ace was an expert in combat, and the captain expected no less from the kid.

¨Marco,¨ Said a voice to his right, and the captain looked over to see Rakuyo, who was approaching the first commander who was standing next to his chair. ¨Have you seen Ace? I can't find him.¨ Whitebeard could see Marco somewhat frowning, the captain being able to see past his bored look. ¨No, yoi. Is he not in his room?¨ Said the first commander. Rakuyo shook his head. ¨Don't worry my sons.¨ Started Whitebeard, getting their attention. ¨Ace is okay.¨ Marco looked at him, ¨Do you know where he is, yoi?¨ He asked his father. Whitebeard nodded. ¨He wanted to train a bit by himself,¨ He started. ¨He is at the uninhabited island we're close too. He'll be back in an hour or so.¨

The two commanders nodded, both of them looking a bit concerned by the information. They knew Ace had a few days off so he could be with them, so they didn't like that he had left. Rakuyo looked back at his father, ¨Why didn't he ask to train with us? And why did he leave, we have training rooms.¨ Whitebeard gave a small sigh. There weren't many people out around them, still a bit early and most in the galley. ¨He needed to think a bit too, son.¨ He said, looking calmly at his sons. They nodded, understanding shining in their eyes. Haruta, having heard the conversation, walked up to them. ¨Why don't we also go to the island?¨ She started. ¨It's been some time since we were at an uninhabited one, and Stefan loves those places.¨

Whitebeard looked at his daughter. She was right; It had been awhile since they had been at an uninhabited one. And Stefan did like to run around. Whitebeard looked out at the sea, he could see the island in the distance, and it would maybe take an hour to get there. ¨That sounds like a good idea, daughter.¨ He said, looking smilingly at the twelfth commander. ¨We will wait an hour before heading there. I promised Ace a couple of hours alone.¨ He said. The commanders nodded. Rakuyo started his day, while Haruta went over to some others on deck.

When no one was close by, Marco looked at his father, ¨Is he really okay, yoi?¨ He asked. Whitebeard sighed, looking comfortingly at his son. ¨He need to figure some things out, son.¨ Marco nodded, going back to looking at the others on deck, relaxing beside his father.

-x-

The boat had docked at the island, and the pirates were about to go into the island. The ones to go on the island for now was only the captain and some of his commander, seeing as Ace still had half an hour left before he was supposed to be back at the boat. If what Whitebeard thought was right, Ace was doing some assassin training, and he didn't want any of his children that didn't know about him being an assassin stumble across him in mid training. They were allowed to be at the beach, but not to go into the forest.

He had thought about waiting until he came back, but they had seen Dust sitting in the trees watching them. And since the bird didn't stop them from leaving the boat, they thought it was okay. When they had gotten off the boat, Dust had flown into the forest, and the pirates decided to see where the bird went, thinking the bird was leading them to Ace. The ones to go with the captain were Marco, Haruta, Izou, Thatch, Rakuyo and Blenheim. Stefan was also going with them, running around and enjoying to finally be on land and able to run.

The pirates walked into the forest, following where Dust had flown. It was a regular island with a lot of forest, it even had some small mountain further in on the island. They walked in a calm manner, talking about some usual stuff, hoping to come across Ace. They had been walking close to 10 minute, when they came to a small clearing and saw a river and the start of the mountain cliff. It was Haruta that noticed something lying next to the river, so they made their way over. They were a bit surprised to find Aces stuff, even the cape lying on the ground. But there was no Ace in sight, and that did make them a bit concerned. ¨Why would Ace leave his stuff?¨ Asked Haruta, looking at the others concerned.

None of them did have an answer. It was a bit concerning to see the stuff lying alone, especially the cape. ¨I don't know, yoi.¨ Said Marco, ¨He is probably close by, he wouldn't go far I think.¨ Everyone nodded at that. It did make sense. The reason Ace had left the cape was probably too keep it from getting torn if he could manage it. The pirates were about to continue to look around, when a noise had them look towards the cliff, where a rock had fallen down. This made the captain frown a bit, if the cliff was unstable they should move. Before he had managed to think more about it, he heard Haruta's shocked voice. ¨Pops.¨ When everyone looked at her, she was looking up at something, when they followed her line of sight, they could only stare in shock and amazement.

Ace was climbing the cliff, and was a bit over halfway up.

¨That is just amazing.¨ Said Thatch, making the others nod. The cliff was really steep, so it could not be an easy feat to climb it. What amazed them even more, was that Ace was only using his hands and feet to climb. Whitebeard was a bit concerned by the presence of bandages on the kids arms, but he didn't look to be in pain. Ace was climbing _fast_ , he looked like he knew what he was doing. ¨What's he going to do when he gets to the overhang?¨ Asked the chef, frowning a bit. The fourth commander was right, climbing all the way up would be basically impossible. The overhang was a bit far out, and continuing the path would mean Ace would almost climb upside down, which they thought would be near impossible. ¨I don't know, son.¨ Said the captain. ¨But I do have a feeling Ace knows what he's doing.¨ The others nodded, and everyone sat down, watching Ace climb.

It was a few minutes later that Ace was almost at the overhang, and they could see Ace stopping a bit. They watched in fascination and small uncertainty as the kid seemed to move his feet in better positions, before looking up at the overhang. ¨He's not going to do what I think he's going to do?¨ Said the chef, sounding concerned and panicked. Before anyone could respond, Ace had made the move. Ace kicked off from the wall, and was airborne for a few short seconds. The pirates were about to jump up, not really sure what they should do. When Ace somehow managed to get a grip, they could see him holding onto a rock that protruded from the roof-like structure. They watched as Ace swung his body to make his feet touch the overhang, continuing to climb almost upside down, a bit slower than before, seeing as he was basically upside down.

The pirates relaxed again, seeing Ace was fine. Marco gave a small laugh, ¨He never cease to amaze, yoi.¨ The others laughed a bit at that. It was true, Ace did always seem to amaze them with his skills and ability. The fact he was able to climb where he was as close to upside down as one could get without actually being it, was amazing. Ace had an amazing skill to assess where the best place to put his hands and feet was. They continued to watch in amazement as Ace climbed, his feet did sometimes lose its footing, but he always managed to get it back. After a few more minutes, Ace was finally at the end of the overhang. Ace used his hands to get a hold of a small ledge, and dragged himself up until he also had footing.

They saw Ace taking a deep breath, then starting the rest of the climb. It was only about one third left and they had no doubts he would make it; Ace was a great climber. When he was halfway between the overhang and the top, Ace had one foot and one hand in the air, going for the next place to put them, when the rock his other foot was standing on gave away, making him hang by one arm. The pirates were a bit worried, and was tense. But the extra weight on the rock he was holding was too much.

And the moment it gave away and Ace fell, Marco was already upright, on his way to transform into his phoenix.

But Ace, with greater speed they had ever seen, had in one swift movement gotten out a dagger, plunging it into the wall, making his descent stop. Marco, seeing Ace was no longer falling, just stood on the ground, watching at the ready. Ace then managed to get his footing back, took the dagger and put it back into his belt before starting to climb again.

All the pirates let out a relieved sigh, Marco sitting back down again. Ace's reactions were amazingly fast. They then sat and watched Ace climb the rest, this time no accidents happening. When Ace was at one move away from the top, he used his hands to lift himself onto the flat surface. When he was up, they saw Ace leaning on his knees a bit, looking to be a bit out of breath, which surprised none of them. It wasn't too tall, but it was still a bit of a climb, and it was _steep_ with an overhang. Whitebeard was certain none of them could manage that without any equipment like Ace had done. It was Haruta that started to clap, but all of them soon followed, giving an applause to Ace for the amazing feature of climbing the cliff.

They saw Ace hearing the clapping and looking towards them. They also saw the smile on his face when he noticed them. Ace then took one more deep breath, before disappearing. Not even a second later, Ace reappeared not far away from them. The moment he had reappeared, he had started to undo the bandages around his arms. ¨Ace!¨ Yelled Thatch in excitement. ¨That was amazing!¨ The others nodded, looking amazedly at him. Ace gave a small laugh and a smile. ¨Thanks, it was fun too.¨ Said Ace, making them smile. Whitebeard looked a bit worriedly at the bandages, ¨Son,¨ He started, making Ace look at him. ¨You aren't injured, are you?¨ Ace shook his head, ¨I am not.¨ Started Ace, taking the last bit of bandage off his left arm. ¨I do have the usual small scrapes. But the bandages did prevent a lot of them, the reason I put them on.¨

The pirates nodded, now understanding the reason behind the bandages. It was also smart, and easy way of preventing scrapes or cuts from the rocks on the cliff. They could see some scrapes on his hands where the bandages had not covered, but it wasn't deep or even bleeding a lot. Ace then made his way over to his backpack and cape, taking the last bandage off and putting it away. When he had done this, he took his cape on, and turned back to the pirates. ¨Are there a reason for you to be here, or did you just want to visit the island?¨ He asked in a calm voice with a smile. Whitebeard smiled at him. ¨We wanted to visit the island. It's been awhile since we've been to an uninhabited one.¨ He said. Ace nodded, smiling. ¨Uninhabited islands are nice and comforting from time to time.¨ The pirates nodded, starting to head back to the others at the beach.

-x-

Ace stretched as they walked through the forest. He felt a lot better. He had had a lot of fun climbing the cliff. He had not noticed the pirates arriving while he was climbing since he was concentrating on where to put his hands and feet. He was glad the overhang had enough ridges so he could climb, he was a bit worried he couldn't continue when he got there. He could have used some of his knifes or dagger to help him, but he thought it was much more fun and giving if he only used his hands and feet. He was a bit startled when the rocks he was holding on standing on gave out, but he was prepared and managed to get his dagger out before he was past the overhang. If his descent didn't stop, he would just have used his powers to land on the ground.

He was glad the captain had let him go to the island. He had managed to do a bit of training and thinking. The climb was just an extra thing he had time to do. When he was on top, and managed to get his breath back, he was first a bit surprised to hear clapping. But he smiled when he saw them, and realized they had arrived sometime while he was mid climb. He also wondered why they were there, Ace knew he had a bit time left before 3 hours had gone by. But he was happy to know they wanted to visit the island, that meant he could spend more time there. He always enjoyed uninhabited islands.

The pirates then walked out of the forest and back onto the beach where the rest of crew where. Everyone on the beach cheered when they saw them coming back from the forest. They had even started to build a bonfire, and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Thatch had instantly gone ahead, yelling something about having a party, making most of them laugh. Ace shook his head, ¨I'm just going to put my stuff away.¨ He said, getting a nod from the captain. Ace started to head for the ship, deciding to walk instead of using his powers. Sometimes it was nice to walk, and he had no rush.

Ace had walked a few steps when someone got his attention. ¨Ace,¨ Ace turned around, and saw Rakuyo approaching him. ¨Do you have a second?¨ He asked. Ace smiled, ¨I do. I'm just going to put some of my stuff in my room, why don't we walk together?¨ Rakuyo smiled and nodded, starting to walk beside him. When the commander didn't say anything, Ace decided to wait until they were a bit farther away from the others, thinking the commander didn't want the others hear. When they were about halfway to the boat, Ace turned his head to the other commander. ¨Did you want to talk about anything?¨ He asked, knowing there weren't anyone in close proximity. ¨We're closing in on Budo, and that's where Sumiko is.¨ Started the commander. ¨She talks a lot about you from when you rescued her, and I hoped you would maybe visit her?¨ Ace nodded, and gave a small smile to the commander.

¨I can do that, but I won't do it if she knows I'm the assassin.¨ He said.

The seventh commander frowned a bit at that. ¨I understand you don't want to mix your pirate with the assassin, but may I ask why? Sumiko won't tell anyone.¨ Ace sighed, he knew Sumiko looked up to him after the rescue. ¨It's not that I don't trust her.¨ He started. ¨But for her to be around the assassin isn't something good.¨ Ace could see them man was about to say something, but he raised his arm a bit, silencing him. ¨For her to look up to an assassin is not good. I don't wish for her to want to be like an assassin, it's not a good choice.¨ Ace gave a smile to Rakuyo who seemed to understand what he meant. ¨She should be a pirate, like her brother.¨ Rakuyo nodded, ¨I understand what you mean.¨ Said the man.

Ace smiled back, glad he did. Ace didn't want to make anyone want to be an assassin, it wasn't a kind line of work. He knew he had started early, and he had come a long way. But he saw way too many wanting to be assassins and dying an early and gruesome death, he didn't want others to wish to become a part of that. ¨I know it might seem harsh,¨ Continued Ace. ¨But she should forget about the assassin. It will do her no good thinking about him.¨ Rakuyo nodded. ¨I will tell her that when we are there.¨ He said, looking understandingly at Ace.

¨Do you like it here, on the ship?¨ Asked the seventh commander, looking at him. Ace gave a small laugh, ¨Its nice here.¨ He started, looking at the commander, smiling. ¨It's a bit weird too. I am not used to be around others this much, but it's nice and calm.¨ Rakuyo looked a bit shocked at him, before giving a laugh. ¨If you call this calm,¨ Started the commander. ¨I don't want to know what you are used to. If it's one thing we can call us, calm is not one of them. Everyone is always running around and making a ruckus, especially Thatch.¨ Ace laughed, Thatch did do a lot of things. ¨I think none of them can compare to Luffy. He's always running around and getting into trouble.¨ He said. Rakuyo gave a snort. ¨Luffy is a wild one, I have to agree with that.¨ Said the commander, looking at Ace. ¨You look used to his antics though.¨ Ace laughed. ¨You get used to it with time.¨ Answered Ace.

The two commander then started to talk about their siblings as they walked on the ship, both of them smiling as they shared stories.

-x-

The fire from the bonfire was blazing. Everyone was ready to have a party, and many had already started. The pirates seemed happy that they were able to visit the uninhabited island, especially Stefan, who were still running around. Ace was sitting on a rock not too far away from the forest, looking at everyone who were roaming around. It was structural and calm, Ace enjoyed that. He could also see what Rakuyo meant, they did sometimes look like headless chickens, but they always managed to what they were supposed to do. It was a complete different pace than what Ace was used to when he was around this many people.

The times he was, it was when he was with The Red Cloud. When Ace was with them, everyone was acting like assassin. He was used to that, but he could tell that no one was being themselves. Every one of them were acting, trying to look as professional as they could. He knew they had a reputation to uphold, but the thing he disliked the most, was when the newer ones were there. Everyone was looking at him in fear and apprehension. He enjoyed the times when it was just himself and the more experienced ones, the ones that had been there for a long time and knew who everyone were. He could compare them to how the commanders were. They were the one in charge, therefore acting a bit different time to time when they were around the division members. They still needed to show that they were strong and relaying, so he did understand it.

Ace liked the routines the pirates had, it showed who they were and Ace enjoyed seeing the pirates being themselves. He was sitting and watching Thatch annoying his division, when someone sat down beside him. Ace looked over to see Namur, ¨Good morning.¨ Said the merman when Ace looked at him. Ace smiled, it was still morning, the clock wasn't 11 yet. ¨Good morning, Namur.¨ He said back. Namur was sitting beside him, but still a bit away. Ace knew the merman always was a bit on edge around others that he hadn't been around too much. Mermen were looked down upon and Ace had always thought that was wrong. They were amazing people, many of the ones he had met had been more welcoming than most.

Ace also knew Namur mostly was on the ship when they docked, and he hoped the merman would come with them to town when they got on Budo. ¨Namur,¨ Said Ace, getting his attention. ¨When we get to Budo, you should join us to come in town.¨ Ace could see Namur looking a bit shocked at him, before giving a somewhat smile. ¨I don't know, I like it on the ship.¨ He said, and Ace could tell he didn't completely mean it. Ace had been on the island once before, when he and Azuruko needed to do something, and they were kind people. ¨They won't care.¨ He said, looking at Namur. ¨And if they do, they just need to get over it.¨ He ended, sending a smile.

Namur looked at Ace, sending a sheepish smile. ¨I'll think about it.¨ He said. ¨I'm used to the stares and murmurs I get.¨ Ace shook his head a bit. ¨I know what you mean. But just because you are used to it, doesn't make it any easier.¨ Started Ace. ¨People will always judge. They will often listen to what others say and think, before they even think about seeing if it's true.¨ Namur looked at him in small shock, before he understood. Ace was used to people thinking of him as a devil, someone that would kill and destroy, not having morals and honor. Thinking if they paid enough, he would do whatever they wanted.

Ace leaned back on his hands, looking at the sky. ¨But you'll always meet someone who will accept you for who you are. And when you do, it's important to remember they are there for you.¨ Ace could hear Namur sigh. ¨I remember when I first met Pops, I couldn't believe when he told me he didn't care that I was a merman. Saying that everyone was a child of the sea.¨ Said the merman. Ace smiled, looking back at Namur, who was looking at everyone on the beach. ¨Whitebeard is a good man.¨ Said Ace, and could see Namur nod. ¨He is.¨

-x-

Ace sat on a rock near the ocean, Stefan was lying beside him relaxing as Ace petted him. Most of the pirates were asleep, having gone a bit wild at the party. It was in the middle of the night and the sky had clouded up, making it a bit chilly, making Ace glad he had the cape. When the people had fallen in a drunken sleep, Ace had helped the others that were sober or less drunk to either bring them closer to the fire or giving them a blanket. He was a bit surprised at seeing how often and how much some of them drank, but let them have their fun. It seemed the rumors weren't lying when they mentioned the Whitebeards were the best and worst at holding parties.

¨Couldn't sleep?¨ Said a voice behind him making Ace turn a bit around. Ace shook his head as he looked at the captain. ¨I'm not tired.¨ He answered, telling a half truth. He was a bit tired, but knew it would be pointless to try to sleep, at least for now. The captain gave a nod as he went to sit beside Stefan on the ground, also petting the wolf. ¨Did you manage to get some training done on the island, son?¨ Asked the captain when he was seated. Ace nodded, making the captain smile. ¨What kind of training did you do? If you don't mind me asking.¨ Continued the captain. Ace gave a smile to the man, ¨I mostly did some target training.¨ Started Ace. ¨I like to do that alone, one wrong move can result in an injury.¨ The captain nodded in understanding. Whitebeard then looked at Ace, wanting to see his reaction to his next question.

¨Did you figure some things out too, son?¨ He asked.

Ace gave a sigh. He had been able to think about some things, but he hadn't managed to figure it out, at least not yet. ¨I managed to get to think a bit.¨ Said Ace, looking out at the sea. Whitebeard frowned, understanding Ace hadn't been able to figure what he wanted out. ¨You know you can talk to me, or any of the others.¨ Said the captain, looking comfortingly at Ace. Ace nodded, but didn't say anything, neither did he look at the captain. Both of them continued to sit in silence, petting the wolf that lied between them. Both of them enjoying the others presence.

It was a bit later that Ace gave a sigh, looking up at the cloudy sky. ¨I sometimes wonder if I am making the right choice.¨ Started Ace. ¨I know you are okay with me being an assassin and everything. But my work comes with great risks and consequences. Not just that I am a wanted assailant, but that I am one of the most wanted ones by so many different people and groups.¨ Ace gave a smile when Stefan moved his head to lie across Ace's lap. ¨The consequences if someone figures out who I am would be awful and a gigantic mess.¨ Ace ended, looking down at Stefan, who closed his eyes as Ace petted behind his ears.

Whitebeard had sat quietly while Ace had talked, not wanting to interrupt. The captain did understand what Ace meant, and he was right. If someone found out about it, it _would_ be bad. Whitebeard sent a fatherly look at Ace. ¨If,¨ He started. ¨Someone finds out about who you are, you won't be alone. We will stand beside you no matter what, that's what a family do.¨ The captain could see Ace smiling, but he could also see some emotions in the kid's eyes. He hoped Ace didn't regret accepting his offer, and he would stand by his words. No matter what happened, they would stand by his side. They were a family, and they never left anyone behind. They would stand together until the end of the road.

Both of them then just sat in silence, enjoying the night and the calm wind that blew every now and then.

-x-

The next morning everyone made their way back to the boat. The weather had only gotten worse, it had even started to rain a bit. Everyone had helped to gather the stuff and trash that was on the island, not wanting to make a mess on the beautiful island. It did take some time, but with everyone helping, it got done in a good pace. They were glad when they finally were done, seeing as the sky just opened up and rain came pouring down. All of the pirates had gone for shelter from the rain, and many was watching the weather from the windows. Most of the crew that wasn't to hangover was in the galley, this included most of the commanders and the captain.

¨It's really pouring down.¨ Said Haruta, staring out a window. Many of the others nodded. It was really pouring down, and they were a bit moody because of it. They had had perfect weather for days, and no one liked this turn of events. Haruta suddenly frowned a bit, trying to lean closer to the window, to focus on something she saw. ¨Why is Ace outside?¨ She asked, brows furrowed, still looking out. This caught every commanders and captain's attention as they also made their way over to the window, trying to look out.

Haruta was right, they could see someone standing in the rain at the front of the ship. Based on the outline of the cape they saw, it was most likely Ace. ¨Why doesn't he come inside? He is going to get soaking wet.¨ Continued the twelfth commander. No one did have an answer to that. Izou tilted his head a bit, ¨He seems to be enjoying it for some reason.¨ Said the crossdresser. Everyone tried to look closer, and could see Ace had his head tilted a bit upwards. ¨Why would he enjoy standing in the rain?¨ Asked Haruta, looking at her father. But instead of him answering, it was Marco. ¨Because¨ Started the first commander, getting the attention.

¨No one can see you crying in the rain, yoi.¨

Everyone looked at him shocked, before looking back at the figure in the rain. After Marco's comment, they swore they could see tears mixing with the rain. Marco then silently walked towards the door and went outside. All of them watched from the window as the first commander went up and stood beside Ace in the rain. They could see that none of them was talking, they just stood in silence.

Whitebeard did have a smile on his face, seeing them standing there. He knew Marco had done that himself at the beginning after joining them, but had stopped after a while, realizing no one would look down on him for having feelings. Marco did only show them to him, trying to look strong for his brothers and sisters. The captain only hoped Ace would also realize this. He was not surprised Ace didn't like to show his feelings, knowing it could be fatal in his line of work. It was true, if you didn't know what to look after, no one could tell that you were crying. ¨Thatch,¨ Started the captain, looking at his son. ¨Why don't you go and get some towels. They are going to need it when they come in.¨ Thatch nodded, and went to fetch some towels from the kitchen.

The ones that stood at the window left after a bit, not wanting to stare at the duo on deck. They started a game of cards, having fun plying different kinds of games while waiting for Marco and Ace to come inside. It was an hour later when the door opened, and both Marco and Ace came inside soaking wet. When they closed the door behind them, Izou was in front of them, offering the towels Thatch had fetched before. Both of them gave a thank you, and started to dry themselves off as they moved more into the galley, eventually sitting down. ¨What are you playing?¨ Asked Ace, seeing the cards. ¨Poker.¨ Answered Thatch, smiling at Ace. ¨Want to join? But I have to warn you, I'm exceptionally skilled at it.¨ Ace gave a grin, ¨Give me a hand.¨ He said, making everyone smile and Thatch feeling unsure about what he just said.

Two hours later, Thatch laid with his head on the table, having lost everything he had to Ace, who was smiling. ¨Anyone up for an another round?¨ Asked the assassin, and could see everyone shaking their heads. ¨How about we play war instead?¨ Contributes the captain, making everyone nod, and Ace laugh.

-x-

The pirates had spent most of the day inside, seeing the bad weather. But a bit after dinner, the sky had cleared up, and many had gone out on deck continuing the day. It was now getting late, and Ace was standing at the front of the ship. He had enjoyed playing cards with the others, it was a lot of fun. Even though it had been bad weather for most of the day, it was almost no clouds in the sky now. Ace enjoyed the biting and freshness of the air after rain. It smelt and felt clearer than before, making Ace enjoy the night a bit more than usual.

¨Can't sleep, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, coming to stand beside him. Ace shook his head, ¨I'm not really tired.¨ Said Ace, turning towards the other man. ¨What about you?¨ He asked knowing Marco didn't have the night shift tonight. Marco gave a sigh. ¨The same, yoi.¨ He said, looking at Ace. Ace gave a laugh, ¨Good to know I'm not alone.¨ He said, smiling at the first commander. ¨It's nice to have company on sleepless nights.¨ Marco looked out at sea, ¨Is it often you can't sleep, yoi? You aren't in your room a lot.¨ He said, sounding a bit concerned. Ace laughed a bit, knowing Marco had cached that he rarely slept. ¨I'm doing okay. I think I get enough sleep.¨ He said, and could hear the first commander laugh at the statement. ¨I have a feeling what you think is enough is way too little, yoi.¨ Ace shook his head, giving a small laugh again. ¨I think everyone thinks different on what enough sleep is.¨ Said Ace smiling.

Marco shook his head. He knew the feeling of not sleeping enough, and thinking you did. It was sometimes a struggle, and he didn't like it when people outright told him to sleep more, thinking it was that easy. It was easy to forget how hard sleeping was for someone, it was no surprise to the first commander that Ace had trouble sleeping. Ace's job wasn't exactly easy and required him to be awake most nights, insomnia was probably something he was used to. ¨Did you have fun on the island, yoi?¨ Asked Marco. Ace nodded, ¨I did, it was nice to be able to train a bit and the party was nice.¨ Said Ace. Marco nodded, and looked out at the sea. ¨Was climbing the cliff a part of your training?¨ He asked, thinking it might have been.

Ace shook his head. ¨No.¨ Started Ace. ¨Its been awhile since I've climbed a cliff, I enjoy doing it. It was a bit of a challenge.¨ Marco gave a snort at that. ¨It was an amazing feat, yoi. Especially how you managed to climb on the overhang.¨ Said Marco. ¨I didn't know it was possible to do that without equipment, yoi.¨ Ace laughed. ¨I have had my fair share of training in climbing. You just need to know where to put your hands and feet.¨ Said Ace, closing his eyes at a breeze that came. Marco nodded. ¨You looked like you knew what you were doing, yoi.¨ Started Marco. ¨You were climbing at a fast pace. You even gave most of us an heart attack when you fell.¨

Ace laughed at that. ¨Accidents and flukes happen. I thought the rock would manage to hold.¨ Marco nodded, ¨Your reaction was fast, it almost looked as you were prepared to fall, yoi.¨ Said the first commander. Ace nodded, ¨When you climb, you need to be prepared to fall. I wasn't waiting for it, but I was prepared for it.¨ Said Ace, making Marco nod. ¨Like a fight, yoi.¨ Started Marco. ¨You are prepared for an attack, and therefore are ready to act.¨ Ace nodded. ¨Yes. You don't wait for it, but you are ready for it to happen. Things go wrong, and you need to be ready to act.¨ Marco nodded. He understood what Ace meant. He was usually prepared for things to happen, and therefore was on guard most of the time. It never hurt to be ready, and he felt glad Ace thought the same.

Both of them then just stood in the silence of the night, listening to the waves hit the ship. It was an hour later, when Dust appeared and landed on the railing. Marco could see the bird having an envelope, and remembered Ace had his last day off today, it had been 4 days since he took the days off. The commander was glad he got all four days, he had been thinking he only would get 3. The first commander watched as Ace took and opened the envelope. ¨Back to work again, yoi?¨ He asked, looking at Ace, who nodded. ¨It seems so.¨ Ace stood up and stretched a bit, making Marco frown a bit. ¨Are you leaving right away, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I am. It won't take long, it's only a meeting. It will take a couple of hours at most.¨ Said Ace, putting the envelope away, and petting Dust.

Marco nodded, glad it wasn't something big. ¨Who are you meeting with, yoi? If you can tell.¨ Ace gave a smile, ¨It's an acquaintance.¨ Was all he said. Marco had a feeling it wasn't Shanks, seeing as he didn't say his name. He had figured Ace had a lot of acquaintances, a lot of people wanted to work with him and have him on their side. Ace looked at the first commander with a smile. ¨Earlier today,¨ Started Ace. ¨When it was raining. Thanks for joining me, it was nice.¨ Marco shook his head. ¨It was nothing, yoi.¨ He answered. He remember doing the same years ago, and he always enjoyed it when Pops stood beside him. It made him feel like he wasn't alone.

Then something happened that made Marcos brain stop for a second. Ace leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. ¨Goodnight Marco.¨ He said, and left to change for his meeting.

Marco stood still, not sure if what had happened had really happened. Before he smiled, before he could make a move, he heard a soft laughter and turned around to see his father, and felt his cheek heat up.

* * *

 _That's chapter 16, hope you enjoyed._

 _I am also going to include Sabo and Luffy a bit, but only in small outtakes at the end so you can see how they are doing. I won't do it in every chapter, but when i think it would fit_

 _Also, I am going to bring Law more in the story. He will meet Ace's brothers, and I was wondering if you wanted Luffy/Law or Sabo/Law. Already have some who want Luffy/Law_

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment.  
_


	18. Ace of Spades Chapter 17 The New Year

_Hello everyone, here's chapter 17_

 _And a warning before we start. There is going to be smut towards the end. If you do not like, do not read it. Just skip from where it starts until the next break (the -x-). Also, I have never written smut before, and have no idea if its good. But did my best._

 _Big thanks to OhMy56 for betaing_

 _Without further do, enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

¨Trafalgar, Donquixote.¨ Said Ace with a nod, looking at the two men. Both of them gave a bow, ¨Ace of Spades-ya.¨ Said Law, as he stood back up. ¨Thank you for answering on a short notice.¨ Ace gave a nod to the man, ¨What is it you want to talk about, Trafalgar?¨ He asked, going straight to the point. Law lifted his hand and motioned towards Rosinante. ¨I would like to ask for Corazon to put up his barrier again before we continue.¨ He said. They were on Law's submarine boat, and the only ones out on the deck was them. The rest of Law's crew was most likely inside. Ace nodded. ¨That is fine, Trafalgar. Just as long as my raven is kept outside as last time.¨ Ace answered. Law nodded, and gave a small gesture to Corazon who obligated, also keeping Dust on the outside of the barrier.

When the barrier was up, Ace motioned for Law to continue. ¨I have finished the preparations for me to become a Warlord.¨ Started Law, and reached to take a parchment out, handing it to Ace. ¨These are the people I have taken the hearts off.¨ Ace took the parchment and looked it over. He was surprised to hear Law had managed to get one hundred hearts on such a short time. He and Daisuke had given him hundred and fifty names, just so he could choose some himself. Law did certainly work fast, and he was pleased with the ones he chose. Ace put the parchment in his pouch, so he could also give it to Daisuke, so he could update everyone so they knew who now were gone.

When Ace had put it away, he looked at Law. ¨Where are the hearts?¨ He asked, knowing he had not heard anything about Law delivering it. Law motioned for a chest not too far away, and did not move until Ace had given him a nod. Law slowly made his way over, and Ace was pleased to see Law knew how to act. He had a feeling he had gotten tips from Corazon, seeing as he had worked a lot with assassins. When Law was in front of the chest and opened it, Ace instantly heard the heart beats. He was mildly impressed with the hearts he could see. Law's powers where impressive, he apparently was adapted in using them. ¨I have not delivered them yet because,¨ Started Law, closing the chest again. ¨I have not been able to get close to the main marine base yet, and hoped you could help, Ace of Spades-ya.¨

Ace gave a nod. ¨I can do that, Trafalgar. Do you want me to deliver it now, or wait until a certain point?¨ Law seemed to think a bit, before he answered. ¨I would like for it to be delivered now.¨ Started Law, before he motioned for Corazon. ¨If you'd like, Corazon can come with you, his power is for you to use if you need it.¨ Corazon gave a small bow, signalizing he was okay with the agreement. When he was up again, Ace shook his head. ¨I do not need his help, but I thank you for offering.¨ Ace could see Law looking a bit shocked, wondering how he would manage it on his own, but he nodded none the less.

Ace could hear the ocean waves hitting the submarine, and knew Corazon's powers didn't mute out the sounds to them, at least not now. Ace mentally told Dust to fly to the chest, and both Corazon and Law followed the bird movements as he landed on the chest. ¨It will take a few hours to deliver it, Trafalgar.¨ Started Ace, getting their attention again. ¨I believe it will take somewhere between 3-4 hours. Would you like for me to tell you when I have delivered it?¨ Said Ace, looking at Law. Law gave a nod. ¨If you could, that would be appreciated, Ace of Spades-ya.¨ Ace nodded. ¨I will come back when I have delivered it.¨ Said Ace. Law nodded, and took another parchment out, handing it to Ace. ¨This needs to be delivered with the chest, so they know who I am, and what I want.¨ Ace nodded, and took the parchment, putting it away.

¨If that is all, I will take my leave.¨ Ace could see Law nodding, signalizing he had nothing more to say. But Corazon moved his hand a bit, motioning for Ace's attention. Ace looked at him, and motioned for him to speak.

¨You may know I have worked with assassins before,¨ Started Corazon, as Ace gave a nod. ¨I wondered if you have any contact with a man called Azuruko?¨ Ended Corazon, looking at Ace. Ace knew the man had worked a lot with Azuruko many years ago, and he actually thought Corazon knew Azuruko was dead, but that was apparently not the case. Ace gave a small shake of his head. ¨Azuruko passed away some time ago.¨ He said, and could see the shocked expression on Corazon's face, before he gave a nod. Ace motioned with his hand, to see if any of them had anything else they wanted to say. When both of them shook their heads a bit, Ace gave a small bow. ¨I will then take my leave, I will return in a few hours after I have taken care of the chest.¨ Both Corazon and Law gave a bow back, and Ace disappeared.

Ace reappeared in a forest, Dust landing beside him with the chest. Ace was at a place he knew no one would come across the chest, a hidden uninhabited island, and would leave the chest here until he was in the right position. When he had landed, he took the parchment he had gotten from Law, the one which had the ones he had taken the hearts of. Ace also took out an another parchment and wrote a quick note to Daisuke, and put both in an envelope, handing it to Dust. Before Dust left, Ace wrote a quick note to Whitebeard, saying he would be gone longer than he thought and handed it to Dust. ¨Go to Daisuke first.¨ Said Ace, and Dust gave a nod before he disappeared.

When Dust was gone, Ace checked the chest over, and inspected one of the beating hearts. It was a peculiar ability Law had, and Ace had to say he like what he could do. Ace put it back, and closed the chest. He had a few hours until Dust had delivered the letters and before he made it to the marine base. Ace decided to spend the time relaxing on the island. Ace climbed on a tree, settling on a branch, taking out a book he had, and started to read.

It was a bit over two hours later that he felt Dust call for him. Ace put his book away, and disappeared. When he reappeared, he was at the edge of some trees, and could see the marine base a bit away. It had a bit of security, but it wasn't too bad. It was worse out in the water, and seeing as Ace could skip that part since Dust could fly over, saved him a lot of trouble. Ace could see around 15 guards on the outside, none of them directly in front of the door.

This was going to be easy.

Ace told Dust to get the chest, and waited for him to return. When Dust did, the chest was now beside him, Ace crouched in front of Dust, holding his hands around his wings. Ace only did this rarely, seeing as he couldn't use this on many people at a time. There were about 5 marines that would see him if he was at the door, and he needed those out of the picture. Ace made his hands produce a bit of smoke, Dust's feathers absorbing the smoke. When he was finished, some smoke was dusting of his wings, and he only had a limited time. Dust instantly flew off, and flew as silently as he could over the marines that could see him, and gave a small shrug of his wings over them, making the smoke hit them so Ace could trap them in an illusion. It wouldn't hold as long, or was as powerful as it would be if he had been the one to blow the smoke, but right now it was the easiest solution.

Ace could see two of them noticing Dust when he was above them, but he always managed to trap them in his illusion before they could react, when all of them was trapped, Ace checked the place over again. He could not see any others that would cause an issue so he made Dust sit on the railing with the stairs to the door, so he could teleport there. Ace made quick work of teleporting there with the chest, sending Dust to the woods, placing the envelope on top of the chest, and knocking on the door. The instant he had knocked twice, he disappeared back to the forest, and watched as the door opened. When the man in the door saw the chest, he took the illusion off the marines and disappeared. Ace reappeared on the same island he had been on before, and sent Dust to find the submarine again, so he could tell Law how it went.

When Dust had located the submarine, Ace teleported there, and told Law everything had gone according to the plan, so he would probably hear from the marines soon. Both Law and Corazon had seemed shocked on how fast he had done it, giving him his thanks as well as a reward for the work, before Ace gave his goodbyes and disappeared again. Ace reappeared back on the island, and changed out of his assassin's clothes, putting them in a bag before teleporting back to the ship. He used Dust to teleport to his room, so he could relax without being seen. He didn't mind to be seen when he returned, not when everything had gone well, but he was tired and wanted to sleep for a bit.

-x-

Whitebeard had made his way out on the deck after he had relaxed a bit. He hoped to see Ace out on deck, too see if he was okay. He was a bit worried when Haruta had seen Ace out on deck in the bad weather. He knew what Ace was doing, and was thinking about going outside to be with him. But Marco had done it before he had managed, so he decided to let them be. Ace seemed to be comfortable around Marco, and thought Ace might appreciate it. He was glad when they came inside, Ace looked like his normal self. But he had a feeling Ace was really good at hiding his feelings, so he still had a bit of worry in his chest.

When he got out on deck, he saw not only Ace at the front of the ship, but Marco too. The captain decided to let them be a bit together before going himself. He could not hear what they were talking about, seeing as he was too far away. But after he had stood there for a few minutes, he did hear Dust cawing, and saw the bird having an envelope that Ace read. He knew it was Ace's last day off, and it was only a matter of time until he would get an assignment. Whitebeard was about to walk up to them, when Ace stretched, and the captain understood Ace probably had to leave. And only a minute after Ace had stretched, he watched as Ace leaned up and gave Marco a kiss on the cheek. Whitebeard felt himself smile as Ace walked away, and could see him smiling himself. Ace didn't pass or see him, seeing as he was standing a bit to the side.

When the captain turned back to his first commander, he could see him standing there in shock, and had to laugh a bit as he moved towards him. He laughed a bit more when he saw his son was embarrassed. Whitebeard made his way to stand beside his son. ¨Did he get an assignment?¨ He asked, and could see Marco looking a bit weirdly at him, probably since he thought he would bring the kiss up. Marco nodded. ¨Yes, yoi.¨ He started, turning back to the sea. ¨He said it was only a meeting, and would be back in a couple of hours.¨ Whitebeard nodded, that wasn't too long. ¨Are you going to wait for him?¨ Asked the captain, sending a smile to his son. Marco nodded, ¨Two hours isn't so long, yoi.¨ He started, ¨And he is often back a bit earlier.¨ Whitebeard nodded. Marco was right, Ace often showed up a bit earlier than he said. Both of them then stood at the front of the ship, talking about small stuff, waiting for Ace to return.

It was a bit over an hour later, that Dust suddenly landed beside the captain, holding a parchment. Whitebeard did frown a bit, but did reach out for the parchment. The moment he had taken it, Dust gave a shrug and disappeared again. The captain looked at the parchment, not sure what it meant. ¨What is it, yoi?¨ He heard Marco ask beside him. ¨I don't know, son.¨ Said the captain, opening the parchment. When he had opened it, he saw a few quick words. ' _Going to be gone 5 extra hours.'_ And the note was signed with an A. Whitebeard hoped Ace wouldn't be late because something was wrong, but he was glad he had gotten a note, so they wouldn't worry too much. The captain turned to Marco. ¨Ace is going to be gone longer than he expected.¨ He said, as he handed him the note.

Whitebeard could see his son sighing, knowing Ace would not return until morning. Whitebeard gave a comforting smile, ¨He is probably fine, son.¨ He said, and could see Marco nodding. When Marco closed the note, Whitebeard knew staying out all night was not the best decision. ¨Would you like to join me in my room, son?¨ Started the captain. ¨I don't feel like sleeping, and I have a feeling you don't either.¨ Whitebeard saw the disapproving look Marco sent him when he mentioned he didn't feel like sleeping. Marco never liked it when he didn't sleep. But the first commander gave a nod non the less. Whitebeard and Marco made their way to the captain's room, to talk about some usual small stuff until they either fell asleep, or morning came.

-x-

Curiel stared at the parchment he held in shock. _There must be a mistake_ , was the only thought he had in his head. He had already counted their funds over twice, and the number came back the same. He tried to figure it out, and nothing gave any sense. Then it suddenly hit him, _Ace had joined them._ That was probably the reason it didn't add up. But still, this change was almost concerning. Curiel took the parchment and folded it, before he made his way out on deck, heading for the meeting room, where he knew his father was, having seen him heading there earlier.

It was still early in the morning, around 6, and many were already awake, and this did include many of the commanders and the captain. He had seen his father and Marco heading for the meeting room, probably to relax and talk with the other commanders that were up. Every time many of them was awake this early, they usually spent some time together on the meeting room, just to speak about different things that they thought didn't need to be mentioned out with the others, and it wasn't as important so it didn't need to be brought up in a meeting. It was a nice little thing they did, and everyone always enjoyed to be around each other. Curiel got to the door and knocked, when he heard a come in, he opened it before closing the door behind him.

¨Good morning, son.¨ Said his father, sending him a smile. Curiel smiled and gave his own greeting. ¨Is everything okay?¨ Asked the captain, seeing Curiel looking a bit unsure and holding the parchment. Curiel walked towards the table and the other commanders. The ones up this morning was Marco, Vista, Izou, Blenheim and Jozu. ¨I just counted our funds.¨ Said Curiel, as he made his way towards his father. ¨And, yoi?¨ Started Marco, worried they had much less than they thought. ¨Do we need to start saving again?¨

Curiel shook his head. It had happened a few times that they needed to save a bit, but it was only when they had under 50 000 000, seeing as they needed a lot of money to be able to stock up on things and do repairs. Curiel could see many of them frowning when he shook his head, not understanding what else could be wrong with the funds. ¨We should have about 120 000 000 according to my last counting and what we have used.¨ Started Curiel, and handed the parchment to his father, who he could see looked shocked at the number.

¨We currently have 750 000 000.¨ Said Curiel, and could see the shocked faces of everyone in the room.

¨How is that even possible, yoi?¨ Said Marco, looking at Curiel and his father. ¨How can we suddenly have six times as muc-.¨ Marco cut himself off. ¨And this suddenly happened within the last 2 weeks, yoi?¨ Curiel nodded, and saw as the first commander came to the same conclusion he had. ¨Didn't Ace say he gave most of what he make away, yoi?¨ He asked, and could see both Curiel and Whitebeard nodding. ¨Wait,¨ Started Izou. ¨We have over 6 times as much because of Ace? How much does he make?!¨ He asked a bit shocked. And none of them had an answer. They knew Ace did probably make a lot. But even if what they had gotten was half of what he made, and it was probably even less, was _way_ more than they ever thought.

¨Isn't Ace here so we can ask him if its right?¨ Asked Izou, looking at them. Whitebeard looked at the clock. It was around 6, and he had gotten the note around 3, so Ace was most likely not back yet. Whitebeard shook his head. ¨He got an assignment, he will be back in a few hours.¨ He said, ¨I'll ask him when I see him.¨ Everyone nodded, and went back to talking about the usual stuff.

-x-

Ace walked out on deck, feeling refreshed. He had slept for a couple of hours, and was happy with that. Two hours of sleep every other day was the usual amount for him. He knew it was too little for a regular person, but he had been doing this for a long time. Every time he slept longer than a few hours, he knew it would be impossible for him to sleep for a few nights, and he would rather sleep a couple of hours every other night, than sleep for a long time once every fourth night. the only few times he might sleep more regularly, was when he was with his brothers. He always felt calm around them, and relaxed enough to sleep.

When Ace got out on the deck, there were many already was up. It didn't surprise Ace, the clock was almost 10. Ace wasn't especially hungry, so he decided to be out on deck for a bit, heading towards the open part of the deck. When he got to his destination, he was met with smiling faces and greetings. He gave a smile back, as well as a greeting. When he was more out on the open part, he could see the captain's chair, and Whitebeard giving a smile when he saw him. ¨Good morning, son.¨ Said the captain, also looking a bit relieved. Ace gave a nod and his own greetings. Before going to his usual spot on the railing, leaning on it. He soon noticed Marco coming and leaning on the railing beside him.

Ace smiled at the man. ¨Good morning.¨ He said, and got a smile back. ¨Good morning, yoi. Did everything go okay last night?¨ Asked Marco. Ace gave a nod, making Marco nod back. Glad that it had gone fine. Ace could see the first commander sending some gesture to Jozu, who nodded and went and got the division members a bit away from them. Ace looked back at Marco, wondering why he made Jozu do that. Making so it was only commanders and the captain in the close proximity. Marco made a gesture towards the captain, and Ace looked at the man, who now was looking at him. ¨Son,¨ Started the man. ¨Curiel counted our funds this morning, and we have quite a bit more than we expected.¨

Ace gave a nod, understanding that they probably didn't know how much he actually made. ¨I haven't made too much the last weeks, but I understand the amount can be a bit shocking the first time around.¨ He answered, and could see the captain nodding. ¨Ace,¨ Said a voice to his right, and he looked over to see Curiel. ¨How much have you made the last two weeks?¨ Ace thought for a bit. He didn't know the exact number, but knew the somewhat full amount.

¨I've made about 2 000 000 000, give or take.¨ He answered, and could see the shock on everyone's faces.

¨Billion?¨ Asked the chef, sounding shocked. Ace nodded. Thatch then held up nine fingers. ¨Billion, as in 9 zeroes?¨ Ace nodded again, lifting his eyebrow a bit, not understanding why it was such a big deal. ¨How is that 'not too much'?!¨ He yelled disbelieving. Ace gave a small laugh. He was used to the amount he made, and didn't think it was a lot anymore. But they apparently thought it was. ¨I am used to making a bit more, around 3-4 billion to be truthful.¨ He started. ¨I have gotten used to it, and didn't think it is as much as it probably is.¨ Thatch let out a shocked sound, looking completely stunned at the amount. Ace could see Curiel shaking his head. ¨I have a feeling we're not going to have a money problems in the future.¨ He said, laughing at Thatch's utterly stunned expression.

Curiel thought the amount was stunning. Based on how much they had gotten the last couple of weeks from Ace's work, he made out they got about a quarter of what Ace made. Curiel was prepared to see some change in the funding's, but never would he have believed the man made _this_ much. He could only imagine how much his brothers got. Ace had said he gave most of it to them, and that _had_ to be a lot. ¨Son,¨ Said Whitebeard, getting their attention again. ¨What do you usually do with all that money?¨ Ace thought for a bit before answering. ¨I mostly give it away to others. Most of it goes to my brothers, and the rest I use to buy the things I need. _Certain_ equipment is quite expensive, and it's always good to have bit of extra money on hand.¨

Ace could see everyone nodding, understanding Ace was talking about his assassin's gear. It was always good to have money on hand, and the few times his assassin's gear got broken or needed an upgrade, it did often cost _a lot._ Whitebeard gave a smile to Ace. ¨That's understandable, son. It is always good to have a bit of money, we just didn't know it was going to be as much.¨ Said the captain. Ace nodded. ¨I'm used to it, and often forget I make more than most.¨ Ace could see everyone nodding. Ace actually didn't think the amount was that great, and it apparently was. There were always small things like this he forgot was not common. He had been around assassins for most of his life, and had grown accustomed to those routines. Ace would get used to the pirate's routines with time.

Dust then suddenly landed beside him. Ace petted him as he took an envelope and opened it. Ace had to keep his eye from twitching when he read the message. For some reason, Shanks wanted him to get some information for him, and he needed Ace to come now, and _not_ tell the pirates it was him he was doing an assignment for. Ace folded the note, and put it away. ¨You're leaving again, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, looking at Ace. Ace nodded. ¨It won't take long. A couple of hours at most.¨ He answered, knowing Shanks would have told him if it was something big. Ace could see them nodding, and Whitebeard giving a fatherly smile. ¨We'll see you later, son. Be safe.¨ Ace nodded, and disappeared. He had a spare suit at Shanks, so he didn't need to change on the boat.

-x-

Ace had been gone for about half an hour. Whitebeard was a bit saddened to know Ace would be a lot gone, doing his work. He would always support Ace in his job, even though he didn't like the danger of his work, knowing Ace could get seriously injured. Ace was strong and one of the bests, and he rarely got injured. He had faith in him, but he did still worry. He was glad that he could help Ace, and give him a place where he feels like he belonged. The captain did _not_ , and was sure he would _not_ regret giving Ace a place in his family. Ace was smart and kind person. It was at times he forgot Ace was the most dangerous and wanted assassin in the world. He was so young and kind, at least when he was Ace. When he was the assassin, he understood how he had gotten the reputation.

He did read a lot about him in the papers, on how much of a danger he was, and that he was a demon. And he could understand it, but didn't like the names they called him. If anyone had told him he would have the assassin in his family half a year ago, he would call them insane. Ace was a perfect addition to their family. He had thought more and more about telling everyone who Ace was, but he would need to bring it up with Ace first. He did understand if Ace wanted to wait a bit longer. He could understand if some of his children would maybe feel a bit unsettled and unsure when they found out. The captain would take it as it came, hoping everyone would accept it.

Whitebeard was sitting, enjoying the day, his children doing their business and having fun. ¨Pops.¨ Said someone to his left, and he looked over to see Claus coming towards him, a Den Den in his hands. ¨Son.¨ He said, smiling at him. ¨Who is calling?¨ Claus handed him the Den Den, ¨It is Red haired Shanks.¨ He said, making the captain frown. ¨Did he say what he wanted?¨ He asked, and Claus shook his head. Whitebeard nodded, taking the Den Den. Seeing as Claus didn't look unsure or anything, he could safely assume Shanks didn't have anything he needed to say to him in private. ¨Brat,¨ Started the captain, looking at the Den Den. ¨What do you want?¨ He asked. ¨Nothing much,¨ Answered Shanks, sounding like his usual happy self. ¨I just wanted to know if you knew what tomorrow is.¨ He said, making the captain frown a bit.

There wasn't anything special tomorrow to his knowledge. At least not tomorrow, but it was new year's tonight. Thatch was preparing a feast for everyone, and the captain was already ready to party with his sons. He knew it would get out of hand as usual, and he knew Marco probably already had a headache, knowing the party was going to get really out of hand. ¨Other than it being the first day of the new year, I don't know of anything special.¨ Said the captain, and could hear Shanks sigh. ¨I had a feeling Ace wouldn't tell you.¨ Said the other captain, making Whitebeard look at the Den Den in curiosity. ¨What do you mean Ace wouldn't tell us what?¨ Maybe it was a special day for the kid, and it was something they should know. Shanks gave a small laugh.

¨Tomorrow is Ace's birthday.¨ Said the captain excited, making all the pirates who heard it shocked. They had forgotten to ask Ace when his birthday was.

¨He never really celebrated it,¨ Continued Shanks, getting their attention again. ¨He never liked to be the center of attention, so you shouldn't throw a big party. But I thought you should know.¨ The pirates where stunned. Ace's birthday was _tomorrow_. That gave them no time to prepare or do anything for him. Even getting gifts would be hard. ¨If you want,¨ Continued Shanks. ¨I can hold up Ace for a few more hours.¨ Whitebeard frowned a bit, before he realized it was Shanks that had called Ace away. Probably so he could call and tell them without Ace overhearing. Whitebeard looked out at the sea, there were an island not too far away. It wasn't one of theirs, but a neutral one. It did have some shops, and they should get something for the kid. ¨If you can hold him up until 3 o'clock, that would be great.¨ He said, hoping the other captain would do that.

They could hear Shanks laugh. ¨I'll just send him on a wild-goose chase. And you should get him a dagger, his favorite one broke.¨ Said the other captain, before abruptly hanging up. The pirates could only stare at the now sleeping Den Den. Thatch was the first one to react. He started flailing his arms, saying how he now had an another party to cook for. And he needed to come up with something perfect, and how he had no idea what Ace liked. ¨Son,¨ Started the captain, stopping Thatch in his rambling. ¨We shouldn't make anything too big.¨ Said the captain. He knew Shanks usually spoke the truth, he even had a feeling himself Ace would not enjoy a big party. He was a reserved person and liked his space. He was new in the family. Bombarding him with a party was most likely not the best idea.

The captain could see Thatch was on his way to protest, wanting to have a big celebration. But the captain silenced him with a shake of the head, making him pout a bit. Whitebeard also saw the thoughtful look on his first commander face, and got a plan. ¨Son,¨ He said, looking at Marco. ¨Why don't you, Izou, Namur and Rakuyo go to the island and get him a gift from everybody?¨ He said, knowing Izou, Namur and Rakuyo knew that there was something between Ace and Marco. Izou figuring out when Ace had told them about Stefan, Rakuyo had figured it out when they danced, and Namur having night shift last night and somehow saw the kiss. All of them would understand Marco wanting to get a personal gift to Ace, and Shanks idea for a dagger was perfect. The captain could see Marco giving him a nod, and a thankful smile, understanding what he was up too.

Thatch let out a whine. ¨But I want to get him something too!¨ Izou clapped him on the back. ¨Shouldn't you be preparing for the party tonight?¨ He said, lifting an eyebrow. Thatch nodded reluctantly and walked off towards the kitchen. Making all of them laugh a bit at how he pouted the entire way. Thatch was a drama king, and they always found it a bit funny. Izou then turned around to the others. ¨We will get the perfect gift for Ace!¨ He promised, before heading towards the boats, knowing it would go fast since Namur could help them.

-x-

Marco went inside an another weapons shop. He had already visited 3 others, and had not found a single dagger he thought looked good. He was starting to lose hope he would find one and knew he didn't have a lot of time left. He had split up from the others, letting them find something that would be from everyone, while the first commander tried to find a dagger. He knew that it needed to be light, have a good hilt and look special. He wanted to find one that there weren't a lot of, and he was even using his own personal savings, knowing if he used the entire crew's, it would mean he would be using the money Ace made to buy him a present. And that sounded wrong. Marco would have no issue with spending his own money, as long as he could see Ace smile. It always got to him on how stunning he looked when he smiled a real happy smile.

When the door closed behind Marco, he could see some other people in the shop, aside from the shop owner. When they saw him, and instantly recognized him, the other customers seemed to whisper to themselves, before edging away. Marco hold the urge to sigh. The reputation did sometime ruin what he wanted to do. The last shop he was in, he could tell the owner didn't want to sell him anything, seeing as he was a pirate. And he hoped this was not going to be the same as that one. When he walked more inside, starting to look at some knifes in a glass cabinet. He could hear someone whisper that they maybe should leave, seeing as he was a pirate and that they were bad people. Marco did his best to ignore it, deciding it would only cause trouble if he reacted to it.

When they continued to stare at him, he was thinking about leaving, and was about to stand back up, when a voice made him halt. ¨If you can't accept someone, pirate or not, looking around, you should just leave.¨ Said the shop owner, looking sternly at the others in the shop. They looked at the owner, before slowly walking out of the shop, still sending him looks of uncertainty. When the door closed, the shop owner let out a sigh, as he turned to him. ¨I am sorry about that.¨ Started the man. ¨We have had some bad experience in the past with pirates. My name is Jim, are you looking for something special?¨ Marco looked at him and couldn't help but smile a bit, happy to know he didn't care that he was a pirate, acting like a professional owner. ¨I'm looking for a dagger, yoi.¨ He started. ¨One that is light, durable and a one of a kind.¨

The owner nodded, walking to an another glass display and opening it. ¨How about this?¨ He asked, taking a dagger out. It had a light golden color and had a lot of ornaments and looked pretty. But Marco wasn't out after something pretty, and the light color would most likely be a bad choice for the assassin. ¨Not quite, yoi. Do you maybe have something a bit darker with less ornaments?¨ The man nodded, and put the dagger away, taking an another one out. This one was darker, a pale back with some ornaments and carvings on the hilt. Marco shook his head. ¨It's better, but not exactly what I am looking for, yoi.¨ He said, and felt his hope fade even more. The owner nodded, before putting it away.

When he had done this, he thought for a bit, before looking at him. ¨You want a dagger that is light, durable, dark in color and don't have any ornaments or carvings?¨ He asked. Marco nodded. ¨Yes, yoi. It can have carvings, not anything big, but makes it looks striking.¨ He answered, giving a bit more detail of what he was after. Jim nodded, and seemed to be in thought, before he snapped his finger. ¨Wait here for a second.¨ He said, before going behind the desk and through a door. When he came back out, he held a piece of clothing. He put it on the counter. ¨I don't normally sell this to regular customers.¨ Started the man, opening the cloth. ¨It is for a certain line of work, and everyone is unique.¨ The man ended as he opened the cloth completely, showing the dagger.

And the dagger looked perfect.

The blade was obsidian black and dark silver where it was sharpened. The hilt was made of the same black metal, and shaped different than most, having a tilted shape so it could be held in different ways without making the wielder having to stick with one form of attack. A deep dark red colored thread was around the hilt, making it so the wielder didn't hold directly at the metal. But the best part were the silver carvings in the blade. It looked to be two Y, both of them having a line thought at the top, and one of them upside down, and the top of the Y overlapping each other. (1)

The shop owner lifted the knife. ¨It's made from a rare material, a kind of memory metal. It's light to use, fits well in the hand, real durable and is a one of a kind.¨ Said the man, handing the weapon to him. And Marco was surprised on how light it was, and how well it fit in his hand. ¨Do the carving mean anything, yoi?¨ He asked, tracing it with his other hand. The shop owner nodded. ¨It is old runes.¨ Started the man. ¨The one to the left means life, while the other means death. The overlapping signalizing the connection of life and death.¨ Marco nodded. This dagger was all too perfect. And then he remembered what the man said. ' _for a certain line of work.'_ This wasn't just a dagger, but an assassin's dagger. To find this was a special and perfect find, he could not have any more luck.

Marco looked back at the man. ¨How much, yoi?¨ He asked, deciding he would get it, no matter what. The man smiled, seeming happy he had found what he looked for. ¨It cost 220 000.¨ He said. Marco nodded slowly. That was quite a bit for a dagger. the usual price was usually somewhere between 50-70 000. But Ace had said himself that this kind of stuff was expensive. And the first commander felt himself smile. He had just enough, bringing with him 250 000. He put the dagger down on the cloth again, and got out his pouch. ¨I'll take it, yoi.¨ He said, and paid the man. Jim had a smile as he accepted it, and packed the dagger in the cloth again, handing it to him. He gave a smile, as he said goodbye, Marco doing the same, before he headed out, searching for the others.

It didn't take him long to find them, seeing as they were also looking for him. They had managed to find a pair of gauntlets and a cloak that would go about halfway down his back. When Marco had asked why they had bought a cloak, seeing as Ace had the cape, Izou had answered that the cape could be hard to run and do maneuvers with. Izou knew Ace was used to wearing a cape, but a cloak this size would make everything easier in fast battle, and he would use the rest of the day to sow the mark in it. Marco agreed on it after hearing why. The cloak was a deep red one with a hood, and Marco had a feeling Ace would like it.

Izou would probably like it more if he could make it himself from scratch, but they did not have time for that. Marco also felt his eye twitch when Izou said something along the lines off 'I'll make sure you can give the present in private.' With a wink. Marco had no doubt Izou had his mind in the gutter, and after the comment about Ace's gift with animals worked on his phoenix, he found his mind drifting way more than he wanted. The others just laughed at the comment, and headed back to the ship.

When they got back to the boat, they were glad to see Ace had not returned yet. Whitebeard was also a bit unsure if asking Shanks to hold Ace up was a good idea, seeing as the other captain mentioned a wild-goose chase. Ace would most likely not like that, and hoped he would be too annoyed. They also decided to not have a big party. They would announce it to the others at dinner tomorrow, and have a small celebration, but not a party. Everyone, aside from Thatch who wanted a big celebration, agreed on it. Making Thatch pout, and mumble how everyone deserved a party. Whitebeard had laughed, saying Ace could always get a bigger party next year, seeing as he would turn 21. Thatch had lightened a bit up at that.

-x-

Ace was annoyed, _really_ annoyed. He had just spent 5 hours on a complete wild-goose chase for Shanks, who claimed he had no idea that it would be that. Ace had a good feeling the captain knew exactly what he was doing when he sent Ace on the wild chase, but decided to let it pass for now. He would bring it up later when he could use it against him, a time he could use the man's help when he said no. he wouldn't forget this in the near future.

Ace took a few deep breaths before he teleported back to the Moby, just so he wouldn't look as annoyed as he really was. When he appeared, he was met with smiling faces. ¨Son,¨ Said the captain, looking extremely happy for some reason. ¨Did everything go fine?¨ Ace nodded, but did still feel his eye twitch a bit. ¨It went fine.¨ Was all he said, and could see some of them frowning a bit, probably seeing the twitch. The captain did nod, looking a bit guilty for some reason. ¨We are preparing for new year's. If you want, you can help Marco with the decorations in the galley.¨ Said the captain. Ace nodded, starting to head to the galley. Doing some decoration work would maybe get his mind off his annoyance.

He had actually forgotten it was the night off new year, he often forgot those kind of things. It did also remind him that it was his birthday tomorrow, and he would not be around his brothers for the first time in years. That was going to be weird, and he hoped to visit them soon, but at a time when they were not in middle of training. Ace also knew he had not told the pirates about his birthday, and hoped they hadn't found it out and planned anything big. He wasn't fond of big parties where he was the center of attention. He would tell the pirates later, when they asked. Ace had no plan on being the one to bring it up himself.

Ace entered the galley, seeing many already preparing for the New Year's Eve party. Ace went up to Marco, who was folding napkins. Ace had to laugh as he sat down beside him, ¨This is going to take a long time.¨ He said as he took a napkin himself, starting to fold it like the first commander. Marco laughed a bit himself. ¨Yes, yoi.¨ He started, sending a smile to Ace. ¨But it's a nice small detail. And as long as everyone helps, it doesn't take too long.¨ Ace nodded. It was true. They were a big crew, having a lot of people that could help. If everyone did their part, it wouldn't take too long. Marco took an another napkin, starting to fold it. ¨Did everything go fine today, yoi?¨ He asked.

Ace gave a sigh. ¨It went fine, a bit of a wild-goose chase, but it went fine.¨ he said, deciding that mentioning it would maybe help a bit with his annoyance. Marco gave small nod, ¨That sounds a bit annoying, yoi.¨ He said, sending a look at Ace. Ace nodded, laughing a bit. ¨Yeah, but it could have been worse. It was only time consuming.¨ Marco nodded, sending an understanding look at Ace. Both of them started small conversation as they continued to fold the napkins, some others coming to help every now and then. It was a bit of tedious work, some of the others complaining. But Ace didn't mind doing it, at least not when he had the company of the first commander.

They finished with the napkins after an hour or so, and went to help the others that needed it. Ace enjoyed to help the others out, being able to be more around the others that he hadn't spent much time around. It took some effort, but they managed to get the preparation done before they would have dinner, which was around 8 in the evening. Ace was glad to see he hadn't been called for an assignment. And hoped he would not be during the party. It was rare for someone to call him on this day, but it did happen.

When the preparation was done, and everyone was gathered to start eating. Ace couldn't help but smile, seeing everyone smiling and having fun. It was a relaxing sight, and Ace was glad to be able to enjoy it with them. Ace could see most of the people drinking, _a lot._ And had a feeling everyone was going to be drunk beyond logic before the countdown rolled around. There were a few that didn't drink, or didn't drink as much. It was always good to have some people that were sober, to keep things from happening and getting out of hand. Ace sat with Marco the entire dinner, and had different conversations with him, seeing as he was not intoxicated, no matter how much he drank. Ace had a feeling that was because of his devil fruit. Ace did enjoy his company, and he felt like Marco did too.

The time went by in a fast pace, at least Ace thought so. They were soon out on deck, everyone ready to count down. It was Izou who was in charge of telling when they should start. The sixteenth commander not having been drinking as much as the others. Ace was sitting at the railing, looking at everyone that were stumbling around, many of them singing and drinking. Marco was leaning against the railing beside him, keeping a watchful eye over everyone. There had already been a few that had been drunk enough to fall over the railing, and needed to be fished out by Namur. It was nice to see everyone having fun, even though many of them was way too drunk to even be able to have a decent conversation. Ace enjoyed to sit a bit away, watching them and speaking with the less drunken ones, especially Marco.

Ace had never been at a celebration that was this big and noisy. The only one he could compare it with, was when he had been with the Red Cloud one time. And seeing as everyone were assassins, it didn't get rowdy and no one got drunk. It was a big change, and Ace didn't really mind, not as long as everyone behaved and he wasn't the only one sober. It was not long until Izou got everyone's attention, telling that the new year was only a minute away. Ace could see everyone cheering at that, really excited for the new year to come. He had a feeling it was so they could drink more, and yell out. Luffy did always enjoy that part of the New Year's Eve. Being able to eat a lot, and scream was Luffy's two favorite things. He hoped both his brothers were happy and having their own fun.

Izou then got everyone's attention again, saying it was only 20 seconds left. And everyone cheered, starting to count. Ace didn't join in, but watched the looks of happiness on everyone's faces. When they reached 0, everyone yelled out, some even throwing their hats or mugs. It was a sight Ace had to laugh a bit. ¨Happy new year, yoi.¨ He heard Marco say to his right. Ace looked over, and saw him holding his cup out. Ace gave him a toast. ¨Happy new year.¨ He said back, giving a smile. It had been a good year. Everyone on deck gave their own toast and hugs to everyone, and it took way over half an hour before it started to calm down. There were a lot of people to toast, and many wanted to try to toast everyone. It was a funny and calming sight to see all of them stumble around, some leaning on each other as they made their way around.

They sat around, enjoying the celebration. It was an hour later when everything died down, many going to their rooms, or just falling asleep on deck. It was a warm night, so they didn't need to worry about anyone freezing, which was good. ¨Ace, yoi.¨ Said a voice to his right, Ace turner around to see the first commander. ¨I have something I need to get in my room. I hoped you would join me, yoi.¨ Said the first commander, sending a smile at Ace. Ace looked curiously at the commander, wondering why he wanted him to join. The party had died down, and Izou, Namur and Jozu seemed to have everything under control. Ace nodded, as he jumped down from the railing. ¨I can do that.¨ He said. Deciding Marco probably had a reason for asking him to join.

They started the walk to the first commander's room, and Ace could swear he saw Izou gave him a wink at his right, but decided to ignore it.

-x-

Marco was nervous. He didn't know why, but he was. He thought it might be because he was unsure Ace would like the dagger. He knew more about what he liked himself, and Marco wasn't skilled in picking weapons out. He felt his annoyance spike when he saw Izou wink at him, and hoped Ace didn't notice. When he got to his room, he let Ace go inside, before closing the door behind him. He could see Ace looking at him in curiosity, wondering what he wanted, and why he asked him to join. Marco walked over to his nightstand, and got the cloth with the dagger inside out. When he turned around, he handed it to Ace with a smile. ¨Happy birthday, yoi.¨ He said. Seeing the shock on Ace's face, not expecting he knew it was his birthday.

Ace stared at him in shock, taking the cloth. ¨How did you know?¨ He asked with a small smile. Marco gave a small laugh, ¨Shanks told us, yoi.¨ He said, deciding to tell him who it was. He could see Ace nodding, his eye twitching a bit, knowing Shanks had outed the information. But opened the cloth. When he saw the dagger, Marco could see the shock on his face. He took the dagger, and held it, even moving it around in his hand. ¨Where did you get this?¨ He asked stunned. Marco lifted an eyebrow, ¨It wouldn't be a present if I told you that, yoi.¨ Ace nodded, and looked at the blade, seeing the carving. Marco didn't doubt Ace knew what it meant, he seemed to know a lot. Ace looked and moved the knife a bit more around, and Marco turned around to close the drawer.

When he turned back Ace was right in front of him, and before Marco could react. Ace had his hands around his neck, kissing him.

Marco froze for a second, before laying his hands on Ace's hips, kissing back, also deepening the kiss. After a bit, they parted. When they did, Ace gave him the happiest smile he had seen. ¨It's beautiful, Marco.¨ He said. Marco smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up. ¨I'm glad you liked it, yoi.¨ he said, and watched as Ace put the dagger down on the desk, before turning back around, kissing Marco again. Marco could not help himself, so he slowly brought his hands up the younger male's shirt, stroking his back. When Ace moaned in the kiss, Marco felt his pants tighten.

Ace's hands find their way to his exposed chest, and he felt himself moan, his brain realizing this actually was happening. They made quick work of his shirt, and Marco helped Ace with his. He was a bit shocked at all the scars he could see, when the shirt was off, but his train of thought was quickly interrupted by Ace going back to kissing him and feeling his body. Marco decided to just enjoy this, and would worry about the scars later. Right now, he wanted Ace. Marco moved them so Ace had his back to the wall, before starting to kiss the younger male's neck, and continued down towards the pants. Marco enjoyed the moans Ace let out as he went lower.

Marco continued to kiss Aces belly as he took his shoes off, and eased the pants down. Marco could hear Ace's moans increase as he started to kiss up his thighs, heading towards the boxers. Marco didn't pin Ace, or hold him in place, giving him every chance to stop him if he wanted. Marco only felt more aroused when Ace let him continue, giving out moans. When he took and lowered the boxers, he was happy to see Ace was also hard. When he slipped the last piece of clothing off Ace's leg, he took the foot and placed it over his shoulder, giving Marco better access to his inner thigh, which he made good use off by kissing it. Marco sent a look up at Ace's flustered face, and decided he would give Ace an another present.

Marco gave an experimental lick to the member in front of him, and could hear Ace's breath hitch, not expecting it. ¨Marco,¨ Moaned Ace, making him halt for a second. ¨You don't need to do-,¨ Marco cut him off by taking the member in his mouth, making Ace give out a moan. He knew he didn't need to, but he wanted to do it. He knew he wasn't the best at blow jobs, but he was decent. And he loved every moan Ace gave, and went all out, even using his teeth a bit, making Ace arch his back. Marco used his hand to go into his drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. The moment he had it in his hand, he grew a bit unsure, and was about to ask Ace who would bottom. He had no mind by doing both of them, but he liked to top best.

But before he had managed to ask, Ace used his own free hand to guide Marco's hand to his lower back, guiding it to his hole. Marco looked up at Ace, and felt his member twitch at the lust filled eyes and flustered face. ¨Are you-,¨ Started Marco, but Ace shook his head before he could ask. ¨I'm not a virgin.¨ Marco nodded, and coated his fingers, slowly bringing one to penetrate Ace. He could hear Ace moan at the intrusion, and Marco moved a bit, so Ace could get his leg more on his shoulder, giving Marco better access. When he added another finger, he went back to sucking Ace, getting a loud moan in return. Marco loved the sounds Ace made, it made his member twitch every time. After adding a third finger, and feeling Ace was loose enough, he removed them, and stood back up, kissing Ace on the lips again.

Ace kissed him hard and needy, using his hands to loosen Marcos pants, making them fall to the ground, the same with his boxers. When they were off, Marco guided them to his bed, and leaned Ace towards the mattress. The moment Ace's back touched the surface, Marco found himself dazed as he was suddenly turned around, laying on his back instead. Ace using his speed to turn them around. ¨I don't like to be underneath.¨ Said Ace, going back to kissing him. Marco nodded, and when Ace left his mouth, taking the bottle of lube, using it to coat his member. He felt his mouth go dry as his brain figured out what was happening.

Ace was going to ride him. Only the thought made his member twitch like mad. He had rarely been ridden before and he could only imagine what Ace would look like.

Marco could then see Ace sitting up again, using one of his hands to guide Marco to his hole, slowly sitting down on his cock. Marco gave out a moan, feeling the tightness of Ace, and watched as Ace's back arched, his eyes lost in pleasure. When Ace was fully seated, Marco brought his hands to Ace's thighs. This was the most pleasure he had felt in ages, and he loved every second of it. Ace then started to move. And Marcos brain stopped for a second, overwhelmed by the feeling of being ridden by Ace.

Ace was leaned forward, his hands on Marco's chest, using it as a leverage as he moved. Every time Ace moved down again, both of them let out a moan. Marco was sure it could not get any better, but Ace always managed to do more. Marco watched as Ace's hands left his chest and straightened his back, speeding up the pace, back slightly arched, eyes half open in pleasure, looking at him. It was a breathtaking sight, and he was nearing his end. Marco started to meet Ace's trusts, and took his right hand to Ace's member, moving it with his trusts. Marco could see Ace opening his mouth in a long moan, back arching more.

¨Marco.¨ Ace moaned out and Marco almost finished then. Ace's voice laced with pleasure was the most amazing thing he had ever heard. He could feel Ace's movement growing more erratic, and knew he was close too. Marco again sped his pace, thrusting harder, making Ace moan his name more. He could feel Ace clamping down on him, his member twitching as it shot his semen, moaning out Marco's name one last time. Marco was not able to take it, and came with a moan of Ace's name, Ace continuing to ride out their pleasure.

When he stopped, both of them were panting, their stomachs having a bit of cum on them. Ace slowly moved off his member, and laid down next to him, trying to catch his breath, Marco doing the same. Marco looked at Ace in his side vision. ¨That was amazing, yoi.¨ He said, completely out of breath. Ace nodded, ¨It was.¨ Marco then moved a bit up, taking a towel that was at the end off the bed and wiped himself of quickly, before handing the towel to Ace, him doing the same before letting it land on the floor. Marco quickly dragged the blanket over them. He was about to move, to hold Ace, when Ace's hand moved to his own, Ace's middle finger going around his, holding it.

Marco gave a smile as he understood Ace didn't want more contact now, and tightened the hold on his finger. Both of them just lying there in silence, trying to completely catch their breath. Marco was happy too see Ace smiling, and tightened the finger more, enjoying the small contact, hoping Ace would open more later. Marco closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy this moment.

Marco opened his eyes, and realized with a sinking heart he had fallen asleep. The bed empty and cold beside him. And he felt awful for managing to fall asleep, probably leaving Ace to lay awake. Marco slowly got out of bed, and dressed before heading out. Hoping he hadn't slept for long.

-x-

Ace could hear Marco's breath evening out, and the hold around his finger easing up. He laid and watched the man sleep for a bit, before slowly taking his hand away and standing up, putting his clothes on. When he had, he looked at the knife again. It was really beautiful. He had felt at once that it wasn't a regular knife, but an assassins knife. Ace was curious where the first commander had managed to come over such a find, it was a real well made one too. Ace put the knife in his belt, deciding it would be his new favorite one. His last one broke yesterday, making him a bit annoyed. He had had that knife for years.

Ace went over to Marco's sleeping form again, and gave a last kiss on his cheek before leaving. He hadn't planned on sleeping with him, but didn't regret it either. Marco was a good looking man and Ace enjoyed being around him. Ace had a feeling Marco had sleeping problems too, and didn't want to wake him up. Ace walked out the door, closing it silently behind himself. When the door was closed, he could see Dust waiting for him, an envelope in his beak. Ace walked to the bird and took the envelope he held, opening it. He had hoped for a silent night, seeing as it was the first day of the year, but as usual, his work called him. Ace closed the note and put it away.

Ace walked towards his room, the door next to Marco's, and was about to open it, when the door that led to the hallway opened, Izou walking in, supporting an intoxicated Thatch. ¨Izou,¨ Said Ace, as he opened the door to his room. The sixteenth commander looked at him, seemingly shocked that he was there. ¨I have an assignment, I'll be back in 10 hours.¨ Ace could see Izou nodding slowly. ¨What about Marco?¨ He asked, wondering why he told him, seeing as he could have told Marco. Ace shook his head. ¨He's asleep.¨ He answered, and could see Izou look mad at that. ¨Did he really fall asleep on you?¨ He asked, sounding furious.

Ace laughed a bit. ¨It's okay, he needs his sleep. We did a lot of work today anyway.¨ He answered, and could see Izou looking less mad, an understanding look at his face, before looking a bit worried. ¨What about you?¨ He asked concerned. Ace shook his head, ¨I'm fine.¨ he said, and went inside his room to change. Not letting Izou get a comeback, most likely something about how he also needed to sleep. He could hear Izou sigh as he walked by his door, Thatch mumbling something incoherently.

-x- OUTTAKE -x-

¨Come on, Rayleigh.¨ Whined Luffy, even giving his puppy eyes. ¨Its Ace's birthday tomorrow and I want to visit!¨ The man shook his head. ¨No Luffy. We will visit Ace next week, like we planned.¨ He said back sternly, looking at Luffy like he was a young child. Luffy let out an another whine. ¨Come on, Lu.¨ Said Sabo, coming to stand beside Rayleigh. ¨We will visit him later, we don't even have a present for him yet.¨ He said, knowing it would at least help. This was the longest they had been away from Ace, and Luffy was whining more and more. Luffy gave a nod, still pouting a bit. ¨And,¨ Continued Sabo. ¨We will visit him next week.¨ Luffy gave a nod and a sigh.

Luffy then got a smile on his face, his mood doing a complete turnaround. ¨What are we going to do now?¨ He asked, excited. Rayleigh laughed. ¨We are heading towards Sabaody archipelago.¨ He answered, making Luffy light up. ¨We're going to the New World?¨ Rayleigh nodded, and Luffy smiled like a fool. Sabo shook his head. They had not been to the New World a lot, only small visits with Ace. So it was no wonder Luffy was excited. It was starting to become a bit late, and they were headed towards Rayleigh's boat. When they got there, the newspaper had arrived. They had been in the forest the entire day and hadn't been able to read it before now.

Sabo was a bit curious about a part the start page mentioned, and opened it. ¨Something interesting, brat?¨ Asked Rayleigh, looking at him. Sabo nodded. ¨The marines have made a young man a Warlord.¨ Started Sabo, shocking the man. ¨What's a Warlord?¨ Asked Luffy, tilting his head. ¨Warlords are pirates that work for the marines.¨ Answered Sabo, looking the page over. Luffy frowned, ¨Why would a pirate work for the marines?¨ Sabo shook his head. ¨Everyone have a different reason, Lu.¨ He said, and looked at Rayleigh. ¨It's a man called Trafalgar Law, heard about him?¨ Rayleigh nodded. ¨He is a sadistic man, he is called The Surgeon of Death. We should stay away from him.¨ He said. Sabo nodded before he handed the newspaper to Rayleigh, hoping they didn't cross paths.

* * *

 _And that's chapter 17, hope you enjoyed_

 _1 The carvings, if my description wasn't enough. You can search for 'Viking runes for death and life', to see what it looks like._

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment._


	19. Ace of Spades Chapter 18 The Birthday

_Hello everyone, here's chapter 18_

 _And the Marco/Ace is moving along. Still going to be slowbuild. Ace isn't exactly the best at opening up and trusting others._

 _He will start to trust the pirates more, taking steps towards trusting them more and more._

 _And also, as a small thing for the last chapter, Christmas do not exist in this world. There are probably some of you who wonder why I skipped it, and that is why._

 _And I have started a series connected to this. I know some of you have noticed this, but if you haven't, I will tell more about it at the end._

 _Without further do, enjoy_

 _Read and Relax_

* * *

¨ _Please,¨_ Begged the man Ace stood over. ¨ _Please just kill me.¨_ Ace gave a small hum as he used his hand to dig around in the wound in his stomach. ¨Why would I do that?¨ Said Ace, continuing his task of mutilating the man. ¨You never listened to the pleads of your victims, so why would I listen to yours?¨ Before the man could plead more, Ace used his hand, which was inside the man's wound, to poke a small hole in his left pleural cavity, making his left lung collapse. Ace could see the entire form of the man seizing up, trying to take a deep breath, but not able seeing as only one lung was working. The man tried to stammer out a please, but never getting longer than the p, his breath failing him, the pain and shock starting to take over.

Ace had already gouged out his eyes, slit his mouth, put a knife through his joints and was now messing with his organs. He would let him out of his misery soon, he was just going to enjoy this a bit more. He had already kept the man alive for 3 hours, slowing the torture down and doing everything slowly. He always enjoyed to torture the ones that tortured others, especially the ones that tortured innocent people or children. And this man had done that for a few years, so Ace would make him regret every choice he had made, make his last hours the most miserable he could do. He had been given free reigns, and was going to use that. It had been awhile since he had been given free reigns, and he enjoyed it. Some people deserved to die slow and painful, and this man was on that list. Ace was glad he was the one to do the deed.

Ace watched the man trying to breath, his entire body arching every time he breath in. Making a sound between choking and gurgling, one lung collapsed and filled with blood, the other trying to work through the stress. Ace was about to put some more stress on the man's body, his hand moving back in, when the man somehow managed to get enough breath and adrenaline to speak. ¨ _I- I'm- I'm so- so- sorry.¨_ He managed to choke could see his lips moving, trying to say more, but failing. Ace were going to rupture his stomach, making the acid kill him slowly and painfully. He could see the man lips moving, trying to say sorry over and over.

Ace moved his hand towards the man's chest, slowly bringing his hand towards his heart, using his index finger to pull the aorta from the heart. The man's body made on last seize, before going limp.

When faced with death, people have limited reactions. They either live in denial that what they did was wrong, some didn't say anything and a very few realized their mistakes. That was one of the things Ace enjoyed in his work. He always saw the moment they realized what kind of person they were. If they regretted what their life was or if they still thought they were right. This man, Mikhail Winston, used his last breath and thought to apologize. Ace would give the man a quicker death, still painful, but not as painful. He only did this on accomplices to the men behind everything. The man had tortured and killed, but his brother was the main one, the main leader. Ace had taken his time on him, the man never admitting his faults, making his death more painful and much, much longer than this one's.

Ace stood up, using a cloth to wipe some of the blood off, before looking over his work. There were 5 dead people, two of them tortured and mutilated, the Winston twins gone from this world. Ace teleported outside of the house, taking one last look at the house which had been hell for many over the years, before lighting a lighter, setting the place aflame. Whenever Ace took down places like this, houses, mansions, bases and such, he always burned it down. He had asked one of the prisoners to pour gasoline through the door and in the hallway. All it took was a starting fire, and everything would burn. His mark was placed on the pavement before the door, making sure everyone knew who had been here.

Ace watched and made sure everything took fire, before Dust landed on his shoulder, giving a caw. Ace petted the bird. He had sent Dust to check that the prisoners had gotten to the village a bit away, which they apparently had. Ace took one last look at the burning building before disappearing, preparing himself for the meeting to tell everything had gone according to plan.

-x-

Marco walked out of his door, hoping to find Ace. He felt awful for managing to fall asleep. The one time he wanted to be awake, he fell asleep. Granted, he hadn't gotten any sleep last night and had done a lot of work during the day. But that was no excuse to fall asleep, not after having sex with the man. He hoped Ace didn't think he only wanted that, he wanted more than just sex.

Marco was also worried about Ace, his torso was littered with scars, many big and long ones, and even more smaller ones. He had _not_ been prepared for that. He knew his work was though and he had most likely gotten them through his work, but there were just so many. He could also faintly remember feeling scars on the others back and hoped it wasn't as bad, but couldn't stop his mind from thinking it might also be worse. Marco shook his head, trying to not think about it.

When he got out on deck, there weren't many up. Many were sleeping around, clearly having fallen asleep after drinking themselves to oblivion. It was still dark outside, meaning he hadn't slept too long. He made his way towards the main deck, to his father's chair. Knowing most of those awake would be there, and that would most likely only be the ones that were sober. He knew his father was drunk, but he would never get so drunk he wouldn't be able to think clearly. He had an amazing tolerance for alcohol and he knew exactly where his limit was and he never drank more than that, never being incoherent, which Marco liked. He did wish his father would drink less, but he was at least coherent.

The moment he turned the corner and could see the captain's chair, he was met by an angry Izou, who hit him over the head. ¨How. Could. You. Fall. Asleep. On. Him?!¨ With each word, Izou hit him again. When Izou was done, he gave a disapproving look at him. Marco gave a sigh, messaging his head. ¨I know, yoi.¨ Started Marco, ¨It was wrong of me and I didn't mean to. Have you seen him, yoi?¨ Izou gave a sigh, looking towards a clock. ¨He got an assignment, he will be back in 7 hours.¨ He said, making Marco feel remorseful. Marco had fallen asleep, leaving Ace to lay awake and going on an assignment. It wasn't like this the night was supposed to go. What a horrible start on the new year and it was Ace's birthday no less. Marco felt like a horrible person.

Izou gave a sigh again. ¨He didn't seem mad, annoyed or anything, he actually looked understanding.¨ He said, giving a small comforting look to Marco. That did make him feel a bit better. ¨But,¨ Continued Izou, now looking furious again, pointing a finger at him. ¨I'm mad! How could you?¨ He hissed out. Marco did look a bit ashamed as he looked at the sixteenth commander. ¨I will apologize, yoi. I didn't mean to fall asleep.¨ Said Marco, giving a sheepish smile. Izou gave a stern nod looking a bit less mad. ¨Since you have slept already, you can take over my shift.¨ He said, and walked away before he could respond.

Marco gave a small laugh. Izou was always watching over them and he never hesitated in saying what he meant. He would gladly take the sixteenth commander's shift. That way he could at least meet Ace when he returned. Marco threw a look towards the clock, it was 5 in the morning, meaning Ace would return around 12. Marco looked towards his father's chair when he heard laughter. He was shocked to see the man awake, knowing he had drunk a lot and it was late. ¨Izou ranted for an hour.¨ Said the captain, looking at him with a soft look. Marco gave a sigh, hoping Izou didn't rant so everyone heard. The first commander had a feeling Ace would keep their relationship, maybe not relationship, at least not yet, to as few as possible.

Marco could hear the captain giving a laugh again. ¨No one heard, son.¨ He said, ¨Maybe Rakuyo, but no one else.¨ Marco nodded. That was good. He hoped Ace would return fast, he couldn't get rid of the image of a scared torso from his head. He knew his worry was a bit illogical, seeing as the scars where scars, meaning it was old wounds. But no one that young should have that many. Marco had seen escaped slaves and torture victims with less scars. ¨Son,¨ Said Whitebeard, making Marco look at him. ¨Is everything okay?¨ Marco saw the concerned look his father had. _Should he tell him_? It was personal and he didn't have any right to tell anyone on what he had seen. Marco gave a sigh, he knew his father wouldn't tell anyone and he could need some reassurance to calm his nerves.

Marco took a quick look around, seeing no one within earshot, before looking back at his father. ¨I feel awful for falling asleep, yoi. And,¨ Marco gave a sigh hoping this wasn't going to be a mistake. ¨Ace has _a lot_ of scars.¨

Marco could see his father frowning, not liking that piece of information, before giving a reassuring look. ¨His work have a lot of risks, son.¨ He started, looking at him with the reassuring look making Marco feel better. ¨He has done it for many years. And if it had any significance or consequence on his health, Bay would have told me and I promise she have not.¨ Marco gave a relieved sigh. He knew his captain was right, Bay would have told them. She had seen Ace's body before and knew about the scars. And seeing as she had never mentioned them, meant it had no importance on his health. His father always knew what to say and he would tell Ace he had told him about it. Keeping it a secret would be even worse than telling Whitebeard about the scars.

¨Now son,¨ Started the captain, smiling. ¨What did you get him?¨ Marco smiled. He had not told anyone what he had bought, in case someone told or Ace overheard. Marco went to stand beside his father's chair, and started to tell him about the dagger and how magnificent it was.

-x-

¨Pops!¨ Said Haruta in haste, running up to them. It was around 10 in the morning now. ¨Daughter, what is it?¨ Asked the captain, looking at his daughter, who was out of breath. ¨A marine ship is coming towards us.¨ Whitebeard frowned a bit at that. It had been a while since anyone had attacked them, especially the marines. ¨It looks like it might be Garp.¨ Continued Haruta, ¨What should we do, Pops?¨ Whitebeard thought for a moment. It had been awhile since they had had a visit from the vice admiral. They did drink together every now and then, they had the occasionally fight, but that was it. Whitebeard then remembered what Ace had said a few days ago. Garp was Luffy's grandfather and he had cared for the brothers when they were young. It was also Ace's birthday, the man probably wanted to see Ace.

Whitebeard looked at Haruta, ¨If they don't look battle ready, let the man board.¨ He said, making her nod before running off again.

An hour later, Garp boarded the ship.

¨Newgate!¨ Yelled the marine, throwing a jug of fine sake to the man. Whitebeard opened the jug and took a swing of it, glad to taste it was the kind he liked. ¨Garp,¨ Started the captain, looking at the marine. ¨What brings you here?¨ The marine got a big smile on his face. ¨I wanted to visit, seeing as you have gotten a new second commander.¨ Said the man, before getting a smirk on his face. ¨Now, where is my grandson?¨ Whitebeard was mildly shocked at hearing the man call Ace his grandson. The captain gave a small shake of his head, ¨Ace is doing some work right now and will be back soon.¨ Whitebeard gave a smile. ¨You are welcomed to stay, as long as you don't cause any havoc.¨

Garp seemed to be assessing him, ¨You know.¨ He said.

Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨I do.¨ He said. Completely sure he was speaking about Ace being an assassin. Garp frowned, ¨And you still have him as a son, even after you know what he is.¨ He said, speaking in a disapproving manner. Whitebeard frowned, as well as his sons and daughters that heard it, not liking the tone or sentence. He had a feeling the man didn't approve of Ace's work, but that did not give him any right to judge him and speak in a judging manner, not in front of him. ¨Yes.¨ He said, sending a glare at the marine. ¨Ace is still _my son,_ and I do not like you speaking like that, Garp. Remember, you are a guest.¨ Garp got a challenging look. ¨I can call him what I want,¨ Said Garp. Whitebeard frowned more. If Garp added to that, he would _not_ be happy. ¨He is a de-.¨

¨I am a what?¨ Said a voice to their right.

Whitebeard couldn't help the grin. _Seems like Ace have returned._ The pirates were amused by the scared look the marine got on his face. Garp was most likely going to call Ace a name no one would like, especially Ace. And the man was apparently intimidated by Ace, which was no surprise. If Ace could easily beat him, he could even easier take on Garp. Garp suddenly got an angry look at his face, shocking the captain a bit. ¨You,¨ Started the marine, turning to Ace. ¨Are a shitty grandson! You join the Whitebeards and don't tell me?!¨ Garp lifted his fist, holding it towards Ace. ¨You were supposed to be a marine!¨ They could see Ace rolling his eyes. ¨I'm never becoming a marine, just give it up.¨

Garp got angrier at that and stomped to stand in front of Ace. ¨I will never give up! And where is Luffy and Sabo, shitty grandson?!¨ The pirates grinned, Garp was not going to like this. Ace lifted an eyebrow, ¨They are training.¨ He said. Garp assessed him. ¨To be marines I hope.¨ He asked. Ace shook his head. ¨To be pirates.¨ Garp lifted his fist, and the pirates tensed. _Was he really going to hit him?_ If he did, Garp had a death wish. One look from Ace had him lowering his fist. The pirates were enjoying this, seeing Garp a mixture between angry and concerned. Whitebeard could easily see the concern hidden by the anger and was sure Ace did too.

Garp gave a sigh, seeming to calm a bit down, but still having the angry look. ¨They are safe I hope?¨ He asked, looking at Ace, who lifted an eyebrow again. ¨You think I would put them somewhere _not_ safe? I am not an insane man like you, Garp.¨ Said Ace. Garp lifted his hand again, this time in a more playful rather than angry manner. ¨Start calling me grandad, shitty grandson!¨ Ace lifted an eyebrow again. ¨I will, when you stop calling me shitty grandson, _Garp._ ¨ Garp grinned, ¨NEVER!¨ He yelled. Ace shook his head as he walked past the marine, a smile on his own face. ¨You answered your own question, _Garp_.¨ He said, as he moved to stand beside the captain's chair. Making Whitebeard grin more. This looked like a usual behavior for them, and he could see the underlying display of affection.

Garp grinned as he moved his hand to take a small pouch out, throwing it at Ace. ¨Next time I visit, I expect you to be a marine, shitty grandson.¨ Said Garp, grin growing. Ace easily cached the pouch. ¨It will still never happen.¨ Retaliated Ace, smiling. They could see Garp trying to look angry, but the grin staying. ¨And give my other shitty grandsons my regards, shitty grandson.¨ Ace, now also smiling, gave a nod. ¨I will.¨ He said back. Garp then looked at the captain. ¨I expect you to take care of my grandson, Newgate.¨ He said, glaring at the man, still grinning. Whitebeard laughed, ¨I always care for my children, Garp.¨ He said, grinning at the marine. He was glad to see the man caring for Ace, even though he showed it in his own special way.

Garp turned around, and started walking back to his ship. ¨See you later, Newgate. Shitty brat, I want you to be a marine next time I see you!¨ Ace gave a laugh, ¨Still not happening.¨ He said back. Garp waved his hand as he boarded his ship again. The pirates smiled as he went, glad to see how good Ace and Garp interacted. It could be misinterpreted like annoyance and anger, but they could clearly see how fond the man was of Ace.

When the ship started sailing, Ace opened the pouch, smiling when he saw what was in it. ¨What is it, son?¨ Asked the captain, wanting to know what Garp gave to his son. Ace gave a laugh. ¨You know those colorful chocolate beads?¨ Whitebeard nodded, ¨Yes.¨ Ace took a glass filled with black chocolate beads out of the bag, holding it up. Whitebeard frowned a bit. ¨I thought they were colorful, not all black.¨ He said, not understanding why it made Ace smile a fond smile. Ace shook his head, giving a small laugh. ¨It's a running gag actually.¨ Started Ace, ¨They come in all different colors, but I always liked the black one best, Sabo the yellow ones and Luffy the red ones. After Garp found out, he started giving us entire jars of our favorite color.¨

Whitebeard was a bit shocked at that. That was surprisingly nice and caring for the marine. It would take time to fill an entire jar of one specific color. Garp could make others do it, seeing as he was a vice admiral, but Whitebeard had a feeling the man did it all by himself. ¨That sounds like a nice gift, son.¨ Said the captain. Ace nodded. ¨It's a small thing, but it's nice. I'm always surprised he remembers it.¨ Said the young man. The captain nodded. It was a nice little gift and it showed how much the man cared for them.

Ace shook his head as he put it back in the pouch. When he had, he stretched a bit. ¨I'll go put it in my room.¨ Said Ace, more to himself than them thought the captain. Whitebeard did nod, smiling as Ace moved towards his room. When he walked, he could also see Marco giving a sigh before following.

-x-

¨Ace, yoi.¨ Said Marco when he had turned the corner and saw no one else. Ace, who had his hand on the doorknob to the commander's hallway, turned to him and gave a smile. ¨Good morning.¨ Said Ace, opening the door, waiting for the first commander. Marco smiled as he saw Ace waiting for him. ¨Good morning, yoi.¨ He said, and walked with Ace inside the hallway to the second commander's room. ¨How did the assignment go, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, knowing no one that didn't know of Ace's work could overhear them. Ace gave a small nod, a serene expression on his face. ¨It went accordingly.¨ Answered Ace.

Marco nodded. Accordingly was a word Ace had only used one time, and that was when he was asked to kill Teach. The first commander had a feeling Ace had killed someone and he was amazed on how calm and content the other male seemed, making him think the one he had killed deserved everything he got. Ace was a calm and collected person, if someone overheard, no one would have guessed the boy had killed someone, most likely in a brutal way. Ace looked innocent and acted like any normal young pirate. He was a completely different person than the assassin. It always amazed Marco on how quick Ace could change between the two personalities. It only further showed how extraordinary skillful Ace was. If Marco didn't know, he would never be able to connect that Ace were the assassin, at least not off the bat.

They then got to Ace's door, and Ace opened it before walking inside, Marco following and closing the door behind him. ¨Ace, yoi.¨ Started Marco, making Ace look at him as he put the glass filled with chocolate down. ¨I'm really sorry for falling asleep, it was not my intent.¨ He said, trying to sound as apologetic as he could. He was a bit surprised when Ace let out a laugh, waving his hand a bit. ¨Its fine Marco, really.¨ Said Ace, sounding like he really didn't care about it. Marco was both glad and a bit of surprised Ace didn't mind. Ace gave a smile, ¨It was an eventful and long day after all.¨ Marco nodded, before looking at Ace. ¨Shouldn't you sleep, yoi?¨ He asked. It was true, he had been up most of last night and the night before that. But Ace had been awake longer.

Ace gave a shake of the head, ¨I'm not tired.¨ He said, making Marco frown. He was about to open his mouth again, to say he should sleep, there was no way Ace wasn't tired. But Ace beat him to it. ¨I'll sleep later.¨ He said. Marco gave a sigh, he couldn't force him, but would keep an eye on him. Marco watched as Ace put a small bag in the closet and decided he would bring the scars up. ¨Ace, yoi. Your torso,¨ He started, not sure how he would phrase himself. But before he could continue, Ace had turned around and shook his head, making him stop.

¨I'm an assassin and have been one for years. I have scars, more than most and I will get more. I know this and are at peace with it.¨ Said Ace, sending a reassuring smile to Marco.

Marco nodded. Ace really did seem at peace with it, making him feel more reassured it wasn't a problem. Marco brought his hand up to his neck, feeling embarrassed he had told his father about it, being caught off guard. ¨I may also have told Pops, yoi.¨ He said, and could hear him giving out a laugh. ¨I didn't think a few scars would unsettle the first commander.¨ Said Ace, lifting an eyebrow. Marco lifted his own, ¨A few, yoi?¨ He said in small disbelief. What he had seen, was not 'a few', it was a lot. Ace nodded, walking towards him. ¨Yes, a few.¨ He said, walking past him and opening the door. ¨Don't worry so much.¨ He said with a smile, before walking out towards the deck.

Margo gave a sigh inside himself. How could he not worry? Ace could take care of himself, but he would always worry. ¨Are you coming?¨ He heard Ace say from the hallway, now standing in front of the door to the deck. Marco gave a smile, walking up to Ace. Before Ace could open the door, Marco put his hand on Ace's shoulder, making him look at him. Marco leaned in and gave a quick kiss, shocking Ace. ¨I'll always worry, yoi.¨ Said the first commander. He could see the small shocked expression being replaced by a sheepish one as Ace gave a nod, opening the door and walking out.

Marco sighed inside himself again. Ace was clearly not used to contact and concern from others. Marco shook his head as he followed after Ace. He would make a slow approach to the relationship he wanted, seeing as Ace was not used to it. He hoped and had a feeling Ace would open up with time.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his chair on the deck, watching his children relax and play around. He had enjoyed the visit from Garp and seen how he and Ace interacted. They seemed to have a routine on how they worked and acted around each other. He could see both of them clearly cared for each other and the captain was glad to see that. It was closing in on dinner time and the captain had a small concern that Ace might get another assignment before they had dinner, making so they couldn't give him his gift and celebrate his birthday. If it did happen, they needed to either have the small celebration before he left if they could do that. Or they would have to postpone it. None of which would be a big issue, but he would like to do it during dinner.

The only ones who knew of this plan were his commanders, seeing as it was hard to plan something ahead because of Ace's work. Izou had told them what he was making for Ace and they liked the idea of a fighting cloak.

Ace had no problem moving and fighting in the cape, but the cape was really amazing and stunning, keeping it whole and treating it as a mark of who he was were a good idea. But Ace still needed something to fight in, something he could change to and use in battle and not fear tearing it up. The cape was something he could use when they visited islands, other boats, was on the ship or got into a surprise battle. Having something he could change to when they were prepared to fight was a good idea. They had not had any fights the last few weeks and it was nice, but he could see many of his children growing restless. He also wanted to see Ace in action to, even though he would most likely hold back as a pirate.

Everyone agreed on Izous plan, and they had also liked the gauntlets. They weren't as special and notice worthy as his assassin's ones. They were more slick and were made of dark brown leather and would reach up half of Ace's arm. It wasn't glove like gauntlets, only a binding around his palm, but a part that went on top of Ace's hand, giving Ace the possibility to use his hands while wearing them. It would be a nice little gift and everyone were excited for dinner time to roll around, which was soon.

Ace had placed himself on the railing were his usual spot was and was currently reading a book. It was clear that the kid liked to read, he often had a book with him when he was relaxing on deck. Ace was a collected and organized kid despite his age. When the first batch of paperwork after Ace had joined them had gotten to him, he had been a bit shocked to see how flawlessly it was done. The writing and wording was better than most of his commanders. All of his sons and daughters did they duties, many of them complaining every now and then, but it was always done, some more sloppy than others. And everyone who had their first time doing paperwork did it a bit messy, seeing as they hadn't done it before. But Ace's was one of the best ones he had seen.

He wasn't so surprised, seeing as Ace read and wrote many reports during his work and had a lot of training in writing. But he didn't think it would be as well done as it were. He was thinking of maybe giving Ace some responsibility in teaching the newer ones on how to write reports. It was usually Marco, Rakuyo, Fossa or Blenheim that thought them, but he had a feeling Ace would fit to that work too. It seemed like Ace had no issues with adapting to being a commander, which he was glad to see. The captain was also worried about what Marco had told him about the scars. But he knew Bay would have told him if it was a big concern. But he still wanted to maybe ask the doctor about it, just to be sure himself it wasn't anything too bad.

Whitebeard thoughts was cut off as Thatch yelled that it was dinner time from the door to the galley. The captain watched as his children all started to walk to the galley, the ones that were doing something, wrapping it up. There were a couple of ones that would stay out on watch, seeing as not having anyone watching for enemies or dangers would be a bad decision. The captain watched as Ace closed his book and put it in a pouch he had, before starting to walk to the galley himself. Whitebeard liked to wait until most of his children had walked and settled down in the galley seeing his size. It was easier for him to get to his seat when there weren't a lot of people walking around.

When most of his children had walked inside the galley, he got up himself and headed to the galley, Marco walking next to him. They shared a smile, before going inside the galley and sitting down in their spots. Ace had started to sit next to Marco and he could see his first commander liking that. He had noticed Marco did a cautious approach to Ace, and he did understand why. Ace wasn't used to being in a crew, much less a family. He was glad to see his son understanding that and could see how well the two of them fit together.

They then started to eat as normal, everyone starting a conversation with each other and acting like nothing was out of place. He could see his commanders sending a look towards Ace every now and then, before turning back to what they were doing smiling. He had a feeling Ace knew something was up, but hoped he hadn't figured out what. They were about halfway through dinner, when Whitebeard decided to tell everyone. He sent a look to Izou, who went and got the gift that they had. He knew some of his children were going to be a bit annoyed they hadn't been told before, therefore not being able to get their own gift, especially Ace's division, but for now it would have to do. The captain stood up, getting everyone's attention. ¨I have some news everyone,¨ Started the captain.

¨Our new son and commander, Ace, is becoming 20 years today.¨ He said, and could see shock on many of his children faces, before they smiled.

¨We will not be having a big celebration,¨ Continued the captain, sending a look at Ace, who he saw give a small relieved breath. ¨But we do have a small gift for him.¨ Izou then sat down next to Ace, sliding his gift in front of him. The captain could hear many of his children cheering and yelling out a happy birthday. Ace gave a sigh as he smiled, taking the gift and saying a thank you to Izou. From Ace's reaction, he had a feeling Ace didn't know what they had planned and that made him glad. Ace had all the attention as he opened the gift, taking the gauntlets out first, looking at them. Ace seemed to like them and put them aside to look at the cloak. When he was about to lift it, Thatch who had moved closer to them, nudged him. ¨Try it on!¨ He said excited.

Ace gave a nod as he stood up, taking his cape off, everyone in the galley looking at him, waiting for him to try it on. The cape was soon off and the cloak on. When it was on, Ace turned around, showing the mark on the back. When he did, everyone cheered. Everyone had realized Ace didn't have a tattoo and therefore used clothing. The captain had not had any questions from his children and was content that everyone accepted it. Seeing Ace wearing his mark on his clothing was something he did like to see. When he turned back around again, someone yelled for him to try the gauntlets on too. Ace nodded and took the gauntlets on too, also showing off his mark on the top of the hand of the gauntlet.

Ace gave a smile as he said a thank you to everyone, loud enough for everyone to hear, before sitting down again. When he did, everyone lifted their cup and gave a toast, yelling out a happy birthday, including the commanders and captain. When everything calmed down again, Ace was smiling as he checked the gauntlets over more. Ace seemed happy with the two items and this made everyone smile. They liked to see their new family member smiling and looking happy, it made them happy too.

They then continued the dinner, Thatch also having made a dessert, a chocolate cake, that was big enough for everyone to get a piece. Ace seemed to enjoy himself, which made the captain glad. He was content with his decision on not having a big party, it seemed this was a better choice. There were some people that decided to celebrate for Ace, drinking extra much, making Marco groan and the captain laugh. Whitebeard knew his children wanted a reason to drink and they used every chance they could get to do that. Ace didn't seem to mind and let them do what they wanted. He got a lot of congratulations from different people, and Ace smiled and said a thank you every time.

Ace didn't seem to bothered by the attention, but looked a bit uncomfortable when someone put their hand over his shoulder and gave him a toast. Ace did however recover quick, making so you couldn't see it unless you were really looking at him. Marco had decided to reside next to him after noticing this himself, making the physical interactions less since Ace was busy in conversing with him. It made the captain smile.

When dinner was over, they went back out on deck. Ace going back to his spot on the railing and reading his book again, deciding on wearing the gauntlets and cloak, making many smile seeing that he liked them. It was relatively calm after that, some partying for Ace and the rest doing their usual business. It was a bit later, that Dust came and got Ace's attention, an envelope in his beak. Whitebeard gave a sigh inside himself. He had hoped Ace wouldn't get any work the rest of the day, being able to enjoy and relax. But when Ace opened the envelope and looked it over, the captain was a bit worried to see the kid frowning a bit. Ace had never done that when getting a request. The captain could also see some of his sons, especially Marco, not liking the look on Ace's face.

¨Son,¨ Started the captain, getting Ace's attention. There weren't many out aside from the commanders. And the others weren't within earshot of them. ¨Is everything okay?¨ Ace gave a slow nod, seeming to be thinking about what he was looking at. ¨Yes,¨ Started Ace. ¨It's just going to be a longer one than usual.¨ Whitebeard nodded. The longest Ace had been gone was about a day, and that was when his assignment had gone bad. Other than that, he was a few hours most times. ¨How long will you be gone?¨ Asked the captain, hoping it wasn't too long, hopefully a few more hours than usual. Ace looked at the parchment again,

¨It will take 3 days I believe.¨ Said Ace, shocking them.

That was quite a bit longer than usual. The captain was worried, Ace's reaction and the time he would be gone would be a concern to him. This was the first time Ace would be gone for more than half a day. If anything went wrong and Ace couldn't tell them, it wouldn't be before 4 days that the captain could do anything. ¨That is quite longer.¨ Said the captain, sending a concerned look at Ace. Ace gave a nod, ¨It is, but it will most likely go fine.¨ Said Ace. Whitebeard nodded, he trusted Ace and he needed to trust that he would be fine. The captain gave a nod, ¨Will you be leaving right away, son?¨ Ace gave a nod and reassuring look. ¨I am.¨ He said, as he jumped down from the railing.

Whitebeard nodded. ¨Be safe, son. We'll see you in 3 days.¨ Said the captain. Ace gave a nod and a smile, before walking to his room to change. ¨Pops…¨ Said Thatch to his right, sounding really worried for Ace, not liking that he would leave for so long. The captain gave a shake of his head and a reassuring smile. ¨We need to trust Ace. If he says he will be fine, we need to trust that judgment, son.¨ Said the captain. He could see Thatch nodding, still looking worried. The captain looked over to the railing to see Dust still there. ¨Dust,¨ Started the captain. ¨Do you think Ace will be okay?¨ Dust gave a nod, making them feel a bit better. Before anyone could say anything else, Dust gave a shrug and disappeared.

Whitebeard closed his eyes for a second. All they needed was to keep their faith in Ace and wait for his return.

-x-

Whitebeard had retired back to his room, deciding relax for the remainder of the evening in his room. He was joined by Marco, Fossa, Curiel, Namur and Haruta. All of them were having calm conversation and enjoying each other's company. All of them were worried about Ace, but they would try not to worry yet, not until the three days had passed. They had faith that Ace could take care of himself, as he had for the last years, but they still worried about him.

They were talking about how the year had been, when the door opened and Izou walked inside. Izou gave a smile to everyone as he closed the door behind him. When he turned around, he had the attention of everyone in the room. ¨Son,¨ Started the captain. ¨What brings you here?¨ He asked, wondering why Thatch wasn't with him. They had always been together the last week. Izou took a deep breath,

¨I'm worried about Thatch.¨ Said the sixteenth commander, shocking them.

¨Why, yoi?¨ Asked Marco. He had seen no unusual behavior in the chef. Izou sat down in an empty chair, ¨The last couple of weeks, Thatch have not done or planned a single prank. That's not like him.¨ Said the crossdresser, sounding concerned. All of them thought for a second and realized Izou was right. Thatch had not done a single prank the last couple of weeks. That was actually a bit worrisome, Thatch never went long without playing pranks. ¨Do you know why he haven't played or planned any, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander. He knew he always gave the fourth commander a hard time when he played pranks on him, but he didn't like it when he didn't play pranks either. Thatch was a prankster and had always been one.

Izou gave a sigh, ¨I have an idea,¨ Started the crossdresser. ¨I think it might be because of Ace.¨ The others frowned at that, the fourth commander didn't seem afraid of the assassin anymore. Before they could voice that thought, Izou started talking again. ¨I know he isn't afraid of him, at least not as he once was. But I think he is worried what would happen if Ace got in the crossfire.¨ That did make a lot of sense. It did happen Thatch planned a prank on someone and the prank went wrong and therefore going off on the wrong person. Marco had been this person many times and had always hated it. They didn't know how Ace would react to a prank from Thatch, but Ace had not minded when the chef pranked the first commander with Luffy. But for thatch to not do any pranks, that sounded wrong.

Marco gave a sigh. ¨I can't believe I am saying this, yoi.¨ Started the first commander, looking at Haruta who sat to his right. ¨Haruta, try to coax Thatch into playing a prank.¨ Thatch was always the instigator in his pranks. Having Haruta ask to do something would be a dream come true for the fourth commander. Haruta nodded, having a grin on her face. The twelfth commander liked to play pranks herself, but she never liked to do them alone. Izou gave a smile to him, looking extremely happy. ¨Thank you Marco! I knew you would understand!¨ The sixteenth commander then got up, gave a quick goodbye and left.

Marco gave a sigh, looking back at Haruta again. ¨Try to target anyone _but_ me, yoi.¨ He said, having a feeling he would be the one Thatch would go after first. The others laughed, ¨No promises,¨ Started Haruta. ¨Thatch _really_ likes to ruffle your feathers.¨ Marco let out a small groan, making the other occupants laugh more, especially his father.

-x-

¨THATCH!¨ Yelled the now completely blue and feathery commander early the next morning. Haruta, getting the clear to actually play a prank, had immediately gone to find Thatch and plan something big. They had decided to put up a bucket filled with glue and blue feathers over his door. When he walked out for the morning, it had fallen and covered him and both Haruta and Thatch had been waiting for him out on deck, calling him Birdy Blue Breast, getting the idea from Luffy's nickname. Everyone who were up and those who peeked out from their room after hearing his yell, had to laugh as he chased the two pranksters around.

It was also now they remembered it had been awhile since they had seen this, seeing Thatch running away and hiding behind his father as someone was mad at him for playing a prank. It was weird on how something everyone always complained about was the normal and something everyone loved. Marco was mad, but he was also glad and relieved to hear the man laugh his usual 'prank laugh', which was broader and more full of life than his usual one. It was also the same laugh that was a promise of a prank, seeing as the man was terrible at hiding he had planned anything and ended up laughing about it before doing it, alerting everyone to be on their toes.

Marco gave an angry and annoyed exhale, starting to head for the showers. He was both mad and glad. Mad that he was the target, but glad Thatch was back to playing pranks. He was walking past his father's chair when the man got his attention. ¨Maybe you should visit Bay, she might have something to rid of the glue easier.¨ Said the captain, looking at him with amusement in his eyes. Marco was about to say there were no need to do that, Thatch never used anything but regular glue that was easily washed off. But there was something in the way his father had spoken that made him rethink it. Marco then understood what his father was hinting at and gave a nod, starting to head for the infirmary instead.

When he got to the infirmary, he was met by an amused Bay. ¨Is Commander Thatch back to playing pranks again?¨ She asked, making Marco nod. Bay shook her head. ¨That's good to know, but why are you here? That glue is easily washable and you know it.¨ She said, taking a feather off him. Marco let out a laugh. ¨I know, yoi. I wanted to ask you about something too.¨ He started, feeling himself smile when Bay lifted an eyebrow. Bay gave a shook of her head again, before motioning for him to follow her into her office. When they were inside, Bay closed the door in a huff. ¨What do you want to ask about?¨ She asked, looking expectantly at him. Marco gave a small laugh, Bay was in her usual 'I'm a busy person, get on with it' mood.

¨It's about Ace, yoi.¨ Started the first commander. And before he could elaborate, Bay had frowned and glared at him. ¨If,¨ Started the now mad doctor. ¨You tell me Commander Ace is injured and _not_ on his way here, I will tie him to a bed, assassin or not!¨ She growled out. Marco gave a laugh again, ¨He's not injured, yoi.¨ He said. He couldn't be completely sure, seeing as he was on an assignment, but he hoped he weren't injured. ¨I saw something on his body and both me and Pops is a bit concerned.¨ He could see Bay frowning at that and knew she was about to ask why they didn't ask Ace. ¨He's on an assignment, yoi. I won't make you to tell something personal about him, but the scars are nothing dangerous to his health?¨

Bay gave a slow nod, still having a small glare at him. ¨I believe I would have told Pops if it would have been something significant, Commander Marco.¨ She said in a stern manner. Marco gave a nod. ¨I know, yoi. It probably looked worse than it is.¨ Bay gave a nod, the glare being replaced by a somewhat amused look. ¨I won't ask how you saw his back, but it looks worse than it is.¨ Marco frowned, ¨Back, yoi?¨ He asked. And just as the question left him, he remembered what Ace had said. He had specifically said _a few_ , and he just realized how true that statement might be. Marco used a hand to massage his face. He had hoped Ace didn't have more on his back, but that hope was fading fast. ¨I only saw his front, is his back much worse, yoi?¨

Bay gave him a look that clearly said 'seriously?' ¨I don't know what kind of relationship you two have and I don't care to be truthful, but I still have patient confidentiality as long as it's not significant.¨ Marco nodded and was about to leave when Bay let out a sight. ¨I won't confirm your sentence, but I am neither denying it.¨ She said before starting to go through a folder, ignoring the first commander. Marco gave a nod to himself, closing his eyes. That meant it was worse, but no impact on his health. ¨I'll leave you alone now, yoi.¨ He said and walked out of the room. He could only imagine how Ace's back were. Ace had called it a few and Bay had instantly thought he was talking about his back.

Marco shook his head as he headed for the shower. He needed to get his thoughts on other things for now. He was worried seeing as Ace were going to be gone for two more days and could be injured or in trouble. And now he was also thinking about his scars again, his mind giving him pictures of a completely torn back. Marco gave a sigh, trying to calm his nerves. Ace was okay and he would continue to tell himself that.

After he had had his shower and scolded Thatch as usual, he decided to spend the remainder of the day by his father's side. He gave a comment about Bay telling the glue was no special from before, that there was no reason for concern. His father gave a nod, understanding the scars Marco had mentioned was nothing but scars, having no impact on the young assassin's health.

-x-

The next day went by in a calm manner. They arrived at Budo and stocked up on some few things, even getting some extra stuff seeing as they had the funds, before heading to town. Many decided to stay on the boat, at least many of the commanders. A few joined the ones that went to bars and brothels, seeing as having someone in charge and someone to be sure everyone stayed in line. There rarely happens anything that made them intervene, but it did happen that some got a bit big in the head and did something they were not supposed to, especially when they were drunk and it was always better to be safe than sorry.

The ones that stayed on the boat were ecstatic when Sumiko, Rakuyo's sister, came and visited them. She was shy and a bit intimidated by the larger ones on the crew, like the captain and Atmos, but she did seem to enjoy being around them as long as her brother was nearby. She seemed to be really fond of Haruta, seeing as she were a female commander on the World's strongest crew. Rakuyo had told everyone on what Ace had said to him and everyone had agreed on not mentioning the assassin.

Rakuyo was a bit crestfallen that Ace wouldn't be able to see Sumiko, but tried not to think too much about it. Rakuyo did talk to Sumiko's guardian, seeing as both their parents were dead, about not encouraging her in speaking or thinking about the assassin. She had agreed, even though she did think it wasn't as a big deal, but had a feeling the commander had a reason for telling her to keep her charge from speaking about the assassin anymore.

Everyone was glad to see the little girl was fine. Many of the pirates did have family they cared for around, and the captain treated them with the same kindness as he treated his own children. The captain always liked to see his children show their caring side. Rakuyo was a stern man, but he was a real caring big brother for his little sister. The pirates used the entirety of the day and most of the night to play different games and tell stories from their raids and adventures. The next morning, before they left the island, Rakuyo told his sister that she shouldn't think about the assassin, seeing as she most likely would never see or speak to him again. Sumiko didn't understand why he suddenly said it and became mad, yelling at her brother before leaving. Rakuyo knew his sister was bad at holding grudges and hoped she would forgive him for saying it.

When they left, they had planned to go to an another island close by, but seeing as they had everything they needed and no one seemed to mind that they headed for the New World a bit earlier than planned. Everyone wanted to head for the New World, seeing as it had been awhile since they had a fight, raid or anything, and everyone were starting to feel really restless because of that. It wouldn't hurt to skip one island for now and they could always visit it later. When the captain had told everyone this at dinner, everyone had cheered, feeling joyous that they might get some action soon. It was after dinner had passed that some of the captain and some of the commanders started to worry for Ace again. It was now three days since he had left and was supposed to return soon.

With every passing hour, they got more and more worried he might not show up. They did try to hold their worry back, at least until the day had passed. They had asked their father what they would do if Ace didn't show up. Whitebeard had not told them what or how, but had told them he had a mean of getting information about Ace if he didn't show. They had tried to pry, but he dismissed it, saying he would not tell what seeing as he had promised Ace to not tell them what it was. It did make them feel a bit better, knowing the captain had a plan of action if something happened.

They had gotten questions from Ace's division about their commander's whereabouts, seeing as no one had seen him for three whole days. It was the longest he had been gone and they had started to think something might be wrong. But the captain had reassured them that Ace had some private business to do and would most likely be back by morning. And while Ace was gone, Marco was in charge of that division and that they could go to him if it was needed. They had reluctantly nodded and gone about their day. They did like their commander and brother, and didn't like him disappearing so often without a reason. The captain was thinking more and more about telling everyone about Ace's work, but weren't completely sure if it would help their concern, make it worse or make some of them dislike the young assassin.

The captain decided to bring it up with the young assassin the next time he spoke with him in private. As the night approached and everything calmed down, the captain decided to wait to sleep until Ace returned. He was soon joined in his room by most of his children, aside from Rakuyo, Thatch and Vista who had watch that night. He had given an order to be informed when they saw any sign of Dust or Ace. All of them hoped Ace would return before midnight, which was only an hour away.

-x-

Ace leaned on a tree. He was exhausted and would gladly appreciate to be able to sleep for hours right now. He had been awake for 5 days and was feeling his body screaming at him to go to sleep soon. He had just finished the assignment and changed out of his clothes. It had been a successful assignment. He had been asked to help lead a small revolution on an island in the New World. They had been taken over by some noble with a somewhat impressive amount of guards and fighters. They had built bases, abusing the people on the island and taking everything they could from them. Ace had helped them train and plan the ambush they would have.

Ace was the main leader and helped the preparations and gathering fighters and weapons, using what they had on hand. Which wasn't much, they had a few guns and sword, but a lot of farming equipment. The noble taking everything he redeemed a danger away, but some managing to hide their weapons from them. But farming equipment could be great in battle if they used it correctly, so Ace had taught them how to defend themselves using it and was pleased to see them learning fast. It wasn't often that Ace did these kind of assignments, but he did enjoy to help others in defending themselves. And the people of the island had great potential and were eager to get their island back.

They had taken out small places the nobles had taken over first, before going to the bigger ones. Ace knowing the leaders would only show themselves if they had a feeling the people would fight back. It had taken a bit longer than he thought, but the main leader, a noble that thought he could take everything by power, had showed himself after three days. Making it so they could take him down.

Ace had been in the background during the ambush itself, only helping if they really needed it and pointing them in the direction of the leader. He had been on guard the entire time and watched all the people fight, trying to keep the damage to a minimum. A few had died and many had gotten injured. But it went well considering what they had and how unskilled everyone were. He had joined them a bit in battle a few times, but mainly watched over them. He had hoped everything would be finished after two days, but it had taken all three days.

It was now night on the third day and Ace was contemplating what to do now. He had used a lot of his energy to plan and figure out where everyone should be and how to attack next. Using his connection with Dust to fly and view the battle from the sky, which always took a lot of his energy in the long run. And he had not slept the entirety of the assignment, making him as exhausted as he were. He knew he had enough to teleport himself and Dust before he would collapse from sheer exhaustion. He could go to Shanks, it wouldn't be the first time he had just shown up and collapsed. He often did that when he didn't want to worry his brothers.

He didn't like the thought of showing up at the Moby and just collapsing. That was something he would like to avoid if he could, at least until he was more comfortable around them and knew how they would react to it. Ace gave a sigh, he had promised Sabo to trust the pirates and to lean on them. Seeing as he had done little fighting, he had no injuries and were fine physically, he was only extremely tired. Ace shook his head as he made his decision, he would trust the pirates to handle this situation right. It wasn't a severe situation and he needed to start somewhere. But this was still a big step, at least for Ace.

Ace got Dust's attention, telling him to go to the boat and get a commander's attention and bring him close to his mark before calling for him. Making so he could use both his mark and Dust to get there, making it a bit easier. And to tell them he was not injured and did not need to go to the infirmary, he only needed sleep. When Dust gave a nod and disappeared, Ace tightened his hand around the bag over his shoulder. Every use of his power made him more exhausted. He did hope he somehow managed to stay awake after getting to the boat, but knew that was a long shot, even for him.

It didn't take long until Ace felt Dust call for him. He wasn't sure who Dust had the attention off, seeing it would only drain him more, and did the first leap of trust towards the pirates as he disappeared.

The moment Ace reappeared and his feet touched the deck, his eyes instantly closed as his exhaustion took over and he fell forward. He could faintly see the outline of someone in front of him and feel himself falling against a broad chest and arms coming around him before his mind went completely black.

-x-

Rakuyo gave a sigh as he stared out at the ocean from the upper deck. The clock was nearing midnight, only half an hour left. Thatch had annoyed him with his fidgeting so he had sent the fourth commander to keep watch from the crow's nest. He was worried himself and didn't need the fidgeting chef to remind him that Ace had not yet returned. The man did still yell out every five minutes to ask if he had seen or heard anything and Rakuyo answered every time, growing more and more annoyed.

It was only a couple of minutes after yelling at Thatch for the umpteen time, that something happened. He was alerted by a sound of flapping wings behind him and turned around to see Dust standing on the railing a bit away from him. Rakuyo couldn't help the relieved sigh at seeing the bird. He could hear Thatch yelling something above him and started to climb down. But when Dust lifted his wings and started flapping them again, Rakuyo frowned and started to slowly move towards the bird. He was almost in front of the bird and was about to ask if anything was wrong when Dust cawed and Ace suddenly appeared in front of him.

Before Rakuyo could fully comprehend what had happened, Ace fell limp against him, the seventh commander's hands automatically going around him to keep him steady.

It took the seventh commander a second before he understood Ace was completely limp and unmoving, causing him to fear Ace was injured. He was just about to yell out for Thatch to tell Pops he was taking Ace to the infirmary, when Dust let out a caw, shaking his head when the seventh commander looked at the bird. That was not a reaction he expected and looked down on the unconscious kid in his arms. He now noticed the lack of wounds, blood and assassin outfit. Ace looked completely fine. Rakuyo looked back at the bird, knowing Dust was especially bright for a normal raven. ¨Is he injured?¨ He asked, looking at the bird, who shook its head. Rakuyo frowned, _why was he unconscious then?_

Dust then suddenly let out a caw again, and when he looked at the bird, Dust closed his eyes. Rakuyo looked at the bird for a second before he understood. ¨He's sleeping? Is he exhausted?¨ He asked. He had been gone for 3 days and that was long. Dust gave a nod again. Rakuyo gave a nod in amazement at how smart and bright the bird where, before slowly lifting the slender kid in his arms. Thatch was then suddenly beside him, ¨Is he okay?!¨ He asked in alarm, seeing Ace unconscious. Rakuyo looked at the chef before looking at Dust again. ¨And he has no injuries?¨ He asked, just to be completely sure. He understood Ace didn't like the infirmary. Dust nodded again, also letting out a caw.

Rakuyo looked at Thatch who seemed relieved by Dust's answer to his question. ¨He's exhausted. I'm taking him to his room.¨ He said and could see Thatch nodding before turning around. ¨I'll go and notify Pops.¨ Said the chef, starting to walk towards the captains room. Rakuyo nodded and started to head towards the commander's quarters. When he got to Ace's room, he got in and put the bag Ace had on the floor and put the kid down in his bed, not taking of his shoes or anything, thinking that may wake him or get a reaction out of him. He couldn't help to smile at how young Ace looked asleep. He really did look like a 20 year old kid, maybe even younger. He couldn't help the sudden protective feeling towards the young assassin, the same he had felt when Haruta had been promoted to a commander. Ace were the youngest after all.

He had just dragged the blanket over the young assassin, when he heard him give a relieved sigh and a soft _thank you_ as he made himself a bit more comfortable. Rakuyo smiled, that was really cute and had to remind himself that this was the world's greatest assassin. When he turned around, he saw the first commander come through the door. ¨Is he really not injured, yoi?¨ Asked Marco, sporting the same bored look. Rakuyo gave a nod, ¨He looks completely fine. And Dust said he was not injured, only exhausted.¨ The first commander nodded, before looking towards the desk in the room. When he also looked that way, he saw Dust sitting there. ¨Do Ace really have _absolutely_ no injury, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, staring intensely at the bird. Dust nodded, making Marco give a relieved sigh.

Marco wanted to stay in the room and wait until Ace woke up. But Ace had just come back exhausted from a long assignment. The first commander was pretty certain Ace slept better alone and decided to leave the young assassin to sleep in peace. He would come out when he had rested. The first commander looked at the bird on the desk. ¨You coming with us, or do you want to stay, yoi?¨ He asked, wanting to know since he had a feeling Dust couldn't teleport when Ace was asleep and they would close the door. Dust shook his head and flew over to Ace, settling beside his sleeping form and closing his eyes. Marco gave a small laugh, Dust was probably tired himself. Marco gave a gesture to Rakuyo, who nodded and stared to follow him as they headed out of the second commander's room, Rakuyo going back to watch as Marco headed for the captain's room again.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his room with most of his commanders. They tried to uphold some conversation and keep their mind off that the clock was slowly inching in on midnight. The captain knew that even if Ace didn't show up, he could not do anything until the next day had passed. He had promised Ace to wait at least a day before possibly contacting the leader of the Red Cloud, to hear if he knew anything. He knew his children would not like that they had to wait an entire day, knowing Ace should have been back.

The clock was a bit over eleven-thirty when there was a knock at his door. He felt a bit of hope filling him, thinking it might be Ace or news about Ace. He gave a 'come in' and the door was opened to reveal Thatch. ¨Son,¨ Started the captain, ¨Have you heard or seen anything?¨ Thatch was alone, so if Ace had returned he weren't with the fourth commander and that could mean he was injured. Thatch gave a smile, looking relieved, which made his worry lessen. ¨Ace returned!¨ Said the man enthusiastically, making many of them feel relieved. Based on Thatch's attitude, he guessed the kid was most likely fine, so why wasn't he with him? Before he could ask, Marco had already started speaking. ¨Where is he then, yoi?¨ He asked, looking at Thatch with his usual bored expression, but the captain could see worry in his eyes.

¨Ah!¨ Started the chef. ¨Rakuyo is bringing him to bed, he fell asleep when he appeared. According to Dust he's exhausted.¨ Whitebeard could see Marco frowning a bit. ¨And he is not injured, yoi?¨ He asked, looking at the chef. Thatch shook his head and sat down next to Izou. ¨No, at least not according to Dust.¨ Whitebeard smiled at that, knowing Dust would have told them if Ace were. He watched as Marco nodded and stood up and walking out of the room, most likely wanting to check up on Ace himself.

When the door closed, Izou shook his head before looking back at his boyfriend. ¨Did Ace just show up and fall asleep?¨ He asked with a curious look. Thatch shook his head. ¨I don't know.¨ He started, looking at his father, a somewhat concerned look in his eyes. ¨I saw Dust and the bird was acting a bit weird, getting Rakuyo to go closer. I was behind Rakuyo when he appeared, so didn't see. But he were unconscious when I got closer, so I think so.¨ The captain nodded. Ace had most likely done that. He had a feeling Ace knew he would collapse when he got back, and was glad to know the assassin trusted them enough to believe they wouldn't do anything to the exhausted kid.

That was something that would require some level of trust. Being vulnerable around them was a big step and the kid knew what he was doing based on how he sent Dust first.

Before Izou could ask more questions, the captain spoke up. ¨Ace is back, son. That is the most important thing. Let's relax for now.¨ He said with a smile, making all of his children nod and smile themselves. The atmosphere seemed to lighten as they started conversation up again, knowing everything was okay with their youngest who only needed sleep for now. They were soon joined by Marco, who said Ace was sleeping and seemed to be okay. They could also see his eye twitching as he grabbed Thatch by his arm and dragging him out of the room, saying Ace might be back, but he was still on watch. They could even hear the groan after he closed the door.

Marco shook his head, mumbling something about being lazy as he sat down. This caused many of them to laugh. It was usual for the chef to try to get out of night watch, especially when everyone was awake. All of them started some conversation as they relaxed, some starting to leave, deciding to head to bed for the night. It was an hour later, when only Marco and Whitebeard was left that Marco decided to head to bed himself. They gave a quick goodnight to each other before Marco headed back to his room. When he was standing in front of his door, he decided to do a quick check on Ace.

When he opened the door and went inside the room, he was glad to see Ace still asleep, having changed position so he slept on his stomach. He frowned a bit as he could see one of his legs peeking out from the blanket and saw his shoes still on. Marco slowly walked up to the sleeping form and could see Dust lifting his head to look at him before lying down again. Marco felt glad the bird trusted him enough to not watch him when Ace were sleeping. Marco then slowly and carefully took off the kid's shoes, placing them beside his bed. When he had, he brought his hand up to Ace neck and stroked it, glad to see him back and looking okay.

Ace gave a small content sigh as he moved his legs back under the blanket, leaning more into his pillow making Marco's hand hover over Ace. Marco gave a sigh, even in his sleep Ace seemed to lean away from touch. Marco gave a pet to Dust, the bird leaning into his touch and letting out a content sound, before leaving to sleep himself.

-x- OUTTAKE -x-

¨Is that a world map?¨ Asked Luffy, looking at the map that laid on a table. Rayleigh nodded, ¨Yes, Luffy.¨ He said, making Luffy excited. ¨Where is the New World?!¨ Rayleigh gave a small laugh as he pointed at the map. Luffy was extremely bad at reading maps, but he liked to look at them. ¨We are here, and the entrance to the New World is here.¨ He said, pointing at the two spots. They had a small toy boat that represented them, Luffy annoying Sabo until he bought one. Luffy tilted his head a bit, looking at the map. ¨But why aren't we heading directly towards the New World?¨ He asked, seeing the toy boat off course.

That did shock the man a bit, he didn't think Luffy would notice it. ¨Didn't you want to visit Ace?¨ He said, making Luffy nod. Rayleigh pointed at the map again, this time at a spot that was in front of the boat. ¨The Moby Dick is somewhere around here, we will cross roads with them in somewhere between 2-4 days, depending on where they exactly are.¨ Said Rayleigh with a smile. It had been awhile since he had spoken to Whitebeard, it would be nice to see his captain's old rival again. Luffy gave him a big smile before running off, almost running down Sabo who he met in the doorway. ¨Lu!¨ Yelled Sabo, ¨You are not supposed to run around!¨ Luffy gave a laugh. ¨But we'll see Ace in a few days! I need to finish his present!¨ Said the kid as he disappeared behind a corner.

Sabo gave a sigh as he walked inside the room, Rayleigh lifting an eyebrow at the bottles he held. ¨Here,¨ Started Sabo, handing him a bottle. Rayleigh smelled it and was mildly curious to smell it was booze. ¨Ace always took a drink on his birthday.¨ Ended Sabo, taking a quick sip of the bottle he held, grimacing as he did. Rayleigh laughed taking a quick taste himself. ¨I hope Luffy doesn't drink too.¨ He said. Sabo laughed and shook his head. ¨He never liked the taste. And he is too young anyway.¨ Rayleigh laughed at that. A pirate that didn't like booze? That was something new. It was January the first today, and even if Sabo hid it better than Luffy, Rayleigh could see Sabo missed his brother. ¨To your brother.¨ Said the man, holding his bottle up. Sabo gave a small laugh as he toasted him. ¨To Ace.¨ And both of them took a drink, Sabo grimacing again.

¨How Ace can drink this is beyond me.¨ Said Sabo, making the man laugh again. ¨It's an acquired taste.¨ He said. He could see Sabo nodding, a somewhat sober look at his face. Rayleigh gave a sigh. He knew Ace had been drinking since he was young, _really_ young. His work wasn't easy and drinking could help drown some of the feelings and emotions. It was a bad way to cope and he had a feeling Ace had an awful habit of doing that instead of asking for help or comfort. He had caught Ace passed out drunk one time when he was 16 and he had tried to bring it up, but Ace never wanted to speak about it, always avoiding the topic.

Rayleigh looked at Sabo. ¨What is Luffy making for Ace?¨ He asked, deciding to get the man on better thoughts. Sabo let out a laugh, shaking his head. ¨He is making a plushy of an octopus.¨ Rayleigh stared at him in shock before bursting out laughing. ¨Why an octopus?¨ He asked, wanting to know why Luffy chose that creature. Sabo shook his head. ¨Luffy saw an octopus when he was younger. Luffy did of course scare it so it released a cloud of black ink. When the water cleared of the _black_ cloud, the octopus was gone.¨ Sabo sent an amused look at him. ¨How do Ace disappear?¨ Rayleigh laughed. That was the best thing he had heard in a while. Sabo also let out a laugh. ¨I can't wait until Ace sees it. It's really, and I mean _really_ cute.¨ Rayleigh shook his head, he wanted to see this cute octopus before Luffy packed it or gave it away.

* * *

 _And that's chapter 18, hope you enjoyed_

 _And one last thing. I have started a second work of one shots and such. This will include missing scenes or events that happened different, if you enjoy this story go check it out._ _You can find it on my profile, the name of the story is Ace of Spades One Shots_

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment._


	20. Ace of Spades Chapter 19 The Visits

_Hello everyone, here's chapter 19_

 _We'll have some brotherly love and comfort between the three brothers._

 _We also have a visit from the two brothers and some brotherly comfort._

 _We are also learning more about the Legendaries._

 _There is also a battle scene. And I am still bad at writing those, so bear with me._

 _And yes, Ace did turn 20 in the last chapter. The time frames in which Ace wasn't with the pirates before he joined, slowly add up a year._

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco made his way out on the deck. It was still a bit early, barley past seven in the morning, but he wasn't tired anymore. He hoped Ace might be awake and had contemplated to peek into his room, but decided to head out on deck and wait until he came out of his own if he weren't out yet. When he walked out of the door, he was a bit surprised to see a lot of people out on deck, many of them sitting or staring towards the main part of the deck where his father's chair was. That did spike his curiosity, so he walked through the small crowd, who he could now see where smiling. Marco heard his father's laugh before he saw him, as well as an another laughing voice he could not complete place.

When he got past everyone, the first thing he saw aside from his captain was Rayleigh, who was laughing with his captain.

Marco stopped for a second. He did not expect to see the man sitting on the deck so casually and laughing. They had not seen or heard from the man in years. Before he could think more about it, a voice he had not heard in a while had his attention. ¨Birdy Blue Breast!¨ Marco turned towards the railing where Ace usually sat, to see Luffy sitting in Ace's lap, holding a scone he was eating. He could hear Ace giving a sight, ¨What have I told you about nicknames, Lu.¨ Said Ace, who were reading a book he didn't take his attention from. Luffy ignored him, sending a smile to him.

He could hear Sabo, who he now noticed beside Ace, laughing. ¨He's never going to stop with the nicknames you know.¨ Said the man, looking amused at his brothers. Ace gave a sigh again. ¨I know, but I'll still try.¨ The people around them laughed at that. Luffy would not stop using the nicknames, at least not in the near future. It was a character quirk they did like, even though the names were weird at times, but did fit to some extent. The kid always managed to make them smile with how childish he was. Marco had to admit he could not see how Luffy would be able to be a captain, but the world was full of surprises. And if Shanks managed to be a captain, even a Yonko, he had no doubt Luffy could manage. He would also be joined by Sabo, who he could see more as a captain type of person.

Marco shook his head as he walked towards the railing. ¨How's training going, yoi?¨ He asked, and leaned against the railing next to Ace. Luffy looked up at him with excited eyes. ¨It's really fun!¨ Said the kid, eating the rest of his scone before starting to tell how 'fun' it were. Marco was shocked when he heard about fighting gigantic animals like tigers and alligators, but it did sound like the kid actually thought it was fun. Both of them did look okay and Rayleigh did probably watch out so they didn't actually get really injured. If the man let that happen, he would have Ace to answer to and that was a thought that would keep anyone on their toes.

Everyone listened to Luffy talk with amusement in their eyes. They had a feeling the kid had a different view on how training was going than his other companions, based on the shakes of their heads every now and then. Some of the people that were listening did eventually leave to start their day, some did stay to listen to the kid's adventures, as Luffy referred it to. It was an hour later that Dust landed beside Ace and handed him an envelope. The pirates were sure Ace would make Luffy stand up, seeing as he could potentially read the note the way he was leaned against his brother. But the moment Ace opened it, Luffy automatically leaned forward, making it so Ace could read the note behind his head. This was obviously nothing new, seeing as Luffy did not stop his talking and how Ace expected him to do it.

When Ace had read the note and put it away, he made a small movement with his hand that made Luffy stand up. When Ace also stood up, Sabo gave a sigh. ¨Are you back before we leave?¨ He asked, looking at his brother. Ace gave a nod, ¨I'll be back in two hours or so.¨ He said, before looking towards Luffy who had a grin. ¨What are the chances of you _not_ raiding my room when I leave?¨ Luffy got an even bigger grin, making Ace sigh again. Sabo gave a laugh, ¨Let him borrow the cape and I'll keep him out.¨ Ace lifted his eyebrow, ¨I'll let him use the cloak and you keep him out.¨ Responded Ace. Sabo got a guile smile on his face. ¨Cloak and I get three of your books.¨ Ace looked at him, eyebrow still raised. ¨You can get two, but I choose which.¨ Sabo looked pleased with that and nodded.

The three brothers then made their way to Ace's room, so he could change and give Luffy his cloak and Sabo his books. The pirates had a feeling Ace had some books that were special and he didn't want his brother to have them. Marco knew there were books that shouldn't exist. He remembers reading a book that made him feel sick for days, the book was so brutal and detailed and the images were printed in his brains. Ace did probably have a few books like that around and he understood why he didn't want his bother to read them. The pirates had also watched the compromise in amusement having a feeling it wasn't the first time they had compromised over Sabo keeping Luffy away from his stuff.

As the brothers left, most of the pirates around them scattered to go about their day. Marco looked at their guest, ¨Rayleigh,¨ He started, getting the man's attention. ¨How long are you staying, yoi?¨ The man shook his head. ¨We aren't staying for long.¨ Started the man. ¨We'll leave around noon. Luffy wanted to visit Ace and give him something before we head to the new world.¨ The pirates nodded. Luffy probably wanted to give his brother a birthday present, seeing as his birthday was a few days ago. The captain let out a laugh. ¨The New World? We are also heading there, you can travel with us if you'd like, Rayleigh.¨ Said the captain, looking at the man.

Rayleigh shook his head. ¨Luffy and Sabo are still training, we need to visit some islands anyway.¨ Said Rayleigh, looking at the captain with his usual expression. Whitebeard nodded, he understood that. The kids should also get used to not being around Ace all the time. When they set out, he won't be with them, at least not as much as they are used too. ¨How long have you known the brats?¨ Asked the captain. Rayleigh let out a laugh, ¨I have known them for 6 years I believe.¨ The pirates nodded. That was longer than they had thought. The man acted and seemed like they remembered from before. He came forward as someone who was calm and relaxed, who had a lot of knowledge.

Luffy then came running around the corner, Ace's cloak around his neck, looking extremely happy. Sabo came after him, now holding a book he was looking through. Luffy came to a sudden stop in front of Izou. ¨Pretty Man! I need your help with something!¨ Said Luffy in excitement. Izou looked at the kid, curious what he wanted help with. ¨What do you want me to help you with?¨ Luffy gave a small laugh and took a small purple octopus plushy from behind his back. ¨I wanna give this to Ace, but I don't have anything to use for eyes.¨ Izou stared at the plushy in shock. It was _really_ cute. It was a dark purple with white underneath it arms. The best part, at least what Izou thought, were the top hat and mustache.

Izou nodded, ¨I have buttons you can use. But why a top hat and a mustache?¨ Izou had to ask, it was cute and special. Luffy gave a grin. ¨I made a mistake on the top, so I covered it with a hat. And I didn't find anything to use as a mouth, so I made a mustache!¨ That made everyone smile and some laugh. It was only Izou who saw the plushy up close, but they could see it a bit and it looked cute. Izou started walking towards his room, ¨Come and I'll help you put some eyes on the octopus.¨ Luffy got an even bigger grin at that and started to follow the man.

-x-

Luffy had just come back out on the deck, showing off the really cute plushy to everyone. Marco did think the plushy was extremely well made, especially when he remembered Luffy had made it. He had probably gotten help from Sabo, but it did seem like the kid had done most of the work himself. After everyone had gotten a look at the gift for Ace, Luffy had sat down on deck and asked for a story from his captain. His father had given a laugh and started a story from way before. Everyone could see the kid liking the story, he did seem to enjoy hearing about stories of the captain's past, especially his battles. Marco was leaning against the railing next to Sabo, who was still reading through the book.

¨What kind of book is it, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, looking at the other blond. Sabo gave a nod and closed the book before looking at him. ¨It's a book about myths and legends of the world. Ace have a lot of them and they are rare to find, especially these one.¨ Said Sabo, showing him the book. Marco looked at the book. It had no writing or picture on the cover, only dark brown leather. Marco slowly took the book and opened it, looking at the first few pages. It seemed to be what Sabo had said. It mentioned stuff like mythical creatures, deities, theories, the afterlife and Legendaries. Marco looked over it again, _Legendaries?_ Where had he heard that before? He could remember one of his books mentioning it, but he never fully read it. Maybe he should.

Marco handed the book back to Sabo. ¨You like to read about that kind of things, yoi?¨ He asked when Sabo took the book. Sabo nodded, taking the book and putting it away for now. ¨Yes. Legends and myths come from somewhere, which means there are some truth in them. It's interesting.¨ Said the blond, looking at him with a small smile. Marco nodded. It was true. Legends and myths did come from somewhere. Sabo had also said the books Ace had where special, making him more curious about the Legendaries, he would need to check that out later.

Sabo then leaned more back at the railing. ¨How is everything going here?¨ Marco looked at him. He was looking up at the sky. Marco nodded and leaned back himself. ¨Everything is going fine, yoi.¨ He said with content. And it was true, it had been calm and everything was going well. Ace seemed to be settling in and trust them a bit more. It made him glad to see that and the assassin looked glad to see his brothers again and they seemed happy to see him, especially Luffy. He could see Sabo nodding, smiling at that. They then stood and listened to his father tell the story, Luffy's eyes shining from hearing about battles. It was a bit later that Sabo looked over to his right and suddenly stood completely up. ¨I'm going to check something in Ace's room.¨ Said Sabo, walking away.

Marco nodded, wondering what he would check out. He did believe Sabo wouldn't do anything to the room Ace wouldn't like. Ace would come back soon anyway. Marco watched his father tell the story, seeming to also enjoy himself. He always liked to tell stories.

-x-

Ace appeared in his room and took off his mask. He had some blood covering him here and there, but nothing much. He had gotten Dust to flew to his room, hopefully without anyone noticing. Ace put his mask on the desk and was about to get some clothes so he could shower, when the door opened. Ace turned around to see Sabo coming in and closing the door. Ace frowned a bit, Sabo looked troubled. Ace didn't like that. ¨Is everything fine?¨ He asked and used his hand to wipe some of the blood on his face away. Sabo gave small nod, looking at him. Ace could see him a bit unsettled by the blood, but Sabo did know he had just returned from an assignment.

¨It's only months until we will set out on our own.¨ Started Sabo. ¨How will it be when we set out. Will you still visit up like on Boreumdo?¨ Ace shook his head. When they set out, he would visit them every now and then, but not nearly as much as they were used to. ¨I will visit, but not as often. You are able to take care of yourself.¨ He said, looking at his brother who looked troubled again. Ace gave a sigh and sat down on his bed, motioning for Sabo to sit down too.

¨What is this really about?¨ He asked as Sabo sat down. Sabo sighed and leaned back, so he was lying on the bed, his legs on the floor. ¨You've always been there for us, watched over us and kept us safe. I'm not sure I can be like that for Luffy.¨ Said Sabo, sounding like he really were unsure about setting out without him.

Ace gave a small sight and moved further back on the bed, making so his back touched the wall, moving his hand to Sabo's shoulder. ¨Why are you suddenly doubting yourself? You are an amazing brother.¨ Sabo gave a nod, leaning into his touch. ¨I'm not as strong as you. I can't be like you. I don't think I'll be able to be there for Luffy the same way.¨ Ace gave sigh inside himself, wondering how long Sabo had had these thoughts. ¨You won't be like me and you never will.¨ Said Ace and could feel Sabo tensing. Ace gave a reassuring squeeze before continuing. ¨And neither me or Luffy is expecting that. You are Sabo, and we love you for that. You are an amazing brother and you will never do anything other than your best. That is everything Luffy needs. Everything I need. You should be yourself and _not_ try to be like me. I don't want that, and neither will Luffy.¨ Sabo nodded, relaxing a bit.

Ace looked at him. ¨Why are you thinking this? You know Luffy looks up to you and thinks you are amazing. I do too.¨ Sabo nodded. ¨I just,¨ Sabo gave a sigh. ¨I just feel like I can do better and I don't want to disappoint Luffy.¨ Ace nodded. ¨You won't disappoint him and you never will. You are everything he needs.¨ Sabo nodded, giving a small sheepish smile. ¨Do you remember when Luffy was younger? And when he got upset?¨ Ace nodded and moved his legs a bit, making room for Sabo. Sabo got up and moved to him, placing his body between him and taking his hand around Ace's form, leaning his head on his chest, relaxing.

Ace took one of his hands around his back and the other across his back to rest on his head. Moving them to a more comfortable position by lifting his knees so Sabo's legs could be under them, making it so they wouldn't fall asleep or in an uncomfortable position.

Ace had often done this with Luffy. He always wanted to stay like this when he was younger and afraid. He had rarely done it with Sabo, much less have Sabo do it willingly and mentioning it. But Sabo weren't invincible. He got upset too, even though he tried to hide it. Ace moved his hands to hold Sabo a bit tighter. ¨Everyone has doubts. And you will overcome them.¨ Sabo nodded. Ace moved his head a bit downwards, making it so Sabo's head was under his chin. Ace rested his body as he held Sabo. Sabo rarely cried, he only sometimes needed to remember he weren't alone and get some reassurance. Ace closed his eyes, breathing slowly and gave Sabo the comfort he needed right now. Ace had no doubts he would do amazing when he and Luffy set out, Sabo only needed to realize this himself.

-x-

¨Hey Marco!¨ Yelled Thatch, coming up to him. ¨What, yoi?¨ He asked, looking at the smiling chef. ¨We're eating lunch now, since Luffy is hungry. Do you know were Sabo is?¨ Marco had the urge to roll his eyes, Luffy was always hungry. ¨He went to check something out in Ace's room, yoi. I'll go get him.¨ He said and started moving. Sabo had gone 10 minutes ago, so he was probably finished or close to what he wanted to check out. Thatch was then beside him. ¨I'll come with you!¨ He said in his way too excited voice. Marco lifted an eyebrow at him. ¨Shouldn't you help prepare lunch, yoi?¨ Thatch waved his hand at him ¨The others can manage. I want to see my favorite kid anyway!¨ Marco shook his head. Thatch always got excited when they had visit from people he liked.

They walked in the commander's hallway and headed for Ace's room. Thatch got there first and opened the door with a gigantic smile and was about to open his mouth, probably to say they were going to eat. When Thatch's entire form stopped and his smile fell, an uncertain and worried look at his face. Marco frowned as he moved to look in the room, wondering what had Thatch change so suddenly from his overexcited self. When he got a look in the room, he understood why.

Sabo was holding around Ace, who held back, a solemn look at his face. Sabo looked small and vulnerable in Ace's arms, making Marco understand Sabo was upset about something.

He could see Ace's eyes opening a bit and looking at them. He could see Thatch was about to say something, when Ace gave a small shook of his head, making Thatch close his mouth, before moving his hands, holding Sabo a bit closer before closing his eyes again, the solemn look staying as he leaned his head back to rest against the wall. Marco moved his hand and closed the door. When the door was closed, he moved towards the exit, ¨Come on Thatch.¨ He said, moving to open the door to the deck. ¨But,-¨ Started Thatch, but Marco shook his head. ¨Let them be, yoi. They will come later.¨ Marco could hear Thatch letting out an uncertain sound, but moved after him none the less.

Before Marco opened the door, he turned to Thatch. ¨Don't look like a kicked puppy, yoi. You'll worry Luffy.¨ Thatch was really bad at hiding his emotions and looking like a kicked puppy would cause Luffy to wonder. Marco could see Thatch looking back at the door, clearly concerned what made Sabo upset. Marco gave a sigh. ¨Ace knows what he's doing, yoi. Sabo will be fine.¨ Thatch gave a nod and looked less worried. When Marco opened the door, they were immediately met by a smiling Luffy. ¨Where are Sabo and Ace?¨ He asked with a tilt of his head. Marco shook his head, ¨They are busy, yoi. They'll come a bit later.¨ Marco could see Luffy tilting his head the other way, frowning and see his gaze shift to Thatch. A second later, he smiled again. ¨Okay, let's go eat!¨ He said and started heading for the galley.

Marco looked at him go. ¨Do you think he knows?¨ Asked Thatch behind him. Marco didn't know what to say. He felt like the kid understood. And Ace had said the kid was really observant. Marco shook his head. ¨Who knows, yoi.¨ He said and started to head to the galley himself, Thatch following. When they got to the galley, Luffy was trying to get Namur to tell a story. Marco had to chuckle, knowing he would give in, especially after Luffy gave the puppy eyes. When he sat down, Pops looked at him, frowning a bit. ¨Son, where is Sabo?¨ Marco looked at him. Luffy was too far away to hear them, being a few tables to their right.

Marco shook his head. ¨He needs some time alone with Ace.¨ Was all he said, before starting to eat. He could see his father frowning, before he understood what he meant. The captain nodded and started to eat himself. Some of the others at the table looked at him in curiosity and concern, especially after looking at Thatch. But all of them knew the look he had, he would not say anything more. They went back to eating and starting their own conversation.

It was 15 minutes later that Sabo came in. Some of the commanders, especially Thatch, looked at him in worry. But Marco could see the looks fading to more smiling ones as Sabo sat down, smiling. Before anyone manage to say anything, Luffy propped down next to Sabo. ¨Where's Ace?¨ Asked the kid, taking some meat from the table. Sabo looked at him with a smile. ¨He's taking a shower.¨ Said Sabo. Luffy nodded and leaned his head on Sabo's shoulder. They could see the blond kid looking a bit shocked, before smiling and putting his hand around Luffy, continuing to eat. Marco had a feeling it had something to do with what had Sabo upset before and was curious on how Luffy knew. He really was observant, so much more than he would have ever guessed.

It was 10 minutes later that Ace came in, hair still wet from the shower. When he came in, Luffy smiled. ¨Ace!¨ Said Luffy in excitement. When Ace sat down, Luffy moved and took the octopus out, showing it to Ace with a gigantic grin on his face. ¨Happy birthday!¨ Yelled the kid. They could see Sabo shaking his head, smiling at them. Ace lifted an eyebrow, taking the plushy and looking at it. When he had looked it over, he petted Luffy on the head. ¨It's beautiful, Lu.¨ Luffy smiled, liking the pet. Luffy was like a puppy, at least that was what Marco thought. Luffy continued to smile, ¨Sabo picked the color and helped with the hat!¨ Ace laughed, ¨Of course he did. It is the same hat as he have.¨ He said, looking at Sabo.

Sabo lifted an eyebrow. ¨My hat's awesome.¨ Said Sabo. Pretending to be offended. Ace lifted an eyebrow too, before looking at the octopus. ¨I must say, the octopus wears it better.¨ Sabo lifted an eyebrow again, ¨An octopus looks better than me?¨ He said in disbelief. Ace shrugged. ¨What can I say. It's a purple octopus with a mustache.¨ Sabo snorted. ¨Point.¨ Ace looked at the octopus one last time, before putting it on the table and starting to eat himself. Luffy grinning the entire time.

After they had eaten, Rayleigh, who had been fixing something on their boat, came and told them that they were heading out again. Luffy had let out a whining sound, but had gotten ready none the less. Luffy had given his usual goodbye by yelling and waving his arms. The kid had given a hug to Ace before heading to the boat. Sabo had shaken his head and given Ace a hug too, before going after his brother. Rayleigh had given a quick goodbye and went to the ship.

As the ship sailed away, Ace knew they would do good. They had gotten stronger, especially Luffy. All Sabo needed was to overcome his doubts, which he was sure he would have the next time he saw them.

-x-

The rest of the day went calmly. Around dinner time, Ace had gotten a new assignment, which he said would take about a day and a half, maybe two. The captain had nodded and Ace had left. He was curious on how he figured out the time that each assignment took. He knew Ace probably knew from experience, but he wondered how he could get the time so accurate based on each time he got an assignment from Dust, it was always only a few words and a name. When they had asked for the assassin's help all those months ago, all he had written was that he needed information and his name. Nothing more. Ace was probably an amazing strategist and knew how to assess every situation he was in the best way. Whitebeard shook his head, he would need to ask the young assassin about it. Maybe he could help them with strategies when they got to the New World.

Everyone was excited to head to the New World, wanting to have some action and adventure. The Grand Line had been surprisingly calm and some were complaining, while some called it 'the calm before the storm'. Whitebeard had laughed at that, wanting to know what the storm would be. The man who had said this, Zen, claimed someone would probably show up, most likely someone like Sengoku and start a fight. That had made most of them laugh, it was not likely for something like that to happen. And for Sengoku to suddenly head out after them was even more unlikely. They had not done anything notice worthy the last few weeks and that was probably one of the reasons everything was as calm. They would probably meet some people who wanted to fight them.

They had usually been around their territories the last few weeks, there weren't many that wanted to challenge them in his own territory. They were heading towards the neutral ones and the other controlled islands. The calm would soon be gone and the captain was looking forward that himself. A battle sounded nice.

-x-

Dracule Mihawk made his way out of his castle, a letter in hand. It had been months, _months,_ since he had had a decent fight. None of the ones he had challenged had been more than mere weaklings. Not standing a chance. He wanted a _real_ fight, with someone who was more on his level. Someone who actually could stand his attacks and power.

Mihawk walked down the porch of his castle and headed for the woods. When he was at the outskirt of the woods, he immediately saw a raven. He marched up to the bird, grabbed it before it could fly off and tied the letter to it. When he had, he glared at the regular raven, ¨Bring it to Ace, _now.¨_ The bird fought in his hand and he released it, letting it fly off.

When the bird was out of his sight, he marched towards the beach. He _knew_ the Whitebeards where not too far away from his island, maybe a day or so. He had read about their new _commander._ When he got to the beach, he immediately boarded his coffin boat and started the sail. He was going to fight Ace, _no matter what._ He was sick and tired of weaklings.

-x-

Ace walked out of a house, stretching. He had finished the assignment, it had been easy, but tedious. He was finally done and was glad to see Dust waiting in the forest. Ace was also a bit annoyed, his cape had gotten ripped a bit and he would need to fix that. It had been a continuous battle that had dragged on for an entire day. He had just told the ones to ask him to take the people out, that everything had gone fine. Because of special circumcises he couldn't bring Dust with him. The place he had been at, apparently had some field or something that kept Dust away. He could feel something made Dust afraid and wouldn't had been any help if he brought him with him anyway. When he had walked down the porch, he was met with Dust who landed on his shoulder, handing him an envelope.

He looked at the envelope in mild curiosity, this was from Mihawk. He hadn't heard from the man in months, almost a year actually. And that had only been about some information. The man had been fighting many lately, even seeming irk by the number of people that had challenged him, none of them standing a chance. Ace opened the letter and read the note, frowning a bit as he did. ' **I demand a battle. Heading for the Moby Dick now.** _ **Be there.**_ _'_

Somehow, Mihawk managed to sound annoyed in the letter. Ace looked at Dust, ¨When did you get this?¨ Dust looked at him and gave a caw, making Ace frown more. From where the boat was located, it would only take Mihawk a day to get to the boat from Kuraigana island. If what Mihawk said was true, he was headed for the boat now, _without_ getting a confirmation from him that it was okay. Mihawk had no right to just show up, if he did, Ace wouldn't be pleased.

Ace closed the note and sent Dust to the boat. A second later he frowned and disappeared.

-x-

Marco sat in his room and looked through his books. He had already checked 4 with no luck. None of them had any name or picture, only a brown leather back. He _knew_ one of them mentioned Legendaries and he wanted to see what it said. For some reason, he felt like the book could say something important. He wasn't sure what, but he couldn't get his mind on something else. He quickly checked through the book, before grabbing the next one. He _knew_ it was in one of them. He flicked through some pages, before he stopped and went back a few. _Finally,_ thought the first commander and started to read.

 _Legendaries are powers that come from mystical fruits. They can easily be confused with Devil Fruits, but Legendaries are different. While Devil Fruits can give superhuman abilities, abilities to turn into an animal and getting that trait or turn into an element. While every one of these abilities can be an_ _unmistakable_ _threat and give strength that no regular human can gain._

 _Legendaries have more power. Giving the person Godlike power._

Marco frowned, Godlike? That sounded a bit too much. He shook his head and continued.

 _Legendaries are not only capable of giving a certain type of power, but multiple. Very little is known about Legendaries, but some of the powers are known. One of the people that is said to have had this power could phase through_ _anything_ _, even seastone and flesh. It was impossible to land a hit on the person, almost like he wasn't there, only an illusion, only for the man to hit a second later, suddenly being back to normal. The man was also apparently able to disappear and reappear on will, even taking other with him to never be seen again._

Marco had to swallow, he didn't want to say it, but that sounded terrifyingly Godlike. Marco couldn't stop himself from reading on.

 _An another legend tells of an another power, which may be connected to the Legendaries. This one made the user able to materialize objects, distinctively a black metal that immediately took all power away from everyone it touched. He could produce this from his body, directly from his hands. The person claiming to have met the one with this power, claimed he could use his hands to freeze and move or push objects away, like an almighty push that destroyed everything with only the move of the hands. Even giving the ability of flight for short time. There were also rumors of seeing people, that had died and had been dead for a while, walking around with the black metal lodged in their bodies like piercings. Rumors also mentioned they were being controlled by the one who made the metal rods._

Marco had to read it again. Could there really be something out there that gave powers like this? If it was, he hoped to never meet or see anything of them. They truly sounded Godlike. Marco turned the page and found more about the Legendaries and continued to read.

 _Legends also mentions a man long ago. A man that was able to create so realistically illusions that you could never tell what was real or not. The illusions were not only forms and shapes, but environment and people. There was also rumors this person could create clouds and rain, and everything the rain touched, he would be able to see clearly in his mind. Making so no one could sneak or take him out._

Each of these powers sounded much more than a regular devil fruit, could it be that they really existed? There was only a section left. Marco had to read it all, this sounded like something from a fantasy.

 _A legend speaks of a man that lived long ago. A man that was somehow able to disappear and appear in smoke. The person is not invisible as the spot is completely empty, nothing can tell when the person appears before it is too late. No one knows what the smoke is, but it is not regular smoke. If the smoke like substance is breathed in, it will make the person unconscious like, making them not realize someone is there with them, keeping them in a sleeplike state. Rumors also mentioned the smoke like substance was able to kill everything it came close to, like plants, flesh, earth or other materials slowly rotted until it disappeared as dust. There has only been one man that can be told to have this power. A man that lived centuries ago, going by the name Erebus. No one knows if his power was from a devil fruit, or if he was a demon._

 _Everyone who is suggested to harbor any one of these powers are less effected by seastone. It will still have some effect, but they are still able to move. Seawater will therefore also have less effect, but it is believed they will still sink. If anyone should come across anyone like this, the best course of action is to subdue and decapitate them, keeping the parts away from each other. Rumors have mentioned someone being decapitated, but still managing to live on if the head was close enough. Even being able to speak when the head was removed and being able to use his body normally if the head and body was reattached. All of the legends also mentions a great healing ability._

Marco blinked and read the part over again. Disappear and appear in smoke? That sounded like what Ace could do. But not the other stuff. He had seen materials and people be close to the smoke. He even traveled with it together with others and they were always fine. Marco shook his head, it wasn't the same power. The smoke around Ace didn't kill. He had never heard anything like this before. And it sounded far stretched to be true, calling these powers Godlike was not too much, not after reading what they could do. It was probably only legends and myths. He had heard about this Erebus before, many debated whether he had existed or not. He could believe some of it, but a devil fruit giving more than one power? That was not something he believed. Eating more than one devil fruit was impossible anyway.

There had never been any devil fruit that gave more than the control over an element, superhuman abilities or animal characteristics. There were even people who debated whether or not his power was over powered. A phoenix was a mythical being after all. Marco shook his head as he put the book away. But he couldn't shake the feeling there was something he was missing. Marco gave a sigh as he walked out on deck. Maybe he should ask his father about it, he seemed to know a lot about myths and legends. Marco gave a nod to himself as he decided to ask his father when they were in private later.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his chair. Everyone was in high spirits and he liked to see everyone looking glad and relaxed. They had all enjoyed the visit from the kids, as well as the fact they were heading for the New World. He had overheard some of his children saying they hoped to come across someone to fight, so they could see their new family member in action. Everyone had different thoughts on how he fought. Many did believe he would fight using hands, while many others believed he used swords. That was understandable, seeing as they had seen him duel with Kingdew using his hands. He had also given really accurate pinpoints to Vista and Fossa. The captain himself believed Ace might use different tactics and weapons from combat to combat. He hoped to see the young man fight with a weapon, he had not seen that.

He was taken out of his musings by Haruta, who suddenly came running towards him, looking somewhat panicked. ¨Pops, a small boat like coffin is approaching. It's Dracule Mihawk.¨ She said out of breath. The captain frowned. _Why_ was the warlord heading for them? They had not done anything to be in his way or give him a reason to confront them. ¨He also looks mad.¨ Said Haruta, making him look at her. That was probably why she seemed a bit panicked. Mihawk where the greatest swordsman, they could maybe take him on together, but not alone. The captain looked around on deck. There were many up and that was not smart right now.

He looked back at his daughter. ¨Tell everyone that's not a commander to go inside until further notice. Everyone else is to be out here, tell them to be ready.¨ He said to her. Haruta nodded and ran off. Whitebeard looked down to his side, at Marco. ¨Son, go help Haruta with getting everyone inside and notify the rest.¨ Marco nodded and walked off, yelling for everyone to get inside. Mihawk was strong and only one gust of his Haki would be enough to put most of the ones that weren't a commander to their knees, even going unconscious. Whitebeard knew the man wouldn't attack them without a reason. Mihawk was a warlord and he a Yonko. It wouldn't be wise for the man to attack, if he did, Whitebeard would take it as a declaration of war.

It was 15 minutes later that all of the commander were located on deck, aside from Ace, who were on an assignment. ¨What's going on?¨ Asked Namur, looking at him. He could see all of them, except for Marco and Haruta who knew what was happening also wondering. Whitebeard looked at them, a serious look in his eyes. ¨Dracule Mihawk is approaching us. And he doesn't look friendly.¨ Mihawk rarely looked friendly, he was stern man. But for him to look extra unhappy was not a good sign. He could see them understanding what it meant. It was Thatch that spoke up first. ¨Do we know why he is coming towards us?¨ Whitebeard shook his head. ¨No, son. I can't think of any reason, but I will ask if he boards. I need you to be ready if he tries to attack.¨ Said the man. He could see his children nodding, getting ready. He would always protect them, but they shouldn't have their guards down around the warlord.

It was only 10 minutes later that Mihawk walked onto the deck.

When his feet touched the deck, the captain could instantly feel the surge of Haki. Haruta was right, the man looked more serious, a somewhat irritated look on his face. For the man, who never displayed any emotions to look irritated, did not bode well. With each step the man took towards them, he could feel the Haki intensifying. Whitebeard could see some of his children growing more nervous with each step of the man. He understood why they were. Mihawk only displayed this kind of authority when he wanted something or were in a bad mood.

¨Dracule Mihawk,¨ Started the captain when the man was closing in. ¨Why are you here?¨ He asked with power. The man stopped a bit away from him, in the middle of the railing and him. Mihawk looked at them, scowling. ¨ _Where is your second commander._ ¨ Said the warlord. He didn't speak as he was asking, but demanding. The captain frowned. ¨ _Why_ do you wish to speak to him?¨ Demanded the captain back, almost glaring at the man. He had no right to come and demand to speak to any of his children without a reason. Mihawk scowled more. ¨ _Why,_ is something I do not have to tell the likes of you.¨ Whitebeard gripped his bisento harder. He was just about to retaliate, saying Ace was _his_ son. When an another surge of Haki, this one even a bit stronger. And this exact surge of Haki was something he had felt before.

¨Mihawk!¨ Said a voice to their right. Everyone turned and saw a scowling Ace, still in his assassin's outfit.

¨You are _not_ supposed to just show up.¨ Said Ace, in a low voice, sending some shivers down his commanders backs. Mihawk frowned, ¨I sent a note, notifying I would come.¨ Stated the man. They could see Ace scowling more. ¨I just read it.¨ Then he sent a glare at the warlord. ¨ _You_ are to _wait_ until I _approve_ before showing up, _Mihawk.¨_ Even the captain felt anxious at seeing the scowl and hearing the tone Ace had. He was _not_ happy. The warlord took some steps towards Ace, not backing down. ¨I do not have patience to wait for your response.¨ Said the warlord, sounding irritated.

All the pirates watched the scene in anxiousness. A scowling and irritated Mihawk was bad. An irritated and unhappy Ace was worse. But those two combined and up against each other was almost terrifying. And the captain couldn't help but feeling the warlord would not back down, he hoped he wouldn't do anything rash or stupid. Ace might be able to care for himself, but he was still their family member.

They could see Ace scowling more, almost looking mad. ¨It is _not_ my _problem_ that _you do not have the patience, Mihawk.¨_ Ace almost growled out. Mihawk was close to Ace, so when his hand moved towards his sword, the pirates tensed. ¨Then,¨ Started the warlord, taking a hold of his sword. ¨I'll _make it your problem._ ¨ Before anyone could react, the warlord swung his sword full power at Ace. They heard the loud sound of metal meeting metal, Ace managing to get out a sword and defending himself.

The pirates were stunned to see Ace not even moving an inch. Mihawk was the strongest swordsman there were, he had just thrown an attack at Ace, who stood just as strong as before. They could see Ace holding his sword vertically at his right side. His left arm helping to stop the swords movement. Ace sent a glare and they could hear their swords grinded against each other. ¨We will _not_ be having this fight here, _Mihawk.¨_ Ace growled out before pushing back on the sword, actually repelling Mihawk's sword. ¨ _Show the way_.¨ They heard Mihawk say, sword at the ready. They then saw Dust flying towards them and the captain understood what Ace was going to do. He was about to speak, but Dust had already landed on Mihawk's shoulder,

And they were gone.

Whitebeard stared at the place where they had stood a mere second ago. He couldn't help to worry about Ace, Mihawk was _strong._ Thatch was the first one to speak. ¨Did… Did that just happen?¨ Asked the chef in disbelief. He could see Izou nodding. Thatch looked at him, ¨What should we do?! What if Ace gets injured!¨ Before the captain could answer, he could see Marco shaking his head. ¨Do you remember what Luffy said the first time we met Ace, yoi?¨ Whitebeard thought about that and remembered, smiling when he did. He could see most of his commander still frowning. ¨Luffy said Ace and Mihawk always tied.¨ Said the captain, looking at his sons. he could see them remembering it, looking a bit relieved, but still worried.

Dust then suddenly gave a caw, alerting them to his presence on the railing. Haruta suddenly piped too. ¨I've got an idea!¨ Then the commander started running away, heading towards the communication room. The pirates stared after her, not sure what her idea was. The captain looked back at Dust. ¨Is Ace going to be fine?¨ He asked. Dust gave a nod, making him feel more relieved. A battle between them would have been something extraordinary to watch. But they were most likely on some uninhabited island and they had no way of getting there. ¨Ace is fighting Mihawk?¨ Asked Vista, looking at the bird. The bird gave a nod, making most of his commanders, especially the sword wielding ones, look at the bird in amazement. He knew all of them wanted to be at Mihawk's level, he was the best after all. It was easy to forget how adapt and strong Ace was, he didn't show or brag about his strength.

Haruta suddenly appeared again, holding a surveillance Den Den. She walked up to Dust, ¨Can we watch the fight?¨ She asked, holding the surveillance Den Den to Dust, showing it. The pirates understood. Dust could teleport there and place the surveillance Den Den, making it so they could watch. Everyone watched as Dust stared at the surveillance Den Den, tilting his head. A second later the bird gave a nod and a caw. All of them watched in excitement as Dust took the surveillance Den Den in its beak, making the snail look terrified. Dust gave a shrug and disappeared. ¨I'll go tell the others they can come out, yoi.¨ Started the first commander. ¨Then I'll meet you in the meeting room.¨

Whitebeard nodded and stood up. It was going to be interesting to watch Ace fight Mihawk. He had never seen the warlord fight, but had heard about his power. They made their way to the meeting room, having a screen to watch there. Everyone got to the room and sat down, Haruta fixing the screen so they could watch. A few seconds later, Marco walked in and sat down. Haruta then managed to get a picture and sat down. First they saw nothing, then they saw Ace and Mihawk running towards each other. Both of them striking their swords towards each other's bodies.

Their swords hit each other's sword and they could see the force of the strikes was enough to cause sand underneath them to stir up. Both of them reared back and went for an another attack by swinging their swords around them, their speed and movement created a small funnel like cloud around them. When their sword hit the others, the sand got blown away with force. They could even see the trees in the background shaking.

They were really strong. They had never heard about anyone being able to keep their stance from a direct attack from Mihawk.

None of them moved from their position, managing to stand their ground as they fended of the other's attack. Mihawk was the first to attack and went for an attack from above. They could see Ace deciding to avoid and did an amazing dodge to the right, making Mihawk's sword hit the ground and create a gigantic dust cloud. The cloud was quickly blown away and they could see the two fighters in the middle, swords clashing once again. They could see some spark from the sword as they grinded together. When the sand was completely gone, they could see a crater in the ground. The two on screen retracted their swords again before going in for a new attack.

It was an amazing sight. They could see Ace using more strength than speed in his attacks. They were still amazingly fast, but they knew Ace could move faster. He did however use his speed when he dodged. And every dodge showed how light footed and flexible Ace were. When he dodged, he did jumps to the side, adding in summersaults and other acrobatics. Even one time jumping off Mihawk's moving sword to gain height.

That was how it continued for a while. None of them managed to land an attack on the others body, both of them either dodging or wounding up in a sword clash which none won. They were truly equal. They watched the stance and movement, seeing how perfect and elegant it where. None of them seemed to have a weak side or any fault in their movement, which made them wonder how the battle would end. The first one to slip would lose. It was after two hours the captain noticed something that made his blood run cold. He managed to get a look at their eyes when they moved closer, them being too far away before.

Their eyes held no hesitation, no avoidance or calmness. Both of their eyes were strong and determined. This weren't a duel, but a fight, a _real_ fight. They would fight until the other were defeated,

This looked like a fight to the death.

Whitebeard could see his commanders coming to the same conclusion as he had. And started to watch the screen in horror and concern, rather than admiration and excitement as they had. All it would take were _one_ slipup, one small slipup based on how strong and adapted they were. They couldn't help the fear that that person might be Ace. Mihawk had _never_ lost a sword battle. The captain tried to tell himself they had fought before that was how Luffy knew they had tied. But both of them had been irritated at each other, had they been that before? Maybe this was one of their last battles.

They watched as the fight dragged on for another 3 hours. None of them slipping up. But Whitebeard could see both of them growing more tired. They had fought for almost 5 hours. To be able to use that much force and strength in all of their attacks and clashes was starting to take its toll. They had never imagined they would be able to keep at it for this long, especially with using the same amount of force on each attack.

Then both of them went at each other. Both of them using a strike from above, their swords making small contact before they slid off each other, creating sparks. The moment the swords were airborne, they moved in to an another attack, this time from the ground. Their swords clashed and created more sparks as the swords grinded of each other. But this time, when they went in for another attack. Mihawk went for a slash from above, while Ace went for a slash form below. When their swords hit, they didn't grind off each other, but staying clashed together. Mihawk pushing down as Ace pushed upwards, they could see sparks coming from where metal met meatal. They then watched as both Ace and Mihawk used their other hand, which they had not once before, to help the sword push downwards or upwards, using their last bit of strength to make the other lose their balance.

None of them moved, managing to stand their ground, trying to push the other with their sword. Mihawk, his sword on top, managed to use enough force for his sword to slide off Ace's sword, making him almost lose his balance. But only almost. When Mihawk slashed his sword upwards, Ace did a dodge to the side, before running at Mihawk and doing a strike from below. When the attack hit, Mihawk actually lost his balance for a bit, but he managed to jump out of the way before Ace landed a hit. When Mihawk landed and they ran at each other again, they saw their eyes change to utter determination. And they realized, both of them had slipped up, both of them were at their end.

This was the last move.

All of the pirates swallowed as they ran towards each other, both of them going for a vertical blow, aiming for the others neck. Right now, it was only the matter of who was the fastest. The one that hit first would win, the other lose. All of them held their breath as the sword moved, Ace's straight for Mihawk, and Mihawk's straight for Ace. It was impossible for either to defend with their swords or avoid. This would either end with one winner, or no winner if both of them hit at the same time. Their swords were only inches away from the others form, when

The image of the two fighting disappeared and the deck of the Moby was shown.

Thatch let out a yell, ¨WHAT!¨ They then saw some black smoke and realized Dust had taken the surveillance Den Den back to the Moby, before teleporting back to the island. Ace had probably realized they were at the last attack and ordered Dust to take the surveillance Den Den away. Which meant they had no idea who won. Whitebeard had actually no idea what to do. His mind still stuck on the image of Mihawk's sword mere inches from Ace's neck. When Thatch looked at him, he ended the though and tried to think rational. ¨Pops! What should we do?! What if Ace lost! That was a death match!¨ Whitebeard looked at his children, all looking at him in worry.

Whitebeard took a breath, ¨We will wait.¨ He said and could see many of them on their way to speak again. But he shook his head, making them close their mouths. ¨We need to have faith Ace is okay. He or Dust will return soon. So for now, we wait.¨ Dust had been able to teleport back, that gave him some hope Ace was okay. They would wait, keeping their trust that Ace was fine. They slowly made their way out on deck again, sending those who didn't know Ace was the assassin inside, knowing Ace was still in his assassin outfit.

-x-

Ace swing his sword at Mihawk, feeling and seeing Mihawk's sword heading for him. They were equal distance away and going at the same speed. The moment the blades were a mere inch from their goal, they stopped. Ace felt the wind force from the sword hit him, making his hair blow and the sand on the ground moving. He could see the same happening to Mihawk. Ace lowered his sword, trying to catch his breath. That had been an intense battle as usual. He could hear Mihawk was out of breath himself. Ace let out a laugh and felt Mihawk glaring at him. ¨Why are you laughing?¨ He asked panting. Ace shook his head. ¨That was a good duel, the best I've had in a long while.¨ He could see Mihawk nodding. ¨I agree, the duel was just as good as always.¨

Ace nodded, trying to catch his breath, ¨I need to sit down.¨ He said as he propped down on the ground. He could hear Mihawk letting out a snort, sitting down himself. ¨Are you getting weak, brat?¨ Ace gave a snort, sending an amused look at him. ¨Says the man who had to sit down himself.¨ Mihawk looked at him, ¨I did not at least state it. I could have easily attacked.¨ Ace lifted an eyebrow, ¨Dracule Mihawk attacking on someone who is down? You have too much honor and dignity to ruin your own reputation. The reason I like our fights.¨ Mihawk looked at him. ¨Your right. Attacking someone down is dishonorable. And I happen to like our fights too.¨

Ace looked at the man, both less out of breath. ¨What had you so irritated this time?¨ He asked, knowing he usually weren't as irritated. Mihawk looked at him, seeming really pleased by their fight. ¨The last months, a lot of weaklings had challenged me. Even I get annoyed after a while. The new era is looking bad if you ask me.¨ Ace lifted an eyebrow, ¨Good no one asked you then.¨ He said. And had to laugh a bit inside him. He could imagine Mihawk getting more and more annoyed with every person wanting to challenge him. He had to agree, that did get annoying after a while. He could hear Mihawk snort.

Ace took a deep breath before sending a glare, ¨I get you might be irritated. But if you _ever_ show up like that again. I will stop our fights. And if you try to threaten me again, _I will use other fighting techniques._ ¨ Said Ace in a dead serious tone. He was not glad that he had showed up like that, even giving a threat. Had it been around his brothers, he would have been even madder and denied to fight. He had a feeling Mihawk knew this too. He knew the rules. Mihawk gave a nod, looking as his usual stern self. ¨I apologize for that. I will not make up excuses, I know my mistake. I will give Newgate an apology for threatening one of his sons.¨ Ace gave a nod.

They sat a bit longer before they stood up. When they did, Dust flew over to Ace and landed on his shoulder. ¨I guess you would rather travel with Dust than me?¨ The man nodded. Ace motioned for Dust to go to the man. Mihawk wasn't fond of physical touch, a bit like himself. When Dust was on Mihawk's shoulder, Ace took of his mask, putting it away before he disappeared.

When he reappeared, he was met with a yell of his name. Ace looked to his left to see the pirates looking relieved to see him, Thatch having been the one to yell his name. Ace lifted an eyebrow, did they really think he would lose to Mihawk? A second later, he felt Dust and Mihawk landing behind him, Dust flying to his shoulder. He could see the pirates looking shocked at seeing Mihawk there and had to raise his eyebrow again. Did they think he would kill the man, just because he was irritated? He could see Thatch looking a bit ashamed, having had the thought he did lose or kill the man. Some of the other pirates did look a bit uncomfortable at seeing the man that had threatened them standing so close to him, while his back was turned.

The captain did however look at them in curiosity and seriousness. Ace moved a bit to the side, making it so Mihawk could stand in front of the captain. The man moved a bit closer to the captain, before stopping and giving an ever so tiny bow. ¨I apologize for threatening one of you sons, Newgate.¨ He said before rising back to his usual proud self. ¨I acted rash and out of place.¨ The captain gave a nod, signalizing he accepted the apology. Mihawk then turned around and headed for his boat, throwing a look over his shoulder before he jumped off. ¨Until next time, Ace¨ He said with a slight nod. Ace gave a small nod back, ¨Until next time.¨ Mihawk then went off the ship, heading back to his island.

When he turned back around, he was met with curious looks. ¨Why are you not wearing your mask?¨ Asked the chef, looking at him. Ace lifted his eyebrow again, ¨Why would I be wearing it?¨ Thatch looked at him shocked, ¨Mihawk knows?¨ Ace nodded. ¨He does.¨ He said, making Thatch look even more shocked. Izou shook his head. ¨Really Thatch? He did ask after _the second commander_.¨ Said the sixteenth commander, making Thatch give a laugh as he recalled that. ¨Son,¨ Started the captain, getting his attention. ¨That didn't seem like a duel, more like an actual fight to death.¨ Ace gave a nod.

¨Fighting to anything other than death, how would one get better if you didn't?¨ He said, shocking them.

Thatch frowned. ¨You were actually fighting to kill each other?!¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨We were,¨ He started and could see Thatch on his way to speak, but Ace continued. ¨ _But,_ both of us knows when to stop. We have done this multiple times and know what we are doing.¨ He could see the pirates nodding. The captain let out a laugh, ¨It was a spectacular fight, son.¨ Said the captain, making the others nod, looking at Ace. ¨But who won?¨ Ace gave a laugh, ¨None, it was a tie as usual.¨ The pirates nodded. Thatch looked at him in curiosity. ¨Have you always tied?¨ He asked. Ace gave a shook of his head. ¨We have always tied in sword battle, but I have won once when I used other methods of fighting.¨ He said, making the pirates nod.

Mihawk had wanted to face the assassin once, to see how he fought. Ace had won after a half hour or so. Ace was too fast and had surprised him with teleporting behind him. It was before he knew how his powers worked, making the duel short. After that, they had made a deal that they would fight using only swords and strength. They had gotten accustomed to this and both enjoyed the fights. It was nice to fight someone in a fight to death, without actually fighting to death so to say. He only did this to the ones he really trusted to stop before the finishing move. And those were only Mihawk, Daisuke and the other 2 that lead the Read Cloud with Daisuke, Trevor and Raiden. Daisuke were the main one, but they were equally as strong and sharp as Daisuke. All of them working with Azuruko when he was alive.

Ace stretched, ¨I'm going to head for a shower, unless you need me for something?¨ He said, looking at them. He hadn't been around much the last days, so it could happen they needed him for something. The captain shook his head. ¨We do not. But we are having a meeting tomorrow around noon.¨ Ace nodded. ¨I will try to be here then.¨ He said and headed for the shower, seeing the pirates nod. He could to some extent choose when to leave for assignments, he liked to get them over with when he got them. But leaving an hour or so later was possible depending on the assignment. Ace went to his room and got some clothes, heading for the shower. Which sounded nice, he had gotten sweaty during his fight.

* * *

 _And that's chapter 19, hope you enjoyed._

 _I know Sabo might be a bit ooc like, but remember this is the first time he is actually realizing he would be there for Luffy alone. And brotherly fluff is always nice. He will come back much stronger and better next time, I promise. He will be a bad ass, we need bad ass Sabo._

 _And if you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story._

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment._


	21. Ace of Spades Chapter 20 The Calmness

_Hello everyone, here's chapter 20_

 _We will have some bonding between Ace and Whitebeard, which is a bit overdue_

 _This entire chapter is actually centered about bonding and emotions and thoughts. There haven't been too much of it_

 _This is posted a bit early since I am going away this weekend. Saves me a bit of trouble posting this now._

 _Big thanks to OhMy56 for betaing_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Whitebeard made his way out on deck. It was nighttime, around 2 and he couldn't sleep. He had slept for a bit, but had been woken by a rumbling from the sky. When he had looked out of the window, he had seen that the weather had taken a turn for the worse, now raining and thundering, sometimes he could even see a flicker of thunder in the distance. The storm itself wasn't straight over them, making so it was only lightly raining. He hoped the storm wouldn't go over them, it wasn't good to be in storms for many reason, it only caused issues. Either by lightning striking, the wind making waves that rocked the boat to the extent things fell over or the storm kept everyone awake.

The weather had picked up at one point, making it rain harshly, but it had soon passed, making so it only lightly rained again. When it had, Whitebeard got a thought in his head and made his way out on deck, heading for the front of the boat. Ace liked the rain, making the captain think he might be out on deck. Well, he might not like it, but he did seem attracted to it. It had only rained once with them around, but he had a feeling if it rained, Ace would be out. He hoped the kid liked to be out in it for more than the fact it could hide tears. He already knew the young assassin liked to be out, especially at night, so he wouldn't be surprised if he enjoyed the rain.

When the captain turned a corner and saw the front of the ship. He could see a familiar cape blowing in the soft wind.

Whitebeard slowly walked up to Ace, who also had his hood over his head. Based on how wet the cape was, he knew the boy had been out for a while, most likely the entirety of the small storm. ¨Good evening, son.¨ He said, standing next to him at the railing. He felt himself grow relaxed at the calm look Ace had when he turned to him. ¨Good evening.¨ Said Ace back, smiling a bit. It was clear based on how his hair and face was wet, that he hadn't worn the hood for the entirety of the night. That made him think Ace had gone out in the night for more than his usual enjoyment. It was probably a habit Ace had and had had for years. He didn't like it, but Ace would need time to adapt. And he did look okay, at least now.

Whitebeard smiled, ¨Couldn't sleep?¨ He asked, looking at Ace. Ace shook his head, ¨No,¨ He answered. ¨What about you?¨ Whitebeard sent a smile again, turning to the ocean, seeing dark clouds in the distance, ¨The storm woke me up.¨ He saw Ace nodding in his side view, turning to the ocean himself. ¨That's understandable, it was a bit loud at times.¨ The captain nodded, ¨Have you been out the entire night?¨ He asked, sending a look at Ace. The captain saw a real content felling in Ace's eyes, as well as something he couldn't quite place, but reminded him off woeful. Ace gave a nod, but didn't say anything. The captain gave a small nod himself. Deciding to not ask more about it, at least for now. Both of them stood in the silence, watching as the black clouds got further and further away, but the light rain stayed.

After an hour or so, Whitebeard felt his captains jacket start to get soaked, and thought he should maybe head inside. He still didn't feel like sleeping though. He sent a look at Ace, who didn't seem to mind the weather, nor his most likely soaked clothes. ¨Son,¨ He started, getting his attention. ¨I was thinking of heading back to my room, but don't feel like going to sleep just yet. Would you care to join me?¨ The captain could see Ace thinking for a second, before smiling and nodding, ¨I can do that. I don't feel like going to sleep myself.¨ The captain felt himself smile back, feeling glad Ace wanted to join him. He had been thinking Ace should sleep, but he couldn't force him to sleep either. They then walked to the captain's room, walking at a slow and relaxed pace.

When they got inside and Whitebeard closed the door behind him, he could see Ace taking off his hood and shaking his head a bit. He felt a small laugh leaving him, feeling Ace did it out of habit. It was something he could see Luffy do. When he had closed the door, he reached for a small towel he had, ¨Here.¨ He said, handing it to Ace. Ace took it with a smile and a thank you, using it to dry his hair a bit. The captain shrugged of his jacket and hug it over his chair, before sitting down in his bed. When he had, he saw Ace had taken his cape off and hung it on a chair close to him. He was mildly curious to see his clothes not wet, maybe a bit at the shoulders, but that was it. Ace should have been soaked, not just a wet spot here and there.

But before he could ask about it, Ace let out a small laugh, shaking his head. ¨Yes, yes.¨ He said and turned to the chair, where he now saw Dust sitting, soaking wet. Ace then took the towel and draped it over the bird, drying it a bit. ¨Better? You impatient bird.¨ Said Ace amused. Dust did let out a caw, making Ace shake his head and gave an another laugh. ¨Demanding bird.¨ He said, turning back to the captain, who had a smile himself. When he did, Whitebeard petted the bed next to himself, inviting Ace to sit. Ace went to the bed and jumped on, sitting a bit away from the captain. When Ace was on the bed, he leaned back on his hands, seeming to relax.

The captain was glad to see him relax. He had a feeling the boy got more and more used to having people around and he was glad to see that. He was still curious on how he was as dry. ¨You look surprisingly dry, especially after being out for so long.¨ Ace nodded and motioned for his cape on the chair. ¨The white fabric is water resistant.¨ Said Ace. That was a bit of a shock for the captain. There weren't a lot of water resistant fabric he knew about, even rarer to find. He was not surprised that Izou had it, the crossdresser had a lot of fabrics. Having a water resistant material under the clothing sounded smart, making it perfect in all kind of weather. But water resistant material was usually a bit heavy and not comfortable. ¨Is it comfortable to use? I believed water resistant material was heavy and uncomfortable.¨ Asked the captain.

Ace nodded. ¨It normally is,¨ Started Ace, jumping down from the bed and grabbing his cape before going back to the spot on the bed. ¨But this is a really rare material, which have both nylon and polyester, as well as a synthetic cross pattern on the outside, making it comfortable, durable and light.¨ He said, handing it to him to feel. He took the cape and was surprised how comfortable if felt, as well on how light it was. ¨This material is really rare to have, even rarer to have enough to make a whole piece of clothing, let alone a cape.¨ The captain nodded, now understanding how rare it actually was, he had never heard about a water resistant material this perfect. He handed the cape back to Ace, who managed to carefully throw it back to the chair, making it land on the back of it.

The captain was surprised to see how good aim Ace had, managing to make the cape hang on the chair, but quickly remembered it was needed for his line of work. He did also see Dust, who seemed like he had made himself comfortable in the towel. ¨How long have you had Dust? You look accustomed to each other.¨ He asked, turning to Ace, who nodded. ¨I believe I met him when I was 12, so I've had him as a companion for 8 years now.¨ That shocked the captain as he looked back at the bird. It didn't look old, it looked young and agile. If he remembered correctly, ravens usually lived for maybe 10 years. ¨Is Dust really that old?¨ He asked, looking at the bird who looked at him and cawed, making Ace laugh. ¨He doesn't like to be called old.¨ Said Ace, holding his hand out. Dust shrugged off the towel and flew to him, settling in his lap.

When Dust had settled down, Ace stroked the bird. ¨I'm not sure how old he is actually.¨ Started Ace, making the captain frown. Ace shook his head, looking at the bird, a pensive look in his eyes. ¨When I first met him, he was about 7 I believe. But there was an accident and Dust didn't make it. I am not sure what I did or how I did it. But I somehow managed to bring him back with my powers, also making the connection we have.¨ Ace gave a pet to the bird. The captain nodded, understanding the raven wasn't just a raven. He was also curious about Ace's powers, they were extraordinary. ¨What kind of devil fruit do you have? It seems exceptional.¨ The captain could see Ace thinking and understood he was contemplating if he should tell him or not. It was something he understood if he didn't tell. If he did tell, he would give away how his power worked, giving away a potential weakness.

Ace then looked at him, ¨I can tell later.¨ Said Ace with a smile. Whitebeard nodded, sending an understanding smile. He understood Ace didn't want to tell, at least not yet. It was normal for people to not give away their power right away, and Ace was a careful person. The captain watched as Ace petted the raven, the bird clearly liking it. Whitebeard had to smile, Ace was a gentle person. It was easy to forget he was an assassin. He only hoped everyone on the crew would understand he was a different person when he wasn't working. It was something he should bring up and now was probably a good time.

¨How are you settling in, son?¨ Ace gave a smile, looking at him. ¨It's going fine. Its calm and peaceful, which is a new thing. It feels a bit weird at times, but in a good way.¨ The captain nodded. ¨Everyone seems to like and admire you, especially your division.¨ He could see Ace nodding, turning to him, an expression of curiosity, wondering why he was bringing it up. The captain gave a small sigh. ¨You don't have to, but everyone cares for you, worries for you. They notice when you are gone, especially your division. How would you feel about telling everyone?¨ He could see Ace nodding, before giving a sigh. ¨I understand it might seem like a good resolution. But I have a feeling not everyone will accept it, which will cause some stir, maybe even some uproar. There are still some people in my division who don't dare to mention my work, making it all the more true that I actually am an assassin.¨ Ace turned to him, a small smile on his face.

¨If you think we should, we can. But I think it would be wiser to wait a bit, maybe slowly bringing it up before we reveal it.¨ The captain nodded, that sounded like a good idea. He didn't know there were some people that didn't want to mention his work, but he was glad they trusted him enough to speak to him, even if they didn't want to say he was an assassin. ¨That sounds like a good idea.¨ Said the captain smiling, making Ace nod, smiling himself.

Whitebeard was also curious about his work, not what he did or who he worked with. But how he knew how long an assignment would take and how long he had been doing it. ¨Would it be okay if I asked some questions about your work?¨ He felt a bit of comfort when Ace gave a small laugh, not seeming to mind the question. Ace looked at him, an amused look on his face. ¨You are allowed to ask, but I don't promise to answer. It's normal to have questions and I'm not shying away from it. But certain things I won't answer for obvious reasons.¨ Whitebeard nodded. He knew Ace didn't shy away from his work and understood he wouldn't answer everything, somethings might be a bit too revealing. ¨When you get an assignment, how do you know how long you will be gone? The notes doesn't say much.¨ Asked the captain.

Ace gave a small laugh. ¨I have been doing it for some time. When I get an assignment, I have a name and a place, as well as what they want. I can mostly figure out where they want me to go, or who they want me to take out. From there I can somewhat assume how long I will be gone and add a bit of time to that. It's a combination off experience and information.¨ The captain nodded, that gave a lot of sense. ¨How long have you been an assassin actually? You are pretty young, but you seem to have a lot of experience.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨I started with going with others, before I started to make my own name as an assassin. I believe I was about 11 or 12 when I first went with others, but I did my first solo assignment at 15.¨

The captain nodded, amazed he had started when he was 12, even earlier than what he had thought. ¨When did you do your first kill? You must have been young.¨ Ace shook his head, not answering. Whitebeard nodded, understanding he wouldn't answer that. Whitebeard thought about what he should ask next. He had a lot of questions, but some he could understand himself Ace wouldn't answer. ¨Are there assignments you regret not accepting?¨ He asked, deciding to ask a bit more personal question. He could see Ace putting his attention on Dust, slowly stroking the bird, seeming to be in thought. He was thinking Ace might not answer and was on his way to ask something else, when Ace gave a small nod. ¨There is. I have assignments I regret doing, as well as assignments I regret not doing.¨ Said Ace slowly.

Whitebeard nodded. He was not surprised by that, but he wanted to hear it from Ace. He decided to slowly push a bit more. ¨Do you regret becoming an assassin?¨ He asked slowly, knowing this was far more personal than anything he had asked or Ace himself had mentioned. Ultimately asking Ace to open up. Ace gave a small sigh and a nod. ¨There are days where I detest my work. It's not a kind world we live in. But there are also days where I enjoy my work. I get to see the absolute worst, but I also get to see hope, to see the few things that makes my work bearable.¨

Whitebeard nodded. He knew Ace wasn't looking at him, having all his attention on Dust. He knew he had pushed a bit, but was glad to know Ace had answered, even though a bit emotionless. ¨What are the worst part? Of being an assassin.¨ Whitebeard asked, looking at Ace. He knew this was more of him prodding now, to see if Ace would continue to answer. Wanting to know what Ace would say and how he would react to the question. ¨I can say a lot of things.¨ Started Ace. ¨I can say how we are not liked by the general population. On how we are called demons and monsters or that everyone thinks we are just after money as vultures, comparing us to the ones we take out. But we are able to live with that. Assassins are strong and reliable. But,¨

¨The worst part of being strong, is that no one ever asks if you're okay.¨ Ended Ace.

Whitebeard sat stunned for a second. He was not expecting that answer, but Ace was right. When you were strong, no one thought to ask if you were alright. As a captain of so many, being the strongest man in the world, he was thought to be strong, but he still had an amazing family. Making it so he always had someone there. But there were still days when everything was tougher. Days where no one thought he also might not be as okay. Days where everything seemed a bit too much.

And he didn't even see half of what Ace saw.

To go through day after day, seeing the absolute worst, no one ever thinking you might not be okay, only asking for more from you, even being called hateful words all the time. That was a feeling he himself had felt once or twice, the few times when he thought he was completely alone. Before his family was as big as it was now. When he was new to being a pirate captain and saw the world for what it truly was. But he now realized Ace faced much worse and did every day. And yet, he managed to somehow go on. Whitebeard was sure he wouldn't be able to do that and still be able to keep a mask on. What unsettled him the most, was how much truth there were in those words, as well on how Ace had said them. He said them completely emotionless, his face also being emotionless as he stroked the bird.

The captain had a feeling he might have pushed a bit too much. But he then remembered Ace's words from the start, saying he would not answer everything. He slowly realized this was maybe why Ace didn't answer some questions, not only because they might reveal some information, but because it was the truth. And the truth was harsh. He was glad Ace had answered truthfully. And, in a way, had admitted he wasn't okay. He was sure, that if he asked the question if he were okay, he would not get an answer. It was always harder to outright admit something. Instead, he leaned a bit to the side, placing his arm behind Ace, not touching him, but close. Also leaning a bit back, relaxing. ¨Sometimes it's easy to forget.¨ Started the captain. ¨But one must also remember one is human, meaning you are allowed to be hurt and have emotions. Not needing to be strong all the time.¨

Whitebeard had decided to do a different approach. He had leaned back so he couldn't see Ace's face, as well as giving him his support with his arm. Ace was used to being watched all the time, as well as being strong. Whitebeard told Ace on how he also was a human, that he was allowed to not be okay, that he was allowed to lean on others. He could not see Ace's face, making so he didn't know what reaction he had to his words or movement. But he could see his back, which didn't falter or show any reaction. Staying strong and straight. He could see his arm moving, continuing to pet Dust. The captain decided he had asked enough and would not ask anything else. Nor would he force his comfort on Ace, making him decide if he wanted it or not, knowing Ace weren't used to leaning on others.

They sat in silence, the captain not moving or looking at Ace, letting him sit and think and sort through his mind. If Ace wanted, he could leave. Whitebeard would not stop him if he did and was glad to see Ace staying.

After some minutes, he heard Ace speak again. ¨Remember the first night I was here? You mentioned my father and that you could tell me about him.¨ Whitebeard smiled, ¨Would you like to hear?¨ He asked, looking at Aces back. He could see Ace nodding, ¨That would be nice.¨ Answered Ace, making him feel warm inside. He then started to tell how he and Roger first met.

After he had been speaking for about 20 minutes, he felt himself smile even more as Ace leaned back on his arm, relaxing. He didn't stop speaking or moved, continuing the story and acting like nothing had changed. After some more minutes, he felt Ace shift a bit. Bringing his legs up in the bed and leaning a bit on his side, head now lying sideways on his arm. Even though his head was faced his direction, he could still not see his face, only the top and back of the head. But he was glad to see Ace making himself comfortable around him, it was more than what he had hoped for.

He was a bit over halfway in the story, the story being quite long, 3 hours in its entirety, when he heard a small caw from Dust. When he looked down towards Ace, he saw that the bird was no longer in Aces lap, but beside him on the bed. When the bird saw him looking at him, Dust looked at Ace, causing him to frown and stop the story. When no reaction came from Ace, he moved forward slowly, trying to move his arm as little as possible. When he saw the young assassin's face, he felt himself smile as he saw closed eyes and a relaxed sleeping face.

The captain looked back at Dust, ¨Will he wake up if I move?¨ He asked softly. Dust looked at him, before looking at Ace, seeming to be assessing him. After a few seconds, he looked back at him, giving a shake of the head. Whitebeard smiled, glad to hear that. He slowly moved his other arm and took a small pillow from one of the chairs and slowly moved his arm. When he did, Ace slowly slid down to the bed, where he placed the pillow under his head. When Ace laid on the bed completely, Whitebeard felt a fatherly smile grace his lips. Glad Ace had leaned back on his arm and felt safe enough to fall asleep. He was pleased with the talk they had had. Feeling content that he had opened a bit up, even though he had sounded emotionless and he had prodded. But it was a start, much more than what he had managed to before.

Whitebeard slowly got up from the bed, leaning down to take Aces cape from the chair, glad to feel it dryer, the inside completely dry as expected. Whitebeard slowly draped it over the sleeping boy. Whitebeard knew his blanket was way too big and heavy for Ace, seeing as it was made for his size. But the cape could do for now. He knew Ace didn't sleep a lot and would most likely be up in a short time, he hoped Ace would sleep for an hour at least. Even if he couldn't help him with the sleeping problems that much, not yet at least, but he could make that short time he did sleep the most comfortable he could. The captain then slowly stroked the kid on the head, glad to see him relaxing. Ace moved a bit and leaned in to the pillow more, moving his form so he laid more on his side.

The captain let out a small laugh, moving to his chair and grabbing a book, deciding to read a bit. He was not tired, seeing as he had slept before. He then slowly realized Ace had not slept for at least 3 days, seeing as he had been on deck the entire day and night, before that he had been on an assignment for 2 days. He hoped this wasn't normal for the boy, not sleeping every night couldn't be good for him. The captain decided to not think about it, deciding to remain calm, and relaxed himself before he started to read his book.

-x-

Marco made his way over deck, heading for his father's room. He had been told by Haruta, who had watch, that he was awake some hours earlier. Marco knew Whitebeard usually didn't go back to sleep after waking up. He had not been able to be with his father in private the last days, seeing as some of his brothers and sisters wanted to be with him a bit. Marco didn't mind, he knew they were a big family. He had the book with him, the book about Legendaries, wanting to ask the man about it and show the book. He felt like the book was important for some reason, not just the book, but the part about the Legendaries. He didn't know what or why, but he felt like he needed to show it to his father, maybe Ace too. Marco shook his head, he would show his father for now.

He had waited until the weather had mostly cleared up, so he wouldn't get soaked on his way. He could have used a jacket or something, but he liked to go without it. His devil fruit kept him warm anyway. There were few out this early, the clock being around 5 in the morning. When Marco got to his captain's door, he knocked softly, just in case he had fallen asleep again. He felt glad when he heard a soft 'come in', and opened the door. When he got inside, he saw his father sitting in a chair, reading a book. He smiled back at the smile he was met with. When he turned to close the door, he causally turned his head to make sure the door didn't bang. He was surprised to see a familiar cape and form on the bed. At first he thought something might be wrong, but quickly realized Ace was only asleep.

Marco softly closed the door and when he turned around again, he went up to the sleeping form and felt relaxed at seeing a calm expression. He was mildly curious to see Ace sleeping on his side, realizing Ace never slept on his back. Marco shook his head, turning back to his father who had an amused look in his eyes. Probably at seeing him outright care and worry, which he never did, at least not as noticeable as this. ¨Have you talked, yoi?¨ Asked Marco, heading for a chair in the room. He knew his father had wanted to talk to Ace, he had recognized the look his father had in his eyes when he had looked at him the last couple of days.

Whitebeard nodded, ¨We did. After we had, I told him a story about his father and he fell asleep halfway through.¨ Marco nodded. He was a bit interested in what they had talked about, but had a feeling it was something private and decided to not ask about it. His father would tell him if it was something he could and felt like he should know. When he sat in the chair, Whitebeard gave a smile. ¨Do you want to talk about anything, son?¨ Asked the man, looking at his first commander. Marco nodded and showed him the book. Whitebeard was curious about it and took the book, looking through it. Marco had marked the part he wanted him to look at.

¨The book Sabo got from Ace,¨ Started Marco, ¨Mentioned something about Legendaries, making me interested, yoi. I remembered I had a book about it too and checked it out. I am not sure what or why, but I felt like it was something important, yoi. One of the powers even sound like Aces.¨ The captain nodded and got to the pages he was talking about. Marco could see his father squinting a bit to read, seeing as the book was small and had small text, especially for him. But he seemed able to read it without too much issue. He could see him frowning at certain parts, probably thinking the same he had. When he had turned the page, he could see when he read the part on what he thought sounded like Ace. His father seemed deep in thought as he read it.

When he was finished, he saw him looking some parts over and thinking about it, before putting the book down. When he did, he looked at him. ¨I get why this caught your interest, son. I have heard about it before, but never this detailed. Especially this Erebus. He is a legend which have been around for long, centuries actually, as you may know.¨ Marco nodded. ¨What do you think of the last power, the one that mentions disappearing and appearing in smoke, yoi?¨ He asked, wanting to know. His father nodded. ¨The disappearing and appearing sound similar to Ace, but that's it. I've never seen anything or heard anything of the rest and Ace's smoke doesn't kill or decay what it touches.¨ The captain then looked at Ace, making him also look at the sleeping form. ¨Ace told me he have known Dust for long, about 8 years.¨ Marco was shocked, that was a long life span for a raven, especially since he looked young.

Before he could ask, his father continued. ¨He told me there was an accident and Dust didn't make it. His powers somehow brought Dust back, also making their connection. Instead of decaying, he gave life, making the powers different.¨

Marco nodded. He thought the powers wasn't the same, at least not all of it. But the fact Ace had managed to somehow bring the raven back again, also making some connection, proved it was not the same. Which was still amazing. He had never heard of anything like it. He looked at his father, ¨Do you know what kind of devil fruit he have?¨ He asked, wanting to know if his father had any thought on it. Marco knew there were people speaking about it, trying to figure it out. Whitebeard shook his head. ¨I'm not sure. I asked, but he said he might tell later. But I must say, it is an amazing devil fruit he have.¨ Marco nodded. It was true, Ace's powers were amazing.

They then started some conversation about how the last days had been. Both of them enjoying each other's presence. After a bit, Dust stood up and shrugged, flying to a closed window, pecking on it and looking at them. ¨You want to go out, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander. Dust nodded, letting out a small caw. Marco stood up and opened the window. Dust gave a pleased caw before flying off. Both Marco and Whitebeard had to smile, seeing that Dust trusted them enough to leave them with a sleeping Ace. They had a feeling it also meant Ace trusted them too, at least to some extent.

When the bird was gone, Marco decided to let the window be open, just in case he came back soon, before he went to sit down again, continuing his conversation. They did send a look at Ace every now and then, always smiling when they saw the relaxed expression.

-x-

Ace felt himself waking up and felt surprisingly comfortable and relaxed. He could hear some soft conversation in the background and recognized it as Whitebeard and Marco, who was talking about how everyone was looking forward to some fights and action, seeing as it had been calm. Ace hadn't opened his eyes and decided not to, at least not yet. It was surprisingly nice and relaxing to lay and listen to them talk. It had been awhile since he had felt comfortable lying in silence and listening to conversation. He had always enjoyed it when he was smaller, but after becoming one of the best assassins, he never had the chance, people always expecting a lot of him. It was a nice little thing he rarely felt comfortable enough to do around others.

Ace had enjoyed talking to the captain, even though he had forced himself a bit at the end. It was the truth, he just rarely told anyone on how his work actually impacted him. When he showed or told others, they usually always told him to stop, to not do it since it caused him pain. Whitebeard had told him he wouldn't make Ace stop his work, telling it was a part of him. He had decided to tell the man the truth, to open a bit up, knowing that was what the captain wanted. When he had answered the last two questions, especially the last, he knew he was speaking emotionless, acting as professional he could, he always did when he knew his emotions would betray him. It was more of an instinct than anything. His work always had an effect on him and he never liked to show the negative effect it had.

Ace knew he had somewhat admitted he wasn't okay, which he had never done outright, except for one time, years ago. Ace never liked to admit it, even though he wasn't. The very few times he was asked, he either said nothing, said yes and pretended, or changed the subject.

What surprised him more, was how well and calmly Whitebeard had taken the information and acted.

He was expecting a follow up question, a question if he was okay, or if he could do anything to help. Ace wasn't expecting him to put his arm behind him, not so close it touched him, but there for him to know he wasn't alone. Then the captain had leaned back, so much Ace knew he wasn't able to see his face, giving him some privacy. Whitebeard had watched him closely the entire talk, he usually did when they spoke. Ace liked the action, it made him feel calmer since he had some privacy, but still wasn't alone.

And when the man had spoken the words, saying how it was easy to forget. But he always needed to remember it was okay, that it was okay to have emotions; that it was okay to not be okay. That he was allowed to not be strong sometimes. Ace was glad the man couldn't see his face, knowing his face betrayed him. To be able to show emotions and not act strong, was a concept he wasn't used to. He was always used to being the strong one, to be the one everyone relied on. Not being able to rely on others, not for the last years. Even when Azuruko first had gotten sick, he had tried to rely less on him, knowing it was getting harder for the man to be there like before.

Ace had decided to sit there and continue to pet Dust, to try to figure everything out, to make sense of it. He knew his face showed his troubles, making him glad the captain wasn't able to see. Ace kept his back straight, trying to act like nothing, just out of habit. It was new for him to meet someone who was as accepting and calm as Whitebeard. Someone who didn't tell him to quit, saying and seemingly understanding it was a part of him. Even acting and holding himself in a way that made Ace think he was right, that he didn't need to be strong all the time, that Whitebeard could be the strong one, giving Ace a break. It was a thought that Ace wasn't sure what to do with, where he should place it in his brain. And with these thoughts, came emotions he had not felt in a while, in a long while. The feeling of being understood and accepted.

Ace decided to try. To try and lean a bit, to rely on someone, something he hadn't done in years. Rely that this man wouldn't mind him letting some of his strength away, to just be a normal person for a bit.

When Ace asked the man to tell him about his father, it was more of a request to have some noise, to make his mind calm down. Hearing stories was always calming, and he actually liked the steady and calm voice of Whitebeard. How it never shook or broke, keeping a steady and calm pace. It didn't take long for Ace to understand the man wouldn't move, keeping his arm in place and unable to see his face. Ace had decided to slowly lean back, both to see how the man would react to him giving more of his control away and to try to relax. Something he hadn't son in a while. He was pleased when nothing changed. The voice not changing or reacting and the arm staying calm and in place. Making Ace smile.

Maybe he actually could rely and lean on this man.

Just the thought he actually could, was something he had not really thought about. He did trust them more than what he had, but trust was different, it was easier to trust a bit than to lean. As the story continued on, Ace decided to make himself more comfortable, feeling some tension in his body easing away. It was the mixture of the calm voice, his body starting to relax and Dust's calmness in his mind that made him slowly fall asleep. He hadn't even noticed he actually had fallen asleep before he woke up.

Ace was thinking if he should completely wake up, or if he should just relax a bit more. He wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping, but it couldn't be too long, he still felt tired. Ace decided he would relax a bit more, seeing as he actually felt he could. Ace moved himself a bit, making so he laid on his stomach, one arm under the pillow and the other by his side, the position he liked the most. When he had made himself comfortable, he felt a content breath leave him as he relaxed. He heard a small chuckle from the two occupants of the room, before soft conversation started up again. It was comforting with the soft talking in the background. And before Ace knew it himself, he had drifted off to sleep again.

-x-

As Marco was talking with his father, he heard some movement from the bed and saw Ace moving. He was thinking he might wake up, he had already been asleep for half an hour while he had been there. When he saw that Ace only changed position and let out a breath before relaxing again, he couldn't help the chuckle. Ace seemed to be relaxing, something that also made him feel warm inside. He could hear a chuckle from his father and when he looked over, he saw a warm smile. It was good to see Ace relaxing around them, showing he did trust them enough to sleep. He had fallen asleep when they had a meeting a couple of weeks ago, but he hadn't somewhat woken up and gone back to sleep. The movement Ace did when he shifted, showed he was a bit awake, which meant he now chose to relax and sleep.

They then started the conversation up again, speaking in low voices, so it wouldn't be too much noise too sleep in. Both Marco and Whitebeard knew Ace slept little and therefore wanted to make sure he slept for a bit, at least until he woke up on his own.

It was about an hour and half later, that there was a knock on the door. When Whitebeard gave a 'come in', the door opened to reveal Claus, holding a Den Den. The captain frowned at that, it was unusual for someone to call this early, the clock was barely shy of 7. ¨Son,¨ Started the captain, speaking a bit lower than usual. ¨Who is calling this early?¨ Marco could see Claus frowning a bit at the soft voice, when he cast a look at the bed and saw the sleeping form, he understood and smiled. Claus made his way over to them, so he didn't have to speak so loud, ¨Red Haired Shanks is calling, he said he had some information for you.¨ Said Claus.

Both Marco and Whitebeard nodded, the captain motioning for him to place the Den Den on a table. It wasn't completely unusual for the other captain to give them some information, but it was rare. They had a truce and a small agreement, one they had had for years. They would not attack each other without reason and would give helpful information if they came by it, a sign that they would help each other if something happened, if something like a battle or war broke out against marines or a mutual enemy. When the Den Den was placed on the table, the captain gave a nod to Claus again, who understood and left, knowing it could be something not meant for his ears.

When the door closed, both Whitebeard and Marco looked at the Den Den. ¨Shanks. Before you start, I would appreciate if you would not yell, but speak calmly. Ace is currently sleeping.¨ Said the captain, knowing Shanks usually was loud. Marco could see the Den Den looking a bit shocked at the information. ¨He is?¨ They heard the captain ask shocked, thankfully speaking in a normal voice, not his usual over excited one. Whitebeard nodded and couldn't help the smile on his face, ¨Yes.¨ Said the captain, looking at the still sleeping form. A small laugh was heard, ¨Good to hear Ace is settling in, it's rare for him to sleep around others.¨ Said Shanks making both Marco and Whitebeard smile. They had guessed it wasn't something Ace did often, but hearing it was right made them feel even happier to know Ace did.

The Den Den shook his head, ¨Anyway.¨ Continued Shanks, sounding serious. ¨Benn overheard a marine transmission. He didn't hear everything, but they mentioned something about being extra hostile and launch more attacks. He didn't hear the reason or who they are launching attacks against, but we think something big is coming.¨ Marco could see his father frowning at that. ¨Are you sure it was a truthful transmission? Not something they wanted you to overhear.¨ Asked the captain. That was a good question, the marines did sometimes use their brains and had false transmission. The Den Den nodded its head. ¨It was truthful. We had issues tuning in, as well as staying on it. Some things was also spoken in code.¨ That was a sign it was true. For the marines to be cautious, even using codes was a clear sign of that.

They were going to have a meeting later today, but maybe they should hold the meeting earlier, this was something they should mention and see if anyone knew anything. The captain looked at the Den Den, ¨Thank you for telling, Shanks. We are having a meeting today. If we figure out anything more, I'll get back to you.¨ He said. Since the other captain had mentioned it, he would repay it by telling if they found out something. The Den Den nodded. ¨Ace might know something. If you ask him, tell him they said Akapolok. He might only say it's nothing to worry about if it's not about you. Or he will share what he knows.¨ Whitebeard nodded, Ace did know a lot. ¨We will have the meeting when he wakes up then.¨ Said the captain, knowing it would be easy to get everyone up. The clock was close to seven already.

The Den Den did a slow nod, as if assessing the information. ¨How long has he been asleep? And have he had any stressful or exhausting days?¨ Asked Shanks, making the captain frown, wondering why he was asking about that. Whitebeard looked at the clock, Ace fell asleep around 4:30. That would make it a bit over 2 hours. He looked back at the Den Den. ¨There haven't been any exhausting days, at least to my knowledge. And he has been asleep for about two and a half hours. Why?¨ The Den Den gave a nod. ¨You should wake him.¨ Said Shanks, making them frown. ¨Why, yoi? He already sleeps way to little.¨ Said the first commander, looking at the Den Den with a frown. The Den Den gave a sigh. ¨Ace isn't going to like me saying this, seeing as I shouldn't know it either.¨ Started Shanks, making both Marco and Whitebeard frown, wondering what the reason they should wake him might be.

¨Ace sleeps little, you are right about that. But I think he might sleep less than what you believe. He usually sleeps an hours or so every two days. If he's lucky, he'll sleep every night, but that's rare. Anyway. If he sleeps longer than that, he might not sleep for 4 or 5 days. I don't like it, but I rather have him sleep 2 hours every other night than 3 hours every fourth night.¨ Whitebeard and Marco stared at the Den Den in shock, before sending a look at Ace. They knew he slept little, but only a couple of hours every other night? That was _way_ too little. The captain was about to speak again, when Shanks beat him to it. ¨I know you don't like that information. But he has been doing this for years and knows his limit. Only reason I know, is because I figured it out by accident. Don't push him to sleep or anything, _it won't work, I have tried._ ¨

The captain nodded, closing his eyes a bit. The way Shanks said the last part, signalized it would really not work. At least not now. Maybe when they had been around Ace longer, they could figure something out. The captain gave a sigh, deciding he would keep that information in mind. ¨We will have the meeting now then. I thank you for telling me this. I won't tell Ace about the sleeping habits or that you told me.¨ The Den Den gave a nod and a sigh. ¨Thank you. I know you want to help and everything. But sometimes you can't do anything, no matter how much you want to.¨ The Den Den then made a click and went back to sleep.

Marco looked at his father, ¨Should we ask Ace now, or wait until the meeting, yoi?¨ He asked. If it wasn't about them, they didn't need to bring it up. Whitebeard shook his head, ¨We will ask about it in the meeting. It might be something everyone should know.¨ The captain then stood up, looking at Marco, ¨Would you like to wake Ace?¨ Marco gave a sigh, nodding. He didn't want to wake the sleeping man, but guessed they should, especially after what Shanks told them. Whitebeard gave a nod, taking the Den Den and heading to the door, giving it to Claus again, saying they would have the meeting now and to tell everyone. Claus nodded and went off.

While Whitebeard did this, Marco had walked to Ace's sleeping form. When he was beside Ace, Marco lifted his hand and put it on Ace's back. As soon as the hand touched the young assassin's back, Ace stirred and opened his eyes. ¨Marco?¨ Asked Ace, leaning up on his elbows. Marco gave a small smile, feeling guilty for waking him. Ace didn't look tired, making him feel a bit less guilty. ¨We're having the meeting now, yoi. Something came up.¨ Ace gave a nod and sat up, stretching a bit before jumping down from the bed. When he was on the floor, he turned and took the cape, putting it on. When he had, he looked at the first commander and the captain that stood behind him. ¨Should we head to the meeting room, or do we need to get the others?¨ He asked.

The captain smiled, seeming glad Ace didn't look tired or anything. If he had, he would have felt bad for waking him. He still didn't like the fact he slept so little, but would not bring it up, at least for now. ¨We are getting the others first. If you head to the galley, Marco can head for the commanders quarters.¨ Both Ace and Marco nodded, heading for their destination and telling the commanders they would meet now.

Half an hour later, everyone was in the meeting room. As everyone had settled down, it was Thatch that spoke first. ¨Pops, why are we having the meeting this early? Wasn't we supposed to have it at noon?¨ The captain nodded, ¨We were, son. But Shanks called with some information and it might be something important.¨ Everyone looked at him, some frowning. Knowing it had to be something important for the red haired captain to call them. ¨What was it about?¨ Asked Thatch, looking at his father. The captain looked at his children, ¨Benn overheard a transmission from the marines. It mentioned that they would be extra hostile and launch attacks. Benn couldn't hear who they are targeting or why. Some of it also was in code, making it hard to tell.¨ The captain could see many of his children frowning at that. Not liking the fact the marines were going to be targeting someone special. It might be an attack on pirates, an attack on them.

When they had gotten a few seconds to absorb it, the captain continued. ¨Seeing as we don't know much, I want to ask if any of you might have heard anything about it. The smallest piece of information might help.¨ The captain could see all of his children thinking, before many shook their heads not knowing anything more. He could see Ace thinking and looking at the map at the table, making him think the young assassin might know something. The captain decided to wait and see if any of the others might know anything before asking Ace.

A few seconds later, Curiel spoke up. ¨I am not sure, but I think I heard something about the marines trying to find someone and had managed. That was two days ago and I am not sure who, but I distinctively remember it being something about nobles.¨ The tenth commander looked worried at his father. ¨You don't think they have made some kind of deal? That would be bad news.¨ The captain frowned a bit. If the marines and nobles made a deal, that would be bad. Before anyone could say something more or think how bad a deal between them would be, Ace let out a sigh, looking at the captain. ¨You mentioned something about codes being used. Any specific ones?¨

Whitebeard nodded. Now realizing Ace might actually know what codes the marines used and what they mean. ¨Shanks said they used the word 'Akapolok'.¨ Ace nodded at that, looking at the map again, frowning a bit. The captain had a feeling Ace knew something about what that word meant. ¨Do you know anything about it, son?¨ Ace gave a nod, before thinking a bit. After a few seconds, he got up and moved to the lower part of the map, making them wonder what he was going to do. ¨Curiel is not wrong, but not completely right. They weren't speaking of nobles, but some other blue blooded patricians.¨

Ace then got to the side where the New World was. When he had, he pointed at some empty place in the ocean. ¨Here is an island, not really known seeing as it is greatly hidden in fog. On the island lives some blue blooded patricians in a mansion. The marines have been trying to locate them for some time and have now. Based on the phrasing, I am guessing there will be a 30-40 mile radius around here that the marines will be watching for about a week or so. And everyone they see in that space, _will_ be targeted.¨ Everyone stared stunned at Ace and were he had pointed, amazed on how much he actually knew. Ace then gave a sigh, taking his hand away from the map. ¨I won't always give an as in depth explanation. But seeing as you already had the basics and it will be in the newspaper when finished, I see no harm in it. But don't get used to it.¨

The pirates nodded, understanding this was not something he would do often. ¨Son,¨ Started the captain, looking at Ace. ¨What does Akapolok mean?¨ Ace looked at him. ¨Akapolok is a code for slave driver.¨ The pirates nodded, understanding the ones at this island were slave drivers. ¨What does blue blooded patricians mean?¨ Asked Thatch, not having heard that before. Ace seemed to be thinking for a second before answering. ¨Blue blooded patrician is someone who can easily be mistaken for a noble. Instead of being born into wealth and power as a noble is. A blue blooded patrician is someone who are wealthy and gain power by threatening and keeping slaves and prisoners for ransom and pleasure. Often targeting the marines, nobles and other people with power.¨ Thatch nodded, now seeing the resemblance between the two.

It was then Curiel who spoke up, looking at Ace. ¨How do you know they will be watching that exact radius for that amount of time?¨ Ace gave a small smirk, moving back towards his seat, ¨Because, when the marines get there. They will find a mansion without any slaves, but a lot of bodies.¨ Said Ace, sitting down. ¨A radius of 40 miles and one week is what they usually do to be sure no one is around. Especially when someone beat them to their target.¨ The pirates nodded, understanding the place had been taken care off. ¨Was it you?¨ Asked Thatch slowly, looking at him. Ace shook his head, ¨It wasn't me. But I know who it was, the reason I know all of this.¨ The pirates nodded again.

The captain smiled, glad to know it wasn't anything dangerous. And they didn't need to watch out for marines, at least as long as they didn't go near the spot Ace had pointed to. ¨Now that that's been taken care off. We can start the original meeting.¨ Everyone nodded at that, looking at the captain.

The meeting went by quickly. Everyone giving updates on how their division was and if they needed anything before heading to the New World. It was found out none of them really needed anything, they had been able to stock up on everything on the last island, thanks to the excessive founds they had. When they had said that, Ace had let out a laugh. When he had, everyone had stared at him, not realizing what was so funny. When Thatch had asked, Ace had said it wasn't excessive. It was under a billion after all. When he had said that, everyone had stared dumbfounded at him. When they had, Ace had also mentioned they were pirates, asking if they didn't steal and plunder. When he had said this, the captain had started laughing, everyone soon following. It was true, they did steal and plunder. But they hadn't had anyone to plunder or attack. They had only been around their territories. Stealing there, would be like stealing from themselves.

The meeting ended after an hour, everyone leaving to go on with their business as usual. Ace had decided to reside out on deck, reading a book and relaxing in the clear weather. Glad to see the dark clouds gone. He also enjoyed the bite of the air which always came after a storm, making him harbor a smile.

* * *

 _And that's chapter 20, hope you enjoyed_

 _This was more of a slow pace and buildup for later. Need some relaxing here and there. The calm before the storm as they say_

 _And if you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story._

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment._


	22. Ace of Spades Chapter 21 The Injury

_Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter_

 _Everything is still a bit calm. But we will have some family concern and love from the Whitebeards_

 _This might be a bit boring at the start. It has a lot of small things that became longer than I first thought._

 _Big thanks to OhMu56 for betaing_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace changed out of his clothing, taking his assassin's outfit on. When he had heard Whitebeard was going to relay that the transmission wasn't anything dangerous to Shanks, Ace had said he could do it, he was going on an assignment anyway and could drop by the man. Whitebeard had nodded, as well as frowning a bit, probably wondering why he would do it seeing as it would be a detour. The captain had not voiced his thoughts, saying it was fine. When Ace was dressed, he decided to get the assignment done first, seeing as it was a short one. He was going to help someone from the Red Cloud on their mission, being asked by Daisuke seeing as he had no one to go with him right now. Ace had agreed, seeing as Daisuke sounded tired, probably having much to do.

Ace rarely went on assignments with others where he was helping. He was _The Ace of Spades,_ going with him was an honor and a rare event. He did only go with the ones who had some experience, never going with the newer ones. But still, almost everyone he went with, tried to impress him. Many even failing or messing up the assignment, causing Ace to meddle and fix their mistake. It was annoying, but he liked to help Daisuke if he could. He had helped him a lot through the years.

When Ace got to the island they were going to have the mission, Ace did a quick look over the place they were going to attack, too see if anything looked sketchy. It wasn't anything big, but the ones they were going to take out were giants, the reason he was asked to come. He didn't have any issues with fighting giants, having a lot of experience with it. It was easy to get crushed, the reason everyone who did an assignment where giants were the target for the first time, they always had someone with them. Just so they didn't accidentally do anything wrong that could cause them to get killed. At least not this early and giants were a bit tricky to fight. You always needed to be on the outlook for a giant arm or leg which could crush you. It might seem and hear easy, but was extremely hard the first few times.

As Ace was sure the ones that where the target didn't seem to have any idea that they were going to be targeted, Ace made his way to the meeting place and waited. He was going to meet a man, Wallace Autry, going under the alias Jace. Which was a play on Jade and Wallace, which fit seeing as he had jade colored clothes. He had been around for a couple of years and was known to some extent. He had experience, making so he could most likely do the assignment himself. But it was the first time he was with giants, or half giants. They weren't too big, a bit bigger than Whitebeard, but not much. It would take some strategy to do it, the main reason Ace was here, to be sure Jace had a plan and was able to do it. Daisuke had said he believed he wouldn't try to prove anything around him, as most others did. One of the reasons Ace accepted.

It was a few minutes later Jace came. When he came up to Ace, he gave a bow, ¨Ace of Spades. Thank you for agreeing to help me with this assignment and strategy.¨ Ace gave him a nod when he was upright, ¨Are you ready to go, Jace?¨ The man nodded and they went off. Going to a small cliff, where Ace had been before, so Jace could see the situation and make a plan. There were 2 giants there, one with a sword, while the other had no weapons. After a few minutes, Jace nodded to himself and took a few steps back, Ace following. When they were far enough away so the two giants wouldn't hear, Jace stopped. When he did, Ace looked at him. ¨What is your plan, Jace?¨ Asked Ace. He would need to hear it before sending him in. He was a promising man and it would be bad for him to die an early death. He was only in his late twenties.

Jace gave a nod as he looked at Ace. ¨I will try to take out the one with the sword first, before going after the other one, the main target.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨How will you do it?¨ He asked, wanting to know if he had any idea how to fight someone of this size. Jace seemed to think a bit. ¨For the one with the sword, I will aim for his neck while he is still unaware of my presence. The other one, seeing he has no weapon, might mean he have no use for it, so I will aim to put him off guard by taking his sight away before I go for an attack.¨ Ace nodded, that sounded like a good plan.

Ace was glad to see Jace wasn't at all fazed about being around him, not trying to come up with a stupid hard plan that would never work. Ace then motioned for him to go and he followed behind, deciding to stay on the cliff to overlook everything. In case he needed to interfere, which he didn't hope for. Jace did seem able, but these giants were tricky. You needed to be observant to be able to take them on. They had a lot of tricks up their sleeve, sometimes even managing to startle Ace a bit, making so he needed to improvise. Which was never good.

When Jace was in position, Ace gave a nod to him so he could go. Jace climbed a tree, barely making any noise as he went, his experience in stealth showing. When he was in the tree, he got ready, and the moment the one with the sword had his back turned, Jace leaped and landed on his shoulder, slicing his neck. Making the half giant fall to the ground gurgling before he died. As soon as the man was down and Jace was back on the ground, he got out a crossbow and aimed it at the other one, aiming straight for the eyes. When he turned to see his comrade dead and Jace standing there, he got mad and was about to yell as Jace pulled the trigger twice, sending an arrow at each eye. The half giant lurch back, eyes closing as the arrows hit and Jace went for the attack, looking pleased everything had worked out. But Ace frowned,

 _Something was wrong._

When you get hit by an arrow in the eye like that, you don't just lurch. An arrow in the eye is painful, _extremely painful._ Ace looked at the half giant and saw a hidden smiled, grin actually as an eye opened a bit, completely fine. _How is it not injured?_ The man had no idea Jace would do that. As Ace understood the man wasn't injured and could see, he looked at Jace, who was _still going for the attack._ Ace understood he didn't know the half giant could see. Even if Ace yelled out, it wouldn't be fast enough. As Ace saw a giant arm moving towards Jace, he did a quick estimate on how much force the giant was using and how heavy Jace was. The arm didn't go too fast, the force was still great, but looked like a normal swatting motion. And Jace was a lean man.

As soon as he had figured everything out, he disappeared and appeared next to Jace in the air, pushing him away. He heard him let out a sound of shock as he was suddenly pushed by him. His head turned enough to see him and the oncoming hand, making him realize something had gone wrong. As Ace now had gotten the man out of the danger, he moved his form so he could land on the arm, so he could jump off and go for an attack. but the moment he saw the arm, the arm that was supposed to be skin colored.

Ace saw a black coating on the entire arm. _Armament Haki_ Ace realized a second too late, not being able to get away before the arm hit. Ace was prepared to land and jump off against an arm, a soft arm. Not an Armament Haki coated one. Ace did his best to alter his stance, but didn't quite manage it completely with his right leg.

The moment Ace felt his feet touch the arm, he felt an intense pain in his right leg, especially in the knee.

Ace tried with all his might to hide his flinch and keep the pained sound inside, and was pleased when he managed most of it. Only letting out a small sound and a small flinch in his shoulder. When he looked at the half giant, he saw a big grin, thinking he managed to get him. Ace acted fast and disappeared, appearing next to his neck and landed on his right leg, quickly taking out his sword and slicing his neck. Using extra force as he sliced it, just to be sure he went down. As soon as his sword had sliced, Ace disappeared again, landing on the ground favoring his right leg. Not being able to stand on it without any pain, even bending it was painful.

Ace watched as the half giant fall, making a lot of noise as he fell on the ground. When the man was down and blood started to pool around him, Ace decided to use his devil fruit for movement, seeing as walking was currently out of the picture. Ace disappeared and appeared next to the half giant's face, looking for the arrow that should have been in his eye. Wanting to know how he avoided it. When he looked a bit around, Ace saw the eyes completely fine, no injuries. Ace frowned as he looked a bit around. In the half giant's hair, he saw a broken arrow tangled in. Ace let out a sigh as he understood the half giant had somehow managed to act quick and close his eye, using armament haki so the arrow didn't hit, pretending it did.

This was a tougher assignment than even he had anticipated. Ace was sure neither Jace or Daisuke knew the man could use armament haki, especially having the fast reaction he had. This was the reason even half giants were tough to deal with, they often were stronger than what they looked like.

When he heard movement to his right, he looked over to Jace coming towards him, having a frown, not understanding what had gone wrong. He was sure everything had gone according to plan. Ace put his sword away, turning to the man. ¨He managed to use armament haki to avoid the arrow.¨ Said Ace, motioning to the broken arrow in his hair. Jace frowned as he looked at it before looking back at Ace, harboring a guilty, but thankful look. ¨I should have realized it. I am sorry you had to intervene.¨ Said Jace with a bow. When he was upright, Ace shook his head. ¨It takes experience to be able to see through someone faking an injury, even more to be able to act fast enough.¨ Jace nodded, sending a thankful look at him. ¨I thank you for pushing me out of the way. I did not see the hand.¨

Jace then looked at him in worry. ¨You aren't injured I hope.¨ Ace shook his head. ¨I understood you did not see the hand, the reason I intervened. I am also not injured, I only have some small discomfort from landing a bit hard.¨ Said Ace, making Jace nod and give an apologetic look and bow. Ace was not going to tell him his leg was hurting, hurting _a lot_. It would not do any good. Only cause him more guilt. And he didn't peculiarly want to show him he was injured, therefor trying to pretend his leg was fine, giving an illusion he was standing on it, while in reality he was not. Hopefully it was not broken or anything. Just some stiffness. But the pain he felt, didn't bode well, making him think it was broken.

Ace looked at Jace when he was upright and looking at him. Ace then asked him to recap what he had thought happened and what he should do next time he was up against anyone this big. Ace listened to what he said and told him when he was a bit unsure. This wasn't something he was supposed to do, but thought it might do him so good if he was up against giants later. Jace seemed glad to be able to get tips from him, seeing as he had a lot of experience. Jace could become one of the big ones with time. He only needed more experience. It took longer than he thought, but Ace wanted to be thorough. When he was done, he looked at Jace.

¨Go to Daisuke and tell him what happened. If he have any more questions, tell him to ask me.¨ Jace gave a nod, looking crestfallen knowing he didn't manage the assignment. Ace gave a small sigh, ¨Giants, even half giants like this, is hard to deal with. Neither Daisuke, you or myself could have known he was as adapt as he were. Your plan would have worked if he didn't have armament haki. And with more experience, you would have managed it without my help.¨ Jace nodded, looking less crestfallen at that. Jace gave a last bow before he turned and walked away, heading back to the Red Cloud.

As he walked away, Ace disappeared. Reappearing at a different abandoned location on the island, Dust standing in a tree and giving a caw at him, understanding he was injured. Ace limped to a stone and leaned on it. When he was perched on it, Ace moved his hand to touch his leg. He bent forward, not being able to bend his leg and started to feel from the ankle and up. He felt nothing wrong until he reached his knee, when he did, he couldn't help the flinch and letting out a small sound. _It hurt._ Ace couldn't be sure if it was broken, dislocated or something else on his own. Ace gave a sigh and looked up at Dust, who nodded at him and gave a caw before he disappeared. Ace gave another sigh as he understood he would need Benn to check it out. Hopefully managing to fix it, at least so he could walk.

Ace gave a sigh, Shanks would understand something was wrong since he sent Dust first. It took a couple of minutes before he felt Dust caw and Ace disappeared. When he appeared again, he tried not to show he couldn't stand on his leg. When he managed to look around himself, he noticed he was inside the boat, both Shanks and Benn there, looking at him. Ace felt his eye twitch as he saw he was in the middle of the room, and sent a glare at Dust. Knowing the bird placed him there so he either had to limp his own hurtful way to a chair or ask for help. Before either Benn or Shanks managed to say anything, Ace gave a sigh as he held his right arm out towards Benn, signalizing for him to come closer. Both Shanks and Benn lifted an eyebrow as Benn obligated.

When he was close enough, Ace placed his arm around the man's neck as he did a small jump on his one leg. Making Shanks give a sigh, understanding he was injured. ¨What happened?¨ He asked, massaging his face. Ace gave a sigh as Benn helped him to a chair. ¨I was helping someone do an assignment when it went foul. I had to intervene and landed wrongly on an arm I didn't anticipate was coated in armament haki.¨ Ace said as he was close enough to sit down in a chair. ¨My knee hurts and I can't bend it.¨ He ended as he was now completely seated. Shanks gave another sigh, looking at Ace. ¨Does it hurt much? Enough to be broken?¨ Asked the captain, looking at him in worry.

Ace gave a sigh, ¨I don't know if it's broken. But it _hurts_.¨ Shanks clearly didn't like the way he said the last part as he frowned. ¨Benn.¨ Said the captain, looking at the man who nodded and crouched down to feel the leg. Benn did as he had, starting at the ankle, to make sure it was okay. He soon moved up the leg, heading for the knee. As soon as he touched the knee, Ace flinched, letting out a sound, startling both Benn and Shanks. When Ace opened his eyes, both of them was looking at him with clear worry in their eyes. ¨Does it really hurt that much?¨ Asked Shanks worriedly, also crouching down. Ace never let out any sound, not even when Benn had prodded broken bones. Ace only nodded, feeling the pulsating pain in his knee, which was only getting worse. Shanks sent a look at him, brows furrowed in concern, same as Benn.

Benn let out a sigh, ¨You have to endure it for a bit. Shanks, go fetch an ice-pack.¨ He said, looking at Ace who nodded. Ace could see Shanks going off to fetch the item, returning shortly. When Benn was back to touching the knee, Ace did sometimes flinch, but managed to keep the noises down. When he was done, he gave a sigh and took the ice-pack from Shanks, carefully placing it on the knee. Ace held on the pack, feeling it helping a bit and let out a breath. ¨Now?¨ Asked Shanks, looking at Benn. Benn shook his head, ¨It is not broken. But something is clearly wrong.¨ He said, making Ace look at him. ¨You can't do anything?¨ Asked Ace. Benn gave a sigh, ¨I have no medical experience you know? I can't do anything to something I can't diagnose.¨ Benn gave him a look,

¨But White Bay will be able to.¨

Ace gave a sigh, ¨Benn-,¨ He started, but was quickly cut off by Shanks, who now was glaring at him. ¨No buts, Ace. You are clearly in pain. If you do not go willingly, I will call them myself and tell them.¨ Shanks crouched down to him, giving him a serious look. ¨Something is wrong and you need help. They will not think any less of you for being injured. They will worry and try to help.¨ Ace felt his eye twitch, feeling he was being talked to as a child. Shanks look hardened, ¨I mean it, Ace. We can't help, but they can.¨ Ace gave a sigh, not wanting to ask them for help. It was bad enough he was sitting here with both Shanks and Benn glaring at him, an underlying look of concern in their eyes. Ace looked at the clock in the room, realizing he was already late by an hour.

Ace gave a sigh, looking back at Shanks, ¨And what do you want me to do? Just show up and tell them I need help to the infirmary?¨ Shanks lifted an eyebrow, ¨That is exactly what I want you to do. Maybe even tell why. But I know you never will do that.¨ Said Shanks, standing up, sending a look at Ace. ¨Which is why I am going to call and tell them to have Bay ready.¨ Said Shanks, going out the door before Ace could say anything. When he was gone, Ace gave a sigh and closed his eyes, knowing he could not stop Shanks, not with a leg like this.

He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking at Benn. ¨I know you neither like to admit you are injured or being in an infirmary. But you are now a part of a crew, _a family_ , you need to start trusting them. Think of this as a start. It will be hard and take time, but you need to start.¨ Ace nodded, knowing he was right. ¨I know.¨ Said Ace, messaging his face, dragging his mask off in the process. Benn gave a nod, ¨I know you are scared to rely on others. But at least try.¨ Ace looked at him, seeing the look in his eyes. Ace nodded. Benn knew he didn't like to rely or trust others. He always seemed to understand him more than Shanks.

Benn nodded, standing back up and going for a commode in the room. ¨Was this the only reason you showed up?¨ He asked, opening the commode and taking some clothes out. His spare ones. Ace shook his head. ¨The transmission you overheard yesterday. It was nothing dangerous. But you need to avoid the south-east of the new world for a week's time.¨ Benn nodded, walking back to him, some clothes in hand. ¨That's good to hear. It sounded serious.¨ He said, handing the clothes to him. Ace nodded, taking his cape and mask fully off. ¨It was some blue blooded patricians.¨ Said Ace as he took his gauntlets off. Benn nodded and took the gauntlets, cape and mask from Ace, placing it on a table as Ace took his shirt off, taking the new one on.

When his shirt was on, he gave a sigh, looking at Benn who lifted an eyebrow. ¨Do I have to ask?¨ Benn nodded. Ace messaged his face, not liking to ask for help. He heard Benn giving a sigh, ¨Asking for help doesn't make you weak.¨ Ace gave a nod, looking defeated at the man. ¨Could you help me with the shoes and pants?¨ Said Ace reluctantly. Benn nodded and made his way over, crouching down to take the shoes off. When they were off, he helped Ace stand. ¨This is going to hurt a bit.¨ Said Benn, starting to take the form fitting pants off. When he got to the knees, Ace had to hold onto his shoulder, hands tightening as his knee hurt. When they finally were off, Ace looked down on his knee. His knee was red and a bit swollen.

¨You sure it isn't broken?¨ Asked Ace. It did look like a break. Benn nodded, ¨I am sure. It's something else.¨ Ace gave a sigh as Benn helped him with the new pants, these ones being more loose. When they were on, Ace sat down as Benn put the shoes back on. Ace really felt like he was weak and exposed, hating to need to help put clothes on. When the shoes were on. Benn handed him the icepack again. When Ace put it on the knee, he was glad to feel it not pulsating as much as before. Benn seemed to understand it felt a bit better and gave a smile. ¨The cold helping?¨ Ace nodded, the cold really did help. Benn nodded, ¨That's at least something.¨ He said, dragging a chair to sit on.

¨Will you take a few days off? You can't exactly move around.¨ Ace gave a sigh, shaking his head. ¨I don't know. Hopefully it isn't something bad. Something easy to fix.¨ Benn nodded, ¨And if it's not? What if it will take time. It did seem to hurt a lot.¨ Ace messaged his face, knowing Benn was right. ¨If it will take time, I need to ask Daisuke to take over for a bit.¨ Said Ace reluctantly. Knowing that was what Benn wanted to hear. To hear him admit he might need to ask Daisuke for help to manage his work. Benn nodded, seeming pleased with that.

The door then opened and Shanks came in. ¨You can send Dust and they will let him in the infirmary where bay is waiting.¨ He said, walking up to Ace. ¨Does it feel better?¨ He asked, looking concerned. Ace gave a nod, ¨It feels better, not as pulsating as before.¨ Shanks nodded, glad to hear that. Ace sent a look to Dust, who gave a shrug as he disappeared. Shanks gave a nod seeing Dust disappearing, before he looked back at Ace. ¨I also want an update when you are done.¨ Ace lifted an eyebrow, looking at him. ¨I mean it, Ace.¨ Ace gave a nod and a sigh, ¨I will send Dust with an update later.¨ Shanks nodded, clapping him on the back. ¨Bay is a good doctor, you will be fine in no time.¨ Ace nodded, hoping the same.

Ace then felt Dust saying he was there and looked at Shanks, who looked back, raising an eyebrow. Ace gave a sigh, holding his hand out. Shanks gave a laugh as he helped him stand. When he was upright, he gave a small smile to the two pirates, ¨Thank you for the help.¨ He said, getting smiles back. ¨It was nothing.¨ Said Shanks, clapping him on the back. ¨Come visit soon. And I mean a real visit. Not because you are injured.¨ Ace gave a small laugh himself. ¨I will try. Goodbye.¨ When he got two goodbyes back, he disappeared.

When he appeared, he landed beside a bed and instantly sat down on it, not wanting to stand too much. When he was sitting, he saw Bay, who was giving him a glare. ¨Pants, off.¨ She said sternly. Ace gave a sigh as he stood up again. When he was upright, he loosened the pants and let them slide down as he sat down on the bed again. When he looked at Bay again, he saw her raise an eyebrow, wanting to know why he didn't take them completely off. Ace gave a sigh. ¨I can't bend my knee.¨ Bay clicked her tongue, ¨Can you lift your entire leg?¨ Ace tried and nodded. ¨I can, but only with support.¨ Bay nodded and got a chair, sitting down. When she was in the chair, she moved a bit closer to him. ¨Can you lift your leg and place it on my legs?¨ Ace nodded and used his hands to lift his leg. When Bay saw him lifting it, she helped to move it. When it was over her legs, he relaxed it, trying to make the pain go away.

Bay began to prod it a bit, ¨What happened?¨ She asked, not looking at him. Ace flinched a bit as she prodded. ¨I landed wrong on a moving surface. The surface moving upwards, also being harder than I anticipated.¨ Bay nodded and prodded some more. When she had done it for a bit, she frowned and reached over to grab some instrument. ¨Tell me if it hurts when I prod. More than what it already is.¨ Ace nodded and watched as she used a small rod to prod different places. When she got to the side and prodded beside the kneecap, he visibly flinched. Bay nodded to herself, putting the rod away before she looked at him.

¨It is not broken, as you might know.¨ Ace nodded. ¨Your tendons are a bit sore, being overstrained. But the main pain comes from a medial meniscus tear. Do you know what that means?¨ Ace nodded as he frowned. That could be serious, especially if it was a complete tear. He looked at Bay, ¨Is it a complete tear that needs surgery?¨ He asked, wanting to know. If it was, it would be a while until he could completely move his knee. Bay shook her head, ¨It's not a complete tear, only partial.¨ She then slowly and carefully took his leg of her lap and placed it on the bed. ¨But it will still need surgery.¨ She said, moving to open a drawer. ¨Any earlier reaction to anesthesia?¨ She asked, taking a needle out and looking at him.

Ace shook his head, ¨No. But I don't want full anesthesia. A local one will do.¨ Bay put the needle down, looking at him. ¨You sure? It will be a painful and you will feel the instruments.¨ Ace nodded, ¨I am sure. Full narcosis always put me a bit off my sleep schedule, giving me headaches.¨ Bay nodded, clicking her tongue. ¨Normally, I would have given full narcosis. But you seem to know what it is and what the surgery involves, so I will allow it.¨ Ace nodded, glad to hear that. Bay turned around, ¨Tifa, I need you to prepare a local anesthetic for a knee. Whiskey, you can prepare for a medial meniscus tear surgery.¨ Ace heard two voices saying yes as Bay turned back. Taking some cleaning supply from a drawer, starting to clean the knee and put some plastic under it.

She was soon given a syringe, which she used on his knee. Ace soon felt his knee go numb, making him give a relieved breath. A tray with surgical equipment was soon placed beside Bay. The doctor gave a thank you as she put on some gloves. When they were on, she looked at him. ¨If you feel any pain, let me know.¨ Ace nodded. Bay, seeing him still upright, gave a sigh. ¨Do you want me to raise the back of the bed?¨ Ace gave a nod. Bay moved and raised it, making so Ace could sit upright and lean on the back. Dust soon appeared next to him, a book in its beak. Ace took the book, giving a smile and a pet. ¨I think you need to wait outside.¨ He said to Dust, who gave a caw before disappearing again.

When he looked back at Bay, she was shaking her head before she sent a look at him. ¨I am going to start now.¨ Ace nodded and opened his book, starting to read. He did feel Bay using the instruments in his knee, sometimes he gave a small shudder at the weird feeling. But he never felt any real pain. It took an hour and half before he heard Bay clicking her tongue again, ¨I am closing up now.¨ She informed, making Ace nod. As she started to sow the small hole back, she spoke up, ¨Tifa, I need you to go get a knee brace, the long one.¨ She said, making Ace frown a bit as he looked at Bay. He was about to speak up, when she beat him to it. ¨It is a partial tear, moving the knee can make a complete tear.¨ She sent a glare, ¨I believe you know this.¨

Ace gave a sigh. He did know that, but hoped he could get out of it. ¨How long will I wear it?¨ He asked, deciding to play along for now. Bay lifted an eyebrow, ¨You tell me. I know you heal fast.¨ Ace gave a sheepish look. Bay clicked her tongue again. ¨I thought you healed to fast when you nose was bruised. But I figured it out after we helped you from the marines. The infected wounds should have taken _weeks,_ but it only took days. I gathered it may have something to do with your devil fruit. So, _Commander Ace,_ how long do you think it will take?¨ Ace gave a sigh, looking at Bay. ¨I have had a torn tendon before, it took a couple of weeks before I could use it normally. It was the tendon in my left ankle.¨

Bay seemed surprised by that and moved to his left foot, checking the ankle over. ¨Did you have surgery?¨ She asked, looking at him. Ace shook his head, ¨No. Under the circumstances, it wasn't possible at the time.¨ Bay nodded. ¨A torn tendon takes about two months to heal _with surgery._ Without, it takes longer, maybe half a year or so. It's amazing you have normal movement in your ankle. Tendons are not something you should mess with.¨ She then frowned. ¨Why did your _bruised_ nose take _days_ to heal. According to what I have seen and you told, it should have taken a day, maybe less.¨

Ace gave a sigh, having hoped she wouldn't catch onto that. ¨It's based on some factors. It took a while at that time because of it.¨ Bay nodded, ¨What about now? How are those _factors._ ¨ Ace gave a smile, ¨Better than that time. Closer to the time when I tore my tendon.¨ He had a fast healing, but it was based on how much he slept. Which was little. When he was smaller, before the sleep issues started. He could almost heal instantly. He still could, but it took a lot of him, making so he only did it in extreme cases.

Bay nodded, thinking a bit. ¨Then I think you will need to wear it for about 4-6 days. I want an update in two, seeing as it normally would have taken _months._ ¨ Ace nodded. Before giving a sigh, needing to at least ask. ¨Can I still move around?¨ He asked. Bay lifted an eyebrow, ¨Are you asking about regular movement, or _your work_?¨ Ace gave a sheepish smile, ¨Both.¨ Bay shook her head, ¨You can do anything as long as you don't bend your knee or put strain on it.¨ She then glared at him. ¨This is not a 'good to go'. You can't run, jump or do anything more than walking with your leg without making it worse. I am also not above giving you house arrest _. Assassin or not._ ¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨I won't do any big work then, only small things that requires me to not move around much.¨

Bay nodded, looking a bit pleased at that. Ace was glad she wasn't forcing him to stay on the boat, or worse, the infirmary. Ace was told the brace would need to be placed on the outside of the pants and had Dust get his reserve assassin's pants, which was completely black. He would only do work that required him to either stay on the boat, at the Red Cloud or really small and easy assignments where he didn't meet anyone or fight. It wasn't unusual to see people going around in braces and bandages at the assassin's base, and he wouldn't use his normal assassin's clothes, only his reserve. Which he only used under certain circumstances, circumstances like this. With the clothes, he was still an assassin, but not the Ace of Spades, making so no one, aside from the ones who knew who he was, would know he was injured.

As the brace was on, he tested his mobility. The brace was a bit heavy, making him have to use some strength to lift the leg. But he knew he would get used to it. He could walk without pain, but every time he moved his leg, he had to take a wider step, something like a small half moon, seeing as he couldn't bend the knee, the brace making it basically impossible to bend. Ace moved a bit slower than normal, but it wasn't too much of a problem, only a bit annoying. It wasn't the first time he was using a knee brace, so he shocked Bay with how good he could move. ¨You can leave seeing as you can walk without any pain or trouble. I want you back if you feel any intense pain, if not, I will see you in two days.¨ Ace nodded and headed for the door.

¨And Pops wanted to see you. He should be in the meeting room.¨ Ace nodded and gave a sigh. He should just get it over with.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his chair, looking at his children running around. Especially at Haruta, who was training with her division, showing off how fast she had gotten. The tips she had gotten from Ace had really helped. Ace had left half an hour ago, saying he would be gone an hour and half, maybe two. He had frowned a bit when he had said he could drop by Shanks, telling him the transmission had been false. He had wondered why Ace wanted to do that, seeing as it would only be a detour. But decided it probably wasn't anything dangerous, seeing as Ace looked fine and he would tell if it was. He believed Ace trusted them to some extent and if something was wrong, he would tell.

As the time went on, he felt himself worry a bit as the clock passed 12, when Ace should have been back. Two hours having gone by. He decided to not think too much about it, at least not yet. Ace had said he might be an hour or so late every now and then. So he wouldn't worry too much before a couple of hours have gone by. Marco did look a bit worried. And when the first commander was about to ask him, he shook his head. Sending a look that said 'not now', knowing the others hadn't figured out he was late yet and the captain didn't want to cause some stir yet, knowing everyone would worry. Marco had nodded, giving a small sigh. Whitebeard knew Marco worried about Ace, more than he would like to say or show. It was good to see Marco caring and enjoying being around Ace. It made him even happier to see Ace also enjoying being around Marco.

When 15 more minutes went by, he could see Marco growing more worried. Whitebeard didn't want to say it or show it, but he had a bad feeling in his stomach. There was something that told him something was wrong. Whitebeard had taken a deep breath, trying to ease his mind, saying Ace was fine. That he was able to care for himself. He managed to get his mind off it, by watching Thatch play around with Haruta, both of them laughing and having fun. It always calmed him down seeing his children having fun and smiling. Some more time went by, and it was about 15 minutes later that a voice had him look to his right. ¨Pops.¨ Whitebeard looked over to see Claus coming towards him, having a Den Den in his hand, making him frown a bit. He was about to ask who it was, when Claus spoke up again, his words making his worry grow and inside grow cold.

¨Shanks is calling, he says it's about Commander Ace.¨

That comment got everyone in ear shot attention. It didn't take long for people to look at the clock and understand Ace was late. He got a lot of worried and concerned looks as he looked at Claus. ¨Did he say what it was about, son?¨ He asked, deciding to act calm. Maybe it only was something insignificant as usual. Claus shook his head, ¨He didn't say, but he wants to talk to you in private.¨ Said Claus, making him think it was something serious. Whitebeard nodded and stood up, ¨We'll take the call in the meeting room.¨ He said, starting the walk. He could feel all of his commanders that were out following, even some of the others, wanting to be close to the door when they figured out why Shanks called about Ace. When they got to the meeting room, they sat down as Claus put the Den Den on the table, before he left the room.

As Claus left, Whitebeard looked at his children, seeing Marco, Thatch, Haruta, Curiel and Jozu, all of them looking worried. When the door closed, Whitebeard looked at the Den Den. ¨Shanks. Why are you calling about Ace? Is everything fine?¨ He said in a serious manner, hoping Shanks would reply in his over excited one, making it so it wasn't anything serious. But when the Den Den started talking, it was a serious voice that they heard. ¨Are you in private, Newgate?¨ Asked the man. Whitebeard nodded, ¨It's me and some of the commanders. Why?¨ He asked in a serious and somewhat worried voice. The Den Den shook its head.

¨Ace just showed up. Something is wrong with his leg, so I need you to get Bay ready.¨

Whitebeard frowned, as well as most of the others. ¨His leg? Is it broken?¨ The Den Den shook its head again. ¨It's his knee to be specific. And it's not broken, Benn is completely sure of it. But something is clearly wrong with it, Ace is in pain, _real pain._ ¨ Whitebeard sent a look at his children, ¨Haruta, can you tell Bay to be ready, as well that I would like to see him when he's done.¨ Haruta nodded and ran off. When the door closed, he looked at the Den Den again. ¨What happened?¨ He heard a sigh, ¨Ace was helping someone on an assignment, only being supposed to watch. But it went south, making him having to interfere. He landed wrong on an arm, which he didn't think would be coated in armament haki, doing something to his knee.¨ Whitebeard nodded. ¨Did it seem bad?¨ Asked Whitebeard, wanting to know if it was serious.

The Den Den nodded, ¨It seems so. Ace never likes to admit or show he is in pain, but he whimpered. I have _never_ heard him do that _.¨_

Whitebeard nodded, not liking that information. He knew Ace didn't like to show anything that might show weakness. So he could imagine Ace letting out a pained sound, _a whimper,_ was bad. ¨Thank you for telling us. But why are you calling? Why didn't Ace come tell us. He is able to move and get back on his own?¨ The Den Den let out a sigh. ¨Ace can move and get back on his own. Don't take it wrong, but Ace _hates_ to admit or show he is injured. I'm just making sure he actually gets the help he needs. So he doesn't try to ignore or hide it.¨ The captain nodded, understanding what he meant. The Den Den let out a sigh again. ¨Ace is injured, but don't coddle or try to do everything for him. Even though he might limp a bit. He doesn't like to be treated like that. But if he needs help,¨

¨He might not ask, but hold out a hand. He never likes to admit he needs it. Just take it and help him. Don't comment on it or make it a big deal.¨

Whitebeard nodded. He understood Ace not liking to ask for help. Even less if he asked for it and they made a deal out of it. They wanted Ace to get more comfortable around them, not fear to ask for help. ¨We will do that, Shanks. Thank you for notifying us.¨ Said Whitebeard. As the Den Den nodded, Whitebeard realized something. He had thought the other captain might not like Ace had joined them, seeing as he had offered a place on his own crew. But he had, time after time, told them about Ace. Telling them how to make Ace as comfortable as they could. Telling them how to act and handle certain events. How to make Ace settling in easier for him.

Before he could thank the red haired captain for it. The door opened and Haruta walked back in. When she closed the door behind herself, she looked at her father. ¨Bay is ready for Ace to come. He can come straight to the infirmary with Dust, so he doesn't have to use his leg.¨ Whitebeard nodded, sending a smile at her daughter, before he looked at the Den Den again, ¨Did you hear that, Shanks?¨ The Den Den nodded, ¨I did. I will tell Ace so he can get his knee checked out.¨ Whitebeard nodded, ¨Also,¨ He started. ¨Thank you for helping us make Ace settling in easier.¨ The Den Den gave a chuckle, ¨I have no idea what you are talking about, Newgate.¨ Said the Den Den, before giving a click and going back to sleep.

Whitebeard looked at Marco, ¨Can you give the Den Den back to Claus?¨ When he nodded, Whitebeard looked at the rest. ¨Can you tell the rest to come to the meeting room, so we can tell them what is happening?¨ Everyone nodded and headed out, going to fetch the rest of the commanders. As the door closed, it was only Whitebeard and Marco left. As Marco sat down again, he let out a sigh, looking at him. ¨Do you think it's something bad, yoi?¨ Whitebeard shook his head, giving a sigh himself. ¨I don't know, son. But Bay is the best. She will patch him up.¨ Marco nodded, giving a sigh again.

Half an hour later, all the commanders were gathered. Whitebeard updated them and told them what they should do. Everyone seemed to understand as they nodded. They did look concerned, but felt better when they knew he was back and being treated by Bay. When two hours had gone by, they felt more worried. Wondering why Ace still haven't come by, neither any update from Bay or any of the nurses. They were thinking about sending Marco to check, but decided to wait another hour. It was maybe 15 minutes later, that there was a knock at the door. Whitebeard instantly gave a come in, hoping it was Ace. He felt a smile when he saw Ace opening the door. But the moment he took a step, he felt himself frown a bit and could see his children doing the same as they saw Ace's right leg.

It had a long brace on it, making so he couldn't bend it. Each time his leg moved, he did a small half-moon step, not being able to bend his knee. He didn't look to be in pain, even giving a smile as he closed the door.

When the door was closed, Ace started to make his way towards an empty seat at the side of the table. Whitebeard could see Rakuyo, being placed at the end of the table, about to stand up, to give up his seat. But a look from him made him remain seated. Ace didn't seem to have any issues walking, maybe looking a bit annoyed since he had to take long and slow step with his leg, the brace looking a bit heavy and uncomfortable. When he was at the side, he dragged out the chair and sat down, sitting more on the edge, so his leg still could be on the ground.

When he was completely seated and seemed to be comfortable, he looked at the captain with a smile, making him smile back. ¨Is your knee fixed, son?¨ Asked the captain, looking at Ace, who nodded. ¨It is. I need to wear the brace for 4 days or so though.¨ Whitebeard nodded, glad to see he wasn't in pain. ¨What happened?¨ He asked. He knew the basics, but wanted to hear from Ace. Ace gave a sigh, ¨It was a small fluke and I didn't anticipate my landing being as hard, so I had my leg in a wrong position when I landed.¨ The captain nodded, seeing the others also nodding. ¨Was it only your knee being injured?¨ Asked the captain, watching Ace carefully. Ace nodded, ¨It was.¨ He answered truthfully. Whitebeard nodded, glad to hear that. ¨What about your work. Will you be taking a few days off?¨ Ace couldn't go on assignments with the brace, but he needed to ask to be sure. Ace gave a sigh,

¨I won't be taking days off.¨ He said, shocking them.

¨What?¨ Said Thatch, looking at Ace shocked who sat at the opposite side of the table. ¨But you can't go on assignment with the brace!¨ Whitebeard could see the others nodding, looking at Ace. He was a bit worried himself. Going on an assignment with the brace was not a smart decision. But he would hear what Ace had to say first. Ace gave a small sigh, ¨I won't be doing regular assignments, that would be dangerous. But I won't be taking the entire time off. I will go to certain meetings and help out at the Red Cloud, seeing as they will be stepping in for me.¨ Whitebeard nodded, that was a smart plan. he didn't like that he would still work, especially with the brace, but this probably wasn't the first time.

Before any of the others could ask more and say that it wasn't a good idea, Whitebeard spoke up, looking at Ace. ¨Won't people notice you are injured? They might try to use that to their advantage.¨ He could see the others realizing he would let Ace go, and was giving him shocked looks. Ace shook his head. ¨They will notice that I have a brace, but I won't be going as Ace of Spades.¨ That was a bigger shock. ¨Who will you be going as?¨ Asked the captain. Ace gave a smile. ¨Everyone who is known and have a big reputation have usually 2 aliases, in case we get injured. I won't be going as Ace of Spades, but as Black Raven. Which I used before I became Ace of Spades, and still use when things like this come up.¨

Most of the people in the room nodded, understanding the logic behind it. It was a good plan. it did happen assassin's got injured too. But it was Jozu who spoke up, having a frown. ¨Black Raven?¨ He asked, looking at Ace who nodded. ¨But he has been around for at least eight years, you are only 20.¨ Ace gave a nod and raised an eyebrow, shocking everyone aside from the captain. ¨You have been an assassin since you were 12?!¨ Asked Thatch, looking somewhat horrified. Ace gave a nod, making Thatch let out a shocked sound, ¨That's-, You-, 12 years old!¨ Ace let out a small laugh, ¨I have been doing it for some time. Did you think I just started when I was older and suddenly was great at it?¨ Thatch looked embarrassed, ¨No… Maybe.¨ He admitted, making many laugh, many also looking impressed at Ace, not realizing he had started that early.

The captain looked at Ace. ¨Will you still be leaving like you used to?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨I won't leave as abruptly. But I will be gone for a couple of hours every morning and evening. But that's it.¨ Everyone nodded, glad to have a more consistency in knowing when Ace would be gone. The captain gave a smile. ¨How long will you be gone each morning and evening? And will you leave this evening?¨ Ace gave a nod, thinking a bit. ¨I will leave about 6 in the morning and should be back by 9, 10 if something comes up. In the evening I will leave around 10 and will be back around 12. I will also leave this evening.¨

All of them nodded. That wasn't too bad. They thought he might be gone for much longer. ¨But why only in the evening and morning? Why not during the day?¨ Asked Curiel, looking at him. Ace gave a small sigh. ¨I won't be able to do my own usual assignments, meaning I need to send others. To make up for it, I will help around the Red Cloud, doing easy things I can manage without moving my leg too much.¨ The pirates nodded, glad to hear he would take it easy. They talked for a few more minutes, about some other stuff, before heading to the galley for lunch. When they started to leave, Ace got up and started his walk out, Thatch coming to walk beside him and starting a conversation.

Whitebeard gave a small chuckle, seeing the chef walking beside Ace and talking. He was clearly walking closer than usual, probably to help if he should need it. Whitebeard and Marco were the last ones to leave, heading out together. ¨This might do some good, yoi.¨ Said Marco, looking at his father. Whitebeard nodded. ¨It can, But we can't push him either. We need to act normal, especially if he needs help.¨ Marco nodded. He was glad Ace seemed fine, except for the brace. It couldn't be anything bad if he needed to use it for only 4 days and he didn't seem to be in pain. He might still drop by Bay, just to ask if she was okay with him leaving and doing work.

* * *

 _And that's chapter 21, hope you enjoyed_

 _And as you might have realized, the next one will have bonding, and a lot of Ace being 'I need help, but don't want to ask, but I guess I need to' Slowly build up trust to the pirates._

 _And if you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story._

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment._


	23. Ace of Spades Chapter 22 The Peace Part1

_Hello everyone. Here is chapter 22_

 _We're having more bonding between Ace and everyone. As well as more Marco/Ace. Much more_

 _Also, quick warning. It's nothing too graphic or long, but a smut warning_

 _Big thanks to OhMy56 for betaing_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

The commanders and captain walked into the galley. As soon as they walked inside, everyone sent a look at them, smiling when they saw Ace was there. The rumors something was wrong with Ace had quickly spread, when they saw Haruta going to the infirmary, they figured out he was injured and no one had seen him come back. But when Ace took some steps, almost everyone stopped talking staring shocked at the second commander. They knew Ace was strong, many looking up to him seeing his young age. So when they saw how he walked, they instantly noticed the brace and could do nothing else than stare. Shocked to see Ace managing to get injured, injured enough to need a brace. When Marco, who came in a second later saw everyone staring at Ace, he gave a look to everyone, making them go back to their business. Being the feared first commander did pay off sometimes.

Ace and Thatch headed for the commanders table, where some already were seated. When Ace got to the table, he walked to the right end and sat down, making so his right leg had enough space and making it easier for Ace to sit down and eventually get up. When he sat down, Thatch sent a look at Marco, looking a bit unsure and pleading. Marco frowned for a second, before he understood. The last days, Marco had always sat beside Ace, but Ace had always been sitting in the middle, making so Marco could sit in between Ace and Whitebeard. Thatch was actually asking for permission if he could sit beside Ace. Marco gave a nod, sitting down in his usual spot. Thatch looked really glad as he propped himself down next to Ace, continuing their conversation.

The lunch was relatively calm. Everyone were eating their food and left to do their business when they were done. It was after half an hour had gone by, Marco noticed something. Ace, who also was still seated and now speaking to Rakuyo, was holding a hand over his right knee. It looked like he was just resting his hand, but Marco could see his hand was a bit tense, looking like he was somewhat clutching the knee. Marco was worried his knee was hurting, but Ace didn't look to be in any pain as he was talking with Rakuyo, even smiling and seeming to enjoy himself.

Marco sent a look at his father, but he was in a conversation with Jozu and hadn't noticed it. Marco decided to not do anything right now, but see if it got any worse. If it did, Marco would ask Ace about it. Marco felt a bit relieved, when a few minutes later, Ace took his arm of the knee and placed it on the table. The lunch continued in peace and after an another half hour, there were only a few ones left, no one eating, only conversing and relaxing. Ace had just finished a conversation with Thatch, when Jason walked up to Ace. ¨Commander Ace, could I talk to you for a second?¨ Ace smiled at the man. ¨Of course. Would you like to do it in private?¨ The man nodded.

Ace stood up, ¨Why don't we head to my room then.¨ Said Ace and started to walk out, Jason walking beside him. Jason seemed a bit unsure of asking Ace to walk to his room. But when Ace didn't seem to have any issues walking, he seemed relieved and started some conversation. Marco was also a bit relieved to see Ace in no pain, walking as he had before. As Ace walked out with Jason, the others finished up lunch, Rakuyo and Jozu helping Thatch with the dishes. As they were doing that, the others headed out on deck, mostly to relax and enjoy the calm and peaceful day.

-x-

Ace walked with Jason to his room, Jason looking a bit worried, but Ace decided to not comment on it before they were at their destination. As they opened the door to the commander's hallway, they were met by Jensen, who seemed to be waiting for them. Ace noticed Jason seemed to expect him and figured out both of them wanted to speak to him. Jensen also looked really uncomfortable as they walked into his room. When they walked in and closed the door, Ace sat down on his bed, the other two taking a chair each.

As everyone was seated, Ace gave a smile. ¨What would you like to speak about?¨ Asked Ace, looking at both of them. Ace had a feeling this was about Jensen's niece, which Jensen had said he wouldn't do anything about when he last talked to him, seeing as he wanted more information from his brother. When he had asked Daisuke about it, he had said he had not heard anything and would get to him back if he did. Jensen didn't look at him as he spoke, ¨Jason told me about you…¨ Ace nodded, letting the man continue, ¨He also told me about the conversation you had before.¨ Ace nodded.

Jensen seemed to fiddle a bit, ¨I spoke to my brother yesterday and he said he had lied. He knew we had used…¨ Jensen seemed to struggle with the next word as he looked at him. Ace nodded, understanding what he meant. Jensen nodded and continued. ¨He hoped I might get desperate enough to call, since we had before and I love Sierra. I almost did, but my brother got scared what would happen and confessed. Sierra was never gone, he only wanted to try to contact,¨ Jensen did a motion to him, to which Ace nodded. ¨My brother didn't say what, but said he needed help with something. When I told Jason about it, he told me about you being…¨ The man trailed off, looking unsure and afraid of Ace's reaction. Ace nodded and looked at Jason, ¨Could you leave us alone for a second. You can wait outside the door, it won't take long.¨ Jason nodded and left, making Jensen look even more terrified what Ace might do.

When the door closed, Ace could see Jensen on his way to open his mouth, probably to apologize or something, seeing the scared look. Ace held up a hand and stopped him, sending a smile and calm look. ¨I'm not mad or anything, so no need to look so afraid.¨ Jensen seemed to calm a bit down, but still looked intimidated as he nodded. ¨Your brother can ask for help, but he needs to do it by himself, he can't use you. If he does, he won't get help.¨ Jensen nodded. The man then looked at Ace, ¨Do the others know you…¨ Ace nodded, ¨All the other commanders, Whitebeard and some others know about it and have the entire time. But we are not telling everyone for obvious reasons.¨ Jensen nodded, looking uncomfortable. Ace gave a sigh, ¨How do you feel about it? I understand it might seem intimidating.¨

Jensen nodded, a small smile on his face. ¨I was surprised when I was told, but it made a lot of sense. You are so young and know so much and seem to never be fazed by anything. It will only take some time to get used to.¨ Ace nodded, ¨I understand that. You are allowed to talk to me if you feel like it, or any of the other commanders, even Whitebeard about it if you feel it might be hard to grasp. The only thing, is that you can't speak about it in the open. Not everyone knows and everyone might not like the fact.¨ Jensen nodded, ¨I understand that.¨ The man started to fidget again, ¨If my brother calls, will you tell me?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨I won't. I will not share information from my work. Even though you are his brother.¨

Jensen nodded, ¨I understand, I just wanted to ask. Thank you for speaking to me about it, I was a bit uncertain about everything.¨ Ace nodded back, giving a smile. ¨It was nothing. I wouldn't be good commander if you couldn't speak to me.¨ Jensen smiled at that as he nodded. Ace smiled back, ¨Unless you have anything else to say, what do you say to head back out? I think Jason is worried.¨ Jensen nodded and stood up, Ace also standing up. Jensen went to the door and opened it to meet a worried Jason. When Jason saw Jensen smiling, he looked relieved. Both of them gave a goodbye as they headed out. Ace shook his head as he grabbed a book from his desk, before he also headed out to deck, deciding to read a bit.

He was glad to see Jensen not being too uncomfortable with the information about who he was. Ace understood he was a bit uncertain. It could be hard to grasp he was the Ace of Spades, it did usually intimidate and scare people. Ace only hoped everyone would react calmly when they told everyone. Ace gave a sigh to himself, knowing that was near impossible. They had over hundreds of people, there were bound to be someone, maybe even many, who would not like the information and not accept it. Assassins have an awful reputation. Ace shook his head as he walked out on deck, deciding to not think more about it for now. As he walked out on deck, he headed for the main part, where most of the others were, lunch being over. When he got there, he headed for his usual spot by the railing and sat down on the deck, not wanting to jump on the railing with his leg.

When he was propped down, which took more effort than Ace would like to admit, he started to read his book and relaxed. Enjoying the background noises of the others having fun and doing their business. Ace felt a bit annoyed he couldn't cross his legs, as he would like to do. Ace really didn't like to wear the brace, but he figured it was better to use it for a few days, then to reopen the tear, making it worse. The only thing he disliked more right now, was the small sudden shooting pain he sometimes got when he sometimes moved his leg. He knew it was normal, but didn't like it and tried to hide the few times it happened, but still couldn't always keep his hand from clutching the knee a bit, seeing as that did help. He only hoped no one noticed it.

-x-

Marco had just been at the infirmary, asking Bay if it was okay for Ace to continue doing his work. Ace had said he was only going to be doing easy and calm work, mostly at the assassin base, but he wanted to be sure it wouldn't make matters worse. He was a bit surprised to learn it was okay by Bay. At least okay as long as he didn't overdo it, which would be easy to see when he came in for a checkup, to make sure everything was healing as it should. Marco learned Ace could do anything that didn't involve jumping, running, lifting, bending the knee or straining himself. Before he had left, Bay had said the local anesthetic he had on the knee was starting to wear off now and he would feel some pain, which was normal.

But she did ask Marco to keep an eye on Ace, in case it got intense, seeing as she didn't believe he would willingly come to the infirmary. Other than that, she also mentioned Ace might have some issues with walking stairs and getting up if he was sitting down. It was easier for him to sit down, but it was harder to get up. Marco had nodded and gave a thank you for the information, glad to know it didn't seem like a bad injury, especially as long as he didn't overdo it. As Marco went back out on the deck, he found Ace sitting on his usual spot by the railing. Marco, seeing Ace sitting on the deck and not on the railing, decided to place himself not too far away, knowing getting up would be an issue for the assassin.

It was a calm day, so nothing really happened. It was a beautiful day, which everyone seemed to enjoy. It was an hour later that Rakuyo came and approached Ace. ¨Ace,¨ Started the seventeenth commander, getting Ace's attention. ¨Thatch was wondering if you could come to the kitchen.¨ Ace gave a nod and closed his book. When Marco saw Rakuyo turning around, probably to start the walk to the kitchen, Marco gave a really small motion and glare, making Rakuyo stop and wait for Ace. When Rakuyo stopped and turned around, he saw Ace putting his hands on the deck and pushing himself in a small upright position before stopping, letting out a sigh as he seemed to realize standing up was going to be hard.

Ace gave a small resigned look as he held his hand out to the seventeenth commander. Marco noticed Ace wasn't looking at Rakuyo, he was actually not looking at anyone, eyes averted a bit downwards, clearly not liking he had to ask for help.

Rakuyo gave a smile as he took Ace's hand and helped him up. Not saying anything, even when Ace was upright. When Ace was upright, he seemed content with the fact no one commented on it, acting like it was no big deal. Ace dusted himself a bit as he gave a thank you. Rakuyo didn't say anything, but gave a smile, making Ace smile too. Rakuyo and Ace then started to head towards the kitchen, starting some small conversation about regular things. Ace seemed glad no one made anything out of the fact he needed a bit of help. Ace really did look like he didn't like to admit he needed help. As Rakuyo and Ace disappeared in the door to the galley, Marco sent a look at his father, who was smiling. Seeming glad Ace did recognize he did need help, albeit looking resigned. The captain also seemed glad on how Rakuyo hadn't made any comment on it.

They would make Ace feel comfortable around them and they would do it at a slow pace, at a pace Ace seemed comfortable with.

-x-

Ace walked into the kitchen with Rakuyo. He felt a bit stupid for not realizing getting up from the deck was going to be hard. He had momentarily forgotten about it and the moment he realized his mistake, he understood he had two options. Either to slowly manage it on his own, which was going to be hard, extremely so. Or ask for help to get up. He was going to do it himself, but quickly remembered he had told both Benn and Sabo he would trust the pirates more. Ace tried to hide the fact he really didn't want to admit he needed help getting up, which usually was no issue, but knew he could not hide all of it. Ace was surprised and glad Rakuyo, or no one in close proximity said anything. It made it a bit easier for Ace to accept he needed help.

As Ace walked into the kitchen, he saw Thatch was scurrying around, seeming to be a bit on edge. Before Ace could comment on it, Rakuyo, who still stood in the doorway, spoke up. ¨Here he is, Thatch.¨ Said the seventeenth commander and left. Thatch turned around and looked a bit relieved to see him. ¨Thanks, Rakuyo!¨ He yelled, seeing the commander give a small wave before the door fully closed. Thatch turned to him, with a somewhat guilty and pleading eyes. ¨I know you are injured, but you can still move around and stand and you are on the reserve for kitchen duty and Izou is in the infirmary and I want to go and be with him and-.¨ Ace held out his hands, stopping Thatch from his rambling. ¨Take a breath and start again. You said Izou was in the infirmary?¨ Said Ace, looking at the somewhat flustered chef.

Thatch nodded and took a breath. ¨It was an accident while he was doing some tailoring and got a needle through his hand. It is nothing severe, but I want to be there and you are the next on the list for kitchen duty.¨ Ace gave a nod and a smile. ¨You can go, I can handle some kitchen duty.¨ Thatch looked relieved by that. ¨Thank you!¨ He said and started to take off an apron. ¨There is only the dishes left, Paul is also on duty so he can help.¨ Thatch put the apron on a chair and headed for the door. ¨Thatch,¨ Said Ace, halting him a second. ¨Give Izou my regards and try to calm down. Bay won't let you stay if you are discomposed.¨ Thatch nodded and took a deep breath as he left.

Ace gave a small laugh as he went over to a sink, next to where a man, Paul, was standing and started to wash some dishes. As Ace handed a wet plate to Paul, who was drying them, he saw the man looking truly displeased with the job. ¨Paul,¨ Started Ace. Deciding to start some conversation to make the job less tedious. ¨Anything interesting happened today?¨ He asked with a smile as he handed an another plate. Paul let out a huff. ¨Do we really need to do this? It is boring and tedious. Stupid too, I never understand why we have to do it.¨ Ace lifted an eyebrow. ¨It is a bit tedious. But it is also one of the few times Thatch get some one on one time with you. And it won't be as tedious and boring if you just do it without complaining.¨

Ace handed him an another plate, as Paul grabbed for it, Ace held it so Paul looked at him. ¨So why don't you tell me how your day have been, or something else you wish to talk about.¨ Paul took the plate and started to dry it, not saying anything. They both continued in silence for a bit, Paul seeming to think over his words. Ace could understand it was boring and tedious, he had thought that himself when he was smaller and helped out at the base.

He had always complained about doing boring stuff like dishes. But one day Daisuke had lectured him on it, saying it was one of the few times he was able to talk to him and others in peace and that he was creating a bad atmosphere by complaining. Ace had nodded and just decided to remain silent. When he had witnessed how Daisuke and the other talked together and seemed to be enjoying the work, Ace had also slowly started too. And he had to admit, he liked the peace and conversation they had. He had started to want to help in the small work like this after that, enjoying how he could talk and relax.

After some minutes of silence, Paul had started to tell how he and some others was looking forward to the calm to end. Not that it wasn't nice, but it had been going on for long. Ace had listened and given his own view on it. Ace was glad to see Paul starting to smile and seem to enjoy the conversation and focus less on the work. They continued for a good hour and half, when Ace handed him the last plate, he leaned a bit on the counter, watching the man dry as he talked. When he had put it away and reached for a new one, he frowned as he got none. ¨We're finished.¨ Said Ace with a smile. ¨That wasn't so bad, was it?¨ Paul gave a sheepish smile. ¨It wasn't. I've never thought about it in that way. I just always viewed it as a punishment and boring work.¨

Ace nodded. ¨It can be used as a punishment. When it is, you won't be able to talk, mostly be doing it alone.¨ Ace dried his hands on a cloth. ¨We are a large crew. It is not easy to be able to speak to everyone. Kitchen duty, or any duty actually, is a good time for us commanders to speak to you in peace and hear how you are.¨ Paul nodded, smiling. ¨I will remember that, commander Ace.¨ Said Paul, looking relaxed. Ace smiled back. ¨You are free to go now. Unless you want to help with cleaning the tables.¨ Paul shook his head, ¨Maybe an another time.¨ Ace nodded and watched the man walk off.

When the man had walked out, Ace turned around and did a quick swipe of the counters, to make sure everything looked clean. When he had, Ace went out to the galley, where the rest were finishing up everything. He could see some division members helping Rakuyo and Jozu to clean the floors, the tables being finished. ¨Jozu,¨ Said Ace, closing the door to the kitchen behind him, getting the third commanders attention. ¨Do you need any help here?¨ Jozu shook his head. ¨We are almost finished, only a bit of the floor left.¨ Ace nodded, ¨I will go back out on deck then. Come get me if you need help with anything more.¨ Jozu nodded as Ace walked off, heading out to the deck again.

When he got back out on deck, he went over to his usual spot again, this time leaning on the railing, not wanting to sit down. Even though he would have liked to sit down a bit, his knee had started to hurt again. He decided to rather just lean against it, getting some weight off his right foot. As he had leaned back, he was joined by Marco, who came and leaned on the railing next to him. ¨How did kitchen duty go, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, looking at him. Ace gave a smile, ¨It went fine.¨ Marco nodded, leaning back and looking out on the deck. Ace sent a look at Marco, seeing him standing there and seeming to relax.

Ace, believing Marco would stand there for a bit, also being close to him. Decided to jump onto the railing, to get the weight off his leg. Ace placed his hands on the railing and jumped on, doing it a bit slower than usual. When he was up, he couldn't help the small relieved sigh that left him when all weight was off his leg. It felt a lot better. Ace moved himself a bit, placing himself in a position that was the best at the moment. When he had, he moved his hands a bit, so he could lean on them. When he felt like he was placed good and relaxed a bit, Marco looked at him again and started some conversation, also jumping on the railing himself.

-x-

Whitebeard saw Ace come out of the galley and smiled when he leaned against the railing. When Ace seemed to lean more on his left leg, he wondered if his knee was hurting. He did suppose some pain was normal and thought Ace maybe should sit down, but he didn't seem to want to sit on the deck. Whitebeard was thinking of offering a place on his armrest, so he could rest the leg. But before he could, he saw Marco walking up to Ace and leaning against the railing himself, asking how the kitchen duty had gone. When Ace had said it had gone by fine, the captain smiled, glad to hear that.

When Marco turned to look back out on the deck, Whitebeard saw Ace giving him a look, before jumping on the railing. He could hear the reviled sigh he gave, no longer having to stand on his leg. The captain guessed standing on it for the last hour and half had been a bit too long, making the knee hurt a bit. The captain had guessed Ace was a bit worried on how getting down would be, seeing as it was a bit of a jump down. He felt glad Ace seemed to trust Marco enough to be there and help him if he needed it, Marco also seemed to like it, having come to the same conclusion.

When Ace had made himself comfortable, he saw Marco also jumping onto the railing, starting some conversation with Ace. Ace seemed to enjoy the fact Marco also had jumped on the railing, which was something the first commander rarely did. Whitebeard guessed it was since he could be a bit closer to Ace this way. The captain could see their hands almost brushing. The captain had guessed Marco and Ace wouldn't be as open as Izou and Thatch were about their relationship. Especially seeing as Ace didn't seem fond of touch. But it did seem like Marco was okay with how things were. He had looked more happy than usual sometimes. Marco seemed more glad and relaxed when he was around Ace, and he could see the same with Ace, albeit he didn't show it so much.

But the captain was better at reading Marco than Ace, seeing as he didn't know Ace as well, at least not yet. But he had a feeling Ace liked to be close to the first commander, he did seem a bit more relaxed around the man.

Nothing really happened for the next few hours. Izou had come out from the infirmary, Thatch following and smiling. Izou did have a bandage around his left hand. The captain had heard about Izous accident and was glad to see him okay. It seemed it thankfully had missed all the nerves in his hand. Which the crossdresser probably was glad about. It could have been bad. When they came out, Izou gave a quick kiss to Thatch before heading off towards the commander's quarters, probably to finish whatever he was doing before. When he had left, Thatch went over to Ace, asking if kitchen duty had gone fine. Ace had nodded and said everything had gone by in good manners. Thatch then leaned on the railing, joining Marco and Ace in a conversation. The chef did leave again after half an hour, heading to the kitchen, most likely to start preparing dinner.

It was half an hour later, that Dust came and landed in Ace's lap, handing him an envelope. This caused the captain to frown, knowing Ace wasn't going to go on assignments, at least not with the brace. He had said so himself. When Ace had looked the parchment over, he had put it away, before bringing out a parchment of his own, scribbling something on it and giving it t to Dust, who flew off after a pet. Marco, who also had frowned, looked at Ace. ¨Was it something work related, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander. Ace looked at him and shook his head. ¨Not exactly. It is nothing I have to leave for.¨ Marco had nodded at that, giving a smile.

Whitebeard had given a smile himself, glad to know it wasn't anything he had to leave for. Most likely being some information or something from the Red Cloud, seeing as the envelope had been red. After that, it was calm for a while again, nothing happening until a man from Thatch's division came and said dinner was ready. Everyone started to head to the galley, wanting to get some food. When most was gone, the captain saw Marco jumping down from the railing. When he was down, he didn't move, just standing close to the railing. Whitebeard saw Ace moving a bit, seeming to see if he was able to jump down on his own without it hurting. He could see Ace giving a sigh, before he looked at Marco.

Ace slowly stretched out his right hand and put it on Marco's shoulder. When he still made no movement, seeming to expect it, Ace jumped down from the railing, using Marco's shoulder as a leverage so the landing wasn't as hard on his right leg. When Ace was down, he took his hand off Marco and Marco turned around to look at Ace, smiling a bit. ¨Shall we head inside, yoi?¨ Ace nodded and started to walk with Marco. When they were passing him, he also stood up, walking behind them.

-x-

Ace leaned against the railing at the front of the ship. It wasn't really late, a bit past eight in the evening. There was some people walking around on deck, but not many. Ace wanted to relax at the front of the ship for a bit before he left, wanting to have some silence. It was a beautiful evening. Wind blowing softly, small waves hitting the hull and the sky clear so you could see the stars shining brightly. Ace could hear some footsteps moving towards him, walking at a soft pace. Ace looked to his right as the captain came and stood beside him. ¨Good evening, son. How is your knee?¨ Ace gave a smile, ¨Good evening. It is feeling fine, only a bit stiff.¨ Said Ace. His leg was stiff and would be until he could stretch it, which he would not be able to do until the brace was off.

Whitebeard nodded. ¨That is to be expected I guess.¨ Ace nodded, ¨It is. Thankfully I don't have to wear the brace for too long.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod and a smile, turning to look at the ocean. Ace did the same, closing his eyes as a gust of wind came. Both of them stood in silence for a while, enjoying the quiet of the evening. Whitebeard looked at Ace, smiling when Ace seemed to relax. Ace seemed to like the small gust of winds that came, Ace always closed his eyes when they did. ¨Do you enjoy the wind?¨ Ace looked at him, having a calm smile as he nodded. ¨I like the soft wind. I especially like it on calm and clear evenings like this. It feels nice.¨

Whitebeard nodded, turning to look at the sea, ¨The wind does feel nice. As long as it isn't too much.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨I agree. It can sometimes be a bit too strong. But sometimes, that's nice too. A strong wind shows that the world is still going around. That everything is not controllable.¨ Whitebeard looked at Ace, who had closed his eyes again, enjoying a gust of wind. Those were words he had heard before, but he wasn't completely sure where. The captain turned back to the sea, looking at the calm waves. After some time, Ace straightened himself. ¨I should get going now. The clock is closing in on ten.¨ Whitebeard nodded, a bit surprised the clock had gone by that fast. He was also mildly curious on how Ace knew, there weren't any clocks you could see from where they stood.

Whitebeard smiled at Ace, ¨I will see you tomorrow then, son. I think I will be heading in soon.¨ Ace gave a nod and a smile. ¨We will. Goodnight Whitebeard.¨ Said Ace, starting to walk away, heading for his room to change. ¨Goodnight, son. Be safe.¨ Ace sent a smile over his shoulder, giving a nod. When Ace went around the corner, he turned back to the ocean. Wondering where he had heard those words before, he knew he had, but could not place them for some reason. The captain stood a while more out on deck, before he headed to his rooms, deciding rest sounded nice.

-x-

Ace walked into the meeting room, where they would have the usual night checkup. When he walked inside, there were only a few present, all of which knew who Ace was. ¨Ace,¨ Said Daisuke, lifting an eyebrow at him. ¨I believed Jace told me you said you weren't injured.¨ Ace gave a look at him as he sat down, ¨Then you believe right. I told him I weren't. it would have done no good to tell or show him I were.¨ Daisuke gave a nod, ¨What is wrong with the leg? I do hope you have gotten treatment.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨It is a partial medial meniscus tear. I have also gotten treatment, the reason for the brace. Which I will be needing to wear for 4 or so days.¨

Daisuke nodded, while Moira, who also was present, sent him a disapproving look. ¨4 or so days? An injury like that should have been healed in a day.¨ After that sentence, Daisuke raised an eyebrow at him. ¨Not sleeping as you should I guess?¨ Ace gave a small nod, ¨I am sleeping a bit less than before, but I am perfectly fine. I don't wish to use my complete healing power, it will only make me weak for a while.¨ Both Moira and Daisuke knew about Ace's fast healing powers, Moira having a Legendary herself. Moira shook her head, ¨And you would not have been tired had you been sleeping more. If you'd like, I can give you some sleeping pills to help.¨

Ace gave a sigh, he almost wanted to say yes. Knowing the ones Moira had really did work and made him sleep for hours. But they also made him not able to sleep for a while after, making so he only took them on rare occasions. ¨That is fine, I do not need them right now.¨ Moira nodded, respecting Ace's decision. Daisuke gave a sigh, ¨You should try to sleep a bit more. But I do know you've had a lot of issues with it.¨ He then turned to some papers, ¨How long do you think you will be on this 'mission' that you need help with?¨ Ace gave a small laugh. Ace of Spades was going on an undercover mission, the reason he need to send others in his name right now. It was the most likely story anyway. ¨I believe it will take about 4 days, maybe 5. I will know completely in days.¨

Daisuke nodded. ¨That is not so bad. With you also helping around here, it will be easier to lend some help.¨ Ace nodded. ¨That is good to hear. I am saddened to say I can't join in on training myself. But I can help the others with theirs.¨ Daisuke nodded. ¨That is fine. You can help Trevor, Soul and Moira. They are working with some who have a bit of experience.¨ Ace nodded. That sounded like a good deal, also meaning it was them who would be going in his name.

They spoke a bit more about some basic things, before the rest started to come in. When everyone was seated, Daisuke went over the usual things, also mentioning that he, 'Black Raven', was going to be helping for a bit, but only be present in morning training and evening meetings. Everyone seemed to be okay with that, also liking to see him again. Black Raven was rarely around, but everyone liked to be with him. Ace always pretended he wasn't as good as he were, making so many didn't get suspicious of his skills, seeing that he wasn't wearing a full mask, making him look quite young. What Ace disliked the most, was that he couldn't have Dust with him, knowing everyone knew the raven belonged to Ace of Spades.

When the meeting was over, Daisuke asked that Soul, Trevor, Mika and Raiden to stay. When there were only them left, Daisuke told them that they would need to help Ace out on his work. All of them knew who Ace were and asked why, looking at him. Ace had reluctantly moved a bit, showing the brace. Everybody had nodded, understanding why. They were also told Ace would be helping out, but as Black Raven as Daisuke had said before. Meaning he wouldn't be as 'skilled' as he really were. The meeting then quickly came to an end and they were told they could leave. Ace waited until everyone was gone, before he himself stood up and gave a goodbye to Daisuke and Moira and disappeared.

When he reappeared on the Moby, he was almost startled by a voice to his left. ¨How did everything go, yoi?¨ Ace turned to look at the first commander, sending a smile. ¨Everything went fine.¨ Marco nodded, smiling. ¨Would you like to join me in my room, yoi? I don't plan on sleeping yet and have a feeling you don't either.¨ Ace gave a smile and a nod. ¨I would like that.¨ Said Ace. Marco came up to Ace and they walked to the first commanders room, having a soft conversation.

-x-

Marco was glad to hear everything had gone by fine. The first commander had decided to wait for Ace out on deck, next to the mark he had. He was a bit surprised, but glad when Ace showed up half an hour earlier than what he had said. Marco had guessed it was only a meeting of some sort. Marco really enjoyed talking and being around Ace and had been thinking more about what they were, wanting to maybe bring it up with Ace, to hear what he thought on it. He had a feeling Ace wanted to take things a bit slow, not used to being close to someone, not this kind of close at least. The reason he wanted to ask, just so he didn't have the wrong idea.

When they got to his room, he let Ace walk in first, before he closed the door behind him. Ace was really good with walking with the brace. Marco was also glad to see Ace didn't seem to be in any pain. He had not seen him clutching the knee since they had lunch, which made him glad. He did also know Ace didn't like to show pain, meaning he might not show that he was in some pain, which he most likely was. Bay had said he would most likely feel some pain, which was completely normal.

When he had closed the door and turned around to Ace, he saw him fiddling with his partial mask, which he now fist now recognized was a different one than usual. He was wondering a bit why he was wearing different clothes, neither his assassin ones or regular ones. But quickly remembered Ace was not going as Ace of Spades, but as Black Raven, which he had been since he was 12. It only showed how talented Ace were. And Black Raven did fit Ace. His hair and eyes was completely black and he was wearing completely black clothes, all the holsters and pouches were also black. Ace also had a completely black cape, not as long as his other one, this one only reaching down half his back.

As Ace took the small cape off, Marco couldn't help but admire his body. Ace was really lean. He had a lot of strength, his body having a perfect amount of muscle. Ace was wearing a singlet, which made his arms show, the singlet being almost formfitting, but having some room, not being as tight as his other one. It looked good on Ace. As the assassin had the cape off, he lifted his hands and stretched. As he did, Marco recognized a handle by his belt. He walked over and touched it, smiling when he was right, it was the knife he had bought for Ace.

When Ace's hands came back to rest against his sides, Marco looked at him. ¨You're using the knife, yoi.¨ He said with a smile. Ace smiled back, ¨Of course I am. It is a beautiful one, also a real well made one.¨ Marco nodded, his hand, which was on the knife, shifted to Ace's hips. When it did, Ace looked up at him, a smile on his lips, making Marco's heart swell in happiness. Ace really were gorgeous. Marco placed his other hand on the other side of Ace's hip, dragging him a bit closer. Marco felt like he wanted Ace to himself, his possessive side from the phoenix telling him to never let go. Marco leaned in, placing his lips on Ace's. Marco felt Ace responding to the kiss, his hands coming to rest on Marco's shoulders.

They both stood there and slowly kissed, enjoying the sensuality of it. Marco moved one hand to go up Ace's back, coming to a rest against his head. Marco slowly deepened the kiss as Ace's hands moved to his shirt, holding on it as he leaned up, getting closer to Marco, which he truly enjoyed. Marco moved his hands to Ace's front again, going to his hips and moving them a bit up and down, easing a low moan out of Ace. Marco decided to go slower this time, continuing to slowly kiss Ace, enjoying the moment. Ace weren't the one to physical touch, making these moments even more sensual. After enjoying the slow kissing and small touches for a while, Marco decided to move forward, wanting to enjoy Ace's body. Marco moved them a bit around, deepening the kiss more. He enjoyed how Ace responded and moved his hands to Ace's side again.

Marco kissed Ace, continuing at a slow pace, his hands going up the others shirt, feeling his chest before going to his back. He felt his body responding when Ace let out a moan, his hands coming to Marco's chest. Marco pressed his body closer to Ace, who's back was now pressed against the wall and Marco placed his leg between Ace's. This time, Ace did not moan out as Marco had thought, so Marco brought his hands to Ace's chest again, hoping for a response. ¨Marco,¨ He heard Ace say, not in pleasure, but in protest. ¨Stop!¨ Marco frowned and moved a bit back, also now feeling Ace had tensed up, his hands no longer moving on his chest, but having stopped and was actually somewhat pushing him away.

¨Ace?¨ Asked Marco as he took his hands of and leaned backwards, also taking his leg away. When he looked at Ace, he saw him looking uncomfortable, really uncomfortable. ¨Is something wrong, yoi?¨ He asked in concern, not liking the look or understanding what he did wrong, Ace seemed to be a bit on edge. Ace somewhat shook his head. ¨It's just, the wall and the brace…¨ Ace trailed a bit off, looking uncertain. Marco frowned for a second, before he understood. Ace felt trapped. He couldn't move very well or fast because of the brace. For Marco to also somewhat push him against a wall was not helping. Marco shook his head, ¨It's okay, yoi. I get it.¨ He said, leaning and gave a kiss on Ace's cheek. Ace gave a small nod, seeming to feel bad for not being able to continue.

Marco looked behind himself, seeing the bed, which would be of no use, since Ace could not bend his leg and didn't like to be underneath. But the chair he had, a normal regular chair with no arms, might work. Marco sent a smile to Ace, who looked a bit disquiet. ¨Come on, yoi. Let's try something.¨ Said Marco, taking Ace's hand and lead him towards the chair. When Marco was close enough, he sat down on it and looked up at Ace, who seemed to get the idea and straddled him. Now Ace didn't have anything keeping him trapped and was also on top, his leg not in any painful or wrong position. Marco gave a kiss, ¨Better, yoi?¨ Ace gave nod, lips going to his. Marco leaned into the kiss, hand going back to roam Ace's body. Starting carefully, but when Ace responded with a moan, Marco continued and moaned himself when Ace's hand went back to his chest.

When Ace moved a bit on top of him, Marco felt their erections brush together and let out a throaty moan, Ace doing the same. This felt surprisingly intimate and felt absolutely amazing in Marco's opinion. As Ace's hands went down to his pants and started to fiddle with them, As Marco's hands went to Ace's he also realized Ace couldn't get them off, the brace being in the way. But Ace continued to open his pants, so Marco paid no mind to it as he opened Ace's. As their member where finally realized of their clothes, Ace moved his hands to pull their members close, making both give a deep moan. Marco's hand came to join Ace's on their members, helping him and giving more friction. This was by far the best and most sensual frot Marco had even had.

Marco could hear Ace starting to pant, his body also moving a bit. When Ace arched a bit, head going up, exposing his neck and shoulder, Marco used the opportunity to kiss and lick the shoulder, thinking the neck might not be the best idea. He was rewarded by more beautiful sounds from Ace. He could feel Ace's hand moving faster and did the same. Ace then moved his body, making Marco move his head away from his shoulder. The moment it was, Ace connected their lips in a deep kiss, which Marco immediately leaned into. It was a few strokes later that Ace let out a deep moan as he arched, reaching his end. Marco, hearing Ace's moan and seeing his face in pleasure follow after, his orgasm washing over him. Both of them rode their pleasure out, before stopping the movement.

As they came down from their post orgasmic bliss, Ace leaned his head on Marco's shoulder. Marco leaned his head backwards, catching his breath. When he had, he reached over to grab a small towel and quickly cleaned themselves a bit, not feeling like getting up. When he had, he closed his and Ace's pants, to make Ace feel more comfortable and less exposed. When he had, he felt Ace still panting and brows furrowing on his shoulder. It almost sounded and felt like Ace was in pain. When Marco saw his right arm was tense, he followed it to see him clutching his knee, shaking a bit. Marco looked at Ace's head in worry, seeing his form taking deep breaths.

It was clear Ace's knee was hurting. Making Marco worry, thinking he might have done something that made his knee worse.

It was then Marco realized Ace had tensed up, as one usually does during orgasm, which probably caused him pain. Marco only hoped it wasn't anything more than just some pain, hoping the injury didn't get worse. Marco slowly moved his hand to lay on top of Ace's on the knee. ¨Does it hurt bad, yoi?¨ He asked, looking at Ace's head. Ace made no movement, making Marco frown. When Marco moved a bit, he could hear Ace letting out a breath of pain. Marco stilled as he understood. Ace was trying to not say anything, trying to keep the noises down. Marco gave a small smile, leaning his head down to Ace's. ¨It's okay to feel pain, yoi. You don't need to hide it.¨ Ace still didn't make any movement, making Marco just sit there, hand over Ace's, stroking it, hoping the pain would pass.

After some minutes, he felt Ace's hand stop shaking as he relaxed a bit. He was still tense and clutching his knee, but it didn't seem like it was as bad. Ace then moved a bit, making Marco move his head back up. When he saw Ace's face, he felt glad when he saw he didn't look to be in pain. ¨Better, yoi?¨ Ace gave a small nod, smiling a small smile. Ace moved a bit backwards, sitting a bit further away from Marco, sitting on his lower thigh. Marco understood it was because of Ace wasn't too fond of being too close to others. Marco did smile seeing as Ace didn't stand up, still sitting on him.

¨Ace, yoi.¨ Started Marco, wanting to see what Ace thought of them. Ace looked at him, a wondering look. ¨What are we? Are we still crewmembers or are we something more?¨ Ace seemed to think a bit before he shook his head. ¨We aren't just crewmembers, not anymore.¨ Ace gave a small sigh, looking down, not continuing. Marco gave a small smile, tightening his hand around Ace's. Marco had thought about this, trying to figure out what he exactly felt. If it was more than some feeling. He had been thinking about this for the last few days, trying to decipher everything he felt. He hadn't been able to figure all of it out. It had been years, decades, since he had felt anything this strongly about someone.

Marco looked at Ace, ¨Ace, I lov-,¨ A hand was pressed over his mouth, stopping the words. Marco watched as Ace shook his head, keeping his hand on his mouth.

Marco smiled a bit under his hand as he nodded. He understood Ace didn't want to hear him say the words. Marco wasn't completely sure, but he was almost certain that was what he felt. It might be a bit too fast, too early, for that kind of emotions. Marco moved his head a bit, making Ace's hand move away, coming to rest by his side again. Marco put his right arm on Ace's back, leaning him a bit forward, so Marco could press a quick kiss to his forehead.

¨I care about you, yoi.¨ Said Marco as Ace leaned a bit back again.

Ace nodded, ¨I do too.¨ Said Ace, leaning a bit forward again. Marco put his arm softly on Ace's lower back, letting it rest against his legs and Ace's back. His other hand on Ace's hand, which was still on his knee. Marco leaned his head a bit forward, pressing his lips to Ace's forehead again, keeping them there. This was the longest he had been this close to Ace. It felt nice, especially seeing as Ace didn't seem to mind. Marco felt himself close his eyes, wanting to enjoy this, enjoy to be close to Ace. He could feel Ace's soft breath on his chest. After some minutes, he could feel Ace relaxing more, his tension easing away.

Marco opened his eyes and looked at Ace, ¨Is your knee hurting now, yoi?¨ Ace shook his head, leaning a bit forward again. Marco felt glad by the motion and placed his lips back on his forehead, making Ace give a soft breath, seeming to like it. Marco saw Ace close his eyes, seeming to enjoy the soft closeness. There was much space between them, Ace sitting on his lower thigh, almost on his knees.

But it was perfect. It was everything he wanted right now.

Marco closed his eyes again, deciding to enjoy this, enjoy this rare closeness from Ace, knowing it meant more than normal touch.

-x-

Ace felt his body relax, feeling almost all of the tension easing away. He wasn't sure why, but he really enjoyed the feeling of Marco's lips on his forehead, the soft breath he felt every now and then. It always amazed Ace how understanding Marco was. Understanding he felt a bit trapped in the brace. That feeling coming tenfold when he was against the wall, his mind realizing he would have no escape. He did trust Marco, but he hated to not have a way to get away. To feel trapped. After Ace had orgasmed, he had tensed and arched and immediately regretted it as his knee did not like that. When his body had calmed down, he knee was still hurting, pulsating with pain. Not as bad as when he had gotten the injury, but close.

Ace had immediately placed his hand over it, clutching it, hoping and wishing the pain to go away. He had leaned his head on Marco's shoulder, knowing his face was somewhat constricted in pain. He felt Marco lean his head backwards and could faintly feel Marco quickly cleaning him up and closing his pants again through the pain. When he felt Marco's hand on his, he knew the man had caught on that his knee was hurting. When he had asked if it hurt bad, Ace didn't want to tell it did. But when he moved, jostling his leg a bit, he had let out a pained breath. It was an answer to Marco's question and Marco seemed to understand it as he stopped moving, sitting still.

Ace had then felt Marco's head lean down, his head almost brushing against his and saying it was okay, that sowing he was in pain was fine. Ace had remained silent, not wanting to admit it was hurting as bad as it were. When Marco's hand had started to stroke his, he felt better, knowing Marco was there and seemed to understand he wouldn't admit it. Ace liked that Marco was there, helping him through the pain without saying anything. Sitting still and stroking his hand, head somewhat leaned against his. When he felt the pain start to go away, he slowly relaxed a bit, glad to feel his knee stop pulsating.

When he felt sure the pain wouldn't come back, he moved a bit, sitting back up. When he looked at Marco, he saw a gentle smile. Ace felt himself smile as Marco asked if he was feeling better. It was a small thing he really appreciated. Ace had moved a bit backwards, wanting to still be close to Marco, but not as close. Marco seemed to pay no mind to it, letting him do it, even smiling. Ace knew Marco would ask soon, ask about what they were. Ace wasn't completely sure himself. But he knew they weren't just crewmembers, they were past that. Ace didn't know what to say next, not sure what to call them. Ace wouldn't call them lovers or boyfriends. He was an assassin, not someone you should be with. He felt a bit reassured when Marco squeezed his hand, giving him comfort that it was fine.

As soon as Marco had started talking, Ace knew exactly what he was going to say. The reason he had cut him off by placing his hand on his mouth. Marco couldn't say it, Marco couldn't feel that, not now or yet. Especially since Ace hadn't thought much on what he felt, scared to find out what it might be. Ace had seen way too many die early, leaving loved ones behind. He didn't want to do that to Marco, to do that to anyone. When Marco nodded, he felt a bit glad, glad he understood. Ace had let his hand go as Marco moved. When Marco had pressed a kiss to his forehead, he had felt himself calm down. Ace nodded as Marco said he cared, that he cared about him. He had nodded because he cared about Marco too. He cared more than he thought he would have.

When Marco's hand had come to rest behind his back, being there and making Ace feel calm, he had leaned forward, hoping Marco understood. Ace felt calm as Marco did and put his lips back on his forehead. Ace felt himself relax when he felt Marco's soft breath on his head. He enjoyed himself and felt even better when the pain in his knee almost completely disappeared, making him relax more. Marco seemed to notice and asked, making Ace smile and nod, leaning forward again. Marco understood and went back to the earlier position, lips back to his forehead. This time, Ace closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of no longer being in pain and Marco's hand on his, his lips and soft breath on his head. It was comforting and Ace felt really relaxed.

This felt perfect, it was exactly what he wanted right now. It was just enough touch, not too much. Not so much he felt overwhelmed, just the right amount for this moment. He felt Marco also relaxing, seeming to enjoy it as much as he did.

Ace didn't know how long they stayed like that. How long he just enjoyed being so close to someone who weren't his brothers, being this close to someone he felt he trusted. Something he had not done or felt in years. When he did lean back, he felt a breath leave him. When he looked at Marco, he saw a content and relaxed look. Ace felt a bit guilty at his next words, ¨I think I will head back to my room. I need to do some things.¨ Marco gave a nod, seeming to understand. Marco leaned in and gave a last kiss to his forehead. ¨It's fine, yoi.¨ He said with a squeeze of the hand. Marco then removed the hand which had been behind him and Ace stood up.

When Ace was upright, he went over to the desk and took his mask and cape, as he went past Marco again, he gave a quick kiss to his cheek. ¨Goodnight.¨ He said and went to the door. As he opened it, he heard Marco giving his own ¨Goodnight, yoi.¨ Ace went out and closed the door with a smile. As he went to his room and put his things away, he felt more relaxed than he had in a while. It was a good feeling, a feeling he had not felt in years, many years. Ace gave a small breath as he sat down at his desk and opened the drawer, taking some parchments out of a false bottom. He had slept for a bit yesterday, making so he wasn't tired tonight. Ace decided to use this time to get some work done, checking some information over and updating himself.

Today had been a good day.

* * *

 _And that is chapter 22. Hope you enjoyed_

 _This is going to be a two parter, seeing as it ended up being much longer than I first thought. But we had a lot of Marco/Ace development, which will also be a bit in the next. But I will also focus on Ace and the rest of the crew, especially the captain._

 _And if you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story._

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment_


	24. Ace of Spades Chapter 23 The Peace part2

_Hello everyone, here is chapter 23_

 _And we are having more bonding and some other things_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace looked at the clock, which was nearing 5 in the morning. Ace stretched his upper body as he stood up, giving a sigh when he really wanted to stretch his leg too, but that would not be wise. Ace walked to his door and headed out, walking towards the galley. He wanted to eat something before he left, so he had some energy. Seeing how early it was, he didn't believe it would be many in the galley, which was fine by him. It was always nice to have a bit more peace when he ate. He didn't dislike it when almost everyone were in the galley, but it could get a bit noisy at times. Peace and quiet was something Ace appreciated from time to time, especially late at night or early in the morning.

When he got to the galley, there were barely anyone there. There was maybe a maximum of 20 people, all sitting here and there, some alone, while some had soft conversations. The ones who were up, was the ones who had been on night shift and some who were going to go on the next shift, which started in half an hour. Ace moved into the galley, heading for the table he usually sat at, where he also could see Namur sitting, him having had night shift. ¨Good morning, Namur.¨ Said Ace as he sat down, giving a smile to the merman. Namur looked at him, looking a bit shocked at seeing him. ¨Morning. You're up early.¨ Ace gave a small nod as he sat down, ¨I have to leave in an hour, I thought getting some food before I left would be nice.¨ Namur nodded. ¨I had forgotten about that. When are you returning again?¨ Ace gave a smile, ¨Somewhere between 9 and 10.¨

Namur nodded. ¨How's your leg feeling?¨ Ace gave a smile, ¨It's feeling fine. But it will be nice to get the brace off.¨ Namur nodded, ¨I get that. Not being able to bend it gets annoying.¨ Ace gave small laugh as he nodded. ¨It does. Especially since you can't stretch the stiffness away.¨ Namur gave a small laugh too as he nodded. Both of them continued to talk for half an hour, before Ace went to change. After he had, he disappeared from his room.

When he reappeared, he was met with Trevor and Moira. They quickly chatted for a bit, going through what kind of training they were going to do, which was going to be fighting and stances. When they got to everyone who were present, about 20 or so, they started to train, everyone pairing up. Ace was amazed on how many they had, there were only 20 here and about 6 or so missing, being on assignments. It might not seem too much, but 20 people who were decent assassins was a great feat. Ace helped them with their stances, telling them what they did wrong and how to do different evasive maneuvers and attacks. Black Raven didn't have an all too big reputation, but he was respected as one of the big ones, him being so young and skilled as he was. To the ones they were teaching knowledge about stances, he weren't as decent as Moira or Trevor.

When a peculiar hard stance, which Ace did know how to do, came up, he pretended he didn't know how to execute it perfectly himself. Making so the one having issues needed to ask one of the others. The worst part, was how both Moira and Trevor were smirking through it all, liking to hear him say he wasn't too sure how to do it, knowing he was the best. Everything went fine, only a few bruises on some who got thrown to the ground a bit harshly, which was usual. There weren't many big injuries in normal combat training. In other training, usually the ones targeting in on assassination and shooting combat, there had been accidents, even some fatalities. When you switched from normal combat to assassination combat, injuries could quickly be acquired. That kind of combat was usually only thought by a selected few, to prevent injuries. But it still occurred.

When they were almost finished, only a half hour left, Raiden came and joined them. Mostly watching, him having nothing to do right now and he seemed to want to speak to Ace. When they were finished, Ace went with Raiden, Moira and Trevor ending the training session alone, they didn't need him there for that. When they got to a place where they knew no one would overhear, Raiden turned to Ace. ¨I just got back from a quick meeting with a Trafalgar Law. He is heading to the New World to do some work for Doflamingo Donquixote. Trafalgar thinks it might be something shady, the reason he agreed, and promises to keep you updated.¨

Ace nodded. ¨Thank you, Raiden. How did he react to you arriving instead of me?¨ Asked Ace, wanting to know in case he had reacted badly or acted in a way that was not accepted. That did sometimes happen, more often than Ace liked. Apparently they felt betrayed when they called for him, only to meet with someone else. Raiden gave a nod, ¨He was a bit shocked, but quickly gathered himself and asked respectively who I was. When he figured out I was there instead of Ace of Spades, him being on an undercover mission as I informed. He gave his thanks to still be able to have a meeting with someone close to you, so he didn't have to wait.¨ Raiden gave him a bit of a curious look and lifted an eyebrow. ¨He is a really curious kid, who act cautious, almost a bit too cautious.¨

Ace gave a small laugh. It was true, Trafalgar seemed to almost wanting to ask and tell him about every single move he made, wanting to see if it was okay for him to do it. If it continued at this extent for long, he would bring it up. ¨He is. But this is the first time he is working with assassins. He is also close to both Donquixote brothers. One of which is working close with us, being a great help. The other being carefully watched, being on thin ice. He don't want to mess things up. He knows what will happen if he does.¨ Raiden nodded. ¨That was all I had to tell. He do seem like a good choice for a Warlord.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨Before you leave, Raiden.¨ Started Ace, ¨Are you free for a bit?¨ Raiden nodded, lifting an eyebrow, making Ace continue.

¨You might have heard about me joining the Whitebeards.¨ Raiden nodded. ¨The twelfth commander Haruta, who you might know fights with speed, she could need some advice from someone who is adapt at that kind of technique. If you have the time, she would greatly appreciate if you could come by.¨ Raiden lifted an eyebrow, ¨And you have decided to ask me instead of teaching her yourself?¨ Ace gave a small laugh, ¨She was more adapt than I thought. She does have great potential and you have more experience in teaching that kind of skill.¨ Ace could see this caught his interest. ¨Is she really that adapt? I have heard about her, but never thought much about it.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I gave her some small pinpoints and she grasped it fast. I can teach her more myself, but you would be able to do a better job at it.¨

Raiden nodded, ¨I can take a look and teach her some things, and you can help her work on it.¨ Ace nodded, giving a small smile. Dust then landed on Ace's shoulder. ¨If you could change, just so you wear something casual, Dust will bring you to the boat.¨ Raiden nodded and walked off, Dust flying after him. After he had gone out of the room, Ace took of his mask and cape, putting them in a small bag, before he disappeared. When he appeared on the deck of the Moby, he gave a quick good morning to everyone up, before he went to put the small bag away, also taking on his cape before he made his way out on deck again, hoping to find Haruta. When he got on the deck and didn't see her, he asked Kingdew, who was standing on the deck, if he had seen her.

Kingdew nodded, ¨She is with Thatch in the galley, trying to coax him into playing a prank. Would you like for me to get her?¨ Ace gave a nod and a smile, ¨If you could ask if she has the time, that would be perfect.¨ Kingdew gave a nod and headed for the galley. When he left, he could feel many stares at him. ¨Son,¨ Started the captain, ¨Why do you want to speak to Haruta?¨ Ace gave a smile, ¨I have someone I think she would like to meet.¨ Ace could see many frowning. Before anyone of them could voice their curiosity, Raiden and Dust landed behind him, shocking everyone a bit. Raiden looked at everyone who were staring at him and lifted an eyebrow at Ace. Haruta and Kingdew then came out of the door to the galley. When they saw the unfamiliar man, they stopped.

Ace looked at her and smiled. ¨Haruta, this is Raiden. He is an excellent fighter when it comes to speed, the same kind you fight with. If you'd like, he could show you some things.¨ Haruta looked stunned for a second, before she nodded, looking absolutely overjoyed to be able to get tips from the man he had talked about when he had showed Haruta some small things all those months ago. Everyone seemed to understand this too and smiled. Glad Ace had gone through with the idea to bring someone to teach Haruta. Haruta walked to them, but stopped a bit away, not going up too close, looking at Raiden with unsure eyes. Ace knew Raiden was an intimidating man. He had white hair which made his completely white eyes stand out more against his somewhat darkened skin, his face harboring a frown as usual. Raiden was one who looked much more stoic than he really was.

Ace gave a small motion to Raiden, who moved towards Haruta. ¨Why don't you show what you can do. A basic stance will do.¨ Haruta nodded and took her saber out, holding it ready and doing a basic stance, also moving on the spot. Raiden gave a nod, seeming a bit impressed. Haruta was adapted, especially seeing her age. She was only 22. To be able to have a gift for that kind of fighting style, was rare. Raiden motioned for Haruta to stop, which she did, lowering her saber. Raiden held out his hand, ¨May I borrow your saber for a second?¨ Haruta nodded, handing it over. Everyone were looking at the man, waiting to see him move. There weren't too many out on deck, but there were quite a few, making a circle around them. Raiden felt the saber, to get used to it before he got into a still stance.

¨When you move, especially with a weapon, try to move your lower body more and upper body less.¨ Started Raiden, doing what he said. Raiden did quicker movement with his legs, but his upper body was almost still, moving calmly. ¨This makes you more steady, while also enabling you to move faster and getting more accurate hits. It is a bit hard to do, but you'll probably get the hang of it with practice.¨ He handed the saber back as Haruta nodded, trying it out. She didn't quite do it, which Raiden seemed to be expecting. Raiden continued to give Haruta more accurate advice and on a higher level than he could have himself. They continued for a few hours, until Raiden said he had to leave. Haruta gave a nod and a small bow, thanking for the help. Raiden had been there for almost 3 hours.

Before he moved away, he looked at Haruta. ¨You need to work on the harder things. Ace can help with that, he know how to do it, but he isn't quite as good at it as myself.¨ Haruta, as well as the others looked at him and Raiden, shocked. It was Thatch who spoke up. ¨Are you faster than Ace?!¨ The chef asked shocked. Raiden lifted an eyebrow at Thatch, before giving a small nod. ¨In speed alone, I am a bit faster. But Ace is better at tactics and fighting, making a duel hard to win.¨ Raiden sent a look at him. ¨I would loved to give a demonstration, but Ace isn't especially useful at the moment.¨ Ace could feel everyone looking at Raiden in shock, not sure he had actually said that.

Ace, who was perched on the railing reading a book, didn't even look up as he spoke up. ¨Careful Raiden. You don't want to say anything you will regret later.¨ Raiden shook his head, not at all fazed by the small reminder Ace could still take him on. Ace had even managed to win one time using only one arm, his other being broken. Raiden gave some small tips before he looked at Ace, lifting an eyebrow again. Ace gave a small motion with his head, making Dust fly over to him and land on his shoulder and he disappeared. When he was gone, everyone looked at him. Haruta walked up to him, smiling. ¨Thank you for bringing him. It helped a lot.¨ Ace smiled, ¨It was nothing. He likes to meet others who use that fighting style.¨

Haruta nodded, looking pleased to be able to get better. She did have talent, even Raiden seemed to be a bit impressed by her skill for her age. Haruta and Ace talked for a bit, before she went with Thatch to the galley again. When she was gone, the captain turned to Ace. ¨Thank you for bringing him, Haruta seemed to like it. He seems like a peculiar man.¨ Ace gave a small laugh, ¨He can be. But he is a good man.¨ The pirates nodded. The rest of the day then went by in a calm manner. When dinner rolled by, Ace, who still was sitting on the railing, waited until everyone had walked inside, so getting down wouldn't be as embarrassing. When he didn't hear any movement, he closed his book and placed it by his side as he looked up. When he did, he saw the captain had yet to leave. He had stood up and was not standing too far away from him.

Ace thought for a second. There was still a bit of a jump down, but he could manage if he held onto the railing and eased himself down. But then again, this was going to be some kind of start of him trusting the pirates. Ace gave a small sigh, which he tried not to do, as he held his hand out towards the captain. Ace could hear a quiet rumble of laugh as he felt the captains hand underneath his. As he did, Ace used it as a leverage to jump down. When he was down, he took his hand back. Both of them then started to walk to the galley, both having a smile.

-x-

Ace sat in his room, finishing some paperwork. The clock was a bit over 6 and Ace was contemplating if he should try to sleep before he went to the Red Cloud. If he managed to sleep, it would mean he didn't need to when he returned. Ace looked at his brace, if he did manage to sleep, it might mean he could take it off earlier. Which he would gladly appreciate, he hated not being able to bend it. Ace made a decision and bent his upper body so he could take his shoes off. When they were off, Ace stood up and took his cape off before slowly walking towards the bed, hoping he might be able to sleep for an hour, even half an hour would be great.

As Ace got to the bed and lied down, he used a minute to get his leg in a comfortable way before completely laying down, trying to relax and closed his eyes. Hoping he would manage to fall asleep. As Ace closed his eyes, he tried to calm his mind and fall asleep.

An hour later Ace gave an annoyed sigh as he sat up and headed back to his desk. Doing paperwork until he had to leave, seeing as sleep wouldn't come as usual.

-x-

Whitebeard walked out on deck. The clock was a bit past midnight and he had a feeling Ace might be out on the deck as usual. It was a clear night, which he had a feeling would end when they got to the New World. The weather was much more unpredictable and harsher. When he saw the front of the deck, he saw Ace, standing at the usual spot at the front of the ship. The captain smiled as he walked up to Ace. ¨Good evening, son. How did everything go this evening?¨ Ace gave a nod, not facing the captain, eyes closed seeing as a gust of wind was present. ¨Good evening. It went fine.¨ The wind stopped and Ace turned to give a smile. ¨It's only a meeting of sorts at the evening.¨ The captain nodded. ¨What about in the morning?¨ Ace gave a small shake of the head. ¨There is a small training session.¨

The captain frowned a bit, thinking Ace's knee wouldn't like that. But before he could ask or mentioned it, Ace shook his head. ¨I don't join in much. I mostly help the others. I do sometimes show things I can do, things that don't require me to use my right leg too much.¨ The captain nodded, smiling. Glad Ace really was taking it easy. Ace did probably feel restless, he liked to move around. When he had taken a small break, he had gotten restless. And that time, he could and had moved around on the boat, even training with Kingdew. Whitebeard looked at Ace, he didn't seem restless. But Ace was good, actually amazing, at hiding what he felt. ¨How are you feeling, son? I have a feeling you are a bit restless. You can't exactly move around as you are used to.¨

Ace seemed to think for a bit, before he answered, giving a small nod. ¨I am. But it's not too bad. I try to do more training that involves hands and sight, making it manageable.¨ The captain nodded. ¨What kind of training? Maybe we can all do some.¨ Ace gave a small smile. ¨I do most kinds of targeting. I do like bows rather than guns, but I am comfortable and decent with both, as well as regular throwing knifes and such.¨ The captain nodded, a bit shocked. He knew Ace was amazing in hand to hand combat, sword combat and had great speed. But to also be good in targeting, was something he had not thought about. But it gave a lot of sense, he did probably sometimes have to take out people from a distance.

The captain gave a smile, ¨Maybe we can do some small contest in archery. Everyone likes to put bets and have contest.¨ Ace gave a laugh, shaking his head. ¨I think it will be a bit unfair for me to join an archery contest. And I am fine, helping around the Red Cloud helps a lot with the restlessness.¨ The captain nodded. Ace was probably amazing in archery, which would maybe make it unfair. No one of them used bows on a regular basis. He would like to see Ace shoot with a bow one time. Ace was elegant in every movement he did. He seemed like he knew exactly what he's doing, which he probably did. Ace knew exactly what he could do and had an amazing control on the things he did.

Both of them stood in a comfortable silence for a while. It was broken when Ace gave a sigh, ¨I think I will head in now. It was nice talking to you, Whitebeard.¨ The captain gave a smile and a nod. ¨Try to get some sleep, son.¨ Ace gave a nod and a small sigh. ¨I will try. Goodnight.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod back. ¨Goodnight, son.¨ The captain watched as Ace walked away, before he turned back to the ocean. He had a feeling Ace knew about his sleeping problems and that they were that, a problem. It couldn't be healthy to sleep as little as he did. But the way Ace had sighed, looking a bit sheepish, made him think Ace didn't like to be reminded about it. To have people tell him to sleep.

He remembers Marco telling him it was annoying to have people tell him to sleep more, knowing it wouldn't help, only making him feel annoyed and angry. Sleep was hard and he knew it, always hating it when people reminded him off it. Maybe he should do a different approach. He had a feeling Ace might think the same, just not show it. He couldn't imagine how it was, not being able to sleep. And have people continuously remind you off it. As Whitebeard headed in a bit later, he made a decision to not mention sleep around Ace, especially if he was heading inside for the night.

-x-

Ace took his cape on. He had just returned from the Red Cloud, happy with how that training session had gone. They had done some climbing exercise, which he had joined in on. He couldn't climb fast or on his usual level, seeing as he could only use his hands. But he had enjoyed himself. It was the most he had done in two days. He had also managed to get almost 2 hours of sleep in the night, which he was happy with. He was giving a sigh as he had the cape on, knowing what he had to do. He had to visit Bay, so she could tell when the brace would come off and how the knee was healing. He really didn't want to go to the infirmary, but knew he had to. He really wanted to take the brace of as fast as possible. Ace let out a breath as he walked out of his room, heading for the infirmary.

When he was outside of the door to the infirmary, he stopped and took a deep breath. He only needed to go inside, get the leg checked out and then leave. He could do that. Ace opened the door and went inside.

When he was inside, he was noticed by a nurse, Tifa, if he remembered correctly, called out for Bay, saying he was there. The doctor came out the door to her office, seeming pleased to see him there. ¨Commander Ace. I was just about to go and drag you here.¨ Ace gave a small laugh. Bay was a stern doctor, but she knew what she did. She seemed like a person it would take a lot to faze. Bay looked at him, giving him an assessing look. ¨If you'd like, we can do the quick examination in my office.¨ Ace gave a smile. ¨If we can, that would be nice.¨ Bay gave a nod and motioned for the door leading to her office and Ace walked inside. When Bay closed the door behind him, she motioned for an empty chair.

As Ace sat down, Bay took a seat in an another chair. ¨I won't do examinations in my office regularly, but seeing as this is just a quick checkup, I can manage it.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I understand. Thank you for doing it.¨ Bay gave a nod and moved closer to him. When she was close enough, she took the brace off, before she told him to stand up for a bit, so she could slide the pants down. When they were down and Ace sat down, Bay took on some gloves. ¨Leg, please.¨ Said the doctor and Ace placed his leg on top of hers, like the first time she examined it. Bay then started to press on it, feeling the knee. ¨How has the leg been?¨ Ace gave a small nod. ¨It have been fine. Only had some minor pain now and then, but nothing bad.¨

Bay nodded and moved a bit away, so his leg was more on her knees, almost falling off. ¨I'm going to try to bend it. If you feel _any_ pain, tell me.¨ Ace nodded and Bay started to slowly and carefully bend the knee. When the knee was halfway to being bent ninety degrees, Ace felt some minor pain, which he could tell was from the tear. ¨Bay.¨ Was all she said, making her stop. She looked at him, ¨Is it minor or intense?¨ Ace thought for a second. ¨It's a bit uncomfortable in a painful way. But not pulsating as it was before.¨ Bay nodded. While the leg was still bent, she felt the knee. After a minute, she clicked her tongue before she stretched it out again and placed it on the ground. When it was on the ground, she removed her gloves and looked at him.

¨It's healing nicely. The pain you feel when it is bent is normal, but will soon disappear. Your knee is still a bit swollen. But if it continues like this, you can remove the brace in two days.¨ Ace nodded and stood up to pull the pants on. When they were on, Bay put the brace on again. When it was, she looked at him. ¨It is good to have you cooperating. The same things as I said last time still counts. No jumping, bending or anything straining.¨ Ace gave a nod as he stood up. ¨I will keep it easy for the next two days.¨ Bay nodded approvingly. Both of them made their way out of the office, Bay going to help Tifa with something, while he went out again. When he was out, he gave a breath of relief. He was glad he was able to have the checkup in the office, where it weren't as infirmary feeling, making it better and easier.

When he started to move towards the main deck, he gave a nod to Dust, who gave a caw before disappearing to tell Daisuke he only needed help for 2 more days. It was still early, not even 12 yet, so Ace decided to be out on deck and read for now. He had managed to finish all paperwork during the night.

-x-

Whitebeard sat on deck, watching his children doing their business. It was a clam day as usual, the clock only a bit over noon. As everyone were going about their day, Haruta came running up. ¨Pops!¨ She said in a haste, getting everyone's attention. ¨A pirate ship is approaching. They look like they want to fight!¨ The captain could see many going to the side of the ship, looking for who decided to try to take them on, many looking a bit excited for finally to have some action. Whitebeard looked back at Haruta. ¨Do we know who it is?¨ Haruta somewhat nodded. ¨We're not completely sure, but it looks like The Greenhorn pirates.¨ Whitebeard nodded.

The Greenhorns weren't great fighters, but there were _many_. The reason for the name. The ones who could fight, could put up a decent one. They hadn't heard anything about them for a while, making the captain think they might have gotten more crew-members, meaning they might have some better fighters now. He looked at his his children, most of the commanders who were out on deck were looking at him. ¨Tell everyone to get battle ready. The Greenhorns will regret trying to take on us.¨ Many cheered at that, running around and getting ready. He could see some of the commanders coming to the same conclusion he had and were looking at the ship in the distance with assessing eyes. Whitebeard had to give a small smirk.

A battle did sound exciting.

An hour later, the other gigantic boat was close enough for them to board the Greenhorns and the battle was on. Whitebeard decided to not join the battle himself, to let his children have their excitement, knowing many were waiting for this. Most of his commanders were in on the fight, aside from a few. Marco was flying above, having a look at how everything looked. Jozu and Atmos were standing by his side, as well as Ace, none of them wanting to join the fight and Ace not being able to. Ace probably could fight with one leg, he had somewhat said it to Raiden when he visited, but he should avoid anything that could make his leg worse. Whitebeard, Jozu and Atmos were watching how everyone fought, seeing that some of them had gotten better. Many of them also seeming to enjoy to be able to fight again.

And the captain had been right in his train of thought earlier. The Greenhorns had gotten new members who were somewhat decent fighters, making it challenging for some. There were some who were injured, but nothing serious, only things Bay easily could fix. It was after half an hour of fighting, the Greenhorns putting up a decent fight, that the captain noticed something that made him angry. One of the Greenhorns were sneaking up on one of his sons, who were fighting two others. Attacking someone whose back was turned, was low. At the same time his anger flared, he also realized something; no one was close enough to stop him. Marco was at the other side of the boat, helping some other and no one else was close. The captain was just about to intervene himself, to use his devil fruit to cause a small wave to put him off his balance. The only issue was that this would affect everyone.

Just as he was about to raise his arm, an arrow zoomed past him, hitting the lowly Greenhorn in the chest.

The captain could see his son, as well as the ones he was fighting was shocked at seeing the man get hit by an arrow. When his son sent a look towards them, he gave a smile and a nod, before he returned to fighting his two opponents. Whitebeard looked down at his side, in time to see Ace lowering a bow. That was impressive to say the least, the sneaker was a bit of a distance away and moving. Jozu gave a whistle, ¨Nice shot.¨ Ace gave a smile and nod, seeming to enjoy himself. Whitebeard gave a nod to Ace, feeling reassured he was also overlooking the fight. Before he turned back to the fight, he saw Ace readying an another arrow, which soon was released. Whitebeard followed the arrow, which hit a man who was hiding behind some barrels, gun in hand. Ace really were a great archer.

That was how it went for the next hour. Everyone who were fighting were having their fun. Every time one of the Greenhorns were trying to be sneaky, they were either taken out by Marco or Ace, both of which had most of the boat in view and being able to take action. Marco by using his phoenix and Ace using his bow. When it still continued to drag on, the number was evening out, leaving only the more decent ones of the Greenhorns, as well as some of his children had retreated, getting an injury which made it hard for them to fight for now. It was then the captain heard Ace taking deep breath and looked at him. He seemed to really be concentrating. Ace held the breath for a few seconds as he had an arrow ready, and let go as he exhaled.

Whitebeard followed the arrow, watching it go straight for Blenheim and missing him by an inch, for it to avoiding a moving sword from the enemy. And it continued almost hitting a lot of things, barley avoiding it, even moving things, it seemed to be planned, heading to a target the captain wasn't sure off. Before it went through a window, stopping halfway through it. A second later, the window shattered and a man fell out dead, holding a bazooka, arrow in the middle between his eyes.

Everyone, even the Greenhorns, turned towards Ace, shocked. No one, not even the captain or any of the commanders had seen the man there. Not only had Ace seen him, but he had managed to send an arrow, which had traveled through the entire crowd, nearly hitting a lot of obstacles, always being an inch away. Ace weren't just a great archer, he was an amazing one.

As the Greenhorns seemed to realize this, the captain, having hiding behind a lot of his men, yelled for everyone to retreat, realizing they were greatly ousted and under-powered. As all of the Greenhorns started to retreat, not caring about fighting off everyone, hoping they would let them leave. Ace looked at the captain, ¨Should we let them retreat?¨ The captain looked at Ace. _Should they?_ They were the ones to instigate the fight. ¨What would you have done?¨ Asked the captain looking at Ace. Ace gave a small laugh and the shake of the head. ¨I would have taken the leader out. Especially since he have no respect for a fair fight. Only hiding behind others and teaching them to sneak.¨ The captain nodded, that was a good reason to take him out, but let the others go. Before he could say anything, Ace continued.

¨But if we were to do that, it should be you doing it. A captain should fight a captain.¨

Whitebeard gave a smile and small laugh. Ace really did do it the honorable way. He only took out the ones who was sneaky, trying to take his children out from behind. The captain shook his head. ¨We can let them go. If they come back, we'll do a bit more.¨ Ace gave a nod. The captain then yelled for his children to return to the boat. As everyone were returning, some being helped, he was watching them, to be sure everyone got back safely, when he heard Ace ready his bow and an arrow. The captain followed Ace's line of sight and saw a Greenhorn holding a gun out, aiming it at Haruta, who was helping someone from her division.

 _Why wasn't Ace shooting?_ That man was clearly going for the kill while both sides were leaving, which was even lower than to attack from behind. But just before he could ask, the man lowered his gun and ran off, retreating to the back of the ship like the others, some towards the stern, where the helm was. The captain looked back at Ace, who lowered his bow. ¨How did you know he wasn't going to shoot?¨ He asked, clearly wondering how he knew. Ace shook his head. ¨He was shaking a bit. If he was going to shoot, he would have held his breath, stopping the shaking.¨ The captain nodded, amazed Ace had managed to keep his calm and notice that little detail. He wasn't the best for nothing, it was these small things that made it happen.

As everyone made their way back to the ship, this time with no incidents, it wasn't long before the Greenhorns took off, running away. The ones who were injured, were helped to the infirmary, to be treated by Bay and her nurses. As everyone was doing this, Marco landed beside him and Ace. When he transformed back to his human form, he gave a small smile to Ace. ¨That was an amazing shot, yoi.¨ The captain could see everyone who heard it give a nod. Ace placed the bow around his shoulder, giving a small smile and laugh. ¨I've had a lot of training.¨ Izou, who was standing some feet away, gave a snort. ¨More like born with a bow. That was an impossible shot.¨ Ace laughed, shaking his head. ¨Probably. But it's kind of fun to do the impossible.¨

Everyone stared at him, before giving a laugh themselves. Ace was always impressing them with how much he could do, he often did the impossible. That sentence really did fit well to Ace.

The rest of the day went by in a calm manner. After a couple of hours, Bay came and said there were no one who were fatally injured, but some might need to stay in the infirmary for a few nights. It wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been and the infirmary would have been even fuller if it weren't for Ace. Worse, they could might even had a fatality. Ace was an amazingly talented kid, having him on his crew, as one of his sons, made him proud and glad. Glad he could give him a home.

-x-

Ace stood at the front of the ship as usual. He had just returned from the Red Cloud and wanted to relax out for the night. It was cloudy and a bit windy, but nothing too bad. If Ace was correct, they were going to reach the entrance to the new world in 4 days at the pace they were heading. They weren't heading at a fast one, but a relaxing and calm one. As long as they didn't get any delays, they could go at this pace. They weren't in a hurry, but they would like to get into the new world within the next 8 days. They still needed to get their ship coated, which would take 3 days. He knew Luffy and Sabo was a bit behind them, knowing Rayleigh did it on purpose to make them used to not having him around.

They needed to get used to him being away, he had always been there for them, but he couldn't be that when they set out themselves. They needed to be able to care for themselves, which they could. He was sure of it. But they needed to get used to it. And when they did set out, Ace would keep an eye on them, but give them the chance to care for themselves and handle their own business, which he believed they would manage, both of them were amazing and would be great pirates. Ace couldn't wait to see what kind of crew they managed to get. As Ace was thinking of how his brothers would do, the captain walked up to stand beside him. Ace sent a smile to him. ¨Good evening, Whitebeard.¨ Whitebeard gave a small laugh, ¨Good evening, son.¨

Ace looked at the captain. ¨You seem to be out at night a lot.¨ The captain let out a laugh. ¨I can say the same about you, you know?¨ The captain looked at the sea, ¨And I once heard someone say the night silence is comforting, which I have to agree on.¨ Ace gave a small laugh as he nodded, also turning to the sea. ¨I never understood what those words meant at the start. But after you see what the world really is, you start to enjoy these small moments of calm and silence. The few times where you are no one special, just a regular person.¨ Ace could see Whitebeard giving a nod. ¨Who was it that told you those words?¨ Ace gave a small smile, looking at the waves in the distance. ¨It was Azuruko.¨Whitebeard gave a nod, looking at him with soft eyes. ¨Do you miss him?¨

Ace gave a small nod as he sighed. He did miss his old mentor, but he knew Azuruko would tell him to move on, to live his life. Ace could see the captain giving a nod, looking up at the sky, ¨I have heard many stories about him. How he worked.¨ He sent a smile at Ace, ¨He was a good man.¨ Ace nodded, ¨He was.¨ Both of them stood in silence for a while, enjoying the peace. For such a big crew, there weren't many out on deck during the night. The only times there were, was when they had a peculiarly big party which everyone joined in on. If not, the people had their own smaller ones, but usually kept it inside, were it was a bit warmer, at least now. The nights were a bit chilly and would be for a few days.

After half an hour of silence, Dust came and landed next to Ace on the railing. Ace smiled as he petted him and smiled more when Dust leaned into the touch. When he moved his hand away, Dust ruffled his feathers a bit, giving a pleased caw. Ace heard the captain giving a rumble of a small laugh as he carefully petted the bird with a finger. ¨Dust haven't been around much the last days.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨When I have others go in my name, Dust delivers the request to Daisuke directly and stays there to make it easier for everyone. It seems he have some free time right now. Probably been a silent day.¨ The captain nodded, taking his hand away as Dust leaned on Ace's arm, seeming like he had missed him. ¨He is a good bird it seems. A really smart one too.¨

When the captain said this, the bird gave a caw and looked at him, making Ace laugh. ¨The little beast likes to be praised.¨ Started Ace as he gave a small pat on its head, before he shook his head, looking at Dust with a calm and content look. ¨He is the best partner I could ever have. He is amazing.¨ Dust looked at him, tilting its head. Ace made a small face. ¨Yes, I praised you. I know you like it.¨ Dust let out a caw, ruffling his feathers, making Ace give a shake of the head as he gave an another pat. He looked at the captain when he let out a small laugh. ¨How is it you and Dust communicate?¨ Ace thought for a second, looking at the bird, who tilted its head. ¨It's a bit hard to explain.¨ Started Ace, looking back at the captain. ¨It's like having a small voice, like a thought, in your head, as well as emotions.¨ Ace shook his head a bit. ¨I am not completely sure how to explain it really.¨ The captain nodded, looking understandingly at Ace.

After some minutes of small conversation between him and the captain, Dust let out a caw. Ace gave a small sigh, looking at the bird. ¨Now be nice. And no scaring others.¨ Dust gave a shrug as he disappeared. When he was gone, the captain looked at him, a small frown. ¨Is Dust scaring people?¨ Ace gave a small laugh and a nod. ¨He likes to make others nervous by staring at them. When they comment on it, Dust gives a caw and continue to stare, sometimes even following. Many believes ravens are a sign of misfortune and death.¨ The captain nodded, having heard those rumors. Ace turned back to the ocean, the captain doing the same. As they stood in silence, Ace's hand went to his knee, which for some reason decided to start hurting, probably because he had been standing almost the entire day, moving more around than he probably should have.

As the night dragged on and morning slowly approached, Ace thought about heading back to his room, to let his leg rest before he had to leave again. But the knee decided to not stop hurting, making him not wanting to move it and put weight on it. It was somewhat pulsating, not as bad as before, but it was painful. It was normal, especially since he had been standing and moving around a lot. Ace clutched his hand a bit at the knee, wanting it to stop. He threw a look at the captain, thinking if he should ask, ask him to help him to his room. He knew the man would most likely do it, maybe even without speaking about it. But that did also mean he had to ask, to say the leg was hurting and walking alone would be much more painful.

Before Ace could brood more over it, a hand was held out beside him.

Ace looked at the captain who had a smile, hand held out. It was then Ace noticed his hand shaking a bit, probably the thing that had given it away. Ace gave a sigh and a sheepish look as he placed his hand on the captains big one. When his hand was placed, the captain moved a bit around him, making them face the direction they were going. Ace took a tentative step with his right leg, feeling it hurting as he had thought and leaned more on the captains hand with each step of the right leg. They walked at a real slow pace, the captain being patient and not seeming to mind.

When they got to the commander's hallway, the captain had to lower his head a bit, him being just a few inches too tall to be able to walk straight through the doorways. He held his hand out for Ace until he was comfortably on his bed, which Ace gave a relieved sigh to, glad to be able to rest the leg. As Ace now sat on the bed, he knew he wouldn't be able to take his shoes off, at least the right one, by himself. Ace closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get himself to say it before the captain left. When he heard some movement from the captain, he opened his eyes to see him turn around, and quickly, somewhat unintentional, called out for the man. ¨Whitebeard,¨ When the man turned around and looked at him again, Ace looked away, focusing on his desk, really hating to admit defeat and that he needed help.

¨Could you help me with the shoes?¨ Said Ace, reluctantly.

Ace could see the captain giving a smile in his peripheral vision as he nodded. The captain took a step forward as he crouched down and managed to open the shoes and carefully slide them off. The captain, although his size, could be really gentle. Probably having a lot of experience seeing as he was a captain on a crew with many regular sized people. When the shoes were off, Ace gave a small smile and a nod, still not looking at the captain. ¨Thank you, Whitebeard.¨ Ace saw the man nod, smiling a caring smile. ¨It was nothing, son. Goodnight.¨ Ace gave a nod as the man stood up and turned around, ¨Goodnight.¨ When the door to his room was closed carefully, he leaned back on the bed, letting out a sigh. He hated how weak he felt with the leg like this. He did like how the captain handled it, not mentioning it. It made him feel less weak like.

Ace slowly moved to get his legs on the bed, his hands helping the right one. When they were, Ace moved himself to sit with his back against the wall and reached for a book. When he had it in his hands, he leaned back and made himself comfortable and started to read.

-x-

The next day went by in a calm manner, nothing really happening. Everyone seemed more relaxed and in more spirits, seeing as they had gotten the action they had hoped for, finally getting a battle after days, weeks, with nothing. The captain had visited the ones in the infirmary, as he usually did when someone wounded up there for more than a day. He had been around them for an hour, just talking and relaxing with his children. Then he had gotten back out on the deck again, going to his chair and relaxing in the calm day. When the clock was about 12, Thatch and Haruta came running out of the galley, holding a bunch of water balloons which they were throwing at Marco, who was running after them, looking mad and wet, making many laugh. As they ran more on the deck, trying to run away from the fuming first commander, Thatch threw a balloon without really looking, making it miss Marco completely, who gave a smirk. But Thatch froze, staring at where the water balloon was heading.

It was heading straight for Ace. Who was reading a book, completely unaware of the water filled balloon heading for him.

This was the exact thing Thatch had feared. Doing a prank or something that would backfire or go wrong, targeting Ace instead. Thatch was about to open his mouth, to yell for Ace to watch out, but knew he wouldn't make it. But just before the balloon hit, it was caught in a hand. Thatch watched stunned as Ace looked at the water balloon he had caught without looking, somehow doing it without the balloon exploding. Ace threw the balloon up in the air once before catching it. When he had, he looked at Thatch, having an amused expression, making the chef a bit less nervous. ¨Thatch,¨ Said Ace, making Thatch nod and give a nervous look, thinking Ace might be a bit mad, even though he didn't look like it. ¨You should fill the balloons with chalk, it makes them better.¨

Thatch stood dumbfounded for a second. ¨What?¨ He managed to get out. Ace shook his head, giving a small laugh as he threw the balloon back, which the chef cached without thinking, doing it on instinct, still looking at Ace. ¨If you fill them with chalk, they leave a mark when they explode. Which is easy to dust off when it dries, but a bit annoying while it's wet.¨ Thatch's eyes lit up, ¨That's a brilliant idea! Thanks Ace!¨ Ace gave a small wave, turning back to his book. When Thatch grabbed Haruta and headed back to the galley, Marco headed after, saying a stern, ¨ _No more water balloons._ ¨ But was only hit with an another one, making him more mad. Everyone gave a laugh at that, the captain looking at Ace, who didn't seem to mind it one bit, even having a smile.

Maybe there would be more pranks now, seeing as Ace didn't seem to mind. It would probably take some time before it was back up to normal, but it was a start.

The rest of the day went in a calm manner, Thatch didn't try anything more with the water balloons, Marco confiscating them, making both him and Haruta pout and Marco more annoyed.

-x-

When Ace returned from the Red Cloud that night, he decided to be in his room, seeing it was raining and blowing rather harshly. As Ace sat down on his chair, to look over some files, there was a knock at his door. Ace looked at the clock, it was a quarter over 12, making him wonder who it might be. ¨Come in.¨ He said and watched as the door opened. When it did, Marco came walking in. ¨Good evening, yoi. How did everything go?¨ Said the first commander, going to sit on his bed. Ace gave a smile, ¨Good evening. It went fine.¨ Said Ace, writing something quickly on a parchment on his desk as he put the folder he was reading in down. He could see Marco leaning a bit over to see what he was doing, but only frowned when he read a few words, not understanding what was written. ¨What is that, yoi?¨

Ace gave a small laugh, ¨It's some files I was asked to look through. They are written in code and I'm just looking them quickly over.¨ Marco gave a nod, seeming impressed by it. ¨You done with your paperwork, yoi?¨ Ace nodded, ¨I am. I finished it last night.¨ Marco nodded, having an understanding look. He had also finished a lot of paperwork and reports when he couldn't sleep. ¨How's your leg?¨ Ace gave a mile as he closed the file, putting it in a drawer. ¨It feels fine. I haven't had any pain today and can't wait until I get the brace off.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨You taking it off today, yoi?¨ Ace nodded, turning to the first commander, ¨I am. I think I'll do it after I've been at the Red Cloud. So I don't have to wait for long.¨ Marco nodded. ¨Can I join, yoi?¨ Ace thought for a bit. Maybe having Marco with him could help distract him from the feeling of being in the infirmary.

Ace gave a nod and a smile. ¨I would like that.¨ Marco smiled, looking glad at that. ¨I meet you by your mark, yoi. You probably want to do it right away.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨Yeah. I can't wait until I can stretch it again.¨ Marco laughed at that. Both of them continued to talk for awhile, enjoying each others company as none of them could sleep. When the clock neared 3, Marco decided to head back to his room. Ace gave a nod as he stood up, deciding he should at least try to get some sleep. As he was standing, Marco also stood up. ¨Goodnight, yoi.¨ Said Marco, going over to Ace and giving a kiss. Just a quick goodnight kiss. When he leaned back, Ace gave a smile. ¨Goodnight, Marco.¨ Marco gave a smile and a nod as he headed out the door, deciding he also should try to get some sleep himself.

When Ace was alone, he went over to his bed and sat down, taking his shoes off and lying down and relaxing, hoping to get a couple of hours with sleep. Which he thankfully got.

-x-

When the training session was over at the Red Cloud, Daisuke seemed glad to know he would get the brace off. Ace did promise to drop by the next day, as Ace of Spades, to give a small helping hand as a thanks for helping. Daisuke said he didn't need to, but Ace could do that if he wanted to. He could use the extra training and movement seeing as he hadn't been able to move much around the last days, which the man did understand. When it was over, Ace disappeared and reappeared back on the Moby and was instantly met with Marco. ¨Ready to get the brace off, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander, making Ace nod. Both of them then headed to the infirmary, having small conversation.

When they go to the infirmary, Bay did a quick check over, just to be sure it was fully healed. Ace felt glad when he was able to bend the leg completely without any pain. When he tried to walk, he could with absolutely no problem or pain, even doing some acrobatics, much to Bay's annoyance, but only gave a sigh when he did it flawlessly with no pain. The knee was completely healed. Throughout the entire checkup, Ace had either been talking with Bay or Marco, managing to keep most of his mind of the fact he was in the infirmary. It did help a bit, he still didn't like to be in there, but it made it more bearable. When Bay completely cleared him, he and Marco walked out, Ace truly enjoying to have the brace off.

When they walked out on deck, everyone smiled when they saw Ace no longer had the brace. The day then continued calmly, Ace enjoying to be able to get around on his own.

-x-OUTTAKE-X-

Luffy was currently running away from Sabo, Luffy having taken the others top hat. They were currently docked at an island a bit away from the New World, about a week or so. Rayleigh was sitting at a restaurant and watching them. He was wearing a disguise of sorts, which was a hooded cape and some sunglasses. Not many thought he would be around, especially at such places, with the two brats no less, so no one had seen it through yet. They had stopped and been going at a slow speed, just to be sure they wouldn't run into the Whitebeards, knowing both Luffy and Sabo needing to be a bit away from them, to get used to not being around Ace all the time.

After the visit they had had, Rayleigh had noticed a change in Sabo. He seemed more confident. Obliviously this had something to do when he had left to talk with Ace alone. Whatever it was they had talked about, it had helped. Both of them seemed excited to go to the New World, which was good. Many people were a bit reluctant to go, seeing as there were more dangers there than in the Grand line. Rayleigh gave a small chuckle when Sabo yelled something at Luffy, who was evading everyone in the way, trying to get away. It was a funny sight. Rayleigh gave a shake of the head as he turned back to the newspaper, drinking his coffee.

Sabo ran after Luffy, who was laughing. ¨Luffy! Give it back!¨ He yelled after his younger brother, trying to catch up. Luffy shook his head before looking at Sabo and making a grimace as he put his tongue out, making Sabo more annoyed. As Luffy was doing this, not looking in front of himself as he turned a corner, he ran into a body, sending them both crashing to the ground. During the impact, Luffy also lost Sabo's hat, which got caught in some gust of wind. Luffy looked up, ¨Sorry, I wa-, HEY! What a cool hat!¨ Yelled the kid, looking at the dark haired man he had ran into. Luffy tilted his head, giving a smile. ¨Can I try it!¨

The man gave him a glare as he stood up, dusting himself off. ¨You may not. Who the hell are you? And why are you running without looking?¨ Luffy gave a pout, ¨Why can't I try it? And you're not supposed to swear.¨ The man's eye twitched. ¨It is mine, not yours. And I am allowed to swear, brat. Now, _who are you?¨_ Luffy gave a smile. ¨I'm Luffy and I will be the pirate king!¨ The man let out a 'tch', ¨What a stupid dream. A brat like you will never be a pirate king, let alone a captain.¨ Luffy pouted, ¨I'm not a brat! And it's my dream! You don't have to be so mean. I did nothing to you!¨

The man sent a glare, ¨You just ran into me, how is that _nothing?¨_ Luffy puffed his cheeks up, ¨Sorry for running into you, Funny-hat man.¨ The man's eye twitched again. ¨That is _not_ my name.¨ The man didn't seem to like to be called that. Luffy tilted his head, smiling. ¨What's your name then?¨ The man glared, ¨Why the hell would I tell you?¨ Luffy felt his face fall. ¨I was just trying to be nice. No reason to swear.¨ The man looked at him with a weird look, before he 'tch' again.

¨I'm Trafalgar Law.¨

Luffy smiled at him and was about to speak again, when another voice interrupted. ¨Luffy!¨ Yelled Sabo, taking his arm and dragging him away. ¨We're leaving now, so come on.¨ As Luffy was dragged away by his brother, he turned his head to Law and gave a big smile. ¨Hope we meet again, Trafa-guy!¨ He yelled, waving at the man, who stood dumbfounded at the name. ¨Who was that?¨ Asked Bepo coming out from a shop. Law shook his head. ¨No one. Let's leave.¨ Law turned around and started walking back to his ship, Bepo following confused.

* * *

 _And that's chapter 23, hope you enjoyed_

 _I know I mentioned in chapter 21 that it was the calm before the storm, which this is. I just have some things I want to go through before everything goes straight to hell_

 _And if you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story._

 _ _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment__


	25. Ace of Spades Chapter 24 The Misery

_Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter_

 _And I can't believe it, I have written over two hundred thousand words! I never believed it would be this long or that so many would like it. Thanks to everyone for sticking around and supporting the story, it really means a lot._

 _Big thanks to OhMy56 for betaing_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace gave a sigh as he landed in his room. He had just returned from his first assignment after getting the brace off. He had taken on some other blue blooded patricians, who for some reason had been especially active and gruesome the last weeks, taking more slaves. It was something that concerned Ace to some extent, but since they were extra active, it was easy to stop them from doing too much since he or someone else managed to stop them. Ace took off his mask and placed it on his desk and his cape soon joined. He needed to wash them, seeing as both were bloody. It always got a bit messy when he dealt with blue blooded patricians, they rarely got any mercy.

As the two items were off, Ace grabbed some clean new clothes from his closet, needing a shower since he was also covered in blood. He should try to not get as messy, but he often wounded up enjoying himself a bit too much, especially when he knew the ones to get killed were evil, being torturers themselves. After seeing what most people he took out did, he got some pleasure in taking them out. He hoped none of the pirates would see him enjoying it, most people couldn't understand the feeling he had when he killed the evil ones. Ace shook his head as he headed out of his room, trying to not think about it as he headed for the shower. When he got to the door and opened it, he saw Izou and Thatch there, both turning to him when he opened the door.

And when they looked at him, he could see their eye widening in shock, especially Thatch's.

Ace held his hands up, giving a shake of his head. ¨I'm not injured.¨ He said, knowing they were reacting to the blood he was covered in. Izou was the first to gather himself and gave a nod. ¨Messy assignment again?¨ Ace gave a nod and a somewhat sheepish look. This was the first time he had run into anyone when he went for a shower. Izou gave an understanding nod and elbowed Thatch, who was still frozen. ¨We're heading out now, so the showers all yours.¨ Ace gave a nod, now also seeing Izou was not wearing any make up and Thatch's hair not in it's usual pompadour style. They had probably just finished. Ace walked in to the bathroom as the other two walked out, also closing the door.

When he was alone in the room, he gave a small sigh. They did let him continue his work, but he could see how uncomfortable it made them, even seeing a bit of fear shining in the chef's eyes. They would most likely never get used to it either, not everyone at least. Ace made his way over to a stall and undressed before stepping under the shower. It always felt good to shower when he had been covered in blood for some time.

-x-

Marco stood beside his father on deck, overlooking everyone who were doing their chores on the deck, like cleaning. That was a thing most hated, which was understandable, it was a big boat. He didn't do much aside from watching that they didn't slack off, as many tended to do if they weren't watched. The ones to clean the deck, was often those who had done something wrong and got cleaning duty as a punishment. It did happen, often actually, seeing the size, that some others needed to clean it as a normal daily chore. It was regulated from week to week, changing from division to division, so everyone had their time to do it. The commanders were in charge on who it was to do it, but the other commanders was allowed to say if someone was to join in, if they had done something to deserve it.

As he was continuing to look over the deck, he noticed Izou and Thatch coming out on deck, Thatch looking a bit uncomfortable, making him wonder why. When they were closer, Thatch walked off to the kitchen as Izou walked towards him, probably to see how the ones on duty were doing, seeing as it was his division on duty this week. When he was closer, Marco lifted an eyebrow at him, ¨What's with Thatch, yoi?¨ Izou shook his head. ¨We ran into Ace, who was a bit dirty from his work.¨ Marco gave a small frown. ¨He wasn't injured, I hope.¨ Izou shook his head. ¨He looked fine and said he weren't. He seemed to only need a shower.¨ Izou shook his head again, looking to the door Thatch had gone in. ¨He was shocked I think, and looked uncomfortable, maybe even a bit scared. it's going to take time to get used to it.¨

Before Marco could answer, he heard laughter from his father and both turned to him. He was smiling a smile, looking at them. ¨We'll get used to it with time. It is an adaption that will take time.¨ Both of them nodded. It was true. It was an adaption they needed to do. They always had to do some small adaptions to every new member, everyone had their quirks, but they had never had one with Ace's work. He was young, the youngest of them for now, seeing him covered in blood was something that would be a shock, especially since they weren't used to see anyone covered in blood. Some might not completely adapt to the point they wouldn't react, it was normal to react to someone covered in blood, but they would take everything with time. They shared some more words, before Izou went to check on the rest of his division and Marco went back to watching everyone on deck.

After 10 minutes or so, Ace came out on deck, hair still wet from a shower. Marco gave a smile when he saw him, ¨How did everything go, yoi? A bit messy we heard.¨ Ace gave a small laugh as he nodded. ¨It went fine, just some wrong moves which caused some small mess.¨ Marco gave a nod, same as his father. ¨Do it often get messy, son?¨ Asked the captain, looking at Ace. Ace gave a somewhat nod. ¨It usually gets a bit messy, but how much depends. Sometimes it gets bad like this, sometimes worse and other times it's just some small barely noticeable and easily washed off.¨ They nodded. That gave a lot of sense, and Ace seemed not a bit fazed at speaking about being covered in blood. It was probably something that happened often.

They had never seen Ace blood covered, aside from the time when his assignment had gone foul. It seemed Ace had a plan for when it happened. He did probably use Dust when it happened, so he could teleport to a place where no one would easily notice him. He was probably used to people looking at him in fear, which the first commander could understand. Seeing someone covered in someones blood was unnerving to say the least. But they knew it was from someone who deserved it greatly, doing something horrible to others. It would take time, but they would get used to it, at least more than what they were.

The day went in a relaxing manner from there, nothing really happening. When they were having supper, Ace got an another assignment. They had just started, but Ace seemed to be quickly taking a piece of toast, making them think he would leave at once. When the captain had asked, Ace had nodded. ¨I need to leave at once, it will take about three days I believe.¨ The captain had nodded, giving his usual goodbye and stay safe, before Ace had hurriedly walked out of the galley, heading to his room to change. This made some of them frown, Ace had never seemed this rushed. He hadn't given anything away as usual, no frown or reaction.

There probably were assignments that needed him to get started quickly, many did wait until the last moment, maybe even longer, until they admitted they needed help. Ace had said that himself, that many could have been alive if they had asked a bit earlier. It was probably something many didn't want to do, admit they needed help. Had it not been for Shanks all those months ago, they would have never called for him to help in the first place. Which would most likely have gone differently. They were lucky none of them were injured.

The evening went along calmly after that, nothing happening. There would most likely be nothing big happening until they were in the New World, something might happen at Sabaody Archipelago, seeing as many were there, it being the entrance to the New World, but it was kind of a neutral zone, but they were the Whitebeards, strongest crew in the world, many things could happen. But they would take it as it came. It was no use in overthinking what may or may not happen.

Nothing really did happen during the time Ace was gone. They did meet some bad wind, making so they would get to Sabaody Archipelago a bit later than they thought. Instead of arriving in 2 days, it would take 3, making them arriving the same day Ace would return. It would take about 3 days to coat the ship, making so many of them could relax. That did sound nice, the island was a calm one which had a lot to show and things to see. It was known as a place that many liked to stay for a bit, to enjoy themselves. But they were already going to use three days there and they wanted to use a day or so on Fishman island, especially Namur, who really liked to be places were mermen and other merpeople and fishmen were, making him feel more relaxed.

The days went by, Thatch playing some pranks, seeing that Ace weren't around. He was still a bit unsure about doing pranks around the assassin, in case he was actually hit by one, but the incident the other day had made him feel less unsure. But it was one of the things they would get used to, Thatch needed to find out himself how Ace might react. No one did think Ace would overreact or get mad, like Marco did most times, while others thought managing to hit Ace with a prank was impossible. He was the best assassin out there, who avoided real traps on a regular basis, some prank from the chef was probably nothing compared to that. And Luffy was his brother, who seemed to annoy Ace a lot.

But they would take it as it came, all they needed to do was to wait for Ace to return and go to the New World, enjoying their stay at Sabaody Archipelago and Fishman island.

-x-

Ace appeared in his room, feeling the relief of being back again. Ace took his mask off and took a step towards his desk, when he stopped, feeling his emotionless mask slowly disappearing as a shaking hand went to his mouth. Ace tried to keep the sob that wanted to leave him as tears started to flow down his cheeks as Ace slid down to his knees, another sob leaving him as he tried to keep them inside. Ace closed his eyes as the tears continued to stream down his cheeks, everything being too much. Right now, he felt weak and alone.

He could feel Dust calling to him, concerned, but couldn't answer or concentrate on it. Ace tightened his hand around his mouth when he felt more sobs coming on, trying to gather himself, to stop the tears and sobs, but not being able to. Feeling the wall around himself collapsing as he couldn't hold everything in anymore, everything becoming too much.

-x-

Marco stood beside his father on deck. It was a calm day and they were going to reach the entrance to the New World during the night, around midnight if the navigators were right, which they most likely were. Marco was also glad to know Ace was returning today, he didn't like it when he had long assignments that went over a day. Ace had been gone for 3 days now and Marco hoped he would be back before the evening, before they reached Sabaody Archipelago. He mildly wondered if he had been at the island before, which he probably had, but it was still a sight to be seen. Many of them was still impressed with the bubbly island.

It was only noon, but the first commander did still hope Ace would return soon. He had this weird feeling he couldn't shake off, which made him nervous. One of the reasons he had decided to be close to his father, who had noticed it and gave him comforting glances now and then, which helped to some extent. It was an hour later, that Dust came flying, making him smile, glad to see the bird, knowing it meant Ace either was back, or on his way. But his smile quickly disappeared at what the bird did.

Dust landed on the arm rest to his father's chair and used his beak to drag on Whitebeard's coat and let out a caw, flapping his wings.

Everyone who saw this, frowned. The bird seemed to be upset, if that was possible. They were shocked and didn't know what it meant, so they stared at the bird, trying to figure it out. When no one moved, Dust let out a caw again and pulled the coat twice, before flying down to the deck, standing ready to fly away as he was looking back the captain as he cawed again. Marco could see his father frown, ¨Do you want me to follow?¨ Asked the captain, looking at Dust, now having a concerned look. Marco looked at Dust as the bird nodded quickly, giving a fast caw, as if telling them to hurry. As the captain stood up, Marco looked at the bird. ¨Is Ace injured, yoi?¨ He asked, thinking that might be it. Dust shook his head, making him and the others frown. ¨Is he okay?¨

Dust shook his head, making their concern and worry spike.

The captain was now upright and looked at the bird. ¨Where is Ace?¨ Dust quickly flew and headed to the commander's quarters door, waiting for them, cawing, like he thought they were to slow. _Something had to be wrong for Dust to act like this, really wrong._ When they were with the door, Marco went and opened it and Dust flew inside, landing in front of Ace's door, giving a caw again. This made Marco wonder what they would find behind the door, what could cause the bird to behave like this. As Marco walked to the door, he noticed there were many following them, mostly commanders, but there were some others too. Marco didn't pay to much of mind to that now, to worried about Ace as he walked to the door and opened it, his father right behind him. When he opened the door and saw inside, he froze at what he saw.

Ace had his back to the door, sitting on his knees, one hand on the ground as the other was over his mouth. And he was _shaking_ , his entire frame giving trembles as he heard small, subdued sobbing noises.

Marco could not move or say anything as he saw the scene. Ace was _crying, sobbing_ , trying with all his might to keep it down. Before he could even think about doing or saying anything, both Dust and Whitebeard walked past him, heading into the room. When he saw Whitebeard was on his way to crouch down next to Ace, Marco closed the door. Dust had gone to Whitebeard, specifically him, dragging him here. Meaning his and the others presence would not do any good, not now. When he turned around, he saw many shocked and worried faces. ¨Marco-,¨ Started Thatch, but Marco shook his head, cutting him and anyone else off from moving or speaking. ¨Dust got Pops, not us, yoi. He will handle it. You should leave, everyone being here will not do any good right now.¨

Marco used his authority, leaving no room for arguments. Having everyone of them here would only make matters worse. Ace didn't like to be the center of attention regularly, and now that something was obviously wrong, he didn't need everyone around. Right now, Ace needed someone to be with him, and right now, that was Pops.

Marco could see the others reluctantly nodding, recognizing the tone he used and gave a last worried look at the door that led to their distressed family member, before slowly heading out to deck, listening to his words. Marco leaned against the wall, making sure the others left. After a short minute, there was only him and Izou left. The cross-dresser went up and stood beside him, also leaning against the wall. Marco looked at him and was about to speak when Izou gave a small glare and spoke up himself. ¨I'm not letting you stay here all alone. If something happen and Ace comes out or you go in, I will leave. I'm your _brother_ , there is no way I am leaving you alone after seeing that. I care about you and Ace. And Pops is there for Ace, so I have decided to be here for you.¨

Marco gave a nod. ¨Thank you, yoi.¨ He said as he slid down to sit on the floor, having a feeling it would take time before anything happens. He was glad Izou stayed, knowing he would work himself up with worry and such if he was left alone. Izou gave a nod, also sitting down on the ground, not caring that his kimono touched the floor, which he basically never did. Izou cared about them, also knowing about him and Ace, that they were closer than the rest. Both of them just sat there in silence, not having anything to say. But it was what Marco needed now, his father was helping Ace through what was bothering him, and Izou was just there, making him feel grateful.

Marco closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the wall. He could only imagine what had Ace this distressed. Marco didn't think he even could imagine what it was, but he knew one thing. Whatever it was, it was something horrible, probably worse than anything Marco had ever seen or heard. But whatever it was, he would be there for Ace, even if that meant to sit on the floor the entire day and night.

-x-

When Whitebeard saw the clearly distressed Ace, he had automatically walked inside and crouched down beside him. He could see Marco closing the door in his peripheral vision and was thankful for that. Ace didn't need a lot of people around now. When he saw the kid's face, he saw tears streaming down as his hand tried to keep the sobs inside, eyes closed. Ace looked small and vulnerable, looking like the young kid he were. He could see Dust was trying to comfort him by rubbing his head on his arm, but Ace didn't seem to react to it, making Dust look at him, clearly upset Ace was this distressed and asking him to help.

It didn't even seem like Ace knew he was there.

Whitebeard slowly brought his hand towards Ace and softly and carefully touched his right arm that was one the floor. Dust had probably gotten him when he didn't manage to get to Ace, making the bird worried for Ace. Ace had probably no idea Dust had even went and got him here, the reason the captain did a slow and careful motion, not wanting to scare the kid. This would be the first time he was going to comfort him, the first step, _a huge step_. He only hoped it wasn't too soon, Ace weren't used to this and he didn't like to be vulnerable, this could go both ways. As soon as his hand touched Ace's arm, he could see Ace's entire form giving a startle in shock as Ace turned to look at him.

The moment the captain saw his face, he saw so much distress, pain, loneliness and sorrow in tear-filled eyes it made his heart ache.

Whitebeard offered a small smile, not moving or saying anything. All the times he had seen Ace in turmoil, albeit nowhere close to this, he never wanted to speak, and the captain had a feeling words would do no good. When Ace looked at him and saw the small smile, he seemed to be having issues with what to do next, seeming to trying to hold everything back, but not being able to. Ace really was in distress right now. Whitebeard gave a small shake of his head as his and carefully nudged Ace's arm again, keeping the small smile, as if saying it was fine, he didn't need try to hide it.

He saw Ace's face constrict in distress as he let out a choked sob and leaned on his hand and took the comfort he offered.

The captain gave a somber smile, seeing Ace closing his eyes as a hand went back to his mouth again. But he was leaning on his arm, taking the comfort he offered and Ace needed. Whitebeard, glad to see Ace took the comfort, held his hand steady as he completely sat down and made himself comfortable. This would take time and he wasn't planning on leaving, he was going to be here with Ace. As he was more comfortable, now also sitting closer to Ace, he moved his arm a bit, making so Ace was now leaned against his forearm as it now rested on the floor. The captain moved his hand a little, so he could use his thumb to softly stroke Ace's back, giving the comfort he wanted to give. Whitebeard wanted to hug Ace close, to not let go until everything was better. But Ace would most likely not like that, Ace wasn't fond of touch. But Ace seemed okay with this.

Ace had closed his eyes as tears continued to fall, hand still over his mouth as his form shook with silent sobs. Whatever it was that had made Ace like this, had to be something horrible, something connected to his work since he was still in his assassin's outfit. The captain wouldn't pry on it, if Ace wanted to share, he would do it. Him prying would not do anything good right now. And to be truthful, he was almost a bit nervous to find out what it was. Ace was one of the strongest and most durable people he knew, despite his young age, for him to be this upset about something, only showed how bad it must be. But if Ace shared, he would listen, he would be there for him.

Whitebeard wasn't sure how much time had passed, but Ace's form slowly stopped shaking as the hand that was over his mouth went to rest by his side. He could hear Ace giving shaking breaths as he still had tears flowing down his cheeks. After some time, he heard the breaths calm down as Ace moved a bit, sitting more upright and dried his eyes as he gave a small sniff. As Ace was more composed now, he held his eyes open as he turned to face the same direction as the captain. Whitebeard gave a smile as he put his hand behind Ace, to show he was there. He wouldn't leave until Ace said or showed he wanted him to leave. Ace somewhat sat on his bent legs, hands hanging by his side, not seeming to want to move them, looking tired and worn out.

When Dust jumped in Ace's lap giving a small caw as he tilted his head, Ace gave a small smile as he petted him, Dust seeming to like the touch as he settled down. After a few minutes, Ace leaned his head on his leg, making him smile. Whitebeard shifted his gaze to the wall in front of them, deciding to not look at Ace all the time, just be there for him.

After some time, he felt Ace's mouth moving on his leg, seeming to contemplate if he should speak, trying to, but not sure what to say. Whitebeard didn't say anything, neither looked at him, only bringing his hand a bit closer to him, so it rested against the turmoiled kid.

He heard Ace taking a deep breath, ¨I did this assignment,¨ Started Ace in an emotional voice. Whitebeard sat still as he just listened to what had him this upset, not looking at Ace, who was either looking at the wall or Dust. ¨I was supposed to get a boy and girl, siblings, from-, from a place. The boy, only 11, was in terrible shape, he _would_ have died, no matter where I took him or how fast. He would have gotten a slow and painful death. Which he seemed to know himself as he looked at me with pleading eyes.¨ He heard Ace taking a shaky breath. He had a feeling where this was headed, but hoped he was wrong.

¨I killed him. A completely innocent 11 year old. So he didn't have to suffer anymore.¨

Whitebeard unconsciously held Ace a bit closer as Ace took another shaky breath. He could feel Ace shaking his head a bit, ¨I know it was the right thing. Taking him out of his suffering.¨ Ace took another breath, collecting himself before he continued. ¨The girl, few years younger, I brought back to their parents, she being beat up but would be fine. Also bringing the body, so they at least could get the closure of being able to bury him.¨ The captain could feel Ace opening and closing his mouth a few times, having issues with the next part, making him think the parents were furious that their son was dead. He heard Ace taking a shaky breath again, letting out a small sob.

¨They thanked me. They thanked me for taking him out of his misery and giving the body to them. _They thanked me for killing an innocent child._ ¨

Whitebeard sat shocked for a few seconds, before his features softened with a somber look and tightened his hold a bit again, giving some reassurance. He could only imagine what that was like, not only seeing a young kid close to death, _pleading_ to be killed. But to actually do it. The captain was sure that was something he never could do himself. It _was_ the right thing to do, Ace was right about that. But to do it must have been horrible for the young assassin. The boy was only 11. For people to injure and torture kids where someone who deserved to die and Ace had probably killed them. But to be thanked for killing the child, thanked for killing an innocent child, was something that probably caught him off guard. Ace was probably emotional and upset for killing the young child, the parents thanking him was probably something that made it worse, the thing pushing him over the edge.

And Whitebeard could understand the parents.

If one of his children died, he would want to have something to bury, to get that closure of saying a proper goodbye. The captain closed his eyes, needing to keep his own emotions in check. Just hearing what had happened was painful. He couldn't even imagine what Ace must be feeling, how doing that must have been like.

Whitebeard sat with Ace in silence, the kid just taking calming breaths and collecting himself again, leaning on the captain, who somewhat held around him with his hand, it being like a makeshift backrest. They both now just sat in silence, the captain moving his thumb in a small stroking motion on Ace's upper back in a comforting manner.

They sat like that for some time, Ace slowly relaxing and calming down. When Whitebeard looked at a clock on Ace's desk, he saw he had been here for almost 3 hours. It wasn't a bother for him, he would gladly sit here the rest of the day, even stay the entire night if Ace needed it. When half an hour had gone by and Ace hadn't made any movements, the captain was thinking Ace might have fallen asleep and looked down on him. Ace weren't asleep, but he was looking tired and pensive, looking at the wall in front of him, one hand petting Dust. He seemed better, more composed, but not ready to place his usual mask back. Ace had a lot of burdens he hid behind that mask, the captain knew Ace would put it back on when he was ready, most likely pretending this never happened, at least not in front of them.

He had a feeling Ace usually hid away when everything got too much. Making him think that if Dust hadn't come and got him, he would never have seen this side of Ace. The side he knew existed, but Ace always hid. Being an assassin couldn't be easy, and this showed that. He could understand why many wanted him to quit, realizing it was affecting him in a negative way. He had a feeling very few had seen Ace like this, Ace did a lot to hide. Either hiding away as, he had noticed he did a few times, or drinking. Both was a bat way of handling the emotions and feelings, but Ace had probably been going it for years. Old habits was hard to change, but he would try and help Ace to change them, holding everything inside was never good.

After another half hour had gone by, the captain used his thumb to stroke Ace's head, making the kid make some small movement, slightly changing his position. Ace moved his legs a bit, so they were now cross-legged as he moved his head a bit, still leaning it on his leg as he gave a small content sigh, closing his eyes for a second, seeming to enjoy the motion, making the captain give a small smile as he continued. After some minutes Ace opened his eyes again, continuing to stare at the wall, eyes a bit downcast. After some minutes, Ace gave a small sigh as he sat up straight, using his hands to dry away the tear tracks that he had on his face. When he had, his hands went back to Dust in his lap. Ace somewhat shook his head. ¨You don't have to stay, I'm feeling better.¨ Said Ace, sounding almost like his usual self, only some small emotions could be heard underneath.

The captain gave a smile and a small shake of his head. ¨It's no bother, I would love to stay, as long as you don't mind.¨ Ace gave a small nod, not seeming to mind he was staying, making him smile. The captain then watched as Ace started to open his gauntlets and taking them off, placing them close to the desk which wasn't far away, his cape soon joining. As his cape was now off and Ace went back to petting Dust, Whitebeard brought his hand back to Ace's back, thinking of going back to the earlier motion. But as soon as his hand touched Ace, he could feel the kid tensing up. Whitebeard gave a small smile and just let his hand rest behind Ace, to show he was still there. Ace still wasn't fond of touch and the captain would respect that. Just the fact Ace had taken the earlier comfort was a big step, making him glad.

Both of them sat in silence. The captain could see Ace closing his eyes at one point and taking some deep breaths before opening them again, now looking much more collected and composed, like his usual self. The captain could still see some emotions in his eyes, but that was it. It was almost unnerving to see how quickly and easily Ace could put the mask on. The worst part was how natural it looked. If he didn't know it, he would never have guessed the kid was in turmoil. This was the first time he had seen the mask slip, and that was clearly something that rarely happened, at least when others could see. It was something the kid probably had been doing for years, not showing any negative emotions, showing he was in pain and turmoil.

After some time in silence, the captain spoke up, looking at Ace. ¨Would you like to hear the rest of how I met your father?¨ Ace gave a slow nod, also seeming to be contemplating on something, making him not start the story, waiting to see if he wanted something. After a second, Ace spoke up having a somewhat calm look in his eyes. ¨Marco can also come in.¨ Whitebeard looked at Ace for a second, wondering what he meant, before he felt it. _Marco's presence was still outside in the hallway._ He could also faintly feel Izou, but he could feel Marco was deliberately making his presence known. Whitebeard gave a smile, seeing Marco being there and making so Ace also knew it. They had been here for almost 5 hours, and Marco had apparently not left, showing how much he cared and how patient he was. Marco would probably even stayed there for the entirety of the night too, if it meant he could show he cared.

Whitebeard gave a nod as he leaned a bit back, his hand going to the handle on the door. Being his size had it's small perks now and then. As he opened the door, he could instantly see Marco and Izou, both lifting their gazes to him. When they did, he gave a smile and motioned for Marco to come inside. As soon as he did, he could see Marco giving a small smile, as well as Izou as they both stood up. When they were up, Izou gave a nod and left silently. Marco sent a smile after the other male, before he went inside the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

When the door was shut, Marco made his way over to him in a calm manner and sat down on the floor like them, leaning on one of his legs. He was not far from Ace, maybe a couple feet or so away from his form. Marco didn't say anything as he made himself comfortable and leaned back on his leg, relaxing and closing his eyes, seeming glad Ace was doing better and that he was able to come inside. When Marco had settled down and Ace had a somewhat small smile, he started the story, continuing from where he thought Ace had fallen asleep. After he had talked for some minutes, he could see Ace switching hand, making so his left was now petting Dust. After he had, his now unoccupied right hand went closer to Marco's left one slowly entwining one of their fingers, as a small hold. He could see Marco giving an ever so small reassuring squeeze, making Ace give a small smile, relaxing a bit more.

This made the captain extremely glad. This was the first kind of affection he saw between his sons, aside from the small kiss almost 2 weeks ago. But this was different, this time Marco gave affection back, seeming to like the small touch. The captain pretended he didn't notice it and continued to tell the story, letting them have this small touch in peace.

Whitebeard finished the story after an hour and half, both of his sons sitting in silence and listening, seeming to enjoy themselves. Ace looking a bit content with everything, but also having a small secluded look. Making the captain think it was time to leave, maybe give Ace some time for himself. This had been a tough day for Ace, he might want some peace now. He hadn't been sleeping for some time now either, and might want that, he did look tired. Whitebeard moved a bit, making Marco open his eyes and look at him, and Ace do some small movement.

The captain looked at his sons. ¨What do you say about heading to get something to eat?¨ He could see Marco giving him a curious look, but understood after giving a look to Ace. Ace gave a small nod as he let out a sigh, ¨I think I'll stay here for a bit more.¨ The captain gave an understanding look as he nodded and moved to stand up. ¨That's fine, son.¨ He gave a small comforting and reassuring brush to his head, making Ace nod, a thankful look in his eyes. When he turned to the door, he could see Marco also nodding, before leaning in and give a small and quick kiss to Ace's cheek, making the captain smile. Marco then stood completely up and walked over to him, having a content look in his eyes.

The captain gave a last glance to Ace, who hadn't moved yet, ¨See you later, son.¨ He said. After Ace gave a nod, he and Marco left, leaving Ace to himself for a bit, which he probably also needed. It had been a tough day where a lot had happened, Ace needed to to take everything in, it had maybe been happening a bit fast for Ace. When they were out in the hallway and closed the door behind them, they started to walk towards the deck. When Marco had his hand on the door handle, he paused for a second. ¨Was it bad, yoi?¨ Whitebeard gave a small sigh. Bad was nowhere close to what that had been. ¨It's not my place to tell. But don't it mention around Ace, if he wants to tell, he will.¨ Marco nodded and opened the door and headed out. When they got to the main deck, they were met by many worried faces. Izou seemed to have calmed them down a bit, him knowing it must have calmed down to let Marco join.

When they saw the smile the captain had and the usual expression Marco had, they had a feeling everything was fine, or at least a lot better than what it had been. No one did ask about what had happened, even though they did want to know, they knew none of them would share. Thatch did ask if Ace would join them for a late dinner. Whitebeard answered with shaking his head and saying Ace was relaxing, needing some time for himself. Everyone had nodded, still looking worried, but knew Ace was better. He would never have left if he thought Ace wasn't better. They had gone to the galley, where some were still eating. Dinner had been a couple of hours ago, but they had not washed up or anything, seeing as the captain wasn't there, and they were worried for Ace.

They sat down and ate their food, talking as usual and keeping the mood up. They spent a long time in the galley, Whitebeard wanting to be around his children, since it made him feel calm. He always enjoyed to stay around them, more so when experiencing or hearing things that made him feel emotional. That story Ace had told was horrible, for him to be forced to make a decision like that, to either let the child die slow and painful or to kill him himself, only to be thanked for it. Only hearing it made his heart ache, he couldn't even imagine what actually doing it was like and hoped he never did. Ace would probably be back to his usual self next time he saw him, showing how used to this he was and how strong he were. He had a small wish Ace didn't think he needed to be as strong all the time, not around him. But that was a long road ahead.

After being in the galley for over an hour, Marco stood up and grabbed a plate with food, saying he would bring it to Ace. Which was a good idea, Ace needed to eat too. Thatch had tried to go with him, but Marco had given him a stern no and a glare, making the chef sit down with a nod, understanding he was not allowed to join. Marco had then left, leaving Thatch to somewhat pout, wanting to see how their youngest was. Whitebeard had given a smile as he had started a conversation with him, to keep his mind off Ace for a bit, so he wouldn't worry.

When Marco got to Ace's door, he gave a soft knock. When he got no answer, he slowly opened the door and peeked inside, only to smile when he saw Ace asleep. Marco slowly walked into the room and placed the plate on the desk. When he looked at Ace, he had his hand over Dust, probably fallen asleep while petting him, Dust seemed to like it as he looked at him from where he lay. When he looked at Ace again, he saw Ace didn't have his covers over himself and carefully dragged it over him, one usually slept a bit better with some covers over themselves. Ace didn't even make any movement as he did, making Marco think he was somewhat exhausted. It had probably been a hard day, maybe even days.

Before Marco left, he caressed Ace's head a bit, glad to see him better, giving a small smile when he still didn't make any movement. Ace really was tired. As he took his hand away, Dust gave a small caw. When he looked at the bird, he saw a thankful look in its eyes, making Marco smile. He gave a quick pet to Dust before he left, going back to the galley to be with his father. Who seemed to want to be with them, which he usually did when something bothered him. Making him wonder what Ace might have told, what had made Ace this upset. He decided not to think at it and sat down in beside his father again, joining their conversation. Ace would be better after he had relaxed for a bit.

-x-

Ace sat on the floor for some minutes after the other two had left, not wanting to move just yet. He had been shocked when he felt someone suddenly touch his arm, not hearing or feeling the captain had come inside. When he had seen the captain, he had tried to take a deep breath, to gather himself again, but felt it was a lot harder than he thought. But when Whitebeard had shook his head a bit, offering a small smile, a sob left him as everything felt too much. He decided to not think about it, to not overthink everything as he leaned on the man, taking the comfort the man offered. He could feel the man moving, sitting down and moving so he was instead leaning on his forearm, his hand being almost behind him, feeling a thumb stroking his back, giving some comfort.

It did feel comforting, especially when the captain didn't speak, only giving the comfort of not being alone. Ace still tried to silence his sobs, not wanting to seem weaker than he already felt. He felt small and vulnerable, which he didn't like, but he couldn't stop the emotions he felt, to stop the pain right now, he was far too gone. So Ace took the comfort, closing his eyes, trying to not think of anything for a bit, hoping to get himself back under control. It did take time, but he did manage it to some extent, at least stopping the sobbing and trembling, making so he could focus on his breathing and calm down, the captain still not speaking.

It was then he had noticed the presence of the first commander in the hallway, telling him even more he wasn't alone. It brought comfort, feeling him and Izou there, knowing he weren't alone, making some of the loneliness go away. When he felt more composed, he had sat up, wanting to seem like he was more in control. He felt even more glad when Dust jumped in his lap, making his running mind calm down some. After some contemplating, he had decided to lean on the captain a bit again, feeling drained. The feeling of sitting there, leaning on the captain and having the hand behind him, giving some small comforting strokes, no words being spoken, reminded him off his late mentor. This was almost the same as he had done when Ace was turmoiled, when he was in pain.

Ace had used some minutes thinking, thinking if he should say what had happened. He was always told speaking about it helped, to say it out loud. When he felt the arm somewhat tightening, he made the decision to tell, to share what it was. The captain staying silent the entire time. He could not get rid of the image of the young boy looking at him that pleadingly, realizing he would die, no matter what he did. Ace had given him some reassurance that the pain would be over soon, making the small kid give a thankful look, understanding what he would do. The sister was only out in the hallway and had heard the gunshot, yelling at him, crying and not understanding. He had decided to bring the body back with the girl, placing the body in a blanket to hide it from the girl, also softly blowing some smoke at her, erasing it from her mind. She didn't need to see it.

When he got to the parents, they were glad to get her back. When he explained about the boy, he expected to be yelled at, to be told he wouldn't get any payment or anything, seeing how the kid was dead, killed by his hands, which he did mention. Saying how he would have died, him taking the young child out of his misery.

But they had looked at him in understanding and gratitude as they said thank you, taking the body. Saying thank you over and over, glad to know he didn't suffer anymore.

It was the small thing that just made everything too much. He felt awful for killing the child, the innocent child, and wanted them to yell, saying how he shouldn't have done it. He could take that but he couldn't take this, to be _thanked_ for doing it. Thanked for killing a young innocent life, something he had only done once before, but he wasn't thanked for it. It was the right thing to do, but he didn't want to be thanked for it. It was wrong.

He was glad the captain hadn't talked, only tightening his hand a bit, but not much. It felt good to say it, to share it with someone. After that, he slowly managed to place his mask somewhat back, but not completely. When the captain had stroked his head in a caring manner, he had realized how long they had been there, the reason he said he didn't need to be there, he was feeling better. But the words made him happy, glad to know he would stay a bit longer. Ace didn't want to admit it, but he didn't want to be alone right now. Taking the gauntlets and cape off felt good, making him feel a tiny bit better. When he felt Whitebeard's hand on his back again, he had tensed up, more on basic instinct that anything. The captain seemed to understand as he let his hand rest behind Ace, not touching, but there.

When some time went by and the captain offered to finish the story he had fallen asleep to, he had nodded, wanting that calm steady voice to ease his mind. To have some noise to keep his mind of the other things for a bit. He could still feel Marco in the hallway, and felt like he wanted him there too. Marco always helped him calm down, seeing how calm he was, offering calmness. When Marco had joined them, he could see him relaxing against a leg, seeming content with it. Ace wished he could manage to one day just sit down like that, not minding being that close to someone. But that was a long way to go, maybe something he would never reach.

When the story had started, he had felt his mind coming to a small stop, the reeling stopping for a second, liking the small distraction. He had slowly inched his hand closer to Marco's and intertwining their middle fingers again, feeling himself smile when he gave a reassuring squeeze. It was the perfect amount of touch right now. It felt good to listen to the story, having the soft embrace on his finger from Marco and Dust sitting in his lap, being calm himself. He felt his mind completely calming down, now starting to feel more like everything was better. This also made him feel tired and exhausted, as everything calmed down, also making him wanting some time alone, to think and relax. When the story was finished, the captain seemed to understand this as he mentioned heading back out.

The small brush the captain had done and the small kiss from Marco, made him feel like he wasn't as alone as he had felt when he had returned. He was a part of a crew now, a family as they called it. It felt nice.

Ace took a breath as he stood up from the floor, carrying Dust with him to the bed and sitting down, taking the shoes off as he laid down on his side, stroking Dust. The bird looked at him, giving a small caw. Ace shook his head. ¨I'm not mad. You did nothing wrong.¨ Ace stroked his neck, knowing Dust especially liked that. ¨It was right of you to get him. I'm sorry I scared you.¨ Dust leaned into the touch, feeling glad he was fine now and not mad. Ace made himself a bit more comfortable as he stroked the bird's back, making Dust also settle down. Ace petted Dust until he fell asleep, falling in a thankfully dreamless sleep.

When he woke up a couple of hours later, he had his blanket covering him and some food on his desk. Ace gave a smile as he sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes a bit. He always felt them sting to some small extent after he cried like he had, which was rare. Ace slowly made his way over to the desk and sat down, doing some small paperwork as he ate, also feeding a bit to Dust.

He did feel reluctant to head back out, knowing the captain and most commanders had seen him like that. But he told himself that they wouldn't hold it against him, he needed to face them anyway, he couldn't hide away. He did believe the pirates wouldn't keep it against him, think anything less off him. But he had never liked to show his weak side to anyone. The few who had seen it, had either been someone he trusted greatly and knew for a long time. The other few who had seen it, had tried to use it against him, the reason he was as careful as he were. He needed to have some faith in the pirates, everyone he had talked to had said they were good people and they had not done anything to prove them wrong.

It was still a long way to go, but he needed to start to trust them to do the right things. They had not done anything to show they didn't care, being understanding and letting him be himself, letting him continue his work. He did like it here, even though it was still a bit weird. Having people this close and able to be as carefree as he were. Maybe not carefree, but more relaxed than he usually were around others.

-x-OUTTAKE-x-

Trafalgar Law was looking out at a window as they headed towards Sabaody Archipelago, going to head to the New World. One of the perks of having a submarine boat was that they didn't need to wait to coat their ship. But he had just found out the brat that had run him down also were headed that way. He was surprised to see the young kid headed that way, he couldn't be older than 16, and even that was pushing it. He looked more like he was around 14 or 15. But the biggest surprise was who they had seen him traveling with.

They had seen the Dark King Rayleigh on the boat with the kid, Luffy, and the blond guy.

They had accidentally seen it when they had been checking the surface out. Rayleigh had not been seen doing anything for _years,_ so for him to suddenly be on a boat with two kids, was a surprise, making him think who these kids might be. They _had_ to be someone special to get to travel with the man. Had he figured out this a month earlier, he would have confronted them, to see if they might pose some threat to him. But he had been told by the assassin that he needed to be careful, that he was being watched.

He might be a bit paranoid, even had some of his crew-members say he were, even Corazon at one point. But he needed his help, he needed the assassin as his acquaintance, so he would not take any chances. Rayleigh was a known and powerful man, who had been around for long, meaning he might had some connection to either the assassin himself, or one of the others. He had been notified by Corazon, that if he did something wrong to one of the assassins, he would lose all his chances. This was what Doflamingo had done, pushed his luck to far and not taking them seriously. He had been told by Corazon that Doflamingo should have been dead, he was almost killed by an assassin, by the same one he is now acquaintances with. Had it not been for Corazon, Doflamingo would have been dead, making him think it was also his connection to the man that made the assassin accept as easy as he did.

But that kid, the kid he had seen on that island a few days ago, there was something about him that intrigued Law. The reason he wanted to try to run into him again, especially now that he had found out he was traveling with Dark King Rayleigh. When the kid had asked for his name and he had sworn at the kid, making his face fall, he felt something, he wasn't sure what, but he had said his name, making the other smile and the feeling disappear. He had not told anyone about it, wanting to figure it out himself. But he wondered what was so special about this kid, this one kid that seemed like a regular annoying kid.

But there was something, and he would figure out what.

* * *

 _And that's chapter 24, hope you enjoyed_

 _We did need some real hurt/comfort and we needed to have Ace be human and show how his work might be, how it affects him. And a baseline for Ace to start trusting them and start to ease up to them._

 _And if you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story._

 _ _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment__


	26. Ace of Spades Chapter25 The Intermission

_Hello everyone, here's chapter 25._

 _And we have much development in the Marco/Ace part._

 _And smut warning. When it start, skip to the -x- if you don't want to read it._

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace stretched as he finished the last bit of some paperwork. He had noticed the boat had slowed down, making him think they were closing in on Sabaody Archipelago. Ace gave a small motion to Dust, who went out to see if he was right. The island was a sight by itself, and he couldn't wait until Luffy saw it himself. He had never seen it from afar like he was going to, never really been on it either. He was probably excited, Sabo was most likely too, but he was more interested in getting to the New World. After some seconds, he was told by Dust that he was right, they were close to Sabaody Archipelago. Still some distance left, they could see the island in the horizon.

Ace did think himself the island was a sight, so being out to see them approaching sounded nice. But most of them were out, also wanting to see the beautiful island, and Ace weren't peculiarly interested in being around many people right now. But most of them were either in the crows nest or on the deck, there were places he could be and watch the arrival without being around the others. Ace told Dust his thoughts and the bird obligated as Ace took his regular clothes on. A second later, he disappeared, before reappearing on top of a mast, where he sat down. He was on one of the highest ones, even higher than the crows nest. No one would be close, so he could enjoy the arrival in peace. He could see the island in the distance and guessed they would arrive in a few short hours.

Ace made himself comfortable as a gust of wind came, enjoying the placement and peace.

-x-

Marco stood on deck, looking at the island in the distance. It wasn't long until one could see the finer details of the island, all the lights that lighted the place up. Most of the crew were on the deck, also watching the island, many drinking and being excited to get to Sabaody Archipelago, it was an island many liked to visit. As he was watching the island in the distance and his family members having fun, he saw something shifting in the dark above them and looked up. He was glad to see it was Dust, who stood perched on his spot on the mast, his little nest still there.

Dust being up and out, did most likely mean Ace was awake. He looked at the bird, thinking of informing Ace that they were closing in, so he could come out too. When Dust tilted his head at him and looked up. Marco frowned a bit as he also looked up, wondering what the bird could be looking at. But when he saw a shape on top of the main yard mast, he felt himself smile. He handed the cup he had to Izou, who was standing beside him, and motioned upwards when he looked at him in curiosity. When Izou looked up, it didn't seem like he noticed it and Marco didn't stay to see if he did. Marco had a better eyesight than most, thanks to his devil fruit. When he had moved a bit away from everyone, he transformed into his phoenix form and flew up to the yard mast.

Marco landed a bit away from Ace, transforming back. The others had probably noticed him flying up, it was a dark night and his phoenix was bright, but Ace were wearing dark clothes, also not having his cape on, making him hard to spot. When he landed, Ace looked at him with a smile. ¨Good evening.¨ Marco gave a smile himself, crouching down. ¨Good evening, yoi. What a nice spot you found.¨ Ace gave a nod, turning to look at the island they were approaching. ¨I didn't want to be around too many, and the view from here was good.¨ Marco nodded. ¨Do you mind if I join you up here, yoi?¨ The reason he had not sat down, in case Ace still wanted some alone time. Ace gave him a smile, ¨I don't mind.¨

Marco felt himself smile as he sat down. It was an amazing view from up here. Not only to the island they were heading towards, but to the deck below. You could see everything from here. Marco sent a look at Ace, who seemed to be enjoying himself. ¨Have you been to Sabaody Archipelago before, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I have, but not for some time.¨ Marco nodded, also shifting his attention to the island in the distance. He used his hands to keep himself balanced on the mast. There was nothing to keep him from falling if something happening, like a big wave or hard gust of wind. The yard mast had some size, making it somewhat comfortable, almost like sitting on the railing, only being much higher up. It was actually quite comforting. Marco had always liked heights, not sure if it was him or the phoenix the fondness came from, but he liked it.

Marco decided to just sit there in silence and watch as they approached the island. Ace did still look a bit seclusive, but he didn't seem to mind him there, which made him smile and feel warm inside. Ace was warming up to them, to him, seeming to like to be around them. After they had sat in silence for about half an hour, Marco felt Ace's hand slowly coming to rest on his, laying over his fingers. ¨Thank you for being there.¨ Marco gave a small nod, ¨It was nothing, yoi.¨ He answered with a small smile, continuing to look at the island in the distance.

For the next hour, they just sat in silence, Ace's hand still over Marco's. They were almost at the island, maybe half an hour left. Many of those who had been on deck, had walked inside to get ready to go to the island. Many were planning to party, gamble and have fun. They had three days there, which was longer than they normally stayed at an island. After that, they would go to the New World, where they would be at Fishman island for a day, but after that, it would be periods of time between each island, everything from a week, to months. Some islands were much further apart, also having a lot of islands they tried to avoid, knowing it would result in unnecessary conflict.

As both of them sat in silence, watching the island they were almost close enough to dock at, Marco heard a voice yelling for him. When he looked down, also needing to lean back a bit, he could see Rakuyo standing in the crows nest below them, looking at him. When the seventh commander saw him looking at him, he spoke up. ¨Pops wants to see you.¨ Marco gave a nod, saying he would go and see what he wanted, before he looked back at Ace. He was about to ask if he wanted to join, but before he even managed to say anything, Ace shook his head. Marco gave a nod, Ace probably wanted some more alone time.

When Ace moved his hand off his, Marco wanted to tell the seventh commander he would come later, just so he could be more with Ace. But he had said he would come and Ace looked like he liked the spot he was at. If Ace was still there when he was finished speaking to his father, he would join Ace again.

Marco jumped down from the mast, transforming his arms to wings halfway down and softening his landing. When he was on the deck, he started walking to his father's room, knowing the man was there. The captain wasn't out on deck, having gone inside to relax. He had seen the island many times through his years, so for him to not be as excited was normal. He would most likely be out when they were closing in on Fishman island, they had just figured out Jimbei would be there. Whitebeard and Jimbei were long time allies, and Jimbei might have some news from the New World to them.

When Marco got to the door, he knocked and walked in after he heard the 'come in'. When he got inside, he saw his father sitting in his chair and giving a smile when he saw him. Marco gave a smile back as he closed the door, ¨You wanted to see me, yoi?¨ The captain gave a nod. ¨Yes, son. As you know, we are closing in on Sabaody Archipelago, where we'll be staying for 3 days.¨ Marco nodded, now wondering why he was mentioning it. Everyone knew about it, especially the commanders. Whitebeard gave a smile,

¨While we are there and as long as Ace don't have any work, you are relieved from your duties as a commander.¨

Marco stared at the man for a second, making sure he actually heard what he thought he did. Whitebeard was really relieving him of his duties of a commander as long as Ace had no work? It took him a second to realize that was actually happening. ¨What?¨ He asked shocked. Whitebeard had only relieved him a couple of times, both of which when he was too tired or something big came up. Marco was the first commander and first mate of the crew, he had a lot of responsibilities. Whitebeard gave a laugh, ¨You haven't been able to be much around each other in spare time, son. If he have an assignment, you can do your duties. But if he have none, Izou and Rakuyo is prepared to step in for you.¨

Marco gave a smile, looking at his father gratefully. He wanted to spend more time with Ace, but his commander business or Ace's work did interrupt often. ¨Thank you, yoi.¨ The captain gave a small chuckle. ¨I thought you would say no, as you have all the other times I have suggested it.¨ Marco gave a snort. ¨All those time, you said it was since I needed to rest more.¨ Whitebeard often said he could get a day off to rest, but Marco never wanted that. A day doing nothing but relax in his room, would do him no good. But now, he would still be around. Maybe not on the boat, but at the island, making him reachable and he was allowed to do his duties. The captain gave a small laugh as he nodded. ¨You're right, son.¨ Marco couldn't get the small smile off his face, glad to know he would be able to spend a lot of time with Ace. Which sounded perfect.

Before they could say anything more, there was a knock at the door. The captain gave a come in as usual and the door opened to reveal Rakuyo again. He didn't walk in, only standing in the doorway. ¨Son, what is it?¨ Asked the captain looking at him. Rakuyo gave a small nod. ¨Ace got an assignment. He will be back in 3 hours.¨ He then looked at Marco, giving a small apologetic look. ¨I didn't know Ace was also up on the mast when I told Pops wanted to see you.¨ Marco gave a small wave, telling him to not worry. Rakuyo nodded and left, closing the door. When the door was closed, the captain looked at him. ¨Was Ace on the mast?¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨He was sitting on the main yard mast, I happened to see him and joined him, yoi.¨

The captain gave a nod, having an understanding look. Probably also understanding Ace didn't want to be around everyone, therefore being on the mast. Marco exchanged some more words with his father, before heading back out on deck. It was a short time before they docked and when they did, the commanders gave the usual quick reminder of rules, before many, almost everyone headed to the island. Jozu going to get the ship ready to get coated, Izou joining him. Marco decided to stay on the boat, at least until Ace returned, and take everything from there.

-x-

Ace appeared on the deck of the Moby and instantly felt relieved. Once again he had taken on some blue blooded patrician and it was now starting to get real worrisome. They had never been this active before. Ace massaged his face as he started to head towards his room, so he could send a message to Daisuke and ask if he had noticed and what his thoughts where. There _had_ to be a reason. As he had taken a few steps, he heard someone speak. ¨Ace,¨ The assassin turned around to see Marco, ¨Would you like to head to the island, yoi? If you don't have anything you need to do.¨ That sounded like a good idea. It might help Ace put his mind off the issue with the blue blooded patricians for now.

Ace gave a nod. ¨I would like that, just give me half an hour to write some letters.¨ Marco nodded, having a small frown. ¨Is everything fine, yoi?¨ Ace couldn't help the sigh that escaped him. ¨Yes. I just need to get this done now.¨ Marco gave a nod and a small smile, ¨I'll wait here for you, yoi.¨ Ace nodded, giving a smile to the first commander, before he headed to his room. When he was at his room, he quickly put his bag away and sat down to write to Daisuke. Ace hoped he didn't also agree on the fact they had been overly active the last weeks, that Ace had only been unlucky with his assignments, really unlucky. When he had written the note, he leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes and massaging his face. He couldn't be this unlucky, there had to be some reason. And that reason could not be anything good.

Ace gave a sigh as he stood up, heading for the deck to meet up with Marco again. Heading to the island sounded good, being with Marco also sounded nice. The first commander offered a calmness he liked and could use now. When he got to the deck, he walked up yo Marco who was waiting for him. When the first commander saw him, he smiled. ¨Ready to go, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod and smile, ¨I am.¨ Marco nodded and they headed off the ship together, heading to the island.

-x-

Marco walked with Ace into a casino. They had been walking around for half an hour and decided to see if there were anything interesting in the casino. The clock was almost 3 at night and there weren't much open places right now. Only the casinos, some bars and brothels. Both the latter didn't appeal to much to either Ace or Marco. When Ace had returned and looked to be somewhat bothered by something, which made Marco concerned. But Ace seemed to have a plan to handle whatever it was. Marco only hoped it weren't anything too bad. Ace did at least look to be enjoying himself as they walked around together, making Marco glad.

When they were in the casino and could see the different gambling machines and tables, they saw many from the crew being here and there, gambling their money away. Marco and Ace walked around for some time, trying some small games and machines, also watching everyone having fun, even though many was losing, but they did seem to enjoy themselves. After some time, they noticed Thatch and Izou at a blackjack table, Thatch playing while Izou was watching. The chef was clearly not having much luck, it was easy to notice the almost defeated look at his face. Ace made a motion to Marco and they headed over, Marco wondering what Ace was planning. The table was full. When they were at the table, it was a new hand and they could see Thatch on his way to stay on the two cards,

But before he could, Ace grabbed some tokens and doubled his bet, motioning for a card.

The dealer looked at Thatch, asking if this was fine, seeing as Ace just walked up. Thatch did send a look at Ace, when he nodded, Thatch also did, looking at the dealer. The dealer then gave a card and the round went on. Next round, before Thatch could do anything again, Ace motioned for a card. When the dealer obligated, Thatch sat with blackjack. The chef was momentarily stunned, but gladly took the tokens he won. And that was how it was for the next half hour. Ace playing for Thatch, always either getting what he bet back or winning, _never_ losing, not once. As Ace finished another hand, Thatch now looking way to happy, having over 20 times as much as he had, Ace gave him a pat on the back. ¨Good luck and have fun, Thatch. Marco and I need to leave.¨

Thatch gave a nod, giving a grin to Ace, ¨Thank you for the help, Ace!¨ He said before going for an another hand, now by himself. Izou gave a shake of the head as he sighed, most likely believing Thatch would lose everything again. Which he most likely would if he weren't stopped. When Ace now turned around, he instantly headed for the exit, making Marco frown. He didn't think Ace actually meant leaving the casino entirety. ¨Ace, are we leaving, yoi?¨ Ace nodded. ¨Why?¨ Asked the first commander. There weren't much other things open and he had a feeling Ace didn't want to head back to the boat. Ace looked at him and made a small motion to his right. When Marco looked over, he saw two guards and one manager looking directly and intensely at them. Before Marco could ask, Ace spoke up.

¨It's illegal to count cards. If we stay, they will throw us out.¨

Marco stared at Ace in shock for a second, before he understood. _That's how he managed to never lose._ He had heard about it, but had never seen it. He had also heard it was extremely hard to count cards, but wasn't really amazed. This _was_ Ace after all. Ace then made a motion with his head, ¨Come on, I know of a place I think you'll like.¨ Marco gave a nod as he followed. When they were out of the casino, they started to walk towards the red light district, where all the brothels were. Marco thought they were going to head through the district and didn't think much of it. But when they got to a tall building, clearly the tallest of them, Ace headed for the door. Marco frowned as he stopped, this was a brothel, a big one a that.

¨Ace-,¨ He started, but Ace cut him off by placing his finger in front of his lips, making a hushing gesture. Marco nodded and walked up to Ace and they walked inside. When they were, they slowly walked through some doors before they got to some stairs and headed up. Marco followed silently, now realizing they weren't here for the brothel's service, which made him wonder why they were here, what Ace thought he might like here. When they got to the top of the stairs, they met a door that was locked. Ace quickly lock-picked it and walked through, closing it behind them. They did this two more times. ¨I think the doors are closed for reason you know, yoi.¨ Ace gave a chuckle as he lock-picked another door. ¨It's illegal to be here.¨ He said as the door opened. Marco frowned, now wondering where they were headed even more.

When the door opened, he saw they were out on the roof. Ace motioned for him to follow and he did. When the door closed behind them, Ace walked out on the roof and walked around the small house needed for the room to the stairs, Marco following. When Marco was around the corner, he froze at what he saw.

It was an amazing view. He could see the entire island. The amusement park that was still lit, the lights from the docks where many ships where, the Moby included, and the beautiful bubbles that was everywhere. The view was breathtaking to say the least.

It was then he noticed Ace had walked up to the edge of the roof and sat down, legs dangling over the edge. Marco smiled as he walked up and sat down beside him, looking at the amazing sight. ¨This is an amazing view yoi.¨ He could see Ace nodding next to him. ¨It is. Just wait until the sun rises, it gets even better.¨ Marco looked at Ace, who was looking at the view, a smile and content look in his eyes. ¨You've been here often, yoi?¨ Ace gave a small nod. ¨When I have been here before, I always come here. No one comes up here and no one looks up from the ground, making you able to really enjoy the view and peace.¨ Marco nodded, turning to the view again. They had to go through 4 locked doors, and it was a brothel. No one looked up at those, too shy to look at them or to busy to go inside.

As Marco looked at the amazing lit up places, he wondered how it possibly could get better, as Ace had said. But he would see when the sun rose, he did believe Ace. Both of them sat in silence, enjoying the peace and view. Marco was really glad he had been allowed to be relieved of his duties for a bit, so he could be with Ace. Even though they weren't talking, just sitting close and watching the view, it was perfect. They didn't need to talk to enjoy themselves. It was two hours later, when the clock was closing in on 5, that the sun started to rise.

And Ace was right. The view got even better.

The sun's early rays slowly penetrated the bubbles that were around the island, making the bubbles also reflect the sights in amazing color. The bubbles were also transparent, making the clear blue sky visible behind everything. It was beyond beautiful.

Marco enjoyed the view for a few minutes, before turning to Ace. Marco could only stare at Ace, at how beautiful everything was right now. Ace was having a smile, wind gently blowing through his hair as dark eyes reflected the view. Looking at Ace was even more stunning than looking at the view.

Marco moved his arm a bit, placing it closer to Ace. When Ace noticed and looked at him, he saw himself reflected in dark eyes. Both just stared at each other for seconds, before slowly starting to lean in. Who first moved was hard to say, but lips soon connected. The kiss started slow, before it slowly deepened. When they parted minutes later, both were somewhat breathless. Marco slowly brought his hand to cup Ace's cheek, slowly caressing it as he leaned in again and connected their lips. This time, the kiss got heated after a while, hands coming to touch each other. After some minutes, both parted as they panted. Marco could see Ace giving a smile. ¨I know of a private room here, only occupied on special days. Want to head there?¨ Marco nodded, that sounded like a good idea.

Ace nodded and stood up, Marco following. When they were up, Ace started the walk to the room he talked about, him following. They walked through two closed door, before turning in a hallway and going into a room that said vip. When they were in, Ace closed the door and locked it, before tuning to Marco. When he did, Marco wasted no time as he went back and connected their lips, hands roaming their bodies.

When they parted, both were flustered and panting. As Marco looked at Ace, who was looking at him with lust filled eyes, Marco decided what to do next. He slowly leaned in for a quick kiss, before he started to kiss down Ace's cheek and neck, hands taking the cape off before going back to roaming. When he was on his knees, he pushed the shirt up, slowly kissing down the belly as his hands was opening Ace's pants. As he slid the pants off, Ace gave a long moan. As the pants was taken off, Marco started to take the boxers off, making Ace moan again, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Marco gave a glance up, to see Ace panting, cheeks tinted as he looked at him, eyes hazy with lust.

Marco moved his head, slowly kissing the thigh, making Ace moan. When the leg moved, as if giving Marco more space by lifting it a bit, Marco carefully grabbed it and placed it over his shoulder, kissing the inner thigh as he did. When Marco reached the top of the thigh, he leaned backwards and gave a blow to the member in front of him. When he did, Ace moaned his name, the hand on his shoulder tightening. Marco gave a small chuckle as he slowly gave a lick to the member, teasing Ace a bit before he took it in his mouth. When he did, Ace arched, giving a beautiful moan of his name. Marco really loved the sounds Ace made.

As Marco started to suck Ace, he used his hands to caress his thighs and stomach, making Ace arch and moan. As Ace's pants got faster, he also sped up, one hand shifting to caress his balls, making Ace give a throaty moan. When he felt Ace tensing up, he knew Ace was close, and carefully dragged his teeth along the member as he gave a suck. ¨Marco!¨ Ace loudly moaned as he cummed in his mouth. Marco swallowed everything, before slowly standing up again, kissing up Ace's body as he did. When he was upright, he was surprised when Ace instantly went in to kiss him in a deep kiss. Making him moan, Ace not caring about the taste, making Marco's cock throb almost painfully in his pants.

As Ace kissed him, hands came to roam his chest, making him moan again. Ace then pushed him towards the bed behind him, not taking his lips or hands away. When he felt the bed behind his legs, he sat down, Ace coming to straddle him. After a bit, Ace moved away, looking at him. ¨Lay down.¨ Marco gave a nod and complied, moving on the bed and laid down on his back. When he was, Ace moved over and straddled him again, leaning down and kissing him, hips rubbing against his, making him moan into the kiss. Ace's member was soft, but Marco still loved the friction. When Ace sat up and looked at him, he gave a moan as Ace's hand started to untie his sash. ¨Marco,¨ Ace suddenly said, making him look at Ace. ¨Do you trust me?¨ Marco nodded, ¨Of course, yoi.¨ He panted out.

Ace nodded as he completely untied the sash. Marco wondered why Ace asked, but waited to see what Ace now did. As the male now held the sash, he moved forward and leaned down, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. As Ace did, he took his hands and dragged them over Marco's head, slowly tying the sash around them. Marco moaned into the mouth as he understood what Ace was doing, that was kinky thought of Ace. When his hands was bound, he bound them to the headboard. When his hands was secured, Ace started to kiss down his chest, moving towards where he wanted attention right now. As Ace reached his pants, he slowly opened them, taking his cock out, slowly stroking it. The way Ace sat on his knees, one hand on his hip, made him unable to buck into the hand, as he wanted to. As he tried to move his hands, he was completely unable to, making him groan. And that was when he realized something.

Ace didn't tie his hands to be kinky, he tied them so he couldn't touch Ace.

If Marco's hands were free, he could hold Ace in place, which he wouldn't have done, but _could_ have. A thought Ace probably didn't like. Ace now had full control of everything, making sure Marco couldn't do anything to make him uncomfortable. When Marco looked down on Ace, he saw eyes watching him closely as Ace was stroking his cock. Ace had issues with not being in control, to trust someone to not hurt him if he gave that control up. This was the only way Ace felt comfortable doing this right now. When Ace twisted his hand, thumb stroking the head on his aching member, Marco groaned, head going back. Ace was extremely good at this. He could then feel Ace moving a bit down on his knees, before he felt a breath on his member, making him moan out Ace's name.

When Ace gave a lick to the cock, Marco felt a hand coming to pin his knees down, the same as the hand on his hip was doing. He now completely understood why Ace asked if he trusted him, the only parts Marco could move right now, was his head, fingers and toes. But somehow, that made it even better, knowing Ace was going to give him a blow job. When Ace took him into his mouth, his hips tried to buck, but was unable to, making him groan. When Ace started to bob his head, Marco moaned out Ace's name. It felt absolutely amazing, Ace was amazing at giving a blow job, his tongue moving perfectly as he sucked.

Marco could feel heat pooling to his abdomen, telling him he was close. When Ace hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, Marco gave loud moan, almost a scream leaving him. Ace was way too good at this. Ace clearly made up by the fact he couldn't buck his hips or touch him by giving him the ultimate amount of pleasure he could. When Ace both hollowed his cheeks and dragged his teeth along his cock, he yelled out Ace's name as he came, the pleasure becoming too much. Marco felt himself groan when Ace swallowed, continuing to suck him until the orgasm stopped. When it did, Marco laid still as he panted, his body going slack. Marco felt Ace releasing his knees as he started to kiss his way up, also closing his pants.

When Ace reached his jaw, he stopped and looked at him. Marco moved his head up, kissing Ace, making him moan. Marco felt a small groan leave him as he tasted himself when the kiss deepened, but quickly paid no mind to it. That was absolutely amazing. When they parted, Ace leaned up and untied his hands. When they were free, one hand went to Ace's cheek, cupping it. ¨That was amazing, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨It was.¨ Marco captured Ace in a deep kiss, moving lips slowly as Ace leaned into it. When they parted, both were breathless. Ace gave a look to Marco as he moved up and off of Marco. ¨I'm just going to grab my boxers.¨ Said Ace as he moved off the bed. Marco nodded as he made himself comfortable and moved his body under the covers. They were here already, might as well stay a bit longer and relax. The room was unoccupied anyway.

It was only a few seconds later before Ace came back, also moving to lie under the sheets. When he was, he moved closer to Marco, laying a bit away, but moved his hand to lay on his chest. Marco smiled as he brought his hand up and stroked the arm carefully with his fingers, moving to lie on his side, facing Ace. Ace's arm now laid in the bed and Marco continued to stroke it lightly, smiling at Ace, who smiled back. Marco started a conversation with Ace, talking about nothing and everything, knowing Ace most likely wouldn't sleep, having slept the night before. They talked for an hour, before Ace moved his hand to his chest, giving light touches. After that, it wasn't long until Marco drifted off to sleep, although he tried to stay awake.

-x-

When Marco woke up, he was alone in the bed. Marco gave a sigh, annoyed he fell asleep, again. But when he sat up, he saw a familiar cape lying on the floor, the same place he had taken it off Ace before. It was then he heard the sounds of a shower and looked over to a door that was closed, where the sound was coming from. Marco gave a smile as he slipped out of bed and headed for the door. When he was inside, he saw it was a sizable bathroom, a small wall shielding the shower from the first view. Marco could see an another wall like it side by side the first one, signalizing an another shower. Marco slipped out of his clothes, a shower sounded nice, and he could take the one next to the one Ace was in, if Ace didn't want him to join.

When Marco walked so he could see Ace's body, he froze as he saw his back for the first time.

If his front was bad, his back was _terrible._ There was almost no unscarred part of his back. It was filled with scars, many long and wide, reaching from his shoulder to his lower back. There were even some scars that was made from burning, from _branding._ Marco could only stare as the body moved as Ace washed his hair, before he managed to open his mouth. ¨Ace.¨ He manage to breathe out. He could see Ace moving his head to turn around, looking shocked when he saw him there. He could see Ace's face softening as he understood Marco was shocked by the state of his back and turned around, facing him completely. Ace made a small sigh, he probably didn't want him to see it, not yet or like this.

Marco could see Ace was on his way to speak, but Marco moved forward and put a hand on his cheek, silencing him. Ace gave a small pensive look as he moved a hand to Marco's chest, head a bit downcast. Marco used his thumb to stroke Ace's cheek as he moved his head upwards. When Ace looked at him, he connected their lips. It took a second, but Ace soon returned the kiss. Marco was shocked at the amount, being worse than he had thought, but he still liked Ace and the scars were a part of him. People often turned away at scarred bodies, and Ace's was the worst he had seen, but he would never turn away from him. When they parted, he looked at Ace, who had a demure look. ¨Can I see, yoi?¨ Ace looked at him, thinking for a few seconds, before giving a slow nod.

When Marco took his hand away from Ace's cheek, Ace slowly turned around, showing his back. Marco could notice more smaller ones now that he was closer, but could also see the bigger ones clearer, especially the brands. Ace had 4 big brands on his back. One on his right shoulder blade, one on the lower back and two on his spine, one high and one low. When Marco's hand came up and touched Ace's back, he tensed for a second, before somewhat relaxing. Marco slowly traced some of the scars, but when he looked closer at the brand on his shoulder blade, he felt dread fill him. Hand quickly touched the brand and traced it, the feeling intensifying when he was almost certain on what brand this was. ¨Don't tell him.¨ He heard Ace say, voice low. Marco could only stare at the brand in horror,

It was Thatch's old family crest.

Marco knew Thatch was a noble and that his family did shady and wrong things, the reason he had run away, Thatch never agreeing on their views. But he didn't know they branded people. And from Marco's experience, it was slaves and prisoners that got branded. Thatch's old family had managed to brand Ace. Marco was on his way to speak, but Ace shook his head as he turned around, silencing him. ¨It happened years ago. And he has nothing to do with this, he is not them.¨ Marco nodded. It was true. Thatch didn't have anything to do with his family anymore, abandoning them when he was young. But if Thatch found out, he would blame himself. The few times his old family was mentioned in the news for doing awful things, the chef always felt bad. If he found out Ace had been _branded_ by them _,_ he would blame himself.

Marco brought a hand and caressed Ace's head, dragging it through the strands of wet hair. This was probably one of the reasons he hadn't showed his back, in case he recognized the brand. A thought suddenly hit him and he looked at Ace. ¨Are they dead, yoi?¨ Ace had gotten away after being branded, and Ace was probably around them for a reason too. Ace somewhat nodded. ¨His biological parents are still around, but the ones responsible for this are dead.¨ Marco nodded. He knew those nobles were a big family and they still did things and got in the news. Marco brought his hand to Ace's cheek. ¨You're amazing, yoi.¨ He said as he leaned in and connected their lips again.

Many had issues with the fact Thatch originally was a noble, just that he had been born a noble, made them think he would be like them, and they used a lot of time to start to not think of him as a one. And this was people who had no connection or interaction with that family. But Ace, who had had a run in with them, ending up being captured and branded, maybe even more than just branded, a thought he didn't want to think more off, managed to separate them. Ace didn't treat him different from others, didn't do anything different, even though he knew whose family he was from. When they parted, Marco gave a smile to Ace, who smiled back. Ace moved his body and dragged him to also stand under the water. ¨How about we finish the shower, then head to grab some food?¨

Marco nodded, that sounded like a good idea.

-x-

It wasn't until the clock was almost 2, that Ace and Marco walked back on the boat. After finishing the shower, they had snuck out of the building again and found a restaurant where they ate. After they had, they had just walked around together, visiting different places and had fun together. Both glad Ace hadn't gotten another assignment yet. It was now almost lunch, and they thought they should head to the boat again. When they walked into the galley, Marco could instantly hear Thatch's voice yell out. ¨There he is!¨ Yelled the chef, making everyone look at them. ¨There is the man who managed to never lose!¨ He heard Ace give a laugh and had to give one himself. It seemed like Thatch had told everyone on what Ace had done last night.

When they were closer to the table, where many were seated, everyone was looking at Ace. ¨Did you really never lose?¨ Asked Haruta, looking amazed at Ace, who gave a nod. Curiel, who raised an eyebrow, spoke next. ¨Counting cards?¨ That made many look at the tenth commander. Thatch waved a hand at Curiel, ¨Now, my dear Curiel, Ace would never do that.¨ He said, before looking back at Ace, who nodded. ¨I was counting cards.¨ That made Thatch sputter. ¨B- but that's illegal! You cheated!¨ Ace raised an eyebrow, ¨It is. Why do you think I left as abruptly?¨ Thatch looked shocked at him. ¨They caught you?!¨ Ace shook his head. ¨No, but they caught on. One more hand, and I would have been thrown out.¨ Thatch raised his hands. ¨Well of course! You cheated!¨ Ace lifted an eyebrow, ¨I can take the money back, if you don't feel comfortable with it.¨

That made Thatch shut up as he gave a pout, ¨It's fine, I'll keep it.¨ That made everyone laugh. Thatch had apparently thought Ace was just that lucky, not that he was cheating. Marco and Ace then sat down to eat, talking with the others that was present. When lunch was coming to a stop, Haruta looked at Ace. ¨Ace,¨ She started, getting his attention. ¨Do you know any card tricks? Many who can count cards, do. And I was wondering if you could show if you knew any.¨ Everyone who heard her, looked at Ace. Ace gave a nod. ¨I am not too great, but know a few. If you have a deck, I can show.¨ Haruta nodded and handed him a deck she held, clearly excited. Ace looked at the deck, before starting to shuffle it.

As Ace started to shuffle, everyone looked at him, wanting to see what kind of trick he was going to do. Ace then stopped the shuffling for a second and took a card out, face down. ¨We don't need this, so let's just let it lay here for now.¨ He said as he placed it on the table, a cup over it to keep it in place. When it was, Ace went back to shuffling and looked at Haruta, ¨Say a suit.¨ Haruta thought for a second. ¨Spades!¨ She said excited. Ace gave a nod, before holding the deck out to her, ¨Pick a card.¨ She did and didn't look at it as she held it. Ace took the deck back together and took the card from Haruta, ¨Ace of spades.¨ He said, before turning it face up and laying it on the table. When he was right, many was somewhat impressed.

But before anyone could say anything, Ace started to shuffle again. A few shuffles later, he split the deck in half, putting the bottom on the top. ¨This should be 2 of spades.¨ Said Ace as he lifted the first card. Everyone was looking at it, and when Ace turned it around, it was 8 of clubs, making many faces fall. ¨But that's fine,¨ Started Ace, making everyone look at him. _How was that fine?_ ¨It's a shaker.¨ Ace shook his hand once, and suddenly the card was 2 of spades, making many amazed. Ace went back to shuffling a couple of times, before turning to Rakuyo, ¨Say stop.¨ He said as he started to flip through it. When Rakuyo said stop, Ace took the card. ¨3 of spades.¨ He said as he laid it down on the table as the others. He was right again, causing some noise of amazement.

That was how it went, Ace asking them to either pick a card, stop when he was flipping or split the deck. The card was always right. It was now only the king left, the other spades on the table. Ace had gotten an audience, many joining in to see the trick, everyone ready too see if the next was right. Ace stopped shuffling and turned to Thatch, card held out. ¨Pick a card.¨ Thatch swallowed as he reached for a card. Using some time until he decided and took one. Ace closed the deck and took the card. ¨King of spades.¨ When he turned it, he was right and many cheered.

Before anyone could say how amazing it was, Ace looked at the captain. ¨Think of a card. Not a spade, seeing as they are all gone.¨ Everyone looked at Ace shocked. They was sure the trick was over and looked at the captain, waiting for a response. The captain nodded, looking curious where this was going. Ace nodded after he had, going back to shuffle a couple of time. ¨Your card was what?¨ He said, looking at the captain. ¨2 of diamonds.¨ Everyone looked at Ace again, expecting him to take the card on the top off and reveal it to be the right one.

Ace nodded and took the top bunch off. ¨You could have said whatever you wanted. Like a heart.¨ Ace then dragged the cards out on the table, all the hearts in perfect order. ¨Which I have put in order.¨ That was pretty cool, but it wasn't what Whitebeard had said. ¨Or you could have said a club.¨ Then the clubs were laid down, in perfect order. The fact they were aligned was amazing, but why had he asked for a card? Ace gave a small nod. ¨But you said a diamond, which I have also ordered.¨ Then the diamonds was down.

¨But, there is a card missing.¨ Ace then reached over to the card he took out at the beginning. ¨2 of diamonds.¨ The card was taken and shown. It _was_ the two of diamonds.

Everyone stared stunned for a second, before everyone started clapping and cheering. That was amazing. Thatch grabbed the cards, checking them over. ¨How did you do that!¨ He said, trying to see if the cards were false, which they weren't. Ace gave a laugh. ¨One never reveals his tricks.¨ Thatch groaned. ¨Come on, Ace! We're friends, tell me!¨ Ace shook his head, before looking at Thatch. ¨Shuffle it.¨ Frowned, before he did. After he had, Ace held his hand out. ¨It's not really hard.¨ Started Ace, opening the deck and looking at the cards before closing it again. ¨What you do, is memorize the order and be mindful of every shuffle you do.¨ Ace then shuffled it a few times. When he was done, he put the deck down, dragging it out. It was in perfect order again. Everyone stared amazed.

¨But,¨ Started Haruta, ¨How did you know what card we would pick, or when we would said stop?¨ Ace looked at her, ¨That, is a secret.¨ Thatch groaned again, making everyone laugh.

The day went by in a relaxing manner after that. Ace and Marco staying on the ship, Ace needing to do some work. Marco had asked Ace if he could tell Pops about the brand, just so he knew. If something happened and Thatch found out or anything like that, he would also know about it. Ace had seemed to want to say no, but nodded slowly after Marco explained why and thinking it over.

It was after dinner, that Ace got an another assignment and he would be gone until around 6 the next morning. When Ace had left, Marco went back to doing his duties and decided to tell his father about the brand next time they were alone.

-x-

Ace slowly brought his hand up to a tied man's face, another blue blooded patrician, and slowly used three fingers to open his eye. Ace could see the fear as he understood what Ace was doing. Before he could start the pleading, Ace pushed the fingers inside his eye, slowly taking it out, the man screaming his throat raw. Ace was going to end this quickly, but wanted to have some fun before he killed the man. After the eye was out, the other slowly followed. When both eyes were out, Ace slowly used his knife to make a cut in his throat. The man's arms were tied, so he couldn't cover the wound, he would slowly bleed out. When he was done, he branded his mark into his chest, the man screaming the entire time, before Ace stood up. Him using his powers to make his mark on people hurt them greatly.

When he was standing, he grabbed some keys and headed to the dungeon and freed the rest of the people there. He had already freed many, but the man came in the way and tried to stop him, the reason Ace wanted to have some fun. The main one, had suffered for hours, Ace really taking his time. Ace got to the dungeon and opened the cells, telling everyone to follow the oldest he saw, a man in his twenties.

When Ace was at the last cell, he was met by a pleading eye.

There was a woman, only having one eye, the other gone. This one blue blooded patrician enjoyed to take his victims eyes, the reason he did the same to them. The woman was holding a bundle of what he was sure was a child, blood everywhere. Ace made his way over, the woman not able to stand up as a result of a chain. She looked terrible, pale and sick. She was young, maybe 19 or so. When he was close enough, she held the bundle out, pleading at him to take it. Ace did and looked down, seeing a newborn, who couldn't be older than a day, maybe two. When he looked at the woman, he saw she was sitting in a pool of blood, which was growing bigger.

She wouldn't make it, she was too far gone.

The woman opened her mouth a few times, before she was able to speak. ¨I-, I-, Ida.¨ Ace nodded and locked their eyes. ¨I will bring Ida to safety.¨ The woman gave a thankful look, before her head fell against the wall, hands going limp. Ace could see the life leaving her eye, taking a last breath through smiling lips, glad her child was saved. Ace slowly brought his hand to her eye and closed it, making her look peaceful. Ace stood up and walked out to the others who were ready to board a boat. When he saw the man he had put in charge, Ace handed him the child. ¨Her name is Ida, take care of her.¨ The man nodded, a thankful look in his eyes, ¨Thank you, assassin.¨ Ace gave a nod and watched them sail off to safety.

When the boat was gone from his sight, he gave a sigh. _Why was the blue blooded patricians being so nosy?_ They never had before. Daisuke had answered him, saying he had noticed it himself and was investigating. If he found out anything, he would tell Ace at once. Ace gave another sigh as he sent Dust to the boat, wanting to teleport straight to his room. He hated when he found people dying after giving birth, it painfully reminded him of his mother. When he felt Dust caw, he instantly disappeared, wanting to leave this place. He would send Dust with the file on how it went. As soon as he was in his room, he sat down and made the file and gave it to Dust, who disappeared to deliver it. When he was gone, Ace put his head in his arms on the desk. Slowly gathering himself again.

He hated, truly hated, blue blooded patricians.

-x-

Marco looked at the clock when he woke up. It was 7 in the morning and Marco slowly stretched as he sat up. He had done all of his paperwork yesterday evening, so he felt better about not doing any work while Ace also had free time. Marco slowly got out of bed and dressed in a calm manner, he was in no rush. When he was done, he decided to head out to breakfast. As he walked out of his room and saw Ace's door, he remembered something. Ace was supposed to return at 6 and was most likely back. Marco decided to see if he was up and would invite him to breakfast with him, maybe even go off the ship.

Marco knocked carefully on the door and when no reply came, he thought Ace was either out on deck or asleep. He was about to leave, when he heard a noise from behind the door, making him frown. Marco knocked again, this time a bit harder. It took a second, but he head a reply. ¨Who is it?¨ He heard Ace say. ¨It's me, yoi.¨ He answered back. He soon heard Ace say he could come in. Marco carefully opened the door and stepped inside. When he was, he saw Ace was still in his assassin's outfit, although the mask was off. Ace gave a smile, ¨Did you want something?¨ Marco smiled himself. ¨I was thinking of heading out to eat and wanted to ask if you'd join me, yoi?¨

Ace gave a smile as he nodded. ¨I would like that. Just give me a minute to change.¨ Marco nodded, ¨I'll wait outside, yoi.¨ Ace gave a thankful smile and nod. Marco then went out the door, closing it behind him and waited. It wasn't long until Ace came out, now wearing his regular clothes and cape. Marco smiled. ¨Ready, yoi?¨ Ace nodded and they headed out and off the boat, going to a restaurant at the island.

The rest of the day went calmly for Marco. An hour after breakfast, Ace got another assignment and left. It would take most of the day, making Marco be on the deck the rest of the day, standing beside his father and doing some duties when it was needed.

When Ace returned late that evening, they headed back to the brothel and sat on the roof together. Just sitting close to each other and enjoying the night, Ace's hand lying on top of his. They stayed like that until morning came again. When it did, Ace got another assignment and left for a few hours. While he was gone, Marco helped organize the ship, readying them for sailing. They would leave in the evening.

-x-

Ace appeared in his room, taking his assassin outfit off. He was a bit bloody, but only his clothes. He quickly changed into normal clothes and put his assassin ones to wash. When he had, he gave a sigh as he opened his closet. He had been thinking of this for some time now and thought he should do it now. His and Marco's relationship was evolving, they were getting closer and closer and Ace could feel himself trusting him more and more.

Just that he had showed him his back, was a big step for Ace. He had a feeling he would recognize the brand on his shoulder blade, the reason he had avoided it. He didn't want Thatch to find out about it, it would only cause the chef pain. He was a caring man, he would feel bad if he found out Ace had his old family crest branded onto him. Ace didn't blame Thatch for it, held no anger towards the man. He had abandoned his family a long time ago, way before the brand even got on his body. He had absolutely nothing to do with it.

Ace slowly took a spare cape out of his closet, this one also being waterproof. It was a completely dark green one, no markings. Just a plain cape with a hood he had. When he had it, he closed the closet. He enjoyed the breakfast they had had the other day. He was glad Marco had invited him out to go with him. It helped him put his mind off the lady who had died and reminded him of his mother. Ace really enjoyed being around Marco.

Ace put on his own cape. He was going to do this. He had already prepared for it, so now was a good time. And Marco had been relieved of his duties, so he could take him with him. Marco was a caring man, a man Ace felt he could trust and maybe open up to with time. He wasn't there yet, but he did believe he would get there. He hoped he would get there. Marco was glad in telling him about Whitebeard, on how he was there for them, a way to tell Ace he was there for him too. The captain was the father figure to Marco, to everyone on the ship, the one they could lean and trust on, him being strong and reliable. Ace had once had a person like that and it was maybe time to somewhat introduce him to Marco.

Ace knew it might be silly, seeing as they couldn't meet person to person. But Ace felt like it was something. He spent a lot of time sitting on the ground and telling him how his life was and his troubles. He might not be there in person, but Ace felt like he could hear him. Ace walked out of his room and knocked on Marco's door, hoping he didn't think it was stupid, it meant a lot to Ace.

-x-

Marco heard a knock on his door and gave a come in. He thought it might be Izou again, to see if he was still there. When the door opened, it was Ace that walked in, making him smile. When Ace walked in and closed the door, he could see a green cape in his arms, making him wonder what it was for. When Ace turned around, Marco stood up. ¨How did everything go, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨It went fine actually.¨ He said, even sounding a bit surprised himself. Marco gave a nod and motioned for the cape in his hands, ¨What's that for, yoi?¨ Ace gave a pensive look, ¨I wanted to introduce you to someone.¨ Said Ace, handing him the cape.

Marco nodded, taking the cape and taking it on. Whoever this was, was someone Ace cared about, making him wonder who it might be. When the cape was on, Ace took the hood over his head and did the same to his. ¨It's raining a bit where we're going.¨ Marco gave a nod, now understanding what the cape was for. Ace then held his hand out and Marco took it right away, understanding Ace was going to teleport them to their location. Ace gave a smile. ¨It might feel a bit weird.¨ Marco nodded. He thought it might feel special, but he was prepared for it. ¨I'm ready, yoi.¨ He said with a smile.

Ace gave a nod himself, and suddenly he felt like he was falling, but falling sideways in total darkness. A second later, he was suddenly on solid ground again, which made him lose his balance for a second. Ace gave a laugh as he steadied him. Marco looked at Ace, ¨That was interesting, yoi.¨ Ace gave a laugh as he nodded. ¨You get used to it.¨ Marco gave a nod. It was then he realized it was raining, quite badly in fact. He could see they were in a forest of some kind, no house or anything close by. Marco quickly adjusted his cape a bit, so he wouldn't get too wet.

When he had, he saw Ace motioning him to follow as Ace started walking. Marco did and silently followed. Marco had a feeling Ace didn't want to talk too much right now, he looked pensive. After they had walked for some minutes, he could see a clearing through the trees, seeming to lead to a cliff of some sort. Marco was now curious on where they were going, there weren't any houses or anything here. The rain had basically stopped a couple of minutes prior, only lightly raining in the distance. It almost seemed like the rain was avoiding them.

When they were nearing the clearing, Ace stopped for a second. ¨I know it might seem weird, but it means a lot.¨ Marco frowned a bit. Not understanding what about a meeting that would be weird. ¨It's fine, yoi.¨ He said comfortingly. Now really curious on who or what he might meet. Ace gave a small nod, before walking out in the clearing. When they got closer to the cliff, Marco noticed a keystone close to the edge. When they got closer, he saw it wasn't a keystone, but a headstone.

A headstone that read Azuruko. Ace was introducing him to his old mentor.

He now understood why Ace looked pensive and said it might seem weird. He wasn't around, so he couldn't properly meet, but he could do this. Marco knew of many that went to the grave of loved ones, to tell them how everything was going with them. A way for them to remember the ones they lost. It wasn't weird to Marco, not one bit. Azuruko was the man that had been there for Ace, been there for him for years, the one he could rely on. This was something that probably meant a lot to Ace, to introduce him to the man that had meant so much to Ace.

When Ace stopped in front of the grave, some feet away, Marco walked closer to it and crouched down. When he had, he slowly pushed some leafs away. The grave was greatly maintained and looked to be often visited. Marco had a smile as he started talking, ¨I'm Marco, yoi. It's good to meet you.¨ He stayed crouched for a few more seconds, before slowly standing up and walking to Ace's side, standing there. ¨Thank you, Marco.¨ He heard Ace say, voice soft. Marco gave a small shake of his head. ¨It's nothing, yoi. I'm glad you took me here.¨ Marco could see Ace give a nod, having a smile. A few seconds later, he felt Ace's hand come to hold his, fingers intertwining. Marco gave a small squeeze, getting one back.

As Marco looked at the headstone and view, he pretended he didn't see the tear falling down Ace's cheek, smile still present. This really did mean a lot to Ace and he was glad Ace took him here, showing him how much the man meant to Ace, and shared that with him.

They stood there for about half an hour, before Ace slowly untwined their hands. ¨We should head back.¨ Marco nodded and gave a smile as he turned around. When he did, he noticed Ace walk up to the grave for a second, making him wait with his back turned, giving Ace a bit of privacy. A few seconds later, Ace stood up and walked to stand beside him. They walked a few feet, before Ace held his hand out to Marco. Marco took it and they soon disappeared. When they reappeared on the deck of the Moby, Marco managed to keep his balance better, knowing what to expect.

When they landed, they were met by an amused Izou. ¨Where have you two been to become so wet?¨ Ace gave a smile, ¨Just made a small trip to a rainy island.¨ Said Ace, taking his hood off. The sixteenth commander gave a nod, before turning around and walking off while he smiled. Ace turned to Marco, having a smile. Marco gave a smile back. ¨Want to head one last trip to the roof, yoi?¨ Ace nodded, ¨That sound nice. Lets just change out of the wet clothing first.¨ Marco nodded and they headed to their rooms, Marco giving the cape back to Ace.

-x-

It was starting to get late. The clock was slowly inching in midnight and it was only a couple of hours until they were ready to set sail. Ace had gotten an assignment an hour ago and Marco wanted to see if his father was alone in his room, so he could talk to him. He and Ace had been on the roof of the brothel for some time, even bringing some food up there. It was a perfect place to sit in his mind and Ace seemed to like it himself. It had been a good three days and he had managed to be around Ace much more than he had before, which was really perfect in his mind. Marco was then in front of the captain's door and knocked. ¨Come in.¨ He heard from the other side and opened the door.

When he saw the inside, he saw Rakuyo was there. Whitebeard gave a smile when he saw him. ¨Marco, good to see you, son. Rakuyo is leaving, so you can keep the door open.¨ That made Marco smile a bit as he nodded. Rakuyo shared a few short words with the man, before he left, giving his goodbye as he left. When the door was closed, the captain looked at him. ¨How's the last days been?¨ He asked as Marco sat down on the bed. Marco gave a smile. ¨It have been nice and calm, yoi. Thank you for giving me time with Ace, Pops.¨ The man gave a fatherly laugh, ¨It was nothing. Where did you go earlier? You seemed wet when you came back.¨ Marco gave a laugh, ¨We visited an island that had some bad weather.¨ Marco gave a content look to his father, ¨I met Azuruko.¨

Whitebeard seemed a bit shocked, but quickly smiled. ¨That's good to hear. You seemed content when you returned.¨ Marco nodded, ¨It meant a lot to Ace.¨ The captain nodded, an understanding look at his face. The captain then sat up a bit straighter, looking at him. ¨Now, I have a feeling you want to tell me something.¨ Marco gave a small smile. Whitebeard always knew when he had something to tell. Marco gave a sigh as he looked at the captain. ¨I happened to see Ace's back, yoi. It was in a worse state than his front, which I only saw last time.¨

The captain nodded, a small frown on his face as he gave a nod. ¨I don't like it either, but Bay had said it is nothing dangerous to his health, as you know.¨ Marco nodded. ¨I know, yoi.¨ He gave a sigh. ¨But I also saw something else, and I think you should be aware of it. Ace also knows I am telling you this, he agreed on it.¨ The captain nodded, not speaking as he understood it was something serious, motioning for him to continue. ¨Ace have a few brands on his back, which is terrible in itself. But I recognized one of them, yoi.¨

He then looked directly at his father. ¨It was Thatch's old family crest.¨

The captain looked at him shocked. ¨You sure?¨ Marco nodded, massaging his face. ¨Yes, yoi. Ace even confirmed it. I promised not to tell Thatch, he would only blame himself.¨ The captain gave a nod, looking comfortingly at him as he brought a hand to stroke his back, making him give a relieved breath. ¨You are right, son. Thatch would blame himself, but I do think he should know, but if you promised Ace not to tell, I won't either. Thank you for telling me.¨ Marco gave a nod, leaning into his touch. ¨I think we should tell him too, yoi. But Ace clearly didn't want that, at least not yet.¨ The captain nodded. ¨I can understand it. It would break Thatch's heart, he hates what his family have done and is still doing.¨

Marco looked at him shocked, ¨You knew they were branding and keeping slaves, yoi?¨ Whitebeard gave a somber nod. ¨I did. Thatch told me years ago, telling me that he feels awful for what they are doing. It was the thing that pushed him to run away. He didn't want everyone to know, but needed to tell it to someone.¨ Marco gave a nod, he understood that and would not tell Thatch he knew. The only reason he knew, was because of Ace. Marco massaged his face again, ¨Thatch will hate himself if he finds out, yoi.¨ The captain let out a sigh. ¨He have a lot of burdens, son. His old family actions on his shoulders.¨ Marco gave a nod. He knew Thatch carried those burdens, but he probably don't know the full extent that it is affecting him. Thatch often acted like a happy fool, but sometimes it was easy to see the pain in his eyes.

Whitebeard moved to the bed and sat down beside him, so he could lean his head on his leg. He really was there for them, being the pillar they all needed in times like this. Marco gave a content sigh when he felt a hand come to stroke his back. This had bothered Marco more than he would like to admit. ¨Ace doesn't blame Thatch, yoi. When he finds out, it's important that he knows that.¨ Whitebeard nodded. ¨I know he doesn't. He don't seem to even have a tiny bit of dislike to Thatch, which is good. And you are right, if Thatch finds out, it is very important that he knows that.¨

Marco nodded and closed his eyes. This had been much more on his mind that he thought himself. Not only that Ace had been branded, but that it would affect Thatch in a most likely really negative way. No matter how mad and annoyed he sometimes felt with the man, he was still his friend, his brother. Marco took the comfort his father offered, the comfort he needed now. This had been plaguing him for the last two days. When Thatch and Ace interacted, like under the card trick, he only imagined the broken and guilt ridden face Thatch would have when he found out. The hand stroked his head for a second. ¨You're festering, son.¨ Marco gave a sigh, Whitebeard was right. He shouldn't be thinking too hard about it.

The captain gave comforting look. ¨Why don't you tell me what else you and Ace have been doing the last days.¨ Marco gave a nod and started to tell what they had done, smiling as he did. It would do no good in overthinking and worrying for the future, not right now. They would take it as it came.

Marco stayed with his father until they were notified that they were ready to set sail. Marco felt a lot better, glad to lessen the feeling he had had the last days. They walked out on deck and watched as they started to descend underwater. It was still an amazing sight and it would be good to get to the new world again.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _And we have a lot of bonding and such, which we desperately need._

 _And if you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story._

 _ _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment__


	27. Ace of Spades Chapter 26 The Repose

_Hello everyone, here's chapter 26_

 _This chapter is a bit of fill time as they move around. Small build up for the future._

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace gave a sigh as he leaned his head backwards and closed his eyes. The last days had been hard. Ace had truly enjoyed the days on Sabaody Archipelago, it was a perfect break. But the thing with the Blue blooded patricians was starting to get to Ace. He could handle a lot, he could handle dealing with them now and then, but this? The last 4 days he had at least one assignment with them, one _each_ day, sometimes multiple assignments a day. Seeing that many suffering people, that many _innocent_ people being in hell, often, way too often, already dead when Ace arrived. Ace had not heard anything from Daisuke yet and hoped he would figure something out. Ace gave another sigh as he leaned forward again and finished the folder he was doing, before handing it to Dust, who disappeared a second later.

Ace stood up and stretched. For now, Ace should try not to think too much about it, not until he had more information. He trusted Daisuke to manage to find out why, he had a lot more people out at different places and could gather a lot of information better than he could when it was about things like this. Ace could do it himself, but that would mean for him to use all his time for it, and he had other assignments to do, as well as being a commander. But he was sure Daisuke would find out whatever it was, and would do that just as fast as he could have done himself, if not faster.

Ace grabbed his cape, which he had not taken on yet, and headed out as he took it on. The boat had just started the descent and it would take about a day to get to Fishman Island and they would spend a day at the island. It had actually been a while since he had been at the island, not for at least 4 years, maybe 5. Ace had not had any reason to go there and had never seen a reason to on his own. Ace knew they had a really good weaponsmith, which Ace would check out, but that was it. It would be nice to see the island again, there were nice people living there.

Ace fiddled with his cape's buttons, making sure it was fastened right. It was a bit weird to have buttons instead of a buckle, but it was okay, he managed to get used to it with time. It did give a more refined finish than a buckle, but it was more easily pulled off, which was both good and bad. It was still an amazing made cape, Ace really liked it, Izou was a skilled tailor. Ace rolled his shoulder to get the cape in the right position as he walked out onto deck. When he got out, he saw many that was enjoying the underwater view, many staring in amazement at the different sea creatures they could see swimming by. Ace still remembers his first trip here and he did the same, also remembering both Daisuke and Azuruko laughing at his amazed look as he asked about everything he could see.

Ace walked towards the main part of the deck, where most usually were. Many would probably be at the front of the ship now, seeing as it was a sight to see the boat traveling downwards and through reefs and fish colonies. They were lucky to travel mostly during the night, so they could see the creatures, reef and plants that could illuminate themselves and looked amazing in the dark waters. As Ace turned a corner, he could see there were some people out, but much less than normal. The captain was out, as well as a few commanders and some people from different divisions. When he was noticed, he was given some smiles and a few greetings. Ace gave his own as he jumped to sit on a crate not to far away from the captain's chair, so he could face the view and sit comfortably.

When Ace was comfortably seated, the captain got his attention. ¨We're having a meeting in the afternoon, around 4. To plan ahead for the New World.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨I have something I need to leave for and will be away until 4 or so. I think I might be able to finish early, but it all depends on certain factors.¨ The captain gave a nod, ¨That is fine, son. We'll start and you'll come when you are finished. When are you leaving?¨ Ace gave a smile, ¨Around 9 in the morning I believe.¨ The captain gave a nod and a smile. Ace was glad he was able to continue his work like this, that the pirates understood it. He was sure they would try to make him stop by now, they still might later, but Ace was starting to stop thinking that. It was weird to have someone accept that he was an assassin this good.

Ace had a smile as he looked back at the view and everyone looking at it. It was good to see everyone enjoying themselves, to see everyone smiling and laughing. It was a few minutes later that Marco came up and leaned against the wall next to Ace. ¨Have you been to Fishman island before, yoi?¨ Asked the first commander. Ace gave a nod, ¨I have been there before, quite a few times actually. But I haven't been there for 4, almost 5 years.¨ Marco nodded, ¨Why did you stop going there, yoi? If you used to go often before.¨ Ace looked at a seaking that swam in the distance, a small smile on his face. ¨I haven't had a reason to visit on my own.¨ Ace saw Marco give him a quick look, before nodding.

After that they sat and stood in silence, watching the view. It was an hour later Ace got a request from Dust. After he had read it over, Ace took out a pen and quickly wrote a decline on it, before handing it back to Dust who flew off. It was from a captain that had already proven he couldn't be trusted and had used all his chances. He said he had changed and regretted it, but unless Ace saw more proof than words on a paper, he would always decline the request for a meeting he got now and then. He could see the captain and Marco frowning, before they seemed to understand that was how he declined requests. Nothing happened after that, everyone just enjoying the view until Ace had to leave for his assignment.

-x-

Whitebeard sat and watched his children enjoy the underwater view. Many of them hadn't seen it many times, much less at night time and when it was as active as it was now. There were many school of fish, sea creatures and coral that illuminated the darkness in beautiful colors. Many were staring at it in amazement at the colors and shapes they could see. It made the captain glad to see everyone enjoying themselves. Ace had just left half an hour ago. When he had gotten a parchment, most likely a requests, from Dust. He thought Ace might need to leave right away, but when he had only written something on it and handed it back to Dust, he had wondered why, he had never done that before. But he had realized it was a request that got declined. It was the first time he had seen the assassin do that, not just putting it away as usual.

What Marco had told him the other night was also worrisome. Whitebeard knew being an assassin was a risk filled occupation and accident happened. He wasn't surprised Ace had a lot of scars as Marco had said, being an assassin for as long as Ace had been was something that would give that. It did happen they were captured or injured. But he never imagined someone had managed to capture Ace and brand him, and based on what Marco had said, it was more than one. That was bad, terrible actually, to know Ace had been in a situation that made that happen. It hinted at how much risk Ace went through, to be captured and branded, something they only gave to slaves and prisoners that had been captured for a while, making him worried what Ace had gone through in his young life. It couldn't be anything good.

But to know one of the brands was from Thatch's biological family, was something he had not expected, something he hoped Marco had seen wrong.

But that Ace had confirmed it, proved it was the right one, that Ace had had a run in with the nobles and gotten captured and branded. If Thatch saw that, he would be heartbroken. The captain knew about what the nobles did, what that family did. It had taken Thatch a long time to tell him, to tell what he had seen at his young age, the thing pushing him to run away. Every time they got in the newspaper, even for small attacks and such, Thatch felt awful, he always thought he was at fault to, since he had been born to them. It wasn't his fault, no matter what they did, it didn't have anything to do with the chef, but the scars ran deep. If Thatch found out they had branded Ace, who Thatch liked, the chef would feel awful.

If Ace decided to tell Thatch, which the captain thought he should, but wouldn't force him to do, it was important that Thatch knew Ace didn't blame him. Thatch had nothing to do with it. It was something they needed to be careful when telling him, so the chef couldn't manage to blame himself, which Whitebeard knew he would do. Whitebeard hated that Thatch old family, after abandoning them almost 20 years ago, still managed to cause him so much pain. It made his heart ache when he saw how much it haunted Thatch.

The captain tried, every time he could, he tried to tell Thatch he was different. He might have been born to them, but he was different. He was no longer a part of that family, he was his son, he was in a new family, a family that didn't judge him. That they didn't think of him as a noble, that he didn't need to blame himself for those people doings. Thatch had never been a part of what those people did, he never agreed on it, not even when he was young, before he ran away. Whitebeard would keep his word, he wouldn't tell Thatch about it, not unless Ace was okay with that. He might ask Ace about it. If Thatch found out by accident, as Marco had, it would be worse than if they told him.

Whitebeard would try not to think too much about, it would do him no good. He was already worried about Ace, he had not seen how he looked himself, he had only heard from Marco. And he knew Marco wouldn't overreact, he cared and was worried, but he wouldn't overact. For now he would enjoy the day they would have at Fishman island. They were going to meet Jimbei, who he hasn't spoken to in a long time. The captain hoped his children would also enjoy it. He knew some of them was a bit unsure of merepeople, they didn't dislike them, only a bit nervous around them. There were many stories on how evil and other untrue things about them. How anyone could hate an entire group of people for others mistake and what people said, was something he would never understand. He knew Namur would enjoy himself there, he always liked to visit places where merepeople were resided.

The captain also hoped Ace would enjoy himself there. When Ace had said he had not been there for a long time, almost 5 years, not having a reason to go there by himself, he thought that he hadn't been there since his mentor was alive and had been there with him. He would understand it if Ace would feel a bit weird going on an island he hadn't been at since his mentor was with him and therefore stay on the boat. From what he had seen and heard, the man meant a lot to Ace. He hoped Ace didn't think he was trying to replace the man, he never would do that. Whitebeard had had some of his children feel unsure at first, especially the ones who had lost their parents, they sometimes thought he was trying to replace them and make them not think about them.

Whitebeard might bring that up with Ace, since Ace was used to be on his own, not relying on anyone, not since Azuruko was alive. And for him to say he was there, that Ace could rely on him and not be afraid to come to him, could make Ace feel like he was trying to replace the man. Whitebeard never would, or could, replace him. He had a feeling Ace didn't think or feel that, but he still would make sure he didn't think that. Whitebeard did often join Ace in the night and was there for him. Ace had mentioned Azuruko telling him about the night and calm, making him believe Ace often stayed up at night with the man. Sleeping issues was probably something common with assassins, they saw a lot of horrible things and needed to be available, as well as they mostly worked during the night.

Whitebeard sat out on deck in his chair until the clock was closing in on 4 and he headed to the meeting room. He was soon joined by the other commanders, aside from Ace. When the clock reached 4 and Ace still had not returned, Whitebeard decided to start the meeting. He did get a question from Namur on where Ace was, which he answered and said he had an assignment and would come when it was finished, which was soon. Everyone had nodded and they had started, not talking about anything important at the start, saving that for when Ace came.

-x-

Ace stood in front off a mirror in his room, tweezers in hand. He knew the clock was 4 and the meeting had probably started, the assignment had taken the full time, which he had hoped it didn't, as well as managing to get shot by a hidden gunman. It wasn't anything serious, he managed to dodge the direct hit to his chest, but got shot in the shoulder. Ace worked the tweezers in the bullet wound on his shoulder, trying to not move his body as it hurt to some extent as he tried to drag the bullet out. It was thankfully and surprisingly not a seastone bullet. Ace gave a small sound as he dragged the bullet out off his body.

When it was out, Ace used a cloth to stop the bleeding as he looked the bullet over. He now understood why it wasn't a seastone bullet. It was a hollow-point bullet. But a terribly made one, it had barely expanded at the top. What they should have done, was fill it seastone, that kind of bullet was deadly and a pain to deal with. Ace gave a sigh as he placed the bullet on a cloth that laid on the desk and tweezers in its rightful place in a drawer. When his hand was now free, he held it over the bullet and used his powers to dissolve it. When it was gone, Ace grabbed some clothes and headed for a shower, needing to clean the wound and wash a lot of blood away. Since the meeting had started, he was sure he wouldn't meet anyone, which made it easier to wash and clean the wound.

When he was finished, Ace headed back to his room and bandaged the wound and taking a shirt on and made sure it wasn't visible. It would be healed in a day or so, no reason to show the pirates, they would only tell him to go to the infirmary, which Ace would like to avoid. He could patch himself up. A bullet wound was no big deal. As the cape was on, Ace headed out towards the meeting room. When Ace got to the door, he gave a quick knock before going inside, not waiting for the come in, knowing they were expecting him. When Ace got inside and closed the door, Ace quickly made his way over to an empty seat. When he sat down, they captain looked at him. ¨How did everything go, son?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨It went fine.¨ The captain nodded.

¨We have talked a bit about what we might need to restock on when we reach Sabaody Archipelago, does your division need anything?¨ Said the captain, looking at Ace. Ace gave a nod as he thought for a second, no one had said they needed anything, but somethings they could restock on, seeing as they might not be able to for a while. ¨We don't need anything special right now and no one had told me off anything. But some of the gunmen are in need of ammunition soon, as well as some cleaning supplies.¨ The captain nodded, as well as Marco, who had on some glasses as he was writing it down on a parchment. The captain then asked the rest of who he hadn't asked, and no one really needed anything, aside from Thatch, who needed and wanted to stock up on food.

After that, they talked about where to sail to first and if there was places they should head to. Ace reminded silent for most of it, knowing that the map that was on the table, had only a third of the island that excited, maybe half of them. Many of them was hidden and one needed to know where to head to get there, and unless they managed to find them on their own, Ace wouldn't mention them. When they had decided where they should go and when they should be there, the captain looked at Ace again, getting his attention. ¨Didn't you say Stefan was from an island here, son?¨ Ace gave a nod, he had almost forgotten he had told them about that. ¨Yes. It is an island called Palmido, it is located in the south.¨

Everyone nodded and looked at the map, trying to see if they could locate the island. Ace gave a small sigh, knowing they didn't have the island on the map. It was way south, not many thinking anything might be there. ¨It's not on the map.¨ Everyone looked back at him, many frowning. Before they could ask, Ace continued. ¨There are a lot of island in the New World that aren't known to most, Palmido is one of those.¨ The captain nodded. ¨Could you show us where Palmido is? And do you know of every island in the New World?¨ Ace gave a sigh. ¨I know of most, there might be a few I have missed. I won't tell or show where they are, but I can say where Palmido is.¨

Everyone gave an understanding nod. Ace had said he wouldn't give away the information he knew as an assassin, and he knew about most island from his work. If they headed towards a dangerous one or an island they shouldn't visit for some reason, Ace would say that they should head an another way. Some island were under certain protection, some by people who didn't take kindly to strangers. Ace told Blenheim, who sat closest to where the island was, to put a small mark where he instructed. When they all saw where the island was, they decided they would head there in a month or so. It was a bit away and they should head to an another one on the way. After that, they went over the usual, to see if anyone had anything to mention or bring up. No one had anything big or out of the usual, so the meeting quickly came to an end.

When the meeting ended, most headed out to continue their day. Some staying behind with the captain to speak and relax, before heading out themselves.

-x-

Whitebeard made his way out on deck. After the meeting, he had relaxed and spoken with his children for a bit, before heading to his room to relax. They were going to reach Fishman island in some hours, around 5 or 6 hours if he remembered correctly. There were some people out on deck, looking out at the sight of the underwater. Many was inside and would most likely come out when they were nearer the island. It was nighttime, so many was asleep or relaxing. When he got out on deck, he saw Vista, who had watch. When Vista saw him, he went up and gave a greeting. ¨Ace got an assignment and need to leave in a couple of hours, he said he would be back around noon.¨ The captain nodded. That would mean Ace wouldn't be there when they docked. Before he could speak, Vista shook his head as he spoke again.

¨I don't think I have ever seen anyone look so normal standing alone. He looks so used to it and comfortable by himself, so much it's almost unsettling.¨

Whitebeard gave a small nod. He had seen that himself when he saw the kid out at night. His back looked used, way to used, to being alone, especially seeing his age. But assassins was used to being alone, to work on their own. ¨I know, son. But Ace have been on his own for years, his work is also not an easy one.¨ Vista gave a nod. ¨I know. It's just that no one, especially someone that young, should look that used to be alone.¨ Whitebeard nodded. ¨You are right. Ace is a reserved person, he isn't used to being around this many. Is he still out?¨

Vista gave a nod. ¨It's sad to know he isn't used to being around others, no one should be that used to being alone. But we will always be here. And I think he is still out, he was at the back of the ship a few minutes ago.¨ Whitebeard gave a smile. ¨We will do everything we can for him. We aren't a family for nothing. Have a good shift, son.¨ Vista gave a smile at that. ¨We are a family and we always include everyone. Have a good evening Pops, and don't let Marco catch you out.¨ Whitebeard gave a laugh as he headed for the back of the ship. ¨I won't, son.¨ Vista gave his own laugh as he headed towards the front. Most of those out was probably at the front of the ship, looking out and trying to see their destination, the reason Ace most likely was at the back, there was most likely no one there right now.

As Whitebeard rounded a corner, he saw the familiar cape and shape leaning on the railing, leaning on his arms. Whitebeard himself had also never seen anyone look as comfortable and used to standing alone. Humans was usually drawn to each other and craved to be around others. Ace didn't seem to mind being around them, but his back looked more used to standing alone, than standing next to others. Like a lone wolf, who had abandoned his pack off his own free will.

Whitebeard walked up to stand beside the kid. ¨I heard you got an assignment.¨ Ace, who had his eyes closed, nodded. ¨I did, so I won't be here when we dock.¨ The captain nodded and looked at Ace. He seemed peaceful as he stood with his eyes closed, looking like he was enjoying himself. There weren't many around, making it possible to talk about some of the things he had been thinking about. ¨What did you do last time you visited Fishman island? Just a stop before heading to your next destination?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨They have a skilled weaponsmith there, who makes quality weapons. Azuruko and I needed to stock up on a few things.¨ Whitebeard nodded, also frowning a bit. ¨I have never heard about a skilled weaponsmith at Fishman island.¨

Ace gave a small laugh. ¨He is hidden away. He usually only makes weapons for assassins, you don't want to do that openly.¨ Whitebeard nodded, that gave a lot of sense. Only helping pirates could get people into trouble, helping assassin was probably worse. Whitebeard set a look at Ace again, he still had his eyes closed. Ace usually only closed his eyes when it was windy, and there was no wind here. They were in a bubble underwater. That was when he realized why. There was no sounds, it was absolute silence. Not even the sounds of waves, birds or anything. Just complete and utter silence. Ace was fond of the silence at night, it was the few times everyone was regular people and no one expected anything.

That realization also made him think Ace might want to be alone, not speak or listen to anyone, making the silence greater. Before he could think about leaving or ask Ace about it, the assassin shook his head. ¨I don't mind you staying.¨ Whitebeard felt himself smile. Ace seemed to usually know what others thought. The captain leaned on the railing with his hands, relaxing. ¨Did you use to enjoy silence like this with Azuruko?¨ Ace nodded. Whitebeard nodded to himself, looking at the distance. ¨How do you feel about this? I know you used to spend a lot of times like this with him, as well as other things. I don't want you to think I'm trying to replace him.¨ Whitebeard heard Ace give a small laugh and looked at him. Ace had opened his eyes and was looking at the distance. ¨I know you aren't. And even if you tried, you couldn't replace him, no one can.¨

Whitebeard smiled at that. He had a feeling Ace didn't think that, but he had heard from others they sometimes felt he was trying to replace those who used to be there for them. And Whitebeard agreed on Ace's words, he couldn't replace the man. Whitebeard could be a captain and a father for Ace, but Azuruko had been his mentor. He couldn't be that for Ace, he couldn't be there the same way. Whitebeard and Ace stood in silence after that, Ace closing his eyes again. Whitebeard would have liked to bring up the brand, to see how Ace felt about telling Thatch, but that should be done where they were sure no one accidentally overheard.

It was a bit later, that Dust came and landed next to Ace, giving a caw at the assassin, also ruffling his feathers. The captain heard Ace give a sigh as he straightened himself and opened his eyes, looking at him. ¨I need to leave now instead, something came up.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨That's fine, son. I'll see you later. Stay safe.¨ Ace gave a smile as he nodded and started to head to his room. Whitebeard hoped it wasn't anything bad that happened and that was the reason he had to leave early. It probably wasn't anything good, but hopefully it wasn't something too awful or severe. As long as Ace returned it would be fine. The captain hoped he never had to use the number Ace had given him.

-x-

When the ship docked, the clock was almost 4 in the morning. Many had woken up early, to be out on deck when they docked. Since it was really early, there weren't many out to greet them when they docked, but there was a few. And Jimbei was a part of those. When the ship had fully docked, some people went to go to the island as Jimbei boarded. It had been a long while since they had spoken with the fishman and many was looking forward to it, Jimbei was a good ally and they often helped each other if they could. When the man boarded, he gave a greeting to everyone as he walked up to the captain, who was in his chair.

The captain felt glad at seeing Jimbei again and hoped he could stay for a while, it had been a long time since they were in company off each other. And the captain thought Jimbei was good company and liked to meet up with the man. As they greeted each other, Jimbei sat down on the deck with a smile and asked how they have been and if they had any news. Whitebeard updated the man on how things were and what they had off news. When he was finished, Jimbei gave a nod. ¨I've heard you got a new son, who quickly became a commander. I can't see any new faces among the commanders.¨ Whitebeard gave a laugh as he smiled. ¨He is away on some private business, but he will come back around noon.¨

Jimbei nodded, ¨I would love to meet him, he sounds like a talented person, especially seeing his age. But I need to be at a meeting then, but I think I can come by after the meeting.¨ The captain nodded. ¨Are there any news from the New World?¨ Jimbei shook his head. ¨Not since you've last been here. Nothing much have changed, only some new rookies and battles, but that's it.¨ The captain nodded, that was good. Before he could say or ask anything else, Jimbei continued. ¨But, there is a man who suddenly showed up here at Fishman island last week, he hasn't done anything dangerous or damaging that I know off. But I have a feeling he is doing something.¨

The captain frowned. There were people who sometimes caused havoc when they passed by, but for someone to stay was rare. ¨Why do you think that? And what does he look like, so we can see if we can help.¨ The fishman nodded. ¨The way he walks and acts, it's like he is doing or planning to do something. And some things have changed and rumors of fights and such have gone around about him, he might be a danger in the long run. And I believe he is a Human-Fishman Hybrid. He looks like a normal person, but I swore I saw a fin one time. He wears a top hat and dark clothing and one glove gauntlet. You will know who it is when you see him, he really stands out, there is something about him.¨

Whitebeard nodded, having a small frown. Human-Fishman Hybrids were rare, really rare. And it did seem this person did stand out, especially for Jimbei to think that. ¨We'll keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.¨ Jimbei nodded and started up another conversation. The man stayed for hours and left around 10, heading to his meeting. When the man left, Whitebeard gave a quick note to his children, especially the commanders, to look out for the man Jimbei mentioned. They weren't going to confront or do anything, unless he did something first. Some of the commanders headed to the island, but many stayed, wanting to head out later, maybe after lunch or dinner, when there was more life.

The captain had gone to the meeting room with his commanders that was still on the boat. Since they were at an island, the captain usually stayed inside instead off out on deck, to keep people from staring at the boat or be intimidated by him or try an attack. Some people from divisions came and told that they headed to the island or to talk for a few minutes, before leaving. When it was almost 11:30, a knock was at the door. When the captain gave the usual come in, the door opened to reveal Zen, who was on watch. When the door was fully open, he looked at Whitebeard. ¨There is a man here that want to speak to you, Pops.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. Based on how calm Zen looked, the person had not been threatening or anything. ¨I will hear what he wants.¨

Zen nodded and looked at the side, giving a motion. A second later, a man came into view and walked into the room, Zen closing the door behind him. The man gave a small bow, ¨I apologize for intruding, Newgate. My name is Shinsa Hideki. If it would be possible, I would like a word with your second commander, Portgas D Ace.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. He had heard about this man before, a real wealthy man that had a lot of influence. He did act respectful and asked in a good manner. ¨He is not here right now unfortunately.¨ Answered the captain. He didn't know if this man would want to speak to Ace or to the assassin, the latter might be more plausible.

Shinsa gave a nod. ¨I understand. Do you know if it is long until he comes back? If it's not, I would like to ask to stay until he arrives, but I will leave if that is not okay.¨ Whitebeard thought for a second. Ace was due to return soon, really soon. And Shinsa seemed to be a respectful man. The captain gave a nod as he looked directly at the man. ¨He is due to return soon. You can be allowed to stay, but only as long as you act courteous.¨ Shinsa gave a nod and a small bow, ¨I thank you for that, and I will be courteous and leave if you tell me.¨ Whitebeard nodded, he was acting good, at least for now. He was offered a seat and joined in a conversation.

They didn't ask what he wanted with Ace, seeing as they had a feeling he wouldn't tell, and they had a feeling Ace would handle this when he arrived. The last time someone had showed up, Ace hadn't been pleased, but that man had also not acted as nicely. Whitebeard was a bit unsure how he would handle people who suddenly came and wanted to speak to the assassin. He wasn't sure if this man wanted that or he wanted to speak with Ace, the kid. For all Whitebeard knew, they might have some relations as friends or something.

It wasn't long until the door opened and Ace came inside, in his usual regular clothing. When he came inside, he closed the door and looked at Shinsa, who stood up. ¨Shinsa, what brings you here?¨ He asked in a normal polite voice. That was at least something good, Ace didn't seem annoyed or mad the man was here. Shinsa gave a small nod, ¨I need to ask you to do something, would you like to talk about it more privately?¨ Ace gave a small shake off his head. ¨It is fine, they know.¨ Shinsa sent a small look off surprise at him at that. ¨That is a bit surprising, but good to hear.¨ That did mean he was here for the assassin, but he did know who Ace was. They seemed friendly and had maybe known each other for some time.

Shinsa took a folder from a bag he had, ¨Here, it is not something that will take a long time. And if it would be possible, to make it easier for both you and I, I would like to ask if I can stay here if you decide to do it.¨ Ace gave a nod as he took the folder. Whitebeard did notice how he was much more straight in his posture and kept his head high. Like the assassin usually did. Ace sent a look at Shinsa, before sending a gesture to the captain. ¨That is not my decision to make, that goes to Newgate, seeing as he is the captain.¨ The captain noticed Ace calling him his name, not the usual Whitebeard, but that was probably since this was a meeting of some kind, and formalities were important.

Ace sent a serious look at Shinsa, ¨But if he is to agree, the rules on Boreumdo goes here.¨ That was a bit of a shock to the captain. That showed Shinsa was a decent man and that Ace had let him stay at Boreumdo before. Shinsa nodded, when Ace went to look the file over, Shinsa looked at him. ¨Would it be alright with you, Newgate?¨ Ace did seem to trust that he wouldn't do anything, also the fact he had been allowed on Boreumdo showed Ace trusted him to some extent. The captain gave a nod. ¨As long as you act respectably, you can.¨ Whitebeard felt some of his commanders, who had been silent until now, send a few looks to him, seeing him agreeing to letting him stay. If Ace trusted that he wouldn't do anything, the captain trusted that judgment. Ace gave a frown as he looked at a page, lifting it.¨Is this information correct, or is it like last time?¨

The captain frowned, had the man given incorrect information before? Shinsa gave a sigh, ¨I cannot say completely yes, but it is more reliable than last time. And I only require the information on them if you can find them. If you say yes and it is like last time, you will get one fourth of the agreed payment.¨ That made the captain realize it was an information run on someone, and maybe the whereabouts had been wrong last time. Ace gave a nod. ¨What is the payment?¨ Shinsa shook his head, ¨I am not too sure what to ask for this, seeing as I have never had anyone try to gather information on them and since last time was a misled. What would be reasonable?¨ Whitebeard had a feeling this wasn't normal people he wanted information on. When he had asked for help, Ace had only taken fifty thousand, and that involved breaking into a marine base. This would maybe be a more expensive one, seeing as it was on someone who might be special. But getting information on people could be easy.

Ace gave a nod. ¨Si-, no. Seven hundred million for target one. And eight hundred and fifty million for target two.¨

All the pirates sat in shock for a few seconds. _Who_ _were_ _these two?_ They had to be someone special, seeing as Ace asked for that much. When Ace had helped them, he said _taking_ someone out costed a hundred thousand. This was only an information run on two people, and he asked for one and a half billion? Shinsa gave a nod. ¨That sounds acceptable, would you do it?¨ The pirates could only look at them in shock again. How could that sound acceptable for information? That was way more than they had ever guessed. Ace nodded. ¨I will do it. And you are right, it will take a short time, a couple of hours at most.¨ Shinsa gave a nod. ¨Thank you, Portgas. I will await your return.¨ Ace nodded and closed the folder. ¨That is fine. And remember, you are a guest and Newgate is in charge. The usual rules go.¨ Shinsa nodded.

Ace gave a nod and looked at the captain. ¨It will take a couple of hours at most. Do not be afraid to tell Shinsa to leave if you think he should. He knows the rules and how he should act.¨ Whitebeard nodded. Ace nodded and looked back at Shinsa, who gave a nod. Then Ace left, disappearing in black smoke. As Ace had left, Shinsa sat back down again and Marco started a conversation with him. They didn't ask about what he asked Ace to do, it didn't have anything to do with them and Ace would tell later if he felt he should and could. Shinsa seemed to be a good man, no one did know how he were as a person, only that he had a lot of wealth and influence on certain people here and there. Whitebeard had a feeling they might meet a lot of people in the future.

-x-

Ace walked through a dense forest and made sure to be as silent as he could. The one he was searching for was a dangerous one and Ace didn't want to get noticed. Ace had managed to find one of the targets and had Dust keeping an eye on him as Ace tried to localize the second one. He had a plan what to do to make this easier and faster for himself. Shinsa had sent him after these two before, but only when they were at different locations. Ace had not managed to find them at that time, either because the information was false and wrong, or because he was too late. The first one was the more plausible one.

It was two dangerous people, both of which was their own special kind of person. Both were murders and did their own hunting. Only reason they still was active was because they only took out those who had done bad things. Not nearly as bad as the ones Ace took out, but people who did smaller things. Shinsa wanted to know more about them, too see how much of a danger they were. They were fast and from what Ace had heard, they were great at stealth and not being seen. One thing Ace knew, was that both had a terrible past, the reason they were like they were.

One was bullied and watched as his brother was killed by said bullies, driving him to insanity and taking out the ones who went too far in bullying, more than just words and started to be physical. The other had lost his entire family to some homicidal maniacs and managed to take out them before they did anything. Both of them were rumored to be demons or something, everyone being terrified of them and believing they might only be rumors or legends, no truth in them. Ace had seen them before, after taking out someone that they also wanted. They had not done anything to him, but they had always taken the body. For what, Ace didn't really care about.

As he walked, he heard some branches break as someone walked, and quickly hid behind a tree. When Ace leaned to see who it was, he saw a lady, maybe her late twenties. Ace hummed inside himself, he knew who that was. She was a woman who was spoiled and looked down on everyone, being awful and hurtful. It wouldn't surprise Ace if she had gotten herself in a big mess. A second later, his thoughts were confirmed as he saw a tall figure coming from behind her. As the man walked up to the woman, making no sound and managing to grab her, making her let out a terrified scream. Ace did nothing as the man, Victor Surge, literary tore the woman in half by ripping her with his hands. He was a tall, almost gigantic man, with a lot of strength, but still lean. Ace knew he would never do anything to someone who didn't deserve it.

Ace grabbed his hood on his cape, taking it on, as he reached down and took a small stone from the ground. Ace aimed and threw it directly at Victor, hitting him in the head.

Victor gave a growl as he crushed the remains of a torso in his hands as he turned to Ace. Before he could see Ace, he turned and ran, making sure to make noise, so Victor would follow. Ace was going to see how powerful and good they were. Ace could do it by fighting them himself, or he could do a different approach. Ace made sure he was being followed as he ran towards Dust the moment he saw the bird, he disappeared and landed next to the raven in a tree and watched Jeffery Woods, the second target, who had a blood trail from a knife he had. Jeffery had been depressed as he was bullied and told to always watch his back and keep smiling. After his brother's death, he had carved a Cheshire smile and burned off his eyelids, giving into their wishes. He usually did the same to his victims before he killed them, he had seen his work.

His plan came into action as he saw Jeffery turn around at a sound and came face to face with Victor, both stopping as they looked at each other. Ace knew they knew who the other were. They had always avoided each other, letting the other do their business. Both of them stared at each other, before both attacked. Jeffery was a regular sized person, in his late twenties or so, but he was strong, fast and amazing with the knife. Victor used his hands and a devil fruit power, a spider Zoan, giving him extra limbs. Dark spider like claws, appearing like tentacles as they came from his back. Ace knew two things, and that was that they didn't like each other, and that they wouldn't kill each other. Just fight or duel. They would injure and fight it like a real match, but they wouldn't kill the other. They knew the other's story. Only the small hatred for each other made this possible.

This made it so Ace didn't have to face them himself, but could let them fight it out themselves. Both of them liked to fight, being half insane. The only thing keeping them from completely going insane, was the killing. They both liked this, as they had gigantic grins on their faces.

Ace watched how they moved and assessed how strong they were as he watched them fight each other. The thing he could see, was that none of them was scared to run head first into battle, not caring about being injured themselves. Jeffery had managed to throw his knife into Victor's eye, and Victor had made a hole in Jeffery's abdomen with a spider limb, but both still was at it. Fighting insane people, even if only half insane like this, was risky. They were the most unpredictable ones you could meet. If a normal person went up against an insane one, the insane one was more likely to win. But insanity vs insanity made it more even. Both unpredictable and enjoying to tear people apart, enjoying to kill and torture people.

The reason Ace had asked as much for this, was for this reason. Both was a danger seeing their mental state and that they did take out horrible and bad people. Ace would try to keep from taking them out, unless absolutely necessary. They weren't protected, far from it, but it would cost a lot to get information, and no one would accept to kill them unless they completely turned or messed with the wrong people.

As the fight went on, it was Jeffery who went down first, being thrown and penetrated on a branch stuck. He wouldn't die, it didn't go through any important organs. As he could no longer move, Victor stopped and looked at Jeffery, before turning his head and looking directly towards where Ace was hidden. Ace took it as his cue to leave and disappeared. Ace landed on a vacated area, so he could write what he had seen down in peace and quiet. He made two different files. One he would give to Shinsa, and one he would give to Daisuke.

As he finished with one of folders, he gave it to Dust who instantly disappeared to give it to Daisuke, and finished the one he would give to Shinsa. When it was, Ace disappeared and appeared on the boat. He only had his assassin cape on, not needing the rest off the outfit for this. As he was back on the boat, he walked in a calm manner to the meeting room again, having a feeling Shinsa was still there. If he weren't, Ace would just make Dust find him. As he walked into the meeting room, Shinsa was still present and talking with the pirates. He knew Shinsa would behave, he had never done anything out of his way during the time he and Ace had worked together, which is close to 5 years now.

Shinsa stood up when he came inside and closed the door. Ace took the folder out and gave it to him, ¨It was all in order and the information was correct and everything went fine.¨ Shinsa gave a nod as he took the folder, putting it away. He didn't need to look at it to know Ace was saying the truth, Ace wouldn't tell something false. ¨Thank you, Portgas. Here's the payment as promised.¨ Shinsa took out an envelope and handed it to Ace, who nodded. Shinsa then turned to the captain. ¨Thank you for letting me stay, Newgate.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod.

Shinsa turned back to Ace, ¨And I was wondering if you could help me to Sabaody Archipelago, the ship I am supposed to go with aren't ready before midnight.¨ Ace nodded and made a motion with his head and Dust landed on Shinsa's shoulder. ¨Dust can take you. Until next time, Shinsa.¨ Shinsa nodded, ¨Until next time, Portgas.¨ Ace gave a nod to Dust, and they disappeared in black smoke. As they were gone, Ace took a seat and opened the envelope and took the money out. It was all in million bills. As the money was out, he heard some of the pirates, especially Thatch, make a sound of astonish. ¨I've never seen that much in one hand.¨ He heard the chef say, making Ace give a chuckle as he started to count.

When Ace reached one billion, he stopped and took the billion and put it in his pocket, the rest he put back in the envelope. When he had, he handed the envelope to Curiel, who was not too far away from him. Curiel gave a nod, ¨How much did you take out?¨ Ace gave a smile, ¨A billion, I need to buy some things. There should be five hundred and fifty million left.¨ Curiel nodded, placing the envelope in a pocket. Thatch gave a choked sound. ¨ _A billion_?! What are you planning to buy?! The entire island!¨ Ace laughed at that and looked at the stunned chef. ¨I need some assassin equipment, it isn't peculiarly cheap. But it is top quality, so it's worth it.¨ The chef nodded, still looking shocked. ¨A billion!¨ Many laughed at that. It seemed the chef could not believe how expensive assassin's gear was.

Izou looked at Ace, ¨Is there a merchant like that here? And do they sell to regular ones, or just to assassins?¨ Ace gave somewhat nod. ¨There is a really good one here. They are usually hidden away, it's not smart to do it in the open. And they do sell to everyone, but I won't bring you there, that merchant is really careful and won't appreciate pirates. No offense. But I can take you to an another one, who has specializes in guns if you'd like.¨ Izou nodded. ¨I understand. Only making weapons for assassin is probably bad. And I would like to go to a shop that specialize in guns, that sounds interesting.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨But it is expensive as I've said. No gun is below the price off two million.¨ Izou gave a nod, ¨I will remember it.¨

The captain looked at Ace and got his attention. ¨When someone like that comes by, people who want to speak to the assassin, how should we act? I have a feeling everyone is not going to be as courteous as that.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨You are right, not everyone is as courteous, which is unfortunate. How you act is up to you, you are the captain. If they act nice, you make your own decision on how to behave. If they act out of their way, tell them to leave, if they don't, force them. No matter what happens or what you or them do, I would like to know, so I can act based on that. People are to behave and everyone knows that.¨ The captain nodded. It was good to know how they should be. It would hopefully never be anyone who doesn't behave, but it might happen.

Ace did a small stretch as he stood up. ¨I'll go and change to my other cape and head to the island. It may take some time, but Dust will be here if you need me for anything.¨ The pirates nodded and Ace headed out of the meeting room and towards his rooms so he could change the cape.

-x-OUTTAKE-x-

Trafalgar Law walked on Sabaody Archipelago. They had docked a few hours ago, and he had 'accidentally' run into the brat, Luffy, and managed to get up a meeting later during the day. Luffy had said he liked his hat and how he spoke, especially the 'ya' he used. And the little brat had decided to call him Trafaguy or Traffy, both which annoyed him greatly. As he and Luffy had spoken, the blond man with the top hat had come and dragged Luffy away, giving him a doubtful look. Probably knew who he was and was careful because off that. Luffy did seem oblivious to that. There was something about the kid that really intrigued Law, and every time the kid smiled, he couldn't describe the feeling he felt, not having felt it before. Even not managing to yell at the kid after calling him Traffy.

As he watched the blond man, Sabo, if he heard Luffy correctly, dragging the kid away, Corazon came up to Law and gave him a serious look. ¨I hope you didn't do anything stupid to them, Law.¨ Law lifted an eyebrow at him. He never cared about what he did, so why did he care about them? ¨I did nothing out of the ordinary. And they might be a threat, Luffy-ya is something special I believe. We are going to meet later again, he invited us to his boat.¨ Corazon actually looked shocked and almost terrified at that. ¨We shouldn't go, Law.¨ Law frowned, ¨Why the hell not? They are only brats. Brats who happen to travel with Rayleigh-ya.¨ Corazon looked at him dead seriously, almost making Law nervous. He never did that. ¨That blond boy, didn't you see the feather he had in his top hat?¨ Law nodded. ¨So what? It was only a feather.¨

¨No,¨ Started Corazon. ¨It was a feather to Ace of Spades. He only gives that to special people who he have been working with for years. Those _brats,_ are close to him.¨

Law could only stand shocked and stare at Corazon. He thought the feather looked unusual, being really dark and big, sometimes almost looking like it was dusting off. ¨You sure?¨ He asked Corazon, hoping he wasn't. Corazon nodded. ¨I've seen it before. Azuruko had one, and he was Ace of Spade's partner. Only real close acquaintances gets a feather. You mess this up, you can forget about being Ace of Spade's acquaintance.¨ Law swallowed, now feeling the fear off the assassin's wrath if he did anything wrong. He had promised to come to the boat tomorrow, he couldn't bail out off that now.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 _And that's chapter 26, hope you enjoyed_

 _Again, this was more off a calm and relaxing chapter as a build up to later in the story._

 _And if you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story._

 _ _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment__


	28. Ace of Spades Chapter 27 The Patricians

_Hello everyone, here is chapter 27_

 _And we have more action and see more off what Ace's powers can do._

 _And I know the chapter is late, sometimes things are hectic. But here it is_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Whitebeard was on deck, most of the commanders were also out with him. They had gotten a call from Jozu, who was on the island, that there was a sketchy man, familiar to the one Jimbei had spoken about, was heading towards the docks. Also finding out his name was Fry Jacob. A name none of them had heard about. But according to Jozu, everyone knew who he were, many not speaking about him, saying he knew everything.

All of them were somewhat looking at the docks, but also trying not to make it to obvious they were looking for one person. Whitebeard was in his chair as usual, the other commanders here and there, looking to be busy in conversation and duties. As they were all waiting to either see the man or hear from Jozu again, the captain saw Marco lifting his gaze, looking at something at the docks. When the first commander noticed him looking at him, Marco made a motion to the docks, to a tunnel. And a second later, he saw a man walking out, and Whitebeard understood why Jimbei thought he was doing something.

The way he walked, he walked like he was a leader. Each step taken in complete confidence and almost arrogance, but not quite. Walking like he knew everything.

He had dark clothing, black top hat and a large glove gauntlet, but only at one arm, as Jimbei had said, having a cane in the other. He looked as he _was_ doing something, or planning to do something. The way he walked and his stance was amazingly accurate for just walking normally, like every move was planned. But for some reason, it looked familiar. The captain didn't know why, but something about the way he walked, was something he was sure he had seen before.

As the man walked, he suddenly turned his head towards the left, _towards them_ , and gave a small grin and a wink, before continuing on his path.

The captain frowned, looking as the man walked into a bar on the dock, two people behind him that seemed to be with him. Whitebeard saw Marco, who stood beside him, looking at him. ¨Should we head after him, yoi?¨ The captain thought for a second. The bar was close to the dock, making so he could himself and not be too far away from the boat. He wanted to check this man out himself, he apparently knew something about them. Why else would he give a grin and a wink? Whitebeard gave a nod, looking at the commanders that were out. ¨We should check him out, I have a feeling Jimbei was right. If there are no one in the bar, we confront him. If not, we see what he does.¨

The captain could see the others nodding. There were still many commanders on the ship, the ones missing where Ace, Jozu and Blenheim. Jozu and Blenheim being with other divisions on the island, and Ace still doing his shopping, already been gone for almost 2 hours. He has said it would take time, and Dust was still here and looking fine. It was decided that the ones who would go was Whitebeard, Marco, Thatch, Namur, Fossa and Haruta. The other commander wanted to stay on the boat, at least for now. Izou might come and join them later, saying he had something he needed to do. Before they left, Whitebeard told them to not be afraid to get them if they were needed, and to tell Ace where they were, even though they had a feeling he already knew, seeing as Dust was on the boat.

They made their way to the bar and walked in, pretending they weren't moving after the man. As they came inside, they saw there were others in the bar, making so they decided to sit at their own table, Marco and Thatch sat in the bar, sitting closer to the table Jacob was sitting at. He was shuffling some cards, looking somewhat smug, making the first commander sure he was planning or waiting for something, he did at least really look like he were. The commander decided to keep him in his peripheral vision and sent a look to his father, who had already ordered booze. Marco wanted to roll his eyes at that. Thatch made a motion to the barmaid, ¨Two beers, lovely.¨ He said with a small wink, making the barmaid roll her eyes as she filled two cups and placed them on the counter.

But before either Marco or Thatch could grab their drink, a hand came and grabbed and took them with him.

Marco could see Thatch on his way to turn and tell who ever thought they could steal his drink to give them back, but instantly got a weird look on his face. Marco turned his head to see who it was, and had felt some shack himself. It was Ace, and he was walking towards the table where Jacob was sitting, looking at Ace smugly as he now was laying out cards for a game. Marco sent a look at his captain, not liking this, especially seeing Ace having a professional face, flat but piercing. Whoever this was, didn't just have the attention to Ace, but the assassin too.

Ace sat down in an almost angry manner, shoving one drink to Jacob as Ace grabbed his cards, sitting straight and in an intimidation posture, looking directly at Jacob, him looking back with a smirk. Then they started to lay out cards, also drawing new ones. As soon as one laid a card down, the other quickly did too, moving fast. It almost seemed that they tried to move as fast as possible. After some minutes, Ace also started to get a smirk, moving in an even more intimidating posture as he leaned forward, Jacob doing the same.

Whitebeard frowned, before he understood why the walk he did looked familiar; it was the same walk Ace did when he was walking as the assassin. That man was also an assassin.

Whitebeard now understood why Jimbei had thought he seemed he might be doing anything, he probably were. But seeing as Ace didn't do anything to make them think he was a danger, at least not yet, made him think he weren't someone they should keep an eye on. As the card game moved on, they saw Ace suddenly taking the bunch of discarded cards in with a shake of his head, before it was on again. There were no cards they could draw, only the bunch they laid out. When it was a sizable bunch again, it was now Jacob who let out a small curse, taking the cards. Then they were back to laying out a card at a time at a rapid pace.

The captain now understood why they were doing it as fast. Ace was amazing at counting cards and remembering what was played. Jacob was probably also good at that, they were trying to get the cards out at a pace so the other wouldn't manage to keep up. They had 3 cards laying face down each, making 6 cards out of the play. It was probably the first to sit with an empty hand. It was Ace who first touched the faced down cards, but he threw it at the bunch of discarded cards and pulled everything in, making Jacob grin more. Ace did seem to enjoy himself, having a grin himself.

The pirates had to agree, it looked like more than a normal card game, both trying to overpower each other in both speed and intimidation, just the piercing and confident looks they had showed this was more than just a normal card game, making them wonder what would happen when one of them won. As they were continuing, sometimes having one card left, but always had to take the discarded ones, starting anew. It was almost 15 minutes later, that Ace sat with 3 cards and Jacob with 5, it did seem like Jacob looked smug as he put two equal down. Ace gave a grin as he put all three down, winning the game.

Jacob looked stunned for a second, looking the cards over before he looked at Ace. ¨Damn, I thought you didn't have a two.¨ Ace nodded, giving a laugh, ¨I know. I confused you earlier, you have a weak point.¨ Ace then held his hand out to Jacob, as if waiting for something. Jacob shook his head, moving to grab something from his side. ¨You know everyone's weakness, the reason everyone is trying to win. It would be the greatest achievement.¨ When his hand came back up, he held a gun, making the pirates tense, some of them inching towards their own weapon. But the gun was handed to Ace, who game a smile as he looked it over. ¨Just let them try, I do get a lot of things out of it so I don't mind.¨ Jacob gave a snort, ¨Of course you don't.¨

The pirates relaxed, seeing they were friendly towards each other, still sitting straight and looking piercingly at each other, all though in a more friendly way than the assassin usually were. At least as they had seen themselves.

Ace put the gun away after looking it over, looking pleased with it, before looking at Jacob. ¨What are you doing here anyway? Even staying over the usual time.¨ Jacob gave a sigh, reaching to grab something from something at his belt, getting out a parchment he gave to Ace. ¨I have not managed to find the perpetrator.¨ The pirates were surprised to hear they were talking about their work this openly. Yes, they didn't say what it was, so no one who knew might know what they were talking about. Ace shook his head as he gave the parchment back. ¨End of road 12, large factory, he wears a red left shoulder cape and bowler hat. Have fun.¨ Jacob gave a laugh as he shook his head, taking the parchment back. ¨Of course you know, you know everything.¨ Ace shook his head. ¨It's about being updated.¨ Jacob nodded, ¨I know, I know.¨

Ace grabbed the cards, gathering them and placing them back on the table. ¨You should also hurry.¨ That made everyone frown, Jacob included. Before the man could say anything, someone came running in, looking at Jacob. ¨Boss, there's trouble at Emanuel's.¨ Jacob sent a look at Ace, who lifted an eyebrow, before giving a quick thanks before he hastily left with the man who came running in. Before the door closed again, Izou came in, looking questionably at them, wondering why they let the man run out. Before anyone could say anything, Ace spoke up, getting Izou's attention. ¨Izou, here. I don't need it.¨ Ace then threw the gun he had won to Izou, before he moved to sit next to Marco at the bar.

Izou gave a look at the gun, before he looked stunned at Ace. ¨You're giving me this?! Do you know what kind this is?¨ Ace gave a laugh, ¨It's a Cerberus. A break loading, three barrel semi automatic revolver.¨ When Izou looked even more stunned, Ace waved his hand in an 'it's fine' manner. ¨I have one already, I don't need two. It's not my favorite kind of weapon.¨ Izou looked speechless at Ace, opening and closing his mouth for a few seconds, before he managed to get out a thank you, still looking stunned as he looked the gun over again. Izou knew a lot about guns, and this Cerberus was probably a special one. It did look bigger than usual and they could now see it was a three barrel one.

Izou walked up and sat next to Ace, still looking the gun over. ¨What about bullets?¨ Ace motioned for the gun, which he got. When he had it, he break-opened it and showed the cylinders to Izou. ¨This is a universal one, to some extent. The ones you usually use will fit, but some bigger ones, like .38 special, would be perfect. Make them hollow point and you got a one hitter.¨ Izou nodded and Ace closed the gun again. ¨Also, remember the recoil is three times as strong. You should practice with it first, it usually takes people by surprise.¨ Izou nodded.

Izou had probably thought about it, but three times as much was a lot. Especially seeing that Izou had used his guns for years, not using anything heavier. Izou looked at Ace, ¨Would you join me for a training session with them? If you had one yourself.¨ Ace nodded. ¨I can do that. It's been awhile since I used mine, it would be nice to use it again.¨ Izou smiled, looking happy Ace agreed to that. Izou then went back to looking at the gun, checking it over more.

Marco smiled, glad Izou looked as happy as he was, seeming to love the gun. As Izou opened the gun, Marco looked at Ace, who had ordered three new cups of booze, seeing as Ace had taken the ones Thatch had ordered. ¨Ace, yoi.¨ Started Marco, getting his attention. ¨Was Jacob a part of your work.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨He had someone he have some business with, but some issues with finding him. He should be on his way when he's done with it.¨ Marco nodded. ¨He had worried some people here, yoi.¨ Ace made a small laugh, ¨He have that kind of impression.¨ Marco nodded, he did give that impression, managing to even make Jimbei worried even.

Marco suddenly remembered something and looked at Ace, ¨Is he a human-fishman hybrid, yoi? Jimbei thought he might be.¨ Ace looked at him for a second, before giving a nod. ¨He is.¨ Marco nodded, it was probably something he wouldn't usually tell others. Hybrids like that was rare, but they would never use them for anything or be mean just because they were different. Hybrids had it hard because they were part human and part fishman, making both parts hate them. It always amazed the first commander on how so many could hate someone because who they were born too or what they looked like. It made the commander glad to know Ace trusted him with that information.

As Marco was on his way to ask more about Jacob, Izou suddenly got up from his seat and almost ran over to where Whitebeard sat and showed the gun, telling how impressive it was. This made Ace laugh as he shook his head. Marco could see Thatch sending a look at Ace. ¨You're not trying to steal Izou I hope.¨ That made Ace laugh more as he waved his hand to Thatch. ¨I'm not. I don't need two of that gun, it makes way to much noise so I rarely use it. And Izou's not my type.¨ Thatch gave a nod, satisfied with that. Ace gave a small laugh as he shook his head, before looking at Thatch. ¨Why don't we also join the others.¨ Said Ace as he moved towards the booth where the others sat, Thatch and Marco joining him.

When they sat down, Izou was showing the gun off, opening and saying how it took different kinds of bullets and shot three at a time, being a rare kind. When Izou was done, smiling and looking excited as he still looked the gun over, seeming like a kid who just got candy, the captain turned to Ace and got his attention, asking a bit about Jacob. He asked about the same things Marco had, and Ace answered the same way he had before. Not giving away much, but giving an answer and saying he wasn't a danger, only a man that usually stood out. Something Ace also said was a bad trait he had, seeing as they shouldn't be that in his work.

They stayed in the bar for an hour, before heading back to the boat, being told Jimbei was coming by again and the captain wanted to introduce him to Ace.

-x-

When Jimbei came by the boat, the captain was in his usual seat on the deck. When the fishman boarded, he gave his greetings and gave a quick comment that the meeting had gone well and it wasn't anything important, knowing the captain would most likely ask about it. When they were done with the usual, Jimbei noticed Ace, who sat calmly reading at his usual spot. When the fishman sent a look at Ace, the captain had let out a laugh, and introduced them. Ace had put his book away when he did and stood up and talked with the fishman. Jimbei seemed impressed with how much he seemed to know and how he didn't seem to mind him.

Ace and Jimbei talked for some time, the fishman seeming to like Ace. He did usually get along with those who got along back to him. Jimbei was a strong man, a fighter, but he liked peace too. Ace shared some of his belief on the world with the man, having a discussion about what they thought on the different views of the world government. On how they said all pirates were evil, but still worked with some. It was interesting to listen too, at least that was what Whitebeard thought. Both Jimbei and Ace had good insight in the matter. Both saying how it was a good and bad thing. When the fishman left, he seemed glad to have gotten to meet Ace. Ace usually left an impression on people, he knew a lot of the world and had a lot to share.

After that, it wasn't long until they set sail, heading out in the New World. Many was excited really excited to finally be here again. When they were out of sight of Fishman island, the captain said they were going to have the usual meeting they had when entering the New World. They had had a meeting yesterday, but that was mainly a normal one. After visiting Fishman island, they had new information on who was active now and where they should try to avoid. As soon as the captain mentioned they would get into more battles now, especially seeing that there were many rookies and that they had been having a long period of peace, Ace gave a sigh and got everyone's attention.

¨We are going to run into many people, both people who you might let go and ones you will not.¨ The captain nodded, wondering what Ace was referring too with that. It was normal for everyone to run into people in the New World, it was really active and had many decent fighters. Ace looked at the captain as he continued. ¨There are people who are on _certain_ lists. If we are to run into them, I will not hesitate in taking them out. This is not to take it away from you, but some people I will _personally_ handle. You will know who it is if it happens. And if it does, _do not_ interrupt.¨ The captain nodded, as well as the others. They knew from the tone Ace used this was a serious thing.

The captain looked at Ace, ¨What are we to do if it happens while in battle?¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨I will concentrate on taking the target out, not caring about the others that are irrelevant. Just continue the battle if it is one, or step back.¨ The captain nodded. There were probably people who were hunted down by the assassins for different reasons. If it happened that they met one of them, he would let Ace handle that the way he would do. He was sure anyone to be on that list deserved nothing else than to be hunted down. No one seemed to have any questions to that as they nodded, understanding the same as he did. They wouldn't interfere with Ace's work, even if it happened in the middle of a battle.

After that, they went over the ones they were to have a look out on, managing to get the new wanted posters earlier, also a paper from the New World. There had been a lot of activity so there were a lot to speak about and go through. When they were finished, almost taking 2 hours, many left to check on everyone and ready them for the New World. Many was still left in the meeting room, wanting to speak about the usual things they did before heading into zones where it could be dangerous. Ace staying, mostly listening to the others as they talked and discussed, sometimes coming with small inputs. As the night came closer, some leaving to either sleep or go to watch, it was only 7 people left in the meeting room. Ace had taken up a book he was reading, seated next Jozu and Namur, who were talking with Marco about something.

When Dust came in and gave an envelope to Ace, a completely red envelope, Ace opened it as usual. But as Ace read it, the captain could see Ace's eyes widening in shock as he sat up more straight as he read.

That had never happened before and it made the captain frown. As Ace had moved from his relaxing position, the others also noticed and stopped talking, looking almost worriedly at Ace, never seeing a reaction this big from him. Before anyone could ask or say anything,

Ace hastily stood up from the chair, almost making it fall backwards as Ace took two running steps, then he was gone in black smoke.

The captain could only stare at where Ace had been a second ago, noticing Dust also disappearing, feeling worried what that might have been. Ace _never_ reacted much to the notes he got, maybe a small frown when he thought out how long he would be gone, but never _running_ away like that, without a word no less. The captain had no idea how to react to that and actually sat speechless for a second. ¨What was that?¨ Asked Thatch out loud, making the captain think for a response. Something obliviously was so important that Ace needed to leave like that, and what it might be concerned the captain, as well as the others.

Whitebeard shook his head, looking at the others at the table. ¨I do not know, but Ace knows what he's doing. He will tell when he can. It was probably something urgent.¨ The others nodded. The envelope had been red, the only time he had seen that, had been when Ace had gotten help from the Red Cloud, making him believe the note was from them. He only hoped it wasn't anything too severe. It was most likely something urgent, maybe even an emergency, but they would need to wait to hear from Ace.

It was tense after that, no one wanting to leave the meeting room until they heard anything, worried what it might be that had Ace reacting like that. He got notes about everything, about people being in peril and slaughtered, which was terrible, but he never reacted. He always handled it with ease, which was amazing in the captain's eyes.

It took almost an hour until anything happened. When Dust suddenly flew in from a window and dropped an envelope in front of the captain, before quickly disappearing again. The captain tried to stay calm as he opened it and read it over, hoping it might give some answers. All the note said was: _Will be gone for a day and a half._ Nothing more. It was a small relief to get a time frame in which Ace would be gone, but he still wanted to know what was happening. When Thatch almost yelled out what it said, the captain looked at the worried faces he saw. ¨Ace will be gone for a day and a half. Something important came up.¨ He knew it was something important, why else would Ace leave like that?

The others nodded slowly, but didn't ask anything else, knowing he would have told them if it was anything more he could tell. They seemed a bit less worried knowing they had heard something from Ace.

All they needed to do now was to wait for Ace to return safely in a day and a half.

-x-

Ace almost ran through the forest on Amegakure, quickly heading into the assassin's base. He took his cape off and folded it under his arm, hiding the pirates mark, just in case he ran into someone who didn't know who he were. Ace quickly got to Daisuke's office and closed the door behind him. The man seemed to be expecting him to come right away, not being surprised at seeing him here so soon. Ace walked up to his desk, where a lot of files where. ¨Are you sure it's them?¨ Asked Ace when he was closer. Daisuke nodded, handing him a folder Ace quickly opened and read. ¨It's them, no doubt. How it is, I am not sure yet.¨ Ace read it over and could not believe what he was reading.

It was them. It was the old 'leaders' of the Blue blooded patricians. Someone Ace was sure he had taken care off years ago.

Ace looked back at Daisuke, ¨This is why they have been this active. They are trying to impress him.¨ Daisuke nodded, ¨It seems so. They want to make an impression by being harsh and uncaring, showing they can be as horrible as possible, hoping he will see.¨ Ace nodded, taking some other folder and looking it over. ¨Do we know which mansion he is located in?¨ Daisuke gave a sigh, ¨Unfortunately no, the reason I asked you here. I have a few possibilities and we need to figure it now and take action before he knows we're onto him.¨ Ace nodded, picking up another folder.

Ace grabbed a chair and sat down, looking the information Daisuke had over, hoping they could figure it out. If they had a certain location it would be easy to launch an all out attack. They weren't going to go easy on this man, he had been wanted for years before Ace got his hands on him the first time. How it was the same man, was a mystery. Ace was sure he was dead, Ace had personally set him on fire and watched the place burn to the ground. Ace shook his head, he would figure it out when they got to him, they were going to get rid off him, _no matter what_.

It took time, but after going through many files and a lot of information, they finally had the location. He was in one of the old mansion he had used before, one of the few that wasn't burned to the ground. Ace looked at Daisuke, who was marking it on the map. ¨Get everyone who is respectable and close by here now. We will leave for an all out attack at midnight and we need everyone we can find.¨ Daisuke nodded and started to make some calls, also getting Moira's attention and telling her to help. As they were busy with that, Ace wrote a quick note to the pirates and gave it to Dust. It wouldn't take too long, not seeing they would be a group of most of the best ones, no one stood a chance against them.

Ace headed to his old room in the base, having a lot of his spare things there, including his raiding outfit, which was all form fitting black and red outfit, mostly based off leather. It had a more hiding mask and hood, making it hard to see who he were. It made stealth and fast movement easy. Ace only used it at times like this, when he might think his regular outfit would be somewhat unfitting. Ace needed to have clothes which were form fitting to be able to use all of his powers, to use one of the more harder attacks. Ace usually only used them for stealth, never to attack like this. Having a cape made it harder to perform. Ace grabbed his spare weapons, going with a pair of guns, sword and some daggers, before heading back to Daisuke.

When he got back, he helped Daisuke gather the ones they needed and were close, Ace also went to get Raiden, he would be useful. After an hour, Raiden, Trevor, Mika and Corvo was gathered. Ace had hoped to get two more, but both of them were busy with other important things. As everyone was updated on what was happening, Ace started to tell what the plan where. It was an easy plan. Moira, who were a medic was going to stay behind and be ready for injured people while the others charged, Ace and Daisuke being the leaders and Ace going in first and leading the assault while Daisuke stayed back and had an overview of everything with Dust.

Everyone agreed and Ace helped everyone get there. They were in front of the mansion, before the main gate where they could see some guards. Ace made a quick look and saw there weren't many, but they were close to an alarm and using guns or arrows would make it obvious they were coming. They needed to be more stealthy. This was the reason Ace used this outfit, he had a feeling he was going to shadow walk as Azuruko had called it, one of the reason people who survived it called him a demon. Ace looked at Daisuke, ¨I will take them out quickly and you, Trevor and Mika work on clearing the outside while Raiden, Corvo and I go inside.¨ Daisuke nodded, ¨Don't use too much of your energy, you might need to use it inside too.¨ Ace nodded, he knew that. Ace looked at the three guards he was going to take out and took a deep breath, getting ready.

Black smoke started to rise from his shoulder, growing denser as Ace concentrated. As one of the guards looked to his side, Ace moved.

Ace's entire body changed into a dense shadow, looking like a creature from hell. No facial expression or legs, long arms and hard to spot. Shadows dusting off like fire from his form.

Ace couldn't walk, only moving close to a surface, _any_ surface, even water. It was an amazing ability he had used years to get down. If he stood still, he would be invisible. He could be spotted as he moved, but Ace used a lot of power to make himself see through. Ace used his hands to crawl at a rapid pace forward, long and thin shadow arms which quickly grew more dense as he was closer to the guards. He would be spotted now, but they would be dead before reacting.

Ace used his hands to literary tear one in half, before moving to the next, breaking his neck. All happening in a span of a second. Shadows where _fast_. The last managed to turn his head before he was also torn in half.

As the guard were down, Ace moved up one of the walls and moved into a room using a small opening in a window. Another ability he got in this form, could air get through, he could too. The window was quickly opened and Raiden and Corvo quickly climbed up and entered, the others staying out and keeping watch and being a distraction if needed, making so Ace and the other two could sneak in and hopefully catch them off guard.

Ace made a motion with his hands, telling them to split up. Raiden going left, Corvo going right and Ace going straight forward. They didn't know where in the mansion the man were and it would be more sufficient if they split up. They could manage themselves, they usually did go by themselves anyway, this wasn't much different.

Ace walked silently through doors, being careful to not be caught or make the alarm go off. As he ran into people, Ace quickly took them out. They were not going to let anyone leave alive. He didn't use much time on the ones he ran into, sticking to sneaking up and slicing their throats or using his powers to take groups out. They never saw what was coming, the last ones to die might realize something, but they never managed to make a sound. It was good to be able to move at such speed and be able to kill using his shadow form, it was amazingly strong.

Ace could technically use his teleportation too, but in some situations it was easier and more efficient to use his shadow walk. He could move over longer distances and through small openings like vents, cracks and holes. It would tire him out in the long run, but he could go at it for a while. But if he was fully relaxed, he could make the form bigger and even take others with him, but that took a lot off him.

As Ace moved room to room, hoping to find the person they were looking for, Ace heard a whistle. It was low and from the west off the mansion. There had been no signs of slaves or prisoners yet, which was both good and weird. Ace cleared the room he was in, before heading towards where the whistling came from, the small sign that someone had found anything. It was done in a special kind of tune, a tone who many feared, knowing what it meant. That it meant someone was going to die, _no matter what._ As Ace walked to the sound, still being careful and taking everyone he met out, he soon arrived in a room where Corvo was waiting.

When Ace came into the room, he saw a man who looked exactly like the one he had taken out years ago. It was impossible for it to be the same man, there was no scars on his body. Ace had _watched_ him burn alive. There was no way he would be alive, let alone have _no_ mark from it. The man was unconscious, being tied up in a chair, blood coming from a wound in his head. Ace looked at Corvo, hoping he had some idea what was happening. Corvo motioned to a desk filled with papers, ¨It seems like Hirohito had a twin. Meet Nero, who promised to continue his brothers work.¨ Ace sighed inside himself. He had no idea there were any family left, having heard Hirohito had killed everyone.

¨How long have he been continuing his brother's work?¨ Asked Ace, walking over and quickly looking the files over. Corvo shook his head, ¨Not long, maybe a month. Saying he is Hirohito, that he needed to hide, his death being false.¨ Ace nodded. It seems he weren't as good as his brother to hide. They had used almost a year to find where Hirohito was located all those years ago. Him knowing how to hide. This man, Nero, was probably not as bad as his brother, at least not yet. But he was causing the ones that followed Hirohito to be more active, ultimately causing a lot of death and suffering. He would be killed and taken care off, as well as everyone in this mansion. After they had done that,

They would hang the body on display, being sure it would be found and recognized fast.

That would make the Blue blooded patricians to take a step back, also giving them fear, knowing the 'leader' was dead and that they were being hunted by the assassins. That they weren't safe.

As Ace used his powers to be sure Nero wouldn't wake up, Corvo got his attention. ¨There is a meeting here tomorrow, hanging him on display here would be the best idea.¨ Ace nodded, that was a good idea. That gave them the rest of the day to clear the mansion. There would be more people here and there, which they would kill. There would also be prisoners, they just haven't found them yet. They should first concentrate on taking everyone out as fast as they could. Ace looked around in the room, it was clearly the leaders room based on the desk and guards who were dead. Ace went over to the other side of the desk and tried to find what he was looking for. It took a second, but he soon found the alarm button. Blue blooded patricians were surprisingly paranoid and had alarms everywhere.

Ace looked at Corvo, who nodded, and Ace pushed the button.

Alarms quickly started to wail through the mansion, alerting everyone to a danger. Ace had made Dust get the other who were out ready. It would be more easy to have the rest of the people in the mansion running around in panic. Either running out to run away, or run to the room Ace was in, to protect the leader. This would actually save them a lot of time.

It wasn't long until there were sounds of people running towards the room they were in. Ace got his guns out, pointing them towards the door, ready to fire when people came inside to protect the man they already had caught. They didn't need to be quiet any more, having caught the main man, they would go all out and take everyone out as fast as they could. As soon as the door opened and 3 guards came into view, Ace fired and shot all of them, before moving quickly out in the hallway, grabbing a fourth man's gun and using it to hot himself and then taking an another man sword, slicing another man and throwing it at another.

Ace would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy this.

To be able to run around and kill everyone that moved, killing bad people without hesitating, was thrilling and pleasing. It felt amazing to not care or hesitate in killing, to just use every skill he had to take everyone out. Ace saw Raiden halfway through the mansion, who looked to be enjoying himself as much as he were, basically dancing around the guards, being way faster than them. As they ran past each other, they split up again, Raiden going left, while Ace went right, going to clear everything out. As Ace moved through the halls and killing everyone that came into view, he noticed it was lessening in how many he met with, which was a good thing since he could see a stairwell going downwards, most likely heading to a basement. If there were any slaves or prisoners, they would be there.

Ace quickly cleared the hallway he was in, before starting to head down the stairs. Ace didn't run into anyone, something that didn't bode well with Ace. There were always someone keeping guard on the slaves. As Ace continued to walk down he was met with a door, after opening it, he understood why there weren't any guards.

There weren't any living people to guard.

Ace could see many bodies, lying in piles everywhere. People in all ages, shapes and forms. This was why they needed to take this man out fast. Even if he were only half as bad as his brother, he would be way worse than any regular Blue blooded patrician. They got prisoners and slaves, usually the best from other Blue blooded patricians and quickly killed them, not caring about who they were. Often dragging their death out and having their sick and twisted fun. The chance of anyone being alive was small, basically non-existing, but one might have been able to hide under other bodies. It wouldn't be the first time.

Ace slowly started to move the bodies, checking everyone for a pulse or any movement.

This was one of the things he detested with his work. Moving dead bodies, children and adult alike. Them being treated like trash and thrown into piles, piles of decay and death. Everybody Ace moved, was placed in a lying position and eyes closed, making them look more at peace. The eyes that stared at him always made him hate that he didn't figure it out earlier, it was like they were telling him 'why are you late?' The completely dead and unseeing eyes of almost hundreds of bodies. When he found limbs lying around, he tried to place it where it belonged. When Ace was halfway through, he was joined by Daisuke, who gave a sigh as he started to help Ace check through the bodies, both hoping to find someone alive, as well as hoping they wouldn't. Not sure which was worse at this moment.

It took time, but after almost 3 hours, they were finished. No one was alive, and the body count was closing in on two hundreds. Nero was just as bad as his brother, he had the same sick traits of dismembering bodies, removing organs while they were alive and making it a living hell. Sometimes, Ace actually believed hell was better than this.

Ace and Daisuke made their way back up to the room where Nero was, going to finish everything. Ace remembers Nero's brother saying he was a saint and God, so why not let Nero get a moment in the sun.

When the people that were coming in some hours arrived, they would come through the main door and into the courtyard, a perfect place to put Nero on display. Ace rarely did this, putting people on display, usually sticking to killing them and letting them be, or dumping them in a populated place to be found. Only the real bad ones got a display like this, which everyone knew was also a warning. A warning that clearly was 'you do the same, you will be next.'

They placed Nero out in the courtyard, directly in front of the doors, and placed him in a kneeling position, pinning his hands on spears from the mansion to keep him upright. Ace used his knife to cut his back and drag the skin half off, pinning them on others spears and making sure they were raised high, appearing to look like wings. As he was finished with the 'wings', Ace quickly marked him with his mark, showing he had been there.

As he had done that, Daisuke had put his guild mark on and Corvo, who also had his own name and mark like Ace, put his on too. Showing the world one thing, this wasn't just a normal assassination. This was a warning, the greatest there was. Not only a warning from Ace, but from the Red Cloud and Corvo too. Saying that not only would they be hunted down by one assassin, but everyone there was, that they were ready to fight, ready to go to war.

Ace would be sure to read what the newspaper said tomorrow, or better, if it became an emergency broadcast, telling everyone that they weren't fooling around.

Ace made sure he was in perfect display of the door, being sure he was the first thing to be seen, before they left, heading back to the Amegakure. Seeing as it was done much quicker than Ace had thought, he stayed with the others on Amegakure for a few hours, before heading back to the boat. When he got to the Moby, he placed himself at the sill like ledge on the whale's teeth, not even changing his clothing, drinking from his bottle of whiskey.

-x-

Marco walked over the deck, heading towards his room to sleep, or at least relax. Ace was supposed to return in a few hours, and Marco hoped he was okay. The way he had left didn't sit well with him, or anyone who had seen it actually. As he was walking through the main deck, which was almost empty since it was nighttime, Marco was sure he saw something moving in his peripheral vision and looked to his side, wondering what it might be. It might have been nothing, it was dark after all. As Marco saw nothing and was on his way to turn his head, he saw movement on the mast and focused there, wondering if it might be what he hoped it was. The first commander smiled when he saw it was Dust, who was grooming his feathers.

Marco smiled as he continued toward the commander quarters, glad to know Dust was back, most likely meaning Ace was too. When he got to Ace's door, he knocked a few times, hoping he were there and was okay. Marco wanted to see he was back and hopefully fine.

It took some seconds, longer than it usually did, but he soon heard a come in from Ace. Marco opened the door and walked in, softly closing the door behind him. When he saw Ace, he saw he was wearing something he guessed to be an assassin's outfit, only a different one from what he usually used. This had no mark or cape, and he could see a mask that was dragged down from his face. It looked like a battle outfit, based on being able to move agile and not having any loose clothing.

Marco gave a smile to Ace, which the assassin returned. ¨How did it go, yoi? You left in a haste.¨ Ace nodded, ¨Yeah, it was an urgent matter.¨ Marco nodded, he guessed it was. ¨Is that a spare outfit, yoi? I haven't seen it before.¨ Ace shook his head. ¨It's an outfit for raids.¨ Marco nodded, that outfit did fit for raids, maybe more so than a normal outfit. And it fit Ace's body perfectly.

Marco was glad to see Ace was fine, at least looking like he was. But there was something, he couldn't quite place his finger on it, but there was something that wasn't completely right. Marco walked closer to Ace, touching his cheek in a caring manner. ¨Are you okay, yoi?¨ Ace gave nod, moving closer to Marco and held onto his shirt and leaning closer to him. Marco was a bit shocked, Ace weren't usually the one for touch and closeness.

Marco quickly smiled and brought his hands to Ace's back, placing them carefully to hold Ace. When a hand let go of his shirt and went to caress his chest, Marco moved his hands to Ace's hips getting a small moan. Marco moved a hand to Ace's cheek and connected their lips for a short second, before deepening the kiss. When it did, he faintly tasted a familiar taste which made Marco frown, hoping it wasn't what he thought. Marco leaned back and looked at Ace, now more closely. Ace's eyes was slightly glazed over and his pupils was quivering slightly. Marco gave a sigh inside himself,

Ace was intoxicated. Marco didn't know how much he had drunk, but he had drunk a lot to make his eyes glazed over, even having a quiver.

When Ace hand moved on his chest again, Marco grabbed it and held it softly as he took it away, shaking his head. ¨Not when you're intoxicated, yoi.¨ Ace looked at him and gave a nod, leaning his head on his shoulder. Marco gave a sigh as he slowly stoked his back in a caring manner. Now knowing what seemed wrong before. Ace didn't slur or was unsteady, but his eyes showed he had been drinking. For all Marco knew, Ace could be drunk. Marco was not going to do anything to someone who was obviously intoxicated. Not everyone was a drunk who slurred and stumbled around, like Thatch had a tendency to do. Whitebeard could appear sober when he was drunk, but he had been drinking a lot for years. Marco closed his eyes for a second, Ace could have been drinking for years, his work was hard. This showed he might have been, no one that young should be able to hold his liquor this good.

When Marco felt Ace leaning more on him, Marco though Ace should go to bed. He was probably tired, having been awake for long time as usual and also being somewhat drunk. Marco moved a bit away from Ace, making him look at him. Marco gave a small smile, ¨You should go to bed, to sleep it off, yoi.¨ When Ace looked down and moved a hand to hold his shirt again, Marco moved a hand to his cheek, making him look back up. ¨I'll stay, yoi.¨ Ace gave him a tentative look, ¨You don't need to.¨ Marco shook his head, ¨I want to, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod. When he made no movement, Marco slowly brought his hand to Ace's arm and carefully lead him towards the bed.

When Ace sat down on the bed, he instantly laid down on his side, giving a relieved breath. Ace was probably really tired and being tipsy or drunk didn't help. Marco, believing Ace wouldn't take his shoes or clothes off, carefully took his shoes off, before taking his mask off and opening his shirt a bit. Making it more comfortable for the tired assassin. Ace probably didn't like to show he was intoxicated, but didn't avoid it now after he figured it out. Ace did seem more okay with closeness.

Marco moved to put the mask on Ace's desk, when he had put it down, he noticed a bottle on the desk, filled with clear liquid. Marco lifted it and took a quick taste, to see if it was what he believed. The first commander frowned when he was right and was almost shocked to taste how strong it was. It was stronger than they had on the boat and they had strong whiskey. If this was what Ace had been drinking, which it most likely where, he was drunk. Not even Pops would have lasted long on something this strong. When he turned back to the bed, he felt a small smile grace his lips as he saw Ace had made himself comfortable, laying on his stomach as usual, head facing him.

Marco made his way over and softly caressed his head, glad he was relaxing at least. When Ace made no movement and Marco noticed him breathing with his mouth, he understood Ace was already asleep. Marco wondered if Ace would sleep longer than usual and have any reaction to drinking this much. A normal person would have a killer hangover, but Ace had a tendency to impress with how much he could hide.

Marco looked over at Ace's desk, wondering if he should go get some water for Ace to have. You always were thirsty after drinking, and water was the best thing. Marco moved to the door and opened it, on his way to head out to fetch some water. As he was about to close the door, he saw Izou coming out of his room, probably to head to watch. When he noticed Marco coming out of Ace's room, he gave a sly smile and was about to open his mouth, when he cut him off. ¨Can you get a glass of water, yoi?¨ He asked while looking softly at the sixteenth commander. Izou frowned, ¨Why can't you? And is Ace back?¨

Marco gave a sigh, Izou wouldn't leave before he told why. Izou cared a lot. ¨Ace is back, but he's drunk, yoi. I don't want to leave him.¨ He could see Izou looking worried at that as he nodded. As Izou left to fetch it, Marco went back into the room, sitting down on Ace's bed, softly stroking his back. He wished Ace would trust them enough to lean on them instead of drinking. It was obvious he had drunk because of something that happened on his assignment, Ace wasn't fond of alcohol and it wasn't unusual for some people to drink instead of talking, drowning the emotions for a bit. It wasn't long before a knock was at the door and Izou came in, holding a mug of water.

Izou looked at him, ¨I met Pops. He wondered why I was getting the water. I told him Ace was back, as well as drunk.¨ Izou gave a concerned look at Ace. ¨He said it wasn't the first time he have been drinking after an assignment.¨ Marco gave a small sigh, he hoped this wasn't normal for Ace. But it probably was, which caused him to wonder how often it happened. Marco hoped Ace would stop doing it and instead trust them with his troubles and emotions. Marco gave a thank you to Izou, who placed the items on the desk before leaving, giving a goodnight. Marco gave a nod and wished him a good shift as the door closed.

Marco turned to Ace and slowly laid down on the bed too, bringing his hand to lay on Ace's back, softly stroking it. Ace would most likely be fine tomorrow, acting like this never happened. Something the first commander actually wished he wouldn't do. Ace was trusting them more, but it was still a long way to go. But they would do their best to get there.

Marco closed his eyes, hand staying on Ace's back as he relaxed himself. If Ace moved or something was wrong, he would wake up from the movement.

-x-OUTTAKE-x-

Law as nervous, more than he had been in his life. He wasn't scared, but _really_ nervous. He was on his way to meet the brat, Luffy, again. If what Corazon had said was right, they were not just brats, but kids who had close contact with the assassin. How that was even possible, was beyond Law. But they were. Law needed to ask about it. Not if they knew the assassin, but at least ask about the feather, Corazon might be wrong. Law desperately hoped he was wrong, that it was just a coincidence.

As Law got to the ship, he soon found only Luffy and Sabo close to the ship, having something that looked like a picnic, sitting on a blanket and eating on the ground. The young brat noticed him first and yelled out a ¨Trafaguy!¨ Making his eye twitch. The blond boy was looking at him with a cautious look. But there were only the two of them. ¨Isn't Rayleigh-ya here?¨ Luffy shook his head, ¨He's shopping! Come eat, the foods good.¨ Law carefully went over and sat down, sitting some small distance away. Luffy instantly went and started to ramble about some stupid thing he didn't care to fully listen to, rather looking at the feather in the blonds hat. When Luffy paused his rambling, Law decided to dare to ask. ¨That's a big feather, where did you get it?¨ The blond, Sabo, gave a careful look. Before he could answer, Luffy did.

¨We got it from our brother!¨ Law made a small frown, looking at the kid. ¨Your brother?¨ Luffy nodded, looking excited. ¨Yeah! Ace! He's a pirate on Giant banana mustache's ship!¨ Law frowned, ¨What?¨ Who the hell where Giant banana mustache? Luffy tilted his head, ¨The man with the giant white mustache.¨ _No, there was no way._ Law looked at Luffy, ¨Newgate-ya's crew?¨ Luffy nodded. _There was only one Ace on that ship._ ¨Portgas D Ace?¨ Luffy smiled like a fool as he nodded, ¨Yeah!¨ Law stared dumbfound. They knew Rayleigh and was traveling with him. But their _other_ _brother_ was _the_ Portgas D Ace? The kid who managed to take on vice admirals and starting off with a 350 million bounty? Just that was intimidating.

¨Where did Ace-ya get the feather?¨ Luffy was on his way to answer, but Sabo cut in. ¨He found it while traveling around when we were younger. _Why_ are you so curious off the feather? It's just a regular, big feather.¨ When Law looked at Luffy, he nodded. Law had a feeling Luffy wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut if it was Ace of Spades feather, the kid had no filter on his mouth. He blurted everything out. ¨Just curious. Never seen a feather that big.¨ Sabo nodded, sending a cautious look again. Law felt himself calm more down after that.

 _Seems like Corazon was wrong_.

* * *

 _That's the chapter, hope you enjoyed._

 _I know it might have been a somewhat anticlimactic end with the Blue blooded patricians, but I wouldn't make it a too big thing, but make it a bit big._

 _And a quick question. Do you like how the story is progressing? I try to put in a bit of everything in each chapter. Having parts of Ace's work, Marco/Ace and Ace being around and bonding with the crew. Is it a good way to do it? Or would you like to see more off one thing or less of something?_

 _I do realize this and the last might not have been the most interesting, but the next ones will be a bit better, at least I think so. I would love some feedback on it, especially since it's way longer than I ever believed it would be._

 _And if you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story._

 _ _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment__


	29. Ace of Spades Chapter 28 The Wounds

_Hello everyone, here is chapter 28. Bit earlier since I managed to return from my small break a bit earlier._

 _And we're going to have more bonding and everything between Ace and the pirates, a bit in this and a lot in the next chapter, seeing as this will be a kind of two parter._

 _Big thanks to OhMy56 for betaing._

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace felt himself groggily waking up, eyes feeling heavy to some extent. Ace always felt like this when he woke up after drinking too much, but it would thankfully pass in a bit. As Ace became more aware of his surroundings, he felt something lying on his back, heavier than the blanket. Ace looked over to his side and was met with a sleeping face, Marco's sleeping face. Ace noticed it was the first commanders hand that was lying on his back.

Ace moved a hand to his head, softly massaging it, having a small headache, as he tried to remember what happened after he returned to his room last night. It was a bit foggy, as it usually were after waking up, but it would come back to him. Ace never forgot what he did when he was drunk, he sometimes just needed a few seconds to get his head back into working. It took a few seconds before he remembers the first commander knocking on his door and coming inside, asking Ace how the raid had gone. Ace remembers telling it was a raid, something he actually didn't plan on. He did say a bit more when he was intoxicated, but he would never reveal anything dangerous.

Then Ace remember he and Marco kissing, Marco stopping him when Ace tried to advance, saying not when he was drunk. Ace smiled a bit, he knew Marco wouldn't take advantage of him, but to hear him say it, was actually something that made Ace feel warm inside. Ace looked at the sleeping face in front of him as he remembers just leaning on Marco, as hands was stroking his back comfortingly. Ace usually didn't mind closeness when he was intoxicated, as long as he weren't in too much pain, either emotional or physical. Yesterday he was feeling guilty and somewhat depressed, hating to know that many lives could have been saved if he had been faster. Ace could remember Marco saying he would stay before leading him to the bed, but he actually didn't believe he would stay the entire time. It was nice and weird to have someone caring like that, someone who really cared about him.

Ace moved his body a little, getting himself in a more comfortable position. Ace was still a bit groggy and would like to relax a bit more, maybe an hour or so, so he could get rid of the headache and the fog in his mind. He wasn't ready to wake up completely yet. As Ace relaxed his body again, he felt the hand on his back lightly moving in a caressing manner, making Ace give a soft breath.

It had been years since anyone had done that to him.

When Ace opened his eyes again, he was met with a pair of blue eyes, looking at him in a caring manner. Ace closed his eyes again as the hand continued to caress his back carefully. It felt good. Ace felt Marco moving his body, the hand continuing to softly stroke his back. ¨How are you feeling, yoi?¨ Ace nodded his head slowly, ¨Fine.¨ Ace breathed out. The hand on his back moved higher up, between his shoulder blades, continuing the soft stroking motion. ¨Does it feel good, yoi?¨ Ace nodded. It felt nice and relaxing. Marco gave a small chuckle as the hand continued the motion. Ace breathed softly as Marco stroked his back, making him relax more.

Marco also closed his eyes, continuing to stroke Ace's back. It was clear he liked it and it made the first commander glad to see Ace relaxing.

-x-

Whitebeard sat on his chair out on deck, watching the sunrise. It was barely past 6 in the morning, but the captain wasn't tired, having rested early the other day. When he had woken up, it was midnight and the captain knew he wouldn't go back to sleep, so he had gone out to see if Ace was out. He hadn't seen the assassin out, but it was late, making him think the kid might be in his room relaxing. He wanted to check if Ace was back and if he was fine, but he wouldn't intrude on the kid if he wanted to be alone. The assignment he had done might been a hard one. He hoped Ace would come to him or any of the others if it had, but knew Ace most likely wouldn't do that, it was still a long way to go before that.

As he had stood on the deck, Whitebeard had turned around when he heard a door closing loudly and saw Izou, holding a mug of water. The captain had gotten his attention and asked why he was getting a mug of water, he was on watch after all. Izou had looked worried and sent him a look of uncertainty before speaking. ¨I saw Marco, he was in Ace's room. Ace is back, but… he's drunk. Marco is staying and don't want to leave.¨ Whitebeard had given a sigh inside himself. It was good to know Ace was back, but that he was drunk was a sign the assignment hadn't been an easy one.

The captain had given a calm look to Izou, who looked worried. Izou knew Ace rarely drank, let alone enough to get drunk. ¨Marco will make sure Ace is fine, son.¨ Izou had nodded. ¨I know that. It's just… Ace never drinks a lot, what if something terrible happened?¨ Whitebeard had let out a small sigh, Izou clearly was really worried and wasn't sure what to do now. The captain gave a small smile, trying to calm the sixteenth commander. ¨It's not the first time he have been drinking after an assignment.¨ Izou gave him a shocked look at that, ¨You've seen him do it before?¨ The captain nodded. ¨Ace will be fine, he needs some time. Marco will also make sure he is fine.¨ Izou had nodded and looked a bit less worried, before moving to deliver the water.

When he had left, the captain turned to the ocean again. He hoped Ace wouldn't drink like this, it wasn't good. He knew it would take time for the kid to trust them and go them with his troubles and emotions, he just wished Ace wouldn't drink the pain away, it was bad for people to drink the emotions and pain away, a bad habit that probably would take time to change. He wouldn't force Ace to quit it, that could do more damage than good, making it harder to gain his trust. They would need to move slowly and Ace had to come to them of his own will.

It wasn't long until Izou came back out and stayed with him for a few hours, talking with him and enjoying his company, before moving along to do his duties. Whitebeard had stood at the front of the ship for a while after that, before heading to eat early. After he had, he moved to sit on his chair, looking out at the sea and watching his children that were up this early and either busying around or relaxing.

It was half an hour later, that he saw Marco coming out on deck, coming to stand next to his chair. Marco was smiling and seemed relaxed. It was early so no one was close to them and the captain wanted to know if Ace was fine. ¨Good morning, son. How is Ace?¨ Marco looked at him with calm eyes. ¨Good morning, yoi. He's fine and taking a shower.¨ The captain nodded, that was good to hear. ¨Did you just wake up?¨ If they did, Ace had been asleep for a while. The first commander shook his head. ¨No, yoi. We've been awake for over an hour, almost two. Just relaxing and getting ready for the day.¨ Whitebeard nodded. Ace probably had a hangover, something he would not show to them. It was good to know Ace trusted Marco, that he let him be with him as he relaxed. It was better than nothing, a start.

Marco gave a small sigh, looking at him, a concerned look in his eyes. ¨I found his bottle, yoi. It was basically pure. The bottle was also almost empty.¨ The captain stared at Marco in shock, before looking comfortingly at Marco. Finding pure whiskey was hard and expensive, not that Ace would have any issues with the money, he had a lot, but to find it was hard. Ace did probably know where he could get it. That was a concern, drinking something that strong was dangerous, one could easily drink too much and get poisoning, or get too disoriented and injure themselves badly.

Whitebeard had a small ban on something that strong because of this. He wouldn't think what would happen if that got dragged into a drinking contest, it would be twice as strong as the usual thing they drank, if not more. None of them were used to anything close to that strength. He didn't want to force Ace to give it up, knowing it was his way to deal with certain things. He would trust Ace wouldn't let anyone get a hold of it. If it happened, the captain would need to do something. ¨It will be fine, son. Ace has his own habits. We can't force him to change them, at least not this early or fast.¨ Marco gave a sigh, nodding. The first commander probably knew that, he didn't like it, but he understood it. Marco then turned to look at the ones who were doing their business, looking calm and relaxed.

It wasn't too long after that that Ace came out, maybe half an hour. When he came out, Ace went over to his usual spot on the railing and jumped up to sit on the railing. The captain was amazed to see Ace didn't seem hungover. He looked like he usually did, not seeming to have a headache, being dizzy or nauseous as one usually did, especially after drinking something as strong and much as Ace had been drinking.

But Ace never liked to show any weakness. It wasn't a too big of a surprise in reality, but the captain didn't like it nonetheless. He would like if Ace trusted them enough to show he weren't in perfect condition, that he had a headache or was sick or injured. When Ace had injured his leg and stayed out with him on the deck the one night and his leg had been hurting, he hadn't said anything. The only reason he knew were was because Ace was clutching it and his hand was shaking. It was obvious he was in pain and it showed how much Ace hated to admit he was in pain. It saddened the captain to know Ace was that used to being on his own and not trusting. Ace's work was a good reason for him to not be trusting to others, but he still wished he would be more open than he was a the moment. They had given him no reason to not trust them.

But it would take time and the captain would let Ace use the time he needed. Even if that meant it would be weeks or months. They were in no rush, but he hoped Ace would stop drinking his problems away.

It was calm out on deck and nothing happened until an hour later, when Ace got another assignment, one that Ace said would take until around dinner time. The captain was curious on what had happened on the assignment, what had Ace leaving in such a rush. If the captain got the chance, he would ask Ace about it.

After Ace left, it was calm. More off his children waking up and coming out to the deck to enjoy themselves in the good weather. When Izou had come out, he had asked Marco how Ace where when no one was close enough to hear. The first commander had calmed Izou down by saying he was fine and currently doing some personal business. That had made the sixteenth commander frown, since he knew Ace had been drunk. But when he found out Ace was on an assignment and that he was fine, he seemed to relax and smiled, glad Ace was fine. After Izou had nodded, he had walked off to continue his day.

Nothing happened for a while after that. But when the Newspaper came, Haruta, who was the one to pick it up, had come up to him and handed him the paper, giving him a weird look. The captain had frowned as he took it to look it through, wondering what made Haruta give it to him with a look like that. She liked to read the paper first and let the ones who asked for it first. The few times she handed it to him, was when it had something important.

The captain had opened it and looking it through and stopping on a page, reading the headline a second time, to be sure he read right, which he had. **Assassins coming together to take out one man.** This was followed by a picture of a body who was placed on his knees, hands pierced on spears to keep him upright. The skin on his back had been cut into two pieces and was dragged and pierced on spears to, making it look like wings. But his front, it had three marks. It had Ace's, The Red cloud's and one they knew belonged to the White Demon. All of them were among the best assassins there were out there. And all of them had been in on taking this man out.

As the captain red on, he felt himself almost grow sick at what was inside the mansion, now knowing and understanding why Ace had been drinking. It was almost over two hundred bodies found, all dead and in all ages. And someone had been there and moved them to a more considerate placement, placing all body parts with its body and closing everyone's eyes. Even the article said this was the doing of the assassins, as the bodies were usually thrown away and treated like trash.

This was done in a caring manner, this was done by Ace.

Ace had found two hundred bodies and had made sure everyone was dead and being placed in a 'peaceful' like manner, placing their _dismembered_ body parts next to their rightful owner. Placing children close to adults and making them look peaceful, closing their eyes. How Ace had been able to do that, to do that to so many, to so many young and old innocent people, was beyond him. Just reading it, hearing about it, was heart wrenching. And the history they spoke off in the article, showed this wasn't the first time, that this man was a leader of some kind. A leader to the Blue blooded patricians. He understood, really understood, why Ace had left in a haste and had been drinking. No one could do that and still be fine.

The paper, did of course, take the man's side, a man called Hirohito, someone who they called a great leader and that the assassins had placed the bodies there to frame him. But the captain knew this was wrong, so wrong, Ace would never do that. That man deserved everything he got and the captain hoped he had been awake when his back was cut and dragged. The captain was also angry at the ones to write the article, saying the man was the good one, while the assassins were the evil ones. How Ace could handle this, day after day, saving people and being told he was evil and being framed like this, was a mystery to him. Ace had to keep a lot of pain and guilt hidden, something that possibly got too much time to time.

The captain closed the paper when he had read it through, needing to finish it. He hated that they spoke about the assassin like that, speaking about _his_ son like that. It was sickening.

The captain handed the paper to Marco, who was looking at him, wondering what it said. He could see Marco not liking what the paper said, knowing how wrong it was. The captain could even see a flicker off his flames on his shoulder at one point, something that never happened unless he was really irritated and mad, furious actually. Marco closed the paper and handed it to Izou, who was standing not far from him. Izou didn't finish half of the article before he closed it. The captain wanted to keep the paper from the others, knowing many didn't know the assassin was Ace, and that they might believe what the paper said. But he couldn't do that.

When they revealed it, he hoped everyone would see the lies the government said about Ace.

-x-

The day continued in a calm manner. When Ace returned, he spent most of the time out on deck with them the entire day, reading his book. As the night rolled around, Ace got another assignment. He said it would take most of the night and would be back around breakfast tomorrow, 8 at the latest. The captain had nodded and given his usual 'be safe' as Ace left. Everything had continued in a normal and calm manner after that. The weather had taken a turn as it started raining, so they spent most of the night inside.

-x-

Ace took his mask off, placing it on the little girl he found in the mansion, before starting the run out. The nobles of this mansion decided to put the mansion on fire when he saw a small sign of Ace coming, also activating seastone rocks in the hallways, making him unable to use his powers. His mask could filter some of the smoke, but not much. It would help the little girl he was getting out, who was thankfully passed out, so she wouldn't see his face. Ace felt his lungs burning as he inhaled the smoke, coughs escaping him. As soon as Ace was out and a small safe distance away, he placed the little girl on the ground, leaning on a tree safely.

As Ace was about to leave again, he heard a scream from the mansion. Ace frowned as he looked at the flaming building, _there was more people inside._

Ace had gotten the girl he was supposed to save, so he was finished. But there were more people inside, Ace didn't want to leave them to burn inside. Ace let out a curse as he went back into the flaming building. Why did the mansion have seastone walls? They were the most annoying thing there was. All Ace needed to do was to get them out, knowing people from the neighboring village would come soon to check the fire out and get the people to safety. It was smoke filled everywhere and Ace could feel it was getting harder to breathe. Ace tried to hold his hand over his mouth to keep some of the smoke out, but it barely helped.

Ace soon walked into a room where he saw a small form chained to a wall. Ace quickly made his way over and released the girl, she was about 17 or so. When she was freed and looked at Ace, seeing his shape but not his features, which was good, since he wasn't wearing his mask, forgetting to take it back from the child. The girl pointed to a room behind her, coughing as she tried to speak. Ace did understand, there was someone there too. Ace ripped a piece of her clothing off, making her hold it in front of her mouth as he shoved her towards the exit, she could get out on her own. As she started to run, Ace turned to the door and found it locked and searing hot, burning his hand a little. Ace crouched down and started to lockpick the door carefully, so he wouldn't burn himself more.

It took time, more so than Ace would have liked, but he soon got it open. When he saw the inside, everything was charred. _Flash fire_ , Ace realized with dread filling him. He was down in the basement, but there were a room lower down. If it had been a flash fire, it might mean there was some gas leaking somewhere. _Ace needed to get out now._ Ace saw two burned bodies, burned beyond recognition. Ace knew there was no hope for them and turned around to head out. When he went past a window, he saw the girl taking the child and going further away, looking at the mansion in fear. _That was good,_ that meant they would be saved.

Ace headed for the other exit on the other side of the mansion, it would take equal time to get out and he didn't want to run into the girl, she needed to run, not wait for him. Ace felt his lungs burning more as he tried to run, the hot smoke burning his lung and filling them with smoke. Ace felt himself start to lose his breath and unable to breath in clear air was making his mind foggy and vision blurry. Ace hated places that had seastone walls, they could be a deadly trap like this and Ace had no time to figure out where the switch was to turn them off. Ace was soon thankfully out of the mansion and headed to get far away enough that he could use his powers.

But when Ace was mere feet away from the building, it exploded.

Ace heard the noise of the building exploding, most likely as gas tank or something catching fire and destroying the entire mansion. Ace, being as close as he were, felt searing hot pain on his back as the heat from the explosion licked his back, Ace feeling it start to blister. Just as Ace felt his powers returning, he felt something hitting his lower abdomen. Ace looked down to see a pole sticking out from his left abdomen, being hit by some debris from the explosion. Ace managed to use his powers to teleport before he fell to the ground, hitting the ground hard with his head, blood pooling from the wound on his abdomen and the new one on his head.

Ace felt cold rain hitting his form as he fell unconscious.

-x-

Whitebeard looked at the clock, noticing it was almost 10. Ace should have been back by 8. Whitebeard turned back to his card game with his children, many joining him, Thatch, Marco and Izou in a game of poker. They were sitting in the galley, where it was the most space for them, as there were almost 15 people playing, many from different divisions joining them. As the clock continued to move along, now closing in on 11, the captain felt looks from his commanders, now also noticing the time. There had been no signs of either Dust or Ace. Meaning Ace might not be back. Whitebeard continued like normal, knowing that if Ace was late or in trouble, he could do nothing yet. There was no use in worrying everyone. And Ace might just be late, something coming up.

As the clock turned 12, the first commander stood up. ¨I need to go check something with Ace, yoi.¨ He said before moving out of the galley, heading for the commander's room. It was obviously a lie, he wanted to see if Ace was back, who should have been back 4 hours ago. Even if Ace had returned tired and gone to bed, he should have been up by now, Ace never slept more than a couple of hours, and he had slept the other night. The captain could see the other commanders looking after Marco as he left, realizing he was going to see if Ace was back. When he came back a few minutes later, Izou asked if he managed to speak to Ace. Marco had shook his head, saying he was busy, sending a look at him.

Whitebeard knew what it meant, Ace weren't back.

The captain had sent him a calming look, saying he should try in a couple of hours. Maybe Ace was less busy then. He was met with a nod and they went back to the card game, trying not to be worried or worry the others.

As time continued to pass, the captain could feel himself growing worried when Ace still didn't return or show any signs that he was back or going to be late. Every couple of hours, he could see either Marco or Izou going towards the commander's room, to see if he had returned. They always returned in the negative, saying he was occupied. The captain had gone out on deck and was sitting in his chair, trying to relax and hope Ace would return soon. There thankfully weren't many out on deck, making it easy for Izou or Marco to update him without anyone overhearing. When the clock passed eight in the evening, Marco and Izou had gone up to his chair and asked what they should do, Ace was _twelve hours late_.

The captain gave a sigh, looking at the commanders, shaking his head. ¨For now, we can't do anything.¨ He could see the two on their way to speak, but he silenced them. ¨ _If_ he does not return within the next 12 hours, we will do something.¨ Izou looked at him shocked, Marco managing to keep his bored expression on. It was Izou who spoke first. ¨Twelve more hours?! What if he's hurt? And what is it we can do?¨ The captain gave a small sigh, ¨I have spoken to Ace about what to do if this happens, he have told me what to do. I promised not to share it, seeing as it is private information Ace trusted to me. Until then, we need to try not to worry.¨

Izou had pushed his lips together as he nodded. He understood it, but didn't like they had to wait another twelve hours. Izou had gone about his day after that, trying to keep his mind off that Ace was late and they couldn't do anything yet. He heard Marco give a sigh, before moving to stand beside him, deciding to reside there for now. As the hours went by, the captain had been visited by each and every commander once, having worried for their young family member. The captain had tried to calm them down, saying the same thing he had said to Marco and Izou. There had also been some from Ace's division, wondering where their commander was, also asking Marco, since he had said he had seen him earlier. The captain had said he was on some business now and he was not sure when he would return, but he was going to say when he knew.

When the clock turned 9 the next morning, the captain was in the meeting room with Marco, a Den Den in front of him. The captain was staring at it, not wanting to have to use the number, but Ace should have been back over 24 hours ago. He had given Ace an extra hour, just to see if he returned, which he hadn't. The captain decided to use his secured Den Den, making so it was hard to trace or tune in on their conversation. But his hands was too big for the small Den Den, making so Marco had to call the number for him.

The captain knew Ace trusted Marco to some extent too, when he had told the first commander on what the plan was, he had told him to _not_ tell anyone. Marco had promised he would not, wondering what the plan might be. When he had told, he could see Marco understanding why he hadn't told anyone. It was the number to the _leader_ of the biggest assassin guild after all. He could see Marco was somewhat reluctant to call the number, knowing who it belonged to. They had no idea of how he would react to them calling.

When the clock pushed past 9, he gave a nod to Marco, who dialed the number on the parchment he had gotten from Ace.

-x-

Daisuke walked into the infirmary they had, heading towards where Moira was sitting and checking over Ace's head.

Daisuke had been in a meeting yesterday, when Moira had come in and said he needed to come _now._ He understood it was some kind of emergency and excused himself and went with the woman. When they were away from prying ears, she told him Ace had suddenly appeared in the forest and that he was injured and unconscious. That made the man worry, Ace rarely got injured to the point he fell unconscious and needed their help to patch him up. He had gone and seen the unconscious assassin and helped Moira patching him and finding out how it had happened. It wasn't hard to figure it out, seeing Ace had severe burns on his body, smoke in his lungs and a pole through his abdomen. There had only been one place he knew that had been blown up from an explosion caused by a fire, Ace for some reason not been able to use his powers and gotten injured like this.

After helping Moira take care of the most severe wounds, like the hole from the pole, he had let the woman fix him up while he went back to the meeting. Which now was finished and he wanted to see how Ace was. He had seen Ace progressing from a hot headed little kid to the best there was in the assassin group, and he liked Ace, he viewed him as a friend. ¨How is he doing?¨ He asked when he was close to the bed.

Moira gave a sigh, shaking her head. ¨He's not healing as he should.¨

That made him frown, ¨What do you mean?¨ Moira dragged her hand through Ace's hair again, the hand coming out bloodied. ¨His unconscious mind is keeping him from healing. None of the wounds is healing fast, they are healing at a normal pace.¨ Moira washed her hand as she grabbed some bandages and started to wrap his head.

Daisuke sighed, he knew Ace healed slower than normal since he slept little, but he should have been healing faster than this, especially since he was unconscious. ¨Do you know why?¨ Moira gave a nod. ¨I have a theory. Since he sleeps little and can't use his healing powers as he should, he don't have the normal energy he needs to heal. He keeps his body from healing fast by keeping his powers in check and telling it to not heal unless he focuses on it. He can't do that when unconscious. And since his body is so used to not healing, it isn't.¨ Daisuke nodded, thinking. ¨So that means he won't heal until he wakes up.¨ Moira nodded, ¨When he wakes up, he will tell his body to heal, which is going to take time, long time. He is somehow using energy to _not_ heal.¨

Daisuke nodded, that was not good news. ¨How's his body doing now? Aside from the not healing as he should.¨ Moira nodded and took a clip board up. ¨Back and hand is badly burned. The pole thankfully missed anything dangerous, but it is a hole through his abdomen, I can stitch it, but that would cause issues when he starts to heal, so I've left it. He got a head wound, which he got when he arrived and fell, but it isn't anything dangerous, he might have a concussion, but that's it. It's the lungs I'm worried for now. They are badly affected by the smoke inhalation, even having burned his throat and lungs from the smoke being warm. He needs to heal that, but he can't before he coughs up the smoke and dust that are in his lungs. I can't do anything more than the oxygen mask for now.¨

Daisuke nodded, it was a serious situation and he hoped Ace would wake up soon. ¨You've done amazing Moira. For now, we need to wait for him to wake up and keep him under observation as close as we can.¨ Moira nodded. ¨I can watch him for the next hours. I need to change his bandages on his back and cool it anyway.¨ Daisuke nodded and left to leave Moira to her work. She was the best medic they had here. She could handle almost everything, but she was only one person. If something really serious came up, they needed more help and had to help themselves, which was never easy, none of them had any medical training on her level. They only knew the basics. As he was walking to his room, he felt his private Den Den ringing and frowned.

No one rang on his private Den Den, aside from a very few, none of which had a reason to call him.

Daisuke took and answered it. ¨Who is this and how did you get this number.¨ He didn't ask, he _demanded_. Everyone who had his number was either here or on private business, and they always gave him a heads up if they might need to call him. No one had told they would call. He could see the Den Den looking nervous. ¨This is Edward Newgate, I am calling to hear if you know anything about Portgas D Ace, he should have returned yesterday.¨

Daisuke had forgotten about the pirates, that Ace had joined them. He remembers Ace telling him he had given his number to the captain, in case something was wrong. The captain sounded nervous, probably since he needed to call. Newgate knew who he were and only that, that he were a leader of an assassin guild. That would be intimidating. Daisuke should have called them, he had their number, he had somehow managed to forget it.

He gave a small sigh inside himself, ¨I apologize, Newgate.¨ Started Daisuke, now speaking in a calm manner. ¨I should have called. Ace is here, but he is unfortunately injured and cannot return on his own. If you would like, I can bring him to your ship.¨ Daisuke knew about their doctor, White Bay, she was one of the best, as well as they had a lot of nurses and other people to watch the injured ones. Ace would in reality be more cared for there than here, they had the people and equipment to do it better than them at the moment.

The Den Den nodded, giving a breath of relief. ¨It's fine, I am glad to know where he is. And if it wouldn't be too much of a bother or harmful for Ace, I would appreciate if you could take him here.¨ Daisuke gave a nod, ¨It will not, he will be well cared for there, you have a skilled doctor.¨ The Den Den gave a nod. ¨Bay is a good doctor, she will take care of Ace, as well as all of us. Where should we meet?¨ Daisuke gave a small hum as he looked down on the map on the table in his room. The pirates weren't far away from the entrance to the New world, meaning they weren't far away from them. Based on where they were and how fast boats Daisuke had, it wouldn't take long. ¨If you slow down your pace, I can manage to get to your location in a day, a day and half at most.¨

The Den Den nodded, ¨Thank you, I really appreciate it.¨ Daisuke shook his head, ¨It is nothing, Newgate. But when I come with Ace, I would like if there wouldn't be many out on deck, hopefully not anyone other than the doctor. To make it easier and less obvious about who I or Ace am.¨ The Den Den nodded, ¨I will see what I can do. I will make most go inside and Bay will meet you, should she prepare anything?¨ Daisuke nodded, ¨If she could have cold towels and an oxygen mask at the ready, that would be best.¨ The Den Den nodded, ¨I will tell her, thank you for this.¨ Daisuke nodded, saying it was nothing, before giving his goodbyes and hanging up.

When he had hung up, he went out in the hallway and found Trevor telling him to get the fastest boat they had ready, before heading to the infirmary to tell Moira what was happening. She had agreed it was a good plan. She could care for Ace, but the pirates could do it easier and more thoroughly. She had given him a detailed list of what he should tell the doctor, what was wrong with his body and how they should act on it, seeing as Ace would need a bit different kind of treatment to make it heal faster. When she was finished, Trevor came and said the boat was ready. Daisuke, with the help of Moira and Trevor, had gotten Ace to the boat and set sail immediately. Hoping they would get to the location fast, for Ace's sake.

-x-

Marco gave a sigh as he hung up the Den Den, it going back to sleep. It was good to know Ace was at the assassins base, so they at least knew where he was and they would get him back soon. That he was hurt was a bad thing, but they would handle it. Marco had been nervous when he heard the demand when the man picked up and could see his father feeling the same. But after saying who they were, the voice had calmed down and apologized and explained the situation.

Marco looked at his father as he stood up, ¨I'll go and update Bay and tell everyone to come here, yoi.¨ Whitebeard nodded and let him leave. They would need to have all the commanders aware on what would happen tomorrow, so they could keep the deck clear. Marco would see if he could join Bay when the assassin came, he wanted to do what he could to help. The first commander headed to the infirmary, informing the commanders on his way that they would have a meeting now and to go to the meeting room. He had gotten many curious and worried look, but they had left for the meeting room. Marco had gotten to the infirmary and informing Bay what she would need to get ready for tomorrow and that Ace would be coming. She had looked worried, but had nodded and got everything ready.

When the first commander got back to the meeting room, everyone was there. Marco went and sat down next to his father. When he was seated, the captain started to explain the situation. He could see all of the commanders looking relieved to know Ace was a safe place, but frowned when they found out he was injured. But they would get him back soon, which was good. When they were updated on what was happening, the captain made a plan for the coming day. There was only going to be commanders on the outlook, looking after the ship. As soon as it was sighted, the captain was to be alerted at once and everyone would head inside. The only ones to be out on deck was going to be Bay and Marco. The first commander would ask if the assassin, Daisuke, could stop by the meeting room and give them an update. But they would understand if he couldn't. When everyone was informed, they went their own way, readying themselves for the coming day.

The next day, they told everyone at breakfast that they were to head inside when the captain told them too, saying they would get a visitor and no one was to be up on deck. Everyone had nodded, none questioning it as they knew there was a reason of it. After breakfast, the commanders had taken rounds on who to be on watch.

It was around noon a boat with a flag that had a red cloud could be seen.

As soon as it was, the captain was quickly informed and everyone was told to go inside. The captain had gone to the meeting room, hoping to speak to the assassin when he came. Marco had gone and gotten Bay and were waiting for the boat to get close enough to board.

As soon as the boat was next to them, a man that looked to be in his late thirties, most likely being Daisuke, boarded the ship, carrying Ace.

Ace had bandages around his head, but other than that, the first commander couldn't see any visible injuries. But Ace had on a robe or cape of some kind, shielding his body from the view. Dust was also lying on top of Ace, also being unconscious. As soon as the man was on the boat, he looked at them, giving a nod. Marco gave one back and took a step towards him, ¨Should I carry Ace, yoi?¨ Daisuke had shook his head. ¨No. It is not to take that right away from you as his comrade. But his back is not in a good shape and I have my hands in favorable spots. If you could show the way to the infirmary, that would be the best.¨ Marco nodded and made a motion to his left and started walking, Bay and Daisuke following.

When they got to the infirmary, Daisuke turned to him. ¨Not to be disrespectful, First commander, but if I could get a word with White Bay in private, I would appreciate it.¨ Marco nodded, ¨I understand, yoi. I'll wait outside. If it would be possible, Pops would like a word.¨ Daisuke had nodded, ¨I will come after speaking with White Bay.¨ Marco nodded and left, leaving Bay to handle the rest in the infirmary, she could do that.

-x-

Daisuke carefully placed Ace on the bed he was sure was made for Ace. When he was placed, Daisuke took of the cape he had around Ace and placed him on his back, Dust placed next to him, before turning to Bay. ¨Have he been injured here before?¨ Bay looked at him, assessing him. ¨If you are talking about his fast healing, I know of it.¨ Daisuke nodded, that was good. He made a motion to Ace, ¨He is currently not healing as he should, because of his unconscious state. But he should heal at a fast rate when he wakes up, which will hopefully be during the next 24 hours. If he has not woken up, you need to give him an adrenaline shot. After he have woken up once, he will start healing himself, something that will take a lot of his energy.¨

Bay nodded, ¨What is wrong with him? If you know.¨ Daisuke gave a nod as he placed the oxygen mask on Ace and turned it on. ¨He was in a burning building and inhaled a lot of smoke, which have caused some issues. I hope you know how to deal with that?¨ The woman nodded, making him continue. ¨He also have third degree burn on his back and hand, which needs to be held cool. When it starts to heal and flake off, keep his back open to air. You probably know all of this.¨ A nod again. Daisuke motioned to Ace's abdomen. ¨He do have a hole in his abdomen from a pole that he was hit with from an explosion. I know this might seem wrong to you, but I ask you not to stitch it. It will heal better and quicker if you do not when his powers start working.¨

Bay frowned at that, ¨You are right, I do not like it, you are right. But I will trust you with this for now. But if he wakes up and it hasn't healed anything for a day, I will stitch it.¨ Daisuke nodded. ¨That is fine. The last thing is his head. He got a wound from falling, it is not too severe, but he might have a concussion. His bandages was replaced a few hours ago, so you do not need to change them, but you can if you wish.¨ Bay nodded, ¨Is there anything else?¨ Daisuke gave a nod, reaching to grab something from his bag, taking a cup with a lid and straw out. ¨Yes. This is a special drink that will help Ace heal when he wakes up. He is not to be given it before he can sit up on his own. Keep it cold.¨

Bay nodded and took it. ¨Thank you for bringing him back. We will make sure he is well taken cared off.¨ Daisuke nodded, ¨I know he will be. It was good meeting you, White Bay.¨ She nodded. ¨The same to you.¨ Daisuke gave a respective bow, before he left, meeting the first commander when he came out. Daisuke looked at him, ¨You said Newgate wanted to speak to me?¨ The commander nodded, before heading towards the meeting room, him following.

When they got to the door, the first commander knocked. When the captain said a come in, both he and Marco walked inside, closing the door behind them. Daisuke gave a bow to the captain, ¨Edward Newgate, good to finally meet you.¨ The captain gave a nod, ¨The same to you, Daisuke. I hope Ace is in the infirmary and being taken care of?¨ Daisuke nodded, ¨He is.¨ A relieved sigh was heard. ¨I thank you for that, Daisuke.¨ Daisuke shook his head. ¨It was nothing. He will be fine, White Bay is a good doctor.¨ The captain nodded, ¨She is. Do you know what happened on Ace's assignment?¨

Daisuke gave a small sigh, shaking his head. ¨I do not know the details. But I do know there was a burning building and Ace could not use his powers, resulting in his injuries. You will need to ask him for more when he wakes up.¨ The captain nodded, ¨That's fine. Is there anything else?¨ Daisuke gave a nod. ¨Ace is not fond of the infirmary, to put it lightly. Making him stay there for the time he needs, is something he will not like.¨ He could see the two pirates nodding, before continuing. ¨I know his brothers is not too far behind, now starting to leave from Fishman island. I will get in contact with them and ask them to come here and keep Ace company in the infirmary. It will be good for Ace to have them here when he needs to be in the infirmary. It calms him down and makes him stay in the infirmary.¨

The captain nodded, ¨I understand that. Thank you for bringing Ace back. I hope we meet again under better circumstances, Daisuke.¨ Daisuke gave a nod and a small bow. ¨It was nothing. I hope so too, Newgate. Until then, goodbye.¨ He got a goodbye from the captain and commander, before he left, hoping Ace would be back on his feet soon.

-x-

After telling everyone they could come out again after Daisuke had left, Marco had stayed out on deck for a few hours, to give Bay the time she needed to get Ace comfortable in the infirmary. He wanted to go check on him right away, but his father had also told him to wait at least two hours. No use in going only to be thrown out or be in the way. All of the other commanders had been glad to know Ace was back, as well as all of his division. They did understand Ace was injured, something they did not like. But everyone knew Bay was an amazing doctor, she would do great.

When it had been three hours, Marco made his way to the infirmary. He knew his father would like to visit, but he needed to do some other things first and would come by later.

As soon as the first commander walked into the infirmary, he saw a curtain dragged around one of the beds in the back and Marco headed there. When he was close to the curtain, he stopped. ¨Bay, yoi?¨ He asked, trying to get her attention. He wouldn't just drag the curtain away and walk inside, she might still be busy with something. Marco heard some shuffling, before the curtain was opened and he was met with Bay. ¨Commander Marco, you can come inside. I would like to ask you to watch Ace for a few hours. I need to do some reports, if it's fine by you.¨ Marco nodded. ¨Of course I can, yoi. Is there something I should do, or just watch him?¨ Bay gave a nod, ¨Every two hours you need to change the wet and cold towel on his back, or if it feels hot. Other than that, just keep a look to see if he is waking up or if something is wrong.¨

Marco nodded, he could do that. He was shown how to change the towel, which was easy. He was just supposed to wet it in ice water and place it carefully back on Ace's back. And if he showed any signs of waking up, or to get worse, he was to instantly call her. When she left, he let some of the curtain be open, in case some of the other commanders or captain come to visit. As Marco sat down in a chair next to the bed, he carefully stroked Ace's neck, which didn't seem injured. Ace had bandages around his arm and head, and Marco was sure it was under the towel to, it did look like it. Ace had an oxygen mask on and his breathing sounded a bit more strained than usual. But if he had been in a burning building, he most likely had breathed in smoke.

Marco smiled, Ace was at least back and would be fine. The first commander took a book he had grabbed and started to read as he made himself comfortable in the chair he sat in. As he read, he did send looks at Ace every other minute, to be sure he was still peacefully asleep. Which was good, but he would have liked if Ace would wake up too. When it had been two hours, Marco carefully took the towel off Ace to cool it again.

When he took it off, he had to stare at the back for a second, almost the entire back was bandaged.

The first commander thought it was only a part of his back that injured, not this much. It was completely bandages from the shoulder blades and down, though it was redder than normal at the shoulders too, showing some heat damage. Ace must have been really close to the fire. Marco gave a sigh as he wet the towel, it would take time for damage like that to heal. When he placed it back on the sleeping assassin's back, he did it carefully and made sure it covered it entirely. Marco wished Ace would have made some movement as he did, but there was none. Marco gave a small caress to his neck as he placed himself back in his chair, relaxing as he continued to read.

After an hour, his father came into the infirmary, giving him a soft smile as he took a chair made for him next to the first commander. ¨How is he?¨ Marco gave a nod, ¨He's not in the best shape, yoi. But he will be fine. His back is badly burned and his breathing sounds strained.¨ The captain nodded, giving a caring smile to Ace. He would be fine and that was good. Whitebeard started a conversation with him and kept him company. Bay had come by one time and did a small checkup and giving a small update to the captain, before busying off again. She didn't leave the room, but was making sure everything was in order. She liked to have her infirmary in perfect condition.

During the next hours, most of the commander came and was glad to see Ace was back and in capable hands. None of them, aside from Thatch and Izou, stayed for long. Izou and Thatch had stayed, Thatch leaving when needed to prepare dinner while Izou stayed. Some of Ace's division had asked if they could come and see their commander, but the captain had said no. He did that because having the entire division would be too many for the infirmary and Ace needed to rest in peace. When he woke up and was better, they would be allowed to see him if Ace said it was fine.

When Marco had changed the towel with the other commander and captain around, he had asked if they could look away, since the top of his back could be seen, meaning a lot of the scarring and two brands was visible. Marco had a feeling Ace wouldn't like to show them if he could avoid it. They had listened to his words, Izou had wanted to ask, but didn't when the captain did what he was asked to do. Whitebeard knew the reason, he would like to see one day, but would like it if Ace showed off his own will. Not when he was unconscious and didn't know about it.

As the hours went by, nothing did happen. Thatch did return at a point, bringing some food for them to eat. As they ate, they sat outside of the curtain, which was open, so they wouldn't be in the way for Bay or be too loud or close to Ace as they ate. Marco was the one sitting closest to Ace, to still keep an eye on him. As they were starting to finish the food, Marco left to cool the blanket again. It was a good thing that the others were some distance away, especially Thatch, so he was sure he wouldn't see the brand by accident. Marco did close the curtain a bit more, before taking the towel off and placing it in the bowl of water next to the bed, wetting it in the ice water.

As he was about to take it out, a small and tired voice spoke up. ¨ _Marco_?¨ Marco looked towards the bed in shock and saw two tired eyes watching him. Ace was awake.

¨Ace.¨ The commander breathed out as he took the cool towel over. Marco turned his head to the side, ¨Bay!¨ He yelled out as he placed the towel on Ace's back, crouching down and looking at Ace. Ace looked _really_ tired as he watched him with half lidded eyes.

Marco heard a worried _Marco?_ from the others outside the curtain, before it was opened and the doctor came inside. ¨Commander Marco, wh-,¨ She cut herself off as she saw the tired eyes shifting to her. ¨Ah, Commander Ace, you're awake.¨ Ace gave a tired look as he somewhat moved his head as a nod. Bay moved Marco away, so she could look closer at Ace. ¨You got injured on an assignment. Rest for now and get better.¨ She said as she turned something on Ace's mask, making it give a bit more oxygen to the now conscious boy. Ace took a breath of the oxygen, before he closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep again.

Bay looked at him. ¨He will be fine, him waking up is a really good sign. He will still sleep and be tired a lot.¨ Marco nodded, that was good to hear. Bay turned to the bed again. ¨Why don't you head out to the others while I do a quick checkup.¨ Marco nodded and did that, completely closing the curtain as he did. He was met with three pair of worried eyes as he was out. Marco gave a smile, ¨Ace woke up, yoi.¨ Marco saw them give relieved breaths at that. ¨Is he okay?¨ Asked the chef, looking at him. Marco nodded, ¨He seems fine, he fell asleep again. Bay's doing a quick checkup.¨ He said as he sat down again. The others nodded, looking to be relaxing at that. They had probably been worried when he yelled for the doctor.

When the doctor came out again, she said he was fine, that he now only needed rest. The pirates finished dinner, before Marco went back to his chair next to Ace. The others gave a last look at Ace, before leaving to do their business. They had their own duties to do. Marco had been allowed to stay by both Bay and his father, since Bay had asked him to help, the excuse if anyone asked why he was always around Ace.

Ace woke up a few times during the next day. He rarely was awake for long and didn't have the energy to speak a lot. Ace had started to cough, also coughing up dust and sometimes a bit of blood. He had freaked Marco out when it happened the first time, but Bay had said it was normal. As long as he managed to breath on his own, it was normal, if he got issues, to not hesitate in getting her.

His body was getting better, his upper back had started to flake off the burned skin, making so it wasn't kept under the towel, but open for air a lot, still often held under the thin blanked. Dust, who had been placed on a desk in a little nest next to Ace, had woken up at a point and seemed fine. This made the commander smile, knowing Ace really were getting better since Dust woke up. The raven had been tired for a while, before seeming to have his energy back and flying off to do his business. The first commander guessed the raven would keep Ace's work going by being at the Red Cloud for a bit.

It was good to know Ace was getting better.

-x-

The captain walked into the infirmary, finally having some time he could spend here. He had been needed a lot out on deck and he couldn't be in the infirmary all the time. As he walked through the half open curtains, he saw Marco had fallen asleep in his chair, book haven fallen to the ground. The captain gave a small chuckle, before looking at the assassin, who was also asleep. The captain frowned for a second as the blanket had fallen down his back, his upper back half exposed. The captain could see a lot of scars, as well as the top of two brands, one he knew was the one from Thatch's family.

The captain carefully brought a big hand to the blanket and dragged it over Ace's exposed back. Since it wasn't fully exposed and the curtains was half open, he guessed it had accidentally fallen down as Ace had moved a small bit. When the blanket was dragged up, he stroked the kid's next with his thumb in a caring manner, glad Ace was going better.

As he carefully stroked the neck, tired eyes opened and looked at him.

The captain gave a smile. ¨Hi, son. How are you feeling?¨ Ace blinked once, before he breathed out a ¨ _Tired_.¨ The captain nodded. He had actually believed Ace would have said fine, even though he weren't fine. He didn't say he wasn't fine, but he said he was tired, which was something. ¨It's normal to feel tired. Your body needs the rest.¨ Ace gave a small nod, ¨ _I know_.¨ He breathed out again. The captain smiled as he sat down in his chair next to the bed.

As the captain moved his hand to take the book up from the ground, Ace let out a cough. As the coughing continued, he looked worriedly at Ace. Ace had put a hand in front of his mouth, pushing the mask down as his entire form shook with the coughs. Just as he was about to put his hand on Ace's back to help, an another hand was faster than him. The captain looked at Marco, who had woken up and was stroking Ace's back carefully as he coughed. He guessed this wasn't the first time.

As the captain saw something red start seeping through Ace's fingers, he felt his worry rise.

Before he could say anything, Marco shook his head, stroking Ace's back a bit harder. ¨It's normal, yoi. He have dust and smoke particles in his lungs, he needs to cough them up.¨ The captain nodded, looking at the assassin in concern, it sounded and looked to be painful. But if Marco said it was normal, it probably was. He had most likely spoken to Bay about it, it did seem like Marco knew what to do.

When Ace finally stopped coughing, he sounded out of breath as he laid tiredly at the bed, looking exhausted. A bloody hand, which had some black spots next to him, mouth and chin also having blood specks on it. The first commander used a cloth to clean the blood on his face away, before placing the mask back over his mouth and nose, before cleaning Ace's hand carefully. Ace was asleep before Marco finished. When Marco was finished, he put the cloth away and leaned back in his chair, relaxing. Marco had stayed with Ace the entire time, he was probably tired himself. The captain gave him a small caress on the head, making Marco look at him. ¨You should rest too, son.¨ Marco gave a small shake of his head. ¨I can rest here, yoi.¨

The captain gave a small sigh. He knew the first commander cared about Ace, but he should be sleeping in a bed. But he had let Izou stay in the infirmary for over a week when Thatch was injured, he couldn't force something else now. Marco did at least sleep in the chair, which were surprisingly comfortable. And it did seem like Bay had said Ace should be watched at all times, in case something got worse, like the cough.

The captain looked at Ace, who was sleeping peacefully again, before looking at Marco, who was awake but looked to be tired as his eyes was half lidded. The captain gave a smile, ¨Would you like a story?¨ Marco nodded, moving himself more comfortably. Just sitting in silence and waiting for something to happen was not the best thing. The captain started a story from a legend he heard long ago. When Marco fully fell asleep, he continued with it, thinking Ace might be able to hear. And some noise was probably good for the tired kid.

After an hour, Bay came inside the curtain, carrying a wet towel. When he saw him there, she gave him a look. Whitebeard gave a smile, ¨I know of the scars and brands, but I'll leave if you like.¨ The captain understood she was going to change the cold towel on his lower back and was unsure since she didn't know if he knew about it. Bay nodded, ¨You can stay then. I'm sorry I didn't tell about it, but you know why.¨ She said as he started to take the blanket off. The captain nodded. As long as it was something they had when they joined their family and wasn't anything significant, she was not going to tell him about it, not going to rat out them. ¨It's fine, I knew why, daughter.¨ Bay nodded and took the blanket completely off, before removing the old towel.

Whitebeard felt his heart ache at all the scars Ace had on his back, as well as the two big brands he could see. The captain guessed Ace had even more scars under the bandages on his lower back, maybe even more brands. When Bay had placed the new towel, she dragged the blanket to the top of the towel, but kept his upper back exposed. ¨The back should get some air, since it had started to flake and shed.¨ The captain nodded. He could see some parts of the back having skin that was starting to fall off, like after a sunburn. Bay went over and opened a window, letting fresh air inside the infirmary. When she had, she looked at him. ¨Pops, could you come and join me in the office. I have the last weeks patients files there.¨ The captain nodded, ¨Of course, daughter.¨ He said as he stood up. As they headed to the office, the captain made sure to close the curtain completely, in case someone came to visit Ace. They knew not to walk into closed curtains.

As they closed the door to the office, it created a small wind from an open window in the office, that made the curtains move, creating an opening none of the two pirates saw.

As Bay started to go over the last weeks patients, Whitebeard listened and asked when he had any questions. There weren't too many, but there were some small serious injuries he wanted more information about. They hadn't been in any battles, but there still happened accidents. As Bay was almost finished,

They heard a crash from the infirmary, sounding like something being lost and shattered at the floor.

The captain and Bay looked at each other, before quickly heading out again, to see what the source might have been. When the door opened and they saw the infirmary, they saw Thatch who had lost a plate with food and drinks on the floor, making the noise. But the reason why he had lost it,

Was because Ace's curtain was opened. Thatch saw Ace's back. Thatch saw the brand, _his_ old family brand on Ace.

The chef took a step back, looking shocked and terrified, breathing hard. ¨Thatch, yoi...¨ The captain heard Marco say apologetic. The chef opened his mouth a few times, ¨You knew?!¨ He almost yelled out in shock. The captain heard a sigh from the first commander, making Thatch look betrayed and hurt. ¨Son.¨ Started the captain, getting his attention. A pair of guilt filled eyes was on him. When Thatch saw the apologetic look he had, he shook his head. ¨Y-You all knew?¨ The chef stuttered, sounding hurt and scared. The captain gave a sigh, the answer to Thatch question.

Before the captain or anyone could say anything more, Thatch turned around and fled the infirmary.

The captain saw Marco moving from behind the curtains, sending them a look before going after the chef, trying to catch up to him. The captain felt a sigh leave him again as he walked over to the bed Ace was in. Ace was still asleep, the sounds not waking him up.

The captain used a hand to stroke Ace's neck, hoping Marco would be able to catch up to the chef and explain. This was not how he was supposed to find out.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed._

 _The ending was mean, I know. But it was already so long and I want to have Thatch finding out and dealing with it in detail. So that will be in the next part_

 _And the other two brothers are coming to visit their brother and keep him company._

 _And if you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story._

 _ _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment__


	30. Ace of Spades Chapter 29 The Recovery

_Hello everyone, here is chapter 29_

 _And we'll have some bonding in this chapter, more in the next._

 _Big thanks to OhMy56 for betaing_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco knocked at Thatch door for the hundredth time. ¨Thatch, please open up, yoi.¨ Nothing happened, making Marco give a sigh. He knew Thatch was in his room, the door was locked from the inside. Marco tried knocking again, ¨Please let me in, yoi. So I can explain. I promise we didn't keep it a secret on purpose.¨ Marco leaned his head against the door. He had already been here for over an hour with no luck. He wished the chef would tell him something, anything. Even if it was for him to leave, he hated that the chef was ignoring him like this. ¨Marco?¨ The first commander turned his head towards the door, seeing Izou there, looking at him with a frown, wondering what he was doing in front of Thatchs room.

Marco didn't know what to tell the sixteenth commander. He couldn't tell him about what Thatch had seen, it wasn't his right to tell.

Marco gave a sigh, looking at Izou. ¨Thatch saw something and I can't get him to open up or speak to me, yoi.¨ Izou looked worried at that, coming closer to him. ¨Why? What did he see?¨ Marco massaged his face, ¨I can't tell, yoi. I promised Ace.¨ Izou gave a nod. ¨I'll try to talk to him. If I get him to go out, I'll send him to Pops.¨ Marco gave a thankful breath, ¨Thank you, Izou.¨ The sixteenth commander gave a nod and Marco turned to leave, hoping Izou could get through to the chef. As he turned around, Izou got his attention again. ¨Luffy and Sabo just arrived, I came to tell you.¨ Marco nodded, ¨I'll go see them, yoi. Tell Thatch I'm sorry if you get in.¨ Izou nodded and turned to the door, knocking on it as Marco left.

When Marco got out on the deck, he started to head towards the infirmary, sure the two brats were there. When he was almost there, he met his father, who seemed to be coming from the infirmary. Marco gave a sigh as he saw him, ¨I couldn't get him to speak to me, yoi. Izou's trying now.¨ Whitebeard nodded, ¨Izou will try his best, son. Let's give him some space for now.¨ Marco nodded. ¨I told him to see if he could get Thatch to come to you, yoi.¨ Whitebeard nodded, giving smile. ¨He'll come out, he needs time. Luffy and Sabo is with Ace, who's awake.¨ Marco nodded, he know Thatch will come out, he'd just wished he didn't ignore him. He knew the chef felt guilty and shocked that Ace had the brand, and hurt they knew and didn't tell him.

Marco felt a sigh leave him. Before he could start walking towards the infirmary, he felt a finger stroking his head for a second. ¨Everything will be fine eventually, son. It might take some time, but we'll get through it.¨ Marco nodded, he hoped it wouldn't take too long. He gave a thankful look to his father, before leaving to see the three brothers.

When he got to the infirmary, he saw Ace was awake as Pops had said. Luffy was lying next to Ace on the bed, telling what they had been doing the last weeks. What concerned Marco, was that Ace wasn't wearing his mask, it lying on the bed next to him. Ace was smiling and asking Luffy about his training. Ace was speaking low, almost whispering. Ace's lungs still wasn't fine, using his voice might be painful. When he got closer to the bed, Ace noticed him and gave a smile, making Luffy also turn around. ¨Birdy Blue Breast!¨

Marco gave a small chuckle, he liked the little brat, even though he called him that. Ace gave a small sigh, but didn't say anything to correct the kid. Marco smiled as he sat down next to Sabo on a chair, ¨Hi, Luffy. How are you doing?¨ Luffy gave a gigantic smile, starting to tell how much fun he had had. Ace smiled as Luffy did, looking to enjoy hearing Luffy being happy and being around his brothers again. Sabo was also smiling, reading a book.

At some parts, he had to laugh, hearing how much weird stuff the kid did. One time Ace had laughed, he had given a few coughs into his hand. It sounded like he was trying not to cough, keeping them down. Marco had given a concerned look to Ace, but when he stopped coughing, he seemed to be doing fine, so Marco looked back to the kid, who hadn't stopped talking. Sabo had also given a look to Ace, which he kept doing every now and then after.

After an hour had gone by, they could hear Luffys stomach growling. Ace gave a small chuckle, ¨Why don't you and Sabo go eat?¨ Luffy gave a smile as he nodded, sitting up and jumping down from the bed, dragging Sabo after him. As the door closed behind the two brothers, Ace instantly started coughing. Marco gave a sigh, moving to stroke Ace's back. He had guessed Ace wouldn't want to show his brothers he was injured or in bad shape, probably also the reason he had taken the mask off. Marco frowned when Ace didn't stop when he used to. _This was worse than it had been before_. When Ace finally stopped coughing, blood was dripping from his hand and chin, breathing shallow and harshly. This was much worse than before. Marco sent a look to Bay, who was making her way over.

When she was next to the bed, she cleaned the blood away quickly, giving Ace something to drink, before placing the mask back on. When she had, Ace fell asleep. He had been awake for over an hour, much longer he had before. Bay did an examination on Ace, listening to his lungs and throat. She turned the oxygen up, before turning to him. ¨He is fine. The coughing will hopefully not get any worse, but we'll have to see. He is healing and the smoke and dust is getting less, but it's causing strain.¨ Marco nodded, giving a worried look to Ace, who looked tired as he slept. Bay left after giving him a nod.

Marco placed himself on his chair, dragging it closer to the bed so he could stroke Ace's back. He wished Ace would get better so he could stop coughing, it looked to be really painful.

It went an hour before Bay came up to him again. ¨I need to change his bandages. I do not care what you are together, but you are leaving.¨ Marco nodded, he would let Bay do it in peace. As he left, he decided to head to his father's room, hoping Izou had managed to get through to Thatch, and they had spoken together.

When he got to the room, Izou was there, but no Thatch. Marco closed the door behind him, looking at the ones in the room. ¨Did you get through to Thatch, yoi?¨ Izou gave a sigh, ¨He said he was fine and wanted to be alone.¨ Marco sighed, sitting down in an empty chair. Pops shook his head. ¨We need to give him time, he'll come when he's ready.¨ Both Izou and Marco nodded. They didn't like it, Thatch was obviously not fine, but they couldn't force him to talk.

The captain asked about Ace. Marco told that the cough was worse, but it was normal according to Bay. Whitebeard managed to calm him down by keeping them in conversation.

-x-

Thatch sat in his chair, face in his hands that was placed on his desk. He didn't understand why or how. Why no one told him about it and how Ace managed to still be around him. Ace shouldn't want to be around him, it was his fault he had the brand, _it was his family brand_. And not only that, Marco and Pops _knew about it_. They probably thought he was at fault to, the reason they hadn't told him. How Ace even managed to be around him was a mystery, how he could look at him and not be remembered on who he were. He had heard more than one time he looked like his father. Thatch's hands tightened on stands of hair, almost tugging it out. He liked Ace. Ace was his friend and brother.

His family had hurt Ace, and badly. He knew what they did to their prisoners, especially the ones they branded. He could never fix or apologize for what they had done to Ace.

He had heard Marco trying to get him to open for over an hour, telling him to let him explain. But explain what? That he was evil and a horrible person? There was nothing to explain.

When Marco had suddenly stopped, Thatch both hoped he had left and stayed. When he heard a knock and Izou's voice a second later, he felt his heart stop. _What if Izou knew?_ He had told Izou more than normal about his family, that he hated them and wanted to be different Izou constantly saying he was. But what would he think when he found out Ace was branded by them, _by him?_ He could never live knowing Izou would hate him. He needed to think how to handle this, how to deal with this, deal with the fact he was going to be hated by everyone for being who he was.

When Izou continued to knock and ask what was wrong, he was relieved to know Izou didn't know. Thatch took a deep breath as he stood up, somewhat fixing his hair that he had pulled on, so it didn't look like he had been pulling it, at least he hoped. He had stood with his hand on the door for seconds, trying to get the guts to do it, to say he was fine and wanted some time alone. He took a deep breath as he unlocked the door, trying to put a happy mask up. When he faced Izou, he seemed relieved to see him. Before the sixteenth commander could speak, he did instead. ¨I'm fine, promise. I just need some time alone, to think.¨ Izou had looked at him worriedly, but nodded nonetheless.

Thatch gave a smile and was about to close the door, when Izou stopped him, looking directly at him. ¨No matter what it is, I love you, Thatch.¨ Thatch gave a nod, feeling his heart clenching. ¨I love you too, Iz.¨ Izou had nodded, and let him close the door. When the door was closed, Thatch leaned against it. He wished he could have been from a different family, a family that wasn't evil. Thatch went over to his desk again and sat down, putting his head in his hands again. He had _no idea_ what to do next.

Thatch had no idea how long he sat there in silence, trying to figure out what to do next, when the door suddenly burst open.

¨Pompom!¨ Yelled Luffy, almost vibrating in excitement as he ran into the room. Thatch stared for a second, before he remembered he had forgotten to lock the door again. Luffy had a big smile as he started talking, looking more excited. ¨Could you help me make something for Ace?! And come to the infirmary with us?! Sabo's gonna be so glad to see you!¨ Thatch couldn't speak. What should he say? If Luffy found out, he wouldn't like him anymore. Even Sabo, who he had used his family connections to bond with, probably wouldn't like him anymore.

Thatch opened and closed his mouth for a second, making Luffy stop moving, tilting his head as he looked at him. ¨Pompom? Are you okay?¨ Thatch took a breath, ¨Yeah, I just don't think I can help you. Maybe you should ask someone else.¨ Said Thatch, trying to smile. Luffy instantly shook his head, ¨No! I want it to be you! I like you, Sabo and Ace too! And you are the best chef!¨ Thatch tried to keep his face up. ¨I don't think that would be the best. Why can't Sabo help?¨ Luffy shook his head again, ¨Because Sabo isn't you. He can't cook like that. Don't you want to help?¨

Thatch wanted to close his eyes, he wanted to help, but he _couldn't_. ¨I don't think Ace will like it.¨ Luffy frowned, ¨Why not? He always like what you make.¨ Luffy frowned more, ¨Did Ace do something?¨ Thatch shook his head. ¨N-no, He didn't do anything.¨ Thatch wanted to kick himself from stuttering. Luffy tilted his head, frown staying. ¨Then why? Don't you like us anymore?¨ Thatch bit the inside of his lip, it was so far from it. ¨I like you. It's just… My family aren't nice people.¨ Luffy tilted his head the other way. ¨So what?¨ Thatch stared shocked. Did he just say ' _so what_?' Thatch couldn't make sense of that, his family was evil, they hurt Ace, they hurt Luffy's older brother. ¨I hurt Ace!¨ Thatch said, accidentally blurting it out.

Luffy frowned. ¨You didn't hurt Ace. They did.¨ Luffy seemed like he didn't understand it. Thatch shook his head. ¨But they're my family!¨ Luffy's head tilted again. ¨So what if they're your family? You have a new one.¨ Thatch, who couldn't understand how Luffy could say that, continued talking, even though he should have stopped. ¨That means it's my fault too! I'm their son! You shouldn't be around people who have hurt you!¨ Luffy looked at him weirdly. ¨Since it was your family, it's your fault? That's why you don't want to help, since you think that?¨ Thatch now realized he said too much. But he couldn't just throw Luffy out now. The chef gave a slow nod, that was why. Luffy tilted his head,

¨So you don't like Sabo?¨

Thatchs brain stopped for a second. ¨W-What?¨ Luffy shook his head, looking hurt at him. ¨Cuz his family hurt Ace. They even hurt Sabo and me too. And many other. That's Sabos fault?¨ Thatch shook his head. ¨No, of course not! Sabo is a good kid. He's not them.¨ Luffy shook his head, looking hurt. ¨NO! Because you said you're evil because of your parents. That means you think the same of Sabo! I don't like that you call Sabo evil!¨ Thatch tried to reach for Luffy, to explain, it wasn't like that. Before he could reach him, Luffy shook his head again, sending a last look of hurt at him. ¨If you don't like Sabo, I don't like you!¨ Then Luffy turned and ran out, closing the door harshly behind him.

Thatch sat down in his chair again, looking at the closed door. Sabo wasn't evil because of his parents. They hadn't done anything like his family had to Ace… Right?

There was a difference between him and Sabo. Sabo was a good kid, he did good things and didn't want to hurt other innocent people, his friends or family. But… He wouldn't do that either… Thatch remembers his father telling him time and time again, that he was different. That his family was bad, but he weren't. He couldn't be right… Could he?

Thatch sat and stared at the door for minutes, trying to see if he could understand it. How Luffy could believe it wasn't his fault. When he had no answer an hour later, Thatch slowly stood up and headed out of his room. There was only one way to find out if it was his fault.

-x-

Thatch slowly walked into the infirmary, glad he hadn't met anyone on his way here. When he got inside, he didn't even see Bay. She was probably in her office, she wouldn't be far away. Thatch headed towards the half drawn curtain, hearing soft talking. When he got to the edge, he paused for a second, taking a deep breath, before taking the last step into view. When he did, he saw Ace laying on the bed, as he had the last days, looking at Luffy, who was lying next to him and speaking to each other softly. Ace had his mask off, making the chef believe Ace was better.

Thatch cleared his throat, getting the attention of the two in bed. Both looked at him, Ace giving a small smile, as Luffy gave frown.

Thatch looked at Ace, not sure what to say. ¨Could… Could I speak to you for a second?¨ Ace gave a nod, looking at Luffy, ¨Why don't you go and find Sabo? I think he's in the library.¨ Luffy looked at him, then at Ace. When Ace gave a nod, Luffy slowly sat up and jumped down from the bed, heading out of the infirmary. When the door closed, Thatch looked at Ace. Before he could speak, Ace pointed to his left. ¨Could you give me the blue pillow?¨ Thatch looked over to the other bed, and saw a big blue pillow. The chef gave a nod as he fetched it.

When he was back to Ace's bed and about to ask where to place it. The kid slowly lifted himself in one arm and took the pillow dragging it to lay on the other, making Ace lay higher up when he laid down. When it was placed, Ace laid down, seeming tired and weak and let out a few coughs. Ace grabbed the oxygen mask on placed it on his face for a few seconds, breathing the air in.

Thatch frowned. Maybe this was a bad time. Ace seemed to still be in bad shape.

¨Should I come back later? If you'd like to rest.¨ Ace looked at him, shaking his head as he took the mask off again, placing it next to himself. ¨No, it's fine. Lungs and smoke don't mix. It's nothing.¨ Thatch gave a nod. Ace did at least seem better than what he had last time he saw him. He was at least awake and didn't have the mask on. Thatch tried to think how to phrase himself, how to bring it up. ¨I… I came in earlier, when you were asleep.¨ Thatch halted for a second, not feeling like he shouldn't say it. When Ace gave a normal look, Thatch managed to continue. ¨The curtains was open and your… Your back was exposed.¨ Thatch could see Ace looking a bit shocked for a second, before giving a small smile. ¨I see. That wasn't how I wanted you to find out.¨

Thatch felt himself gape. Ace was worried on how he found out? Not that it was his family and he was one of them?! Thatch stuttered. ¨B-but, it's m-my crest! How can you look at me so… so… calmly?!¨

Ace seemed to want to tilt his head, but didn't have the energy. ¨So? It wasn't you who did it. Neither were you a part of that family when it happened. It happened long after you left.¨

Thatch let out a confused sound. Yes, he wasn't the one to do it. And he had already abandoned them when it happened. But he still felt guilty. Ace gave a small sigh. ¨You aren't them. I don't blame you for what they did. I never did and never will.¨ Thatch couldn't do anything else than nod. When Ace let out a few coughs, grabbing the mask for a second again, Thatch was worried for the kid. ¨Shouldn't you have the mask on?¨ Ace took a few deep breath of the oxygen, before taking the mask away. ¨It's a nuisance to talk with the mask on. I can do without it for a bit.¨

Thatch gave a nod. Ace did seem to be able to do without the mask. But when he moved or talked, he seemed to be having more issues breathing and sometimes started coughing. Ace gave him a calm look. ¨I can't change your feelings. But don't blame yourself, blame them instead. You are much better than them.¨ Thatch couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say or if he should say anything. Ace did seem like he meant it. But Thatch couldn't understand how he didn't blame him. Thatch looked everywhere but Ace for a minute, trying to think. Ace wouldn't lie about this, right? Thatch had no idea what to do with the fact Ace didn't blame him. He was sure he would have.

Thatch was brought out of his pondering when a voice behind him spoke up. ¨Commander Thatch.¨ Thatch turned around to see Bay, who had a soft look. ¨Commander Ace fell asleep.¨ Thatch looked at the bed, and the doctor was right, Ace was asleep. He looked to be having issues breathing, as it sounded shallow, which worried him. Maybe speaking to him was too much? Before he could move or say anything, the doctor moved past him and walked to Ace. When she were, she put the mask over his face. Placing a hand on his back, feeling how he breathed. Ace seemed to breath better as the mask was on. Bay turned to him a second later, having a soft smile. ¨He's doing fine. He just needs rest.¨

The chef nodded. ¨I'll leave you to it.¨ He said as he turned to leave heading out of the infirmary. He needed to speak to Pops.

-x-

Marco sat and talked with his father, enjoying the small distraction from everything happening. He knew Bay was watching Ace, which was a relief. The other thing was Thatch, but right now, he couldn't do anything for the chef, something he didn't like. He wanted to help. He blamed himself for being asleep and not hearing the chef coming inside, the curtains should have been closed and he should have been awake to keep it from happening. Marco was thinking of heading back to the infirmary, he had been here for almost 2 hours now. Bay was most likely finished with changing the bandages, that usually didn't take more than an hour or so. But he could be with his father a bit more, Luffy and Sabo probably also wanted to be around Ace too.

As he was listening to his father speaking, a knock could be heard. When Pops gave the come in, the door opened to reveal Thatch.

Marco felt himself give a relieved breath inside himself. Thatch was out off his room, which was good, really good. Thatch fidgeted as he looked at them, before looking at Whitebeard. ¨Could I speak to you, Pops?¨ The captain gave nod, ¨Of course, son.¨ The captain looked at him and Izou, ¨Could you leave us while we speak?¨ Marco and Izou nodded. They had planned to leave anyway. Thatch needed to speak to Pops in peace, to hear the reason why they hadn't told him. As Marco walked past Thatch, he gave an apologetic look. ¨I'm sorry I didn't tell you, yoi.¨ Thatch gave a nod, but didn't say anything. Marco left with Izou, closing the door behind them.

When the door was closed, Izou turned to him. ¨Think he will be fine?¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Pops always fixes everything, yoi. It will take time, but he'll be fine.¨ Izou nodded slowly. ¨Will I get to know what this is about?¨ Marco gave a sigh. ¨Thatch might tell, yoi. But I will not. It's not my place. You can ask Ace, but I don't promise anything.¨ Izou nodded, giving a sigh. Marco knew Izou was worried about what it was. He knew it had something to do with Ace, something that really got to Thatch. But neither him or Pops had told the sixteenth commander anything. It wasn't something they felt they could. Marco knew Thatch might tell him, they were close after all.

Izou gave a goodbye as he headed towards his room. Marco gave his own as he headed towards the infirmary, wanting to see how Ace was.

When he got to the infirmary, Aces curtain was half drawn, so Marco walked up to the bed, where Ace was asleep. Aces back was covered by the blanket, laying up to his neck. Marco gave a sigh as he sat down in the chair, stroking Aces hand that was laying by his face. Aces hand moved as eyes half opened. Marco offered a smile, making Ace give on back as he moved his hand to hold Marcos softly, before closing his eyes again. Marco smiled as he made himself comfortable in the chair, closing his eyes as he held Aces hand, using his thumb to stroke it. It was good to see Ace was fine with this small touch. It wasn't long until Marco also fell asleep.

Marco felt himself waking up when Aces hand moved.

When Marco opened his eyes, he expected to see Ace awake and moving, but Ace was still asleep. The reason his hand was moving, was because Luffy was currently crawling under Aces arm to lay down. Marco smiled as he saw Luffy making himself comfortable and closing his eyes. Marco let go of Aces arm when he felt it twitch. When he had, Ace moved his hand to Luffys back, holding him. Marco wasn't sure if Ace was awake, or if it was more off an automatic reaction. He was sure this wasn't the first time he had done this. Marco gave a small yawn as he stretched, before looking towards the watch, to see how much the clock were. When he turned his head, he saw an amused Sabo, looking at him with a raised eyebrow and smile.

Sabo kept the smile as he stroked Luffys back. ¨It's good to see Ace being okay with others touch.¨ Marco gave a nod. He knew Ace didn't like touch from others. ¨He seems fine with you and Luffy, yoi.¨ Sabo nodded. ¨Yeah. But he's been around us since we were small. I met him at 5, Luffy met him when he was 3.¨ Marco nodded, he didn't know they had known each other for that long. ¨You grew up together then.¨ A nod from Sabo again.

Marco looked at Sabo, ¨How's training going, yoi?¨ Sabo gave a smile as he started to tell how it was going, telling about what he had learned from Rayleigh. When Marco asked where the man was, Sabo said he had sailed off to a nearby island to stock up on some things while they were here. Marco nodded, that did at least explain why he hadn't seen the other man. Marco listened as Sabo told of what they had done and how Rayleigh taught them how to fight and be captains.

After almost half an hour, Ace moved his hand on Luffys back as he woke up. Slowly opening his eyes and smiling when he saw Luffy in his arms.

Ace moved his hand from Luffy's back and took off his mask, before placing his hand back on Luffy, stroking his head. Marco gave a small frown, he didn't like that Ace took the mask off, but he had been able to have it off now and then and Bay never said anything against it. Unless she did, Marco thought it might be fine. But if Ace seemed to have issues, Marco would ask him to put it back on. As Ace stroked Luffys head, the kid also woke up, giving a smile when he saw Ace awake. Ace gave a soft ¨Hi.¨ As Luffy looked at him, making the kid smile more. Luffy soon started to tell a story or something, speaking off an island he had visited a few weeks ago, saying how fun it had been.

After almost 15 minutes, Ace let out a cough. It was normal for him to cough now and then, but Marco could hear it was more than just a normal cough. He could hear Ace's lungs trying to cough up more dust and smoke, also meaning blood would come.

He looked at Luffy, who also had a frown, hearing the cough sounded weird. Before Marco could open his mouth, a female voice spoke up. ¨Luffy, Sabo, why don't you go and get some food.¨ Marco turned to see Bay, who was quickly walking up to them, looking at them sternly. Marco could see Luffy looking at Ace when he let out another cough, hand coming to his mouth as Marco was sure to keep Luffy from seeing. When he didn't stop, Sabo grabbed Luffy's arm, knowing she wanted them to leave, and dragged him after him. As soon as they were past the curtain and out of sight, blood came seeping through Ace's fingers.

Marco moved forward and started to stroke Ace's back. He hoped this wouldn't be as bad as last time, or any worse for that matter. As Ace didn't stop coughing, even getting worse, Marco frowned as he looked at Bay, who was also frowning. _It was worse than last time._ This coughing attack lasted almost twice as long as last, when Ace was finally done, he was almost gasping for air, his breathing sounding really harsh. It was Ace who reached for the mask first, placing it over his mouth and breathing the oxygen in. As Ace breathed the fresh air in, he leaned up on his right arm and held his left out to Bay. Bay seemed to understand as she took it and helped Ace sit up.

As soon as Ace was in a sitting position, he took the mask away and coughed harshly into his hand again. This one lasted shorter than the last, but it still sounded painful and made Marco worry. As soon as he was finished, Ace grabbed a cloth Bay had and wiped his mouth, cleaning the blood away, before putting the mask on. When it was on, Ace cleaned his hand too. When he handed the bloodied cloth back to Bay, Ace somewhat hunched on his hands. When Marco was on his way to tell him to lay down, Bay shook her head. ¨He should be upright now. That was the worst up until now, laying down is not a good choice.¨ Marco had nodded and watched as Ace held the mask with one hand, keeping it secured.

When Ace looked up and at him, he saw two half lidded eyes looking at him. Marco offered a smile, he wanted to ask if he was fine, but knew Ace would nod or say yes. Marco moved a hand to lay over Aces hand that was resting on the bed, giving some comfort. Ace closed his eyes again, breathing the much wanted oxygen in. Bay stayed for a few minutes, checking his lungs over, before leaving, but never going far.

It wasn't long before the two brothers came back again, carrying a bit off food. When they came inside, Ace gave a smile, motioning for Luffy to come up in the bed, making Marco remove his hand. When Luffy did, he sat down in Aces lap, back to his chest as he ate a sandwich. Ace leaned his head down, resting it against Luffys head, closing his eyes for a few seconds, before opening them again. ¨ _Tell me more about what you've done.¨_ Marco heard the small whisper, which even sounded harsh and raspy. Aces lungs probably hurt _a lot._ Luffy gave a small nod, continuing from where he ended.

Ace did try to look strong to Luffy and Sabo, but Marco could see Ace leaning a lot on Luffy, seeming to have issues keeping himself upright. He guessed Ace was tired, but he should be upright, at least for now. Sabo also seemed to notice this, even frowning at Aces voice and tired look, but quickly smiled as he looked back on Luffy, not wanting to worry his younger brother. Ace would be fine, he just needed more rest. Ace did sometimes close his eyes, listening to his brother speak. He seemed to be really tired, sometimes even making Marco believe he fell asleep sitting, but he always opened his eyes after some seconds, keeping them up for a minute, before doing it again. Ace really was exhausted.

-x-

Whitebeard walked out of his room, Thatch walking next to him. He had talked with Thatch for over 4 hours, almost 5. Thatch didn't know what to do with the fact Ace had his old family brand, even more confused and unsure by the fact Ace didn't blame him. Thatch had told him about the conversation he had had with both Ace and Luffy, not understanding how none of them could _not_ blame him. Saying he wasn't the evil one, that he was a good person, especially compared to his old family. He had tried to tell Thatch he wasn't evil, that his family was wrong, not him. Saying he shouldn't be blaming himself for their doings, Thatch had absolutely nothing to do with them, just as Ace had said.

The captain had said it a multitude of times before, but he never got through to him. He didn't get completely through now, but he managed to get Thatch to understand Ace didn't blame him, therefore he shouldn't blame himself. Also explaining why they hadn't told him. Thatch still seemed unsure off it, the reason they were now heading out of the room, going to see if Ace was awake. The captain could help and do a lot, but Ace was the main person in this, he was the one that had the brand. He believed Thatch needed to hear it from Ace many times, that he wasn't the one to be blame. Also getting to talk to Luffy, seeing he had been upset by their talk before.

As they were closing in on the infirmary, they met Tifa, who stopped when she saw them. ¨Are you planning to talk to Commander Ace?¨ Whitebeard nodded, that was what he and Thatch was hoping to do. ¨Yes, daughter. If he's awake.¨ Tifa gave a nod and a small sigh. ¨He's awake. But he just had another coughing attack. He's not in shape to speak right now, but you can visit.¨ The captain gave a nod, ¨Thank you for telling us. We will visit, but we won't make him speak more than he can.¨ Tifa gave a nod and walked along. The captain felt Thatch looking at him. ¨Ace is having coughing attacks?¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, ¨He breathed in a lot of smoke.¨ Thatch gave a nod, looking worried. ¨He is going to be fine... Right?¨ Whitebeard smiled, ¨He will. He just needs a lot of rest. Why don't we go and visit him and see how he is.¨ The chef nodded and they walked the rest of the way.

When they got to the infirmary and saw Ace, the captain could see Thatch looking worried at the tired looking Ace, who was sitting up.

Whitebeard felt himself worried too, Ace looked really tired, almost exhausted. He could see Ace was almost leaning on Luffy, who was sitting in his lap, looking his usual happy self. He could see Ace slowly opening his eyes and looking at them tiredly, before closing them again, breathing slowly in his mask. The captain guessed there was a reason Ace sitting up, seeing Bay was close by and didn't do anything with the exhausted, upright kid. When Luffy saw them, he gave a gigantic smile. ¨Giant Banana Mustache, Pompom!¨ The captain couldn't help the chuckle, Luffy always was a kid that could make him smile. He could also see Thatch smiling, glad the kid seemed so glad to see him.

The captain and chef sat down in a pair of chairs, looking the duo on bed, Ace relaxing the best he could in his sitting position. The kid instantly started to speak about something silly as usual, grinning the entire time. When he was done an hour later, Ace moved his head. ¨ _Lu_ ,¨ He said, getting the attention of the kid. When he looked at Ace, Ace gave a smile. ¨ _Lay down._ ¨ The voice sounded really raspy, shoving how bad the last coughing attack had been. The kid nodded and laid down on the bed. When he was lying, Ace also slowly laid down carefully, an arm lying over Luffy. When Ace was lying too, he gave a breath, eyes closing. Luffy looked up at him again, tilting his head. ¨Can you tell a story?¨ The captain gave a nod and started a story.

It wasn't long until Ace fell asleep. His breath evening out as his body relaxed. It was good to see Ace relaxing and sleeping as he should and the captain had a feeling it was easier for him to do it with his brothers around, as Daisuke had said.

As Ace was fully asleep, Luffy moved his body, slowly sitting up, Aces hand draped over his lap, still holding around him. When the kid was upright, he looked at him, smiling. Whitebeard wrapped up the story, giving a calm look to everyone in the room. He could see Marco had also fallen asleep, actually looking comfortable in the chair. Luffy suddenly let out a sound, getting all the attention. ¨Pompom! Can you make apple cider crullers?¨ Asked the kid, tilting his head. The chef nodded. ¨I think we have everything we need.¨ Luffy nodded, looking extremely glad. ¨Can you make it? Ace really likes it.¨ Thatch seemed shocked, before he gave nod, giving a smile. ¨I can do that. Would you like to join?¨ The kid gave a small shake of his head, smile staying. ¨I wanna stay with Ace.¨

Thatch gave a soft look, nodding. The captain had a feeling Luffy wanted to be with his brother because he needed to relax now. It did seem like Ace relaxed more with his two brothers around and Luffy did seem to know this and wanted to stay around Ace, especially now that Ace had just had a coughing attack and seemed in much need of sleep. Thatch nodded and shared a look with him. When the captain nodded, Thatch said he would make it now, making Luffy really happy, before the chef left. Whitebeard knew cooking calmed Thatch down, one of the reasons he had become an amazing chef. He really enjoyed cooking and making food others loved.

The captain started another story after the kid wanted to hear an action filled story, making him tell about a raid they had years ago. The kid seemed to like the story and was looking excited and had big eyes as he looked at him. When the story was coming to an end, Luffy was slowly lying down again and making himself comfortable beside his brother, who was still asleep. When the story was finished, Luffy was also asleep. When he was finished, Sabo gave a small chuckle as he stroked the small kids back, before looking at him. ¨I think I'll go to the library again. They need the sleep anyway.¨ The captain nodded, giving a small chuckle. It was right, at least Ace did. Luffy did seem to like sleeping, especially around Ace. ¨I might join you for a bit, if it's fine by you.¨ Sabo nodded, ¨Of course.¨

As they left, the captain gave a nod to Bay, who gave a smile back as she went and checked Ace over again.

-x-

Ace felt himself waking up, slowly opening his eyes as he felt something lying next to him. He felt himself smile when he saw it was Luffy, who was asleep, sleeping with a smile. Ace leaned his head against Luffys forehead, feeling relaxed around his brother. He carefully looked around and saw Marco asleep in his chair and Bay busying around as usual. He guessed Sabo was somewhere on the ship, being around when they were asleep wasn't the funniest thing to be, especially when he didn't sleep himself. Sabo wasn't like Luffy, who could instantly fall asleep if he wished. He knew Sabo was worried about him, since he had had issues breathing before, his lungs and throat not liking the bad cough he had had before.

Speaking of which. Ace carefully took his mask off and took a breath, which didn't hurt, only tingled. Ace guessed he could breath normally and have no issues for a bit, as long as he don't speak or strain himself to much. Ace carefully took his arm off Luffy and moved to a sitting position. When he was upright, Bay was instantly by his side. She seemed pleased he was better and smiled after she did a quick check on him. When she was finished, Ace looked at the doctor. ¨Think I could take a shower?¨ Bay looked at him sternly. ¨You do need a new set of bandages. _If_ you promise to be careful and ask for help, I may let you do it.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨If I need it, I will ask.¨ Bay gave a nod, still looking at him sternly. ¨I will show you to the shower here.¨

Ace nodded and slowly got out of the bed, being mindful to not wake up Luffy as he moved. As Ace stood up, a hand came to his abdomen, as it throbbed. Ace managed to make the walk to the shower, Bay walking close to him, watching him carefully. When they got to the shower and the door closed, Bay told him to undress, so she could check the wound and back over. Ace managed to get the bandages off mostly by himself, but Bay helped with the pads that was taped in the wound in his abdomen and back. When it was off, she carefully traced it, shaking her head. ¨Your healing is amazing. It's almost completely healed, no longer a hole through your body. Only a flesh wound left.¨ Ace nodded, it often surprised others off how amazingly fast they were. ¨It will be completely healed by tomorrow.¨

Bay nodded, ¨And your lungs and back?¨ Ace gave a small sigh. ¨Lungs depends on how much particles is left, maybe a day or two. Back needs to rid of the burned skin, burn marks heal slow.¨ Bay gave a nod as she lifted the old clothes. ¨I will get new clothes and bandages. You need to push the red button when you're finished. If you haven't in half an hour, I will come in, _no matter what._ The door is also to be left unlocked. Push the button or yell if you need help.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨I will.¨ The doctor gave him a last stern look, before leaving, closing the door, but not locking it.

Ace shook his head as he started a shower and stepped under it. When the lukewarm water hit his back, he gave a hiss, his burned back not liking the normal temperature water. Ace quickly turned it cold, which his back more agreed to. Ace gave a relieved breath as his body got a shower he really wanted. He felt dirty and greasy, having been sweating from using his powers as he had, also having some blood rests in his hair and here and there, which was washed away. It felt amazingly good to finally be able to shower.

-x-

Marco woke up, sure he heard some sort of sound which woke him. Marco closed his eyes as he got rid of the fog, he completely woke up as he saw only one black haired kid in the bed, and it wasn't the one that was supposed to be there. ¨He's showering.¨ Marco looked to his left, seeing Bay, who seemed to be picking up a bedpan she had lost, the sound waking him up. Marco stared at her for a second, being sure he heard right. ¨Shower, yoi?¨ Bay gave a nod, placing the bedpan back on its bed. ¨He's doing better now. And he wanted a shower, which I understand.¨ Marco nodded. Ace had been bedridden for a few days and wasn't in the best shape, getting to shower was probably good. But he had seemed in a bad shape before, really bad shape. But if Bay had let him, he was most likely better.

Marco moved his body in the chair, before he managed to make himself comfortable. It wasn't long until small sound could be heard and Bay gave a small click with her tongue, before she walked through a door he knew led to the showers. After some time, the door opened and Ace came out, Bay following. Ace seemed to be doing better, being up and walking around. He did seem stiff and had a hand he held over his abdomen, where he knew Ace had more bandages than on the rest of his body, making him think Ace had a wound there. He didn't read the patient journals and therefore didn't know. It was only Pops who read them, the others only allowed if it was relevant to them.

He saw Ace give a smile as he saw him awake, before walking to sit down on his bed, moving so his back was leaning against the headboard and pillows, arm draped over Luffy. When Ace was settled, Marco smiled. ¨You feeling better, yoi.¨ Ace nodded. ¨I do. It's good to not be as tired as I was.¨ Marco nodded, he got that. He continued to talk to Ace, who seemed to be enjoying the company. When Luffy woke up, the kid smiled at seeing Ace up. The kid stayed with them for a bit, before looking at the clock and suddenly running out, saying something about finding Thatch.

As Luffy ran out, Ace shook his head, giving a chuckle. It was normal for the kid to run around. He had been surprisingly still the last day, which was most likely because of Ace being in a worse shape. Now seeing Ace up, made him run around again. As soon as the door closed, Bay walked up, holding a cup of some sort. As soon as Ace saw the cup, he gave a really relieved breath. ¨I owe Daisuke for this.¨ Marco looked at the cup in curiosity, even more so when Ace instantly took it and started drinking it. ¨What is it, yoi?¨ Ace looked at him, shaking his head. ¨I don't know. Daisuke refuses to share, but it tastes amazing and helps healing.¨ Marco nodded. It did seem like Ace really liked it.

It wasn't long before Luffy came back inside, carrying a plate of what he believed were apple cider crullers. When Ace saw it, he lifted an eyebrow at Luffy. ¨Did you annoy him into making it?¨ Luffy shook his head, ¨No, he said he wanted to. Promise!¨ Ace still looked doubtful at Luffy. When Luffy gave a pout to Thatch, Thatch said he had done it off his own free will, making Ace shook his head as he tasted one, seeming like he really liked them. When Marco also tasted one, he had to say they tasted amazing.

As they sat and ate the apple cider crullers, Marco could see Thatch giving unsure looks to Ace now and then. Marco gave a small sigh inside himself, it would be a long time before everything went back to normal, but the chef would quickly realize Ace didn't blame him. They would need to start from scratch, to make Thatch not feel guilty.

The rest of the day went by in a calm fashion. Ace had a couple of small coughing attacks, but nothing severe. It seemed the day before was the worst, it being the one day that really cleaned out a lot of the particles in his lungs, which was good. As soon as Ace was able to take the bandages off, he quickly got out off the infirmary and was out on deck with the others, who were really glad to see Ace was fine. Luffy and Sabo stayed for an entire extra day, saying they were going to visit someone tomorrow and Ace would get them there with Dust. Marco was glad to see Ace wouldn't go straight back to work after being released from the infirmary, using the day his brothers were present to relax and fully get back to normal.

Marco was amazed to see how well Ace where, seeing he had been unconscious when he arrived and his back seemed terrible. He had just spent 5 days in the infirmary. Which was surprisingly short, he thought Ace was really injured. But it might seem he weren't as bad as he first thought, no one could heal that fast anyway.

-x-

When the next day came, Dust appeared during breakfast. When the raven did, Ace looked really happy as the bird landed in front of him. Ace petted Dust for a while, looking extremely glad when Dust settled in his lap, liking the touch from Ace. Dust hadn't been around for days and the bird and Ace seemed to be really close. Which was no surprise seeing Ace had had the bird as a familiar for 8 years. They worked well together and Ace did rely on Dust a lot to help him in his work. When Sabo asked when they would leave, Ace said in a few hours, that there were no rush.

Marco could see Ace continuing to stroke Dust as the bird seemed to maybe be asleep in Aces lap. Maybe the last days had been hard for the bird and it needed to rest, Dust had been helping Ace keep his work up by being at the Red Cloud, which could mean longer distances for the bird to fly seeing as Ace had been asleep, Marco believed the bird couldn't teleport when Ace was asleep.

When the time came for Luffy and Sabo to leave, Luffy was running around and saying his usual goodbye to everyone, while Sabo stayed with Ace by the railing, speaking with each other. Ace did seem to be in good shape, but there were still times he let out a small cough, but nothing more. When Marco had asked Ace when he would start working again, he had said he would wait out the day, which was good. The first commander did believe Ace would instantly start working when his brothers left.

The first commander also hoped Ace and Thatch would get to talk, something they hadn't done yet, at least to his knowledge.

Marco knew one thing, and that was the talk Thatch had had with his father had helped. He could still see Thatch giving unsure looks to the assassin, having an underlying look of guilt most times, but he was at least around and did speak to Ace, although it was nowhere as casual as it had been before he saw the brand on Ace. It would take time, a long time, before everything would be back to normal, which Marco hoped it would. He knew the scars and emotions from Thatchs old family run deep in him. But they would help him through it, but he needed to do much himself, Thatch needed to face this himself.

When Luffy was satisfied and had done his usual goodbye ritual, he stood in front of Ace, almost vibrating in excitement. ¨Luffy,¨ Started the captain, getting the kid's attention. ¨Where are you two going now?¨ Luffy gave a gigantic smile. ¨We're going to visit Dadan!¨ Marco thought for a second, that name sounded awfully familiar, but he couldn't place the name anywhere. It was probably someone they had mentioned one time, they knew a lot of people and Luffy spoke about many. The first commander looked at them. ¨Are only you and Sabo leaving, yoi?¨ If it was someone the kid knew, it was also someone Ace knew, but he hadn't said anything about leaving himself. Luffy nodded, ¨Yeah. We were supposed to visit her 5 days ago, but couldn't.¨ Marco nodded, he understood why they couldn't have visited then, Ace hadn't been able to take them. But he wanted to know why Ace wasn't going to.

But before he could voice it, Sabo gave him a look and shook his head. Having an expression that clearly said ' _Don't ask_ '.

Marco frowned inside himself, but didn't ask. It was clear there was something there and it was about Ace not visiting. It was most likely a while before the two brothers would come visit again, which was something that made many somewhat sad. They liked the two kids, they were good company and everyone enjoyed being with them. Before they fully left, Luffy gave a hug to Ace, which he did return. When they parted, Ace gave a quicker one to Sabo, also telling him to be careful, making Sabo chuckle as he nodded. When they had said goodbye to each other, Luffy turned to the small crowd that was there to see them off, waving his hands as he yelled a goodbye, which many returned.

Ace gave a chuckle at that, before he gave a look to Dust, who landed on Sabos shoulder. After the bird gave a caw, Luffy grabbed around Sabo, smiling. A second later, Dust gave a shrug and the two brothers disappeared.

The rest of the day went calmly. Ace used most of it to be out on deck and around the others, many being glad Ace was fine.

-x-

Marco walked out on deck, it was midnight and he couldn't sleep. He hoped Ace might be out as he used to be. He might have left on an assignment, since he would go back to his usual work around now, but he hadn't heard anything. But that didn't mean he hadn't got an assignment, he could have told someone else.

As he walked out on deck and headed to the front of the ship, he didn't see the assassin, which made him give a sigh. He had hoped to see the boy, but he wasn't here now. Marco did decide to stay out on deck, thinking Ace might come back and the fact he couldn't sleep and wanted to be out for a bit.

As he stood by the railing, it wasn't long until Dust suddenly landed beside him and looked at him. Marco gave a smile as he petted the bird. ¨Is Ace here, yoi?¨ The bird gave a nod and looked down to the water, making the first commander frown, not understanding why the bird was looking down. Before Marco could ask, the bird flew off the railing and down, disappearing at the whale's head. Marco gave a small frown again, before he remembered something. He had flown around the ship many times and knew how the ship were. He knew the whale's teeth were somewhat made inside the whale head, making a small ledge. He wouldn't lose anything to just check. Marco changed to his phoenix form and flew down towards the ledge he knew were there.

When he he could see the ledge, he saw a form sitting comfortably against the whale's teeth.

Marco landed on the ledge, not far away from the assassin. When he transformed back, he heard Ace give a chuckle as he petted Dust. ¨My little traitor, always outing me.¨ Dust gave a caw, ruffling his feathers. As Marco was back to his human form, Ace looked at him with a smile. ¨Couldn't sleep?¨ Marco gave a nod, sitting down, feeling Ace didn't mind. ¨No, yoi. What about you?¨ Ace nodded, ¨The same. And I've missed being out like this.¨ Marco nodded. Ace had been inside the infirmary for days, not able to be out on deck.

Marco turned to look at the view, which was amazing as usual and their position gave a better view of the ocean and the waves. ¨Have you gotten any assignments, yoi?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨No. But it will hopefully and most likely be calmer for a while.¨ Marco looked at Ace, who was looking at the view still. ¨Why, yoi?¨ Ace turned to him, ¨Did you read the news earlier this week?¨ Marco began thinking. He read the new everyday, but had there been anything special happening? Then he remembered it. ¨You mean the leader of sorts, yoi? The one put on display?¨

Ace gave a nod, turning to the view. ¨He had stirred up a lot, making all the other Blue blooded patricians be overly active. They will hopefully tone down do to the fact they know he is dead and that we are not afraid to go to war against them.¨ Marco gave a nod, having a small frown. He remembers the newspaper mentioning it could be interpreted as a warning. ¨It was a warning, yoi?¨ Ace looked at him, assessing him. Marco understood he was contemplating if he should tell or not, seeing as it was about his work, something he didn't always share. Ace gave a nod. ¨It was. If they try anything now, we will go to war against them.¨ Marco nodded, deciding to not ask anything more about it for now. Ace had already let out a lot of information.

But to know there actually might be a war, was worrisome. From what he had heard from Ace and read himself, the Blue blooded patricians were really terrible people. To take all of them out would be good for the world, but it would be a hardship to see all the horrors of what they did. Marco never understood how Ace could handle his work like he did. It must be really hard.

Marco looked at Ace, he wouldn't ask more about it, but he would tell one thing. ¨If you go to war, yoi. We will help.¨ Ace turned to look at him, giving a smile as he nodded.

It might not be their war, but if Ace needed it, if the assassins needed it, they would help.

Ace turned to the view again. ¨If we go to war and you help. Everyone will know you did, many won't like that.¨ Marco looked at Ace, placing his hand over his, making him turn back to Marco. ¨We will always stand by your side, yoi. If you go to war, we go to war.¨ Ace gave a nod, and a small smile. Marco understood Ace might not want to drag them into his work, but a war would be different than his usual work and they would need all the power they could get. Marco also didn't even need to ask Pops to know he would agree with him. Marco will probably tell him it in private, telling that he promised Ace to help if it became a war, but he knew the captain would agree.

Marco felt Ace slowly moving his hand, carefully entwining their fingers. Marco smiled giving a small squeeze of reassurance. Even if, for some reason, Pops didn't want to help, Marco would. He would stand by Aces side, no matter what.

-x-OUTTAKE-x-

Luffy ran into the bandit's hideout, ¨We're here!¨ He yelled as soon as he was inside, making Sabo shake his head. Luffy always just barged inside here, not that the bandits seemed to mind. It took a second, but Dadan soon come through a door, looking sternly at them. ¨Why are you late? You should have came 5 days ago!¨ Luffy shook his head, still smiling. ¨We couldn't come before now. But we are here now!¨ Dadan frowned, ¨Why couldn't you come before now?¨ Sabo saw Luffy tinting his head. ¨Ace couldn't bring us.¨ Dadan frowned more. ¨Why? You've never been late without telling.¨ Luffys smile turned somewhat somber. ¨Ace was injured and couldn't.¨

Sabo put a hand on his shoulder, he knew Luffy understood Ace was in really bad shape. Also one of the reasons they were called by Daisuke, since Ace never rested or relaxed as he should. Luffy tried to pretend he didn't know Ace were in as bad shape as he were, but after he had coughed and Bay told them to leave, Luffy had been really worried about Ace. Sabo was also worried, but he needed to be there for Luffy too. Ace was fine now, which was good. Sabo could see Dadan frowning, pushing her lips together, looking a bit worried. Sabo gave her a look, a pointed look. He hoped Dadan regretted throwing him out. He knew Ace had helped bandits too, even some people Dadan knew. Every time she asked about Ace, Sabo refused to answer.

Unless she apologized, he wouldn't let her in on how he was doing. (1)

* * *

 _And that's chapter 29, hoped you enjoyed_

 _1\. And for those who are confused by the Dadan thing. It is explained more in the Ace of Spades One shots, in chapter 17, Dadan._

 _Next chapter will focus more on Marco/Ace_ _._

 _Also, yes, Marco is a bit oblivious when it comes to the fact Ace healed as fast. But he didn't know how injured Ace were, only that he had burn marks and a lot of bandages and the cough, he didn't know about the hole through his body. But who knows, he might connect the dots soon._

 _Also! I would like to wish everyone a merry Christmas! I hope everyone will be having a wonderful weekend, even if you might not celebrate it. I love everyone of you who reads this story._

 _And if you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story._

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment_


	31. Ace of Spades Chapter 30 The Tranquil

_Hello everyone, here's chapter 30_

 _I know it's late, but here it is and I hope everyone likes it_

 _And just a small spoiler or notice, we won't have Thatch face the fact Ace has the brand in this. Know many probably wants to have that and it will come, just not in this._

 _Rather we will have some calmness and relaxation since the last two was a bit hectic and a lot of hurt Ace. Also we need to work more on the Marco/Ace and general bonding. This will mostly be from Marcos pow, since I thought that fit best._

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco walked out of his room early in the morning, he had used most of the night out with Ace, but he had gotten an assignment when the sun started to rise, so Marco had gone to his room to relax, since Ace wouldn't return for some hours. As the first commander walked over the deck, he headed to his father's room, knowing he was still in his room since it was early, but he was most likely awake, as he usually were when he had gone to bed early, which he had last night.

When Marco got to his room, he knocked and it wasn't long before he heard the 'come in' and opened the door, closing it behind him. Pops was sitting in his chair, looking some files over. We he saw it was him, he took his reading glasses off and turned to him. ¨Son, how are you this morning?¨ Marco gave a smile. ¨I'm fine, yoi. But I wanted to inform you of something.¨ The captain gave a nod, turning more to him. ¨I had a feeling you had. You usually don't show up this early.¨ Marco gave a small chuckle, his father knew him well.

Marco took place on a chair and looked at his father. ¨I was out with Ace during the night, yoi. Just talking about some things. He mentioned it would most likely be calm, or at least calmer for a bit.¨ He could see his father looking a bit shocked, but quickly smiled, looking glad by that information. Marco gave a small nod of his head before continuing. ¨When I asked why, he mentioned the man they put on display, the 'leader' of sorts. He was a leader to the Blue blooded patricians, and said it was a warning. A warning that if they did anything now, they go to war.¨

Marco saw his father frowning, before the man could say anything, Marco spoke again. ¨I told Ace that if they do, we will help.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, ¨I understand. I agree with you, if they do go to war, we will help Ace, help the assassins.¨ Marco gave a nod, giving a small breath, ¨I know I should have told you before promising it, but I had a feeling you would agree to help.¨ The captain gave a nod, giving a smile. ¨It might not be our war, but if Ace is involved, we will always support him.¨ Marco nodded. He had a feeling he would say that, he always stood by their side and was supportive. If it happened that Ace go to war and they help, it wouldn't be the first time they had stood by and helped in a war. They had done it with Roger years before he was executed, when he had gone against the Marines to rescue some of his crew.

Marco smiled at his father. ¨I had a feeling you would say that, yoi. But I wanted to inform you of it.¨ Pops nodded. ¨I understand that. Thank you for informing me. Is Ace on an assignment?¨ Marco nodded. ¨Yes. He got it as the sun rose. He said he would be back around dinner time.¨ Pops nodded and smiled. ¨I see. How have you been the last days? We haven't gotten to talk a lot.¨ Marco gave a small chuckle and joined the man in some conversation, telling how he had been and how Ace had seemed during their talk, before he joined the man to breakfast.

-x-

When dinner rolled around, Ace came not long after it had started and sat down. Marco had given him a smile and had asked how it had gone and Ace had said it went fine, nothing major. Marco noticed Thatch not speaking with Ace, but did send a glance at him now and then, looking unsure. The first commander had sighed inside himself. He wished Thatch would speak to Ace, not try to avoid him and ignore it, it was clear the chef wanted too, but didn't dare. It didn't seem like Ace reacted to it, probably since he wanted to have Thatch approach him, not wanting to force him into a corner or force him to face it. Thatch needed to come to Ace himself.

As the dinner continued and people were finishing up, some people from Aces division came up to the commanders table and got Aces attention. ¨Commander Ace, we were wondering, since you are so young, if you had any interesting stories to tell from the time you've been traveling around.¨ Ace had given a nod, making the small group smile. Marco almost wanted to snort, Ace probably had many stories to tell, he had seen most of the world in his young life, he was able to travel around fast and was an assassin after all.

Ace had given them a smile, ¨What kind of story then?¨ A man, Walter, spoke up first. ¨How about one of the worst things you've seen?¨ Everyone had nodded and Ace also gave a nod, seeming to think. It might look like he was thinking about if he had something gruesome happening, but Marco was sure he was trying to think of something that _wasn't_ gruesome. Ace had seen a lot of gruesome things, probably more than a normal pirate would see their entire life.

After some seconds, Ace gave a nod again, ¨I know. One time I was going to take the sea train.¨ Walter interrupted. ¨You've taken the sea train?!¨ Ace nodded, ¨I have, a few times actually. Anyhow, this day it was in the middle of an extremely bad rush hour and the train was overfull and the conductors were doing their best to get everyone a seat. Which of course was hard since there were so many that wanted to ride.¨ Marco saw many stopping their own conversation and looked at Ace, wanting to hear. Very few of them had ridden the train and everyone thought it was a nice and calm ride, not something to be considered bad. Ace had the attention to all of the commander and the captain too, they were also curious.

¨Because it was so full, many were asked to leave their luggage behind, especially if it was much or large. There were this woman who was on her way to board, having a baby and a two big suitcases. She was of course stopped and asked to leave one thing behind, since they didn't have the space, the conductor motioning towards her suitcases.¨ Marco felt something starting to stir up in him, making him uncomfortable, he had a feeling he wouldn't like where this was headed. Ace gave a small shake of his head. ¨The woman nodded and turned to the side, to the ocean,¨

¨And promptly threw her baby in, not sparing it a second thought.¨

Marco saw many of the ones listening getting horrific faces at that, some yelling a ¨What?!¨ But Ace continued. ¨People of course panicked and a man jumped in and thankfully saved the baby. When he yelled at the woman, asking why she did that, it was a baby, you don't just throw it away.¨ Ace gave a small shake of his head again. ¨She shrugged her shoulders and calmly said, 'I can always have another baby.' Before boarding the train, leaving the baby behind. I still wonder what was in those suitcases, what could possibly be more important than a living life.¨

Everyone around that had heard it was in small shock. Walter spoke first. ¨Why the hell would you tell a story like that?!¨ Ace gave shrugged, ¨You asked.¨ Walter sputtered. ¨B- but I actually didn't think you had anything horrible like that! You're only 20 for heaven's sake! I thought you would say something nicer!¨ Ace gave a small chuckle, ¨Age has nothing to do with what one have seen or not. Be in the wrong place at the wrong time, you get to see a variety of horrible and weird things.¨ Many had nodded, still seeming shocked.

It was a horrible thing, for a woman to choose some luggage over a baby, but Marco knew Ace had seen so much more and this could not even compare to that. But it was still something one shouldn't have seen at a young age, to see how horrid the world was. As the shock wore off, some asked for another thing he had seen, but something happy instead. Ace had given a small laugh and told some stories of generous people and small miracles he had seen, which made many smile.

As the day continued after that, they stayed mostly out on deck, seeing as the weather was great. As the day went by, they noticed Stefan was acting up and running around, being overly active and seeming frustrated. Whitebeard had said it was because that they hadn't had the chance to let him run around for a while, Stefan being secluded on the boat for almost 2 months now. The times they had visited islands, they had never been uninhabited ones that he could run on, meaning the wolf had a lot of pent up energy.

This was something that happened now and then, but they usually was close to somewhere he could run, close to a big island or uninhabited one. They were off their normal course, since they were headed to Palmido, which were far to the side. As the captain had told this to the ones asking why Stefan was being so active, Ace, who had managed to calm the wolf a bit by petting it and howling a few short times with it, making many smile, spoke up.

¨There is an uninhabited island close to here. It's nothing too big, but it would be large enough for him to run and have his fun.¨

The captain had looked at Ace shocked, before asking how far away the was. Ace had said about half a day or so and Whitebeard had said they should head there. Ace had given some coordinates to Namur, who had gone to see and change their course. As the news that they would be going to an uninhabited island, many had lightened up and was in really good mood. Everyone knew what that meant, and that was that they could party extra hard since there were no people there and they could have a bonfire.

And a small visit to an uninhabited island sounded nice.

-x-

When they docked at the island, they were amazed to see how beautiful it was. There was a lot of open land, like fields, as well as a lot of woods they could see in the distance. How no one had been here and revealed its place was a mystery to the captain, it was a beautiful island, a really beautiful one at that. The captain wasn't sure if he had seen one this calming and relaxing for awhile, never in the New world at least. He knew a few that could rival it in the Grand line, close to the calm belt, but this was still amazing. He was really glad Ace had shared this island with them, it was a bit to the side, but not too far away from their usual route.

As they had walked off the boat, most of the commanders and many off the crew also walking off, the captain had heard a lot of amazed sounds on how pretty the place were. The captain had sent a look at Ace, and he was harboring a smile, looking to be calm and relaxed, making the captain think Ace had been on this island before, which he most likely had. As they walked on the land and some of his children started to moved around, looking around the beach and near forest, the captain thought they should scout the island, to see if there were any thing to be wary off, like wild life or any people who might also be here.

Just as he was about to turn and ask Marco to do a quick flight over the island, he heard some kind of trampling coming from the woods.

When he looked to see what it was, seeing as it was loud and heavy, the captain saw a large black horse running towards them. As the captain was about to tell his children to move behind him, Ace walked closer to the horse and held his hand out. As the horse came closer, it slowed down and came to a stop in front of Ace. Ace had a smile as he took a step closer to it, petting it. ¨Hey, how are you?¨ The horse shook its head, before giving a breath, nudging Ace. Ace gave a small chuckle as he went back to petting it.

¨Son,¨ Started the captain, getting Aces attention. ¨You've been here before?¨ It might be a stupid question, he obviously had, just based on how familiar the horse seemed to Ace. The assassin gave a nod, looking at the captain. ¨I have, quite often actually.¨ Ace turned to the horse again, using his fingers to scratch the horse's head, which it seemed to like. ¨This one here keeps me returning.¨ The captain nodded. Ace seemed fond of animals.

The horse was really large, the lowest part of its back was about a head taller than Ace. And it mane was long, almost reaching down to the horse's knees. It seemed special. The captain had never seen a horse like this before.

¨Pops,¨ Started a voice to his right, making him turn and look at Marco. ¨Should we scout the island?¨ Whitebeard thought for a second. They should, seeing as they had never been here before. But Ace did seem to know this place, maybe he even knew it well. Scouting it might seem like they didn't trust him. Before the captain could answer, Ace spoke up. ¨I can take a quick trip around the island. I know the place and the usual hiding places. Unless you have someone that usually do it?¨ The last part was spoke as he looked at the captain.

Whitebeard shook his head. ¨If you want to, you can. You do know the place better.¨ The captain gave a smile, Ace did seem to want to take a run with the horse, even the horse seemed to want that. Ace gave a nod and walked towards the horse's side. As he did, Ace moved his foot in a motion towards the horse's leg and something extraordinary happened.

The horse lowered its front, moving so he was kneeling. Making it much easier for Ace to jump on its back. When he was on, the horse stood up.

Ace clapped the horse's neck, as a small praise. The captain could see many of his children looking amazed at Ace. The horse really seemed tame, but he guesses it to be a wild one, which made him wonder if there were other horses here. ¨Son,¨ He started, making Ace look at him. ¨Are there more horses here? Aren't they flock animals?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨There are more, an herd actually. But I've known this guy since he was born 8 years ago. He's fond of me and likes to be alone often.¨ The captain nodded, that made a lot of sense, especially seeing how well they seemed to know each other and how tame the horse was.

Before he could ask more, the horse shook its head, making a noise, looking at him with something akin to a glare. Ace gave chuckle, clapping the horse, shaking his head. ¨Still the impatient one.¨ Ace moved himself a bit on the horse's back, getting into a better position, before sending a look at him. ¨It won't take look to make a trip around, especially with Dust also helping. Maybe an hour, a couple at most.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨That sound good. Have fun, son.¨

Ace gave a nod and moved his hand behind himself, giving a small snap with his fingers. The horse gave shook of its head as it turned around, walking toward the woods again. When they were a bit away, the horse started trotting, then they disappeared into the woods.

As they were gone to scout the island, the rest started to fix a small camp for them, finding wood to make a bonfire and looking around the beach and close woods. When Ace returned an hour and half later, he said there was no one that had been here and the island was calm as usual. After he had nodded and said that was good, Ace had snapped his fingers next to the horse's leg and the horse had kneeled again, making the descent easier. As he was off, he gave a last pet to the horse, before it walked off.

Ace helped around the beach for a while, setting up camp and helping to keep the mood up, which was easy, everyone really liked this place. After doing it for an hour, Ace got an assignment and said he would be gone for some hours, returning around dinner time. After Ace had left, they continued to set up the camp, which was finished just before dinner.

It was going to be nice to spend a day here.

-x-

When Ace returned, he gave a sigh. Things was still calmer around the Blue blooded patricians, but that didn't mean there weren't others who was evil and held slaves. When Ace had changed out of his clothes, he had used his powers to get to the woods, to where his horse was. Ace didn't waste much time before he was trotting around the island, enjoying the calming and relaxing peace.

As they were walking out to a clearing, the horse suddenly reared, somewhat startling Ace. Ace held into its mane a bit and moved with the rears so he wouldn't fall off or lose his balance. As Ace managed to see what had startled the horse, he saw Stefan sitting in the clearing, eating on a carcass of some kind. As the wolf lifted its head, the horse did another rear. Ace petted the horse along its mane, ¨Hey, it's fine. He's not dangerous.¨ The horse had calmed down, but was still a bit tense, watching the wolf. Which was no surprise, wolves were predators, it was natural for the horse to be spooked.

When the horse was calm, Ace held his hand out to Stefan, who had stood up, making him come closer to him. The horse took a tentative step back, but Ace used his other hand to clap it, calming it down. When Stefan was close enough, Ace petted the wolf, ¨See? He's not dangerous, nothing to worry about.¨ Stefan might be a wolf, but he wouldn't attack a horse Ace sat on, Stefan was a kind and almost tame wolf. The horse gave a small neigh, shaking its head, before tentatively smelling the wolf. When Stefan allowed it, not being predatory or hostile, the horse relaxed, shaking its head. ¨Stefan's calm and not angry.¨ Said Ace, giving a pet to Stefan, who seemed to like it.

As Ace petted Stefan, he got an idea and looked at the horse, giving it a clap. ¨Think you're faster than a wolf?¨ The horse gave a nod, giving a breath, as if saying 'of course'. Ace looked at Stefan, ¨How about you? Up for a race?¨ The wolf tilted its head, before moving to stand beside Ace and the horse, standing ready.

Ace gave a smile, changing his position a bit. _A race sounded perfect_.

-x-

The captain watched as all of his children sat and enjoyed the fire from the bonfire. Dinner had passed some hours ago and some had already started drinking, but most wanted to wait a bit more, wait until the sun setted. Which it had slowly started to. The captain was also wondering where Ace was, since he should have returned around dinner, which passed hours ago. But he wouldn't worry yet, for all he knew, Ace might be on the ship relaxing.

As they were enjoying themselves, the captain finding himself a bottle of sake, much to the nurses, doctors and Marcos annoyance, he could hear some running hooves from the woods, growing as if coming closer. The captain though the horse Ace had ridden before might be coming back, or maybe some other horses would come, especially when he heard more than one thing running, but it sounded a bit different than hooves, making him wonder what or who it might be.

As he was watching the woods, to see if he could see anything, also seeing Marco doing the same. He could see a white large creature running behind the tree line, running fast. It took the captain a second, but as it came more into view, he saw it was Stefan running. The captain frowned a bit. It was normal for the wolf to run around, but he never ran this fast without a reason. He could see the wolf panting and running at full speed, maybe running away from something.

Just as the captain was about to ask Marco to fly and check, he saw a black shape coming into sight in front of the wolf, running a bit faster.

It was no doubt on who it was, especially after seeing a shape on the black large creature. It was no doubt Ace and his horse, also running at full speed, Ace leaned a bit forward as a hand was held beside the horse's neck, as if showing the way and giving small commands. When he got more into view, still being behind the tree line, he saw the assassin smiling, turning back to throw a look at the wolf, who sped up and passed Ace a second later. When Stefan did, Ace leaned more forward, snapping his fingers and the horse ran faster, catching up to the wolf.

 _They were racing_. Understood the captain. Ace was racing Stefan with the horse, giving a challenge too.

As they continued to run, they were soon out of view again, continuing their race. The captain could see Marco giving a small laugh, shaking his head, also realising they were racing. ¨Is Ace racing Stefan?!¨ Whitebeard looked to his right, seeing Thatch staring at the place the assassin and wolf had disappeared. The captain gave a chuckle as he nodded. ¨It seems so, son.¨ Thatch gaped, ¨But Stefan is _really fast!_ ¨ Whitebeard nodded, ¨Yes, but the horse is also really fast.¨ Thatch nodded, still seeming shocked. Stefan was fast, Marco being a bit faster in his phoenix form, but the horse was apparently also really fast, managing to keep up. Which was no surprise in reality, seeing how big it was and how much muscle it seemed to have.

The pirates continued to enjoy themselves, the captain glad to know Ace was back and was having his own fun.

Half an hour later, the horse came walking, Ace still on and Stefan trailing behind, looking to be exhausted as the wolf panted and was sweaty, head hanging a bit. The horse seemed to be in similar shape, giving some heavy breaths and its fur sweaty.

As they came closer, Stefan walked up to him and laid down in his shadow, panting as he relaxed. The horse went over to a somewhat patch of grass and moved to lay down. When it was lying, Ace dismounted after giving it a few claps. As Ace took a few steps away, the horse rolled over, scratching its back. Before lying still and relaxing.

Ace shook his head as he walked over, stretching. As Ace was closing in on them, Marco sent a look at the assassin. ¨Who won the race, yoi?¨ Ace gave a small chuckle, smiling as he shook his head. ¨It became a tie. They were way too close together for me too see who won.¨ The pirates nodded, they seemed to be equal she they had passed them before, so that was no surprise. The horse was amazingly fast.

As Ace came closer and sat down, he joined the first commander and Namur in some conversation, looking to be in good mood. After some minutes, they heard some sounds, sounding like neighs. The horse, who was still lying on the small grass patch, perked at that and lifted its head, before trotting to the woods, giving a neigh himself before disappearing behind the tree line.

As the horse left, Namur sent a look to Ace. ¨It seemed like a nice race you had. The horse looked fast.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨It's one of the more faster ones I have ridden. But he's a breed that are fast, so it's no wonder actually.¨ The merman nodded. ¨Does he have a name?¨ Ace shook his head, giving a small laugh. ¨No. The few times I've called him a name, he got mad. So I just didn't think more off it.¨ The merman nodded, as well as everyone that heard. That made sense and the horse seemed to have a personality.

They continued to talk and have fun, many starting to drink and some even being different levels of drunk by supper and was dancing and singing around the beach. Ace was nursing a cup of his own, but didn't drink much as usual, just sitting around and relaxing and talking with different people.

When the clock closed in on 10, Ace got another assignment and left, saying he would be gone for a few hours, 4 tops.

After Ace left, the pirates continued to have their fun. It seemed like everyone had gotten used to Ace leaving often, no longer sending him questionable looks and wondering if he was in any trouble. Which was a bit good. But he also wondered if anyone was starting to figure it out, figure out who Ace were. If someone found out and didn't tell or ask them, rumors had a tendency to start and that would be bad.

But the captain trusted his children to not go and spread rumors behind their back. They had never done it on anything important, only small and unimportant things. It was good to know everyone was open and didn't talk a lot behind each others backs, it would have been bad if they did. They were a good family.

-x-

Marco walked through the forest. He was having one of his sleepless nights and had decided to look around the island, never going far, but did venture out of view of the beach. As he walked, he was sure he heard something and went to see what it was. It sounded like something he could he faintly remember, but wasn't competent sure. As he walked more and came closer to what he believed to be a clearing, he paused as he saw 3 shapes and saw where the sounds came from.

Ace was sitting in a small clearing, both Stefan and the horse lying next to the assassin, the horse having its head next to Ace, while Stefans was lying on Aces lap, the assassin petting him, humming with his eyes closed.

It looked to be something both the horse and wolf enjoyed, really enjoyed, they looked relaxed. But not only that, Marco could feel his phoenix wanting to join, and he had no idea why. Before he could think more about it and get himself to look away, the assassin opened his eyes and looked at him, having a calm look, continuing the humming.

Before Marco comprehended it himself, he had already changed into his phoenix and was lying next to Ace.

Just as Marco somewhat got his mind back on track and was about to move himself or change back and apologise for intruding, a hand came and started to carefully stroke through his flames on his neck, the humming continuing. Marco felt a coo leave the phoenix, and leaned his head to lay on Aces lap, next to Stefans. Marco couldn't explain it, but his phoenix was soaring in happiness. Happiness from the humming, the petting along his flames, treating it like fur, which none did, and the other two animals here.

It was relaxing, more so than he had felt in ages and he could _not_ explain it. Marco decided not to overthink it and relaxed, the humming and petting making him relax and Marco soon fell asleep, having one thought. _Izou was right about Aces magic touch working on his phoenix._

When Marco woke up, he was lying with his head next to Stefan, both Ace and the horse gone.

Whatever that had been, Marco was glad Ace let him follow what his phoenix told him, follow his instinct. Ace even seemed to expect it. But that humming, that tune he had hummed, there was something with that, and he was sure, not he, but that the phoenix, knew it by heart.

The only question left was how Ace knew it.

Marco stood up and started to head back to the beach. When Marco got back to the beach, the sun still not up, he could see many lying here and there, sleeping soundly, obviously out drunk. It was usual, so he didn't think much of it and walked to where he saw some still awake and sitting chatting. As Marco got closer, he saw the other noticing him. ¨Hi, Marco.¨ Started Izou, who was looking at him with a smile. ¨Where have you been?¨ Marco shook his head a bit, sitting down next to Izou and Rakuyo. ¨Just out in the woods, yoi. Checking the place out.¨

Izou lifted an eyebrow, ¨For _5 hours?_ ¨

Marco blinked, ¨I didn't know the clock was that much, yoi. Got preoccupied with some things.¨ It wasn't a lie, just not the entire truth. He had no idea he had even fallen asleep before he woke up, meaning he had no idea how long he had slept. But it had to been a few hours, seeing as he had been walking around for an hour before he came across Ace.

Izou lifted an eyebrow again, but didn't say anything, even though he looked like he would like to. Izou instead shook his head, sending him a look, ¨Ace got an assignment. He'll return around breakfast.¨ Marco nodded. He had guessed he had gotten an assignment and didn't want to wake him. It felt good to been able to sleep, and he felt really relaxed. He only wished Ace also slept, he needed sleep to. He might not be used to sleep a lot, but he should still sleep, or at least try to sleep. Marco wished Ace would say he had sleeping issues and ask for help, which he would do his best to do. He even knew Pops also wanted that.

Marco sat with the ones sober and awake for a while, before heading to his room and doing some paperwork, just to get it done while he had the time.

-x-

When Marco was done with the paperwork some hours later, he looked at the clock and realised breakfast had already started some time ago, might even be finished. Marco cleaned his desk a bit, before walking out and saw there weren't many at the beach and guessed most had a heavy hangover and was inside the ship, away from the blazing sun. Marco walked to the galley and was surprised to see how many was there, but quickly also realised many was somewhat hunched over and the noise level was low. Marco couldn't help a small chuckle as he sat down beside his father, everyone was having different kind of hangovers and had yet to leave the darkened galley.

As Marco was finishing eating, Pops got his attention and leaned a bit down to him, so the others nearby didn't overhear. ¨Ace is in the outskirt of the forest.¨ Marco gave him a question filled look, wondering why he said it. But realised he had been throwing looks across the galley unconsciously, hoping to see the assassin. The first commander gave a smile to his father and nodded, before going back to finishing his food. He could see his father nodding to himself, before going back to talking to some others and relaxing.

When Marco finished eating, he walked out off the ship and headed to the island, where there was some people being out and enjoying themselves. Marco gave them a nod when they looked at him, but didn't pay them much mind as he tried to walk casually towards the woods, hoping to find the assassin without much trouble. He didn't know where the assassin was and didn't exactly know how big the island was, but knew it was decent size. It didn't take long, maybe 15 minutes before he found the assassin.

Ace was sitting on his horse again and had his eyes closed as he petted the horse along its mane. The horse Ace was on wa standing next to an another horse and they were scratching each others back with their teeth.

Marco could also see some more horses a bit away, some grazing, some also scratching each other, while others were lying and relaxing. There seemed to be a small herd, maybe about 15 horses total. Ace had said there were a herd here and this seemed to be the herd he had talked about. It wasn't a big herd, but it seemed that there weren't a lot of animals on the island. Aside from a small critter now and then, he hadn't seen any other animal. It did seem to be a calm island.

As he got to closer to the horses, the horse Ace sat on was the first to notice him and moved his head to look at him, giving a breath as he shook his head, making the others also notice him. The ones that was lying down, stood up and watch him with weary eyes, also making the assassin open his eyes. When Ace saw him, he gave a smile. ¨Good morning, Marco.¨ Said the assassin, using a hand to pet the horse who was close to his when he came closer, making it calm down since he didn't seem too sure of Marco. ¨Morning, yoi.¨ Responded Marco, moving closer you Ace, who he also noticed didn't gave his cape on, only a regular shirt and pants.

As Ace and the horse he was on seemed calm to his presence, Ace also petting the other horse a bit, the other horses seemed to calm down. Marco walked to Ace and the horse and petted the horse, sending a look at Ace. ¨Is he the leader?¨ Ace shook his head, turning to the other horses behind him. ¨The one who has a brown tint is the leader. But they do respect and trust this one too.¨ Ace ended with a clap to the one he sat on. Marco nodded. The horse Ace mentioned was around the same size as the one Ace was on, but none of them was just the same height or the long mane. They all had dark fur, but the one Ace was on seemed to be the darkest one.

¨Marco,¨ Started Ace, making him look up at the assassin. ¨You ridden a horse before?¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Yes, yoi. But not for a long time.¨ Ace smiled, ¨Want to take a ride together?¨ Marco gave a nod, smiling. That sounded nice. Ace liked to ride and for him to join felt like something special, something he didn't often ask people to do with him. He knew he did it with Sabo and Luffy, but they were his brothers, they did everything together.

Ace gave a nod of his own and moved his hand toward the other horse, which was a dark brown horse with a white spot here and there, and snapped his fingers. The horse Ace sat on made a noise and half bowed down, looking at the other horse. The dark brown one then bowed down, like Aces had done yesterday. Marco got the hint and moved to mount the horse. When he was on, the horse stood up and Marco felt himself holding tight since he didn't feel balanced. Yes, he had ridden before. But that was _long_ ago and he had never ridden without a saddle.

He heard Ace give a chuckle and saw him move the horse closer to him, so he was next to him. ¨Never ridden without a saddle I guess?¨ Marco nodded. Ace nodded and shifted his form a bit. ¨Try to move a bit more forward, so you feel more at balance, also keep a small bend at your knees, it makes it easier to feel balanced.¨ Marco nodded and did that, and was a bit surprised on how much difference it made as he felt much more balanced.

Ace gave a nod, ¨Use a hand to hold at the bottom at the mane, but don't drag on it. If you accidentally pull it, it's fine, they don't feel pain there, but try not to do it.¨ Marco nodded and used his right hand to hold on the bottom of the mane, softly grasping it a bit. A nod from the assassin again. ¨The other hand you should keep free. It gives you a more feel of balance if you do, but you can use it to hold on the mane of you want to.¨ Marco nodded and gave a smile to Ace, feeling he was in the right position.

Ace gave a smile too and started walking, also making his horse move. Marco felt a bit unsteady the first steps, but grasped it and felt more confident. Ace gave a small chuckle, ¨Back straight and try not to fall off.¨ Marco gave a small chuckle himself, ¨I'll try not to, yoi. As long as the horse don't do any rash movements, I'll be fine I think.¨ Ace gave a laugh, slowing a bit down so they walked side by side and patted the horse Marco sat on. ¨Stacy won't do that. She's calm and don't do rash.¨

Marco looked at Ace, ¨Stacy?¨ Ace nodded, ¨Stacy. Aside from this stubborn one,¨ Ace petted the one he was on, ¨All of the others have a name. That's Stacy.¨ Marco nodded, remembering Ace had said the one he was on didn't like a name, that he apparently got angry when Ace tried to name him. ¨So he got no name, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod and a small chuckle. ¨No. I used to call him little beastie, but he's grown too much to really be called that. He never liked any names I tried.¨ Marco nodded. Little beastie didn't fit anymore. Maybe beastie, but not little.

As they walked a bit further into the woods, Ace looked at him with a small smile. ¨Feeling confident on the back?¨ Marco nodded, he felt fine, and looked at Ace, wondering why he was wondering. Ace gave a nod and leaned himself forward a bit, ¨Good, try to stay on.¨ Ace then moved his hand behind himself and snapped his fingers.

Then the horse started running at full gallop, Stacy following right behind.

Marco felt a noise of surprise leave him as he lost his balance and used both hands to hold on, trying to recover. When he looked forward and saw Ace leaned forward, leaning on the one hand he had on the horse's mane, moving with the galloping motion. Marco copied the position, moving one hand from the mane and tried to get his balance back, remembering Ace said it helped having an arm free. It took him some time, but he managed to gather enough balance to get his confidence back and lean with the motion. It felt freeing, almost as flying, but not quite.

As he had gotten his balance, he saw Ace turn around to look at him, giving a laugh when he saw that he had gotten the hang of it. But not only that, Ace had a beautiful smile, looking really happy as he rode, like he didn't have any care in the world. The same feeling he had when he flew. He would like to take Ace on a flight, to see if he would enjoy that.

As Marco got more confidence in not falling off, he leaned a bit forward and tightened his legs a bit, knowing from past experience that the horse would speed up. Stacy did and Marco caught up to Ace and his horse, making him go a head past him. Ace sent him a playful smile and made his horse go faster and got a bit ahead. Marco couldn't help a laugh, and made his go faster, so he was side by side with Ace, racing through the woods. Marco knew Aces horse could easily outrun them, but Ace was holding him back, running at same speed as them.

It was really amazing and magnificent to ride alongside Ace, to see him relaxing and really enjoying himself like this. And Marco was really enjoying himself too.

They continued the galloping for a good 30 minutes more, before they slowed down to trotting, before normal walking. When they were walking, Ace gave a laugh, giving him a smile. ¨That was fun.¨ Marco gave a chuckle as he nodded, giving a smile himself. ¨It was, yoi.¨ Marco felt glad when Ace gave another smile, he really seemed like he had enjoyed himself and felt glad he let Marco join. It was a nice break.

As they continued to walk at a normal pace, talking about random small stuff, the horses getting a break, they soon walked in a small clearing. When they got through the tree line, Marco saw it was a nice clearing, a lot of green grass, trees around that created a wall like feeling, a stream going through and many roots here and there, some trees leaning over the stream, the roots pot riding and making something that looked like perfect sitting places, making it look like a fantasy place. It was beautiful, making Marco believe Ace had planned to come here all along. Which he might have.

¨This is a beautiful place, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod as he made the horses halt. ¨It's a really calm place. The soft sounds of the stream and light from the clearing in the trees makes a comforting atmosphere.¨ Marco nodded. Before he could say more, Ace snapped his fingers in front of the horse, making it bow down again, Stacy soon following, making so they could easily dismount.

As they were off, Ace suddenly came over to him and Stacy, having a small frown. Before Marco could ask, Ace walked to Stacys left rear foot and snapped his finger, ¨Up.¨ It was then Marco noticed the horse was bleeding at its leg and he wondered if it was because of him. The horse lifted its foot and Ace grabbed it and looked at the hoof, touching it, before moving up the leg some. Stacy made no reaction to the touch and didn't seem to be in pain. When Ace let go of the leg, Marco sent him a look of worry. ¨Is she hurt, yoi?¨

Ace looked at him and gave a nod. ¨It seems so. But she isn't in pain. It happens that they step on some pointy rock or get a rubble that hits too hard.¨ Marco gave a nod, feeling guilty, thinking it might have been his fault. Ace gave him a smile. ¨Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. As I said, this happens.¨ Marco gave a nod, feeling a bit better by that. Ace moved to stand on front of Stacy and snapped his fingers again. ¨Come, so we can clean it off. I can't see where the blood is coming from.¨ The horse gave a sound, as if agreeing, before following the assassin down to the stream, not having issues walking. Marco had noticed Ace usually talked a lot with the animals he interacted with. It was a small thing Marco had to say he liked.

As Ace was sealing to the stream with the horses, Marco went and found a spot on a root that was hanging a bit above ground, not far away from the stream, making a perfect sitting space. As Marco was sitting, he watched as Ace cleaned Stacys foot, before looking at it. After some seconds, he let it go and clapped the horse. ¨It's only a small cut, nothing to worry about.¨ Stacy gave a breath as she leaned down to drink some of the water.

Ace gave as chuckle as he walked out of the stream. When he was closer to Marco, the first commander gave a small smile. ¨It wasn't anything bad, yoi?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨No, only a small cut it seems like. She'll be fine, but we should walk back.¨ Marco nodded. It was good to know it wasn't anything bad, only a small cut. As Ace came closer, Marco wondered if he was wet at the feet, since he had been in the stream. ¨Aren't you wet, yoi?¨ Ace shook his head, jumping up the root to sit beside Marco. ¨Waterproof boots.¨ Marco nodded, he should have expected that.

Before he could say anything else, Ace leaned his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. ¨Let me sleep for a bit, okay?¨ Marco gave a smile and nodded. ¨Of course, yoi.¨ Marco felt Ace give small nod, before giving a small breath, relaxing.

Marco gave a smile, moving his arm to lay behind Aces shoulders, placing his hand on his head, dragging his hand through strands of hair, before using his fingers to massage his head. He remembers his mother doing that to him and it always calmed him down and made him relax, and the first commander hoped it was the same for the assassin. Ace had helped Marco relax the other night, so he was going to do his best to make Ace relax. It seemed to work as he felt Ace relaxing more, starting to give soft breaths, making him smile, _Ace was already asleep._

Marco continued to massage his head, glad Ace gave him this trust. Trust him enough to actually lean on him and sleep. Ace had slept around him before, he didn't seem to mind it. But for him to be this close and ask for him to let him sleep, was something he was sure required a lot of trust from the assassin, and Marco felt really glad Ace trusted him that much. As Marco turned back to the stream, he saw Aces horse has walked up to them and was looking at Ace. Marco held out his unoccupied hand out and petted the horse when he came closer to it. ¨Ace is tired, yoi. He was up all night, maybe the night before that too.¨

The horse gave a breath, seeming to maybe understand it. It made him understand why Ace did this, speaking to the animals. It was calming. The horse might not understand it, but he seemed too like to be spoken to. Ace had a tendency to treat animals like they were people, having conversations with them and telling what he was going to do. It probably also helped the animals calm down, since they wasn't treated like something that didn't understand, Ace treated them with respect and care. How one that was this caring and calm could be the most dangerous assassin in the world was a mystery. Ace was nothing like the assassin, they were like two completely separate people.

Marco sat and carefully massaged Aces head, watching the two horses in the stream. It was relaxing here and he didn't mind to sit here for a while, as long as Ace got to sleep he could do it. Aces horse had at one point gone over to Stacy and checked out the foot himself, before giving the horse a rub with his head, as if saying it was fine. The two horses had then gone to a grass field and started grazing. It was relaxing, just as Ace had said. The sounds of the stream, soft light and wind through the leafs on the trees and the two horses grazing was a picture of calmness and was perfect for this moment.

It was around 45 minutes later that Ace opened his eyes and let out a breath.

Marco gave a smile when Ace moved to sit up, moving his head away from his shoulder, making him take his hand away. ¨Did you sleep well, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod, stretching his body. Marco smiled, Ace seemed to look relaxed and refreshed, which was amazing seeing as he only slept 45 minutes. No one should be used to that little of sleep, especially seeing as Ace hadn't slept for a day, maybe two or even three days. As Ace relaxed again, a big head came to his lap. Ace gave a smile and small laugh as he petted the horse. ¨Ready to head back?¨ The horse gave a nod, before shaking its head, going to Stacy and standing ready.

Ace gave a small chuckle, looking at him. ¨We should head back now, since Stacy shouldn't be running.¨ Marco nodded, he understood that. ¨Can I still ride Stacy, yoi?¨ Ace nodded, jumping down from the root. ¨Yes. It wasn't anything bad. She can run, but should take it easy. If you'd like, we can change and I'll take Stacy.¨ Marco shook his head. ¨It's fine, I can take Stacy, yoi. I like her.¨ Ace smiled and looked at Marco a as he also jumped down. ¨That's good to hear.¨ Marco gave his own smile as they walked to the two horses.

When they were nearing the horses, Marco looked at Ace. ¨How do you get her to bow, yoi?¨ Ace looked at him, stopping before he got close to the horses. ¨You move up to their side and move your leg out and towards their leg as you're moving towards their back. This tells them to bow so you can mount.¨ Marco nodded and walked towards Stacy, doing what Ace had said and moved his leg towards hers as he moved to her back. He was amazed to see it working and the horse bowing. Marco didn't waste much time mounting, so she wouldn't need to stand bowed long.

As he was on, he heard a chuckle from Ace as he did the same to his horse and mounting it. ¨These have been taught how to do it, don't go doing it on normal wild horses.¨ Marco nodded, placing himself in the right position, before looking at Ace. ¨Is it you who have thought them?¨ Ace somewhat nodded. ¨Yes and no. I have learned them a lot, but I got a lot of help from Azuruko. He was the one that learned me how to learn them how to bow.¨ Marco nodded. ¨Did Azuruko also ride on one of the horses, yoi?¨

Ace nodded and gave him a small smile. ¨He used to use Stacy. That's why she's so obedient.¨

Marco was shocked for a few seconds, before he gave a smile, patting the horse. ¨She's really amazing, just like her old rider, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod, using a hand to give the horse a clap. The horse was really obedient and that did actually explain it. Also explaining why Stacy and Aces horse was as familiar as they were. Ace and Azuruko probably used to ride them a lot together. Marco felt glad Ace was willing to lend him the horse, seeing it had been Azurukos when he had been alive. Marco gave a smile to Ace, ¨Should we get going, yoi?¨ Marco decided to change the subject, not sure on how Ace was with being reminded of his old mentor. Ace nodded and they started the walk back, walking next to each other.

As they now were walking and not running, it gave the first commander a chance to see the island more and enjoy the beautiful places they passed,also giving him a chance to talk with Ace. They didn't talk about anything special, but random things to keep the time going and having a good time. It had been really fun to race earlier too, but this was also nice, Ace also seemed to enjoy himself.

As they were nearing the beach again, Ace turned to Marco. ¨I had really fun, it was nice to ride with someone again.¨ Marco smiled. ¨I had fun too, yoi. It's been awhile since I've ridden. It was nice.¨ Ace nodded and leaned closer to him, Marco understood what he was doing and also leaned closer, connecting their lips. Marco moved his hand to Aces head, deepen their kiss, feeling Aces hand come to his head too. When they parted, both was a bit flustered. Ace gave a smile and leaned in for a quick peck, before leaning back to sit straight, still smiling. Marco also leaned back, having a smile.

It was always nice to kiss Ace, even better when he instigated it, showing he was opening up. Just the fact he had slept on Marco before was a big thing, at least Marco thought so.

As they got closer to where they had left from, Marco saw the other horses was still there, relaxing as they had before. When they got closer to them, Ace stopped and snapped his fingers in front of him, close to the horse's leg. The horse kneeled and Ace dismounted. Marco tried it himself, since Stacy didn't bow. When nothing still happened, he looked at Ace. Ace gave a small chuckle, ¨You need to hold your hand closer to her shoulder. About an inch away.¨ Marco nodded and tried that and was pleased to see it working.

When he was off, Ace gave a laugh. ¨Had you been a bit further away with your hand the first time, she would have reared. Which would have been interesting.¨ Marco looked at Ace a bit shocked, ¨Really, yoi?¨ Ace nodded. ¨Azuruko and I used a long time to make them know the different places we snap our fingers and react to that.¨ Marco nodded, amazed on how well trained the two horses were. They were Aces and Azurukos, so it was no surprise they were well trained. But that was just amazing, for them to be that sensitive to where they snapped their fingers.

Marco turned and patted Stacy, she was an amazing horse and Marco would ask Pops if they could make this a usual stop for them. Ace would probably like to check up on them now and then. He probably did anyway, but this way they could place it in their schedule. It _was_ a nice island after all.

When Marco turned to look at Ace, he saw the assassin was crouching next to some where some of the horses lay and Marco could see Aces cape and a small bag there, which Ace was rummaging through. When Ace stood up a second later, he had a small roll of bandages in his hand and made his way over to him and Stacy. When he was next to them, he went to Stacys leg and used the bandages to carefully bind it. When he was done, he gave her a clap. ¨There, just in case. Remember how to take it off?¨ The horse gave a nod and breath, moving her head to the foot and nudging it. Ace nodded, clapping her. ¨That's right. Just bite and drag.¨

Marco now understand more why Ace was as caring with Stacy. Ace was kind and caring with all animals, but he seemed to be extra with the brown horse, which probably was because it was Azurukos old horse. Ace most likely wanted to keep her in perfect shape as long as he could, also one of the reasons Marco wanted to ask Pops to place this island in their usual route. The horses, both Stacy and Aces obviously meant a lot to Ace. Too regularly visit the island and show that they also cared, would probably mean a lot to Ace. Marco was sure his father wouldn't mind.

As Ace had bound the leg and was satisfied with how Stacy seemed to know what to do, he turned to his horse, giving it a few claps. The horse gave a breath and moved its head to nudge Ace, making the assassin give a laugh as he gave a last pet, before taking a step back and moving to his things, lifting his cape and bag, before moving towards him. As Ace did, Marco noticed the horse Ace had said to be the leader had walked up to Stacy, smelling the leg where she had the bandage, before scratching her back, as if comforting her.

As Ace came to stand by him, he gave a small chuckle, making Marco look at him. ¨They care for each other. He's the leader, he looks out for them.¨ Marco gave a nod, looking at Ace. ¨Like Pops, yoi. He looks out after us and cares for us.¨ He could see Ace give a nod, looking at the horses. Marco now noticed how true that actually might be. Ace had said his horse was a lot by himself, but was respected by the leader, a lot like Ace were.

Ace shook his head as the leader went up to Aces horse, giving it a scratch too. ¨We should head back. Dinner have probably already started.¨ Marco nodded and when Ace was turning around, Marco placed a hand at his shoulder, making him stop and turn to him, and Marco leaned in and connected their lips. He felt a Ace tense, but relaxed after some seconds, responding to the kiss, a hand coming to his shoulder. When they parted, Marco gave a smile. ¨I really did have fun, yoi. I would love to do it again.¨ Ace gave a nod, smiling. ¨I had fun too. I would also love to do it again. Also, thanks for letting me sleep.¨ Marco gave a nod, ¨It was nothing.¨ Ace gave a smile.

Marco suddenly felt a breath at the side of his head and turned to see Aces horse there, startling him a bit, he hadn't heard the horse walk over. Ace gave a laugh and patted the horse, leaning his head on the horse's, closing his eyes. After a second he leaned back and gave him a last pat, before turning to him ¨Shall we go?¨ Marco nodded and turned around, heading back to the boat for dinner.

He hoped they wouldn't leave right after dinner, just so he and Ace could say one more goodbye to the horses. But they had too see.

But the day had been perfect up until now.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed_

 _We had a lot of Marco/Ace, which I tried to keep in the main focus. Hope you liked it as it showed Ace was really opening more to Marco. Still a long road to go, but they are getting there_

 _And Ace really do have a magical touch to animals, it even working on the phoenix. This will be explained later_

 _And I just wanted to say something, I know not everyone reads AN, especially the long ones, but I just wanted to say this. It really does make my day that you read this story, even more so when you tell me you like it, it means everything to me. I have some mental illnesses that often rules my day, and writing helps me through it. And when I hear how much you guys like it, it means so much to me, it means the world to me. I just really want to thank everyone who have stuck to this story so far, you are amazing people and I can't thank you enough for it._

 _If you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story._

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment_


	32. Ace of Spades Chapter 31 The Process

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _And we'll have some work in the Thatch and Ace thing. Finally more about that. I couldn't fit it in the last chapter, so here it finally comes_

 _Also, smut scene. Skip from where it starts until the -x- to skip over it._

 _I hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace was in a good mood during dinner. He had really enjoyed himself at Mara island. He really enjoyed being there and hadn't been there for almost 3 months. He usually visited every month, at least every other month, but hadn't had the chance the last three, since he had had a lot to do after joining the pirates and in his work. But it was really nice to see his horse, which he really needed to name, but the stubborn horse was stubborn. And he really enjoyed seeing Stacy again. He did enjoy being around the other horses too, but those two were the main ones.

He could remember when he and Azuruko used to come there and ride them and relaxing in the clearing. He really did miss that.

When Marco had come when he was with the herd, Ace though about asking him to join him for a ride, it was always nice to ride and he needed to try to get more used to being closer to the first commander. The island and the horses usually calmed him down and made him think of the good times. When he saw that Marco also was enjoying himself after they had started running, Ace felt happy, more so when Stacy seemed to enjoy it herself. Ace never really did let others use Stacy, Sabo had once, but that was it. She was special, she used to be Azurukos after all.

Ace knew Marco wouldn't hurt her and he hadn't planned on telling him it was Azuruko who used to ride her, but when he had asked, he felt he should, just because he did trust Marco. He would understand she meant a lot to him. He did understand that, even commented on how amazing she were, which she were. Stacy was amazing. And during the ride to the clearing, Ace had felt the same feeling he had when he used to ride with Azuruko. He felt calm, relaxed and happy. It was really nice to have someone to ride with again, even better since it was with his horse and Stacy, and that it was Marco he was with. It felt really nice and he really would like to do it again.

When they had been at the clearing and Ace had cleaned Stacys foot, he had felt the calmness of the place and felt his body relax. He hadn't been here for a long time and he always relaxed here. And he hadn't slept for almost 3 days either. He was starting to slowly feel that. When he had cleaned it and saw Marco sitting at the root, looking comfortable. Ace had thought this might be an opportunity to get closer to Marco, to show he was opening up. He was just not used to it and would need time.

When he had leaned his head on his shoulder and asked to let him sleep, he could feel the shock Marco felt, before he relaxed and said of course, using a hand to slowly massage his head.

Ace rarely slept on others like that, it was a bit too close for his usual comfort. But he could feel the place they were, as well as the horses presence calming him down and made him able to sleep for a while, to really relax for almost an hour. It felt good. Ace wished he was more okay with touch sometimes. He did feel like he was shunning Marco when he avoided it or didn't feel comfortable with it. He really did like Marco and would need to use a lot of time to get used to the normal kind of closeness for people.

But Ace hoped he would get there one day. And Marco was patient and seemed to understand it and let him use the time he needed. Ace had never been okay with touch after his first run in with nobles and it had only gotten worse after that. None of the assassin really were comfortable with touch. They did trust each other to some extent, some more than others, but they were often weary. They wouldn't go around and be as open as usual people, which Ace actually liked. He liked that they weren't too close to each other, but could still care for each other. It was something he was used too. He _had_ been around assassins most of his life, it was what he was used too.

The way the pirates worked together, like a big family, was foreign to him. Just having them care and worry for him was something he still hadn't gotten used too, especially the captain. Ace knew he acted like that with everyone, like a father, mentor and captain. Ace just wasn't used to it, used to worry like that from others. He was used to the stoic kind of worry Daisuke might have, or the nonchalant worry Azuruko had. But that was it.

Sometimes Ace wondered if he was too damaged to fit in with normal people, fit in with the pirates. Ace weren't like normal people and he knew it, but he couldn't change. He was terrified to change and trust someone.

Sometimes Ace wondered if joining them was a good idea. He didn't regret it, he was just a bit unsure at some points. He needed to handle it as it came along.

As dinner was coming to an end, Ace got another assignment. Going on an assignment might help him clear some of his thoughts. He was also starting to feel crowded and could use the time alone on the assignment. He had been with the crew at the morning and Marco until dinner, before being in the crowded galley. It didn't seem to be anything bad, just an information run. He gave a quick note to Whitebeard that he would be gone until around supper, then he left, getting the usual 'be safe'.

Ace was starting to get used to he smaller things like that, the small words he got when he left or returned. It would just take time. At least that was what Ace kept telling himself.

-x-

Marco was out on deck after supper, enjoying the evening and waiting for Ace. He knew Ace might be able to get to his room and not appear out on deck, he had done that a few times he was aware off, probably more than a few too. He had just talked with his father, asking to put the island they had just been at too their usual route, also explaining why. Pops had agreed and said they should do that. They had many island they had put on their route because others on the ship had family or something there. Doing it for Ace would show they cared and did want to include him. Marco was hoping to tell Ace the good news when he returned.

After waiting for almost an hour, the raven appeared.

When Dust noticed him, he gave a shrug. When nothing else happened, Marco gave a frown as he looked at the bird. ¨Isn't Ace coming, yoi?¨ Dust gave a nod, before moving his head so he looked behind the first commander. When Marco looked to where the bird was looking, he saw he was looking towards the commander's quarters. Marco looked back at the bird. ¨Ace is going straight to his room?¨ The bird gave a nod and gave a shrug as he opened his wings to fly. Before he could; Marco asked one more thing. ¨Could I join? Or would Ace like to shower or something first.¨

Dust lowered his wings and looked at the first commander, before giving a nod and caw.

Marco felt himself smile, glad he could meet Ace when he returned. As he was about to turn around and head to the commander's quarters, the raven flew to land on his shoulder. Marco was mildly shocked, before he gave the raven a pet as he started to walk to the assassin's room, having a feeling Ace would like that more than his room. There was probably a reason he wanted to go straight to his room and not out on deck.

When Marco got to the assassin's room and closed the door behind him, Dust cawed and a bloodied Ace appeared.

Marco was stunned for a second, but when Ace took his mask off and dragged a hand over his face, ridding some of the blood, not seeming to be injured, the first commander relaxed. As Marco got a better look at Ace, he noticed it wasn't as bad as he first thought, and it was mostly his clothes that was bloodied. Marco gave a smile, now relieved Ace wasn't injured. ¨Messy assignment, yoi?¨ Ace gave a small smile as he nodded. ¨But it isn't so bad. It's mostly on my clothes. It probably looks worse than it is. Some people stand the wrong way when they die, creating a mess.¨

Marco gave a nod, ¨It's just a bit shocking to see someone covered in blood, yoi.¨ Ace gave a chuckle. ¨That's a normal reaction. It takes times to get used to seeing it.¨ Marco nodded, giving a smile. He got that, it wasn't everyday one saw someone covered in blood, at least they didn't. Ace was probably used to it and wouldn't bat an eye if one of them was covered. Not that it was a surprise, Ace had been around assassins for most of his life and was used to different things than they were. They would get used to it, it was as Pops had said, it would be an adaption they had to do.

As Ace started to take his cape off, Marco leaned against the desk, giving Ace a smile. ¨We decided to do some changes in our regular course, yoi.¨ Ace gave him a curious look as he folded his cape, making Marco continue. ¨We decided to visit the island we were just at when we are around if we have the time.¨ Ace gave him a shocked look, ¨But wouldn't that be off your course?¨ Marco shook his head as he smiled. ¨It won't be, since it's now a part of your regular course.¨ Ace looked stunned for a second, ¨Why did you decide that?¨

Marco smiled more, ¨We thought it would be nice to have an early stop, yoi. And you seemed to like it there and care for the horses. This will make it easier for you to visit too.¨ Ace gave a thankful smile to the first commander, ¨Thank you.¨ Marco shook his head, smiling. ¨It's nothing, yoi.¨ Ace placed his cape on a chair and turned back to Marco, having a sheepish smile, ¨You didn't need to do it. I can go there on my own, I've always done that.¨ He said as he took his gauntlets off, placing them on the desk.

Marco shook his head, ¨If it means alot to you, we can make time for it. And it was a really beautiful island.¨ Ace gave a nod, still having the sheepish smile. Marco took a step closer to Ace, giving him a kiss. ¨We care for you, we want you to be happy. _I_ want you to be happy.¨ Ace gave a more genuine smile, although it still had an underlying sheepish look. ¨It really means a lot. Thank you, Marco.¨ Said Ace, leaning in to give a kiss back. Marco felt himself leaning into the kiss, eyes closing as a hand came to Aces back as he deepened the kiss.

When Ace leaned back, he looked happy, having a beautiful smile. When Marco tried to lean in again, Ace stopped him and lifted an eyebrow. ¨I'm bloody.¨ Marco shook his head, ¨It's just blood, I don't care. Guy probably deserved it anyway, yoi.¨ Ace gave a small laugh. ¨ _She_ did. But still, it's blood. Not the most alluring thing to be covered in.¨ Marco lifted his own eyebrow, ¨Didn't you say it was mostly on your clothes?¨ When Ace gave a nod, Marco moved his hands upwards, holding onto his shirt. ¨Then why don't we take them off?¨

Ace sent him a curious look, ¨I'm not sure if I should be flattered or worried that you don't care that I'm bloody.¨ Marco gave a small laugh as he slowly started to pull the shirt up, giving Ace the possibility to stop or protest. ¨What can I say. I'm not easily fazed, yoi.¨ When the shirt was off, Ace lifted an eyebrow, ¨Who was it that was fazed by some scars the first time.¨ Marco gave a small snort, dropping the shirt to the floor. ¨To be fair, I was more surprised than fazed.¨ Before Ace could say anything more, Marco connected their lips again.

As the kiss depended, Marco moved his hands to Aces butt and lifted him to sit on the desk. Ace had let out a surprised and startled noise, hands grasping his arms.

When Marco had placed him on the desk and felt the hands loosening, he gave a sheepish look, having felt Ace tensing up as he was startled. ¨Sorry, yoi.¨ Ace gave him a look, before shaking his head. ¨It's fine, just give me a warning next time.¨ Marco gave a nod, before connecting their lips again. Hands starting to open his shoes and taking them off, Aces hands untying his sash, making him give a moan. As he got Aces shoes off, he started to open the pants, noticing Ace holding around him with his legs as a leverage, so he could slip the pants and boxers over his button and hip, before taking them off.

As Aces pants and boxers were off, Marcos sash also fell to the floor. As his pants was loosened and he felt Aces hands move to his chest, Marco moved a bit away, panting as he looked at Ace, who also were panting, cheeks flustered. ¨Do you have lube, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod and moved a hand to open a drawer and grabbed a bottle and handed it to him. Marco grabbed it and coated his finger, when they were coated, he connected his lips with Ace and moved his hand to his entrance and carefully inserted a finger. As he started moving it in and out, Aces hands moved to his shoulders as he arched, back stretching and a moan leaving him.

After a bit, he inserted another finger and started to scissor them, loving the moans Ace let out. As he inserted the third finger, he started to kiss the chest in front of him, feeling Ace giving a strained loud moan as he arched, making him do it more carefully, feeling it was a mixed reaction. Marco felt Ace tense at some spots, making him change the place and finding out which spots Ace liked and what spots were sensitive. He found a few and tried to concentrate on them, especially at Aces collarbone, where he gave a real big arch as he moaned.

As he felt Ace was loose enough, he carefully slipped his fingers out and coated his member as he connected his and Aces lips, the kiss instantly deepening. When they parted, both was flustered and panting. Aces hands to came to hold on his shoulders again, making it easier for Marco to lift him, not that he was heavy, and lowered him on his aching member. Marco felt himself groan as he felt the tightening and hot feeling around his member, hearing Ace moaning and feeling him arching as he pressed further in.

When he was fully seated, he felt Aces legs around his hips, arms on his shoulders as he leaned in to kiss him, cheeks flustered and breathing harsh as he panted. After some seconds, Marco felt Ace starting to rock his body, making him give a groan as he started to move, making Ace moan and arch. As he continued to move, Ace moved his hands from his shoulders and placed them on the desk behind him, leaning on it as a leverage, half sitting on the surface. As Ace was somewhat perched on the desk, Marco moved a hand to the Aces thigh, caressing it, the other still around Aces hip, as a small support. It was easier to move and give thrusts as Ace was half sitting at the desk, giving some leverage.

As he continued to move, feeling his finish approaching, he moved the hand from Aces hip to Aces member, stroking it with his thrusts. Making Ace give an arch, his back arching perfectly as he moaned. When his body relaxed again, moans continuing from the moving hand on his member, giving small arches. Marco leaned in and connected their lips in a deep kiss. As he felt felt Ace panting more, arching and meeting his thrusts, he speed up the hand on his member, giving a deep thrust.

And that was it for Ace. His back arched and let out a moan of his name, feet pushing into his back as his face filled with pleasure, cumming on his and Marcos stomachs. When Marco felt Ace tightening around him, he groaned and managed a couple of more thrust before he also reached his finish with a moan of Aces name, riding out his pleasure.

As Marco came down from his orgasm, he felt Aces legs moving and the sounds of a chair scraping across the floor. A second later he was pushed down to sit in the chair, also slipping out of Ace. When he was sitting, Ace moved down from the desk, sitting on his legs as he panted.

As he got his breath back, he heard Ace give a chuckle, a hand coming to wipe something off his shoulder. When Marco looked at what it was, he saw it was blood that had come from Aces arms, and stained his shoulders and chest, probably back too. When Marco made a small grimace at the fact he was somewhat covered in blood too, Ace gave a snort as he wiped the hand on his face. ¨Who said it was 'just blood'? No grimacing now.¨ Marco gave a snort himself, using a hand to wipe it off his face. ¨I don't look good in blood, yoi.¨

Ace gave a snort, grabbing his shirt and taking it on. ¨And I do?¨ Marco couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him and looked at Ace as he moved to grab his boxer and pants, putting them on. ¨You at least look good in red, yoi. I don't. And it's sticky.¨ Ace rolled his eyes as he threw his sash to him, ¨A shower will take the awful red color away, your cleanliness.¨ Marco snorted at the nickname, looking at Ace as he grabbed some clean clothes. ¨I know you like cleanliness too, yoi. I know you're going to head for a shower.¨ Ace gave a sheepish look to the first commander.

Marco gave an understanding look, ¨Go shower. I can wait for a bit.¨ Marco understood Ace was going to shower and he would like a shower too, he would have loved to shower with Ace again. But he could see Ace had had enough closeness and touch right now. He had been with him and the others the last days, all the time actually, unless he was on an assignment. It was more than what he had been until now.

Ace gave a sheepish smile as he nodded, coming up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. ¨Thank you. It was amazing.¨ Marco gave a nod, ¨It was. And have fun in the shower.¨ He heard Ace give a chuckle as he walked out the door, closing it behind him. Marco let out a small laugh as he moved to somewhat tie his sash around his waist. Ace was opening up and seeming to be more open and himself around him, but it was still a road to go. But they were getting there.

Marco waited in the room for a few minutes, before he moved to his own room, grabbing some clothes and sitting down on his bed to wait until he was sure Ace was finished with his shower. It was 10 minutes later that there were a knock at the door, before he could move or give a come in, he heard Ace tell the shower was ready, before he moved to his own room.

Marco gave a chuckle. Ace did seem to get more and more used to being around them and him. It was a good feeling. He had a smile as he headed for his own shower, glad to know Ace was slowly opening up more.

-x-

After Ace had showered and told Marco the shower was now unoccupied, Ace spent some time in his room, relaxing and reading a book. He was getting used to everything, but it was still new to him and it took time to adapt. As Ace had been reading for almost an hour, he felt Dust telling he had a new assignment. Ace made Dust appear in his room so he could read the note. Ace had sent Dust away when Marco mentioned removing his clothes. Dust would still know what he was doing because of their connection, but he was at least not in the room. And Ace could block the connection.

When he read the note, he gave a small sigh, he had hoped he could get the evening off, but he needed to leave at once for this. Ace put his assassins clothes on, and as he was fastening his gauntlets, he went to his door and looked it the hallway. And sure enough, Namur came out of his room to head for watch. Ace quickly got his attention and said he would be gone for a few hours, 4 at most. After he said he would tell Pops, Ace left, heading to do this assignment.

The assignment went fine for the first hour, then everything got worse.

It was an easy assignment, he was supposed to free someone from a mansion in the west of the grand line. He had managed to free the woman easily, using his powers to put her in a sleep like state, before having Dust get her to a peaceful island where she could live or leave, giving her the choice on what to do. As she was on safety, Ace checked the mansion more out.

The person who lived here, just a regular sadistic person with money. It was thankfully not a blue blooded patrician, as he had been thinking at the first glance at the mansion. It was good to know they were still keeping it low, him not getting any assignments that had to do with them, knowing Daisuke hadn't gotten something either, he would have told him if he did.

But when he had moved to the basement, the woman for some reason not being held there, Ace felt himself sigh.

There was at least 30 bodies lying around in a cell room.

Ace had taken a deep breath, before starting to see of he found anyone alive. It had happened that he had found someone hiding underneath other bodies, hoping they wouldn't be noticed. It did happen that someone thinking that had managed to survive, since they were out of view and no one usually checked under other bodies.

As he had checked half of the bodies, he found a body that was still warm.

At first, he had thought the boy wasn't dead, but when Ace had gotten a closer look and better access to his throat to check for a pulse, he found out the boy was dead. His lips was blueish and there was no pulse. When he touched the boy's hand, the hand was cold, but the chest and neck was still warm, telling that he hadn't been dead for long, maybe an hour or two at most, and that was pushing it. The fact that the boy had been alive only a short time pryor, made him think one thing.

And that was, if he had been faster or gone to the basement first, the boy could have possibly survived.

As Ace moved the body, placing it next to the others he had checked, he softly held the hand for a second, as an apology for coming late. He hated it when he was late like this. All the other bodies were cold, meaning he had been alive when everyone was dead. It was a horrible thing to be alive around a lot of dead bodies, especially seeing as the boy couldn't be older than 14, but he could have maybe been saved and lived for many more years. But instead, he had died alone next to 28 other dead people.

Ace didn't usually bode on thoughts like this for long, knowing he would only fester and that was never good. But he always paid his respect to the ones like this. And when he was done with everyone, everyone being placed in a peaceful position, Ace would give a small moment of silence to everyone, paying his respect and giving a small apology for not being able to save them. Before he left heading back to the ship.

When Ace got to the ship, he grabbed his body with whiskey, feeling a sigh leave him as it wasn't the strength he usually had.

The one he usually drank was sold out and the man he bought it from had been for a month now. No one else Ace knew made anything in that strength. So he had to be satisfied with this, it wasn't as strong as the usual, but it was strong, about 83% if he remembered correctly. Ace always took the labels off if they had any, in case someone stumbled across it and saw how pure it were. He knew it wasn't good to drink anything this strong, much less what he usually drank.

As Ace had changed out of his clothing, he walked out on deck, thinking of going to the small ledge at the whale's teeth and drink there. It was a perfect place to sit, since he didn't think people knew off it. He knew Marco knew off it, but that was fine. One person wasn't so bad and Ace liked to have a place he could be in peace outside.

But as Ace was at the front of the skip and about to teleport to the ledge, a raindrop hit him on the forehead.

Ace looked up in the sky, at the dark clouds, and felt another few drops hit his face. As the rain continued, starting to rain heavily, Ace closed his eyes, head tilted upwards. Rain was sometimes a blessing, and right now, Ace felt like it was. Ace decided to remain out on the deck, not heading to the ledge. There wouldn't be any rain there, the top of the whale's teeth serving as a small roof. But this was perfect, there was rarely anyone out at night anyway, even less when the weather was like this.

Ace took a swig of his bottle as the rain continued, Ace feeling like he could somewhat let go. This felt good.

-x-

Whitebeard walked out on deck. It was late and he couldn't sleep, he had gone to his room to relax early and was now awake in the middle of the night because of it. He would have tried to go back to sleep or just stay in his room, but when he had looked out his window, he had seen that it was raining.

Not that it was anything special. They were in the New world after all, the weather was unpredictable and changed often here. But they hadn't had any bad weather for a while, they had been extremely lucky. Not that it was any storm or anything now, but it was raining, raining harshly yes, but only rain. He wanted to check if his gut feeling was right, he was also almost certain he was right and wanted to be there if he were.

As he walked so he could see the front if the ship, he saw the familiar back standing against the railing. Having his cape on as it blew in the wind, but the hood were off, head tilted slightly upwards.

The captain had a small smile as he walked up to the railing to stand beside the assassin. He had a feeling Ace would be out, it was raining, something it hadn't in awhile. It was no wonder the kid was out, with the hood off no less. It was one of his ways to deal with things. As he came up to stand beside the kid, the captain sent a look at the kid before he reached the railing and saw he had his eyes closed and a relaxed expression. But the captain frowned as he looked for a second more.

He was expecting the kid to be out like this, what he didn't expect, was the bottle of clear liquid in his hand.

The captain gave a small sigh inside himself. Not only was Ace out in the rain like this, but he was also drinking. He had a feeling the assignment hadn't been the easiest one and the kid was coping his own way by drinking, the rain most likely being a plus as he could relax and let go a tiny bit like this.

As the captain came to the railing, standing beside the assassin, Ace opened his eyes and looked at him, giving a small smile, but didn't say anything. The captain offered a smile back, before Ace turned his head to the sea. Ace was smiling and seemed to be in a normal mood, but the captain could see some redness in his eyes, also seeing some distinctive drops that fell down his cheek in a different way than the rain. Normally it was hard to see, but the captain had seen this a lot of times and could easily see the evidence of tears through the heavy rain. He remembers how long it took to make Marco stop. The captain had even used some time before he realised why Marco was out in the rain.

When Ace lifted the bottle and took a swig of it. The captain felt his heart clenching, giving an ache as it was clear Ace was having issues with keeping everything on check, therefore resolved to drinking.

The captain knew it would take time for Ace to get used to being around them, even longer before he would lean on them. Whitebeard did understand the standing in the rain and was sort of okay with it, it wasn't anything harmful. But the drinking was another issue. Especially now that he knew how strong the liquor was. The way Ace drank it, he would never have guessed it was nowhere as strong as it was. He almost treated it like water, not minding the burn or awful taste it must have. Which saddened him.

It only showed how used Ace were to drinking. Even he himself wouldn't be able to just drink something that strong and not have any reaction to it. Much less almost an entire bottle and not have any signs of a hangover. It showed how used he was to it, but also that he had been doing it for a long time. Just how long was something he was unsure of and he had feeling he started way before he could legally drink. Not that it stopped many from drinking in a young age, but no one usually drank something that strong.

When Ace took another swig of the bottle, the captain turned his gaze to the horizon.

He didn't need to look at Ace or watch him, he most likely didn't like that. He could just be here and not speak, he had done that a lot of times. He wanted to show that he cared, and if he could do that by just being here and not speaking, he would do just that. He didn't want to make Ace more uncomfortable and be more reluctant that he already were to ask for help or maybe lean on them.

When the rain stopped an hour later, the captain saw Ace drying his face with his hands in his peripheral vision.

It was done in a nonchalant manner. Using his hands to quickly wipe over his face, especially his cheeks, where the captain saw Ace doing it a bit slower, to be sure any signs of tear stains wouldn't be visible. After that, Ace stood still, taking a swig from the bottle, that he saw was almost half empty, now and then. If this was the same kind of alcohol he had been drinking when Marco found it, which it most likely were, Ace was really closing in on drunk. A normal person would have been either really drunk or passed out by now. Ace took another swig of the bottle and leaned on the railing.

¨I sometimes hate my job.¨

Whitebeard looked at Ace, shocked to hear Ace speaking, he never did when he was like this. Ace was looking at the horizon, eyes woeful. Whitebeard gave a nod, turning to the view himself, keeping the assassin in his peripheral vision. ¨Is tonight a night like that?¨ He saw Ace give a small nod, gaze staying woeful as he looked at the distance. The captain gave a nod himself, ¨There is nothing I can say to take away the pain. But know that I will be here when you need me.¨ He could see Ace sending him a look, before nodding, turning back to the horizon.

The captain knew Ace was used to be by himself, but he was opening up. Just that he said he sometimes hated his job and said he did that today, was something. Saying he weren't in perfect shape in some way. Whitebeard still wouldn't force his comfort on Ace, but he would mention it, that he were here, they he would always be here.

They stayed in silence after that. They didn't need to say anything more. Empty words would do no good anyway, they wouldn't help Ace any, the captain knew that. He didn't need to say more than he had. All that was left was to be there for Ace. If he just wanted this, the comfort of not being alone, he would give that. If he would want more, want to speak about it or anything, he would listen. But Ace would choose what.

When the captain could see faint rays of the sun raising, Ace straightened himself and stood up, sending him a look. ¨I'm going to head in now. Thank you for staying out with me.¨ The captain gave a smile, ¨It was nothing.¨ Ace gave a last nod before turning around and heading towards his room.

The captain could only look as Ace walked away perfectly normal, the bottle a bit over half empty. There was no way Acer weren't drunk. And yet, he walked like nothing, spoke like nothing. It was just as if he hadn't drunk any. It saddened him to see how used Ace were to drinking.

The captain stayed out for a while longer, before heading in to relax a couple of hours before breakfast.

-x-

During the next day, Ace got an assignment in the morning, making so he had to leave during breakfast and wouldn't be back before around lunch. When the kid had left, after notifying the captain during the breakfast, Whitebeard couldn't help but send a worried look after the kid. He had been drinking only hours pryor, and he had been drinking a lot. He had been drinking more before, when Marco had found his bottle, it was almost empty, it was only half empty when Ace had left for his room.

But for him to still be able to look as good and instant go to work like normal, was worrisome.

No one should be able to just brush off drinking a half bottle of whiskey like that. Even if it was a regular strength, he should have been having a hangover, at least a headache. But Ace, who he knew drank something much stronger than normal, didn't seem to even have any reaction to it. And to see it first hand on how little it affected him, made him really worried. Not just the fact Ace drank something as strong, but the lack of reaction to it. He knew that to be able to have such a small reaction to it, meant that Ace really was used to drinking. Something that saddened him. But he wouldn't force him to stop, many, almost everyone actually, were drinking on the ship, just not as strong.

Unless he saw some signs of it being a problem, someone accidental getting it or Ace getting sick from it, he wouldn't bring it up. He knew it might be a bad decision to let Ace continue like this, but he would trust it would be fine, that Ace knew what he was doing. This wasn't something new, it was clear Ace as used to it. The reason he made this decision.

When lunch came, Ace was back and still seemed to be fine and in the usual perfect condition.

It did calm him to see Ace was fine, it was always good to know his children were fine and happy. But he always wished everyone was comfortable enough around him to speak about their problems. Everyone always used time to open up and do that, but they usually did it after they realised he wouldn't judge them. But Ace had a hard time to trust or lean on someone, which wasn't surprising, but he still wished he made more progress than this. He had been a part of his family for 2 months, and he knew Ace trusted him more, but just barely. But he wouldn't give up, he would do his best to give Ace a family he could trust.

As lunch was coming to an end, he noticed Ace giving a yawn at one point. Something he had realised he had never seen him do.

He mildly wondered if Ace had slept the other night, but had a feeling he hadn't. When lunch did come to an end and everyone went to do their things, he noticed Ace leaving to the commander's quarters, hopefully to his room. Since it was a good and sunny day, many was out on deck and enjoying it. After being out for half an hour, Dust came and perched himself on his armrest, ruffling his feathers as he settled himself. When the captain looked towards the mast, where Dust usually were, he saw the nest he had made was nowhere in sight. It must have disappeared during the night or something, he would need to give the bird some new material to make a nest, the bird should be comfortable too.

As the captain saw there weren't many near him right now, only Marco that was a few feet away from his chair, he looked at the bird. ¨Is Ace asleep?¨ The raven only looked at him, tilting his head. Whitebeard gave a soft look to the bird, ¨He seemed tired at lunch.¨ Dust tilted his head the other way, before giving a nod. The captain gave a nod to himself, using a finger to pet the bird, which it seemed to like. It was good to know Ace was sleeping, to show some sign that he is tired, yawning as he had during lunch, did probably mean he was really tired.

The day continued to be calm, and he didn't see Ace before dinner time, making him hope Ace had managed to sleep for a while. But he also remembered if Ace slept long, he didn't sleep for days. That must be hard to live with that, but it would hopefully be something they could help him with as Ace got more used to being around them and trusting them more.

As they ate dinner, being in good mood as usual, he noticed Thatch sending Ace looks now and then, seeming to be in thoughts. He hoped Thatch would approach Ace so they could talk about it, he knew they hadn't talked together yet, it was clear based on the look Thatch had. Ace didn't seem to mind it and acted normal, which was good. Thatch needed to see that Ace really didn't blame him, that it wasn't his fault. Which it wasn't, he didn't have anything to do with his old family.

When dinner ended, the weather turned again and it started raining. Most was in the galley and had fun there, playing cards and other games, being in a good mood. He had noticed Ace going out of the galley, but he seemed to be heading towards his room and not to be out on deck, which was good. As the night rolled around, the weather getting better, not clear, but at least not raining, the captain was out for a bit, before heading to his room early to relax, reading a book.

After he had been in his room for an hour, someone knocked at the door. When he gave a come in, Thatch came in. The captain gave a smile, ¨Son, how are you?¨ Thatch gave a nod as he sat down in a chair, looking at him with a small uncertain look. ¨I want to try to talk to Ace.¨ The captain gave a nod as he put his book down.

If he could help Thatch speak to Ace and come to terms with that he wasn't to blame, he would do his best to do that.

-x-

Ace sat in his room, doing some paperwork, when there was a knock at his door. Ace placed his pen down as he gave a 'come in'. Stacking the papers as the door opened. When he was satisfied with it, he turned to the door to see who it were and gave a smile as he saw it was Thatch. ¨Thatch, did you need anything?¨ That gave a nod, fidgeting a bit. ¨Could we speak? About the… mark.¨

Ace gave a nod. He had been waiting for the chef to approach him, understanding this was something that really went deep for the chef. ¨Would you like to speak here, your room or somewhere else?¨ Thatch gave a small nod, looking at him. ¨Could we do it with Pops? If that's okay.¨ Ace nodded and stood up, giving a smile. ¨That's fine.¨ Thatch gave a nod and started to head out, waiting in the hallway. Ace walked out and closed his door, walking beside the chef to the captain's room.

When they came to the captain's room, he seemed to be waiting for them. When they got inside and closed the door, the captain gave a smile, motioning for two empty chairs that were placed for them. They sat down and Ace sent a look to the other two, waiting to see who would talk first and take it from there. When Thatch was fully seated, he sent a look to the captain, who gave a reassuring look back, before looking at him.

¨Thatch and I have talked about this before, when you were in the infirmary. The circumstances that he saw the brand, was something that we didn't plan and he understand why he wasn't told. But he still have issues with the fact it's his old family crest.¨ Ace gave a nod, he had realised as much. Ace looked at Thatch. ¨I get that you may have felt mad or betrayed since we didn't tell you. But what I don't get is why you feel guilty. You weren't a part of it.¨

Thatch sat still, trying to think, looking lost for a few seconds before he started talking. ¨I-, How can I not? It's _my_ mark!¨

Ace shook his head, ¨It's not your mark, it's theirs. You have nothing to with them anymore. You haven't for a long time, even before you abandoned them you weren't a part of it. You never held the same views.¨ Before Thatch could speak again, Ace continued. ¨I can't change your feelings, only you can do that. But if you need to blame someone, blame them. Blame the one who held the iron.¨

Thatch opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, looking helpless at Ace. When the captain used a hand to stroke his back, the chef managed to speak. ¨You really don't blame me?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨I don't blame you. I never did and never will.¨ Thatch gave a nod, still having the unsure and lost look. ¨I just… I don't get how you can't blame me…¨ Ace shook his head again, giving a small sigh. ¨It's not your fault if people do bad things. Unless you do them yourself, you have nothing to blame yourself for. You are not responsible for their actions.¨

Thatch gave a nod, before looking at him. ¨A-are they dead?¨ Ace sort of nodded. ¨Your biological parents are alive. The ones responsible for this are dead.¨ Thatch gave a nod, before looking at him with an uncertain look. ¨Who… who was it?¨ Ace gave a sigh, he had a feeling Thatch would know what had happened if he said who, but he couldn't not answer, that might make everything worse. ¨It was Theodore.¨

Thatch looked horrified by that. ¨That means… you were in the game.¨

Ace gave a nod. He had hoped Thatch didn't know what that man had done with his prisoners. Thatch looked at him, still horrified. ¨You got out… that mean… you won the game… right?¨ Ace gave a nod.

A second later, before he could even comprehend it, Thatch had risen and was hugging him.

Ace tensed, not expecting that. He managed to somewhat relax and patted the chef on the back. After a few seconds, Thatch leaned back. ¨I'm so sorry you had to go through that.¨ Ace shook his head. ¨I'm fine. It was long ago, and he's dead.¨ Thatch gave a nod, still looking somewhat horrified.

It was Whitebeard who then spoke up, having a frown. ¨Game?¨ Thatch gave a nod, giving an uncertain look to the captain, before looking at him. Ace gave a sigh and nodded. ¨Game. He would play a game where we had to choose between two things. We could either electrocute yourself, or the person to your right. Gouge out the eye to the person in front of you, or slice the eye of the person to your left. And so on. The game continued until one was left, and that person could leave.¨

¨I just didn't leave when I got released from the cuffs. I took the man out.¨

Ace could see the captain nodding, not liking what he heard. It was a sick way to play with his victims and Ace was glad he was dead. He wouldn't tell them how he took him out, that was something he didn't need to tell.

Ace gave a look to Thatch. ¨I'm fine. You don't need to blame yourself. I know it won't just happen like that, but try not too. It wasn't your fault. No reason to feel guilty.¨ Thatch gave a nod, ¨I get that now. I just… need time.¨ Ace nodded. ¨Take the time you need. No reason to rush it.¨ Thatch nodded, actually giving him a smile. Ace gave a smile himself. _Maybe the chef would stop avoiding him now._ He didn't like that, especially when it wasn't his fault anyway.

They changed a few more words, before Ace had to leave because of an assignment Dust came with.

-x-

When Ace returned from the assignment next morning and went to breakfast, he was glad when he got a genuine, or more genuine smile compared to what he had gotten the last days from Thatch. It was good to know Thatch at least didn't have the guilty look all the time. He did still sometimes look uncertain and had a guilty look flash across his eyes, but it was a lot better than before. Ace didn't change how he acted. Just because he now knew, wasn't going to make him change anything, he had no reason to. He didn't blame Thatch before or held any resentment towards him before, and he still didn't.

He knew it would take time for Thatch to completely accept it, that Ace didn't blame him. But they didn't need to rush it. It would take the time it needed too.

As the day progresses, they had amazing weather and a good wind in their sail. If the weather would continue to be like this, they would reach Palmido faster. Ace also wondered on how Stefan and the other wolves there would react to each other. They would probably not have any issues, they were a nice pack of wolves that cared for each other greatly.

It would be more interesting to see how _she_ reacted to Stefan, seeing as he was on a pirate ship. After all, she was really protective of her wolves.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _And I know it was a bit shorter than normal, but there have been some extra long ones before and the next will maybe also be a bit longer than normal._

 _And just a small thing for the next weeks. I'm doing some project work the next couple of months via school. This might mean I don't get to write as much as I would like and will be delayed. This go for both Ace of Spades series and my other story that I'm working on, Psychosis. If I'm really late, more than 2 days, I'll put a notice on my profile._

 _If you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story._

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment_


	33. Ace of Spades Chapter 32 The Progress

_Hello everyone, here is another chapter_

 _Well have some more bonding and hurt/comfort and slow build up and such_

 _And just a small spoiler of sorts, even though it looks like it, there is no smut in this chapter_

 _And do you remember in the last chapter, how I said this chapter most likely would be longer? As you might have realised, this is not true, really sorry for that. More will be at the end as too why_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace gave a hum as he read the request he held. It would be one of the more lengthy ones, helping to lead a small revolution always did. And it was a sizable island in the east blue that wanted help, it would take time to gather everyone and overthrown the ones who held the island under their steel hand, as well as he knew he had to lure them out, that always took a few days. ¨Something wrong, yoi?¨ Ace looked over to Marco, who stood beside him, having a frown.

Ace gave a smile as he shook his head, ¨No, just a more lengthy one.¨ Marco nodded. Before Marco could ask, another voice did. ¨Son,¨ Ace looked over to Whitebeard, who had heard their conversation. ¨How long?¨ Ace looked at the parchment again, he was a bit unsure, but had a general idea. He looked at the captain again.

¨At least 3 days, I think about 4-5. Hopefully only 4.¨

The captain gave a nod, ¨Do you need to leave right away?¨ Ace shook his head, folding the note and putting it away. ¨No. I don't need to leave before around 10 tonight.¨ Ace could see the captain give a nod at that, giving a smile. ¨That's good, son. Think it will go fine?¨ Ace nodded. He knew this island could fend for themselves, they just needed a push and someone to be their leader for a small while. ¨It will most likely go fine, only take some time.¨ Ace saw the most who heard it give a smile at that, the captain nodded. ¨That's good to hear.¨ Ace gave a nod himself, leaning back on the railing. He wouldn't need to leave until after supper, he could relax for now.

It was a calm day, a bit windy at some times, creating waves, but it was still calm. Ace spent some time out on deck and a small bit in his room, doing paper work, before he needed leave, being sure to tell he would leave after he left supper, getting the usual ¨Be safe.¨ From the captain.

He could feel himself getting used to this.

-x-

After Ace had left three days ago, nothing special happened, at least not yet. They weren't in familiar areas, so the captain was careful and had people on the lookout for any ships, people or anything notice worthy. One could come across a lot of people and things in the New World. He wondered what Ace could be doing, since the newspaper didn't mention the assassin at all. He had to be doing something when he left for this long ones, he would like to ask one time, he was interested in it.

As the day went on, a ship was spotted, a ship that had a flag they had never seen.

The captain had everyone out on deck and ready if something happened, but if they could about conflict, they would do that. They went in luck, as the ship and the crew seemed ready to fight and was charging them. They were a big crew, not nearly as big as them, but a somewhat large one. The captain got his crew ready and told them to be careful, as he didn't know how experienced or good fighters the other ship were.

When the ship was close enough, a battle started.

Whitebeard was a bit relieved to see that the other crew weren't a too good crew, they had no communication and just attack wildly, making it much easier to get the upper hand. It was still a battle that took time, but it could have been a lot worse. And it was good to have a battle now and then, to make sure they still could win and battle good together. They weren't the strongest crew for nothing. He could see his children using tactics and working their way around the enemy crew, taking out person after person. It was going fine and he was glad to see many of his children had gotten better in fighting techniques. Some did get injured and got help to leave the battle, some other crew members taking over, Marco flying above and viewing the battle from the sky.

As the battle was coming to an end, they winning over the enemy crew with some small hardship, the few who was fine decided to run away, which they let them do. They were on the New World, and they might as well let some go to tell the tale, that they still could fight and was the strongest crew in the world, the title helped a lot in many situations, and it was true, as well as Whitebeard was the strongest man, at least when it came to pirates. As the battle was over, they helped the ones who were injured to the infirmary, which were a decent amount, but it didn't seem to be anything life threatening, which was good. There were a few serious injuries, but that was it.

But as almost everyone was in the infirmary, Marco suddenly stopped, leaning on the railing. When Izou asked if he was fine, walking towards him, Marco fell to the floor before he could get close.

And just like that, everyone panicked, Izou yelling Marco was down, which made many halt and shocked, Marco _never_ got injured. He was a phoenix, the only dangerous thing was the sea or seastone. It didn't take long before Jozu was there and lifted the first commander, who was still unconscious, and carried him to the infirmary too, almost running. The only thing they could think off that could be wrong, was that he may have been hit by something poisonous. Poison still affected Marco, not as bad or fatal as it would have been, but he would still have a reaction from it. He was flying over the battle, he could have been hit by something.

As soon as Jozu got the first commander to the infirmary, he was quickly thrown out, Bay telling him to leave and let her and her nurses work in peace, she would update them later. Jozu told that they needed to wait to the rest, which made them worry. If it was poison, it could mean more were also poisoned. They told everyone to keep a watch, telling that the moment they felt odd, to go to the infirmary. They didn't want to lose any of the family members. Now they only needed to wait for an update from Bay. Hoping it wasn't anything dangerous, not with Marco it the other injured ones.

It took almost 5 hours before they got any news from the doctor.

When she did come to the meeting room, where the commanders and captain now had gone too, she gave an update on everyone that had been injured in the battle. There thankfully weren't anything too serious, the worst being a bullet wound that was close to the kidney. Aside from that, there were only minor and not as serious ones, like slashes and graces by bullets. When she was done with that, Bay gave a sigh.

¨Then there's commander Marco.¨ Everyone looked at her, waiting to hear if it was anything serious with him. ¨He is not injured, poisoned or anything, but he is _exhausted_.¨ Everyone gave a small relieved breath at that. It wasn't really good he was exhausted, but it was better than anything else. Whitebeard looked at the doctor. ¨How is he? Will he be put for long?¨ It wasn't the first time this had happened, Marco sometimes worked himself so hard he did pass out from exhaustion. It was rare, most likely because of his phoenix, but it happened. He had been out from everywhere to a few hours and days, the latter being rare.

The doctor gave a small annoyed sigh, probably because she always got mad when he did this. ¨If he were a normal person, meaning no devil fruit, he would have been put for at least a week, maybe two. Because of it, I think it will be a couple of days, maybe 3 or 4, but it's unlikely.¨ The ones in the room nodded. It was good to know it wasn't anything serious, that he only needed rest. The first commander did have issues sleeping and had probably been slowly overworking himself. It wasn't anything good, but he wouldn't listen to them and cut down on working. Which they understood, he would only roam if they did, and he did have sleeping issues.

The doctor shook her head, closing a folder she had. ¨I have moved him too the his own room, since we need the space in the infirmary.¨ The captain nodded, ¨Should we watch him? Too see if he wakes up?¨ They did sometimes do that, to make sure he slept and when he did wake, or if he did get worse. The doctor gave a nod, ¨It's nothing you have to do, but I would like to know when he wakes up.¨ The captain nodded again, he could spare a commander for that, knowing Marco wouldn't be happy if they let other people do it, he didn't like to be watched.

The doctor clicked her tongue, looking at the captain. ¨I know tomorrow is the day you are supposed to get the files to the injured ones, as we do every other week. But I would like to ask if it would be okay if you got the file in a week, so everything can be finished since we have new injuries now.¨ Whitebeard nodded, ¨I can get it next week, finish what we have now.¨ The doctor nodded. It did happen that this happened and she asked for a small extension on when to give the folder on the injuries they had. But if she would give the files to him tomorrow, it would have a lot of inconsistencies since many still was going through treatment and such.

The doctor gave a last nod, before she left, returning to her patients. When she had left, the captain started to talk to his commanders on what they should do now and who should do what. They needed to check on the rest, telling they didn't need to worry about poisoning, which was good, and they needed to do a count on their resources and equipment, while one hopefully could be with Marco. They quickly decided the assignments, Izou being the one to be with Marco for now. As they left to do their duties, the captain thought Ace might be with Marco if he had the time. He might not, he did have a lot to do, but he had had less than usual the last few days, just as he had said himself. He would see when the kid returned. He would hopefully be back later today, if not, he should return by tomorrow at the latest.

It was a few hours later, that Ace returned.

When he walked out on deck, he looked like he had taken a shower, his hair still was wet. When he got out on deck and close to the captain, he got Aces attention and gave him an update. Ace listened to it and seemed to be thinking over some things. When the captain told him that they were watching over Marco, too see when he would wake up, Ace offered to stay with him, saying he most likely wouldn't get any new assignment for a while. It made the captain smile, seeing Ace caring for the first commander. Before Ace left, most likely heading to Marcos room, he said that if he got any work, to get Izou, and that if Marco woke up, to call Bay. Ace had nodded and left, heading towards the commander's quarters. It wasn't long before Izou came out, heading to the kitchen most likely, to be with Thatch.

It was good to know his family was happy.

-x-

Ace sat and read a book next to the first commander's bed. Marco was still asleep and had made a small twitch now and then, signaling he might wake up soon. It could be everything from a few minutes to a day, but he would wake up in not too long. He might be able to handle stress and exhaustion better than a normal person because of his devil fruit, but he would still feel the effects after too long. Instead of feeling the effects after a day or two, as a normal person, he would manage to keep going for days, even weeks sometimes. He remembers Marco also sleeping a lot when he was in the infirmary, he guessed the first commander had been tired for a while now, but kept pushing on. A lot like himself in some way. It wasn't good to do it, but he understood it.

After half an hour, Dust appeared with an envelope.

Ace took it and looked it over, seeing it was a request for an easy information run. Ace looked it over, before sending a look at the sleeping man. Ace grabbed a pen and wrote something on the envelope, before handing it to Dust, telling him to go to Daisuke and see if he could cover this one. He didn't want to leave if he could avoid it. Marco had stayed by his bed when he was injured, and Ace did care about him, more than he would like to admit himself. It didn't take long before Dust said that Daisuke could cover and asked to borrow Dust, which he said yes to. If he could cover, he would lend him Dust to make it easier for him. He would make sure to repay it later, he did owe the man a lot.

It was a couple of hours later that there came a low groan from the bed and blue eyes opened. As soon as eyes opened, they closed as Marco have a groan, using a hand to massage his head. Ace gave a small chuckle as he closed a curtain in front of the widow, making the room darker. When blue eyes opened again, Marco used the hand that wasn't on his head to slowly sit up. When he was up and looked around, seeing Ace who lifted an eyebrow, he gave a small sound. ¨How long was I out, yoi?¨ Ace shook his head as he placed his book down, ¨About 2 days.¨ Marco looked at him shocked for a second, before massaging his head like that. ¨2 days, yoi?¨

Ace nodded, ¨2 days.¨ Marco gave a nod, and Ace took the glass of water from the desk and handed it to the first commander. Marco took it with a smile and drank from it, before giving it back to Ace, who placed it on the desk again. Marco sent Ace a look when he looked back at him. ¨How long have you been back, yoi?¨ Ace gave a small hum as he looked at the clock. ¨About a day and half.¨ The first commander gave him a look. ¨Have you been here the whole time, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod, making Marco give a smile. ¨You didn't need to do that, yoi.¨ Ace gave small chuckle, ¨I wanted to.¨

Marco smiled more at that and sat more up, back leaning against the wall. When he was comfortably placed, he looked at Ace again, ¨I'm guessing I'm not allowed to leave the room for today, yoi.¨ Ace gave a small laugh, this had probably happened before. ¨Maybe, but Bay said she did want to check you over when you woke up.¨ Marco nodded, looking at him. ¨Are you going to get her?¨ Ace lifted an eyebrow, ¨Do you want me to get her?¨ Marco gave him a look, making him chuckle. ¨You're fine. You're not going to kneel over if I don't get her. She'll come by when she have the time.¨

Marco smiled at him. ¨That sounds fine by me, yoi. Anything special happen while I was out?¨ Ace started to tell what he knew had happened the last two days, which weren't much. He had guessed Marco wouldn't want the doctor here right away, to just relax and don't get lectured. And this was nice, just sitting in peace and talking with the first commander.

It was an hour later that Bay came by, and was mad at seeing Marco awake and that she hadn't been notified, even madder when she found out he had been awake for hours. She gave Axe a glare, before she sent him out of the room. Ace could hear her starting the lecture before he closed the door, making him chuckle. And he had a feeling Marco would need to relax for a bit, most likely the rest of the day. Hopefully Ace wouldn't get any assignments he really needed to leave for, so he could stay here.

He was starting to really enjoy being around Marco.

-x-

And as some deities didn't like Ace, he got another assignment and had to leave. He had spent some hours with Marco, who was forced to stay in his room for the remainder of the day. He was glad he at least got to spend time with him, he did like that, but he still had to work. Ace quickly threw a knife when he heard some movement to his right, hitting a guard in the middle of the eyes, killing him. Ace was going to get some information and it was from a sort of though place, a noble's mansion, and Daisuke couldn't cover this one. Ace hadn't asked, but he knew he would have a hard time covering this one.

Ace got to a hallway and opened some doors, checking to see if he might find the room he was looking for. No alarms had been sounded yet, which was good. Ace tried to be stealthy, but didn't hesitate in killing those he met, this one noble wasn't an important one, he wasn't as bad as many, but he had information. As Ace opened a door and saw cabinets, he was glad to know he found the filing room and went inside, closing the door. He went over to one of the cabinets and started to look through the field there.

He was going to get some information on some other nobles and knew this noble didn't even think people would try to sneak inside to get information since he wasn't high up and had a lot of security.

As he found the file he was after, the door burst open and he heard some yelling, hearing a gunfire and seeing some knives being thrown.

Ace didn't have any issues avoiding the knives or bullets, and quickly threw two of his own knives, killing two who decided to try to attack. He quickly looked over the file, just to be completely sure it was the right one, when he hears some alarms starting to ring, almost making him roll his eyes. The two who decided to be 'heroes' and attack him, apparently decided to not sound the alarm, a stupid decision on their part. Not that it would have made any difference.

As he was sure the file was right, he disappeared in black smoke, reappearing in his room, having had Dust stay behind. He knew he would be able to make this without having Dust with him, only needing him to get to and from the island. He sat down and wrote a quick summary on how to went, before giving it to Dust, who flew off to deliver it with the information he got. As the raven disappeared, Ace stretched and took his mask off. It had taken a few hours, since he had to get past some sort of heavy security at the start, but nothing too great.

But as he took his cape off, he felt his mind slow down as he saw it had a gigantic tear in the middle of the back.

Ace touched the tear, feeling mixed as it was the cape he got from Azuruko. He knew it would get tear and wear, and it had a lot on the end. But this was a big tear in the middle of the back, rendering the cape unfit for more use right now. The tear was big enough so he could get his entire hand though, it had most likely been hit by a knife or something. He wasn't ready to part with it. Ace felt somber as he traced the tear, he couldn't fix this, he wasn't good with clothing. He could fix some things, like small and easy tears, but nothing like this. It was big and uneven, seeming to maybe even getting ripped at some point.

Ace turned to look at the door, getting an idea. It was worth a shot. Ace quickly changed into normal clothing, before he headed out of his room, carrying his cape.

-x-

Izou sat in his room, Thatch was preparing supper and Izou wanted to try to do some paperwork. He hadn't had the chance to do a lot the last days, having a lot of watches and doing other things, as well as being with Thatch and enjoying himself. As he was thinking of taking a break, a knock came at his door. Izou gave a small frown, not knowing who it could be. He gave a come in as he stacked some papers. When the door opened and he turned to see who it was, he was a bit surprised to see it was Ace. He remembers Ace was on an assignment and was supposed to return about now. ¨Ace, did you need anything?¨ He couldn't think of any reason Ace would need to speak to him.

Ace took a step inside the room and closed the door behind him, before turning to Izou. The sixteenth commander could now see some sort clothing or fabric in his arms, looking to be his assassin's cape as he remembers the colors. Ace gave a small smile. ¨I wondered if you had the time, if you could look at my cape, it got a tear in it. I know it might be a big thing to ask since it doesn't have anything to do with you or the crew.¨ Izou shook his head as he stood up. ¨It's not too much. I can take a look.¨ Ace looked glad and relieved by that, making him think the cape meant a lot to Ace.

We he was in front of Ace, he looked at the cape. ¨What is wrong with it?¨ Ace gave a small somber look as he opened it and showed a big tear at the back. ¨I think it got hit by a knife and made a tear, and it got worse as I moved around.¨ Izou gave a nod, taking the cape and looking more closely at the tear, or hole rather. It was big and uneven, a really bad tear actually. He felt the fabric was a special kind, and he thought he might have some of it. If he didn't, he could use something close to it to make it look good again, but not as perfect. He looked at Ace. ¨I think I'll be able to fix it. It might take some time, but I think I'll manage.¨ Ace gave a nod, looking more relieved. ¨Thank you, Izou.¨ Izou gave a smile, and was about to fold the cape again, when Ace got this sombre, almost woeful look.

¨If you think you can't fix it, don't, okay?¨

Izou looked at Ace, understanding there was something special about this cape, and Ace didn't want him to try and possibly not be able to fix it and maybe make it not look good or damage it more. He gave a nod, giving a truthful look. ¨I'll look at it more and see what I maybe can do.¨ Had it been anyone else, he might have joked and said he could fix anything. But he could see from the look Ace had that that wouldn't be a wise thing to do right now. This cape apparently had some emotional value to Ace, maybe a lot. Ace gave a nod, looking glad. Izou felt the cape a bit more, trying to completely place the fabric and realised it wasn't just a special fabric, it was a _really_ rare one, and _really_ well made. He looked at Ace before he could turn around or leave. ¨Where did you get this fabric? It's really rare and hard to work with.¨

He could see some emotion shining in Aces eyes for a second, ¨I'm not sure. I got it from Azuruko.¨

And Izou now understood why it seemed to mean a lot to Ace. If it was from Azuruko, maybe even the man had made it himself, it would mean _a lot_ to Ace. The fact it got a tear like this, was probably something that he didn't like and wanted to fix it. The small wear on the end was different, it came with use. But this could potentially ruin the entire cape if he continued to use it. He felt like the fact Ace trusted him to fix it, or try to fix it rather, meant he trusted him to not mess this up and not try if he was unsure. He gave a smile to Ace. ¨It feels amazing. I'll see what I can do and tell if I think it'll be too hard.¨ Ace gave a smile, still somber look, but smiled, giving a nod. ¨Thank you, Izou.¨ Izou nodded, completely sure it would mean alot if he could fix it, and he would make sure he could do it without making it worse.

When Ace left, he placed the cape on his tailoring desk and went to the fabric closet, seeing if he could find the fabric the cape was made off. He thought he might have a small roll off it. He gave a small relieved breath when he found it, and noticed he had a somewhat decent amount, meaning he could try it out and feel how the fabric was to work with.

He would do his best to fix this cape.

-x-

Everything was calm for a day, nothing really happening. As they were relaxing out on deck, the weather being really nice as it was sunny, no clouds to be seen, Izou walked up to Whitebeard, looking at Stefan that was lying beside him and relaxing. When he was closer, he sent a look at the wolf, before looking at the captain with a small frown. ¨Pops,¨ Started the sixteenth commander, getting his attention. ¨We're closing in on the island where Stefano is from, Palmido I think it was.¨ The captain nodded, they would get there in about 3 or 4 days, depending on the wind. He looked at Izou, wondering where he was going with that. He gave a look to the wolf again.

¨When we get there, will Stefan stay or come back with us?¨

The captain looked at the sixteenth commander for a second, thinking. He hadn't thought about that actually. Thinking they would visit and leave, nothing more. But it was Stefan's island, and according to Ace, there was other wolves there. Not many, since they were hunted down years ago. And wolves where flock animals, he knew that. It wouldn't surprise him if Stefan wanted to stay on the island with his kind.

Whitebeard moved a hand to pet the wolf, the Wolf leaning into his touch. Maybe he should prepare to say goodbye to the wolf.

He looked at Izou, shaking his head. ¨I don't know, son. We need to see what happens. Maybe Stefan will stay behind, they are flock animals.¨ The sixteenth commander nodded, sending a look to the wolf. Stefan might not be friendly to many, mostly letting him, Marco and Ace close to him, sometimes, although rare, some of the others were allowed to pet him. And even though they rarely were allowed close to the wolf, him mostly being somewhat hostile, never biting or such, only growling or just leaving, everyone still liked the wolf.

Even though he liked the wolf, he was a part of the family, he would keep Stefan away from his family. If Stefan wanted to stay, the captain would let him do that. The captain petted Stefan again, he would miss Stefan if he didn't come back with them. If that happened, they would try to visit the island now and then, just to see how he were, and maybe the island needed someone to protect it. He could do that, he would like to keep the wolves that were left safe.

He would do the best for the wolf, even if that meant to let him stay behind on the island.

-x-

The next day, Ace got an assignment in the morning, and it would take until the evening. It wasn't anything too bad, just a small request to free some people from a mansion, and Ace knew those people in that mansion weren't too bad, meaning the prisoners would have injuries and such, but nothing too bad. They were mostly used as slaves to clean, make food and such, but Ace should release them, they should be with their family. It wasn't hard and it only took time since he had to walk and be stealthy, not needing to take anyone out. He liked small things like things, when he needed to help people who weren't terribly injured or tortured and too see them leave happy. It was small things like this that helped make his work bearable.

When he got back to the boat, appearing on the deck, he was met by the first commander, who gave a smile when he saw him.

¨How did it go, yoi?¨ Ace gave a smile back, ¨Everything went fine.¨ He could see the first commander giving a smile and soft look, looking glad by that. It was a bit weird at seeing others being relieved and glad that the assignments went well, not used to people being as okay with his work as this. But it was nice, just something he weren't used too.

They walked to his room together, speaking about random things. When they did get to Aces room, he placed his bag away and stretching a bit, turning back to the first commander, ¨Anything happen while I was gone?¨ Asked Ace as he walked towards the door again. He didn't plan on being here for too long, the reason he hadn't put on any lights either. Marco gave a smile, ¨Nothing special happened, yoi. Just the usual.¨ Ace gave a nod. When he was close to the first commander again, a hand on his arm stopped him, and he looked at Marco. But before he could react, Marco had pulled him into a kiss, a hand coming to his back.

Ace tensed a bit on instinct, before he relaxed, moving a hand to Marcos shoulder, deepening the kiss. Ace acutely did like that Marco was doing small things like this, he was starting to get more used to it.

As the kiss got more heated, Ace moving his other hand to Marcos chest, Marcos hands moving lower on his back, he felt his body reacting to the kissing and touching, giving a moan when one of Marcos hands lowered even more, coming to his butt. When the other hand also lowered to his butt, giving a small squeeze, he gave a moan and a small arch. When Aces body relaxed again, Marco leaned back and looked at him, his hands doing a small thug, making him get closer to Marco. ¨Is it okay, yoi?¨ Ace looked at Marco, panting as he understood what Marco wanted, asking permission to most likely lift him, taking what he had said last time seriously, which made him glad.

Ace gave a nod and Marco tightened the hands on his butt, lifting him up and keeping him lifted, making him place his legs around his waist to keep himself up and making do Marco didn't need to hold all his weight with his hands. As he tightened his legs, their members brush lightly through their clothing, making both give a moan. Marco moved one hand from his butt to his thigh, the other coming to the back of his head as Marco moved him to have his back against the wall, making it easier to keep him up.

As they continued to slowly rock their hips, pleasure spiking in their veins, Marcos hand on his thigh tighten, almost clutching at his skin through the pants, the hand on his head moving to his neck as Marco moved to kiss his neck. As Ace felt the lips on his throat and hand on his thigh and neck somewhat clutching, and the wall behind him, he started to feel unsure, and was on his way to slow Marco down. But just as he was on his way to speak, Marcos lips moved to a sensitive spot at his collarbone, making him give a moan as he gave an arch. When he opened his eyes again, seeing the poorly lit and dark room, not able to make anything distinctive out, he felt his mind starting to slowly reel. When he felt a hand tighten on his thigh and lips, _teeth,_ on his neck and him being pushed against something, he did the only thing he could think of in this situation.

He leaned his head backwards, before throwing it forward, hitting whoever was pushing him down and grabbing at him.

As the hands and mouth was removed, Ace was startled when he fell down. _Wasn't he laying down with someone on top?_ The shock of suddenly falling, landing hard on his hip, had him confused as he used a few seconds to gather his mind again, not sure what was happening right now, which made him mildly panic. He hated not knowing what was going on. But as he heard a groan, _a familiar groan,_ and eyes saw the familiar shape in the dark that was clutching at a nose, _bleeding nose,_ he somewhat understood what happened.

He had attacked Marco, thinking he was in a _completely_ different situation. Thinking Marco was an enemy or someone that would hurt him. How had he managed to think that? Aces mind was still reeling and he had issues figuring it out, making him unable to calm down. He _really_ hated not knowing what was happening.

-x-

When Marco felt Ace suddenly tensing up when he was licking on his neck, he was on his way to lean back, but was shocked when he felt Ace give a lurch, even more shocked when a face hit him, hitting his nose dead on, _really hard._ He could feel his nose and cheekbone cracking. Startled, Marco let go off Ace and heard the body falling to the ground with a 'thump', followed by a confused noise. Marco put a hand on his nose and cheek, feeling the nose bleeding, his healing ability already setting in and healing the broken nose and cheekbone. When he looked over to Ace, no idea what happened, he felt his heart do a small skip when he saw confused and _scared_ eyes looking at him. It was then he realised it.

He had pushed Ace against the wall, holding him in place as he thought to try something different, to lick and slowly suck the neck. _He had scared Ace_.

He knew Ace didn't like to be on his back, that probably also went with having his back at the wall too. And he was _holding_ him in place, he knew Ace didn't like that, he should have known better. But he was caught in the moment. And he was a bit bold since Ace had been sort of okay with his other sudden advantages, like dragging him I'm for a kiss or lifting him. Marco cursed himself as he leaned to slowly sit up, but not standing, holding his right hand out towards Ace. ¨Ace, yoi.¨ Started Marco, going with the same approach as when he had turned up when the assignment had gone foul. ¨Are you okay, yoi?¨

Ace was panting, if it was from the startle, fear or something else, he wasn't sure, but he would take any chances. He had never seen Ace like this, and _it was his fault._ Ace took a breath, ¨I'm sorry.¨ Ace really looked like he wasn't sure what happened, and Marco wasn't entirely sure himself. He shook his head, moving closer to Ace while still sitting. ¨No, yoi. It wasn't your fault, yoi. I'm sorry.¨ Marco saw Ace trying to catch his breath, eyes shifting to look at him and the room, body shaking a tiny a bit. _He really messed up._

When he was close enough, he carefully placed his hand over Aces. ¨Ace, yoi. It's fine, you're fine, yoi.¨ Marco hope this would work. It looked like Ace was confused at where he were, making it look like he might have had a… flashback or that he thought he was somewhere else. Marco felt his brain almost halt as it came up with a reason for everything, why Ace didn't like touch, lying on his back, not being underneath or not have control during anything intimate or sexual. He worked with taking out awful and sick people, and they had managed to catch Ace, he had _brands._ What else had Ace gone through? Marco quickly placed the thought in the back of his mind for now. Right now he needed to fix his mistake.

When his hand touched Aces, the assassin turned to look at him, still looking somewhat startled and confused, an underlying look of fear in his eyes. Marco slowly gave a small squeeze with his hand, ¨It's fine, yoi. It's me, yoi. You're safe, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod, trying to catch his breath, leaning against the wall. Marco slowly moved to sit beside Ace and also lean on the wall, keeping his hand over Aces.

When he felt Ace calm down a bit, managing to somewhat catch his breath, still panting, but not as bad, Marco slowly moved his left hand to lay over Aces. Using his thumb to stroke it, his right one carefully coming to Aces head, threading through his hair carefully, hoping it would help calm Ace down. It did seem to work as he felt Aces body slowly relaxing, his breathing getting more controlled. Marco slowly leaned his head against Aces, feeling awful for making Ace like this. He knew Ace didn't like to have his back to things like that or being pushed, and he shouldn't have tried to suddenly go for the neck like that.

Marco closed his eyes as he listened to Ace slowly calm down. He would do everything to make this up to Ace, he should-, he _knew_ better.

-x-OUTTAKE-x-

Law stood in one of the inns at an island they had docked at. They needed to stock up on some things and many of his crew had annoyed him about stopping so they could have fun. He had said no at first, but they had been persistent, even getting Corazon on their side, the thing that made him reluctantly agree, mostly to keep them from annoying him even more. They still had two weeks of travel before they arrived at their destination, and Law would be sure to push them extra hard during those two weeks, payback for annoying him to no end the last days.

Just as he was about to leave the inn, only coming to see how much it would cost to stay, but none being in sight, a voice had his eye twitch.

¨Trafaguy!¨ Law turned around and came face to face with the brat again.

Law gave an annoyed sigh, ¨It's _Trafalgar_.¨ He said annoyed. The kid gave a small whine, ¨It's hard to say!¨ Law wanted to pinch his nose, having to deal with this brat again. As he looked around, he couldn't see anyone still, not Rayleigh or that blond boy, Sabo. He looked at Luffy, ¨You here alone, brat?¨ The kid pouted, ¨I'm not a brat.¨ Law rolled his eyes, ¨Luffy-ya.¨ The kid smiled at him, nodding. ¨I am, the others are doing boring stuff.¨ The brat tilted his head, ¨Why do you say 'ya'?¨ At that, Law did pinch his nose, knowing the kid would only laugh, but he might leave him alone. ¨Because I can't help it.¨ The kid tilted his head the other way, before smiling. ¨I like it! It's like how Birdy Blue Breast says 'yoi' all the time.¨

Law stared at the kid for a second, before he gaped. Did he just call _Marco the Phoenix_ , _first_ commander on Whitebeards ship 'Birdy Blue Breast'?

He wondered how he knew that trait of the man, before he remembered his other brother was a part of the crew. Then his mind caught up and he stared dumbfounded, ¨You like it?¨ The kid nodded, smiling. ¨Yeah! It's awesome!¨ He said with a gigantic smile. Law had never met anyone who liked the way he spoke, especially the 'ya' part. As he looked at the kid, he saw that there was something wrong with his smile, it didn't reach his eyes, which looked sad. ¨What's wrong, you look sad.¨ The kid only tilted his head again, before giving the half smile, acting happy. ¨Nothing! I'm happy.¨ Law wanted to snort at that. He had worked with enough people to see he went happy. It looked like Luffy wanted to cry.

Law got an idea and grabbed Luffys hand. Before the kid could react, Law brought the hand to his mouth, biting a finger, _hard._

¨OUCH!¨ Yelled the kid, taking the hand back and cradling it. ¨Why did you do that?!¨ Law looked at the kid, grabbing his hand again. ¨Cry now.¨ Luffy looked at him on question. ¨W-what? I'm not sad.¨ Law shook his head, dragging the hand over Luffys head, pushing him against the wall, taking his escape away. ¨Stop pretending, Luffy-ya. You don't need to be happy.¨ The brat looked at him confused and troubled, ¨But who's going to be happy then? If I'm not happy, others won't be happy.¨

Law could only stare dumbfounded again. The brat was sacrificing his own happiness to make others happy? Before he could say anything, the kid tilted his head again. ¨You're a good guy, but you're bad at cheering people up, aren't you? Even though you're a doctor.¨ The kid tilted his head again, giving a much more genuine and happy smile. ¨It has nothing to do with that I guess!¨ The fluttering in his stomach was back again. _How did he make him feel like this?_ And _why?_

When he looked at the smiling face again, not seeming to have a care in the world.

Law suddenly, unintentionally, leaned in and placed his lips over Luffys.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _And as I said, this didn't get so long. Mostly because I wouldn't be able to fit the pirates visiting Stefans island into this without making it way too long. And I didn't want to put a lot of unnecessary fill work that most likely would turn up boring. The next chapter will have them arrive at Stefans island and that chapter will be longer, this time I promise_

 _And maybe we'll even see more of what happens between Luffy and Law_

 _If you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story._

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment_


	34. Ace of Spades Chapter 33 The Island

_Hello everyone, here's the next chapter_

 _And we're finally arriving at Palmido, or Stefans island. Know many have waited for this and it is a bit late, but I have been sick, still is somewhat sick too. It sucks_

 _And I don't have much imagination as usual when it come to names, have used all up, so the person on the island might be familiar to some_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco continued to carefully stroke Aces hand and thread his hand through his hair, his head now leaned against Aces shoulder. He felt really guilty for this, it _was_ his fault. Ace was still trying to completely calm down, his body being really tense. It was clear he had had something close to a panic attack or something, at least being frightened some, and it was because of him, a thought he couldn't get away, that all this was his fault.

It took some minutes, but he felt Aces body slowly relaxing.

When Aces body was relaxed, Marco slowly leaned his head back and looked at Ace. He looked much more composed now, and he could even see Dust in his lap, the bird looking at him and ruffling his feathers, before looking back at Ace. Marco looked back at Ace, also moving his hand away from his head, but keeping his other over his hand. ¨Ace, yoi. I'm sorry.¨ He saw Ace nodding, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the wall. ¨It's fine.¨ Marco wanted to disagree on that. It wasn't fine, he had done something that really messed things up. He had started to get Aces trust, and he felt like he just destroyed all that in two seconds.

But he still wondered why Ace had reacted like that. He knew he didn't like to lie on his back with people over him, but he had thought it was only because he didn't like people over him like that. There clearly was something more to it than that. He had a faint idea why, seeing what Aces work was and the fact he _knew_ he had been captured. Even having so many brands and scars from it. He knew people were awful, sick and twisted and Ace worked with the worst. But Marco didn't want to jump to the conclusion, hoping he might be wrong. He gave a small squeeze to the hand he held. ¨Ace what happened, yoi?¨

Ace shook his head, opening his eyes but not looking at him. ¨I don't want to talk about it.¨ Marco frowned. He did get that he didn't want to do it, but he should. It usually helped to talk about it. Before he could voice his thoughts, Ace shook his head again, sending him a look. ¨Not now, okay. Maybe later, just not now.¨ Marco looked at Ace, before giving a nod, leaning his head back on his shoulder. He understood Ace didn't want to talk about it now and would let it go for now. He had a feeling he wouldn't get anything out of him right now either. But he would make sure to try to bring it up later.

Marco just stayed on the floor with Ace, he wasn't sure how long they just sat there, but it was Ace who moved first, moving his hand. Marco moved his head back and looked at him, Ace giving a sheepish smile. Marco gave a smile back, ¨You okay, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod as he stood up, Marco doing the same. When they were standing, Ace looked at him. ¨I'm sorry for headbutting you.¨ Marco shook his head, ¨It's fine, yoi. It didn't hurt and it's already healed.¨ Ace gave a nod and small smile. ¨We should head out, I think breakfast has started.¨

Marco looked at Ace stunned for a second, before looking to the desk and seeing the clock was already closing in on 7. Not having realised they had been here for that long. Ace had gotten back around 1 or so, meaning they had been here for almost 6 hours. He never would have believe they had been here for that long, maybe a couple of hours, 3 at most. Marco put the thought in the back of his head for now and gave a smile to Ace. ¨We should, yoi.¨ As Ace turned around to head to the door, Marco used a hand to stop him. When Ace did turn to him, Marco didn't move. He had thought of giving a kiss, but now felt unsure if he should.

But before he could think more of it, Ace leaned in and kissed him instead. When he leaned back, he gave a smile to Marco, ¨I'm fine.¨ Marco nodded, and Ace started to walk towards the door, Marco following.

He would do his best to fix this again, and to never scare Ace like that again.

-x-

After breakfast, Ace sat on his usual place at the railing, reading a book. He was glad Marco hadn't tried to make him speak about what had happened, as he didn't want to tell the man about it. He never liked to speak about it from before, and he didn't want Marco to think anything different off him for everything he had done and gone through. Most changed when they found about things like this, that they had gone through abuse, torture or other things like that. He would avoid it as much as he could, hoping Marco wouldn't bring it up. He really did care about the other male and didn't want to ruin what they were.

It was a few hours later, that Dust came and handed him an envelope.

As Ace read the request, he felt himself give a small frown as it weren't a request he could put on hold, at least he didn't feel like he could. Every time he got a request that involved children, even though a small and most likely easy rescue like this, he wanted to do it right away. Children weren't supposed to be captured. He was a bit relieved to read where he needed to go, knowing the children wouldn't be dangerously injured or tortured, but instead used as dolls and dressed up to look like pretty angels to sick people. But no touching, no one touched there so called 'lolitas' as they got called by the sick people.

After reading it and finding out a time frame he would be gone, he looked around, seeing that there thankfully weren't many around. He looked at the captain. ¨Whitebeard,¨ Started Ace, getting the man's attention. ¨I need to leave to do some things.¨ The man nodded, ¨How long, son?¨ Ace gave a small hum, ¨Around 10-11 hours, maybe 12.¨ It might be an easy one, but it would still take time. He had been at this place before, it was like a maze, and he would need to do some small things before returning the children to their families. The captain nodded, ¨Are you leaving now?¨ Ace nodded, making the captain give a nod back. ¨Be safe, son.¨ Ace gave a nod and jumped down from the railing, when he was down, he looked at the captain, seeing he still had his attention.

¨I hopefully will be here when you reach Palmido, but I can't promise. It depends on how long I'm gone and the weather you have.¨ If the weather continued like this, they would reach the island within 10 hours, but that was a long shot. It was the new world, the weather was unpredictable. The captain gave a nod, giving a curious look, making him continue.

¨If you reach the island before I'm back. Do _not_ dock or go on the island. Wait until I'm back.¨

The captain looked at him. ¨Why?¨ The captain frowned as he thought of something. ¨Are the other wolves there hostile?¨ Ace sort of shook his head. ¨They're wolves, they are always sort of hostile, like Stefan. But that's not the reason. There is a person there, she is the guardian of the wolves. I don't think she'll like that you have one of her wolves. She's _really_ protective of them.¨ Ace saw the captain nodding, getting an understanding and curious look, ¨Do you know this person? She's not going to attack?¨

Ace gave a small sigh. ¨That's why I want you to wait for me. I know her to some extent. I'm going to talk to her and explain the situation. She sort of controls the wolves, she's always been around them. If she thinks you took Stefan, she will be mad, meaning the wolves also will be mad.¨ The captain nodded again, having an understanding look. ¨We won't dock or go on the island before you're back.¨ Ace nodded, glad he understood it. When pirates or other ships came to the island, it usually meant trouble for her and her wolves, they had been hunted before and she's lost many. If the pirates stepped on the island with Stefan, Ace was sure she would be really mad and think the pirates came for more wolves.

Ace gave a last nod before he left to change, getting ready for his assignment. He was sure the captain would listen to him, especially after hearing why. Ace did hope she would listen to him and see that the pirates weren't at fault, but he couldn't promise that.

-x-

It was about 10 hours later that the boat closed in on the island they still were a bit away, maybe half an hour or so. They had been really lucky with the weather and had a good wind. Since the captain had promised Ace to not dock or go on the island before he returned, he decided to wait this half hour from the island. When the boat was anchored the distance away from the island, he got some looks from his children. ¨Why are we stopping here, Pops?¨ Asked Thatch, looking at him with a small frown. Whitebeard could see everyone also wondering the same, especially the commanders.

The captain looked at them. ¨I promised Ace. Because of some people on the island, a guardian Ace said. She won't be glad to know we have one of her wolves.¨ He could see his commanders nodding and looking understanding at that. ¨Do Ace know her?¨ Asked the chef, having a concerned look. Probably thinking she might still be mad if Ace didn't know her. The captain nodded. ¨Ace said he knows her to some extent. He will talk to her.¨ The others nodded, looking a bit relieved by that.

The captain did understand why Ace wanted then to wait for him. If they just walked on the island now, without Ace, the woman most likely might think they were the ones to take Stafan. According to Ace, he had mostly likely been taken as a cub and escaped on the island they found him at. He hoped Stefan would be glad to return to his island.

Whitebeard looked at the island. It was big and had a lot of forest and a mountain. They couldn't see any movement on the island, no animals, people or anything. The captain had thought that there might be some wolves or other animals walking on the shore they could see or in the tree line. He had thought the person Ace spoke off would be on the ready for them, either to greet or attack. They were a big boat and it was easy to see them coming. He was sure the person knew they were there. But he could see _no one_. Not animals or anything. Shouldn't there be some kind of movement on the island?

The captain wondered for a minute on how many wolves there were on the island. Ace had said they had been hunted down long ago, maybe there's was _very few_ left. He hoped there were some left, Stefan was an amazing wolf, so he guessed and thought the others were also like that. And if everyone was like Stefan, maybe some had other colors or something. But something he hoped for, was that the wolves would howl. Stefan looked amazing when he howled, really elegant. It would be even better to see other wolves howl together. That must be a sight to see.

The captain also noticed that Stefan had sat up and was looking at the island, ears moving as he seemed to hear something, or try to hear something. Whitebeard thought he might know where he was and hoped to maybe hear or see some he knew. What concerned the captain, was that Stefans ears had at one point been back and flat against the head, like he was scared or nervous. It didn't last too long, but he noticed it. After that, the wolf had laid down and seemed to be somewhat tense. Not defensive or scared, but not as relaxed as he used too. The captain sent a look at the island, wondering if the wolf had heard anything, he could have. They would find out soon, Ace would hopefully return soon.

It was almost an hour later that Ace appeared, appearing on deck in a cloud of black smoke, a bag in hand.

When he appeared, he looked around and saw that they were close to the island, and gave a small hum. The captain sent him a look, ¨How did it go, son.¨ Ace gave a smile, ¨It went fine.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod and a smile, glad it had gone fine. He looked at Ace, ¨Should we go to the island, or should you go first?¨ Ace gave a small hum as he nodded. ¨We should go together. It will make it easier to show that Stefan is fine and that you're not there to take more or do anything to her wolves.¨ Whitebeard nodded, he understood that reason. ¨Should we go to the island now?¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨You can go and dock, I just need to take a shower, it won't take long.¨

The captain nodded and looked towards Namur, ¨Son, can you tell the navigators to set sail and be ready to dock.¨ The fishman gave a nod and left to notify the navigators. When the captain looked back towards Ace, he saw that the assassin was heading towards the commander's quarters. They would arrive in about half an hour, he was sure Ace would be out by then. He wouldn't stall this.

When they were ready to go on the island, the boat docked, Ace stood beside Stefan, petting the wolf.

When they were at the shore of the island, Stefan suddenly perked up and looked at the tree line, ears up and listening for movement. Ace was the one walking in front, walking towards the tree line, Stefan by his side. The pirates walked a bit behind, but not far. They weren't sure if they should stay behind it not, Ace hadn't said anything to that yet. There was many still on the boat, mostly beaches many was weary of the wolf and they knew there would be more here. Until they knew it was safe, they would most likely stay on the boat.

As they got some feet away from the shore, Ace held his hand out, stopping them.

They guessed that that was what he wanted them to do, the hand was held in a stay put or stop motion. But Ace was still walking. Just as the captain was on his way to speak, to ask if he would go in the woods alone,

The words died on his tongue as he saw a large wolf walking out from the tree line.

The captain was sure Stefan was a large wolf, but that wolf that came out of the woods was much bigger. The height being at least two heads taller than Stefan. After the gigantic wolf took a step out of the tree line, he could see 4 other smaller wolves hidden in the tree line, these ones around Stefans height. When the large one was out of the woods,

It turned to its side and the captain could see someone sitting on the wolf's back.

The person, most likely being the one Ace mentioned, had short dark brown hair, markings on her face, tattoos maybe, that consisted of three red triangles. One on her forehead and one on each cheek, the top pointing down. On her head, he could see something he thought might be a mask of some sort, a deep red mask with some markings, and it was connected to something looking familiar to fur, maybe a fur cape. A dagger by her waist. She was wearing a white shirt and dark blue skirt, a teeth necklace and bands on her upper arms. She looked like a warrior.

The woman threw a glare at them, ¨ _Why is one of my wolves with them?¨_ She growled out, the glare shifting from them to Ace. Whitebeard, feeling he should help explain since the wolf was on his ship, was on his way to tell it was sort of his fault.

But as soon as he had started the first syllable, the glare of the woman was directly at him, giving a snarl, the big wolf doing the same with a growl. ¨ _I trust Ace, not you_.¨ She growled out, before looking at the assassin again. The captain gave a nod, deciding to let Ace handle this, seeing as she weren't going to listen to him, which he could understand. Ace moved a hand to Stefan, ¨They found him at an island, they didn't take him. I can explain fully if you would like.¨ The woman threw a look at them, before looking at Ace, giving a nod. She then made a sound and motion with her head, making one of the other wolves come out of the forest and up to Ace. The captain was worried at first, but Ace didn't seem to be worried or anything, looking like he was expecting it.

And when the wolf was close enough, Ace moved a hand to its neck as he walked to its side, and jumped on its back.

The captain and his children stared shocked for a second, knowing Stefan didn't like to have people on his back. But the wolf Ace sat on didn't seem to mind it. When Ace was on, he sent a look at the captain. ¨Stay on the shore, _do not_ go into the forest for now. I will not be gone too long.¨ The captain gave a nod. Before he could say anything, to ask if he would be fine, Ace made a movement and the wolf turned around, before starting walking towards the forest, Stefan following. The woman gave them another glare, before also turning around, going back into the woods. All the wolves, even Stefan, following. As soon as they were in the tree line, the wolves started running.

The captain gave a worried look after them. ¨Pops,¨ Whitebeard looked down to his side to see Izou looking at him with a worried look. ¨Will he be fine?¨ The captain gave a nod, ¨He probably will. He wouldn't had gone if he didn't think so.¨ The captain was sure Ace wouldn't have gone if he thought something bad would happen, he was a carefully person. The sixteenth commander gave a nod, looking more relieved, but still a bit worried. He could see the others also having small worried looks. And he could understand that. Those wolves were big and the woman did really look like a warrior. But he was sure Ace knew what he was doing.

The captain turned to his children and said that they could be on the shore, but not go into the woods, as Ace had said. Normally, they would have started to prepare a bonfire or something, but they had no idea of they would be allowed to stay or not. They would need to see when Ace came back. He wouldn't be surprised if the woman didn't want them to stay and told them to leave.

-x-

Ace sat on the ground, a wolf lying behind him, Stefan sitting to his left, the woman in front of him, also sitting on the ground, her big wolf behind her. She gave a look to him as she gave a pet to Stefan. ¨They didn't know he was a wolf?¨ Ace gave a nod. He had explained what he knew and calmed the woman down some. She was still mad, knowing it was her wolf, which he understood, but it weren't the pirates fault. ¨They thought he was a war dog, a big war dog. They found him south in the grand line.¨ She nodded. ¨He is in good shape, no signs of any mistreatment or anything. Does he still have his instincts?¨

Ace gave a sort of nod. ¨I know he still eats meat and other animals, I have seen him eat carcasses, but I do not know if he hunts. The pirates might know that.¨ She gave a nod again. ¨Do they expect to get him back?¨ Ace gave a small sigh. ¨I do not know. I have not talked to Newgate about it. But I do think he have thought off it.¨ She nodded. ¨I would like a word with this Newgate.¨ She said as she stood up. Ace nodded. ¨That is fine.¨ He said back as he also stood up. Before they got on the wolves, she looked at Ace. ¨Do they expect anything for this?¨ She asked with a small glare.

Ace shook his head. ¨No. The most they might ask, is to stay for a night.¨ She gave a nod, before giving a piercing look. ¨I will speak to this Newgate first. But if they do _anything_ to my island or wolves, _they will be sorry. No_ _matter_ where you stand with them.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨If they do anything, I will stand by your side. They are not to do anything to the island or the wolves if you let them stay.¨ She nodded and jumped on her wolf. She always rode that wolf, it was the biggest and the leader of them all, and she was the leader of him. Ace got on the back of the wolf he rode here. It was one of the somewhat bigger ones and was used to this. He knew most of her wolves were used to being ridden, as they had been used in battles before. But there were few left, 9 in total counting Stefan. There had need a time they had been over 40, but that was years ago, the reason she was as protective of them.

They then rode towards the beach again, so she could speak to the captain.

-x-

Whitebeard watched his children move around the shore and boat, glad everyone was not doing anything than walking around or talking to each other and relaxing. He was sure the woman wouldn't appreciate and would be a mad if they did anything, he had a feeling he was already on thin ice because he had one of her wolves. And the wolf she sat on, most likely the leader, was _big._ He wouldn't want to make her mad, or more mad. What concerned the captain was that he hadn't seen any other wolves. He had seen 5 before, when the woman came out. Surely there had to be more than those 5? He at least hoped there was.

After Ace had been gone for almost 2 hours, he could hear running in the distance.

It wasn't long before he could see the shapes of 4 wolves coming towards the beach from the woods. He could see the big wolf also was coming, as well as three others, one he recognised as Stefan as he was a tiny bit smaller and a shade lighter than the other 2 smaller ones, but not as white as the biggest one. They came walking of the the forest, but he had heard they had been running before. When they came out, the wolf Ace sat on, Stefan and the other small one, stopped, while the biggest and the woman on its back came closer to him. When she was a few feet away, the wolf stopped and she looked at him.

¨Edward Newgate, thank you for looking out for my wolf. He is in good shape and I understand you did not know what kind he was.¨ The captain gave a nod. ¨I'm glad he's in good shape, and I didn't know he were a wolf. We thought he was a war dog.¨ She nodded. ¨Ace have explained it. I do understand how you mixed the two, seeing as you found him in the grand line, where war dogs are common.¨ Whitebeard nodded. ¨I'm glad you understand it. I must say he is an amazing wolf, really elegant.¨ The woman nodded, ¨They are. Do you know if he hunts?¨ Whitebeard shook his head, ¨I don't know for certain, but I believe he do. I've seen him eating other animals I think he have caught.¨

The woman nodded. ¨Then he probably hunts. Again, I thank you for bringing him back here. If you would like, as a thanks, you can be allowed to stay for a night.¨ Then she sent a piercing look. ¨But if you or anyone of the others do _anything_ to my island or my wolves, you will regret it.¨ The captain nodded. ¨I thank you for the offer. We won't do anything to the island or wolves, the only thing I would like to ask, is if we could maybe make a bonfire.¨ She thought for a second, before nodding. ¨That is fine. As long as you do not use the healthy trees and clean up.¨ The captain gave a smile, especially seeing as his children seemed glad by that. ¨Thank you for that, miss?¨ The woman gave a small nod.

¨It's San.¨ She said with a calm look.

The captain nodded. ¨Thank you, San.¨ She gave a nod, and moved her wolf to turn around and sent a look at Ace. ¨I need to do some things at the other side. Could you check him?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨Tsume and I can take Stefan on a run. You and Moro can do it later if you wish.¨ The woman, San, gave a nod. ¨I will be back later. Until then, Ace.¨ Ace gave a nod and San and her wolf, Moro, started to walk to the woods again, one wolf following. Stefan and the Wolf Ace was on, Tsume, stayed behind.

When San and the wolves were out of view, the captain looked at Ace. ¨She seemed like a strong woman. She's the leader of the wolves?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨She is the leader of them. She's also a warrior.¨ The captain nodded, that made sense. She did seem like a fighter, a warrior. The captain looked at the woods again. It was a big Island and they didn't know the island's layout. He would like to have Marco do a small scout of it, just to know how the island were since it was so big. He sent a look at Ace again.¨Would it be okay for Marco to do a quick scout of the island? Just to know how it looks.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨That's fine. The only thing is that on the other side of the island, there is a fence, don't go past it, even if Marco's flying.¨

The captain nodded. He had a feeling this was the place San was at. It might be a special place for her or the wolves. Before the captain could say anything else, Ace turned to look at Stefan. ¨Ready to go for a run?¨ Stefan tilted his head as he looked at Ace, before shaking his body and perking up, looking like he wanted that. The captain sent a look at Ace. ¨Didn't you have a run with him before? With your horse.¨ Ace gave a nod and a smile. ¨I did. But they tend to act a bit different when around other wolves. It's to see how Stefan would act and react to the others, since he haven't seen them since he was a cub.¨

Whitebeard nodded, he understood it. And it reminded him of how he had kept the wolf from its kin and family, thinking he was a regular war dog, not a wolf breed that was hunted down years ago. He looked at Ace. ¨Will it take long? The run you'll take with Stefan.¨ Ace gave a somewhat nod. ¨It might take a bit over an hour. Just to see how his reaction and other things are.¨ The captain nodded. ¨That's okay. Have fun, son.¨ Ace gave a nod and made some movement, making the wolf he was on turn around and head to the forest, Stefan following.

The captain had a feeling Ace would enjoy himself in taking a run with Stefan, he did seem to enjoy things like that. When Ace was gone from sight, he turned to Marco. ¨Think you can do a scout of the island, son?¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Of course I can, Pops.¨ Whitebeard gave a smile, and watched as Marco took some steps away, before changing to his phoenix form and taking flight. He wouldn't do a too thoroughly scout, but a scout to get the basic outlay of the island. He was also sure Marco would heed the thing Ace said about not venturing past the fence, there was most likely a good reason not too.

As Marco soon also disappeared from view, Whitebeard turned to his side when he heard Thatch speaking. ¨Sooo… Bonfire?¨ The captain gave a laugh. ¨Of course. San did say we could, but only as long as we don't use healthy trees. Why don't Jozu and Blenheim take some and gather wood. They know what kind of trees to use.¨ Whitebeard could see everyone nodding and looking glad by that. Jozu and Blenheim were the ones who knew wood best, Blenheim being the one in charge of woodwork and reconstruction or fixing damage on the ship. Jozu was also good at it and knew his way around.

As the two commanders gathered some people to help with the wood, Whitebeard watched as the rest gathered some other supplies, like food, booze, blankets to sit on and other things to make it an amazing party as usual. His children were good at that. And the time until midnight would be relatively calm, especially until sunset. It was after that that everyone usually got really drunk and loud, always some earlier, but around midnight was the usual time people started to sing and yell, some passing out, especially when they had bonfire parties. It was something they got used to quick and he always enjoyed to see his children enjoying themselves.

As everything was setting into place, the captain finding a spot to sit, he sent a look towards the woods, wondering if Stefan would come back with them in the morning.

-x-

Marco flew over the island, admiring the beauty of it. He had seen many amazing island, especially in the calm belt and unknown uninhabited Islands. But this one was closing in on being one of the best ones he had seen. There didn't seem to be any damage from humans, the forest being thick and green, and he had even seen herds of large boars, elks and deers. The island had seemed so calm that he first didn't believe there would have been any big wild life aside from the wolves, but that was not the case. Aside from the animals he had seen, he could hear other small critters move around thanks to his hearing and sight.

It was a stunning island to say the least and he didn't understand how it was this beautiful. If what Ace had said was true, which is most likely was since he had no reason to lie, the wolves had been hunted down, meaning people had to have been here and attacked and killed or kidnapped them. But for the island to not have any really large effect of it was amazing. He had seen the fence Ace spoke about, it taking away a large portion of the island, so there could be some damage there. There were a mountain wall that covered some of it and he didn't want to fly high and prod, so he let it be. If there were anything really dangerous there, dangerous for them, Ace would have told them. As long as they didn't pass it, it would be fine.

As he was doing a last small look at the island, he noticed two large white animals moving fast through the woods.

Marco flew a bit lower, to see if it was the ones he thought it might be. As he could see them more, he was glad to see he was right. It was Stefan, Ace and the wolf Ace rode, Tsume if he remember correctly. They were running, but Marco knew they weren't running at full speed, making it easy for him to lower more and fly a bit to the left above Ace. He saw Ace noticing something and looked towards him, giving a smile when he recognised him. Ace made a motion with his head as he looked at him, a motion he was certain meant 'come on'. Marco flew a bit faster, as to say fine, and watched as Ace moved so he was leaning more forward and lifting his body a bit on the wolf.

Then the wolf sped up, Stefan following right behind.

Marco used a second to catch up, since the really fast sped up caught him a bit off guard. He had raced Stefan before, but he had never sped up that fast. The two wolves were running really close, Stefan only a couple or so feet behind Ace and Tsume. As Marco managed to catch up, he decided to go a bit faster, so he was a couple of feet in front of Ace. He heard a small and faint laugh, before he was passed by the two wolves. If Marco could have, he would have smiled, as he went even faster, going at almost full speed to keep up with the two wolves. He saw Ace send him a look, before moving his body again, seeming to get a better hold on the wolf,

Then he did a sharp right turn, running straight towards a dense part of the forest. Stefan also managing to take the sharp turn.

Marco didn't hesitate in turning and flying after, wanting to see how Ace and the wolves would handle the dense forest. It did take him a second, but he managed to catch up with them, flying beside Ace again. Marco sent a look at Ace, and saw that he was looking at the dense forest they were headed towards, seeming to be assessing it. And Marco understood that. There weren't much space between the trees, he wasn't sure if they would manage to get through at this speed. But Ace didn't slow down, he kept going full speed towards the forest. Marco was thinking of slowing down, not sure how it would go.

But then they reached the forest and Tsume did amazing manoeuvres to avoid the trees, continuing at the full speed. He could see Ace looking back at him and Stefan, having a smile. Marco was mildly shocked to see the wolf still managing the manoeuvres, giving him the thought that this wasn't the first time. Stefan was having a bit of a harder time with some of the movement and slowed down, making Ace also do the same. They were still going fast, but not full speed. Marco did have some issues with keeping up with the manoeuvres, not used to maneuvering between trees like this.

But it was _really fun._

It wasn't just that he enjoyed to fly, but that he was racing against someone, and actually having a hard time with it. That was something that hadn't really happened before. Had they been going in a straight line or at least not doing manoeuvres like this, he would have maybe been a tiny bit faster. But it did seem like Tsume might be faster than Stefan. The wolf was at least much more adapt in maneuvering like than Stefan. Marco managed to get some speed again so he was beside Ace again, keeping up. When he sent a look at Ace, he really did seem to enjoy himself, as he had a smile.

As they continued through the forest, Ace made sure that Stefan managed to keep up, sometimes going faster to see if he could manage. And if Stefan fell behind, he would slow down a tiny bit. Stefan did seem to manage it better with time, and Marco had to say the same about himself. It got easier as he got more into it, but it took a lot of concentration. They continued to speed through the forest for some time, before the density of the trees slowly eased up, making so they could run faster in a straight line.

And to Marcos amazement and surprise, he was outrun a tiny bit by _both_ wolves.

Last time he had raced Stefan, he was faster. But now he was some feet behind and couldn't catch up to none of them. He did realise Tsume might be faster than him, but he couldn't understand how Stefan was. Then he remembered Ace had said that they acted different when around their own kin. That might explain how Stefan was suddenly faster than him. It didn't stop him from trying though. He did his best to catch up, and managed to get a feet closer, but still a couple behind.

As they continued to run through some open forest, he saw something he thought looked like a dead end in front, a cliff edge it seemed like. He didn't know if it was far down to the bottom or of there was anything there at all. They _were_ close to the ocean after all. He did guess Ace had a plan and knew where they were and if it was safe. As they continued towards the end of the land, Marco started to see that he couldn't see the bottom, not land at least, only water, which worried him. Surely Ace had a plan that didn't involve going close to the cliff.

As they got even closer to the cliff, Marco was thinking more and more of making a sound to see if this was a part of the plan. Just as he was about to do it, Tsume quickly took a left turn and ran close to the cliff, maybe a feet or so away from the edge, making Marco a tiny bit nervous that one wrong step towards the cliff could end bad. But Ace did seem to have control of the situation.

But as they continued close to the cliff, Tsume suddenly took a leap off it, Stefan following.

Not that Marco would admit it, but he let out a small shocked sound as the wolf just leapt off. As Marco flew over the cliff to see if he could get Ace before he fell, he saw that the two wolves were jumping on small protrusions on the cliff side, jumping towards the beach a bit away, seeming to have done this before. Marco felt a small relieved breath leave him as Ace was fine, probably having planned this. As Marco looked down, he saw that there were the ocean below. Meaning that if they fell, they would meet the water.

Marco decided to not think of it, especially seeing as Tsume was good at the jumping from small path to path, and Stefan being decent at it. It would go fine, but he still flew in circles above and watched them in case. As they were closing more and more on the beach in front of them, Marco felt more relieved by each jump, glad to know they were soon down. If he remembered correctly, they weren't too far away from the place they were docked. It would take a few minutes to get there of they ran, but to bad. There weren't long left before the wolves were down on the beach side, just a few more jumps before they would be able to jump to the safe ground. But as they were 20 feet away from the safe beach,

Tsume suddenly took a leap to the right, jumping _straight towards the ocean_.

And it wasn't just the fact the wolf did that, but that Marco could see the shock on Aces face, this clearly _not_ being a part of the plan. And they were already close to the ocean, so before Marco could react, or even Ace it seems like,

They disappeared in the dark water, Stefan following.

Marco stared at the water in shock, no idea what to do right now. The wolves would probably be able to just swim to the beach. But Ace was a devil fruit user, he would _sink_. And Marco couldn't save him, since he would sink too. As he was thinking of flying to get someone to swim after the assassin, Thatch or someone, he heard a splash from the water, before a few hacking coughs. When he looked down, he let out a really relieved breath as he saw Ace was still on Tsumes back. He was now more leaning on the back as the seawater took his power away, coughing as he maybe had swallowed some water.

Tsume started to swim to the beach, and he could also see Stefan surfacing and also swimming to the beach. When Ace seemed to get his breath back, stopping to cough, he sent a look up at him and shrugged, having an amused smile. Marco was sure his eye twitched as Ace was so nonchalant about falling in the water. Marco decided to fly to the shore and wait for them to swim there, changing back to his human form as he waited.

When the wolves got to the beach, did both wolves shake their bodies to rid some of the water. What made him chuckle, was seeing Ace doing the same when Tsume stopped, shaking his head and giving a small chuckle as he gave a clap to Tsume. ¨Did you really need to do that, Tsume?¨ Asked Ace, a somewhat amused voice. ¨It was really unnecessary.¨ Tsume just made a small snort as he moved to look behind him, looking at Stefan, who tilted his head. When Tsume shook his head and took some steps more on the beach, Ace looked at Marco. ¨That was a fun race.¨

Marco gave Ace a look. ¨It was, yoi. At least until someone decided to take a swim.¨ Ace laughed at that, clapping Tsume. ¨Tsume sometimes thinks a swim is a perfect end. And he likes to do small things like that.¨ Marco gave an almost shocked look to Ace. ¨'Small things', yoi? You do realise you _can't_ swim. You could have drowned.¨ Ace gave a small chuckle as he waved a hand to him, not at all fazed by it. ¨Tsume knows to make sure I'm still on. He's done it before.¨ Marco wanted to pinch his nose. Ace was _way_ to nonchalant about all this.

Before he could say anything else, Ace spoke again. ¨It's fine, Marco. I knew it would go fine. Ready to head back to the others?¨ Marco gave a nod, still a bit annoyed by the nonchalant attitude. But Ace did seem he knew what to do. ¨I am, yoi. And I'm guessing you want to get some dry clothes.¨ Ace gave a chuckle. ¨I would like that.¨ Ace then looked at him. ¨Would you like to walk, or jump on? It is a small distance we need to go.¨ Marco sent a look at the wolf, who seemed to give a glare. ¨I think I can walk, yoi. And I don't want to get wet either.¨

Ace lifted an eyebrow at him. ¨You sure? Tsume isn't too dangerous.¨ Marco gave a nod and walked up to stand between Stefan and Tsume, petting Stefan. ¨I'm sure, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨That's fine. How did the scouting go?¨ Asked Ace as he started to slowly walk towards where the ship most likely were docked. Marco walking between Tsume and Stefan. Marco gave a small hum. ¨It's a really beautiful island, yoi. It's so full of life and calm, much more than I believed at first.¨ He saw Ace give a nod. ¨It is. Every animal knows to not be close to the shore, since it can attract unwanted people.¨

Marco nodded. ¨Do the wolves hunt the animals here?¨ Ace nodded. ¨They do. But there are a lot of animals now, it wasn't so many before, when there were more wolves that hunted.¨ Marco gave a nod and looked at Tsume, he seemed to be about Stefans age maybe, based on color and fur. ¨How many wolves used there to be, yoi?¨ Ace gave a pet to Tsume. ¨There used to be over 40. Now there are 9 left, counting Stefan.¨ Marco sent a shocked look to Ace, knowing it was true when he saw the small sombre look. ¨Why did people hunt them, yoi?¨

Ace gave a small sigh. ¨Their fur, teeth, claws and bones are worth _a lot._ When people found out about them, they came in great numbers to get everything. The adults were killed, while the cubs was kept alive to grow to decent sizes to be killed.¨ Marco used a hand to pet Stefan, now knowing or having hears anything about this. ¨How have it never gotten in the news, yoi?¨ Ace shook his head, ¨San managed to fend off many, but suffered great losses too. The rest that was taken away, was gathered by the assassins. There was no one left to tell the tale. When it ended, there was only 12 wolves left. Some have died of age, while some have been born.¨

Marco gave a nod, now understanding why the woman, San, was as protective of the wolves. She had almost lost all of them. ¨How long ago was this?¨ He could see Ace think for a second, ¨I think it was about 8 years ago, closing in on 9.¨ Marco nodded. That did fit. They had found Stefan a bit over 8 years ago, and the he couldn't be older than a few months. He was really small and tiny then, clearly a cub. Marco sent a look at Ace. ¨I'm glad there was some wolves left, that they didn't manage to take all of them, yoi. They are amazing creatures.¨ Ace gave a nod, petting Tsume. ¨They are.¨

They continued to walk towards the beach where they were docked, talking about small things.

-x-

Whitebeard sat and watched as his children fixed everything before sundown and was having a good time. They had found wood for a bonfire, but bit yet lit it, wanting to wait until it was darker. They had seen no signs of other wolves yet, but had caught a glimpse of a stray critter now and then, but that was it. The captain was starting to think that there weren't many wolves here, and he hoped the thought was wrong. Both Ace and Marco had been gone for about an hour now, and he wondered then they would return too. There hadn't been any sign of the woman either, but it might happen that they wouldn't see her again. She seemed like a person who really was protective of her wolves, which he could understand.

It was an hour later, that he saw three shapes come walking towards them on the beach.

As they got closer, the captain could see it was Marco, Ace, Stefan and the wolf Ace was on. The captain gave a smile as they came walking towards them, seeing to be in a good mood. Yet had probably seen each other while both were out and doing their thing and decided to walk back together. Marco was walking between the two wolves, while Ace sat on one wolf, Tsume if memory serves right. When they got closer, he saw that all of them, aside from Marco, was wet, and wondered why that was. As the others also noticed them coming back, he saw Thatch look at them with a frown. ¨Why are you wet?¨ Which got everyone's attention, and everyone wondered the same.

Ace gave a small chuckle as he petted the wolf he was on. ¨Tsume decided it would be fun to take a swim, and dragged me with him.¨

The captain blinked once, to be sure he heard right, and could see many looked stunned at the assassin. Thatch gave a baffled look. ¨You do realise devil fruit users and swimming _do not_ belong in the same sentence? You _can't_ swim.¨ Ace gave another chuckle as he jumped down from the wolf, giving it a pat. ¨I know. But Tsume got me, he's done it before.¨ The captain could see Thatch gaping and Marco shaking his head, clearly also not at all impressed by the nonchalant attitude, probably thinking the same when he heard it, or thinking it went wrong if he saw it.

As most of his children stared at the assassin, Marco looking annoyed, he couldn't help but laugh. He could see everyone looking at him, wondering why he wasn't at all worried that the kid had fallen in the water, even though he was a devil fruit user. He looked amused at Ace. ¨Was it fun?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨It was.¨ Then the kid turned to look at the wolf. ¨Now be nice.¨ The wolf shook his head, before he went and led down a bit away from them, close to the forest. Ace shook his head as he headed towards the ship. ¨I need to change clothes.¨ The captain gave another laugh as the assassin headed to do that. He was sure Ace had some control over the situation when he took a swim.

Marco shook his head as he came to sit beside him. ¨You're way to nonchalant too, yoi.¨ The captain gave a chuckle. ¨I'm sure he had some control over the situation, son.¨ Marco gave a sigh, ¨It didn't look like it when the wolf leapt from the cliff.¨ The captain gave a small laugh, it sounded like a story he wanted to hear later. He gave a smile when Stefan came over and laid down beside him, giving a breath as he relaxed. When the captain moved a hand to pet him, he heard a small growl from the other wolf, Tsume. When he looked at Tsume, he was glaring at him, having a snarl.

As Whitebeard was on his way to take his hand away, not wanting to provoke the other wolf, Stefan let out a growl of his own as he snarled back, moving his head into his hand.

The captain could clearly see Tsume was not pleased by that, but didn't move. He continued to glare at him, having a small snarl, Stefan having the same. It was then the captain realised Tsume didn't want him to touch Stefan and therefor growled at him. But Stefan didn't appreciate that and growled back. Whitebeard had never heard Stefan do that before, standing up for him like that, to his own kin no less. Both wolves slowly moved to lay down again with their heads, the snarl going away, but Tsume keeping the glare at him. Whitebeard gave a pet to Stefan carefully, before moving his hand, not wanting to provoke the wolf more.

It wasn't long before Ace came out again, wearing dry clothes, hair still wet. When he came out on the beach, he sat down next to a rock, the captain noticing him placing himself between the two wolves, probably seeing the glare Tsume was sending him. When he was seated, the captain looked at him. ¨Son, is San coming back again today?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨She will. She just have stuff to do and check, and she would want to check up here to see if everything is fine.¨ The captain gave a nod. He hoped to maybe speak to the woman again, to hear more about the wolves and island if she was willing to share.

As time moved along, the sun started to set and everyone started to slowly drink more and having fun. He could see them sending unsure looks at the wolf lying behind Ace, and he noticed they didn't drink as much as usual, since they were at an island with wolves and a woman who protected the wolves and island and didn't seem too fond of visitors. The captain was glad she had let them stay, since it would be a while until their next stop now. It was always nice with a break.

When the sun was almost below the horizon, the sky in a mass of beautiful colors, the bonfire was lit, making many give a cheer. It always made the captain happy to see everyone really enjoying themselves like this, it was nice.

When the sun was completely gone behind the horizon, the sky dark, San came out of the woods, sitting on her big wolf.

When she was a bit out of the woods, she dismounted her wolf, who went over to Tsume, while San went over to Ace. When she was close to Ace, Ace also sitting more straight up, she sat down next to him and started speaking to Ace. The captain couldn't clearly hear what they were speaking about, but based on some words he could hear, he guesses Ace told her about the run he had taken with Stefan before and how it had gone. He could see Ace telling and San asking about certain things that Ace answered. He had a feeling Ace had been here and with the wolves a lot. He did seem to be accustomed to them and they seemed the same to him. San also saying she trusted Ace.

After San and Ace had talked for a while, he could see Ace nodding and motioning towards him, saying something he couldn't quite hear. San gave a nod, before she stood up and moved closer to him, sitting down in front of Stefan, giving him a pet as she sent him a look. ¨He do have a his instinct intact and still have his speed. You must have let him run around a lot.¨ Whitebeard nodded. ¨We usually just let him do his own thing. We saw no need in keeping him secluded or trapped on the ship.¨ San nodded. ¨That is something I like to hear. They do not like to be secluded in spaces, they are wild animals.¨

Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨Even though he is a wild animal, he don't attack people.¨ San nodded as she petted Stefan. ¨They will not attack before they need to. If they are threatened, they will attack.¨ The captain gave a nod again, that made sense. Everyone did usually avoid Stefan, since he was so big. He looked at San. ¨How long have you been at this island? You look really used to the wolves, but you are young.¨ She looked like she were in her late twenties at the most. San looked at him, assessing. He was just about to say that she didn't need to answer, when she spoke. ¨I have always been here. My first memories are with the wolves, with Moro.¨

Whitebeard gave a nod and sent a look at the big wolf, seeing it sitting next to Tsume, looking at them. ¨How many wolves are there here. I heard you lost many.¨ He could see San giving a nod, but not showing any emotions. ¨We were over 40. The island bustling with life. Now we are 8 left, 9 with this one, Stefan.¨ The captain was shocked for a second, not thinking there had been that many before, and that there were only so few left now. That was a real big loss. He gave a sombre look to San. ¨I'm sorry people went after the wolves. I had no idea so many was lost.¨ San gave him a nod, continuing to pet Stefan.

Whitebeard wanted to ask if Stefan would stay here on the island, but decided not to asks about it right now. And he was almost certain Stefan would stay here, he was a a wolf and this was his family and kin, he would understand if the wolf would stay. He would handle that in the morning, no use in rushing it. Whitebeard asked some small questions about the island, about some wild life, and was surprised to find out it had a lot of it, Marco also even saying the same, having seen it.

After some time, the captains as Dust suddenly appearing and landing on San shoulder, giving a caw. San used a hand to pet the bird as she turned to look at Ace, who the captain now saw was reading a parchment. ¨You leaving?¨ She asked, loud enough for Ace to hear. Whitebeard was a bit surprised to know she knew Ace most likely would leave, knowing he was an assassin. But that could also be how they knew each other. Ace gave a nod as he stood up, looking at them. ¨Unfortunately yes. I will be back in the morning, around 8.¨ San gave a nod. ¨Have fun.¨

Ace shook his head with an amused smile as he walked towards the ship, sending a look at them. ¨Dust can stay here.¨ Whitebeard nodded, ¨That's fine. Be safe, son.¨ Ace gave a nod and a smile as he walked to the ship to change and leave for his assignment. As Ace had left, San gave a pet to Dust, before the raven flew from her shoulder to a tree not far away. San then sent a look at the captain. ¨Since Ace left, I think I will do too. I will come back in the morning.¨ The captain gave a nod, ¨That's okay. We'll see you later then.¨ She gave a nod, before walking towards the forest, the two wolves coming to her and San jumping on the big one, before going into the forest, Tsume following.

As they disappeared behind the tree line, Whitebeard saw Stefan looking after them, before lying down with his head and relaxing again. The captain was a bit surprised Stefan didn't follow them, but stayed behind with them. It also made him give a smile as he moved a hand to stroke Stefans head, glad he enjoyed being around them. If he didn't come with them, he would really miss him. But he would be happy here, with his kind.

Nothing much happened for a while. Whitebeard was sitting and drinking his own sake, watching his children have fun and party, singing and dancing around the bonfire. But after some hours, Stefan suddenly sat up and looked at the woods, tiling his head. After some seconds, the wolf walked into the woods. The captain sent a look after the wolf, but let him go, knowing he wouldn't be in danger, there were other wolves here and they were fine.

But after half an hour, he heard howling from the woods.

The captain could see all of his children that was still awake also looking towards the forest, where the howling was coming from. It was more than one howl, sounding like maybe everyone was doing it, creating an amazing echo on the island. It sounded really beautiful and the captain could only imagine what it looked like, all of the wolves howling at the same time. All of them just watched the forest, listening to the wolves howling, as it continued for a good half hour, in which everyone was silent. It was amazing. When it did stop, everyone was still silent for a few seconds, to see if it would start again. As nothing happened, they slowly went back to what they were doing, many mentioning it. The captain sending a smile to Marco by his side, glad to know Stefan was back with his kind.

After that, nothing special happened. Many fell asleep around the fire as usual, falling in asleep drunken sleep. Those who were sober sitting around him and Marco, talking and being in asleep good mood themselves. Stefan didn't come back during the night, staying in the forest with the other wolves and San.

When morning came, many woke up groaning, everyone having different kind of hang overs, and moving to their rooms to sleep it off as usual. This was a normal thing that happened after every bonfire party. The captain decided they should try to leave not long after breakfast, meaning it wouldn't be too long after Ace returned. They hadn't seen San either. But the captain guessed she wouldn't come before Ace.

When the clock was half past 7, Ace showed up. He seemed to have taken a shower, as his hair was wet and he came from the commander's quarters. Probably having been a messy assignment. He did say it had gone by fine, which was good. After that, it wasn't long before San showed up, but this time it was only her, Moro and Stefan, no other wolves in sight. There weren't many out, most being inside the ship and sleeping off their hangover.

As San came on the beach and the captain was about to ask if Stefan would stay, San spoke first, looking at Ace. ¨Ace, a word.¨ She said as she jumped down from the wolf. Ace gave a nod and walked over to San, and walked a bit away so they wouldn't hear. The captain wondered what it might be about, but didn't pry it. He was glad when Stefan came up to him and sat down beside him, and sent a look up at him, tilting his head. He gave a smile as he petted the wolf. When he did, he remembered the other wolf and sent a look at it, knowing Tsume hadn't liked that he touched Stefan, and the big one, Moro, most likely were the leader. But she didn't seem to mind it, which also made him glad. Meaning he could give the wolf a proper goodbye later.

But when he sent a look at Ace and San, he felt a bit worried when he saw Ace having a frown as he talked with the woman.

It did look like a thoughtful frown, meaning it wasn't anything too bad. But it made him really wonder what they were talking about, and if anything was wrong. What made him frown, was when San motioned towards Stefan at one time, making Ace give a sigh as he said something back. They clearly was talking about Stefan, and he wondered what about, if there was anything bad. After a minute or so, Ace gave a nod as he looked towards him. ¨Whitebeard.¨ Said Ace with a small motion with his head, making him walk over to the two, wondering what this was all about. When he was there, he looked at the two. ¨Is there anything wrong?¨ Ace gave him a look. ¨Not necessarily.¨ Started the assassin.

¨It is just that Stefan do not want to stay here on the island.¨

Whitebeard looked at Ace in shock for a second, ¨What do you mean? He don't want to stay here with the rest?¨ He was sure the wolf would want to stay with his kind, wolves were flock animals and stayed together. Ace shook his head as he made a motion to San. The woman gave a small sigh before she looked at him. ¨Stefan was taken when he was only 2 months old, and you found him shortly after. He do see Moro and the others as his kin and remembers the island and do have his instincts.¨ She sent him a look he couldn't quite decipher.

¨But he have been around you almost his entire life, therefore he sees you as his family and wants to stay with you.¨

Whitebeard did feel glad Stefan thought of him as his family, but he weren't the right family. He looked at San. ¨But shouldn't he still stay here? He should be with his kind.¨ San gave a small sigh. ¨If you left him here, he would feel like his family had abandoned him. That would not be good for him. If he sees you as his family, I would not mind him staying with you.¨ Whitebeard felt himself give a smile, glad to know he might get to keep Stefan still. ¨You wouldn't mind him staying with me?¨ San shook her head. ¨You have proven that you do care about him and let him be himself.¨

Whitebeard gave a smile to San. ¨I'm glad he's comfortable around us and thank you for letting him stay with us.¨ He really did think Stefan was a part of their family, but that Stefan thought the same was an amazing thing. San gave a nod. ¨I want him to be happy. I think he will be more happy around you than here right now. He already have a family, and that is you.¨ The captain smile as he nodded, really glad Stefan would stay with them and even San thought he would be happy with them and trusted that he would treat him right.

He spoke a bit more with the two, before he left to ready to set off, giving Stefan a pet as he went back on the ship, Ace staying behind to talk a bit more with San. It was half an hour later that they were ready to leave, everyone aboard the boat, even Stefan, which he could see made many glad. When they did set sail, he went to the back of the ship, knowing Stefan was there and thought San and Moro was on the beach to see them off. When he got to the back of the ship, he could see many was there, including Stefan, who was sitting next to Ace, who was sitting on the railing.

But as he saw the shore, he saw that all 8 wolves were there.

All of them were standing on the shore, San on top of Moro. It was a perfect sight as they set off, seeing all the wolves, Stefans original family, seeing them off. The captain couldn't help a smile as he walked up to stand beside Stefan, giving him a pet, the wolf sending him a look before turning back to the beach. When they were a bit further away from the island, but still able to see the shapes on the beach, he saw Ace moving a hand to pet Stefan. ¨Want to give them a goodbye?¨ The wolf tilted his head at him, and Ace gave a small chuckle as he turned to the island and took a small breath before giving a small howl, Stefan giving one himself right away.

And a second later, he heard a choir of howl from the island, the wolves there giving a howl back.

It was a perfect way to leave the island and it seemed like everyone who was out thought the same, everyone having a smile. Both Stefan and Ace let out a few more howls, getting one back each time. The captain imagined that maybe even San was giving her own howl, as Ace did, and it made everything even better.

Whitebeard was really glad he had been able to visit the island and meet the other wolves, but the best part was that Stefan was still with them. He was a part of their family

-OUTTAKE-x-

Law wasn't sure what made him lean in and kiss the kid like this, but as his lips was over the other, he felt his heart doing a small jump as he realised what he was doing, but he _couldn't get himself to move away._ It felt so damn nice and perfect, and couldn't help himself from leaning closer to the kid and pressing for more, a hand moving to Luffys side and lifting the vest.

And when Luffy let out a small whimper, Laws mind suddenly came back to him as he leaned back.

 _What the hell was that?!_ Law had never felt or done anything like that before. When he looked at the kid, he had flustered cheeks and was softly panting, and _why_ was it making him hard and wanting to don't again and even go for more?! He had never felt anything like this towards anyone, only having lusting for others, but this was nothing like that. His heart was beating way too hard and fast. He would need to read what this could be.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, apologise or use a snide comment, Luffy suddenly let out a sound as he looked at something behind him. ¨I'm late! I need to meet Sabo!¨ Then the kid ran past him and out the door, leaving Law there alone and confused about everything.

But when he turned to leave, he felt himself freeze as he saw Corazon in the doorframe, mouth hanging open in shock, clearly having seen _everything._

 _Law was so screwed._

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _For those who don't know it, the woman San and the wolves, especially Moro, is from the movie Princess Mononoke. An amazing movie I recommend_

 _And this is going to be a bit long AN, but please read if you have the time_

 _As I have said before, this story have exceeded all expectations I might have had. Not only in how many that actually read it and likes it, but how long it is. It over 300 000 words, that longer than the longest Harry Potter book and i don't know how I feel about that. I never thought I would get this far_

 _Anyway, I'm thinking of slowly trying, keyword is trying and slowly, to wrap things up. It won't be over in a few chapters, since I still have a lot to get through and ends to tie, but I think I will try not to make it over 100 000 more words, but I have no idea_

 _So I will be starting to have gaps of nothing, like months passing as I_ _need_ _time to pass and this ain't doing it fast enough. And just wanted to say that if there are anything really specific you would like to see in this main story, it is coming to end for you chance for that. This is not to rush you or anything, as I have around 5-10 chapters left before I start to really wrap things up_

 _And if you're still reading this AN, you're an amazing person! And that being said, if you could leave a comment on how you think everything is or if there are anything you would like more off, I would really appreciate if you took the time for that. I really love feedback as it is what keeps me writing_

 _And that's the end of that_

 _If you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story._

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment_


	35. Ace of Spades Chapter 34The Continuation

_Hello everyone, here's the next chapter_

 _And thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and comments on last chapter_

 _And we're gonna have a small gap here, where I just loosely sat what happened in between_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco was starting to get into his own mind and thinking that what happened 3 weeks ago with Ace, when he had scared him, had really screwed things up. Yes, Ace had said it was fine. But the last 3 weeks, he hadn't been able to be with Ace. There was a a lot of reasons behind that, two of which being both of them being busy. Marco needing to do a lot as first mate and first commander, and Ace getting _a lot_ of long assignments. Well, maybe not a lot, but he had gotten long 2 assignments. One had taken 6 days, the other had taken _10 days._ And the times between those and after, he had gotten smaller ones and not had the time.

He did probably overthink it and everything, but he knew he had messed up and the fact all these thought was plaguing him on _why_ Ace had been scared, not being able to speak to Ace about it, really was starting to plague him down.

But they were closing in on an island now, a big neutral one and he hoped to spend some time with Ace there, even speaking to Pops about it, him noticing something wrong. Pops had been surprised when he had asked for some time off there to be with Ace and asked why, but Marco had not told the reason. He wasn't sure what to tell and didn't want to say what he might think the reason as to why Ace got scared was. The captain had said it was fine, saying if he needed it or wanted too, that he could tell him anything. Marco had thought about it, wanting to speak about it, but not wanting to out Ace.

But some relaxation on an island, a calm one as they had heard, sounded good.

When they did dock the next day and Marco going out on deck to hopefully find Ace, he was told Ace needed to do some small business on the island, but shouldn't take more than a few hours. Marco had given a sigh as he nodded, he had really hoped to get some time with Ace now. But he would hopefully get to do it later. When he had asked what kind of business if Ace had told, he hadn't said much, but that he was reachable by Dust, who were one the ship. Marco had gotten a comforting smile from Pops, the man saying it would be fine and Ace would be back soon.

He hoped Ace wouldn't get more assignments today and would get to speak to him. Marco really felt like some deity hated him right now and kept him away from Ace.

But after being docked for an hour, they got the news that there were a special person here.

They hadn't found out who, the guy they overheard speaking not wanting to tell in fear of being killed or something by the ones with her. Which made them wonder who this 'her' might be. The island seemed like a really independent one and many was good fighters it seemed like, so they needed to check this out. And when they found out this person was at one of the bars, a _really_ big tavern, many wanted to join, even Pops wanted to join. The ones who left to check this out, aside from Marco himself, was Izou, Thatch, Rakuyo, Namur since they saw other fishmen around, and Blenheim. As well as some other people from different divisions, but they went to drink and not check it out. Probably the reason Pops and Thatch also came too.

As soon as they walked into the tavern, Marco felt his eye twitch at the voice and person he saw.

¨The Whitebeards! Whatcha doing here?!¨ Spoke the most annoying person Marco knew way too excited. Marco gave a sigh, pinching his nose. He heard Pops give a small laugh. ¨Red Hair, why are you here?¨ Asked the captain, taking a seat not too far away from where Shanks, Benn, Rockstar and Yasopp sat. The red haired captain shook his head, ¨I asked first.¨ Pops gave a small laugh, ¨We heard some rumors about a 'her' here and wanted to see who this were. She caught a lot of attention.¨ Shanks gave a laugh, ¨Of course, rumors spread like wildfire. I told her she would be recognised at once.¨ They frowned at the man. Was he the one who was around this woman and scaring people? ¨Who are you talking about?¨ Asked Whitebeard.

Shanks gave a look to them. ¨Gol D Ann of course.¨

Marco blinked, seeing the others doing the same. ¨ _Gol D Ann?_ As in Gol D Roger?¨ Asked Whitebeard with a frown. Marco knew Pops didn't like people pretending to be other people, especially doing it for fame, which this person most likely were doing. Benn gave a sigh, using a hand to hit Shanks. ¨You know it's Jackson Ann. Not Gol D Ann.¨ Shanks gave a whine as he pouted at Benn. ¨But that's a boring name!¨ Thatch suddenly got his shocked look. ¨Whoa whoa, _Jackson Ann?_ As in _Miss Jackson?!_ She's Rogers kid?!¨ Marco gave a sigh, sending a look to the chef. ¨She's obviously lying, yoi. The man had one kid, and we know him.¨

Before anyone could say anything else, Shanks gave a chuckle and pointed towards something at the other end of the room. ¨See the woman in the black dress with lacy back and arms, long hair and flawless skin?¨ Everyone looked over to see a group of men speaking to a woman, most likely the one Shanks spoke off.

She had a black formfitting dress with a lacy back and arms, black high heels, showing her body perfect as the dress fit around her body and heels giving a last finish, obviously to get attention. Black hair reaching down half her back, some of it in a makeshift half ponytail. Her face complete flawless and perfect, red eyes and lips, a small touch of eyeshadow on her eyes. She was a beautiful woman. Thatch gave a whistle, ¨She's as beautiful as the rumors say.¨ Marco looked at him, on his way to ask who this Miss Jackson was, but Shanks cut him off with a chuckle again.

¨Now take the clothes away.¨ Everyone gave him a look, a bit surprised and shocked by that. The red haired captain was against all kinds of disgusting behavior like that. Shanks waved a hand to them. ¨Not like that. Switch it out with normal clothes, black usually. And take the heels away.¨ Everyone looked at the woman as Shanks continued, trying to do that. ¨And just take the boobs and curves away, just flat chest and so on. Shorten the hair to above shoulders, change eye color to black, rid of the light make up and add freckles to the flawless face. Who do you see now?¨

Marco could only stare in shock. _It was Ace._

Shanks gave a chuckle. ¨Rogers child.¨ Everyone looked back at the red haired captain, Pops speaking first. ¨What is he doing?¨ Shanks gave him a look. ¨ _She's_ trying to get information. That's what _Ann_ do.¨ Before they could speak, Thatch let out a breath. ¨I knew Miss Jackson had to be a special person, but _Ace!?¨_ A small glare from Shanks. ¨ _Ann._ Don't ruin it now.¨ Thatch gave a nod, still shocked. Marco looked over again, seeing Ace, no Ann, giving a laugh as she moved a hand to her hair, playing with it, really looking like she was interested in whatever that man said, really good at acting. Which also made him think if he had acted any around him.

Marco shook his head, not wanting to think too hard about it as he looked at Shanks. ¨Why Ann, yoi?¨ He asked, hoping the red haired got he wondered why Ace was in disguise as a woman. Shanks looked at the woman. ¨Because some people are easier to get information out off as a pretty woman.¨ Everyone nodded, that made sense. Marco looked at Thatch. ¨Who is Miss Jackson, yoi?¨ Thatch gaped at him. ¨How can you _not know?!_ She's known to show up at places, target a person or two, who are _never seen again_. But people say she's so beautiful that they are enchanted by her looks. She's thought to be a _sirene._ You know those legends of women luring people to their deaths.¨ The chef looked at Shanks. ¨He-, She kills them?!¨ Shanks made a hushing gesture. ¨Hush, no need to yell it out.¨ Thatch nodded, still shocked.

Marco looked over at the assassin again, wondering how he never had heard about this Miss Jackson. He usually knew about people like that. Thatch would of course know since he was a womaniser, even though he was with Izou. The other male seeming to not really mind him ogling other people or being his usual flirtatious person. But Thatch rarely touched, that was saved for Izou. Marco looked back at Shanks. ¨But why are you here, yoi? Just a terrible coincidence you are the same place as her?¨ The red hair captain gave a chuckle, sending a look at Ace. ¨Nah, just making sure everything goes fine. She likes that someone is just here in case, as Miss Jackson dose not fight and she wants to keep it like that.¨

Marco gave a slow nod, looking back at Ace, feeling weird since Ace had gone to Shanks instead of them. They could help do anything if he asked, even if it was to lure people to their deaths. He felt as Ace didn't trust them, didn't trust him. And it didn't really help that he already was doubting and having issues with feeling he had broken the trust he had built up with Ace. Maybe he really had screwed up.

He looked back at Shanks when the redhead stood up and suddenly walked closer to Ace, getting his attention, or her attention rather. Marco saw as Ace excuse himself from the people talking to the assassin and walked to Shanks, walking perfect in those high heels, a hard thing he had heard. When he was in front of the other, Shanks made her turn around and did something with her hair and said something that made her nod as she turned around. What annoyed Marco even more, was that he also moved hair out of Aces face in a caring manner and Ace not seeming to mind it, even giving a smile.

Marco did feel jealous of Shanks, and that made him irritated. He wanted to be around Ace and do that, but instead of him, it was Shanks. Also sad that Ace didn't come to them, but to Shanks instead and let him help and touch him like that, Marco had barely been able to get a small touch or even rarer a kiss the last 3 weeks. He had probably really messed everything up, and he hated that.

When Shanks came back and sat down, Ace going back to the group, Thatch looked at Shanks. ¨What did you do?¨ Shanks gave a small hum. ¨One of her hair clips showed. And she likes to have her hair perfect like that, so I just fixed it.¨ Marco felt an eye twitch as it seemed like Shanks really knew Ace and had done this a lot, making him even more jealous and annoyed.

When the man looked pleased and like this was a really normal thing, Marco stood up and walked towards the door. ¨I need some air, yoi.¨ He said as he felt the stares from the others, especially Izou and Pops. But he really needed air, at least to get away from the red haired right now as it was making his doubts greater. When he did get out of the tavern, he was glad to see that there weren't many on the outside, making so he could be standing alone and leaning on a small railing overlooking the plaza not far away. When he was leaning on the railing and watching people buss a bit away, he couldn't help to give a sigh.

He really had messed up.

Ace had gone to the other pirate, the red haired captain, instead of them. Most likely asking them to help instead of them. And Marco knew that he, or the others, Pops included, wouldn't mind helping Ace with his assassin work. And Shanks did apparently get to be really close to Ace, which made his heart clench a tiny bit, knowing he had a hard time getting close to Ace the last weeks, since Ace either was on an assignment or just not around him. The thought that Ace might avoid him had now come to light, and he had no idea what to do if that was right, what he should do if he were. Maybe he should just give after and let the assassin be by himself.

Before he could think or fester more over it, another person leaned on the railing next to him.

Marco looked over to see Benn, who took a drag of a cigaret. The other man sent him a look, ¨Heavy thoughts?¨ Marco gave a small sigh, ¨I'm fine, yoi.¨ The man gave a snort, clearly not believing it, but didn't voice it. After a minute, Marco sent Benn a look. ¨Why did Ace ask you to help and not us, yoi?¨ Benn took a drag if his sigarett, ¨He don't want to drag you into his work.¨ Marco gave a small snort. ¨But he have no issues dragging you into it.¨ He could see and feel Benn sending him a look, ¨Do you know how we met Ace?¨ Marco looked at Benn, thinking it was an obvious thing. ¨Through Luffy, yoi.¨ He knew Shanks had save Luffy as a kid, losing his arm and giving away his hat. That was probably how he met Ace too.

He saw Benn shake his head. ¨We met Ace way before that, didn't know they were brothers before almost a year after saving the brat.¨ Marco blinked before looking at Benn. ¨How did you meet him?¨ He couldn't think of a reason on how they might know Ace that had them meet him that early. Benn gave a small laugh, ¨We have always worked some with assassins, but we worked a lot work Azuruko all those years ago.¨ Marco gave a shocked look to Benn, not knowing they had worked a lot with assassins or for that long. ¨That's how you met him, yoi?¨ Benn nodded. ¨Azuruko sent him to us and had Shanks tell him about his father, clearing things up. Shanks just took a liking to him, especially seeing as he always was with Azuruko. Shanks liked him and stick to him and continued to do that.¨

Benn looked at him. ¨We've always known about him and helped him. He don't want to drag you into it, at least not this early and maybe not for a long time. And this was a rushed and unplanned thing.¨

Marco gave a nod, now realising it did gave some sense. He did understand it, but still wished Ace had asked them. Benn took another drag of his smoke, ¨He will maybe ask you later, for easy things, but not right away. Just give it time and say you can help.¨ Marco nodded, he knew it would take time, but he was also a bit on edge from everything happening those weeks ago. He heard Benn give a sigh, ¨Have anything happened? You seem more annoyed than usual.¨ Marco shook his head. ¨It's nothing, just some things.¨ Benn lifted an eyebrow at him. ¨Things that somehow makes you jealous of Shanks?¨ Marco sighed and used a hand to massage his face, not wanting to tell things to Benn, knowing it would get to Shanks.

Benn shook his head. ¨I won't tell Shanks.¨ Marco gave him a look, ¨He's your captain, yoi.¨ Benn gave a nod and looked at him. ¨Even so, I won't tell him everything about Ace or his life that I find out. It's not my place to tell. And I have a feeling you're not just crewmembers.¨ Marco looked at Benn, wondering how he might have come to that conclusion, before shaking his head. ¨It's nothing. We're just,¨ Marco gave a sigh. ¨I don't know, he's been busy.¨ Benn gave a snort. ¨Tell me about it, he's been doing way too many revolutions.¨ Marco blinket. ¨Revolutions, yoi?¨ Benn nodded, ¨Have you heard about Soman and Trivel?¨ Marco gave a nod, having heard about those places having revolutions. ¨Ace did that?¨

Benn nodded. ¨Assignments that are that long, exceeding 4 days, usually are revolutions. Ace is the leader and helps, but stays behind. He gives guidance and teach them how to fight.¨ Marco nodded, ¨Why doesn't he take any of the honor or the credit, yoi?¨ Benn gave a sigh, ¨He doesn't want the honor or credit, he wants to help, nothing more.¨ Marco nodded. Ace really had a good heart, he fought to help so many. Benn took another drag from his smoke and looked at him. ¨I know Ace is busy a lot and not the most open one, but you'll get closer to him with time. He just needs time.¨

Marco nodded, he understood that. He just wished he could have more time with Ace, but he was busy and he thought it might be because of what happened 3 weeks ago. He didn't want to tell Benn about it, but he had a feeling the other man knew that it was something about Ace being secluded and such. Benn took another drag from his smoke and looked at him. ¨Ace is soon finished and he's going to change at once. The hair clips itch and he doesn't like the dress or shoes. And he might need help to take the dress off. I usually help, but you should do it.¨

Marco looked at him, ¨You do it, yoi? Why not Shanks?¨ Not that he would mind, but he was sure Shanks wouldn't pass a chance like that. He always was around the assassin if he had the time and wanted to join on _everything_. Benn sent him a look. ¨Have you seen his upper body, the back?¨ Marco gave a nod, ¨The scars or the brands, yoi?¨ The way Benn spoke, made him sure he already knew about them. Benn nodded, ¨The brands. Shanks don't know about the last two, and Ace don't want him to find out.¨ Marco nodded. He was sure Shanks knew about them, but that weren't the case. It made him feel better since Ace had showed them to him.

Benn took another drag of the smoke, ¨Don't tell Ace I said this. But he's tired, close to exhausted.¨

Marco looked at the man in small shock and curiosity. ¨How do you know that, yoi?¨ Benn shook his head. ¨I know the signs, which I won't tell.¨ Benn looked at him. ¨I will keep Shanks away, since he usually do this. But when he gets the hair off, he really likes to massage his head, since it's heavy and itchy with the clip on hair. He actually likes people massage or stroke it, and it's a way to be close to him. Just move your hand and do it, it makes him relax and he hopefully will sleep. He _needs_ to sleep soon.¨ Marco nodded. He had not seen any signs of the assassin being tired, but he had a feeling Benn knew what he was talking about, he seemed to know Ace.

Marco sent a small thankful look to Benn. ¨Thank you, Benn.¨ Benn gave a nod. ¨It's nothing. Ace should be happy, and maybe you can help with that.¨ Marco nodded. Marco gave a small sigh as he looked at Benn, thinking he might have an answer to some of his thoughts, but not sure if he should tell. He did seem to care about Ace and knew him well. ¨Ace have gone through much, his scars show that, yoi. But have he gone through more than 'normal' abuse?¨ He hoped Benn would get what he hinted at, the man obviously having seen the scars and he had known Ace for years, much longer than he thought, and probably knew a lot about his work and the kid himself.

Benn stumped his smoke and sent him a look. ¨I think you know the answer to that yourself.¨ Was all he said, before he started to walk to the tavern, stopping after a few steps, sending a look at him over the shoulder, ¨Speak to Ace. He probably won't talk at first, but try.¨

Marco nodded, staying out a bit longer after Benn went inside. He _did_ know the answer himself, or was sure he was on the right track, but he didn't know how right he were and how much Ace had gone through, and he didn't want to get the wrong idea. He would try to bring it up and hope Ace would speak about it. Benn was probably right in saying Ace wouldn't talk about it at first, and he could understand that. And he would take up on what Benn said about helping Ace take the clothes off and massage his head to help him relax. It would be a way to see if Ace was okay with him still, to see if the last few weeks maybe just had been unfortunate in how much time they got together. He would hope for the best.

After some minutes, he went inside the tavern again, a new confidence in himself and that he hadn't royally screwed everything up. He had screwed up, but hopefully not too bad.

When he got inside, he saw that Ace was gone, as well as two of the people that had talked to the assassin. Marco walked back to the table where the rest sat and sat down, getting a look from Pops, ¨Was fresh air good, son?¨ Marco gave a nod, saying it was, before just relaxing and talking to the others, waiting for something to happen. It wasn't long, maybe half an hour, before he heard clacking sounds of heels coming down the stairs. After that, it wasn't long before he saw Ace, or Ann rather, waking down the stars in confident strides. Ace really did look good and it was clear he had dressed up like this before. Ace would have looked stunning as a woman, but he was equally amazing as the male he really were. At least Marco thought so.

When Ace wasn't far away from their table, Shanks looked at him with a look. ¨Should we leave at once?¨ The assassin gave a hum, continuing to walk. ¨Considering the goons over there are going to check where the others are, I should leave. But you can stay.¨ Shanks gave a laugh, ¨We don't need to stay here, we-,¨ The red haired captain was cut off by a small hit from Benn. ¨We need to gather supplies, _remember.¨_ Shanks gave a whine as he tried to get out of it.

Marco, knowing Benn was going to keep the captain away from Ace, knee what it was and stood up. ¨I think I'll head back to the ship, yoi.¨ He said as he stood up and walked after Ace. He got an affirmative sound from Pops, as well as a smile, clearly having an idea where he was going. Marco also felt his eye twitch as he heard Shanks whining about him leaving and being able to be with Ace, something he couldn't, but was quickly shut up by Benn. When he got outside, he saw Ace walking normally towards the boat. He idly wondered if anyone on the ship would react if Ace came on the boat dressed like that, or if they would just let him walk by. Or how they would react now, seeing as he would walk with the woman.

Marco gave a small chuckle inside himself as he walked up to Ace, thinking of the different reactions he might see. When he was next to Ace, a pair of red eyes looked at him, making Marco lightly chuckle. ¨It's a dangerous world, might as well be sure you make it back, yoi.¨ Ace gave a small laugh, Marco hearing his voice was lighter than usual. ¨How gentlemanly of you, commander.¨ Marco lifted an eyebrow, ¨Commander, yoi? Why not Marco?¨ A pair of amused red eyes looked at him. ¨My, do the phoenix know Miss Jackson that good? That will be a shock to everyone.¨

Marco gave a light chuckle as he looked back at Ace, noting he was almost his height with the heels. He noticed there weren't anyone around and looked at the assassin. ¨How is your voice so light and soft, yoi?¨ He really did sound like a woman, which was weird since he knew who it were. A light chuckle was heard. ¨I just pitch it a bit, to help with the illusion.¨ Marco nodded, ¨It's well done. I didn't even realise it at first.¨ Marco wouldn't admit he had to have Shanks tell. Ace gave a small chuckle again, ¨Done it my times, one get used to it.¨ Marco nodded and sent a look at Ace. ¨And Thatch even know who Miss Jackson is, yoi. He was pretty shocked when he found out the rest.¨

Ace gave a hum. ¨Everyone knows Miss Jackson is a sirene. You get her attention, you will disappear or die. It is pretty close to an assassin, wouldn't you say?¨ Marco gave a small chuckle as he nodded. It did sound like an assassin, but still, one wouldn't automatically assume one were an assassin since people disappeared or died. When they were closing in on the boat, he see Ace sending a small look behind him, before giving a small hum, looking at him.

¨Think you could help me with the dress? The zipper is awful.¨

Marco couldn't help but smile, looking at Ace. ¨Of course I can, yoi.¨ Ace sent him a smile back, and Marco felt glad. This was something, more than the last few weeks. Just easy as this and no big deal. Maybe he really had just over thought things, maybe he had also unconsciously avoided Ace since he thought he wanted space. He really should talk to Ace about this. But not right now, maybe after Ace had relaxed if he had the time.

When they did get to the boat and boarded it, heading towards the assassin's room, Marco saw that the ones who were out, stared at him in shock, some even staring with their jaw hanging. One thing that everyone knew, was that the first commander _never_ brought anyone to the ship, much less a woman like this. He had some conversation with Ace, enjoying how some even got others attention to make sure they also saw the scene of him walking with the woman. The morning would be interesting to say the least. He actually wished Thatch hadn't joined them to the tavern. If he saw this without knowing who the woman were, he'd probably have a heart attack or think the world was ending.

When they did get to Aces room, the assassin gave a small relieved breath as he stepped out of the heels, massaging his feet for a short second, before moving his hair away from his back, showing a zipper there. Marco got the hint and walked up to Ace, slowly opening the zipper to not ruin the thin fabric lace back, feeling the zipper actually was a bit hard. When the zipper was down, Ace gave a thank you as he slipped out of the dress. Marco saw he wore something like a skin colored shirt, the thing also creating the curves. It was a well made one as he hadn't even realised it was an entire fake skin colored shirt under, but it made sense, since if he didn't wear it, the scars and brands would show.

When the clothes was off, Ace took on some pants and a shirt, before walking to a mirror. ¨Could you see if you find a black open bag in the closet?¨ He said as he started to quickly wipe the light makeup off, getting his freckles back. Marco nodded and did that, finding the bag and handing it to Ace, who gave a smile as he started to take the lenses off, placing them in a small case for those. ¨Why red, yoi?¨ Asked Marco, seeing the red lenses. Ace gave a hum as he started to open the clips in his hair. ¨My mom had red eyes, I thought it fit.¨ Marco gave a nod, it did fit, especially with the hairstyle. ¨It's an amazing hairstyle too. The half ponytail was a good choice. It looks amazing.¨ Marco saw Ace give a nod, something flashing in his eyes as he continued to open the clips and take the hair off.

Marco sat down on Aces bed as he took the fake hair off, being careful with it as he put the pieces away. When all the pieces was off, Ace used his hands to drag through his hair, massaging it for a second. Marco looked at Ace. ¨Ace, yoi. Come here.¨ He said as he motioned to the spot next to him. Ace sent him a look, before lifting the bag, placing it in the closet again, and walking over to the bed and sat down next to him.

As soon as Ace was seated and before he could say anything, Marco moved his hand to his head, carefully and slowly threading his hand through his hair, to see the reaction.

Marco had hoped Ace wouldn't mind it and enjoy it, what he actually didn't expect was for Ace to close his eyes, head leaning down a bit so he could do it easier, really seeming to enjoy it. Marco couldn't help a small chuckle as he smiled, moving his hand more through the hair, Ace even letting out a noise of content, like small groan. He never expected Ace go like it _this_ much. He would make sure remember this. When Marco stopped for a second, Ace opened his eyes and blinked a few times, shaking his head. Looking like he was _fighting_ to keep awake. He knew having someone massage or thread a hand through their hair made one sleepy, and according to Benn, Ace was tired.

Marco nonchalantly kicked his shoes off and moved onto the bed, ¨How about to relax a bit, yoi? I'm a bit tired anyway.¨ He was sure Ace would just say no if he asked him to relax and hoped this approach would work. He saw Ace give him a sheepish smile as he nodded and moved to lay down beside Marco, a bit away, but not so far he couldn't reach him with his hand. Marco did move his hand to lay over Aces back, Marco laying on his side and was able to reach over better, and Ace laid on his stomach as usual, and used his hand to thread through his hair again, using his fingers to massage his head. Ace gave a content noise again, eyes almost closing entirely.

After some seconds, Ace gave a small hum. ¨Anything happen today? Or the last week?¨ Marco gave a small noise as he shook his head. ¨No, yoi. It's been calm here. But you've had a lot of work. A lot happening?¨ A small hum from Ace again, who closed his eyes entirely. ¨It's always a bit busy now, and I've helped Daisuke.¨ Marco gave a nod and a small smile, somewhat glad it was busy now since it meant Ace didn't avoid him. And from what he had heard and read, the revolutions had gone by good without much loss.

When he noticed Ace starting to slowly breath with his mouth, Marco carefully moved and dragged the cover over them, before resuming to stroke Aces head slowly. Ace had made some small movement, settling more and seeming to make himself comfortable, which really made him glad. Ace was facing him, making so Marco could see his face slowly relaxing as he fell asleep, face looking really relaxed as he breathed with his mouth.

Marco moved himself into a more comfortable position carefully, not wanting to wake Ace again. When he settled down and looked at Ace, his hand still in his hair, he realised this was the second time they shared a bed, but the first time Ace actually fell asleep first. Marco actually didn't know if Ace had slept when they were at Sabaody Anarchopedia, but he hoped he had. But this was a perfect thing too. Marco carefully moved his hand a bit lower, starting to stroke his upper back and neck, knowing Ace liked that. He hoped Ace might sleep for a while, at least a couple of hours. Marco could just be awake and do this, it was nice.

As time moved along, Marco felt his own eyelids grow heavy, realising he actually was tired himself. These last weeks had gotten to him a small bit as he had over thought everything with Ace. But everything was fine, he hadn't broken the trust or messed everything up, and that was a huge comfort. And although he tried to not fall asleep, he couldn't help it after half an hour, just feeling glad things were fine.

-x-

Izou gave a proud smile as he looked his work over, glad he had been able to fix the case to Ace. It had taken a _long_ time, but he had explained it to Ace who said it was fine, he could use his spare cape. It had taken _weeks_ since he used a week to try the fabric out and see if he could do it. It took some time, but he was able to work with it. The next week, he had just been too busy with being a division commander and such, also the division who had deck duty, and that took a lot.

But the last week, he had been able to actually fix it and he was really proud of it, one couldn't even see the tear.

He had been almost finished and had hoped to finish it tonight, so he could give it back as quickly as possible, it was the cape the assassin was known to use. Thatch was out with Blenheim, the two going to a loud bar or something, something the crossdresser didn't want to and had headed back to the ship. And since he had the time, he managed to finish the case in an hour. All that was needed now, was to give it back.

When he looked at the clock, it was about 11 at night. He thought Ace might be back on the ship, he handy heard anything since he had come back, or seen the assassin since he, or she, left the tavern. And Izou _needed_ to speak to Ace about that. He looked absolutely stunning as a woman. And the makeup was perfect, as well as movement and everything, Ace was a natural at it. He decided that if Ace weren't here, he could just drip the cape off at his rooms, since Izou thought about heading out a small trip, to a bar Namur was going too. When he got to the door, he gave a knock, and when he heard nothing for a second, he opened the door to drip the cape off.

But as soon as he saw not one shape in the bed, but _two_ , one having blond hair and an arm draped over the other, he quickly stepped out and closed the door fast, but quietly.

Izou stared at the door, trying to figure out if what he saw was really real. He was sure he saw two shapes, and there was no doubt on who the other was. He knew Marco had been stressed for whatever reason the last week, even _really_ not liking Shanks tonight, more so than usual. He had guessed there had to be something with Ace, and he knew Pops also was worried, but things seemed to have fixed itself. Izou wanted to grab a camera and take a picture of it, but he knew that was a bad idea. Not only that Marco probably would be mad, but he had no idea how Ace would react. And both were secluded about their life. Hell, no one even knew about those two being together aside from a very few.

He quickly dropped the cape in his own rooms for now, before walking out on deck to see Namur speaking to Pops. When he went up to the two, he was about to tell he was ready, when Pops raised an eyebrow to him. ¨You look to be in a good mood, son.¨ Izou blinked, before he realised he was smiling. He shook his head, he was just pleased with himself for doing such a good job on the cape and startled and happy for the two he walked in on sleeping together.

Izou gave a smile to Pops. ¨Just finished a work and really pleased with it.¨ Pops knew he was fixing Aces cape and gave a smile. ¨That's good to hear.¨ Izou gave a nod and looked at Namur. ¨I'm ready to head out if you are.¨ Namur nodded, I am, just let me grab something and I'll meet you at the dock.¨ Izou gave a nod and the fishman left to grab what he needed. When he was out of sight, Izou took a quick look around, seeing no one close to them, most of the crew probably being out partying or something. He turned to look at Pops, giving a smile.

¨I tried to give the cape to Ace, but he was sleeping, and I didn't want to wake _them._ ¨

He put pressure on the 'them' hoping Pops got it. He seemed to get it as he gave a smile and looked really glad, having noticed something off with Marco and even told him to stand ready to step in for Marco if anything happened. It seemed like the man was relieved a bit, glad to know the second and first commander were fine. He hoped Marco and Ace could be happy together. All the time he had known Marco, he had never had any interest in anyone, so this was a rare thing. And damn, he would do his best to make sure it worked out, both if those deserved happiness. And they fit together together.

After saying a few more words to his father, he left the ship to wait by the dock for Namur. He was glad things were gone right now.

-x-

Marco felt himself waking up and felt a bit bad for falling asleep. He always fell asleep and it was tearing to annoy him. He was glad Ace didn't seem to mind it, even though this was the first time Ace fell asleep first. Speaking of which, Marco was sure he felt his arm lying on something and had a small hope in him. When he did open his eyes, he gave a smile as he saw Ace was still there. He had turned around, facing away from him. Marcos hand was still on top of Aces back, Marco felt glad by the notion, glad Ace hadn't moved enough so it fell off or moved it away.

Marco lifted his busy a tiny bit to look at the clock on Aces desk and was surprised to see it had been almost 2 and a half hours since he fell asleep. That meant Ace had been asleep, or at least mostly asleep, for almost 3 hours. Marco laid back down again, moving his hand to carefully stroke Aces back. Ace made some small movement, letting out a breath, but nothing more than that. Marco continued to slowly stroke the back, feeling Ace was relaxed. Maybe a bit tense, but that might be from the work he had done the last weeks. It was nice to just relax like this, it was just perfect.

After half an hour, Ace let out a breath as he lifted his upper body, reaching for something at his desk.

Marco moved his hand off Ace, wondering what he was doing. As Ace lifted his body, Marco noticed Dust and a parchment on the bed, and felt a sigh inside himself as Ace most likely had to leave again. When Ace grabbed what he leaned for, a pen, he wrote something on the parchment, handing it back to Dust, who disappeared, before lying down again, giving a breath. When Ace laid back down, he had laid down so he was still turned away from him. Marco carefully moved his hand to lay over Ace, leaning in and giving a kiss to the back of his neck. ¨Need to leave, yoi?¨ Asked Marco, wanting to know for sure.

Ace gave a small hum, a hand moving to the one that was draped over him. ¨No.¨ Marco gave a nod, feeling Aces hand softly moving on his. Marco gave a small sigh, moving to sit up. ¨Ace, I think we should talk, yoi.¨ He saw Ace sending him a look, giving a nod as he stretched, before also sitting up. ¨What do you want to talk about?¨ Asked Ace with a look to him. Marco moved a hand to Aces, carefully placing it on top of it as some comfort, knowing Ace didn't want to talk about it.

Marco looked at Ace. ¨What happened three weeks ago, yoi.¨ Ace turned his head and averted his eyes from him. ¨I don't want to talk about it.¨ Marco gave a small sigh as he gave a small squeeze to the hand. ¨I know, yoi. It's just, I think I know why you reacted and I'm worried.¨ Ace continued to not look at him as he shook his head, ¨I'm fine, Marco.¨ Marco gave a small sigh inside himself, ¨Ace, yoi. It's okay to not be fine. I just realised, the reaction and scars and everything, it's the same as people who-,¨ ¨Marco, don't.¨ Said Ace, cutting him off.

Marco gave a small sigh as he nodded, understanding Ace really wouldn't talk about it, at least not now. He wouldn't force him to talk about it, but he would try again later. Marco squeezed Aces hand again, deciding to ask about one more thing, at least bring it up. ¨Maybe you should let Bay do a check, yoi.¨ Before he could say more, Ace shook his head. As Marco was on his way to tell he should, to be sure he didn't have anything in case he was right, Ace looked at him.

¨I'm clean. I _know_ I'm clean, okay.¨

Marco looked at Ace, understanding what that actually meant. Marco nodded, giving a squeeze to the hand again, leaning back to relax against the wall. He had been right about it, about what he thought was the reason for Ace reacting that way and not liking to be underneath. Ace leaned back against the wall too, and Marco sent him a look, seeing Ace was looking at the wall again, having a neutral look, maybe close to gloomy.

Marco gave a small squeeze with his hand again, leaning in to give a kiss to his cheek, keeping his head leaned against Aces, to show it was sort of okay. That it didn't change how he felt about him. He felt Ace make some small movement, but didn't make him move away, probably just making himself more comfortable. He had hoped he wasn't right, that he was on the wrong thought. But Benn had sort of proved he was right, and Ace just completely proved it. No matter what Ace might say, Marco knew he weren't fine. Not only that it was a horrible thing, but that he clearly was bothered by it, which he knew since Ace didn't want it talk about it, not even hearing him say it.

He would try to bring it up again later, and do so until he could help Ace with it. He should face it and try to move past it.

He just continued to have his head leaned against Aces, giving him some comfort, Ace not seeming to mind this. The reason Ace didn't like touch also made much more reason now.

-x-

Ace gave a sigh as he changed out of his assassin clothing. Having gotten an assignment a few hours ago, an hour or so after the conversation with Marco. The assignment had gone by fine, just an information run. Ace decided to do some paperwork now, since he had slept before, even having slept good and a bit longer than usual, which was surprisingly nice. It was mostly because he was tired, closing in on being awake for 5 days, but he wasn't exhausted or too tired, but it had been nice to sleep.

What surprised him more was the fact he managed to sleep peacefully with Marco so close. He usually didn't do that, sleep well with people close. He slept well with Luffy and Sabo around, could even sleep around some assassins, but that was different. He was getting more used to Marco and since he hadn't been close to him for a while, not for some weeks, it was surprisingly nice. It also helped that Marco stroked his hair. Those hair clips and fake hair were heavy and itchy, so it was good to rid of them and even better to have Marco stroke it.

It had taken him by mild surprise when he had seen the pirates at the tavern when he was dressed as Ann, even worse when he knew Shanks would tell who 'Ann' really were. He could see the shock on many of their faces, especially Thatchs. But it was fine, they would have figured it out eventually anyway. They seemed to accept it, and not mind it, just shocked. When Shanks had fixed his hair a bit, hiding a clip and moving it to its original place, Shanks had said that he had told them, just so he knew about it. After that, he had noticed Marco leaving in small huff, making him wonder what about, Benn following after. He hadn't been able to think more of it then, since he was almost at the finish with fishing for information. When he had it, he just invited them to a room and killed them off, hiding their bodies far away with the help of Dust.

When he had been followed by Marco back to the ship, he was glad that he seemed okay with how he was dressed and what he did. Not everyone was that, and he could understand that, but was glad Marco didn't mind, even saying how he shocked Thatch who knew who Ann was. When they had gotten to the room and Marco help him with the dress, felt glad when he didn't make any comments about it. The only one he made about his outfit was his eyes. He had said they were red beaches of his mother, which only were a half truth. She had had red eyes, but it was more because Azuruko had had red eyes, even using the same hair style as the other man, one of the reasons he liked that maro thought it was amazing.

It had been good to relax too, Ace waking at one point since he thought he heard something, but when he didn't see or hear anything after that, he just laid back down, seeing Marco also asleep, actually liking the hand on his back, it was a bit comforting for some reason, making him fall back asleep again. And he had woken up when Dust came with the assignment he had declined. He hadn't really realised Marco was awake before he had draped a hand over him, giving a kiss. Even though Ace was more comfortable around Marco, he couldn't help but place a hand on his, just to have a control over it.

When Marco had wanted to talk and brought the incident up, even connecting the dots, he had stopped him, not wanting to talk about it.

He wasn't ready to do that, not with Marco at least, or anyone in reality. It was just something he avoided as much as he could. Ace would say he was fine, but knew many wouldn't agree, but he was fine, that was at least what he told himself. When Marco had told him to go to Bay, he knew why. It was to check if he had gotten anything, which one usually did.

Ace had been lucky, not getting anything that couldn't be treated, and he hadn't been in a situation where he could get anything for a while. But he knew that when he said he knew he was clean, that Marco would know it was true, that he had been right about his thoughts, not that it would make Ace talk about it. Just the fact Marco had stayed and given a kiss, even leaning his head against his was comforting and nice. People usually changed when they found things like this out, but Marco said, although silently through his actions, that it was fine. And that was something Ace liked.

When Ace gave a stretch and looked at his bed, he noticed something and felt a smile as he recognised the fabric and walked over. When he was at the bed, he lifted the cape and saw it was fixed, the tear not visible unless you looked really close. It was amazingly done and he would need to thank Izou later.

He was starting to really like it here on the crew, especially since those who knew, didn't seem to mind him being an assassin. At least not mind it too much, they let him continue, something he really liked, to be understood. He was rarely understood. It was a nice new change he was getting used too.

-x-OUTTAKE-x-

Corazon could only stare shocked at the scene that had just played out. Law _kissed_ someone. Law, the person everyone thought to be asexual, _kissed someone._ Law never was attracted to _anyone._ And yet, there he were, kissing another boy. And not just anyone, it was the brat they had ran into way too much the last few months. How the hell had this happened?! Law had said that he was wrong about the feather and assassin thing, not that he entirely believed that, but the brat at least knew Rayleigh and was brother to Portgas D Ace, second commander on Whitebeard's ship.

What had Law gotten himself into now? Was he really actually attracted to someone?!

After Law had just stared at him shocked and embarrassed and just walked past him, going back to the submarine and locking himself into his room, Corazon had almost had a heart attack. _Law was attracted to someone!_ How could he not freak out? Law was his little kid, a sadistic and cold hearted bastard, but his little Law. And he was attracted to someone.

And Law being Law, had avoided the topic and even threatened to cut him to pieces or just take his heart and slowly torture him, a threat he knew was real, he had just let the kid be. But by the Seven seas, Law _liked_ someone. Not that the kid seemed to realise it himself, but damn, he had no idea what to do now. He needed to do something. Law had reached a new sadistic low since he was pissed about everything, probably not knowing what he felt, he might be an amazing doctor, but he was a lousy person when it came to feelings.

But when they docked a while later, wouldn't you know it, the damn brat was there too.

Law didn't know. The kid hiding away in his room, threatening everyone who came close to his room. Hiding away so Corazon had to do everything and stock up on everything, sending looks at the brat running around and being… well a brat. What Law might see in that childish brat was beyond him. But he couldn't have a more sadistic and possibly homicidal Law on the submarine, not unless he liked having a crew, which Corazon did. The only one who might survive Laws wrath was Beepo, Law loved the furry bear. Not that Law knew what love was. The kid was supposed to be asexual, not kiss random people and look like he really liked it!

As he was walking through some buildings, he saw the damn brat running after a _butterfly_. What was wrong with the kid? A butterfly?! But there were no one around, which gave him an idea. Of what Law said was true, him having investigated it as he said, the kids didn't have any connection to the assassin. Corazon placed the items he had down and made a sound barrier around the kid, before walking up to him. The kid stopped and looked at him, sending a stupid goofy grin. ¨Hey! You're that guy with Traffy! How is he?¨ Again, what the hell did Law see in this kid?! ¨Here.¨ Said Corazon, handing the kid a candy. ¨From Law.¨ The brat gave a smile and swallowed it in one go.

Not even a minute later, the kid's eyes glazed over as he staggered in place, sending him a look as he tried to talk, before he fell over unconscious.

Corazon shook his head as he lifted the unconscious kid and picking his items back up. He was going to get to the bottom of this, even of that meant to kidnap the naive brat for a short while. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _I know I might have focused a bit much on Benn and Marco, and Marco being nervous and all that, but I hope it was okay. And some fluff between the Ace and Marco was hopefully nice, I thought so at least. As well as some issues_

 _And I know I have focused a lot on Marco and Ace as well as Aces interaction with the pirates in the past. But would you maybe want the next chapter to be about Ace and his work? A chapter about Ace being his badass self. It will have more than just that, but focus more on it? If you'd like that, or not and just have me continue as always, please tell_

 _If you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story._

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment_


	36. Ace of Spades Chapter 35 The Legionnaire

_Hello everyone, here's the next chapter_

 _And we'll have more of Aces work and badass Ace, which is awesome, but the chapter isn't too long. But the outtake at the end is also longer, because a black haired kid is just being himself and need to show that a bit_

 _And a small warning, there is loosely explained smut, but nothing graphic_

 _And I know this is a bit late, but I've had a hell week at both school and work, one of the reasons it's a bit shorter_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace took his assassin outfit on, getting ready to leave for an assignment. It was an easy one where he had a feeling he only needed to kill the leader and the rest would just turn out well. Sometimes people only needed a small push or see that they could win. Take out the one to push them down and make them fear fighting back, they would be able to fight for their freedom from then on. And he finally had his cape back, he had missed it. His spare on wasn't as nice or moved as perfect with his movement. As he was ready, he left for the factory that apparently was full of young children, young adults and adults alike, working, or slaving rather, for a man who thought this was fine.

It didn't take long to find the right place, as soon as he had a general idea where, it was easy. Getting inside was even easier, just teleporting to the roof and entering from a latch in the roof and getting a good view of the room too. There was a lot of young workers, children, all from the age of 10 to 17, he could see some older ones, around his age, as well as some older ones, but no one too old, the oldest he could see being maybe in his thirties. It made sense, it was hard labor, old people wouldn't be able to it.

After seeing the leader, a man wearing a red coat and top hat, holding a whip, and seeing a lot of guards, Ace decided to show that they could fight back, it was nothing to fear.

In one quick movement, grabbing his dagger, he jumped down from the ledge, showing the knife into a man's neck. He could hear everyone reacting, and grabbed some coal and threw it into 3 different people's eyes, grabbing a man's whip and strangling one with a calculated whip to his neck, the other he threw into an oven, him screaming as he burned alive.

He saw the leader one pointing a gun as one guard came at him. Ace reacted fast and grabbed a big cast iron ladle, hitting the guard hard and taking him out, and moving it in the way for the bullet being fired from the leader. The ladle was filled with something, ash it seemed like, creating a cloud of smoky ash around him. this was one of the reasons Dust was an amazing partner to have. With the help of Dust, who overlooked everything from a ledge, he knew the leader was trying to use the smoke field to run away, understanding he didn't stand a chance against Ace.

But Ace wasn't going to let him get away.

He grabbed for a chain he knew was close to him, throwing one end at the leader, getting it tangled around his neck, not enough to strangle him, but cause pain. One tug on it, made him able to grab a hold of the leader, and thought of throwing him into one of the opens ovens next to him. ¨Who are you?!¨ Yelled the guard, giving him a glare. ¨We can work together!¨ And the man sealed his fate. His jacket had caught fire at the shoulder, but that was fine. He dragged him out of the over and threw the chain end he held over a bar above him, before cutting a rope, making the bar raise up and the man hang by his neck, slowly suffocating as he also would burn. He could feel the stares of everyone, some cheering, and Ace decided to leave, turning to head out the main door.

¨Wait, WAIT!¨ Yelled a guard as he came from a room, a small group with him as they was going to stop him.

Ace gave a small grin under his mask. ¨I leave the rest to you.¨ He said as he walked, the older ones getting into battle stances, holding their equipment ready.

They had worked here for a while, some for years maybe, they knew exactly how to use the equipment, and it was perfect things to fight with. One of the reasons he had stuck to not using his powers or own weapons, to show they could fight. They were hundreds, and there were way less guards, there was no way they were going to lose. they had gotten the push they needed, they could easily handle the rest.

Ace stopped by the one wanting him to do this assignment, grabbing the pay and telling the ones from the factory would come out victorious in not too long. He got a thanks and left, satisfied with how things went, it was always nice to help others fight for themselves. When the newspaper got out the next day, Ace had a smile as he read about the ones from the factory managing to get out and fight everyone off, taking control of their lives again. It barely mentioned him being there, calling him a masked a dark savior, killing and fighting like a warrior and demon, seeming to know everything. There was a word about who he might be, people recognizing his cape, but nothing for certain.

He liked helping people like that, it was almost as fun as torturing people to a slow death.

-x-

It was calm for a small while, and Ace enjoyed it for as long as it lasted. He didn't get another assignment before at the evening, and was glad when it wouldn't be a long one, but he would have his fun. It was about taking a man out, a seller, abuser and murderer of children actually. Ace would be sure he would _really_ regret everything he had done. He would really enjoy doing this assignment. It had been a while since he had been able to torture someone to a slow death. After giving a quick word to Whitebeard he would be gone for a few hours, 4 at most, he left to have his fun.

Fining the man was easy, and he put him under an illusion as he took out the goons by his sides, killing them quickly as they weren't anyone special, just being in the way and following a sick man. When everyone around was dead, Ace prepared to torture the man, Treckloy Ralkel, to a death fitting his deeds. He was still in the illusion and sitting on a chair that Ace had found him in. Maybe he would just torture him in the chair, to make it easier for him. he was sitting close to a wall, and Ace would use that for his benefit.

Ace got some daggers out, quickly pinning a hand to the wall, also taking the man out of the illusion as he gave a scream. Before he could fight back or react, Ace did the same with the last hands. His hands trembled in pain as he sent a glare at Ace. ¨Release me, you bastard!¨ Maybe the chair was too good for him, and vocal people could be really annoying, or coherent vocal people could be annoying. With one move of his leg, he moved the chair away, making Treckloy hang by his hands as he yelled out in pain again, closing his eyes as his entire body trembled, especially his arms and fingers, blood pooling down them.

Ace could see Treckloy trying to speak, but didn't get anything out. _Much better_ , he didn't need to listen to his pleads or annoying words anymore, a perfect thing thought Ace. He gave a small hum as he looked at him, trying to think what to do. He didn't want to dirty himself, and tried to think how to keep himself clean. After a few seconds, he grabbed another dagger and crouched down, seeing Treckloy trying to stand up, and cut the shoes and socks, before _slowly_ cutting the tendons of the heel away. Ace enjoyed every scream out of the man's throat, even as he stopped making a sound, just keeping his mouth open in a silent scream. As Ace was finished with that, he waited for Treckloy to get back to himself again. If he continued now, it wouldn't be as painful as it could have been. And it gave him the time to think what to do. And as his fingers trembled and shook, he knew what to do.

As Treckloy got back to being able to open his eyes, Ace had grabbed some nails and a hammer, waiting for the man to look at him, to see if the understood what he was doing.

Treckloy gave him a scared and terrified look. ¨W-w-what a-a-are y-you going t-to d-d-do?¨ Ace gave a hum, ¨Your fingers are shaking a lot, so I thought I should _help_ with stopping them.¨ He could _see_ the moment Treckloy understood those words, trying to get a plead out as Ace moved. Readying a nail on his thumb, positioning it right above the joint, might as well cause as much pain as he could. He could hear the man trying to speak, but not managing more than a stutter of words. And Ace, with one quick movement, nailed the thumb to the wall, dislodging the joint at the same time. The scream Treckloy let out, was just a loud break of his voice, not really able to scream at full throat.

Ace repeated the process 9 more times, the last 3 there wasn't even a sound from the man, just the shocked tensing as the nail broke his joint.

As all off his fingers were nailed to the wall, Ace moved back and looked at him, taking in the scene of the harsh breathing and pained whimper now and then, closed eyes as the pain was too much for a man who had never been in a situation close to this. He wouldn't last too much longer, so Ace needed to wrap things up. He would make sure his death would portray what kind of man this was, and from what he had gathered, he often spoke of what he did, bragging of it. He had a big mouth and a horrid tongue, might as well show that off. He could get his hands messy, it was easily washed off. And if he did it right, there might not be a lot to wash away either.

Ace grabbed his dagger and used a hand to hold in his hair, stretching his neck. AS it was stretched as far as he could, he moved the dagger to under his Adam's apple and made a deep cut. He heard the man gurgling, blood pouring out as he cut into the throat itself. Ace did a look to see if he could find the organ. A second later he moved the tip of the knife into the newly made wound, stretching the neck more to get a better view, and used the dagger to move the tongue of the wound, hanging down his throat and chest, blood seeping down his entire front.

What was more surprising, was that Treckloy was still alive, giving out gurgling breaths as he was choking on everything. Ace, who still had his hand in his hair, slowly dragged the head more backwards _slowly,_ opening the wound at a steady pace and making the man give an arch as he slowly broke his neck. It took a while minute, but his head soon hang by a tiny flesh and bone piece, leaning against the wall. The best part was how Treckloy had been alive until his neck snapped. Ace loved it when he could do things like this, and he wasn't really messy either. He got a bit of blood on one arm, the one doing the cutting, but that would take a second to wash off and he would do that before collecting the reward.

When he had washed his hands and wrote the folder and delivered it and gotten his reward, he left back to the boat after changing clothing.

Ace had been met by Marco on the boat, the man asking how it went as usual and seemed glad when it had turned out fine. They had stood out on deck for a small while, before heading inside, Marco joining Ace in his room. They had talked some, before Ace had changed his clothing, since he thought of putting on something more comfortable, and Marco had stopped him hallway as he was undressed, looking at him before slowly leaning in and kissing him. Ace, not minding it, had deepened the kiss, enjoying it when Marcos hands moved on his back carefully. Ace had noticed Marco being more careful with touch, and Ace hadn't had the chance to bring that up yet. Ace was sure it was because of the incident.

As things got heated fast, their clothes finding the floor as they moved to the bed, Ace straddling the man as they continued to kiss and slowly feel up their bodies. When they got further, Ace being on top and riding Marco like the first time, he noticed that Marcos hands stayed on his hips, not moving. It was good being with Marco, Ace liked him, and therefore didn't mind Marco touching him. Just plain sex without touch was nothing special, he could do that with anyone, he didn't want that with Marco.

When his hands continued to stay on his hip, Ace had had enough and grabbed his hands, dragging them along his sides and abdomen, arching into the touch as it felt amazing, Marco had good hands.

Ace could even hear Marco groaning at that, clearly liking the motion. He did seem to get the hint and continued to move his hands on his body, making Ace arch into the touch, feeling his finish approaching. When they did finish, Ace going first and Marco following soon after, Ace used some time catching his breath, before he turned to look at Marco, the man also managing to somewhat get his breath back. When Marco looked at him, Ace spoke up. ¨Don't be afraid to touch me, okay?¨ Marco had looked at him for a second, before he nodded. Moving a hand to his and giving a squeeze, ¨I won't, yoi.¨ Ace nodded. He wanted Marco to touch him, or at least not be afraid to do it. He wouldn't panic as he had the other time, that was just a small miscalculation as Ace should have said something earlier.

They spent some time together in the bed, talking about some things, before Ace had to leave, getting another assignment. He hoped Marco would go back to as he was before, when he suddenly pulled him in for a kiss or other things like that, he liked it and it made him more and more used to it.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in the meeting room, everyone being present. They were talking about the usual as this was the normal weekly meeting. It was a small while until they would get to an island they could shop at, and he wanted to know if anyone needed anything, as they were close to an island they could stock up on. They had already been at sea for 2 weeks, but would be for another two to three weeks, depending on the weather. They could of course meet a rivaling crew or marines and rob them, but they didn't count that. They did also discus sailing plans and where they should go now and then, but had a general plan already.

As the meeting had been going on for half an hour, there was a knock on the door.

Whitebeard gave a come in, thinking it might be something serious as there rarely were anyone who came during the meetings. They knew not to come unless it was serious, since they wanted to get through everything fast. If anyone needed anything, they knew to ask before the meeting, as everyone knew when they were having them. When the door opened, Claus stood there with a Den Den, looking at him. ¨I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm not sure about this call, if it's really serious or not.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, a bit worried since Claus was good at his job and know when it was serious or not. ¨Who is it?¨ Claus shifted the look from him,

¨It's a call for commander Ace.¨ He said as he looked at Ace.

Whitebeard nodded, now understanding why Claus was unsure if it was serious or not. It might be something serious connected to his work, Claus knowing who Ace was. The captain saw Ace send a look at Claus, ¨Who is it?¨ Claus gave a nod, ¨I think he said Trevor.¨ Ace gave a nod and held his hand out, Claus walking over and handing the Den Den over. Whitebeard thought this might be something serious, as Ace was taking the call and that people would probably use Dust instead, not call.

When Ace had the Den Den, he looked at it. ¨What?¨ The captain was even more shocked when Ace took the call with them. It wasn't long before the Den Den spoke. ¨You got a newspaper close, the Grand Line one? Know you have not read it yet since you have not done anything.¨ Ace looked at Haruta, the twelfth commander giving a nod and handing her paper over to Ace, who gave a nod. ¨I got it, what page?¨ The Den Den nodded. ¨Page 36, entire page.¨ The captain tried to remember what that page said, but couldn't quite remember. Ace gave a nod and got to that page, looking at the page thoughtful and seriously, giving a nod to himself.

¨I will have Ann drop by later tonight, it will look like he died from morphine overdose.¨

Whitebeard was shocked as Ace spoke of killing someone so causally. And not just that, but from what he could see from the page and remember, it was about an old man being attacked in his own home, surviving it miraculously, being treated at a hospital, he had killed two of the trespasser, at least one getting away, being treated as a hero as the ones were notorious people. Why would Ace be killing that man? The Den Den gave a nod. ¨Good, tell Daisuke when you have done it.¨ Ace nodded, ¨I will.¨ Then the Den Den went back to sleep, Ace handing it back to Claus, who left.

The captain looked at Ace. ¨Why are you killing that man? Wasn't he the one to be attacked?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨He wasn't attacked, at most he would be robbed for some money. Those thieves don't kill. He's a sick and deranged man, having hidden away on a secluded part of an island it seems like. High up on our list.¨ The captain nodded, understanding the paper was way wrong in taking the man's side. Getting on the list Ace had mentioned, probably took a lot. And if Ace called him sick and deranged, he couldn't even imagine what he might have done. Or he sorts of could, but didn't want to think too much of it.

Whitebeard saw Thatch look at Ace, ¨You're going to give him a morphine overdose as Ann?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨No, it will only look like it, since that would seem like a good and painless death. He won't get a painless death.¨ Thatch gave him a look. ¨What are you going to do to him?¨ Ace looked at the chef. ¨Do you really want to know?¨ Thatch gave a slow nod, ¨I'm curious.¨ Thatch was _way_ too curious sometimes. Ace gave a nod. ¨It's a drug we have that will affect his brain, telling him he is in horrid pain. It will last for hours, until the phantom pain kills him. It looks like a regular morphine overdose, no trace of the drug left when they find him dead.¨

The captain blinked, not knowing there existed anything like that. That would be a great way to hide a kill, making it look accidental on the hospital's side, and look like a painless and calm death as Ace said. But it would be horrible for the man, being in so much pain it kills him. Whitebeard saw Thatch giving a nod, looking somewhat horrified, probably at hearing how easy to hide he was killed in a horrible way. The captain looked at Ace. ¨Do you need to leave right away?¨ Ace had said later tonight, but he might need to leave early to prepare, and he was going as Ann, that might take time to prepare. Ace shook his head, ¨I don't need to leave before around 8.¨ Whitebeard nodded, that was 2 hours from now.

Marco sent a look at Ace, ¨Is this a known drug, yoi?¨ Whitebeard hoped not, fearing what would happen if it was and everyone could get a hold of it. Ace shook his head, ¨No. It's made by one specific person only, and he rarely makes it and very few know of him.¨ Everyone nodded, glad it was that rare. That was a dangerous thing to have around, causing so much pain, but showing no signs of it.

The meeting continued after that, and when it was finished 45 minutes later, Ace left for his room to change.

-x-

Ace walked into the hospital, already dressed as Ann. He had his hair in a full ponytail and a bit less makeup than normal, to blend more in. He went to a changing room there and grabbed a nurse outfit and put it on, readying the syringe filled with the drug, it was a really perfect drug for hospital assassinations. They rarely used it as it was hard to get, even for them, but this man deserved nothing else. In fact, it was almost a too good death. He had tortured and kept many young women prisoners and getting them pregnant, trying to replace his daughter who had died 8 years ago, the man killing her himself in a fit of rage. And every kid that was born, was instantly killed as it wasn't good enough.

He had slipped from their view the moment he knew they had caught on, and he hadn't been seen after that. They had kept a half eye out for him, but he had never showed. The place he had been, was on an island they never visited, and on top of that, it was at a place thought uninhabited. He would rid the world of this man before he could get a chance to do anything more.

As he was ready, dressed in a nurse outfit and the syringe ready, he walked out of the dressing room and to the board with the names of the patients, looking for his target. He was at the end of the hall, and Ace moved that way. He wouldn't be stopped or questioned. It was a big hospital, especially since it was the only one of the range of 4 close islands, and Ace walked with confidence, like he had done this for years. No one would think he, or her rather, didn't work here.

When he got to the room, he didn't hesitate in going to the equipment there and grabbing a hold of the injection site of the IV set and injecting the drug there. He was on morphine strong dose, too, but it wouldn't have anything to say when it came to the drug, it would just bypass everything and cause the most horrible pain one could imagine for 2 hours, then he would die from it, his heart not able to take it. And there would be no sign off the drug being there, it wouldn't show up at any screen tests. This was just an easy stop and deed, nothing to tough.

When he was finished and had changed out of the nurse outfit and got back to his room and changed into normal clothing, taking everything belonging to Ann off, he called for Dust to come back.

It did seem to be a perfect timing as Dust had just gotten a new request. And as Ace read that, he sent a note to Daisuke that he had administered the drug and the man would be dead soon. As Ace read the request over, he felt himself give a sigh as it was an assignment with children. He hated assignments like this, knowing it would be a lot to do. This was thankfully a rescue of Lolitas it seemed like. it could have been a lot worse than this, Lolitas were treated well to look good, but they still lived in horrid conditions, many being traumatized for years.

This would take some time, it always did when he worked with children, taking close to a day. He always used some time to check how damaged the children were and acted on that. If they were really damaged and traumatized, he would bring them a place where they would get help. If they were okay or sort of okay, he would place them on an island he knew they would be taken care off. Ace changed into his assassin clothing and disappeared at once, wanting to get it over with. When Dust got back to him a short while later, a letter from Daisuke saying it was good he was dead and would be deleted from the list, he gave another letter to Dust and told him to deliver it to Whitebeard, or any of the commanders that was more okay with his work if he was busy.

As he sent Dust away, Ace met with the one wanting him to rescue the children, a person who had been at the mansion to the nobles there and seen the children and wanting to get them out. Ace had accepted, not that he would decline this, and went to the island and mansion he mentioned. But there was only one thing bothering him.

He had said there was nobles. Nobles rarely, basically never, took Lolitas.

It had happened, but that was rare. Nobles were nobles, most of them who still stuck by their name and reputation killed, abused or tortured, not keeping children as Lolitas. He hadn't heard about the nobles that this was about, being a small family on an offside island in the Grand Line, close to the calm belt.

When he got to the island, he found the mansion fast, it was big and stood out. getting inside was easy as it wasn't a too big of a mansion, the nobles here neither having a great set of guards and was easily taken out as they attacked him. and Ace was given free reigns, he could kill everyone here if it came to it. As he got more into the mansion and tried to find the basement, where prisoners usually were kept, he was surprised to find the noble himself confront Ace.

That was a rare thing to happen, nobles usually hiding behind others and sending people to die for them. But Ace never said no to a fight, especially to someone who kept children as prisoners. It was almost a challenge, but the noble stood no chance compared to Ace, Ace using his foot to kick the noble in the chest before just slicing the head clean off, not in the mood to play. As he was quickly dealt with and the rest following soon after, it was easy to kill all of them and he could anyway, making this really easy. After he was finished with that, he went to search for the children, hoping to find a way to a prison or basement. He found a way to the basement and headed down to see if he could find the children.

But as he got to the end door and opened it, he closed his eyes as a sigh left him. He was right, the nobles didn't have Lolitas, everyone was tortured and looking to be dead.

The bodies weren't just lying on the ground either, but being impaled on stakes, but not in a way that would give them an instant death. They were dressed as Lolitas, but was probably served for entertainment before killed, and based on the naked and bruised bodies, they had most likely been used before killed.

Ace hated nobles like this.

Ace quickly went to work by getting the children down from the stakes, the age span being from 8 to around 20. Way too young to have to go through any of this, to have been used and killed in such a horrible and slow way. The stakes would make so they either bled to death, starved, or died of some sickness. The smell in the room was _horrible,_ smelling of death and decay in a secluded space. They had been here for a while. As he moved about and took the children and young adults off the stakes, now regretting killing the noble as easy, he just blocked everything for now. He had a job to do and he would do that.

But as he touched one of the older ones, maybe 17 years old, the woman gave a startle as she panicked and screamed. Ace wasn't sure if he was glad or not the woman was alive.

Ace gave a noise as he moved to slice her, hoping to calm her down. Panicking could cause more damage. ¨Calm down, I am getting you out.¨ The woman breathed hard, still in panic mode as she looked at him, giving a slow nod. Ace worked with getting the woman down slowly, trying to cause as little movement and damage as possible.

But as he reached the one lodged in her chest, there was no way it could be removed and not kill her. It was the only thing keeping her alive.

As Ace hesitated, he heard the woman take a deep and raspy breath. ¨P-p-pull i-i-it, p-p-please.¨ Ace closed his eyes for a second, hearing the plead from the woman. He _hated_ when he had to do this. And she was only 17 at the oldest. Ace looked up at the woman, seeing her struggling to take breaths, she would die as soon as the stake was removed. ¨Close your eyes.¨ It would be easier on both him and her if she did. The woman did, closing them as she tried to breathe, but really having difficulties. Ace closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

Then he tugged the pole out fast. The woman giving a lurch and whimper, the only thing she could, before she fell limp around the two stakes still in her.

As the stake was removed, he could _see_ the side of the heart as it stopped. The stake being closer than he had originally thought and the only thing keeping the heart up. As the heart stopped beating for good, the body taking one last breath, Ace stood still a second, giving an emotionless look to the now dead woman. After being sure she was dead, knowing the brain was still alive up to a minute after death, he moved and brought her down from the last stakes and placed her next to the others. After that, Ace got the last 4 down, none of them being alive or close too as they were cold. When all was down, he gave a moment of silence as he paid his respect, before moving out of the room. When he got out and up, he grabbed the nobles head, branding his mark into his forehead, before impaling it on a stake and placing it at the front door. After that, Ace left, not sparing the man another glance.

He _really_ hated nobles like this.

He got to a secluded island and wrote two reports, one more detailed and given to Daisuke, and one not as detailed and mentioning everyone was dead, including the children, and gave it to the one that asked him to rescue the children, but there wasn't anyone to rescue. Because of that, he asked for only a quarter of what he was supposed to get, seeing no reason in taking a full payment for it.

After sending Dust off, Ace leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. He hated how awful the world was at times.

-x-

Ace sent a look at the bottle in his hand, it was already a bit over half empty and he was starting to feel that, but he still wanted to maybe head out to the ledge at the whale's teeth, he wasn't ready to face everything yet and drinking helped. A bad habit he knew, but he couldn't change. Ace took another swig of the bottle, giving a small grimace at the taste. He'd finally gotten his usual strength liquor again and that was something he was glad about. Making it easier to deal with everything. He was a bit tired too and the drinking didn't help with that, but he could deal with that. Ace put the bottle at his desk as he changed clothing, taking on something more comfortable, not taking the cape on.

When he was about to take the bottle again, he paused for a second, looking at the door. He knew the other who knew he drank, those being Marco and Whitebeard for now, didn't like his drinking, he could see it from the looks they had given him. But it was his way to deal with certain things. He was a past buzzed, maybe closing in on drunk, somewhere around there at least. He had half a plan to drink until he fell asleep, or unconscious more likely, but that was a bad habit. Not that he was too far away from that point either when he thought about it. Since he hadn't drank this strength for a while, it went down faster than it should have, meaning he reacted quicker to it. Maybe he was already drunk, it wouldn't surprise him. Did he want to drink himself stupid alone? It was what he usually had done the past years, but he should maybe try to change. He had drunk _a lot_ fast, he wasn't ready to quit, that was a thing he was sure he could never do. But for some reason, Ace felt as he didn't want to be alone. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He threw a last look at the bottle at his desk, before he walked out the door, knocking on the door next to him.

When the door opened a few seconds later, he saw Marco give him a small surprised look. Ace knew he had said he wouldn't return for some hours, but things had ended early. When he saw Marco on his way to speak, probably to ask how it had went or something, Ace shook his head as he walked into the room and to the first commander, leaning his head on his shoulder. He felt this was fine, he was okay with this, more okay with touch drunk.

He felt two hands carefully coming to his back, stroking it lightly. ¨Ace, yoi?¨ He heard Marco ask slowly, a worried tone to it.

Ace didn't say anything and moved a hand to hold onto Marcos shirt, just taking the warmth of the other man in. He felt a hand move higher up to be closer to his shoulder, stroking carefully. ¨Have you been drinking?¨ He heard Marco ask carefully. _Should he tell him?_ Ace knew he would figure it out, he wasn't like this usually, and he was sure his breath smelled alcohol. And he trusted that Marco wouldn't use it against him, he never had before. This would be like a trust thing. Ace gave a slow nod on Marcos shoulder, he trusted Marco. He heard Marco give a small sigh, nodding as the hand on his shoulder moved comfortingly. ¨Do you want to talk about it, yoi?¨ Ace didn't respond to that, just kept leaning on Marco and holding onto his shirt. He didn't want to talk about it.

When he didn't respond, he felt Marco give a small sigh as a hand moved to his head, stroking it as fingers moved through his hair. ¨It's okay, yoi. You don't need to talk about it, I get it.¨ Ace gave a slow nod on Marcos shoulder, closing his eyes as he felt the hand moving through his hair comfortingly, Marco having tilted his head so it was close to his, making him feel his breath on his head.

 _This was nice_ , was the thought Ace had as he felt himself relax.

-x-OUTTAKE-x-

Law felt himself waking up as someone touched his face. He was about to yell at whoever thought touching him was a good idea, it probably being Corazon. But as soon as he opened his eyes and about to yell or something, he quickly sat up in shock as he came face to face with the brat, with _Luffy._ Law pressed himself against the wall of the couch, creating some distance between the two. Maybe he was hallucinating now, like it wasn't enough that he brat showed up in his dreams, now he was going insane.

The brat gave a smile. ¨You're awake! You slept long.¨ Law blinked. Was he really here? He wouldn't be surprised if he hallucinated, he hadn't slept well the last weeks. ¨What are you doing here, brat?¨ Law bit out, trying to not be at all fazed. The brat smiled. ¨The weird black flamingo guy kidnapped me.¨ Law blinked. _What?!_ Corazon had _kidnapped_ him?! He knew the man might be a weirdo, but was he _insane_ too? This brat was the _brother_ too Portgas D Ace, and Law _knew_ he weren't too far away. If he found out, they would be dead.

The brat tilted his head at him. ¨You just slept, but you still have the black circles. Why?¨ Law used a foot to push him further away, making so Law could sit comfortably on the couch he had fallen asleep on. ¨They're always there.¨ The brat blinked. ¨But they're worse.¨ Law felt his eye twitch, ¨None of your business, brat.¨ The brat gave a pout, ¨Stop calling me brat, I don't like it.¨ Law gave a glare, ¨It's _my_ ship, I decide what to call everyone.¨ The brat gave a pout, ¨Traffy's mean.¨ Law's eye twitched again, ¨It's _Law._ ¨ The brat gave a smile, ¨I'll call you Law, if you stop calling me brat.¨ Law froze as he realized he had said Law and not Trafalgar.

Law stood up and started to leave, wanting to get away from the brat, ¨Leave me alone, brat.¨ He heard a whine behind him, ¨But I called you Law!¨ Law felt his eyes twitch as he tried to ignore the brat as he walked out on the deck of the submarine. He was in _no_ mood for this.

When he got out on deck, he gave a death glare to Corazon, who quickly hid, and Law just went up to Bepo, the bear placing a paw on his head confused, giving a slow ¨Good morning?¨ Not understanding why Law was in this bad of a mood. Law was no were ready to deal with the brat, or anything, in this moment of time, it was way too early for him. ¨C-C-CAPTAIN!¨ He heard _both_ Shachi and Penguin yell, running from a corner. Law turned and gave the most murderous glare he could. ¨ _What?!¨_ Shachi backed off with a 'I'm sorry!', but Penguin stayed and sent him a look. ¨Captain…¨ Law held the urge to throw him overboard for now, ¨What?¨ Penguin gave a thumbs up, ¨Should I make some sekihan?¨

A murderous glare later and Penguin was gone with a splash in the water.

Sekihan was a dish used for celebration, usually for weddings, couples and such. If Penguin wanted to annoy him with getting on his nerves, he would be thrown overboard. He had probably seen Luffy coming from his room, Penguin knowing he had ran into the kid often. If Corazon had said _anything,_ the man should _run._ Bepo, being the kind person he was, helped Penguin on board, Penguin giving an 'I'm sorry', as he climbed over the railing.

A second later, the brat came around a corner, looking at Bepo with big eyes. ¨BEAR!¨ And not even a second later, the brat was on the bear's back, holding on as he petted it. ¨Huge bear!¨ Bepo looked at Law confused, ¨Who's this?¨ Law felt a twitch in his eye again, ¨Don't worry about it.¨ The brat looked at Bepo even more amazed. ¨Talking Bear!¨ Bepo just gave another confused stare, no idea what was going on. The brat looked at him, giving a bright smile, ¨You've got a cool crew, Law.¨ Law looked at Luffy, before he turned around and headed inside the ship again.

Why did the brat how to look so cute? On Bepo's back no less.

Law went on a hunt for Corazon, ending up with cutting him in half, leaving him alone until someone helped him. He had contemplated to just throw him overboard, but figured he could come to use later, and therefore leaving him to drown would be bad, for now at least. After also giving Shachi and Penguin the duty of swabbing the entire deck for a month, he went to make sure the brat hadn't annoyed Bepo to his death. They had been left alone for most of the day, Law trying to get some rest, but as usual didn't.

When he found the two, he stared for a second, taking the scene in.

Bepo was lying on his back on the deck, Luffy on top of him, both asleep with calm faces, Luffy sleeping with a smile. Law stared at them for some seconds, before leaning down and taking Luffy's hat off and sitting down next to the sleeping pair, a hand moving to Luffy's head and threading through his hair. It was soft, feeling like silk. The brat made some movement and a noise as he settled more. ¨…Traffy…¨ Mumbled the kid, staying asleep with a smile.

Law did _not_ blush at that, no matter what others might say.

-x-

Luffy had been on the ship for a day, taking Law's bed so he had to sleep on the couch, making him more annoyed than usual, taking it out on Corazon, Shachi and Penguin, since they continued to annoy him way too much. And the worst was that the three even liked the damn brat, playing around together and annoying him even more.

But after supper, the damn brat _disappeared_.

Law had searched the usual places, and thinking how annoying and idiotic the brat was, Law went to Bepo to have him find him. Bepo could track using his scent, letting out a comment that he smelled like the sun and meat, no surprise really, maybe the sun part. How does one _smell_ like the sun? The brat was a lot outside, but still. And for some reason, only lord knows why, the brat had gotten lost in the power room deep into the submarine, and was _asleep._ After Bepo had carried him to Law's room, Shachi and Penguin then pushing a confused Bepo out of the room with a sly look to him, Law had decided to wake the damn brat up.

¨Oi, brat, wake up.¨ Tried Law, nudging the brat. And as fate would have it, no reaction. He gave a sigh as he sat on the bed and leaned over the brat, using a hand to pinch his nose. A second later, limbs flailed as he couldn't breathe for a second. Law grabbed an arm and a leg, keeping them from hitting him. ¨Awake now, brat?¨ The brat gave him a look. ¨…I fell asleep?¨ Law rolled his eyes. ¨How do you managed to fall asleep on the floor and _not_ realize? Damn brat.¨ The brat gave a look to him. ¨I'm not a damn brat.¨ Law looked at the brat. ¨Luffy-ya.¨ Luffy gave a smile at that. ¨Law-,¨ Law cut him off by placing his lips over Luffys, this time also using his tongue to lick Luffys lips. Luffy used a hand to cover his mouth, a blush visible. Luffy tasted… sweet. Maybe that was what the sun tasted like, as Bepo said he smelled of the sun.

The blush on Luffys face made him cute, really cute. The feeling from the first time he had kissed the brat coming back. Law decided to check a theory and leaned in, biting the hand over Luffys mouth, making him take it away. When the hand was moved away from his face, Law moved one of his hands to slide the vest off Luffy, pushing him to lie on the bed, giving him a look.

¨If you don't want it, fight me back for real.¨ He said as Luffy was now lying on his back, Law leaning over him with his body, arms on each of his sides.

As Luffy only stared at him, Law looked at him. ¨Are you listening?¨ Luffy gave a nod, ¨I'm listening.¨ He seemed just as clueless. ¨…Do you understand what I mean?¨ Luffy gave a half look. ¨Ye… may-, maybe..?¨ Law gave a small sigh inside himself, of course the brat was clueless. He was an airhead. ¨Open your mouth.¨ Luffy gave a shocked look, uttering a confused noise. Law moved a hand to his chin, ¨At least close your eyes when we're kissing.¨ Then Law leaned in, connecting their lips. Luffy did listen and closed his eyes, Law prying his mouth open with his tongue, Luffy getting the idea and opening it and Law didn't hesitate in taking advantage of that, Luffy giving a strained moan.

Law moved his hands along Luffys naked torso, feeling him shivering from the touch, his hands coming to Laws shoulders as Law started to kiss down the bare chest. He wasn't pushing him away, but kept his hands there. ¨You don't look like you're used to this kind of thing.¨ He heard Luffy give another strained moan as he moved over a nipple, ¨T- there's no way I'm used to this kind of thing.¨ Law grinned against the chest, ¨Really?¨ Had the brat really never been in a situation like this? Was he really a virgin? Not that he minded. He felt Luffy make a sound, he was really not used to this, his body was just _so_ sensitive.

Law stopped and moved up to look at the brat. His face was flustered and he was breathing hard, looking up at him with hazy and big eyes. A picture that made his pants grown tight, he would _really_ enjoy this.

Law leaned down to Luffys ear. ¨Just relax, Luffy-ya.¨ Then he started to kiss down the neck, his hands moving across the naked torso and moving lower and grabbing the pants.

-x-

Law grabbed his sweater and took it on, sending a look at the still naked and sleeping brat in his bed. He was half covered by the covers, and Law moved to drape them completely over him, Luffy moving more into them as he gave a breath and relaxed. Law moved a hand through Luffys hair. Last night had been… interesting. The brat actually had no experience, which was new for Law. How no one had gotten their hands on a body like his was rare, even rarer when it came to the innocent and cute look he had.

The worst part was how Law still wanted to be close to the brat. Last night had done _nothing_ to his feelings, they were still there. Not like the others he had had sex with and then loathed the next morning. Did he really have feelings for this brat? Law did feel a weird attraction to him, something the books called love or some bullshit.

… Could he really be in love? Law shook his head as he headed out of the room, maybe thinking more of it would help.

When he got out of the room and into the main room a few doors away, he was met with Penguin and Shachi, who had a sekihan ready. ¨CONGRAT-,¨ Started Shachi, but Law quickly punched him to shut him up. ¨I'm going to bring it, so put it on a plate.¨ Might as well give the brat something to eat, and the sekihan was meant for them anyways. He would just throw the two idiots overboard later for making this. Penguin gave a nervous yes, handing him the sekihan, now on a plate. The brat wouldn't understand what this was anyway. When he got to his room again, he had to turn around as Luffy was now awake and had somehow gotten somewhat stuck in the covers, wiggling to try to get loose.

And he looked _absolutely_ _adorable_.

When Luffy noticed him, he sat up, making the covers fall down, just that easy to get loose. How he had gotten tangled was beyond him. ¨Traffy!¨ Said the brat in excitement. Law just threw the brat's clothes as him. ¨Put them on.¨ He couldn't have the brat running around naked or be seen as such. Bad enough he had slept in his room and they had had sex. He would never live it down if Corazon knew that.

When the brat had the clothes on, Law showed the food. ¨Here, when you're finished, get out of the room.¨ Law was just about to place the food on the bed when Luffy spoke up. ¨Thanks for the food.¨ Law stared at the now empty plate… _What just happened?_ He looked back at the brat when he spoke, having a smile. ¨Thanks for taking care of me.¨ Law gave a nod, still stunned that the food was just gone like that. ¨…Sure…¨ Before he could comprehend it, the brat grabbed his sweater and dragged _him_ down for a kiss, shocking him. The brat had been clueless before, and now he took the charge?

The brat gave a small chuckle, walking towards the door. ¨Even when you're confused, you look angry. Shishishi.¨ Law blinked. _Had the brat tricked him?!_ He was just about to retaliate, when the brat stopped and gave him a smile. ¨But I really like you, you know?¨ Then Luffy was gone, lord knows where he's heading, leaving Law alone in the room, confused. _The brat liked him_? And for some reason, that thought made him smile.

Before he could think more of it, a crash was heard as Corazon skidded into the room, having stepped on a mop.

Law gave a sigh, the man managed to ruin _everything_. Corazon stood up, ¨How is my cutesy Law?¨ Law felt his eye twitch, he sometimes detested this man. ¨Go away, Corazon.¨ He said as he started to walk out of the room, heading to the deck to throw a couple of people overboard. Corazon followed, giving a whine as he hadn't seen him for over a day, which made Law more annoyed. He had brought that up on himself.

When he got outside, he didn't hesitate in throwing the two idiots overboard, giving a death glare to Corazon when he said he was being too harsh.

-x-

¨Rayleigh,¨ Started Sabo, looking at the man, knowing he didn't want him to say it. ¨We _need_ to call Ace. Luffy have been gone for a day!¨ Rayleigh gave a sigh, massaging his head. ¨I know, I just…¨ Sabo gave a nod, giving a sigh himself. They had searched the entire island _twice,_ Luffy was nowhere to be seen. When Ace found that out, he wouldn't be happy. ¨It will be _worse_ if we don't tell him. Maybe he just got lost somewhere and we can't find him.¨ Rayleigh nodded, before moving the hand to his face. ¨Or maybe he got kidnapped and Ace will kill me.¨

Sabo couldn't say against it as it was probably true, especially if Luffy was injured.

¨We need to call Ace, explain and have him look. Luffy's Luffy, he probably chased something and got in some small trouble. It will be better to get it over with, postponing will make it worse.¨ Rayleigh gave a nod, looking at him. ¨You're right, let's call Ace. We need to find Luffy, even if that means I will die.¨ Sabo gave the man a look. ¨Maybe he won't kill you… only maim a bit.¨ Rayleigh looked at him. ¨I _lost_ Luffy.¨

Sabo couldn't say nothing against that. Rayleigh was dead if Luffy was injured.

-x-

After having thrown the two idiots overboard and Bepo helping them back on again, Law was just about to lecture them, possibly throw in some threats, when he saw a familiar black raven come closer to them. Could it be the assassin? And if yes, _why_ was he coming? Law had done nothing wrong. He was behind schedule as his stupid crewmates had postponed everything. Law told the two idiots and Bepo to keep Luffy occupied and inside the ship, so he wouldn't mess this up. Maybe the assassin was just wondering how everything was moving along and had noticed he was behind schedule by quite a bit.

Yes, that was probably the reason. No reason to worry… right? But why did he have this awful feeling in his stomach?

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _Had a bit of everything here, but I tried to focus more on Aces work, and hope that turned out well. The same with the outtake, wanted a bit of everything and didn't want to make it too long. If people want, I can include some of Luffys stay in the one shot series_

 _And the next chapter might be a bit late to, have another tough week in front of me_

 _If you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story._

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment_


	37. Ace of Spades Chapter 36 The Happenings

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _And Ace is going to find out someone is missing and find out where he is, which  
will be interesting_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco slowly moved his hand on Aces head, softly threading his fingers through his hair. He had been surprised when Ace knocked and was there, he wasn't supposed to be back for at least 5 hours. He looked to be worn out, his eyes looking tired. He was about to ask how it had gone, when Ace had shook his head and just walked up to him and leaned on him, a hand going to hold on his shirt. He had been worried, but when he could faintly smell alcohol, he had a feeling what might be wrong. He had asked, even though he knew the answer, to see if Ace would say it. Ace had nodded, which was something. Based on how he could smell it, now more noticeably as he thought about it, he had a feeling Ace had drank _a lot._ Just based on how he didn't seem to mind this was a tell enough. Ace was surprisingly clingy when drunk.

And since he was back _hours_ early, he could only guess the assignment hadn't gone well. And Ace hadn't responded when he asked about it, no surprise. Marco was actually worried as to why Ace wasn't speaking. Last time he had seen Ace drunk, he had spoken, but not now. It might be a coincidence, but he couldn't keep his mind from the fact Ace might be too drunk to speak. He could _smell_ the alcohol, he couldn't that the last time. And it smelled strong. Marco had said it was fine, he didn't need to talk about it, making him give a nod on his shoulder. Marco had moved his head closer to Aces, slowly moving his hand comfortingly on his head. He was glad Ace had come to him at least, not stayed in his room or gone somewhere else alone.

He felt Ace relaxing, seeming to like this. Just standing like that and leaning on him. Marco didn't mind it at all, he liked that Ace did it. And as time moved along, he felt the hand Ace had on his shirt slowly letting go and falling limp by Aces side. Marco moved his head slowly away from Ace to look at him, concerned something was wrong. Ace had his eyes closed, Marco now noticing him leaning completely on him. ¨Ace, yoi?¨ Tried Marco, moving the hand on his head to his cheek, stroking lightly to see if Ace would stir. No reaction.

Ace was gone, having fallen asleep, or passed out rather, while standing. Just how much had he drank?

Marco gave a small sigh as he leaned his head against Aces, using a hand to stroke his neck, saying his name again, to see if he got any movement. As he still got none, Marco carefully leaned his head back, moving a hand to his back and the other to his legs, before carefully lifting Ace up in his arms. Ace still made  
no movement, not even making a sound or anything as Marco moved him to the bed and laid him down.

It was early in the morning and Marco had slept a bit before, so he wasn't tired now. He grabbed a book and moved to the bed himself, sitting against the wall and moving Ace into a more comfortable looking positing, having his head in his lap as he placed a hand on his head, softly stroking it. He wasn't going to sleep anyway, so he would just be up and be sure Ace was fine. He was clearly more intoxicated than last time, and he was concerned it would affect Ace, like getting sick or feeling awful later when he woke up. He wouldn't be surprised if it did, he was really intoxicated. But he hadn't had a reaction last time, but he wasn't as intoxicated then.

He hoped Ace would fine and would stop drinking this much, it wasn't good. It had happened two times he knew off it, but it could have happened many more times. He had a feeling this was normal for Ace, which was terrible. Drinking to one managed to pass out was bad, and doing it alone, to help drown his feelings was  
even worse. Marco gave a look to the passed-out kid, moving his hand through his hair. Marco was thinking of mentioning this to Pops. It was not good Ace did this, it could be harmful. Everyone on the ship drank, it was not anything special, but no one of them drank this much aside from on parties, and Ace did it to hide or drown his emotions. That wasn't drinking to have fun, that was harmful drinking.

Marco gave another sigh as he moved back to his book, the hand continuing to move through Aces hair. He would take things when Ace woke up.

Ace didn't make any movement for a few hours, almost 4 in fact. When he did move, it was a hand that moved to his head, massaging it. Marco, believing Ace had a headache, which was no surprise, moved his hand on his head, massaging it and hoping it would ease some of the pain. He felt Ace relax at that, giving a breath, ¨'zuruko…¨ Marcos hand stopped for a second. It was a mumble, but he was sure who Ace thought he was. Marco decided to continued move his hand on his head. Maybe the man had stayed with Ace like this before, the reason he had mumbled his name. but it wasn't good to go with the small confusion on who he was, but he didn't want to say it since he felt Ace relax, really relax. He also seemed to be half asleep, so he might be dreaming too.

It wasn't for another hour, he felt Ace make some small movement, somewhat shifting his position. ¨Marco..?¨ Marco gave a nod, ¨Yes, yoi.¨ Ace gave a small breath as he moved his hand on his head, ¨Feels good.¨ Marco gave a small chuckle as he continued. Glad Ace enjoyed it.

Ace didn't move much for the next hour, just laying still and breathing slowly. After the hour had passed, Ace moved to sit up and leaned on the wall next to him. Marco looked at him, he seemed okay, maybe looking more tired than usual. His eyes was still half glazed over, but he seemed fine aside from that. Marco moved a hand to lay over Aces. ¨You feeling okay, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨I'm okay.¨ Marco wanted to argue with that, but decided not to, not right now. Marco looked at Ace. ¨Ace, what's the strength of what you drank last night?¨ It smelled strong _from_ him. the bottle he had smelled last time, was strong, but this seemed stronger. Ace shook his head, not saying anything.

Marco gave a sigh, squeezing the hand he held. He understood Ace didn't want to tell, but it was most likely _really_ strong. What he had found las time was strong, but this was probably stronger. ¨Was it stronger than the other one, yoi?¨ Maybe Ace would answer that. It took a second, but Ace gave a nod. Marco gave a nod himself, glad Ace had answered that. He tried to think how strong it might be, knowing the bottle he had smelled was _at least_ seventy percent pure, maybe even stronger. Drinking anything stronger than that, was dangerous. Especially if it was consumed pure, which Ace might have done.

Marco gave a squeeze with his hand, ¨Do you want to talk about it, yoi?¨ Ace shook his head, not looking at him, relaxing against the wall. Marco looked at Ace, ¨It's not good to do this, yoi. To drink so much and so strong.¨ Ace shook his head, ¨I'm fine, Marco.¨ Marco did not like that Ace was avoiding it as he was. Just as he was about to speak again, Ace shook his head, looking at him. ¨I don't want to speak about it. I'm fine.¨ Marco saw the look in Aces eyes, seeing he really didn't want to speak about it.

Marco thought for a second and decided on something. ¨It's not healthy, and I get you don't want to talk about it.¨ Marco took a breath, hoping this wasn't making a mistake doing this, but he was worried. ¨But if you don't want to speak about it, I want to tell Pops.¨ It wasn't to rat Ace out, he already knew Ace was drinking strong things. But it was a dangerous thing, especially since he knew it was even stronger than what he had found. I something happened and Ace was really out of it or something, he would know why. And since Ace didn't want to speak about it, not wanting to admit anything was wrong, he thought it might be the right thing to do. Ace didn't respond to that, looking at the wall opposite to him.

As he didn't get a reaction to that, he squeezed his hand again. ¨I'm worried about you, yoi.¨ Ace gave a slow nod, before he shook his head, looking at him. ¨Don't be. I'm fine.¨ Marco shook his head, ¨I'll worry, that what I do, yoi. I care about you, I don't want to see you get injured.¨ Ace gave a slow nod, ¨Don't worry about this. It's no reason too.¨ Marco gave a nod, going with it for now. It wasn't good, drinking anything that strong wasn't good. But he wouldn't get anywhere now, he knew that.

Marco didn't pry more on it, just sat beside Ace and relaxed. Ace didn't seem to want to move much, which was no surprise as he had drunk a lot. He was almost surprised Ace wasn't more sick, Ace had to be really drunk last night. Who would fall asleep standing? Well, Thatch would, but he couldn't hold his liquor at all, ace could do that. It fit more if he had passed out, which was a big concern. But maybe this was just a rare event that wouldn't happen again.

After an hour, Ace asked how things had been at the boat, and Marco saw no reason in not telling. Nothing much had happened when he was gone yesterday, only Thatch being Thatch and having his fun. Ace hadn't asked why Thatch didn't play any pranks or was how he was when he was gone. But he had a feeling Ace knew why, the reason he hadn't asked about it. He knew the chef was careful around him, concerned what would happen when a prank went wrong and targeted Ace accidentally. Not that he thought Ace would be mad if it happened. Ace was calm and he had Luffy as a brother too. He enjoyed sitting like this and just talking to Ace, relaxing. He could see Ace got more energy as time moved, seeming to wake more up. It was not much change, but it was there.

After a few hours, they went to dinner, where things were relatively calm. They got a question on where they had been, since none had seen them for most of the day, but they went with busy. Marco also sending a look at Pops, a silent 'I need to speak to you'. He wanted to maybe bring the drinking up, especially since Ace wouldn't say anything to it, but he would take it when the time came. As dinner moved by, he saw Dust, who was beside Ace on the table, suddenly disappeared, which was nothing special. But what happened a second later was.

Ace stopped mid-sentence, the metal fork he held was now _broken_ into two pieces, a shocked look appearing on his face for a second.

Before anyone could say anything, the sound of Ace suddenly stopping and the fork snapping had gotten everyone's attention, he was gone in black smoke. Marco sent a look at Whitebeard, the man looking as shocked and worried as he felt. Ace would tell if he would be away for some time, but he hoped it wasn't anything bad or dangerous, the last time with the blue blooded patricians coming to mind and Ace had left in a haste. It was hopefully nothing dangerous, just something urgently. They would need to handle this as it came.

-x-

When Ace had felt someone burning a feather from Dust, Ace had thought it might just be Daisuke or something, needing him to drop by quickly as that sometimes happened, rarely, but it did. But the moment Dust had said it was _Sabo and Rayleigh,_ not Luffy in sight, and the words Luffy and lost was heard, he felt his heart almost stop as he tried to think. And as he got his mind back, he disappeared, hoping he had heard wrong.

But he hadn't, Rayleigh had _lost_ Luffy. He had just explained they had _lost_ him while running some errands and couldn't find him, the man looking worried, and Sabo concerned. Ace had a hand on his face as he tried to think of _anyone_ who was close to this island, while also trying to _not_ kill or injure Rayleigh for losing Luffy.

When he saw Rayleigh on his way to speak, Ace held a hand up, silencing him. ¨When?¨ Rayleigh hesitated, making Ace about to ask again not in the mood for _any_ stalling, when he spoke. ¨Yesterday morning.¨ Ace closed his eyes and took a breath. ¨And _why_ am I just _now_ being notified?¨ Rayleigh tried to keep eye contact with him, but Ace saw him wanting to avert his eyes. ¨Because we wanted to check first, the island is big. We checked it twice and not fou-,¨ Ace raised a hand again, stopping Rayleigh from saying anything more, he didn't need to hear more excuses, and threw a half glare at the man. ¨And you _know_ I should be notified the _second_ you couldn't find him. _Not over a day later._ ¨ Rayleigh gave a nod, this time looking away at his glare, ¨I'm sorry, Ace. I should have told you the moment we couldn't.¨

Ace needed to bite his tongue to not let out a harsh reminder that 'sorry' wouldn't do. Ace looked at Sabo, trying to calm himself down and not look as mad as he was right now. ¨Sabo, Dust is at the ship, go fetch two feathers and stay on the boat in case Luffy comes back.¨ Sabo gave a nod and left, knowing he wanted him away before he said his mind to Rayleigh. He could also see Rayleigh understanding this as he closed his eyes and took a breath, knowing he had messed up _bad_. When Sabo was out of sight, Ace looked at Rayleigh, ¨I am _not_ a happy person right now, you know you should have called right away, I am trying _very_ hard _not_ to hurt you right now.¨ He saw Rayleigh swallow at that, but Ace ignored it as he continued. ¨I will search for him, stay here with Sabo.¨ Before the man could say anything, Ace threw a glare.

¨If Luffy is injured, you will suffer the same as he did, _only 10 times worse_. And if he is dead, _run._ ¨

As soon as he saw Rayleigh swallowing and nodding, Ace disappeared. He had a mark on this island, closer to town, reappearing there. Ace closed his eyes as he took a breath, _Rayleigh had lost Luffy._ He had told that if _anything_ happened, that he would be notified _at once._ And he would keep his promise. If Luffy was injured, Rayleigh would suffer. If he was dead, Rayleigh should run. Ace would catch him and kill him _slowly_ anyway, Rayleigh knew this himself. But it was the truth, if he had lost Luffy and he had gotten killed, Rayleigh would _suffer,_ and Ace would make sure he suffered for _hours._

After Ace had gathered himself, he wrote a quick note to Whitebeard, telling he would be gone for some time, maximum a day for now. He hoped it wouldn't take long and Luffy was fine. After that, he wrote a note to Daisuke, telling that Rayleigh lost Luffy and if he knew _anything_ about it or _anyone_ that might have been close to this island the last day, to tell him _now._ When that was finished, he got Dust back, knowing Sabo had taken to feathers, and gave him the notes and to go to Whitebeard first, wanting Dust to stay a minute with Daisuke to see if he knew anything. When Dust returned a few minutes later, Daisuke knowing nothing but would check every source he had, knowing how much Luffy meant to him, Ace had Dust fly over the island, dock and near water to see if he found Luffy.

And for Rayleighs sake, Luffy should be somewhere safe and sound.

-x-

Marco was concerned when Dust come with a note that said Ace would be gone for some time, maybe a day at maximum. They had never gotten anything like that before, not having had Ace unsure how long he might be gone, as well as how he left. It didn't sit right with them. But they had gotten a note from Ace, so he knew what was happening at least, he probably had control over it, maybe it only being a first time thing or something, which could be both good or bad. Marco had decided to try to not think too much about 'what if's' and let Ace do his job in peace.

When dinner was over, they spend some time out on deck and trying to enjoy themselves. The weather wasn't good, it was clouded, but it wasn't raining or too windy, it was okay. After a few hours, he noticed Pops giving him a look as he said he was going to his room to relax for a bit before supper. Marco left with the man, following him to his room, knowing they were going to talk. When they go to the man's room and sat down on a chair while the captain sat on his bed, looking at him. Marco gave a small sigh as he thought on how to start. Ace hadn't said against him and he thought this was a dangerous thing. Whatever Ace had drank last night, was _strong,_ much more so than the last time.

Marco looked at his father. ¨Last night, Ace came to my room, he was _really_ drunk, yoi. Way before he should have returned.¨

Marco could see Pops not liking that information as he looked at him worriedly. ¨How could you tell?¨ Marco gave a small sigh, ¨He didn't mind closeness, which he doesn't drunk, and he didn't speak, but I'm not sure it that was a coincidence or not. But I could _smell_ the alcohol oozing from him, and it smelled _strong_.¨ Whitebeard looked at him worriedly, ¨Do you know how strong?¨ Marco shook his head, ¨I asked, he didn't answer. I asked if it was stronger than the last, he said yes to that.¨ Marco took a breath and looked at Whitebeard,

¨He fell asleep, or passed out _while_ standing, yoi.¨

He could see Pops taking the information in, not liking that. ¨Was he sick this morning?¨ Marco made a sigh, not sure what he should say. ¨He was not himself, he was confused and thought I was someone else for a second, yoi. But he was half asleep then I think. And he didn't want to move or anything, but nothing more than that.¨ He saw Pops nodding, looking thoughtful for a second, ¨Does he know you're telling me this?¨ Marco gave a nod, ¨I mentioned it, he didn't say yes or no. But he avoided the topic completely, not wanting to speak about it.¨ The captain nodded, looking at him. ¨I don't like it, and I know you don't either. And this is most likely something he has done before, but it sounds like a normal hangover. If it gets any worse or we see it happening often, I don't think we should step in.¨

Marco gave a nod, he understood what he meant and saw the reason behind it. Marco didn't like it and hoped it wasn't something Ace did often, at least not to that extent as last night. He hoped Ace would come to him if he was having issues with his emotions, or to Pops for that matter, not sit alone and drink. He would be sure to keep an eye on his drinking and see if he could help so he didn't drink so much. It wasn't good.

He changed a few more words with his father, before he went back to go about his day. Hoping Ace would return fine tomorrow.

-x-

Ace was _not_ in a good mood. He had gone through the island and checked _everywhere,_ both on the island and the near shore. There was no sign of Luffy. He had asked some residents and he was no wiser on where he might be, or if someone had taken him. He had searched the entire day and night, and it was now morning. Ace was starting almost panic, feeling it ebbing in the edge of his mind. The most he had gotten, was a tall blond guy being seen not too far away where Luffy was last seen, but he didn't know who this might be. A tall and blond guy gave him _nothing_ for now.

But when the clock was almost eleven, he felt another feather being burned and let Dust go right away.

This time it was Daisuke, but he did have some information. According to what he had managed to find out, from one of his assassins, was that the Heart Pirates had been close to this island. But from those Ace had spoken too, there hadn't been seen any notice worthy people around. The most he had gotten was someone believing to have seen Rayleigh, but not sure. Ace paid no mind to that, knowing the man was here, although in something that barely could be called a disguise. A warlord being on the island would be noticed for sure.

But then he remembered what he had been told before. A tall blond guy. Donquixote Rosinante was tall and blond.

But _why_ would the warlord suddenly kidnap Luffy? There was no reason for that, they had no connection. He got Dust to figure out where they were now located, and got Dust to head there. It would take an hour and half, so Ace decided to go check if with Rayleigh and Sabo if they knew anything about Trafalgar Law before he went to change into his assassin clothing to ask the warlord himself, even if it was to only ask if he had seen Luffy. He may have been on this island, so it was not a too farfetched thing to do.

When he got back to the boat, he was met with Rayleigh, who was out on the dock near the boat. He did look concerned when he noticed there was no sign of Luffy with him. Rayleigh gave him a worried look, ¨Did you find Luffy?¨ Ace shook his head, ¨No, but I may have a lead.¨ Rayleigh gave a nod, ¨What kind of lead?¨ Rayleigh looked nervous as to what his answer would be, and he should be. Luffy may have been kidnapped right under his nose. ¨The Heart Pirates have been here apparently, and a person matching Donquixote Rosinante was seen close to where Luffy was seen. Dust is heading to them now.¨ The man nodded, looking to be in thought. ¨Heart Pirates? That's the warlord Trafalgar Law, right?¨ Ace nodded, sending a look at Rayleigh. ¨Yes. Do you know any reason why he might have taken Luffy?¨ Rayleigh shook his head, looking truthful at him. ¨No, we haven't met him, only read about him.¨ Ace nodded. It was good news that they hadn't had any run in before, he could be dangerous to them, but the chance of him having taken Luffy was slimmer.

¨We've met Trafalgar, a lot actually.¨

Ace looked to the boat and saw Sabo there, looking to be having a guilty face. ¨What?¨ Asked Ace, looking at his brother. Sabo nodded, ¨Trafalgar Law, the warlord. We've ran into him a lot, especially Luffy. We just… never told anyone.¨ Ace pinched his nose, keeping a sigh down. ¨I will go speak to Trafalgar and see what he says.¨ He sent a look at Sabo. ¨And we will be having a _long_ talk later.¨ Sabo nodded, looking guilty. This made the fact that they could have kidnapped Luffy much more plausible. But _why_ was another thing.

And if Luffy was on the boat or the warlord knowing anything about Luffy and he was injured, there would be no more warlord left.

-x-

Law could only stare as the black raven landed on the railing on the ship, looking at him and Corazon. He had just yelled to the others to keep the damn brat inside the ship. Who knows what the brat might do to ruin a meeting between him and the assassin, it would be terrible. The raven flapped it wings, before he settled down and gave a caw, looking at them with something akin to a glare. And not even a second later, the assassin appeared.

Law could see the assassin looked unhappy, almost mad, something that made him swallow, not linking this. He could feel some haki, but it wasn't too strong, but it made him think he had done something wrong. He had never used haki around him before, only the one time Doflamingo had attacked the assassin, but that wasn't directed at him.

Just as Law was about to speak, to ask why he was here now, a way to familiar blur shot past him and latched onto the assassin.

¨ACE!¨ yelled Luffy, holding around the assassin. That made some fear spark in him, as Luffy seemed familiar with the assassin, but when one of the assassin's hands came down to Luffys back, his heart almost stopped. _Luffy knew the assassin_ , and the assassin apparently knew Luffy. The hand that was protectively on his back was proof enough of that. When the assassin sent a glare at him, his breath stopped. _He was so screwed._ The glare hardened when he didn't do anything. ¨ _Why_ _is Luffy here, Trafalgar?¨_ Law tried to speak, he really did, to tell how it wasn't his fault, but _no words would come out._ Luffy was clearly someone the assassin cared for, seeing as he was being as protective of him and how Luffy was _hugging_ him and the assassin letting him.

When he was almost to the point to being able to speak, Luffy leaned back and looked up at the assassin. ¨The black flamingo gave me this weird candy and I fell asleep and woke up here!¨ Law sent a look at Corazon. He had _drugged_ the kid? Corazon was so dead, and the man seemed to know this himself as he went white and tried to speak, mouth opening and closing. Law _felt_ the glare shifting from him to Corazon and saw him swallowing thickly. ¨ _And why did you think that was a good idea, Donquixote?¨_ It actually looked like Corazon was about to pass out by that, looking to be almost panicking. ¨L-Law was d-depressed and L-Luffy would c-cheer him u-up.¨ Managed the man to stammer out. Law was impressed how Corazon actually managed to speak. But not only that, he managed to place the blame on him.

He saw the assassin send a glare at him, before he looked down at Luffy, making a motion that made him let go of him and take a step back, a motion later, Luffy did a spin with arms out. _Checking for injuries,_ realised Law. And this might save him some, he hadn't injured Luffy, he was fine. There was no sign from last night on his body either, Law had been careful and made sure not to place any marks on his body since his brother Portgas… Portgas D _Ace._

Was the assassin, _Ace_ of spades, the same person as Portgas D _Ace?!_

Luffy had yelled Ace, which might be a coincidence, but it was an awfully great coincidence. And Portgas D Ace was 20, the Ace of Spades couldn't be that young… could he? Before he could think more on that thought, the assassin spoke again, looking at Luffy. ¨Dust will take you to Sabo and Rayleigh, stay there while I _talk_ with Trafalgar and Donquixote.¨ Law was sure it would be more than talking, the assassin wasn't happy that they had _drugged_ and _kidnapped_ the brat. And if he was his brother, he could understand that. But before the assassin could say or do anything else,

Luffy shook his head as he moved to stand between them and the assassin, hands on his hip and seemed to _glare_ at the assassin. ¨ _No_ , don't kill them, Ace.¨

Law blinked. Luffy was _protecting_ him?! Law couldn't think of anything right now, only repeat the fact Luffy was standing up to him against the _Ace of Spades_ and a swear as he had messed with something he should have stayed _far far_ away from. He should have listened to Corazon. He heard the assassin give a sigh, ¨Luffy, I will speak to them and take it from there, go to Sabo.¨ Luffy shook his head again, and Law wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing, it might make the assassin more mad that the brat was being stubborn like this.

Luffy looked at the assassin. ¨Promise to not hurt them, Ace.¨ The assassin looked at Luffy, ¨They _kidnapped_ you.¨ Luffy shook his head again, ¨Yes, but I'm fine! They took care of me. _I like them, Ace.¨_ How did the brat manage to stand up to the assassin like this? It was almost terrifying. Law could see the eyes to the assassin frowning some as he thought. ¨Then why did they decide to kidnap you was a good idea?¨ Luffy turned to look at him, ¨Traffy was down, Black Flamingo was just being a good dad and wanted to cheer him up.¨ Then the kid smiled, looking back at the assassin. ¨I had fun here too. Traffy has a bear! A big talking bear! And the Penguin guy is cool! And Traffy is cool, I like him!¨ Law saw the assassin's eyes somewhat soften, not looking as mad as he looked at Luffy, the smile and attitude seeming to calm him down. ¨You are not injured?¨ Luffy gave a nod, hands going behind his back as he did a small jump. ¨I'm not. They took care of me and fed me too.¨

He saw the brat tilt his head. ¨It was wrong of Black Flamingo to take me, but he meant well. He didn't know you were my brother.¨ If Law got out of this alive, he would be careful from now on. Luffy _was_ the assassin's brother, the only reason he wasn't dead, was because of Luffy. Law saw the assassin giving a nod, still looking at Luffy. ¨I will not hurt them for now. Go back to Sabo and Rayleigh, they are worried.¨ He could see Luffy pouting. ¨But I wanna stay here while you speak to them. And then we can leave together.¨ Before the assassin could speak, Luffy spoke again. ¨And this isn't your work! So I can stay, right?¨ The assassin gave a sigh, before giving a nod. ¨Stay behind me.¨ The kid smiled as he nodded and went to stand behind the assassin, but only with half of his body, still peeking out to look at them with a smile. Maybe Law wasn't dead, maybe Luffy just saved him.

When the mid was behind the assassin, the assassin's gaze was back on him, throwing a glare again. ¨Now, I would like an explanation as to _why_ you thought it was a good idea to _kidnap_ Luffy.¨ Law looked at Corazon, knowing he was the one to take Luffy, and saw him trying to talk. ¨Law was down, a-and Luffy w-would cheer him u-up. I didn't k-know he was your brother.¨ Law would 'speak' to Corazon later. He couldn't be in his right mind when he kidnapped a kid, one he even thought was someone special himself. The assassin's gaze hardened. ¨And even if he were _not_ my brother, he is _still_ a child, _a person_ , you _do not_ kidnap anyone.¨ He saw Corazon give a nod. ¨I-I know. But I knew Luffy liked Law.¨ Laws heart skipped a beat at that. If he told the assassin what he had seen those weeks ago, or if he somehow knew what happened last night and told, he was so dead.

The assassin looked at him. ¨And how did you know that, Donquixote?¨ The man swallowed, ¨Luffy always shined when he saw Law.¨ Law had to give it to the man. He managed to not stammer and was smart enough to not tell the other stuff. The assassin gave a nod, looking at the both of them. ¨I will let you go, _this time._ But do _anything_ like this again, I will _not_ _be as nice._ ¨ Law nodded, he was sure the only reason he was being let off was because Luffy was fine and he had stood up to him before. If not, Law was sure he would have been dead. Law swallowed and tried to get the courage to speak. He _needed_ to know. ¨Ace of Spades-ya, are we still acquaintances?¨ He would completely understand if they weren't. They had _kidnapped_ his brother.

The assassin looked at them, assessing them and seeming to think for a second, before he gave a look. ¨ _If_ you do not tell anyone about this, who I or Luffy am, and _never_ do _anything_ like this again, I _might_ consider being acquaintances still.¨ Law nodded, ¨I promise to not tell or do anything like this again.¨ he wouldn't play with Fate like this, he would be sure to keep on the assassin's good side from now on, especially if he was given another chance to be acquaintances. He saw Corazon nodding too, ¨I won't do it again, I'm sorry for this too.¨ The assassin gave a nod. ¨ _For now_ , we are still acquaintances. _Do not take it for granted._ ¨

Law nodded, he wouldn't do that. He was lucky, _really_ lucky he wasn't dead. It was a miracle he was still acquaintances with the assassin. And it was all because of Luffy. Had he left when he was told, things would have been different. The assassin gave a nod back, a hand going to Luffys shoulder. The kid waved at him, giving a smile. ¨Bye Traffy and Black Flamingo guy! I had fun, hop ewe can do it again.¨ The assassin gave them a look. ¨Goodbye, Trafalgar, Donquixote.¨ Then the assassin and brat was gone, no more words, bow or anything. It was a signal that he was on thin ice, he didn't need to be told, he knew he was.

He looked at Corazon, the man looking shocked at him. ¨Well, I was right when I thought he knew the assassin.¨ Law nodded. ¨And yet, you still kidnapped him. _Are you insane?!¨_ Corazon made a stumble at the sudden murderous look. ¨You said he wasn't! That he didn't know the assassin.¨ Law closed his mouth at that. It was true, he had said that. He glared at Corazon. ¨And you still _kidnapped_ a child. Had it not been for him, we would have been _dead._ ¨ Corazon gave a nod, having understood the same thing. ¨I thought we would be dead.¨ Law nodded, he did too actually. After a minute of silence, the shock of knowing the brat was the assassin's brother still there, he suddenly realised something.

Portgas D Ace was the Ace of Spades. The Whitebeards had the strongest assassin as a commander, the same person who was only 20 and took on admirals alone.

The assassin was the same age as him and was also a pirate, _a commander_ on the world's strongest man's crew. No one knew who he was. Not just that that was a terrifying realization alone, but that there could be others like that around. People coming forward as normal citizens, pirates or something, but was an assassin.

Law would _never_ be able to not live in fear. Everyone could be dangerous.

-x-

Sabo was worried, Ace had been gone for a while, almost an hour. He hadn't heard or seen anything that could be Ace or Luffy, and he knew the warlord was a dangerous man. He _was_ known as the surgeon of death after all. He knew he should have told Ace, or at least Rayleigh that they had had some run ins with the warlord. If Luffy was injured, it would be partly his fault. He could see Rayleigh was equally or more nervous. He was worried for Luffy, he knew that the man liked the brat. He was a lot like his old captain he had heard, but he was also worried for his fate. If Luffy was fine, he hoped Ace wouldn't be too hard on Ryleigh. He didn't know they had ran into the warlord before and he might be a threat, that was his fault. They could only wait and see what happened.

Half an hour later, the door banged open and Luffy ran in, hugging Sabo. ¨Sabo! Sorry for worrying you.¨ Sabo felt a relieved breath leave him as he hugged Luffy, so glad he was fine. ¨You idiot! Why did you go with the warlord?!¨ Said Sabo with a glare to the brat. Luffy smiled at him. ¨The Black Flamingo guy gave me a weird candy that made me sleep. I woke up at the boat. I didn't mean to get kidnapped.¨ Sabo blinked. Luffy had actually been kidnapped, even drugged. Sabo looked down at Luffy, crouching down and lifting his vest to look for damage as he turned Luffy around. ¨Are you injured? Why did they kidnap you? Where's Ace?¨

Luffy only gave a chuckle, letting him check him over. ¨I'm not injured, they were nice to me. Traffy was down and the Black Flamingo wanted me to cheer him up. And Ace is coming, I just ran ahead.¨ Sabo nodded, looking back up at Luffy. ¨I'm glad you're fine. And don't ever think about scaring me like that again! I will make sure you get your own feather.¨ Luffy laughed, ¨Ace said the same, that I should have one the last month while we are with Raily.¨ Sabo nodded and sent a look at Rayleigh, who seemed glad by that. He was almost surprised they would be able to spend the last month before they set out with the man after this.

Before he could say anything else, Ace came through the doorway, assassin outfit on, but the mask off.

Ace gave a smile when he saw Luffy was smiling and happy, moving to hug him. Ace shook his head, ¨Luffy was with the Heart Pirates, I've spoken to them, everything's fine now.¨ Sabo nodded, moving his hands to be over Luffys ears on instinct. ¨Are they dead?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨They are not dead, we came to an agreement.¨ Sabo nodded, taking his hands away from Luffys ears. He always did this when they spoke of Aces work with Luffy around. Luffy knew it, but as long as he didn't hear, it was good enough. Sabo looked at Ace, ¨We're still staying here, with Rayleigh for the last month?¨ Ace gave a nod, sending a look to Rayleigh, just a normal and calm look. ¨You will. This was just an unfortunate accident.¨

Rayleigh gave a breath as he smiled, ¨That's good to hear.¨ Ace gave a nod back, even giving a smile. ¨Yes. And if you could stop by the Moby a day before Luffys birthday, it would be the best. So we can plan where you should set off from.¨ Sabo and Rayleigh nodded. ¨We will do that, Ace. We'll see you then.¨ Said Rayleigh with a smile and nod, glad everything was fine. Ace nodded and looked at Sabo. ¨I'll see you again in a month, and give one of the feathers to Luffy.¨ Sabo nodded, ¨I will.¨ Ace nodded and walked over to them, moving a hand to Luffy shoulder, making him turn and hug him. ¨See you in a month, Ace!¨ Ace gave a chuckle, hugging back. ¨Yes. And don't take candy from others like that, okay.¨ Luffy nodded, ¨I won't!¨

Ace gave a chuckle as he clapped Luffy on his back and looked at him. Sabo shook his head as he smiled, ¨See you in a month.¨ Ace nodded, ¨We will. Be nice and get prepared, it's only a month left.¨ Sabo nodded, they would train extra hard the last month. Time had moved so quickly, but he felt almost completely ready. With a last look to them, Ace disappeared.

Sabo sent a smile to Rayleigh, who smiled back. Everything was fine, and that was all that mattered for now.

-x-

Marco was glad when Ace appeared on deck, seeming to be in good mood. ¨How did it go, yoi?¨ Ace gave him a smile. ¨Fine. Just an unfortunate happening, everything's back to normal.¨ Marco gave a nod, ¨That's good to hear.¨ Ace gave a nod as he started to walk towards his room, probably to put his bag away. ¨Yes, hopefully there won't be a situation like it again.¨ Ace looked at him. ¨I'll be right out, just going to put the bad away and do a quick thing.¨ Marco gave a nod and Ace left to do his things.

It wasn't long before Ace got back out and everything did seem to be fine. He was a bit curious on what had happened, but he wouldn't ask about it, Ace would tell if it was anything he could tell. The day went by in a calm fashion, Ace not getting any more work and everything being calm. The most happening was a training accident that resulted in a flesh wound and some broken ribs, nothing too bad.

When the night rolled around, he stayed out on deck with Ace for a while, until it started raining and they headed inside, going to his room. They didn't do anything special, just talking and enjoying each other's company.

When it was getting late, closing in on morning and Ace mentioned he maybe should head to his room, Marco had stopped him. ¨Stay, yoi.¨

Ace had thought it over it seemed like, before nodding and settled down on the bed next to him. Marco had a big bed, almost a double bed. Marco liked his space, he had got one of the bigger beds they had had that time, which was this. He liked it, but it was too big for just him, but he never complained about that. Always better with too much space than too little. And it made so he and Ace could share it and still have some space between them.

But it was perfect, it was everything Marco could wish for right now.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _And I know this is late out and a bit short. But I've had a hard week at work and school, so sorry for that_

 _And the next chapter we get a visit from the two brothers and they set out, and we'll have more stuff happening._

 _I really appreciate everyone who are still reading this story, I hope it's still interesting for everyone and I am working on wrapping it up since it's so long already_

 _If you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story._

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, I would appreciate if you took the time to tell me if you did, or if you didn't for that manner_


	38. Ace of Spades Chapter 37 The Movement

_Hello everyone, here is chapter 37_

 _And I know this is really late, and I do apologize for this, but I had way too much on my hands as I had 2 big assignments from school and needed to work a lot too. Life is just hard when school and work is mixing too much. But here is the chapter at last_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco felt things had been good the last two weeks. Not only on the ship as things had been just adventurous enough, getting in some small fights and no one getting terribly injured, but that his and Aces relationship seemed to be going well. They had shared bed often, either in his or Aces room, both had a decent big bed, although Marcos was somewhat bigger. The most usual thing that happened was that they set to relax or sleep, and when Marco woke up, Ace was gone, either out on deck or on an assignment. But it did happen in rare occurrences that Ace was still there when he woke, but that was at times where he himself wasn't too tired and didn't sleep for long either.

It calmed him to sleep next to Ace, even his phoenix felt at peace. What made him even more glad was that Ace seemed to relax himself, Marco having seen Ace asleep and really relaxing, although it happened way too little, sometimes going farther than him in staying awake, which couldn't be good. He hadn't had the chance to bring this up with Ace, to see if there was anything that he or the others could do to help him sleep more. There were times when he knew he didn't sleep or really relax for _days,_ which couldn't be good. He was waiting for a better moment to bring it up, the other times hadn't felt the best ones to bring this up.

He always had to ask Ace to stay if they were in his room, or if he could stay if they were in Aces room. Ace didn't seem to mind it, but he didn't mention it himself. He knew Ace weren't the one for touch or closeness, not seeming used to it, but he was adapting to it it seemed like. Even the times he slept with an arm draped over Aces body was something he felt was special, it felt much more than just an arm draped over him, seeing as Ace usually didn't like it. Ace did have a hand on his, a way to have some sort of control over it he had realized, but didn't pay any mind to it. He was just happy Ace was slowly opening up and becoming more comfortable around him. It often happened Marco had a hand laying over Aces arm, that not being too much touch for Ace and something he was more comfortable with.

Ace had had some assignments the last week, which was starting to make Ace be more away. It wasn't many, it was just longer ones. Instead of being away some hours now and then as he had, he was often gone many hours, sometimes a day and barely getting the time to be on the boat before he had to leave again, sometimes not even making it back to the boat, Dust coming with a note. He hadn't been able to spend much time with Ace because of this, but the times Ace was going to relax or sleep, Marco usually joined and either slept or kept Ace company as he sat or laid in bed and relaxed, it was something and he was enjoying every moment he could with Ace. They hadn't been able to be intimate, there had been a kiss now and then and the few somewhat intimate moments, but it usually got interrupted. But it was fine by Marco, although it was annoying in the moment. Both was busy people and especially now that Ace had been gone a lot.

When the day passed and supper was finished, Ace showed up and seemed to be in good mood, which was good. Ace had said it was a meeting of sorts before he left. When Pops asked how it had gone, he said it had gone by fine, which was good. There had been a few times he had said it could have gone better, but that was the most they could get Ace to say, he didn't speak to much about his assignments, especially the ones that didn't go too well.

As time passed, most going to sleep or to the night shift, Marco stayed out on deck with Ace for a while, enjoying the good weather for now. There had been some days since the sky was clear, so it was nice as long as it lasted. When the sky clouded over around midnight, they headed inside, going to Aces room for now. When they got to Aces room, Marco closing the door as Ace took the cape off, hanging it on a chair, before he stretched. When the door was closed, Marco went over to Ace and placed a hand on his hip before leaning in to kiss Ace.

Marco was more careful with everything, but Ace didn't seem to mind it, sometimes being the instigator, which made him more confident and sure everything was fine. He was still a bit concerned that he would do something to put Ace on edge or scare him again, but it hadn't happened since that night. When Ace responded to the kiss, leaning into him and moving a hand to his shoulder, Marco felt glad and deepened the kiss more. When Marco moved his hands to Aces back, slowly moving them under his shirt, Ace moved away from him, moving his hands to take Marcos away from him, having a hesitant and almost reluctant look.

Marco, not sure what was wrong, was about to ask if anything was wrong, when Ace closed his eyes, seeming to be thinking of something, before he slowly turned around and lifted his shirt, taking it off. Marco was about to ask what he was doing, as Ace was acting hesitant and tentative, something he didn't usually do. But as soon as the shirt was off, all words died in his throat as he felt his brain halt for a second as he saw the back.

Ace had _5_ brands. _Ace had gotten a new brand._

Marco was in shock for a second, not expecting anything this and could only stare at the new brand on Aces back. When his mind somewhat got back on track, he slowly moved a hand to the new brand on Aces left side on the upper back, almost at the shoulder blade, feeling Ace tensing for a second, before somewhat relaxing. The brand wasn't hot or swollen or anything. It was maybe a bit redder than the other 4 and felt to maybe be tender some places, but it wasn't something he just got, it was almost completely healed.

When Marco looked back at Aces head, he saw it was somewhat downcast, clearly not liking that he had a new brand to show. Marco had a feeling it wasn't the brand itself that made hesitant, but what kind of reaction he would have to it. He knew Ace was at peace with his wounds, he didn't seem to mind them and Ace had said it himself.

Marco moved his head to lean on Aces shoulder, using a hand to stroke carefully over the brand. ¨Does it hurt, yoi?¨ He felt Ace shake his head. Marco nodded, not really sure what to do next. It did seem to be healed and fine, but it felt tender and he knew burn marks could be tricky. ¨Did you go to Bay?¨ He did have 4 other brands, but thought having someone look at it was good, someone who knew how to treat it. Ace shook his head, and before Marco could speak, Ace spoke. ¨I went to someone else, it's been treated.¨ Marco gave a nod. That was good, and Marco thought it might have been one that Ace had went to before, maybe someone who he worked with. A thought hit him and he took a breath before he spoke.

¨Did they do anything else, yoi?¨ Marco asked slowly, head still leaned on Aces shoulder.

He didn't want to say the exact phrasing for it, seeing as Ace had stopped him the last time, most likely not wanting to hear it. When Ace did nothing, Marco was about to lean back and look at Ace, to see if he had had any reaction to the question and maybe ask again. But as soon as he was about to move, he felt Ace shaking his head. ¨No, nothing like that.¨ Marco gave a nod. That was something good at least. He was certain Ace was being truthful, as if they had, Ace would most likely not answer.

Marco stood still, trying to figure out what to do or say, but couldn't come up with anything and just stood in silence, leaning his head on Aces shoulder, his hand stroking his back, just to make sure he was fine and knew he was there. After some time, he felt Ace moving and Marco lifted his head and moved his hand as Ace turned around. When Ace was turned around and gave a small smile, Marco hugged Ace, not wanting to let him go just yet. He felt Ace tensing for a second, but did relax some. Marco wasn't sure on how he liked the 'it's fine' attitude Ace had about this. he shouldn't be this okay with getting branded, he should have some reaction to it.

After some seconds, Marco spoke up. ¨Do you want to talk about it?¨ He felt Ace shaking his head, something he did expect, but still needed to ask. Marco gave a nod, ¨Want to head to bed, to relax, yoi?¨ Marco had learned Ace more often said yes if he said relax and not sleep or anything. He felt Ace give a nod, ¨I would like that.¨ Marco felt himself smile at that, wanting to be close to Ace now, not liking he had a new brand. When he did let go of Ace, something that took some will as he really didn't want to let go, he watched as Ace walked to the bed and took his shoes off. Marco couldn't help but watch the back, seeing all the scars and not understanding how Ace could be at peace with them. Most of them, maybe all of them, was something he had gotten from captures, torturing and such. It was good Ace was at peace with them, but Marco wished Ace had a reaction, not acting like this was an everyday occurrence.

Marco gave a small sigh inside himself as this was maybe something Ace viewed as normal. He did have 4 brands already and a lot of scars, for him this was maybe something normal.

Marco had a feeling Ace hid some of his feeling about the scars, especially the brands, seeing as those where given to mark him, a horrible thing way too many did. When Ace had taken his shoes off, Marco slipped his sandals off, before he went to the bed and moved to lay down closest to the wall, having learned Ace liked to be the one sleeping away from the wall. He didn't seem to mind being the one closest to the wall when that happened, but Marco noticed Ace relaxed more when he was closest to the edge.

When both were settled in the bed, Marco moved a hand to Aces and held around it, wanting to keep telling he was there, that it was okay. Ace didn't seem to mind and they settled in some small conversation before Marco drifted off to sleep, seeing Ace was almost asleep himself.

As long as Ace was fine, it would turn out fine.

The next week was calm, nothing special happening. Ace had gotten less work than the week before and was more on the boat, seeming to be enjoying the peace himself. Marco didn't bring the new brand up, not seeing any reason to. Ace seemed to be really at peace with it, not minding he had a new brand that was on his back. he probably did mind it some, but it seemed like he was more concerned or minded how people reacted to them, the reason he always wore a shirt that covered the scars. The most one could see at times, was one of the longer and bigger ones peeking out from his shirt when he wore something with less neck and short arms. Not that anyone commented on it, everyone had some scars, and those who knew he was an assassin wasn't surprised he had some. They just didn't know the full extent of it.

-x-

The next few months was calm, the weather being bad at times and causing some damage to the ship, as well as some minor battles, but nothing too bad, it would be easy fixable when they got the materials they needed.

They had met up with Jimbei, the fishman being not too far away and wanted to drop by to say hello and see if there was anything interesting happening. Jimbei had some information about the marines that he shared, not that he usually shared much, not wanting to lose the somewhat trust he had to some of them. There wasn't anything dangerous, just some people being moved around. They spoke to Jimbei in the meeting room, just so others didn't overhear some information as some things wasn't for everyone. Not all of the commanders was in the meeting room, but some was there, about half of them, the rest having other things to do. As Jimbei spoke about where he had been the last months, mentioning some people and places they weren't so familiar with, Jimbei was stopped by Ace who was present.

¨Could you repeat the last thing?¨

This got everyone's attention, especially the captain's, as Ace rarely interrupted. The fishman nodded. ¨I met this man, Carlos, on Hand island. He was speaking about some things that didn't make sense, as well as starting some fights. He mentioned this angel that was a demon angel or something, it didn't make sense as he mentioned twins, exploding bodies and psychic rain. None of it made sense.¨ The captain saw Ace nodding, and he was about to ask why that was special, even Jimbei seemed to want to ask why that was the thing he was interested in, not the other things, the captain thinking this was connected to Aces work somehow. But before he or Jimbei could ask, Ace stood up from his chair and headed for the door.

¨Excuse me, I need to go kill a man on Hand Island.¨ And as soon as the sentence was finished, Ace was gone in black smoke.

Whitebeard stared at the spot Ace had been, not having this happen before, and looked to Jimbei when the man spoke, having a frown. ¨Why did he say that? And how did he disappear?¨ The captain thought for a second, thinking on how he could explain this without revealing Ace was an assassin. ¨Ace does some private business now and then. And he can travel though his devil fruit.¨ That wasn't saying too much he thought and was curious on how the fishman would take this information. He saw the fishman frown more as he thought himself, ¨Private business involving killing people?¨ the captain nodded, not saying anything more as he was unsure what to say right now.

Jimbei gave a shook his head, giving a small laugh. ¨You make him sound like an assassin.¨

It was made as a thought, nothing by it, but how some of the others froze and looked shocked at the fishman, he could see Jimbei giving a shocked look to him. ¨He _is_ an assassin?!¨ The captain gave a small sigh inside himself, not wanting to lie and say no. Whitebeard have a nod, ¨He is. But you cannot tell others.¨ The fishman gave a nod, before he gave a small snort. ¨Knew he was way too smart to be a regular kid, but never thought he would be an assassin. How old was he again? 20?¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, almost surprised the fishman took it as calm. But he was a calm person, and based on how he saw they knew and still had him in the family, told he wasn't a danger to them. Jimbei gave a nod, before looking at him. ¨What's his name? Hs assassin one, if you know.¨ Whitebeard decided not to answer that, sure Jimbei knew who the assassin was and knew what everyone told about him. ¨That is not my place to tell.¨ The fishman nodded, respecting that.

They continued to speak together, the captain seeing everyone was glad the fishman didn't think too much of Ace being an assassin. But Jimbei was one of those who saw people for what they did, not what others told. But then again, if he found out Ace was the Ace of Spades, things might be different. Jimbei was a lot around marines and they were someone who really didn't like the assassin. He could guess the things that got to the newspaper was nothing compared to what they told between themselves.

It was an hour later that Ace came back, walking through the door as he had appeared on deck.

Ace seemed in good mood as he sat down, not saying much, giving a nod when the captain asked how it had went, but nothing more. Jimbei did look more at the kid now and then, especially when he spoke, but didn't say anything about him being an assassin, probably not thinking it was as big of a deal. Whitebeard hoped this was how his children would take the news that Ace was an assassin, calm and collected. But he knew some of his children, a lot actually, didn't like assassins. He heard so himself when they were in the newspapers, them often grimacing, scoffing or others things as sometimes a comment was made. The captain hadn't done much with it, not sure what to do when it happened. He couldn't say the assassins weren't bad and the newspaper lied, people would question how he knew. And Ace never bat an eye to it himself when it happened and he was close by and heard it.

He was thinking of trying to slowly bring it up sometimes when he thought it could be wise, but he would need to think more on what to say.

Jimbei stayed for some time, leaving when the sun started to set. It was always nice to get a visit from Jimbei, or anyone they often spoke to for that matter. When the night rolled around, Whitebeard walked out on deck as he couldn't sleep. When he got out, he saw Ace standing at the front and went up to him, starting some small conversation. When he was sure no one was close by, he had asked why he suddenly spoke so openly about his work before, when Jimbei was there. The kid had given a small laugh, before answering. ¨Honestly I forgot he didn't know, and I was preoccupied with getting to the man.¨ The captain nodded, a bit shocked Ace just forgot a thing like that, thinking he was more careful.

After a second, he asked who the man was. Ace didn't give any emotions away as he spoke. ¨Just a man I _really_ do not like.¨ Whitebeard nodded, and before he could say anything else, Ace gave a small sigh. ¨I didn't kill him though, just gave him a piece of advice.¨ He guessed there was more than just some dislike there, Ace usually went for horrible people, and if Ace didn't like this man, even saying so himself, he was probably someone bad. But maybe not like the ones he usually went for as he wasn't dead. But he had a feeling it was more than just words Ace had given in his advice.

The stood out on deck for some time, before Ace headed inside when the sun started to rise, hopefully going to relax. The captain left not long after that, but he went to the galley instead, not feeling like going to his room.

-x-

Marco laid in his bed and relaxed, Ace not too far away, a foot or so away from him, but it was close enough, even though he would have liked to have him closer, but he knew Ace still wasn't fond of that. There had been a few times where Ace had laid closer, but it was rare, but this was nice too, just being in the same bed was nice. It was early in the morning, around 6, and Ace had returned from an assignment not long ago and had wanted to relax, or rather said yes when Marco asked. Marco had slept before, but didn't say no to be able to relax some more, especially if that meant Ace would join. He thought Ace might be asleep, or at least close too asleep as he was breathing slowly and seemed to relax. Marco liked to see Ace relax and closed his own eyes, he could maybe sleep some more himself.

But half an hour later he felt some shifting in the bed as it dipped. When he opened his eyes, sure it wasn't Ace who was moving, he saw a mass of black hair slowly moving to lay between him and Ace.

Marco was mildly confused on who it was, but when he heard some shifting and saw an arm being draped over the black haired person, he remembered Luffy and Sabo came by today and it was most likely Luffy. The kid had probably checked Aces room and checked here when he didn't find Ace in his room or out on deck. He wasn't surprised Luffy thought Ace might be here, he seemed to know, or was at least really perceptive to certain things like this. He saw the kid make some movement with his head, ¨Why are you and Birdy Blue Breast in the same bed?¨ Marco wasn't sure if Ace would like that Luffy found the in the same bed, so he was curious on how he would answer that.

He heard Ace give a small breath, ¨Because we're trying to sleep, Lu.¨ The thing that surprised Marco the most was how Ace had said sleep, not just relax. It was something that made him give a small smile, Ace not seeming to mind to tell Luffy he was sleeping. He heard Luffy give an ¨Oh.¨ As if not expecting something as simple. He heard Ace give another breath. ¨Where are the others?¨ Luffy gave a hum. ¨Sabo's in the library and Rayli is speaking to people.¨ He heard some shifting, which most likely was Ace nodding. When he heard Luffy on his way to speak, Ace let out a hushing noise. ¨If you want to stay, sleep.¨ He saw Luffy nodding, before seeming to relax. Marco was not surprised Luffy wanted to stay, but he would have liked if he didn't lay between them.

But some minutes later, he heard some shifting and saw Ace grabbing around Luffy and rolling over, placing Luffy on the other side of him. and as Luffy was now on the other side, Ace shifted closer to him to give the kid some space.

There was some more small shifting before they seemed to settle, Ace moving to lay on his stomach and having an arm over Luffy it seemed like, the other laying on the pillow beside him, facing him. Marco couldn't help a small smile in seeing Ace giving a breath before he relaxed, glad Ace had moved Luffy to the other side and moved closer to him. As Ace was laying closer to him, he couldn't help but drape an arm over him. He saw Ace opening his eyes for a second, looking at him, before closing them, the arm on the pillow moving to lightly touch his arm before giving a breath, relaxing again. Marco relaxed himself, enjoying the moment.

It was some minutes later that he felt the hand Ace had close to his arm eased down to lay on the bed, Ace falling asleep as he breathed slowly and really relaxed. It was about half an hour after that that he heard some shuffling and saw Luffy standing up and slipping out of the bed and slowly walking out of the room. Marco had a feeling he was headed to the galley, the clock closing in on 7, when most went to eat. Ace hadn't stirred as Luffy moved away, still asleep, which was good. Marco knew for a fact Ace hadn't slept for at least 3 days. Ace did usually go two days without sleeping, he could relax in between, but he never slept. It did happen he went three or four days, but that was rarer, something he thought was good. Ace needed to sleep too, even though he had issues with it, which he didn't talk about or even mention. Not that Marco had brought it up, not wanting to bring it up yet as he knew he would get nowhere. He would just enjoy this moment and be sure Ace slept when he could and help if he could.

After some time, around half an hour or so, he saw Ace move to look behind him, before giving a breath as he laid down again, seeing Luffy was gone. When Ace shifted some more, Marco was sure he would get up, but instead he just settled some more, a hand moving to his arm and relaxing again. It made him smile, seeing Ace still staying and relaxing and hoped he might fall back asleep again, but this was better than nothing. Marco just laid still and relaxed himself, glad Ace was staying and still laying as close and let him have the arm draped over him still, it felt nice. As it was silent and Marco relaxed, glad Ace was relaxing too, it wasn't long before he fell asleep himself.

When he opened his eyes again, Ace was gone, the bed empty. Marco gave a yawn as he sat up, seeing the clock was now nearing half past eight.

Marco stood up and gave a stretch as he walked out on deck, sure Ace was there if he didn't have any work, Luffy and Sabo close by, maybe Rayleigh too. When he did get out on deck, he soon found the assassin sitting on the deck, reading a book with Luffy on his lap, listening to a story Pops told. Sabo was standing next to Ace, leaning on the railing and relaxing. He couldn't see Rayleigh, and guessed he might be doing some things on the boat they had. Marco went up and stood beside Sabo, leaning on the railing himself, listening in on the story Pops told. When it was over, Thatch came out with some small snack for them to eat, Luffy taking half of everything, before settling back into Aces lap. When the plate was empty, Thatch looked at Luffy. ¨Whatcha doing now, Luffy? Going to the end of the New world?¨ The kid shook his head, before giving a big smile.

¨We're taking a small stop before me and Sabo set out tomorrow!¨

Everyone looked at the kid in shock, seeing Sabo shaking his head with an amused smile, knowing it was the truth. Thatch blinked, before he looked at Luffy and Sabo. ¨You're setting out in the New World alone?!¨ Luffy shook his head. ¨No. Ace is taking us to Foosha later today, and we'll set out from there tomorrow!¨ Marco nodded and saw may also nodding. That made more sense. If he remembered correctly, that village was on Dawn island in the Easy blue. It was better to set out from there it was calmer and work their way to the Grand line. Marco heard Whitebeard gave a laugh. ¨When you reach the new world, you need to drop by, brat.¨ Luffy nodded as he smiled. ¨We will! And then I can show how strong we are!¨ That made everyone laugh and was now looking forward to seeing how the two would be after being captains on their own for a while. And when they met again, they would have t east gotten through the grand line. If they used some time getting there, they might be in the grand line too, seeing as they would turn around and head back in a month or so.

The rest of the day went in a calm fashion, Luffy being energetic and putting a smile on many faces with his antics. Rayleigh had come by one point, and when Whitebeard asked what he would do now, seeing as Luffy and Sabo would set off on their own. The man said he would sail around for a small bit, maybe head back to Sabaody Archipelago and stay there for a while. That sounded like a good plan, and the man might stay there for a while. They had heard rumors of the man being seen there from time to time, no one knowing what he was doing. The captain did ask what h was going to do there, but Rayleigh didn't answer that, which they kind of understood. One usually didn't give away plans like that.

When the night came closer, Ace, Sabo and Luffy left, Luffy waving and seeming to be really enthusiastic about setting out. Ace said he would come back later tonight, just going to drop his brothers off and say his goodbyes. Marco wondered why Ace didn't stay the night with them, but thought it might be because he didn't want to get them too used to being around him again. They would maybe not see Ace for some time now, and that as something he wondered how Luffy and Sabo would take, especially Luffy. He was really clingy to Ace. He was too Sabo too, so it would probably go fine.

He really did look forward to seeing how good they were when they met up again.

-x-

Ace gave a hug to Luffy, who was almost vibrating in ecstasy in knowing he would set out tomorrow. They had a small boat at the docks, ready for the in the morning when they did set out. Ace patted Luffy on the back. ¨Now be good and try not to get into too much danger.¨ Luffy gave a laugh. ¨We're going to be pirates! They have a lot of fun and cause trouble.¨ Ace gave a chuckle. ¨Yes. But try not to cause too much.¨ Luffy laughed. ¨No promises.¨ Ace then let go of Luffy, giving a hug to Sabo too, knowing he wouldn't see them for a long time now, going to try to stay away from them. They needed to get independent and learn things on their own. And he knew Rayleigh had done a good job in teaching them. ¨Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.¨ Sabo gave a snort. ¨It's Luffy. But I'll try.¨ Ace gave a small laugh at that, he knew Luffy was Luffy. He hoped he would hear too much about them in the newspaper, nothing too dangerous at least.

He let go off Sabo a few seconds later, and Luffy went to stand beside the blond. Ace looked at them. ¨I won't be here when you do sail off, but I'll read about it. I know Makino will be here, maybe Dadan and the others too. So be nice and be good pirates.¨ Luffy and Sabo nodded, Luffy looking really excited to set out. Sabo did too, but he didn't vibrate and run around like Luffy. He couldn't wait to see what kind of crew they would get. He hoped they got some good crewmembers.

After being sure they were fine, Ace gave one last hug, before sending them to Makinos bar, Sabo and Luffy staying with the woman for the night. it was weird knowing Luffy and Sabo was setting out on their own, they had grown so fast. When they went inside the bar, Ace left back to the boat, excited to know his brothers were going to officially be pirates from tomorrow off. It was a weird thing that he was sure would take some time to get used too.

When the newspaper came the next day, Ace read the part about the setting out with a smile. Next time they were mentioned in the newspaper, was most likely when they got their first bounty. And Ace would make sure to keep every poster Sabo and Luffy got, to see how he grew on his journey.

He was glad things had gone so well up until now. He only hoped it would last.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _And I know this was way shorter than normal, and I do apologize for this. but things have just been way to hectic and hard the last few weeks. The next chapter might be longer, but I don't make any promises on when I post it. I will try to post it next week, but it might take another week as things are still somewhat hectic and I need to gather myself some. I might change the update schedule to every other week, but I will see how things move along_

 _Hope you still enjoyed and I apologize again that the chapter was so late and short. I am also currently working on the one shots and hope to post another chapter there tomorrow_

 _If you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story._

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment_


	39. Ace of Spades Chapter 38 The Disclose

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _And I know a lot of people have been mentioning the Strawhats and Sanjis family, and I'm getting to make them appear a bit here, but we will see more of them later, especially the Strawhats_

 _Aside from this, there is a bit of everything in this chapter_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace read the newspaper, looking through it to see if it was anything interesting. It was a paper from East Blue, as he was curious if there was any word about Luffy. Ace hadn't visited them yet, and nor had he heard anything, but he knew they were safe, as he had half an eye on them, just to know they were okay. He wanted to let them be as much as he could, to not relay too much on him. There had been some small news about Luffy and Sabo, calling themselves 'Strawhat pirates', which he found nice. Luffy adored that straw hat, so he would of course use it in his pirate name. Sabo probably found it as amusing as him.

There had been a mention of some people that had joined him, them being seen and Luffy not being anything one could call quiet about being pirates. It didn't mention much, but it did say some names. The first one he had read about, a Roronoa Zoro, had him frowning for a second, knowing he was a bounty hunter. Luffy and Sabo didn't have a bounty yet, so there weren't much there, unless he knew who they were. But he had done nothing, just joining the crew it seemed like. If he was going to take them for bounty, he would have done it. So Ace didn't pay much more mind to it.

And to his surprise, they had managed to recruit Usopp, Yasopps son. And Ace was uncertain if Luffy or Sabo knew that. Yasopp didn't speak to much about him. but when Shanks found out, who knew what would happen. He might give a mention to stay away to the red-haired captain, to keep unnecessary stir from happening. There was also this Nami, which Ace had heard about, her being a thief, a notorious one at that. She might be the one he would keep an eye on, and see if he heard anything more about. There was a loose rumor of her and Arlong working together, but they weren't close to that place, so Ace let it be, trusting that Sabo and Luffy could watch out for themselves. They could handle a thief if she turned out to be bad news.

As Ace read a part, about a restaurant, he felt himself frowning. One of the cooks on Baratie, a Sanji, had left to join pirates. To join the Strawhats.

Not that it was surprising Luffy wanted a cook, he was a bottomless pit. But this wasn't just a regular cook, this was Vinsmoke Sanji. He could be bad news, seeing who his family were. Then again, he hadn't had much or any contact with them, since he had been working on Baratie for years. But it was still a concern.

After thinking off it for a second, he closed the newspaper, jumping down from the railing. ¨Ace.¨ Ace turned to the captain, the man getting his attention. ¨Is something wrong?¨ He had probably seen his frown. Ace shook his head, ¨Not yet.¨ He handed the newspaper to Curiel who was next to him, and turned for his room. ¨I need to leave for some hours. I'm back before dinner.¨ He saw the captain nodding. ¨That's fine, son. Be safe.¨

Ace gave a nod, and headed to his room to change. He needed to speak to a certain someone.

-x-

Ace walked into the hideout in Germa Kingdom. He had been here once years ago, with Azuruko. And that was only for a short visit as they only came to retrieve someone who had went the wrong place. He hadn't said he was coming, but knew he wouldn't be stopped, not by the ones here as they knew he wouldn't come unless it was necessary. He walked past someone he knew was one of the commanders here, and she whispered something to someone, clearly telling to warn their leader. Dust was with him, sitting on his shoulder as he looked around and kept an eye on the surroundings, while Ace concentrated on the way he walked. No need to cause unnecessary issues. When he got to a set of big double doors, it was opened by one of the ones standing in front of it, giving him a half glance as he walked by. When he was inside, the door closed and he was met with Garuda, supreme commander of Germa 66.

Or Vinsmoke Judge, king of Germa Kingdom. Who also happens to be Vinsmoke Sanjis father.

Ace walked up to a chair and sat down. Vinsmoke Judge sent him a glare from where he sat on the other side of a desk. ¨Why are you here, Ace of Spades?¨ Ace looked at the man. ¨I am only here for a word. To ask a question.¨ Judge assessed him, ¨And what may that be? You are not allowed here. Only reason for now is that you do not seem battle ready.¨ Germa 66 was the ones that kept the balance in North Blue, Germa 66 being made off of mostly informants, but they too had some assassins. The rule was that they left North Blue alone, and Germa 66 would not interfere with them, and they would not go to any war against each other. They weren't exactly at friendly terms, which was why he had some concerns about Vinsmoke Sanji.

¨About one of your sons, Vinsmoke Sanji.¨

Judge sent him a glare. ¨And what could you possibly come here for? He is not here.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I know that. But I also do know he have been doing some undercover work now and then, and he have joined a pirate crew.¨ He got an assessing look from Judge. ¨I know this. But what could that possibly have with you coming here?¨ Ace sent a look at Judge,

¨That is because the two leaders of that crew, are some of the few on the protective list. If Vinsmoke Sanji is on that ship by your orders, the peace truce is over.¨

Ace knew he was pushing some boundaries. But they knew to never break the protection they had, the same rules they had for them too, but it could have happened. They weren't friendly. He knew they most likely knew off the protection, they kept their sources updated. But he knew Germa 66 couldn't afford a war right now, not against them. Not that they could afford it against them either, but they had a better chance. He saw Judge giving a small frown. ¨Why are two pirates on your protective list?¨ Ace gave a serious look back. ¨Because they have a reason to be.¨ They usually didn't include pirates on the protective list, but some made it. And Sabo and Luffy made it because of Ace. The protective list wasn't to keep everyone away from them, or make sure they were protected at all times. But too keep assassins and informants away from them. They would still need to handle other pirates, marines and everything on their own. The protection went only between the assassins and informants.

Judge gave him a look, before nodding. ¨He is not there on my orders. He rarely work that line anymore, only small things now and then. If I am right, he might not even know of the protection.¨

Ace nodded. That was good. He knew they wouldn't figure out who he was from this, as he usually were the one to handle visits with other big and known people like this, him and Daisuke being the two highest in the Red Cloud, where the protection was. ¨As long as he is there of his own free will, everything is fine.¨ Ace stood up and gave a small bow, ¨I am sorry for intruding, Vinsmoke Judge.¨ The man gave a nod back. ¨It is fine. But try not to do it again.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨We will not.¨ Ace gave a last nod, before he disappeared. It was good to know Vinsmoke Sanji weren't on the ship on anyone's order, as that would threaten the truce they had. They leave Germa 66 alone, and Germa leave them alone. They had been at odds for years, so there wouldn't be much that needed to happen to stir things up and potentially cause a war.

When he got back to the boat, appearing in his room, he wrote a note to Daisuke, knowing he would react when he saw the news about a Sanji joining them. Every time one of them, or other informants or assassins joined a pirate crew, they always made a check to see why. To see if they did it for being a pirate, or to potentially betray the ones they joined. That did happen.

And for now, Ace would relax knowing things were fine. Knowing that that Sanji wasn't there to get information on Sabo or Luffy, or to cause harm. That he had joined of his own free will. But he would keep half an eye on him too.

-x-

Ace watched the base not far away, trying to think off a way inside, so he could take the leader out. he could get inside the base, but to get to the leader was a completely another thing, as Ace had no idea where in the base he was. And not only this, there was a ton of guards, and Ace would try to keep the deaths to a minimum, hopefully only the leader if possible. The leader was a notorious and sadistic man. Keeping the ones that didn't have a reputation as slaves and prisoners. And those who people knew who were, like marines, pirates and all that alike, was usually killed at once, so he could show off how amazing he were when it came to capturing and killing. The times he took a marine, it usually where the ones the marines didn't like, and therefore didn't mind them being killed. He was known for hanging them off the side of the base, having them jump or being pushed off a ledge with a rope tied around their neck.

And that actually gave him an idea. The leader always killed people with reputation. And if Ace showed up as Ace of Spades, he would be revealed and sold off or killed, he knew as much.

But Portgas D Ace was just a supernova who rose quickly.

It had been a while since he had done this, and he hoped it wouldn't get to the pirates, as that would be bad. But it would save a lot of time and keep a lot of people alive. The people working for the leader, was not all bad, some doing this against their will, but they had nowhere to go or escape to now. This was in the middle of an island, between two towering mountains, hidden from everything. The reason he had managed to go on for as long. The faster Ace could kill him, the better. And the more lives he could save, was even better.

Having made his decision, got Dust to get some regular clothes, as well as the scarf with the pirates mark he had borrowed all those months ago. He didn't want to accidentally ruin the cape or cloak.

He now only hoped this wouldn't get to the pirates, as he knew this was dangerous. But he had control of everything. After all, it wouldn't be the first time he did this.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his chair out on deck and watched everyone around do their duties or enjoy the day. It was a calm day, and that wasn't a big surprise. They had just had a battle yesterday, with some marines that was close by, and they won by a long shot. After they've had a battle, they usually got left alone for a small bit, people knowing they were in battle mood for a few days after. And they even had good weather. It was a cloud now and then, as well as windy, but it was fine. The captain knew the weather would turn soon, as they are going to sail past a winter island, and there was a place where the hot and cold air mixed, creating real bad weather. But that wasn't quite yet, maybe in a week or so. So, for now, they would enjoy the good weather.

As he was watching his children play around, Claus suddenly came running. ¨Pops! You need to come now!¨

Whitebeard was shocked for a second, as Claus was a calm person, so this didn't sit well. But before he could say anything, or anyone of the others around, Claus had already turned around and was heading back to the communication room. The captain felt a lot of stares at him, and he got up and followed, sure this was something urgent. Claus never behaved like that. He noticed some, many actually, following. And with a look to Jozu, he kept the ones who were not a commander behind, knowing this could be something not meant for everyone.

When he got to the communication room, he saw Claus and some others watching one of the screens in shock and horror, one of the screens made for emergency broadcast, making him believe this was bad news. There was about half of the commanders coming with him, and all of them was confused as him, worried what this might be. ¨What is it, Claus?¨ Asked the captain, looking at the man. Claus shook his head, looking at the screen in still horror. ¨I have no idea how they managed it, the executioner, but it's horrible.¨ Whitebeard looked at the screen, on his way to ask what he was speaking about. He had heard about this executioner, knowing he was a man who executed people, sometimes, although rarely, did it as a broadcast, which made him believe it was someone they knew, like Jimbei.

But when he got a look at the hooded shape at the platform, he felt his insides grow cold as he recognized the scarf tied around his waist.

His first thought was that this was wrong, it wasn't him. It couldn't be. Ace was on an assignment as Ace of Spades, not as Ace. And he was wearing normal clothes. But it was the scarf he had borrow from Izou all those months ago, before he got the cape. And the shape was familiar to Ace, making him think it might be. But he tried to think clearly. The chance of it being him was low. And he was hooded with a big hood, to hide his face, so this might just be a stunt as they got a hold of the scarf, wanting them to believe they got someone from his family. He could see everyone being shocked and scared, thinking it might be Ace. But why would Ace be in normal clothing? And how did they even capture him?

But when the hood was removed as they neared the execution platform, everything changed.

It was Ace, no doubt.

The black hair, black eyes, and even though the circumstances, still a calm look. The captain could see the commanders reaction differently. Haruta placing her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp, Izou going the same way. Most of them went pale, looking in utter shock and horror at the screen. But Marco, got an utterly devastated look in his eyes, thinking Ace would be executed in front of their eyes. Ace had his hands bound in front of him, clearly in seastone chains, if not, he would have escaped. As they moved closer to the edge of the platform, Thatch moved his hands to his hair, seeming to want to tug at it. ¨We need to do something!¨ The captain had no response. They had no idea where this base was, and they could never make it there in time.

There was nothing they could do.

Whitebeard felt helpless as he watched Ace moved closer to the platform, the man he knew to be the executioner not far behind. But Ace had this calm look, making him have a small hope he knew what he was doing. Btu how he would escape this, was beyond him. he couldn't use his powers. Because if he could have, he would have done so already. Ace was in a situation where he would get executed, and they could do _absolutely nothing but watch._ As they were at the edge, the executioner grabbed a rope with a noose. And the captain felt the dread building inside him, wanting to tell everyone to leave, not wanting to have them watch this, but he was at a loss for words. When the executioner brought the rope to put it over Aces head, it was as if Ace moved to make it _easier_. He lifted his head and stretched his neck, as if _wanting_ this to happen. He must have a plan, but the captain had no idea what this plan might be.

Maybe the plan was to get killed. Whitebeard quickly ignored that thought, Ace would never do that. But he needed to have a plan, he just had no idea what this plan might be, and he hoped there was a plan. Maybe the assignment had gone really foul, and he managed to take his normal clothing on to hide his identity. That made sense, and the captain hated how it did. Maybe they would really watch Ace get killed now. Ace was trapped on a platform with a noose around his neck, no way to escape. And he had no idea how to handle that. Ace had not been on their crew for a year, and they would already lose him? As the executioner tightened the noose, he saw Ace move to send a half look at the executioner. And a second later, he saw a black bird fly not far away, a caw being heard.

And Ace moved.

He smashed his elbow into the executioner face, making him stumble, and grabbed the rope, which was connected to the noose around his neck and the platform. When the executioner got his footing, and the other people close by was on their way to help their leader, Ace managed to throw the rope around the executioner's neck, making a half noose. The rope moving and managing to make Aces scarf get loose and fall off to the platform. He saw Ace grab onto the rope,

Then Ace jumped off the platform.

Whitebeard felt his heart do a jump. And he could even see some of the commanders taking a step towards the screen, as if hoping to save Ace. But they could do nothing. The executioner fell to the floor, the rope tightening around his neck. Thought it was at the bottom of the screen, he could clearly see Ace having managed to keep a hold of the rope so he didn't get strangled, but the executioner would.

And as Ace made some movement, he managed to drag himself up as a small jump, making the rope tighten really hard around the executioner's neck as the rope got the extra weight, and he went limp, head lying in a clearly unnatural way. And as the guards now managed to get close enough, all that happening in the span of 3 seconds, one took out his sword and slashed the rope, making Ace fall out of view. They heard a thump, most likely from Ace landing, but not much more than that. He shifted his attention to the platform, seeing the people there checking the executioner, before standing up and looking shocked at the man lying still. With a shake of the person's head, the one who had checked the man, ran away. And it wasn't long before most of the other followed. And it was clear the executioner was dead, and they ran away in fear, leaving the dead man alone on the platform.

Every one of the pirates was quiet, no idea what to do or say. They had no idea if Ace was fine or not. But before anyone could speak, they noticed a black raven land on the platform, grabbing the scarf before flying off, flying downwards to the side.

The captain felt a breath leave him, glad to see it was Dust. That meant Ace was alive and not gravely injured. he heard everyone letting out a breath, clearly understanding it was Dust and Ace was alive. They knew Dust reacted to what state Ace was in. If Ace was unconscious, Dust would be weaker, maybe even unconscious himself. So this did mean Ace was upright, and hopefully uninjured.

As there didn't happen anything else, just the dead man lying dead at the platform, for everyone who also was tuned in to see, the captain felt relieved when the raven flew past the Security Den Den again, this time heading upwards, no scarf in its beak. That did mean Ace as fine, at least that was what the captain continued to tell himself. It did seem like everyone looked relieved that Dust was flying around, which most likely meant Ace was fine. Dust wouldn't leave if Ace was injured, and if he was really injured, Dust would have been affected by it, was the thought the captain had.

After the general shock had gone away, the fear of Ace getting killed somewhat went away, the captain felt as if he could breathe again. Ace might be injured, but he was at least upright, and now they could only hope for him to return in one piece.

Some of the other commanders, like Thatch, was still freaking out some. Thatch was still having his hands in his hair and was opening and closing his mouth, really bothered by all of that. Not that it was weird to be that, as Ace had literally just almost gotten killed. Although the captain had a feeling it was a plan Ace had. He knew Ace wouldn't get captured easy, and he didn't have any injured he could see and he looked fine. He was sure Ace would never go down without a fight, unless it was planned. When the chef did turn to him, he managed to speak after stuttering for a bit. ¨W-w-what should we do?!¨ The captain shook his head, ¨There is not much we can do. But Dust was fine, meaning Ace most likely is too. He will come back when he can.¨

The chef nodded, still looking bothered by it all. Before the chef could speak again, Izou clapped the chef on the back. ¨It looked to be planned. And like Pops said, Dust was fine. Ace will hopefully turn up soon.¨ The chef nodded, looking more relieved by that. The others did too, especially Marco. And he could get that. It seemed like Marco cared a lot, maybe more than he thought himself, and too see Ace on the brink to get executed by hanging, was something horrible. But Ace would hopefully turn up soon, and he would even more hopefully be fine.

The captain looked at the people working in the communication room, who still looked shocked. The captain gave some reassuring words, calming them down. Everyone was worried for their family members, and Ace was the youngest, newest member and commander, it was normal for them to be worried. They knew he was an assassin, but it was hard to know what that meant at times. Ace getting into trouble was normal, although they didn't know how often or much at times, as he usually didn't get caught, and even less broadcasted like this.

The captain managed to calm everyone down for now, telling that Ace would most likely return in not long, as he was probably out to kill the executioner. And as he was now dead, what was left was maybe to leave his mark. Although Ace couldn't exactly do that either, as it had been broadcasted that it was Ace who they had caught. Ace hopefully had a plan for this. when they seemed calm, they went back out on deck, where others of course had figured something out, one even somehow knowing what had happened and shared the news that Ace got captured. But they didn't know more than that, so they were of course worried. Whitebeard said things were fine, that everything was under control, mentioning Ace had gotten away from his predicament.

There were some who asked how he had gotten away, as no one had managed to get away from the executioner before, not when they already where on the platform. And the captain just said to ask Ace, as he would explain it better when he returned. When they also calmed down, knowing Ace were safe and would return, they went back to doing their things. Everyone were always worried when one of them was in danger, they were a caring family. If you messed with one of them, you messed with everyone. They always stood by each other.

Thigs was clam for almost an hour, the captain starting to feel a bit worried Ace might not return. He had said he would be gone for some time, and was due to return during the next hour, so he wouldn't work his worry up before the time had passed. It was always worrisome when some of his children was off the ship to do things, mostly go and check on island or meet up with people. But no one was as much gone as Ace, and every time something happened, he always got worried, like he would have with any other of his children.

It was half an hour later that Claus came out on deck again, carrying a Den Den. And the captain's first thought was that something was wrong. Maybe Ace or someone calling to tell Ace was in bad shape. When the captain did ask who it were, Claus took a quick look around, before looking at him.

¨I'm not sure who. But she's demanding to speak to Commander Ace. She said he should be here now.¨

Whitebeard frowned. Ace had not returned, and neither had Dust. And who ever this was, had most likely seen the broadcast, and wanted to speak to Ace. And by the fact this person also knew he should be back, it might be an assassin, or someone in Aces work.

But before the captain could say anything to Claus, a hand grabbed the Den Den from the side.

¨You going to yell at me?¨ Asked Ace, looking at the Den Den half amused. It didn't even take a second before the Den Den looked furious. ¨What makes you think _I won't yell?!¨_ The last part was almost yelled out, at least sounding real angry. Ace gave a small shrug, moving to sit on the railing with the Den Den in hand. ¨Could have been that you had something else to say.¨ The Den Den gave an obviously angry sigh. ¨You can't do this! You are a known person now, Ace. People know who Portgas D Ace is. This isn't like before when they would have just killed you off without saying anything. You're worth a lot, _and_ you're on Newgate's crew. _They will broadcast, send you to Impel Down, or sell you off._ ¨ Ace didn't seem at all fazed by this, looking calmly at the Den Den. ¨I had a hope they wouldn't, it was just a small miscalculation. Didn't even know they had broadcasted it before I got away from the platform. And yes, I've already done damage control.¨

A sigh from the Den Den again, ¨Don't do it again. And how do think everyone reacted? You're part of a crew now, don't get into unnecessary trouble.¨ Ace turned his gaze to look at them. ¨Speaking of which. While we're at it, anyone else want to yell?¨ Whitebeard could see everyone just standing shocked, both from how calm Ace was about all this, and the fact he apparently had planned to get captured, having done this before it seemed like. The Den Den made a sound. ¨If they're not going to yell, I preserve the right to yell more.¨ Ace shook his head, looking back at the Den Den. ¨You can do it more later. See you later, Mika.¨ The Den Den got a mad look again. ¨ _Don't you dare han-,¨_ And Ace hung up on her before she could even finish.

When he had hung up, Ace shook his head, handing the Den Den back to Claus. ¨If she calls back, just hang up.¨ Claus nodded, taking the Den Den and leaving, sending one last look at Ace. When Claus was out of view, the captain looked at Ace. ¨Son, what was that?¨ Ace waved his hand in an 'it's fine' manner. ¨It was nothing special. I had everything under control, I just didn't anticipate they would actually broadcast it. I hoped they wouldn't do that.¨ The captain gave a nod, he had had a feeling Ace had everything under control. He didn't like that he was putting himself in danger like that. But based on how calm Ace had been, and the call from the woman, he was sure this wasn't the first time, and maybe not the last time, although he hoped it would never happen again. He might speak more with Ace about this later, when they weren't out on deck in the middle of the day like this. there was many out, and many of them didn't know Ace was an assassin either.

H could see some of the other commanders sending him and Ace looks, as if wondering if he would bring it more up. But as they seemed to realize he wouldn't, and they now knew Ace really was fine, they slowly went back to their duties.

When the night came and Whitebeard walked out on deck, he hoped to find Ace, since he didn't have any assignments to his knowledge. When he did turn a corner, he was glad to see Ace was standing at the front of the ship as usual. As he got up and saw there was no one around them, he asked about what had happened, and if it really had been planned to be captured by the executioner.

Ace had given him a look, most likely thinking if he should tell, before nodding. Ace said how it would save a lot of time and keep many alive, as he now didn't need to sneak his way inside and find the executioner, maybe also needing to kill others, which would have been bad as not everyone there had the same views and shouldn't need to be killed. Whitebeard did understand that, but he still didn't like it. And he did say that, mention that he didn't want Ace to put himself on the line like that. Ace shook his head, not looking away from the horizon as he answered. ¨If I can avoid it, I won't do it. But I can't make a promise I won't do it again.¨ The captain did nod, although it wasn't the answer he wanted. But he couldn't force Ace to quit, it was his job after all. But he would hope it didn't happen again, and if it did, he did at least now know it was by plan and he had control of the situation.

He didn't like it, but he would let it be for now. And if it happened again, he would bring it up again.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his room, reading a book as it was late, but he didn't feel like sleeping just yet. It was a few days since Ace had been captured and the broadcast had been made, and things had finally calmed down. It had also been mentioned in the newspaper today, also mentioning the mark of Ace of Spades had been there. But that had been covered up by the fact the executioner didn't have the mark, but some others did. He knew some of the commanders had really been bothered by it, especially Marco. But he was sure he had spoken to Ace about it, or at least hoped he had. As he was thinking of heading outside, to see who were out, there was a knock on his door. Whitebeard put his book down, before giving a 'come in'. He wondered who it might be this late.

The door opened to reveal Nathan, who was in fourth division. The captain gave a smile, ¨Hi, son. How are you?¨ Nathan closed the door behind him, before turning to him and having a frown. Before the captain could ask if anything was wrong, Nathan spoke up.

¨Is Commander Ace an assassin?¨

Whitebeard was shocked for a second, not ready for someone to figure it out and question it. As the captain got his mind back, he looked at Nathan, who had a frown. The captain didn't want to lie, to say no to avoid it. He knew it would happen at some point. The captain looked at Nathan, ¨Why do you think that, son?¨ Maybe he could avoid some of it. Nathan looked at him, not looking all to happy. ¨Because he was with the executioner those days ago, the same day as the assassin Ace of Spades was there. And he is gone a lot.¨ The captain thought for a second. Nathan was right, and he wasn't sure if he could avoid it anymore. The captain gave a nod, not going to avoid it as it could make matters worse. Nathan got a bitter look.

¨Why do we have an _assassin_ on our ship? They shouldn't be allowed to be here.¨

The captain was almost taken aback by that, not sure how to respond to that. He hadn't expect him to not like Ace being an assassin this much. The captain looked at Nathan. ¨Why shouldn't he be allowed here? He is just as welcomed as everyone else in the family.¨ Nathan shook his head, looking resentful at him.

¨Because assassins are not someone that should be around others, they are nothing but bad news. We shouldn't have him here, we should remove him.¨

Whitebeard was even more taken aback by that, starting to feel a bit mad that Nathan was this resentful to assassins, even to Ace who they knew. The captain sent a half glare at Nathan. ¨Ace is not a person who is bad news. There is no reason to remove him from our family.¨ Nathan looked shocked at him, looking spiteful.

¨Assassins are no good. They are nothing but-, but _demons._ ¨

That was it for the captain as he sat up more straight and sent a serious look at Nathan. ¨Ace is no demon. He is a part of our family, and he is going to stay a part of our family.¨ Whitebeard could see Nathan on his way to speak, still looking spiteful and mad, and didn't let him speak as he continued. ¨Ace have been nothing that deserves you to call him that. He is not going anywhere, he is a part of our family, and he is going to stay as a part of our family.¨ Nathan looked flabbergasted by that. ¨How can you say that?! He shouldn't be in our family! He's going to ruin everything!¨ This time, Whitebeard actually sent a glare. ¨He is _not_ going to ruin everything. He is a part of our family, and he will stay.¨

As he could see Nathan on his way to speak, Whitebeard spoke up first, speaking in a serious manner as he looked at Nathan. ¨This is not up for discussion. Ace is going to stay a part of our family. I want you to go and think over this, as you are clearly not in your right mind. Everyone is a child of the sea, and Ace is a part of our family now. And I will see you tomorrow, and we'll continue this conversation.¨ Nathan didn't loo happy with that, and gave a huff as he turned around. Before he could reach the door, the captain spoke again. ¨And you are not to tell anyone of this. this stays between us.¨ When he didn't get a response, he gave a serious look. ¨ _Do you understand?_ ¨ Nathan, recognizing his serious tone, gave a nod, still looking really unhappy with everything, and left, smashing the door when he closed it, clearly being mad.

As he had left, the captain gave a sigh. Not really sure how to handle this. he should speak to Ace, but he was gone for most of the night, being on an assignment. The captain gave a small sigh, deciding to tell Ace he needed to speak to him at once when he saw him.

He hoped there wouldn't be others who had the same views and thoughts like Nathan. He really didn't like that he was this against assassins, even more when he was still this much against Ace, even though he had been a part of their family for months.

He would handle this in the morning, not able to do that right now.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _And people are figuring out who Ace are, and not everyone is happy about it_

 _And a quick thing. Some people are not too happy at the smut scenes I place here and there, and I want to know what you think. If you want me to keep having them, please say so. And if not, say that you don't like them. And whatever gets the most votes, I'll stick too. And if I get none, I will just stop doing them. I know some like the smut, and if you don't like them, I do give a warning so you can skip, and I think this has been working, as I know some who skips, and I want to keep it like this. but if people are against it, I will just take them away_

 _And with that finished, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I know it wasn't too long, but things are still stressful. But I'm doing my best_

 _If you like this story, please check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story_

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment_


	40. Ace of Spades Chapter 39The Perpetuation

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _This will have a bit of this and that, and we'll see how the Strawhats are, especially some of the crew_

 _And I know this is really early out, but I feel so bad for being so late the other weeks, so this is posted this early as an apology_

 _And I asked everyone last time on how you feel about smut scenes, and based on what you said and I feel, I'm going to keep doing what I've been doing. This being keeping them in and giving a warning at the start and how to skip. If someone can't handle this for some reason, no one is forcing you to read the story_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Whitebeard went out on deck early in the morning, hoping he would see Ace and get to talk to him before Nathan came to speak to him again. When he got out on deck, he was glad to see Ace was out, sitting at the railing and speaking to Marco, who stood next to him. ¨Ace,¨ Started the captain, getting his attention. ¨I need to speak to you.¨ Ace gave a nod, jumping down from the railing, before walking up to him. Marco sent a worried look after them as they walked to the captain's room. When they got to his room, Ace sat down in a chair, the captain taking his one. When he sat down, he gave a sigh as he explained the situation to Ace. Telling how Nathan had come by yesterday evening and what he had said.

Ace listened and thought about it, before he gave a nod when he was finished, looking at him. ¨It will happen that some, maybe a lot, won't like the fact I'm an assassin. And there is not much to do about it. The best is to let him sort himself through. If he doesn't like me and continue to not like me, it's fine.¨

The captain blinked, looking at Ace. He was really calm about Nathan really not liking Ace because he was an assassin. He wasn't expecting Ace to take it as nonchalant. ¨You're fine with it? It's not okay for someone to dislike because of who people are.¨ Ace gave a small shrug. ¨The one thing I'm more concerned about is that he might tell who I am, but that's it. Not everyone likes everyone, and I'm used to not being liked. This is nothing new.¨ The captain felt a weird feeling in his chest, sad that Ace was this used to not being liked. He shouldn't be that, he shouldn't be okay with people not liking him, calling him names like that. Before he could voice his thoughts, Ace gave a sigh.

¨I know you probably don't like it, but I'm fine with it. What we should do is make sure the dislike don't turn into hatred.¨

The captain was silent for a second, before giving a nod. He agreed with the last part, just not with the other things. Ace shouldn't be okay with this, he shouldn't feel as if this was normal. He had a feeling he wouldn't get anywhere if he brought it up, Ace was just at peace with not being liked. He would try to approach and discuss this later, as he had other issues needing to do now. And he had a feeling it would be better if he gradually brought it up, maybe that being better for Ace too, easier for him to understand it wasn't okay. He had a lot of issues, and the captain knew it would take time for him to help Ace through them. He should have for self-worth than this, not just accepting things like this.

The captain looked at Ace. ¨What do you think we should do?¨ There had to be something they should do, and maybe Ace had an idea. Ace gave a half nod. ¨Maybe ask why he doesn't like me. I might have done something he doesn't like, and take it from there. You mentioned he would come by later in the morning. And he most likely won't come before after breakfast, if he even will come by at all. Anyway, I need to leave in half an hour, and I won't be back before the end of the day.¨ The captain gave a nod. ¨I'll speak to Nathan, and I will tell you if I get anywhere, or if I don't.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨That sounds good. And if it just doesn't like me, it's fine. Don't try to force him to not dislike me, that's not a good approach.¨ The captain gave a sigh, before giving a nod. He knew Ace was right, but he didn't like how calm Ace was about all this. he would try to see if he got anywhere with Nathan, hoping he would.

Ace stayed for a few more minutes, just speaking about some things on how things had been, before he left, most likely going to change. And Ace had been right, Nathan never showed, and when the clock moved past morning, he had Marco go and fetch him, not telling Marco why. He had a feeling Marco had a thought it had something to do with that he had spoken to Ace before, but he wouldn't tell, at least not yet. Maybe later.

When Nathan did come by, not looking glad by being forced to speak to him, the captain tried to find out why he didn't like that Ace was an assassin. If there was any reason behind it, or if it was because of what others and the newspaper said. Nathan didn't speak much about it, even throwing some names out again, which didn't make him glad. He did get Nathan to promise not to tell, but that was it. Everything else was a lost cause, Whitebeard ending it when Nathan called Ace a demon again. He really had hoped it would have gone by better. And he hoped even more that others wouldn't feel the same when they found out. he didn't like that his children didn't like each other like this, not seeing reason and trying to fix it. Keeping the dislike there and refusing anything.

When Ace came back in the evening, he told he didn't get anywhere, but made him promise to not tell others about it. And Ace just accepted it like that, not seeming at all bothered by it. The captain felt his heart not liking that Ace was this used to not being liked, just going with it like this, like it was a normal occurrence.

The captain felt himself feeling some pain in his heart as this _was_ a normal occurrence for Ace. He was more used to not being liked than being liked.

-x-

Sanji stood out on deck, making a small and quick snack for everyone when they returned from doing their things on the island they were docked at. Seeing as it was a beautiful day and he was only making some easy sandwiches, he decided to do this out on deck, having a small fold up table he could use. And the others were on the island or on the dock close by. The ones on the dock was the barbarian of a swordsman, cowardly Usopp, and the airheaded captain. The others were shopping, and he hoped Nami would return soon, as he was almost finished with her special sandwich. Nami had actually gone with Sabo, the blond saying he had been here before and knew his way around. Sanji could see Sabo as a captain, but not Luffy. That kid was oblivious to everything and acted like he had no clue of anything. But it was his ticket to the Grand Line and New World, hopefully to find All Blue. He would prove everyone wrong, that it existed.

But as he was almost finished with the sandwiches, he saw a person on the dock. And this was no regular person, but someone on the kill list.

Sanji kept his eyes on him for a second, thinking if he should go after. He rarely did much of his family business, not wanting to be an assassin or informant. But it still happened that he did things like this, taking people from the kill list out or delivering information. He could do this easy when he was a chef. He overheard a lot, and could easily poison. But he couldn't do that now. He couldn't just leave, kill him, and return like nothing. He might get figured out. maybe he should call his family and tell who was here, seeing as he had a small secure Den Den so he could do that.

He always wanted to help if he could, and he knew those on the kill list was people that did deserve to be killed. He had no issue doing that. Just kill now and then, or some information gathering was nothing like what his siblings or father did. He kept his fair distance from them, but the rules did apparently still go for him too, seeing as he did small things. Meaning to not do certain things and get certain information, but he was outdated on that, only having his mind on the kill list when it came to this. he didn't want to feel like he was an assassin or informant, but a chef.

As he was trying to decide what to do, he was startled by a voice next to him. ¨You can go do it.¨

Sanji turned to look at Luffy, using a knife as a threat when he tried to take some food. ¨Do what?¨ Asked Sanji back, not sure what the brat was speaking off. Maybe he wanted him to serve the food earlier, before Nami-swan was back. Which he would never do. The kid tilted his head.

¨Go and kill that guy. He's on the list, right?¨

Sanji lost the grip on his knife, making it fall with a small sound to the cutting board. How? He turned to Luffy. How could he possibly know? ¨How do you know that?¨ Maybe Sanji had been talking to himself and Luffy had overheard. The kid gave a small shrug. ¨You had the look in your eye.¨ Sanji blinked. ¨Look?¨ Luffy nodded. ¨Yeah. The look you get when you see someone to kill.¨ Sanji tried to keep his mind calm, to figure out how this brat of a kid knew. ¨How do you know that?¨ The kid tilted his head the other way. ¨I've seen the look before.¨ Before Sanji could speak again, Luffy did. ¨You should go now, before the others come back. Oh, and get some meat!¨ Sanji blinked. He was about to ask how he knew and who he knew who also had the look, but Luffy was already jumping away, managing to snatch a piece of bread. Sanji realized Luffy had given him a cover to go. To go get meat. He would do that.

And later, when he managed to get the brat alone, he would be sure to ask more about this. For now, he had something to do.

Sanji cleaned his hands, before going after the man, saying he would buy meat, making Luffy yell a ¨YES!¨ he did quick work of the man, just kicking him into a wall really hard and giving a finishing blow. He would send a note that he was dead to his father later during the night, when he was alone.

During the next days, he never managed to get the brat alone, meaning he never managed to speak about how he knew.

But maybe he just had seen it before. Sanji wasn't someone who did this often and had been told by Zeff he also knew when there was someone on the list in the restaurant. Maybe he was just getting rusty.

Yeah, that was a logical explanation.

-x-

Marco looked at Ace when he gave a hum, standing up straight from the railing. It was in the middle of the day, around 14, and he was enjoying some time with Ace, but that might come to an end now, seeing as he got a request. And based on the hum and that he stood up, he was probably going to leave. It was in the middle of the day, closing in on evening, and Ace did rarely leave at this time, so he hoped he wouldn't leave just yet. Ace usually left around midnight. He looked at Ace. ¨You need to leave now, yoi?¨ Ace looked at him, giving a half nod. ¨I need to change. This is for Ann. And I'll leave after changing, it takes half an hour to get ready.¨

Marco nodded. ¨Are you going to be long?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨No. Maybe half an hour to an hour. It's just a folder I need to get. Some information. But it's on Sabaody Archipelago, there is a lot of people there, so it might take some time.¨ Marco nodded. Ace hadn't had an assignment like that before. Not that it could be called an assignment, more like information run. But that gave him an idea. Ace would be going to Sabaody Archipelago for a small information run, and he was off duty for the day and night, Pops saying he should rest. And this could maybe be a small way to also show Ace they could help. He looked at Ace.

¨Can I join, yoi? You can do your work, and after, we can go eat dinner or something. We never get a chance to go out here.¨

When Ace looked at him, Marco already felt as if it might be a stupid idea. He should have thought it more over and said it in a different way. That sounded real cheesy, like he was asking Ace out on a date. Well yes, he was. But he could have phrased himself different. Ace gave him a look. ¨I'm going as Ann for the information, and I won't change while we're there.¨ Marco was a bit shocked. Ace was worried about him not liking that? As long as it was Ace, he was happy. Marco shook his head. ¨I didn't expect you too. And that's fine, I don't mind you going as Ann if we go eat, yoi.¨ Ace gave a smile, ¨I wouldn't mind it if you get to leave.¨ Marco gave a small chuckle. ¨I am sure Pops won't mind.¨ He knew Pops wouldn't mind. He had told him to relax. If he went with Ace like this, he could really enjoy himself and relax while they were out dining. Ace smiled, ¨I'll go and start changing, and you can go notify Whitebeard. Just to be sure it's fine.¨ Marco nodded, and went to do that.

And not to his surprise, Pops let him go for the day and night without thinking too much about it. Even letting him off half of the next day too. Also mentioning he did deserve that break. He and Ace alike. Ace had been doing a lot the last days, so this would be good. And they hadn't been able to spend much time together, so this was just perfect. After changing some words with Pops, the man glad Marco would go and relax, and telling they would manage to keep everything under control, and if something urgent happened and they needed him and Ace back, he had a feather he could burn. When he left, there had almost gone half an hour, and went to Aces room, knocking on the door and telling it was him. When Ace opened, he couldn't help but look amazed at Ace, or Ann rather.

She had an amazing red dress on. Hair neatly tied in a half ponytail, some hanging beside her face. A perfect amount of makeup that made her red eyes be extra beautiful against the pale and flawless skin. She had a small bag, more like purse, over her shoulders. Marco gave a smile. ¨You look amazing.¨ Ace gave a small chuckle, letting him inside, before going towards the closet. ¨I just need to put on some shoes, and we can leave.¨ Marco nodded, and watched as Ace put on some black heels, before turning to him and holding her hand out.

Marco took the hand with a smile, and a second later, they were gone.

-x-

Marco woke up, giving a breath and small stretch as he sat up to look around himself. He didn't feel anyone else in the bed, so Ace had already woken up, but he couldn't be far way. After taking a look around the room, thinking Ace might be in the shower, he saw a shape sitting on the window sill to a big half-moon window. From where they bed was located and the sill was and how Ace sat, Marco could only see Aces legs and an arm relaxing on his bent knees, which had a robe of some kind on. With a breath and smile, Marco got out of bed and headed towards the window Ace sat.

Marco had really enjoyed himself yesterday, him and Ace having fun on Sabaody Archipelago. Enjoying a show, dinner and a trip to the casino. It had been amazing, and when they left the casino, everything else being closed, they headed to the brothel here and to the roof like last time, before going to the vip room. It had been an amazing day and night, and he was real glad he had asked to come along. It was also the perfect opportunity to relax and be around Ace. Even Ace seemed to relax. The dress was still on the floor, next to his shoes and stockings, where he had taken it off of Ace. The hair clips neatly laying on a table. He wondered what Ace was wearing, looking like to maybe be a bathrobe, and wondered if he had been up for long.

When he got to the window, he saw it was still early morning, the sun barely peeking over the horizon. Ace sat on the sill, back leaned against the wall, holding a cup of something on his hands. He had a bathrobe on, something that probably laid in the bathroom. Marco sat down on the other side of the sill. It was a big window, meaning it had a big sill, maybe even made to sit on like this. When he sat down, Ace looked at him, sending a smile. ¨Good morning.¨ Marco gave a smile himself. ¨Morning, yoi. Been up long?¨ They hadn't gone to sleep long ago, maybe 4 or 5 hours, Ace falling asleep first this time. Ace shook his head. ¨Not too long, maybe an hour or so.¨

Marco nodded. He had a feeling Ace might have been awake for longer, but didn't comment on it. He noticed the makeup Ace had on was still there, maybe a bit smudged at on eye, but it was barely noticeable. He guessed it was makeup that sat on good. Ace took a sip of the cup he held, before looking at him, holding the cup a bit up. ¨Want some? It's cocoa.¨ Marco gave Ace a look, taking the cup. ¨Where did you get it?¨ He asked before taking a small taste, taking another when it tasted really good. Ace gave a small chuckle. ¨Stole it from a trolley in the hall.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨It's good, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod, taking the cup back. ¨It is. That's why I stole it. I think the trolley is still there. You can go take if you'd like.¨

Marco thought about it, before thinking 'why not'. He went out in the hallway, finding the trolley, and taking a cup, before going back to the room, sitting down on the sill again. He looked at Ace. ¨I feel like a thief.¨ Ace gave a laugh, ¨Says the pirate.¨ Marco gave a small chuckle, ¨True. But this is different from normal piracy though.¨ Ace gave a small chuckle at that. Marco looked at the kid, he looked to be enjoying this, looking calm and having a relaxed look. ¨Want to stay here, or head out? I don't mind either one.¨ Ace gave a small hum, taking a small sip from the cup. ¨How about staying here for a bit? Just relax. Then we can go back to the boat.¨ Marco nodded, it sounded like a good plan. And he didn't mind this. It was a perfect view from the window, although it was better from the roof, but it was still perfect.

It was a few hour later that they left, going back to the boat. Ace took the bathrobe off, putting the dress on again, just to have some cover, even though they still appeared directly in Aces room. Ace went for a shower, to rid of the makeup and such, and Marco headed out to deck, to see who were up and out. when he got out on deck, he saw most were up, which was no surprise. The clock was nearing noon after all. Pops was out, and asked how things had been, and he said it had been good. He did feel relaxed, which was a good feeling.

As he was about to look around, something hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see Izou there, holding a newspaper, the thing having hit him on the head. Izou lifted an eyebrow, handing him the newspaper. ¨Page 14.¨ Marco hid a small frown as he opened it, wondering what this was about. As he got to the page, he blinked as he took the image and headline in.

It was a picture of him and Ace, or him and Ann. It was taken on the restaurant yesterday. And it had the headline ' **Marco the phoenix seen with a mysterious woman.** '

It mentioned how he had been seen with the woman, and they knew she had done a lot of small shady things. The funny part was how the article mentioned the woman might be his girlfriend, and that they should look out after her, since she could be a danger. They didn't know who the woman was, not even knowing it was Jackson Ann. Marco gave a small chuckle, shaking his head as he handed the paper back to Izou. He heard Pops give a laugh, and turned to the man. He gave an amused look. ¨We had a good laugh at the marines. Everyone thought it to be really funny. Maybe we should send them a better picture.¨ It was ended with a laugh, and Marco let out a small snort. He knew Pops had told the others he went to help Ace, not telling it was really a date of a kind, as the marines thought. Even though he was sure the ones that knew of him and Ace, knew what it was.

He could imagine the marines freaking out, thinking this was someone they would recruit or something. And that she was doing some things as people often disappeared around Ann, many also being afraid of her. And they always stuck their nose in their business, thinking everything they did and everyone they were around where an evil scheme.

When Ace got out, Marco showed him the newspaper, the kid giving a laugh as he read it. When Marco asked if it could be bad, seeing as some people, like Thatch, knew it was Miss Jackson and could tell, Ace gave another laugh, looking at him. ¨No one would dare to rat Miss Jackson out. If you do, you die.¨ Thatch came up to them, giving a laugh as he heard that. ¨So they will maybe freak even more out? Since no one knows anything?¨ Ace gave a small half nod. ¨Maybe. Who knows. The marines aren't especially bright.¨ Thatch gave a loud laugh. ¨Not bright? They thought Miss Jackson was Featherbrains girlfriend!¨ Everyone around them laughed at that. Marco couldn't help but send a look at Ace, thinking how the others, like Thatch, would react when he found out it was true.

Who knows, maybe the man would have a freak out. And if he did, Marco hoped he could watch.

-x-

Sanji looked around on the island they were at. Alabasta if he remembered correctly. There seemed to be some issues here, and they were going to look more into it. Not that he really wanted too, but the airhead of a captain said they needed to check, Sabo joining in on it. Weren't they pirates? Why did they need to bother with everyone else's issues? He was going to see if he found a food shop or something, seeing as it never hurt to have some food that could survive long. Especially with those captains that ate a lot, especially Luffy. If they didn't get to stock up every week or so, they would starve.

But as he was about to turn a corner, following instructions from a man, he halted as he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. But quickly punched himself for going over as he recognized her.

It was Jackson Ann. Miss Jackson was here on the island.

Sanji had never seen her in real life before. Only hearing descriptions and a half bad taken picture. But it was no doubt her, seeing those red eyes, perfect body in the black dress and fair skin. Hair in the recognizable ponytail, and the calm and controlled look. It was no doubt her, she fit what he had heard. And he had to really use his will and knowledge to not float over there and do something. She was the most beautiful woman she had seen, rivaling Nami. But Miss Jackson was made to get attention, to look like the most beautiful one would see. How she always managed to disappear was a mystery to him. how people could not know where a woman like that was in between where she was seen. He was fighting a losing battle, when he noticed the woman stopping, turning and saying something to someone behind her, probably a new victim.

But a second later, Luffy walked out from behind a building and up to Miss Jackson, following her with a smile to another building, walking inside.

Sanji could only stare, no idea if that happened or not. Why would Miss Jackson go after Luffy? He didn't seem like a person she would be interested in, as the ones she went after were the worst of the worst. And why Luffy would even go with her. He had no attraction to any kind of person they had met. Not even Nami-swan, which was a disgrace to her beauty. But she seemed to specifically go with Luffy, even calling after him it seemed like.

Sanji had a feeling this was the last time anyone would see the airheaded captain. No one did escape from Miss Jackson after she got her eyes on you. And she apparently had her eyes on Luffy.

He didn't know the brat well, so he might have been in some shady things. But he would never had understood any of it, the brat not knowing anything. But… he did know about his work. Maybe he knew too much and Miss Jackson thought him to be a danger. He did blurt things out after all. And he couldn't go after. No one messed with Miss Jackson, Sanji wasn't stupid, he knew the woman was more than a beautiful woman. She had to be an assassin, at least an informant. She didn't seem to work with anyone, being a lone person that did her own things, not even leaving or having a mark. Even his family knew she was on the sideline, but she was high up, meaning no one interfered with her, knowing they would lose. Either she killed, or she lured them to have someone else kill. The ones that went with her always disappeared, either ever being found, or found dead not long after.

And Luffy would become one of those soon. The brat was as good as dead. No one got away from that woman, no matter what.

With an almost pitying thought, feeling bad for the person he had almost viewed as a captain, Sanji continued his path to find food, not needed as much anymore. He still bought a lot, just in case they needed it and he found a lot that could last long. When he returned to the boat, Sabo seemed to be a bit worried, and looked at him. ¨Have you seen Luffy? He ran off. Maybe you saw him in town.¨ Sanji tried to think. How could he tell Sabo that Luffy, his brother, was gone? He wouldn't come back. he felt bad for the blond, he seemed to like his brother a lot, and Sanji didn't want to be bearer of bad news, or to give false hope.

But before he could speak, a voice behind him had him freeze. ¨I'm back!¨ Sanji turned around, not believing his ears. But couldn't deny his eyes.

Luffy was fine. Looking to not even have a scratch or anything.

As the brat came and said he wanted food, going to the galley. Sanji couldn't do much other than stare. How? He was sure that woman was Miss Jackson, no one looked even close to what she looked like. Without saying anything, no idea what to say, Sanji went and started to make a small snacks, Nami mentioning she also wanted some light food.

But as he was looking out the window from the galley, he saw Miss Jackson walking on the street not far from the dock.

It was her. There was no doubt in his mind. But how had Luffy gotten away? She didn't seem injured, mad or anything. Just the usual composed herself. None of this gave any meaning. Not only had the brat known about his work, but he had gotten away from Miss Jackson.

Just who was this brat?

-x-

 _They were screwed_. That was the only thought in Sanjis mind as he looked at the marine captain and crew in front of him.

There was no way to escape. They could have maybe managed to take on some of them, maybe if it was only the captain against all of them. But not an entire marine crew. Sanji could use his skills, but even he was unsure if he could manage this. he was better at sneaking and killing that way, not in a fight fight like this. He couldn't take on so many without issues, he hadn't kept his techniques up to par the last years and was a bit rusty on that part. If they got out of this alive, he would be sure to train himself so he could handle fights like this. He saw the marine captain, Smoker, readying his baton and smoke already beginning to rise from him. They were so dead.

But as the smoke got more noticeable, Nami, Vivi and Usopp cowering in fear behind them, a large wall of black smoke came between then and the marines, and then, nothing.

When Sanji opened his eyes again, he found himself on the deck of Merry, everyone laying around on the deck unconscious, save for Luffy and Sabo. The brat sitting on Merrys head, while Sabo sat on a chair, reading. Sanji sat up, feeling somewhat groggy. Now noticing the boat was sailing, no marines or anything in sight. He looked at Sabo. ¨What happened?¨ The blond looked at him over his book, before returning to it as he answered. ¨You passed out.¨ Sanji blinked. _What?_ ¨How did we get away?¨ Sabo gave a shrug. ¨Got some help to make an escape route after you fell.¨ Sanji brought a hand to his head, trying to take the grogginess away. Why had they passed out and not the two brothers? And how did they manage to escape. And what was that black smoke? Wasn't Smokers smoke white?

Sanji Shook his head, standing up. ¨Why didn't you and Airhead pass out?¨ Sanji heard Luffy laugh. ¨I held my breath! So I didn't breath the smoke!¨ Sanji blinked. That actually made sense. Smoke wasn't good when breathed in, maybe the black thing was something the marine captain could use. Either that, or the hot temperature of the desert messed with the smoke, that was a possibility too. For now, he was just thankful he was safe. When he was up and got a look around himself, he saw the boat was still close to the island. ¨Where are we going?¨ Sabo gave a hum. ¨Just to a different place on the island. Less marines.¨ Sanji nodded, that sounded like an idea. Vivi had mentioned some place they should head, maybe they were headed that way.

As Sanji headed to prepare food, he couldn't help but think he might have made a wrong decision to join this crew. There was just so much happening that he couldn't completely explain, and he hated that.

-x-

Ace was on his way to leave, now finished with everything he needed to do on Alabasta for now. It had been a bit good to meet up with Luffy, seeing him in the crowd and took him to an inn, just to hear how things were. He had gotten a sizable crew now, even getting a doctor, which he felt was good. And as Luffy called him, a cute reindeer doctor. His name was Tony Tony chopper, and according to Luffy, he was good and kind. Everyone had also gotten a bounty, and Ace kept Luffy and Sabos on his room on the ship, proud of his brothers, they were going to do great.

But as he was about to leave, he saw a commotion had started in the street near the docks. When he turned to look at what was happening, he kept a sigh inside as he saw it was of course his brothers and his crew, managing to anger marine Captain Smoker.

He knew they were strong, but he wasn't sure if they could manage to take on the Marine captain and his crew, they were strong. And if Ace had to be honest, Smoker was good enough to get promoted, but was being kept back. With another small sigh, he did a quick look at how things looked. They had a lot of the attention of everyone out, and I was around a hundred or so around them. He could handle that.

Ace took of one of his, or Anns gloves, and held his hand out, concentrating some, before he snapped his fingers. And a wall of black smoke rose between the mad Marine and his brother and his crew. With some more concentration, he shattered the wall and managed to place everyone underneath his illusion, trapping them in a sleep like state. Everyone aside from Sabo and Luffy. When he was sure everyone was under his powers, feeling some strain, but not too much, he could keep this up a bit, but not too long. He walked up to Sabo and Luffy. Luffy noticed him, or her, first. ¨ANN!¨ And he quickly had the kid latched around him in a hug. Ace gave a small chuckle, patting his head. He looked at Luffy and Sabo when Luffy let go. ¨Why are you angering the marines?¨ He could see Sabo on his way to answer, but Luffy puffed his cheeks up, giving a small pout. ¨He started it.¨

Ace gave a small sigh, looking at Luffy. ¨Don't cause fights with the marines, not this one at least or any captain or higher. They are strong.¨ Both Sabo and Luffy nodded. Sabo sent him a look. ¨Thank you for doing that, Ann. It was getting out of hand for us.¨ Ace gave a nod. He had thought them to always say her or Ann when he was in disguise like this. ¨It was nothing.¨ He looked at Sabo. ¨Go and start sailing, head west, keep the island in sight. You'll still be on the island, since Vivi belongs here, going closer to villages and the kingdom here. Be careful in the desert, don't underestimate it. I'll bring the crew when you are a safe distance away.¨ Ace couldn't teleport them now, that would be too much strain. He couldn't keep all of the hundred and 4 people under his illusion and teleport, and keeping the ones he teleported under. His power had a limit there.

Luffy and Sabo nodded, before Sabo left to start sailing, Luffy staying with him. Sabo did take Dust with him, so he knew when it was safe. Luffy had some fun with running around and between the marines, never touching as he knew that was bad, but he still had fun with making faces. When Dust said it was safe, the boat on the sea and a small distance away, Ace snapped his finger again and everyone fell over, passing out, even the Strawhats. Luffy did send him a look of worry. Ace shook his head, walking over to he now passed out pirates and princess. ¨They are fine, just asleep.¨ Luffy nodded. ¨Asleep? Didn't know Nami just fell asleep like that.¨ Ace kept a sigh down. Luffy still didn't know the difference between his powers asleep and normal asleep. ¨Passed out. They will be fine.¨ Luffy gave an ¨Oh.¨ And now that they were passed out, and would be for a few minutes, it gave Ace the time he needed to transport them to the ship.

When they were on the ship, the passed-out crewmembers placed on the deck, he turned to Luffy and Sabo. ¨Don't pick fights with marines, try to avoid that. Especially when it comes to captains, vice admirals and the ones higher up. Not yet, maybe when you get more experience and learn more how to fight.¨ Luffy gave a whine. ¨But we can fight! That was why we stayed with Rayli!¨ Ace flicked Luffy on the forehead. ¨That was to teach you how to sail and to control your powers some. You still have a lot to learn.¨ Luffy puffed his cheeks up again, but nodded nonetheless. Sabo gave a small chuckle, looking at him. ¨We will try to not cause more stir here.¨ Ace nodded. ¨Now, be good. The others will wake up in some minutes.¨ Both nodded, Luffy giving him a hug before he left, Sabo giving a smile and keeping to a wave.

When he got back on the ship, he was glad things had gone by fine. He hoped Luffy and Sabo wouldn't run into other big problems like that. Hopefully managing to keep himself away from captains and such, but he could only hope. Knowing Luffy, he might get in trouble again. But he might be able to fix it himself. Ace wouldn't be around them, this time was just a coincidence as he had business on Alabasta.

-x-

Sanji had decided he had had enough. He needed to know more of his knew captains. They had just left Alabasta, leaving Vivi there as she needed to stay. But he would survive, he still had Nami-swan. But those two brothers were something for themselves, especially Luffy. He had managed to beat Crocodile, and he had managed it by himself. There needed to be a reason behind on how Luffy knew so much, but also was such an airhead and idiotic person. There needed to be a reason as to why and how he knew so much of his work, or how it looked rather. And all that stuff in Alabasta, with the marine captain the first time they ran into each other. Who would automatically held their breaths when smoke showed? It was sketchy.

As he now had some private time, being in the middle of the night, he had gone to the galley, knowing no one would be in here, and took his private small Den Den out, using it to call. It thankfully didn't take long before he got an answer. ¨Who's this?¨ Sanji sat down in a chair. ¨It's me.¨ He knew his father would recognize his voice, and he was one of the few who called on the private Den Den. ¨Sanji. Thank you for taking that man out. Good work.¨ Sanji gave a nod. ¨It was nothing.¨ The Den Den gave a nod. ¨Now, to what do I owe this call.¨

Sanji gave a small sigh. ¨I need a favor.¨

He didn't like to ask for favors, but it happened at times. It wouldn't be the first time. The Den Den gave a nod, seeming thoughtful. ¨What kind of favor.¨ Sanji looked at the Den Den. ¨I need information.¨ He could see the Den Den getting a small frown. ¨On who?¨ For some reason, he had a bad feeling about this. His father didn't usually act like this when he asked for information, never seeming this thoughtful. ¨I joined this pirate crew to find All Blue, and the captains are a bit… weird. I need information on a Monkey D Luffy, and Sa-,¨

¨ _No_.¨ Suddenly said Judge, cutting him off.

Sanji was a bit taken aback. He had never had this happen before. His father had never denied outright like this. The most was asking why he wanted it. Before he could ask why, Judge spoke in a serious voice.

¨We never had this conversation. You are not going to ask for any information on them from anyone. Never going to get information on either one like this. _You understand?¨_

Sanji was shocked, but managed to nod. Based on the seriousness of his voice, he knew this was something he didn't mess around with. ¨I won't. But why?¨ There had be a reason as to why he wouldn't give any information, and clearly having him not getting any information on either one of the brothers. That had never happened that he had been outright denied like this, and he didn't like it.

The Den Den was quiet for a second, having a thoughtful look. ¨They are on the protective list.¨

Sanji felt his mind almost stop for a second. _The protective list? Those two?_ Why they were there was a big question. And he knew he wouldn't get an answer to that from Judge, he probably didn't know why himself. That was why the protective list was there. But who they were protected by was another thing. That could maybe shed some light. The one to make the protection decided on how great it was to be held and how dangerous those two were. The most logical being he could think off, seeing as they were in the east blue, was that it was maybe a protection made by Jace or White Fang, those being the most common one in East Blue. And they weren't too bad. He looked at the Den Den. ¨Who made the protection, if you know.¨ The Den Den looked serious at him.

¨It is either the leader of the Red Cloud, or from Ace of Spades himself. He came and notified us off you joining them. You fuck this up, we might go to war.¨

Sanji froze, his smoke falling out of his mouth as it went slack. _What?_ He had to had heard wrong. The _leader_ of the Red Cloud, or _Ace of Spades_ himself? There had to be a mistake. Those weren't just assassins and informants, they were the highest one up. The most feared ones in the entire world. If that protection was made from either one of them, Sanji was screwed. And he understood why his father thought it might be the leader of the Red Cloud or Ace of Spades that had placed the protection, as it wouldn't have been one of the big ones to show up if it was someone else who placed the protection, like White Fang or Jace. And he knew how at odds his family was with them. His father wasn't lying when said they might go to war. He took a breath. ¨I'm sorry. Could you repeat that. I don't think I heard right.¨ Sanji kept repeating a plea he had heard wrong in his head. The Den Den gave a sigh.

¨No, Sanji. You didn't hear wrong. The protection is from the Red Cloud or Ace of Spades.¨

Sanji felt the room start spinning, before he let out a small shriek as his mind went into overdrive, before he felt himself passing out from lack of air as he hyperventilated.

 _He was so screwed._

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _And Sanji's slowly freaking out and panicking. He knows that both the Red Cloud and Ace of Spades are really bad news for him. So for them to have the protection, is not good for him_

 _And if you would like to see the date between Marco and Ace, you just need to tell and I will add it in the one shot series. I didn't include it here since I didn't want to go overboard with Marco/Ace, as they will get more time later_

 _And if you haven't already_ _. This amazing person, ScandinavianTrash, did a Fan art of Ace of Spades! The scene when Ace gets on the ship in chapter 3 with Sumiko hiding. It is posted on DeviantArt, the username being JadeTeufel. Please go check it out and support this amazing person by telling how amazing it is_

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment_


	41. Ace of Spades Chapter 40 The Deplore

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _This is again a bit early, still as a small apology for being so late for some weeks. I'll get into my regular schedule from now. Hoping that will go painless_

 _We see how the straw hats are, the crew members learning new things about the two captains_

 _And we have a lot of hurt/comfort in this, haven't had too much of it and we need it, although I might have gone a bit overboard with it. I'm sorry_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Nami sent a look at her so called 'captain', not sure how he would react to this situation. He was the captain on the ship, alongside of Sabo, but he wasn't the brightest. But he was strong and determined, he, alongside the others, had managed to take out Arlong, getting her home island out from trouble. She was thankful for that, and was thinking of not joining them, staying behind. But she wanted to see the world, to map out every island they found, and they could help her do that. And no matter how stupid the brat might seem, he had still somehow also managed to beat Crocodile on Alabasta. The strength in such an idiot was terrifying at times.

Nami used the debt Luffy and Sabo was in as an excuse to stay on the ship, knowing they would never be able to pay it down. They owed her around a few hundred million now, seeing how she had the money and bought most of what they needed, placing it on their debt every time. She did go overboard with it, doing it to make sure they could never repay it. She was almost surprised they kept her there, thinking it might be because of the money she had, but she felt… accepted in some weird way. Even though she had sort of betrayed them, they still came back for her. She felt okay with traveling with them for now, and hoped they didn't mind it too much, thinking of what she had done.

But all that might some to an end now, as they met some bandits that refused to let them go until they payed up for them.

They couldn't run or fight as they had Usopp and Chopper as captive, and Nami knew Luffy and Sabo would never leave them behind. One of the bandits looked at Luffy, most likely the leader. ¨We want money, give us ten million for _each_ one of your little crew.¨ They didn't have that kind of money, that would be seven million! She barely had two, and she couldn't just give that away. But instead of hearing a whine or angry sound from Luffy, he rather just tilted his head, before walking inside the ship calmly. The bandits stared in shock after him, obviously not expecting that. ¨ _Where us he going!_ ¨ Yelled one of the bandits, and none of them had an answer to that. Well, maybe Sabo had, he didn't seem too concerned himself. Which was weird.

But it wasn't more than a minute later that Luffy came back out, carrying a big bag of something, handing it to the bandits. ¨Here.¨ The bandit took the bag, slowly opening it, most likely thinking it was a trick. And Nami hoped it was.

But no. It was filled with money, way more than Nami knew she had. _Where had Luffy gotten that?_

The bandit looked shocked at the money in the bag, before swallowing, mentioning for the others to release the ones they had captive, before they left. When they were out of sight, Nami turned to the black-haired captain. ¨Where did you get that money?! Did you take my savings?!¨ She had some saved up for an emergency, but nowhere enough to pay them off. If Luffy gave the wrong amount and they found out, they would come back mad. The kid tilted his head at her.

¨Me and Sabo got some money too. I used that.¨ Nami blinked. They had money? ¨How much do you have?¨ Maybe he used most of it now and was broke, meaning she might needed to use more of hers. She knew the kid sometimes managed to buy way more than he should have. The kid made an unsure sound, looking at Sabo, who gave a sigh. ¨How much did you give them, Lu?¨ The kid thought, before looking at Sabo. ¨Eight million!¨ Sabo gave a sigh. ¨That's a million more than they wanted.¨ Luffy blinked, ¨Oh… Sorry.¨ How was they so calm about giving so much away? Sabo shook his head, thinking.

¨That means we have about ten and a half billion left.¨

Nami blinked. She must have heard wrong. ¨What?¨ Maybe he meant thousand, just said wrong in the moment. Luffy tilted his head. ¨I thought we had thirteen billion.¨ _What?!_ Sabo shook his head, sending a small glare. ¨ _You bought a stuffed penguin for a billion! Then a squid!_ ¨ Luffy laughed. ¨Oh, right. Shihihi, I forgot.¨ Yep, Nami was insane. Why would they have that kind of money and not pay down their debt? She looked at Luffy. ¨If you have money, ten billion as you claim, why haven't you paid down the debt?¨ There was no way he had that. Luffy tilted his head at her.

¨Because if I do, you'll leave, and I don't want that.¨

Nami blinked. _What?_ Before she could speak, Luffy shook his head, smiling at her. ¨You say you'll stay until I pay my debt. But if I don't pay it, you won't leave!¨ Nami was stunned. _They wanted her to stay?_ She couldn't react for a second, trying to grasp what Luffy just saud completely. They had _over_ ten _billion?_ She looked at Sabo again. ¨Billion? Not million?¨ Sabo nodded, ¨Billion.¨ Nami continued to look at the blond. ¨9 zeros?¨ Sabo nodded. Nami was floored, ¨How-! Where-! How did you get that kind of money?!¨ Luffy shrugged, ¨Our big brother got it.¨ _Another brother?!_ ¨Who's this 'big brother'?¨ Luffy smiled like a fool. ¨Ace! He's a part of Banana Mustache's crew!¨ That made no sense. Sabo gave a sigh. ¨Banana mustache is Edward Newgate.¨ Then sent a glare at Luffy, who only laughed.

¨Woah woah woah!¨ Started Usopp. ¨Ace on Whitebeard's crew? As in Portgas D Ace?!¨ That was a familiar name, Nami had heard people speak about him, even reading a small bit. That Ace was strong and was able to take on captains, vice admirals and such alone. And he was their older brother?! Well, that did explain the money. That Ace had done a lot from what she had read, raided and killed many, and he probably shared it with his brothers. She swallowed and looked at Luffy. ¨Can I see the money?¨ Luffy tilted his head, ¨Why?¨ Nami tried to act causal. ¨Just to know it's there in case we need it.¨

Luffy tilted his head the other way. ¨Nami's good with money. You can use it, but don't take it to pay down my debt! Or Sabos debt!¨ Nami nodded, ¨I won't.¨ Luffy really didn't want to pay off the debt, almost seeming scared she might leave. Did they really want her here? Why else wouldn't he had paid it off. Or maybe Luffy was just crazy, that was logical too. Luffy gave a nod, and showed her to his and Sabos room, opening a closet.

And it was _full_ of bags with belly. Nami stared in shock, before bringing hand up to her face, seeing all that money. She had struck gold! They would never have _any_ issues with money.

She heard Luffy laugh, ¨Namis eyes are bellys again!¨ Nami shook her head, looking at Luffy, before hitting him, making him whine as she glared at him. ¨Why did you give one million too much! You can count!¨ Luffy gave a whine. ¨I thought we were 8!¨ How did that make sense, they were only 7! They had been so for a while. It was a miracle they had gotten away from Alabasta all in one piece, not losing anyone. That was still scary in Namis opinion, she was sure they were doomed. She sent a glare. ¨I'll forgive you for now. But _count_ next time!¨ Luffy nodded, before he went out and whined to Sabo about her being mean, Sabo not caring much as usual, saying he did give the wrong amount.

But Sanji did? For some reason, he had been acting really weird since Alabasta. Like he was afraid that something might happen to Sabo or Luffy, seeming on edge around them.

But then again, this entire crew was insane.

-x-

Whitebeard looked around during breakfast, not seeing Ace there. He was usually always present during the meals, so this was not something that happened often. And to his knowledge, he didn't have any work today. It did seem like Marco had noticed too, as he had looked a few times around, also not liking that Ace weren't here. After some time, he had left, most likely to go and see if Ace was in his room or something. Breakfast wasn't done yet, and it was still early, Ace might be sleeping. But at the same time, he couldn't help the thought he wasn't. Ace didn't sleep much. But not many minutes later, Marco returned, having a small frown. When Marco sat back down, he sent a look at him, shaking his head.

Ace wasn't in his room. But if he wasn't there, where was he?

Ace wasn't the one to leave without telling, he always did. Even when he only left for real short assignments in the middle of the night, when no one would notice he was gone. He knew Ace had been here last night. He did maybe look a bit more secluded than normal, but he wasn't sure if it was something he imagined or not. But as he now was not to be found, the captain was sure he was more secluded, seeming to not speak as much and preoccupied himself in a book more often, looking more reclusive too. Ace hadn't been out during the night either, something he usually were. But again, this might just be the worry speaking, as this hadn't happened before. Ace might just be checking something out.

But when lunch came by, and no Ace was seen, he was starting to get worried. This wasn't like Ace. He might not know the kid too much, as he was hard to read, not the most open person, and he hadn't been a part of their family for long. But this wasn't a normal event, this had never happened during the months he had been here. But he wouldn't worry too much about it, not yet. There might be a reason why he was gone. Maybe he just forgot to tell them he needed to leave, it could happen. Like when he had gotten the letter about that leader of such, Ace had left without saying anything. For now, they would just wait, and if no sign of him was seen or heard before evening, he would do something.

When it was closing in on dinner, Claus came out on deck, heading towards his chair, holding a Den Den.

When the captain asked who it was, thinking and hoping it might have something to do with Ace, Claus said it was Shanks, and he wanted to speak in private. The captain didn't like it, and his first thought was that something was wrong. It was usually only when things were wrong or serious that the red haired captain wanted to speak in private. The captain gave a nod, taking the Den Den and heading to the meeting room, some of the commanders that was out, like Marco, Izou, Namur, Jozu, Rakuyo and Curiel, also coming with him, wanting to know what this was about.

When they got to the meeting room and sat down, the captain looked at the Den Den. ¨Shanks. Why are you calling?¨ The Den Den was quiet for a second, before speaking in a somber tone. ¨Is Ace around? I have a feeling he isn't.¨ The captain was sure Shanks knew something. Whitebeard shook his head, ¨He isn't around and we don't know where he is. Do you know?¨ Maybe Ace was with Shanks or doing something for Shanks. The Den Den shook its head. ¨I don't know where he is. But,¨ The Den Den gave a sigh.

¨Ace won't be around today. Maybe not tomorrow either.¨

The captain blinked, shocked that Ace wouldn't be around today and that Shanks knew. Ace hadn't said anything to them, he was just gone. ¨Why?¨ There had to be a reason Ace wouldn't be around. And since Shanks knew he wouldn't be around, he might know why. ¨It's because of today. I had a hope he might have told, but I guess he hasn't.¨ The captain gave a nod. Ace hadn't said anything, he just was nowhere to be found. ¨He hasn't said anything. What is today? If you know and can tell.¨ He hoped Shanks knew and could tell, so they knew why Ace weren't around, what was special about this day, and if they could help. The Den Den gave a small nod. ¨I don't know if Ace wants me to tell, but I think you should know.¨ The Den Den gave a sigh.

¨Today is the death anniversary to Azurukos. He died 4 years ago today. Ace doesn't handle this day too well.¨

Whitebeard gave a nod, understanding why Ace was gone. He knew that Aces mentor had been a person who Ace was really closed too, he was the person Ace trusted and leaned on. His death, even though it was 4 years ago, would be a tough day for him. This day probably reminded him a lot that he was gone, and he didn't want to be around others, most likely because it was a hard and emotional day for him and he didn't want them to see. He looked at the Den Den. ¨So Ace won't be around today and tomorrow?¨

The Den Den gave a sigh, ¨Maybe. He might come back today, or he might not come before tomorrow, or the day after that. Just, if he does come back, don't push him. Let him be for today and tomorrow. Be there if he wants it, but don't force him.¨ Whitebeard nodded. He understood that Ace might not want any comfort from them, no matter how much they wanted too. Ace was more comfortable around them, but Ace might still not show up today or tomorrow.

And the captain could understand that.

Ace weren't the one to open up, or show emotions or weakness, and therefore would use this day alone, to relieve his emotions alone. The captain didn't like it, that Ace would do this alone, to be in pain, although emotional pain, alone. But he hoped Ace might show up and come to them for comfort. But he could only hope.

-x-

Daisuke walked through the forest on Amegakure, heading for the cliff side. He had an umbrella, to keep himself from getting soaked in the heavy rain. He knew Moor always kept the rain at full today, just at seeing which day it was. When he got to the clearing, he headed up to the grave there, crouching next to it and the shape there, holding the umbrella a bit to the side.

When he was crouched, he brought his hand over Aces shoulder, bringing him in for a small hug.

Ace always did this every day of this year. Just sitting in front of Azurukos grave, hands around to his knees that was pressed to his chest, head placed down in his arms. This was a day he knew Ace would not be able to do anything, a day that the assassin was not going to do anything. This was a day where Ace just let his emotions show, just sitting out in the rain in front of the grave, face hiding in his arms as he cried. When he felt a tremble go through the body, he tightened his arm a bit, closing his eyes as he did his best to comfort Ace, all the same while letting himself mourn somewhat.

He did like this day himself, he and Azuruko had been working together for years, been friends for many years. His death was hard for many, he was someone who had been there for many, especially the regulars of them, but Azuruko had been Daisukes friend since the beginning. But his death was the hardest on Ace. Azuruko hadn't just been like a friend and mentor, he had been like a father to Ace, he had taken Ace in and cared for him, helped him through everything in the years he had had Ace. And Ace being Ace, tried to keep like nothing was wrong, the only day he let himself feel sad, was this day. And since Azurukos death had been so sudden, he never got the same connection to Ace, he could never help Ace like Azuruko could, Ace never let him. There had been a few times where he half had gone to him, but it wasn't the same way. And although he tried, he knew he never could.

But today was a day where Ace accepted it, a day where he accepted some comfort.

It wasn't much, but it was something. Today was a day where the age showed on Ace, the burdens he carried showed. And Daisuke tried to do all he could to help Ace. To let him know he weren't alone. That he didn't need to carry all the burdens alone. Ace never spoke, but he let himself feel the burdens and let some of the emotions go, and Daisuke could feel that by the soft trembling of the shape, and hearing the shaky breathing at times. And Daisuke tried to be there for Ace, for once be the strong one, but he still had the stray tear or sniffle himself. It was a tough day, and seeing Ace this distressed didn't help. But he could handle it, and he usually went to Moira and stayed with her.

Daisuke stayed out with Ace for a couple of hours, holding around him in a hug. When he thought of heading back to the base, he tightened the hand for a second, looking at Ace, who still had his head in between his hands. ¨Don't stay out too long, Ace.¨ As usual, he didn't respond. And with a last stroke of comfort on his shoulder, Daisuke stood up and left, leaving Ace to mourn. Ace needed that too, and even though he was soaked, he wouldn't let Moira let the rain up, but he wouldn't get sick thankfully. Things would go back to normal in a couple of days. This was the worst day, but Ace often needed a day to gather himself. Only letting himself have one day to be emotional and how weakness wasn't easy on him.

He hoped Ace would come to him, or to anyone actually. It wasn't good to go through this alone. And while many might say it was wrong of him to leave now, it wouldn't do any good to stay longer. But he did his best, and he always hoped it would make Ace open more up.

-x-

Marco sat in his room, doing some paperwork before his night shift. Ace still hadn't returned, and he didn't think he would return today. He hoped he would, but it didn't look like it. When Shanks had called and told why Ace weren't around, he understood it. Ace didn't like to show weakness, so instead of staying around them, maybe show some weakness, he went somewhere and stayed there. Not even Shanks seemed to know where this was, but it seemed like this was normal, that he did this this day. And he would come back and everything would go back to normal in a day or two. They had gotten closer to Ace, especially he and Pops, and Ace had opened more up, but this would maybe be too much for Ace. And that was fine, it would take the time it took.

As he was almost finished with the paperwork, there was a knock on his door, and he felt a sigh leave him. it was most likely Rakuyo coming to get him for his night shift, as they had it together and he might have gotten himself preoccupied with paperwork and was late as usual, either that, or the ones on watch left early, that happened. As he moved to the door to open it, to head out for his night shift, he noticed it was almost half an hour too early, he rarely was asked to come this early, the earliest that was normal was around 10-15 minutes. But something might have happened.

But when he opened the door, ready to head out. He wasn't met with Rakuyo, he was met with Ace.

Ace looked melancholy. His eyes were a bit red, his body language showing he was worn, no longer holding himself with the usual strength and power, just looking tired and worn. Marco didn't wait for Ace to move, he had come here. So Marco took the step forward, moving his hands to hold around Ace, bringing him into a hug. He felt glad when Ace leaned his head in his shoulder, giving a breath. Marco moved his head closer to Aces, moving a hand comfortingly on his back, using the other to close the door, before taking a few steps backwards into the room.

As he was thinking of moving to the bed and sit down, he felt Ace move a hand to his jacket, clutching on it, giving a shaky breath, Marco feeling a small tremble move through his body. Ace weren't crying, he felt no wetness or anything on his shoulder, but he was barely keeping it together, trying not to lose the last bit of strength he had. Not that Marco would think any less if he did, everyone had days that were hard. But as he felt the hand on his shirt tightening more, feeling another small tremble, he decided the floor was good enough, and slowly moved to sit down, Ace moving with him.

When they were sitting on the floor Marco still having his hands on Aces back, he moved on in a comforting motion, keeping the other still on his upper back as support. Ace had his head on his shoulder still, hand clutching at his shirt. There sometimes still happened that a tremble went through Aces body, or he gave a shaky breath, but that was it. He never gave more away, but this was still the most he had willingly given away. Marco slowly moved his head closer to Aces, closing his eyes, keeping himself calm for Ace, not going to talk or anything, just going to be here for Ace.

There was a time when he moved his head, looking at the door, sure he heard something. But there was nothing there, and he moved it back to Aces, closing his eyes. when and if Rakuyo came by, Marco hoped Ace wouldn't notice and that Marco could make the man leave with a look. He didn't care what the others wanted, he wasn't going to leave Ace tonight, he was going to stay here. He was a bit surprised when Rakuyo never came by, but guessed he knew something was up since he never showed, Marco usually always being on time. They was still a rule about checking, but he decided to not think about it for now.

He didn't speak at all during the time he sat on the floor and comforted Ace, Ace never letting more go than he was now. He was sure Ace was on the verge of not keeping it together, but managed to do it. When he felt Ace calming down some, managing to breath more calmly, he slowly headed to the bed with Ace, laying down with him. He kept a hand on Aces back, softly stroking Aces back. Ace was more composed it seemed like, but he was still clearly worn and on edge, and Marco wanted to do everything he could to make Ace more comfortable, give the comfort he could. He knew talking wouldn't help, but this was good enough for now, it seemed to work, and that made him glad.

-x-

Izou stood next to his father, bout to head in for the night, but just had a conversation with the man before he left. They needed some more clothes and such, and Pops had asked if he could sow the mark into them if he had the time and materials he needed. He could do it, but would like some help, and was speaking of who he could use. As the conversation was coming to an end, Rakuyo came up to them, looking at him. ¨Izou,¨ He started, getting his attention. ¨Can you take Marcos shift tonight?¨ Izou blinked. Marco never skipped his shifts, especially the night shift, he liked the night shift. ¨Why? Is something wrong with him?¨ Maybe he was tired or something, although that never happened, only on rare occasions. And even Pops looked a bit shocked by that, him being the one that knew Marco the best. Rakuyo shook his head.

¨No, but Ace is there. I am not going to bother them or make Marco leave.¨

Izou blinked. Ace was back? that was a relief, but based on how Rakuyo was, he didn't think Ace was in the best state. Before he could ask, Pops did instead. ¨Ace is there? Did Marco say anything?¨ Rakuyo shook his head. ¨I knocked, but got no answer, so I looked inside, thinking Marco was occupied with paperwork or asleep as he has been a few times. But when I looked inside, Marco sat on the floor with Ace, and I left at once. I don't think they noticed me, I hope they didn't.¨ Izou gave a nod, seeing Pops doing the same. It didn't sit well that they sat on the floor, the first thought was that Ace wasn't in the best emotional state. He was sure Ace didn't like this day. Pops looked at Rakuyo. ¨Did Ace seem fine?¨ Izou could see Pops was worried. Rakuyo made a small motion, not nodding or shaking his head, but something in between.

¨I don't know. But I think Ace was trembling. Marco was holding around him and comforting him it looked like.¨

Izou gave a nod. That was good, really good. Not that Ace was like that, it was never good when some of them was distressed, but that he went to Marco was good, and he was doing his best. Pops seemed to think the same, giving a nod. Izou looked at the seventh commander. ¨I can take Marcos shift tonight, it's fine for me.¨ Rakuyo gave a nod, ¨That's good, thank you Izou.¨ Izou gave a nod, and the seventh commander left, most likely going to prepare to start his shift as it was still a bit early.

When he was gone, Pops looked at him. ¨Thank you for taking Marcos shift, son.¨ Izou shook his head. ¨It's nothing, Pops.¨ He would gladly take the night shift tonight so Marco could be with Ace.

-x-

When Marco woke up, Ace was still laying next to him, back facing him. Marco could hear Ace moving his foot, just slowly moving it forward and backwards, he had noticed he did this at times. Not that he minded, but it did mean Ace was awake. Marco had a feeling Ace wouldn't do much today, and Shanks had said Ace might not even return before tomorrow, so it did happen Ace needed more than a day to gather himself. And that was fine, he was just glad Ace was here.

Marco slowly moved, moving more to lay on his side, moving a hand to drape over Aces waist, to tell he was awake and still here. He felt Ace make some movement, before he felt Ace move an arm to his, slowly moving his fingers along it. But he didn't do much more than that, not moving more. Marco had a feeling Ace would like to stay in the room for most of the day, not wanting to be around too many. It might happen Ace left again for some alone time, and Marco would understand if he did, but he would still like if Ace stayed, or if he could join Ace. It wasn't good to go through hard things alone, but he would understand if Ace wanted to be alone. It was hard to trust someone enough to share some things and show that kind of weakness.

After some time, Marco moved a bit forward and gave a small kiss to Aces shoulder. ¨Should I get some food, yoi? We can eat here.¨ It was normally not okay to eat outside of the galley, especially in their rooms. But he was sure Pops would understand, and it was closing in in the end for breakfast, so many was not left in the galley, and they should eat. it was never good to skip food, and he wasn't sure if Ace had eaten yesterday. He saw Ace giving a nod, and Marco nodded himself, not really wanting to leave when he thought about it. But he had said he would go get food, so he should. With a last look to Ace, Marco got up from the bed, heading out to the galley to fetch some food.

As he left the room and headed to the galley, he hoped Ace would still be there when he returned.

When he got to the galley, there wasn't many there thankfully, and Marco walked up to the table where the commanders usually sat. Pops was there, and he sent Marco a look. When Marco was up by the table, Pops looked at him. ¨How's Ace, son?¨ Marco blinked, not sure how he knew Ace was back. before he could ask, Pops gave a small smile. ¨Rakuyo came by yesterday, but left when he saw Ace. Izou took your shift.¨ Marco gave a nod, going to make sure he thanked Izou later. He looked at Pops. ¨Ace is okay, but won't be out today, yoi.¨ The captain gave a nod, sending an understanding look. ¨Are you eating in your room today?¨ Marco gave a nod, Pops usually knew wat he was up too. ¨Yes, yoi. I know it's usually not okay, but it's only for now.¨ The captain gave a nod, ¨It's okay, I get why.¨ Marco gave a nod, glad Pops understood it and let them do it for now. Marco grabbed some food, before heading back to his room.

When he got back, he was glad to see Ace still there, having moved so he was sitting up in bed.

Marco gave a small smile as he moved to sit in the bed too, placing the food between them. Ace still looked melancholy, not as bad as yesterday, but still looking down. They sat an ate mostly in silence, Marco talking a few times to not sit in complete silence. Ace didn't talk back at times, but gave a nod or shook his head, the times he answered or talked it was cut short. When they were finished with the food, they mostly sat in silence, Marco sometimes talking about random things he came up with. When it was a bit past noon, Ace gave a small sigh, sending a half look at him. ¨I'm going to leave for a bit again.¨ Marco gave a nod, moving a hand to Aces, giving it a squeeze. ¨You don't need to be alone in this, yoi.¨ Ace gave a small nod, ¨I know, I just…¨ Ace gave a small breath, shaking his head.

Marco shook his head, ¨It's okay. It's okay if you're not ready for this yet.¨ He knew the hardest thing to show others was pain and personal issues, he got Ace might not be ready to give them or him that trust yet. Marco gave a small squeeze with his hand again, ¨Just come back, yoi.¨ That was the most important thing for Marco right now, that Ace retuned to them. Ace gave a slow nod, not looking at him. Marco was okay with that, and slowly stroked his thumb on Aces hand as they sat in silence. After a small bit, Ace got up and left, Marco giving a small kiss on Aces cheek before he left.

When Ace was gone, Marco gave a sigh. Ace did trust them more, but he didn't trust them with his pains, and he knew that would take the longest. But it was fine, even he had used a long time to get to that point when he first joined. Although it was only some months, around 5 or so. Ace had been a part for almost 8 now. But it would take the time it needed to take.

After a minute, Marco brought the plates back to the galley, before staying out on deck. He decided that if he saw Dust, he would head and see if Ace was back, no use in staying in is room all day, Ace might not come before tomorrow. E would take that as it came. He managed to find Izou, thanking him for taking his shift last night, giving a promise to take him shopping one day. After that, he spent most of the day outside, doing is duties and making sure everything was fine. He didn't see any sign of Ace being back, checking when it was night, but Ace was still not back. He guessed Ace would be back tomorrow, most likely pretending this never happened.

And when the next day came and Marco walked into the galley, Ace was back. And as Marco had thought, he acted like yesterday never happened, acting like his usual self.

But it was fine. If Ace weren't ready to trust them with some things, they could manage. Especially as long as it wasn't anything dangerous. They couldn't force Ace to trust them, that wasn't ow trust worked. Ace needed to open up with time, and they just needed to be there and do what they could. Everything would turn out good in the end, Marco had a good feeling about that.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _And I know this was a bit short, but I've decided to maybe have some chapters a bit short, but try to make a lot happen in them. This is so I don't try to make fill in as that can make the story boring, or I think it can be. What do you think about this? Are people okay with me make a few not too long chapters, or should I try to make them my usual length?_

 _They might be a bit later than normal if I make them my usual length, also one of the reasons I think this might be a solution for now. Also because I just went out in project at school and it's taking up a lot of my time_

 _Hope you enjoyed, and if you have the time, I would greatly appreciate some feedback on the chapter, to know what you thought of it. Know it was basically almost only hurt/comfort, but that is a part of everyday life_

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment_

 _And please go check out Ace of Spades One Shots if you haven't already. Where I post different events and missing scenes from this story_

 _Or check out my other works. I got a mental health series going and like feedback on those too_


	42. Ace of Spades Chapter 41 The Portend

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _And before you read. Yes, this chapter is really short. The world hates me at times and makes life hard. But I guessed a short chapter is better than nothing, at least that's what I think right now. Next will be longer_

 _This is mostly plot based, not having time for much else (sorry), and things are moving along_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace laid in bed and tried to relax, hoping he might fall asleep again. He had already slept for about an hour, but he had hoped for at least one more, but it didn't seem like he would get that. He did feel a bit tired still, but he couldn't get tired enough to fall asleep, or relaxed enough. It wasn't unusual for this to happen, but he always hated it, especially when he wanted to sleep. With a small sigh, Ace turned around, making so he was facing Marco.

The other male was asleep, as one usually was during the night. Ace had gotten used to sleeping in the same bed as Marco, and he found it nice. He still wasn't at a point where he felt comfortable laying too close, about a foot or so away was close enough for him. He was glad Marco didn't mind it, letting him get used to everything in his own pace. The last days had been a proof of that too, Marco just being there for him through the hard day of the anniversary of Azurukos death.

Ace had just left in the morning without telling anyone, knowing he wouldn't be able to tell anyone with a straight face why he was not going to be around, hoping they would understand. When he had returned in the evening, not wanting to be alone for a moment, and didn't want to go to Daisuke, knowing he also had issues on the day, he took a leap of trust and went to Marco. He was a bit surprised when Marco didn't ask about anything, just holding around him, which was what he wanted at the moment. Even though he had gone to the other male for comfort and to not be alone, he still kept some of his mask on, not wanting to completely give himself away, not trusting Marco on that level yet. Ace had a hope he might get there one day, but not yet, and everyone seemed to get this, letting him use the time he needed.

Ace had a feeling someone had told the pirates why he wasn't around that day, or the next day, Marco even seeming to know when Ace mentioned he would leave again. His first thought was that it was Shanks, him being the most plausible. He wasn't too mad he had done it, he knew why and Shanks knew he most likely wouldn't tell he was going away for a day or so, and told so the pirates wouldn't worry. It was fine by Ace, Shanks meant good, and he was sure he didn't say much. He was just glad everyone was as understanding, no one bringing up the fact he was gone for two days.

With a small breath, Ace closed his eyes, trying to relax and hoping he could fall back asleep again, he should get another hour at least. He would try for half an hour, and if he couldn't, he would get up, not liking to lay in bed awake for long.

¨Ace?¨ Ace opened his eyes, hearing Marco speak in a small whisper. When he opened them, he saw the first commander was awake, looking at him. How had he known he was awake? Ace had tried to fall back asleep for some minutes. The man gave a small smile, ¨Your foot, you're moving it, yoi.¨ With a small sheepish look, Ace realized Marco was right, Ace was moving his foot. He did it out of habit, and stopped it as he thought about it, thinking he had woken the first commander. Marco shook his head, ¨It's fine, I don't mind it.¨ Ace gave a nod, slowly starting to do it again.

Marco gave a small breath, making some small movement. ¨Why do you do it, yoi? Just habit?¨ Ace sent a look at Marco, giving a nod. ¨Habit, and it's calming. Comforting in some way.¨ Marco nodded, not asking more about it. Ace didn't know why it was as calming and comforting as it were, but it was and he had been doing it for years. He thought it might have something to do with the fact it kept him in the moment, keeping him form dreaming before he was fully asleep. After a minute, Marco spoke up again. ¨Can't sleep, yoi?¨ Ace thought for a second, debating if he should tell or not. He couldn't sleep, that was true. But he didn't like to admit it, to admit he couldn't do something as easy as sleeping. But he knew Marco had his own sleeping issues, as well as he did trust him, and he should try to trust him more.

Without looking at the man, Ace shook his head. He still didn't like to admit things like this.

He could see Marco giving a nod at the edge of his vision. ¨It's fine, yoi. Sleep is overrated anyway.¨ Ace couldn't help a small chuckle, Marco doing the same. Ace usually thought that when he couldn't sleep and gave up, and he had a feeling Marco did the same when he couldn't sleep. It was good Marco was as understanding, not making him speak about it, something Ace didn't want to do. Not yet at least, maybe later when he got more used to everything and trusted them more.

A minute later, Marco slowly moved a hand to his back, moving it up until it was on his head, slowly threading through his hair.

Ace couldn't help but give a small breath. He always enjoyed when people did that, it always made him relax. When he looked at Marco, Ace saw he had closed his eyes, looking to be relaxing. Ace slowly moved a hand to Marcos, to know it was him as he closed his eyes too. He did trust Marco more, but he still liked a reminder who it was and where he was, and contact gave him that reminder. Marco didn't stop moving his hand, and Ace tried to relax again, feeling the hand alternating between threading through his hair and massaging his head. It felt good and it made him able to relax some more, and Ace hoped he would fall back asleep again. It took time, almost twenty minutes, but Ace slowly fell back asleep.

When Ace was asleep, Marco gave a small smile, continuing to move his hand, glad to see Ace falling asleep again.

-x-

Ace gave a small sigh, reading an article about Nico Robin being seen with the Strawhats, and Ace was sure she had joined Luffy and Sabos crew. Ace knew she could be bad news. He knew she had had a troubled a past, seeming to go after information the most. The reason she was wanted was because she had been with those who studied the Poneglyphs and the Void Century, even being able to read what the Poneglyphs said. She had learned this at a young age, being called a demon child and hunted. Ace knew she didn't need to be on the ship to be able to get around, and he hoped she might not do anything to Luffy or Sabo. Luffy was probably glad to get a new crewmember, but Sabo was more cautious, he was sure Sabo would have reacted if she was bad news.

But he would still keep an eye on her. He knew the navigator they got, Nami, had sort of half betrayed them, belonging to Arlong. But Luffy being Luffy, had fought for her, every one of the crew joining in, freeing her and the island from the mad fishmen. They were strong, and he was glad to see them being able to handle themselves. He had just found about Alabasta and Crocodile, Luffy managing to beat him alone. Which he didn't like. He shouldn't be fighting alone like that, Crocodile was strong. But it had gone fine, so he was glad about that. they had apparently also run into Smoker again, but things had gone fine, no one getting too injured. He had wanted to drop by, but decided to wait a bit more, letting them settle more and get more used to being alone. He had met them at Alabasta, which made him decided to wait a bit longer before dropping by.

He wanted to make sure his brothers didn't get used to him being close by, although if they needed it and was in trouble, he would go and help them. He knew the world wasn't a kind place, they might run into something too big for them to handle. He would always be there for them.

He looked to his side when he heard a chuckle, looking at Marco who had an amused look. ¨Luffy and Sabo doing stuff you don't agree with, yoi?¨ Ace gave a small chuckle himself as he nodded. ¨Apparently Nico Robin joined them now, as well as they took on a marine captain and Crocodile on Alabasta.¨ Marco looked small shocked for a second, before giving a chuckle as he shook his head. ¨That's what siblings do, yoi. They make you worry.¨ Ace gave a nod, closing the newspaper. ¨I know, Luffy always done stupid things. But I had a hope they wouldn't get into too much trouble.¨ Marco gave a laugh, and Ace couldn't help but give one himself. It was Luffy after all. He was just glad they were having fun and Sabo would watch out for him, being a sort of reasoning to keep Luffy away from the worst stuff.

-x-

Thatch gave a small snicker as he snuck towards the first commander's room, planning to do a prank involving in placing eggs in his bed. He had done it before, but it was always funny, especially when he came out with the eggs, making so Thatch could ask if he was the mother to the eggs. It did always make the first commander mad, but he took it with some amusement after calming down. He usually hid behind Pops until Marco had calmed down. Then take the punishment Marco came up with, and the chef hoped it wouldn't be scrubbing the deck, which was the worst punishment. But it was still worth it. When he was at the door, he slowly opened it to sneak inside. He knew Marco had had the night shift for 2 nights in a row, so he would sleep and not wake easily, meaning he could sneak inside.

But as soon as he saw the bed, he froze in shock, before quickly turning around and out the room again, leaning against the wall.

 _There was no way!_ He must have seen wrong. He wasn't supposed to even be here yet! With his mind still in shock, he made a quick peak inside the half cracked door, before going to Izous room, shocking the crossdresser as he barged in. ¨Did you know about this?!¨ Izou looked at him in question. ¨Know what?¨ Thatch grabbed Izous arm, almost dragging him out of the room and too Marcos door. ¨ _T-This_!¨ It was a whisper yell, not wanting to yell out loud in case he woke up the _two_ in bed. Izou gave a normal and not at all shocked look as he slowly closed the door.

When the door was closed, Izou sent him a look, lifting an eyebrow. ¨Did you think I _didn't_ know?¨ Thatch was at a loss for words. ¨B-but-, no-, what?¨ People _knew_ Marco and Ace were a thing? Why didn't anyone tell him?! People should know this. It was _Marco!_ He never had any interests. He didn't know about Ace, but this was big! Before he could go out and tell others, needing to share this amazing thing he was sure people didn't know about, Izou grabbed his arm and dragged him into his room, closing the door and sending a glare. ¨And you are _not_ to tell anyone.¨ Thatch looked at Izou stunned. ¨What! Why? This is- is amazing! We _need_ to tell! We need to celebrate!¨ Before he could leave, Izou placed his hands on the sides of his head, staring at him. ¨No, Thatch, no. We won't.¨ Thatch saw the serious look, understanding there was more here than him going overboard. There was a reason behind Izou stopping him. ¨Why not?¨

Izou let go of him, seeing he was listening. ¨They're still settling, especially Ace. I _know_ you mean well, but you making a deal of this, might make things worse.¨ Thatch blinked. ¨What?¨ He knew they might use a bit of time to get used to things, but they were surely past that. ¨How long have they been a thing?¨ Izou gave a small sigh, ¨Since New year, but I don't think Ace is used to have people around him like this. He's still settling to being a part of a crew, a family, and he's having issues with that. It's probably harder to adapt being with someone in a relationship for him… If they are in one. No one's really sure, and we don't want to bring it up, knowing how it can turn out.¨

Thatch looked at Izou, giving a slow nod. He had seen how Ace had issues adapting to them, to being around them normally, even more so the few times he had a small injury, like the leg a few months ago. What Izou said made sense, being with someone took a lot of trust, and Ace did have issues with that, he knew that much, he just forgot about it in his excitement. He didn't want to mess things up for them. ¨I get it. I won't bring it up.¨ Izou gave a nod, giving a proud smile as he gave him a kiss. ¨Good. You can celebrate it later, when they are more used to everything.¨ Thatch gave a nod, he would do that. He wouldn't bring it up to them or anyone, let them be. At last try too. Thatch weren't the best at keeping himself silent. But he would try his best.

When Izou let go of him and seemed to be on his way to head out, Thatch grabbed around the skinny waist, lifting him to hang on his shoulder. ¨What are you doing, Thatch?¨ Thatch gave a small chuckle, heading to the bed. ¨Easy, taking you too bed. I suddenly got time since I don't need to hide from Marco.¨ Before Izou could say anything, Thatch carefully threw him onto the bed, moving to lay over him.

Izou gave him a look, folding his arms. ¨So you prioritize Marco over me?¨ Thatch gave a small groan, ¨Come on, babe. I didn't mean it like that!¨ Izou gave a chuckle. ¨I know, but I like watching you squirm.¨ Thatch looked at Izou, seeing him looking smug. ¨You little minx!¨ Izou chuckled again, ¨But only for you.¨ He said before taking his hands around his neck and bringing him down for a kiss, which he gladly returned.

Izou was his little minx, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

-x-

Sabo gave a sigh, seeing Luffy making Sanji make food for the hundredth time today. He didn't know why, but Sanji had acted weird the last weeks, as if scared of something, and this something was connected to him and Luffy. He had no idea why, but it was a bit amusing too. The chef fidgeted a lot and when Luffy got an injury, which he got _all the time_ , Sanji got a small look of horror as he almost dragged him to Chopper. Even when it was just a small scrape. Luffy being Luffy, didn't mind it at all, enjoying the attention.

Sabo looked to his left when he heard a chuckle, seeing Robin there, having an amused smile.

Sabo was still a bit on edge around the woman. She _had_ been on the enemies side before. She hadn't outright tried to kill them, but still. Robin seemed to not want to do anything bad to them, not for now at least, and it was good to have someone who was a bit more… smart to speak too, adult like. Sabo liked that. The others weren't the same in the sense Sabo could have some world based conversations without it trialing off to swords, food, medical lecture or random lies, it was nice in his opinion. Robin turned and looked at him. ¨Seems like Cook-san is still acting scared. Wouldn't you say so too, Captain-san?¨ Sabo gave a nod. ¨You don't need to call me captain, not san either. And you're right, Sanji is still acting weird.¨ Robin gave a chuckle, ¨I think titles are there to be used, and you are the captain, as well as Luffy-san.¨ She sent him a look,

¨And don't you think his behavior might have anything to do with your brother? What should I call him? Commander-san or Assassin-san?¨

Sabo blinked. How did she know? Robin gave a chuckle again, turning to look at Luffy eating something Sanji gave him. ¨You and Luffy-san have a protection, not just any, but the great one. And how your brother suddenly was so known, got around at a young age, as well as rumors and dying words, it wasn't hard to figure out. I think Cook-san found out about the protection.¨ Sabo gave a small chuckle. Robin was smart, and she had been around a lot too, she's seen a lot and read a lot. Sabo wouldn't be too surprised if she had been affiliated with some assassins at one point. She probably knew how the protection worked, and had heard the rumors. And she was smart, she had probably managed to connect the dots. She might not know which assassin Ace was, but that he was an assassin.

Sabo gave a small chuckle. ¨I think just Ace is best, or maybe commander if you must.¨ He knew she wouldn't go anywhere with this information, or use it against them. It was spoken in a humorous way, as well that if she was going to use it against them, she would have told someone already, not joined them. Robin gave a chuckle, ¨Commander-san it is then.¨

When Luffy said he got a splinter from running _barefoot_ on the deck, Sanji looked like he would have a heart attack, and both Sabo and Robin chuckled. It was funny to watch the chef squirm.

-x-

Ace walked around on deck, having a night off from his work and had the night shift. When he didn't have work and had a feeling he wouldn't get some for a while during the night, he sometimes took up on the night shift, to do his duties. If something came up and he needed to leave, there would be a step in, but it hadn't happened yet. The times Ace had a feeling he wouldn't get any work for a night, he was usually right. And things had been a bit calm lately, which was good. And he liked to be doing something during the nights, he couldn't sleep anyway, so it was something he liked. And they were in the New World, there happened that some tried to attack them, some even sneaking on the ship during the night, which had happened now and then the last week, annoying most. This was one of the reasons commanders was now more on the night shift, having 3 out at all times. They didn't keep the ones they caught, some got killed off, while others were just left to run away.

As he was doing a round, he noticed a shape crawling over the railing, hiding in the shadows.

Ace gave a small sigh. They apparently weren't finished with sneaking and trying to infiltrate them and kill them or something. From what he had gathered from the ones they had caught and the fact everyone had the same kind of mark, he guessed they sent one and one, to see if there was a chance to get onboard without being noticed. With a look to the person sneaking on board, Ace held his hand out and made a small motion, sending some of his shadow his way, trapping him easily. They weren't strong or to smart, just trying to find an easy way to get known, and they thought taking out the strongest crew in the world would be easy.

As he was trapped in an illusion, standing still with blank eyes, Ace walked up and looked at him, seeing he looked scruff, not too old and had a makeshift gun by his side. With small caution, he took the gun and saw it was a silenced gun with seastone bullets. Probably coming to try a sneak murder, to sow he was capable. He took the gun and placed it in his belt, it was a half decent one, so he might as well keep it, maybe give it to Sabo. With a look to the man, he moved his hand in a motion and made a small smoke cloud around him.

And with a snap of his fingers, he was gone in a small burst of smoke and dust, blowing away in the wind to never be seen again.

He would be killed anyway, and this was way easier too, saving a lot of trouble and work. No one would miss him anyway, he was just a person thinking he could do a sneak attack, and if he weren't smart enough not to get caught or find a better way than sneaking over the railing, he got what he had coming anyway in Aces opinion. With a small hum, Ace continued his round, hoping he wouldn't have anyone else thinking they were smart enough to sneak on board.

But what he didn't notice was a pair of shocked blue eyes watching from behind a corner in small horror. And with a small swallow, the first commander retreated, too shocked to do anything else right now.

 _What was that?_

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _Needed to have a small cliffhanger of such, need to be a bit mean too. The pirates are figuring more and more out. Wonder how they will react to this and what Marco will do with what he just saw_

 _And for the length of the chapters, as I mentioned I might keep them shorter as I said in the last chapter. And I have made a decision on this. The length will be based on how much I get to write and how much other work I have. If I have a lot of work, like now, the chapters will be a bit shorter, but only have plot based stuff. When I have more time off and time to write more, I will put in fillers to make the chapters lo_ _nger and more flowing._

 _For now, this is the best solution for me, as I sometimes have the time to write a lot, and sometimes not. And it keeps me a bit from stressing from making a length. Know some might not like this, but as I am now in the middle of exams, school and work, this is the easiest to not overwork myself and still keep updating at the moment_

 _That being said, the next chapter will be longer, I promise. There will be much more happening_

 _Hope you enjoyed, and if you have the time, I would greatly appreciate some feedback on the chapter or story_

 _If you have any requests, questions or if you're wondering about something in the story, feel free to ask. And if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/comment_

 _And please go check out Ace of Spades One Sots if you haven't already. Where I post different events and missing scenes from this story_


	43. Ace of Spades Chapter 42 The Ascertain

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _We have a bit of this and that in this chapter. Don't really have much to say, so enjoy_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco was still shocked, not sure what to do right now. what he had just seen wasn't normal, it wasn't a part of the powers he knew Ace had. Ace could teleport, not freeze people and make them… disappear in dust. Marco halted as he remembered what he had read those months ago. A devil fruit, no, a _legendaries_ mentioning to have that kind of power. Or he thought he remembered correctly. It must be wrong, those kinds of powers _couldn't_ exist… could they? Where was that book again? He had lent it to his father, since he thought it to be interesting and he had never seen such a good description before. And he had no idea what to do with what he just saw, and he couldn't go and drag Ace from his duties. Well, he could, but that might not be vise. He needed to hear what Pops thought.

Not many minutes later, he knocked on the captain's door, hoping he was awake. He felt a relieved breath leave him when he got a come in. When he got inside, he got the usual greeting, before the captain asked if he wanted anything. Marco gave a nod, ¨The book about Legendaries, yoi. Do you have it?¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, sending him a look as he reached for the book. ¨I do. Why do you want it this late, son?¨ Marco was about to answer, when he closed his mouth. _Should he tell?_ It was about Ace, and he was sure Ace thought no one saw it. But then again, he was shocked and he wasn't sure what he had seen, and he didn't want to confront Ace, not wanting to assume and put him in a corner. Pops might have some thoughts about this.

Marco gave a nod, ¨I took a walk, to see how things were as I couldn't sleep, yoi. As I walked on the side, I saw someone sneak onboard, as many have the last week. But he suddenly just _froze_ , standing still. And a second later, Ace came up to him, and he made no movement as Ace took his gun, like he was not here or something, yoi. And then Ace did a motion, making a small cloud around the man, before he _disappeared in smoke and dust._ ¨ Marco saw the captain taking the information in, having a frown as he opened the book and read something, most likely about the power that sounded like this. A minute later, he handed him the book, having a thoughtful look. ¨It sounds the same, but can it be? It sounds too much.¨ Marco gave a nod, taking the book and looking it over, seeing it described it like he had seen.

Marco used a hand to massage his face, sitting down in a chair. ¨I don't know, Pops. It sounds like a fairy tale, way too farfetched. But I _saw_ it, yoi.¨ Marco was almost starting to doubt what he had seen. _If Ace had the one, that might mean the others also excited._ Pops gave a nod, ¨I believe you, son. Did you ask Ace about it.¨ Marco shook his head, ¨No, yoi. I was too shocked, and I'm not sure what to say. I don't want to force him into a corner.¨ Pops gave a nod, ¨I understand, son. And you're right, it sounds farfetched. But if you saw it, there might be some truth in this book.¨ Marco nodded, he didn't want to admit that, but it did seem like it. ¨What should we do, yoi?¨

Pops gave a sigh, ¨For now, I think we shouldn't do anything. You clearly saw _something_ , and you can't explain it. I have asked Ace about his powers, but he said he might tell later. It might be that Ace don't want to tell yet, or that he might not _know_ what kind of power he have.¨ Marco gave a nod, that sounded plausible. The man gave a sigh, looking at him. ¨It might also be that Ace just used his powers to teleport the man away. His powers _do_ leave a cloud of smoke.¨ Marco nodded. It was dark, so that could have happened. There might only have been the normal smoke left behind, the dark night making it look like dust. He looked at his father, ¨That might be it. The intruder could have just been shocked and scared to be caught, and couldn't move, yoi.¨

Now that he thought about it, that sounded way more plausible. Marco was probably just overthinking it and making things up in his head. He knew Ace could use his powers to teleport others, and that did leave a cloud of smoke. And many was scared of the second commander, which was understandable. He was someone in the news and called a great danger. That was probably it. He looked at Pops. ¨You're probably right, yoi. I was just shocked and jumped to the first thought.¨ The captain gave him a smile as he gave a chuckle. ¨It's fine, son. And it might have been something. But until we know more, we can't say for sure. And Ace will tell when he feels comfortable enough.¨ Marco gave a nod, he hoped Ace would do that.

He looked at the book, ¨Do you think we have more books on this in the library, yoi?¨ A hum was heard from the captain. ¨Maybe. We have a lot we've picked up the last decades, there might be one or two.¨ Marco gave a nod, handing the book he held back to Pops. ¨I can go see tomorrow if we have any more, yoi.¨ The man gave a chuckle. ¨You can also ask Ace. He knows many rumors and legends.¨ Marco nodded, he would do that one time when they were in private. He sent a look at Pops. ¨Sorry for coming in the middle of the night like this.¨ The captain gave a laugh, ¨Nonsense, son. I always enjoy a visit. And it is like you said, you were shocked. Until we know more, we should not overthink it.¨ Marco gave a nod, giving a small smile as it had helped him sort through it and make sense of it more. It might just be his mind playing tricks on him.

The captain sent him a look. ¨Want to stay? I don't have big plans on sleeping yet.¨ Marco felt his eye twitch as he sent a small glare at the captain. But gave a sigh when he saw the amused smile. ¨I'll stay. I don't think I can manage to sleep anyway.¨ The captain gave a small chuckle, before starting some conversation up.

-x-

Marco laid down in his bed, feeling tired. He had been doing a lot of work the last days and not slept as much as he should have, and he was starting to feel that. He might not need a lot of sleep, not as much as a normal person, but he still needed it. The worst part was how it was always hard to sleep when he wanted to sleep, or needed it. But he had a hope he would fall asleep easily and stay asleep. Marco gave a breath as he relaxed in the bed, feeling he would manage to sleep some, which was better than nothing. And even though he was tired, it still took him over half an hour before he was asleep.

Marco felt himself waking up, already knowing he hadn't slept long as he still felt tired, as well as hearing the door closing.

Marco wanted to give a sigh, having a half thought it was Thatch, the chef going to play a prank or something. The man hadn't been playing a lot of pranks lately, keeping away from him even. Not that he minded, it was just something that wasn't a normal event. Marco was shocked when the bed dipped, the covers even shifting. Marco opened his eyes, not sure why the chef would make so much shifting, that would usually wake him up anyway.

But instead of seeing Thatch, he saw Ace, who was moving to lay down next to him in the bed.

Marco had to blink once, not sure if he was awake, thinking he might be half asleep and still dreaming. But no, Ace was still there, even having laid down, giving a breath himself as he closed his eyes. With a quick look to the clock, he saw Ace was a bit early back, the clock barely past 2 at night. With a smile, he moved a hand to Aces making the assassin open his eyes. ¨How did it go, yoi?¨ Ace gave a small nod, ¨It went okay.¨ Marco gave a nod himself. He had a feeling the assignment had gone fine, but could have gone better. Marco kept his hand on Aces as he closed his eyes and relaxed again, seeing Ace did the same.

He was still a bit surprised Ace had come and joined him in his room to relax. This was the first time Ace had taken that initiative, Marco always having been the one needing to mention it before. It might be a small thing, but it meant a lot to Marco. He had a feeling Ace got more used to being around him, more comfortable with this. He don't think this would be a normal occurrence, Ace still liked his own space. There were still times he said he wanted to sleep in his own bed alone, and that was fine by Marco. But this was something, it showed Ace was getting more comfortable with it. And Marco felt more calm and comfortable knowing Ace was fine, so he was glad Ace was here now.

Marco changed his position a bit, keeping his hand on Aces. Marco was also getting used to it, he was enjoying sharing a bed with Ace. He was glad it seemed like Ace might enjoy it too.

-x-

Sabo gave a small hum as they docked at an island, going to dock to stock up on some things and to just generally relax for a small while. That was of course if they managed to stay out of trouble. Sometimes it felt like the entire crew was a magnet for trouble, it was getting annoying, and they haven't been out for half a year yet. But it was still fun, he got to see a lot of places and meet people, even testing out his skills in things. It seemed like everyone had fun and enjoyed what adventures they had. Some more than others, as Nami often complained, but Sabo could see she enjoyed visiting new islands too. He had to say he liked the crew, he felt as if they grew on him as they were more together.

As soon as the boat was docked and they were preparing to head to the small village here, Luffy suddenly let out a yell kind of laugh. And before any of them could react, Luffy had already shoot of the ship to the docks.

When Sabo looked to see what had his attention now, hoping Luffy made it to the dock safely, not aiming wrong or angering someone, he felt himself smile as he saw Luff holding around Ace, who had a smile as he clapped Luffy on the back. Sabo gave a small chuckle as he shook his head, sending a look at the others, who seemed a bit shocked. Nami was the first one to speak. ¨I-is that..?¨ Sabo gave a nod. ¨Yeah. Seems like Ace had the time to drop by.¨ He said with a small wave to his brother, who gave a smile as he pried Luffys arms off him, before heading to the boat, Luffy jumping beside him in happiness.

When they got on the boat, Luffy let out a happy noise, ¨You need to meet everyone!¨ Then he pointed at Nami. ¨That's Nami! She's our navigator.¨ Nami gave a half wave, looking a bit shocked, but her eyes in half bellys as this was the person all the money came from. Luffy pointed at Zoro. ¨That's Zoro. He's a swordsman!¨ Zoro didn't even open his eyes from where he was half asleep on the deck as he gave a small motion with his hand. Luffy moved to point at Robin. ¨That's Robin. She's an arch- archeo-, she's smart!¨ The woman gave a wave and small laugh at Luffy trying to pronounce archeologist. ¨And behind her is Chopper, he's our doctor.¨ The small doctor was half hiding behind Robin, giving a small wave with his hand, looking a bit scared. But based on Aces reputation, that wasn't too odd seeing how Chopper was.

Luffy then turned to the left, pointing at Sanji. ¨That's Sanji, he's our chef.¨ Sanji took a drag of his cigarette as he gave a half nod, looking carefully at Ace. If the chef knew about him and Luffy having the protection, he probably knew there was something up with Ace too. ¨And behind him is Usopp, our shooter!¨ Usopp was half hiding behind Sanji, looking almost terrified at Ace. He tried to wave, but one couldn't see it from how much he was trembling. The man wasn't the bravest one, and Ace did have a big reputation. Luffy smiled up at Ace, ¨They're all really awesome!¨ Ace gave a smile back to Luffy, ¨It's good you got yourself a crew you like, Lu.¨ Luffy nodded. ¨Yeah! We only need a musician and a boat builder now!¨ Sabo gave a small laugh. ¨Shipwright, Lu.¨ Luffy gave a nod. ¨That!¨ Ace gave a small chuckle, shaking his head.

Ace turned to look at him, moving to grab something from his belt. ¨Here, Sabo. It's yours if you want it.¨ As the sentence was finished, Ace threw something to him, and Sabo took it, looking it over. ¨A gun?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨More like makeshift gun, but yes, a gun.¨ Sabo gave a nod, looking at it a bit more. It wasn't a normal gun now that he looked at it, it didn't have the right parts. But then again, Sabo wasn't fond of guns. He looked at Usopp, who was still hiding behind Sanji. ¨Usopp, want a gun?¨ Usopp could use a gun, he was more accustomed to shooting than him. And as Ace said, it wasn't a gun, but makeshift one. Maybe Usopp could use his own ammunition that he made himself.

Usopp stared at him. ¨M-m-me?¨ Sabo gave a nod, throwing the gun over, and Usopp barely managing to catch it. ¨I'm not too fond of guns, and you are a better shooter.¨ Usopp looked at the gun, looking interested, before letting out a small yelp as he looked at Ace, probably remembering who brought the gun. ¨I-I can g-get it?¨ Sabo was almost impressed Usopp managed to ask him a question. Ace gave a small shrug. ¨If Sabo don't want it, you can use it.¨

Usopp gave a nod, before he gave a small laugh, then fainting. Chopper running over to check on him.

Luffy gave a laugh, looking at Ace. ¨He does that sometimes. But he's awesome, he got many stories!¨ Ace gave a small laugh, patting Luffy on the head. Sabo shook his head, Usopp had lasted long. He was a nervous wreck around strong people, and that went for those who wouldn't hurt them too. Ace would never do anything to them. Not unless they did something first. Sabo saw Sanji taking a drag of his smoke. ¨You staying for dinner?¨ Sabo looked at Ace, hoping he would stay a bit. It was always nice to see him, they hadn't seen him for some time. Luffy gave a loud noise. ¨Please?!¨ Ace shook his head, making Luffys face fall. ¨I can't, I need to leave soon.¨ Luffy let out a whine. ¨Come on, Ace! We haven't seen you in ages!¨

Ace gave a small chuckle. ¨I can't, not today. But we're heading back to the Grand Line soon. If you get to the Grand Line too, we might meet.¨ Luffy gave an excited yell. ¨We can meet up with Banana Mustache?!¨ Ace flicked Luffy on the forehead. ¨Stop with the names. And yes, you can see Whitebeard and the others again.¨ Luff cradled his forehead as he turned to Nami, looking way excited. ¨Nami! We need to head to the Grand Line! Now!¨ Nami rolled her eyes. ¨We already are.¨ Luffy gave a laugh. ¨Then we need to go FASTER!¨ Nami got a half mad look as she hit Luffy over the head. ¨Don't yell! I'm right next to you!¨ Luffy let out a whine. ¨Ace, Nami's mean!¨

With that whine, everyone, aside from Zoro, who seemed to be asleep, and Robin, got a half-scared look, seeing as Nami _hit_ Luffy in front of Ace, the _big brother_ , who happened to be a _commander_ on the world's strongest crew. Ace just shook his head, ¨You know you're not supposed to yell when someone's standing next to you.¨ The others gave a small relieved breath, not seeming bothered that Nami hit him. She didn't hit hard, so it was no worries. Luffy gave a pout. ¨Fine…¨ Ace gave a small chuckle, patting him on the head again. ¨Now be good, and don't cause too much trouble.¨ Luffy gave a laugh. ¨No promises!¨ Ace shook his head, looking at him, holding his hand out.

Sabo gave a small chuckle as he took it, being dragged in for a quick hug. ¨Be nice and watch Luffy, try not to anger more marine captains.¨ Sabo gave a laugh. ¨To be fair, he did start it.¨ Ace gave an unamused look, before shaking his head. ¨Try not to make them start then.¨ Sabo laughed, and with a last clap to Luffys head, and a small goodbye to everyone, Ace left going off the ship and on the island, before going behind a building. Ace wouldn't just use his powers out on deck, Sanji might know about the assassins powers, and he was still on edge, which was still fun. Luffy gave a small laugh as he turned to Sanji. ¨When's dinner?¨ Sanji took a drag of his smoke. ¨In an hour.¨ Luffy nodded, ¨Then we can go a trip to the town!¨¨

Before anyone could argue, Luffy was already gone.

Sabo gave a small sigh, looking over at Sanji. ¨Are you staying to prepare dinner?¨ Sanji nodded. ¨Yeah. I can watch the ship.¨ Sabo gave a nod, before heading after Luffy, Robin joining him with an amused laugh.

-x-

Ace woke up with a start, feeling his heart racing and panic at the edge of his mind, feeling the images of the nightmare leaving, but the fear and panic staying. With a deep breath, he looked around and saw he was in his room, and tried to calm down, telling himself he was safe, it was just another nightmare. He managed to not sit up in fear, having learned to act as calm as possible, to not panic more. Ace closed his eyes for a second, trying to gather himself, to make the fear and panic go away and get back to calm. He hated nightmares, but what he hated the most was when he didn't remember what he was dreaming about, only remembering fear and panic.

As he tried to calm himself down, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. And Ace, still panicked, automatically grabbed his knife from under his pillow, grabbing the arm touching him, and moving to sit on top of whoever it was, ready to strike.

But as he saw blue eyes looking at him in shock, hands held out in surrender, Ace blinked, recognizing the person he was about to attack.

¨Marco..?¨ The blond gave a slow nod, ¨Ace, yoi.¨ Ace looked around himself, seeing he was still in his room, he wasn't in any danger or somewhere else. Ace felt a hand slowly grabbing his right one, the one he held the knife in, and Ace looked over in shock, tensing and was on his way to defend himself, when he saw a cautious and careful look, the hand loosening slightly as it noticed him tensing. ¨It's fine, yoi. You're fine, yoi.¨ Said Marco carefully, slowly moving the hand he held with the knife down and away from its defensive position slowly and carefully. ¨It's okay, yoi. You're safe, yoi.¨ Marco slowly moved to take the knife away from him, and Ace wanted to grab onto it again, but Marco dropped the knife to the bed, moving his hand to Aces and holding it. ¨It's fine, yoi. You're fine, yoi.¨

Ace managed a sort of nod, still half panicked from everything, still looking around the room for some sort of danger. Ace felt the hand in his left slowly moving out of his grasp, moving to his cheek. Ace looked down at Marco again, a bit startled. The hand on his cheek moved away, before slowly moving back, Marco looking at him carefully. ¨Just relax, yoi. You're safe, yoi.¨ Ace looked down at Marco, seeing the calm and careful look he had, as well as feeling the hand that was holding his hand slowly moving in a stroking motion with his thumb. Ace felt his mind slowing down some, before he felt something falling down his cheek, falling down on Marcos face, the tear sliding down to the covers. ¨Ace, y-.¨ Ace shook his head, feeling a sob leaving him as he leaned down, bringing his head to Marcos shoulder and giving a half sob as he tried to compose himself, but he still felt the fear and panic, making it hard.

The hand that was on his cheek, moved to his back, moving in a stroking motion. Marco moving his head closer to his in a comforting motion. Ace moved a hand to Marcos shirt, grasping it for some leverage, needing something to help compose himself and keep him in the moment, he wasn't in any situation, he was just panicked and afraid, something that didn't mix well with him, especially since he was unsure what had him panicked and afraid. He knew it was from the nightmare, but he couldn't remember it, which only made him more panicked and unsure. When another sob left him, he felt the other hand also came to his back, moving in a comforting motion. ¨It's fine, yoi. You're fine, yoi.¨ Ace kept repeating those words in his head, trying to calm himself down.

He felt the hands on his back moving comfortingly, Marco repeating he was okay and safe now and then, which helped him calm down some, helped him get himself under control again. Losing his control for a second and was now struggling to compose himself again. Continuing to give out a small sob now and then, feeling a bit overwhelmed as the panic was still there from the nightmare. He hated this, hated to be weak like this.

Marco carefully moved his hands on Aces back, trying his best to comfort Ace.

Marco had had a feeling Ace might have had a nightmare or something, as he had suddenly given a startled breath and tensed, breathing harshly for a few seconds. He probably shouldn't have touched Ace so abruptly, but he didn't think as he wanted to check if he was fine. But when Ace suddenly had a knife, sitting on top of him and ready to attack, Marco had realized he should have been more careful, and tried to look as unthreatening as possible. Ace looked to be half panicking, looking around the room, as if searching for something. Marco had realized the nightmare was still on Ace mind, and he had slowly and carefully taken the knife away, not wanting an accident to happen. Ace was clearly worked up and was still small panicking.

When Ace had looked at him, seeming more calmed down, Marco had noticed the tear falling down his cheek. And before he could finish his sentence, Ace shook his head and leaned down on him, giving a sob in his shoulder Marco feeling Aces body tremble.

Marco carefully moved his hands to Aces back, having expected him to have some reaction, but not a breakdown. The nightmare Ace had had was not something good, and for all Marco knew, knowing Ace had been through a lot, it could have been a memory. Marco tried his best to comfort Ace, feeling him trebling and giving a sob now and then, feeling tears on his shoulder as Ace grasped his shirt.

When he felt Ace calm more down, the sobs stopping, but still having a tremble and shaky breath now and then, Marco moved his hands slower and more comfortingly on his back.

As Ace was calmer, he kept one hand still on his back, the other stroking carefully up and down his back, keeping himself calm. When he felt Ace calm more down, the trembling stopping, Ace gave a small sniff as he moved his head a bit, relaxing it more on his shoulder. Marco moved his head closer to Aces, moving a hand to his head to thread through his hair. ¨Want to speak about it, yoi?¨ It was always good to speak about nightmares, it might help. He felt Ace shaking his head some, before giving a small breath. ¨I don't know. I was just…¨

Marco gave a small nod, ¨Afraid?¨ Ace gave a slow nod. Marco gave a nod himself.

He knew the feeling, to just feel afraid for no reason. That was the worst, because it made one panic, trying to figure out what had them afraid, to find an enemy that didn't exist. He got Aces reaction, Marco should have tried speaking before touching Ace, he would remember that. He wasn't surprised Ace had nightmares either. He had seen so much horrible and evil things, it was no surprise. Marco moved his head closer to Ace, ¨You're okay now, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod, keeping himself close to Marco still, taking his comfort, which he felt was good. It was good that Ace trusted him a bit, to give away some power and let Marco comfort him like this. He was sure the breakdown wasn't willingly, but he still stayed, even admitting he had been feeling afraid.

He moved his hand from Aces head to his shoulder, slowly stroking it again, just letting Ace compose himself again. After some minutes, Ace slowly moved off him, moving to lay beside him. When Ace was laying down and seemed to have settled and calmed down, Marco moved a hand to hold onto Aces, slowly using his thumb to stroke it. Ace slowly got back to himself, taking a deep breath now and then, but that was it. After some minutes, Ace closed his eyes, seeming to try to relax some, and Marco moved his hand to Ace head, threading through his hair, he knew it calmed Ace.

Ace didn't fall back asleep again, but seemed to relax, and that was better than nothing. Marco tried to ask if he wanted to speak about it again, to see if he could get Ace to open more up. But he had shaken his head, not saying anything, and Marco let it go. It was no use pushing Ace, he would need to open up on his own time. But this was a step in the right direction, at least he thought so. Ace had _let_ him comfort him, which was good. He hoped it meant Ace was trusting him more.

They stayed in bed for a few more hours, before slowly getting up for the day.

The day went normal and calmly, and Ace didn't speak about what had happened in the morning, not that Marco brought it up either. He had a feeling Ace felt embarrassed about the breakdown, so Marco thought it was better to just act normal about it, not making a deal out of it. Marco knew nightmares could be terrifying, and Ace had been half panicking. Marco startling him didn't help, and when the panic and adrenaline had eased down a bit, Ace got a completely normal reaction of breaking down, it happened when one got too worked up fast and things came half crashing down, and it seemed it had been like that for Ace.

Ace acted normal the rest of the day, and it was fine by Marco. It was a long way to go, but he was just glad he got to comfort Ace, Ace letting him do that. It was a step in the right direction. And he would make sure to act a bit more cautious if Ace had another nightmare, which he had a feeling Ace might have around him. They often slept together now, and it was no surprise Ace had nightmares. Marco was almost more surprised it hadn't happened before now.

But it may have, when he thought about it. The only reason he knew something was up, was because of the breathing and tensing as he was half awake. This might have happened before and he hadn't noticed it. He would try to be more observant, he wanted to be there for Ace as much as he could

-x-

Whitebeard sat out on deck, enjoying the good weather they had for now. Most was out on deck, enjoying the good weather too. It wasn't long until lunch, and the captain had a hope Ace might return before it was over. He had been gone since last night, and wasn't due back before another few hours. But he always hoped he would turn up early, although that didn't happen often. As he was watching his children do their things, some working, others training and some just lazing about. A voice to his right had his attention.

¨Tsk, the damn assassin's bounty got up again. I swear, the marines should just plan a false meeting, ridding the world of him. it would be a much better place.¨

The captain looked over, seeing Justin, someone who belonged in seventh division, reading the newspaper, having an almost disgusted look. The captain knew which assassin he was speaking off, he had read the newspaper himself earlier. Aces assassin bounty had gone up with 5 billion, having killed a noble the marines got a lot of funding from. There was probably more to it than that, but that was all they said. The captain was about to speak up, not sure what he would say, but say something.

But before he could, Henry, another from seventh division, spoke instead, giving a snort. ¨And what makes you think he will show up?¨ But instead of Justin answering, Nathan, who was standing close by, did. ¨Because he is an assassin. Give them money, they will show. They are no good, they are like vultures. No honor and lives of others suffering.¨ Henry gave a nod, ¨They are abominations.¨

The captain was unable to speak for a second, shocked to hear them speak so lowly and hateful towards assassins. It didn't help that the one assassin they spoke of was Ace, and Nathan _knew_ it was Ace, but he still had the dislike, the captain thinking it was closing in on hate. Henry gave a smirk, ¨Maybe we should do it? Set a false meeting and kill him. we would be heroes. Everyone hates them, especially _him._ ¨

The captain took a deep breath, needing to say _something_.

He looked at the trio, ¨Why do you think he is so evil?¨ He started, getting their attention. ¨It was a noble that killed innocent, even helping the marines with money from slaves he sold.¨ The captain knew as much, now seeing and understanding the lies the newspaper told, as well as Ace telling some when he asked. Ace didn't tell much, but told enough. Justin gave a snort, ¨And who told you that? Him?¨ Justin shook his head, getting a disgusted look. ¨It's obviously a set up, the bodies were planted by _them_. _Why_ would nobles put themselves at risk by having slaves and killing people?¨ Both Nathan and Henry nodded, _agreeing_ to his words. The captain was shocked. _Did they really think that_? They should know better, know that the newspaper lied, that there was a lot of evil in the world, and that the assassins fought _against_ that evil.

The captain sent a look at them, ¨The newspaper have lied a lot, you should know this as we are often targeted by that.¨ When the newspaper spoke of them, it was always blown up by lies and untruth. It wasn't all lies, but most was that.

Justin gave him a look back, giving a snort. ¨True. But we don't go and _kill_ , _torture_ and _frame_ others. We have something called _honor_ , something those _abominations_ don't have.¨

With that sentence, Justin turned around and left, heading inside, the other two following, Nathan sending him a look, looking mad he had tried to tell the newspaper lied. When they were gone, the captain used a hand to massage his face as he tried to think.

He didn't like how he noticed more and more not liking assassins, not liking the assassin Ace was, seeming to have a hatred to them, believing the lies the marines and newspaper told. The captain didn't know how he would deal with this.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his room, reading a book as he relaxed for the night. He hadn't heard anything from Marco yet, about what he had seen those days ago, or anything new from what he might have found in books, so he guessed there weren't much more to it, he had most likely overreacted and was shocked. It was more normal to take prisoners, or at least tell when someone snuck on board, but Ace could just teleport the intruder away with his powers, placing him on an island far away. It was a handy ability, he thought so himself. But there was a voice, a thought or something that had been bothering him for a day now, and he wasn't sure what it was telling him to do. Whenever he saw Ace, he knew he should do something, but he wasn't sure what, it was just something he almost remembered, but completely.

He tried to think of it, but also tried not too, not wanting it to take up all his mind. There were other issues he needed to think off, like how Blenheim had gotten a half serious injury during training, meaning he couldn't use his arm for some weeks, maybe a couple of months. It was all an accident, him and Curiel getting to worked up and Curiel throwing a harder swing with his sword than he thought. But it wasn't anything too dangerous, it would heal perfectly with no lasting damage. Whitebeard thought for a second. Heal? Then he figured out what his mind was trying to tell.

The book had said people with Legendaries healed fast. Did Ace heal fast?

The captain wasn't too sure, not having it in mind as he read over the reports from Bay, knowing Ace would be fine from what she told. But if he healed fast, she would know.

The captain placed his book away, moving to a desk and opening a drawer, taking the reports from Bay out, specifically the ones mentioning Ace. He hadn't been injured a lot and not too badly, barely needing to be in the infirmary for long. The only time he was there for a small time, was after he had gotten injured on an assignment and the man, Daisuke, had come with him. He did seem badly injured, but he had healed fast and nice, so he hadn't thought more off it. But maybe he should have. With a thoughtful look, he opened the folder and went to the part about Ace, reading over to see the damage on how it was supposed to heal, and how he did heal.

But after reading it over, he frowned. It didn't feel… finished. It felt loosely explained, really loosely explained.

It did mention his injures, but only saying 'Burn marks on back and hand, smoke inhalation, head wound and flesh wound.' Nothing more. It didn't say how severe the injuries were. And what the estimated recovery time were, it said 'Unknown, depends on lungs and back.' Bay always had a general idea on what recovery time one needed, so this was weird, he didn't like it. The next thing it mentioned was how he was recovering nicely, but _no details._ He would have picked this up during the time they went a quick look through it together and asked about it, so why didn't he have any more information?

Then he remembered. They had gone through it when Thatch had found about the mark, which interrupted the walkthrough. And he had forgotten about it after that, Bay having said Ace was doing fine, but they _never_ got to this part of the actual folder.

With a small frown, he went to his door and opened it, seeing one from the seventh division out on watch. ¨Son,¨ He started, getting the man's attention. ¨Could you go and see if Bay have time to come here?¨ The man gave a nod, sending a worried look. ¨The captain gave a calm look. ¨Nothing is wrong, I just need to speak to her.¨ The man nodded, and went off, going to fetch the doctor if she had the time. When he was gone, the captain sat down in his chair, looking over the folder again. He was sure there was a reason for this, Bay was thoroughly with her reports, this was unusual. He would hear what she had to say.

It wasn't long before the was a knock and Bay came in. ¨You wanted to see me, Pops.¨ The captain gave a nod. ¨I did. I looked over one of the reports, specifically the one from 4 months ago about Ace. I feel like it is lacking some information. Is there a reason for this?¨ The doctor nodded. ¨Seeing what he does, his assassin work, I made a decision to be a bit… careful in my written report, just in case. I can stop this, as I did it without asking you. If you'd like, I can give a more in-depth explanation verbally on the event and injuries.¨ The captain gave a nod. He got the reason she was careful with the report, in case it got out.

¨It's fine, you can be careful with the written reports. And I would like more explanation about it, we got interrupted when we were supposed to go through it.¨ Bay gave a nod. ¨Is there a part you would like to hear about first?¨ The captain gave a nod, ¨How about the burn marks? How bad were those.¨ The captain thought it might be bad first degree burns, maybe second degree at places. He knew burn marks was hard to heal, but Ace had healed nicely. Bay gave a nod. ¨His hand had some third degree burns, seeming to having touched something warm. His lower back was mostly third degree burns, but it got less worse the higher up, the upper back only having first degree.¨ The captain blinked, thinking. He had seen how bad third degree burns was, and those took _months_ to heal. But he wanted to know more of the injuries before he asked about how he had healed.

¨How about the flesh wound you mentioned, how mad was that?¨ Flesh wound was barely any description of an injury, it could be so much. It could be a small wound, or it could be more severe. Bay was silent for a second, before giving a small sigh. ¨The 'flesh wound' came from an explosion he was close too. It sent a pole at him, the pole going straight through his body, lower abdomen, creating a hole for lack of words. It thankfully missed all vital organs and bones, the reason I called it a flesh wound.¨

The captain blinked, looking at the doctor. A _hole_ through his body? That was _way_ different from a flesh wound, it was much more severe.

¨How did he get out of the infirmary so fast? I know burn marks, especially third degree ones, take some time to heal. And I'm not sure about how long a hole would need to heal.¨ It didn't make sense on how Ace was fine after just 5 days in the infirmary. Yes, he had stayed a couple of days with Daisuke, but still.

Bay gave a sigh, ¨Ace heals _fast._ Really fast.¨

The captain gave a nod, having understood that much. Now it was only to find out how fast. ¨When you say fast, how fast?¨ Bay seemed to be in thought for a second. ¨The burn marks should have taken about half a year or so, but was fine in 4 days, completely healed.¨ The captain blinked, that was way faster than he had thought. He didn't think it was completely healed when he left the infirmary. Before he could speak, Bay gave a small nod to herself, looking at him.

¨But the hole, it should have taken at least a _year_ , maybe a bit longer for the skin to completely remodel itself. But it took 5 days.¨ The captain was shocked. That was _way_ fast.

Bay took a breath, ¨I knew Ace healed fast, I figured it out when he helped form the marines before he joined us. Those wounds should have taken weeks, but it took days. Same with his knee, it should haven months, but it took days.¨ The captain looked at the doctor. ¨You knew?¨ He didn't know she had known for so long. Bay nodded. ¨Daisuke also mentioned it, telling he healed fast. But when Ace came here, he did not heal, and didn't start until _after_ he woke up, meaning he did not do any healing the first day here. Ace even told me later he healed _slowly,_ since he was tired and the coughing took a lot.¨ The captain stared at the doctor for a second.

That was healing _slowly_? It was closing in on _regeneration_ , he was closing in on _Marco_ in healing if that was slow.

Bay gave a sigh. ¨I know I should have told you about it, or mentioned it. But I didn't think it was my place too.¨ The captain gave a nod. ¨I get it, daughter. It's fine.¨ He did get it, but it was shocking. He had expected Ace might heal a bit fast, but nowhere close to this.

He looked at Bay. ¨Thank you for telling me now and coming here. I want you to be careful with Aces written report because of this, but this means I want a vocal one that's more described.¨ The doctor nodded. ¨Of course, Pops.¨ After giving a quick goodbye, the doctor left, going back to her infirmary, leaving the captain to think.

From what Marco had seen and explained, the book said and what Bay had just told him, there was no doubt about it.

Ace had a Legendarie.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _And yes, Legendarie is spelled wrong, as it normally is Legendary. Did this on purpose to make it more special, making my own word for my kind of devil fruits_

 _And have you ever been scared and high on adrenaline, and when the adrenaline leaves, you just breakdown? If not, this is a thing that happens in situation like that. You are high on adrenaline, which keeps the panic and fear at some distance, but when that goes away, when Ace realized it was no danger, he broke down, sort of like it is after a chase and you're safe and starts laughing, before wounding up sobbing. It's the adrenaline leaving, leaving you scared, lost and panicked_

 _Hope you enjoyed, and if you have the time, I would greatly appreciate feedback on the chapter_

 _If you have any questions, requests or if you're wondering about something, don't be afraid to leave a review, or send a pm_

 _And if you like this story, please go check out Ace of Spades One Shots, where I post one shots and different events from this story_


	44. Ace of Spades Chapter 43 The Tidings

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _And the pirates will have a few visitors, which will be interesting. Other than that, this have a bit of everything_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Whitebeard sat in his room, thinking. He had been trying to figure out what to do next, how to go forward with the fact Ace most likely had a Legendarie. It wasn't just that it was a devil fruit type he hadn't heard about or seen before, but the fact it was mentioned in legends and myths, the captain wasn't sure if the description was right or wrong. He liked to have some sort of knowledge of his children's power, so he knew where they stood and how dangerous it could be. Dangerous in the mind if they didn't have full control over it, but he was sure that wasn't relevant to Ace, and dangerous in how it could be used.

The book mentioned that the smoke that came from the person having the fruit was real dangerous, in the sense of being able to place people in sleeplike state, and the smoke could rot, _decay_ , anything. The captain wasn't sure if this was something the smoke automatically did. If it did, it would be something he needed to know if they were in battle and Ace used his powers, so they knew to keep everyone away from the smoke. Ace hadn't used his powers much, only using the teleportation, that was it. And he might not use it because it was dangerous, but it he could also not use it since it could reveal what kind of powers he had. It was still amazing, and the fact he could do so much with one devil fruit was astonishing. He was curious on what kind of fruit it was, what power it gave.

When it was nearing morning, the captain made a decision, and asked one of the ones on watch to tell Ace he needed to speak to him when they saw him.

The captain hoped Ace would answer some of his questions, but understood if he wouldn't. What he most wanted answers to, was if the smoke was a danger. He had a feeling it wasn't, thinking Ace might have given a comment to stay away from it, but he needed to be sure. He hoped Ace wouldn't think he didn't trust him, but the book said the smoke was dangerous, and Ace had never used anything aside the teleportation, it could be two different things, meaning if he used his powers to decay or make put someone in a sleeplike state, it would affect everyone.

It thankfully wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. And when he gave the come in, Ace walked in and closed the door.

Ace gave a good morning as he sat down in a chair, the captain giving one back. When Ace was seated, he looked at him. ¨You wanted to speak to me?¨ Whitebeard gave a nod trying to think how to start, before he decided to just go straight to the point, not evade the topic. ¨I have a question, and you don't need to answer, it's not to make you feel forced into a corner.¨ The captain was unsure how to not make it seem like a confrontation, and therefore tried to make sure Ace knew he didn't need answer. Although he had a feeling Ace would not answer if he didn't want to, but he still wanted to make sure. Ace gave a nod, ¨What is the question?¨ The captain gave a nod to himself, thinking for a second again on how to start. But decided to just outright ask, and see how Ace took it.

¨Your powers, your devil fruit. Is it a Legendarie?¨

Ace didn't seem to react much, maybe getting a more of a curious look, probably wondering how he had heard about it or though why it was a Legendarie. ¨Why do you think that?¨ Whitebeard decided he should explain why he came to the conclusion. ¨Marco saw you last week, with the intruder. He's not sure what he saw, but he saw him not reacting, and your smoke making him disappear in smoke. We came to the conclusion you just teleported him away. But,¨ The captain took a breath, taking the book off his desk. ¨I spoke with Bay yesterday, she mentioned your healing. It fit with what this book said.¨ He said as he handed the book over. Ace took the book, opening it to the page where he had placed a book mark.

He watched as Ace read the page over, seeming interested in it. When he was turning the page, he gave a hum. ¨This is one of the more descriptive books I've seen. Where did you get this.¨ The captain had thought himself it was descriptive, ¨Marco had it.¨ Ace nodded to that, reading the last pages. When he was finished, Ace seemed to be thinking, and the captain decided to ask again. ¨Is your fruit a Legendarie, son?¨ Ace gave a small chuckle, making him give a frown, wondering what was funny. Ace sent him an amused look. ¨You do realize that if I said I don't want to answer, it do mean yes.¨ The captain blinked, now realizing that. He had actually still managed to place Ace in a corner. Before he could speak, to say that that wasn't what he had tied to do, Ace shook his head, not looking bothered by it.

¨I knew you would figure it out sometime, maybe not this fast.¨ Ace gave a nod, looking at him. ¨And yes, my power is a Legendarie.¨

The captain gave a nod, glad Ace was as calm about it. Even more so when he answered the question, confirming what he thought. ¨Is there not many books that are as descriptive?¨ He was curious, knowing it could be wrong. He should know if the book was right before he asked more. Ace gave a nod. ¨There a few. I know of most and have them myself, or at the red cloud, but still books like this get found. It _is_ descriptive, but not really descriptive. It lacks a lot, barely touching what each can do, and how it does it.¨ The captain gave a nod, a bit shocked. If this was lacking, lacking a lot it seemed like, Aces powers were much more than what he already thought.

He looked at Ace. ¨You don't need to explain how it works of you don't want to. But it mentions the smoke being able to place people in a sleep like state, as well as rot or decay. Is this something you control? In the sense of you controlling who it affects. You've never used it before, not so we could see. At least not on purpose.¨ He hoped that Ace could answer that. The captain didn't need a full explanation on Aces powers, not if Ace didn't want to tell, and he could get Ace might not wanting to tell. Ace gave a nod. ¨I control it. It will only affect what or who I want it to affect, and I do this with precision as I've got a lot of training with it.¨

The captain nodded. He had a feeling Ace had control over it, but he wanted to make sure. ¨That's good. It was not to think you didn't have control over it, but in case you used your powers and it could affect more than the ones you wanted to affect.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I understand that. The one who wrote the book was most likely at a distance. Nothing is described in a good way.¨ Whitebeard nodded. ¨Would you feel comfortable telling more of your powers? They sounds amazing, much more than normal devil fruits.¨ He needed to ask, he was curious. Ace seemed to be thinking for a few seconds, before giving a sigh. ¨I know you are interested, and you do know a bit because of the book. But I'm not fond of telling about my powers to others.¨

The captain gave a nod, ¨It's fine, you don't need too.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨You can ask, but I make no promises of answering.¨

The captain gave a nod, thinking if he should ask some questions, and what those questions should be. ¨How does your powers decay or rot?¨ Ace thought for a second, before he answered. ¨Basically said, I can remove a part that keeps a cell alive and make it die, either slowly or fast. The latter does not hurt, while the other does. I choose which one I use depending on the situation.¨ The captain nodded. It wasn't exactly an answer on exactly what it did, but he had a feeling Ace wouldn't explain it in full detail. But what he said was something. But this did mean his powers could do _a lot,_ and he wasn't sure what he would ask. ¨Bay mentioned you healed slow, but it's still way fast. How fast can you heal?¨ Ace shook his head, not answering, and the captain let it go.

¨Is it a normal Devil fruit? It seems to be able to do so much from what I know now, and I have a feeling it is much more.¨ Ace gave a nod, thinking for a second. ¨It is, or half is. I can only control one thing, which gives me these abilities. It's just one of the more rarer ones and often not thought off.¨ The captain nodded. He actually had no idea what Ace controlled, and Ace didn't seem willing to share that yet, which he accepted. ¨How do you make people freeze or not react to your presence?¨ Ace gave a small nod, ¨I can basically shut down the entire brain, or black out certain things, like myself or other people.¨ The captain gave a nod, trying to think if he had anything else he wanted to ask. He did, but he was sure Ace wouldn't answer them, not yet at least. Giving away how his power worked would be giving away a lot of trust, and even more so seeing as it wasn't a normal devil fruit.

The captain made a decision to not ask more for now, not seeing any reason to since Ace wasn't at a point where he trusted him with this information. He decided to go off to another topic and asked how he was settling and how he thought of everything. He was glad when Ace said he was getting more used to it, but it was still new and a lot at times, but it was manageable. He had noticed Ace sometimes went to his room or didn't show up for a meal until the end, and he had a guess that was because he wasn't used to being around too many at the same time. But he seemed to like it here, and that was good.

He spoke with Ace for a small while, before Ace needed to leave. The captain liked to get to know Ace more. He generally liked to know his children, and there was still a long way for Ace to go before he was comfortable to tell too much about himself.

But it was fine, he was getting there. They just needed to take it in Aces pace, they couldn't rush this.

-x-

Marco gave a loud sigh as he walked towards his room early in the morning. He had had he night shift for 4 nights in a row, and he hadn't managed to sleep much either, making so he was really tired. Normally one weren't supposed to have more than a couple in a row, but Marco could handle it, and it was needed since they still had commanders out most now, because of the consistency of the attacks and sneakers they had gotten the last month. Commanders where needed to handle them, so it was made a decision to have commanders out, at least 3 at every time. And normally, Marco could handle 4 days, but he hadn't sleep a lot the last week, and he was starting to really feel that. The first commander hoped he would be able to sleep for a bit now while he had time to relax.

When he got to his room and headed inside, he saw Ace was there, sitting in the bed and reading a book. Marco couldn't help but give a smile, glad Ace was there. It had happened the last weeks that Ace sometimes stayed in his room after waking up if they had slept there. It didn't happen every time, but now and then, it was nice. Marco had had a small break before and relaxed then, although he hadn't been able to sleep, but Ace had slept for a small while, Ace still being half asleep when he left to finish his shift, and he hadn't left when he had woken up. Ace sent him a smile. ¨How was the night shift?¨ Marco gave a nod, closing the door. ¨It went fine, yoi.¨ Marco saw Ace giving a nod. ¨That's good.¨ Marco gave a nod to himself, using a hand to massage his face, feeling tired, hoping he could look a bit more awake. He did want to sleep, but he also wanted to stay up with Ace.

¨You okay?¨ Marco looked over at Ace, seeing him sending him a look. Marco gave a nod, massaging his face again unintentionally. ¨Yes, yoi. Just tired.¨ Tired was maybe putting it lightly, he was feeling really overworked right now. As Marco took his dagger off and placed it on the desk, he heard some shifting in the bed, which made him look over. When he did, he saw Ace had moved more in on the bed, making space for him. When Ace saw him looking over, he held a hand out, motioning for him to come over.

When Marco sat down in the bed, about to lay down, he was surprised when Ace moved a bit closer, making a motion for him to lay down in his lap.

Marco did lay down, although carefully in case he had thought wrong and misunderstood it. When he was laying, having his head in Aces lap, a hand came to his head, slowly moving a bit in a massaging and comforting way. Marco couldn't help but give a breath, it felt really good and relaxing. As Marco was certain this was okay, he slowly moved himself in a more comfortable position, moving one hand over Aces legs and the other behind Ace, half holding around him. He felt Ace tense a bit when the hand moved behind him, but he relaxed again. ¨Is it okay, yoi?¨ Marco wanted to make sure it was fine.

¨This is fine.¨ He heard Ace say, and Marco have a small nod, glad it was. This was perfect, it felt perfect. This was the closest he had been to Ace without Marco comforting him, Ace being intoxicated or having sex. It was nice and showed Ace was getting more comfortable with him. Marco felt himself relaxing more than he had in a while, feeling the hand on his head carefully moving, as well as half holding around Ace.

It felt comforting in a way, and it wasn't long before Marco was asleep.

When Marco felt himself waking up, he felt clam, more so than he used to feel. When he started to get more awake, the sleepy fog going away, he noticed, or more half felt, that he had flames coming from his back, his phoenix for some reason deciding to come out as he slept. But as he was trying to figure out why his phoenix had come out, he heard it. He heard _humming._ And he had heard this before. He also noticed a hand stroking his head, sometimes moving further down to his neck and back, going through his flames.

Marco gave a breath as he opened his eyes and moved his head a bit, seeing Ace, who was still reading his book, looking calm. When Marco moved a bit more, the humming stopped, the same with the hand. ¨Sleep well?¨ Marco gave a nod as he sat up. ¨Yeah.¨ When he was up, he looked at Ace, ¨That humming, where did you learn it, yoi?¨ Ace closed the book, looking at him. ¨You know the song?¨ Marco was about to say no, since he didn't, but stopped when he _knew_ the phoenix knew the song. He looked at Ace. ¨No, but I'm sure my phoenix knows it I think.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨I guessed that, it's a song made for mythical beings, and your phoenix is that.¨ Marco blinked, before giving a small frown. ¨Made for mythical beings, yoi? Who learned you that song? There isn't mythical beings around anymore.¨

Ace gave a hum, looking at the ceiling. ¨It was San who was thought by her mother, who learned it form Moro, and she learned it to Azuruko, who learned it to me.¨ Ace turned to look at him. ¨That song is made to calm mythicals. It does work on most animals, but best on mythical. And there are mythical beings around. Moro is one, and I know of a handful more. They are just really rare.¨

Marco blinked. He never thought much about that wolf, but he _did_ feel something when he flew as his phoenix. It was as if her remembered a scent or something, which he just ignored, not thinking much of it. ¨Moro is a mythical wolf?¨ Ace nodded. ¨If you had been your phoenix when you saw her or was around her, the phoenix would have reacted.¨ This was new information to him. He never knew about other mythical. The only other he had heard about was Sengoku, but he wasn't really an animal, but his fruit was still a mythical Zoan. ¨Is Moro a mythical wolf, or a devil fruit?¨ Ace gave a hum. ¨She's a mythical wolf, been around for years, decades even.¨ Marco gave a nod, taking that information inn. He would see if he could ask Pops to stop by the island again, both to let Stefan say hi to his kin, and so he maybe could speak to Moro, or San maybe. He wasn't sure if he could speak to Moro. But he had heard that Mythicals could speak to each other.

He frowned, looking at Ace. ¨If Moro is a mythical, is Stefan one too?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨No. Moro is more like a guardian of the island, but she shares it with another mythical.¨ Marco frowned. _Another mythical?_ ¨The fence, yoi?¨ Ace nodded. ¨Yes. The other side of that have another mythical, one that Moro and San help to protect. It's one that don't fight.¨ Marco nodded. He had a feeling this was some information Ace usually never told, the reason he did was because he was a mythical himself. ¨Could-, would San or Moro be okay with me speaking to them, yoi?¨ Ace gave a half nod. ¨I don't know to be honest. I can send a note and ask, but don't expect anything.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨If you could, just to ask, it would be perfect, yoi.¨

Ace gave a smile. ¨I will send it later and see what she says. She might need some time to think over it.¨ Marco nodded, ¨That's fine, yoi. Even if she says no, we tried.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨True.¨ Marco leaned back against the wall, relaxing as he felt relaxed, which was good. There was still some time before breakfast was, and just relaxing in his room was fine, especially since Ace also was here. Ace seemed to enjoy and relax himself, which was good and made Marco glad. He always like to know Ace was comfortable around him.

-x-

The captain gave a frown as the man walked on board of the deck, not sparing him a glance. He wondered how no one had noticed a boat approaching, no one having said anything to him. The man didn't seem threatening, which was something, but it was still a mystery, and he didn't like how he ignored him, as he was the captain and was sure this man had no business here.

The captain frowned. ¨Who are you?¨ He asked, looking at him. The man gave a wave towards him, as if asking him to wait. ¨Bunny, you here?¨ The captain frowned. _Bunny?_ Who was that? He didn't know of anyone that was called Bunny. ¨He's not here?¨ Whitebeard looked over to the railing, seeing another person also walking on board. The first man turned around to the other, a woman as he looked more closely. ¨He's here. Where else should he be?¨ The man sent a look at him, not at all fazed or bothered by the fact he was on his boat. ¨Is Bunny here?¨ The captain blinked. ¨Bunny?¨ The woman, who now walked on the boat shook her head, looking at the man. ¨They have no idea who that is.¨

She looked at him. ¨Is Ace here?¨

The captain blinked. Ace was Bunny? How had he gotten a name like that, and how would he _like_ to be called a name like that. The captain was about to answer, to ask what he wanted with Ace. Ace was here, he was doing some work in his room. But before he could, he heard a sigh and looked to his left, seeing Ace coming from around a corner. ¨Please tell me you have a reason to be here. Not just to annoy me.¨ The captain blinked. That meant Ace knew them, and based on that sentence, he had a feeling he wasn't too happy about them being here. The man gave a smile, ¨Bunny! You know we miss you, and you are the most fun to fight. And since you decided to stay here, Mika and I decided to say hi.¨ The captain gave a frown. Mika? Wasn't that the one that had called after the incident with the Executioner? The captain was sure she was an assassin. Did this mean the man also was an assassin?

He heard Ace give a sigh. ¨You could at least have said you would come by, or if you wanted me to drop by if you wanted a fight, Trevor.¨ So the man's name was Trevor. Whitebeard felt like he had heard that name before. Maybe Ace had spoken about him before or he had called to Ace on the den den, as that had happened a few times. The captain had a feeling he was an assassin. The man, Trevor, gave a chuckle. ¨But if I did that, I wouldn't be able to see how you were.¨ Ace didn't seem amused, more bored and half annoyed as he gave a sigh. ¨And I'm busy, as I am just leaving for some hours.¨ Trevor waved at him. ¨We can wait here. Daisuke let us off for a few days anyway.¨ Ace gave a sigh, pinching his noise. ¨Not my decision.¨ And Ace turned around, leaving as he gave a small wave. ¨I'm back in 4 hours.¨

Trevor gave a small chuckle when Ace was gone, ¨He's always so happy to see us.¨ Mika shook her head, this seeming to be a normal event between them.

The captain found the two to seem clam and they knew Ace, most likely being assassins themselves. And Ace did seem a bit annoyed, but he would like to see how they acted together and too see how the assassins acted out of work together. If Ace did seem too annoyed by the two, he would ask them to leave. But for now, he saw no harm in letting them stay. They seemed glad to be able to stay, and they didn't hesitate in saying hi to everyone. The captain was a bit surprised in seeing how calm and okay they were to all of them, as Ace still had issues with big groups. But Ace was Ace, he might prefer not too large groups.

It would be interesting to see how the assassins acted. And even if they weren't assassins, it would be interesting to see how they and Ace interacted.

-x-

It was calm out on deck, nothing really happening and everyone had started to get used to Trevor and Mika, although some still found it weird he let the two stay for no reason, and many was still confused on how Trevor called Ace Bunny. They also enjoyed the small fights or duels the two had with Ace. It was fun to watch, but the captain was sure Ace and the others were holding back, seeing as they spoke a lot and gave suggestions to each other. Ace was still fast and usually won. Ace did also seem more annoyed and unimpressed since it didn't even seem to be a challenge to him. This also made him want to see them have a real duel, to see how that worked.

Speaking of which, he hadn't seen Trevor yet, and it was closing in on dinner. He might have gone with Ace as he had an assignment, but he didn't think he had. Ace liked to work alone, at least that was what he thought, but he could be wrong. Before he could think more of it, or ask Mika if Trevor was still on the boat, the man came walking from around the corner. When he was more out, he sent a look at him.

¨Do you have an emergency kit or something close by?¨

The captain blinked. ¨We have one close to the door to the store room. Why?¨ He didn't like that he asked for that, and was about to ask if he was injured. He noticed he did come from the way the commanders room were, which made him a bit worried about Ace. But before he could speak, he heard Mika give a sigh. ¨What did you do and how mad will Ace be?¨ That did answer that it did have something to do with Ace, which made many around them frown. Trevor gave a hum as he opened the emergency kit, ¨I closed the window in his room.¨ Everyone frowned, not sure what that meant. ¨Isn't he with Han-, at the south?¨ Asked Mika with a frown.

Trevor nodded, taking an ice pack out and breaking the thing in it that made it cold for an hour. ¨He is.¨ Mika shook his head, ¨Ace is not going to be happy.¨ Trevor gave a chuckle, ¨No, Bunny will be mad. But he also need to show some humanity.¨ Mika shook her head, clearly not agreeing completely. ¨And I don't think you choose that for him.¨ Trevor gave a ¨Don't care.¨ As he fiddled with the ice pack. The captain looked at Trevor. ¨What are you speaking about? Is Ace injured? And what do you mean with show some humanity?¨ Maybe he should get Bay out. Trevor looked at him. ¨Bunny likes to hide at times, like to go straight to his room so no one will see. But I just made that not possible, since Dust can't get inside his room, so now Bunny needs to show up here. Out on deck.¨ The captain was about to ask what that meant, thinking Ace might be injured. But before he could, he noticed Dust flying from around a corner, the same Trevor came from, and not long after, Ace appeared on the deck.

And he looked bad. His face was a mess, looking like someone had tried to bash it in, and had done a good job at it.

Trevor threw the ice pack at him, and Ace gave a sigh. ¨Don't you have better things to do than stay here?¨ He said as he took the ice pack and held it to his left cheek, where a lot of blood came from and was maybe a bit swollen. Trevor shook his head, ¨No. And you should stop trying to act inhuman. You get hurt too. And I must say, he did a good job too.¨ Ace shook his head, ¨It always looks worse than it is. Much easier to wash up and it will look fine.¨ Trevor gave Ace a look, before he shook his head. ¨You are just as stubborn as you've always been, Bunny.¨ Ace shook his head, not looking to happy he needed to show up out on deck like this. ¨I'm going to go take a shower, it's mostly grime, dirt and blood that needs to be washed away.¨ Trevor waved at him as Ace started to walk away, ¨Have fun, Bunny.¨

Mika gave a sigh, looking at Trevor. ¨You use him way too much and annoy him. I would not be surprised if I found you dead.¨ Trevor gave a laugh, ¨I know where the line is you know.¨ Mika shook her head, ¨Still.¨ Trevor just gave her a small laugh, this seeming to be normal for him to do. It was good to see Ace was more clam around them, not seeming too annoyed he had to show up like that, although the captain had a feeling it helped the two were here. It did seem Ace was a bit more calm with them here and more relaxed, and the captain hoped Ace could be like that without them here at one point. They just needed to work for that goal.

When Ace came bac out again, hair still wet from the shower. Ace had been right, a shower did fix it up. The only sign of him having been injured was something looking like a small scrape on his forehead and a bruise on his cheek, bare visible. The captain did think his powers did help and healed up a lot fast, making so he could avoid the infirmary. But as long as he was fine, there was no need to go the infirmary, and there seemed to only be a small scrape and bruise left now. The captain did guess the blood wasn't all Aces, the reason it looked bad. And it looked even worse since it was mixed with dirt and grime. But the captain hoped this might help Ace be more open about being injured, as that had never happened before that he had shown up visibly injured.

The only time was when he had dislocated his shoulder, but that was fixed when he showed up. Other than that, he had never been seen injured and shown it himself. He hoped letting these two stay was the right thing and he felt it was, as they was more bold and knew Ace more than them, somewhat pushing Ace, something they wouldn't have dared.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in the galley and ate with most of his children, Trevor and Mika still here and sitting at the table with them. They had mostly gotten used to them and calmer around the fact there was now 3 assassins on the ship. Although what surprised them the most was how Mika and especially Trevor acted so calm and relaxed, not at all stoic. Mika could be, but Trevor seemed to be a bit like Thatch, having his fun and laughing a lot as he did things. The captain had a feeling they didn't act like this if they were out working, as this was more their private personality.

From what he had gathered, Trevor was Zidane, who was a brutal murderer and amazing assassin that took out many at a time without being caught or seen, leaving a card with a lion as his mark. Mika was Lilith, being stealthier and leaving dead lilies as her mark. They didn't act as they were told their assassin persona was, but the captain had a feeling none of the assassins acted like an assassin all the time, but he didn't know it could be this different. Ace was still more stoic, but he had a feeling that was Ace being Ace. Ace was also gone on an assignment for a small bit and would soon return, hopefully before dinner ended. One could grab food at any time, but not dinner.

As thy were talking about different things, Thatch looked at Trevor. ¨Trevor,¨ Started the chef, getting his attention. ¨Why do you call Ace Bunny? And why does he not mind it?¨ That was a question the captain knew many had, but none dared to ask. Trevor gave a small snort. ¨Bunny don't mind since he's long past that. He hated it at the start, but figured I wouldn't stop and just goes with it now, long past caring.¨ He sent a look at the chef. ¨And I call him Bunny because he _is_ a Bunny.¨ The chef blinked, as did many others. They got the fact Ace didn't try to make him stop anymore if he had done it for a long time. But he didn't seem like a bunny. ¨When you say he is a Bunny, what do you mean?¨ Asked the chef, having a thoughtful frown. Trevor gave a chuckle. ¨He's fast, cunning, not bothered by anything that happens, and have no issues killing whoever he wants to. Just like a bunny.¨

¨Wait, bunnies kill?¨ Trevor sorted, ¨Don't tell me you believe bunnies only eat grass, cuz they do not. They eat other animals, even other bunnies if they don't like them. Sometimes they just gnaw of body parts to other bunnies because they can.¨ That was new information to him. he had heard bunnies could be dominant and the most dominant one biting the others, but not to this extent. The name half fitted, as Ace was fast and had no issues killing or anything. But it sounded way too cute, and he was sure none of them would get away if they called Ace that. Thatch gave a nod, taking that information in.

After that it was clam for a small bit, them just talking about some things and Thatch somehow managing to get Trevor in on his prank talk, although Trevor only spoke of ideas and how to make some of his ideas more sneakier and better. The assassin was much more laid bac than he would have ever believed, it was sort of good to see some could act like this too. As they got more into their talk, Trevor got a smirk as he grabbed something from a plate, an un-boiled egg as they had those for those who ate a lot of proteins and un-boiled eggs had a lot more than boiled ones. When he had it, he looked at Thatch. ¨Think I can throw this to the glass at the other table without making it break?¨ Thatch frowned at him, ¨No. Eggs are weak and can't handle being thrown.¨ The captain saw Mika giving a sigh, pinching her nose as she shook her head, clearly knowing something they didn't.

Trevor had a smirk as he moved his hand to throw the egg to the glass at the table feet away, having the attention of most, especially Thatch as he wanted to see how he would do this. Trevor seemed to be aiming for a few seconds before he moved his hand further back, reading to throw it. The captain had a feeling he was using too much force, as he almost had his entire hand pulled backwards. A second later, he got a bigger smirk as he turned around and threw the egg completely the other direction of where he was supposed to throw it. Everyone turned to where he had thrown it and frowned, not seeing why he would aim for the door.

The egg was thrown towards the door as it was opened, and a second later, it hit Ace who came in view in the door opening. Trevor turned to Thatch, having a smirk. ¨Oh, I guess you were right.¨

Everyone froze, sure that _someone_ was going to not get out alive. Trevor just threw an egg at Ace. And Trevor managed to blame it on Thatch, who still had some fear of pranks and Ace mixing.

Everyone was silent as they waited for Ace to make a move, and everyone was sure he would be mad. And the captain could understand if he were. Trevor just _threw_ an _egg_ at him without a second thought. And based on how he had been smirking and Mika had seemed to know something, he guessed Trevor knew Ace would open the door at that moment. As the air was tense, the only ones not afraid to what would happen was Trevor and Mika, Ace just calmly wiped the egg rests off, before calmly walking up to the table and sitting down next to Trevor, who was half chuckling. When Trevor made a movement with his hand, to do who knows what, everyone was startled when Ace quickly grabbed a butter knife and smashing it down through Trevors hand.

Trevor did make a half yelp of pain, but he still chuckled as his hand now shook with the knife clearly through the hand. Mika shook her head, ¨And that is what you get for paying with food.¨ Ace shook his head too, ¨I still wonder why he chooses eggs.¨ The captain blinked. From the way Ace spoke and Mika seemed to have expected it, he had a feeling this wasn't the first time. Trevor gave a half laugh, ¨I'm just glad you didn't throw a steak knife this time.¨ Thatch seemed shocked, ¨This time?! He have thrown a _steak knife?¨_ It was Mika who nodded, ¨He did, although that was for something else. I believe Trevor still has the scar on his back.¨ Thatch tried to speak, obviously way shocked and scared, ¨That is _deadly_. What if you killed him!¨

Ace gave a half look to Thatch, ¨I knew exactly was I was doing, it wouldn't have hurt him too much in a serious manner. Just as the knife now. I hit no nerves, it's just annoying and painful.¨ Thatch gave a nod, giving a strained sound, close to a whimper. If he was scared to prank Ace before, he was terrified now. Trevor was half holing around his hand, still small laughing, blood dripping down his hand. After a minute, Trevor slowly removed the knife from his hand. ¨Still worth it.¨ He said as he cradled his bleeding hand with a smile.

The pirates could only stare at the man in shock. How could just a small prank be worth a knife through the hand? Both Mika and Ace seemed un amused and continued normally while Trevor carefully bound his hand with some bandages, before continuing normally too. For some reason, the captain thought this was normal. Normal for Ace to react like that to Trevor at times, but then again, he was pushing limits a lot. and he might have just terrified Thatch of ever doing a prank around Ace if this was how he reacted.

-x-

Ace walked through the forest, searching for the hideout to a man that he was going to kill. A man from a village had asked him to kill the deranged and murder man that hid in the woods. From what he had gathered, this man was kidnapping children after killing their parents or guardians, keeping the children prisoners. What he did to the children was something he didn't know, but he had a hope the man wouldn't have done anything too bad. He had heard the man, who for some reason dresses as a scary clown, breaks into homes and kill the adults, before taking the children away to his hideout in the middle of the woods.

But there was something that didn't sit right. It felt like he didn't have the full story.

For now, he would go see if he would find the hideout and the children, thinking the man maybe was there. and he would take things from there. He was the one to kill the adults and take the children, he knew that. But why would the man not move more away and being seen in town if he wanted to hide? It didn't make sense. And the ones who saw him never dared to confront him, he apparently looked too scary. And when they called for help, form the marines he had gathered, they always came too late or bailed when they saw him. But the man never ran away, almost like he hadn't done anything, even seeming afraid from the information he had gathered. It didn't add up, not in his mind at least.

After walking for some more minute in the dense forest, he came to a small clearing that had a small abandoned boat that seemed run down. It must have been here for ages. He could see some light coming from the other side of the boat, not inside, but around it. He had a feeling this might be the clown man he was after. Normally he would sneak around or use Dust to do a surprise attack. But since things was as they were, seeming to be mixed form what he was told and what he found out himself, he walked normally around the abandoned boat in the middle of the forest.

When he came to the other side, he saw a small fire, like a campfire. And next to it, on a stump, sat the clown, looking at the fire.

Ace took form more steps towards the man, half ready to defend or attack if it was needed. He had brought some of his daggers and guns for this, just in case. When he stepped on a branch, making a cracking sound on purpose, the clown looked up at him, before looking down at the fire. Not even seeming a tiny bit scared or bothered by someone being here, and he should know he was here for him. Now certain something was off, Ace walked slowly to the fire and sat down on the other side of it from the clown. The clown looked up at him, as if wondering why he was there. As he didn't say anything, Ace looked at him calmly. ¨Why did you take the children?¨ There was more to this. Not just some deranged man that wanted to kidnap children for his own gain or pleasure. The clown shook his head, saying something he could not understand. He was either mumbling or incoherent. Ace held up a hand, stopping him. ¨Again, but slowly, louder.¨

The clown took a breath, ¨ _I tried to help, the children weren't happy_.¨ The voice was strained, Ace needing to concentrate to understand it, almost like the clown couldn't speak properly. ¨How did you know that?¨ A shuddering breath was heard, ¨ _They said so. They didn't like the adults, wanted to run away. I helped them. I saved them. I wanted to make them laugh._ ¨ Ace gave a nod. There was more here, it seemed like the clown was sure he hadn't done anything wrong.

¨Tell me your story.¨ Ace wanted to hear this, to hear what made this clown think this was okay. A shuddering breath was heard, ¨ _I was happy and the children was happy.¨_ He stopped to take a shuddering breath again. ¨ _I made them laugh. But the manager said the adults would come for me, saying I hurt them or touched them wrongly.¨_ Another shuddering breath. ¨ _I never did, but he said they would kill me, so I ran here. I tried to make the children happy, to make toys, but they always ran away and the adults hurt me._ ¨ Ace looked at the clown. His clothes seemed worn, not having changed them for years. The mask he wore was like an eternal and frightening grin, a half scar and wound going on his forehead. ¨Why do you wear the mask?¨ Ace knew for a fact masks was something many didn't wear since it scared children and adults alike.

The clown took the mask off, and Ace understood. ¨ _I tried to leave this world. A man told me how. But I failed.¨_ The clown had tried to shot himself, with a shotgun or something, as his entire left side of the lower face was in sheds. The jaw barely hanging on. This was why he was having issues understanding. The clown shook his head, taking a shaky breath. _¨I tried to help. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. The adults were mean and I wanted to help._ ¨ He sounded heartbroken, not understanding what he did wrong. He had been tricked into running away, the 'manager' telling he should, and that made the wrong picture of him, and he was hated. He had even tried to kill himself, not understanding what that actually was, just doing it because someone told him too. He had probably overheard the children complaining about their parents and killed them, thinking he was helping, and took the children with him.

He had no idea he had done anything wrong. Something was wrong in his mind, he seemed like a child, his mind not able to process correctly. The clown took a shuddering breath, droll falling form his broken jaw. ¨ _I'm a good clown. I never meant to hurt anyone._ ¨ Ace had met a lot of deranged killers, murderers and torturers in his life, but every one of them always admitted the blackness of their heart, telling they wanted to cause pain. But this man, he had no idea he had even done anything wrong, he couldn't understand what he had done was wrong.

Ace looked at the clown. ¨Would you still like to leave?¨ The clown nodded, taking a shuddering breath. ¨ _Yes. I'm not happy, I don't make them happy. I want to leave for a better place.¨_

Ace gave a nod, moving a hand to his waist. ¨It will be done in a second.¨ The clown took a shuddering breath, ¨ _Thank you._ ¨ Ace took his gun out and pointed it at the clown, and he made no reaction, most likely having no idea what he was about to do, only knowing he would leave.

One gunshot later, the clown fell down to the ground, the bullet going straight into his head, Ace sure he couldn't survive that.

This was more off a mercy killing, taking his pain away as he could not live in a world with the way he was. He only wanted to make people, children, happy. But some deranged and most likely jealous man, the manager he spoke off, had caused him to flee and ruined his life. With a last look to the dead body, it having an almost smile with the ruined jaw, he used his powers to make the body disappear, so the villagers couldn't do anything to it, before he went to the boat and went inside. The moment the door opened, he heard a couple of screams and pleas to be let free. With a couple of steps inside, he saw a small cage like room, where two kids were. A girl about 15, and a boy around 9 maybe, both seeming terrified. Ace walked towards the cage, holding his hand up to silence them, ¨He is dead.¨ Both of the kids stared at him in disbelief.

When he used his powers to open the cage door, none of them dared to move. Ace stood up and headed to leave, it was no danger between here and the village. ¨Go home.¨ The girl shook her head. ¨B-but they're dead. My family.¨ It was ended with a sob. Ace sent them a look. ¨Then go to safety. The clown is gone. Take the boy with you.¨ The girl gave a nod, moving a hand to grab the boy's, looking at him. ¨T-thank you, mister.¨ Ace gave a nod, before he disappeared to a different place on the island, where Dust was. With a small sigh, he changed his clothing before he headed back to the boat to write how it had gone and sending it with Dust.

He always wondered what made people want to ruin innocence and torture people. Had no one told that clown he would be hunted down for people thinking he had done something wrong, a lie he was told, this would never have happened. He would have lived on in a circus or something, happy. Not desperate trying to fix it, but failing as he didn't understand what he was doing wrong. But he was in a better place now, not needing to fight to be happy.

-x-

The commanders and captain sat in the meeting room, having a small meeting to discuss some things as they hadn't had a meeting in a small while and felt the need to check up on everything with everyone, also giving everyone a chance to come to the commanders or captain about any issues before the meeting. There weren't much, but there were some small things, like what they needed to stock up on, questions about the two guests, and where they were going to head now. It was a short meeting, which seemed to be good as Ace had an assignment he needed to leave for in not long, and it was an assignment for Ann as he was dressed and ready to leave as her. Ace had said it was an information run and wouldn't take long, but he would need to sneak into a mansion and the mansion he was heading into was easily walked into as a beautiful woman as they were automatically let in, meaning he didn't need to kill unnecessary people or sneak and use a lot of time to that.

Ace still had some small finishing things he needed to do on the makeup and was going that as the meeting was coming to an end, which seemed to be the eyes and lips, and the captain could see Izou looking closely at Ace as he did it, seeming to be interested in it. Which was no surprise as it looked like Ace knew what he was doing, he looked amazing and if they didn't know, they would have never guessed it was Ace. When the meeting was ended and some left, Ace fixed his hair some, before taking a last look in a hand mirror.

Ace took out a lipstick or lip-gloss it seemed like, when he opened it, the captain could see the it was lip gloss and Ace took it on. When he had put it on, Ace moved a finger to his lips, feeling it, it seemed like. A second later, he shook his head. The captain looked to his left when he heard Izou speak up. ¨You put on a bit too much.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨I know. It's been a while since I used lip gloss. My other lipstick dried fast and needed a layer. I forgot. Now I need to remove the excess amount.¨ The captain saw Izou taking a napkin out, probably so Ace could remove the excessive amount by biting on it with his lips. He had seen Izou do it many times. But before the crossdresser could speak, Ace looked at the door, ¨Trevor!¨ The captain blinked. Why would he yell for Trevor? What could he do? As the captain was about to ask, the door opened and Trevor came in. ¨What, Bunny?¨

As the man was a step inside the room, Ace suddenly grabbed his face and pressed a kiss to Trevors cheek, leaving a mark from the excessive lip gloss.

The captain blinked, shocked. He would just outright do that to Trevor? Why not Marco? Trevor seemed a bit shocked, before he touched the mark, sending a look at Ace. ¨Why? Just why? Now I need to wash it off.¨ He said with a huff as he left. Ace shook his head, looking a bit amused. When he saw the shocked and curious looks they had, Ace gave a small chuckle. ¨It's strawberry flavored lip gloss. Trevor's allergic to strawberry.¨ A second later, they heard Trevor yell. ¨BUNNY?!¨ Ace sent a look at them. ¨That's my cue to leave.¨ Then he was gone in black smoke. Before any of them could react, Trevor was in the doorway again. When he was Ace was gone. Trevor shook his head, wiping at his cheek where the captain could see the cheek starting to swell and react to the strawberry.

Trevor sent a look at them. ¨That is why I call him Bunny. He do this kind of thing.¨

Trevor turned around and left, wiping at his cheek as he left, or scratched at it was more correct. The people in the room blinked. Ace did these kinds of things? They couldn't see that happening, this was probably a rare occurrence. Maybe he did it when he put on too much lipstick or lip gloss, seeing as that didn't happen often. But it was good to see Ace did have his fun at times. The captain was still surprised that the assassins weren't as stoic as he had thought. They played a lot around and had their jokes and pranks. He hoped Ace might get to a point where he could be as relaxed as that and have his fun around them.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _I apologize for this being as late, but I just had way too much last week as exam and school took too much and I needed to read and study for that_

 _And I know it might not have been the best or most interesting chapter, but it some small bit of everything as well as some relaxation and comic relief, which I half think I failed at. This was also to show Ace was still Ace, a kid and human as he have fun and gets injured and annoyed. But there will be more action later and more of Aces work, I promise_

 _Hope you enjoyed, and if you have the time, I would greatly appreciate feedback on the chapter_

 _If you have any requests, questions or wondering about anything in the story, don't be afraid to leave a review, or send a Pm_

 _And if you like this story, please go check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots of missing scenes and different events from this story_


	45. Ace of Spades Chapter 44 The Initiation

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _We have a bit of everything in this_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco watched as Trevor and Ace sat and spoke at the railing, seeming to maybe be speaking about some techniques or something as they used their hands and by some words he heard. They did show off sometimes and it was really interesting to see, mostly because they used other kind of methods to practice certain things. An example of that had been when Trevor showed how he did a small basic arm exercise. Instead of just doing a pull up, as they had expected, he did one of that, before moving himself to be on a handstand on the mast, and doing a push up of a kind, before slowly easing down again, doing it again.

He did say it was really easy then, since he didn't have any weights on, which made them wonder how strong he was, and how much of a balance he had. It didn't seem easy, and when Thatch had tried, wanting to show off, he had lost his balance when he moved to the handstand, falling to the deck. Many had tried it, and some could half do it, but nowhere as easily as Trevor did, and that was without weights.

As they were speaking about being light footed it seemed like, Haruta walked over and got their attention. ¨Is there a way to practice being light on your foot?¨ That got most of everyone's attention, knowing that especially Ace was light footed. Trevor looked at her and gave a hum, ¨There is, Bunny knows many, most actually.¨ Trevor sent a look at Ace, ¨Aren't you currently supposed to practice the jump thing?¨ Ace gave a small sigh, ¨I am, but I haven't had the chance to start yet.¨ Trevor clapped his hands, ¨Then this is perfect! You can show her how to do it and you can practice together.¨ Ace lifted an eyebrow at Trevor, before shaking his head. ¨I could,¨ He sent a look at Haruta, ¨But no offence, it's hard, you should start much easier.¨ Haruta gave a nod not seeming offended by that, which Marco understood. Everyone knew Ace was really good in balance and fighting. ¨Could you still show? Or try?¨ Asked Haruta slowly, and Marco hoped it would be yes. They still hadn't seen Ace train.

Before Ace could answer, Trevor did. ¨Of course Bunny can. Let's see, we need a thing.¨ He said before walking a bit off, Ace standing and shaking his head, seeming more amused than annoyed.

After a minute, Trevor returned with two cylinder-shaped containers, most likely having been used to store some metal or other long things. It wasn't wider than a feet, but it was about Trevor's height. He placed them on the deck, looking at Haruta. ¨Here. One for you, and one for Bunny.¨ Haruta looked confused, not sure what to do with them. Not that Marco knew either. Ace shook his head as he walked towards one, using his leg to move it so it laid crossed over the deck. ¨To make it harder, make sure it won't get stuck between two planks, that makes it not as hard and you won't gain from it.¨ Haruta gave a nod, doing it too. They had all the attention now, everyone wondering what they would do.

Ace stepped on the cylinder shape, ¨As a start would be to just be able to stand on it and not lose balance, as that is a key thing in being light on your feet.¨ Haruta nodded, and stood on it herself, managing to stand on it good, maybe not as good as Ace as she moved at times to hold her balance. Ace gave a nod, ¨And you expand from there. just start with walking on it, then maybe standing on a leg, then jumping a small jump on it.¨ Ace showed this off as he said it, having no issues. Haruta tried herself, but fell off when she did the small jump. Ace shook his head a bit, ¨It's normal, you're not used to it, just continue. Jumping on it means you need to not use too much force when jumping off, so it won't move, but also landing carefully to not make it move, while also keeping your balance.¨ Haruta gave a nod, and stood up on it again. When she was, she sent a look at Ace, ¨What are you going to do? You are able to do this.¨

Ace gave a nod, ¨When you are able to do the basics, you expand. Maybe jumping from legs to a hand stand, which is easy since you can use your hands to hold around it in a way. What I'm going to try, is to do a backwards somersault. Which means I need to use force to jump off, also pushing myself backwards, without moving the container, but also managing to land and hold my balance and not move it again, which is hard since my body is moving forward. Which means I need to be light to not push it when I jump or lands, but also focus on my balance.¨

Everyone blinked. That sounded hard. ¨Is that even possible?¨ Asked Haruta. ¨Just doing a normal jump was hard.¨ Ace took a breath, ¨Only one way to find out, but I do think it is possible.¨ Haruta gave a nod, and stepped down from the container, wanting to see Ace do this, they all wanted to see this, Ace would most likely do it easily.

Ace took another breath, before he seemed to get ready, before he jumped up, doing the somersault, the container barely moving. But when he landed, the container moved, making so Ace fell off. He didn't fall fall, but he was now standing on the deck.

Ace shook his head lightly, walking and moving the contained back to where he stood as it had moved. ¨Jumping off is easy, landing is hard.¨ Everyone nodded, Haruta going on again and trying to do the more easier things, while Ace went on and tried again, ending up with standing on the deck again. It seemed way to hard, as when he landed on it, it would move since Ace's feet were moving from the somersault, but he seemed to be focused on doing it. Trevor was standing on the side and laughing at times. When Ace had tried on time and actually fell on his back as he lost his balance, Trevor had laughed out loud. Ace had just jumped up and tried again. It was interesting to watch, but it didn't look like something he would be able to do, as it would always be moving when he landed.

One time Ace had been preparing to jump, but before he did, he just jumped off, making Trevor react. ¨Hey! No bailing!¨ Ace shook his head, ¨It wouldn't have gone, I jumped wrong.¨ Trevor raised an eyebrow, ¨Then don't do that.¨ Ace just sent a look at him, before shaking his head and going on it again.

Before he jumped off this time, he tested it out a bit, before doing the jump and somersault. When he landed, it moved a bit, but Ace managed to move with it, keeping his balance and not falling off, sticking the landing perfectly.

Everyone soon cheered, amazed that he had managed to do it. Even Trevor clapped. Ace shook his head lightly. ¨Knew it was possible.¨ Haruta looked at him, ¨What do you do now? Just do it again?¨ Ace looked at her, nodding. ¨Yes, or at least until you are sure you can do it plain like this. When you can that, you add more challenge. Maybe by jumping from one container to another, add weight or other things like that.¨ Haruta nodded, looking amazed. Just what he did now seemed hard, so to be adding more was something that seemed near impossible. But then again, this was Ace.

Ace then moved his container closer to Haruta, and went on, showing her to do small tricks to make it easier, helping her with her balance. She seemed glad by it, and she did seem to grasp it, although having more of a hard time than Ace. As Ace was helping Haruta, Trevor gave a comment on how he should get Raiden to visit, so he and Ace could do a duel, to really show to use one's speed in battle. Haruta looked hopeful at that, especially when Ace said maybe.

Marco hoped he would ask the man to do a visit. Not only because he could learn them, especially Haruta things, but he would love to see Ace and Raiden have a duel. Both of them were amazing fighters it seemed like. He could only hope.

-x-

Ace stood on a small ledge in a room, looking over the room with a lot of guards in it. Ace was going to take all of them out, and get some information from the leader here, a man who Ace hadn't heard about before, not seeming to be too bad of a person as he usually dealt with. He was abusing and using other people, but he wasn't as bad as most. But there was still something that seemed off. He had way too many guards. Yes, he was doing a lot of shady things and abusing people. But Ace had seen Blue blooded patricians, even Nobles, with less guards. So there had to be something here.

The information he was after didn't seem any special either, just being some names, plans and the normal kind. But still.

Ace gave a small frown as it didn't seem as if the guards had a set pattern, going a bit here and there, but still covering the entire ground. Not that it made much difference, he was allowed to take everyone out, and Ace saw no reason in letting anyone get out alive. Everyone was here by choice, which was also weird. Why would so many join one guy? Ace decided to check for more information on it later. For now, he would concentrate on taking everyone out and getting to the information. After counting and being sure how many there were, around 150 if he was right, Ace readied his gun and dagger. With a preparing breath, he disappeared in black smoke.

When he reappeared, he was behind two, and quickly sliced their throat, before disappearing again, reappearing behind a small group. There was one who noticed him and readied their guns, but Ace quickly used his dagger to kill one, using him as a quick shield. When the shooting stopped for a second, Ace threw the man at one guard, using his gun to shoot the rest quickly, before disappearing again.

It was easy to take out large groups like this. Ace could just appear where he wanted it when he needed it, and if he was noticed, he could just disappear.

As he continued doing this, people began yelling it was a demon here, making him roll his eyes. As they were getting paranoid, it became way easier to deal with them. Paranoid people were nervous and did rash things. By just throwing a rock in a wall, he managed to make a guard shoot two other guards, before Ace shot him himself. Everyone was dead in 15 minutes, laying here and there, some still small twitching. As they were dead, Ace placed his knife away, but kept his gun out as he walked towards the room where the leader was. Ace had seen him gone in there before, and he didn't think there would be an exit. It was a factory building and this was in the middle, no ways to the outside. When he prepared to open the door, he had his gun ready. He had a hope to have a bit of fun with the leader, hoping even more to get some information out of him.

But as soon as he opened the door, he gave a sigh as he saw the body of the leader, slouched over his desk with a gunshot through his head, a gun in his hand. Obviously killing himself before he got in here. That rarely happened actually, which made him frown a bit. But what made him frown more, was when he saw some folders in a small fireplace, half burning still. With a frown, he used his powers to rid of the flames, making them die out, before taking the folders out, heading to the desk. As he was at the desk, he noticed a lot of mess of folders, most based on the people he had abused, used, and even killed.

 _Why would he not burn those_? It was usually that kind of folders that were burned, not others. And it seemed like he had not wanted to burn those. The feeling that something was wrong got stronger. Ace found the folders he was after first, which took some minutes because of the mess, but he soon found them with some other folders. He found a lot on some slaves, rapes, tortures and burnings, which the man had just shoved aside, seeming to get the few he had burned. When he had what he needed, he looked at the folder that had been in the fireplace, carefully opening them and looking over what wasn't burned, wondering what the man was trying to hide. It had to be worse than the other things, which made him wonder what it could be.

After reading a few pages, he frowned even more. It was all written in codes, even in a code he had _never_ seen. He looked through all of it, finding everything was the same, in codes he hadn't seen before. That hadn't happened before, he knew of the codes people used, so this did not sit right with him. Ace carefully took the folders and placed them in his bag, taking the ones he was after and placing them in his belt for now, marking the leader before he left. When he got back on the boat, he quickly wrote a note to the one wanting him to do this, not mentioning anything about the coded folders or the fact the man had taken his life before Ace got to him. He didn't need to know that as he wasn't after that. Ace only mentioned he was now gone and gave him the information he was after.

When he had sent that away, he turned to the coded folders and looked the more over, even taking some books he had on codes. They had a few books on it as they used them to make sure they would remember it and could check easily. They didn't have everything, but it did have those Ace weren't as familiar with since they were rarely used. When he had looked through what he had, he gave a frown as it didn't match any of them. With a small sigh, Ace left out and headed to the galley, knowing breakfast was now.

When he got to the galley, Trevor gave him a look. ¨Bunny, how'd it go?¨ Ace gave him a serious look, making a motion with his head. ¨Trevor, Mika, I need you now.¨ Both of them looked at him, before giving a nod, standing up and heading after him. he saw the pirates also frowning a bit, wondering what was up, but let them go.

When they got to his room, he showed them the folders, telling what had happened. Trevor gave a frown after having looked them over. ¨This isn't right, Ace. I've never seen anything like this, and why would a random man have it?¨ Ace gave a sigh. ¨I know. It all seems weird. There was even way too many guards for what it normally was, and he seemed to be prepared for this, even killing himself after throwing specifically them in the fire.¨ Mika nodded. ¨You're right. This all seems weird.¨ Ace gave a nod, looking at them. ¨None of you have any ideas to what codes it is?¨ Trevor looked at him, a bit shocked. ¨You don't know? You know of _every_ code they use, Ace. We always ask you.¨ Ace shook his head, giving a sigh. ¨I have never seen that before. There even isn't anything in the code books from Azuruko. Nothing matches.¨

Both of them frowned more at that, not liking that one bit. Trevor shook his head, giving a sigh. ¨I'm sorry, Ace. I have _never_ seen it before either. What are you going to do with them?¨ Ace shook his head, ¨I have 4 different folders in the same code. I will send one to Daisuke, one to Hanzo, and keep two to myself. This isn't right, something is obviously up. This is clearly something important, and it was on the line to North Blue, if we get nowhere and believe this is bad news, we'll send one to Germa 66.¨

Trevor blinked at him. ¨Germa 66? Are you serious?¨ Ace gave a sigh, nodding. ¨But that is only if we get nowhere and believe this is _really bad_ , just as a plan B for now. I hope we won't need to do that either.¨ Trevor and Mika nodded, agreeing on it. He hoped he didn't need to use them, but it was close to the line to North Blue, meaning they might know something, but Ace hoped they wouldn't need it or see the need to do it. They were at odds, so they might even decline if they asked.

Mika and Trevor left, and Ace sent two of the folders with Dust, one to Daisuke and one to Hanzo, who was amazing at codes, especially old codes one rarely used anymore. Also including a note on why he was sending it and what had happened today, the reason he was worried. He hoped they would have some answers.

When he was finished with that, he got an hour to relax, before he got another assignment. Ace managed to keep a small sigh inside as he read it over, seeing it was involving children. Ace hated assignment with children, they weren't supposed to be his work. They weren't supposed to be captured or used. He had a hope this wouldn't be so bad, but couldn't help but think it was going to. The way the note spoke didn't seem right and promised a dark and death filled place.

Ace sometimes really hated his job.

-x-

Marco walked to Ace's room, knowing he was back from the assignment he had been on, since Dust was out on deck in his nest. Pops had just told him they were going to have a small emergency meeting, the reason being they had seen some things in the news and Claus had overheard an emergency broadcast between the marines and what they were talking about weren't far from them. Marco had decided to go get Ace first, also mentioning what the meeting was about, hoping he might know something he could share. The broadcast didn't sit right.

When he got to Ace's room, he knocked, and after a second, he walked inside, seeing the door was open. Ace hadn't responded, but they would like to have Ace present, and Marco was thinking Ace maybe was doing something or was asleep. When the door was opened, he saw Ace was asleep, Marco thinking the assignment had been a bit hard or Ace was tired since it was in the middle of the day and he rarely slept at this time. As he took a step inside, he was shocked at a voice to his left. ¨Whatcha doing here?¨ Marco turned and saw Trevor sitting at Aces desk, reading something. Marco blinked, surprised he was there, and was so calm and not doing anything to annoy Ace. ¨We're having a meeting, yoi. We need Ace for it.¨ Dust had been out for at least two hours, so he had a feeling Ace had been asleep for a bit, making him feel a bit better about waking him.

Before he could move, Trevor shook his head. ¨Bunny is not going to be at that meeting, unless it is about life and death.¨

Marco blinked, looking at Trevor. ¨Why not? He got his duties to do.¨ He had sometimes noticed Trevor half bothering them or Ace in the middle of the duties they had, so Marco thought it was because Trevor wanted Ace to sleep or something. Trevor shook his head again, ¨If you need him for his knowledge, I can step in. But I don't want Bunny joining that meeting now.¨ Marco gave a small frown. Trevor seemed serious about this. ¨Why, yoi?¨ Trevor seemed to be assessing him for a second,

¨Because Bunny is drunk, passed out drunk. Even if you got him up, I don't want him joining a meeting and making decisions unless absolutely necessary, no matter how much he can keep his mind with him.¨

Marco blinked again, sending a look at the bed, seeing Ace had made no movement during their talk. He knew Ace was a light sleeper normally. He gave a nod. ¨I get it, yoi. You probably know the same, could you maybe join us instead?¨ He didn't want to have Ace in the meeting too if he was drunk, just by principle. Based on what Trevor said, he was most likely still much in his right mind drunk, and that was good to know if an emergency came up. But this wasn't that bad, not yet at least. Trevor have a nod. ¨I can join, I know around the same things as Bunny.¨ Marco nodded, that was good. He decided to go to the meeting room where Pops was waiting and telling him why Trevor was coming and not Ace, just so he knew.

When they walked into the meeting room, he could see Pops frowning, asking why he brought Trevor, Marco saying it was instead of Ace. When Pops asked why Ace wasn't coming, him also knowing Ace was back, Trevor shook his head. ¨Bunny is drunk and I don't want him here when drunk and making decisions, even though he would have managed, but still. Easy as that.¨ Pops had nodded, not liking that information. It had been a while since Ace had been drunk, at least to their knowledge. But he might have gotten drunk and just stayed in his room, that wouldn't surprise them. They wouldn't have known about this if it weren't for the meeting.

Pops sent a look at Trevor. ¨Do you know where he keeps what he drinks? And the strength?¨ Marco also looked at Trevor, understanding Pops was going to ask so they might could rid some of it or maybe as Trevor to do it. This wasn't good, and he knew what Ace drank was strong. Trevor shook his head, ¨I know all of that, but I won't tell.¨ Marco saw Pops frown, ¨Why not?¨ Trevor gave a sigh. ¨I know you mean well, and yes, this isn't good for him. But I know you are going to ask me to take it away or do it yourself. But if you take Aces alcohol away, you take the one thing that sometimes helps, what makes it bearable at times. And if you do that, he won't be around for long.¨

Marco felt something cold settle inside him. Not only by the fact Trevor actually used Ace's name, but what he hinted towards at the end. ¨When you say not around, do you mean just not be here, yoi?¨ Marco hoped, almost desperately so, that he would say yes to that. Trevor shook his head, having an emotionless look.

¨No. Take it away, and I am almost sure Ace will kill himself.¨

Marco saw Pops didn't like that information at all, and Marco agreed. He knew it helped Ace, but he had no idea it was that bad. ¨How do you know that?¨ Asked the captain, looking shocked and hoping he might be wrong. Trevor shook his head, sitting down in a chair, ¨Because he isn't alone in that.¨ As Pops was on his way to speak again, Trevor sent him a look. ¨Now, is this meeting going to happen, or are we going to continue speaking about Ace behind his back? Because if yes, I'm leaving.¨ Pops gave a nod, looking at him. ¨Son, can you go get the rest?¨ Marco nodded, doing that. When he got out of the meeting room, he immediately sent Rakuyo and Speed Jiru inside, just to hopefully help with the tension, before he went and got the rest, asking them to help him get everyone.

The meeting went by fine. Some did ask why Trevor was there and why Ace weren't, and Trevor answered it with an easy, ¨He's busy.¨ And no one questioned it, although Marco saw some sending a look at Pops, but let it be. Although it was bad and a new revelation for him and Pops it was this bad, he was glad to see Trevor caring about Ace, him seeming to have stayed with him while he was drunk and was willing to step up now so Ace didn't need too. Marco guessed they had worked together for a small while and had this kind of relationship where they sort of annoyed each other, but they would be there for each other if it was needed. It was good to see that.

When it came to the broadcast, no one had information about it, at least between the pirates, and they decided to ask everyone first before Trevor. When Pops did ask Trevor, they found out they weren't entirely wrong by being worried. They weren't the main target, but they should watch out. If they saw any marines, they would attack them, no matter what. Trevor didn't answer to why this was, only mentioning it was because of some 'events' that had happened. But they should be careful, especially if they came across larger groups or big ones. But he also mentioned if they didn't attack them for some reason, they should not attack the marines. They did accept it, understanding it was a reason behind it that he wouldn't tell.

The meeting did last a bit over an hour, and when it ended, Marco stayed behind for a minute, speaking a bit with the others, before leaving. He decided to head to Ace's room, wanting to be with Ace and make sure he was fine.

When Marco got to the commanders hallway, he saw Trevor walking inside, and Marco followed. When he got inside, he saw Ace had moved positions a bit, and that Trevor moved to lay down next to Ace. When he did, Ace moved and sent a half look at Trevor. ¨Hey, Bunny.¨ Ace let out something akin to a groan, turning his head the other way. ¨Go away, Trevor.¨ It was muffled and low, Marco maybe imagining a small slur. Trevor gave a small chuckle, ¨Naw, you never complained before.¨ Marco heard an angry sigh. ¨Go. Away.¨ Trevor gave a fake hurt sound as he stood up. ¨You're mean, Bunny.¨ Ace completely ignored him. Trevor gave a small chuckle when he was up, giving Marco a look when he noticed him, before shaking his head, heading to leave.

Marco, deciding to take a small chance, walked up to the bed, taking his shoes off, slipping in the bed and lied down beside Ace carefully, carefully moving a hand to lay over him. If Ace told him to leave, he would. But he also knew Ace sometimes liked him close, and he wanted to be with Ace if he could help. When he was in the bed, he noticed Ace didn't have many clothes on, only a shirt and some loose pants, making him believe Trevor had made him change, or changed him maybe. Marco knew Ace often just laid down and fell asleep when he was drunk, not caring about taking anything off. He was almost a bit jealous of Trevor, but he guessed it was how they worked.

Marco felt Ace make some small movement, but didn't say anything against him being there. Just as Marco was about to make himself more comfortable, he heard Trevor, who apparently hadn't left yet, speak up. ¨You let him lay there, but not me? I'm hurt.¨ Marco felt Ace giving a half annoyed breath, ¨There's a difference. I like Marco, not you.¨ Trevor let out a hurt sound, ¨You break my heart, Bunny.¨ It was ended by a half chuckle. Marco then heard the door open and close, Trevor leaving. When the door closed, Ace gave a small sigh, ¨Ignore him.¨ Marco gave a nod, making himself a bit more comfortable, noticing Ace didn't mind him this close. But then again, he was drunk. He didn't seem to mind closeness drunk.

When he was comfortable, he moved and gave a kiss to the shoulder. ¨I like you too, yoi.¨ Ace gave a small chuckle, or a small sound rather. ¨That's good'.¨ Marco unconsciously tightened his hand around Ace for a second. That was definitely slurred. Marco didn't like the fact Ace drank, but now that he knew it might be a thing that kept him going, was even more worrisome. He would rid himself of the thought of making him stop for now, but he would maybe try to help him lessen it, so he didn't get too drunk. But Marco didn't know, he was at a loss in this manner.

Marco made himself comfortable and tried to relax, slowly moving his hand to Ace's head, threading his hands through it. Ace didn't make any sounds or movement, already back asleep. He needed to try to think about this and how to maybe bring it up with Ace. This was now way past normal worry. But he had no idea how to bring it up or help Ace with it.

-x-

Ace felt himself waking up, head feeling foggy. He moved a hand to his head, slowly massaging it as he woke up more. After a minute, when his head stopped hurting for a second, he noticed someone lying next to him. his first thought was that it was Trevor, as he had been with him last night, as he sometimes were when he was drunk. It was sort of nice at times, and he had sometimes stayed with Trevor when he was drunk. But they never stayed in the same bed, they either just sat on a chair on the floor, so this was a bit weird. When he turned his head, he was mildly shocked to see it wasn't Trevor, but Marco. He didn't remember Marco being here last night, so it was a small shock. The man was asleep, an arm almost half-draped over him. Ace tried to think, knowing he would usually wake up when someone laid down next to him. He hadn't been too drunk to not wake up from movement, or at least he didn't think he was.

After a minute, he remembered faint talking, before Trevor was suddenly lying next to him, for some reason speaking to him too. Ace managed to keep a small annoyed sound inside. Trevor had done something, that was why he tried to speak to him, to see how he was, but Ace was not in the mood to deal with the man then, way too tired and still drunk. Now he was annoyed and half worried what the man might have done or said. It couldn't be anything good if he tried to tell him like that.

Ace moved his body a bit, moving himself in a more comfortable position and tried to relax, not ready to completely wake up. When he was more comfortable and relaxed, he felt some movement beside him and an arm coming to slowly stroke his back, making him give a breath. ¨How you feeling, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨I'm okay.¨ He felt the hand moving a bit up to his shoulder blades and moving in a massaging way. ¨That's good, yoi.¨ Ace gave a small nod against the pillow. Ace opened his eyes a bit and saw Marco awake and looking at him carefully, making him believe he knew he had been drinking last night. Ace closed his eyes and tried to think what had happened before. Hadn't Marco laid down soon after Trevor was there?

¨What did Trevor do?¨ He knew he had done something and Marco might know. When Marco didn't answer, Ace was sure he had done something. ¨What did he do?¨ Marco gave a sigh. ¨We had a meeting and he joined instead of you since he didn't want you there while you were… intoxicated, yoi.¨ When Marco stopped, Ace leaned up on his hands a bit, looking at Marco. ¨What did he do or say?¨ He must have done something as Marco didn't want to tell him. Marco gave a sigh again, leaning up a bit himself and looking at him. ¨Pops asked about what you drink and where you keep it, to maybe take it away or something.¨ Ace was on his way to speak, to say that it wasn't good to do that. But Marco continued. ¨Trevor said we shouldn't, telling that if we did… you might not be around anymore, yoi. He also said what that meant.¨ Marco ended it with a careful look.

Ace let out a breath, moving to lay down again and having his face in the pillow. Why did Trevor need to out him like this. He felt Marco's hand moving to his back again and stroking it. ¨I get it, yoi. I don't like it, but I get it. We won't make you stop or anything, but we don't like it.¨ Ace gave a nod, keeping his eyes closed. He would kill Trevor for this. ¨Who knows?¨ He heard Marco give a sigh. ¨Only me and Pops.¨ Ace gave a nod, that was good. He was still annoyed and mad Trevor had outed him, but it was at least only to Marco and Whitebeard and both knew he already drank strong things. He would still talk to Trevor about this as this was not okay by his book and hear why he had decided to do it. Trevor knew he didn't like it when he mentioned his drinking, none of them did, not even Trevor himself.

He felt Marco make some small movement, the hand still moving on his back, more comfortingly now. ¨If it helps, he said you weren't alone in that, yoi.¨ That was something, he hadn't just outed him, but himself too. Ace gave a nod, he would handle this with Trevor later. ¨What was the meeting about?¨ Marco gave a small hum to himself. ¨It was a bit of the normal, yoi. But we overheard a broadcast between the marines between the New World and Grand Line, which we found a bit worrisome since it touched on our names, but Trevor said it wasn't just us, but we should be careful and would most likely be attacked by the marines if we saw them. But he also said if they didn't attack, to let them be.¨ Ace gave a small hum, ¨Did he mention what or any names or words?¨ Ace heard Marco shaking his head, ¨No, yoi. Do you know what it is?¨

Ace gave a small nod, ¨I do, and Trevor was right. The marines will most likely attack if they see us. But if they don't, we shouldn't attack them.¨ Ace knew about it, having known about it for almost one month now as the marines had planned this. It wasn't necessarily targeted at the pirates, but the marines most likely would go at them too if they came around. The marines did have some extra strength, both in groups and in some weapons, but not so much they should be worried. It was to check out how this would work, as they were testing some weapons and such out, also trying to take out or lure out some people, the reason they should let them be if they didn't attack them, meaning they had someone in their view that they were after. He heard Marco nodding, ¨That sounds okay, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod himself. It wasn't anything dangerous, just something that was good to know so they were prepared.

Ace felt Marco moving his hand on his back in a stroking motion, which felt good, but his head was still a bit foggy and hurting. ¨Marco,¨ He started, making the other give a hum. ¨Could you have your hand on my head instead?¨ It was a second of silence, before he heard some shifting, the hand moving to his head. ¨Of course, yoi.¨ When the hand stated moving in a massaging way, he felt himself give breath as it felt good and helped his small headache a bit, and tried to relax.

Marco gave a smile as he closed his own eyes, glad to see Ace relaxing and enjoying this.

-x-OUTTAKE-x-

Law managed to keep an annoyed sigh inside, wondering what deity hated him now. They had been on they good way to their destination in the New World, but what had happened? Corazon had for whatever reason decided to make a promise to pick up something for Doflamingo. Not that it was unusual for them to agree to that, wanting to keep in on what Doflamingo was doing, but this required them to go back in the Grand Line, even almost heading to the middle of it, making him way pissed off. This could and should have been all avoided if Corazon managed to use his brain for once. Normally, Law would have said no, but he couldn't. Not only did he need to know what Doflamingo was doing, as Corazon had used as an argument, but he needed to do something great and good to not get more on the assassin's bad side. He couldn't afford to lose his help.

As he was now walking on the island they were at, where they were supposed to meet the ones to get the package from in a day or so, them being early out, Law heard a yell that made his entire body freeze and grow cold. ¨TRAFFY?!¨ Law prayed, for the first time in forever, that someone else called him that, be it Corazon playing a prank on him. but when he turned around, he felt his entire body freeze as he saw the damn brat, Luffy, there, looking so excited to see him.

Law couldn't leave, he needed to be on this island until at least tomorrow, maybe even two days. And the damn brat was here?!

Law swallowed.

He was so screwed.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _Had a bit of this and that in this, some plot, normal days and the beginning to more Law and Luffy_

 _And would people be interested in seeing Raiden and Ace have a duel? I can mention it, or I can write the entire duel. Please tell what you want here as I am happy with both_

 _And just a small thing. The next chapter will also have more of Ace/Marco, as they need to get more together and everything_

 _I am also working on the one shots, but am a bit late now as things have been hectic and I haven't had a lot of ideas or requests. I have gotten some, but only a couple. So don't be afraid to tell if you want a specific scene there_

 _Hope you enjoyed, and if you have the time, I would greatly appreciate feedback on the chapter_

 _If you have any questions, requests or if you're wondering about something, don't be afraid to leave a comment, or send a pm_

 _And if you like this story, please go check out Ace of Spades One Shots, where I post one shots and different events from this story_


	46. Ace of Spades Chapter 45 The Bout

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _As I said in the last_ chapter _, we have a lot of Marco/Ace in this_

 _We also have a visit from Raiden and I hope the dueling scene is good as I am still learning how to do those_

 _Warning. This have smut. When it starts, there will be a small star (*) And_ _there_ _will be one at the end of the smut. Search for this to skip it. I want to try and see how this works as it tells where exactly it starts and ends_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace had spoken to Trevor to find out why he had decided to tell Marco and Whitebeard the fact his drinking kept him going was a good idea. Trevor knew that his drinking was something he didn't speak of, especially since he was in the same boat. It was a bit helpful he had outed himself too, but he still wished he hadn't. Trevor's defense had been that he was now a part of the crew and that they did deserve to know. That and the fact he saw they were thinking of taking his alcohol and intervening and he wanted to make sure they didn't do that.

Ace had understood it, but still lectured Trevor, saying he wasn't supposed to say things like that, especially since this was a thing he knew Ace didn't want to speak about. Trevor had apologized, but also said he wouldn't hesitate to do it again. Not to out him, but to make sure the pirates didn't step over a line with him or did something they thought to be good and ended up making things worse. Ace had said it was okay for now, but didn't like that he had done it. He understood why, and if he had to admit it, it was better he had done this than the pirates taking away his alcohol, that would have been much worse.

Ace knew it was bad of him to drink, especially how much he did at times and how strong it was, but he wasn't going to stop in the near future, or at all in fact. This was his way to cope.

After having the conversation with Trevor, which he did in the morning, things had been calm. He had had Haruta ask if he could maybe ask Raiden to come by, Trevor having mentioned him. Ace decided that that could be an idea and had sent a note, asking if he could come by. He wouldn't answer right away and might not have the time, which he told Haruta, so she wouldn't get her hopes too high up. Raiden was a busy person too. But Haruta seemed glad he had asked.

It did take some time, but he got answer that Raiden could stop by, but not before tomorrow, and something might come up, so he made no promises. Haruta still seemed glad by that. Ace did hope Raiden did have the time, and if he did, Ace would get the other and help him get to and from the boat.

-x-

After a day, Ace went and got Raiden, keeping to what he had said yesterday. It was good to see Raiden had the time to stop by, and the captain had guessed Raiden had been busy yesterday, since Ace knew it wouldn't be of use to get him then, maybe being busy with an assignment or something else connected to his work. They hadn't known Raiden was an assassin his first trip, just thinking it was someone Ace knew. But it was more logical for him to be an assassin, he was fast, knew Ace well, they dueled and he had this aura and stance that looked like Ace's.

Raiden had used a few hours or so to go through some things with Haruta, the twelfth commander really appreciating it. They were taking a break, Haruta looking spent as she was sitting on the deck and panting. After getting her breath back, she looked at Raiden, having a bit of a hopeful look. ¨Could you and Ace maybe have a duel?¨ Raiden gave a hum. ¨If Ace agrees, we can. But we would also need to be on land, to have bigger space, both to duel and to not damage the ship.¨ Curiel, who was not far away, gave a frown. ¨Damage the ship? This is Adams wood.¨ Instead of Raiden answering, Trevor did. ¨While yes, Adams wood is the best and most durable material for a boat, it is breakable. I still remember when they broke a mast made of Adams wood by Raiden smashing Bunny into it. It was fun to watch, but I think you don't want a broken ship.¨

The captain looked at Trevor in shock for a second, before seeing both Raiden and Ace shrugging, making everyone shocked. Adams wood was the best ship wood there was, and a mast was really strong and durable, so having enough force to break one was hard. The captain was now a bit worried about the duel, if they were that strong and fought as serious as that. It would be interesting to see the two having a duel, especially since Raiden and Ace seemed to be close to equal. But not if they could get seriously injured.

Ace gave a hum, getting the attention. ¨If Raiden and I had a duel, we might be a bit more 'not as serious' as normal, as it can get bad at times.¨ Raiden gave a nod. ¨I agree to that. It is always fun to duel Ace, but I don't want to destroy too many things or get injured for that manner.¨ The captain nodded, that sounded like a plan. He guessed they duel seriously, more than they usually did, and accidents could happen. And with the speed and strength he was sure they had, accidents and injuries could happen. Trevor clapped his hands, ¨There is an island not far away. It's not too big, but it would be big enough and no one lives there.¨ The captain nodded. That sounded like a good plan.

After making changing their course a bit, heading the way Trevor said, everyone was getting excited to see Ace in action. Everyone was, even those who didn't know Ace was an assassin. Everyone knew he was strong, and he had never been in a one-on-one battle before. Only the duel between himself and Ace, but he thought this would be more astonishing than that.

After some hours, they got to the island.

They couldn't sail up to it or dock at it since it had no docks, but they managed with some smaller boats and such. The island wasn't big, maybe four times the boat size, and it had some forest and big rocks, but that was it. There wasn't space to really make anything, most likely the reason it wasn't inhabited or known. It was just a small land with some trees and rocks protruding the ground. When everyone was there, or everyone who wanted to see the battle, which was most of the crew and all the commanders, Trevor gave some small orders on where to stand and not to go any closer to the two.

They did get a lot of space, having a space closing in on the size of the boat, being in the middle of the island where there was a small clearing, but still had some trees and big stones. While Trevor was making sure they weren't too close, Raiden and Ace were speaking together in the middle, Ace taking his cape and most weapons off, keeping his dagger at his waist. Raiden also took some weapons away, which were a sword and gun.

When they were ready, the items being placed a bit away, Trevor clapped his hands again, looking at the two. ¨Okay, remember to not get too carried away.¨ Both Ace and Raiden gave a nod, getting into stances, hands held out and feet parted. When Trevor gave a ready, both started moving a bit in place, making Haruta look closely at how they moved. As the 'countdown' got to set, both got a determined look and when the go was said, both moved at once.

They were in front of each other in less than a second, Raiden going for a kick that Ace countered with a hand, throwing a punch that Raiden blocked with a hand, moving for a kick that Ace jumped away from, before going at it again and doing a jump kick as Raiden went for a kick. When Ace was in the air, he gave two kicks at Raiden fast, but the othercountered both, before trying to hit Ace. Ace blocked with his arms, but still got pushed a bit away. Both looked at each other for a second, before going at it again.

Each attack was started as soon as the last was ended, Whitebeard having issues keeping up at times. He knew they were fast, but this was much more so than he had thought. Some attacks he couldn't even see before it was over.

As they had some space between them again a bit later, Raiden readied a punch and went for it, Ace stopping it with his hand, and throwing one himself that Raiden stopped. And with each of those, they could _feel_ the power being used, the sound it made and the fact it even managed to cause a small tremor. They were instantly strong, even more so to be able to manage to stop a punch with so much force like that. He could only imagine what would happen if it wasn't stopped, it would be real damaging. It wasn't long before they were at it again, using more force in every attack as they caused a small tremor at times, even causing and leaves to move from the shock.

Haruta gave an amazed sound as the two dueled. ¨They are _really_ strong and fast.¨ The others could only nod. They had no idea the twowere this fast or strong. Trevor gave a hum, ¨They are, I only hope they don't get carried away and try to bash each other's faces in.¨ The captain looked at Trevor. ¨What do you mean? Isn't this a normal duel until one touches the ground?¨ He had been sure this would be the same as when he had dueled Ace. Trevor shook his head, giving a small chuckle as he looked at him.

¨Never seen Bunny have a real duel I see. Normally, they fight until one is down, as in not able to fight anymore, like a real fight. It can get messy.¨

Whitebeard looked at Trevor shocked for a second, before looking at the two dueling. They had started to use more force in every attack, both seeming to enjoy this and have fun. But he was a bit worried now. ¨Wait,¨ Started Thatch. ¨They will actually hurt each other?!¨ Trevor gave a hum, ¨Remember when Bunny had the bashed in face a few days ago?¨ Everyone nodded, the captain not liking where this was headed. Trevor gave a smirk, looking at the two battling.

¨That was from a duel, and Bunny won.¨

Whitebeard and everyone who heard that looked at the man in shock, before looking at the two dueling. If that time had been a duel and Ace had won, the person who lost had to be way worse. This was like a real battle, they aimed to injure or kill. As the captain was about to speak up, telling that they maybe should stop before they got too far or carried away,

Ace did a running jump and Raiden, getting a hit in as he was kicked to the ground, Ace jumping off him.

This was when it would end, Raiden was down. But instead of ending it, Raiden managed to grab onto Ace's ankle, quickly standing up and smashed Ace into a tree, _breaking_ the tree clean off. As the tree fell, Raiden tossed Ace another round, before smashing into the tree again, breaking it onto half, before doing another spin before throwing Ace at _full_ force at a rock. Ace managed to move so he landed on his feet on the side of the rock, the few flowers at the ground blowing away from the force. They barely managed to see Ace move his head to look at Raiden, before he kicked off, going full speed at Raiden. Raiden prepared a counter attack, but Ace got past it, grabbing onto Raiden and pushing him into the ground, before throwing him in the air. Ace used the time to stop and do a jump from the ground, grabbing onto Raiden again and throwing him at the ground, _hard_ , making a small crater and trees fall down, before moving and aiming a kick to the hole, which Raiden somehow managed to avoid. They stood still a second, before going at each other again.

The pirates could only stare in shock. This wasn't just a duel, this was more of a real fight, they aimed to injure or kill. ¨This is insane!¨ Said Thatch, looking at the two fighting in shock. ¨We need to stop them!¨ Trevor gave a snort. ¨Feel free to try. I, on the other hand, don't want to die from interfering.¨ Thatch was shocked, and could only stare horrified at the two, as the rest soon did. They could actually injure or kill each other, they didn't seem to hold back. Trevor gave a small hum, ¨They are holding back, keeping to the word to not duel as seriously as normal.¨ Everyone looked at the man in shock. ¨ _This_ is _not_ too serious!¨ Said Thatch shocked. Trevor gave a nod, ¨Believe me, this is calm, they are even holding a small bit back, but not much.¨

Everyone gave the man a shocked and small horrified look, before looking back the two dueling. None of them dared to stop them. If Trevor was afraid to do so, they would not interfere and hope it didn't get too bad. Whitebeard only hoped they wouldn't get too injured, this was intense, each hit they did was using so much force and they were moving fast, he was amazed they still managed to keep it up. He hoped it would end soon, hoping none would be injured.

As they watched the two continuing to fight, they felt their hearts speed up as Raiden suddenly had a dagger out, going at Ace. Ace managing to get a dagger out of his own and countering it, making Raiden lose his grip on it and send it in the air, giving Ace an opening to land a kick and sending Raiden back a few feet. Raiden then did a small jump, the dagger still in the air, and kicked it, sending it flying to Ace. Ace tried to avoid, but it still hit, making a cut on his cheek. As soon as Raiden landed, Ace moved, getting extra force from his entire body as he punched Raiden. Raiden did block, but it still sent him flying, even creating a tremor and gust of wind from the force of the punch. ¨And that's Bunny not holding back.¨ Said Trevor as a small information and sounding a bit exasperated by the fact Ace went full at it. This did cause many of them to swallow, Whitebeard now worried they might get carried away.

When Raiden came to a stop, he cracked his neck as he got ready, grabbing two daggers and holding them ready. Ace got his dagger ready and another out and got ready before they ran at each other again.

This time it was a mix of kicks, jumps and slashes with the daggers at each other. Each time the daggers hit, it created sparks. When they went in for a kick, it did at times hit, making the other falter, but not enough for a damaging hit to be placed. As Raiden went in for an attack with one dagger, Ace dropped one he held, grabbing onto Raiden's arm and using it to jump over Raiden, still holding onto his arm, making him drop the dagger as he held back on Ace's arm, moving with him and trying to land a hit with the dagger in the other hand. Ace managed to get away, before he went at it with a kick, hitting and making Raiden falter for a second, making so Ace could land another kick, sending him to the ground. Before he could do it again, Raiden barely managed to jump up and avoid it, kicking Ace back and pushing him a few feet back.

They gave each other a look, before going at each other again. When Raiden tried to hit Ace with the dagger, Ace jumped over him and got his dagger ready and plunged it towards Raiden's back. all of the pirates held their breaths, not sure if Ace would stop or not. Before he could hit, Raiden managed to turn around, also plunging his dagger towards Ace, both going straight towards each other's throats, both looking determined.

As each dagger was barely an inch away, both stopped, making a small gust of wind blow.

Raiden shook his head as he lowered his hand. ¨You didn't need to punch that hard earlier.¨ Ace gave a small snort, putting his dagger away and sending a look at Raiden. ¨And you didn't need to smash me into a tree, _twice._ ¨ Raiden just gave a shrug, putting his dagger away and picking up the one he lost. They didn't even seem out of breath, maybe having a bit of a sweat, but that was it. They also didn't seem to be injured, other than a small bruise here and there and the cut on Ace's cheek. It was amazing there weren't more injuries. Trevor shook his head, looking at the two. ¨I still wait for the day when Raiden wins a battle like that with you.¨ Ace looked at Trevor, ¨He can, he just needs to work on his skills more.¨ Raiden shook his head, looking half amused. He didn't have a lot of emotions, being stoic. He looked like a stoic man and he had a strength of a dangerous man, so it fit.

Thatch looked at Ace and Raiden, looking shocked. ¨How was that going easy?!¨ Ace looked at the chef, ¨I said to be not as serious, I never said easy.¨ Thatch sputtered for a second, ¨B-but you could have injured each other!¨ Raiden sent him a look, ¨How does one get better without dueling to their fullest?¨ Whitebeard remembered Ace saying something along those lines after having the duel with Mihawk. This was most likely how they dueled. Thatch looked shocked at them, ¨But what if you get really injured?!¨ Raiden gave him a look, ¨A duel like this, is based off on skills and the trust that the other will stop. If you do not have that, you don't duel like this.¨ Thatch closed his mouth. He still looked shocked and small horrified, but nodded.

Whitebeard got what they meant, and they had done this many times, and they was most likely holding back a bit, aside from that one punch from Ace. Maybe more, but the captain didn't know. He wanted to see a real duel between them, but was also a bit nervous on how that would look. Ace had looked bad when he returned those days ago from the duel, and he had won. He was sure this could get really messy, but he was still curious. The captain did also think they wouldn't go for the actual kill. He might ask about it later, but not now. That was way enough for a first-time duel for them to see.

Raiden looked at Haruta, ¨Did you get something out from that? It is different to see how it works than me telling and showing at a different pace.¨ Haruta gave a nod, ¨I think I did. You moved too fast at times, but it was cool to see.¨ Raiden nodded, ¨I don't really need to leave for a small while, so I can explain some of it.¨ Haruta's eyes shined at that as she nodded, really wanting that.

They did seem fine, not injured badly and seemed to have had their fun. Ace probably enjoyed to have a duel like that now and then, and after seeing how strong he was like that, having a feeling he might have not been using his entire strength at all times, felt as if Ace was stronger than that if he went for only strength. He hoped Ace could help them train more, and Whitebeard was sure many would ask Ace to help them or train with them now.

Some did ask a bit about the duel, on how they knew which attack the other would do, since they were moving so fast. Ace answered it by saying when one get used to fast movement, one is used to it and can see it. But there is still some that might get past, but not much and one needed to be prepared to be hit. It was amazing to see the duel and everyone was still amazed, some also a bit horrified by the small brutality, but everyone had to agree it was an amazing sight.

When they got back to the boat, Ace had to leave after a small bit for an assignment, telling he would be gone for around 6 hours. When he asked if he should take Raiden back now, since he would be gone for a small while, Raiden said no, much to Haruta's relief, saying he could stay those hours there. Ace nodded before he left. When he was gone, Raiden continued to show Haruta some things, explaining if she had something she wondered from the duel. It did seem to be a great help and it made Haruta glad.

After a few hours, Thatch had asked if he could show them some things. Raiden had said yes, he did know many techniques and was willing to teach. Thatch did ask if he could show some, but not have the speed in the picture. At that, Raiden had given him a small frown, ¨If you want to be good at fighting, be it hand to hand or sword, have Ace train with you. Once you get accustomed to his speed, you don't need to be able to counter it, just used to it, _everything else_ will seem to be in slow motion. You should use Ace to train like that.¨

That was a good idea actually, which none of them had thought of. They would ask Ace about it, hoping he would do it. Ace was way faster than those they usually met in battle, so if they got used to his speed, other people would seem slow if they weren't fast.

Thatch nodded, looking like he would ask Ace to do that. Whitebeard could also see many of the others, especially the commanders, seeming to want that too.

Raiden then went back to showing Haruta things, some other people also joining in. Raiden also gave some tips and things she could do, also mentioning she should train to be lighter on her feet. When Haruta mentioned the thing Ace had showed her, with the container, he said that that was good practice. When he also asked how it went with Ace and his somersault, hearing he made it, he seemed impressed. ¨I need to see that myself.¨ Trevor gave a laugh, ¨You should, it was cool. Although he did fail at the start and probably will again, but it is cool to see.¨ Raiden nodded before going back to showing Haruta some things.

As they continued to train a bit, Trevor and Mika speaking to some of the others, the captain wondered when he got so used to assassins being around. Had someone told him a couple of years ago he would have 4 assassins on his ship, one even in his family, he would have told they were insane. But now it seemed normal, and he wouldn't have it any different.

-x-

Marco walked to Ace's room, going to see if he was back from the assignment he had left for earlier and if he wanted to maybe head out on the island they were close to later together. He still hadn't asked Pops, but had a feeling he would get a yes.

When he got to Ace's room and gave a small knock, not sure if Ace was back, and if he was, if he was asleep. When he got no answer, he was on his way to leave, when he heard something that sounded like a muffled painful sound and some speaking, making him carefully open the door when he saw it wasn't locked. One had to be loud to be heard in the hallway, the doors and walls were somewhat thick and padded.

When he saw the inside of the room, still half standing in the door, he saw Ace standing in front of his desk, holding on it with his hands, eyes closed. Trevor was behind him, having his hands on his upper back, seeming to be maybe massaging Ace. Marco was a bit stunned and just stood there for a second and looked at the scene.

¨Lower.¨ Ace said suddenly. Marco saw Trevor moving a bit lower, more down to the shoulder blades. When Ace repeated it again, Trevor moved a bit more down. Marco, now on his way to leave, seeing this was something, was a bit startled when Ace suddenly growled. ¨What in the word 'lower' is it you do _not_ understand?¨ Marco looked back, seeing Trevor shaking his head a bit, ¨The 'lower' part.¨ He moved to stand on one knee. ¨What do you want me to do? Massage your ass?¨ Ace shook his head, ¨No. Around an inch or two above the hip.¨ Trevor gave a nod and did that, moving his hands to the side a bit over the hip, starting to knead slowly with his hands. ¨Here?¨ Marco saw Ace clutching at the desk he held at, giving a small groan, sounding to be in pain. _¨Yeah_.¨ Trevor gave a nod, continuing, making Ace give some groans at times, looking to be in half pain at times, eyes closed and clutching at the desk.

Marco left carefully, being too shocked for a second before. He was now wondering what that was and what kind of relationship the two had.

It was obvious it was more than just work-related things there, and Marco had been half wondering about it for a while. He was thinking more and more of bringing it up, to just ask and see what Ace would say. They didn't seem to be a thing, but there was _something_ there. Ace acted way relaxed around the man, letting him in closer than most of them, sometimes even more than him. Marco would admit he was a bit jealous, and now he was unsure if he should be concerned about Trevor and Ace. Marco gave a small sigh, going out on deck and trying to relax for a bit.

They were closing in on an island soon, a winter island for once. The weather had already taken a turn for the cold, even starting to snow yesterday and the island was visible. They would be there in a few hours. It wasn't one of their controlled territories, but it was a more neutral one, but they should still be on alert. There were marines, bounty hunters and other pirates there at times. It was known for its nice place and hot springs, which many were excited for.

After half an hour, he noticed Trevor coming out on deck alone, and went to stand to the railing a bit away. Marco made a decision to ask where Ace was, and if he wasn't here, he would just ask the man what he and Ace were. Marco was sure he would tell truthfully.

When Marco was next to him, he also leaned against the railing, sending him a normal and bored look. ¨Where is Ace, yoi?¨ Trevor shook his head, ¨Bunny is asleep.¨ Marco nodded. He sent a bit more careful look at Trevor. ¨What are you and Ace?¨ Trevor looked at him, lifting an eyebrow. ¨What makes you suddenly ask that?¨ Marco gave a small breath. ¨You act so calm and used to each other. And you are a lot around him, like the time he was drunk… and the time right now.¨ Trevor gave a small hum. ¨I knew you were there, but I don't think Bunny knew.¨ Marco was a bit shocked, but before he could speak, Trevor continued. ¨I am sure Bunny would say we are acquaintances, but I would say more like friends. But Bunny isn't the one to use that word a lot. We have just been around each other for a long while and know each other and is there if one needs it. Although that is hard when it comes to Bunny, he isn't the friendliest one or most open one. But you get used to it as he gets used to you.¨

Marco gave a nod. That answered some of it. Trevor gave a sigh, sending him a look. ¨We are only friends in my wordings, or acquaintances in Ace's, but we have gone to each other to 'vent'some steam at times, but we haven't for a long time now.¨ Marco gave a small frown, ¨When you say 'vent some steam', do you mean in a sexual way.¨ Trevor nodded, ¨Yes. But there was nothing more to it. No emotions or anything, and it has been a while since we've done it, and I think that might be because of you.¨ Trevor sent him a look. ¨I know you're a thing.¨

Marco nodded. He was glad Trevor was as truthful about it. But now he was a bit worried Ace didn't mean it fully, only having sex with him to vent steam. Trevor gave a sigh. ¨And now you are questioning if he does the same to you.¨ Marco blinked. _Was he that easy to read?_ Trevor looked at him. ¨You aren't easy to read, no worries, but I _know_ how to read people. And I don't want to know details or anything, but I can answer if Bunny only are with you to vent steam with one question: Does he let you touch him?¨ Marco gave a slow nod, not wanting to say too much, but also wanting an answer. ¨Yes, yoi. He wants me too.¨ He had noticed that Ace often wanted him to touch him, and if he didn't, Ace would make him.

Trevor gave a small chuckle. ¨Then I have no idea what you're worried about. If he lets you touch him during sex, even more if he _wants_ you too, he _really_ likes you.¨ Trevor sent him a look. ¨Bunny rarely lets anyone touch him, much less during sex because of reasons, which I'm sure you've found out.¨

Marco gave a nod, now feeling glad he had asked. It was comforting to know Ace wanted it and enjoyed himself, now more so than he thought before. He knew Ace wasn't fond of touch, but he had never thought about it before. He would still ask Ace about him and Trevor later, also mention this conversation, just to speak to him too. No use in going behind his back about this. And he was not surprised Trevor knew about Ace having issues with certain things when it came to sex and touch because of his past and work. He was also sure Trevor wouldn't answer questions about that, not that Marco would ask either. That was something he should take with Ace himself when he felt comfortable with it.

Marco sent a look at Trevor. ¨Earlier, when you were massaging him it seemed like, yoi. Why did he look and sound to be in pain?¨ Trevor shook his head, looking up at the sky. ¨Because of the weather. The coldness makes his scars ache _bad_. He isn't willing to admit it, but I know it. I just tried to help so he might get some sleep.¨

Marco nodded. He had heard about this before, the cold making old injuries ache. He had forgotten about that, and the fact Ace had a lot of scars. He was used to them now in a way. ¨Does massaging help?¨ Trevor gave a half nod. ¨It helps some, especially with the tension he gets from his body aching. But not too much. He usually stays away from winter island or cold places because of this.¨ Marco nodded. He would remember this. He looked at Trevor. ¨Thank you for telling, yoi.¨ Trevor gave a smile, still looking up at the sky. ¨It was nothing. I know for a fact you've been making Bunny happy, he's calm around you, he enjoys it.¨ Marco gave a nod, feeling himself smiling a bit, glad by that. He enjoyed being around Ace, so he was really glad to know Ace liked to be with him.

He spoke a bit more with Trevor about some other small things, before the man left to do some things. When he left, Marco stood in his own thoughts, thinking if he should maybe try to help Ace with the aching, and how he should do it.

A few minutes later he got an idea. There were hot springs on the island, he had heard rumors of that helping with aching scars, but he wasn't sure. He never had any issues like that because of his phoenix. And he was sure Ace wouldn't tell if it would help, not wanting to admit it. After making a decision, he went to the infirmary.

When he walked inside, Bay was her usual annoying self, especially in seeing him there, knowing he couldn't be hurt. ¨Commander Marco, to what do I owe this visit? Hopefully you have a reason.¨ Marco gave a small chuckle, used to her annoyed stern tone. ¨I wondered if there were anything that would help against cold making scars ache, yoi. Maybe like the hot springs here. Bay gave him a look. ¨I have a feeling you're speaking about Commander Ace.¨ Bay gave a sigh. ¨It is not uncommon to have aching in the cold, and he have _a lot_ that can ache. He could come here and I can give him something, but I have a feeling he won't.¨ She looked at him. ¨Hot springs are known to help, just getting the hot steam would help, as you can't bathe in it because of him having a devil fruit. But sitting to the waist and having the steam can help. I would also recommend a massage, but Commander Ace might not be fond of that.¨

Marco nodded. He would ask Pops to go the hot spring with Ace, not telling Ace and hopefully surprise him. He also hoped he might be able to massage him too, knowing that helped. Not only that Bay said it, but Trevor had said it worked. He looked at Bay. ¨Thank you, Bay.¨ Bay gave a nod, giving him a glare. ¨If you only have questions like that, something anyone should know, try to think before coming here.¨ Marco gave a small chuckle. Bay was stern and said things like that, but she would always answer, unless it was too stupid or in a bad time.

He gave a small 'thank you' again and left, heading to speak to Pops.

-x-

Ace gave a breath when he was back at the ship. He had just been at a short assignment and was glad to be back, but at the same time had hoped to be a bit more away. They were close to a winter island and that made his old injuries flare up, especially his brands and his lower back as his hip sometimes didn't like the cold, courtesy of an old injury, making his back ache _bad._ The fact it had been a while since he had been at a winter island didn't help either. He had forgotten how much it actually ached. The massage from Trevor before had helped a bit, but it didn't last long. After he had changed out of his clothing, Ace was thinking of going and taking a shower, maybe a warm shower, and hoping that that might help the aching.

As he was on his way to get some comfortable clothes to change into, there was a knock at his door.

Ace gave a small sigh before he turned to the door, giving a come in. The door opened a second later to reveal Marco. The first commander gave a smile as he closed the door. Dust was out, so I thought you were back, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod and a small smile, Dust really liked it out on the deck in his small nest there. ¨Did you want anything?¨ If Marco just wanted to see if he was back and fine, Ace could still go for the shower. Marco gave a nod, ¨I wanted to take you somewhere here on the island, yoi. if you don't have anything else you need to do of course.¨ Ace gave a nod. He didn't have anything planned, and if he was going out, he should wait with the shower until he was back. ¨I can come, I don't have anything special to do.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨That's good. We got to leave from Pops for a few hours.¨

Ace nodded and followed the other out of the room and out on deck heading off the ship.

When they were walking on the island, Ace looked around, not having been here before. He rarely visited any kind of winter island and didn't know a lot about them and he didn't know much about this one. The island did look nice. It had a decent amount of shops and buildings and people walking around. Everyone did have on thick clothes because of the cold. Marco didn't, but he didn't freeze because of his devil fruit. Ace didn't freeze himself, at least not as easily as normal people did. His devil fruit made his body chill from before and he could regulate it with his powers. But he still had a jacket to help a bit with the aching, although it didn't do much.

As they walked, Ace was wondering where they were headed. They had already walked past a lot of stores and seemed to be heading towards some mountain side. After walking some more and closer to the mountain, Ace saw there was a house there and was thinking they were headed there. He was right as they walked inside and Marco said something to a woman there. Ace used the time to look around, seeing the room he was in looked nice, having some chairs and some tables where one could sit. Also seeing some pots and such, making him believe this was a place where people could sit and enjoy themselves.

¨Ace, yoi.¨ Ace turned to Marco, who made a small motion for him to follow, and they headed through some door to a room. Ace was now curious on what they were doing here and where they were going now. After coming to a room that looked like a small bedroom and changing room, Marco opened a door that lead outside and Ace followed. When he got a look outside, he saw they were next to the mountain side, walls on each side of the space outside. But in the middle, there was water, a hot spring.

Ace looked to Marco, who gave a smile. ¨I thought we could relax a bit here since we were here, yoi.¨ Ace gave a small smile as he nodded. A small soak in a hot spring did sound nice, and that might even help his aching. ¨That seems like a good idea.¨ Marco nodded to that and they soon undressed, wrapping a towel around their waist before going out to the hot spring. The small walk was cold, Ace feeling a small chill, but it was quickly gone as they got to the hot water and felt the steam. Ace hadn't been in a hot spring for many years, not since he was about 14, so this would be nice.

Ace and Marco slowly eased down into the hot water, taking the towel off before they got into the water, sitting on a small ledge in the water, making it reach an inch under the line where they could be in water and not have their powers drained. Ace could handle some water, even if he was deeper than this. He would sink, but he could move himself a bit and keep himself awake, even moving and swimming if he had the energy. Having a Legendarie had it's perks. As this wasn't deep, he could go deeper, but it was nice to just sit were they sat too.

The water reached a bit above their waist, making Ace give a breath as it felt good. The warm water helping his aching hip and lower back, the steam also helping his entire upper body. He should have thought of this before, it felt good. He heard Marco give a pleased hum, ¨This feels good, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod, looking at the first commander who seemed to enjoy this too. ¨Yeah. I haven't been at a hot spring for many years, it feels nice.¨ Marco gave a small hum, ¨Really?¨ Ace nodded, ¨I'm not too fond of winter islands, so I've never been around on them much.¨ He saw Marco giving a nod, ¨Why not, yoi?¨

Ace gave a small hum to himself, ¨Just not too fond of them.¨ Ace didn't want to tell it was because almost his entire body ached, especially his lower back. Marco gave a nod, not pushing on the matter more. Marco made some movement, moving a bit closer to him and making himself comfortable, a hand moving to his, just laying on top of it. Ace gave a small hum, enjoying this all and closed his eyes, trying to relax. They had privacy, which was good. He had a feeling Marco might have made sure they got a place in privacy like this. He had heard about hot spring that was open for many, but this was small and cut off, being perfect in Ace's opinion.

After a small while, Ace carefully moved his head to lay on Marco's shoulder, trying to relax. Marco moved the hand off his and moved it around his shoulders to his head, carefully treading through his hair. Ace gave a breath at that, it felt relaxing and good. Ace felt the warm water easing his tension away, helping him relax, the same with the hand threading through his hair. It was perfect right now.

After a few minutes of just relaxing in silence, which was good, Marco gave a small hum. ¨Does it help your back, with the aching, yoi?¨ Ace moved and leaned a bit back, so he could look at Marco. How did he know his back was aching? He knew he hid it well. ¨Why do you think my back is aching?¨ Marco gave him a look, ¨I spoke to Trevor before, yoi. I also saw him massaging your back.¨ Ace gave a small sigh. Of course it was Trevor, Ace should have known it was him. Ace gave a small nod, ¨It feels good.¨ It wasn't outright saying it helped, but him saying it helped would also mean he admitted that his back was aching. Marco gave a nod to that.

Marco gave him a look, ¨What are you and Trevor, yoi? You seem close.¨ Ace gave a hum. _What were they?_ They weren't anything special, but Ace was unsure if they were more than acquaintances. He was half sure they were, but he didn't like to say people were his friends, it was something he wasn't used to saying. ¨We're something between acquaintances and friends. We have just been around each other for years.¨ Marco gave a nod, giving a hum. ¨I kind of asked him the same, and he said you were friends, yoi.¨ Ace gave a small laugh. ¨Maybe we are friends, I haven't given it much thought.¨ Marco gave a chuckle, ¨You act like friends, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod. They were probably friends.

A thought entered Ace's mind. He knew Trevor was blunt at times, telling how it were without hesitating. He looked at Marco, ¨Did he say anything else?¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨He mentioned you going to each other to 'vent some steam' before, yoi. But he said it wasn't relevant anymore.¨ Ace nodded. ¨He's right, we did, but not anymore. And it didn't mean anything.¨ Ace had told Trevor a bit after getting with Marco that he was no longer going to be there to help him to vent frustration and steam, them having gone to each other for years. Trevor had accepted it, not that he wouldn't. It never did mean anything in the first place anyway.

Marco gave a nod, ¨He said the same. I just wanted you to know I talked to him since it was about you.¨ Ace gave a nod. It was good to know what Trevor had said, Ace knowing he could tell a lot. He would never tell anything dangerous, but he often told things Ace didn't want him to tell. Ace made himself comfortable again, leaning back and relaxing, Marco's hand moving to lay behind him. They had some small conversation, enjoying the warm water. It was good to be in a hot spring, it felt amazing on his body as I eased his muscles and helped with the tension and aching.

After being in the hot spring for some time, the heat starting to get to him a tiny bit, Ace thought it had been enough for now. He opened his eyes and looked at Marco, he looked a bit flustered himself. ¨How about heading back soon?¨ Marco opened his eyes and looked at him, giving a nod. ¨We can do that, yoi. It is starting to get a bit too hot.¨ Ace nodded, giving a small stretch, ¨Should we tell we're leaving?¨ Marco shook his head. ¨I told the owner we would leave after some hours, so we can just head straight to the boat, not needing to walk back.¨ Ace gave a nod, that was a good idea. He didn't really want to walk back now in the cold as they were wet and his body still felt warm.

They soon got out of the hot spring and into the house, grabbing their clothes and putting them on. Ace had told Dust to go to his room, so they could just appear inside the boat. When they were ready, Ace held his hand out to Marco, who grabbed it. A second later, they disappeared. When they reappeared, they were in Ace's room. Marco managed to keep his balance, and Ace was surprised he had grasped it as fast as he did. One usually used some time to get used to it. Ace gave a stretch as he thought of maybe relaxing a bit more, keeping the relaxed feeling in his body for as long as he could.

Before he could think more off it, Marco spoke up. ¨Would you like a small massage, yoi? Trevor said it helped a bit.¨ Ace thought it over. A massage did help, but it also did mean he would need to have his back to Marco while he was doing it, and Ace wasn't too comfortable with that. He trusted Trevor more in some ways like that, since they had been around each other for so long. But he should try to put more trust into Marco, that he wouldn't do anything he didn't like. Ace gave a nod, ¨If you could, it would be nice.¨ Marco gave a nod, ¨I can, yoi. How would you like to do it?¨ Ace gave a smile. He was glad Marco asked how he would like it, knowing he weren't the best one with touch, especially now that he would be behind him, meaning Ace couldn't see him.

Ace walked to his desk, placing his hands on it. ¨I think just like this will be fine.¨ He knew it was easier and better if he laid down, but Ace wouldn't feel comfortable with that, not yet at least. He saw Marco giving a nod in his side vision, before he moved behind him, placing his hands-on Ace's lower back, a bit over his hip, making him tensing for a short second before forcing himself to relax. Ace heard some movement, thinking Marco maybe moving down to a knee. ¨Tell me if I should stop, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod. He would do that if it got too much. But he knew Marco was understood he wasn't fond of touch, most likely understanding that it was harder now that he couldn't see him.

It wasn't long before Marco started to carefully move his hands in a kneading way, his hands being in the right place. Ace tightened his hands on the desk, suppressing a groan. It did always hurt to some extent, being a mixture of pain and relief, but it would feel good afterwards. When Marco hit a sore spot, Ace would keep the groan down, tightening his hands on the desk, closing his eyes. Marco had good hand and must have done this before, he did it perfectly. Marco kept to one spot, which was nice and made it easier, but he would still like to have the hands a bit lower. ¨Could you move a bit down?¨ The hands stopped for a second, moving an inch or so lower. ¨Of course, yoi.¨

When Marco started up again, he immediately hit a sore spot, making Ace tense a bit as he clutched the desk, unable to keep the entire groan inside. He felt Marco stopping, most likely thinking he did it too hard or something wrong. Ace shook his head, ¨Don't stop.¨ It took a second, but Marco started up again carefully, ¨Okay, yoi.¨ Ace tried to keep the groans inside, but couldn't help but let some out as Marco hit some sore spots. Marco did sometimes slow down, but he kept going when he didn't say anything. ¨Does it feel good, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod, thinking Marco was a bit concerned by the noises he made or the fact he tensed at times. ¨It does. It's just some sore spots here and there.¨ Ace kept another groan inside as Marco hit another sore spot. ¨You don't need to keep the sound inside, yoi. It makes you more tense.¨

Ace gave a nod, he knew that, but he didn't want to let it all out. As it moved along, Ace found himself giving out some more groans, sometimes half moans as it felt good, the massaging helping with both the soreness and aching. After around half an hour, he felt Marco slowing down, making him believe Marco was slowly stopping. And that was fine, it felt a lot better. A couple of minutes later, before Marco had completely stopped, Dust came and landed in front of him, having an envelope. Ace kept a small sigh inside, hoping he didn't need to leave right away.

With some small movement, Marco stopped completely and stood up, getting an understanding look as he saw the envelope when Ace took it from Dust and opened it. Ace gave a small sigh as he needed to leave at once, needing to help out with some things with Daisuke. ¨Do you need to leave, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod, giving an apologetic look. ¨I do. It will take around 8 hours or so.¨ Marco gave a nod and smile. ¨It's fine, yoi.¨ Ace nodded, glad he didn't seem annoyed by it.

Ace leaned up and gave a kiss to the side of Marco's mouth. ¨The massage felt amazing, thank you.¨ Marco gave a nod, ¨It was nothing, yoi.¨ Ace gave a last smile before he disappeared. He didn't need his assassin outfit, not yet at least. It was going to be only him and Daisuke, maybe one of the others, but they all knew who he was. And if he needed to have his outfit on, he still had a spare at the Red Cloud.

Ace hoped it wouldn't take too long, hoping he would get back before it got too late in the evening.

-x-

Marco gave a small sigh as he moved to the showers, dinner now ended. He felt that the trip to the hot spring had been good and Ace had seemed to enjoy it, both the hot spring and the massage after. Ace had seemed content with everything.

When Marco was in the shower, he did the usual and washed himself. His mind couldn't help but think back to the hot spring and massage, making his body, especially his lower half, awaken. It had been a while, years, since just a memory or thought had made that happen. He was alone in the shower and didn't see any harm in taking care of it.

When he was finished with the shower, Marco headed back to his room to finish some paperwork, so it would pile up. It wasn't much, but he could take care of it now since he had the time. Nothing much was happening right now anyway. When he was finished with it an hour later, he placed it to the side, making a mental note to give it to Pops later. After that, he fixed around his room and desk a bit, liking to have order in his things. When he was satisfied with it, he thought he should maybe try and sleep. He was feeling a bit tired, and nothing was going to happen for a while either. Before he had decided, there was a knock at the door and Marco gave a small frown, wondering who it might be.

After giving a come in, he was a bit shocked to see Ace walking in the door and closing it. Marco sent a quick look at the clock, seeing he was back hours before he had said he would be back. He looked back at Ace, he seemed to be in a normal mood. ¨How did it go, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨It went fine, surprisingly so, the reason it ended early.¨ Marco nodded, that was good. Ace gave him a smile. ¨I'm sorry for leaving as abruptly before, the hot spring and massage was perfect.¨ Marco gave a small chuckle. ¨It's fine, yoi. You do have your job and things will come up at times.¨ Ace gave a nod, glad he was as understanding.

They talked for a bit, Ace leaning on the desk. After some minutes, Marco stood up from his chair, walking over to Ace and connecting their lips in a quick kiss. Ace responded to it, and when Marco leaned back, it only took a second before Ace leaned up to connect their lips in a deeper kiss, hands moving to Marco's neck, Marco's hands moving to Ace's side, also bringing Ace closer to him.

(*)

Marco moved his hands down Aces back, getting a low moan out of him as they moved up his shirt. Ace's shirt was soon taken off, and Marco moved his hands along Ace body, getting more sounds from him. Ace wasn't vocal, but he did let out some sounds that made Marco believe he enjoy it.

Marco, having relieved himself in the shower before, his body still being worked up after the massage he gave to Ace before and the fact Ace weren't supposed to be back for hours. Even though he could go again, he didn't have the full need to, he still felt satisfied, and decided this would be a good opportunity to really focus on Ace this time. He usually did, but this time he would only focus on that.

They were still close to the desk, which was behind Ace. Marco moved his hands down to Ace's butt, giving a small pull as a small warning and chance for Ace to protest, having learned that doing that would be a tell enough on what he wanted to do. When he didn't protest, even moving a bit on his toes so Marco could get a better grip, Marco lifted him up to sit at the desk. The desk didn't have things on it, giving Ace space to sit and able to move. When Ace was seated, Marco kissed him deeply as he started taking Ace's pants off, bowers soon following. When it was off, Marco gave a last kiss to Ace on his lips, before starting to kiss down his body, hands caressing his sides as he moved down. Ace moving to lean a bit back on his hands to keep balanced. Ace sometimes made a small shiver at the feeling, moans sometimes making it out.

When Marco reached Ace's abdomen, he moved to sit on a knee, a hand carefully moving Ace's leg to give him better access. Marco gave some flutter kisses to the hard member, before moving lower. When he got to Ace's backside, Marco moved a hand to part the cheeks a bit, giving a view of Ace's pucker. Marco moved a thumb over the pucker, before leaning in and giving a lick. Ace's entire body gave a small lurch, not expecting it. ¨Marco, wha- aah.¨ Ace cut off with a moan as Marco gave another lick, using more pressure this time. Ace's entire body moved as Marco used his tongue, breath hitching and giving moans, sometimes sounding restrained.

Marco had a feeling Ace hadn't had this done before, he knew it could be a new and strong feeling to get rimmed, but Ace seemed to enjoy it. Ace had moved a hand to his shoulder, just holding it there, sometimes clutching a bit when Marco gave another lick, which was followed by the entire form moving, back arching and moans spilling from Ace. This was the most vocal he had been.

When he heard Ace's moans getting louder, his body arching and reacting more to the feeling, Marco moved a hand to Ace's member, stroking it with his tongues movement. Ace's body reacted to that and arched, a loud moan leaving him. When Marco felt Ace's body arching more and breath speeding up and more moans leaving him, Marco lapped at Ace's hole more, moving his hand faster and having a small twist at the top of him member. It didn't take long for Ace's body to arch and tense, a breathless moan leaving him as he orgasmed.

(*)

Ace's body soon relaxed, sounding out of breath. Marco kissed Ace's thigh and moved himself upwards, grabbing a cloth and quickly cleaning up the mess on Ace's stomach as he kissed his way up again. Ace was breathing hard, trying to regain his breath. Ace was almost lying on the desk, looking like his strength was used up, looking to be breathless. When Marco was standing again, he gave a kiss on Ace's lips, before moving his hands, one under Ace's legs and the other to Ace's back, carefully lifting him up in his arms. Marco knew getting rimmed could be intense and make one feel like their body was shaky and tired, the reason Marco decided to just lift Ace and carry him to the bed.

Ace had seemed startled, hands moving to his neck to hold on carefully. Ace sent him a look as he moved to the bed. ¨What was that and why are you carrying me?¨ Marco gave a hum, ¨I wanted to make you feel good, yoi. And I'm carrying you so you don't need to walk. I can put you down.¨ He had a feeling Ace didn't like to be carried, but it wasn't far, it was only a couple of steps left. Ace gave a nod, ¨I'm not too fond of being carried. And what about you?¨ Marco placed Ace down in the bed, giving a small chuckle. ¨Don't worry about that, yoi.¨ Ace blinked, before giving a nod, not seeming to sure about it. Marco now got a thought no one had only focused on Ace before. Marco shook his head as he kissed Ace, ¨It's okay, I wanted it to be about you, we can do more later.¨ Ace gave a nod, going with it.

¨Could you hand me my boxers?¨ Marco gave a chuckle as he did, before he moved to the bed himself, laying down as Ace took his underwear on and making himself comfortable. When both was laying down and made themselves comfortable, Marco sent a look at Ace, ¨How did it feel, yoi?¨ Ace thought for a second, before giving a breath. ¨I don't know. It was new.¨ Marco gave a nod, moving a hand to Ace's back, stroking it lightly. ¨It's okay. We don't need to do it again.¨ Ace gave a nod at that, ¨I need to think about it. It was good, just new.¨ Marco gave a nod, he understood that. He was glad Ace had enjoyed it.

Marco continued to move the hand lightly on Ace's back, having small conversation before Ace fell asleep, Marco following after some minutes, having a smile. The day had been good.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his chair out on deck, watching his children moving around and doing their things. It was a calm day today, which was good. The sun was shining and it was not too much wind, just enough to keep them at a steady pace.

As he was enjoying the morning, a loud voice to his left had his attention. ¨And who are you to decide that?!¨ The captain looked over to see Nathan and Jensen looking at each other in anger, Henry and Justin behind Nathan, and Jason with Jensen. Nathan got a sneer, ¨And who are _they_ to decide that?! Who gave them the right to decide who dies or lives?!¨ Jensen seemed exasperated, shaking his head and looking angry and mad. ¨They at least have better judgment than you! It is because of them we have all of our family alive! They helped us get Paul and everyone back two years ago!¨

Whitebeard now understood what they were arguing about. They were arguing about the assassins, most likely seeing them being mentioned in the newspaper again, which he could see lying not too far away from them. Whitebeard knew Jensen and Jason also knew who Ace were and didn't have any issues with it, but the other three was another thing.

Justin gave Jensen and Jason a sneer. ¨Even if they did, they are not the ones to decide who are supposed to live or die! They can't just go and do as they like!¨ Jensen shook his head, ¨They have more rights to decide than you!¨ The captain was thinking of intervening, to calm it down before it got too bad. Before he could, Nathan gave a sneer. ¨Then maybe you should join them!¨ Jensen gave a sneer back. ¨Maybe I will! They are at least better than you!¨ With that, Jensen turned around and left, Jason following. Nathan gave a sneer after him, before shaking his head and muttering something, which the captain couldn't hear and that might be the best, before he also turned around and walked away, the other two following.

The captain thought for a second. This wasn't good. The fact Nathan didn't like assassins, him even knowing who Ace were. But to see them outright arguing like this wasn't good, he didn't know they were this divided about it. This could turn bad. But Whitebeard wasn't sure how to go forward with this, if he should speak about it with Ace, or the ones in the argument. Another possibility was to speak to Rakuyo, who was in charge of the seventh division, where Nathan, Justin and Henry were, but he didn't know if that was the right approach either.

Whitebeard was at a loss on how to proceed in this, he would need to think about how to do this. Not just because it was bad they didn't like assassins, which Ace was, but because they were arguing about it. The one they had looked as if it could get physical, and that would be even worse.

The captain decided to maybe take it with everyone, to mention he had seen some who were less than pleased about Ace and his work, and that some was also arguing about assassins and what they did and see what they said. He hoped he could manage that in the next meeting, as long as things didn't escalate. If it did, he needed to handle it then.

It was thankfully calm for a while after that, which was good. He was thinking of maybe speaking or at least mentioning it to Ace when he got back from his assignment, which was going to be soon.

As he was trying to think if he should speak with Ace about it now, he noticed Ace and Trevor walking out on deck, coming from the commander's quarters, making him believe Trevor had been in Ace's room, he was that from time to time, he was just glad Ace didn't seem to mind it. Ace seemed to be holding some folder or something, speaking to Trevor about it. He didn't think it was related to his work, since it was out in the open. It might be his paperwork related to his commander position, it was due soon.

Before he could think of saying he wanted to speak with Ace, Ace suddenly stopped, getting a shocked look, almost horrified. Not even a second later, he dropped the folder, before he was gone in black smoke.

Trevor managed to catch the folder before it hit the ground, shaking his head as he gave a small sigh. When the assassin noticed him looking at him, Trevor shook his head again, ¨That look means something is up with Luffy and Sabo. And based on the fact he left like that, nothing good.¨ The captain gave a nod, before he could speak, Trevor handed him the folder Ace had held. ¨Here, Bunny said this was for you. Some commander work thing.¨ Whitebeard nodded, taking the folder and placing it on his armrest before looking back at Trevor. ¨Do you know what it might be with Luffy and Sabo?¨ He hadn't seen the kids for some time, and it wasn't good to know something was up now. Trevor gave a hum. ¨I don't know. But based on the look Bunny had, someone will most likely die a horrible death.¨

The captain nodded. If anyone had done anything to the two kids, he was sure Ace wouldn't let them live. He was really protective over them. He hoped everyone of them were fine. Not only Luffy and Sabo, but the crew they had gotten.

-x-OUTTAKE-x-

Law stood and watched as Luffy burned their boat, as it was no longer able to sail since it was damaged. Not only was the kid crying, but everyone was. Law did get a boat was something special, and this was the kid's first boat he had, so it was something that the kid would be sad over. The boat, what did the brat call it, Merry? Seemed to have been a good boat, even following after him when they went with the sea train, even while it was damaged. He had heard about boats being mysterious like that, especially if its owner was good.

Law didn't like to see the kid crying, the damn feelings still being there. He should keep his distance, and he had managed that the last days, but the brat was good at finding him and being annoying, not at all helping. What was even worse was the fact the entire crew, especially Sabo and the cook was giving him dark looks. That didn't help at all. The damn cook had even dragged Luffy away from him one time. Not that that would be a bad thing, but who was he to drag his captain away like that? Even worse when he kept giving dark glances to him, trying to keep the brat away from him. He might not want to be around the brat, but he didn't like the chef keeping the brat away from him.

As he watched the kid crying over the boat, Law wanted to make the brat stop, he shouldn't be crying. He didn't like that. He should be smiling like he always did, like a fool. Law gave a sigh as he looked back to the ship. The kid would need a new boat now, and he idly wondered where he would find that. The boat was soon going up in flames, going to burn before it sank, a perfect goodbye for a loved boat.

But what Law didn't know, was that as the boat burned, the mark Ace had put there to know if his brother was fine and to teleport to the boat also burned, which he felt.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _This was a bit of everything again and I tried to have more of Marco/Ace in it and hope you liked that, as well as everything else. I would also like some feedback on the fighting scene as I'm still learning to write that_

 _And how did you like the new thing to skip the smut scene, did that work okay? I got the idea from another fic and now out know where it starts and ends, which I hope makes it easier to know where it is. And for those who read it, was it good? I know I'm not good at writing it and would love some feedback on that too_

 _Again, I hope you enjoyed. And if you have the time, I would greatly appreciate feedback on the chapter or story_

 _If you have any questions or wondering about anything, don't be afraid to leave a review or send a Pm_

 _And if you liked this story, feel free to check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains missing scenes and different events from this story_


	47. Ace of Spades Chapter 46 The Dismay

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _We have a bit of everything in this, even some more comic relief and fun times_

 _And with everything, we have a part that is gruesome and bloody, Ace doing his work. This is the last part of the chapter and it does mention and half describe noncon and have a lot of gruesome things as torture_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Corazon was trying to figure out what they should do now. The one they were supposed to meet, that was supposed to have whatever they needed to get, had not yet showed up. They couldn't stay here forever and wait either. The other weird thing was that Law had been gone from time to time, disappearing before coming back, looking to be mad often. Corazon had no idea where the kid went, Law refused to tell and had even almost cut him in half once. Law had been mad for some days because they needed to come here, but it had taken a turn two days ago. Now he was always almost pissed off, more so than usual.

As Corazon was about to tell Penguin and Shachi to keep Law company, those two often being able to cheer him up, either by doing something to make him in a better mood, or Law taking his frustration out on them by yelling and throwing them overboard, if it was really bad, he would cut them to pieces. But it would be a sacrifice for the better. As he saw the two and was about to speak to them, he heard a voice behind him. ¨Um… Corazon?¨ Corazon kept a sigh inside, wondering what Bepo might want. Maybe he should send Bepo to cheer Law up, Law liked Bepo. But before he could turn around, another voice had his body freeze in shock and terror.

¨Ah, Black Flamingo!¨ Corazon swallowed, turning around, hoping he was wrong, that someone else used that name for him.

But when he had turned around, he saw Bepo, who looked confused, and on his back, or more like on his head, was Luffy, smiling at him and waving. ¨Hi!¨

Before Corazon could speak, the brat tilted his head. ¨Is Traffy here? I haven't seen him in _hours._ ¨ Corazon blinked. _That's was where Law had been? With the brat? Did he have a death wish?!_ Before Corazon could react, Penguin spoke up with an amused voice. ¨Captain is sleeping since he is tired. Why don't you go and see how he is?¨ Corazon's entire body froze. _What?!_ He was just about to say that that was a _really bad_ idea, when Luffy tilted his head the other way. ¨Sleeping?¨ This time, Shachi spoke up. ¨Yeah, sleeping, he's tired. He would probably want company. Do you remember where his room is?¨

Corazon blinked. Why would the brat know where Law's room was? Luffy gave a smile, ¨I do!¨ Not even a second later, Luffy had jumped off Bepo and was gone, heading inside the submarine.

Corazon turned to Shachi and Penguin, ¨What is wrong with you two? Do you know who that is?¨ Penguin gave a nod. ¨That was Luffy. You know, the person who really likes Law, and Law is liking back.¨ Corazon blinked. _Law liked Luffy?_ ¨W-What? How do you know that?¨ Corazon knew Law was weird around the kid, but never thought he actually liked him. Penguin got a knowing smile. ¨Captain is looking at him and acting like it.¨ Penguin then got a grin, ¨And he even is around Luffy after having sex with him.¨ Corazon froze. _What? Sex?_ _Oh God, what if his brother found out!_ _They would be so dead!_ Corazon gave the two a look, before heading inside the ship, going to see if he could manage to get the brat before he found Law. Maybe he got lost, he did that at times. Corazon hoped he did.

But when he got to Law's room to check, he gave a small sound as he saw Luffy _crawling_ into bed beside Law, who was still asleep. Lying down next to Law, the warlord not waking up.

Corazon moved his hands to his head, tugging at his hair as this was _really bad._ If the kid's brother came and saw this, they, or at least Law, would be dead. Just as he was going to get the brat away, someone grabbed him and dragged him away, closing the door. When he was out and about to yell at Shachi and Penguin, the two shook their head. ¨This will be good for captain, he likes the kid. And his brother won't just show up, and even if he did, we won't hurt the kid. He even _likes_ it here.¨ That was true, the kid did like it here, he had stated so before. But still! This was _not_ okay.

Before he could argue, both Penguin and Shachi grinned at him darkly, both grabbing for they weapons. ¨If you try to interfere, you will regret it, _Rosinante.¨_ Corazon swallowed. He knew the two were _strong._ He could maybe take in one, but not both. They could be killers and demons if they decided to.

 _They were dead if his brother showed up._

-x-

Law felt himself waking up, feeling somewhat rested for once. As he was about to stretch, he noticed a weight on his arm and looked to see what it was, thinking it might be asleep or something, like Shachi or Penguin, placing something there to annoy him.

But when he looked at his side, he blinked when he saw it was the brat, sleeping on his arm that was also asleep.

Law decided he was insane, there was no way the brat was here with him, in his bed no less. Law was probably still dreaming. As he was blinking more, trying to wake up, nothing changed. Luffy was still there, laying on his arm. Law frowned, using a hand to massage his face, trying to make sense of this. The movement he made, was enough to make the brat stir.

Law could only stare dumbfounded as Luffy woke up, scratching at his eye as he looked at him. ¨Traffy, you're awake.¨ Law blinked. Either this was a way to realistically dream, or the brat had somehow managed to get here. ¨Why are you here, brat?¨ Luffy made a small sound. ¨You left and didn't return, and the others were busy, and I wanted to be with you.¨ It ended with a smile.

Even though the kid did smile, it didn't reach his eyes, and he even sounded down. ¨Are you still sad about the boat?¨ That was hours ago, he couldn't be sad about that still, could he? The brat got a small depressed look, ¨Merry was a good boat, I'm going to miss her. I don't want a new boat, I want Merry.¨ When the brat started to get tears in his eyes, Law looked at the kid, now regretting mentioning it. He didn't want the kid to cry, he hated that.

¨No, brat, Luffy-ya, don't cry. You'll get a new boat, and that one will be even better.¨ He hoped that would help, but had no idea what to do when the tears started to fall down Luffy's cheeks. ¨But it won't be Merry.¨ Law had no idea what to do, he wasn't good with this kind of thing, he didn't handle people. ¨No-, wait, don't cry. Stop it.¨ When Luffy didn't stop, Law still had no idea what to do. What did one do when someone cried? With small hesitation moved Law a hand to Luffy's head, trying to pet him, hoping that would help. That worked on Bepo when he was down.

Luffy gave a sniff, looking at him with tear-filled eyes, the petting seeming to help. It still felt awkward, he wasn't good at this. ¨Don't cry, Luffy-ya. Stop doing that.¨ Luffy gave another sniff, seeming to lean into his hand. Law was a bit proud he managed to comfort someone. Luffy gave another small sniff, a hand going to dry his tears a bit. ¨Think the new boat will be cool?¨ Law blinked. _What kind of question was that?_ ¨Why would a boat be cool? You want it to be good and durable, _not cool._ ¨ That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Luffy got more tears in his eyes, looking hurt. ¨But I want a ship that is cool.¨

Law swallowed, that was apparently the wrong thing to say. _Okay, new approach._ He moved the hand and petted Luffy more. ¨It can be both cool and good.¨ The kid gave a nod, giving a sniff. ¨I want that.¨ That seemed to help, which was good. Law kept petting him, something that seemed to help as he slowly stopped crying.

Just as he was about to speak up again, to try to make him stop crying completely, a crash had him look to the door, were Corazon came tumbling inside.

When he saw Luffy was crying, he seemed to be panicking. ¨Oh God, why is he crying?! Make him stop! His brother is here!¨ Luffy sniffed, ¨Sabo's here?¨ The blond wasn't too bad, he was just giving him glances and probably came to get Luffy.

Corazon shook his head, ¨No no no. Not him, the other brother!¨ Law froze. _The assassin was here?_ Law was dead.

Before any of them could react, Luffy was already out the door, running past Corazon, _still crying_. They soon heard a small yell of ¨Ace!¨ Meaning that the assassin was here, meaning they were dead. Law took a deep breath, getting out of bed and heading to the door. He would face his death like a man, he wouldn't run away, even though that was what he wanted to. But that would be worse. Corazon did stare after him, not able to speak as Law walked to his doom.

When he got outside, he saw Luffy standing with the back to him, seeing another shape in front of him. It couldn't be any other than the assassin. Law moved a bit more, going to the side to see what the side to see what they were doing, hoping to maybe even hear what they were speaking about, if he was dead or not.

He heard Luffy give a sniff and saw the kid's brother, who was not even dressed in his assassin outfit, drying Luffy's tears away with his thumbs. ¨Why are you crying, Lu?¨ Law had to blink. That sounded… caring? He had never heard the assassin speak like that before, not even the last time he had been here. But then he remembered he wasn't in his assassin outfit, meaning he was more a brother now. That might be good for him.

Luffy gave a small sniff. ¨Because of Merry, she was damaged and we had to let go of her.¨ The assassin, Ace, gave a nod, drying some more tears away. ¨I heard it from Sabo. It was the right thing to do. Why are you here?¨ Okay, now was the time Law hoped Luffy would not say anything bad. Luffy gave a sniff, giving a smile. ¨Sabo was busy, as was everyone, and I knew Traffy was here, so I went here. He helped comfort me, since I was still sad about Merry.¨ Luffy gave a smile, ¨I want a new boat, that is _both_ cool and good!¨

Law saw Ace sending him a look, making him swallow. He didn't seem too mad, maybe only half curious and assessing, something looking like an underlying look of doubt. That was something, maybe he wasn't dead. Ace looked back at Luffy, ¨That's good, Lu.¨ The kid nodded. Before Luffy could speak, the raven to the assassin came and landed on his shoulder, dropping an envelope to him, that the assassin gave a quick look too. Ace gave a sigh, moving a hand to Luffy's head, stroking it. ¨Go back to Sabo, he's worried. I'll come back in a few hours, okay?¨ Luffy gave a nod, ¨Okay.¨ With a last stroke to Luffy's head, the kid gave a small laugh as he ran off.

Ace looked after him, before he turned to him, having a professional look, the caring look gone. ¨I will speak with you later, Trafalgar.¨ Law could only nod, too scared to do anything else.

When the assassin was gone, disappearing in black smoke, he felt a breath leave him. He wasn't dead. Not yet at least. But he might be in a few hours.

-x-

Sabo walked towards the boat, or submarine was probably more right. Luffy was eating and would be busy for some time, giving him time to slip out and ask the warlord some questions. He hadn't thought much of the fact Luffy had been gone before, thinking he was running around and being himself, trying to do something as he was still down about Merry, everyone was. But then Ace had showed up, looking to be relieved to see him in one piece and when he had asked, he felt guilty as he had forgotten that Ace had his mark on the boat and that he would feel it burning.

He did apologize and was sort of glad it took him a small time to figure it out, because if not, they would have had Ann suddenly appear and that would have been bad. Although, he did make a lot of work for Ace since he now needed to find a way to their island and get there and find them. He should have remembered it. When Ace wondered where Luffy was and Sabo said he didn't, Ace had asked if they knew anyone here or had seen anyone. Sabo, having a feeling Ace might now, had told with a guilty face that the warlord was here, even that he had been around them. Ace had not looked too happy when he left to see if Luffy was with the warlord. Sabo both hoped for a yes and no.

When Luffy returned alone in a short hour, he was glad to see Luffy looking fine maybe a bit puffy eyes, but that was it. Luffy had said Ace got some work and would be back in a few hours, most likely to speak to the warlord. And while Sabo knew Ace would fix it, he had not gotten anything out from Luffy as to why he had gotten there, and had decided to go and ask the warlord himself. If he hadn't hurt Luffy, he wouldn't hurt him. that was at least what he hoped for. He did tell Robin where he went, just in case. Ace would also show it in a couple of hours anyway.

When he got to the boat, he saw a… bear? Standing out beside the boat, doing something that looked like cleaning. Hadn't Luffy mentioned something about a talking bear?

Sabo walked up to the bear carefully, not sure if it was a real dangerous bear or not. Luffy spoke about it as it was friendly, but Luffy also thought seamonsters could be friends. When he got closer to the bear, he could hear faint humming, and Sabo cleared his throat, making the bear turn around. It looked both cute and scary in the jumpsuit. When the bear looked at him, Sabo took a breath. ¨Is Trafalgar Law here?¨ When the bear only looked at him, Sabo was thinking of finding an actual human. What kind of bear spoke anyway, animals didn't do that. But they had Chopper, but he was special. The bear blinked before he could move, tilting his head. ¨What do you want with captain?¨

Sabo blinked, shocked the bear could talk. He managed to gather himself. ¨I want to speak to him. Tell him it's Luffy's brother.¨ The bear looked at him for a second, before he left, giving a nod as he headed on the submarine. That was weird. A talking bear, he didn't expect it to talk, even though he did ask it a question and that Luffy had said it could talk.

It took a minute, but the warlord soon came into view, looking relieved to see it was him, most likely thinking it was Ace, not him coming. The warlord jumped down to the ground and stood in front of him. He could see the other, the one Luffy called 'Black Flamingo', Rosinante, if Sabo remembered, standing on the boat and looking at them. Sabo looked at the warlord when he spoke. ¨What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Luffy-ya?¨ Sabo looked at the warlord, he was going to do this. ¨What do you want with Luffy? Why are you always around him?¨ The man only gave a sigh, not giving much of a reaction. ¨ _I_ tried to stay away. _He_ was the one to come to me and annoy me.¨

Sabo gave a frown. ¨ _Why_ did he come here? He had no reason to do that.¨ Sabo didn't understand why Luffy wanted to be around the warlord. The warlord gave him a look, ¨I do not know. He mentioned something about you and the others being busy, the reason he decided to suddenly show up here before.¨ Sabo blinked. They hadn't been busy, they had been in the galley and had a small after ceremony with food for the boat, it had been a really good boat that had followed them, even after being broken. But they, or at least Sabo, would have gone and been with Luffy if he asked.

Sabo looked at the warlord. ¨What are your plans with him? Why are you around him?¨ There had to be a reason, the warlord needed to have a reason as to why letting Luffy be with him. The warlord just gave a calm look, ¨I do not know, He is just… interesting.¨ Sabo didn't like that he called Luffy interesting. The warlord was called Surgeon of Death, that didn't bode well with him. ¨Are you going to injure him?¨ If he didn't answer or Sabo didn't believe him, he would tell Ace at once. The warlord shook his head, ¨I am not going to hurt him. He just… interests me.¨

Sabo gave a nod, he felt as if the warlord was being truthful, but Sabo still wasn't too sure. The warlord was a dangerous man, they shouldn't be around him if they could avoid it. Sabo looked at the warlord. ¨I don't like you. And I have a feeling Ace doesn't like you either. But for some reason, Luffy do.¨ The warlord gave a nod, giving a small nervous look when he mentioned Ace. ¨I have no plans of injuring him. Why he likes me, I do not know.¨ Sabo gave a nod, he would try to speak more to Luffy and have Ace handle this more. He was better at things like this.

Sabo gave a look to the warlord, a half glare. ¨Ace will be here in half an hour. Don't think about leaving.¨ The warlord gave a nod, looking nervous. He should be nervous, he should be terrified. If he messed with Luffy, Law got him and Ace to deal with. Sabo gave the man a last look before leaving, not sparing him a second glance as he left.

When he got back to the others, he got Luffy to a private place so he could talk to him, hoping he might have something to say about this stuff with the warlord. When they were alone, he looked at Luffy. ¨Why are you around the warlord? Why did you leave to him before? He can be dangerous!¨ Luffy shook his head, having a smile. ¨He's not dangerous, he's nice! He has taken care of me! And I left before cuz everyone was busy and I knew he was there.¨ Sabo blinked. ¨Why him? I would have been with you if you asked, Lu.¨ Luffy shook his head, ¨No, cuz you were busy and I didn't want to bother you, and Traffy is like Ace in a way. He cares, just his own way.¨

Sabo shook his head, ¨Listen, Lu. I get you didn't want to bother us, but it's okay if you do. I'll always be there for you.. And how is he like Ace?¨ Luffy smiled, ¨He doesn't show much emotions, and he act's all powerful and calm, but he's kind.¨ Luffy gave him a big smile. ¨I like him!¨ Sabo gave a sigh, it was obvious that Luffy liked him, but Luffy liked everyone. ¨Ace will speak to him later and we'll see what happens then.¨ Luffy puffed his cheeks up, ¨I don't want Ace to hurt Traffy.¨ Sabo gave a small sigh, ¨Ace will speak to him, and we'll see what happens.¨ Luffy gave a nod to that, still not looking too happy about that. He knew that if the warlord said anything wrong, it wouldn't sit well with Ace.

Sabo gave a last pat to Luffy's head, telling that he should stay away from the warlord for now. Luffy, still looking somewhat mad, gave a nod, before going off to do something, looking to be bothering Zoro. Sabo gave a sigh when Luffy left. he would need to tell Ace what he and the warlord spoke about, also mentioning what Luffy just said.

-x-

Ace was not in a particularly good mood. The assignment had thankfully gone by good, but he had met some way too annoying people, and now he needed to deal with the warlord on top of this too.

Sabo had told Ace what he and Trafalgar had spoken about, and it was a bit concerning that he found Luffy interesting. But he would take that with Trafalgar soon as he was headed there. Sabo had also told what Luffy had said, which he was still trying to figure out why Luffy would like Trafalgar. He needed to speak to the warlord, to clear up some things and to know what he should do with the warlord.

It wasn't long before he got to the submarine.

When he got to the submarine boat, he saw that some was still outside, one of which being Rosinante. When the blond saw him, he got a nervous look as he yelled something inside the submarine. After he did, it wasn't long before Trafalgar came out from the submarine, looking nervous. Trafalgar quickly got down on the ground, waiting for Ace to get closer to him so they could speak. Ace noticed Rosinante staying on the boat, but not in eyesight. But Ace could feel him on the boat, but no one else, which was good. They didn't need eavesdroppers.

When he was close to Trafalgar, he stopped a few feet away, giving him a look. ¨Trafalgar.¨ He said with a small nod, still knowing to be respectful, even if he didn't like this man. Trafalgar gave a nod back, ¨Portgas-ya.¨ Ace was satisfied that he went with Portgas and not his assassin name or just Ace.

Ace gave Trafalgar a look, ¨Now, why is it you still are around Luffy, Trafalgar?¨ The warlord gave a nod, ¨I am not sure. He is also seeking me out, which I am not sure about.¨ Ace gave a look to the man. Was he thinking of blaming it on Luffy? Before he could speak, Trafalgar shook his head. ¨But there is also something that I find fascinating, but I do now know what. But I will not hurt him in any way, I promise. I try to stay away.¨ Ace gave a nod, he felt that Trafalgar was being truthful, one of the perks of being adept in using observation Haki. He could also feel Trafalgar was nervous, although he managed to hide it well in his body language.

Ace gave a nod. ¨ _What_ is it you find fascinating?¨ Trafalgar swallowed as he gave a small nod, ¨I don't know. But there is something in the way he acts, how he speaks and his personality.¨ Ace gave a nod. He knew Trafalgar was still being truthful. Normally he would have not been glad by this fact and would give a warning or harsh reminder to stay away from Luffy for good. But he knew Luffy liked them, especially Trafalgar for some reason. Luffy had even stood up for them last time.

Ace gave a look to Trafalgar, ¨I am going to let you go with a warning, and this is for _one reason only,_ and that is by the fact Luffy likes you.¨ When Trafalgar gave a curt nod, Ace gave a glare. ¨I want you to try and stay away from Luffy. And if I find out you hurt him in _any way_ , you _will_ be sorry.¨ Trafalgar nodded, looking and feeling a bit relieved by that. He most likely knew the only thing keeping him alive was Luffy right now, and that if he just thought about injuring Luffy, he was dead.

Trafalgar gave him a honest look. ¨I promise to not injure Luffy-ya.¨ Ace gave a nod, giving a hard look. ¨I am letting you off easy _now_ , but I am keeping my eyes on you, Trafalgar.¨ Trafalgar gave a nod as he swallowed, ¨I understand, Portgas-ya. I promise to not injure him.¨ Ace gave a nod, he hoped he wouldn't need to speak to the warlord about this again. The best would be if he could avoid Luffy, making it easier and less likely for anything to happen.

Ace gave a nod to Trafalgar, ¨Hopefully we will not have any issues with this more and that it will hopefully not be on this matter next time we meet.¨ Trafalgar gave a nod, looking relieved. It was a tell that they were still acquaintances, which he knew Trafalgar depended on. Trafalgar gave a nod, giving a bow. ¨Thank you, Portgas-ya, for being as kind.¨ Normally Ace would have bowed back, but he had no reason to, seeing what kind of stuff had happened between Trafalgar and Luffy, something he wasn't happy about. But it hopefully would stop now.

Ace gave a small nod, giving a quick goodbye, before he left, not sparing Trafalgar a second look.

When he was back with Luffy and Sabo, he said things were fine for now, before sending Luffy away. When Luffy was gone, Ace told Sabo what he and Trafalgar had spoken about, saying he was let off easy for now, seeing how Luffy said and showed he liked the man and Ace would try not to kill him. Sabo agreed on it, also making a promise to tell if Trafalgar did anything wrong.

When he was done with that, he left back to the ship, which felt good. He was still annoyed by everything, both by the assignment and Trafalgar, but it would be fine, he just needed to relax now. After being back for only half an hour, he was told they were having a meeting.

Ace gave a sigh as he headed to the meeting room, hoping it would go by fine as he was still somewhat annoyed.

-x-

When everyone was in the meeting room, Ace gave a sigh, looking at Trevor that sat at the other side of the table. ¨Trevor, leave.¨ Trevor looked at him, ¨Why? It's cold outside.¨ They were still close to the winter island, the weather still being cold, even snowing still. Ace gave him a look, not looking amused. ¨This is a meeting and you are _not_ a part of it.¨ Trevor lifted an eyebrow, before he got a small smile. ¨Wh _ice_ so serious?Ace gave a sigh, ¨Trevor, leave or I'll make you.¨ The grin on Trevor grew, ¨That wouldn't be very n _ice._ ¨ Ace seemed to only get mad and annoyed, making the captain anxious, knowing if he could tell Ace was annoyed, he was _annoyed._

¨Trevor, leave.¨ The man gave a small laugh, seeming to really enjoy getting on Ace's nerves. ¨Don't be so _cold._ ¨ With that comment, Ace stood up angrily, pointing to the door. ¨Trevor, _out!_ ¨ The captain was just about to tell Trevor to leave, knowing the man respected him as the captain. But before he could, Trevor gave a small laugh. ¨Bunny, _chill!_ ¨With that, Trevor just broke out laughing, even some of the other present also snickering, while some others looked at the two with small caution, seeing and understanding Ace weren't in the best of mods.

Ace, who was already looking mad, shook his head, holding his hands a bit up and walked to the door. ¨I'm leaving!¨ Ace walked out the door, seeming to be really mad and annoyed. Not even giving them a second glance.

Before the door closed, Trevor tried to speak after him. ¨No, wait, Bunny! Don't go!¨ It was said with laugher, Trevor not able to hold it. When the door closed, with a small bang even, Trevor tried to take a few calming breaths, which helped a bit, but not too much as he was still half laughing as he looked at him. ¨Bunny is not coming back, I'm sorry.¨ The captain blinked. ¨He's not? But what about the meeting?¨ They needed Ace here. It was always the best to have everyone. Trevor shook his head, still chuckling. ¨Bunny is _way_ too mad now. I might have taken it a bit too far.¨ Before Whitebeard could respond, Mika, who sat beside Trevor, spoke, an eyebrow lifted. ¨ _Might?_ You knew he was already pissed after the assignment. He is _so_ going to get back at you later. Remember last time you did this?¨

Trevor gave a half laugh and pained sound, ¨Oh lord, the damn knife.¨ The captain blinked, before he remembered Trevor telling Ace had thrown a steak knife at him. He hoped it wouldn't be that bad this time. But if he had done that last time he was like this, it might not be a good idea to make him come to the meeting, deciding to keep it easy this time and maybe have another meeting later if it was needed.

The captain decided to let the two assassins stay, not seeing a reason to throw them out now. And if they spoke about anything they had information about that could be a danger to them, they would tell if they could. Since Ace weren't present, this was the next best thing. But Whitebeard was thinking of telling Trevor to leave Ace be when they were having a meeting, as Ace was a commander and should be present. He would let this slide this time, but if it happened again, he would be more stern about it.

The meeting did go by fine, nothing major thankfully being a topic, helping the fact Ace weren't there. But the captain would ask him later, to see if he had anything to tell.

When the meeting was over, they relaxed out on deck some, Trevor leaving to do some things while Mika stayed out with them. When it was closing in on dinner time, Ace appeared again, looking more calm, which was good. He would ask Ace later if he had anything to say, maybe when they were more private. Ace had gone to his usual spot and sat on the railing, reading his book. The captain did notice some of the commanders staying a bit away from Ace and sending him glances. But he had seemed mad before, which they hadn't seen before. They would go back to normal soon, it was just a shock to see Ace so annoyed. But Mika had said he was already annoyed from his assignment, and Trevor pushed further.

It wasn't long before dinner was ready and they headed there.

During dinner, things were mostly calm, people eating and having fun. It was slowly coming to an end, people starting to leave as they had eaten. There were still some left, sitting here and there. Whitebeard liked to sit and keep everyone company during meals, and there as still some left, which also included some commanders. As they were finishing up, he noticed Trevor coming inside the galley, him having needed to do some things before. When he had taken a few steps inside, halfway to the table they sat at, a voice had him shocked as he looked at Ace.

¨Thatch, think I'll be able to throw this knife to the other side of the room.¨ The captain felt shocked, thinking he would throw the knife at Trevor, like he had done before with the egg. The others at the table seemed to think the same, looking shocked and horrified, especially Thatch. Before any of them could respond, Trevor made a movement to defend himself against the knife. ¨Bunny, wait! I'm so-,¨ He was cut off as an egg just hit him in the head, Trevor stopping and looking unamused, before looking to his left. ¨Really, Mika, _really?_ ¨ The woman shrugged, moving to sit beside Ace who placed the knife down. ¨I was bored, and it was the easiest way to target you.¨ She said as she took some food.

Trevor gave a sigh, moving to sit down too. ¨I'm just glad it wasn't the knife.¨ Ace gave an unimpressed look. ¨I can still throw it. But that would create a mess that I am sure you wouldn't clean up.¨ Trevor gave a snort, grabbing some food. ¨Thank you for thinking about the inconvenience my death would be to you.¨ The captain could only blink, seeing how calm the three were together, this seeming to be a normal thing. He had noticed Ace being more calm around Trevor and Mika, but this was new, for him to do something like that. although he had a feeling he would have thrown the knife if they hadn't been on the boat. Everyone still seemed shocked, not sure how to react to this. Ace didn't seem like the person to do that and had a feeling Mika might have pursued him into _not_ doing anything too harmful.

The dinner continued calmly after that, nothing special happening.

-x-

Marco slowly stroked Ace's back, trying to completely catch his breath from his and Ace's previous activities. He enjoyed everything about his and Ace's intimate moments, he doesn't have anything to complain about, but he did wonder about some things. Marco moved his hand higher on Ace's back, moving to his shoulder blades. ¨Ace,¨ Started Marco, making the other give a hum. Ace was lying with his head facing him, eyes closed. ¨I'm not complaining or unsatisfied or anything, yoi. But I wondered, don't you want to top?¨ Marco didn't mind either one. He liked to top best, but he enjoyed both. But Ace had never brought it up or even seemed interested in that for the matter. He knew some just weren't interested, but Ace seemed like a person that wanted to be in control and have the lead, he was a strong person. He felt as if he should at least ask.

Ace didn't make any movement for a second, before he shook his head. Marco gave a nod, the hand still stroking Ace's back for small support in case. ¨Is there a reason, yoi?¨ Marco had a feeling as to why and would tread carefully. Ace was silent for a second again, ¨I don't feel comfortable with it.¨ Marco gave a nod. That might mean Ace had tried and it didn't go to well. Marco stopped moving his hand on Ace's back, keeping it there still and moving his thumb carefully as comfort and support, trying to think how to phrase the next question.

¨Is it because of what you've been through, the rape, yoi?¨

Marco had heard about people that had gone through rape had issues with all kind of intimacy, or having issues with certain types of intimacy. When he felt Ace tense, Marco carefully moved his fingers comfortingly and supportive on Ace's back. He noticed Ace opening his eyes a tiny bit, looking downcast. When Marco thought Ace wasn't going to answer, and he was on his way to say something else, Ace gave a small nod. Marco nodded. He was glad Ace nodded, telling that was the reason. Marco kept moving his hand on Ace's back, ¨We don't need too, I am happy with things now, yoi. But if you want to, I wouldn't mind it.¨ He wanted to make sure there was no pressure, but that he was fine with it.

Ace gave a slow nod, still not looking at him. Marco gave a nod himself. He felt as if he got somewhere, that he could get to know more of this from Ace and hopefully help. It wasn't good to keep things like this inside. Marco was also having a feeling he barely knew what Ace had been through. He knew something had happened, most likely multiple times, but he didn't know much more than that. Marco wished he knew more, to know where he should tread carefully and where not too tread at all. He had a hope he could get Ace to speak about himself. ¨When did it happen, yoi?¨ Marco knew he was asking about something he knew Ace didn't want to speak about, but Marco had to try, hoping he could help Ace speak about it.

Ace didn't move or say anything, but Marco felt he was still tense, maybe breathing a bit more shallow. Marco kept moving his hand on Ace's back slowly and carefully, giving Ace time to think and hoping he might answer. Ace was silent for a minute, Marco waiting patiently, there was no rushing this. After another minute, he felt Ace going to speak, but didn't, before trying again. ¨It was multiple. Not anything happening for a while.¨

It was spoken with absolutely no emotions, plain and short. Marco gave a nod. It was emotionless but he had noticed Ace often turned everything off when he spoke of things he didn't want to speak about. He was glad Ace actually said it, it was better than nothing. ¨What did they do, yoi?¨ Marco felt Ace tensing more up and moved his hand more comfortingly on his back. After a couple of minutes, Ace shook his head, not saying anything.

Marco gave a nod, moving his hand more. ¨It's okay, yoi. You don't need to speak about it now.¨ He didn't want to push Ace, but he needed to ask. He might bring it up again later, when Ace was more comfortable around him. Ace gave a small nod, ¨I just…¨ Ace gave a sigh, ¨Not ready yet.¨ Marco gave a nod, ¨It's okay, I get it, yoi.¨ Marco moved his hand on Ace's back a bit higher. ¨I want to know more about it and how I can help, yoi. What I can and can't do, where the line is.¨

Ace gave a small nod, being silent for a minute before giving a sigh. ¨I just… I'll tell you when you do something I don't like, just don't do anything too fast.¨ Marco gave a nod, he had gathered that much and tried to always give Ace a chance to protest to what he did. ¨I won't do anything too fast, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨But, don't be afraid to do things either.¨ Marco gave a nod, giving a small smile. He had noticed Ace liking some small things he did in a spur, like dragging him into a kiss, taking small chances to do new things when they were alone, like joining Ace in his bed or trying new things out, and generally not being afraid to touch Ace, or at least not avoiding it. He was cautious at times, but that was it. He also knew some things, like how the neck was something he should stay away from.

Marco gave a nod, ¨If you ever want to talk, yoi. Don't be afraid to talk to me about anything, I will listen.¨ Ace gave a nod, giving a half smile. ¨I know. I'm just not ready to speak about some things.¨ Marco gave a nod, he understood that. ¨It's okay. It will take the time it needs to take, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod, closing his eyes again and giving a small breath as he relaxed a bit. Marco gave a smile as he moved to lean a bit closer, pressing a kiss to Ace's forehead. ¨Let's sleep now. Goodnight, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod, having a small smile. ¨Goodnight, Marco.¨

Marco kept his hand on Ace's back, slowly moving his thumb comfortingly, closing his eyes as he relaxed. He felt Ace starting to relax, breathing slowly as he fell asleep. When he thought Ace was asleep, Marco carefully moved his hand lower to lay over his middle back. He was glad how this had gone. It could have gone better, but he was satisfied with the outcome of the conversation. And this was the first time he had told Ace they should sleep, using the word, and was glad it had gone by good. He felt he was getting closer to Ace and that Ace was getting more and more used to him.

It wasn't long before Marco was also asleep, having a small smile.

-x-

Ace walked crouched on a small ledge near the roof, going slowly as to not alert anyone to his presence.

He was going to save some children, Lolitas, from a Noble. Ace was sent by an earlier worker, a chef, saying he had seen children being taken to a 'showroom' in pretty dresses. That was usually how they did it with Lolitas, the only small thing he was finding weird was the fact the children was seen going one by one. That wasn't how it usually went, they usually went in groups, but Ace tried not to think about that too much, going to take this as it came. He hadn't heard about this noble a lot, the noble being female and having no husband or male with her, meaning she was not as known. Female nobles weren't as known since males were more known.

As Ace continued on the ledge, not finding any better ways to get into the mansion at the time, soon came to a stop as there was a wall in the way. There was a door, but that would mean Ace needed to go down on the ground, risking to be seen. Not that it would be too terrible, he could just use his powers to make them unconscious or kill them, but Ace hoped to avoid that. If it was just Lolitas, Ace didn't need to kill everyone, just scare them to never mess with this again.

When Ace got to the wall, still on the ledge, he held his hand out and used his powers to make a hole in the wall, just enough so he could see through. When he got a look through, he was glad to see there was another ledge there, and made the hole bigger so he could slip through and continue. He had gotten the basic layout from the man wanting him to do this, knowing he needed to get the left room now, that room being the 'showroom', and the noble would most likely be in the room, her often being there.

Ace saw there was a ledge heading to the room he was going for and used his powers to teleport to the ledge, continuing on it. When he got to the wall there, he used his powers to make another hole, glad to see another ledge at the other side, heading into the room. He could see some people inside the room, looking at something that was behind a corner for Ace. Maybe this was where the Lolitas did their show for the noble's entertainment. Ace walked carefully so he could see and assess the situation.

When he walked further, so he could see what was behind the corner, he felt himself freeze for a short second, before he automatically moved, moving a hand to his mouth and blowing into it, creating a lot of smoke fast and then blowing it into the room and trapping everyone in an illusion, immediately shooting one man that was on the stage with his gun, killing him.

Around the corner, on a stage, there was a small girl, maybe around 10, being _raped_ by the man he just killed, in front of an _audience._ The female noble sitting on a chair and watching with a sick smile.

As soon as everyone was under the illusion and the man dead, Ace quickly teleported to the stage and kicked the man away without a second thought, hoping to save the little girl. As soon as the man was gone from her small shape, Ace noticed a pool of blood around her, as well as a lot of dried blood on the stage. This was not the first time this had been done. When Ace took the last step to the girl, he grabbed a coat lying close and placing it over the exposed body, before crouching next to her. Ace used a hand to touch the girl's throat, closing his eyes as he felt no pulse, the girl was already dead, her body even being half cold, lips blue and eyes open and dead.

Ace gave a small sigh as he placed the coat over the body, before looking at everyone in the room. There were many there and everyone had grins or smiles, clearly enjoying this, some even having their pants opened and hands on their junks. It was a sickening sight, especially the noble who was watching everyone with a sick smile, _enjoying_ this.

With an emotionless face, Ace napped his fingers, making everyone, aside from one, pass out.

When only the one man was standing alone, Ace walked up to him, kicking him down to the floor, making him also hit the wall as he was close to it. The touch and movement got him out of his illusion, startling him as he gave a shocked sound. When he noticed Ace, Ace crouched down and looked at the man in an emotionless face. ¨What is going on here?¨ The man just shook his head, ¨What the fuck! Who are you?! Guys!¨ Ace moved a hand to the man's grabbing a finger and breaking it of clean, making the bone protrude out the side. The man gave a yell of pain, and when he quieted down, Ace gave a look again. ¨You are alone. _Now, what is going on here?_ ¨

The man shook his head, gritting his teeth. Ace just grabbed another finger and broke it too, making him give another scream of pain. When he went silent, Ace waited for a few seconds before breaking another finger, seeing as he was still not answering, making him give another scream of pain. When he calmed down again and still didn't speak, Ace went for another finger. When he held on it, the man shook his head. ¨W-w-wait!¨ Ace halted, still keeping the hold on the finger, waiting for the man to speak. ¨T-this i-is a show.¨ Ace put pressure on the finger, ¨ _What kind of show?¨_ The man gave a whimper, ¨A-a-a show where we watch someone have fun with one of the prisoners.¨

Ace broke the finger he held, creating another scream, before he went to hold on the next finger. ¨ _Whose idea was this?_ ¨ The man whimpered when he put pressure on the finger. ¨I-i-it was h-her, the n-noble, A-A-Althea!¨ Ace broke the finger, getting another scream. When he calmed down again, breathing harshly and whimpering, Ace moved his hands to his head, twisting it fast, breaking his neck. The man fell down dead against the wall, eyes open and dead.

When Ace was done with him, he moved to see everyone that were unconscious, lying on the floor in heaps, the noble, Althea, slumped in her chair. Ace paid the woman no mind for now, going to save her for last. Ace walked up to everyone who were passed out and went with breaking their necks, slashing their throats, stabbing those who had their junk out so they would slowly bleed to death, also breaking their legs so they couldn't move.

When Ace was done with them, he turned to the noble, to Althea.

He would have his fun with her.

As Ace walked up to her, he grabbed some things from an equipment table, containing different things used to torture others. When he was in front of Althea, Ace moved her hand to the armrest that was made of stone, and placed a nail in her palm, bringing the hammer over his head and hitting the nail, nailing her hand to the armrest.

Althea, only being unconscious, woke up by the pain, giving a scream. As she woke more up and tried to move her hand, Ace grabbed her other, placing it at the other armrest, and hit a nail through that one too, making the noble give another scream. When he was done, the noble being stuck, Ace took a step back, going to the table and grabbing some more equipment. As he was taking some things from the table, the woman gave him a snarl. ¨Who the hell are you?!¨ Ace gave a hum as he grabbed what he needed, turning to Althea again. ¨I am someone that will make you suffer for what you've done.¨

The noble gave another snarl, ¨This is my fucking home! You can't just fucking watz in! You are not allowed here, Demon!¨ When Ace was close to her, he grabbed her cheek, ¨You have a filthy tongue. Why don't we remove it.¨ She got a scared look for a second, before giving a snarl, ¨Just you try, _Demon_.¨ Ace gave a hum, moving his hand so he could grab her jaw joints. With one movement, her jaw was dislocated. She gave a scream as it was dislocated. When her jaw was loose, Ace opened her mouth more, using a tong to drag her tongue out. He dragged it as far as he could, stretching it so far it split some small places under the strain.

When he couldn't get it further, Ace shoot his knee upwards and into her jaw, both pushing the jaw into its right place and making her bite of her own tongue.

Althea gave a painful gurgle at that, her mouth filling with blood and the pain from biting her tongue off and her jaw getting into its right place. Ace patiently waited for the woman to stop screaming and gurgling, before he looked at her when she tried to speak, not able to as she had no tongue. Ace gave a hum as he moved a hand to her cheek again, he jaw being lose still, which was good. ¨I do not understand you, _Althea._ Maybe the teeth are in the way.¨ She gave a horrified and pleading look, knowing he would do it. Ace used a thumb to open her jaw, before moving the tong to her mouth and holding around a tooth. He waited a second, making sure she knew and got the chance to tense as it would make it much worse. After a minute, he _slowly_ pulled the tooth from her jaw, Althea's body tensing and shaking at the excruciating pain.

When the tooth was out, he gave her a moment to gather herself, before he moved to another tooth, repeating it. He did the same with _every_ tooth. When he was done, Althea had almost given up all movement, sitting slumped in the chair. Ace enjoyed every second of this and he knew getting one's teeth pulled was extremely painful.

When he was finished with the teeth, them lying on the floor in a small pile, Ace grabbed more nails, moving them to each joint in her hand, readying a strike, before hitting the nail through the joint. Althea still managed to scream at the pain, which made Ace give a smirk under his mask. He truly enjoyed this.

When every one of her joints in her hand had a nail through them, Ace moved behind Althea. She had long black hair hanging down her back. Ace grabbed it and made a knot, before dragging it down the chairs back, making Althea move her head backwards as Ace pulled her hair. When he reached her limit, he placed a few nails through the hair knot, nailing the hair to the back of the chair, making her keep her head turned backwards, her mouth being filled up with blood from her missing tongue and teeth, making her need to swallow it from not drowning in it.

Ace moved to the front of the chair, moving a hand to the exposed neck and chest, having his hand over her collarbone and making his mark _slowly._ The only sound Althea made was a gurgle, not able to do more.

Ace took a step back and looked at Althea. Every joint in her hand had a nail through it. She had no teeth left, the tongue also removed. The hair nailed to the chair that made her head turned back, making her mouth fill with blood that she had to swallow. She would now either die from drowning in her own blood, or continue to drink it until she threw up and drown in her own puke. If she managed to survive the first puking, she would continue swallow her own blood until she did it again, she would die a slow death either way.

When he was satisfied with how Althea looked, Ace turned to look through the mansion, both hoping to find someone alive and not find someone alive.

Every person Ace met was instantly killed, Ace not giving anyone a chance to live or explain. They were here in this place, everyone knew there were children here. They might not all know how horrible it was, but they knew something was up.

Ace soon got to the basement, where slaves and prisoners usually were kept. He looked around some, finding nothing, before he walked to a door at the end and opening it. When he saw the inside, Ace gave a sigh.

There were piles and piles of dead bodies, all young.

Ace gave a small sigh as he started the task of moving all the bodies, looking for any survivors. Some had commented on how Ace didn't use his haki for this, but when someone alive hid underneath dead bodies, they were covered, no one being able to since they weren't able to be sensed when hiding beneath dead bodies.

When Ace got to the last pile and had moved away half, he saw a pair of terrified eyes looking at him, breathing harshly.

Ace crouched down a small bit, holding a hand out to her. ¨I am not here to hurt you.¨ The girl, maybe around 6, did not move or say anything, just looking at him terrified. Ace took a small step closer, hoping she would do something. Be it taking his hand, screaming or running. Everything was better than this state of being to terrified to do anything. When Ace moved his hand closer to her, she still made no movement, just looking at him with big and terrified eyes, her black hair making her skin look paler and the blood on her face show more. She was breathing shallower and shallower, panicking.

When Ace understood she wasn't going to do anything and he wanted to keep her from panicking until she passed out or died, Ace made black smoke in his hand and blew it at her, placing her in a illusion. When she was in the illusion, Ace snapped his fingers, making her pass out. Ace could now move her safely, which was good. Ace took off his cape and placed the little child in it as he went back to checking the rest of the bodies for any survivors. Ace gave a sigh when he was done and had found no one else. No one that was even warm. Everyone had been dead for hours, except for the little girl, her somehow surviving the torture she had gone through and hiding to not be found.

Ace gave a moment of silence to everyone, before he lifted the girl in his arms. Ace took a last look around the room, before he disappeared.

When he appeared, he was at an island hidden in the south of grand line, close to the calm belt. When he got there, he walked into a house there, meeting a woman in white, who gave him a bow. Ace gave a nod, handing the girl over to her, telling where he found her and what Althea did to her prisoners. The woman gave a nod, before she left, going to take care of the girl. When she was gone, Ace left the house.

This was a place Azuruko had made years ago, a place with people that had experience with traumatised and injured people. The little girl had gone through hell, gone through something that couldn't even be called hell. She would most likely never have a normal life, but the ones in the house would do their best to help her. They knew what they were doing and were able to do much more than anyone else. Ace hoped she would get better, but he could only hope.

Ace was soon back on the ship and wrote the report on the assignment, keeping some things out as the man who wanted him to do this didn't need to know how horrible it really was. He did say some, on how people were dead, but that was it. When he was finished, he sent it with Dust. When Dust was gone, Ace placed his head in his hands, hating every assignment he did with children, and this was one of the worse ones.

After a minute, Ace grabbed his bottle and disappeared from his room. A second later he was at the ledge with the whale's teeth, Dust sitting a feet away, giving a caw at him in concern. Ace gave a small angry wave at the bird, making it fly away.

It was still early, dinner barely starting now. He wasn't supposed to be back for some hours, so he could be away more. Ace leaned back on the whale's teeth, taking a swig of his bottle with alcohol. Today had been a horrible day, he hated days like this and wanted to sit and drink everything away.

After sitting at the ledge for half an hour, a body slipped down from the top, landing on the ledge and sitting down next to him.

Ace sent a look at Trevor, seeing him not looking at him, just sitting there with him, keeping him company. Ace shook his head a small bit, offering him a drink of his booze, which he took before giving it back to him again.

For now, this was fine. Just sitting and drinking with Trevor, not caring about anything else for the moment.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _The bit with Althea was gory and bloody, but we needed something gory and bloody. Hope you enjoyed it_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _If you have any questions or wondering about anything, don't be afraid to leave a review or send a PM_

 _And if you like this story, please go check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story_


	48. Ace of Spades Chapter 47 The Fortuity

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _I don't have much to say before we start. This have a bit of everything again and i hope everyone enjoys_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Whitebeard sat in his chair on deck and looked at the ones out, which weren't many since supper had started a few minutes ago and many were inside the galley. Whitebeard would join them soon since he had decided to wait for those who had guard duty now, and that would end in 15 minutes. He had made a half-promise to Izou to wait since the crossdresser was also trying out some new things with the placement of everyone and the captain also wanted to see how it went and looked. It had seemed to be a good idea as it was somewhat easier to communicate, at least during the day when they were a lot out on watch. There were only half the amount at night.

After 5 minutes, he noticed Ace and Trevor walking over the deck, seeming to be okay, which was good. Ace had had this look when he got the assignment before, but he looked okay now, which was good. He was supposed to be back half an hour ago and had maybe been back for a short time, and it was good to see him. The captain noticed the two assassins heading towards the commander's hallway, and had a thought they weren't going to join them, which made him frown a bit. He hadn't seen either one at dinner. ¨Ace,¨ He started, getting the assassin's attention as he walked, him and Trevor not stopping. There was something that seemed off, but he wasn't sure. ¨Are you joining us for supper?¨

Ace shook his head, ¨Not right now, we can come later, Pops.¨ Ace then turned to look where he was heading, turning a corner, Trevor giving a laugh as he followed.

Whitebeard sat stunned, not sure if he heard right. ¨Did… Did that just happen?¨ Whitebeard wasn't sure how to respond to Izou, him also looking at where Ace went, completely shocked. Namur, who was next to Izou, spoke next. ¨I think so.¨ Ace had never called him, or anyone, a nickname. He did call him 'Whitebeard', but even that had taken time. Ace was a formal person, he hadn't expected Ace to call him Pops for a long long time.

Whitebeard couldn't help but smile when he was sure he had heard right, giving a laugh. He was ecstatic and overjoyed that Ace had called him Pops, that had to be a big step. He felt as this meant Ace was really adapting to everything and liking it here on the ship with them. This was a really good thing.

Izou clapped his hands, looking glad as he looked at him. ¨This is amazing! We need to celebrate this!¨ Whitebeard gave a laugh, feeling really happy. ¨We should! But not yet, we can't do it without Ace!¨ Izou gave a laugh at that too, agreeing, same with Namur. Both looking happy.

He felt as if Ace was really his son now. This was a big step, a step in the right direction. This was the happiest he had felt in a long time. _Ace called him Pops!_ This was big!

-x-

Marco walked out of his door after finishing some paperwork. He had decided to do it earlier, as he had the time and wasn't needed for any work or duty yet. He did have the late night shift and would be up until then. Supper was coming to a finish and Marco was thinking of heading there to get something to eat before it was over. As he was out his door, he remembered hearing Trevor earlier, for some reason yelling. Trevor had yelled Bunny, meaning Ace was back, and Marco knew Ace hadn't been there for dinner, he should eat too and it was always best to eat during the meals they had.

When he got to Ace's door and knocked, he was shocked when the door was open. Ace usually always closed his door. Marco slowly opened the door, knowing he shouldn't be intruding like this, but he knew Ace always closed his door. When he saw the inside of the room and saw the bed, he blinked as he saw the two figures there and how they laid.

Ace was lying on his stomach on the bed, on top of the covers. Trevor lying _over_ Ace's legs with his own legs, looking to have literally fallen onto the bed and fallen asleep at once.

That thought gave him an idea as to why they were laying like that. Marco walked into the room, closing the door behind him carefully, before walking up to the bed. Marco moved a hand to Ace's shoulder, carefully giving a small shake. ¨Ace, yoi?¨ No reaction. Marco gave a sigh, Ace was a light sleeper, he would have woken up from him just walking into his room. Ace would never let anyone lay over him either, even though it was only his legs. Ace had to be drunk, _really_ drunk to have fallen on the bed and even not reacting to the fact Trevor had literally fallen asleep over his legs.

Marco gave a look to Trevor, who also hadn't stirred or moved. With a small frown, he carefully moved to touch his shoulder too, knowing most assassins were on guard. When he gave a small shake, there was no reaction there either. Both Ace and Trevor were drunk, passed out drunk.

Marco gave a sigh, not really sure what to do now. He knew what he should do if it was just Ace, but Trevor was also here and Marco wasn't sure if he should move the other or not, not sure how he would react. Before he could think more about it, the door opened. When he turned to look, he saw it was Mika, who had a normal calm look. ¨I guessed Trevor was here with Ace.¨ Marco gave a nod, ¨I think they are both drunk, yoi.¨ Marco had a feeling Mika knew Ace drank a lot and Trevor was in the same boat, maybe even Mika was with them.

Mika gave a nod, ¨I guessed so. His assignment wasn't a good one.¨ Marco gave a nod, he had guessed so himself. Mika walked up to the bed, ¨I can take Trevor.¨ Marco gave a nod, it was probably the best to take them to their own beds, and Mika could be with Trevor. Marco also had a feeling Trevor wouldn't like to be carried over the deck to the spare rooms, were Trevor and Mika got rooms for now. There was a way to go through the ship and avoid the deck, but one would still meet a lot of people. Marco looked at Mika, ¨If you want, you can take Trevor to my room, so you don't need to take him to carry his room, yoi.¨ He wasn't going to be in his room for a while anyway. If he was going to be inside, he would be in Ace's room. He wanted to ask Pops if he could postpone his night shift a bit, so he could be with Ace, to make sure he was okay.

Mika gave a nod, looking at him. ¨Thank you, Commander Marco. I am sure Trevor will appreciate it.¨ Marco gave a nod, he thought so too. He was on his way to ask if he should help with carrying Trevor, but before he could, Mika had already lifted Trevor over her shoulder, not seeming to have any issues with it. Mika was probably really strong herself. Marco gave a nod to Mika as she left, Mika giving a nod to him as she left.

When they were gone, heading to his room, Marco went over to Ace and moved his position to a more comfortable position, moving him to his side, just in case something happened, like Ace throwing up or waking up. He dragged the covers over Ace before he went to speak to Pops, going to ask if he could postpone the night shift a few hours. Ace did sleep more than usual when he was drunk, but he didn't sleep as long as a normal person would have.

When he got to the galley, there weren't many people left, most having finished and moved along with their duties, some might even going to bed as they were needing to be up in the night for their shifts. When he saw the table where Pops sat, he noticed the man looking happy, more so than usual. Something good must have happened and he mildly wondered what, but decided to think of what it could be later. For now he wanted to see if he could get his shift postponed, hoping to not needing to say Ace was drunk, as there were some people there. There weren't many, thankfully, but it was Izou who knew Ace drank, and Namur, Rakuyo, Speed Jiru and Jozu. The two latter being a bit away.

When he was close to the table and about to speak, Pops gave a smile to him, looking overjoyed. ¨Marco, son! Do you know what happened?¨ Marco blinked, something really good must have happened. Marco shook his head, ¨No, yoi.¨ He might as well hear what it was before he asked about the night shift. Pops gave a big smile, _beaming_ with happiness.

¨Ace called me Pops!¨ Said the man with an even bigger smile.

Marco blinked, the words sinking in. _Oh no._ He hoped Ace hadn't said that while drunk, he had just literally collapsed in a dead faint on the bed. Pops looked at him, ¨Marco? Why don't you look happy, this is really good!¨ Marco used a hand to massage his face a small bit, before looking at the ones who sat close, ¨Could you give me and Pops a word, yoi?¨ Namur, Rakuyo, Speed Jiru and Jozu nodded, giving him small frowns in question as they moved. Izou didn't move, but gave him a frown. ¨Why? This is good news, why don't you of all people look happy?¨ Izou knew Ace drank, so he wasn't too dangerous overhearing. Marco moved the hand to his face again, not wanting to do this, but needed to.

¨Pops, I'm sorry, yoi. But I came to ask if you could postpone my night shift.¨ When the man gave him a questioning look, wondering what that had to do with anything, Marco shook his head a bit, giving a small sigh.

¨Ace is passed out drunk in his bed, yoi. He must have collapsed as soon as he was close to it.¨

Marco felt guilty when he could see what he said setting in on Pops, his face falling. ¨He's drunk?¨ Marco gave a nod, massaging his face. ¨Yes, yoi. I'm sorry.¨ Pops gave a nod, the happiness gone and now looking somber. ¨Did he seem okay? And what about Trevor?¨ Marco gave a sigh. ¨Trevor is just as drunk, he's with Mika. And I don't know about Ace, but I am not sure if he will remember or meant to call you Pops.¨ Pops gave a nod, looking pensive, making Marco feel even more guilty for telling it. Pops looked at him, ¨Do you just want to postpone your shift?¨ Marco gave a nod, ¨Yes, yoi. Ace doesn't usually sleep much longer than normal, even when drunk.¨

Pops gave a nod. Before he could speak, Izou did. ¨I can take a third of your shift.¨ Marco blinked, looking at the crossdresser. ¨But didn't you have the day shift, yoi?¨ Izou gave a nod, ¨I did. But Thatch is busy anyway, and it's only a third of it.¨ Marco gave a nod, ¨Thank you, Izou.¨ Izou gave a nod, sending a small smile. Marco looked at Pops, giving a small sigh. ¨I'm sorry, Pops. I didn't mean to ruin it.¨ Pops shook his head, giving a somber smile. ¨It's fine, son. I'm glad you told me. I thought something seemed off about him, but I didn't get to think over it because I was shocked.¨ Marco gave a nod, he understood that. Had he been out too, he would have been shocked himself. ¨Trevor has said Ace usually has his mind with him, so he might remember it, yoi.¨ It would be best if Ace remembered himself saying it. The times Marco had been with Ace after being drunk, Ace had never seemed confused or seemed to have forgotten anything.

Pops gave a nod, having a somber look. ¨But he might not have meant it, or realized he said it.¨ Marco gave a sigh as he nodded. ¨I'm sorry.¨ Pops shook his head, giving a half smile. ¨It's fine, son. We can take it in the morning, when Ace is up.¨ Marco gave a nod, that sounded like the best idea at the moment. He gave a nod to Pops, ¨I'll see you tomorrow, yoi.¨ The man gave a nod, giving a goodnight as Marco left.

When Marco got to Ace's room, he still hadn't moved any.

Marco took off his sash, shoes and dagger as he slipped into the bed, moving an arm to lay over Ace, his hand being on Ace's head and carefully moving through Ace's hair. Ace looked relaxed as he slept, not making any movement.

Marco gave a small breath as he relaxed and closed his eyes, his hand slowly moving on Ace's head. Marco hoped, almost desperately so, that Ace would remember and hopefully meant what he said. But he wouldn't know before Ace woke up and Marco wasn't sure how to tell if he didn't remember.

He would take it in the morning. For now, he would relax.

-x-

Ace felt himself waking up, his head hurting to some extent. Ace slowly moved a hand to his head, massaging it and hoping it would help. After a second, he felt another hand move to his head, massaging it. Ace was a bit started, and opened his eyes to see who it was. He saw it was Marco, who laid on one arm, the other hand on his head, massaging it. After seeing it was Marco, him also giving a smile, Ace closed his eyes again, the small light in the room hurting. Ace just needed a minute for the worst to pass.

After a minute, getting time to gather himself and make most of the fog and headache disappear, the hand on his head also helping, Ace opened his eyes again. The light didn't hurt this time, Ace feeling better and more awake. Marco gave a smile, ¨How you feeling, yoi?¨ Ace gave a small nod, ¨I'm feeling okay.¨ Marco gave a nod, keeping the hand on his head. Ace laid and relaxed, enjoying the silence and the hand on his head, it was calming. After some minutes, he felt Marco shifting a bit. When Ace looked at him, Marco gave a small look. ¨Do you remember last night, yoi?¨ Ace blinked. Marco had never asked if he remembered what had happened while he was drunk. Had he done anything?

Ace tried to think, sure there had to be a reason Marco asked. He remembers sitting with Trevor and drinking for some time, emptying the bottle faster than Ace had thought. He and Trevor had spoken about some things on the ship, on how everyone on the crew called the captain Pops and each other brothers and sisters, wondering how everyone could call so many their family.

Trevor had jokingly asked when he was going to call the others his family or the captain 'Pops', which he had no answer to. Ace wasn't one to use nicknames, the only one he used was Lu for Luffy. It didn't feel right for him to use nicknames. Trevor had said he would never do it knowing who he was, which also made him give a small laugh. It was true, it would take time for things like that. Trevor had brought that up some more, the man usually getting small stuck at certain things drunk, especially things he found funny. But it was better than having Trevor annoying him or others, he was good at that. He always meant well, but he was way too truthful at times when he was drunk.

Speaking of which, were was Trevor? Ace was sure Trevor had been in his room when he had gone, or more like collapsed in the bed. They had walked over the deck, Dust being busy so he couldn't teleport to his room and Ace wasn't too fond of using that power when he was drunk. They were good at not showing they were intoxicated, so they had just climbed up and walked over the deck. Thankfully, there weren't many on the deck, only a few commanders and the captain, who had asked if they would eat. They probably should have eaten, but both knew they should head to bed, so Ace had declined, Trevor laughing at it for some reason. Why did he laugh at that? Ace had just… Ace kept a sound inside.

He had declined and called the captain Pops.

Ace might be mostly coherent drunk, but his mind could still sometimes mix things up and his mind was still remembering the fresh conversation on how everyone called the man Pops and that Ace wouldn't do that. Ace had not meant or realized he had done that, he shouldn't have walked over deck while drunk, that was a bad idea.

Ace gave a nod as he closed his eyes, he had not meant to say that, hoping the captain didn't think much of it. He felt the hand on his head move some more, ¨Do you remember what you said?¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨Did he said anything on it?¨ Ace heard some shifting, thinking Marco nodded, ¨Yes, yoi. He was really happy about it.¨ Ace kept a sigh inside, on his way to speak when Marco continued. ¨I told him you were intoxicated, that you might not have meant it.¨ Ace gave a nod. That was good, Marco already having done some damage control, meaning he didn't need to tell and the captain still thinking he had meant it.

Ace shook his head a bit, opening his eyes and giving a sigh. ¨I didn't mean to say it.¨ He saw Marco giving a nod, ¨I thought so, yoi. I think Pops is also thinking that, so you don't need to worry. But I think he might ask about it.¨ Ace gave a nod, he could handle that and understood the man might ask about it. ¨That's fine.¨ Marco gave a nod, ¨But for now we can relax, yoi. I need to leave in two hours for the night shift, but that's it.¨ Ace gave a nod, that sounded like a good idea.

They laid and relaxed for some time, Marco having his hand on Ace's head, massaging it. They had some small conversation a few times, but that was it. After two hours, Marco left for his night shift, Ace staying in bed to relax some more, enjoying the silence and darkness of the room. It was good when Marco was there too, Ace wouldn't have minded if he had stayed.

After some hours, he heard the door open and Ace didn't need to look to see who it was. ¨How are you, Bunny?¨ Ace gave a small wave at Trevor as he turned around in bed, not wanting to deal with the man yet. He heard Trevor give a small sigh, ¨If you're fine, I'm heading to my bed.¨ Ace gave a small wave at him again, making him leave and closing the door, Ace mildly wondering where the man had been, knowing he wouldn't have gone from his room just to check on him, before heading back to his room. He would ask about that later.

After staying in bed for another hour, he decided to get up. He got some clothes before he went for a quick shower. When he was finished with that, he did some paperwork, before heading to the galley to eat. It was still early, breakfast just starting, so there wouldn't be many in the galley. When he got to the galley, there was barely anyone there, mostly only those who had had the early night shift. After being there for a few minutes and getting some food, Ace got an assignment. With a small sigh, since he needed to leave now, he told Curiel he would be gone for around half the day, maybe until evening, the man saying okay and Ace left to change.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his room in the evening, relaxing. He had been told, when he woke up, that Ace was away on an assignment and wouldn't be back until later during the day or evening. The captain had hoped to get to speak to Ace about what had happened yesterday and hoped he would be able to do it today still. He had told the ones on watch he wanted to speak to Ace, and if they saw him, to tell him so Ace could come to his room if he had the time. He had asked Marco, and the first commander had said he had asked Ace about it, but also said he should speak to Ace himself, which the captain understood.

When he was about to turn a page in the book he was reading, someone knocked at his door. When he gave the come in, he was glad to see it was Ace.

Whitebeard gave a smile as he closed the book and put it away, looking at Ace. ¨Good evening, son. How did it go?¨ Ace gave a nod, sitting down in a chair. ¨It went okay.¨ The captain nodded, that was good at least. The captain looked at Ace, trying to figure out how to start. ¨Yesterday, when you were walking over deck before supper, you said something that had me, and some others, shocked.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I remember and know what I said.¨ The captain gave a nod, that was good at least. Before he could speak, Ace gave a sigh, looking at him. ¨I did not mean to say it, it was an accident.¨ The captain nodded, he had thought that. ¨I had thought so. Marco had said you were intoxicated, I just wanted to know if you chose to say it or not.¨

Whitebeard was a bit sad that Ace hadn't meant it, but knew Ace had been drunk yesterday, so much so he had passed out. But he had still had a hope he had meant it. Ace gave a nod. ¨I shouldn't have walked over deck at that time, that was wrong of me.¨ Whitebeard shook his head, he didn't want Ace to avoid going on deck, even if he was drunk. ¨It's fine, I was just shocked. You don't usually use nicknames like that.¨ Ace gave a small chuckle, before he gave a sigh. ¨I don't feel comfortable with nicknames, I was taught to avoid them.¨ The captain shook his head. ¨It's fine, son. It will maybe happen later. Even if it doesn't, it's fine.¨ The captain hoped Ace would feel comfortable with calling him Pops sometime, but knew it would be hard for Ace.

Ace gave a nod. ¨I can try to do it, but I make no promises.¨ The captain shook his head. ¨Don't force it, that would be wrong. If you don't feel comfortable with it, you don't, and that's fine.¨ Whitebeard meant what he said, it would be wrong if it was forced At the same time, he wanted Ace to call him Pops, but he wouldn't force him. Ace gave a nod, giving a smile.

The captain spent some time speaking to Ace, not having had much time to speak with him in calmness and private for a while, just to hear how everything was going. It was good to know Ace was enjoying it here, still settling and getting used to everything. Ace had been with them for months, but it was still all new for Ace. Ace stayed for almost 2 hours, before he had to leave because he got another assignment. The captain giving his usual be safe before he left. He hoped Ace would always be safe, not getting into too many dangerous situations. But Ace were the best, he could take care of himself good.

-x-

Ace gave a sigh as he read the note he got from Hanzo, saying he had tried all he could, but couldn't translate or decode the folder he had sent to him a few days ago. Ace liked this less and less. He had tried himself, and still had had no luck. The person who had had these folders had way too many guards and was a nobody. Yes, he had killed and tortured, but he wasn't known, he wasn't a noble, he wasn't a Blue Blooded Patrician, neither having any affiliations with them. None of it made any sense for the man to have anything in normal code, much less something in a code Ace hadn't seen before.

With a small sigh, placing the folder he had away and taking the other with him in a pouch, he headed out on deck. Ace looked at the captain, telling he needed to leave for some time, saying he would be gone for everything between an hour and four hours. Whitebeard said it was fine, giving the usual note to be safe. He gave a look to Trevor as he left, silently saying he wanted to speak to him when he returned, which he nodded to. After making sure that was fine, Ace went to change.

After he had changed into his assassin outfit, he left for the Red Cloud.

When he got to the meeting room, someone was already there, speaking to Daisuke. It was Jace, who had really made himself known the last months, now starting to get close to the top ones, but still had a way to go. When Daisuke saw him, he quickly wrapped his conversation up, before sending Jace on his way, Jace giving a bow tas he left and one as he passed him, which he returned with a nod. When Jace was gone, Ace walked up to the desk there and sat down in a chair.

Daisuke looked at him. ¨Ace, what brings you here?¨ Ace grabbed the note he got from Hanzo, giving it to Daisuke. ¨The folder I sent you a few days ago, I sent one with the same code to Hanzo, he has no idea what it is either, even after checking with those he knows. I hope you might have managed to decode some of it.¨ Daisuke looked the note over, before he looked at him. ¨You haven't gotten any further either?¨ Ace shook his head, he still couldn't decode any of it. Daisuke gave a sigh, grabbing a folder and opening it, Ace seeing it was the one he had sent him, a sheet of paper he had noted on next to it. ¨I have tried all I can, and the moment i thought i might have been onto something, it was proven to be wrong as I read more on.¨

Ace gave a nod, he had felt the same himself. He had thought he had cracked it a bit, only to find out the code was not closer to being cracked. ¨Have you found anything out on the man, Ragnor?¨ Daisuke gave a sigh, shaking his head. ¨I have looked and asked many. To our knowledge, that place where he was, is supposed to be wasteland, the man not existing, him not even being the one to do the torturing.¨ Ace frowned. ¨What do you mean?¨ Daisuke took a file and handed it to him. ¨It wasn't him, the leader, who did it, he tried everything to stay hidden. The one who did it was his next in command or something. When Ragnor found out, he instantly killed him, to make sure he never did it again. But it was too late, someone had escaped and told you. He did _everything_ he could to stay hidden.¨

Ace gave a nod. This was getting more and more weird. He looked at Daisuke. ¨The island we found him on was close to North Blue.¨ Daisuke gave a nod, Are you thinking of informing Germa 66?¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨They might know as this was found close to them. They may have seen this code before.¨ Daisuke gave a nod, looking at him as he gave a sigh. ¨I think it is worth a chance, even if they decline to help.¨ Ace nodded. He knew there was a chance of them not agreeing to help, but he was willing to take that. This was by far more unusual than normal, especially now that he knew the leader didn't torture anyone and had no records. There was obviously something there, and it might be relevant to Germa 66.

After making sure he and Daisuke agreed on telling and giving a folder to Germa 66, Ace prepared to leave so he could speak to the leader, to Garuda, Daisuke telling him to be careful. Ace would be careful right now, wanting to make sure they could get Germa 66's help and would approach carefully.

When Ace was prepared, he sent Dust to Germa Kingdom, before Ace disappeared.

When he appeared, he saw some people there, everyone giving him looks. He was at the entrance to the base, and Ace calmly waited. After a minute, one of the commanders came out of the base, looking at him. ¨Ace of Spades, what brings you here?¨ Ace gave a small nod, if he remembered correctly, this was Reiju. ¨I need a word with Garuda if it would be possible, about some urgent matter.¨ Reiju gave a nod, ¨I will see if he has the time for you, Ace of Spades.¨ Ace gave a nod. Reiju took a few steps back, before using a Den Den to make a call. After a minute, she turned to him and gave a nod, ¨Garuda has the time now, Ace of Spades.¨ Ace gave a nod and followed the commander to the meeting room where Garuda was. He noticed the other commanders being outside the door, Reiju staying out with them as Ace went inside the room, Reiju closing the door behind him.

When he got inside, he gave a small nod to Garuda, before sitting down in a chair. Garuda looked at him. ¨Ace of Spades, what brings you here?¨

Ace gave a nod, taking the folder out. ¨I found this folder on an island close to East Blue, but not in East Blue. It is written in a code neither Ezio, Black Dragon or I have seen, and we believe this is something that holds vital information about something someone is trying very hard to hide, or, in worst case scenario, a threat.¨ Garuda gave a nod, taking the folder. ¨Why do you believe this to be a threat? Just for it to be in a code is not unusual.¨ Ace gave a nod and explained the circumstances around it. When he was finished, Garuda gave a nod, ¨I agree that does sound unusual. I will take a look, and If I find anything worth mentioning, I will send it to you.¨

Ace gave a nod, ¨Thank you, Garuda.¨ Garuda gave a nod back to him, but didn't say anything. Ace took it as his cue to leave and stood up, giving a small bow, before he disappeared, appearing back on Amegakure. Ace hoped Garuda could shine some light on what the folder said, to either confirm or deny that it was any danger. Ace went and updated Daisuke, before he left back to the boat. As he had motioned to earlier, Trevor was in his room, waiting for him. Ace sat down in his chair by the desk, starting to write to Hanzo as he updated Trevor on everything. Trevor wasn't too happy about the fact they went to Germa 66, him not liking how they acted, especially the male commanders since they looked down on everyone not high up. But he accepted it.

Now they needed to wait.

-x-

Ace sat in the meeting room with most of the commanders and captain. They were done with the meeting and were speaking about some other things, Trevor also being present as he had nothing else to do.

As they were relaxing and enjoying themselves, Dust came with an envelope to him, Ace giving a small frown as it was marked with the mark to Germa 66. It had been two days since he had delivered the folder to Germa 66. As he took the envelope, he noticed it was light, much lighter than it should be if it had any information about the folder. When he opened the envelope, he gave more of a frown when it was a single letter, the letter saying Garuda wanted to see him in person as soon as possible. Ace thought it over as he handed the note to Trevor.

Trevor frowned as he read it, before looking at him. ¨Didn't he said he would send the information?¨ Ace gave a nod. Garuda had specifically said he would send it. Trevor shook his head, ¨Then why is he asking to see you in person?¨ Ace shook his head, ¨I don't know.¨ Trevor gave a small nod. ¨Are you going?¨ Ace nodded. Trevor gave a sigh, giving the note back to him. ¨Be careful.¨ Ace gave a nod to Trevor, before looking at the captain, who looked at him worriedly, most likely not liking the conversation and that Trevor told him to be careful, something Trevor had never done.

Ace shook his head lightly. ¨It will go fine, just a bit unexpecting that I need to leave. It will take around an hour or so I believe.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, ¨Okay, son. Be safe.¨ Ace gave a nod, before he went to change.

When he was ready, he left to speak to Garuda.

Reiju was waiting for him outside the base and led him to the meeting room, where Garuda was. When Ace got inside, he gave a nod, before sitting down in a chair. Garuda gave a half nod back. ¨The folder you gave me, I have never seen anything like it.¨ Ace kept a sigh inside, that was not the information he wanted. ¨Did you manage to figure anything out?¨ Garuda gave a nod, ¨The entire folder is written in different code. Not just one. One word seems to be one type of code, and the net word a different one.¨ Garuda handed him the folder. ¨With some help from an old friend, we managed to decode a few words, but that was it.¨

Ace gave a nod, opening and seeing a see codes still there, a sheet beside it with some text, most likely the decoded words. Ace looked back at Garuda after closing the folder. ¨Did you figure anything more out?¨ Garuda shook his head. ¨No.¨ Ace gave a nod, standing up and giving a bow. ¨Thank you for your help, Garuda.¨ Garuda gave a nod, ¨Am I right in thinking you will tell if you find out more in what the folder says?¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨If it is relevant for Germa 66 or East Blue, I will send a note.¨ Garuda gave a nod. Ace gave a last nod, before he disappeared, appearing on Amegakure. Ace headed to the meeting room and told Daisuke what Garuda had told him.

Daisuke gave a frown, not liking that it was as coded as it was. Ace and Daisuke went over what they had gotten from Garuda, which wasn't much, but it was more than what they had. After going over it, Ace gave a sigh as they only had a few words, those being: World, Adam, Change, and King.

From what that gave, they didn't have much to go on. The only thing that might help were king and the name Adam. Daisuke saying he would look into the noble families and Blue Blooded Patricians for an Adam, them often calling themselves king. It might not be something too bad, maybe only a noble speaking on how he wants to be king and change the world into how he wants it to look. The nobles usually were like that. The good thing was that neither the nobles or Blue Blooded Patricians would be a hard thing to deal with, none of them could fight. It was good to know it weren't a big threat now. The most plausible thing was that Ragnor wanted to get into the circle of being known, therefore trying to come in contact with others. They would still look into it, just to be sure.

After speaking a bit more with Daisuke, Ace left back to the boat.

Trevor was waiting on him it seemed like. Ace took the other to his room and told what had happened, Trevor agreeing on the theory they had. It made sense and they had seen people using coded letters to get into the circle of nobles and Blue Blooded Patricians, especially Blue Blooded Patricians.

It was good to know they were over with that for now.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _And I have made a decision. Some of you might remember I mentioned something about a 'climax' or big battle many chapters back. This has not yet happened as I got kind of sidetracked and had issues getting back on track._

 _Anyway, I am going to make that climax happen now, or soon. It will hopefully start off in the next chapter, if not, it will be in the next one after that and I will see what I'll do after that_

 _If you have the time, I appreciate feedback_

 _And if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. You can leave it as a review, or send it as a PM_

 _And if you like this story, go check out Ace of Spades One Shot which contains one shots and different events from this story_


	49. Ace of Spades Chapter 48 The Onset

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _This has a bit of everything and we get a start of some things. It is also short, the reason it is posted this early. The next will be posted when scheduled (Next week) and will be longer than this_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco felt himself waking up, feeling someone shaking him. He felt himself waking with a start, looking around the dark room he was in, realizing he was half-panicked for some reason. A half-memory of a man pointing a gun at a woman in front of him, a half-memory from long ago, had changed into a nightmare as it got worse. ¨Hey,¨ Marco looked over to see Ace leaning on his arms next to him, most likely having woken him up. ¨You okay?¨ Marco gave a nod, moving a hand to massage his face, ¨Yes, yoi. Just a bad dream.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨What was it about?¨ Marco took some breaths, not really wanting to tell what it was about, but knew it helped. He had gone to Pops a few times in the fast. ¨An old memory, yoi. Turned bad.¨

Ace gave a nod, giving a hum. ¨The mind is weird like that. Taking past events and changing them up, either for better or worse.¨Marco gave a nod, those were accurate and good wordings on it.

Marco moved himself to lay on his side, looking at Ace. Ace was still laying on his arms, looking at him. Ace gave him a look. ¨You okay?¨ Marco gave a nod. He was fine, just a bit shocked. He hadn't had that dream in a long long while. ¨I'm fine, yoi. Just a bad dream.¨ Ace gave a nod, laying down on his hands. Marco gave a nod. ¨Did I wake you up, yoi?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨No. I was awake.¨ Marco gave a nod. Ace had probably not been able to sleep. Either that, or that Ace didn't tell the truth.

Marco still felt tired, and if Ace hadn't slept yet, Marco noticing he hadn't been asleep for long, he might be able to sleep now. Marco slowly moved a hand to Ace's holding onto it carefully, both because he wanted to try and be closer with Ace, and because he still felt unnerved by the dream, and touch always helped. Ace gave a small smile as he moved and made himself comfortable while still being able to hold onto his hand, which was placed between them. It felt good to lay like this.

Marco tried to sleep for a while, but found himself unable to fall back asleep. As he was about to give up, knowing Ace was awake, small humming had him give a breath, making him relax completely.

After that, it wasn't long before Marco fell asleep calmly, holding onto Ace's hand and Ace slightly humming.

When he woke up, he was alone in the bed. He gave a breath as he sat up and stretched. He had slept good the last hours, which was good. He guessed Ace had left when he woke up. Marco hoped he had been able to sleep, not just laying awake while he slept. When he got out on deck, he found out Ace was gone on an assignment and would be gone for a few hours. They were close to the island where Ace's horse was, as well as Stacy. It would be calm there, Marco knowing Ace liked it there. Marco hoped Ace would be back before they docked. But from what Pops said, he would be back a an hour or so before they docked.

-x-

They soon docked, Marco glad he had asked Pops to make this island, Mara island, in their course, it made for a good stop before Fishman island, even better knowing Ace liked it here. Marco enjoyed it here himself, not that he had been here more than the one time before, but he liked the horses here and the calm atmosphere. He mildly wondered how Ace had found this place. It had no island close by or any inhabitants. But Ace had most likely been around and found a lot of islands. Maybe it was even Dust who had found it.

After docking the boat and getting to the island, they spoke a while about what to do and how long they would stay. They would stay for the night, but the question was if they should stay until breakfast or dinner. They should try to get going early, and it was still early now, barely after lunch, meaning they would get a good break here. As they were discussing some things, most of the commanders and captain speaking together, the black horse from last time came out of the woods, Ace's horse. It walked up to them, and Ace gave him a pet, before turning back to their discussion.

The horse gave a breath, shaking its head, but waited behind Ace until they were finished, most likely wanting Ace to come with him for a ride. The horse really did like Ace. After they had spoken for another 15 minutes, the horse gave a snort, moving his head and pushing Ace. Ace gave a sigh, turning to the horse and gave a pet. ¨Don't be so impatient, we'll be done soon.¨ The horse gave a small snort, before taking a step back. Ace shook his head lightly, going back to their discussion. After another five minutes, the horse did it again, using more force and almost making Ace stumble.

Ace turned to the horse, giving a look. The horse only gave a small neigh, shaking its head. ¨Ten minutes, then I'll get to you.¨ The horse gave a small snort, before moving to lay down, seeming to wait for Ace. It was interesting in seeing how the horse seemed to understand Ace. Marco could see Pops having a smile as he saw the horse waiting giving a small look to them, as if mad they kept Ace busy. Marco knew he couldn't join Ace after their discussion, his division having the first watch and he needed to be present for that. But after that, meaning after supper, he had more free time.

When they were done, everyone going off to do their things, Ace walked to his horse and gave a pet, mounting it as it was still lying, before it stood up. Ace gave a note to Whitebeard that he would take a trip around the island, which the captain said was fine, as well as telling him he could have his fun if he wanted to. Ace wasn't needed on the beach, and even if something happened, he wouldn't be far away. Dust was also on the beach with them.

Ace gave a nod, before he gave a sound and the horse trotted off, looking glad he was finally able to get Ace with him. The two seemed to have a bond, like Ace and Dust did.

When they were gone, they started to fix what they needed on the beach, assigning some tasks and getting things ready for a bonfire. When Ace returned a couple of hours later, most were finished and they would soon light the bonfire. When Ace dismounted, the horse went back into the woods, most likely to be with the other horses. Ace helped around the beach for a while, before he got an assignment and needed to leave, saying he would be gone until around supper, maybe a few hours past it.

Not long after he had left, both Mika and Trevor also needed to leave, Dust coming and getting them. They did say they would be back, but not for a week's time, as they also needed to do some stuff with Daisuke.

When supper was finished and Marco was able to get a break, Pops even telling he could go and relax and do what he would like, Marc went out on deck and was going to wait for Ace.

Ace said he would be back around now, Marco hoping it wouldn't be too long. After being out on deck for five minutes, he noticed Dust on the mast sitting in his nest. When the raven saw him looking at him Dust shook his head and looked at the woods. Marco thought for a second, before he thought it might mean Ace was back and was in the woods, maybe with his horse. When he looked back at the bird, the raven ruffled his feathers, making a motion to the woods. Marco got the hint and jumped off the boat, heading into the woods, Dust settling in his nest.

After going a bit into the woods, he came to a clearing and saw Ace and the horse there. Marco gave a small smile, glad to see Ace back. He kept a small chuckle inside when he saw Ace was hugging the horse, holding around him, the horse having its head over Ace's shoulder and a leg around him, as if hugging back. It was a nice scene.

But the smile quickly became a frown when he heard a small sniff. Ace was crying.

Marco stopped, not sure if he should turn back or not. Ace was obviously upset about something, most likely the assignment. But he didn't want to leave Ace alone. He was with the horse, but still. Marco took a few careful steps towards the two, making sure to make some noise, alerting the horse first to his presence. The horse looked at him, before moving the leg down and making some movement with his head, making a noise. It was enough to alert Ace that he, or someone, was there. Marco saw Ace moving his hands to his face, moving them in a wiping manner, and Marco made sure to stop for a second, giving Ace time to collect himself. After a few seconds, when Ace seemed more gathered, he walked slowly towards Ace again. After a second, Ace turned around and gave a smile. ¨Hi, Marco.¨

Marco could see no signs of Ace having just cried, not even tracks or red eyes. He knew he had heard Ace sniff, even seeing him drying his tears. Marco knew Ace didn't like to show emotions like that, and wouldn't bring it up right away. He gave a smile as he walked up to Ace, ¨Hi. You okay?¨ He could at least ask, to see how he would respond. Ace gave a nod, giving a smile. ¨I'm fine.¨ Marco gave a nod. He knew Ace wasn't fine, but wouldn't bring it up. He knew Ace most likely wouldn't answer.

The horse gave a look to him, before moving a bit away and starting to graze. Marco and Ace moved to the left, to a tree that had fallen and sat down, Ace not seeming to want to head back to the boat yet. When they were seated, Marco asked about the island, on how Ace had found it. Ace said it was Azuruko who had found it, and they had started visiting it often after Ace found his horse, which was saved from a marine base, same with Stacy, and now lived on this island. Marco gave a nod. That explained how Ace's horse and Stacy were as familiar, they both were saved from marines. Marco noticed Ace looking at his horse with glad eyes, Ace was fond of the horse, and the horse seemed fond of him, even seeming to comfort him before.

Marco, deciding to take a small chance, brought one hand over Ace's shoulder, carefully bringing him a bit closer.

He did feel Ace tense up, but he relaxed a bit after a second. Marco moved his hand to Ace's hair, threading through it. ¨You know, yoi.¨ Started Marco, looking at the horse that was calmly walking around and grazing. ¨It's okay to not be okay.¨ He had said it before, hinted at it even more. But he would still continue to say it. Ace gave a nod, ¨I know.¨ But didn't say much more. Ace might know it was okay, but he never showed when he wasn't fine. After a few minutes, Ace moved his head to lay on his shoulder, Marco continuing to move his hand on Ace's head, making the assassin give a breath. Marco gave a small smile as this felt fine.

After around ten minutes, Ace's horse came up to them and looked at Ace, before giving a breath and moving to lay down. When Marco looked at Ace, he noticed the assassin had fallen asleep, breathing calmly.

Marco gave a smile as he looked back at the horse, who was lying a few feet away, seeming to relax himself. Marco gave a smile at how relaxing this was. It felt perfect.

-x-

Ace felt himself waking up, not realizing he had fallen asleep. When he woke more up, taking a breath as he opened his eyes, he noticed a hand on his head, threading through his hair. When Ace moved a bit, the hand moved off his head and Ace looked to the side, seeing Marco there, Ace now remembering he had leaned on the man so he could relax as it both had been a hard assignment and he was was buzzed from drinking earlier. He had gone to his horse to both keep the horse company and not feel as lonely himself. He had been surprised when Marco was suddenly there, but he didn't mind it.

Ace took another breath as he stretched a bit, noticing his horse lying on the ground in front of him, seeming to relax himself. When he relaxed again, Marco looked at him. ¨Slept well, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod, he had and he hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. He was maybe more tired than he thought. ¨How long was I asleep?¨ Marco gave a small hum. ¨Around an hour I think, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod. That was longer than he had thought, but he did feel relaxed. Ace turned to look at his horse when he heard it moving and saw he had stood up and was looking at him.

Ace gave a smile, petting it. The horse seemed to like it and when he stopped, it gave a breath as it nudged him a bit. Ace gave a small chuckle, ¨Want to go on a ride again?¨ The horse gave a breath, giving a sort of nod. Ace gave a chuckle, looking at Marco. ¨Want to join?¨ Marco looked at the horse, before giving a nod. ¨That sounds nice, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod and jumped down from the tree they sat on and walked over to his horse, mounting it after making it bow. When he was on, Ace held his hand out to Marco, who had also jumped down from the tree.

Marco took his hand and Ace helped him on, making him sit behind Ace. Normally, Ace wouldn't have liked to have anyone behind him, but they would only be walking for a small while, until they found Stacy, and Marco was a foot or so behind him. And even if Marco, for some reason, did something, Ace was sure his horse would be mad. But he did trust Marco and he tried to get himself to get more used to the other male, to feel more comfortable around him. It was still a long road to go, but he was getting there slowly. He was nowhere near used to anything normal people were, but he hadn't been that for years, and he might not be that ffo years to come, maybe never for that matter. But it was good that Marco was patient, giving Ace the time and space he needed, listening to him.

Ace and Marco spoke together as they walked, Marco not having his hands around Ace, managing to balance himself good on the horse as it was only walking. After walking for a small bit, they came to a small clearing where the other horses were. When they saw them on the horse, Stacy stood up and shook her body, before walking over to them. Marco jumped down carefully and went over to Stacy, mounting her after she bowed. When Marco was on, they walked off, heading deeper into the forest. When they were past the thickest of the forest, they started to trot, before going into galloping, running through the woods. Ace always enjoyed this, galloping through the woods without thinking of anything. It was even better since he wasn't alone. Even better when it was Stacy and someone he liked.

They kept at it for hours, heading back to the other horses when the sun was barely making the sky red. It was still way early, the clock barely past 3 at night. It was a summer island; the sun rose early and set late.

When they got to the other horses, they dismounted and gave a few claps to the two horses. Stacy went over to the others, while Ace's horse stood not far away from them. Ace gave a small chuckle as he turned to Marco. ¨Should we head back to the boat?¨ Marco gave a nod, ¨I think we should, it is closing in on morning and we're leaving after breakfast, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod, they should do that. They were heading to the Grand Line again and they hoped to still catch the good wind that was now, which would mean it would only take a few days until they reached Fishman Island. Ace moved and gave a small pat to the horse, before he turned to head back to the ship.

When he was a few feet from Marco, he felt something push him, making him stumble as he didn't expect it.

Marco managed to catch him before he fell to the ground. He helped Ace up and Ace turned to look behind him, seeing the horse there. ¨I will go back to calling you Little Beastie again, you know.¨ The horse gave a snort, shaking its head. The horse had a mind of its own at times, and that could be really annoying. Ace shook his head as he turned back to Marco, who let go off him as he was standing on his own now. Ace gave a small chuckle. ¨He does things like this at times.¨ Marco gave a nod, ¨It's okay, yoi. I just didn't expect it.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨I didn't either. It's been awhile since he's done it.¨ Marco gave a nod and they headed back to the ship, walking slowly as they didn't need to rush.

When they got to the edge of the woods, Marco stopped Ace when they were still behind the tree line. When Ace looked at the man, he gave a small smile, ¨I really had fun, yoi. I'm glad I could join.¨ Ace gave a smile himself. He enjoyed being around Marco. ¨I had fun too.¨ Marco gave a nod, before moving in and connecting their lips, moving a hand to Ace's lower back. Ace Moved a hand to Marco's neck, deepening the kiss. After a few second, they parted. Ace gave a smile as he gave a small peck to Marco's cheek, before they headed back to the boat.

When they got to the boat, they stopped at the galley for some food, before heading to Marco's room. They were up for a while, before heading to bed to relax. After half an hour, Marco was asleep, and Ace couldn't sleep. He had slept before and wasn't really tired now, although he wanted to and hoped to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come as usual.

After laying in bed for another half hour and trying to sleep with no luck, Ace got up and headed back to his room to do some paperwork.

-x-

Whitebeard sat out on deck, they had just gotten their ship coated and were halfway to Sabaody Archipelago. They had been in great luck and had great weather and had arrived at Fishman island within two and a half days. They had been able to get their ship coated fast, taking just under three days. Ace had just a few hours for an assignment, which would take around a day or so, hopefully returning before they docked at Sabaody Archipelago. They would stay there for a day or so nonetheless, but still. The captain also had a bad feeling, which he couldn't shake off. But it would go fine, Ace did this everyday.

When Ace returned, Mika and Trevor would most likely come back too. It was weird how used they were to having them around. Many had even started to look at them as a part of the crew, the family, and the captain had a half a mind to maybe ask them about it. Whitebeard was taken out of his musings by a voice.

¨Pops!¨ Whitebeard turned to his right, seeing Claus there, looking alarmed.

Before the captain could speak, Claus spoke again, seeing he had the captain's attention. ¨There is _something_ , and you need to see it!¨ Claus turned around after saying it, heading back to the communication room. The captain gave a frown as he stood up, heading after, the commanders outside doing the same. This sounded serious. When they got to the communication room and Whitebeard was about to ask what it was about, his words left him as he saw the screen the video Den Den projected at.

It was pictures of the most wanted assassin's.

It had a picture of Blaze, Zidane, Blue Angel, White Demon, Black Demon, Lilith, Phantom, Jace, Ezio, and Ace of Spades.

Whitebeard looked at Claus. ¨What is this?¨ Claus shook his head. ¨We don't know, it's being _forced_ shared with us.¨ The captain gave a frown. ¨Forced shared?¨ Claus nodded. ¨We can't turn it off.¨ That was confusing. Who would force share this, and _why?_ Whitebeard was on his way to ask if Claus had any idea, but a small sound, like a bell, had him look at the screen.

Next to the picture of Blaze, appeared a picture of a person called Corvo Attano.

Whitebeard was confused and alarmed, not sure what this meant. As he was on his way to ask, to see if anyone knew anything, another bell sound had his attention.

A picture of Trevor was shown beside Zidane, Mika appearing beside Lilith.

Whitebeard felt dread as he realized what this was. This was a video transmission revealing the identity of the most known and dangerous assassins.

¨W-What?!¨ Whitebeard looked at Thatch, who looked panicked, having realized the same as him. ¨We need to stop this!¨ The captain agreed. They needed to stop this before it became dangerous. Claus shook his head, ¨We can't! Even if we stopped it here, it would still be shown to _everyone_ else. We have no idea where it's coming from.¨ Whitebeard swallowed. This was bad, really bad. Another bell sound was heard and a picture of Soul was shown beside Phantom.

A second later, a Den Den rang, Claus answering it. Before Claus could speak, he heard Shanks speaking. ¨I need to speak to Newgate, _now!_ ¨ The captain looked at the Den Den. ¨I'm here, Shanks.¨ The Den Den nodded. ¨Are you seeing it?¨ Whitebeard nodded as another bell was heard, a picture of Wallace Autry appearing beside Jace. ¨I am. Do you know what it is?¨ Whitebeard hoped Shanks might know. The Den Den shook his head. ¨No, but please tell me Ace is there.¨ The captain shook his head. ¨He's not. He left some hours ago for an assignment.¨ A swear was heard, ¨Newgate, I can't reach _anyone_ that is on the screen that I usually can. Not Moira, not Daisuke, not Raiden, _not anyone._ ¨ Whitebeard swallowed. _This was really bad._

Before he could speak again, a bell sound was made and a picture of Moira appeared beside Blue Angel, Daisuke beside Ezio.

This was really bad, the swear from Shanks voicing their thoughts. There had to be _something_ they could do. Before he could think more of it, another bell was heard and Raiden appeared beside White Demon, Hanzo beside Black Demon. Whitebeard looked at Claus. ¨Is there anything we can do, Claus?¨ Claus shook his head, ¨No. We're trying all we can, but we're getting nowhere.¨

When he heard another bell and a loud swear from the Den Den, the captain slowly moved his eyes back to the screen, feeling dread as he knew there was only one name left. When he saw the screen, he closed his eyes.

A picture of Portgas D Ace had appeared beside Ace of Spades.

The captain looked to his side when he heard noises from his commanders, everyone looking at the screen shocked. Thatch was the first to speak. ¨We can't let others see this!¨ It was too late. If they could see it, so could everyone else. Izou shook his head, ¨If we can see it, so can everyone who also watches.¨ Thatch shook his head, ¨ _No!_ Who is doin-,¨

¨You might wonder what this is.¨ Everyone turned to the screen, the picture and names moving to the side and a man appearing beside them.

¨And if this is real.¨ Every one of them swallowing, they had never seen this person before. He had a black hood on his head, a black coat with some yellow markings. He was not a marine, there was no marine clothes or mark. ¨The answer is yes, this is real. The identity to all of these _assassins_.¨ ¨Stop it!¨ Izou shushed Thatch, looking at the screen as the person continued. ¨And who am I?¨ The man gave a chuckle, getting a grin.

¨I am the one that will change the world.¨

The screen changed to show someone, looking to be Raiden, or White Demon, fighting the man that had spoken. ¨I have watched the assassins change the world into what they want.¨ Raiden fell after being shot. The picture changing to Daisuke and a woman fighting. ¨Watched as _they_ chose how the world would look.¨ Daisuke and the woman lost as a flame arrow hit them, both disappearing in flames. ¨But now starts a new era.¨ A picture of Ace was shown, in his assassin outfit, which was torn badly, fighting the man. ¨I am putting an _end_ to the assassins!¨ They could only watched in horror as the man managed to pierce Ace with his sword, using a hand to shove him to the ground, blood pooling around him. All of his commanders made different sounds at Ace laying unmoving. A second later the picture changed back to the man.

¨I am Adam. And I will be the new king of the world.¨

* * *

 _That's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _If you have any questions, don't be afraid to leave it as a review or send a PM_

 _If you like this story, please go check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story_


	50. Ace of Spades Chapter 49 The Wrangle

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy this as things move along. There is a lot of jumping as I try to keep it interesting. I'm not the best at writing action and such_

 _This is also early out as I was finished early_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Whitebeard could only stare at the screen, everyone in the room doing the same. Adam? Who was that, and how did he manage this? How did he manage to get _everyone's_ identity and injure them? ¨I-is Ace dead?¨ The captain looked at Thatch, who could only stare at the screen in horror. Whitebeard had no idea what to answer. He wasn't sure, but he hoped, for everything it was worth, that Ace was alive somehow.

Before he could think about what he should say to the fourth commander, noises from the Den Den had him look at it. It sounded like Shanks was speaking with someone in a serious manner.

¨Newgate!¨ Said the Den Den suddenly, making everyone look at it. ¨What, Shanks?¨ The red-haired pirate must have figured something out, or had an idea on something. ¨The guy, Adam, he's attacking the marines.¨ Whitebeard blinked. ¨How do you know?¨ The Den Den shook its head. ¨Rockstar overheard it from an emergency broadcast just now.¨ The captain nodded. Adam did say he wanted to be king over the world, that would mean getting rid of _everyone_ who stood in his way, even the marines. Just as he was about to ask and see if they could do anything, the Den Den spoke again, looking serious.

¨If he left Ace like that, like he showed on the broadcast, and left to attack the marines, so there is a chance Ace is still alive.¨

The captain blinked, before he remembered Ace had a Legendarie, he might be able to survive that. Whitebeard looked at the Den Den. ¨Do you know where it was broadcasted from?¨ He said it looking at Claus too, who shook his head. The Den Den gave a nod. ¨The attack is happening at Sabaody Archipelago, and the background looked like the forest there. They're not in the city, but outside of it.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, that sounded plausible. It did look like the island, the forest and ground being green, maybe even seeing a bubble in the distance. ¨We are on our way there, Shanks. We will go search when we arrive.¨ If there was a chance Ace were alive, they needed to find him as fast as possible.

The Den Den shook its head. ¨No. If you get there, _wait for me_. I'm picking someone up, and right now, she is the only one who can help.¨

Whitebeard frowned. ¨Who is this?¨ The Den Den gave a nod. ¨She's called Karin. We _need_ Ace in this battle, and she's the only one who can help make that possible.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. He didn't like that he had to wait for Shanks and not search for Ace right away. ¨I don't like it, Shanks. But I will try and wait for you. You get _one day._ ¨ Whitebeard would not wait any longer, wanting to find Ace as fast as possible. The Den Den nodded. ¨That's okay, I should make that. I am not far away and Karin is not far away from Sabaody Archipelago.¨

Whitebeard gave a nod, that was good. He only hoped they would make it. They were still half a day to a day from Sabaody Archipelago. But if Adam was busy dealing with the marines, it might mean Ace was left alone and was alive.

That was their only hope now.

-x-

Whitebeard watched as they docked at Sabaody Archipelago, and knew he needed to assess the issue that he still hadn't told anyone else on the ship, the only ones knowing where his commanders and the ones who had been in the communication room. But he knew that the things that had happened yesterday would be in the newspaper, he couldn't hide it from everyone any more. As they were docked and was soon going to head a bit on the dock, to wait for Shanks, Whitebeard had gathered everyone out on deck and was preparing himself to tell everyone. He had wished it wouldn't have been this way he needed to tell everyone.

As everyone was speaking with each other, trying to figure out what was going on, knowing something was up. All of the commanders were on high alert, hoping for more information. And the fact they had left after Claus had come out on deck yesterday, that never meant good. He had dismissed everyone who had tried to ask, going to tell everyone now. When he saw Izou, Jozu and Blenheim come out of a door and gave a nod, silently saying everyone was out on deck now.

Whitebeard took a breath, before standing up from his chairs, silencing everyone.

¨Everyone, as you know, some things have been happening.¨ Many nodded, waiting for him to continue. Whitebeard took a breath again. ¨One of our family members is in trouble, and we need to help him.¨ Everyone looked at him, before some muttered 'Commander Ace?' The captain gave a nod. ¨It is Ace who is in danger, and we hope we are fast enough to help him, but we need to wait for Red Haired Shanks for help.¨ He could see many of his children looking ready to fight, ready to yell out they should save Ace as they usually did when one of them were in trouble. But before anyone could speak or say they should do anything, the captain continued.

¨But, there is something we have been keeping from you, this also being one of the reasons Ace is in trouble.¨

Everyone lowered their hands and looked at him with a frown, wondering what this was about, what this thing was. It was rare of him to keep important information from them. Whitebeard took a breath,

¨Ace, our family member, is an assassin.¨

Everyone was quiet for a while, before Jonathan, who was in the front, spoke up. ¨What? Which assassin?¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, before looking at everyone.

¨Ace, Commander Ace and our family member, is The Ace of Spades.¨

It was complete silence for a second, before _everyone_ spoke at once, many yelling. Asking how long they knew, if he was evil, if it was true. Whitebeard closed his eyes, before taking a breath, smashed his bisento in the deck, making it tremble and everyone grow quiet. The captain looked at everyone. ¨I know this is a shock for many, and the commanders and I have known since day one. I know this is a lot to take in, and he is not the most liked one, the reason I am saying this.¨ He gave a serious look.

¨If you do not want to help save Ace, you stay on this boat with Blamenco and Speed Jiru. I will not blame you if you decide stay. But know this; if you stay here, you are abandoning Ace, a family member.¨

Whitebeard could see many swallowing, some looking torn, others looking ready to fight, while some looked _mad._ A few of those being Nathan, Henry and Justin, not that that was surprising.

Before anyone could speak, he continued. ¨If you want to join us in helping Ace, take a step to the left. If you don't want to, walk to the right.¨ Whitebeard hoped there would be very few who chose to not help Ace. But a minute later, he closed his eyes.

Almost a quarter of the crew was at the right side of the ship, not wanting to help. It was way more than the captain had believed it would be. But they had chosen and they would need to stick with it.

He looked at everyone who stood at the right. ¨You have now chosen. You are not allowed to leave the ship, _no matter what._ ¨ The captain looked over to the rest. ¨The rest of you, get ready to fight. We got a family member to save.¨

Everyone on the right lifted their hand or weapon, cheering for that, ready to fight for Ace. The rest on the deck didn't react at all, just giving glares.

The captain would need to handle this later. Right now, they needed to save Ace.

-x-

Whitebeard was on Sabaody Archipelago and waited for Shanks, they had been waiting for half a day and were thankful to see the ship in the distance. Many on Sabaody Archipelago had gone into hiding, them being able to hear a battle going on in the distance, but they were safe for now.

When Shanks docked and came off the ship, a small red-haired girl walked with Shanks off the ship. She had on some basic black clothes, gloves on her hands and was full of bite marks for some reason. As the captain was about to ask about her and who she were, Shanks shook his head. ¨Not now. We have other, more important things to do.¨ Whitebeard nodded, Shanks was right. They would most likely get the chance to speak to her later.

Before Whitebeard could speak, the girl, Karin, turned left and pointed at a small mountain. ¨Ledge. 132 feet up. 8, no, 10 bodies there. 8 barely alive, the other two trapped in their mind.¨

Whitebeard could only stare at the girl in shock. How did she know? Karin turned more right and pointed into the woods. ¨827 feet in. One, no two, strong people. 4 that are strong, but not as strong. 1786 weaker ones.¨ Whitebeard blinked, no idea one could know for sure there were this many people there. One of the strong ones had to be Adam, but the other strong one was a mystery, same with the 4 strong ones, but that weren't as strong. The weaker ones were marines, the captain was sure of it.

Karin turned to them, pointing at him. ¨Strong. Devil Fruit user. Aim bad.¨ Karin turned to Jozu, pointing at him. ¨Strong. Sturdy. Aim bad.¨ Karin turned to Kingdew, ¨Strong. Uses hands to fight. Aim bad.¨ Karin turned to Rakuyo, ¨Strong. Ball chain as weapon. Aim good.¨ Karin turned to the mountain, pointing to were she said the 10 bodies were. ¨Throw me to ledge, 132 feet up.¨ Rakuyo blinked, ¨What?¨ Karin, not seeming to have any emotions pointed at Rakuyo. ¨Strong. Aim good.¨ Before turning to the mountain again. ¨Throw me to ledge, 132 feet up.¨

Shanks looked at Rakuyo. ¨Throw her. She will help Ace and the others, while we go find Adam and see what we can do.¨ Rakuyo looked unsure. ¨But I don't know how hard to throw her. She's _a child_.¨ Shanks shook his head. ¨She's no child. She can handle it. This is what she does.¨ Before Rakuyo could speak, Karin turned to Rakuyo again. ¨Use 87% strength to get to ledge, 132 feet up.¨ Rakuyo looked unsure. But before he could speak speak, Shanks did. ¨If you want to help Ace, you throw her, _now._ She will handle it. As she said, use almost full strength, but not quite. If you don't make the target, she can walk or climb.¨

Rakuyo was on his way to speak, before closing his mouth and nodding. Karin went closer to Rakuyo, crouching down in front of him, facing the mountain. Rakuyo looked really unsure, but a nod from both him and Shanks had Rakuyo swallowing, before he carefully reached down and lifted Karin. When he held Karin, he moved her to a hand and pulled backwards, seeming to concentrate, before he moved backwards a step, before moving forward and throwing Karin towards the mountain.

Rakuyo stopped and stared after the girl, who made no sounds as she was thrown towards the mountain, landing somewhere up half of it, Rakuyo having no idea if it was 132 feet up or not. Shanks gave a nod, looking at Rakuyo. ¨You did good. Even if you didn't hit the mark, she is closer.¨ Rakuyo gave a nod, looking a bit relieved by the fact Shanks didn't think he did anything wrong, him knowing this girl.

Shanks looked at them, ¨Karin will handle Ace and help them the best she can, better than we can. We should go and see what all of those people were earlier. Adam is definitely there, we might be able to do something.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. Shanks was right, they should head and see what they could do. It would take time before Ace was up, and he might not be able to fight. They needed to do something.

He gave some quick words to his children, all ready to fight and cheered to be able to help Ace, take on whoever this guy was.

They soon headed the way Karin had pointed earlier, readying himself for everything they could think off. Karin had mentioned 2 and 4 strong people, and they had no idea who 5 of those were. Whitebeard had an idea, but he wasn't sure. It was a sort of a long walk, taking some time, and as they got closer, they could hear more and more yells, screams, weapons clashing, bangs and other noises of a fight going on. Who were fighting was the big question now. He knew it was Adam and marines, but who the 5 strong ones were still a big question.

When they came to a clearing, they saw a gigantic wall on the other side of a field. They never knew it was a wall here, not this big, and neither knew what was behind it.

But on the wall, on a balcony it looked like, was Adam.

He was standing calmly, not seeming to mind anything. On the field between them and the wall, there were _hundreds_ fighting. There were hundreds of marines, fighting people in black outfits with hoods, some yellow on them. They had to be Adam's men, they were fighting the marines. The captain had no idea the man had managed to get an army.

But when he looked to the left, he saw someone he had half expected to see here, but was still somewhat of a shock.

It was Fleet admiral Sengoku and his admirals, Kizaru, Aokiji and Akainu. They were all here.

Sengoku turned to look at them when he heard some of his children make some noise, and got an angry look at his face. ¨ _Newgate and Red-Haired Shanks_.¨

Sengoku's attention was taken away when screams and clashing could be heard, watching his men fall in battle. Whitebeard looked at the battle himself, seeing many bodies around, many were already dead, blood painting the battlefield, Adam not having any reaction to it. Sengoku at least reacted to his men dying, although he didn't care much about them, they were only pawns for him.

Whitebeard looked back at Sengoku. They had the losing hand, they had done good the last day, but they wouldn't win.

The captain got an idea and hoped it would work.

-x-

Ace tried to keep holding his hand on his abdomen, stopping the bleeding from the wound a bit. But, it didn't help much as the sword had pierced him, having a wound on his back too. He was trying all he could to heal it, but Adam had used that damn black material to make a sword and used that, meaning his powers had issues working correctly, especially his healing. He couldn't do much, he could only lay and watch as the others who were barely alive around him, being in the same state, some worse. Ace needed to heal the wound and get up, help the others and take on Adam.

As he was trying to drag himself over to where Moira and Daisuke were, footsteps had him look to his left, feeling relieved when he saw the familiar childish appearance and red hair. He would make sure to thank who ever brought Karin here.

Karin walked over to him, crouching down next to him and held her arm out in front of him. Ace didn't hesitate in biting down on her arm hard, feeling some blood drip into his mouth.

Karin had eaten, or been forced to eat, a devil fruit that gave strength and stamina. She was strong, really strong and would never tire normally, or look like an adult. She was forced to eat the fruit for this purpose, which was that if someone bit her and got some of her blood, you would get strength and stamina back. It would drain Karin, all depending on how much one took from her. And the bite marks would never leave. Karin had not had an easy life because of this, her own father forcing her to do this and be a helper for the marines and to give them strength, at least until Azuruko had saved her 10 years ago.

After a minute, he let go of Karin's arm, having gotten enough. Karin didn't react much to what he took, which was good. She would need to do it more times to help the others. Karin didn't mind helping them since they had been the ones to rescue her.

Ace looked at Karin, taking deep breaths as he looked at her, feeling his body healing the best it could after her help, at least enough for his powers to come back and overpowering the small dust specks of the black material. It would still take a few minutes before he was healed enough to help the other and go back and fight, but he could control his powers, making Ace able to handle his first priority. Ace looked at Dust who landed on his shoulder, giving him a pet. ¨Go get Rayleigh and take him to Luffy and Sabo, keep them away from here.¨ Dust gave a caw, before disappearing. He would make sure his brother would was safe.

Ace looked back at Karin. As he was about to speak, Karin spoke. ¨You are at ledge, 132 feet up. I got at ledge, 121 feet up.¨ Ace gave a nod. Karin was like this, but she was a great help. Karin turned and pointed to her right. ¨482 feet. 2 strong people, one fighting. 4 strong, but weaker ones. 1762 weaker ones.¨ Karin moved to point a bit to the right. ¨1 strong, 13 strong, but not as strong. 675 weaker ones.¨ Ace gave a nod. The first one was Adam and someone else, but Ace didn't know who the last one was. The other 4 were most likely admirals, the rest marines. The others she mentioned were most likely the pirates. And they were almost at the place Adam was.

Ace needed to get there. They couldn't handle Adam. But Ace couldn't move just yet, he needed a few minutes to mostly heal his body and make sure the rest up here would be fine.

Ace only hoped the pirates wouldn't try fighting Adam. If they did, they would lose. Adam had managed to get himself a devil fruit, and not just any.

Adam had a Legendarie, he had Chiaroscuro.

-x-

Sanji was out on deck, enjoying the good day as it was a sunny day. They were still getting used to the new boat, but it was going well. It wasn't long before he would head in and start lunch. The two captains were off to the side and looking around the ship, looking at where things were and everything, Luffy inside the ship and Sabo outside, going around the back of the ship and such. It was a sizable ship.

As Sanji was about to think to head inside to start lunch, he was shocked when a small cloud of black smoke suddenly appearing a few feet away from him.

Sanji got into a battle stance, ready to fight whoever decided to show up on their boat, not liking the fact it was black smoke. He knew who could appear, the reason he hesitated. But when the smoke faded, he was shocked at who stood there.

It was Dark King Rayleigh, on his shoulder was a raven awfully familiar to Ace of Spades raven.

Before Sanji could react, shocked it was who it was, Rayleigh looked at him. ¨Where are Luffy and Sabo?¨ Sanji gave a glare back, not going to let this man potentially injure the two captains. Who knew what he wanted? Before he could, a voice behind him made him freeze. ¨Rayli?¨ Sanji turned around to see Luffy there, head tilted, not at all shocked at seeing Dark King Rayleigh, even calling him 'Rayli'. Rayleigh looked at Luffy. ¨Where's Sabo?¨ Luffy gave a small frown, but yelled for his brother, who appeared from a corned a few seconds later, giving a small shocked look at seeing the man here.

¨Rayleigh? What are you doing here?¨ From the way Sabo talked, Sanji was sure he knew Rayleigh. Before Rayleigh could speak again, the other crew members appeared from the ship, hearing Luffy yelling, everyone freezing when they saw who was on deck, Chopper and Usopp hiding, while the rest looked nervous, even Robin had a half-nervous look.

Rayleigh looked at Sabo. ¨Where are you heading?¨ Sabo gave a frown. ¨To Sabaody Archipelago. Why?¨ Rayleigh shook his head. ¨No, you can't go there, not now. You need to turn around and head to a safe island. I know of one not too far away.¨ Sabo looked at Rayleigh with a frown, looking half-scared. ¨Why? What's going on?¨ Rayleigh shook his head, ¨I'm not completely sure, but it is not safe at Sabaody Archipelago now.¨

Luffy was the next to speak up, having a scared look. ¨Why?! Banana Mustache Man is supposed to be there now! Is Ace okay?!¨ Rayleigh didn't react, keeping a straight face. ¨We need to turn around and head north-west.¨ Luffy shook his head, ¨No! Why?! Is Ace okay?!¨ Luffy was looking more and more panicked, even Sabo looking scared as to why Rayleigh weren't telling them why.

Rayleigh gave a sigh, ¨I don't know, okay. But Ace will handle it, he always does. Now, we need to change course. Something or someone is at Sabaody, and we need to stay away.¨

Luffy gave a nod, looking at Nami with a unsure look. ¨Nami, can you change course to what Rayli says?¨ Luffy looked like a kicked puppy, which made Nami bite her lip as she nodded. ¨Of course.¨ Luffy nodded, looking back at Rayleigh. ¨Is Ace going to be fine?¨ Rayleigh gave a sigh, ¨I don't know. But I am _sure_ he will do his best. He's _Ace.¨_ Luffy gave a nod, and went over to Sabo, who automatically placed his arms around him to comfort him. Sabo gave a half-unsure look at Rayleigh over Luffy's head as he went over to Nami and asked to see the wheel, which she nodded too, leading him to it and changing their course.

When they were gone, Sanji turned to look at Luffy and Sabo, Sabo trying to comfort Luffy, telling Ace were fine, he could handle himself.

Sanji was worried for the brothers now, wondering what this was. Just because someone dangerous was at Sabaody Archipelago wasn't a good enough reason for Rayleigh to be here and tell them to get to safety. He would have done this many times before if that was the case.

Sanji wanted to make a call to Judge to ask. He didn't like this.

-x-

Ace managed to slowly stand up, a hand coming to his abdomen as it still hurt, but it would hopefully pass soon. Karin was helping Raiden, who was one of the more injured ones, him being shot and the bullet being close to his heart, but missing by a miracle. It was thankfully a normal bullet as Ace had found out when he used his powers to dissolve it.

As Ace was up, he walked over to Moira and Daisuke, those two not being dead, but trapped in an illusion from the flame arrows, something Adam had somehow managed to get his hands on. They were rare, Ace even thinking they didn't exist any more. But Adam might have had it for some time. The man who made them was dead.

When Ace was beside Moira, he crouched down and moved a hand to her head, producing smoke and searching for the place that was most active and awake. He would feel what part it was seeing as it would be one that lit up in a way and his powers would feel that. When he found it, Ace carefully concentrated on darkening it out, enough to get Moira out of the transe. It was almost impossible to get out of this transe by oneself, but Ace could help show it was fake, show the way out. After a minute, Ace took his hand away, smoke fading, hoping it was enough.

A few seconds later, Moira woke up.

She woke up sluggish and confused, as one usually does. Ace helped her up, giving a quick recap on what had happened, making her nod as she shook her head, gathering herself. When she was up and more about, Ace looked at her. ¨Go help Karin while I get Daisuke up.¨ Moira was able to help heal with her powers, using particles to bend and help things connect and use water to soothe. Moira gave a nod, going over to Trevor, who had been stabbed like him.

As Moira went to do that, Ace went over to Daisuke, doing the same he had done to Moira. After a minute, Daisuke also woke up, being sluggish for a few seconds to, Ace doing a quick recap. When Daisuke was up, he looked at him. ¨Where is Adam?¨ Ace looked to where Karin had pointed before, seeing… a wall? That had not been there before. Ace knew this place in and out. He could see something resembling buildings behind the wall, but only roofs. Ace hoped the pirates hadn't done anything stupid and gone after the man. They didn't stand much of a chance. ¨Adam is there, by the wall of sorts.¨ Daisuke nodded, frowning at the wall, knowing there wasn't anything there, or supposed to be anything there.

Before Daisuke could mention it, Ace grabbed a sword from the ground, Hanzo's, he believed. Ace's sword wasn't here and Ace would need a sword. Hanzo had more than one. He looked at Daisuke. ¨Help Moira and Karin.¨ Daisuke gave a nod, understanding Ace was going after Adam. ¨Be careful. We will get there as soon as we can.¨ Ace gave a nod.

This would be a hard battle. Ace was still worried about who the other strong person with Adam was, this wasn't good.

Ace only hoped it wasn't anyone that posed a danger to them.

-x-

Whitebeard looked at Sengoku, who looked ready to try to attack him, while sending his own men towards Adam and his men. When many screamed in pain from being killed or hit by swords and other weapons, making Sengoku look split on who he should attack, Whitebeard decided to take a chance. ¨Sengoku.¨ The man looked at him, having a sneer. Before Sengoku could speak, Whitebeard continued.

¨We, all of us, want to and _need to_ get rid of Adam. He is _strong_. For now, and _only_ for now, let's set aside our differences and take on Adam, then we can fight.¨

Sengoku looked divided on what to do, having the perfect chance to take out the Whitebeards and Red Haired pirates in one go. When more screams were heard, Sengoku closed his eyes, before looking at him.

¨For now, I agree to that. But the moment he is out, _you are next_.¨

Whitebeard nodded, that was all he asked for. They had a better chance if they fought together. Shanks also gave a nod, agreeing to that.

As they had come to a sort of agreement, at least for now, they started attacking the people who were in between them and Adam, the man not once moving and only looking as they fought and his own men died or were severely injured. It was like he didn't care for them at all, not minding they were losing as it looked like. The marines had been doing a good job, but they had already fought for a day and they could see the battle from the destruction on the ground and dead bodies or injured people trying to get away and being on the side, and all the blood that was on the ground, some even being on the Admirals. They had lost many. This was a real fight to the death and it didn't seem like Adam would give in for anything.

Whitebeard and his men joined in on the fight with Shanks, the commanders trying to stay in front and help everyone to make sure they didn't get injured, the captains trying to look for the best course of action to make it as painless as possible for them. They needed to find out a way to get to Adam and take him out as fast as possible. The way everyone was in the way made it impossible. He could potentially send Marco, seeing as he could fly, but the captain didn't want to place Marco in that risk alone. If this Adam managed to take on Ace, he must be stronger than he looked like.

¨Newgate,¨ Whitebeard looked over at Shanks, who was looking at the battlefield and where Adam stood at the small balcony from the wall. ¨Are you able to break the balcony Adam is on?¨ Whitebeard looked over at Adam and where he stood. The balcony was a normal balcony and it would break if it got the right pressure or trembling. It was a bit away, but he could manage to create a tremor enough to break it and hopefully not make too much damage other places. He gave a nod to Shanks, ¨I believe I can.¨ The red haired captain nodded, before looking over at the Admirals. ¨Kizaru,¨ He started, getting the admiral's attention. ¨If Newgate manages to collapse the balcony, you get a second to get to Adam. Can you do it?¨

The admiral looked at Shanks, before looking towards Adam. ¨Oooo, good plan. I need no more than a second of him being preoccupied.¨ Whitebeard nodded, that might mean he had tried before and Adam had managed to counter it. But this would hopefully be enough of a surprise and actually work. Before Whitebeard could speak again, Shanks looked at Akainu. ¨Akainu,¨ The admiral looked at him, looking his usual stern self. ¨Can you and Aokiji create a diversion?¨ That would be a good idea. The two were opposites, one controlling lava and the other ice, they could make a dense cloud of steam, which would be perfect. Shanks was a way better tactician than Whitebeard believed.

Akainu gave a frown, that quickly became a sneer, clearly on his way to deny or say something along the lines that he didn't take orders from a pirate. But before Akainu could speak, Sengoku looked at him with a powerful look. ¨Akainu! Do it!¨ Akainu gave a sneer. ¨Fine!¨ Akainu looked at Aokiji, giving a nod for the man to go first. Aokiji gave a nod and laced his hand on the ground, saying something and making the entire ground freeze halfway to Adam, trapping Adam's men by freezing their feet to the ground. When he was finished, he stood up and looked at Akainu, who readied himself, making his fist into lava, before throwing a punch, lava flying through the air and landing on the ice and some people, thankfully only Adam's men, creating some noise before a gigantic and thick fog rose, making it impossible to see. Many of the marines and pirates had moved back towards them, getting out of a potential crossfire.

Whitebeard had managed to do his best in memorizing where Adam was and how far away. He made a fist and concentrated, before punching it in the air, making it look like the air shattered, creating a tremor that headed straight towards where he was sure Adam was, some of the ground breaking apart. It would hit the wall fast, and a couple of seconds after sending the tremor, Kizaru disappeared in a blur of yellow. This was a great chance to hopefully kill the man, or at least injure him. He couldn't see and Kizaru was moving too fast to be stopped. It was only a matter of time before they would get somewhere.

But a second later, Kizaru came flying out of the fog, hitting a stone behind them, breaking it. The fog being blown away by the force.

Whitebeard could only stare as the fog disappeared and they could see Adam on the ground, in the middle of the field, not injured and not looking to have batted an eyes. _How_ did he manage that? Adam slowly lifted a hand and snapped his finger.

Making hundreds of... poles? appear in the sky. Whitebeard didn't like this. If Adam controlled those, which he believed, they needed to do something. But before he could think more of it, Adam snapped his fingers again, and the poles moved.

Hitting all of his own men, impaling all of them, even those who weren't frozen to the ground.

All of the pirates and marines froze, no idea why the man did this. Why would he take out his own men? Whitebeard looked around, thankful to not seeing much damage on his children. But when he looked more left he noticed Jozu, who had been, and still was, in diamond form, a black pole through his hand, the diamond not being a hinder. _What was this material?_ Jozu got the pole out and looked fine, which was good. He stood up from being on his knees, the fact he got injured probably shocking him. He looked to his left when he heard yelling, seeing a marine running towards another marine that was pinned to the ground by a pole, sword ready to cut it away. But as soon as the sword hit the pole, it shattered like nothing, shocking the marine, who he now saw was a captain. He wouldn't have a weak sword or be weak himself. This was _really_ bad.

When Whitebeard looked at Adam again, he had a hard look at them.

They stood no chance against this man unless a miracle happened.

-x-

Sanji had no idea what was going on, but something _was_ going on. he had tried to make a call to Judge earlier, but _no one_ answered. He had never had this happen, there was always someone to pick up the Den Den. Since everything that had happened on the boat now and the fact Judge didn't answer, it made him desperate enough so he even had called Reiju, knowing she was the one that he didn't hate. The others had been to evil and snobby and Sanji wanted nothing to do with them, but he was worried. Stuff had happened yesterday, meaning if it was anything big, it would be in the newspaper, which would come at any moment, this being the first time he was actually waiting for it.

When it came and Sanji paid for it and about to open it, the first page had his brain stop, his body freezing. **'Identity to Assassins revealed. Man declaring war.'**

Sanji's mind was in overdrive as he turned the page, wanting to know what all this was about. This had to be the reason Judge didn't answer and Rayleigh was here now. When he read the first sentence, he knew why Rayleigh didn't want them at Sabaody Archipelago. The papers mentioned a man, calling himself Adam, had declared war and was even attacking the marines. There weren't an assassin called Adam, so this was weird.

But the next paragraph and picture had him completely freeze. It was a picture of all the assassins, the top and best ones, including Ace of Spades.

Next to Ace of Spades was a picture of _Portgas D Ace_.

Sanji swallowed, no idea what to do with this right now, not sure if it was real. When he read on, he felt all blood drain him. This Adam had taken on all the assassins and had _won._ It was a clear picture of Ezio, Blue Angel, White Dragon and Ace of Spades in peril. One guy had taken on the assassins and had declared war, and was taking on the marines on Sabaody Archipelago.

Sanji looked back up, looking at the picture with all the names and pictures. If this was real, as it looked like. Ace of Spades was Portgas D Ace, Luffy and Sabo's brother.

Sanji couldn't let the others see this, he couldn't let Luffy and Sabo see this.

But Sanji couldn't move. His brain only able to repeat the fact that Ace of Spades was Portgas D Ace, his body white and frozen in place, staring at the picture.

As he was in a trance, he didn't notice Luffy suddenly being out next to him, waving his hand in front of him. When he didn't react, Luffy tilted his head before he took the paper from him.

When the paper was gone from his grasp, it took Sanji a second to react, which was too much. Luffy had already looked at the paper and was staring in shock and horror a what it said and had a picture off.

Sanji was on his way to take the newspaper away, when Luffy's hands started to tremble, Sanji didn't know what to do. When tears started to well up in his eyes, Sanji panicked, no idea what to do. Luffy turned his head towards the rooms, looking broken. ¨SABO! RAYLI!¨ It was ended with a sob and Sanji had _no idea what to do_.

It didn't even take a second before the two were out, Sabo looking panicked when he saw Luffy looking horrified, broken, and was crying. ¨Lu, wha-.¨ Sabo didn't get to finish before Luffy spoke up, speaking through his tears. ¨ _T-t-they found out about Ace! T- they- he- it-.¨_ It wasn't finished as Luffy broke down crying.

Sabo was the first to move and went over to Luffy, moving to hold around him as he looked in the newspaper himself. When he saw what it said, he looked at Rayleigh, looking lost and panicked, trying to comfort Luffy. Rayleigh walked over and took the paper, looking at what it said, looking shocked himself. When Luffy gave another sob, Rayleigh looked at Luffy.

¨Luffy, Ace sent me here _after_ this. He's not dead. He _was_ injured, but is up now. I am _sure_ he is fighting and he will do his best. Believe in him.¨

Luffy gave a nod through his tears, moving a hand to wipe his tears, Sabo also wiping them away and doing his best to give a smile. ¨Ace will do his best. Let's listen to what he says and get to that island and wait until this is over. Okay?¨ It sounded strained to Sanji's ears, Sabo clearly on the verge, but wanted to be strong for Luffy.

The others had come out of to see what was happening, everyone just staring at the scene as it unfolded, realizing something was wrong with their brother.

Sanji didn't know what to do now. But he needed to do something, he couldn't just sit and watch as Luffy and Sabo suffered. Not only because they were his captains and he actually liked them, but because they were _the brothers to Ace of Spades._ Sanji couldn't fuck this up.

-x-

¨ENOUGH!¨ Yelled Adam, and held his hands up. ¨If you want to be a nuisance, I will kill you like the _bugs you are._ ¨ With some small movement, he somehow managed to... levitate? Whitebeard felt dread inside him. _He had read about his in the book about the Legendaries._ A man that could fly for a short moment, using his hands for an almighty push that destroyed everything.

Whitebeard, realizing what this would become, walked to the front of everyone, going to protect as many of his children as possible. He noticed Shanks doing the same to his crew, Marco walking up with him as he also knew what this meant. The others noticed what they were doing and took steps backwards, Sengoku and the other admirals staying their ground, knowing something was up and got ready to fight.

Adam, who was now around 5 feet in the air, and moved his hands down. When they were down, the entire ground shook and the it looked like a shock wave coming towards them, ripping up the ground, trees, stones and sending everything in it's way flying away, _destroying everything._

They wouldn't be able to save everyone, maybe not anyone. This power was like a God's power, they had no chance. He heard many yelling and running away, but none would be fast enough. The only one who might be fast enough was Kizaru, but he stood his ground. Even if all of them attack or used their powers to defend, they wouldn't be able to save everyone or themselves, it was too much power and force, it was like a meteorite had just hit the ground. But they would try their best.

Just as the shockwave and the destruction was 10 feet away from them, a shape moved past them, pushing aside Shanks and Marco, heading straight towards the shockwave and destruction.

It took all but half a second to recognize it was Ace, shocking everyone. Had Karin already managed to fix him?

¨ACE, YOI!¨ He heard Marco yell, the first commander looking panicked. And the captain felt panicked too, how would Ace handle this? He heard a lot of sounds behind him, recognizing it was Ace who headed for the shockwave and Adam, or hearing Marco's yell.

As Ace was a mere few feet away from the shockwave, black smoke started coming from his arms. When he was a feet away, he moved his hand in front of him in a fast motion, creating a black wall of smoke between them and the shockwave. A total black wall of smoke, Ace heading inside the smoke wall, making it bigger.

The captain heard a lot of confusing sounds from around him, no one knowing what this was. He was the only one to know Ace had a Legendarie. This was what that power could do, but would it be enough? Adam's power was like a God's, destroying _everything_.

A minute later, the smoke wall slowly started to disappear, when it was gone, they saw Ace standing 15 feet in front of them, Adam where he had stood before, a complete wasteland between them. The only thing surviving were the poles in the ground from earlier. Those things were indestructible.

¨...Holy Shit... ¨ Muttered Thatch, and that described it perfectly. That was just amazing and terrifying at the same time.

Adam 'tsk-ed'. ¨I thought I had dealt with you already.¨ Adam lifted his hand, ¨Very well.¨ Adam snapped his finger, creating _hundreds_ of black poles in the sky. ¨I won't be as carefree this time and will make sure you are _dead_.¨ Whitebeard swallowed. Ace couldn't get through this, no swords was able to block the black things.

When Adam snapped his fingers again, sending some poles flying at Ace, Ace grabbed a couple of poles from the ground, one in each hand, smashing at the poles that came towards him, _breaking them_. Ace moved forward, running towards Adam, who sent more poles, Ace blocking them with the ones he held. When the ones he held broke, he grabbed a couple more from the ground. He had unlimited ones. Adam's power was going to be his own demise.

They were speechless. Ace was actually fighting against Adam and was looking to have a winning a hand. _He was getting closer to Adam._ He could do this, Ace was the one who had a chance against Adam.

When Ace was halfway there, Adam got a angry look and snapped both his fingers, making hundreds of poles appear in a half circle around Ace. How would Ace dodge that? Adam snapped his fingers with a big grin, sending _everyone_ of the poles straight at Ace at the same time. They all hit, creating a cloud of smoke, everyone just able to stare in horror at the place Ace was.

When Adam suddenly looked up at the sky, giving a swear, everyone did the same, seeing Ace had managed to avoid the poles, heading straight for Adam. Adam snapped his fingers and created a black sword, ready attack Ace with it.

But, as soon as Adam had the sword in his hand, Ace was gone and was suddenly in front of Adam, Adam's right hand already separated from his body, a shocked look on his face. Adam managed to move backwards a step as Ace moved to slash at Adam, going to cut him in half. Adam managed to take a step backwards, making the sword only graze him, creating a flesh wound, but he was still standing.

Adam panted, looking at Ace, who was somewhat out of breath himself. Adam gave a sneer, ¨Eve!¨ Ace tried to slash at Adam again, but when Ace were a mere few inches away from Adam with his sword, a black hole appeared next to Adam, a hand coming out and dragging the man into the hole, before it closed.

Ace didn't react much to it, sheathing his sword calmly. Before the pirates or marines could react, Trevor, Moira, Daisuke, Raiden and a person they remembered to be Hanzo, came into the field and headed up to Ace. When they were close to him, Ace went up to Hanzo and Hanzo lifted Ace in one hand, before taking a small running step and throwing Ace up and over the wall to the mansion or building, or whatever was behind it. After a few seconds, Dust came and landed on Daisuke's shoulder, who held onto the others, and they were all gone in black smoke.

They were going to fight Adam straight on, not letting him run away.

Whitebeard looked at the others, before they headed towards the wall themselves. They needed to help if it was possible. The marines were more hesitant, but they soon moved as the admirals did.

-x-

Ace looked at Adam, who stood on the other side of a small field. They needed to somehow manage to kill him, or cripple him enough to kill him. But, his powers were in the way too much, and normal swords wouldn't do anything to him, seastone would barely do anything. The best and most easiest way to kill him fast was to use his powers against him, meaning the poles. But the poles would drain them, all of them. They could handle it, but they couldn't use their devil fruit when they held the poles, meaning it would be hard to get close to Adam. And every time they got somewhat close to him, he would just use his powers to push them away. It wasn't like before, when he had destroyed everything, but smaller ones, enough to keep them from getting close to him.

He looked back at the others behind him, seeing Daisuke looking around to make up a plan himself, but he didn't seem to get anywhere, the others looking at Adam and standing ready.

They needed a plan, and they needed it now.

-x-

The pirates and marines had just gotten behind the wall, using a few minutes to make it past it. They had destroyed a part of it and made a hole, something they had hoped they didn't need to, but they couldn't find another way inside, thinking the door was under the rubble and mess from what was once a balcony. When they had gotten past the wall, it had started to rain heavily, which was a small shock as it had been sunny earlier. But the weather could be weird. The pirates and marines had moved further apart from where they walked. They might have agreed to a small truce for now, but they were nowhere near friendly.

There were a few small buildings behind the wall, but there was one large one and what looked to be open space behind it, and the captain thought the assassins were fighting Adam outside as there were poles here and there, as well as some sounds coming from the not-far distance. They should at least check the outside first either way.

As they were walking further, a small crashing sound was heard as something, or someone, landed in front of the marines, a bit of a distance away.

It looked to be a normal guy, who had a normal sword at his waist and was looking angrily at the marines, who got in battle positions. Whitebeard had a frown as he was sure he had seen this person before. There was something about him that looked familiar. He looked to be strong, a lot of muscle showing from his sleeveless shirt. But, before any of them could make a movement, another person landed on the ground, between the marines and the man. And not just any person, it was Mika, or more like Lilith. Her clothes were badly torn too, some pieces like the mask and gauntlets just missing entirely. She had a sword ready, looking at the man that stood in front of her.

Just as Whitebeard could see Sengoku on his way to speak, Mika threw her sword in the ground, making it stand on its blade.

Whitebeard swallowed. If this was what he thought it to be, which was that Mika was saying that she wouldn't fight the person, letting him on the marines, they would lose their help. He knew the assassins didn't like the marines, and the dislike was even worse the other way. Sengoku seemed to think the same and had an angry frown, on his way to speak.

But before he could, Mika grabbed the edge of what could barely be called a cape anymore, since it was so badly torn, and held it out a bit and leaned down in a half bow, before… barking? at the man. That was just weird. But just as Mika was finished, the man got a sneer and did a small running step and jumped a small bit, before transforming into a flaming dog of a kind, a big one.

That's was when Whitebeard remembered where he had seen this man before. He was Richard, who had a Zoan, or maybe a Mythical Zoan, no one really knew, but he was a flaming dog, believed to be a hellhound. He was way strong and nothing hurt him, nothing seeming to hurt him. Even if he was hit with seastone, he would still manage to rid of the bullet fast and heal, the reason he was believed to be a Mythical Zoan. And he was headed straight for Mika. That was why she had barked, it was to taunt him. Did she have a plan? And what kind of plan was this?

Just as Richard was a few feet away from Mika, she grabbed her sword and a pole from the ground, throwing the pole at Richard at the same time she slashed at him, _cutting him in half_.

Everyone could only stare as Mika killed Richard as easily as that, not even seeming to have batted an eye. Even the marines looked shocked. Mika didn't even look back at them or the two pieces of Richard, before she started to run towards the main building, climbing up it in a rapid and amazing pace, before going over the roof and out of view.

WHitebeard looked at the poles in the ground. He knew from what he saw that Mika's sword wasn't a seastone sword, which made him believe the poles were something that really crippled devil fruit users greatly. It had managed to get through Jozu's diamond coating, but it hadn't stopped his devil fruit, just made a hole in the coating and hand. He had looked pained and weak-like, but he was still in diamond coating. Thatch had seemed to think the same, and went to grab one of the poles form the ground.

But, as soon as he touched it, he fell to his knees, looking shocked as he let go of it and stood back up.

Thatch looked at his hand, before he looked at him, shaking his head. ¨It _weakens_ me!¨ Whitebeard blinked and moved a hand towards a pole himself, carefully just touching it. And he could instantly feel weakened, which made him take his hand away. It felt weird, he was sure it would take his powers away. But how had Ace and Mika used them? They had to be affected to, this material seemed to affect _everyone._ Whitebeard realized they managed to push through it. He knew Ace was strong, really strong; he must be able to fight under the strain. And it looked like Mika could do the same.

It showed how strong the assassins were, how they could adapt to situations. And this made him feel like they had a less chance of winning over Adam. They might not be able to do it, but he was sure that the assassins could.

And they would help make that happen. This power was way too dangerous to be around. At least in the hand of this madman.

-x-

Ace tried to calm his breathing, being out of breath by trying a lot and not being able to get close enough to Adam to do an attack. They still didn't manage to get close enough to take him out with his own poles. Ace would have used his powers to put him in a trance or just rot him away, but he kept a small push on at all times; even the rain Moira made didn't hit him. His powers didn't do anything at this moment, they needed to get a moment to attack with something so they could land a finishing hit.

Ace moved and spit out some blood, his lungs having somewhat of issues from earlier when he hit a wall _hard._ But he was doing fine, he could handle this. Based on the fact he needed to attack Adam with his own poles for now, his body had real bad issues with healing, not able to do it, but he could push through. He could relax after this.

When Adam turned to look at Jace, who was on the other side of Ace, focusing on Jace, Ace grabbed a pole and did his best at aiming fast and throwing the pole at Adam's legs. He had seen a water drop hit there before, Moira motioning for her legs, telling to aim there.

But when the pole was a foot away from its goal, Adam moved a hand and the pole disappeared.

Ace gave a small swear. Nothing seemed to work. If it continued like this, they would be bad out, it didn't look good. Adam had somehow a great control over his powers. He must have had it for a long while, managing to train and everything without anyone finding out. All of them were starting to feel everything settling and feeling the exhaust coming on. What Moira and Karin had done helped a lot, but it only lasted for so long. They needed to end this soon. Ace could already see Hanzo, Jace, Raiden, Corvo and Soul being really close to reaching their end and not being able to fight, the rest of them not far away from it. This had been going on for way too long. They had been fighting Adam for hours, even longer before and used over a day to keep on going and not die. They were starting to feel that.

As Ace tried to catch his breath and come up with another plan of attack, he looked to his left when he heard some noise, seeing the pirates there. Ace kept a swear inside. They didn't need them here right now; it would only cause more distraction to them. But, before he could think of how to get them away, he looked more to the left and saw the marines and admirals there, especially Sengoku, which gave him an idea.

Ace looked at Daisuke, giving a motion to distract Adam, which he did, understanding Ace had a plan. When he was sure Adam wasn't looking at him, Ace moved to Raiden, who wasn't far away from him, getting his attention, speaking in a small whisper to make completely sure Adam didn't hear. ¨ _Go to the marines, get Sengoku over Adam and have him go into his Buddha form_.¨ Raiden gave a frown at him, clearly on his way to ask what good that would do, but Ace shook his head, giving a look, making Raiden move. He couldn't afford Adam somewhat overhearing or understanding they were doing something. This was their last shot right now, if this failed, Ace was unsure what they would do. If it failed, they needed to come up with another solution.

Daisuke who saw Raiden doing something, kept Adam's attention, doing wonders of avoiding his attacks and not taunting or angering Adam too much. If they did, Adam would launch a big attack again and they couldn't handle that. They needed to keep at a small distance; keep it as calm as possible until they managed this. Adam was _strong_ , but he wasn't smart. He had just crippled them before, not thinking of actually killing them, which was good. He had taken out his own people before, saving only a few, which were here and there, but didn't do much now. He knew some of the marines and pirates were fighting them, but that was it. And Adam didn't understand they were planning something now, thinking they were too weak to do much and didn't use the opportunity to kill all of them. Had he been smarter, they would have been dead.

When Ace looked behind him and saw Sengoku getting ready to jump, thankfully listening to Raiden, not that he had much other chaice than that if they wanted to have a chance. When he was sure Sengoku would do what he had said, Ace took a deep breath, trying his best to calm himself, before holding his left hand out in front of him, bending his fingers towards his palm, as if holding something. When he felt Sengoku jump, Ace took another breath as he moved his right hand to his left one, pulling backwards.

As he pulled his hand backwards, a dense black arrow shaped shadow, moving as a black flame in an invisible bow, appeared.

Ace kept Adam in his view, never taking his eyes off of him. This took a lot and not only from his power, but from his sight, he needed to see exactly where to shoot the arrow. He could only have it this dense close to him, using a lot to send it away. The further away, the harder. He could handle this distance okay, but it would still take a lot, especially since he was still on the verge of being exhausted. He saw Moira give a concerned look from his right, her knowing this took a lot.

When Ace saw something falling from the sky, clearly being Sengoku in his Buddha shape as it was golden and big, falling at a rapid pace. Ace moved his eyes to concentrate on Adam's shape, seeing each drop of water stopping an inch over him, nothing hitting him. When Adam raised his hand, the rain still didn't hit his hands as they moved, each drop being an inch away. When Adam's hand was over his head, Ace moved a leg to have a good grip at the ground, being sure he would stand what to come.

Ace saw Adam saying something and a great force was released from his hand, making Sengoku lose his buddha shape and being thrown away, a force hitting him and moving him a half foot backwards. Ace tried to not think or mind any of that as he closely watched each drop as it stopped an inch over Adam.

But, as soon as the force stopped, a drop of water hit Adam's right hand. And Ace released the arrow.

Ace kept his eyes on Adam's legs, where his powers would take the longest to protect with his hands over his head. Ace watched as the arrow got closer as a drop of water hit Adam's foot. Ace felt something falling down his cheek from his eye, trying to not think of it. He watched as the arrow was almost at its target as a water droplet stopped an inch over Adam's hand, but hit his foot.

A few milliseconds later, the arrow hit.

Ace concentrated on the arrow as it hit, making it explode in a mass of black burning shadows, taking away Adam's leg. Adam, not expecting to be hit, fell down to his one leg, using his hand to take his fall as he fell. As Adam fell, Ace, Moira, Daisuke, Trevor and Mika grabbed a black pole, jumping towards Adam's shape as it fell to the ground, preparing to kill him.

When Adam hit the ground, he moved his hand to do a last attack to push them away. As he uttered the first syllable, Ace reached his target and smashed the pole down through Adam's shoulder, making his arm fall useless against the ground, Ace barely making it.

Half a second later, Moira, Daisuke, Trevor and Mika hit, placing the poles in another shoulder and down his back, pinning him down and making sure he would die in a couple of seconds, one pole going through his heart. As Adam was taking his last breath, Daisuke moved and took a fruit out, placing it next to Adam. They needed to take this power and have control over the devil fruit, it could be devastating in the wrong hands.

As Adam was dying, his powers being transferred to the fruit, Ace fell down to a knee, using more of his energy than he thought. Ace managed to stand back up with some small effort, wiping at his cheek and wiping the blood that came from earlier away. He saw some of the others give him some concerned looks, but Ace just waved them off. He was fine.

Ace looked at Adam as his eyes closed, taking his last breath, feeling nothing as the man died. The fruit changed from the apple it was to a grey tear drop and had black circles. They would do their best at keeping this fruit away from everyone. If it came to it, one of them would eat it and take the power, being sure it didn't fall in the wrong hands.

As that was finally over, Ace was about to make sure things got handled out here, when a sound of doors being opened was hear.

Ace looked behind him to the mansion like house and saw a balcony, and on the balcony was a woman with long white hair, calm look and white clothes. Based on the look she gave them, as well as the blood on her arm, it proved that this was Eve.

She gave a last look, before calmly turning around and heading back inside the mansion, not closing the door.

She didn't seem to want to fight, but maybe out after some other things, which Ace needed to find out. Ace turned and saw some of Adam's men heading at them now, seeing he was dead. Ace used his power to destroy his body, before looking at Daisuke. ¨I'll go and handle Eve, handle things here.¨ Before the man could respond, Ace was already gone in a cloud of black smoke, appearing on the balcony and heading inside.

When he was inside the mansion, he calmly walked inside and through the doors that was open, clearly left open for him. When he got to something that looked like a living room, he saw many people being tied up in chains, looking terrified. This had to be the ones who lived in this mansion, looking to be rich people, not nobles or blue blooded patricians, but looking more along the lines of fighters. Ace ignored them for now and headed through the open door there.

When he got inside the room, it was a sealed off room with no windows or anything, a storage like room, maybe a small prison. It had only a table and two chairs in it, Eve sitting at one chair at the other side of him at the table. Ace took a careful step into the room, closing the door. It didn't matter if it was open or not. Based on what he had seen from before, Eve had the last Legendarie, Porous. She could just teleport away if she wanted to. She didn't even need to have anything the place she was going to, just half-know where it was. But that was what she could do, not much more in form of attack. But it was a great ability to have.

As Ace sat down in the chair, looking at Eve. She looked at him calmly. ¨Portgas D Ace, Ace of Spades. A person who wants to change the world for what he believes to be for the better.¨ Ace gave a nod, he understood where this was going. ¨Eve, working with Adam to change the world into what they believe is right. Two evils out for the same thing, but different ways.¨ Eve gave a nod, moving her hand and taking a gun out and placing it on the table.

¨The question now is which evil gets to leave.¨

-x-

Whitebeard could only stare at what happened. They had somehow managed to get Sengoku in on their plan. When he got ready to something, he saw Ace moving his hands like if he held a bow, and when he moved back as if pulling it, a black arrow was shaped. It looked like black flames. Whitebeard looked away from Ace for a second as Sengoku plunged towards Adam in his buddha form. Adam managed to use his powers and send a wave of force, making Sengoku revert out of his form and be thrown somewhere, the force pushing them backwards, some more than others.

But, as the force hit them, Ace released the arrow and looked concentrated at Adam. As the arrow went towards Adam, Ace still looking concentrating on Adam, the captain felt worry when blood started to drip out of his eye and down his cheek. The captain had no idea why that happened and was worried Ace pushed himself too much. But before he could think more of it, the arrow hit and Ace grabbed a pole and jumped at Adam, some of the others doing it too. The captain held his breath and he hoped they would hit.

A second later he felt a breath leave him as Ace hit, the others also managing it. Adam couldn't get away now. The pirates couldn't see what was happening, but something was as some of them were moving. A few seconds later, he saw everyone looked towards the house and the captain turned too, seeing a woman there, who calmly walked back into the house. Before the captain could think more about it, Ace was suddenly at the balcony and walked inside after the woman, closing the door.

Whitebeard was worried that Ace would take on this person alone. Karin had said there were 2 strong people here, meaning the woman might be the other one.

As the captain was thinking of telling that they should head after Ace, noises had him look back towards the assassins, where more men from Adam were suddenly charging at them. Whitebeard knew Ace was strong and he had said something before he left, meaning he had this under control. The woman didn't look ready to fight, and none of the other assassins seemed to be more concerned about Adam's men.

As the captain was about to help the assassins fight the last men off, he looked to his side when he heard Sengoku speaking, appearing from behind a bush. ¨Newgate. Adam is dead, which means the truce is over.¨ The captain looked at the fleet admiral. Would he really turn against them now? It wasn't over yet. He understood it as Adam himself was dead, but Adam's men were still around, even the other strong person who Ace most likely was with. But before he could say anything, Sengoku continued. ¨This is what you and _them_ get from my gratitude. We'll leave now, and you'll handle the rest here.¨

Whitebeard gave a nod. That was better than nothing. They at least wouldn't attack them. Akainu gave a sneer at Sengoku. ¨ _What?_ We have the perfect chance to kill th-,¨ Akainu stopped as Sengoku looked at him. ¨We will leave now. Our job here is over.¨ Akainu looked displeased about it and sent an angry and hateful look at him. Had everyone else been not here, like Shanks and the other assassins, Akainu would have attacked, Whitebeard was sure of it. If he did, it would be everyone against him.

The marines gave a look to Sengoku and the other admirals, and when they retreated, the rest followed. Now they didn't need to worry about them for now, which was good.

Whitebeard turned to the ones that the assassins were fighting, Adam's men. He was sure the assassins could manage, even though some of them looked a bit worse for wear. But they were here to help, and they could help now. They could handle people like this, which were weaklings compared to Adam.

He only hoped Ace was fine.

-x-

Ace looked at Eve, who looked just as calm as him. One of them would leave, the other would die here. It was as easy as that. The question now was to figure out which were the lesser evil of the two. ¨What do you fight for?¨ Asked Ace.

Eve looked calmly at him. ¨I fight for a fair world, where no one is above the other.¨ Ace gave a nod. That sounded like a thing he could go for too, but he was out for something else. ¨I fight for a world where everyone can live their lives, even if that means having unfairness.¨ Eve gave a nod. ¨I will only hunt the ones I deem to be a danger to me as a leader, killing those in my way to make it easier for the next one.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I will kill those who wrong the wrong people and no longer are human, setting free those in need.¨ Eve looked at him. ¨And I will make sure no one will suffer at all.¨ Ace gave a look back. ¨And I will show what the right way is and kill those who are wrong.¨

Eve looked at Ace. ¨I will fight to make a place where I can rule and keep a calm world for everyone. No one have to live in fear.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨And I will fight to make it a safer place for everyone where they will learn right and wrong so I can watch, from a distance, the world shaping itself.¨

Eve gave a nod. ¨Then I guess it's decided.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨I guess it is.¨

Ace moved for the gun. Two evils walked in, and one will leave.

-x-

Whitebeard looked at the ones who were left of Adam's men, fighting their last and losing battle. There weren't many left, only around 40 or so men left. They would be taken cared of easily. They were many, and even the assassins were here, although they deserved a break, but it would happen when they were finished here. The pirates quickly dealt with the rest of Adam's men, letting the assassins do other things. When they were sure everyone was gone, Whitebeard turned to the assassins, which were behind them for now. When he turned around, he could only see 6 there, which made him wonder where the rest were. He looked at Trevor, who was looking up at the building with a shake of his head and a small smile, which made him look too.

When the captain looked there, he was glad to see Ace there on the balcony, speaking to Daisuke.

Ace was fine, and that was a huge relief. He still looked tired, and the captain hoped they would be finished here soon. Ace also looked a bit injured, but he was some distance away, so Whitebeard might be wrong. But he would take that later. Ace was up at least.

After a minute, Daisuke gave a nod and said something to Ace, which he nodded too, before heading inside the mansion again. Daisuke jumped down from the balcony and looked at the other assassins, ¨We should clean up here, at least the worst of everything.¨ When they nodded, Daisuke turned to him. ¨Ace needs to fix things inside the mansion, there are some high up people there from everywhere and in everything. Ace is trying to handle them and see if they should stay or not, and if they should live or not. They have done some things themselves, them being the ones to broadcast the video from 2 days ago.¨

Whitebeard nodded. He understood that was something they needed to handle. ¨How long will that take?¨ Daisuke shook his head, ¨I don't know. It can take an hour, meaning they will not stay and die, but if he needs more information, it can take hours. You should head back, we'll fix things here for now. There is a way for you to take your boat closer to here, you should do that.¨ Both Whitebeard and Shanks nodded, that sounded like a good idea. It wasn't as far away as it had seemed before, since they now knew where to go and much of the forest was destroyed. On their walk they met up with Karin, who looked fine, which made them glad. They gave their thanks to Karin for helping Ace, and the others. Karin responded in a monotone voice, ¨It was nothing.¨ Before looking at Shanks. ¨I have been waiting here for 195 minutes.¨ Shanks gave a small laugh as he looked at her. ¨I'll bring you back home soon.¨ Karin gave a nod to that and they headed on.

The pirates got back to the small shore where they met Shanks, saying goodbye to Shanks for now, as he needed to get Karin back home and get going on his own things, but not to be afraid to call if they for some reason needed it, in case someone still was out there. In the case of a war or battle like this, he would stand with them. It was good to know that in case it happened. Shanks also told to tell Ace to stop by when he was finished with everything and had the time. Whitebeard said he would do that.

After they left, the assassins worked on getting all the poles away, being mostly Moira, Hanzo and Raiden, the others doing stuff inside the house, settling some affairs had Moira said when he asked. The poles was quickly taken away, everything being weakened by the fact Adam was dead. When they were finished with that, they readied their boats. The other assassins, aside from Ace, soon appeared from the wall and headed out to them. They had even somehow managed to move all the rubble away from the door, making it usable again.

Daisuke stopped by him and said Ace was finishing the last bit up, which would take a few hours since he did it by himself, Ace having told he could do it and the fact Daisuke and the others needed to get back to Amegakure and do some real damage control from this. Whitebeard understood it and gave a thank you from helping them and everyone, hoping they would meet again later, but in better circumstances. Daisuke said he hoped so himself. Before they left, Raiden said he and at least Mika would show back up in a few days, when things calmed, to see how they and Ace were. The captain said it was fine and hope everything they would do would go fine, before they left. The boats they had being amazingly fast, but looked to be boats made for speed.

When they were gone and things had really calmed down where they were, the pirates headed back to the boat, where some had headed earlier. The commanders and captain stayed behind in case, but things had gone fine.

When they got to the boat, he asked Blamenco and Speed Jiru on how things had gone on the boat, them saying it had gone by fine, nothing bad happening, but they had been worried as they could hear and see a lot of destruction and smoke. The only concerning things were that some of the crew had gone missing for a time, everyone aside from Nathan showing up after half an hour, Nathan an hour later. The captain guessed they only looked around or something, he would handle it later. Right now they needed to wait for Ace.

As everyone was on the boat, they sailed to be closer to the place Ace was, to make it easier from him to get to them. From where they now was docked, they could even see the wall that hid the mansion-like building behind. They were behind where they had been before. There was a door there too, and he was sure Ace knew they were here. Ace knew things like this, he kept his surroundings in mind at all times.

Now, they only needed to wait for Ace to return so they could celebrate.

-x-

Whitebeard couldn't help but smile, seeing everything was over and things would hopefully go back to normal. Ace was finishing up some things and they were waiting for him. The captain had a feeling Ace would be busy a lot now, needing to fix everything that had happened and figure out what he and the other assassins would do. The captain would make sure to ask him about it later, he was sure Ace wanted to relax. He had had some real tough and awful days.

There had been more speaking of how they could have Ace, who was an assassin, even worse the Ace of Spades, on their crew. Whitebeard had made them all quiet, saying they would speak about it later, when things calmed down. He could see many not liking that they would take it later, when Ace was back, trying to argue. Whitebeard had given a stern glare and said they would do it later, and they had let go of it for now, but based on the looks and whispers, it would be a long conversation later. They might even lose some family members, but they needed to see what would happen.

What had the captain frown at a point was on how Nathan, Justin, and Henry had been quiet during everything. He could see Justin trying to speak once, but Nathan had silenced him. Those three weren't quiet about their hatred to the assassins, especially Nathan who knew who Ace was from before. But he would take it later. He would also be sure to speak with Nathan later, since he had disappeared suddenly earlier for hours, and had just showed back up like nothing. He knew he didn't like Ace; he had thought he would fight alongside them, his family, but he would take all of this later, when everyone got a chance to calm down.

The sun had thankfully come back out earlier, showing things were finally getting better, making everyone calmer. They were trying their best to relax now. After a few more hours, the captain noticed Ace coming out of a door in the wall. Ace looked bad; he was bloody and had wounds here and there. When Ace was out and closed the door, he spit out some blood and wiped his cheek. The captain would make sure Ace took a trip to the infirmary. When the others noticed Ace, they cheered for him. Whitebeard was sure everyone would thank Ace and tell how amazing he was, meaning he wouldn't be able to go to the infirmary or relax. The captain would make sure to try to make it as short as possible. He could see Ace give a small exhausted smile at them, before he started to walk towards the boat. It would be good to have things back to normal.

As Ace was halfway to the boat, a gunshot was heard and Ace fell down to a knee, a shocked look at his face.

Everyone on the ship froze. Wasn't everyone who was with Adam gone? And the marines had left.

As Ace was down to a knee, they saw Nathan behind Ace, holding a gun that was pointed at Ace, smoke coming from the barrel.

Nathan just shot Ace.

Before any of them could react, Nathan moved his hand that didn't hold the gun and made a… flaming fist? Nathan didn't have a devil fruit. Before any could react or think about it, Ace managed to stand up, grab his sword and turn around, bringing his sword up and ran at Nathan, who lifted his flaming hand at Ace.

Just as Ace were a foot away from Nathan, Nathan said something, and it looked like an explosion happened. A flash fire happening and smoke spreading, the ground trembling even. It took half a second until everyone reacted.

Almost all the commanders jumped off the ship and went for the smoking area; mostly the devil fruit users went as they wouldn't be injured, Rakuyo and Kingdew joining them. Whitebeard hoped Ace was okay, how Nathan could do something like this. But he had been quiet before and had disappeared for hours earlier. Had he managed to get himself a devil fruit then? Had this been a plan? If it was, the punishment would be death.

After a minute, he gave a breath when he saw Jozu appearing from the smoke, carrying Ace. Ace thankfully didn't look more injured, but he was unconscious, or the captain hoped he was only unconscious. Jozu took off running to the ship, giving a mention that Ace was alive, but unconscious, before heading to the infirmary with Ace. When the third commander was around a corner, the captain saw Kingdew and Rakuyo coming out of them flames with Nathan chained in chains, seastone chains, the other commanders not far away. Whitebeard gave a stern command of placing Nathan in the prison on their boat, making sure to put him in the one furthest from the door and hardest to escape from, Nathan yelling the entire way, on how he was helping to cleanse the world.

When they were gone, everyone started speaking at the same time, many yelling.

Whitebeard took a deep breath. ¨Quiet!¨ When everyone quieted down, he looked at everyone. ¨I will hear nothing about this now. Not until we know more. A lot has happened and we will handle everything when things calm down. When Ace is back out from the infirmary.¨ When he saw someone on their way to speak with a frown, Whitebeard gave a glare. ¨This is an order. We will have no more speaking about the assassins, Adam, or anyone. We will handle it when we know what has happened.¨ Everyone nodded at that, many not liking it, but right now, there were other things to prioritize.

When things calmed down for now, he gave a note for all of the commanders to be on alert, just in case, even on alert from their own family members. Everyone agreed to this, seeing how some were willing to try and kill Ace, some might try again or even try to attack someone else. When Jozu came back from the infirmary, he said Bay started working on Ace and would update them later.

Now they needed to wait.

-x-

They had been waiting for almost 4 hours and hadn't heard anything yet. Everyone was starting to getting anxious from waiting. The captain noticed more and more looking at him or to the way to the infirmary. He hoped they would get some news soon, to know how long Ace would be in the infirmary.

After another hour, they heard a door open and close, a minute later, Bay walked out on deck.

¨Pops. I need to speak with you and the commanders.¨ Whitebeard was on his way to say they would head to the meeting room, when Justin spoke up. ¨NO! We want to know how he is! He needs to face what he has done in this world!¨ Many nodded, while some stared in shock at Justin, hearing the hatred in his voice. Whitebeard was on his way to say they would head to the meeting room, when Bay gave a glare to Justin. ¨You want me to do it here? _Fine._ ¨

She looked back at him. ¨Portgas D Ace, _Commander Ace._ ¨ The last part was said with a small snarl to Justin, before looking back at the captain, her demeanor softening,

¨Did not make it. I'm sorry.¨

Everyone froze, looking at the doctor stunned. ¨W-what?¨ Said Thatch, looking horror stricken. ¨A-are you sure? May-maybe you're wrong!¨ The captain hoped so himself, even though he knew Bay wasn't wrong, she was amazing, but he _hoped_.

Bay shook her head. ¨We tried for half an hour to no avail.¨ Bay gave an apologetic look, ¨Time of death was 11:47. There was nothing we could do.¨

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _I know this might have been moving a lot way fast, and I decided to do this rather than drag it out for chapters and chapters, hope everyone liked it_

 _And I have something amazing to say. Someone on Archive Of Our Own (Ao3), called ScandinavianTrash, has started making this story into a Podcast. Please go check it out if this sounds interesting and give your support. It sounds amazing in my opinion_

 _If you have any questions or wondering about anything, don't be afraid to leave it as a review or send a Pm_

 _And if you like this story, please go check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains missing scenes and different events from this story_


	51. Ace of Spades Chapter 50 The Aftermath

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and a lot is happening here_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Everyone could only look at the doctor stunned, no idea what to say or do. Ace was dead? It couldn't be true. Had Ace survived Adam, only to die here? But there was no denying what Bay had just said and the look she had. Ace was dead, even after Bay trying her best. Before Whitebeard or the commanders could react, Justin spoke up.

¨That's good. Now we don't need to deal with him.¨

Whitebeard could only look at Justin, who looked like he meant it, having a snarl. He knew Justin didn't like Ace, but he was glad about his death?

Whitebeard as on his way to speak, when Jensen turned around and punched Justin, sending him to the deck.

¨Shut up!¨ Almost yelled Jensen, before looking back at Bay, looking hurt and shocked. ¨You must be wrong! Commander Ace can't die like that! He _won't_!¨ Bay shook her head, looking emotionless. ¨We tried all we could, there is nothing more we can do.¨ Bay looked at him. ¨We are preparing so you can say the final goodbye, it will take a few hours.¨ Bay gave a small bow. ¨I'm sorry.¨ Before she turned around, heading back to her infirmary to help the preparation.

The preparation for them to say goodbye and prepare a funeral. Ace's funeral.

Whitebeard wasn't sure how to proceed right now. He heard many starting to speak up, some arguing weather this was a good thing or not, especially Justin and Jensen. Whitebeard took a deep breath, ¨ _Quiet!¨_ Everyone calmed down, looking at him. ¨I will not hear any arguing about this. Ace, _our family member,_ is gone. I won't tolerate any bad mouthing on him. If I hear _one more word_ his death was good, you are no longer a part of our family.¨ Everyone nodded, some looking ashamed, while some others, like Justin and his friends, gave a small sneer as they said fine, leaving.

Whitebeard needed to figure out where to go now.

No parent should bury their child.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in the meeting room with his commanders. They had used three hours to calm everyone, many feeling sorrow for the young commander's death. He was the youngest and latest addition to their family, and he was now gone. Every one of them had different reactions. Thatch was outright sharing his sorrows, helping some share theirs, especially Haruta. Jozu, Vista, Namur and Rakuyo tried to be strong for everyone, same with the captain. The rest were quiet, not sure what to say or do.

Then, there was Marco.

The first commander hadn't said anything since they got the news. Whitebeard could see he was trying to keep it together, and was doing a good job at it for now, but he was slowly losing it. But he tried to keep it together for them. The captain would make sure to get a private moment with Marco later, so he could let out his own grief, knowing he wanted to be strong for everyone.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and Bay came in.

She gave a courtesy nod to everyone, before looking at Whitebeard. The captain gave a sigh, they needed to handle this. ¨How is everything going, Daughter?¨ Bay gave a nod. ¨We are still preparing everything as there is a lot to do. But I am here to ask what kind of memorial we should prepare and who will come. He meant a lot to many.¨ The captain gave a nod, and looked at his commanders for a second, knowing they would speak about some funeral arrangements, which could be hard. ¨You don't need to be here if you don't want too.¨ Everyone shook their heads, Haruta and Thatch sniffing. ¨We want to be here.¨ The captain gave a nod, looking at Bay and starting to slowly discuss what to do and who to tell now.

They made the decision to call Shanks and Daisuke first, let them know it and help with gathering the rest. After that, they would call Luffy and Sabo, which the captain dreaded. He had no idea how to tell them Ace was dead.

They gave a call to Daisuke and Shanks, telling that they had tried everything, but it hadn't worked. Daisuke took it calmly and said he would tell the others and get to their location. Shanks gave some swears, before saying he would get as soon as he could to their boat, also giving them a number to Garp, saying he deserved to know. Same with a woman, called Dadan. They called Garp first, who reacted in a violent way, before he abruptly hung up, hearing a small sob or sorts. The woman, Dadan, hang up the moment after they told Ace was dead.

Then came the time to tell Luffy and Sabo.

Whitebeard didn't want to tell them, hoping to wake up and this was a dream, a nightmare. The captain was thinking of telling them to come here and say it in person. It would be better than telling over a Den Den, more respectful to all of the brothers. Everyone decided that that was the best solution and called to tell they should get to their location. Sabo and Luffy tried to figure out why they wanted them and why Ace wasn't getting them or speaking, but the captain just said they were needed on the boat, glad to find out Rayleigh was still there and would help them get to their location. From what he guessed, it would take around 5 days. The captain had a feeling Rayleigh understood why, maybe even Sabo. The worst would be telling Luffy. As they were speaking more of what to do, Bay saying they could come by tomorrow in the infirmary,

Everyone suddenly got thrown to the floor by an immense force. Everyone aside from Whitebeard, Bay, Marco, Thatch, Izou, Namur, Rakuyo, Jozu and Vista passed out.

It only lasted for a few seconds, before going away. Everyone was affected by it and the captain feared someone was attacking them. Bay opened the door to the deck, being the closest to it, and everyone out on deck was passed out as well. _What was that?_ As soon as they were about to head to look for enemies, Whiskey came running around a corner. When she saw them, she stopped.

¨Bay! We need you in the infirmary, now!¨ Whiskey turned around and headed back to the infirmary again before anyone could respond.

The ones awake reacted and ran after, knowing what ever this was, is connected to the infirmary somehow. There could have been an accident or something. But whatever that had been, was _strong_. It felt like Haki, but it couldn't be as nothing was that strong. A thought that someone tried to take the body of Ace came into the captain's mind, making him hope no one would do anything like that. It was lower than lowest if they did. But everyone knew who Ace was now and many didn't like the assassin. It could happen.

Everyone that had been out on deck was passed out, everyone being taken out by the force of something. When they got to the infirmary door, which Whiskey had left open and got a peek inside. They saw almost every nurse being unconscious, Tifa barely being awake and clinging to a chair.

Everyone froze at the black-haired kid sitting up in bed, looking confused at them, before falling back in the bed.

Bay was the first to move and ran up to the bed and touched Ace's neck, her eyes growing wide as she looked at Whiskey. ¨Get me epinephrine, oxycontin, lovenox, and ketamine, _now!_ ¨ Whiskey gave a nod, running to a cabinet and taking stuff out, before running back, closing the door as she went past it, making them stand shocked at the deck.

It took a second, but Thatch soon spoke. ¨W-what was that? Is he...?¨ Whitebeard shook his head. ¨I do not know. But we should wait to hear what Bay says, to not get our hopes up.¨ It did seem like Ace was up in the bed and had been awake, and the fact Bay asked for things might mean he was alive, but it could turn. Everyone nodded and they stayed outside the infirmary door, wanting to know if there was any hope or not. After almost 2 hours, some of the other commanders woke up and joined them after figuring out what they had seen, the door opened and Bay came out.

Bay gave a sigh, looking tired. ¨I have no idea what happened or how, but Commander Ace is alive and stable.¨

It took a second, but sounds of joy soon filled the air, Thatch hugging Bay as he was happy. Everyone gave relieved breaths, smiling and giving laughs, so glad Ace was somehow still alive. ¨He's going to be okay?¨ Asked Thatch when he had let go of Bay. Bay gave a sigh, making some faces fall. ¨I do not know. He was _dead_ for almost _4 hours._ Meaning not one part of his body got any blood or oxygen. There might be damage, and we won't know until he wakes up. Or if he wakes at all.¨ Thatch shook his head. ¨He'll be fine. It's _Ace._ ¨ Bay gave a nod, before shaking her head. ¨It looks better than expected, but we still need to wait and see.¨

The captain nodded, that was good, really good. It meant there was hope there.

Whitebeard looked at Bay, ¨What do you think, Daughter?¨ Bay shook her head, giving a sigh. ¨I am not sure. It looks fine, but it's hard to tell. I'll update you later when I know more.¨ The captain nodded, Bay giving a nod back before she went back into the infirmary, closing the door. As the doctor was gone and he knew they wouldn't be allowed in the infirmary, he told everyone to make sure everyone was fine. It had seemed like they were only passed out from haki, which was amazing seeing it was Ace and that he had to be really strong. But then again, he just got back from the dead. How that was possible was a mystery, but for now they were only happy.

They were in different states of shock, Thatch being outright happy and yelling everything would be fine, the rest being a bit more doubtful. One didn't just die for hours then come back to life. But there was also Marco, who still was tense, clearly having issues with handling everything that had happened. Not only that Ace had been dead, which took a great toll on him, but to figure out he was suddenly alive too. Whitebeard knew Marco wouldn't show emotions in front of the others, Marco always tried to be the strong one, even if that meant to ignore his own feelings.

They helped everyone up and told them the changes, but to not get their hopes up for now. Although some were less than happy about it, they still needed to handle that.

When Whitebeard got to his room later in the day with Marco, getting a small break from everything and everyone, he was quick to bring the blond into a hug, knowing he had managed to keep going to this long and not lose it. It didn't take a second before Marco hugged back, his shape trembling. Whitebeard didn't speak, just letting Marco let his emotions out, hugging tighter when he heard a small sob, Marco's form trembling more. He knew this was hard for Marco and he had managed to keep himself almost completely gathered the last hours. He didn't speak, the captain thinking that would have been too much.

Marco calmed down half an hour later, his form stopping its trembling and the small sobbing stopping. Marco was still sniffing and still had tears in his eyes. Whitebeard moved to sit on the bed, Marco sitting beside him. Whitebeard kept a hand on Marco's back, using his thumb to carefully stroke comfortingly as Marco wiped his face.

When Marco was a bit more gathered and looked at him, the captain gave a smile. ¨How are you feeling, son?¨ Marco gave a nod, giving another sniff as he dried his eyes, ¨Whelmed.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, moving his hand comfortingly. ¨It's okay to be whelmed, a lot happened.¨ Marco gave a nod, drying his eyes again as they were still teary, this was hard on Marco. ¨Do you think he will be okay, yoi?¨ It was ended with a sniff, hands wiping again.

Whitebeard kept a sigh inside, giving a comforting smile to Marco. ¨I'm not sure, son. But Bay said it looked good.¨ Marco gave a nod, moving his hands to his face again. The captain moved his hand on Marco's back. ¨But Ace is strong, we need to keep faith in him.¨ Marco gave a nod, keeping his face in his hands, sniffing.

Whitebeard sat beside him and did his best to comfort Marco. He sat there for hours, until the night came, the captain not minding it. He knew Marco was rare in showing his emotions and he had really been bottling this up. He would gladly sit beside Marco all night.

When the clock was around eleven at night, there was a knock on his door. Whitebeard was on his way to tell he was busy, but before he could, the door opened to show Bay.

Marco did his best to gather himself, but Bay knew and had seen him like this before, Marco more okay with Bay than the others. Bay gave a nod to them, ¨Commander Ace is looking good. The tests looks positive, which is much more than I had thought. We'll still see when he wakes, but this is good.¨ Both the captain and Marco nodded, that was really good. Whitebeard looked at Bay, ¨Can we see him?¨ Bay seemed to be thinking for a few seconds, before nodding. ¨You can. But no loud noises and not be too close, to be sure nothing happens accidentally as this is something I have never seen.¨ Both nodded, that was okay.

Marco gathered himself some more, before they left to the infirmary, sitting in the infirmary and relishing in the fact Ace was breathing, his chest moving up and down. They stayed in the infirmary for a while, before heading into Bay's office to look through some things.

-x-

In the infirmary, black eyes opened and looked at a shape sitting at his bed, the person having pink hair, red eyes and white clothes, humming softly, a hand on Ace's head. The pink haired man gave a smile, red eyes looking calm. Ace managed to have his eyes open for a second more, before they closed, falling back unconscious.

A second later, a door opened and Whitebeard, Bay and Marco went through, speaking together, freezing when they noticed the shape on the bed. ¨Who are you?¨ Asked Bay, giving a glare at the man. No one was supposed to be here other than Bay, Whiskey, the commanders, and the captain. The man turned red eyes to them, looking calm and collected, now noticing a hand on Ace's head. Just as Whitebeard was on his way to speak, the man gave a nod, before disappearing.

Bay went over to Ace, giving a breath as she said he was still stable. Whitebeard looked at Marco, who had no explanation himself. Ace was still fine, which were good.

But that person had seemed familiar.

-x-

Trevor, Mika, Raiden, Daisuke and Moira had shown up the next day, glad Ace was alive. they had taken a boat and let the others get back to the base to do damage control, them wanting to be here. The others would have come back later for the funeral, which they thankfully didn't need to have now. They had called Shanks and Garp and told the great news, Garp deciding to come by, and he was already on his way. Dadan hadn't answered. Sabo and Luffy were on their way and didn't know Ace had been dead, so they just waited for them.

The assassins had been here for a day now, and had mostly spent their time with Ace or close to the infirmary. They had been with them now and then, updating on how the world was, but usually stayed with Ace. And that was fine for the captain and commanders, good to know Ace had someone there while they could use the time to gather themselves and figure out how to handle the things with the different opinion on Ace in the crew. Some were still mad and even madder when he was back alive.

They were deciding if they should let them stay or not. Bay had joined near the end, giving an update that Ace was doing good, which was perfect. Bay stayed a bit and joined in on how to deal with everyone, agreeing that they should send the ones who didn't like Ace away. If they couldn't accept Ace for an assassin, they didn't deserve to be in the family. When it was coming to an end for now, not getting to a decision yet, there was a knock at the door. Before the captain could give a come in, the door opened and Whiskey was there, looking at Bay.

¨Commander Ace woke up.¨

Bay stood up from the seat she had sat in, ¨Okay, I'm coming now.¨ She said as she left with Whiskey, giving a nod to Whitebeard as she left in a haste. Marco sent a look at the captain, and he nodded. Not a second later, Marco was up and following the doctor. Marco had almost always been in the infirmary if he had the chance. The other commanders had noticed the first commander being a lot around Ace and had begun to question whether it was just friendship or something more there, which the captain or those who knew refused to answer, wanting Marco and Ace to tell themselves.

Now they only needed to wait and see how Ace was.

-x-

Marco walked close to Bay, wanting to see if Ace was okay or not. Hoping, desperately so, that he was fine. When they got to the infirmary and Bay opened the door, he felt a breath leave him at the scene in Ace's bed.

Ace was sitting up, Moira looking at his eyes while Trevor did something to his head. ¨ _Stop it._ ¨ Ace said in a weak voice, half-swatting Trevor's hand away.

Ace was sitting, speaking, and moving his hands, reacting. That had to be good. Trevor gave a chuckle, doing the same to the other side of the head. ¨I'm just testing.¨ Ace looked to be trying to look annoyed, but looked too tired. Moira gave him a look as she seemed done with the eyes. ¨Anything hurts?¨ Ace swatted Trevor's hand away again. ¨ _Aside from everything? Everything_.¨ Moira gave a small sigh as she felt his head, ¨If you could work with us, it would be great. But you seem mostly okay.¨ Moira let go of his head and looked at Ace, helping him lay down. ¨Now sleep. You need it to heal.¨ Ace gave a nod, and was asleep within a second.

Moira gave a sigh as she dragged the covers over Ace, looking at Bay. The doctor had not interfered, most likely seeing Moira knew what she did. Before Moira spoke, she saw him there and looked at Bay. ¨Should he be here?¨ Moira looked at the first commander, and Marco gave a hopeful look, wanting to hear how Ace was. Bay gave a sigh, looking back at Moira. ¨He can stay.¨ Marco felt a relieved breath leave him. Moira gave a nod. ¨Ace is doing much better than expected, but there are still some small things, like swelling in the head, broken bones, some external wounds and internal wounds, but nothing too severe. He is also confused and weak, but that is most likely because of the trauma and being dead. It's the legs I'm worried about.¨ Bay gave a nod, ¨What is wrong with his legs?¨

Moira shook her head, ¨He can't move them and can barely feel them.¨

Marco felt his face fall. If Ace lost the use of his legs, he would be devastated. Bay gave a frown, ¨What do you think?¨ Moira gave a nod. ¨I am thinking of a broken or severed spine. But it will be healed, it will just take time.¨ Bay blinked. ¨He can heal a broken or severed spine?¨ Moira nodded. ¨He can. But he won't be able to use his legs for a time, maybe around a week or so. But he will be fine and need to take it carefully for a couple of weeks time.¨ Marco nodded, giving a breath. That was really good.

As Moira and Bay continued to speak together, Marco walked over to Ace, who were still asleep, and moved a hand to his head, stroking it for a small second, before moving away when Bay came up to Ace. Marco looked at Ace some more, seeing Bay doing something and decided to leave her to work.

When Marco went to Pops, he told him what Moira had said. And he found it bad Ace couldn't walk, but it was good to know it would get better, that Ace would heal. Pops did make a decision to not tell the others Ace couldn't walk, at least for now, not wanting to add to the tension as it was serious and they didn't want to make them more worried for Ace. One normally couldn't heal a broken spine.

-x-

Marco sat in the infirmary, Ace asleep in the bed next to him. Ace had been asleep almost every time Marco was here, and the few times he wasn't, Ace was tired. He managed to speak some, but Ace was still basically almost asleep. From what he had heard from the others, Ace was often awake during the evening and night for a few hours, since he slept most of the days as the mornings were the worst and he got sleeping drugs and pain medication, which made him sleep a lot. He was thinking of trying to be with Ace in the evenings. He was often with his father at that time, but would try to change that now.

As he was sitting next to Ace and trying to relax, Bay came up to him. ¨Commander Marco, may I have a word with you?¨ Based on the calm and almost too calm for Marco's liking, but nodded and went with her into her office. Wondering what this was, thinking it might be an update on Ace.

But, as soon as they were in her office and the door was closed, Marco was shocked when Bay used a clipboard to hit him over the head, repeatedly.

Marco moved a hand to shield himself. ¨Wh- Bay, yoi?¨ He said as he tried to make her stop. When she stopped and Marco lowered his arm, he was met with a harsh glare. Before he could speak, Bay pointed a finger at him. ¨ _You,_ mister First Commander, are in _so much trouble._ I _know_ you know about it.¨ Marco looked at her, "Know about wh-,¨ He didn't get to finish as Bay hit him again. ¨How a fifth brand 'suddenly' appeared on Commander Ace's back and I have _no recollection_ of him being here.¨

Marco moved a hand to his face, massaging it. He should have told Bay about it at least. ¨I'm sorry, yoi. I should have told you, but I forgot.¨ Bay's glare hardened. ¨Forgot? You _forgot?_ That is _not_ a good enough excuse. Marco gave a nod, ¨I know, yoi. But Ace didn't want to tell and he had gotten medical help.¨ Bay gave a glare again, moving a finger to point at him sternly. ¨If I ever, _ever_ , hear about you hiding _anything_ like this again. _Not even your phoenix will be able to save you._ ¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨I understand, yoi.¨ Bay gave a nod. ¨One more wrong thing, and I will _ban_ you from the infirmary.¨ Marco nodded, ¨Okay, yoi.¨ Bay gave a nod, before calmly walking past him and out the door.

Marco stayed a minute in the office. It was known that the infirmary was Bay's, and no one could make a decision against her in here. Not even Pops. Especially since everyone was afraid of her. She was a stern woman, one of the reasons she was as great of a doctor too.

Marco walked back out into the infirmary after a minute, going back to sit beside Ace, hoping Ace would wake up before Marco had to leave for a meeting that started in an hour. But he wasn't that lucky and gave a caress to Ace's head as he left.

He had started to think more of what Ace was to him, and he had made a conclusion.

The only thing now was how to tell Ace.

-x-

Marco got out of the captain's room, having given him an update and stayed with him for a small while and it was now closing in on midnight. As he headed to maybe grab something to eat from the galley, he felt something hit his cheek and looked up. Another raindrop soon his him, before another and another, the sky opening up as it rained. It was heavy rain, but it felt like light rain at the same time.

Marco got an idea as the rain continued and to his room to grab something, before heading to the infirmary.

-x-

Ace sat awake in the bed in the infirmary, not able to sleep just now as he had for hours. Trevor, Raiden, and Mika were asleep not far away and Ace was thinking of waking one of them up to make this boredom go away. Moira and Daisuke were somewhere. He couldn't just leave on his own, his damn legs still not working. Ace still tried to move them, but had no luck. He still felt weak, using a lot of his powers to heal.

After a minute, the door opened and Marco came in. Ace had barely been awake when the first commander was around, so this was a nice change.

Marco gave a small smile as he came closer. ¨Hi, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨ _Hi.¨_ His voice was still hoarse. Marco walked up to him, moving a hand to his. ¨Think you could handle a trip out, yoi?¨ Ace gave a frown. Didn't he know? ¨ _I… can't get out on deck_.¨ Ace was not going to say he couldn't walk, that was a bit too much. Marco shook his head, ¨I know. But I can carry you, yoi. I want to show you something.¨ Ace gave a slow nod, thinking. He didn't like to be carried, but some fresh air sounded nice. And Marco had carried him before, it would go fine. And it was night, most were asleep, meaning barely anyone would see. Ace nodded and looked at Marco. ¨ _Okay_.¨

Marco gave a smile as he moved the blanket away and moved a hand under his legs, the other on his back, and lifted him up easily.

Ace moved, softly holding on to Marco's neck. He felt weak like this, but he could manage for a minute. Marco walked slowly and carefully, his hands holding him carefully. Ace felt he was tense and had a moment where he wanted to just go back to the bed, not out on deck, not wanting to be carried around. But he took a breath and decided he could and would handle this. When they got to the door and headed out, Ace was shocked when rain hit him. _Weren't they in the middle of two summer islands? It wouldn't rain here._ It still felt good, and Ace couldn't help but close his eyes, enjoying the rain, feeling himself smiling. Rain was good.

A second later, he was startled when he felt himself sitting on a surface, opening his eyes to see Marco having placed him on the railing.

Ace used his hands to keep himself balanced, needing it since his legs couldn't do anything still. Ace looked at Marco, giving a small smile. ¨ _It's raining.¨_ Marco gave a chuckle as he nodded. ¨It is, yoi. I was shocked by it, it isn't supposed to rain here now, not for another 5 months.¨ Ace gave a nod and held a hand out, feeling a small chuckle leave him when he felt the raindrops was light. This was Moira's doing. Ace closed his eyes again, tilting his head upwards. This felt good.

¨Ace, yoi.¨ Ace opened his eyes and looked at Marco when he spoke. Marco seemed to be in thought, looking out at the sea. ¨I-. When Bay said you were dead, I was shocked and devastated. I hoped she was wrong, which she wasn't. But then you weren't, somehow waking up, and everything was right again, and I realized something.¨ Ace gave a nod, he had been told he had been dead for almost 5 hours, somehow coming back to life. He looked at Marco, ¨ _What did you realize?_ ¨ Marco nodded, looking at him.

¨I love you, yoi.¨

Before Ace could respond, Marco moved a hand to his, continuing to speak. ¨I know I am maybe rushing this, but I do, yoi. And even if you are an assassin, even if we get a year, or fifty years together, I want to use them with you.¨ Ace shook his head slightly, not sure how to respond, ¨I know this might be too early, yoi. But I want to be with you, I want to make sure I _can_ be with you, show and prove I want it, that I want to be with _you_.¨ Marco moved the hand away from his and to a pocket. Ace was still slightly shaking his head, no idea how to respond, feeling eyes tearing up as he had never had anyone outright say it was okay to be an assassin and that someone wanted to be with him like this. Marco looked back at him, ¨You don't need to say yes, or anything, but,¨ Marco took something out of his pocket and held a ring up to him.

¨Ace. Would you spend your life with me, yoi?¨

Ace tried to speak. Marco was proposing? He had no idea how to react. Did Ace want to spend his life with Marco? Spend it here? Ace closed his mouth as tears fell from his eyes as he nodded. He wanted that. Marco gave a small laugh, moving to hug him, before moving to kiss him deeply. It might be going way too fast for Ace, but he wouldn't mind spending his life with Marco. When they parted, Marco carefully put the ring on his finger, glad it fit. Ace gave a small sniff, moving a hand to dry some of the tears away, even though his face was wet from the rain. He noticed Marco giving a sniff on his own, making Ace give a small laugh. ¨ _That was unexpecting._ ¨

Marco gave a small laugh, moving to carefully hold his hand and lean against him, Ace doing the same. ¨What can I say, yoi. It was in the heat of the moment and now felt perfect. I haven't even told anyone I was thinking of it.¨ Ace gave a small frown. ¨ _But the ring?¨_ He managed to buy a ring, meaning someone knew. Marco shook his head, grabbing his hand and using his thumb to stroke over the ring. ¨It was my mother's, yoi.¨ Ace blinked, on his way to speak. He shouldn't take Marco's mother's ring, Marco should keep it himself.

Before he could, Marco shook his head. ¨It's okay. I can't think of anything better to do with it; I know you will keep it safe. And if you want, we can buy something.¨ Ace gave a nod, moving his head to Marco's shoulder, slowly using a hand to hold onto him as he leaned on him, feeling his eyes were teary again. He felt way to emotional, but guessed it to be fine when he heard Marco give a small sniff himself. It was good it was raining. Ace couldn't help but close his eyes, enjoying the moment.

After a few minutes, Marco spoke up. ¨Why is the rain avoiding us, yoi?¨ Ace gave a small chuckle, moving to sit up, but still half-leaning on Marco, wiping his eyes and face. The rain had stopped around them only. ¨ _It's Moira, she controls it._ ¨ Marco gave a nod, ¨Right, she controls the rain.¨ Ace gave a nod. It wasn't the rain she controlled, but it was close enough.

Marco looked at him, giving a smile. ¨We should head in again, yoi. Before Bay decides to look and kills me for taking you out in the rain.¨ Ace gave a small chuckle, Bay was stern like that. Ace gave a small nod, carefully holding his hands out so it would be easier for Marco to lift him. Ace still didn't like it, but he could manage back to the bed.

When they got into the infirmary again, Bay gave them a glare from where she stood next to his bed, but only shook her head and placed some towels down for them, before leaving for her office.

That was better than her yelling or lecturing them, but Ace had a feeling she might later. It was late now and many were still asleep. Marco carefully carried him to the bed again and laid him down, handing him a towel he used to dry the worst, before he fell asleep, Marco holding onto his hand. Ace had not expected anything close to this when Marco asked to take him out to deck, but he liked what had happened.

After Ace had been asleep for half an hour, Marco moved himself in a more comfortable position in the chair he was in.

He was surprised Bay hadn't said anything, sure she would be mad since he had taken Ace out of the infirmary and out into the rain. But she wasn't, which was good. He was even more glad by the fact Ace had said yes, Marco knowing just saying he loved Ace was a lot, even more was to propose, but Marco wanted to, he wanted to spend his life with Ace. Now he only needed to somehow tell Pops and the others, which he had no idea on how to do.

After another few minutes, Bay came and took the towels away, sending a look at him. ¨Normally, I would have yelled and banned you from the infirmary for taking him out, in the rain no less. But he was smiling. He hasn't done that before now. Whatever you did, cheered him up.¨ Marco blinked and gave a nod as the doctor left. He had noticed Ace not smiling the few times when he had been awake around him, but didn't know he hadn't smiled at all. He gave a smile as he held onto Ace's hand, his thumb moving to the ring there.

Everything would turn out fine.

-x-

Whitebeard walked into the infirmary, Bay having said Ace could get out of the infirmary if he got help, and the captain wanted him in a small meeting with the others. Both to hear how he was doing and how he thought they should handle some of the crewmembers.

When he saw the bed, he saw Ace awake, speaking to Trevor who sat beside him in the bed. It had only been two days since Ace woke up and he still couldn't move his legs from what Bay said, but he could feel them some more, which was good. The other commanders were already in the meeting room, the captain having hoped to get somewhere with them, but they didn't get much further. When he was close to the bed, he gave a smile to Ace. ¨Hi, son.¨ Ace gave a small smile back. ¨ _Hi._ ¨ His voice was still hoarse, but it was getting better.

Whitebeard moved to the bed and looked at Ace, ¨We are having a small meeting of sorts, and it would have been best if you could join, if you feel up to it.¨ Ace might not want to right now, and if he didn't it was fine. Ace gave a nod, agreeing to come, but his face fell when he looked down at his legs. Whitebeard carefully moved his hand to be beside the bed, giving a smile, Ace giving a sigh at it. Trevor gave a hum. ¨Either you let him help, or I'll carry you, Bunny.¨ Trevor was still helpful and pushing Ace as normal. Ace gave a nod, before giving a sigh and carefully moved to the captain's hand, carefully holding on his thumb with a hand to not fall. One of the perks of being as big, he could easily carry others in his hand. He guessed this was better than having Trevor lifting him and carrying him in his arms.

The captain carefully walked to the meeting room, ignoring everyone who sent a look at him and Ace as they moved. Some did give a cheer to Ace, seeing him out, but that was it. When they got to the meeting room, Whitebeard carefully placed Ace in a chair next to Marco, Ace giving a small thank you, which the captain smiled to. Everyone seemed to be glad at seeing Ace out of the infirmary. It was a good thing in seeing him out looking mostly okay.

When the captain was seated, he looked at everyone, explaining the situation, that many on the crew didn't like Ace, especially some as they were mad he was alive. Everyone gave a nod, knowing about that, everyone aside from Ace, but the captain had a feeling Ace had been expecting that. Ace knew people didn't like assassins, especially the one he was. The captain asked Ace, what he thought. When Ace spoke, his voice still being hoarse, it shocked many on how bad it sounded. But they went with it when he didn't seem to be in pain. Ace said he didn't know how they would handle it, him not thinking much of it but said it was a bad thing, but they should decide.

Whitebeard felt his inside twist a bit as Ace as this used to people not liking him, and he was thinking of letting those who didn't like Ace go, telling them to move on, but he wasn't sure. Everyone was a bit unsure how to handle this, some saying they should let them go, some saying to force them, while a few said they should try and see how it goes with them on the crew, aside from the worst ones, like Justin. It was a hard decision to make, especially since they couldn't think of a solution they all agreed on.

They continued to try and come to a conclusion for 15 minutes, when Marco suddenly got up and grabbed the blanket from the couch, draping it over Ace, who had fallen asleep on his hands. Ace was still tired, using a lot of energy to heal himself, so it was normal.

Marco gave a smile after placing the blanket over Ace and sat down next to him, moving a hand to hold around Ace's. It made the captain glad to see that, this being the first thing they did out with others.

Thatch gave a sound. ¨You know what, I'm going to ask.¨ Said the chef a he looked at Marco. ¨What are you and Ace? Are you together, as in boyfriends or something?¨ Izou moved a hand to his face. ¨I swear, Thatch. You don't just ask like that!¨ Thatch looked at Izou, ¨Well, I'm sorry. I want to know. Don't you?¨ Izou gave a look back, ¨I do, but don't just out and ask like that, be less abrupt at times.¨ Thatch shook his head, looking back at Marco, ¨Now, are you boyfriends?¨ Whitebeard was curious himself, but would have liked if Ace was awake himself.

Marco opened his mouth to speak, before he closed it, giving a small sigh. ¨We were, but not anymore.¨

Whitebeard blinked, his first thought going to the fact they had decided to not be anything anymore. Thatch blinked, ¨Meaning what? You look awfully close and caring.¨ Many nodded at that, not understanding it either. Marco gave a small chuckle, moving the hand he held. ¨Might as well tell, yoi.¨ Marco moved Ace's hand to show a ring.

¨I may have gotten a bit ahead of myself and might have proposed, and Ace might have said yes.¨

Everyone could only stare stunned, the captain not sure if he heard right. ¨No.¨ Said Izou, looking at Marco. ¨No, you will not just up and do that. You will take it back and do it again, with all of us present. Like one is supposed to do. Like hell, did you do it in the middle of the night? One doesn't do that!¨ Marco gave a small chuckle, ¨It happened. And for your information Izou, it happened in the middle of the night, in the rain, yoi.¨ Izou threw his hands up. ¨That's not how one proposes! It's supposed to be beautiful and perfect. Not rainy, dark and wet.¨ Whitebeard couldn't help but laugh, looking a Marco. ¨Congratulations, son.¨ Marco gave a nod to him, looking glad.

Jozu spoke next. ¨Wait. How long had this been a thing?¨ Marco shook his head a bit, ¨Since New year's, yoi.¨ It had almost been a year since then, 10 months passing. Everyone nodded, giving their congratulations. Even Izou, although he said he wanted in on the planning for the wedding, which made all of them laugh, Thatch yelling out they should celebrate, which made most of the others cheer. Just as the captain was about to say they should wait with celebration, at least until Ace was better, the kid woke up from the sounds, moving a hand to his head, looking to have a headache, which made everyone who had cheered look guilty.

Ace moved the hand on his head in a massaging way as he moved to half sit up, looking at the ones in the room. He closed his eyes for a second, ¨ _Why is everyone looking at me?_ ¨ Marco gave a small chuckle, moving a hand to his and moving over the ring there. ¨I kind of told them, yoi.¨ Ace looked at Marco for a second, before he gave a nod, not saying anything on it. He did seem to have a headache, so the captain was thinking of taking him back to the infirmary. But before he could think more of that, the door opened and Trevor was there. He gave a look to them, ¨Based on the fact everyone is looking mad at me, I guess the meeting is not close to finished.¨ The captain blinked, realizing they didn't like that he barged in, both because of the meeting and because Ace had a headache.

Before any of them could respond, Trevor shook his head and walked into the room, taking something from his pockets. ¨Here, Bunny. It's been 3 hours.¨ As he said it, he dropped 4 pills in Ace's hand, which he held out. Ace gave a nod, taking the pills dry, not having any issues with it, before moving to lay down on his hands again. Trevor shook his head and gave a sigh, ¨And you are _not_ supposed to sleep at the damn table.¨ Said Trevor, before he moved up to Ace and just lifted him up, carrying him to the couch there and placing him on it. Ace made some small movement, but quickly settled down. He hadn't said anything on Trevor carrying him either. But guessed it had to do something with his headache and the tablets he got. Ace seemed to already be asleep again.

As Ace was in the couch and had the blankets over him, Rakuyo looked at Trevor. ¨Why did you carry him? He's not fond of touch.¨ Trevor gave a hum, ¨Why wouldn't I carry Bunny? How would he get here?¨ Rakuyo looked at the man stunned, and the captain knew where this might go and he wasn't sure on how they would react. ¨He would walk, like a normal person.¨ Said Rakuyo to Trevor, who turned to look at the commanders. ¨You know, I thought you actually knew.¨ Rakuyo looked shocked by it and looked at Trevor. ¨What do you mean? Know what?¨ He said as he looked between the captain and Trevor, the captain knowing he couldn't stop Trevor now.

Trevor gave a look to the commanders. ¨Bunny can't walk. That guy, _Nathan_ , broke his back.¨

All of the commanders froze, staring at Trevor in shock, before looking at Whitebeard, who could only nod. Rakuyo, Jozu, Kingdew, Izou and Thatch stood up, looking angry, Thatch being the first one to speak. ¨We _can't_ let him get away with this! He _crippled Ace!_ ¨ The captain looked at them. ¨Don't worry, Ace will be fine.¨ The commanders looked at him, looking shocked. ¨ _What?_ Be _fine?_ A broken back is not something that 'will be fine'!¨ The captain held his hands up, trying to calm them down, glad to see them caring about Ace, but this would go fine.

¨Ace's devil fruit makes him heal fast and amazingly.¨ The commanders looking at him, ¨Fast? How fast? How is that possible?¨ Whitebeard decided to just say it. ¨He is close to Marco, but will use time as his body is exhausted.¨ Everyone looked stunned, ¨W-what?¨ Instead of the captain speaking, Trevor did. ¨Bunny is a fast healer. His fruit making it possible. He just needs time, around a week or two.¨ The commanders sat down nodding, looking shocked. It was a lot to take in that Ace healed as fast. Thatch looked at Whitebeard. ¨But _Nathan_ will still be punished? Right Pops?¨ Trevor gave a snort, looking at him with a smile. ¨If you say no, I will gladly take him off your hands.¨ The captain saw the sickening twisted smile as he knew Trevor wanted to tear Nathan apart. He really cared for Ace.

Whitebeard looked at his commanders, ¨Don't worry, _he_ will be properly dealt with. But I hope Ace will be better when that time comes.¨ The commanders nodded, looking satisfied by that. Trevor looked at them, ¨Now. I need to speak to Mika. But an advice on your issues with everyone who doesn't like Bunny. Give them an ultimatum. Either they stay here and accept it, or leave. Easy as that. If they refuse both, force them to leave. Or I can handle them.¨

The captain nodded, that sounded like a good idea. ¨That sounds good, but we can handle them ourselves.¨ Trevor gave a nod, accepting that. He stayed for a second more before leaving. As he was standing in the doorway, he looked at them. ¨When you're done here, just carry Bunny back to bed. He's on some good drugs and won't wake up for a few hours.¨ The pirates nodded to that, understanding that was some of the pills he had given earlier. Whitebeard nodded to that, and then Trevor left.

The pirates continued to speak together for another half hour, deciding to go with Trevor's idea before they left, Whitebeard carrying Ace back to the infirmary. When Ace was safely back in the infirmary, Trevor being there, the captain and Marco went out on deck, gathering everyone, and gave the ultimatum. That if they didn't like Ace, they either needed to get used to the idea, or they leave the ship, the family. Saying that they had 4 days to decide, seeing as they were docking at an island then and those who didn't want to stay, can leave then.

There was some small uproar, while some just accepted it, like Justin, who would gladly leave the family. A few asked what would happen if they were unsure, and the captain said that if he didn't have a reason to think they didn't like Ace, he could give them a month to get used to it. But he was at a zero tolerance for any bad mouthing or attitude towards Ace.

This was the best solution at the moment. The only thing left to handle was Nathan now.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his room with Marco, relaxing for now as they had the time and Ace was in the middle of a check up that would take some time.

As they were sitting and speaking, there was a knock on the door, and when Whitebeard said come in, the door opened to reveal Henry, who looked nervous. Whitebeard sat more straight, knowing Henry didn't like the assassin Ace was, and he had been very quiet the last days. His friends, Nathan and Justin, had been showing their hatred a lot, and the captain hoped Henry wasn't here to complain about Ace being an assassin. He wouldn't tolerate that right now. When Henry took a few steps inside the room and closed the door, Whitebeard looked at him.

But before Whitebeard could say anything, Henry dropped down to the floor, kneeling with his hands out in front of him on the floor, head down, as if begging. ¨I'm sorry for being disrespectful and rude about Commander Ace, about him being an assassin. I didn't know. Please forgive me.¨

Whitebeard blinked, looking at Henry, who had his eyes closed tightly, waiting for his response, scared what he would say. Whitebeard sent a look at Marco, who looked a bit shocked himself, but Marco looked at him after a second, giving a small nod. Whitebeard looked back at Henry, who was still waiting. He looked and sounded like he regretted it, and he didn't know it was Ace before. Whitebeard looked at Henry, standing up and taking a step towards Henry, before crouching down, making Henry tense more. Whitebeard moved a hand to Henry's back. ¨It's fine, son. I'm glad you realized he wasn't a bad person.¨

Henry moved to sit up, looking shocked at him, having blank eyes. ¨You're not mad at me? I was disrespectful and mean towards Commander Ace. To a family member, a commander.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, ¨You didn't know it was Ace at that time. You should have been able to see through the fake news, but I forgive you, son.¨ Whitebeard gave a small look to Henry. ¨But I do think you should tell Ace too, apologize to him.¨ Henry nodded, ¨I will, I will do anything. I didn't know and I didn't mean to say it about Commander Ace. I think he is an amazing commander.¨

Whitebeard gave a nod, ¨I don't like that you didn't understand the lies, but I guess the others helped fuel your dislike. You realize your mistake and you will fix it.¨ Henry nodded, looking relieved to know he was forgiven and still let to be on the crew, in the family. ¨Thank you, Pops. I'll speak to Commander Ace when he's out of the infirmary.¨ Whitebeard nodded. ¨That sounds like a good idea, son.¨ Whitebeard helped Henry stand up again. Henry gave a bow to him and Marco, before leaving, saying a thank you again for forgiving him.

When Henry was gone, the captain went and sat beside Marco on the bed again, looking at Marco who had a smile. ¨Not everyone dislikes the change, yoi.¨ Whitebeard gave a small chuckle. ¨It seems so, which is good.¨ It was really good to see some liking Ace still, some even getting over the hatred or dislike they had for the assassin.

Whitebeard hoped more would realize this. But he was glad at least Henry apologized and saw Ace was a good person still.

-x-

After Ace had been awake for 4 days, a ship came into their view. It looked to be Shanks, and they knew he was coming by and he had only left half a day before them at Sabaody Archipelago, but the captain thought they had got Karin home first.

When they boarded their ship, Shanks gave a quick motion to him, before he left for the infirmary, his crew following him. Whitebeard followed him to the infirmary, just to be extra sure he didn't do anything wrong. Although he knew Ace would tell, as well as Marco, Trevor, and especially Bay. When the captain got to the infirmary, Shanks was half fussing over Ace, looking him over and asking him questions on how he were. Ace gave a half annoyed look as he swatted his hand away. ¨ _Stop it._ ¨ Both Shanks and Benn looked shocked at the hoarse voice, understanding Ace was still weak, one of the reasons he was in the infirmary.

Shanks gave a sigh, before giving a hug to Ace. ¨Do you know how worried I was when they called? They said you were _dead._ ¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨ _I know. I don't know how myself._ ¨ Shanks gave a nod, ¨I'm glad you're fine.¨ Shanks then let go and let the others come through, Benn clapping him on the shoulder and saying something along the lines that Shanks did, the others looking glad and saying they were glad he was okay now.

When everyone was finished, Shanks looked at Ace, Trevor, and Mika, who were there. ¨What are you going to do now? Everyone knows who you are.¨ Whitebeard thought for a second, before he realized he hadn't asked that himself or heard them talking about it. Ace gave a sigh. ¨ _We don't know. The others are doing damage control to see how bad it is._ ¨ All of the pirates nodded, that made sense. There might be a way to somewhat save this.

Shanks clapped Ace on the back. ¨Anyway, I have something for you on my ship.¨ When Shanks made a motion for him to follow, Ace gave a sigh. ¨ _I can't._ ¨ Shanks frowned. ¨What?¨ Instead of Ace answering, Trevor did. ¨Bunny can't walk. Broken back.¨

Shanks looked shocked for a second, before looking at Ace, seeing the tired smile there. ¨But it will be fine?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨ _Yeah. Just needs time._ ¨ Shanks nodded. ¨That's good. I'll go fetch it then.¨ He said before he left.

When the red haired captain was out of the infirmary, Benn looked at Ace, at his hand. ¨What a pretty ring you have. Am I right in thinking it comes from the phoenix?¨ Whitebeard blinked, almost surprised Benn noticed as fast. But he was a person who noticed these things. Ace gave a nod, moving the hand to let Benn see. ¨ _Yeah. Happened 3 days ago.¨_ Benn smiled, looking at the ring, before moving and hugging Ace. ¨Congratulations.¨ When he let go, he looked at Marco. ¨Same to you, phoenix.¨ Marco gave a nod to the man. When Benn looked back to Ace, he gave a smile as he patted him in the leg. ¨And don't worry, we won't tell Shanks, at least not yet. That might be too much for him.¨

Ace nodded, giving a smile to the man. ¨ _Thank you.¨_ The captain was glad by that. Shanks would freak and fuss a lot, and that wasn't good for any of them, especially Ace. When Benn leaned back, the others also gave their congratulations. A few minutes after that, Shanks came back into the infirmary and handed Ace a small cloth. When Ace opened the cloth, he gave a small sigh, looking at Shanks. ¨ _Really?¨_ Shanks gave a chuckle. ¨You know how that woman is. She gave it to us after we let her off the ship.¨ Ace shook his head holding up a stone, a blue stone. When Ace saw their confused looks, he gave a small chuckle. ¨ _It's a Kiatine. It's said to give a calming effect._ ¨ Shanks chuckled too. ¨And everyone knows you are _way_ too tense. Take it, she likes you and means well.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨ _I will. From her, this is big._ ¨ Shanks gave a small laugh as he nodded.

Whitebeard thought the girl was a special girl and he hoped to meet her again, and based on how she had acted, for her to give a gift was big.

Shanks and his crew stayed for half a day, before leaving, just wanting to see with their own eyes that Ace was fine. Ace had fallen asleep and would be for some time, which made Shanks pout as he wanted to hug him before he left, which Benn gave a swat too. When they left, Benn was the last to leave the room and when he was the only one left, he looked at Marco. ¨I hope we are invited to the wedding.¨ Marco looked on his way to speak, before he gave a sigh. ¨I don't know if there will be one, yoi. It was in the heat of the moment. But if we have one, you probably will be invited.¨ Benn gave a nod before he left, satisfied with that.

Whitebeard now thought about that thing too. Marco had proposed and one usually got married then, but it had happened suddenly, not only for them, but for Ace and Marco too. He was sure Ace and Marco would speak about this, but maybe not before Ace was better.

He hoped they choose to get married.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in the infirmary, Ace awake as they had lessened the sleeping drugs. They were having some calm conversation, Ace's voice slowly getting more back to itself. It was still hoarse, but not as much as before.

As they were enjoying themselves, Moira and Daisuke walked into the infirmary, Whitebeard realizing they hadn't been around the last 3 days. When they got more inside, he saw Moira held a small blanket of sorts. ¨Ace,¨ Said Moira, going up to Ace. ¨We found something that's yours.¨ Whitebeard looked at Ace, who looked just as shocked as him. Before he looked at Marco, who had no answers himself. ¨ _What?_ ¨ Asked Ace, his voice still hoarse.

Moira gave a smile. ¨You'll see, but first.¨ Moira moved and hugged Ace. ¨Congratulations.¨ Ace gave a small smile, giving a half hug back. Whitebeard then realized Moira was referring to the fact Marco had proposed, Moira somehow knowing. When she let go, Daisuke gave a quick hug himself, giving a congratulations himself. When they let go, Moira moved the blanket and placed it on Ace's lap. There was something moving there and the captain wondered what it might be. Ace seemed to have an idea as he had a smile.

When he opened the blankets, he gave a strained and watery smile at the raven that laid in the blankets.

¨ _Hey._ ¨ Said Ace as he moved a hand to pet the raven, who leaned into the touch. ¨ _How are you?¨_ Dust gave a small caw, and Ace moved to hug the bird close, looking at Moira. ¨ _Where was he?_ ¨ Moira gave a smile. ¨He was on Sabaody Archipelago, near the shore.¨ Ace gave a nod, looking relieved as he petted Dust. The captain now remembered he hadn't seen Dust around, and that Ace and Dust were connected. When Ace died, Dust probably did too. And they had left the island, meaning they had left Dust. That was probably where the two assassins had been the last days, searching for Dust. Ace petted Dust more, looking really glad as he looked at the bird, before looking at Moira for a second. ¨ _Thank you_.¨ Moira gave a smile. ¨It was nothing. Dust belongs here with you.¨ Ace gave a nod, hugging Dust more.

After a minute, Daisuke looked at Ace. ¨Moira and I are leaving for a few days, to help with the damage control.¨ Ace nodded at them. ¨ _That's fine. If anything special happens, you have the number here._ ¨ Daisuke nodded, before he gave a goodbye and he and Moira left. There were probably a lot to do and Ace would most likely like if he could help with it, but he was in no shape to do that now. And based on the fact they said a few days, they were either close to the base, or they would do it from an island close by.

After they left, Ace sat and petted and looked Dust over, asking Bay to do a quick checkup when he said Dust couldn't fly or move his wings. Bay did her best, but she weren't so good with animals, meaning she wasn't sure if he was injured or not, but said she couldn't see or feel any big injuries, which was something.

After that it was calm. When Ace fell asleep again, Dust slept beside him on the bed, looking relaxed and Ace looking glad to have the raven here. It was good things were still calm.

-x-

Whitebeard sat at the table in the galley. It was lunch and it was a calm day and even Ace was in the galley with them. Ace was allowed out of the infirmary in short periods, but he did have to be carried. But, Ace wanted to get out of the infirmary at every chance he got, so he accepted to be carried for a short period of time if it means he got to be anywhere else than the infirmary.

As they were sitting and eating, Trevor saying a bad joke, looking at Thatch. ¨Don't spell part backwards, it's a trap.¨ It took a second, but they soon got it and some gave a small laugh. That was a terrible joke, so much so some had to laugh.

When everyone stopped laughing, the captain looked over at Ace, seeing him still laughing, which was weird since Ace didn't laugh much.

Trevor looked at Ace in a weird way, who was laughing and even placed a hand in front of his mouth and looked to be trying to stop. ¨Bunny?¨ Ace shook his head, not able to speak as he was laughing. Ace managed to take some deep breaths and stopped laughing, before he broke out again, not seeming to be able to stop. When Ace took a breath, but didn't manage to stop laughing still, the captain felt a bit of worry when he saw tears starting to make its way down Ace's cheek. ¨What's wrong now, Bunny?!¨ Asked Trevor, looking shocked and confused at Ace.

Ace shook his head and tried waving at himself to get some air, his cheek red and some tears making its way down his cheeks. ¨I- I don't know.¨ Ace managed to take a few calming breaths, before he broke out laughing again, leaning his head down on the table as his body shook with laughs. Trevor looked at him, before he looked at the captain. ¨Whatever kind of drugs he is on, I want them.¨

The captain blinked, now realizing Ace was still on heavy drugs and this was probably a side effect. Ace's body shook as he laughed, and based on the sniffing and way Ace sometimes moved his hand, it showed he was still crying. Trevor looked at him, ¨Stop it, Bunny!¨ Ace shook his head. ¨I- I can't. I just can't.¨ Everyone was staring at Ace, mostly in worry as this was way unusual for Ace. But what Trevor said about the drugs meant it was because of the drugs, which made sense. Maybe they should tell Bay Ace shouldn't go on these drugs.

They decided to kind of let Ace be, Marco moving a hand to stroke Ace's back to hopefully help. It did take almost 10 minutes, but Ace stopped laughing at last, and moved to sit back up. When he was sitting, he moved to dry his tears. Trevor looked at him, ¨Better now, Bunny?¨ Ace nodded, looking to be better, more calm. Ace looked to be on his way to speak, before he burst out laughing, making Trevor look at him funny. ¨What are you on? Happy pills? Like damn, I really want you to _never_ quit, and I want you to share with me.¨

Ace shook his head and managed to stop laughing after half a minute, waving a hand at himself as he looked warm. Trevor looked at Ace again, ¨Finished?¨ Ace nodded, looking to be composed, at least much more so than before. After it had gone a minute and Ace was still quiet, they decided he was finished, which was good. It was weird to see Ace laughing like that, so uncontrollably.

The lunch continued calmly and normal again after that, Ace falling asleep after 15 minutes. That wasn't a big surprise, he was probably tired from the laughing and this might be another side effect from the drugs he was on.

When most were finished and left the galley, the captain carried Ace back to the infirmary, Marco and Trevor walking with him. When they got to the infirmary and placed Ace back in his bed, Whitebeard told Bay about what had happened at lunch, which she sighed to. ¨I knew that was a common side effect, but hoped it wouldn't affect him. It's the best one we have for the moment, but I guess we have to at least lower the dosage.¨ The captain nodded, that sounded like a good idea. Trevor gave a, ¨Naww.¨ to it, but it wasn't good to have Ace like that either.

After looking over some papers and pills, Bay changed the dose and what kind of pills Ace got, also saying they could lower the dosage in a few days, even stopping with the sleeping pills completely as Ace sometimes still got them. Ace was healing good. He still couldn't move his legs, but he felt them more and could feel it a bit when someone touched them.

Things would get back to normal, it would just take a bit of time.

After that, it wasn't long before they saw a ship in the distance, which they didn't recognize. But when they saw the flag, which had a skull with a straw hat, they were sure on who it was.

Whitebeard really glad he had happier news to tell than the original fact that Ace was dead.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _The story is still going strong and I decided to be kind and do a lot of good after how mean I was in the last two chapters and the_ _beginning of this_

 _This moved along fast and I hope everyone liked it. I will put scenes from this in the one shots as missing scenes, like the reaction everyone had to hearing Ace was dead, like Garp, Shanks and Dadan. Also how Luffy and Sabo reacted to the call and the scene where Ace wakes up_

 _The next chapter will still be of the aftermath as Luffy also show up and some more bonding with everyone and the Strawhats getting to know Ace more after the big revelation that he is the Ace of Spades_

 _Also a question. Marco proposed to Ace and Ace kind of said yes, which is way faster than any had thought, but I thought it fit in the moment, and Ace likes Marco and being on the ship. Anyway. Yes, they are going to get married. but it will either happen fast, as in the next 2-3 weeks in the story, or in 2 years ish. When would you like it to happen?_

 _And if you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _If you have any questions or are wondering about anything in the story, don't be afraid to leave it as a review or send a Pm_

 _And if you like this story, go check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and other events of this story_


	52. Ace of Spades Chapter 51 The Aftermath 2

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _Last chapter was everywhere and I hope you liked it. This is still going to be of the aftermath_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Rayleigh walked off the boat and onto the Moby, worried what news they would get. Newgate had sounded strained when he had called 5 days ago, and that didn't sit well with him at all. He knew the battle had been hard and the only thought he had was that Ace was dead. Although he hoped that wasn't true. If it was, the two brothers would be devastated.

When they got onto the ship, they were met with the captain and most of the commanders. As Rayleigh was on his way to ask how Ace was. But before he could, Luffy was suddenly in front of him and looking at Newgate. ¨Where's Ace?!¨ Asked the kid, sounding scared by the answer. Newgate gave a smile, ¨He's in the infirmary. He might be asleep though.¨ Luffy nodded, before he ran off, heading to what he believed to be the infirmary. Sabo soon following, looking relieved by the fact Ace was alive. He had a thought Sabo thought Ace was dead too.

When the two were gone, the rest of their crew staying on the boat as they didn't want to go on the Moby for now, Rayleigh looked at Newgate, giving a breath. ¨I thought you would have bad news for us. I'm glad it wasn't.¨ The captain gave a nod, before sending him a look, making Rayleigh think there was more to this. ¨We originally didn't have good news, but something happened.¨ Rayleigh gave a nod, not liking this. ¨What happened?¨ Newgate gave a sigh. ¨There was an accident and Ace didn't make it. But hours later, after calling you, he was suddenly alive again, no one has an answer to how or why.¨

Rayleigh gave a slow nod, taking that information in. _Ace had been dead._ He had been right then, and he was now glad Newgate had told them to come here before telling the news. If he had told Ace was dead, Luffy and Sabo would have been devastated. He looked at the captain. ¨I have never heard about it myself. But it's good to know Ace is alive and well now.¨ Newgate gave a nod, ¨We think so too. He is a bit beaten up, but he will be fine.¨ Rayleigh gave a nod. That was the best things now.

He exchanged a few more words with Newgate, before he went to see how Ace was.

When he got to the infirmary and looked inside, he saw that Luffy had crawled up onto Ace's bed, laying down next to Ace, who was still asleep, Sabo sitting in a chair next to him, a man on the other side of the bed.

Rayleigh decided to leave them be for now. Seeing how Luffy curled up against Ace and Sabo holding onto Ace's hand, the other on Luffy's back. He could speak with Newgate for a while, they hadn't spoken for some time.

-x-

Sabo sat in Ace's bed in the infirmary, both he and Luffy sitting on the bed, sitting and looking at Ace, speaking about small things as they hadn't seen Ace in a while and they had been really worried when Whitebeard said they needed to come to the Moby. But Ace was fine, mostly. They sat a bit down in the bed, next to his legs, which he knew Ace still couldn't walk on, Ace having said it earlier. They were alone in the infirmary now, Bay in her office and the pirates and Trevor off doing something. When their current conversation ended, Ace looked at them. ¨ _What do you think about Marco_?¨

Sabo gave a frown, on his way to ask why he suddenly wondered about that now. But before he could speak, Luffy tilted his head, before he smiled. ¨I like Birdy Blue Breast. He is awesome!¨ Sabo couldn't help the chuckle. He knew Luffy liked the man, Luffy liked everyone on the ship for that manner, some more than others, Thatch and the captain being the ones he liked the most. When he heard Ace give a chuckle, not minding the nickname even, Sabo looked at Ace and saw him smiling, moving his hands a bit, making Sabo look down.

And to his surprise, he saw a ring on Ace's ringfinger, Ace having a finger carefully stroking it.

Sabo felt his jaw slack a bit, before he grabbed the hand, looking at the ring, it clearly being more special than a normal ring. He looked up at Ace. ¨He _didn't_? Did he?¨ Ace gave a smile, before giving a nod.

It didn't even take a second before Sabo had moved and hugged Ace, shocked and happy. Not only by the fact the man had apparently proposed, but Ace had said yes. Or maybe he had said maybe, but still. Ace gave a small laugh as he clapped Sabo on the back. ¨ _He did it 4 days ago.¨_ Sabo gave a nod, that answering his next question. This was still new then. It now made sense as to why he asked. Sabo never believed Ace would be with someone, much less get engaged.

When Sabo leaned back, Luffy had his head tilted. ¨Who did what?¨ Sabo looked at Luffy, feeling he was really happy for Ace. ¨Marco proposed to Ace, and he said yes.¨ He gave a quick glance at Ace, to be sure he said yes, which he nodded to. Luffy tilted his head the other way, having a confused look. ¨What's 'proposed'?¨ Sabo looked at Luffy, trying to figure out how to explain it. ¨Remember when Makino told you how some poeple who love each other get married?¨ Luffy nodded, ¨Yeah! And they only do when they are sure, and there is a _huge_ party, and then they have kids!¨

Sabo gave a chuckle. That was a good explanation in a way. Sabo nodded. ¨Yes. But to get married, one needs to propose. And if the one you propose to says yes, you can marry.¨ Luffy tilted his head at him, before his eyes got wide and he looked at Ace, looking excited. ¨Are you and Birdy Blue Breast getting married?!¨ Ace gave a small chuckle. ¨ _Maybe. We haven't decided. But he proposed, and I said yes._ ¨ Luffy nodded, eyes big and sparkly, looking excited. ¨So you and Birdy is getting married and having a party and getting children?!¨

Ace gave a chuckle, patting Luffy on the head. ¨ _Maybe a party. And we can't have children, Lu. We're both males. Both Makino and I have taught you_ _this._ ¨ Luffy nodded, giving an ¨Oh. I forgot.¨ before smiling again. ¨But you're getting married! That sounds soooo cooool!¨ Both Ace and Sabo gave a chuckle at seeing Luffy so excited. Sabo was glad that Ace looked so happy about it.

Luffy got a small frown, before he looked at Ace. ¨What will Birdy become then?¨ Luffy gave a hopeful look . ¨Will he become our big brother too?!¨ Both Sabo and Ace looked at him, before both laughed, Ace using a hand to pet Luffy. ¨ _No. If we get married, he will become a Brother-in-Law._ ¨ Luffy gave a grin, before he looked thoughtful and looked at Sabo, making him feel as if he should make Luffy quiet based on the hopeful and curious look he had.

¨Does that make Robin our Big-Sister-in-Law?¨

Sabo moved a hand to his face, hearing Luffy slap his hands on his mouth, looking at Ace. ¨Wait NO! I didn't say that!¨ Sabo gave a sigh, feeling Ace looking at him. ¨Too late, Lu.¨ Luffy had said he wouldn't tell, but Sabo knew it was only a matter of time before Luffy spilled, Sabo had hoped to say it himself though. But that was not happening. _¨Sabo_?¨ Sabo gave a sigh, seeing Ace looking at him, and looked over at Luffy. ¨Why don't you go to the others while Ace and I speak for a minute?¨ Luffy gave a nod, having a guilty look. ¨I'm sorry, Sabo.¨ Sabo shook his head. ¨It's fine, Lu. I'm not mad. Go now.¨ Luffy gave a nod, before he jumped down from the bed and headed out of the infirmary. When he was out, Sabo looked at Ace, who looked at him in curiosity and question. ¨ _You and Nico Robin?_ ¨

Sabo gave a sigh as he nodded, might as well explain everything.

¨We saved Robin from CP9, which I am sure you know who and what are, them taking Robin to execute her. We managed to save her and everything was fine. But the night after we rescued her, we celebrated and I was not drunk, but buzzed, and we spoke as I was for some reason walking her to her room, lord knows why, maybe because I wanted to make sure she was fine. But anyway. As I was about to leave, something came over me and I... kissed her, her kissing back, before moving to her room, her having a private room. We didn't go much further before we both fell asleep in her bed, tired from everything. Luffy caught us the next morning before I left.¨

Sabo had not planned anything, and had no idea what he was supposed to do when he woke up to Luffy staring at them the next morning. He was glad they didn't go further, meaning both were fully clothed.

Ace gave a nod. ¨ _And what now? Are you together?_ ¨ Sabo gave a sigh. ¨I… We haven't spoke too much about it, way too much happening.¨ He looked at Ace. ¨We've spent some nights together talking and such, but that's it. I like her, as in more as a friend.¨ Ace gave a nod, giving a supporting smile. ¨ _You should speak to her._ ¨ Sabo gave a chuckle, he had thought the exact same thing for days, weeks almost, but he never had. Robin had stopped calling him 'captain-san' in private, just going with Sabo, which was nice. He had figured out he felt more for her after they had saved her and that night. ¨I will, I just don't know where to begin or what to say.¨

Ace gave a hum. ¨ _Just ask her what she thinks of you and everything. She did kiss back._ ¨ Sabo gave a chuckle. Ace was right, Sabo was probably just thinking way too much about this. He should just do it. ¨I will try to do that later.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨ _It will go fine, no matter what she says._ ¨ Sabo nodded, Ace was right.

Sabo looked at Ace, giving a smile. ¨Over to something else. You and Marco?¨ Ace gave a chuckle. ¨ _It kind of just happened. We also haven't spoke much about it and need to do that._ ¨ Sabo gave chuckle at that, glad he wasn't the only one. ¨I'm happy you're happy.¨ He lightly punched Ace in the shoulder. ¨And I swear, you better make me the best man if you marry.¨ Ace gave a small laugh. ¨ _If we marry, both you and Luffy will be my best man._ ¨

Sabo gave a chuckle. It went much better than he had thought.

-x-

Garp walked onto Newgate's ship, giving a quick nod and asking where his grandson was. He was almost shocked to hear all the brothers were here, but Sabo and Luffy were probably worried for Ace too and came to check on him.

After finding out Ace was in the infirmary, he headed there. He was worried, _really worried_ , but he would hide that behind fake anger as he always did. That brat dared to make him worry like this, making him believe he was dead. This was why he didn't want Ace to be an assassin, they died way too early. When he came to the infirmary and walked inside, he saw the bed all his grandsons sat at and walked over, having a glare and readying himself to yell and maybe try giving a punch to Ace as usual. Ace did look fine, no wounds he could see, other than a few bruises and such.

But when he was halfway to the bed, the doctor, Bay, was suddenly in front of him, having a glare and pointed a finger at him. ¨If you even _think_ about laying a hand on Commander Ace in anything other than carefully, or even yell. _You will regret it._ ¨

Garp blinked. He knew about the doctor, White Bay, being harsh and demanding in her ways. He knew the doctor wasn't afraid to use force or other means to get through to her patients, so for her to tell him to lay off, was basically telling Ace was in _bad_ shape. Garp gave a nod, the doctor giving a glare, before she walked a bit closer, speaking in a low but harsh voice. ¨The two brothers don't know about him being dead. _Don't mention it._ ¨ Garp gave a nod. He wouldn't do that. The doctor gave a glare again, before she moved.

When she was gone, Garp looked back at the bed and walked up to it, Luffy smiling at him, the other two having more relaxed looks, Ace maybe having a small smile. When he was up to the bed, he gave a glare at the three in bed. ¨How do you dare to worry me like this?¨ Luffy gave a smile. ¨We were worried too, Gramps. But Ace will be fine.¨ Garp tried his best to look mad. ¨Still, you brats. You had me worried.¨ He said the last part looking at Ace.

Ace gave a small smile. ¨ _You didn't need to come, Garp._ ¨ Garp was taken back at the weak and hoarse voice. Garp gave a glare. ¨How could I not? You are _my_ grandson. Why are you even in the infirmary any more? You look fine.¨ Ace looked to be on his way to speak, before he gave a sigh, moving a hand to his legs, having a tired look. Garp made a frown and on his way to ask, but before he could, Sabo spoke up. ¨Ace can't… walk right now. Someone broke his back.¨ Garp blinked, before looking at Ace, who gave a nod. Garp was frozen for a second. _Ace couldn't walk?_ Before he could react more too it, Ace shook his head. ¨ _It will be fine. I just needs time to heal._ ¨ Garp felt a breath leave him, relieved by that. He was scared Ace would have lost his ability to walk. But his fruit was a special one, having a great healing, he had heard.

Garp looked at Sabo and Luffy, moving his head towards the door. ¨Scram, I want to talk to Ace for a minute.¨ Luffy puffed his cheeks up, but gave a nod and jumped off the bed, Sabo following. When they were out, he looked back at Ace. ¨Are you really going to be fine? Not just saying it to calm Luffy and Sabo down?¨ Garp would understand if Ace did that. Ace nodded. ¨ _I will be fine. This isn't the first time I've broken my back._ ¨ Garp gave a nod. That was good. Not the fact he had done it before, but that he would be fine. Garp gave a serious look to Ace. ¨What now? Will you continue? Everyone knows who you are and you almost died. Or you could have stayed dead.¨ Garp hoped Ace wouldn't continue this work, this was way too close for comfort.

Ace gave a sigh. ¨ _I don't know yet. We're seeing how it looks. But I most likely will continue, only maybe a bit different._ ¨ Garp nodded. Not what he wanted to hear, but he was expecting it. ¨I understand.¨ Garp moved over and carefully, for the first time in years, maybe ever, gave a hug to Ace. ¨I'm glad you're fine.¨

Ace tensed for a second, before he slowly hugged back with a hand. After a couple of seconds, he let go and took a step back. ¨Be careful and start being more pirate than assassin. Maybe you won't die too early.¨ Ace gave a small chuckle. ¨ _We'll see what happens, Garp._ ¨ Garp nodded, that was the best he would get. He never liked it, would never accept it, but he still loved his grandson. ¨See you later, Ace.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨ _Same to you, Garp._ ¨ Garp gave a nod, before he left the infirmary.

He exchanged a few words with Newgate before he left, glad Ace was fine.

-x-

Marco walked to the infirmary, going to see how everything was there. He knew Daisuke and Moira were back for a small bit, maybe to give an update on how things looked.

He hoped it wasn't as bad as he thought, although he knew many had seen the broadcast even more reading the newspaper that had been released the day after. The newspaper that had come today had a statement from the marines on what had happened in the fight. It had said that the marines, the admirals, had fought the man, Adam, and had won after fighting for over a day. When they had killed Adam, the pirates and assassins had escaped. Marco was mad they took all the fame and told that the assassins had ran away. But, he guessed they would never admit they had worked together with their enemy.

When he got to the infirmary and opened the door, he stopped for a second at what he saw.

Ace was out of bed, standing next to a chair he was holding on, another chair a few feet in front of him. Ace seemed to be struggling, legs shaking some and being a bit sweaty, Moira, Daisuke and Bay with the chair in front of Ace, Trevor at the side.

¨Come on, Ace.¨ Said Moira, seeming to stand and wait. Ace took a breath, looking at Moira, ¨I _can't_.¨ Marco was glad Ace's voice was back to normal, the hoarseness going away this morning. Moira gave a sigh, ¨Just try.¨ Ace seemed to get annoyed, none of them seeming to notice him. After a second, Ace let go of the chair he held and took a small step. When he was about to step down on the leg, it gave out and Ace fell, Trevor barely managing to catch him before he fell to the floor. Ace gave an annoyed sigh. ¨I can't do it.¨ Trevor gave a small chuckle, lifting Ace. ¨You know how this is. You need to try. But it's not too long before you can walk again. You can stand on your legs.¨

Ace gave a sigh, seeming to not like the fact he couldn't walk yet. But it would get better, he could already stand on his legs, even if that was with some issues. Trevor carried Ace back to his bed, Bay taking the chairs away. ¨We should do this now and then.¨ Said Bay as she took the chairs away, Ace not looking to pleased about that.

When Ace was in the bed, Marco walked in. He wondered if Daisuke and Moira had been able to update Ace and Trevor what was going on or not. He knew they had almost just arrived themselves. When Marco got more in the room, being noticed by the others, Moira gave a hum at him. ¨Should he be here?¨ Marco now knew they hadn't spoken about what Daisuke and Moira had figured out and was on his way to say he could leave, but Ace shook his head before he could. ¨It's fine. They will find out anyway. It will affect them either way.¨ Moira nodded and sat down in a chair. Marco was glad he could stay, and Ace was right; it would affect them since Ace was a part of their crew.

When everyone was seated, Daisuke looked at Ace. ¨It's not as bad as it could have been, but it's bad. Almost everyone in the world saw the broadcast or the newspaper the day after, revealing all of our identities. Thankfully, not everyone believes it. But many do, and that's bad for all of us.¨ Ace nodded, giving a sigh. ¨How bad is it for me?¨ Daisuke gave a small chuckle. ¨Many have issues believing Ace of Spades is a 20 year old, but many do believe it. It explains how you suddenly became so famous. The marines are also changing your wanted poster, the pirate one, to fit more in the assassin area.¨

Ace gave a nod. ¨Are they keeping the assassin one?¨ Daisuke nodded. Ace gave a nod to that. ¨That's good. That might help some people not believe I am the assassin. But the raise I will get is bad. Do you know how high it will be?¨ Daisuke shook his head. ¨We don't know how high, but it will be in the billion area. If we're lucky, as Jace is trying his best, both posters stay and will have different bounties. Same goes for Trevor, Mika, Jace, Raiden and Hanzo, as all those are known with their real name as other people.¨ Ace nodded. Marco thought that it would be good if both posters stayed, although the raise would be bad. He also didn't know some of the others were known by their real name, although he had heard about Raiden and Hanzo, but not much.

Ace looked at Daisuke. ¨Do they know who Ann is?¨ Daisuke shook his head, and Ace nodded. ¨Ann might be doing more then.¨ Daisuke gave a nod and small chuckle. Marco couldn't help a small chuckle himself. It was no surprise Ace might go more as Ann; she wasn't known by many and her identity was still not revealed. Daisuke looked over at him. ¨You and the other pirates, especially the commanders and pirates, will most likely get a raise in your bounties too, since you were at Sabaody Archipelago, and also the fact that Ace is a commander here.¨ Marco gave a nod, he had expected that. He wondered if it would be a big raise. He hoped not, it would only cause issues.

Daisuke looked at Ace. ¨Will you continue?¨ Ace gave sigh. ¨I don't know, but I think I will. I might do less for now, but I won't stop.¨ Daisuke gave a nod. ¨I think it would be best to keep a low profile for now. We're having a meeting when we get everyone gathered, hopefully next week. None of us will do much until then.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I will try to be there.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨How are the others?¨ Daisuke gave a small chuckle. ¨The others in the fight all but collapsed in exhaustion when they got back to Amegakure. But, the others are in a small frenzy, asking questions. We need to see if we should keep everyone.¨ Ace gave a nod, giving a sigh. ¨This will cause a big stir, and we'll handle that next week.¨ Daisuke nodded to that.

Daisuke and Moira stayed for a bit more, before they left, heading to check more on how bad things were, before they would head back to Amegakure to handle everything there, hoping Ace could join then. Moira said Ace might be able to walk mostly fine in a few days. He was healing nicely. Ace was awake for a small while, speaking to him and Trevor, before he fell asleep. Marco hoped it wouldn't be too bad and that things would be fine.

-x-

Chopper walked into the infirmary on the Moby Dick, going to see if he found Luffy as dinner was ready and said man should eat. The only place he could think of the other being in the infirmary with Ace, his brother. Chopper would be brave and see if he found Luffy here. The brother couldn't be that bad so he would hurt him… right? Chopped shook his head as he tried to rid of that thought. He should be brave enough for this. He had managed to give a ¨Hi¨ to one of the commanders he had passed. Which terrified him, but he managed. He was supposed to be strong, he could face a person… that might be an assassin… that happened to be the Ace of Spades. Chopper was terrified.

When he got inside the infirmary and to the bed where Ace and hopefully Ace would be in, he walked around them to see the bed, freezing when he saw there was no Luffy there, only the assassin. He wanted to move, to leave, but was frozen, especially when black eyes turned to him. He felt his frame shake a bit, no idea what would happen.

The assassin looked at him, assessing, before speaking. ¨You're Chopper, right?¨ Chopper managed to nod somehow, but was still terrified. He wanted to run. The assassin gave a nod. ¨You're a doctor, right?¨ Chopper gave a nod, still not able to speak. Maybe the assassin didn't think he was a good doctor. The assassin gave a nod. ¨Are you good with animals, as a doctor?¨ Chopper nodded, his mind sure the assassin didn't like he, a reindeer, was Luffy and Sabo's doctor. He had met people before that didn't like it.

The assassin gave a nod, moving some blanket that was on his lap. ¨Could you look at Dust, my raven. He says he can't move his wings, and I'm not sure if it is from an injury or because he is exhausted.¨ The blankets moved to show a black raven, who looked at him, giving a caw. ' _Tanuki?'_ Chopper was shocked, seeing a raven there with the assassin, and it thinking he was a Tanuki. Ace gave a chuckle, petting the raven. ¨Reindeer, not Tanuki.¨ The raven looked at the assassin, before looking back at him. ' _Reindeer?'_ Chopped gave a nod to the bird, no idea what to do next. The assassin looked at him. ¨Could you look at him? You might be able to see if anything is wrong. Luffy does say you are a good doctor.¨

Chopper, forgetting his fears for a minute as the raven tried to lift its wings, only to fail, was next to it in a minute, lifting its wings and checking them. ¨When did they stopped working?¨ he asked as he looked at the bird. The raven looked at him, before looking at the assassin. ' _Days?'_ The assassin gave a nod, ¨4 days.¨ The raven gave a nod and repeated the thing to him. Chopped looked at the assassin, ¨You speak together?¨ When black eyes looked at him, the fear came back as he froze. The assassin gave a nod. ¨We are connected by my powers.¨ Chopped nodded and forced himself to concentrate on the raven.

After lifting its wings and checking, he gave a nod to himself as he gave the raven a pet. ¨No injuries, only some strain and a lot of exhaustion.¨ The assassin gave a nod, lifting the raven up to him and gave it a hug. ¨That's good. Then you'll be fine soon.¨ The raven gave a nod, giving a caw. ' _Then I can hunt again, and fly!'_ The assassin gave a chuckle, petting it. ¨You can.¨ It looked like the assassin really cared for the raven. It was weird to see. He thought the man would be heartless, not this.

When the assassin looked at him, he felt fear again, but the assassin gave a smile. ¨Thank you, Chopper. You seem like a good doctor. I'm glad you're with Luffy and Sabo.¨

Chopped moved a hand to the back of his head, massaging it as he was embarrassed. ¨Saying that won't make me happy~.¨ Chopper stopped after a second, remembering who this was. But the assassin only gave a chuckle. ¨Luffy was right in choosing you. I think he's in the library with Sabo.¨

Chopper nodded and left after giving a small bow. When he left, he heard the raven say he liked Chopper, which made him blush again, the assassin only chuckling to it.

Maybe the assassin wasn't as bad after all.

-x-

Sanji stood on the boat, having a small break before he started lunch. A guy with a pompadour had said they could eat at their boat, he didn't need to cook. But Sanji liked to cook and would do that, the man, most likely a chef based on his clothes, understood that and left.

When he took a drag of his smoke and looked over at the Whitebeards' ship, not really too afraid of the ship and the people there as Luffy was allowed. The only one he was wary of was the assassin, and he wasn't out. But as he looked at the ship, at the deck, the smoke fell from his fingers and down to the floor as he could only stare at what he saw, too shocked to react for a second.

Luffy was sitting crouched on the ground, a couple of white seagull feathers in his hand, a black raven that Sanji knew belonged to the Ace of Spades, Luffy on his way to move a feather to the raven's head.

Sanji moved and hoped he would be able to do something before the bird got mad. He knew the raven didn't like people close to it. When he was off his ship, Luffy had placed a white feather on the raven's head, it thankfully not reacting yet. ¨Don't touch the bird!¨ Luffy didn't seem too hear him and moved to place the other feather on the raven's head, next to the other, the kid giving a smile to the raven. ¨You're a bunny!¨ Sanji was just a few feet away from the brat, ready to drag him away.

But the raven gave a caw and did a… jump? Giving a caw, before jumping off, looking happy.

Sanji had frozen in mid step, seeing the raven acting nothing like he had heard. He was completely shocked. The brat turned to him, tilting his head. ¨Sanji? Why are you all white?¨ With that comment and truly innocent and confused look, Sanji fell to the ground, feeling like he just shattered into pieces from the shock. _The bird didn't care? How?!_ Luffy crouched next to him and poked him with a finger. ¨Shouldn't you make lunch?¨ Sanji gathered himself at that, standing up and fixing his tie. He had a job to do. He needed to be nice to the kid, his brother was _here._ ¨I will.¨ Luffy gave a nod, before running off.

When Sanji turned to head back to the boat, he saw Chopper standing at the railing at their boat, jaw open and looking utterly shocked. Maybe he was shocked as Luffy could touch the bird. But before he could ask, Chopper turned to him. ¨The raven said 'I'm a Bunny!' Before he jumped off.¨

Sanji blinked, looking back at the Whitebeards' deck, seeing Luffy running after the raven, who was jumping with the feathers on his head, like a bunny.

This felt really weird and Sanji didn't know what to think or do.

Maybe it wasn't Ace of Spades' raven after all.

-x-

Sanji headed into to the infirmary on the Moby, a man called Rakuyo saying Luffy and Sabo were there, and it was soon dinner, meaning the two captains should come back to the ship to eat now. The Whitebeards seemed like nice people, although Sanji acted more courteous than normal. They _were_ the world's strongest crew after all. He didn't need to cause any issues if he could avoid it. Most of the others had stayed on their boat, scared to go to the Whitebeards, well, Robin had a few times, same with Brook. But those two where their own set of people. Zoro would probably head to the ship when he noticed they had booze there, but he hadn't yet, which was good.

When he got to the infirmary door, Sanji stumped his smoke and took a breath. He knew who was behind these doors aside from his two captains. Their brother, Ace of Spades was also there. Sanji was nervous what the assassin might say or do. Sanji only hoped he was calmer around his brothers. He was scared the assassin might know he had tried to get information on them, or that he was a Vinsmoke. His family and the other assassins didn't go well together. And, he would be dead if the assassin knew Sanji had not been the nicest at all times. He had tried, but still had Luffy fallen off board and gotten injured and everything. This might be bad.

After getting his confidence up, Sanji opened the door and walked in.

When he got into the infirmary, he looked around and saw it empty, aside from a bed that was half shielded by some curtains. He could see a hand or something laying on the bed. When Sanji walked further and saw the bed, he stopped and stared at what he saw.

I the bed laid the assassin, who held around Luffy who laid close to him, a hand over Sabo who laid behind Luffy, all three of them asleep.

Sanji didn't really know what to do now. He didn't want to wake the two captains, not knowing how the assassin would react to that. He clearly cared for the two a lot. As he was thinking of heading back out and not bother the three in bed, just to not anger anyone, a sound had him freeze. A cawing sound. Sanji turned to look behind him, seeing the raven from earlier jumping up to the bed. Sanji could only watch the raven in shock, wanting to make it be quiet, but the bird jumped past him and under the bed, heading to the other side. When the raven was at the other side, it gave another caw, and Sanji felt all oxygen leave him as the assassin moved.

The assassin moved his hand off his brothers before he moved it down to the side of the bed, lifting the bird up. ¨Hey.¨ Said the assassin too it, looking at it with a small smile. The raven, who now Sanji believed to be the assassin's raven, ruffled his feathers and gave a caw, before looking over at him. Sanji felt his heart do a jump as the assassin turned to look at him, having a small frown. ¨Vinsmoke Sanji.¨ Sanji managed a nod, not sure how he did. He didn't manage to speak, just not sure how this would turn out. ¨What are you doing here?¨ Sanji tried to focus, tried to get his lungs and mouth to work, to speak. It took a few seconds, but he managed to speak. ¨It's dinner time.¨ He wanted to explain why he was here based on that, but his lungs decided to just give up then.

The assassin gave a nod, not seeming bothered by it. Just as he was on his way to speak, to try to explain he came to get the two other in bed, he closed his mouth as the assassin moved a hand to Luffy's shoulder, shaking him so he stirred. When the kid woke up, massaging an eye, the assassin looked at Luffy. ¨It's dinner time.¨ The kid looked at the assassin, before he looked over at him. Luffy gave a pout, looking back at the assassin. ¨But I wanna eat here.¨ Sanji was just on his way to say he could bring the food here, but before he could even get his mouth to move, the assassin moved a hand to Luffy's head, flicking him on the forehead. ¨No. Eat in the galley.¨ Luffy, still pouting and now having a hand cradling his forehead, nodded. When Luffy moved to get off the bed, he woke up Sabo too. When the blond was awake, Ace said it was dinner, and the blond nodded, before moving off the bed and heading after Luffy, who ran out of the infirmary.

As the two were gone, the assassin gave a small chuckle as he moved to look at the bird in his lap, who gave a caw. ¨They will come back later. After eating.¨ The raven gave another caw, before ruffling his feathers and moving to lay down on the assassin's lap. The assassin gave another small chuckle, before moving to lay down again, which made the chef walk out of the infirmary.

Sanji was confused by what just happened. The raven was apparently the assassin's, which made him confused as the raven had acted weird earlier, with the seagull feathers as ears. And now this? The assassin acted so calm and caring. The chef wasn't ready to see that. Yes, he had met the brother before, but he didn't think that was how he acted normally. Maybe this was all an act? He would make sure to speak to his two captains later.

Maybe, but just maybe, the assassin wasn't as bad as he believed?

Sanji shook his head. There was no way the assassin was a caring person like that.

-x-

Ace felt himself waking up, feeling something that made him wake up. He looked to his left and saw Whitebeard and Marco asleep in a couple of chairs. He looked to his right and saw it was dark out, most likely in the middle of the night. Ace looked to the door out to deck when he felt something and heard something faint, the door being a tiny bit cracked. Ace was sure he knew what this feeling was, but it was impossible.

Ace slowly moved to sit on the bed, legs down on the floor, before carefully and slowly standing up.

It took much longer than he would like to admit, his legs still weak, but he managed. When he was up, he held his hand on the wall and other close things as he walked, as a small leverage. When he got to the door, he opened it carefully and walked out, heading to a small clearing next to the infirmary that was on the side on the infirmary. When Ace got closer to the corner he needed to go around, still holding onto the wall, he heard faint humming. Ace felt his heart speed a bit up, hearing the familiar voice humming. When Ace got around the corner and saw the small clearing, he felt himself stop and his heart do a leap.

Close to the railing, stood the familiar shape with the familiar white suit, pink hair in a half ponytail and red eyes.

Ace moved to hold onto the railing, walking over to the shape, not sure of it was an illusion or not. When he got closer, the soft humming stopped as the person turned towards him with the same calm look and smile. When Ace was close enough, he moved his hands off the railing and went to hold around Azuruko, not caring if this was an illusion or dream. He just wanted to hold the man and feel safe. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as Azuruko was something he could hold around, not just an illusion. This might be a dream, but he didn't care.

After a second, Ace felt hands come around him and holding him softly back, a hand coming up to stroke his head, making him give a breath, a tear slipping down his cheek.

When the soft humming started up again. Ace didn't want to wake up if this was a dream.

-x-

Marco woke up, not realizing he had fallen asleep. When he woke up and gave a small stretch and looked to see how Ace was, feeling shocked and worried when the bed was empty. Ace should be in the bed, he could barely walk.

Marco looked to his right, seeing Pops there and moved a hand to wake him up, maybe he knew where Ace was. Bay would never wake someone injured up in the middle of the night without a reason. When the man looked at him in question, Marco looked at him. ¨Do you know where Ace is, yoi?¨ The man got a confused look, ¨What do you me-,¨ Pops looked over to the bed as he spoke, trailing off when he saw the bed was empty. Pops looked back at him. ¨He's not here?¨ Marco shook his head. This meant he didn't know either, and that was bad. Where could he be?

Marco saw Pops on his way to speak, but Marco silenced him with a hand as he heard something, something that was both familiar and not.

Marco looked over to the door and saw it open and believed Ace might have walked out for some reason. But this didn't sound like Ace, but no one he knew knew this song either. Marco stood up and gave a look to his father, who looked at him in question, before standing up and following him.

As they got out on deck, Marco heard the faint humming grow more, feeling something or someone being behind the corner, at the small clearing, Ace also there. Marco didn't like this. He could see his father feeling the same as he had a frown. When they got to the corner and walked around it, both froze at what they saw.

Ace was standing close to the railing, holding around the same man they had seen after Ace had come back alive, the man holding around Ace, eyes closed and humming. Humming the same tune Ace did, the tune to calm down mythicals.

Pops looked as stunned as him, and as Marco took a step and about to ask who this was, the man opened his eyes and looked at them with calm red eyes, the humming stopping. The man moved a hand to stroke Ace's head, making Ace turn to look at them, looking confused at them, eyes red, before looking back at the man, who gave a nod and a small caress to Ace's cheek, having a calm look, before he disappeared.

As the man was gone, Ace turned to them again, still looking confused. Marco could see Ace losing his strength and his eyes closing and barely managed to move and catch Ace before he hit the deck. As Marco held Ace, him seeming okay, he looked at Pops, who looked equally as confused and worried as him.

Marco lifted Ace up and carried him back to the infirmary. When they walked in the door, Pops looked at him. ¨I'll go and get Bay.¨ Marco gave a nod to that as he placed Ace in his bed. That man didn't seem to be a danger and Ace had hugged him, but it never hurt to be sure.

As Marco had placed Ace in his bed, Bay came and looked Ace over, Marco explaining what had happened. When she was finished, she looked at them. ¨He's okay, nothing changed, just used his strength up. Commander Ace can't walk well and has a lot of issues with it, which is why. I'm surprised he managed to walk out and stand on his legs.¨

Marco nodded, that was good at least. Bay gave them a nod, before leaving again. When Bay was gone, Marco moved a hand to stroke Ace's head, sending a look to Pops. He didn't seem to have any answer still.

But it seemed like Ace might know who that person was, maybe they should ask Trevor, or Daisuke if he dropped by again.

-x-

Trevor sat by Ace's side in the bed, the black haired kid being asleep. Trevor was just sitting and reading a book, not much other stuff to do, but he wanted to be here in case. They were still also waiting for Daisuke and Moira to show up and tell how bad things were.

As he was about to start a new chapter in the book, the door opened and the captain and first commander came in. Trevor would have just continued reading, but the look the two pirates had made him put his book down for now. They looked like they wanted to speak or ask him about something. The two pirates looked at Ace, who was asleep, before looking at him as they sat down. The captain was the first one to speak. ¨Is Daisuke coming back soon?¨ Trevor shook his head, ¨We don't know, we haven't heard anything yet, but we hope soon. Why?¨ Trevor didn't know why the two pirates wanted to speak to Daisuke.

The two gave a nod. The captain looked at him. ¨Last night, something happened.¨ The captain paused for a second, making Trevor more interested what had happened. He hadn't been here last night, same with Ace's brothers. This might be the reason Ace was still asleep. Ace had usually been up now, he seemed more tired than usual. ¨What happened?¨ Asked Trevor when the captain was silent for more than he liked. The captain gave a small sigh. ¨Ace was suddenly gone last night, walking out of the infirmary. When we found out and followed, there was this man with Ace, Ace seeming to know him as he hugged him, seeming to have cried.¨ Trevor gave a nod, not liking that. Ace shouldn't have walked out on deck in his state.

¨What did he look like?¨ If Ace knew the person, Trevor most likely did too. The captain gave a nod to himself. ¨He had pink hair and a white suit.¨

Trevor blinked. _It couldn't be._ ¨Was the hair in a half ponytail, the eyes red and calm look?¨ Both pirates seemed shocked by that. ¨Yes, yoi. How did you know?¨ Asked the first commander. Trevor looked down at Ace. No wonder he was tired now. It must have been hard to walk out on deck, and emotional to see the ghost of the man that had been there for him. _Maybe the man had something to do with how Ace got back alive?_ He would need to ask Daisuke and Moira about it.

Trevor looked back up at the pirates. ¨I believe the man Ace was with, must have been a ghost.¨ Both pirates frowned. ¨Why do you think that?¨ Trevor gave small smile. ¨The man you described, is exactly how Azuruko looked like.¨

The pirates looked shocked. ¨How, yoi?¨ Trevor shook his head. ¨I do not know.¨

Even in the afterlife, Azuruko was looking after Ace.

-x-

Ace sat in his room, Luffy and Sabo sitting with him on the bed. He was let out of the infirmary earlier as he could mostly walk fine now, although he needed to go on a few checkups now and then, but it was fine. He did have issues standing up, which he would have the most trouble with for a while.

He was currently putting forward an idea to his brothers. ¨The New World is a dangerous place, much more so than the Grand Line. I know you are strong, but you should get more training. Rayleigh have said he is willing to take you in again and train you more, but this time he will focus more on your Haki, powers and techniques.¨ He had spoken to Rayleigh yesterday night, Ace asking about it and the man saying yes.

Luffy gave a nod. ¨That's fine. I would like to get better at the weird things and control my powers.¨ Ace gave a small chuckle. ¨Haki, not 'weird things.'¨ Luffy gave a pout. ¨Hard to remember.¨ Ace shook his head, looking over at Sabo, who seemed to be in thought. ¨I have thought about the same, but what about the others?¨ Ace gave a hum. They did have a crew, and they should get more experience themselves. He could pull some strings and speak to some people. ¨I can see what I can do. Everyone could need more training.¨ Both his brothers nodded, Luffy tilting his head. ¨How long?¨ Ace looked at him. ¨2 years.¨ Luffy blinked. ¨That's long.¨ Ace nodded. ¨Yes, but learning Haki, as well as control, will take time.¨ Luffy nodded. ¨I want to do that. I want to be strong so I can protect more.¨

Ace gave a nod, that was good. He looked over to Sabo, who looked to wanting to say something. ¨Sabo?¨ Sabo gave a sigh, looking at Luffy. ¨Why don't you go and eat, I need to ask Ace about something.¨ Luffy tilted his head, ¨What are you going to ask about? I wanna know!¨ Sabo shook his head, ¨If we decide on something, we'll tell you.¨ Luffy puffed his cheeks up, but gave a nod and left. When Luffy was gone, Ace looked at Sabo. ¨What is it?¨ Sabo gave a sigh again. ¨I have thought about this before, training before we get into the New World. I've even spoken to Robin about it.¨ Sabo looked at him. ¨I know you won't like this. But Robin knows some people, and while Rayleigh is strong, I think I should maybe go train with someone else. Rayleigh can also focus more on Luffy then.¨ Ace gave a nod, having a feeling he would not like this. ¨Who is it you want to train with?¨

Sabo looked a bit reluctant. ¨The Revolutionary Army, with Dragon.¨

¨No.¨ Said Ace. That was not something he wanted, not with those people. Ace shook his head, looking at him. ¨I know you don't want it, I don't like them myself. But they have a lot they can teach, and I could use what they know. How they are able to stay out of view, fight and Haki. Just please consider it.¨ Ace moved a hand and pinched his nose. ¨How do you even know they will say yes? They are the _Revolutionary Army._ You will always be on the run, they will push you _hard._ ¨ Ace really didn't like this.

Sabo gave a nod. ¨I-. Robin has spoken to them, to Dragon. He said yes. He doesn't know it's me, but he was willing. And be on the run? That's good! We will be that when we get to the New World. I _need_ experience with that. It would be good for me, for everyone.¨ Ace hated that Sabo was right. They would be on the run nonetheless. They were pirates, and people now knew they were his brothers, the assassin's brother. He was on his way to speak again, but Sabo spoke first. ¨Look, I know you neither like them or Dragon. But think about it. You can even go speak to them if you'd like. Just please, this would be a great chance for me.¨

Ace gave a sigh, looking at Sabo. He hated how Sabo made a good point. ¨Do you really want to go train with them? What if this is all a plot?¨ Sabo nodded. ¨I want to. And Robin asked them before this all happened. I can have Robin tell who I am, and take it from there. I can go with Rayleigh for now and see what they say, and you can speak to them. Think of all the good things that could come out of this.¨ Ace gave a sigh. ¨But what about all the bad things? They aren't nice people, they won't be caring or think much of you. They won't hold back.¨ Sabo gave a sigh. ¨I know, but still. I think it would be the best.¨ Ace gave a sigh. ¨I will think about it. Have Robin ask, and tell me what they say, and I will see.¨

Sabo gave a nod, having a small smile. ¨Thank you.¨ Ace gave a nod, having a hand pinching his nose again. He still didn't like this, but Sabo was right. ¨Don't tell Luffy about it yet, not until we know.¨ Sabo gave a nod, ¨I won't.¨ Sabo looked at him, giving a smile. ¨Thank you, I really mean it. Thank you for consideration it.¨ Ace gave a nod. He hoped he wouldn't regret it. ¨I'll speak to some people and tell the rest of the crew later, maybe tomorrow.¨ Sabo nodded.

Ace hoped everyone would agree to train, they could use it.

-x-

Ace looked at the Strawhats, them looking to agree to train for two years before heading into the New World. He had explained they should get more training and experience before heading into the New World; it was a dangerous place. He had also explained how he would bring them to places he thought they would learn the most based on how they fought and what he knew about them. As he was done explaining, everyone nodded, looking a bit reluctant, but they knew Ace wanted to make sure they were ready. He had originally thought to sent his brothers to train, but Sabo had come up with the idea to send all of them to train. He had to agree it was a good idea to have everyone train to get better.

As the Strawhats nodded, Ace looked to his left when he heard a snort from Roronoa Zoro. ¨I will not accept any place you might deem good for me. I can go on my own.¨ Ace gave a small hum, he had heard about Roronoa Zoro and knew where he might should send the man. ¨I can speak to Dracule Mihawk. He owes me a favor.¨ Zoro, who had been sitting with his eyes closed and mostly ignoring everyone, quickly opened his eyes in shock, before he was bowed before Ace. ¨Please speak to Mihawk.¨

Ace looked at Zoro with an unimpressed look. ¨If you are not up on your legs in 2 seconds, I won't speak to him.¨ Bowing like that, all the way down to almost lying and head down, was too much in Ace's opinion. Unless they had done something where it was needed. But this was far away from that. Zoro gave a nod and quickly stood up again. ¨If you could speak to Dracule Mihawk for me, I would greatly appreciate it.¨ He ended it with a small bow, more in Ace's taste.

Ace looked at the swordsman. ¨I will not make him take you in, but I will ask him to give you a chance. If you prove yourself, he _might_ take you in.¨ Zoro gave a nod. ¨Just to be able to have the chance would be great. Ace gave a nod, he thought the same, it was more he could get on his own. He couldn't even get to Mihawk's island on his own. Ace would be sure to speak to Mihawk as soon as he could. Zoro did have potential. Ace also needed to speak to some other people too.

Ace managed to ask some people and get some favors back, Dust being better and could fly and get the letters around. Dust did have issues flying after flying for a small while, but he could just teleport to where he needed to be. If everything went fine, Ace could send the crew on their way. Sabo would stay with Luffy and Rayleigh for now, Ace still waiting for the response on what the Revolutionary Army thought of training Sabo. If they said yes, Ace would go and speak to them himself to make sure everything would go fine.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in the galley, eating lunch and speaking with his children and enjoying himself. It was calm again and everything was slowly going back to normal. Luffy and Sabo had left in the morning, the others on their crew leaving with them. Ace was often out more now and was getting better. He wasn't out as much as he used to be, but he was much more than what he had been the other days. Everyone was trying to be more around the second commander, and the captain had said to give Ace some space for now, as he still wasn't back to himself, slept a lot, and still was on the pain medication. But he was getting there.

After a few minutes, Ace moved to stand up, most likely finished eating and about to head back to his room to relax. He often did that after being out. It was better than him falling asleep at the table, which he often had done before.

But as Ace was about to stand up, he got a shocked look on his face, before he fell to the ground, the plate he held shattering to the floor.

As soon as Ace fell, everyone fell silent, shocked at that. Trevor, who sat beside Ace, started to laugh as he looked behind him and on the floor. ¨The doctor did say to stand up _carefully_ , Bunny.¨ Ace gave a sigh, moving his hands to the floor and carefully lifting himself up to stand, taking the shattered plate with him. ¨I know. I forgot.¨ Trevor laughed at Ace again. ¨Forgot? How do you forget that?!¨ Ace gave Trevor a look. ¨I'm used to be able to walk, so it's easily forgettable.¨ That made sense, but it was still a shock to see and hear Ace just falling to the ground like that. Everyone in the galley had fallen silent, looking shocked. Ace didn't look to have injured himself, which was good.

Trevor continued to laugh and Ace shook his head, walking to the door and tossing the broken plate in the trash before walking out of the galley, most likely heading to his room to relax.

Nothing much happened after that, everyone going back to doing their own things. After ten minutes later, Marco left too, most likely heading to Ace's room to check on him. The captain was happy with how things were right now.

-x-

Marco walked to Ace's room, knocking on the door before walking in. He knew Ace was there and he might asleep and he slept well now, being tired a lot. It was good to see that things had been calm now. They had docked earlier today, and everyone who didn't like Ace, had left, going to the island close by, going to go their own way. There had been a few they had forced off, knowing they didn't like Ace, having overheard some conversations and such. They would deal with Nathan later, no one giving him much thought or attention, keeping him in the deepest part of the prison, him still being mad and yelling how he hadn't done anything wrong, making many mad.

When Marco got into Ace's room, he saw Ace was in bed and didn't seem to wake much up from him knocking and walking in. Marco gave a small chuckle as he walked up to the bed, taking his sandals off, before he slipped into bed behind Ace, draping a hand over Ace's shape, leaning forward to give a kiss to Ace's neck. He was still relieved Ace was fine. Ace made a bit of movement with, giving a small breath, before settling down and seeming to fall back asleep. It wasn't much of a surprise, Ace had been out for a while today, walking and doing things, which was still a bit hard at times for Ace. The fall earlier showing he was tired on his legs.

Marco wasn't really tired, but he was fine with just relaxing like this. He hadn't been able to be too close to Ace when he had been in the infirmary, so he liked this and tried what he could to be close to Ace, especially as Ace didn't seem to mind.

After a few hours, Ace woke up, giving a breath as he moved a bit, turning around and moving to a sitting position. Marco moved to sit up as well, not having fallen asleep, just relaxing.

When they were sitting up, Marco moved a hand to Ace's hand, looking at him. ¨How are you feeling, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I feel fine. Just a bit tired at times.¨ Marco gave a chuckle. That was to be expected. ¨I spoke to the others earlier, yoi. We're throwing a small party tomorrow, to celebrate that you're fine, and for those who know, that we're engaged.¨ Ace gave a small chuckle, moving his hand up and looking at it. ¨I forget I'm engaged at times.¨ Marco gave a chuckle himself. ¨It did happen fast, yoi.¨ He looked at Ace. ¨Do you regret it?¨ It had been happening way fast, and he could understand it.

Ace gave a hum, before shaking his head, looking at him. ¨I don't. But I'm not ready to get married yet.¨ Marco gave a small laugh. ¨I didn't expect you to be that, yoi. We'll get to that when we get there. If that is months or years, it's fine by me.¨ Ace gave a nod. Marco understood Ace wasn't ready to get married yet, and he wasn't ready for that either. They could stay engaged for now. Ace gave a hum, looking at him. ¨When you say 'small party', is it actually going to be small?¨ Marco gave a laugh. ¨Who knows, yoi. Pops said small party, but it usually becomes a big party. But even if it becomes too much, we can take a break.¨ Ace gave a nod. Marco would understand if it became too much for Ace with a party, there hadn't been much happening the last week and Ace had mostly been alone. He would try and be around Ace tomorrow and make sure he was fine.

Marco and Ace just stayed in Ace's room the rest of the day and night, just relaxing. They were out a bit the day after, but went inside Marco's room to relax before the party. Just based on what they did to prepare, it showed it would be bigger than a small party. He hoped it wouldn't be too much for Ace.

-x-

Trevor looked around the galley, not seeing Ace anywhere, making him give a sigh. This was a celebration for Ace, he should be here.

Trevor gave a small excuse before he went out to see if he could find Ace, hoping the other wasn't far away. Ace usually managed to get through a small party. Well, this wasn't small, and Ace was the center of attention, but still. When he got out of the galley and to the deck, he immediately saw Ace sitting on a small crate not to far away, most likely taking a small break. It was a miracle no one had gone out and checked after him. He couldn't have been gone long. Trevor walked over to Ace. ¨Oi, Bunny. Watcha doing?¨ When Ace looked at him, Trevor gave a small frown. Something seeming off.

But before he could think more of it, Ace gave a sigh, standing up. ¨I don't know. I should be there, but I can't, because of everything and I don't know if I did the right choice and,-¨ Trevor held a hand out, stopping Ace who was _rambling_. That hadn't happened for a few years. ¨Woah woah, Bunny. Where did this come from?¨ Ace gave a breath. ¨I just-. It's just _everything._ I can't handle all that is happening there, and everyone is so close and speaking and touching and I just can't. I don't think I'm cut out for this.¨ When Trevor saw tears slowly begin to form in Ace's eyes, he had already moved and carefully hugged Ace. He knew this worked when Ace was way too whelmed when he was younger.

¨Woah now, Bunny. It's okay. It's just a lot happening at once, making you overwhelmed. And you are still on some heavy drugs, which doesn't help. You just need to calm down.¨ It felt weird, this hadn't happened for 2 years, and he felt like this was awfully the same. Ace not able to handle a lot happening fast, especially gatherings, more so when he was on strong pain pills. He felt Ace give a nod, giving a small sniff. Trevor felt out of place, it had been way too long since he had done this; comforting someone, even more as it was Ace. This never happened. But Ace did only need some peace to calm down, and Trevor could help with that.

Trevor decided to just stand there, not really sure where to go or keep his hands, but this seemed to be working as Ace didn't seem to mind, making him believe these pills _really_ messed with Ace's emotions if he took his comfort.

After a few minutes, the door to the galley opened, Ace thankfully having his back to it and didn't seem to notice. He saw the captain and some of the commanders standing there, all of them freezing when they saw them, or more like saw a clearly upset Ace. As Trevor saw how the captain looked at them, or at Ace, Trevor carefully moved a hand and waved the captain over. The man went out of the galley and closed the door, making the others stay inside. When the man was close to them, he crouched a bit down.

Before the captain could speak, Trevor carefully moved Ace and turned him around, giving a slow push to the captain, making him get the hint and taking over, Ace not seeming to mind it. Trevor would be sure to tell the doctor that Ace needed to stop on these pills as fast as possible. Ace had probably felt whelmed for a while and had tried to ignore it, and this was what happened because of that.

When the captain moved a hand to hold onto Ace's back, Trevor gave Ace a quick pat on the back. ¨Just relax, Bunny. It will turn out fine.¨ He saw Ace give a nod, and Trevor headed back into the galley. The captain could handle Ace, and he should do it instead of him.

When he got back into the galley, a lot of eyes looked at him. ¨What's wrong with Ace?¨ Asked the chef, Thatch. Trevor shook his head, ¨Just whelmed by everything here and the drugs he is on is _not_ helping at all. Bunny just needs to calm down.¨ The chef gave a nod, having a strained look. ¨He's like that because of us?¨ Trevor suppressed a sigh. He wondered if they even knew Ace wasn't good at handling people, they seemed oblivious, at least the chef. The others looked more understanding. ¨He's not good with being the center of attention, especially with a lot of people being close. Normally, he would have been fine. But again, the drugs he is on is messing with him.¨

The pirates nodded, everyone seeming to realize this wasn't a normal occurrence. The chef gave a small clap, looking to have an idea. ¨If Ace needs some peace, why don't we let him and Marco take a break together?¨ The man next to the chef, the crossdresser, looked at Thatch. ¨That is actually a good idea.¨ The chef looked hurt. ¨Hey! I have good ideas!¨ The crossdresser, Izou, gave a small snort. ¨Yeah no, you don't. This is rare.¨ The chef looked hurt, before the crossdresser went to find Marco.

That was an actually good idea. Ace could use some calmness and to get away for a small bit. Them going together was perfect. Ace liked the man, hell, he had even said yes when the other proposed. Trevor was sure that would never happen. Maybe things were changing for the better.

-x-

Whitebeard carefully had a hand behind Ace, them having moved to sit the ledge looking over the lower deck. He had noticed Ace not being in the galley earlier and had went to check, Thatch, Izou, Jozu and Rakuyo also noticing and went to join. But, as soon as they opened the door and saw Ace and Trevor, Trevor clearly trying to comfort an upset Ace as he was hugging said man, had them all freeze. He wondered what was wrong, and was about to head back into the galley to leave the two, when Trevor waved him over. He made the others go back into the galley and moved over and crouched down, on his way to ask what was wrong.

But was shocked when Trevor moved Ace and half pushed the upset assassin to him, clearly handing him over for him to take it from there.

It was a nice motion, Trevor saying he trusted him to do that, and the captain had moved automatically to have a hand behind Ace, shocked when Ace didn't seem to mind. After that, Trevor left back into the galley, telling Ace he should relax and everything would go fine, making him think Ace was whelmed or something. The party had maybe been a bit too much for Ace so fast.

After just standing with Ace for a second, they had moved to the ledge they sat at now, to be more away from the door to the galley, in case someone went out. Now they wouldn't be as easy noticed by them.

Whitebeard still had a hand behind Ace as they sat on the ledge, Ace seeming more composed, His eyes were still glassy, giving a small sniff now and then. Whitebeard thought the party maybe had been a bad idea, Ace looked to be really overwhelmed. After a minute, he looked at Ace. ¨How are you feeling, son?¨ Ace gave a breathless chuckle, moving a hand to wipe at his eyes. ¨Just whelmed. And the pills don't help at all.¨ The captain gave a nod, moving his thumb to carefully stroke Ace's back. This meant that it wasn't only the fact Ace was whelmed, the pills made it way worse. He would speak to Bay about this. Ace had reacted to them before, but at that time he had only laughed. This was worse.

¨It's fine to be whelmed. A lot has happened.¨ Ace gave a nod to that, giving a small sniff. The captain looked at Ace. He didn't look as locked off as he did, eyes blank and giving the occasional sniff. He looked like the twenty year old he was, his emotions getting the better of him.

They sat in silence and watched the island they were docked at. It was a calm island, no one being on the small dock, near shore or the woods. Everyone was in their home and sleeping or resting. It was late and silent, which fit this moment perfect and hopefully helped Ace. He did seem to calm more down.

After a few minutes, he heard footsteps behind him and looked back to see Marco there, walking up to them, looking his usual calm self, maybe a bit of worry in his eyes. Trevor had probably told him about Ace.

When he came over to them, he moved to sit down beside Ace, moving a hand to lay over Ace's. Ace had given a small chuckle at that, moving his hand to hold onto Marco's. They just sat in silence for a while, not needing to talk. After a few minutes, Marco looked at him, before he looked at Ace. ¨How about heading to the island and just go for a small walk, yoi?¨ The captain gave a smile, that sounded like a good idea. The island was calm now, not many living here from before. And it would be good for the two to get some alone time, they hadn't had much of that the last days.

Ace gave a nod, having a small smile. ¨I would like that.¨ The captain gave a smile at the two, moving to stand up. Marco could take it from here. ¨Well, I think I'll head back into the galley then. Have fun on your walk.¨ Marco gave a nod, standing up and helping Ace. Ace still had some issues standing up at times, but it wasn't as bad as before. When they were up, Marco gave a look to him, giving a nod, which was returned, before they left. Whitebeard heading back into the galley, and Marco and Ace heading off the ship.

When he got back into the galley, he calmed the others who knew Ace was upset down, telling Ace was fine, just needing a bit of time to relax, which they accepted. They nodded to that, looking relieved.

As the night progressed, more and more noticed Ace, who was the person they celebrated was okay, also a small celebration that Ace and Marco were engaged, but not everyone knew that, was gone. When they said they wanted to get him back, the captain said no, saying Ace needed a bit of time to relax, which everyone accepted, some more reluctant than others. But Ace was fine, he was just a bit whelmed for now. Things would soon go back to normal.

-x-

Marco looked at Ace as they were on the beach, being close to a patch of grass for Dust to roam and hunt small insects, the raven had looked glad as it jumped around. The raven had a small break now and Ace sat and petted the bird, Marco sitting beside him on the ground.

He guessed Ace was okay with this, not as whelmed as he had been before, Trevor mentioning the pills he was on was still messing with him, now more with his general emotions. Izou had told him he should go to Ace, who were out with Pops, not saying more, which made him worry. He had tried to be around Ace, but someone from his division needed his attention for a small while. When he was almost at the door out, Trevor had stopped him and told why, telling Ace were whelmed and just needed to relax and calm down. Marco weren't surprised by that and had left, finding Ace and Pops sitting at the ledge that overlooked the lower deck, Marco sitting down beside them.

Ace had looked like he was overwhelmed, eyes red and sniffing at times, but he guessed it had calmed down and it would go over. Ace did look better now anyway. When he suggested to leave for the walk, he could see Pops agreeing it was a good idea, and glad when Ace nodded. Pops had left back to the galley, hopefully to calm everyone down and keep anyone from going after them.

They had walked around in the woods near the shore for a small while, before ending up here they now sat and just relaxed. It was really calming and sky was clear, the moon shining bright in the sky, the town close to them being quiet and calm, same with the boat, everyone being inside the galley. Marco still had his hand over Ace's, slowly stroking it. It was a perfect moment.

After a while, Marco got an idea and stood up. When he was up, he looked at Ace, who looked at him in curiosity. Marco held his hand out. ¨Dance with me, yoi?¨ They hadn't danced together since that time in the barn months ago. Ace had seemed to like dancing.

Ace gave a small chuckle as he took his hand, Marco helping him stand up, before they got into a basic waltz position. After a second, they slowly started a small waltz.

Marco couldn't help give a smile, especially seeing Ace smiling himself, looking glad. This both felt perfect and was perfect for the moment. As they continued to slowly waltz, Marco started adding in other small moves, like small twirls for Ace and some small moves as they danced on the small patch of grass. It was calming, not only for Ace, but Marco felt calm and at peace doing this.

After they had danced for some time, Marco moved Ace into a twirl, and when Ace moved back, Marco moved him closer to him, stopping their movement. He looked at Ace, who had a smile and looked glad. Marco leaned in and connected their lips, the kiss deepening after a second, Ace moving his hands to Marco's shoulders.

They suddenly broke apart when they heard cheering, and looked at the boat to see almost everyone of the commanders, captain and some others being out, cheering at them.

Marco had no idea how long they had watched, not having noticed them as he was too wrapped up in the moment and had really enjoyed himself, blocking everything else out. Before Marco could react, Ace gave a small laugh as he placed his hand on his face, moving to stand against him, looking embarrassed. Marco gave a small laugh, thinking it was still because of the pills he was on that made him embarrassed, them still messing with Ace, and slowly moved his hands around Ace, carefully holding him close. Marco looked up at the boat and saw Pops having a big smile, looking glad and fond at them. Everyone was still cheering and when he noticed more people appearing to see what the commotion was, Marco looked down at Ace, who still had his hands on his face, looking embarrassed.

¨Let's run away, yoi.¨ Ace looked at him, ¨What?¨ Marco grabbed Ace's hand and moved towards the woods. ¨Come on, let's just run away for a bit, yoi.¨ He said as he tugged a small bit on the hand, making Ace follow. He heard someone, most likely being Thatch, booing at them for heading into the woods. Marco wasn't about to be on stand for everyone, and he was sure Ace felt the same. Especially since his emotions was a bit everywhere because of the pills.

When they were a bit into the woods, no longer in sight of the boat and the town, Marco gave a chuckle as he moved his hands to Ace again, moving to a small basic waltz stand and carefully starting up again, Ace giving a chuckle, looking glad to be in peace again.

This felt perfect.

* * *

 _That's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _This was still a part of the aftermath and things will go back to more normal in the next chapter, although it will still be a bit calm_

 _And what do you think of the new ship? The Robin/Sabo one?_

 _Also, there wasn't too much of interaction with the Strawhats, but this chapter was already so long. If people want, I can expand on it in the one shots_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _If you have any questions or are wondering about something in the story, don't be afraid to leave it as a review or send a Pm_

 _And if you like this story, go check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different events from this story_

 _And if you'd like, this story is being made into a podfic over at Archive Of Our Own (Ao3). The one making it is called ScandinavianTrash_


	53. Ace of Spades Chapter 52 The Plight

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _Things are still calm in this as things settle and decisions are made_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Almost all the commanders, the captain, and most of the crew were out on deck, an empty spot in the middle, in front of the captain. The only commanders that were missing were Curiel and Jozu, who were getting Nathan from the prison. They would handle him now, tired of hearing what he was yelling from his cell. The captain was sure how it would end, but he would give one last chance, not to keep him on the ship, but a chance for them to leave him alive at an island. The chance of him staying in their family, even on their boat, was gone the moment he pulled the trigger. Everyone knew something would happen and most thought he would die now. They were also some sending looks at Ace, who sat on the railing, Trevor beside him, not seeming to react much to all this.

After a few seconds, most of the people's attention was taken to a door when it was opened and closed. They saw Curiel and Jozu having Nathan between them, holding him by a pair of seastone chains.

When they got to the middle of everyone, in front of the captain, Jozu and Curiel tied the chains to metal holes in the ground, made for this exact thing. It was rarely used, but it happened. When the chains were secured, Jozu and Curiel went to the side, and Whitebeard gave a glare to Nathan, who fought in the chains. ¨What do you have to say for yourself?¨ Nathan gave a sneer to him. ¨ _I've done nothing wrong!_ We can't have an _assassin_ on our ship!¨ Whitebeard tightened his hand on his bisento, sending a powerful look and glare at Nathan. ¨You have betrayed us, who once were your family, but no longer.¨

Nathan gave a sneer and sarcastic laugh. ¨You must be joking. You choose _him, the assassin,_ over me?!¨ Whitebeard frowned, seeing many doing the same, not liking Nathan saying these kinds of words. ¨I'm not just choosing Ace, _our family member_. You clearly can't see past something so trivial as this, meaning you have no place here.¨ Nathan shook his head, sneer still present. ¨How can you accept that! Accept someone who is that evil and a monster. _A dem-,¨_

Nathan didn't get to finish the word as Whitebeard tightened his hand on his bisento and swung it, separating Nathan's head from his body, decapitating him in one swing. No one was to speak ill of his family like that.

As the head was off, falling beside the body that fell to the ground, falling with a thump and blood starting to pool around it, the captain looked at everyone. ¨We are a family, meaning we are there for each other. Betrayal will not be tolerated here, as well as hatred. Nathan made this choice.¨ Whitebeard saw everyone nodding, some swallowing as they did, others looking to be agreeing on his words. After a few seconds, to be sure everyone knew this was a serious matter, the captain told everyone could go back to their duties and do what they like. They decided to just thrown the two body parts in the ocean, as food to the animals there, before cleaning up the mess on the deck.

Whitebeard hoped he wouldn't need to handle this again, but if someone had the same thoughts as Nathan, about anyone in their family, it would go the same way. Whitebeard didn't regret it. Nathan got just what he deserved for betraying his family.

-x-

Ace gave a small breath as he walked into his room, glad to get a moment to relax. He was still feeling tired from time to time, but he was finally off the pain medication for good now, which was good as the pills he had gotten the last two days didn't do as good as the ones he had used, but they messed with him a bit too much. But, he still would like them if needed; they worked.

When Ace got into his room, he gave a sigh as he looked at his desk. He should clean it, it having gotten a bit messy after everything. As he was cleaning it, he saw the folder that had still not yet been decoded, no one still knowing what code it was, and was thinking of sending them to Daisuke, to be archived there for now. But, as he was about to lift it, a small note on top had him pause.

He looked at it closer, **'You are welcome'** It said, signed Robin. Ace gave a small hum as he opened the folder, shocked to find the _entire thing decoded._ How had she managed that?

Ace looked it more over and still couldn't see the logic in it. With a sigh, he called for Dust. When the bird went there, Ace wrote some notes: one to Hanzo and Daisuke, telling to give the coded folder to Dust; and one to Robin, asking her to decode them too, and also writing down how, so they knew. The woman was apparently smarter than he had first thought. He was glad she was on Luffy and Sabo's crew. They needed someone like that in case. He also said in the note to not send the information back, as he would drop by in a week or two to speak with Dragon about letting Sabo train there. Ace still didn't like the idea, but it did seem like the man had said fine. Ace still needed to speak to Sabo about it too; same with Luffy.

As he sent Dust off, he finished cleaning his desk before giving a stretch. As he was thinking of heading to bed, there was a knock at his door. He gave a come in, and was met with Marco, who gave a smile. ¨Hi, yoi. How are you doing?¨ Ace gave a smile back. ¨I'm fine. Just finished cleaning my desk.¨ Marco gave a nod, and moved to sit in a chair, giving a small breath, making Ace believe he wanted to speak about something. Ace leaned himself on the desk as he waited for Marco to speak. After a minute, the blond looked at him. ¨I had almost forgotten about it because of everything happening, yoi. But, Pops did say he had spoken to you already about it, but wouldn't tell me.¨ Ace gave a nod, motioning for him to continue.

Marco gave a nod. ¨Your fruit, is it a Legendarie, yoi?¨

Ace gave a small hum as he nodded, remembering the captain had said Marco was the one to have the book. Marco gave a nod. ¨It sounds amazing, I hope you can tell about it one day, yoi.¨ Ace gave a small chuckle at that. He was glad Marco seemed to know he wouldn't just tell about his powers like that as that was something he wasn't fond of. He could tell the man a little, around the same things he had told the captain, maybe a bit more after everything had happened, but they could take that later.

Ace looked at Marco. ¨I was thinking of heading to bed to relax. Want to join?¨ Marco gave a small chuckle, before he nodded and stood up. ¨I do.¨ Ace gave a small chuckle himself, and they soon got into bed, Ace giving a breath as it felt good to relax for a bit. When he felt a hand come to lay on his back, Ace moved a bit to the side, moving his hand to be on Marco's. He still needed to have small control like that, but it was getting better.

He and Marco spoke a bit, just about some random things, before Ace fell asleep. Maybe he was more tired than what he had thought.

When he woke up after a couple of hours, he saw that Marco was asleep. With a small chuckle, Ace carefully moved out of bed, before putting his shoes and cape on and such. He moved to give a quick kiss to Marco's cheek, before he went out on deck. It was still daytime, closing in on dinner actually. There was still an hour left until then. As he was sitting out on deck and reading a book, Dust came by and gave him an envelope. Ace knew it wasn't from Robin, seeing as that would have come hours earlier and that he had said to not send anything now. As he opened it and read it over, he was glad to see it was a note from a weapon handler that a weapon he had ordered was finished and he could come check it out. It was a weapon meant for him as a pirate, thinking he could get himself a special signature weapon. He hoped it was what he had designed and ordered.

He told the captain he would leave for that tomorrow, the captain saying it was fine. As the captain had said it was fine, Izou had asked if he could join, Ace remembering telling the crossdresser he could join one time in a gun shop, and this was close to that. After thinking about it for a few seconds, he said it was fine, also telling he could take a few others too if they wanted to, but not too many.

The captain also seemed interested in that. After half an hour, it was decided that, Marco, who came out a small while ago, would join. Same with the captain, Izou, Jozu, Thatch, Fossa and Haruta. They would all leave tomorrow, the captain telling that the other commanders were in charge for then, seeing as it would only take a couple of hours, 3 at most. They also did make sure no one was close to them as they left.

-x-

Whitebeard gave a small frown as they headed into a bookstore that was in an alley. Weren't they supposed to go to a weapon shop? He looked down at Ace, who didn't seem to think anything of it. ¨Ace,¨ He started, getting said man's attention. ¨Is this right?¨ Ace gave a small chuckle as they walked into the bookstore, heading to the left and to a big book shelf. ¨Yes, this is right.¨ Before he could ask why they were in a bookstore, Ace grabbed the large bookshelf that was even bigger than Whitebeard, and moved it to the side, revealing a pathway downwards. ¨Did you think it would be in the open?¨ Said Ace as he walked in and waited for them to follow so Ace could close the door. ¨No. Or I don't know, son. I didn't think about that.¨ Said the captain. He should have thought about that. Ace gave a small chuckle as they walked down the stairs.

When they got to the bottom, which was a long way down, the captain was surprised it looked like a big warehouse as it had a lot of shelves with weapons of all kinds.

When everyone was down, a voice to their left had them look over, seeing a young woman there. ¨Ace, the weapon you requested is done. If you want to try it, please follow me.¨ Ace gave a nod and went to go after her, sending a look at them. ¨Look around and take what you want. There is a counter at the end where you decide what you want or not. I'll meet you there. And, if anyone should ask who you are, just say you're here with me.¨ The captain gave a nod and Ace was gone, heading behind some shelves. He was curious as to what the weapon Ace had requested was. But, they would see later.

When he was gone, they looked around the room. It was big, clearly made for giants too, which was something Whitebeard didn't see often. It was nice.

They started to walk and look at some weapons, Thatch and Izou looking to really like it here, finding different weapons they might want. They had a large variety, and Whitebeard a bit shocked to see they had weapons that would fit his size, some even bigger. He had been told he was lucky to have found the bisento he had, being told such big weapons were rare. But here, it didn't seem as so. Although, he didn't find anything to his liking, not like he wanted something like he had, liking to have a bisento, or at least something close. But, he would be sure to remember to tell the other commanders who didn't come today that they might want to take a trip; they had everything here.

After half an hour, the Whitebeards headed to the end where Ace had said the counter was, almost everyone having a weapon or two. The ones who didn't were Marco, Jozu, and him. When they got to the counter, a man around his forties stood there, looking calm. When they got closer, the man didn't seem to react much. ¨Hello. Who are you? I don't recognize you from before.¨ Asked the man. The captain looked at him, remembering Ace had said to say they were here with him. ¨We're here with Ace.¨ The man gave a hum. ¨Of course, The Whitebeards. My name is Malik.¨ The man motioned to the empty counter, ¨Please place what you found here, and we'll take everything once Ace is finished.¨ The pirates nodded and did that. Malik was surprisingly nice. But then again, he worked with assassins on a daily basis.

When everyone had placed their things, Malik gave a small hum, looking at them, specifically those who hadn't found anything. ¨And what about you three. Did you find anything to your liking?¨ Jozu went with a no as he mentioned that he used his devil fruit all the time, Marco doing the same and mentioning he was happy with the dagger he had for now. When Malik looked at him, the captain decided to at least ask if they had a bisento or something like it. ¨Do you have something akin to a bisento?¨ Malik gave a hum, before stepping from behind the counter and going to the wall, looking at him. ¨Let's see. You are around that big, so these should fit you.¨ He said as he grabbed a handle and pulled out a shelf, filled with weapons his size, all in close proximity to a bisento.

Whitebeard had to blink, before he took a step closer to them to look at them. As he did, Malik gave a hum as he pointed to three different ones. ¨These is a no go as they are made of complete seastone.¨ He then pointed to three others, ¨But, these only have a seastone blade, so they are okay.¨ The captain gave a had a feeling Malik knew weapons, even seeming to know what he liked as these looked good. ¨What would you recommend?¨ Malik gave a hum again, looking at him. ¨Based on the coat, I'm guessing you are the captain, Edward Newgate, meaning you are a captain of a big crew, a Yonko, and known as the world's strongest man. You should have something that both fits battle, looks intimidating, and is easy to handle.¨

Malik went over to another handle and pulled at it, dragging out some weapons in different sizes. ¨From what I've heard, your bisento has a big blade, and you should keep with that as you're used to that. But, seeing your positions, I would recommend a War Scythe, specifically this one.¨ He said as he motioned towards one war scythe there. It had a large blade that pointed upwards, which was a special feat with war scythes compared to other ones. But, it looked similar to another one, making him wonder why Malik said that one. ¨Why that one?¨ Malik gave a motion towards it. ¨If you'd like.¨ Whitebeard got the hint and lifted it, surprised to feel that it was as light as it was.

When he held it, Malik went over to him. ¨Normal War Scythes have a blade pointed upwards, like how it is now. What's so special about this is that it have a special feature.¨ Malik pointed to the handle, around the middle. ¨If you grasp hard here, you will feel as if you're pressing a cord inside it.¨ Whitebeard did and was surprised to feel that it did feel like that. Before he could ask, Malik spoke again. ¨Now, while pressing there, do a flick down.¨

The captain did, and as he did, the blade went from pointing upwards to pointing outwards, as a normal scythe. That was amazing; he had never seen that before.

Malik gave a nod. ¨This will only work when you hold the cord down, as it loosens the blade. To get it back into a pointing up direction, hold the cord again, and flick it upwards.¨ The captain gave a nod and did so, still a bit amazed to see it doing that. He still wasn't sure about it. Before he could speak again, Malik spoke. ¨If you'd like, we can make personal changes to it, like decorations, place marks, or other things you might want.¨ The captain nodded. That sounded like something that he might do if he took it. It was plain, having nothing on it, aside from a few markings at the blade and handle. He would most likely want some red thread and such, like his bisento had.

He looked at Malik. ¨Is it possible to see how it would look?¨ Malik gave a nod, ¨Of course. Since I only have one of them, I can place it on hold and draw a sketch you can look at. I'm guessing you want it similar to you old one?¨ Whitebeard nodded. Malik gave a nod and closed the dragged-out shelves. When he was done, he pointed to another counter. ¨Just place it there and I'll have Andrea handle it.¨ The captain did and then left to stand with the others, going to think of if he wanted it or not. He hadn't had another weapon aside from his bisento.

When Malik was behind the counter again, Izou asked a few questions about guns, the man answering in a good manner and showing some different features from the ones Izou chose. Whitebeard could see why Ace went here. They had a lot of different things. After that, it was around 10 minutes later that Ace showed up, coming from a door a bit to the side, holding something that looked like a big red gun. Malik looked over at Ace as he was finished with explaining to Izou about a gun. ¨I guess it fits what you wanted?¨ Ace gave a nod and placed it on the counter. ¨How much?¨

Malik gave a smile, ¨For you, 6 billion.¨ The pirates blinked. That was _a lot_ for a gun. Ace shook his head. ¨I'll give 4.¨ Malik gave a hum. ¨How about meeting in the middle. 5?¨ Ace nodded, making Malik smile. ¨Good. I'll get you the bullets too.¨ Ace gave a nod to that. ¨I also need these things.¨ He said as he handed a note over, Malik giving a hum. ¨Andrea.¨ The woman from before appeared, Malik handing her the note. ¨Please go get these things.¨ Andrea gave a nod and went to fetch the items.

Malik looked at the pirates. ¨Now, to you. Which ones of the weapons would you like?¨

The ones who had found a weapon quickly decided which one they would take. It was settled with some daggers, sword and guns. When they were finished, Andrea returned with what Ace had asked for. As Malik counted what everything would cost, Ace looked at the man. ¨How much for theirs?¨ Malik gave a hum and looked over what they were keeping. ¨Around half a billion.¨ Whitebeard was shocked by that, not expecting it to be that much, even more so as the one thing he had found wasn't even in that. Ace gave a nod, not seeming at all surprised. ¨And mine?¨ Malik gave a hum, ¨Six and a half billion.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨I can take all then, it won't be much of a difference.¨ Whitebeard blinked. ¨Are you sure?¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨Half a billion is not much, it's barely anything really. Especially since I am already paying six and a half.¨ The captain gave a nod. It made sense, but still.

When Ace paid, Thatch asked what money he used, knowing they didn't have that much on the boat. Ace gave a small hum at that. ¨Since Luffy and Sabo are training for two years, they don't need a lot of money, so I took it for now.¨ Thatch gave a nod. ¨And how much is that?¨ Ace gave another hum. ¨Around thirteen billion. I still have some at the Red Cloud in case.¨ The pirates nodded. Ace had a lot of money, but he needed to to buy things like this. After having paid, they left with what they got. As they walked to the exit, the captain still was a bit shocked Ace chose a weapon like he had. It looked to be a big gun. It might have good power, but still. But Ace might want to make sure people didn't know he was an assassin, and a gun like that was as far away as one could get. It did give some sense.

When they got back to the ship, things were calm and Ace said he could take the ones who wanted to back to the store later.

-x-

The pirates, Ace, Mika and Trevor sat in the meeting room, going over some unusual things. Trevor could join as it wasn't anything important or special they would speak off. After half an hour, Dust flew in a window and landed next to Ace, handing him a thick envelope, which he opened.

When Ace opened it and read over the first page, he gave something akin to a relieved breath, looking at Trevor. ¨Jace managed it; both bounties stayed for us, but both rose.¨ Trevor gave a nod, giving a small breath himself. ¨That's good. How much did they rise?¨ The pirates looked at Ace in curiosity, wondering if it was a big difference. They hoped not, at least not on Ace's pirate bounty. Ace gave a hum as he looked to the other pages.

¨Ace of Spades, bounty 30 billion,¨ Ace gave a sigh, before he continued. ¨Portgas D Ace, bounty 15 billion.¨

Trevor gave a sigh, ¨That's bad.¨ Ace gave a nod, the pirates still shocked. That was a _big_ difference. Ace gave another hum as he looked at the other pages, handing two to Trevor. ¨Cage Trevor, bounty 8 billion. Zidane, bounty 15 billion.¨ Trevor gave a sigh, looking at the two posters he was handed. Ace handed two over to Mika. ¨Mileena Mika, bounty 4 billion. Lilith, bounty 11 billion.¨ Mika gave a small sigh herself, taking the two posters. The pirates got that this was bad. That was a big raise for all of them, so this could turn out bad.

Ace gave a small hum as he looked over some other posters, before lying them on the table. ¨About a billion raise on all the other commanders, 2 billion on Whitebeard.¨

Whitebeard blinked, taking his poster from the table and looking at it. He had maybe expected a small raise in their bounties, but a billion and two billion? He had _never_ expected that much, not even close. This could turn out real bad. Mika gave a hum. ¨This can be bad. Just those of us in this room are worth _way_ over a hundred billion combined, almost two.¨ Ace gave a nod, looking some other papers over. ¨It might be bad. People might show up now, trying to claim it.¨ Trevor gave a small laugh and grin, ¨That might be good. Fights are always good, so let them come.¨ Ace gave a small sigh, ¨You're taking this too lightly, Trevor.¨ Trevor shook his head. ¨Might as well try to see the good things in this.¨

Trevor sent an amused look at Ace. ¨Think of all those who are going to show up and try to fight you, thinking it will be easy to defeat a 20 year old kid.¨ Ace gave a sigh. ¨I hope not. That would just be annoying.¨ Mika gave a small chuckle. ¨And everyone knows how much 'fun' an annoyed Ace is. Right Trevor?¨ Trevor gave a small laugh. ¨I might have spoken too soon.¨ Ace gave a small chuckle himself, still reading over some papers. The pirates weren't sure if it was all joke or not. They had seen Ace annoyed, but never really annoyed, or so they thought. The captain wasn't sure. Hopefully stuff wouldn't be too bad now.

After a minute, Ace gave a hum. ¨Daisuke wants us to show up at 10 tomorrow.¨ Trevor gave a nod and a sigh. ¨That won't be a good meeting.¨ Ace gave a nod to that. ¨It's only us at the start, since the rest show up at 12.¨ Trevor gave a nod. ¨That gives us two hours to figure out what to do.¨ Ace gave a nod, before handing the papers to Trevor for him to look over.

The rest of the day went calm, Ace telling the new bounties wouldn't be made publicly until tomorrow, which was something good. When the next day came and the assassins needed to leave, they said they didn't know how long it would take, but it would at least take half a day, maybe longer. If they were gone for more than 2 days and they hadn't heard anything, something was wrong.

-x-

Ace sat next to Daisuke and Trevor, the rest of the main ones around the table. Everyone had just gotten here and they only had a couple of hours until the rest of the assassins and Red Cloud were here. They needed to have a plan then.

Ace looked at the others around the table. ¨What should we do now? Our identities were leaked, and while not everyone in the world believes it, I am sure all the assassins will know it is the truth. We need a cause of action.¨ The others nodded, Moira speaking up next. ¨While we were lucky enough to keep both wanted posters on everyone, people will still know as Ace says. Those who are known will most likely be targeted, and that can be bad, which is why we might need to take a step back for now.¨ Daisuke gave a nod, ¨That does sound like a plan for now. How much of a step back should we take?¨ Corvo looked at Daisuke. ¨After everything, the marines are calm, same with the nobles and Blue Blooded Patricians after Nero.¨

Ace gave a nod to himself; that was true. Things had been calmer generally, and it might be more calmer now. Ace got an idea and looked at the others. ¨What if we use this to our advantage?¨ The others looked at him. ¨What do you mean, 'to our advantage'?¨ Asked Trevor. Ace gave a nod, ¨Things are calm, and will be for a while, more so now as they will hide, scared, either because they know we exist, or because they have seen or heard what we can do. We can take a step back for now, and take a bigger action in a month or so.¨ The assassins nodded. ¨That does sound like an idea. What is this bigger action?¨ Asked Daisuke. Ace gave a nod and started to explain.

Two hours later, they stood in front of everyone from the Red Cloud and other assassins that worked with them.

After calming everyone down, Daisuke began speaking. ¨We know a lot has been happening the last few days, and I know all of you know that the man, Adam, declared war on the world. This has been handled, but at the price of our privacy.¨ Everyone in the room nodded, giving looks to many of them. They might now know who they were, but they still had their assassins outfit on, many going with their spare ones as their regular ones were ruined in the fight. Ace was still mad about that, yet glad his cape had mostly come out fine, but he couldn't use it.

After a second, Daisuke continued. ¨I know this thankfully does not concern many of you here now, but we have thought of a plan, and we ask for your help in this. You are not required to help, and if you chose not to, you can leave now, but you will never have a place among the Red Cloud.¨ Daisuke halted for a minute, letting that sink in and people to choose what they wanted to do. Ace could see two leaving, and they were two who had recently joined, so it wasn't a big loss. There were still around 35 in the room, many to go by.

When no one moved after that, Daisuke continued. ¨For now, we take a step back. We only do the most serious of assignments, which is to be approved by myself, Blue Angel, White Demon, Black Demon or Jace, as we will be staying here. And, if you go on an assignment, leave no mark, no sign of who we are. Make it look like an accident or a normal fight gone wrong.¨ Daisuke stopped for a second as some spoke up, silencing them with a look, before continuing. ¨I know this might sound wrong to many, as we work to show who we are and show fear or give hope, but for now, none of that. This is not a solution we will stick to for long. We do have a plan, but we will go into more detail about that later, in about a month or two.¨

Daisuke gave a pause, being sure everyone heard it, before continuing. ¨We will still continue normally here at Amegakure. We will still train, work, and act like we used to here, but not outside of this island. We, therefore, ask you to either stay here, or go back to your normal lives for a small while. If you have any questions, we are here to answer for tonight.¨ With that, it was ended.

When Daisuke said everyone could go back to what they should be doing, Ace did notice some leaving, but many still stayed. He knew there would be a lot of questions, and they had spoken about what to tell everyone. Ace had decided to stay behind and help with everything, at least for a day or two.

Thankfully, most questions were taken in the first day and was finished before midnight. After that, Ace stayed and helped schedule everything and make some plans, being sure everything would go as they had thought out. Ace had stayed on Amegakure for two days to help with everything. Things seemed to go well, the others accepting this well, at least for now. They could only hope this plan would work.

-x-

After Ace had been gone for a day, they got the news Jinbei was coming towards them, heading to speak with them. The captain wasn't sure why, but thought it to be fine. It might have something to do with everything that had happened lately.

When the fishman boarded their ship a few hours later, the Warlord asked to speak with Ace, and the captain was now sure it was connected to everything that had happened. The captain looked at the Warlord and said Ace would be gone for a small bit, maybe until tomorrow. Jinbei nodded to that, and asked to stay, which Whitebeard allowed. He was sure Jinbei wouldn't do anything dangerous, as he hadn't seemed to mind when he found out Ace was an assassin in the first place. Granted, he now knew which assassin Ace was, but the fishman didn't look mad.

The next day, most of the commanders, the captain, and Jinbei were in the meeting room, having some privacy to speak of some things. They had told the ones out that if Ace came back, tell him to come to the meeting room. Jinbei hadn't said why he wanted to speak to Ace, and the captain had let it slide for now, thinking it might was something he wanted to take with Ace.

After a couple of hours, both Ace and Trevor came into the meeting room.

When they came in and sat down, the captain asked how it had gone, just out of habit, and Ace had said it went fine, but they would need to leave later if things happened. Jinbei seemed a bit shocked by the fact Trevor, who was an assassin too, was also there, but gave a smile to that too. After that, the captain said Jinbei wanted to speak to him, and Ace looked at the fishman. ¨Jinbei. To what do I owe this?¨ Jinbei gave a nod. ¨I would like to thank you.¨ The captain gave a small frown, not sure why he would say thank you to Ace. Ace gave a small hum. ¨Not that I don't appreciate a thank you. But may I ask why? I haven't done anything, as I recall, for you.¨

Jinbei gave a nod, taking deep breath before he started.

¨I was born into slavery. Deprived of any right, any faith. I was sold, traded for labor. Forced to watch the suffering, treated like a beast of burden. I was sure there was no future ahead for me; none of us there did. But then, one day, a man shoved up, killing everyone and setting us free. Didn't speak much, told us to do what we'd like, then left. I remember a guard calling him an assassin, a demon, before being killed. I remember running away, screaming in everything, others doing the same, as we were free, the assassin watching from a distance to make sure we were safe.¨

Jinbei sent a look at Ace. ¨I know it was not Ace; this was many years ago. But, I know the assassin saving us was high up, one of the best, fighting to free others in need, asking nothing in return. Just like Ace. What he chose to do had saved so many, helped many. I never looked back, never wanted to. But then, I saw the same thing happening, and I knew what I should do. I was one of them they have helped, who made me pursue to help others, to hear the same yell of finally being released.¨

Ace gave a nod to the side. ¨Freedom cry. Best sound we can hear. Have you heard it?¨ Jinbei gave a nod. ¨I have. It feels good.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨It does, and you know they still have will, still have fight. If met with silence, they have already given up.¨ Jinbei gave a nod, looking to have maybe heard that too.

The pirates were still shocked. They didn't know Jinbei had been a slave. They knew he fought to help others and people from slaves, but they never knew that his reasons were because he had been a slave himself. Ace looked at Jinbei. ¨Based on your age and when you first rose, were you held at Trinidad?¨ Jinbei sent a look at Ace, thinking for a second. ¨Yes.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨Do you remember a man called Adéwalé?¨ The fishman looked shocked at that, before nodding. ¨Yes. He always fought against the guards, he had it hard. He was even hated by some of the other slaves for being a hybrid. He had a tough spirit, and I always wonder where he went.¨

Ace gave a nod, ¨He's one of us now.¨

The captain thought for a second. A hybrid that was an assassin? Could he mean the man they had met at Fishman Island, the man even Jimbei had said to watch out for? Jinbei blinked. ¨He is?¨ Ace gave a nod, giving a smile to the man. ¨Remember when we were at Fishman island last time, when we arrived in the New World? You mentioned a man that you found 'sketchy', sure he was doing something. Who maybe was a hybrid.¨ Jinbei gave a nod, before his eyes widened. ¨That was him?¨ Ace nodded. ¨Yes. He goes by Fry Jacob now. He is a part of the assassins, but still works a lot on his own.¨

Jinbei gave a nod, ¨He fits being an assassin. Even back then, he fought, he had spirit.¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨He did, still does. He even went back to Trinidad a year later, getting the rest out.¨ Jinbei looked shocked. ¨There were more?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨We didn't know back then, hidden on the other side of the island. Few knew, maybe only Jacob.¨ Jinbei gave a nod. ¨Why did he go back alone?¨ Ace gave a hum. ¨To get his sister out, who is also one of us. She's just a like her brother.¨ Trevor gave a chuckle at that. ¨Just as annoying too.¨ Ace gave a small chuckle at that himself. ¨True. She is smarter though, and more serious often.¨ Trevor gave a nod to that. Ace looked at Jinbei, having a smile. ¨I can get him here, if you want to see him.¨ Jinbei gave a nod. ¨I would appreciate if you could do that. Maybe his sister too?¨ Ace gave a nod, ¨I can do that.¨

Ace then gave a small whistle and Dust landed on his shoulder, Ace giving it a note. ¨Go get Jacob and Evie.¨ The raven gave a caw, before it disappeared.

After that, it was calm, the pirates glad the fishman decided to stop by. It seemed to have done good, and he would even get to meet someone from his past. It was good to hear Jinbei didn't mind Ace being an assassin, even looking up to them. After an hour, they had moved out on deck and Ace gave a hum, looking over at Jinbei. ¨Ready to meet Jacob and Evie?¨ Jinbei gave a nod. Ace gave a nod himself. ¨Just as a small warning, he's not the same stoic and tough person you might think he is. He's more calm and laid back than most.¨ Trevor gave a snort. ¨Understatement.¨ Ace gave a small chuckle and Jinbei nodded. ¨That's fine.¨ Ace gave a nod, and a second later, a cloud of black smoke appeared on the deck, Dust flying from it to Ace's shoulder.

When the smoke disappeared, two people stood there. One was the person they knew as Jacob, having the same clothes and hat as last time. Next to him stood a woman, who had a leather jacket above a white shirt, with a small craning at the neck, a hood on its back. She had the same gloves as Jacob and a belt with a gun and knife, high boots as most assassins seemed to have. A calm look and hair braided.

When the smoke went away and before anyone could speak, the woman, Evie, spoke up, looking around. ¨This boat is magnificent. Made by the Shipwright Tom.¨ The pirates blinked, not many knew that. Jacob made a small gasp. ¨ _No,_ made by _the_ Tom, really? _It can't be._ ¨ Evie gave him an unamused look. ¨You have no idea who that is, do you?¨ Jacob gave a small chuckle at that. ¨Not a clue.¨ The pirates were shocked for a second, not expecting them to be like that. Evie looked over at Ace, ¨Ace.¨ Ace gave a nod to her. ¨Evie.¨ Jacob looked at Evie, ¨You've met before?!¨ Evie lifted an eyebrow, looking amused. ¨Oh. I didn't mention it?¨ Then, she calmly went over to Ace and Trevor speaking about some things.

Jacob gave a small chuckle, before looking over to Jinbei. ¨There's a face I haven't seen in a long time.¨ Jinbei gave a smile. ¨I can say the same. You don't look like you used to look.¨ Jacob waved his hand at him. ¨Well now, it _was_ 25 years ago.¨ Jinbei gave a nod to that. Jacob moved closer to Jinbei and gave a smile. ¨Now, what are you doing? Aside from being a Warlord and everything.¨ Jinbei gave a smile back. ¨Not much. Going around the world and doing normal things. Also doing my best to help others, as they once did for us.¨ Jacob clapped his hands at that. ¨Perfect! How would you feel about joining me and starting a gang, and we'll save many. We'll call ourselves The Rooks.¨

Jinbei blinked, same as the pirates, not at all expecting that. Evie gave a sigh. ¨No. You will not start a gang called the Rooks. We've spoken about this.¨ Jacob looked at Evie. ¨But Evie. It will be awesome.¨ Evie gave a sigh, shaking her head. ¨No.¨ Trevor looked at Jacob. ¨Why would you want a gang? You're an assassin, we don't stay the same place for long.¨ Jacob was on his way to speak, when Evie spoke. ¨ _No._ You will not start a Pirate crew called The Rooks either. We're assassins, _not pirates._ ¨ Jacob motioned at Ace. ¨But look at him! He's a pirate!¨ Ace gave a hum. ¨I may be on a pirate crew, but I am not the leader of a pirate crew.¨ Ace sent a look at Jacob. ¨I also travel faster than you.¨ Jacob gave a sigh. ¨One day I will get my Rooks.¨ Jacob then clapped Jinbei on the back. ¨I tried Buddy.¨

Jinbei looked confused, but still gave a laugh. The pirates gave one themselves. They didn't expect the two to act like this, so calm and laidback like this, as assassins didn't seem like that. Thatch spoke next. ¨Well, dinner's ready, why don't we continue this in the galley?¨ Jacob looked at the chef. ¨Where's the galley?¨ Thatch pointed to it and Jacob looked at Evie. ¨Race you there?¨ Evie gave an amused look, standing ready like Jacob now did, ¨Of course.¨ Then they ran off, leaving the pirates even more confused.

Trevor gave a laugh at their looks, ¨They are like this. They were stoic in the beginning, but now they are just like that outside of work; they are more serious when working. Well, mostly.¨ The pirates nodded. Jinbei gave a laugh. ¨I like it. It's good to see he can have his fun.¨ That was true, it was good to see that.

They soon headed to the galley where Jacob and Jinbei spoke more, Evie speaking to Ace and Trevor, sometimes speaking to the other pirates too. They stayed until nighttime, when Ace sent them back to where they were, Jinbei leaving soon after that, thanking Ace for speaking to him and letting him meet Jacob and Evie. Ace just waved it off and said it was nothing.

-x-

The pirates stood and watched a _gigantic_ lizard thing, looking like to be a mix of a lizard, crocodile and rhino. It was big, bigger than Whitebeard even, and they would need to do their best to defeat this thing. They had visited an island to look around, it seeming to be uninhabited, just to have some fun and look around. This might be the reason why no one lived here, it was huge.

After a second, David, someone from the first division, spoke up, looking at the monster. ¨Commander Ace,¨ He started getting the assassin's attention. ¨Yes?¨ Said Ace when David didn't continue. David gave a nod. ¨You're an assassin, right?¨ Ace lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, ¨Yes.¨ Whitebeard gave a frown, ¨What do that have to do with anything, son?¨ David nodded, moving a hand to his belt, taking a pouch and throwing it at Ace, who caught it.

¨I hire you to kill the thing.¨ Then David turned around and ran away.

Whitebeard blinked. _What?_ Ace gave a small chuckle, Trevor who stood beside him doing the same. Ace shook his head a bit as he put the pouch away. ¨Well, that's one way to do this.¨ Whitebeard gave a small frown. ¨What do you mean?¨ Ace gave a look to him, taking his gun from his back. ¨He _did_ hire me to kill this basilisk.¨ Thatch looked shocked. ¨You can't be serious Ace! The thing is _huge!_ ¨ Ace gave a small chuckle, taking his weapon and holding it in one hand. ¨A perfect opportunity to test this out.¨ Whiteboard looked at the lizard monster, or basilisk as Ace called it. He was sure its skin was tough, not sure if a gun would do much. But before he could ask about that, Ace moved the big gun in a half moon motion. And as it was in front of Ace, pointing at the monster, Ace holding at the back, the gun unfolded.

The motion made a handle appear, making it look more like a sniper, Ace sending shot at the monster, making it growl. As the bullet hit, Ace moved the gun again and held it out. Making it once again unfold, a _gigantic_ blade appearing. It wasn't just a gun; it was a scythe too.

The pirates was shocked. Before the could react, Ace held the scythe gun in his hand, moving it to point backwards, pulling the trigger and the recoil making Ace shot forward and taking on the monster by himself. As the pirates still stood shocked, Trevor gave a chuckle, making them look at him, Trevor looking at them with a raised eyebrow. ¨Did you think Bunny would choose a normal gun?¨ Whitebeard blinked. He _had_ found it weird, not sure why Ace would choose a gun. ¨What is it?¨ Asked the captain. Trevor gave a chuckle again, looking at Ace, who was in front of the monster, having cut of a leg, one of the 6 he had.

¨It's a High-caliber Sniper-scythe. It's called The Crescent Rose.¨

As Trevor said that, Ace held the sniper-scythe point down and took a shot again, sending him up and Ace moved the scythe to have the blade hitting the thing's neck, pulling the trigger a few more times, making the recoil hard enough that the blade cut its skin and managed to decapitate the gigantic monster, Ace turning in the air and landing on his feet, holding the scythe behind him. The scythe was big, around one and a half the size of Ace. It was an amazing weapon. Trevor gave a chuckle again. ¨Bunny also designed it himself.¨ The pirates blinked. That was amazing. When they looked at Ace again, who had folded the blade on the scythe, them now seeing it had a blade in front of it, like a spear, using it to poke the body, before looking back at them. ¨Think we can eat it?¨

Trevor gave a hum, walking up to Ace and the, now dead, basilisk. ¨It does look like red meat. Based on the white spots and muscles, I'm guessing a mixture of crocodile and rhino meat. That's edible.¨ Trevor looked back at them, specifically at Thatch. ¨Chef, what do you think?¨ Thatch blinked, before going up and checking on the meat himself, Ace folding his weapon back to the big gun, before taking it over his shoulder. It was an amazing weapon, much more now as they knew Ace had designed it.

Half an hour later, they headed back to the boat, the basilisk dragged behind them, Thatch saying it was a mixture of rhino and crocodile as Trevor said, an edible meat, which was good as they could use more meat. With this, they had a lot of meat to go by now.

When they got back to the boat and the basilisk into the galley for the chefs to prepare, things calmed down again. The captain glad things was still calm. He still found it a bit weird that Ace hadn't been away on any assignments yet, he had been cleared to do what he like for a week now. But the captain guessed it was under control.

* * *

 _That's the chapter, hope you enjoyed. I know it wasn't the most interesting chapter, but I hope you liked it_

 _And to Trevor and Mika's names, Trevor is based off of Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat, and Mika is based off of Mileena from the same game, the reason for the names. Raiden is also from the game, going by the same name. Daisuke is Ezio from Assassin's Creed_

 _I made up the stuff about Jinbei's past. just if some wonder, it's not canon that he was a slave, but I thought to make it like this. And, small thing. If you are able to figure out where the inspiration to most of the things around that, meaning the assassin and places, without searching it up, I will give a special shout out (Not that it's hard if you know where their from)_

 _Ace's weapon is from RWBY, it's Ruby's weapon, the Crescent Rose. It's amazing; go search it up if you want to see how it looks_

 _And I really enjoy feedback, so if have the time, I would greatly appreciate it_

 _If you like this story, please go check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and other events from this story, like missing scenes and such_


	54. Ace of Spades Chapter 53 The Adjust

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _This will have some gruesome stuff, like speaking of abuse, rape, torture, and other stuff_

 _And I know this is a bit late out, but I managed to hurt my hand while cooking and burned it half-bad. And, because it is summer and stuff is happening, I might change my update to every other week. But, I'll do this based on how much time I have to write_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace gave a sigh, just having finished reading the note he held. It was a note from Robin, telling that she had spoken to Dragon, and he had agreed to take Sabo in and train him, even knowing who Sabo was and Sabo was his brother, and even agreeing to a meeting. Robin even said they had been nice to her. Or, so far a revolutionary army that trains you can be nice. They were strict and harsh, but not overbearing. Ace handed the note to Trevor, when said man gave a curious hum at what he held, knowing it was not from Daisuke or a request.

Trevor soon gave a chuckle, handing the note back. ¨You should go and speak to him, even though you don't want to. This can be a good thing.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I know. I just don't want Sabo there.¨ Trevor gave a hum. ¨If they even have a thought of injuring him, they have you to answer to. Believe me, they won't hurt him. At least, not outside of training.¨ Ace pinched his nose at that. ¨Not helping.¨ Trevor gave a chuckle. ¨Not really trying to either.¨ Trevor lifted an eyebrow at him. ¨Can you have the meeting and _not_ kill him?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨It is a good idea, I just don't like it.¨ Trevor gave a snort. ¨More like don't like him.

Trevor looked at him. ¨Sabo will have good use of it. They are the best for him. They can hide, run, and fight well, as well as gather information.¨ Ace nodded. ¨I know. I will speak to him and see how it goes.¨ Trevor gave a nod. ¨Tell me if he's dead or not when you return.¨ Ace gave a sigh. ¨Why do I even speak to you anymore?¨ Trevor gave a laugh at that. ¨Because I am _awesome._ ¨ Ace gave a sigh. ¨Again, why do I talk to you?¨ Mika came from a corner, giving a chuckle. ¨He is like a flea that won't go away. Annoying.¨ She then went and stood next to Trevor with the railing, relaxing.

Trevor gave a fake hurt sound. ¨Aw. I thought you liked me.¨ Mika shook her head, looking at Ace. ¨Will you leave now?¨ Ace gave a sigh, nodding. ¨Dragon said he would like to do it during the night, so I should go now. I will be back around lunch, and I might need to speak to Sabo, Luffy, and Rayleigh too.¨ It was around midnight now, and Dragon had said he would like to have the meeting around 2 tonight, even setting up a meeting place.

Mika gave a nod. ¨Go see what he says. Sabo won't be the first one he trains.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I know. And the fact a few have died does not help.¨ Mika shook her head. ¨Both you and I know there was more to those who died, not just dying accidentally.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I know. I'll go change and speak to him now. Tell the pirates where I am if they ask.¨ Both Mika and Trevor nodded. ¨We will,¨ said Trevor. Ace gave a nod and turned to leave.

Ace really wasn't looking forward to this meeting. But, he couldn't deny it was a perfect opportunity for Sabo. He would listen to what Dragon said and be sure to know what Ace expected of him. And what would happen if he, or any of the others there, hurt Sabo in anger.

-x-

Ace gave a breath as he knew Dust was closing in on the meeting point where he would speak to Dragon, on a small island a bit hidden. He would speak to Dragon first, then Robin, before maybe going and speaking to Sabo and Luffy. Ace had put on his spare assassin clothes, needing to get new clothes as he didn't like to stick with his spare ones. He would need to take that later as he liked to get it done himself. He didn't put his mask on, knowing Dragon knew who he was.

After a minute, Dust said he was at the spot, Dragon already there. Ace gave a small sigh as he disappeared, as ready as he could be for this.

When he appeared, he gave a stern look to the man in front of him. ¨Dragon,¨ he said with a nod. Dragon gave a nod back. ¨Portgas D Ace.¨ Ace looked at the man. ¨Why have you decided to train Sabo? What would you gain by doing it?¨ Dragon held his gaze as he started speaking. ¨I would not gain anything from it, and that is not why I agreed to do it. I want to do it to help. The world is a harsh place, and even harsher for someone who is your brother, son of a noble, and brother to my son. He will need it. I know I have not been there for Luffy, or any of you, but I would like to do something for them. I can help them survive if I do this.¨

Ace gave a nod. That did give sense, but Ace still didn't like this. He was still annoyed by the fact Dragon had tried to approach Luffy at Alabasta. ¨While yes, I do understand that reasoning, this will not make you get closer to Luffy.¨ Ace wanted to make sure this was not something to get to Luffy. Dragon had had his chance, and he walked out on it when he left Luffy with Garp and never did anything. Dragon gave a nod. ¨I don't expect that. I want to do this simply to make my son's chances of surviving longer.¨ Ace gave a nod and gave a serious look, closing in on a glare.

¨If I hear, or even believe, you are doing _anything_ endangering outside of training, or in other ways anything to my disliking; you will pay with your life.¨

Dragon still kept his gaze, giving a nod. ¨I know, and I will not do anything that might endanger Sabo, or Robin's life for that matter, outside of training. Try to keep it as minimal as I can in training too.¨ Ace gave a nod. He knew there would be situations in training that would be dangerous, and Ace didn't like that much, but he knew that was needed, to learn how to act and react. Dragon was a good talker, knowing what to say. And, Ace had not felt anything that was deceiving. He knew this was a perfect opportunity, and he was prepared to give the man a chance, but he would keep a close eye on everything Dragon did.

¨The offer is a good one, and I do believe Sabo will have use for it. I have made a decision to agree. But, know that I _will_ be watching you to make sure everything is fine.¨

Dragon gave a nod. ¨I know you will and I am glad you agree to let me train Sabo. I will do my best to not do anything wrong.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨When would you like for Sabo to be here?¨ Dragon gave a nod. ¨Seeing the circumstances, it would be best to start as soon as possible, so I was hoping for today.¨

Ace gave a nod, that was good, meaning he could explain this to his brothers and take Sabo here straight after. He could stop by Robin then too. ¨That is something I agree on. How about around 10?¨ Dragon nodded. ¨That sounds fine.¨ Ace gave a nod and looked at the man. ¨And I would like a world with Nico Robin when I arrive.¨ Dragon nodded. ¨I will make sure she is here when I arrive.¨ Ace nodded, and gave a bow. ¨I'll see you later then, Dragon.¨ Dragon gave a nod. ¨We will. Goodbye for now.¨ With that, Ace disappeared.

When he reappeared, he was at the island his brothers and Rayleigh were at.

They were staying at Rayleigh's house for now, seeing as there was a chance this would happen. They still trained, but not setting out in the ocean. Seeing as Sabo would be training somewhere else, he knew Rayleigh would mostly be staying at one island to train, concentrating on Luffy's powers, both Haki, devil fruit, and general strength. Ace had asked Rayleigh to try and train with seastone too, but be careful with it.

When he appeared, he looked towards the house and saw the lights on, Rayleigh most likely being awake. Ace made his way to the house and walked in, Dust flying in as the door was open. When Ace closed the door and made his way to the living room, he found Rayleigh reading a book. The man gave a smile to him and Ace sat down in a chair, explaining that Sabo would go and train with the Revolutionaries and Ace would take him there in the morning. Rayleigh was glad it turned out the way it did and thought the same that it would be good for Sabo.

When the morning approached and the sun appeared in the horizon, Ace heard a door open and close, and couldn't help a smile as he turned to the stairs, seeing Luffy coming running down, halting as he saw him there.

¨Ace!¨ Yelled Luffy, and not even a second later, he had Luffy hugging him. Ace gave a chuckle. ¨Hi Lu,¨ he said as he patted Luffy on the head. Luffy gave a smile up at him. ¨What are you doing here? Are you staying?!¨ Ace shook his head. ¨I'm not, I'm here to talk to you and Sabo about something.¨ Ace noticed Sabo coming from the stairs too, and Ace gave a nod when Sabo had a questionable look, making Sabo smile.

Ace looked down when Luffy tilted his head. ¨Talk about what?¨ Ace gave a hum and sat down in a couch close by, Luffy sitting down next to him, Sabo in a chair close to Ace. Ace looked at Luffy. ¨I've spoken to someone and they have agreed to train Sabo for two years, focusing on some things Rayleigh can't teach as well.¨ Luffy tilted his head. ¨So, we're going to train somewhere else?¨ Ace shook his head.

¨No. You will still train with Rayleigh. Sabo will train somewhere else.¨

Luffy blinked, getting a frown. ¨We're not… going to train together?¨ Ace gave a sigh, looking at Luffy. ¨You need a different kind of training than Sabo, and this makes it easier for Rayleigh to train you and focus on that.¨ Luffy looked troubled at that. ¨But… I don't want to train alone...¨ Ace shook his head. ¨Rayleigh will be with you. And it is only for two years; it will go fast. And, it will be good for you.¨ Luffy gave a nod. ¨I… don't like it. But… It will be good for me?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨It will. I know you don't like it, but it will go fine, I promise. And, I am never far away.¨ Luffy gave a nod. ¨...Okay...¨ Ace gave a smile. ¨I promise it will go fine. And I will visit once in awhile.¨ Luffy gave a nod, still looking troubled.

Ace moved his head to Luffy's, looking at him. ¨And, you will meet everyone again in 2 years and you'll set out to the New World. You need this.¨ Luffy nodded. ¨… I understand.¨ Ace gave a nod and small chuckle. ¨It will go fine.¨ Luffy nodded. ¨When will Sabo leave?¨ Ace gave a sigh, ¨In 2 hours.¨ Luffy puffed his cheeks up, but nodded nonetheless. Ace patted Luffy on the head again with a small chuckle.

After making sure Luffy understood it and was sort of okay with it, they just relaxed and had fun, speaking about that they had done until he and Sabo needed to leave. Luffy did hug Sabo and didn't seem to want to let go, but needed too. After that, they said goodbye to Rayleigh, and Sabo and Ace left.

When they got to the meeting place with Dragon, the man and Robin were already there. Ace gave a nod to the man, which was returned, before Ace looked at Sabo, telling a few rules, like how Sabo was to immediately tell him if anything was wrong, if he was injured bad, needed anything, and things like that. Ace also said he was going to watch him to make sure Sabo was fine, giving him a couple of feathers from Dust in case. Sabo listened and nodded to it, telling he would, knowing Ace didn't like this still, but was agreeing. Sabo soon went over to Dragon, and Ace tried not to regret doing this, he would keep in mind this was for the best.

As Sabo spoke a bit with Dragon, Ace went over to Robin, her handing the folders she had decoded over, also including how she did it. Ace took it and gave a thanks, asking how she had learned it. Robin gave a chuckle at that and said it was her mother who had taught her, and Ace nodded at that, giving a mention that if they got something they couldn't decode it, they would appreciate if they could ask her, which she agreed to happily. Ace also told Robin to keep him updated on how it was going with her and Sabo and to tell if anything was wrong, which she did with a chuckle.

When everything was in order, they said goodbye, Ace giving a hug to Sabo before leaving.

When he got back to the boat, Trevor asked if Dragon was still alive, which Ace gave an annoyed sigh to, before telling yes. He didn't like that Sabo was so close to Dragon, but Ace needed to remind himself that it most likely would go fine; he was just being overprotective.

It was calm after that on the boat, not much happening for the next few days. After sailing for another day, they got news of a man being annoying on an island close to one of Whitebeard's controlled islands, and they decided to go there. The person had been causing small havoc and being a nuisance, trying to terrorize the inhabitants, but still kept it down somewhat. But, Whitebeard didn't seem to have much tolerance for that, so they headed there. As the island and mansion on it came into sight, Ace suppressed a sigh.

He _really_ hated Blue Blooded Patricians.

-x-

Whitebeard walked through a door, crouching as he did, him being a bit too tall. They had just killed a lot of people that looked like guards and were now going to search for supplements or other things.

As he was about to tell where who should go, Ace came through a door, a half-eaten apple in hand. Thatch gave a frown at the assassin. ¨Where did you get that?¨ Ace took another bite and looked at the chef. ¨Kitchen.¨ That made more of the pirates frown. Whitebeard looked at the assassin. ¨Were there supplies there?¨ Ace gave a nod, taking another bite. ¨Yes, the ones there are dead too, so it's just to go and loot.¨ Thatch spoke again. ¨Why didn't you do that? And, why did you even go to the kitchen?¨ Ace took the last bite of the apple and threw it away. ¨Chefs usually have information. Now, I'm heading to the basement.¨

Whitebeard frowned. ¨Why?¨ Ace didn't look at them as he headed towards a door. ¨There are people down there.¨ ¨More people to kill?¨ Asked Thatch. Ace shook his head. ¨No, not anyone to kill down in the basement.¨ The captain did frown for a second, before he got what that meant.

There were prisoners in the basement.

The others seemed to get this too, Thatch giving a nod and walked after Ace. ¨Then we will help get them out.¨ That had Ace halting for a second. ¨You don't need to join.¨ Whitebeard gave a frown, before he shook his head. ¨We want to help, just to get them out safe, in case anyone is there.¨ Ace gave a sigh. ¨If you want to join, no one other than commanders are going to join. Haruta, Speed Jiru, Namur, and Rakuyo are not coming.¨ Before the captain could ask, Ace was already through a door. Thatch looked confused. ¨Why not?¨ The chef asked, looking at him. Whitebeard didn't have an answer.

Before they could move, Mika and Trevor came through a door too, Trevor eating a pear. ¨Those he mentioned are not going to join since it won't be a pretty scene. I think none of you should join. But, Ace said fine.¨ The captain nodded. He wanted to go and help, even though it wouldn't be the best of scenes to see, though he had seen prisoners before. But, he decided to heed what Ace said, and told the ones Ace said to not join and start gathering supplies. If some of of the others wanted to join gathering supplies, they could. It was soon decided those who would go and help Ace were the captain, Marco, Jozu, Izou, Thatch, Curiel, and Blenheim. They followed after Mika and Trevor, who were heading to the basement to help Ace.

When they got to the basement, they soon found Ace opening doors in a hallway. As they saw him, Trevor spoke up. ¨Anything?¨ Ace shook his head as he opened more doors before moving to the next. The other two assassins soon joining Ace in checking the rooms. The pirates walked a bit behind, not sure if they should do anything yet, seeing as the assassins seemed to have a routine here. As they walked past doors, they could see chains and blood, but nothing else, not even a body. That was something good, at least he thought so. That might mean they had escaped already.

After a minute, Ace opened a door before giving a loud sigh, looking at Trevor and Mika. ¨Here.¨ He said before walking in the door. The two assassins went to the door before they also gave a sigh. Mika went in, while Trevor sent a look at them. ¨You can leave. In my opinion, you should. But if you want to, you can stay.¨ Then, Trevor went inside too, leaving the pirates frowning. The captain didn't like the fact Trevor said they should leave, both that and the reaction they had.

Whitebeard still wanted to be there for his son and help him deal with things here. He did send a look at the others and said they could leave, but no one did, all of them staying and seeming to want to help too. Ace was down here for a reason and there was someone or something in that room. They then made their way to the door the assassin had gone through. And, when they got to see the insides, Whitebeard felt himself freeze and knew why Trevor said they could leave.

The room was filled with piles of bodies, just thrown away like trash.

Some of the others did react to it, but they didn't make much noise, only some small shocked ones, not expecting this. What shocked the captain more was the fact Ace was standing in front of a pile, moving the dead bodies. Whitebeard saw the others looking more shocked by that, some even looking a bit sick. They weren't used to seeing this, seeing dead bodies thrown away like this and someone moving them.

Thatch was the first one to speak. ¨W-what are you doing?¨ Trevor looked at the chef. ¨Checking. Be quiet.¨ Whitebeard wasn't sure what that meant, and it didn't seem like the others did too. Thatch looked confused as he spoke. ¨Checking? Checking for wh-.¨ ¨ _Thatch_.¨ That was Ace, and made the chef close his mouth, everyone looking over at Ace. Ace had crouched down and held his hand out to the pile, which was even more confusing.

Before they could think of a reason for that, a small shaky hand moved towards Ace's taking it. Ace then moved to stand a bit up, helping a young girl, who could be no older than 3, out of the pile of dead bodies. The captain now understood what Trevor had meant by checking.

They were checking for people that were alive. Hiding in the piles of dead bodies.

When the girl, who had dark long hair and was shaking, looking terrified, was on the ground, Ace handed her hand over to Trevor, who had moved to them. When Trevor held the hand, Ace crouched a bit and looked at the girl. ¨Are there more?¨ The girl didn't answer, but her eyes went to another pile, and Ace gave a nod. Trevor moved towards them, while Ace moved to the pile the girl had sent a look at. When Trevor was closer to them, meeting them halfway, he handed the child's hand over to Mika, who took it and crouched down, looking at the girl. ¨We are here to help.¨ The child didn't react to that, looking terrified at Mika and them. The young girl was covered in dirt, blood, grime, and other things the captain didn't want to think of.

Whitebeard looked back at Ace, and saw him still moving bodies away, Trevor helping. After a second, they stopped and Ace crouched down again, holding his hand out. A few seconds later, a small hand grabbed it, and Ace helped a small boy up and out on the ground. The boy couldn't be more than 2, really young. He had dark and red-ish hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, making the blood and grime stand out. Ace handed the young boy over to Trevor, but instead of asking him a question, Ace moved his hand out again and helped a small girl out. The girl was maybe around 3 too, having long hair that looked to be light blond, but was covered in grime and blood. The children must be desperate to hide underneath dead bodies. How Ace even thought of it was amazing.

It was with that thought his heart gave an ache. For Ace, this was normal. This was something he did day after day and has been doing it for years. That was why he didn't look fazed by this. This was normal for him.

Trevor and Ace moved to Mika and the other girl, handing the two children over, the small boy falling down and was now sitting on the ground. Mika had gotten a cloth out and did her best in wiping the blood away from the first girl. When Mika had done a good job and moved to do the same to the small boy, the girl looked at Ace, before pointing to another pile, not speaking. Ace seemed to get it and moved to it, moving bodies away, before helping another small boy, who looked to be around 3 out. The boy had dark hair and green eyes, entire form dirtied by grime, dirt, and blood. They all needed a good bath.

Ace helped the boy back to the others, and handed him to Mika. When he was standing and looking scared with the others, Ace looked at the first girl. ¨Are there more?¨ The girl shook her head. ¨Are you sure?¨ The girl nodded, still looking scared. Ace gave a nod. ¨The woman, Mika, and those behind me, will help you and the others to a ship, where you will meet a doctor and she will help you. You are safe now.¨ The girl sent a look at Mika, before looking at the pirates, still looking scared, but gave a small nod nonetheless.

As Whitebeard was on his way to say they could stay and help, Ace looked at him. ¨You are not going to stay here longer. There is no need. Take the children back to the boat and to Bay. The others upstairs should be finished soon; there weren't much supplies left.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, he got that, Ace didn't want to press this on them. Ace knew it would be bad down here, but most likely not this bad. They soon moved to leave, Mika helping the children. When Izou had tried to help the first girl, she had flinched and moved closer to Mika, and Mika had just shook her head at the crossdresser, telling a silent no and to let it be. The crossdresser did nod, and let Mika handle it, which she did good. The two who looked to be 3 held the other two, and them held onto Mika.

When they left, Whitebeard turned to ask if Ace was sure they should leave, but closed his mouth when he saw Ace and Trevor having moved back to move bodies from piles, continuing to check in case, face emotionless. Whitebeard left at that, understanding Ace was working right now, and he didn't want to mix them in his work. The captain did want to stay and support Ace, but knew it wouldn't work. But, he would be sure to ask Ace later if he was fine, even though he knew Ace would say yes or nothing at all.

How Ace managed this as often as he did, was a mystery to him.

-x-

When the pirates got to the ship, they watched as Mika helped the children to the infirmary. The small children looked unsure, but seemed to somewhat trust Mika and followed her. The captain did tell the ones on the ship to let the children be, to not be noisy or too close to them if they saw them. It was just to be sure the crew wouldn't scare them; they looked so scared and timid. The commanders and captain had moved to the meeting room and decided to wait here for an update from Bay or Mika. After they had waited for an over an hour, the captain wondered where Ace was. He had been gone for a long time now. It couldn't take this long to check the rest of the piles. At least, he thought and hoped so. But, then again, Ace and Trevor might check other places too. Just to be sure everything was empty; there was a lot of rooms in the basement.

After another hour, Ace and Trevor came in the door, both looking to have taken a shower, most likely to wash what grime, blood, and other things they had gotten on them.

Ace was also holding some files, and when the two assassins sat down, he looked at the files as he started speaking. ¨So, we have Alyssa, who is 3, almost 4; Aiden who is 3; Annie who is almost 3; and Liam, who is 2. All of them taken from Sokcho.¨ Whitebeard nodded at that. Ace had probably searched for that file, so he knew this. And, Sokcho was a bit away, but not too far, maybe a thirteen-day travel, faster if they had good wind. They should probably take the children back; there would be someone on the island to care for them.

Trevor looked at them. ¨What do you want to do with them?¨ The captain frowned. ¨What do you mean?¨ Trevor gave a sigh. ¨You can take them home with the ship, helping them be used to be around people again, which will be hard, but they need it. Or, Ace can just take them home in a minute.¨ The captain thought on that, not sure what he should choose. Before he could speak, Thatch did. ¨I think we should bring them home with the ship, just to make them used to people. They need that.¨ Whitebeard nodded, as well as the others; that did sound like an idea.

Ace gave a hum. ¨We should wait for Bay, to hear how bad the damage is. If it is too bad, they won't be staying here.¨ That was something they should do. Bay would know how bad the damage was; not only the physical damage, but the mental one too. Not only because she was an amazing doctor, but because of her past. Her vote would count the most in this. The captain gave a nod. ¨We should do that, wait and see what Bay says. If she thinks they will handle it, we will take them home. If not, Ace will take them home.¨ Everyone nodded at that, agreeing on it. They stayed in the meeting room, waiting for Bay and or Mika, to hear how the children were.

After almost two hours later, there was a knock at the door and Bay walked in.

When the doctor was inside and closed the door, she gave a sigh. ¨The children have been cleaned, which they desperately needed, and I've gone over them to see how extensive the damage is.¨ Bay was silent for a second, before continuing. ¨The damage is bad, not much else to say. It could have been worse, but it could have been _a lot_ better.¨ Bay looked at the ones in the room. ¨I will go through the damages, and if you don't think you can handle it, _leave_.¨ Some of them, like Haruta, Rakuyo, Speed Jiru, and Blenheim looked a bit unsure, but everyone stayed. When Bay saw no one moving, she looked down in the folder again and started to speak.

¨Liam is the youngest and seem to have been taken as a baby. His body is way too small for his age, which is 2, and his legs have issues supporting him, making him not able to walk well, but this will get better if he practice. I first thought he had dark hair, but it is a pale blond. He was just covered in so much blood and grime. Thankfully, he had no broken bones, but he has _a lot_ of bruises and slashes on his body, most likely from a whip of some kind. There were a few burn marks, but nothing too bad, thankfully. He did have some internal bleeding, looking to have been kicked, punched, and thrown around. He is also showing signs of malnourishment, as well as having eaten acidic or poisonous food, most likely forced.¨ Bay turned a page.

¨Then there's Annie. She's small, much more than she should be for almost being three, looking to have been locked in a small space, most likely a cage. She has a sprained rib, but this will heal fine. It seems to have come from being kicked, a bruise on her side in the form of a boot. Her left ear has been punctured by something, so she can barely hear on it. She's missing three teeth, them looking to have been pulled, painfully so. But, it looks healed now, thankfully. She shows signs of malnourishment and wounds from poison or acid in her stomach and mouth. She has bruises on her entire body; and slashes and a few burn marks on her back. She also has signs of being sexually abused.¨

Bay stopped for a second as Haruta left, looking pale. When the door closed behind the commander, Bay looked at them. ¨This will only get worse.¨ That sentence had Speed Jiru and Blenheim leaving. When they were gone, Bay waited a second more, before moving to the next page.

¨Then there's Aiden. Like the other two, he is small for his age, looking to be two instead of three. He s a lot of burn marks on his body, looking to be from cigarettes being stumped on him. He's missing a finger, his left pinkie, and this shows signs of being torn off, two other fingers being dislocated. He has a broken collarbone, which is half healed. There is some minor internal damage in his chest and stomach, looking to have been fed acidic or poisoned food, most likely both, not long ago. He is also malnourished. His back and legs have suffered strain from sexual abuse and he has issues walking and keeping his balance. He is also missing one testicle, this having been cut off.¨

Bay was silent for a few seconds again, to see if more would leave. Some did look pale and half-green, but no one moved. Bay was silent for a few more seconds, before continuing, moving to the next page.

¨Then there's Alyssa. She is a bit small for her age, but not much, looking like a young three year old instead of almost 4. She is also a human-fishman hybrid.¨ That had many of them blink; they had seen no signs of being that. Bay gave a sigh. ¨She had a big fin on her back and one on each leg and arm. These have been cut off. She does have a fin on her head, covered by her hair as it is not fully grown and she hides it. I was not allowed close to her head while she was awake. Some fishmen have the ability to regrow these, but since she is a hybrid, we need to see. She has a lot of burn marks, some words even carved into her body. Words like 'monster', useless', and 'whore'. She is not malnourished, looking to have fed on dead bodies, but her stomach is damaged from the strain of that, also having signs of acidic damage. She has been sexually abused, and because of the severity of it, there is a big chance she will never be able to have children.¨

That had many of them looking sick, especially Namur. To hear they had carved names into her and cut off her fins were horrible. The captain hoped they would grow back. The last part had many of them looking really sick, knowing it had to be really bad to make so much lasting damage to keep her from bearing children. The captain still felt like Bay didn't say everything; he could see much more text in the folder. But, he guessed it was for the sake of those in the room.

After a few seconds, the captain spoke. ¨What do you think we should do with them?¨ Bay gave a sigh. ¨The physical damage is bad, but they are _tough_. They still dare to stand up for themselves, care for each other, especially Alyssa, most likely from her being the oldest. They are damaged, don't take me wrong, they don't dare to speak, move, or anything. But, they will try and protect each other from a potential danger, Alyssa trying to protect the others. They are unsure what is happening now, not at all used to being with other adults and not being hurt, which makes them more unsure and scared, waiting for it.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, as that was much better than what it could have been; they really must have strong spirits, especially Alyssa. ¨Do you think it will be good for them to sail with us to their home island? Or should Ace take them home with his powers?¨

Bay thought for a second, before giving a nod and speaking. ¨I think it will be good for them to be around us, to see not everyone is evil. And, if we see it is not working, Commander Ace can take them home.¨ The captain nodded, since that sounded like a good idea. Before he could speak again, Bay did. ¨However, if they are to stay, a few rules will need to be kept.¨ The captain nodded. ¨What kinds of rules?¨

Bay gave a nod. ¨No one other than me or the nurses will change, or in other ways undress, the children. If they have an accident, take them to the first nurse, and she will handle it. If they don't want to be close to you, don't go close to them. For now, only Tifa, Mika, Trevor, Commander Ace, and I are allowed close, and no one else is to be around the children without one of us present, at least for now until they trust more and are hopefully more comfortable with us. They are to be clothed at all times, _no matter what._ They will get a private room to sleep at, and no one aside from the ones I say can, will be allowed close to that room. I will make more rules if necessary. If anyone has questions, don't be afraid to ask.¨

Whitebeard nodded, as well as the others. None of them did seem to want to ask any questions, but they were still shocked and sickened from what Bay had said earlier. They needed to gather themselves. Bay gave a nod to them. ¨I will head back to the infirmary now. I will try to have the children out on the deck, to get air and used to people. They will need time to get used to everything, so _no rushing getting to know them._ ¨ Everyone nodded to that, and the doctor left.

When the door closed behind the doctor, Trevor gave a hum. ¨Should we tell the ones on the island we have them and are coming?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨We should. I can send Dust with a note to the mayor there and also ask him to say if their parents are there.¨ Trevor gave a nod. ¨That's right, none of the bodies fit them and there were no files on them.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨They were most likely taken from the parents and taken to the place; most were young.¨ Trevor gave a nod. ¨True. You should also tell Daisuke that those Blue Blooded Patricians are dead.¨ Ace nodded. ¨I will.¨

The captain could only stare at them. It sounded like they spoke about the weather, not abused children, dead children and young people, or evil people like that. They spoke so calmly, it was almost unnerving. Before the captain could think more of it or speak, Thatch sputtered at Ace, seeing as he looked so normal, even after everything they had heard and seen and after everything Ace had done. ¨How can you be so calm?!¨

Ace gave him a normal look, lifting an eyebrow. ¨What do you want me to do? Cry?¨ Thatch sputtered again. ¨It's at least better than not reacting at all!¨ Ace shook his head a bit. ¨I'm not saying what happened, what we saw or heard wasn't horrible; it might be the most horrible thing you will see in your life. But for us, this is just a normal day. So we just smile and go on with our day.¨ With that, Ace stood up and left the meeting room, walking calmly. Thatch stood there shocked, jaw clenched, now having realized that this _was_ normal for Ace. Trevor shook his head, walking towards the door.

¨Smile, because it confuses people. Because it's easier than explaining what is killing you inside.¨ With those words, Trevor also left.

As the man was gone, the captain couldn't help but think over those words, thinking that they were true. One often smiled when it got tough, and Ace seemed to do that a lot. He had a feeling Ace would be drinking tonight. Whitebeard would make sure he was out tonight, in case Ace was.

-x-

Whitebeard walked out on deck, both hoping and not hoping to find Ace out. It was late, the clock a bit past midnight. He was sure that if Ace was out, Ace was drinking. But, at the same time, he wanted to have Ace out instead of in his room alone. It was a bit windy and it was cloudy, but not raining.

As the captain walked around a corner, he saw Ace at the front of the ship, a bottle with clear liquid in his hand, which was resting on the railing, close to empty.

Whitebeard walked up to the railing calmly, standing next to the assassin. He sent a look at Ace, and saw him leaning on the railing with his hands, eyes closed as he seemed to be relaxed. The captain looked at the view, and even though it was cloudy and a bit windy, it was still a good night and good view in the ocean, a bit of light from the moon shining through the clouds to the ocean. ¨It's a nice night tonight.¨ Ace gave a small hum. ¨It is.¨ Ace did sound like himself, same calm voice, even sounding a bit content. The captain still didn't like the fact Ace could hide that he was drinking so well.

After standing in silence for a small while, he heard some noise and turned to see a few of his children coming out on deck to relax too.

Whitebeard sent a look at Ace, knowing he wouldn't like a lot of people here and he didn't want Ace to head to his room and be alone. ¨What do you say about heading to the second deck?¨ There was a nice ledge to sit at there, overlooking the first deck while also having a good view. Ace gave a hum, before nodding, opening his eyes. ¨That sounds nice.¨ The captain nodded and suppressed a sigh when he looked at Ace's eyes, which were glassy. Marco had told him that was the biggest sign of Ace being drunk, at least past tipsy. That, and the fact he didn't mind closeness.

They soon moved to walk to the second deck, the captain keeping an eye on Ace as he walked, to be sure he was doing fine. Ace never stumbled, not even close. He even took a swig of his bottle as they walked, managing to keep going straight as he did. Although, he did notice Ace having a hand on the railing when they walked up some stairs, something Ace never did. But, the captain wasn't sure if that was because of the alcohol or not.

They soon reached the second deck and the part that overlooked the first deck and had a good view, both of them sitting down at the edge, Whitebeard had his legs crossed, while Ace had his over the ledge. When they were seated, Ace gave a breath as he closed his eyes. ¨It's nice up here.¨ The captain nodded, giving a chuckle. ¨It is, son.¨ Ace gave a nod to it and seemed to relax, eyes still closed.

The captain turned to the view, seeing more of the moon coming out and being reflected in the ocean. It was nice. ¨How have you been the last weeks?¨ Asked the captain, not having the chance to speak to Ace in a small while like this. Ace gave a small hum. ¨Good. It's been calm.¨ The captain nodded.

He had noticed that himself. Ace wasn't gone for assignments a lot anymore, barely leaving at all at times. He had maybe had 5 the two weeks, and none of them were long. Trevor and Mika had never left for anything, so it seemed to not be just Ace, but everything was calm. ¨Is it a calm period, son?¨ Ace gave a half hum. ¨We're taking a small step back for now, because of everything.¨ Whitebeard nodded. He understood that. A lot had happened, and this might show that they went into hiding for now, but for Ace as a pirate to act normal might make people not believe he was the assassin.

They sat in silence for a small bit, just enjoying the night and calmness for now. The captain did see Ace drinking the last bit of his alcohol, before giving a sigh and using his powers to make the bottle disappear. Whitebeard did want to ask about it but was sure he wouldn't get an answer to what it was, why he was drinking, or if he was drunk. He had noticed the bottles never had any label, either because they never had one or because Ace took it off. The captain did hope for the first, since the latter meant Ace was hiding it, knowing they would react to it.

As he decided to ask, to see if he might get an answer, Ace shook his head before he could speak. The captain gave a nod. Ace seemed to always know when someone would ask certain things, especially things he didn't want to answer. But, Ace was good at reading people, even with his eyes closed apparently, making him believe it was Ace's Haki. He was amazed to see how well Ace could use it, even though he had been drinking. After a few more minutes, the captain looked to his right when he heard something, seeing one of the ones on night shift having accidentally dropped a cup as he had most likely fallen asleep for a second. But, it was late and the ones on night shift would soon be released off as the next one was up.

As Whitebeard moved to look at Ace again, going to start up some conversation again, he blinked when he saw Ace had laid down on his side, an arm stretched out and head resting on it, the other lying in front of him and keeping him on his side.

He guessed Ace was tired himself, and moved a hand to lightly nudge Ace with a finger, to wake him and tell that he should head to bed. But, after a nudge and Ace didn't seem to wake, the captain frowned, before he did it again. ¨Ace? Son?¨ Still no reaction, not even a twitch. He gave a sigh as he realized what had happened. He knew Ace was a light sleeper.

Ace was passed out asleep from the alcohol.

He knew Ace was buzzed, but not this drunk; enough to just fall asleep like that. Or more like pass out. With another sigh, he moved his hand and carefully lifted Ace up, before standing up himself. He was thinking of taking Ace to his room, so he could sleep it off, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave Ace alone. Whitebeard made the decision to take Ace to his own room, just to be sure he would be fine.

They, thankfully, didn't pass anyone out on deck, which was good as they didn't need to see him carrying Ace like this. When he got to his room, he used his empty hand to make some space in the bed, before placing Ace there, grabbing a blanket from a chair and draping it over Ace. Ace had made no movement during the walk here or when he was placed in the bed. The captain couldn't help but give a sad smile, seeing Ace hiding his emotions like this, keeping them behind a smile and drinking it away until he passed out. Whitebeard really didn't like this, but wasn't too sure how to approach the issue in a good way with Ace.

The captain gave a sigh as he placed himself in his chair, grabbing a book and starting to read. He wasn't too tired yet and didn't mind reading for a bit. He did send a look at Ace now and then, hoping for him to have moved, only to see him not having moved an inch, completely out. He would need to think on a way to approach this. Maybe he should ask Bay, as she did know a lot and might know how to approach this in a good manner. As time moved by, the captain did feel himself growing a bit tired and had decided to rest his eyes for a minute, not really wanting to sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed it was starting to be light outside, and looked at the bed to see it empty.

The captain gave a sigh as he had fallen asleep, looking over at the watch to see it closing in on 6. He knew he hadn't been back in his room before 3, meaning Ace had barely slept for 3 hours; that couldn't be good. Although, Ace might have gone back to his own room to relax there. As he was awake, he headed out on deck, going to his chair and sitting down, seeing his children waking up as time moved by. When the clock was closing in on 8, he noticed Ace and Marco coming out together, making him believe, and hope, Ace had gone to Marco's room.

The captain still felt his heart ache as he saw Ace was completely fine, no reaction to what he had done during the night. Ace was really used to drinking, and he shouldn't be that at a young age.

He would do his best to help Ace open up and not be afraid to show his emotions. At least, to some of them. If it was only to him and Marco, he would feel that was a big step. He knew it would take time, but they didn't need to rush it.

-x-

It was lunch time and most was in the galley. A few were missing, and Ace was one of those, telling he needed to do some work but would soon be back. The children were in the galley for the first time since they got on the boat yesterday, Tifa sitting with them, Trevor and Mika a bit away on a table to the side. The small children were trying to look small, not liking to be around so many. But, it did seem to help having Tifa close, as well as the two assassins as the children sent looks at them. Thatch was currently getting their food, them getting specially made since they needed it.

The captain was shocked to see that Liam, who he had thought had dark hair, had _really_ blond hair, even being a bit curly. All the children did look better as they were clean, a few bandages here and there, but they would be fine. Liam did also have green eyes, which fit his blond hair and pale skin. Annie had long blond hair, reaching down a quarter of her back, eyes being a mix of blue and green. Aiden had a bit more tanned skin that the other two, dark brown hair, and amazingly blue eyes. Alyssa had long and curly hair, her skin being a bit tanned too. Her eyes were green with a small tint of red. All of them looked really small, clearly the effect of where they had been and what they had gone through.

The chef soon came out with 4 plates with some kind of pasta, which was filled with meat and other nutrients the children needed. The pasta looked like shells and stars, perfect for children. The chef soon placed the food down. ¨Here, all for you.¨ He said with a smile, before sitting down a bit away, no one allowed too close aside from a very few. As the food was in front of the children, they all stared at the food, but no one moved to eat, or even touch it, making many frown, including the captain. The children should be hungry; they hadn't eaten in awhile. Tifa did try and encourage them, but they never touched the food, only looking at it scared.

Before they could ask Tifa about it, or for the nurse to do anything more, a hand came from the side and grabbed a shell from Alyssa's plate. The captain watched as Ace sat down next to the young child, tearing the shell in two, making sure to tear in evenly, and the captain thought the food might be too big for them. But he was shocked when Ace ate one half, before giving the other half to Alyssa. But, instead of looking at it and not touching it, she carefully and timidly took the half shell, before very slowly eating it. As Alyssa was half-finished with the shell, Ace grabbed another and tore it, giving half to Alyssa, and eating the other half himself. Alyssa never took the shell before Ace was finished eating half, which the captain found weird.

As Alyssa held the one half she just got, she handed it to Liam, who sat close to her, and the small boy ate it slowly, before looking at Ace again, who tore another one, handing it to Alyssa, who handed it to Liam.

When Ace went to do it again, he sent a look at them, seeing their confused looks, and spoke as he tore another shell. ¨Would you eat if you thought the food was poisoned?¨ he said, before eating half and handing it to Alyssa, who this time, handed it to Annie, who ate it. The captain was confused by that. Why would they poison the food? Thatch was the first one to speak. ¨Why would we do that?¨ Ace shook his head as he tore another one, handing this one to Aiden, who took it timidly, before looking at them. ¨What did Bay say about their stomachs?¨ Ace then ate half, Aiden also doing it after him. Thatch opened his mouth, ¨She said the-,¨ Thatch cut off as he clenched his teeth, looking appalled and wretched as he nodded. Whitebeard gave a frown at that, before he connected it.

Bay had said the children's' stomachs showed signs of being fed poisonous and acidic food. The children didn't know the crew wouldn't poison it; they didn't know anything else.

That was why Ace tore it and ate half; to show it wasn't poisonous. That was why none of the children ate before Ace did, to see if he would react to it. No one would eat poisonous food willingly. The crew would be sure to remember this, and the captain was sure Thatch would make it easy to share the food like this in the future, to show it isn't poisonous.

As Ace did it again, giving this half to Liam, Whitebeard saw Marco slowly taking a piece from Aiden's plate, who sat closest to him, and tore it in half too, before eating one and offering the other to Aiden. But Aiden didn't take, only stared at it. As Marco looked to be on his way to take his hand back, seeing Aiden wouldn't take it, Ace had moved and took it instead, eating the half. As Marco gave a confused look, Ace gave a motion and tore another half, and Marco did it again, offering half to Aiden after eating half. And this time, Aiden took it and slowly ate it. And that's when Whitebeard understood it.

The children didn't trust Marco, and Ace just showed it was safe, which was enough for the children to trust the first commander like that. It would take a long while before the children would be anything close to trusting them, but they seemed to really trust Ace. But then again, Ace had been the one to save them, being the first face they saw.

That was how it continued. Ace, Marco, and Tifa taking a shell, tearing it in half, eating one, and giving the other away. It did seem to work, which was good, and it did show they were kind. The pirates did try to not look too much at the children, but the captain did keep them in his peripheral vision. When he saw Ace trying to hand a whole shell to Alyssa, she never took it. They would not eat unless they knew it was safe. It was sad to see they didn't trust that the crew wouldn't poison them, but this would take time. But, they would try their best.

It did take time, but the children soon looked to have eaten enough. It was much less than what they should eat for a healthy child, but they had been starved before, and they were still scared. Liam had almost fallen asleep in his chair, doing his best to keep awake as he was having issues staying awake. But, Ace had taken the child up and placed him on his lap, and then it didn't take long before the child fell asleep, leaning against Ace as he slept. Alyssa kept an eye on Liam, clearly worried, yet looked to half-trust Ace, but still worried. She really did care for the others, trying her best.

They stayed for bit more, before leaving, Ace carrying the sleeping child, Tifa following the others out of the galley.

It would go slow, but the Whitebeards would try their best in the next days to help the children.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his chair, relaxing as it was calm. A few of the commanders were out and relaxing too, like Marco, Jozu, Thatch, Izou, Haruta, Namur, Vista, and Curiel. The children were sleeping in their room, Bay saying they needed all the rest they could need, not only because they were young and slept more, but because they needed it to relax and get better. They were still meek and looked terrified a lot, not daring to move when they were out on the deck to get air and get used to people. Everyone had understood it and tried to give them space.

After half an hour, Bay came from a corner and looked at them. ¨Pops, Commanders, please come with me. Commander Haruta, do you have a cameko Den Den on you?¨ Haruta gave a nod to that, looking a bit confused as to why she asked. Pops gave a frown as he stood up, wondering what this was. ¨What is it, daughter?¨ Bay shook her head. ¨You will see. Please follow me.¨ Everyone nodded before they followed the doctor. Whitebeard was worried something had happened. After a couple of minutes, they came to a door and the captain frowned; that was the room to the children. Before he could ask about it, Bay made a motion to silence them, before she opened the door. And when they saw the inside, saw what was on the bed, all of them could only stare.

Ace was lying in the middle of the bed, Liam on his far side, lying on Ace's arm that was under his head as he slept on his stomach. Annie was lying close to Ace's middle section on the far side, not on top of him, but touching. Alyssa was lying on Ace's other arm, a thumb in her mouth, Aiden also lying next to Ace's side, and arm holding onto Ace's shirt. All seemed to be asleep.

None of them could speak. It was one of the cutest scenes they had seen.

Without speaking, Haruta lifted the cameko Den Den and snapped a picture. They needed to have a picture of this. As the small sound of the snap happened, Liam stirred and sat up and looked at them, looking sleepy and confused, them obviously waking him as he had a hand massaging an eye.

Just as Bay was about to speak or move, most likely to tell the child to lay back down, the small sleepy child lost its balance and started to fall backwards, going to fall off the bed. But, before they could react, already knowing they wouldn't be fast enough to keep the young child from hitting the floor, Ace had moved a hand and grabbed onto the child's leg, keeping him from falling. As Liam was safe, the child also lying down again, Ace moved back to his original position, seeming to either still be asleep, or pretending. Maybe the latter for the children's sake.

As they were on their way to leave, not wanting to wake more of the children up as they slept, Aiden moved to sit up and looked at them. The motion of Ace moving most likely woke him. As he sat there and looked at them, Bay on her way to tell him to lay down, Ace moved his hand in a 'lay down' motion, and Aiden did, laying down and grasping Ace's shirt again. Ace moved his hand back down again, not seeming to have bothered Alyssa, who slept on his upper arm. As they seemed to be asleep again, Bay closed the door.

When the door was closed, she looked at them. ¨I was checking on them to see if they slept, as they haven't done that since they are scared, only to see that scene. This is the first time all of them have been sleeping at the same time, and it was something I felt I needed to show.¨ Thatch gave a nod. ¨Wow, yeah, that was not what I expected.¨ The chef looked at Haruta, ¨When the picture is developed, I want one.¨ Haruta nodded, still looking shocked. ¨I will make sure everyone gets one.¨ Whitebeard nodded at that. He also wanted one of that. That scene was cute. Unbelievable to think Ace was the dangerous assassin people told he was.

They went back to the deck and relaxed after that, Haruta immediately went to develop the picture. It would take some time. Thatch went with telling the others what they saw, and when they didn't believe him, told them to wait until Haruta came with the picture.

Whitebeard sat with a smile on his face, glad to know the children were doing good. Ace was really good with them.

-x-

Marco walked to the door Ace and the children were behind, carefully opening it. It was dinner time soon, and the children should probably come and eat.

As he saw the bed, he gave a smile since everyone still laid like they had before. The only difference was that Alyssa had moved a hand to Ace's shirt like Aiden had. Marco carefully closed the door behind him, to keep others from looking in. He was one of the few allowed to check on the kids, seeing as they did trust him a small bit now, and he knew Ace was in the room with the children. When he got closer to the bed, Ace moved his head to him and gave a calm look. ¨ _Hi, what are you doing here_?¨ It was in a soft voice, to not wake the kids. Marco gave a small smile. ¨ _It's dinner time, yoi.¨_ Ace gave a small hum at that. ¨ _While food is important, sleep is more prioritized now._ ¨ Marco gave a nod; he understood that and was just about to head out again, when Ace spoke up.

¨ _Want to join us?_ ¨

Marco blinked, to be sure he heard right. ¨ _Join you, yoi?_ ¨ Ace gave a nod and moved a hand to the spot on the bed beside him, giving a small pat at the bed. Marco realized that this was to make the children get used to other people. Marco carefully took his shoes and dagger off, before slipping in the bed next to Ace, a bit away to not be too close to the children. As he was lying down, Ace gave a smile to him, and Marco couldn't help but give one back. He started some small conversation with Ace, speaking in hushed and soft tones, to not wake up the sleeping children.

After half an hour, Aiden stirred and sat up, looking at Ace and then him, before moving to lay between him and Ace.

Marco was a bit unsure what to do now, but Ace only gave a chuckle and and made a motion with his hand. Marco got it and carefully moved a hand to lay next to Aiden, Aiden moving a bit half-awake and seeming to be comfortable. Marco guessed Aiden did it since he trusted Ace, and if Ace trusted Marco, Aiden would trust that judgment. Marco had to say he liked it; the kids were cute. They continued to have small conversation after that, the children still sleeping.

After about an hour, Liam woke up and looked at them, not falling back asleep. When Alyssa also started to move and wake up, Ace moved, waking all of them up.

When they were all awake, they moved to the galley, eating some food as they hadn't been there for dinner, Thatch having saved the food the children ate for them, keeping it warm.

Marco hoped the children would open more up to them during the next few days.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _The next chapter will be more of the children and how they are doing. It will be other stuff between the pirates and a bit of Ace's work_

 _And, this will be a bit long, but I want to say this. This story has exceeded anything and everything I thought. I thought I would make 5-6 chapters and maybe have 10 or so readers. But look at where we are now. I know I have swayed away from what my original idea was, and I kind of like it. But I wonder what do you think about this?_

 _This was supposed to be mostly on Ace and his assassins work, but I clearly see I am focusing on Ace and the Whitebeards. How they bond, Marco and Ace and Ace's issues. I try and bring in Ace's work but this will be a bit on the side as stuff is calm and settling, but will be in focus again later. But how do you think this story has progressed? I would really like, and kind of need, to hear if people are still liking where this has headed_

 _And kudos to Breanie for knowing where Trevor and Evie is from_

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and don't be afraid to ask questions, either with a Pm or as a review._

 _And, if you like this story, go check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contain one shots and other events form this story_

 _And, over at Archive of our own (Ao3), this is being made into a podfic by a person called ScandinavianTrash. Go check that out as it is awesome_


	55. Ace Of Spades Chapter 54 The Children

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _As I said in the last, this will be about the children adapting more. There are some other things too_

 _I know, or believe, the fishmen and mermen in canon don't have their own language, but I made them have one here, called Fishman language, and this will be spoken a bit. It is Spanish_ _and the translations are at the bottom AN_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace moved a hand to Annie's head, moving hair out of her face. She had long blonde hair and it was down in front of her face, which wasn't the best when she was eating, and Ace didn't like it much in itself as they couldn't see the girl's face. Annie did look shocked by that, moving a hand to touch her head, before looking at him. Ace gave a small chuckle, doing it again as it was already starting to slide back in front of her face. ¨The hair is in the way for you to see, and in the way for you to eat.¨ Annie gave a small nod, before continuing to eat the food she had in front of herself. They had some soup, and they had been with the process of making it, and shared the same pot, which thankfully was enough to show it was safe to eat.

After a minute, Ace moved his hand to Annie's head, moving her hair out of her face again. It looked to be used to being in her face normally. The girl most likely hid her face from the ones in the mansion she was in. This could also help to show her they were a new place and this was safe. The girl always looked startled when Ace moved her hair out of her face, and Ace really didn't like to have her face shielded by her hair. Annie did not look used to not having her hair out of her face. After half an hour, breakfast coming to an end, Ace having already moved the hair out of Annie's face almost 20 times, Ace stood up and looked at Izou. ¨Izou, do you have a hair tie I can get?¨ The crossdresser nodded, handing a hair tie to him. ¨Why?¨ Asked the crossdresser once Ace had the hair tie.

As Izou spoke, Ace moved behind Annie, moving his hand to her hair and putting it to a ponytail behind her head, fastening the hair tie in her hair.

When he was finished, he gave a stroke to her hair. ¨There. Now it won't be in your face.¨ Ace moved to sit down, pointing at Izou who had an understanding look. ¨I'm not too good with hair, but Izou is. He can braid it if you want to.¨ Annie sent an unsure look at Izou, before looking back at him. Ace gave a smile. ¨You don't need to, but you would look beautiful with a braid.¨ Annie gave a small nod, sending an unsure look at Izou, who had looked a bit shocked himself, before giving a kind smile as he agreed on it. Annie then went back to her almost empty plate, looking unsure.

Ace hoped to get the children used to the others, to try at having them try and be close to the crew as they didn't dare to be away from him, Trevor, Mika, Bay, or some of the nurses. It wasn't something the pirates would force, but they would try and mention the children were safe and it was safe with them.

-x-

Ace gave a hum, looking over to Trevor. ¨Trevor, Daisuke wants to speak to you.¨ Trevor blinked. ¨Why?¨ Mika gave a small laugh. ¨You probably did something wrong.¨ Ace gave a small chuckle. ¨He didn't say. So, you should just go and call him. He, at least, didn't say to go to Amegakure.¨ Trevor gave a breath. ¨That's good. That means I haven't done anything too bad.¨ Ace gave a hum. ¨Maybe. You should still go and do it now.¨ Trevor nodded. ¨I will, Bunny.¨ Ace gave a nod at that.

As the captain was about to ask how Ace knew the man wanted to speak to Trevor, a curious and small voice spoke up. ¨Bunny?¨ The captain looked a bit to the left, seeing Liam sitting on the ground, head a bit tilted as he looked at Ace. The captain noticed Ace sending a bit annoyed look at Trevor, most likely not liking that Liam was thinking Ace's name was Bunny.

Before anyone could react, Liam gave a laugh, giving a smile and clapping his hands. ¨Bunny!¨ Liam then held his hands out towards Ace. ¨Bunny, up!¨ Ace gave a small chuckle at that, moving to Liam and lifting him up. Liam gave another laugh, looking happy. ¨Bunny.¨ Ace gave a chuckle as he leaned against the railing again, holding Liam. ¨You're going to call me that now, aren't you?¨ Liam gave a nod and laugh. ¨I like Bunny.¨ Ace gave a chuckle. ¨Thank you," He said before jumping up to sit on the railing, bringing Liam to sit on his lap and facing the deck. Liam smiling and looking really happy.

The captain couldn't help but smile at the scene, seeing everyone around doing the same. Ace couldn't stay annoyed at Trevor when Liam was so cute with it.

It was calm for a small while after that, everyone enjoying the day. Thatch had gone up to Ace and was speaking with him about something the captain couldn't hear. Liam had fallen asleep in Ace's lap, leaning back on Ace as he had a hand keeping him balanced on his lap.

As it was starting to close in on lunch, the captain saw Ace looking shocked for a second, and before he could think about it or ask anything, Ace hastily handed Liam over to Thatch, shocking the chef, before the assassin jumped off the railing and ran over the deck. ¨Tifa!¨ Said Ace as he ran, said nurse turning and looking scared, telling something that made another nurse run the other way, before Tifa ran the same way Ace did. When the captain looked the direction they ran, he was shocked and stricken at what he saw.

Inside a hallway, leading to the bathroom, was Aiden and Annie, Aiden looking to be having a seizure on the floor, Annie looking terrified at the shaking body.

The captain could only stare in shock and fear for the child as Ace and Tifa got to the hallway, Tifa closing the door behind them, shielding the scene from them. Everyone on deck was silent, having seen the scene and understanding something was wrong, really wrong. ¨W- What's happening?¨ Asked Thatch, looking unsure and scared. Whitebeard didn't have an answer to him. ¨I don't know, son.¨

When the captain looked over at Thatch, hearing some sounds, he saw Liam had woken up, seeming scared to suddenly be in Thatch's arms, and Thatch didn't look too sure about it either. ¨H- Hey, Liam,¨ tried the chef, nervous to do something wrong. The child looked unsure, squirming in his hold, making unsure sounds. Whitebeard noticed Marco coming up to the chef and child. ¨Here, I can take him, yoi.¨ The chef gave a nod, handing the child over, Liam seeming more okay with that, but still unsure. Marco did give some reassuring words to the small child, it seeming to help too.

After a minute, they saw Bay running over the deck, heading to the door the others were.

When the door was briefly opened, the captain managed to see Ace doing compressions on the child's chest, Tifa holding Aiden's head. It made the captain's worry rise, seeing them doing CPR, the child most likely stopping breathing and heart stopping.

They only got the brief look for a second, before the door was closed, Bay closing it again. It was tense out on the deck after that, everyone worried for Aiden. They wanted the child to be safe and healthy. This was not good, and the captain had a thought something was wrong with Aiden; he never spoke, barely making any noises, sometimes blinking and shaking his head. Bay had mentioned to keep an eye on him if they could, and they had noticed it more, same with how the child sometimes had a hand to his head, seeming to be in half-pain or confused. But, it always lasted only for a second.

After a few minutes, the door opened again and Bay came out, Tifa right behind her holding Aiden, both walking hurriedly towards the infirmary. Whitebeard felt reassured that the child's chest was moving up and down. It was something.

When the captain turned back to the hallway, hearing crying, he saw Ace holding Annie, who was crying, upset and scared about what just happened. Ace was trying to comfort the girl, a hand stroking her back, the child holding onto his shirt. Ace gave some hushing noises and comforting words, making his way over the deck and towards the room the children had gotten, going into the room to comfort the child, away from their prying eyes. Whitebeard was sure Ace could handle Annie on his own; he was much more amazing with the children than the captain would have believed. But, Ace had been around this for long, seen this many times, and knew how to act.

After a few minutes, Marco moved towards the room with Liam, going to see how it was going and maybe hoping having Liam there could help too. Whitebeard hoped Aiden would be alright, that this wasn't anything too serious, although he knew seizures were almost always serious, but he hoped.

-x-

Marco gave a knock at the door to the children's room, carefully opening the door. He hoped having Liam there could help calm both Liam and Annie, and Marco wanted to help if he could. When he opened the door, he saw Ace sitting on the bed, Annie on his lap and still stroking her back, the child holding onto his shirt and breathing shakily, body shaking, and Marco could hear sniffing and the occasional small sob. Marco gave a small smile to Ace, and Ace returned it, making a motion with his head. Marco gave a nod, walking in completely and closing the door behind him, before carefully walking over to the bed and sitting down next to the two on bed.

When he sat down, Ace gave a smile to him. ¨Hi.¨ Marco gave a smile back. ¨Hi, yoi. How are you doing?¨ Ace looked down at Annie, who was still holding onto him, sniffing now, body still shaking a small bit. ¨Better. Just scared and shocked, but better.¨ Marco gave a nod, seeing Liam moving to look at Annie and moved a hand to stroke her back too. Ace gave a small chuckle at that, moving a hand to stroke Liam's head, making the child smile, continuing to try and help calm Annie.

Ace and Marco had some soft conversation, speaking about nothing in peculiar, just to have some noise and calmness. After half an hour, Ace looked down and moved Annie a bit, seeing she was asleep, before moving to softly hold around her again, letting her sleep in his lap. Liam had fallen asleep ten minutes earlier, leaning on Marco's chest. As the two children were asleep, Ace looked at him. ¨How did the others out react?¨ Marco gave a small sigh, shaking his head. ¨Shocked, scared, and worried, yoi. Why did it happen?¨ Ace shook his head, ¨Don't know; it can be a lot of things. Bay will probably do a thorough check on him.¨ Marco nodded; he expected that himself.

Before Marco could speak again, Ace moved his head to rest on his shoulder, giving a small sigh and relaxing a bit.

Marco moved a hand to be around Ace's back, hand being on Ace's head, threading through his hair. ¨You can relax too, yoi. It's fine.¨ Ace gave a small nod at that. ¨Thank you.¨ Marco gave a small smile, threading his hand through Ace's hair, glad to feel him relaxing more. Marco had a feeling this was hard for Ace too, to see these children being like this, not only because it was horrible, but because he had seen this many times, seen it gone wrong, and maybe even because he has been in the same position as them, being kidnapped, held prisoner, abused, and much more. Marco wished Ace would lean more on them, not take on everything himself. Ace looked to be really tired.

After half an hour, Ace having fallen asleep too, the door opened carefully and Bay came in, holding a sleeping Alyssa.

The doctor gave a smile to them, seeing Liam asleep on Marco's lap, Annie asleep on Ace's lap, and Ace asleep on Marco's shoulder. Bay silently walked over to the bed and placed Alyssa down on it, close to Ace, the girl moving a bit before settling, moving a thumb to be in her mouth, and relaxing completely as she was asleep. As the girl had settled, Bay looked at Ace, before looking at him. ¨How is Commander Ace?¨

Marco was on his way to speak, and say Ace was fine, but gave a sigh as he knew that wasn't the truth. ¨Honestly, I don't know, yoi.¨ Bay gave a nod. "I understand this might be hard for him, as he is around this a lot a lot and is always there with them, doing a lot and seeing their struggling.¨ Marco gave a nod, stroking Ace's head a bit again. ¨I know, yoi. I just wished he would trust us more.¨ Bay gave a nod, before giving a sigh. ¨Trust is the hardest thing to gain when it has been lost. It will take time, and we need to try our best to.¨ Marco gave a nod, and Bay gave a small nod back to him, before she left, closing the door softly.

Marco hoped Aiden was better, seeing the fact Bay was out of the infirmary. But, they would most likely get an update later.

After another half hour, lunch most likely already started, Ace woke up.

The assassin gave a breath as he woke up, moving to sit up and giving a small stretch, not waking Annie in his lap. ¨Slept well, yoi?¨ Asked Marco, giving a smile to Ace. Ace gave a nod. ¨Yes, thank you.¨ Marco gave a small chuckle. ¨It was nothing, yoi. You looked tired.¨ Ace gave a small hum to that, not saying anything. Both of them sat and relaxed for a while, speaking about small things, before the children woke up and they headed out to the galley to eat.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in the meeting room, his commanders with him. Bay had said she had an update on Aiden, who now was also out of the infirmary again, seeming better. When they all were in the meeting room, Bay came in and gave a sigh when she closed the door. ¨It seems like Aiden has taken hits to his head, and this had caused some minor trauma. I have given medication for it and it did seem to help. The same is with his voice, or throat, rather. It seems to have taken damage, most likely from being choked. He is able to speak, but he seems to be terrified to do so.¨

The captain nodded. He had thought it had been something like that, but had hoped it wasn't. ¨Is there anything we can do?¨ Asked Whitebeard. Bay gave a sigh. ¨There is not much you can do. What we should do is continue as we have, help them get used to us, not force them, and let them get to terms with this. It is a long road.¨ Whitebeard nodded, knowing Bay was right. Jozu gave a frown. ¨But, you and some of the others have forced us to leave, to not be close to the children.¨ Bay gave a sigh to that, sounding half-annoyed by the question. ¨I should be in the infirmary with Aiden. I am sure Commander Ace, Trevor, or Mika can explain why.¨ Then Bay left, leaving them to look at the assassins.

Ace gave a sigh. ¨If you are not needed, if you linger in any kind of way, or if your presence is unnecessary for any reason, we _will_ remove you. The children notice this easily, and that makes them nervous and more uncomfortable. If you feel unsure yourself and have no need to be in the spot you are at, _leave_. If you don't, we will make you leave. Easy as that.¨ Whitebeard nodded; that made sense. The assassins knew how to handle this, them being around this a lot from before. They would be sure to remember it and listen to them, as the assassins knew what was best.

They would do their best for the children.

-x-

Namur stood with his back to a wall, looking at the few who were out. It was a bit after dinner, many still inside the galley as it wasn't too long since dinner had ended and many used to stay long in the galley during dinner. Namur liked how calm the deck was at this time, seeing as there weren't many out. It was still a nice day, the sun shining and a bit of wind here and there. There was a bit of shade where Namur stood, a bit too warm in the sun for his skin without the wind in long periods.

As he was standing and relaxing, he heard a small shuffling sound to his side and looked to his right to see Alyssa there, having moved to sit on the deck beside him, legs up to her chest and arms around them.

Namur gave a small smile, moving to look at the ocean again, feeling he shouldn't be staring at the girl, Ace having said they shouldn't do anything that was unnecessary, involving being in a place close to them unnecessarily or staring at them, same with body language, which some still had difficulties with, which had Ace, Bay, Trevor, or Mika removing said people who were in the way. Namur guessed the girl sat down beside him since there weren't many out on deck, and the fact he was a fishman, the only one on the crew. Namur liked that Alyssa dared to do this.

Namur had thought of trying to be closer to the girl, but didn't know how. But, it didn't seem he had to take the first step, which had to be something. Namur did know Ace was a bit away, being with Annie, the rest being with Bay or Whiskey. But, he guessed, the fact Ace was so close helped, Alyssa seeming to trust the assassin. Namur thought he should maybe try and say something to the girl. He didn't know if she could speak; she never had before. But, he hoped she could and would.

But, when Namur looked at Alyssa again, he was shocked and a bit startled to see Alyssa having a hand grasping her arm, her fingers and nail digging into the skin, even a small trickle of blood going down her arm.

Her hands were shaking, eyes locked onto the railing, obviously nervous to be so close to anyone, Namur also noticing Ace now being gone, something that might scare the girl, but the girl wanted to try and be out, but was scared to be close to him, most likely nervous and scared since Ace was also gone. Namur carefully moved a hand towards Alyssa, going to stop her from injuring herself; he didn't want that. ¨Hey, don't do that.¨ The reaction was instant. Alyssa gave a small jump, her body tensing and her breath hitching. Her hand did stop digging into her hand, which was something. But, the girl did look like she thought she had done something wrong, and Namur was on his way to explain, when Alyssa spoke, voice small, shocking Namur.

¨Perdón, no fue mi intención.¨ Namur had to blink, to make sure he heard right. The girl spoke Fishman, which not many did. It was closing in on a dying language.

Namur, thankfully, knew how to speak it, although he was a bit rusty at some words. ¨Tú hablas?¨ The girl tensed, before giving a tense nod, looking scared and eyes locked at a spot on the railing again. ¨No soy bueno en el idioma de los humanos.¨ Namur gave a nod, she had probably not been taught English, but it was fine. The fishman did notice Alyssa's hand tightening on her hand again, and carefully moved a hand to motion at her hand. ¨Está bien. Pero, no sujeta tu brazo de esa manera; te estás lastimando. No quiero que te lastimes.¨ Namur moved down to sit at the deck too, looking at the girl. ¨Y eres humano, cada persona en este barco son.¨

Alyssa shook her head. ¨No soy humano. Ellos dijeron que no soy humano.¨ Alyssa didn't speak well, having issues connecting the words correctly and forgetting some words. But, she had been at that place for long, she didn't have a chance to speak there and learn, and she didn't speak English good, maybe not at all. Namur shook his head. ¨Eres humano, como yo y las otras aquí. Los aquellos en ese lugar fuiste adentro no fueron humanos.¨ Alyssa tensed at that, locking eyes at the railing again. Namur thought he might have done wrong in speaking about the place and decided to change the topic.

¨Tu brazo; está sangrando.¨ Alyssa moved to look at her arm, not looking at him. When she saw the small wound and the trickle of blood from a few spots where the nails had dug into her skin, Alyssa moved to lick at it. Namur made a motion again, grabbing a cloth from his pocket. ¨No, aquí. Es mejor usar una tela. Bay, la doctora, puede míralo luego.¨ He said as he offered the cloth to the girl. Alyssa sent a quick look at the cloth, not moving at first. But, after a second, her hand moved cautiously towards the cloth, taking it quick, to be sure Namur wouldn't do anything.

Namur took his hand away as she had the cloth, not needing to have his hand so close. He saw Alyssa moved the cloth to her arm, but placed it over the wound, not doing much other than that. Namur guessed she didn't know what to do with it. ¨No. Como este.¨ He said as he made a circular motion on his hand, showing what she should do. Alyssa still looked confused, looking at the cloth, not sure what to do. Namur gave a small smile, feeling sad she didn't know what to do. He carefully held his hand out. ¨Puedo?¨ Alyssa looked at him with unsure eyes, not sure what to do. Namur did his best to look calm and kind. ¨No te lastimaré, quiero ayudarte; yo prometo.¨ Alyssa, still looking really scared, gave a small nod, moving her hand a tiny bit towards him.

Namur gave a smile, carefully and slowly taking the cloth. When he had the cloth, he carefully moved to stroke it over the wound, wiping the blood away. Alyssa was tense the entire time, looking at her arm as he cleaned it. Namur did it carefully and not too hard, to be sure he didn't cause any pain. When Namur was finished, he gave a smile. ¨Hala. Todo hecho.¨ When he looked up at Alyssa, he saw she had tears down her cheeks, trying her best to look strong. At first, Namur thought he had hurt the child, but saw she didn't look to be in pain, but scared and unsure.

Namur gave a small smile; he had seen this before, heard about it more. Children or people saved from imprisonment or abuse, and not used to anything close to kindness, their mind not sure how to react, often resulted in emotions and then crying, sometimes even a breakdown. ¨Está bien a estar asustada, a gritar.¨ Alyssa didn't change her look, the girl moving a hand to wipe at her face with her arm. Namur sat in silence beside the girl, going to let her gather herself as this was all new to her. Namur did notice some of the other commanders coming out of the galley, including Pops. They did give worried looks to them, but looked reassured by the calm look the fishman had.

¨Alyssa.¨ The fishman looked up to see Ace there, Alyssa doing the same. ¨Estás cansada? Liam y Aiden ya están dormido.¨ Namur blinked. _Ace spoke Fishman?_ Before he could react to that, Alyssa gave a nod and stood up, going over to Ace. When Alyssa was next to the assassin, he turned around and started walking towards the room the children had, Alyssa moving to grab Ace's hand. Ace didn't hold back, but let her hold onto him.

When they were gone, Pops asked what had happened, both since the girl had been with him, and the fact she was crying. Namur explained it, also saying she spoke Fishman, something Pops knew was really rare. Pops gave him a curious look. ¨What Ace said, was that spoken in Fishman?¨ Namur gave a nod. ¨It was. I didn't know he spoke it. Very few do, barely anyone. Much less people who are not fishmen or mermen.¨ Namur would be sure to speak to Ace about that. That, and he would like to be more around Alyssa. She was a cute child, and he liked that she had dared to speak to him, be close to him. She was really strong-willed.

-x-

Marco felt himself waking up, something waking him, a sound and small movement, he believed. As he woke up more, the sleep fog going away, he heard harsh breathing, almost sounding panicked. Marco blinked, getting accustomed to the dark and getting the sleepiness out of his eyes, and saw Ace's body in front of him, laying on its side, body tense, it moving with the harsh breathing. Marco's first instinct was to reach out and check on Ace, the assassin clearly having woken up from a nightmare, but quickly remembered what had happened the last time when he had tried touching Ace after a nightmare, making Ace panic more.

Marco moved to lean a bit up on his right arm, to be more prepared for a reaction from Ace. ¨Ace, yoi?¨ Tried Marco, hearing Ace's breath hitch for a second, body giving a startle, still seeming panicked. ¨Ace, yoi. It's me, yoi. You're fine, yoi.¨ Marco noticed Ace's body moving with the breaths, Ace giving something akin to a nod, trying to calm down by taking breaths, but still panicking. Marco, seeing Ace had responded, or half-responded, to him with a nod, dared to carefully moved his hand to Ace's shoulder, touching carefully. ¨Hey, yoi. It's fine, yoi.¨

Ace gave something akin to a nod again, still trying to calm down. After a second, Marco heard a choked breath and small cough that sounded like a half-sob too.

Marco was a bit shocked to hear that, knowing that came from when one choked on one's tears as they were panicked. Marco sat up, quickly and carefully, leaning against the headboard, moving a hand to Ace's shoulder that was at the bed, carefully moving it to be under Ace, halting for a second in case Ace would react badly to it. Ace tensed more, breathing still harsh and giving another choked cough, but nothing more than that. Marco felt that Ace knew where he was, which was something. Marco moved his arm to help Ace sit up, to make it easier for Ace to get his breathing back under control and calm down, Ace choking on his breath and possibly tears. Marco knew sitting up would help that.

When Ace was up more, half sitting, Marco got a look at his face and saw he was right in thinking Ace was crying, tears going down his cheeks.

Marco carefully moved Ace a bit closer to him, moving to carefully have a hand around Ace's back, letting Ace rest against his chest, the hand stroking Ace's back. Marco gave a small hushing sound. ¨Hey, yoi. It's fine, just breathe, yoi. You're safe, yoi.¨ Ace gave another choked breath and cough, sounding like a half-sob, Marco feeling his shirt growing wet. Marco moved his hand on Ace's back comfortingly and calmingly, moving the other to a candle on a desk behind Ace, lighting it up with his powers, making the room a bit more lit up, hoping it would help. When it was lit, he moved the hand to Ace's hand, holding it softly and stroking it with his thumb. ¨It's fine, yoi. You're fine, yoi.¨

Ace's body shook as he gave another choked breath, choking on his tears, body half trembling now. Marco gave some small hushing sounds, trying to help calm Ace down, hoping it would help. Ace moved a hand to his shirt, grabbing onto it, choking on his tears again as he did it. Marco sat up more straight, bringing Ace with him, moving his hand on his back in calming motions, hoping it to both calm Ace down and help him breathe, the other holding around Ace's hand that wasn't holding onto him, stroking it with his thumb.

Seeing Ace reacting like this, not only panicking, but being so emotional, made Marco believe this might not only be a nightmare, but a memory, knowing Ace was already on edge from being around the children so much, seeing their struggles, maybe making it think about himself, remembering things he didn't want to remember. Marco continued to try comfort and calm Ace down, giving comforting and reassuring words now and then, Ace still choking on his tears occasionally, trying his best to take deep breaths, but not seeming able to at times, body shaking a bit. Marco kept himself calm the entire time, hoping that would help a bit.

It took a while, almost half an hour, but Ace managed to take some calming breaths, the shaking still there. Ace was breathing shakily, seeming to still be crying. As Ace seemed a bit more calm, at least managing to stop choking on his breath and tears, Marco moved his hand from Ace's back to his head, threading through his hair calmly, knowing that helped Ace calm down.

Marco moved his head a bit down, closer to Ace's. ¨It's okay, yoi. You're okay, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod, doing his best to calm down, breathing starting to sound more calmed, but still shaky. Marco continued to move his hand threading through Ace's hair, the other hand holding Ace's hand that didn't grasp his shirt, thumb stroking the hand. Marco was glad Ace took his comfort, leaning on him and grasping his shirt, head leaned against his chest, close to his shoulder.

After 15 minutes, Ace calmed down more, breathing sounding more calm and body shaking less, but still a slight tremble at times. Marco had a feeling Ace had stopped crying, not seeing signs of it continuing. Marco had moved his hand to Ace's back again, resting it between Ace's shoulder blades, thumb moving comfortingly.

After a few more minutes, Ace moved and sat up, moving hands to wipe his cheeks and eyes, ridding of tear tracks and still having tears in his eyes.

Marco moved closer to Ace, moving his hand to Ace's back and stroked it, letting Ace gather himself again. Ace's hands staying on his eyes as Ace most likely was still teary. Marco didn't say anything as he stroked Ace's back, understanding Ace didn't need him speaking right now; he was calmer and tried to gather himself. After a few minutes, Ace moved his hands away from his eyes, giving a small sniff as he seemed better. Marco gave a small smile, hand stroking his back a bit more for a second. ¨How are you, yoi?¨ Ace gave a small nod. ¨Better. Thank you.¨

Marco shook his head. ¨It was nothing, yoi. Do you want to speak about it?¨ Marco knew Ace most likely didn't want that, but he needed to ask, hoping Ace would speak about it; it could help. Ace shook his head, not saying anything. Marco suppressed a small sigh. ¨Ace, yoi.¨ He started, but before he could continue, Ace shook his head, looking up at him. ¨I don't want to speak about it. Not now.¨ Marco gave a nod, moving a bit closer to Ace, resting against the headboard, Ace leaning back to rest against it himself, Marco still having his hand on his back and stroking it. After a few minutes, Marco sent a look at Ace, going to try and ask a bit more, having an idea what this was. ¨Was it a nightmare or memory, yoi?¨

Ace opened his mouth, before closing it for a second, giving a small sigh before a small nod. ¨Memory.¨

Marco gave a nod, moving his hand to Ace's head, hand threading through his hair, moving his head closer to Ace's and rested against it. ¨It's okay if you don't want to speak about it now, yoi. But, don't keep it inside, it's not good.¨ Ace was silent for a minute, before giving a sigh. ¨I'm not… ready for it yet.¨ Marco gave a nod against Ace's head. ¨It's fine. But, don't be afraid to speak to me, yoi. I will listen. I don't need to speak, we don't need to speak about it right away, but I will listen.¨ Marco needed to say that, that they didn't need to speak about it right away, but he would be there for Ace. He would let Ace tell him about it to get it off his chest, and Marco would just listen, be there for Ace.

Ace gave a small nod, before shaking his head. ¨I-. Thank you, I mean it. But, I am not ready. Not yet.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨It's fine, yoi. Just remember I am here for you; we all are.¨ Ace gave a nod at that, not saying anything. Ace moved his hand to Marco's hand that was on the bed, holding onto it softly, Marco giving a small squeeze.

They stayed in Marco's room for a few hours, just relaxing, Ace used the first hour to completely gather himself, Marco keeping his hand stroking through his hair, the other holding onto Ace's hand. When they did get out on deck, Marco noticed Trevor sending a look at Ace, which he shook his head too, making Trevor frown. Marco had a feeling Trevor knew something was up, maybe even knowing Ace had had the memory and broken down, Trevor seeming to know Ace well. Marco stayed close to Ace the first few hours, just to show he was there for him, especially when the children woke up and came out.

Marco would always be here for Ace, ready to listen, speak, or anything Ace might need.

-x-

Izou sat on a barrel out on deck, enjoying the nice weather it was. It was a sunny and generally good day, and many seemed to enjoy it. Most were on the upper deck, where it was usually the warmest, meaning it was a bit more empty at the main deck. Some of the commanders were there, same with Pops. Pops had been at the upper deck earlier, but had walked down now as it was starting to get later in the day, closing in on dinner time, which Thatch was helping prepare. As Izou sat and relaxed, closing his eyes for a few minutes, he soon heard small footsteps coming closer.

When the crossdresser opened his eyes, he was a bit shocked to see Annie there, looking down at the deck.

When Annie was closer to him, the girl stopped and looked everywhere but him, looking scared and unsure. Izou gave a smile. ¨Hi, Annie.¨ He tried, hoping the girl might say a hi back. Annie looked unsure, and as Izou was on his way to ask if she wanted anything, Annie made an unsure sound and held her hand out, holding the hair tie Ace had given her. It was first then Izou noticed the girl didn't have her hair in a ponytail as she had the last couple of days. Izou remembered what Ace had said and gave a smile.

¨Want me to braid your hair?¨ Annie gave a small nod, still not looking at him.

Izou gave a smile, before moving down from the barrel, making Annie take a step back. When Izou stood, he moved to sit down on his knees, not caring that his kimono touched the deck; he would gladly get some dirt on it for the little girl. When he sat, he moved so some of the kimono was out in front of his legs, patting it. ¨You can sit down here, and I can braid your hair.¨ Annie gave an unsure sound and looked around to the left, looking unsure, before slowly and tentatively taking a step forward and sitting down at the edge of his kimono. Izou noticed Pops having a smile as he saw this, as well as the other commanders on deck.

Izou gave a small hum as he looked at the young girl's hair. It was long and beautiful, golden locks going down her back. ¨Could I get the hair tie?¨ Annie gave a nod and carefully held the hair tie up, and Izou slowly took it as to not frighten the child. He placed the hair tie next to him and looked at the unsure and scared girl. ¨Tell me if I pull too hard, or if it hurts.¨ Annie gave a nod, and Izou carefully moved his hands to Annie's hair, giving it a careful stroke to feel how smooth it was, just to know how he should make the braid.

Izou soon moved his hands to the front of the girl's head, knowing a lot of her hair was in her face, the reason she had wore the hair tie and wanted him to braid it. Izou carefully divided the hair into parts, before starting to move them to braid the hair, taking on more hair as he got further back, making sure to keep the hair away from her face, showing how cute and beautiful the girl was. As Izou had done a quarter of the braid, deciding to not braid all of her hair, but around a third and have the rest in a ponytail, Izou pulled at a small tangle, as he had done before, but this time the small girl made a flinch, Izou obviously pulling a bit to hard or fast.

Izou held the braid secured in one hand and moved the other to stroke where he had pulled. ¨I'm sorry, Honey. I didn't mean that.¨ Annie gave small nod, still being tense. Izou proceeded more careful after that, not wanting to cause more pain to the small girl. Annie was still tense, but relaxed a bit when Izou did it more carefully, also using a hard to try and stroke her head to hopefully make her relax and understand he didn't mean to it. It took some time, around half an hour, as he did his best to be careful, but the braid was soon done, and Izou moved to grab the hair tie, moving to to make a ponytail where the braid ended.

When it was done, Izou gave a smile and stroke to the braid to make sure it was good. ¨There, Honey. All finished.¨ Annie gave a nod, and moved a hand to her hair, feeling the braid. Izou gave a smile and moved a hand to his pocket and took a mirror out. ¨Here, Honey.¨ Annie looked at him, looking hesitant, but carefully moved to take the mirror, Izou offering it too her. When Annie held the mirror, she looked at herself. Annie looked shocked, moving a hand to her hair again, feeling it. Izou gave a smile. ¨Do you like it, Honey?¨ When Annie didn't answer, head turned away from him, Izou was on his way to ask again, when he heard a small sniff. Izou gave a frown, before he noticed Annie's shoulders shaking, another sniff being heard, and Izou realized Annie was crying.

Izou didn't know what to do in this moment, not sure if he had done anything wrong or not. When he looked to his left, he saw Ace there, giving a calm look and smile, moving a hand to his face in a wiping manner. Izou gave a nod, and got a bit more confident that he hadn't done anything wrong. Izou moved himself a bit, making him able to look at the child's face. Izou gave a kind look as he moved one hand to hold onto his sleeve of his kimono, the other moving to Annie's face, before moving the other to wipe her tears away with the sleeve of his kimono.

Annie gave a small sob, before nodding at him when her eyes were half-dried. ¨I- I like it.¨ The girl said as she wiped her tears more.

Izou gave a smile, remembering this had happened before with Alyssa, when she was with Namur and had accidentally injured herself, making the fishman worried. The children weren't used to kindness, and therefore didn't know how to act right now, ending up crying as they were happy, shocked, relieved, and really emotional. ¨That's good, Honey. It looks really good on you too.¨ Annie gave a nod, wiping at her tears again, giving another sob. Izou moved his hand and wiped her tears again, seeing Annie trying to hide them, before giving a smile to Annie. ¨It's fine, Honey. It's okay to cry.¨ Annie gave a nod, but still tried to hide her tears, although a bit less than before.

After a few minutes, Annie sniffing and a few stray tears making their way down her face at this point, Izou drying them away at a few points, Izou noticed Whiskey coming out on deck with Liam, Alyssa, and Aiden moving towards the galley, clearly lunchtime for the children. Izou gave a smile to Annie. ¨Honey, it's lunch now. The others are going to the galley, you should go with them.¨ Annie looked behind her, eyes still glassy, and saw the others. Annie stood up, before looking at Izou. Annie moved a hand shyly to her face, before holding a hand out to him. Izou gave a smile, taking it as he stood up.

¨Of course I'll join you, Honey,¨ Then they walked to the galley together, Izou catching a glimpse of a smiling Pops. Izou was glad the child trusted him himself. He liked Annie.

-x-

Whitebeard walked out on deck after dinner, having stayed behind as he spoke with some of his sons and daughters. He always enjoyed that.

When he walked out on deck, he took a few steps, before he heard a small thump, and looked down in front of him, seeing Aiden there, having fallen down, looking up at him.

Seeing that Aiden was looking up meant that maybe he had fallen as he looked up at the captain, losing his balance as he needed to really look upwards for the small child, and the child already had poor balance from what he had gone through. At first, the captain wasn't sure what he should do, seeing the child looking at him scared. He knew Ace was close by, even Whiskey was out with the children now, and he might let the child be with them. But, at the same time, this might be good for the child. What would Whitebeard do if it was one of his children? He would help them up, that was a given.

The captain carefully crouched down and held his hand out for the child, offering to help him up.

Whitebeard would have lifted the person up if it was one of his children, but he was sure Aiden wouldn't like that. Aiden would take the hand if he wanted to, and if not, Whitebeard would let the child be and have one of the others handle this. He knew he was big and could look threatening. It took a few seconds, but Aiden carefully and shakily moved a hand to his, laying it on it and slowly standing up with it as a leverage. Whitebeard didn't moved his hand, not wanting to frighten the child.

When the small child was up on his feet, Whitebeard carefully moved his hand away, giving a smile to the child, before moving to his chair carefully. When he sat down and looked towards the child again, he saw Aiden looked a bit confused, before walking on again, stumbling a bit at one point, but it went fine. The child went over to Whiskey, who was at the railing, sitting down on the deck next to her, Liam close by. The children were out for a small while more, before they headed to their room to sleep, Whiskey joining them.

After an hour, one of the navigators came and said they would reach Sokcho in 3 days, maybe 2 if the wind stayed as strong as it did. They had been really lucky.

When the man left again, Thatch looked at him. ¨Pops. When we get there, how will we tell them what the children have been through?¨ Whitebeard frowned, not sure how to answer that. It would be hard to tell them what the children had been through. Before the captain could come up with a response, Ace spoke up to his left. ¨I can tell them.¨

Whitebeard nodded. He would have said that Bay could do it, as she was the best at handling this like this before. But, Ace, or the other assassins, could also handle it. ¨Are you sure, son?¨ He asked, just to be sure. Whitebeard knew it would be hard. Ace gave a nod. ¨I've done it before.¨ Whitebeard nodded. ¨Okay, son.¨ Ace gave a nod to that, not looking bothered by it. But, what bothered the captain, was the fact Trevor and Marco sent a look at Ace, looking half worried. He had a feeling there was something there, but he couldn't do much unless he was told about it. He hoped it would go fine.

Ace was the best at handling it, but it had to be tough for the assassin. He wondered how he would take it when the children left. Not only because he seemed to like the children, but because he knew Ace looked tired at times, looking worn. And,, the looks from Marco, Bay, Trevor, and Mika didn't help.

-x-

They could see the outline of the island, soon arriving at the island. It had taken two and a half days, the wind being nice. They had had a lot of fun with the children; they were cute and really innocent even after everything they had been through. They had had a lot of times when the children had cried or broken down from them being kind, or something they didn't expect happening, like when Marco had changed into his phoenix once, scaring Liam.

What had the captain feel happy, was that Aiden had been sitting close to his chair at times, and one day, he had suddenly said ¨Pops?¨ shocking many. He had never spoken around them. The captain had acted calm and said a ¨Yes, son?¨ making the child cry, but it was fine. The child had maybe never been able to speak and not be yelled at and injured. The captain would miss them when they went back home.

As they were closing in on the island, they saw people standing on the docks. Ace went over to Annie at the railing, who was looking at the island they could see.

When they got a bit closer, still a bit away, they were able to half make out the ones at the dock. Annie, who stood beside Ace, made a sound and moved her hands to be in front of her mouth. Ace gave a small chuckle and look at the child. ¨See someone you know?¨ Annie gave a nod, looking happy, sad, relieved, and everything at once. Ace had a smile as he crouched down next to the child. ¨Who is it?¨ Annie moved a hand and pointed at two people at the docks, standing together and looking nervous. Ace moved a hand to Annie's back and gave a pat. ¨We'll soon dock and you can go to them.¨ Annie gave a nod at that, looking full of emotions.

As they were this close, the other children soon came out on deck too, all of them reacting differently to seeing the ones at the dock.

Liam laughed and clapped his hands, looking happy, saying ¨Daddy!¨ as he most likely saw his father at the dock. Aiden was smiling and crying, waving at the ones at the dock, the ones there waving back. Alyssa was looking shocked and stunned, not sure if what she was seeing was real. Ace looked at Alyssa, moving over and giving a smile as he crouched next to her. ¨Te vuelves a casa, todos ustedes.¨ Alyssa gave a nod, still looking shocked.

Ace could see a fishwoman at the dock and a man beside her, which was human, most likely Alyssa's parents.

As they got closer, Ace moved to lift Aiden, who had started to sob, trying to comfort the child. The pirates around looked understandingly at the children, looking happy that they would go home, but also sad they had to leave their ship. But, it was for the best.

When they docked at the island, Ace carried Aiden off the ship, Marco carrying Liam, as they had issues walking still, but was better. Annie and Alyssa ran off the ship, meeting what was most likely their parents halfway, hugging each other, all of them crying, the children almost sobbing. Ace moved over to the ones that were moving towards him, handing Aiden over to the woman, who instantly hugged the boy, the man beside him doing the same. The boy was crying, the parents having teary eyes as they looked relieved and happy, Ace seeing the same with Liam, who was sobbing.

Ace looked at the ones in front of him, the man looking at him, trying to rid of his teary eyes as he spoke. ¨ _Thank you. I- we can't thank you enough._ ¨ Ace shook his head. ¨It's fine, we're glad they are home now. But, there are still some things I would like to inform you of.¨ The man and woman gave a nod, the man looking at the woman. ¨I'll speak to him Sadie. You take care of Aiden.¨ The woman, Sadie, nodded, hugging her child closer, tears going down her cheeks. Ace looked at the man. ¨I would like to take it with all of you together, one of each of the parents or guardian, to make it easier for everyone.¨ The man gave a nod, using a hand to wipe his tears, taking a breath. ¨Is it bad?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨It's not good.¨ The man nodded, looking back and giving a smile at his child and the woman, most likely his wife.

Ace looked at the man. ¨Mister?¨ The man shook his head. ¨Call me Phil.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨Phil. Could you move to the benches over there?¨ Said Ace, pointing at some benches a bit away. ¨And I will get the rest so we can get this over.¨ Phil gave a nod, ¨I think Odin, our mayor, would like to join. The man in the suit.¨ Ace gave a nod. "I'll be sure to bring him too.¨ The man nodded, before turning and giving a hug to Aiden in his wife's arms, then moving to the benches. Ace then went and got the rest, getting Liam's mother, Alyssa's father, and Annie's father. When they all had moved towards Phil, Ace got Odin, the mayor, telling he had information to give them, and the man agreed to go with him to the others.

When they all were at the benches and Ace was sure none of the others could hear, he asked the parents to sit down, which they did reluctantly, understanding it would be really bad. The mayor said he would stand and Ace didn't say anything against it. Ace took a breath before he started to explain where they had found the children, their injuries, how they were now and everything that had happened.

-x-

Namur stood and watched the children reuniting with their parents again, an emotional reunion to say the least. After a minute, he did notice Ace grabbing one from every family and one other, taking them to the side and having them sit down as he started to speak, the fishman understanding Ace was telling them everything, seeing the parents looking shocked and horrified, but listening. Namur was a bit saddened to know that the children would no longer be with them, but he was glad they were home with their families. They belonged here, not on a pirate ship. It was a nice island too, looking to be a friendly one.

After a minute of looking at the island, a voice to his side had him look over. ¨Perdón, Namur?¨

Namur looked over and saw Alyssa in the arms of a fishwoman, most likely Alyssa's mother. She was stunning, like her daughter. The woman looked to be a Halfmoon Betta, her skin dark pink, closing on on purple, same reddish eyes as Alyssa, beautiful fins on her arms that moved now and then, growing lighter towards the end, even having blueish tones which fit perfectly. A darker fin was on her head, looking like hair the way it was long and was hanging down her side and back to half her arm and back, a bit wavy. Namur could see the resemblance between it and Alyssa's hair. ¨Sí?¨ Answered Namur, wondering what this was about. The woman gave a thankful smile. ¨Mi hija me había dicho que usted fue muy atento a ella, y me gustaría dar las gracias.¨

Namur shook his head. ¨No se preocupe, señora. Solamente hice lo que una persona debe hacer. Ella es una niña fuerte.¨ The woman shook her head. ¨Llámeme Belladonna. Y nunca puedo agradecerle, o cualquier en este barco, por lo que usted ha hecho. Tengo mi hija de vuelta a salvo.¨ Namur gave a smile, just glad to have brought the child home to her family. ¨Hice lo que fue justo. Ella debe estar en casa con su familia. Y debo decir, ella es tan bonita como su mamá.¨ Belladonna gave a smile. ¨Gracias, Namur.¨ Namur shook his head, saying it was fine. The woman gave a nod and small bow, before she turned around to leave. Alyssa looked at him. ¨Adios, Namur. Espero que verte otra vez.¨

Namur smiled. ¨Adios, Alyssa. Espero que te veré también.¨ Namur gave a nod to Belladonna, which she gave back, before she left, hugging her daughter close again as they left, Alyssa looking happy. Namur was glad the girl was back home.

-x-

Whitebeard looked as the children was reunited with their family, everyone looking happy and crying, glad to see each other again.

He saw Ace taking some of them to speak to them and he was sure it was to tell them about what the children had been through and how they were doing now. The captain could see them looking horrified, but Ace seemed to do an amazing job in explaining calmly and letting them take it in. He also noticed a woman, most likely Alyssa's mother as she held the child, speaking to Namur. The captain heard they spoke Fishmen, Namur looking glad by the fact Alyssa looked happy, the mother doing the same, seeming to thank Namur.

When the woman left with Alyssa, giving a smile to him, which he returned, he noticed the people Ace talking to moved away from him, everyone aside one man, who he believed to be Alyssa's father, Ace making some motions to his arms and back, most likely explaining about the fins and the other things in detail to the man, who looked horrified and sick, but seemed to listen closely, Ace explaining calmly. The captain was sure none of them could do it as calm; maybe only Bay.

After another minute, he noticed a man coming onto the ship and came to stand in front of him.

The man gave him a bow. ¨Mister Newgate, I am Odin, mayor on this island. I thank you so much for bringing the children back. It means a lot to us.¨ Whitebeard gave a smile, shaking his head. ¨Call me Whitebeard. And, it is nothing. They needed to get home. I only wish we had better things to tell.¨ Odin gave a sigh. ¨What they went through was horrible, but they are alive and doing okay. I do wish you had more with you, but this is better than nothing.¨

Whitebeard frowned. ¨You've had others being taken from here?¨ Odin gave a nod, having a somber look. ¨Unfortunately, yes. The last years we have had issues with people coming here and destroying things, taking things, unfortunately abusing, and taking people, often children, away. We don't have much to compete with, even though we try our best. We've lost many.¨ Whitebeard nodded, sad to hear that.

This island was a bit to the side, not having many visitors, many not even knowing of the island. Whitebeard looked down at his side, looking at Izou. ¨Izou, son, go get one of our flags and give it to Odin.¨ Izou gave a nod and smile to him, knowing what he was doing. The captain then sent a look to Haruta. ¨Daughter, please go and get a Den Den.¨ Haruta nodded and headed off to grab one. When Haruta was off, Whitebeard looked at Odin, who looked confused at what he was doing.

¨Odin, you are now under our protection; the flag signalizing it. People will know to leave you alone and not cause issues. If someone does, call us on the Den Den and we will show up to rid of them.¨

Odin looked stunned at that, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he found words. ¨I- Are you sure?¨ The captain nodded, he could not be more sure. ¨I am. Not only because you deserve to be safe, as people should be, but because we help the ones we care about, and we do that with the children and those around them.¨ Odin gave a nod, still looking shocked, but had a look of gratitude. ¨Thank you, New- Whitebeard. I mean it, _thank you._ This is more than we could ever ask for.¨ Whitebeard gave a smile. ¨It is nothing. We want you to be safe.¨ The man gave a bow and thanked them again, really seeming relieved by this.

It wasn't long before Izou and Haruta came with the flag and Den Den, Jozu going and helping them hand the flag up, making sure it was clearly visible from afar, explaining again to Odin that he was to call if _anyone_ was being a nuisance. The man promised to do it, thanking them again. After hanging the flag up and handing the Den Den over, showing how it worked, the pirates needed to leave as this was off their course. The ones at the island came and thanked them, Odin telling the news that they were now protected. The parents to the children all came and thanked him, bowing and being really happy to have their children back. Whitebeard was glad to be able to bring them back.

They soon left, glad to know the children were happy. The captain would make sure they stopped by the island when they had the time.

-x-BONUS-x-

Sengoku looked at the news he just got from a marine captain. According to it, Whitebeard had just taken another island, called Sokcho, which was a normal island that couldn't even provide anything for anyone. Just a small island no one cared about. _Why_ would the pirate even think of an island like that? What was his plan with this? There had to be a reason, maybe the island had something hidden; no one did go there anyway.

Sengoku was thinking of sending a ship there to check; to be sure it wasn't anything dangerous there.

* * *

 _That's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _I hoped you liked the children adjusting and I know I could have done a lot more, but I don't want to make these chapters too long. There is still the one shot series where I can make more of this and I do have scenes I didn't add since I didn't want to make it too long_

 _Also, if you want the pirates to go to the island again, to see how the children are, please tell and I will have a visit later if people want it_

 _If you liked this story, check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which are one shots and different events from this story_

 _And on Archive of our own(Ao3) A person called ScandinavianTrash is making this into a podfic. Please go check it out and give her your support. It is amazing_

 _Here is the translation and I would love to hear what you think of how this worked, how it fit and the way I chose to translate it_

Translations:

Perdón, no fue mi intención = Sorry. Did not mean

Tú hablas? = You speak?

No soy bueno en el idioma de los humanos = Not good at human speak

Está bien. Pero, no sujeta tu brazo de esa manera; te estás haciendo daño. No quiero que te hagas daño = It's okay. But don't grasp your hand like that; you're hurting yourself. I don't want you to be hurt

Y eres humano, cada persona en este barco son = And you are human, everyone on this boat are

No soy humano. Ellos dijeron que no soy humano = Not human. They said not human

Eres humano, como yo y las otras aquí. Los aquellos en ese lugar fuiste adentro no fueron humanos = You're human, like me and the others here. Those at the place you were weren't human

Tu brazo; está sangrando = Your arm; it's bleeding

No, aquí. Es mejor usar una tela. Bay, la doctora, puede míralo luego = No, here. It's better to use a cloth. Bay, the doctor, can look at it later

No. Como este = No. Like this

Puedo? = Can I?

No te lastimaré, quiero ayudarte; yo prometo = I won't hurt you, I want to help; I promise

Hala. Todo hecho = There. All done

Está bien a estar asustada, a gritar = It's okay to be scared, to cry

Estás cansada? Liam y Aiden ya están dormido = Are you tired? Liam and Aiden are already asleep

 _-Second conversations-_

Te vuelves a casa, todos ustedes = You're going home, all of you

Perdón, Namur? = Excuse me, Namur?

Sí? = Yes?

Mi hija me había dicho que usted fue muy atento a ella, y me gustaría dar las gracias = My daughter has told me you were very kind to her, and I would like to thank you

No se preocupe, señora. Solamente hice lo que una persona debe hacer. Ella es una niña fuerte = It was nothing, miss. I only did what a person should do. She is a strong child

Llámeme Belladonna. Y nunca puedo agradecerle, o cualquier en este barco, por lo que usted ha hecho. Tengo mi hija de vuelta a salvo = Call me Belladonna. And I can never thank you, or any on this ship, for what you have done. I have my daughter back safe

Hice lo que fue justo. Ella debe estar en casa con su familia. Y debo decir, ella es tan bonita como su mamá = I did what was right. She should be home with her family. And I must say, she is just as beautiful as her mother

Gracias, Namur = Thank you, Namur

Adios, Namur. Espero que verte otra vez = Bye, Namur. Hope I see you again

Adios, Alyssa. Espero que te veré también = Goodbye, Alyssa. I hope I'll see you again too


	56. Ace of Spades Chapter 55 The Alleviate

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _We have a bit of everything in this. The chapter is also a bit short (Sorry)_

 _IMPORTANT: The AN at the end has some important information, so please read it_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace gave a sigh, feeling tired. The last few days had been a bit rough. Daisuke had needed some help at Amegakure, as well as Ace doing a long assignment that lasted for two days, and it was _tedious._ He was closing in on his 6th day awake. Ace really wanted to go to bed and sleep for a couple of hours or so. As Ace got up to take some of his clothing off, like his cape, shoes, gauntlets, and such, there was a knock at the door, making Ace give a sigh inside himself. He almost didn't want to answer as it was early, the clock barely past 5, but knew he should. ¨Yes?¨ The door soon opened to reveal Marco.

Marco gave a small smile. ¨We're having a sort of emergency meeting, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod. Sleep would wait then. ¨Why? Has anything happened?¨ Marco gave a small hum. ¨Nothing dangerous, but we need to figure out where to go now, as well as a few people having some issues, but nothing too bad.¨ Ace gave a nod. That was probably why Marco had called it sort of an emergency meeting. It wasn't really an emergency meeting, but they should have it now. They were scheduled to have the usual meeting tomorrow anyway.

The two commanders soon headed to the meeting room, Ace apparently being one of the last ones to be called. Ace did notice Mika and Trevor in the room too, but guessed they had been allowed there, and Ace didn't mind it this time. As Ace sat down, Trevor did give him a frown and look, which Ace gave a half-glare back at, telling him to keep quiet. Ace knew he was tired, _really_ tired. Trevor knew this; he could see how Ace would blink a tiny bit slower and generally be somewhat slower in his movement and speech. It thankfully wasn't too bad; he could handle a meeting.

Everyone was soon sitting down, the meeting starting. It was as Marco had said, nothing too serious, only some people having a few fights and being on bad terms for now, but they should do it now and handle it before it got too bad. When the issue was handled, figuring out the commanders to the people in questions division should try and handle it first, and if it didn't work, Whitebeard would step in. They started to speak about other things.

Which each minute that passed, Ace felt himself grow more and more tired, really wanting to go and sleep. He would try and hold up during the meeting, but he was thinking of letting Trevor handle it.

-x-

Marco gave a small sigh, seeing as the meeting was still not over or looking to be close to ending. They were past the most important things and had discussed other things for over an hour, and had just started a new topic.

It was rare to have meeting this long, but it did happen. It was the reason they often happened in the mornings, since a chance for an attack was rarer then compared to the evening. They were having a small break now, just to get some air, food, and tell the ones on watch they wouldn't be out of the meetings for a couple more hours, hopefully not longer than that. As they had had a break for a couple of minutes, Marco noticed Ace looking at Trevor, who was present as Pops hadn't minded it. Trevor did also have useful information he could share or come with an insight they didn't have since he wasn't a part of the crew.

When Ace had Trevor's attention, he could hear Ace speaking in a low tone. ¨I'm cold.¨ Marco was just about to say Ace could go and grab the blanket they had, but before he could, Trevor gave a nod and spoke, head motioning towards the door. ¨It's fine, I can take the rest.¨ Ace gave a nod to that, before standing up and leaving, not saying anything else. Marco gave a frown to Trevor, seeing a few others also doing it, especially Pops. ¨Why did he leave, yoi? If he was only cold, he could take the blanket.¨ Trevor shook his head, looking at him.

¨Bunny says he's cold, since he won't say he's tired.¨ Marco blinked. He hadn't seen any sign of Ace being tired. ¨He was tired?¨ Trevor gave a nod. ¨Not far from collapsing actually, and I was just waiting for him to say it or fall asleep at the table.¨

Marco blinked. ¨Really, yoi?¨ Trevor nodded. ¨One can easily see it, you just need to know the signs.¨ Marco gave a sign, he guessed it was like that with Ace; one needed to know him and the signs to see how he was. ¨Was it a long assignment?¨ Trevor gave a half-nod. ¨More like tedious, and Bunny has already been awake for long. He just needs to sleep. He won't be able to do any good here now in the state he is anyway.¨ Marco gave a nod and looked at Pops, the man giving a nod too, accepting the fact Ace wouldn't be present the rest of the meeting. Marco would still go and check on Ace when the meeting was over, if he was still in his room then.

The meeting continued after a few minutes and lasted for an hour and half more. When it was finally over, Marco went to Ace's room, giving a small knock before opening the door.

When Marco opened the door, he gave a small smile as Ace was still asleep, facing away from the door as normal. Ace didn't seem to wake from him walking in, making him think Ace was still tired or close to exhausted. He guessed it was rare for Ace to tell he was tired, even if that was to say cold. Marco carefully closed the door behind him and walked up to the bed, taking his shoes, dagger, and sash off, before carefully slipping into bed behind Ace, moving an arm to drape over Ace. Marco wouldn't mind relaxing for a bit.

Ace stirred a bit, making some small movement and moving a hand to his. ¨Marco?¨ Marco gave a nod, moving to give a quick kiss to Ace's shoulder. It happened Ace asked if it was him, instead of turning and checking, just to be sure. ¨Yes, yoi.¨ Ace nodded his head a bit and gave a breath, settling again. It didn't take long before Ace seemed to be asleep again.

Marco gave a breath of his own, relaxing. It felt good to relax for a bit now.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his chair in the meeting room, the meeting finishing a few minutes ago. The meeting had lasted longer than normal, but it rarely was this long.

It was still early, which was good, and this did mean they didn't need to have the meeting tomorrow. Some had left, heading to do their things. A few had wondered why Ace left early, but he and Trevor had said it was nothing to worry about. The captain had heard what Trevor had said, Ace using cold when he meant tired. That was something good to know for the future. He was also glad Ace chose to leave to sleep, Ace most likely being really tired. The most important things were over anyway. The captain was also sure Marco was with Ace, the first commander not having any duties to do just yet.

As the ones still present spoke, relaxing and enjoying the small food they had taken here earlier, Thatch looked at Trevor, a curious look on his face. ¨Trevor,¨ Started the chef, making the assassin give a hum, which made Thatch continue. ¨You've been here long, same with Mika, like almost everyday since you suddenly showed up. Not that we mind; you're kind of cool. But, what are you? As in, are you a part of our family?¨ That had everyone looking at Trevor. It was a good question; Trevor had almost constantly been on the boat for months now. The captain had to say he kind of viewed both Trevor and Mika a part of his family now. Trevor gave a hum.

¨I, nor Mika, are a part of your family. We're just not going to settle like that. But, we do like it here. We're more like unofficial part of the crew.¨

Everyone nodded at that. That did make sense. The two assassins were like a part of their family, but not quite. It could change, and Whitebeard wouldn't mind if it did; if the two became a part of their family. Thatch nodded and looked at the two assassins, Mika having nodded to Trevor's words. ¨If you want to become official part of our crew, just tell us. We don't mind.¨ Said the chef, making everyone nod, even the captain. He wouldn't mind it at all.

Trevor gave a small chuckle. ¨We appreciate it. We really do. But, we just don't want to settle like that; we're part of the Red Cloud, we have duties to do. Suddenly, we need to leave for weeks, even months.¨ Whitebeard nodded. That was a good reason not to become official part of their crew. They still had things to do themselves. Thatch gave a frown. ¨What about Ace? Does he need to leave for months at times?¨ Trevor gave a hum and shook his head. ¨He's not a part of the Red Cloud like us. Bunny's more of a loner; working by himself. He might need to leave at times too, but we can be called and basically need to say yes, Bunny can chose.¨

Thatch nodded. ¨Why aren't you going by yourself?¨ Trevor shrugged. ¨Why aren't you a captain? Why only a commander? It's because you _want_ to be part of this crew, the family. You don't want to make all the decisions yourself, you want to just take a step back. Have a place to belong. We do too, and we do it best at Amegakure. But, we still don't mind it here, same with Bunny. That's why he said yes to join you. Bunny can both be independent and not, but not same as us. It's just different for him. He was raised in this, the assassin business, we weren't.¨ Everyone nodded. That was a really good way to explain it. Everyone seemed to think the same, letting it be at that.

They stayed in the meeting room for half an hour, before heading out on deck, continuing with their day and duties. It wasn't a sunny day, the sky cloudy, but it was just clouds. No rain or too bad wind.

-x-

Marco laid in the bed, having been there for almost half an hour. He hadn't slept, not feeling that tired. He was comfortable with just relaxing like this; an arm over Ace and enjoying the silence and closeness. The assassin was still asleep, seeming to be really tired as he hadn't even stirred yet, even though Marco had shifted a few times, needing to move a bit as he relaxed.

After a few minutes, he heard some noises and some shifting behind him, which made him turn around and see Dust there, standing on the bed, an envelope in its beak, most likely a request for Ace. As Marco was about to see if Ace was awake, Dust seeming to wait for Ace to move, the assassin gave a sigh, not moving as he spoke. ¨Who is it from?¨

Marco blinked. Was Ace really asking him to check?

When Marco looked at Dust, the bird gave a nod, dropping the envelope in front of him, making the first commander sure Ace wanted him to check. He was a bit hesitant, knowing this was Ace's work, but also knew Ace had asked him to check, making him think this was a sign Ace trusted him more, letting him look at the letter or request he got. Marco carefully moved to half sit up, taking the envelope and opening it a bit slowly, making sure to make some noise, in case he understood it wrong or Ace changed his mind. Ace didn't say anything to it, still not having moved, not seeming to want to move. Ace was most likely tired, Marco thinking he had been awake for a long time. He had tried to check on Ace during the last nights, but Ace had never been at his room or out on deck.

Marco soon had opened letter in his hand, looking it over. It was a few words on it, just a 'Need help with rebels'. And, it was signed with Laszlo. Marco gave a frown. That name did sound familiar. Marco looked at Ace, who still hadn't moved. ¨It says it's from someone called Laszlo, yoi.¨ Ace gave a sigh. ¨Please tell me it's not help with rebels.¨ Marco blinked, looking back at the note, seeing it was. He had a feeling Ace had dealt with this before, and didn't seem too pleased with it. ¨It does, yoi.¨

Ace gave a sigh at that, almost a half-groan, sitting up. When Ace was up, he took the note and looked it over himself, giving a small sigh to it as he looked at Dust. ¨Go get Trevor, okay?¨ The raven gave a nod and caw, before turning around and flying off, heading out an open window. Marco thought Ace would have Trevor handle this assignment, Ace not seeming to really want to. "Is Trevor going to do it, yoi?¨ Ace shook his head, moving to stand up. ¨No. We will do it together.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Is it going to be hard?¨ Ace shook his head again, moving to a closet and taking his assassin clothes out. Marco had noticed Ace using his spare ones, his regular ones being close to destroyed from the battle with Adam. The only thing half-surviving was the cape.

¨It won't be hard. It's just a tough guy to deal with, as he doesn't like help. He's _annoying._ ¨ Marco nodded, giving a small frown. ¨Why is Trevor coming then?¨ Ace gave a hum, taking his clothes off and the assassin ones on. ¨He's going to be there to keep me from murdering the man.¨ Marco blinked, on his way to ask about that, when the door opened and Trevor was there. Ace looked at Trevor. "Laszlo need help with rebels.¨ Trevor gave a groan. ¨God no. Not that man _again_.¨ Ace shook his head, grabbing a few more clothes from his closet, throwing them at Trevor. ¨Let's just get it over with.¨ Marco was a bit shocked at seeing them not liking this man, but still going to do it.

Trevor gave a sigh, taking his shirt off. ¨I swear. That man is annoying. He just messes up too much.¨ Ace gave a nod to that, already almost finished changing, only missing his gauntlets. Marco guessed they accepted it since it was a real assignment, not a false one or anyone that would attack them, just some annoying guy. As Trevor moved to take his shirt on, he moved towards Ace, making Marco see his back, which made Marco blink. He should have expected it, but the scarred back still took him aback. It wasn't as bad as Ace, not nearly, but it was still way worse than any normal pirate. Marco managed to see 2 brands mixed with the other scars. One was even the same as Ace, the one Ace had at his lower left side. Marco guessed all the assassins had scars, even brands. It was still sad to see them having been through it, saving others, having been captured, and still hated by so many.

As Trevor had the shirt on, the rest quickly following. Ace looked at the first commander. ¨We'll be gone for around two days. Maybe three, but hopefully not.¨ Marco gave a nod ¨It's fine, yoi. Be careful.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨We'll try.¨ Then Ace moved a hand to Trevor, and they were gone in black smoke.

As they were gone, Marco moved to stand up, stretching a bit. He was glad he was able to relax a bit, sort of needing it after not having done it since Ace had been as busy and not around, making him worry. Trevor was at least with him now, which gave Marcoa sort of peace, knowing Ace at least wasn't alone. Marco moved out of the room, going and informing Pops that Ace was going to be away for two days, maybe three, but most likely not. Pops nodded to it, saying it was fine, seeming a bit surprised Trevor was joining Ace. That had barely happened a handful of times. Marco didn't say what Ace had said, or how Trevor had reacted, thinking it would only cause the man to worry. Marco went back to his duties after that, the day going by calmly.

The next two days were calm, nothing special happening. Jozu got himself landed in the infirmary for a couple of days, breaking a rib after a training exercise gone wrong, but that was it.

When it was on the third day of Ace and Trevor being gone, a marine boat was noticed heading towards them. When they went to look at it closer, they soon realized it was Garp, the man not seeming battle ready as the 'peace' mark they had, which was a white sheet tied around the mast, was there. The marine were probably close by and wanted to drop by to see how Ace was. He would return soon anyway.

-x-

Whitebeard sat out on deck, speaking with Garp as he was visiting. Ace was still gone, but would most likely return soon; it had just turned to the third day of Ace and Trevor being gone. The marine didn't have any peculiarly reason to visit, he was just close by and wanted to see how his grandson was, so the captain didn't mind it.

After the man had been there for a small bit, one of his men came and said there was a call for him, and he needed to leave to take it, most likely being something important. The marine had given a sigh to it, but left nonetheless. There were still some of his men that were on their ship, and it was fine, they knew the rules when they visited. They weren't friends or even acquaintances, the Whitebeards wouldn't hesitate in killing them if they did anything wrong. After the vice admiral had been gone for a few minutes, Trevor came out a door. Before any of them could speak, either to ask how it had gone, or if Ace was also back, the man got everyone attention by clapping his hands.

¨Okay. Bunny is _annoyed_ , so please try to _not_ bother him. Actually, just don't speak to him for now and let him calm down.¨

Whitebeard frowned at that. ¨What happened to make him annoyed? And, will he be coming out when annoyed?¨ Trevor gave a nod. ¨Annoying people made him annoyed. And, he is going to get food, meaning he needs to walk over the deck. He's just changing now.¨ The captain gave a nod to that, and would try and leave Ace alone but would still ask how it had went, just as he always did.

After a minute, a door opened and Ace came out. He didn't look any different from what he used to, maybe looking a little serious, but not much. As he got out on deck and the captain was about to ask how it went, someone from Garp's crew, who stood close to where Ace got out, took a step to him. ¨Hey, your charm is the wrong way.¨ The man said, and turned the charm around to the right way. It was the small charm that was on the bonds to his hat, being the wrong way as the marine man had said. The man probably did it to help, knowing Ace was in a bad mood and it could help to meet kindness like that. But, when Whitebeard saw Ace's face go into a small forced smile, an eye twitching, he was sure it was a bad idea. Before the captain could think more of it, Ace spoke.

¨Hey, your head is the wrong way.¨ Ace then moved his hands to the man's head and snapped his neck, making him fall down to the ground dead, before continuing his walk and walking into the galley.

The pirates were shocked, same with the marines that had seen it. Ace literally just killed someone since he helped him. Trevor gave a sound. ¨Okay, I did warn him, so this is not on me or us.¨ Whitebeard blinked, Ace was _that_ annoyed? Thatch was the first one to speak. ¨W-what? You said he was annoyed, not _murderous_!¨ Trevor gave a nod. ¨Annoyed Ace _is_ murderous Ace.¨ Before any of them could speak again, Garp came back out. When he saw one of his men dead on the deck, he halted for a second, before looking at him. ¨The hell! Why is one of my men dead?!¨ Before any of them could respond, Ace came back out of the galley, a sandwich in hand. Garp turned to the assassin, ¨Ace! Wh-,¨

¨Disturb my solitude again, and I will stab you with spoons.¨ Said Ace, cutting the vice admiral off, not even looking at him.

That had Garp go quiet, giving a nod, not saying anything. When Ace was gone, Garp looked at Trevor. ¨I'm guessing Troy is dead since he bothered Ace?¨ Trevor gave a nod. ¨Not only did he speak to him, he _touched_ him. And I did warn them.¨ Garp gave a nod. ¨Then he did wrong, although I did like the man. Shame.¨ Trevor gave a chuckle. ¨Never bother annoyed Ace, you might die if you do.¨ Garp gave a nod. ¨I know, have learned that. Well, since he is in a bad mood, I might as well leave, I can't stay for much longer anyway.¨ Trevor gave a nod to the vice admiral. ¨I'll tell Bunny you said hi.¨ Garp gave a nod to that, before saying goodbye to the captain too.

When the marine was gone, the captain looked at Trevor. ¨Is Ace annoyed like this often?¨ Trevor gave a half-shake of the head. ¨Sometimes it's a lot. The more things that annoy him, the more annoyed he will be. Just been a bad day for him.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. That Ace could be that mad was not something good for them, it could go bad, especially since they couldn't see he was as annoyed as he was. Trevor gave a hum, getting the attention again. ¨While yes, he is mad enough to kill like that, he won't do that with you. You will get a warning like Garp did first.¨

Whitebeard nodded, that was good to know. The marine had been killed since he was a marine; Ace didn't care about him. If it had been one of them, they would have gotten a warning, and if they got one, to just nod and go let Ace be. ¨How long will he be annoyed?¨ Trevor gave a hum. ¨A few hours, or maybe the rest of the day. He won't come out before he is more calm.¨ The captain gave a nod, that was good to know. Ace most likely knew himself that he was annoyed. Trevor looked at Marco. ¨He won't kill you, so you are safe to go. He's also more calm when he's in his room.¨ Marco gave a nod at that. The captain did think Ace would be more patient with some of them than others, and Marco was probably high on that list.

Nothing special did happen after that. After an hour, he noticed Marco moving to the commanders hallway and maybe to Ace's room to check on him. But he was sure Marco would be fine.

-x-

Marco walked to Ace's door and gave a small knock at the door, before opening it. When he opened the door and saw the bed, he couldn't help but give a small chuckle inside him.

Ace was lying on the bed, lying on top of the covers and on his stomach, head under his pillow. He looked like the twenty-year old he was now.

Marco closed the door behind him and went up to the bed, sitting down on it. ¨How are you, yoi?¨ Ace gave something sounding like an annoyed sigh. ¨Annoyed. Remembering how much I _detest_ people at times.¨ Marco gave a small chuckle. ¨Understood that from what Trevor said and how you killed Troy.¨ Ace gave a sigh at that. ¨I will apologize to Garp later.¨ Marco gave a chuckle. ¨Trevor did give a warning, and Garp seemed to understand it, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod, Marco seeing it as the pillow moved.

Ace gave a small sigh. ¨Marco?¨ Started the assassin, making Marco give a hum. ¨Could you stroke my back?¨ Marco gave a smile. ¨Of course, yoi.¨ He said as he moved a hand to Ace's back, slowly stroking it, making Ace give a breath. Marco guessed this helped Ace calm down. Marco soon moved himself to sit more comfortably on the bed, letting Ace calm down.

They stayed like that for almost an hour, Marco having his hand on Ace's back, only moving his thumb, helping Ace relax and calm down. After the hour had gone by, Ace gave a sigh and moved to sit up, Marco moving his hand away to let Ace sit up. Ace looked calmer now, more like himself and not looking mad or stoic. ¨How are you feeling, yoi?¨ Asked Marco. Ace gave a nod and gave a breath, ¨I'm feeling okay.¨ Marco gave a nod, moving to sit beside Ace on the bed, moving a hand to Ace's holding it and using his thumb to stroke it. ¨How did the assignment go?¨ Ace gave a small sigh, leaning his head back against the wall. ¨It went okay. That man just annoys me by the way he acts, and it didn't help we met other people who were annoying.¨ Marco nodded. He knew some people were just annoying, and it seemed like Ace, and even Trevor, had worked with this man before, and he was just annoying.

They sat and relaxed after that, Ace not seeming to want to go back out yet, which was fine by Marco.

They spoke about some regular things, just relaxing and enjoying the calmness. After another hour, Dust came in the window and landed on Ace's lap, holding a piece of paper. That was a bit unusual. It was always an envelope. not just a note or paper. Even Ace gave a small curious look at it as he took it and unfolded it. After Ace had read it over, getting a smile as he did, he looked over at him, moving the note for him to look at. ¨It's from San.¨ Marco blinked, taking the note and looking at it, now remembering they had sent a note to the woman, and she still hadn't answered, probably needing time to think about it.

Marco looked at the note reading it. ' **The Phoenix can come and talk to us. It's fine by Moro and I. Shishigami is aware of it, as they know each other from centuries back. In two weeks time is a good time for you two to come by; only the two of you.** '

Marco was glad San was okay with it, even better that Moro was. But, the other one puzzled him. ¨Who's Shishigami, yoi?¨ Marco didn't know that name, or he think he didn't. He felt he maybe did, seeing something blue in the back of his mind. Ace gave a hum. ¨It's not someone you know, but the phoenix. He's the other mythical there.¨ Marco gave a nod. He got if he couldn't speak to the other mythical, and it seemed like the other hadn't said yes, but was aware of it since he might recognize him.

¨I'll tell Pops we're going to be gone that day, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨Tell him we will be gone for the night too.¨ Marco gave a frown. ¨Why, yoi?¨ Ace gave him a smile. ¨If we're lucky, Shishigami will be okay with seeing us. And, that is an amazing thing to see.¨ Marco gave a nod. He hoped they would be able to see that, but he was happy with only speaking with San and Moro too. Marco would be sure to mention to Pops he needed to have that day and night off, maybe the day after too, at least half of it. Same with Ace. Ace wrote a quick note back to San, saying which day they would drop by, also saying they would stay the night.

They stayed in the room for another hour, before heading out for dinner.

When they got to the galley, some did send a look at Ace, looking a bit reluctant from what had happened earlier. But, as Ace was calmer now, back to his usual self, everyone soon went back to normal and being around Ace, not scared he would do anything. They would remember to immediately leave Ace alone if he was annoyed like that or came with a threat. As dinner was coming to an end, they got the news that they closed in on an island they would dock at, just to stretch their legs and relax at the uninhabited island, seeming to be a rather large one, but had a lot of swamps, water, and such. But, it was a good place for them to dock for a day, and also to let Stefan roam for a small bit. The wolf needed that.

Marco would need to ask Ace if they could take Stefan with them to San when they left. The wolf would probably be happy to see his kin again.

-x-

Whitebeard looked at his children as they were preparing to make a bonfire at the island they had docked at. It had a lot of swamps and water areas, but it still had forest and a sizable beach, making it a good stop for them to relax for a night. Stefan seemed to really enjoy himself as he ran around. It was still light outside, the sun not having started to set just yet. They had arrived earlier than expected since they had had good wind.

As the bonfire seemed closed to being finished, the captain looked over at Thatch when he spoke, sounding puzzled and having a puzzled frown. ¨What is Ace doing?¨ Whitebeard gave a small frown as he looked the way Thatch did, seeing he was looking towards the swamp. When the captain saw the swamp, he frowned more, wondering the same thing Thatch did.

Ace was in the swamp, the water reaching up to his thigh, arms out and down, his fingers being in the water, seeming to be searching or looking for something.

Ace didn't have his cape on, which was good as it would have been wet and dirty from the swamp, this seeming to be something he had planned. Ace did walk with confidence, not looking down, but in front and at the murky waters, making the pirates believe he was on the outlook for something. Whitebeard just didn't know what, but there had be a reason. ¨I don't know, son.¨ Said the captain, now wondering what Ace was doing. As he was about to try and ask the assassin what he was doing, Namur, who stood beside Thatch, got a shocked, almost horrified look, looking at Ace. ¨Ace!¨ The captain soon got a cold feeling as he saw it too.

It was a _big_ crocodile sneaking up at Ace from behind, barely visible in the water, the beast being larger than Ace. ¨Watch ou-,¨ Started Namur, but didn't finish as the crocodile charged, trying to jump at Ace.

But, as soon as the crocodile was close to Ace, Ace had grabbed his knife and turned around, plunging the knife into the crocodile's throat, pushing down and killing it fast, seeming to expect the crocodile to be there.

As the beast was dead, Ace put his knife away, grabbing the crocodile by its mouth and dragging it to land. As he was almost at land, the captain going to ask what he was doing, he heard a gunshot and saw Trevor a bit away, having killed a crocodile on his own, being in the swamp. Trevor also brought the crocodile to land. When both were at land, placing the crocodiles in a heap a bit away from the swamp. The captain looked at the two assassins. ¨Ace, what are you two doing?¨ Ace gave a hum, moving to take some grass of his legs. ¨We need the skin to make new clothes as we need it. There are a lot of old crocodiles here, which are the biggest and best to kill without disturbing the balance here as there are a lot of old ones.¨

Whitebeard nodded, that did make sense. The assassins did need new clothing, their old assassins clothes being destroyed. Trevor looked at Ace. ¨How many do we need? 5 or 6?¨ Ace gave a hum, looking at the two crocodiles they had. ¨If we can keep them this size, 5 should be enough for us. But, if we find a 6th one, we'll take it.¨ Trevor nodded at that, and the two headed back into the swamp, walking with big steps and arms out in the water, obviously to make the most disturbance in the water to get the attention of the crocodiles.

It did seem like Ace had done this before, maybe a lot. But, the captain still didn't like it. Ace was a devil fruit user. If one crocodile got Ace to tumble, he would be powerless. How much of his power he would lose, the captain didn't know. Whitebeard knew Legendaries didn't get as affected as normal devil fruit users, but it would affect them greatly; it was water. He would make sure to keep an eye on Ace, seeing many others doing it too, in case he needed help. Trevor wasn't too far away either, meaning he could help if needed.

An hour later, Trevor brought a sixth crocodile up to the ground, getting 6, since one of them was a bit small according to Ace. Whitebeard thought they were big, each one being larger than Ace, one closing in on Kingdew's size, but a bit larger than Rakuyo's size.

As they had the crocodiles they needed, Ace grabbed one and went to a grass patch, Trevor and Mika, who had joined them, doing the same. Trevor sent a look at Thatch when they were on the grass. ¨Hey chef!¨ Started the assassin, getting Thatch's attention. ¨Know how to cook crocodile meat?¨ Thatch gave a nod. ¨Yeah.¨ Trevor nodded. ¨Then we'll give the meat to you. We only need the skin, claws, and fangs.¨ Thatch gave a nod, looking a bit shocked. ¨That's a lot of meat.¨ Trevor nodded. ¨Yeah. But, better use it than have it waste away.¨ Thatch nodded at that. Whitebeard knew Thatch didn't like to waste food, so he would take the meat. And, this did mean they wouldn't need a lot of meat in the near future.

As Ace was about to start skinning the crocodile, he halted for a second and looked up at the pirates. ¨Anyone want to learn how to skin crocodiles?¨ That was a nice offer, and the captain didn't think many of his children knew how to skin animals. Thatch gave a nod, walking towards Ace. ¨I know how to kill and take the meat, but not skin.¨ Ace shook his head. ¨You'll be able to do it. It's not hard since you know meat and how the animal is built. And, crocodiles are one of the easier ones to skin.¨ Thatch nodded and sat down in his knees next to Ace. Ace looked up. ¨Anyone else?¨ Rakuyo, Izou, Marco,Curiel, and someone from the fourth division, one of the main chefs, joined too. A few were with the other two assassins to not have too many around Ace. Others watched from a distance, but didn't sit as close up.

As the assassin skinned the crocodiles, they explained what they did, step by step, sounding like they were good teachers for this. Everyone who watched seemed interested and seemed to get it. When they were finished with one crocodile each, the captain had to say to was an amazingly good job. The animal had its entire body left, the meat and muscles not touched, perfectly skinning it. The assassins were clearly adept in it. But, if it was needed for clothes and such, they needed to be able to do it. It was kind of them to show and teach the ones who wanted to learn it.

When they were finished with the animals two hours later, they had a set of 6 perfect crocodile skins. After taking the other things away, like teeth and claws, Thatch and some other chefs took the crocodiles to the kitchen to store and prepare to store the meat. The assassins took the skin to dry at the beach for now and would take them inside the boat later.

It was calm after that, nothing much happening, the bonfire being finished, but still not lit as it was still a bit too early, the sun still up. After an hour, Ace gave a small chuckle, pointing to a small sandbank in the ocean. ¨Look.¨ The captain turned to see a _gigantic_ crocodile at the small sandbank there, closing in on Jozu's size. Trevor gave a whistle. ¨We should almost go and get that. Look at the size of it.¨ Ace gave a chuckle. ¨Maybe. But, we're too late. Look to the left of the sandbank.¨ They did, and in the water there, was a white shape swimming towards the sandbank. Whitebeard blinked, seeing it was Stefan. The captain was worried Stefan would be attacked by the beast; it was big. But, Trevor and Ace didn't seem worried, Trevor even giving a sigh and saying. ¨He deserves it.¨ Ace nodded to it. As the captain was about to ask what he meant, Stefan was on the island and crouched down, walking towards the relaxing crocodile.

When the wolf was close enough, he attack the crocodile, biting at its neck. The crocodile tried to attack, moving and hissing, but Stefan won as he bit down and moved his neck, killing the beast. As Stefan won, he got a better grip at the crocodile and swam off to the island and went inside the forest, heading to most likely eat his meal. Whitebeard couldn't help but be shocked at that, but also felt proud. That was the first time he had seen Stefan hunt, and it was such a large creature he took on too. Stefan was a good hunter, still having his instincts.

After that, it was calm again, the bonfire being lit as the sun setted, making the party start and everyone being in high spirits to have a bonfire party again. Whitebeard enjoyed days like this.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _I know it was short, but there have been many long ones now and such_

 _And, to the important thing I mentioned at the start: To those who might have noticed it, this story is now marked as finished. I am not ending the story here, though, at least not yet. I will maybe still write and update, but not nearly as much as I used to. The reason for this is that this story is as long as it is, and I know it's getting way long for many and I know some are losing interest in it, which I get. But, the other reason I am doing this is because I want to start a new long story. It most likely won't be half as long as this, as this got way longer than I ever thought, and many don't like this long of stories._

 _But, back to my point. There is now a poll on my profile, where you can vote on what kind of story I will choose to do next. I would really appreciate it if you took the time to vote, it will just take a few seconds. The poll says what kind of crossover or what it will sort of contain, but there are more explanations on my profile, but nothing revealing to the stories. Again, I would really appreciate if you took the time to vote, as you can have a say in what I will write next as I am okay with all options_

 _And, I want to give a_ _ **big**_ _thanks to everyone who has stuck with me to this point, I love you all. If you will still read this story, I really appreciate it, as I have stuff to possibly write here. It will go on as long as I have ideas and as long as people are interested. The one shots are also continuing, and I know I am late in updating, but I have had stuff to do, same with the mental health series. So, if you want me to continue to write this story, I need you to tell me, either in a review or Pm. If no one is interested, I will end it completely and write a quick wrap up of everything. If you want more, I will continue to write as I do have some plans for the future here, but won't update as much as I usually do_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback, and would appreciate it even more if you answered the poll if you're interested (I have made the poll, but it might not appear right away since ff is a bit slow with updates on the profile. Please give it a few minutes)  
_

 _If you liked this story, go check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and other events from this story_

 _And, over at Archive of our own (Ao3) There is a person going under the name ScandinavianTrash, who is making this into a podfic. Please go check it out and support this person as it is amazing_

 **Alternatives for next story (More in depth at my profile)**

Vampire Ace

Naruto and One Piece crossover (Whitebeard pirates main focus, Ace main character)

Supernatural and One Piece crossover (Whitebeard pirates main focus, Ace main character)

Avatar (legend of Korra) and One piece crossover (Whitebeard pirates main focus, Ace main character)


	57. Ace of Spades Chapter 56 The Adherent

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _And, I must really thank everyone for your support and wanting this story to continue. I didn't believe people still liked it, so that was a big surprise for me, a good one. It won't be updated as much as it used to, and won't always be as long as they usually have been, seeing as I am concentrating on a new long story, which is called Dark Flame_

 _Warning: There is a smut scene. It starts after the star (*) and ends with the star. Search for it to skip_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Jinbei walked through a back alley at Fishman Island, being told by the higher ups to check on something.

Apparently, someone, or some group, was starting to rise and rile up and go against the marines, making Sengoku annoyed as they didn't know who or where, and asked the fishman to look. He had figured out where to look and was headed there now. When he got to a big warehouse, he opened the door and went inside to see if he could find something out. When he saw the insides, he stopped and blinked as he was met with a group of people, looking like thugs, having green suits on, that was looking at him with frowns, some having their weapons out. Jinbei was just about to go into a stance, when a body slid in front of him from the left, holding his hands out and motioning to the people behind him.

¨I give you: THE _ROOKS!¨_ Said Jacob enthusiastically, before smiling at him. ¨Wanna join?¨

Jinbei blinked, before looking at Jacob, about to ask how. But, before he could, a hand hit Jacob over the head, and Jinbei looked to see Evie there, looking mad. ¨I told you to _not call them that!¨_ Jacob gave a whine. ¨ _Evie!_ The Rooks are _awesome!_ ¨ Evie gave a sigh. ¨Jacob. I hate you.¨ Jacob gave a smile. ¨I love you too, dear sister of mine.¨ Evie gave a groan. ¨Why couldn't I be related to Henry Green.¨ Jacob raised an eyebrow. ¨You couldn't marry him if you were related.¨ Evie gave a glare. ¨I do not-,¨ Jacob cut her off. ¨Oh, mister Green. This is very interesting, mister Green. Come look at this, mister Green. And, stand ever so closely, mister Green.¨ With each sentence, Jacob moved closer to Evie. Evie looked to be on her way to speak, but closed her mouth. Jacob gave a chuckle, clapping her on the back. ¨Now, I'm going to be with my Rooks.¨

Evie gave an unimpressed look to him. ¨I am leaving, please don't join.¨ Then Evie went past Jinbei, heading out.

Jinbei stood confused, not sure what was going on.

-x-

Whitebeard sat on deck, relaxing. It was still early in the morning, breakfast not even having started yet. It was a calm and good day, people still waking up and the weather good, promising of a good day for now. As he was relaxing, he heard Ace give a sigh and looked over at the assassin, who was reading the newspaper. Before the captain would ask, Ace looked at Trevor. ¨Trevor, listen here.¨ Trevor looked over at Ace, giving a hum. Ace looked down in the newspaper again.

¨At Fishman Island, news of a new group has come to light, fighting against the marines and other people. They are heard to call themselves The Rooks.¨

It was ended with an unimpressed look at Trevor, who looked a bit shocked. ¨Is it?¨ Ace gave a nod, looking back to the newspaper. ¨Their leader is an unknown man wearing a top hat, black coat, and a cane.¨ Trevor gave a whistle. ¨He actually did it.¨ Ace nodded. ¨He did.¨ Trevor gave a laugh, ¨Wonder how Evie likes this.¨ Ace gave a small chuckle. ¨She is probably not happy.¨ The captain couldn't help a chuckle at that himself, sure the woman wasn't happy with his brother now. They were going to the Grand Line in a week's time. Maybe they would meet the rooks when they got to Fishman Island. He hoped he would, to see what they were like. Jacob was probably really happy.

The day continued calm after that, at least for a bit.

They were to the west, which few usually went, seeing as it was 'The Bible Belt' as people called it. Most of the ones who were religious being there, especially the ones who were Christians. They didn't usually start much of trouble if one let them be. But, today there were apparently someone who wanted to start a fight, and came at them with their ship ready to fight.

The enemy ship managed to shot them with a cannonball, damaging the side of the ship and one mast, but thankfully not too bad, but it could be bad if it wasn't fixed. They would hopefully manage to do that later. As soon as they got close enough to start a battle, they quickly got the upper hand, thankfully not damaging the ship too much more. Just a bit of small things here and there. They would need to look at the worse damage when they had the time.

They were winning the fight, the opposite crew losing and some starting to retreat. Ace was currently fighting a man who gave a somewhat of a fight with Ace, the man having a big-sword. As Ace managed to beat the man, on his way to go for another, a man was suddenly behind Ace, appearing from above. The captain felt worry as he was so close, moving a hand to be over Ace's head, Whitebeard thinking it was poison.

But, before the captain could react to it, the man turned what he held, a vial it looked like, pouring water over Ace. ¨Be gone, Demon!¨ Yelled the man.

Ace had stopped and stood still, a look that clearly said 'really?' on his face as he turned around to the man, who looked shocked and scared at Ace and the now-empty vial. Ace shook his head a bit, looking unamused. ¨Really? Just, really? You never learn, do you?¨ Then Ace used his scythe to hit the man away, not using the blade side. As this happened, Trevor started to laugh really bad, looking to be having issues breathing as he looked at Ace.

¨He- He tried to _cleanse_ you! To exorcise you!¨ Whitebeard blinked. The man had really used holy water and tried to exorcise Ace? Thinking he was a demon? That would make Ace annoyed.

Ace gave a glare to Trevor, who was still laughing. ¨Trevor, stop laughing.¨ Trevor shook his head. ¨I- I can't! He tried to _exorcise_ you! With Holy Water! That's _amazing!_ ¨ Ace shook his head, giving a sigh as he moved a hand to his face, looking unamused and tired of this, this maybe having happened before.

Whitebeard was still stunned. People actually believed Ace was a demon?

The battle was quickly ended as they won, the rest of the enemy that was still alive fleeing. When they were gone, Trevor was still laughing, Ace looking unamused. As it was over and had been for a small bit, maybe fifteen minutes, Ace needed to leave for an assignment, taking Trevor with him.

As the two assassins were gone, the pirates started to assess the damage, to see how bad it was and how much they needed to fix it; if they had what they needed or not.

After half a day, they found out the damage was more extensive than they thought, and they did not have the materials they needed to fix it now, but they could still sail for a bit; they could reach an island that they knew were safe to dock at and get materials. As they were heading towards the island, which they would arrive at in a few hours, they decided they would speak about what they would buy and that to fix and with what kind of material. As they were gathering everyone, Ace and Trevor showed back up, joining in on the meeting.

As everyone were gathered, Whitebeard said they should get wood, and hopefully Adams wood, which were the best, and get extra since they had the funds.

Ace gave a nod at what Whitebeard said. ¨That does sound like a good idea. But, we should think of adding some steel to make it more durable, aluminium if the weight is an issue.¨ Whitebeard nodded. He got what Ace meant, but steel was hard to come by, especially real durable steel as they needed, even worse in the amount they needed.

As he was on his way to ask Ace if he knew if a place they could go too, thinking the assassin might know, Fossa spoke before him, having a scowl as he was annoyed form the damages, speaking in a scowling manner and a bit loud. ¨And where do you suppose we will get that, Ace? Not only is it expensive, but it's really hard to get and-,¨ Ace held a hand up. ¨I'm just going to stop you there for a second.¨ Said Ace, cutting the man off, something Ace never did. He always waited until no one was speaking if possible. Ace sent a look at Fossa.

¨You're coming on as hostile, and I have had enough of that today. So _please,_ tone it down a notch, okay?¨

That had many of them blink, understanding Ace wasn't in the best of moods, that clearly being a warning of sorts, and they knew to listen to them. Yes, Fossa did sound a bit hostile, but it wasn't directed at Ace. But, then again, Ace had been working hours before coming here, and might have met a lot of hostile people, Ace closing in on his limit with patience. Fossa gave a nod. ¨I didn't mean to, I'm sorry.¨ That was more toned down, which was good. Ace gave a nod. ¨Thank you.¨

Fossa gave a nod, before continuing. ¨Metal is hard to come by, and we need to find a place that sells it in the quantity we need, meaning we need to search for it, and we can't waste too much time since one mast is damaged badly.¨ Whitebeard almost spoke up, hearing Fossa going back to the scowling manner as he spoke. But, before he could, Ace gave a sigh, sending a look at Fossa.

¨I know the passive-aggressiveness is not directed at me; you're doing it unconsciously. But, I _need_ you to _tone it down_.¨

Whitebeard knew Fossa should really tone it down now, hearing Ace was starting to sound firm, sending a hard look at Fossa. Fossa gave a nod, swallowing, clearly not liking the fact that he was acting hostile and didn't seem to be able to handle it himself. Fossa took a deep breath, before trying again. ¨We should maybe look into getting metal, I agree, but it will be hard to get.¨ That was more calm, how Fossa usually was. ¨Not only will it be hard to get, but we need to make it fit to our ship and install it.¨ When Fossa was finished speaking, Ace had a hand on his face, pinching his nose. Ace sent a look at Trevor. ¨I can't be the only one feeling and seeing it.¨ Trevor shook his head. ¨You're not.¨ Fossa gave a frown. ¨What?¨ The man thinking it was about him.

As Fossa said that, Ace stood up. ¨I am not going to deal with more unconsciously passive-aggressive and hostile people. I have dealt with way too many today, so I'm leaving. Trevor can take over.¨

Then Ace left, going out the door and closing it. When the door was closed, the pirates were a bit shocked, knowing why he left, but Fossa didn't sound hostile anymore. Trevor gave a sigh. ¨The fifteenth commander is having his arms crossed, leaning a bit forward as he speaks, gaze hard. That's hostile. You toned your voice down, but that was it. Your entire body screams hostile and passive-aggressive. And, Ace really did have enough of that for one day.¨ Fossa nodded, unfolding his folded arms and leaned a bit back. ¨I will apologize to Ace.¨ Trevor nodded. ¨You should. But, not until you are completely calm. Just remember when Ace says to tone it down, he means to tone everything down; both speech and body language.¨

The pirates nodded, understanding that. Fossa did look a bit half-guilty for making Ace leave, but Whitebeard knew it was better for Ace to leave than get even more annoyed. Before any of them could speak again, Trevor spoke. ¨And, what Ace was trying to say, which he never got to since you,¨ Trevor sent a look at Fossa, ¨Kept speaking, which again, is passive-aggressive. You would have figured out Ace can get in contact with a man that can get us all the metal we want. I can too, but Ace can do it easier. We can make an entire boat out of it if we want to.¨

That had Fossa look a bit more guilty, knowing he should have kept quiet for a few seconds, letting Ace speak, not saying how hard it would be; there was a reason Ace brought it up after all. Whitebeard was sure Fossa would do his best to apologize to Ace later.

They spoke a bit more about it, before they decided to go for Adams wood for now, maybe buy some metal later, when they were closer to the island that they could get it at.

-x-

Marco waked to Ace's room, knocking on his door, hoping Ace was fine.

He had left in the middle of a meeting since he was half-annoyed, not wanting to hear the passive-aggressive tone and body language to Fossa, which the first commander could understand. Ace had probably met some annoying people who acted hostile towards Ace, and that was something the first commander knew one didn't do.

After a second, Marco heard the ¨Come in¨ and went inside the room, closing the door behind himself. When he saw Ace, the assassin was sitting at his desk, seeming to be writing something. ¨How are you, yoi?¨ Asked Marco when the door was closed. Ace gave a small sigh, moving to look at him. ¨I'm good, just a bit half-annoyed.¨

Marco gave a small chuckle, moving to lean at the desk, making sure to not be in the way for Ace to work. ¨We understood that, yoi. Fossa feels bad.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨He doesn't need to; he didn't do it on purpose.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨He knows that, yoi. He feels bad that you left. Trevor also said a few words.¨ Ace gave a sigh. ¨Of course he did.¨ Marco gave a small chuckle, knowing Ace expected Trevor do say something. Trevor almost always did.

After a second, Ace stood up and Marco was on his way to ask if they should head and eat, when Ace suddenly moved to kiss him, instantly deepening the kiss, hands moving his back, pressing him closer.

Marco needed a second, a bit shocked at the sudden move, but quickly responded to the kiss, moving his hands to Ace's waist. After a few seconds, Ace moved his hands up his back and up to his head, pressing them closer, giving a small sound. Marco got an idea what Ace wanted, and moved his hands down to his hip, before moving them upwards, moving them under his shirt, slowly moving the shirt to expose Ace's stomach, hands caressing his sides as they moved, making Ace give a muffled moan, arching into his touch.

(*)

Marco moved his hands up and removed the shirt, the two quickly parting for a second to get the shirt over Ace's head, before connecting their lips again, Marco moving his hands down Ace's abdomen, Ace moving to take his sash off, before starting to open his pants. As Ace did this, Marco quickly, but carefully, lifted Ace to sit on the desk, Marco starting to take off Ace's shoes. When the shoes were off, Marco opened the pants. But, before he could get them off, Ace moved off the desk, moving his hands to Marco's pants and taking them off, before moving to have him sit down in the chair, Ace moving to straddle him on the chair.

As Ace was straddling him, hands on his chest and mouth on his, Ace moved to stand on his knees, hovering a bit over him, Marco having his hands feeling up Ace's body, making Ace arch into it, giving a moan. After a second, Ace moved backwards a small bit, face flustered, moving to lean backwards and opening a drawer, taking a small bottle out, handing it to him. When Marco had it, Ace moved a bit, getting a bit closer to Marco, still on his knees, hands on his shoulders.

Marco quickly coated three of his fingers, moving the hand down Ace's back and to his entrance, carefully prodding one finger inside, making Ace give a moan and arch at the intrusion. Marco had his other hand moving up and down Ace's hip to help him feel more relaxed and keep him on his knees. As Marco moved to have a second finger joining the first one, scissoring them, Ace gave a big arch and breathless moan, before moving to connect their lips again.

When Marco moved to insert the third finger, Ace arched his body, giving a muffled moan against his lips, a hand moving away from his shoulder. A second later, Marco felt Ace's hand move down his abdomen, covered it in lube, before moving to coat his member, making Marco give a groan, his hip moving into to the touch, Ace moving his hand up and down his member, making Marco give groans and move his hips at times, unable to keep still, feeling really aroused of having Ace on top of him, preparing him, and Ace coating his member with his hand.

When Marco felt Ace was prepared enough, he removed his fingers, moving his hand to Ace's hip, holding him a bit steady. Ace moved a bit back, looking at him with a flustered face and eyes full of lust. Ace moved a bit backwards, before carefully moving his hips down, Marco helping holding Ace steady, Ace holding his member to guide it. As Ace lowered himself on his member, Ace gave a loud moan and arch, Marco giving a groan and grasping a bit at Ace's hip as he felt the tightness around his member.

When Ace was fully seated, both were panting, Marco moving his thumb strikingly on his hip to help Ace relax. After a few seconds, Ace gave a nod to him, before slowly starting to move, Marco helping a bit with the hands on Ace's hip. When Ace got more used to it, speeding up his movement and moving his hands to his chest and moving them, connecting their lips again, Marco started moving his hands on Ace's body, knowing he enjoyed that. Ace gave an arch at his, giving a muffled moan, hands moving in a grasping way, making nails scratch his chest, making Marco give a groan, hips moving to give a small thrust, making Ace give another arch and bigger moan.

As they continued to move, Marco starting to thrust upwards to meet Ace's downwards movement, moving quicker as they got nearer to the finish. As Marco felt himself get closer and closer to his orgasm, he moved a hand to Ace's member, stroking it with his hand, making Ace lean back and give a moan, back arching beautifully, Ace tightening a bit around him, making him give a groan, thrusting a bit more forceful. After a few more thrusts, Marco giving a few deep ones, Ace moved to lean at his shoulder, moaning into it, body half-leaning on him, making Marco give shallow, but deep thrusts.

A few deep thrust later, Marco doing his best to aim for Ace's prostate, Ace came, giving a loud moan, biting down on his shoulder to muffle it, tightening around him. As Ace tightened, and Marco felt Ace bite down, Marco gave a loud groan as he came himself, buried deep inside Ace.

As they rode out their orgasms, they soon stilled, catching their breaths as they panted, Ace moving off of his member, but still sitting on top of him, head resting on his shoulder.

(*)

After a few seconds, Ace still sitting on top of him and leaning his head on his shoulder, Ace gave a small laugh. ¨That felt good.¨ Marco gave a small chuckle himself, moving to give a kiss to Ace's head. ¨It was, yoi. Feel better?¨ Marco understood it was done to get rid of some steam, not that he minded it. Ace gave a nod, moving to lean back. ¨Yeah. Thanks.¨ Marco gave a chuckle again. ¨It was nothing. I enjoyed myself.¨

Ace gave a small chuckle, moving a hand to wipe at his shoulder. ¨I noticed.¨ He said as he removed his hand, which had a small bit of blood. Marco blinked. Ace had breached the skin? Marco gave a look to Ace. ¨Didn't know you bit.¨ Ace gave a chuckle. ¨Didn't know you liked it.¨ Ace said as he leaned in to connect their lips again. Marco used his powers to heal the small wound on his shoulder, not wanting the others to see, especially Thatch.

When they parted, Ace looked at him with a small enticing look. ¨So, I was thinking of taking a shower. Want to join?¨

Marco blinked. Ace had never invited him to shower with him after having their fun, Ace seeming to want that small privacy after being so close, Ace not too fond of closeness. Marco gave a smile. ¨Of course, yoi.¨ Said Marco, Ace giving a small chuckle as he stood up, Marco soon following. This had to be a sign Ace was getting more used to everything and being around him.

Marco felt glad Ace was getting used to it and him.

-x-

Whitebeard looked at the dock they had docked at, seeing Fossa speaking to someone on the dock, most likely hearing about price to get materials and where to buy it.

After a few minutes, Fossa ordered a few to follow some other people, most likely to get the materials, Fossa and the man coming on the ship. When they came on the ship, Whitebeard looked at the man from the island. He had short black hair, and had a black suit on, even the shirt being black, a white collar around his neck, a book in his pocket, a cross necklace around his neck and a bead bracelet around his wrist. When the man was in front of him, he gave a small bow. ¨Mister Newgate, God bless. We will be ever so pleased to help you fix your boat.¨

Whitebeard gave a nod to the man. ¨I thank you, mister?¨ The man gave a small bow again. ¨Please, Mister Newgate, call me Gadreel, please.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨Of course, Gadreel. And please, call me Whitebeard.¨ The man, Gadreel, gave a nod. ¨I will, Mister Whitebeard. And, if it would be possible, to make sure everything goes by fine, I would like to stay on the ship during the fixing?¨ Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨You can, Gadreel. As long as you behave.¨ Gadreel gave a nod. ¨Thank you. And, I only act the way God wants me to act.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, accepting that. This was a place where everyone acted the way it said in the bible and as God said. They were good people, but could be a bit intrusive at times.

As the day continued by, they started to get the materials they needed, a few starting to start on the repair of the ship, starting on the side and hull for now, since that could be the worst. As that was started, people were going to help and take materials here and there, many watching on or relaxing out on deck in case help was needed. Gadreel was speaking to a few, asking what their views on the world was, mentioning God was always with them. As the day progressed, Ace came out on deck, Trevor following.

When they came out, Gadreel gave a look to Ace, a small frown, most likely having heard what the newspaper said about Ace, many calling him a demon, some even the devil. He would maybe keep a small eye on that, knowing someone had already tried to exorcise Ace, thinking him to actually be a demon or something.

After a few minutes, Gadreel looked at Ace. ¨Tell me, Mr Portgas, do you believe in God?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨No, I don't.¨ Gadreel gave a frown. ¨May I ask why? God is willing to accept everyone for who they are. He cares for his children.¨ Ace looked at Gadreel. ¨Let's say, I for one second, believed there is a God.¨ Ace shook his head a bit.

¨I would look around myself and think: If there is a God; he abandoned us long ago.¨

Then Ace got up and left, leaving the pirates stunned, Gadreel frowning. The captain gave a nod to himself. Ace saw what the world was, saw what horrible things that existed in the world everyday, seeing the absolute worst. If there did exist a God, he would never had let this happen if he cared. Ace had no reason to believe, and Whitebeard got that.

-x-

Marco gave a worried look to Ace, seeing his eyes being glassy and a bit of unfocused, sitting next to him at the table in the meeting room.

Ace had been away on an assignment, and had returned way early, Marco seeing Dust out on deck around 2 hours before the earliest Ace should have been back. Marco was about to go and check on Ace, when Pops got his attention, telling they should go and gather everyone, seeing as they would have a small meeting, seeing as the repair would maybe take a bit longer than they thought, meaning they should discuss if they would stay here on the island extra long, or sail off and finish while sailing, taking that risk. As Marco had gathered those outside, he was at first glad to see Ace at the table, looking fine, but quickly frowned when he got a closer look at his eyes.

Ace was obviously buzzed, maybe close to drunk.

Marco didn't think Ace should be there, but didn't want to out him either, so let it go for now, but would keep a close eye on Ace. It did seem like Pops knew something was up, but didn't know what. He would maybe tell Pops about it later, but would see how this went.

As the meeting was about to start, only Izou and Curiel missing, the door opened and the two came inside. When they did, Curiel took a seat next to Jozu, Izou sitting down in Thatch's lap, moving an arm around Thatch's neck, Thatch moving an arm around Izou's waist.

As this was done, Gadreel sent a frown at them. ¨People who like the same gender, males being with males or female being with females, are not a child of God. They will go to Hell, they are unclean and can only be cleaned by accepting what God wants.¨

Marco gave a frown, not liking that. There were a lot on the ship who didn't have a set preference, or their preference was the same gender. They didn't care about that. And, this was directed at Izou and Thatch, which he really didn't like. But, before he, or anyone, could respond to it, Ace got up, holding a note, Dust close by. Marco was on his way to follow, seeing as Ace _was_ drunk, and Marco wanted to make sure he was fine. But, before he could move, Gadreel looked at Ace. ¨Mr Portgas. Where are you going?¨ Ace lightly shook his head.

¨Hell, apparently.¨

Ace stopped for a second, seeming to realize what he said, before he left, leaving them stunned. Ace obviously said it as he was drunk, answering it truthfully in a way. The comment did have Gadreel frown and look a bit disgusted, Pops looking a bit mad at what Gadreel had said, also a bit worried by the fact he most likely now knew something was up with Ace, most likely thinking he had been drinking. Marco didn't stay to see what happened, wanting to make sure Ace was fine.

When Marco got out of the meeting room, he walked up to Ace. ¨Ace, yoi,¨ Started Marco, going to ask how Ace was. But, before he could, Ace turned around and gave a small laugh. ¨I didn't mean to say that.¨ Marco blinked, before he gave an understanding look, Ace not realising what he had said until it was too late. Marco shook his head a bit. ¨It's fine, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod, still looking a bit shocked and small laughing a bit still, what he had been drinking making him react like this. It was rare to see Ace actually have a reaction to it, Marco not having seen anything other than what he had seen this far, which was Ace not minding closeness.

As they walked, they met Trevor out, and he gave a frown to Ace, clearly seeing him drunk. Before the man could speak, Ace handed him the note and waved a hand at him. ¨I'm heading to bed, don't worry.¨ Trevor gave a nod at that, and a look to him, which Marco nodded to, understanding Trevor was sort of asking if Marco would watch Ace. As Trevor went off and read the note, Marco walked with Ace to Ace's room, taking their shoes and such off, before heading to bed, Ace falling asleep very quickly. Marco moved a hand to stroke Ace's head, still a bit sad to see Ace hiding and drinking when things got hard.

But, they would do their best to help Ace open up, no matter how long it would take.

-x-

Whitebeard gave a worried look to Ace as he left, even more so after what he had said. That was not something Ace would have said normally, and the fact Marco followed was a sign something was up. He had thought something seemed off, seeing Ace's eyes being a bit glassy, knowing it was a sign of Ace being buzzed. But, it wasn't even 12 in the day, was Ace already buzzed enough like this now? Based on the sentence, seeming to maybe be closing in on drunk.

But, he was sure Marco would make sure Ace was fine, he had Gadreel to handle now.

The captain looked at Gadreel with a frown. ¨Gadreel, I do not approve of what you just said; we do not care of who one likes, as long as they treat each other right.¨ Gadreel gave a frown to him. ¨I am sorry to say God does not see the same.¨ The captain frowned. ¨Then, I suggest you should leave and we will do so too. I will not be a place where my children are spoken lowly off.¨ Gadreel gave a nod. ¨Very well, Mister Whitebeard.¨ Said Gadreel, as he stood up and headed out of the meeting room, the rest of them following.

Gadreel said to those who were from the island to head off the ship, making sure everyone was off before he turned to them again. ¨I wish you goodbye, and may God be with you; especially the demon.¨

As that name came out of Gadreel's mouth, Whitebeard knowing it was meant to be Ace, moved his bisento and 'helped' Gadreel get off the ship with a nudge, making sure not to injure him, but to get him off the ship. As that was done, they quickly set sail, glad to see it going good.

They could fix the rest of the ship at sea. Whitebeard wouldn't be a place where his children were looked down upon for being themselves.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _And, the chapter was short, seeing as I kind of have my hands full with Dark Flame for a small bit now in the beginning_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _If you liked this story, please go check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and other events from this story_

 _And, over at ArchiveOfOurOwn (Ao3) There is a person called ScandinavianTrash that is making this story into a podfic. Please go check it out and give her your support. It is amazing_


	58. Ace of Spades Chapter 57 The Ailing

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _There is going to be a bit of everything, even a bit of fluff, in this and a bit of build up for the future_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace held his gun ready, aiming at the target he was after, waiting for a perfect opening.

The target was a man that tried to become a Noble, tried to get the fame, money, and respect a Noble had, but had stepped on a lot of people when he tried to do this, killing and injuring many, and they had now called for Ace, for him to kill the man, and Ace would gladly do that. Ace had half been waiting for someone to tell him to kill the man before it got too far. If it had happened to get too far, the man doing too much, they would have taken him out anyways.

As the man got into position. Ace held his breath, the vapor from his breath stop, seeing as it was a winter island, a really cold one at that. Ace held the gun steady, a sniper one with a silencer, before he pulled the trigger. Ace kept looking through the scope after firing the bullet, to make sure it hit the target. After a second, the target being far away, the bullet hit, going straight through the man's head, him falling to the ground, the guards around him shocked before panicking, looking for the perpetrator, who they wouldn't find. Ace was too far away. As Ace was sure the bullet hit, he moved to stand up, going to pack the sniper away and head back to the boat to write the report.

But, before he could even take the barrel off of the sniper to pack it away, Ace heard a shot behind him, barely managing to move to the left, making so the bullet hit him in the shoulder and not the chest.

Ace kept the pained sound inside, his first thought was to use his powers to get away, but the bullet was a seastone one, and it was lodged into his shoulder. Ace needed to get it out as fast as he could. Ace quickly hid behind a crate, reading the sniper and looking the way the bullet had come, seeing a man there, looking for him to see if he made the shot or not. Ace quickly held his breath, taking the shot, glad to see it hitting the target in the chest, making him fall down, hopefully dead. But, as Ace moved to see if he could get the bullet out, yelling had him turn to look out a window, seeing a bunch of people, most likely guards to the man he just killed, on their way to Ace's location.

Ace gave a small swear, the sniper most likely having a Den Den and having alerted the others, and they were now heading towards him. Ace quickly broke the barrel to the gun, not going to let the others use it as it was a really good gun, and Ace could replace it. As the gun was useless, Ace moved and jumped through a window, sidling across a ledge there to a half-broken wall he could run across, and get away. After a few seconds, Ace getting half across the wall to another house, which would be a safe place as he could hide there and remove the bullet, Ace heard yelling behind him, before a gunshot.

As the gunshot was sounded, the half-broken rock he stood on on the wall broke lose, the bullet hitting it and causing it to shift.

Ace tried to make a jump to the left, to safety, but didn't make it, and fell down with the rock, too far away from the wall to grab onto it, and his powers drained from the bullet in his shoulder. As Ace fell, he managed to grab a small hook he had, and throwing it towards the wall, hoping it would manage to find something to grab onto, moving to wrap the rope around his wrist.

A second later, Ace felt all his breath leave him as he fell into ice cold water, the coldness numbing his body, almost sending him into a shock.

Ace held his breath, closed his eyes, and did his best in concentrating on the rope he held, moving his other hand and dragging on it, glad to feel it being secured in something, hoping it was on land. Ace was thanking his Azuruko in his mind, having taught him to be half-able to move in water, if he held on something. But, the cold and bullet in his shoulder didn't help at all. After way too long, Ace not sure how long as he tried his best to focus on the rope and nothing else, Ace's head resurfaced and took a few deep breath, trying to make as little sound as possible, before he dragged himself to land, which thankfully weren't far away.

When Ace got to land, he quickly dragged himself up on safe ground, faintly hearing voices that were getting further away, them most likely thinking he had drowned in the ice water, and now left to handle everything. Ace would still be careful, in case one or two were left to search, meaning Ace needed to hurry.

Ace's body was thankfully numb, making it easy for him to dig two fingers into his shoulder, dragging the bullet out. When the bullet was out, Ace quickly dropped it, fingers numb and shaking, Ace feeling his entire body being almost frozen. A second later, he felt his powers come back, and quickly disappeared, appearing back into his room. When Ace landed in his room, he looked at Dust and told him to get Trevor, the bird quickly flying out of the window. Ace couldn't feel his hands or feet anymore, seeing his fingers had a blue hue, seeing his lips blue in his mirror, frost on his hair and clothes. everything just frozen.

Ace really needed a warm shower.

-x-

Trevor was out on deck, talking to Blenheim about some random things as it was a calm day. It had been calm for most the last days, but a few still had stuff to do, like Ace and Daisuke, the two getting a lot of work the last few days. But, they would soon set their plan in motion, just waiting for the call.

As they were just relaxing, Dust suddenly landed on his shoulder, giving a caw at him and pecking at him.

Trevor gave an annoyed sound, waving the bird away. ¨Yes yes, I'm coming.¨ The bird always did this when Ace needed him, and Trevor had learned to not ignore it. The bird could be mean. Trevor gave a small apology to Blenheim, seeing as he left in the middle of the conversation, before he headed to Ace's room, Dust following him. When he got to Ace's room, he didn't knock as he walked in, knowing Ace expected him. When he saw Ace, he gave a whistle. ¨Well, look at you. Trying to chill?¨ He said with a small chuckle.

Ace was covered in a small layer of ice, his hair and clothes having frost and ice on it, clearly having been on a winter island and gotten close to something wet. Lips and fingers were blue, body half-shaking. Ace gave a tired look to him, not appreciating the joke. ¨Just help me get the clothes off. I can't feel my fingers.¨ Trevor gave a small chuckle. ¨Just your fingers? How about entire body, Frosty?¨ Ace gave an unimpressed look, which had him chuckle as he moved to help Ace. ¨So, Ice Stick, how did this happen?¨ Asked Trevor as he moved to get the shirt off.

Ace gave a small sigh. ¨Fell into water at Yanggu.¨ Trevor gave a hum. That was a really cold island, always laying on negative 22 fahrenheit. No wonder Ace was an Ice Stick. As Trevor started to lift the shirt, he was amazed to see the shirt _frozen to his body_. Trevor gave a small look as he looked at Ace. ¨You're probably too numb to feel this, Icicle, but this might hurt.¨ Ace gave a small frown, and before he could speak, Trevor dragged the shirt up and off, _tearing_ it off of Ace. Ace gave a startled breath, half-mixed with a small pained one.

When it was off, Trevor saw Ace's entire upper body was a bit red, slightly bleeding at places where the shirt was frozen extra hard to his skin. Ace looked at Trevor. ¨Did you have to do that?¨ Trevor gave a chuckle. ¨Well, it was frozen to your body, Icy.¨ Trevor looked down at Ace's legs, seeing the pants being equally as bad, if not worse. ¨And, the pants are probably frozen too. Wanna take it off here or in the shower, Glacier?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨Shower.¨ Trevor gave a nod. ¨And, you probably need help with the doorknobs. You fingers are probably icicles, _Ace-_ berg.¨

Ace gave a tried look. ¨Trevor. I swear. _One more pun, and I will end you._ ¨ Trevor gave a chuckle, having reached the limit. But, it was all in good fun, at least for him. Trevor then helped Ace to the showers, it thankfully being empty, and helped him pry the frosty clothes off, before making sure Ace was fine. Ace gaves a note that he would just stay in his room for the night, trying to warm up, which Trevor agreed on that he should do. When Trevor got back out on deck, The Captain asked him if everything was okay, seeing as he had been away for a small while.

Trevor gave a chuckle. ¨Bunny fell into some water at a winter island and became an Ice-Bunny.¨

The pirates looked shocked at that, before the captain looked at him in worry. ¨Is Ace okay?¨ Trevor gave a nod and a chuckle. ¨He's fine. Bunny's taking a shower now, to warm up, and will most likely stay in his room for the rest of the day to warm up.¨ Trevor gave a small chuckle again as he looked at the pirates. ¨You should have seen it. The shirt was _frozen_ to his body! Amazing,¨ He said as he walked over to Mika, who only shook her head. The pirates did look a bit worried by that, but was calmed by his calm demeanour.

Ace would be fine. He was just a bit cold at the moment.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in the galley, eating breakfast, most of the family present as it was getting a bit late. There were a few missing, most of those being those who had nightshift. Ace was also missing, which was a bit of a concern; Ace was always present during the meals if he was at the ship. But, the captain wouldn't worry. Ace might be busy with something, or decided to relax. He had been doing a lot the last days, even having the accident yesterday.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Ace came in.

The captain didn't think much of it, but something seemed a bit off. He brushed it off as Ace being a bit tired. When Ace got to the table, he didn't sit down, but grabbed a plate and put a bit of food on it, before turning and walking away, making the captain blink. Before he could speak, Thatch did. ¨Hey Ace! Where are you going?¨ Ace didn't stop or turn as he answered. ¨Back to my room.¨ Whitebeard blinked at that. They didn't allow people to eat in their room without a reason, which had to be good. ¨But, you're not supposed to eat in your room. It's a rule.¨ Said Thatch, looking at Ace and him, knowing this was a rule and thinking the captain might speak up.

But, before he could, Ace spoke. ¨Don't care.¨ Then Ace got to the door and left.

Whitebeard was shocked at that. Ace had never acted like this before, never just outright said he didn't care and left. And, the captain knew Ace knew the rules about meals, being told as he was a commander. Before the captain could think more of it, maybe ask someone to check on Ace, Trevor, who was present, spoke up.

¨Bunny is sick. Let him be for now. He'll be good in a day or two.¨

Whitebeard looked at Trevor. ¨Sick?¨ He hadn't heard about Ace being anything close to sick before. Not even when they were close to a winter island or in the change to summer island, when most got sick or just got a bit under the weather. Trevor gave a nod. ¨Yeah. It's something that's rare. But, it will pass fast. It will last a max of 3 days, most likely only 2.¨ The fact Trevor acted as calm, not at all bothered by this, helped calm them down, knowing it wasn't anything bad. The captain was sure Ace's fruit helped Ace get better faster than a normal person. Had someone else fallen in ice water, one usually got pneumonia. Ace didn't look really sick, probably only the flu or something like that.

After a few seconds, Trevor turned to look at Marco. ¨You should probably use this chance. Bunny _actually_ acts like the kid he is when sick. Likes to be around others when he's sick.¨ Marco gave a nod at that, taking that information in, before continuing to eat. Whitebeard was sure Marco would go to Ace's room when he was finished with eating.

No one did ask more about Ace being sick, letting it be. It was normal to get sick once in a while, even though it was rare when it came to Ace apparently, even Trevor saying so. After around 10 minutes, Marco stood up and left, most likely heading to Ace's room.

-x-

Marco knocked at Ace's door, using little force. If Ace was sick, one was usually tired and slept a lot. Marco didn't want to wake Ace up if he was asleep. After a couple of seconds, and not hearing anything, Marco carefully opened the door and went inside.

When Marco got inside the room, he saw Ace was lying in his bed, lying under the blankets, looking to be curled a bit together and asleep. Marco gave a small smile as he went inside the room, closing the door carefully behind him. As Marco headed to the bed, he saw the empty plate at the desk, and would take that later. Marco removed his shoes and such as he moved, so he could easily slip into the bed as he was close enough.

As Marco was lying down in the bed, Ace stirred a bit, eyes opening and looking up at him, before closing again. As Ace closed his eyes, Ace shifted a bit, moving closer to him.

Marco was a bit surprised by that. He had laid down close to Ace when he first laid down, so Ace moved closer, even so close he was actually lying close enough to touch him. But, Trevor had said Ace acted more like the twenty-year old he was, and might be a bit as when he was drunk, not minding closeness.

Marco moved his hand to be over Ace and stroking his back, Ace seeming to like it as he moved a bit, giving a breath. As Ace relaxed, seeming to fall asleep again, Marco closed his eyes and relaxed himself. Ace was lying close to him, head almost lying close enough to touch his arm. And, even though it was completely touching, Marco could still feel the heat from Ace. Marco knew Ace was usually cool, most likely from his powers, so this was a clear sign Ace had a fever, and Marco hoped it would pass fast as Trevor had said. Being sick was never good. Not that Marco remembers much from when he was sick, but knew from seeing others being sick.

Ace didn't move much or seemed to wake up, staying asleep, which he knew was good when one was sick. Marco enjoyed the fact Ace laid as close, Marco slowly stroking his back as he relaxed. After a few hours, maybe 4, there was a knock at the door, Marco turning around and giving a come in. He was sure it had to be serious for someone to come and bother them.

When the door opened, someone from sixth division was there, Evan, if he remembered. The man gave a nod to him. ¨I'm sorry to bother you, Commander Marco. But, Pops says he needs you, and possibly Commander Ace. There is an emergency meeting.¨ Marco gave a small frown, sitting up in the bed. ¨Did he say what about, yoi?¨ Evan shook his head. ¨Unfortunately, no.¨ Marco gave a nod, sitting more up. ¨Thank you, Evan.¨ The man gave a nod, understanding he had done his job, and left.

When the door was closed, Marco looked down at Ace, who had woken up from the noise and was using a hand to massage his face. Marco didn't want to have Ace at the meeting sick, but Evan had said Pops had asked Ace to possibly come too. ¨Ace, yoi. Do you feel up to join the meeting?¨ Ace gave a nod, sitting up. ¨I can. I don't feel that bad.¨ Marco gave a nod, glad by that.

They soon got out of bed, taking their shoes and such on, Marco noticing Ace taking his cape and holding it a bit around himself, as if cold, but not too much. Marco wanted to tell Ace to stay, that they didn't need him. But, Ace had said he felt okay enough for the meeting.

When they got to the meeting room, everyone was there already, even Trevor and Mika being there. The two had often been present in meetings that were about things off the boat, since they had a lot of information, sometimes about things Ace didn't know too much about. When they sat down, Pops quickly told why he had gathered everyone, telling that one of their islands in the Grand Line had a pirate ship, which was neither an enemy or friend to them, visit, and an enemy of them had attacked them and the island, burning the flag they had there, which was a declaration of war.

Marco got why this would be an emergency meeting, seeing as someone had declared war on them. But, at the same time, it could have been done accidentally. They had never heard about these pirates, the captain's name being Philip Roche, the crew called Grinning Rats pirates. When that was said, Trevor gave a hum, telling that they weren't known too much, seeing as they killed _everyone_ they went up against, leaving no one to survive, often attacking in the night, as rats often did. They were also in great numbers, having more than one ship, each ship having a different flag and mark, but all having a grinning rat in it somewhere, the thing that gave it away.

That was information that didn't sit well, known that if they killed everyone they went up against, they might go for everyone on the island, which would mean they really declared war on them, and they would make sure they lost. One doesn't mess with their islands; they were protected for a reason. As the meeting went on, them trying to figure out what to do, Marco noticed Ace moving to have his cape more and more around himself, moving to half-curl up in his seat, looking to get worse. Ace also hadn't said anything, which was a bit concerning, seeing as Trevor was sending Ace looks.

Marco knew they would have a break in around 15 minutes, having been in here for almost an hour and half, and knew they were nowhere finished. They would need a small break, and they had already changed their position to head to the island.

But, after about 5 minutes, Ace shook his head and looked at Trevor, looking pale, sweaty, and generally sick. ¨Trevor, I feel like shit.¨

Marco felt concerned by that. Ace never admitted he felt anything but fine, so to hear him admit he felt that bad didn't sit well. The others also seemed concerned by this, looking at Ace in concern. Trevor lifted an eyebrow at Ace. ¨Well, you look like shit too.¨ Ace gave a tired face to Trevor, making the man give a small chuckle. ¨Yeah yeah, you're sick, I know. You can probably leave- the rest is easy planning. And, you can probably take Birdy Boy with you.¨

Marco let the name slide for now, knowing Trevor sometimes let it out to lift the mood. Marco did give a look to Pops, who nodded, letting both him and Ace leave. Pops did look at Ace after giving the nod to him. ¨You should go back to bed and rest, Ace.¨ Ace gave a nod at that, and looked at Trevor. ¨Trevor, carry me.¨ That had many of them blink, while Trevor moved his hands up and towards Marco in astonishment. ¨Me? Why me? The first commander is joining you! He should carry you!¨ Trevor sounded a bit baffled and humored by it. Ace just moved and gave a look to Trevor, looking tired, annoyed, and just sick. Trevor shook his head as he stood up. ¨Fine fine, Bunny. I get it. Noisy little brat.¨

Then, Trevor went up and just lifted Ace, throwing him over his shoulder. ¨And, I swear, if you move, I will drop you.¨ Ace just made a small sound at that, Trevor moving and walking out the door with Ace, Mika shaking her head, this seeming to be a normal thing. As they were gone, Marco on his way to stand up, Thatch spoke up. ¨Why did that look like something normal?!¨ Mika shrugged a bit. ¨'Cuz it is. They just work like this.¨ Thatch gave a nod. ¨Have they always been like this?¨ Marco was sure they had, as they seemed so close. Mika shook her head a bit. ¨No. Trevor didn't… like Ace in the beginning.¨ That had many look at the assassin, wondering. But, Mika shook her head, not going to tell more. Marco might ask Ace about it later, or Trevor.

Marco gave a last look to Pops, who gave a nod, before he left too, wanting to be with Ace.

When Marco was entering the commanders hallway, he met Trevor, who gave a look to him. ¨Don't take it badly that Bunny didn't want you to carry him; it's just more normal for him it's me.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨I understood that, and it's fine, yoi.¨ The man gave a nod, before Trevor left, heading back to the meeting room, Marco heading into Ace's room.

When Marco got into Ace's room, Ace was already under the covers and curled up, looking to be cold. Marco carefully moved over and slipped into the bed, Ace instantly moving to lay closer to him, Marco moving to have his arms around Ace, knowing Ace might be seeking both comfort and heat, and Marco would gladly provide both.

Marco carefully moved one hand stroking on his back, Ace seeming to fall asleep fast, breath a bit heavy, cheeks tinted, most likely from the fever Ace had. Marco was maybe thinking of getting some antipyretic, but wasn't sure how or if it would work on Ace. Ace obviously healed fast, and Marco knew drugs like that didn't work on him, so it might not work on Ace. And, Ace would have maybe asked for it, or hinted he might have wanted it. That, or Trevor would have told him to get it for Ace.

After a few minutes, Marco felt Ace moving closer to him in his arms, Marco moving them a bit to let Ace lay against him, Ace giving a breath at that, seeming happy. Marco had never laid this close to Ace before, not even when Ace was drunk. It was almost in a small clingy way, especially when Ace moved a hand to hold onto his shirt. Marco did his best to comfort Ace, Ace seeming to like it, relaxing more. Ace felt really warm, a bit clammy too, but it wasn't too bad. Marco relaxed as he held Ace, stroking his hand on his back, keeping it between his shoulderblades, knowing Ace liked that. After a few minutes, he noticed Dust coming in and lying down in a pillow above Ace, relaxing.

After a few hours, Marco feeling himself starting to half-fall asleep, he woke up as Ace quickly sat up, moving to lean over him, leaning on his arms, throwing up at the side of the bed.

Marco sat up, moving from underneath Ace's body as he was leaning over him. When Marco was in a sitting position, Marco moved a hand to stroke Ace's back as Ace heaved, choking a bit at times, which had Marco stroke harder, especially when Ace gave a half-sob between two heaves. It lasted for almost two minutes, which was really long. When Ace seemed to be finished, he took a few deep breaths, giving a small half-sob again.

Marco moved his hand to Ace's upper back, close to his neck, massaging, knowing that helped when one had thrown up. ¨It's okay, yoi.¨ Ace seemed really stiff, even shaking a small bit. When Ace gave a small nod, moving a bit back to lie down, breathing hard, Marco noticed Ace had a bit of tears going down his cheeks, which had Marco moving a hand to Ace's face, wiping them a bit away. ¨It's fine. Just relax.¨ Marco knew throwing up was really uncomfortable, and Ace seemed to react badly to it. Ace gave a small nod, still trying to catch his breath as he breathed hard, swallowing at times, most likely saliva that piled up.

After Ace seemed to calm a bit down, relaxing where he lay, Marco having his hand on Ace's arm and stroking it, seeing as Ace laid on his side, Marco looked at Dust, who was up and looking at Ace in worry. ¨Could you go and get Trevor, yoi?¨ The raven gave a nod, before flying up and out a window. Marco didn't want to go far from Ace, and didn't want to stay in this room as the puke smelled. Marco was going to move them to his room, asking Trevor if he could maybe clean this up.

As Dust was going to get Trevor, Marco moved to sit more up, looking down at the floor for a safe place to stand, seeing the bottom of the bed was best, and moved there, taking Ace with him, the assassin not seeming to mind, not having much energy left. As Marco was about to stand up and lift Ace, the door opened and Trevor was there.

Trevor looked a to be in a mixture of perplexed and worried, a hand moving to move through his hair. ¨Oh boy. Bunny threw up?¨ Marco gave a nod, moving to stand up and bringing Ace up in his arms. ¨Yes, yoi. Is it bad?¨ He felt as it was something here, seeing the reaction to Trevor. Trevor shook his head a bit. ¨Not in a bad way, sort of. Bunny is just not good with it. He hates it, and is even a bit scared to do it.¨ Marco gave a nod, looking at Ace with a small frown. That was probably why he seemed so bothered by it. He wouldn't ask Trevor why Ace was that, not wanting the man to reveal it in case Ace didn't want that.

Marco looked at Trevor when he was up. ¨Could you clean it up, yoi? If it's not too much.¨ Trevor gave a small sigh as he nodded. ¨Yeah, I can handle it. You go to your room and I'll fix this.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Thank you, Trevor.¨ The man gave a nod. ¨It's nothing. I've done it before.¨ Marco gave a nod, not too surprised by that, and walked past Trevor and to his room. When he got to his room, he placed Ace in his bed, grabbing a cloth and a glass of water, putting some water on the cloth and quickly wiping Ace's mouth a bit, offering a bit water for Ace to clean his mouth, and spit in the cloth, before Marco also moved to lay down in the bed, Ace instantly moving to lay closer to him.

Marco moved to hold around Ace again, trying to find a comfortable position for both him and Ace. Ace seemed to want to lay close, wanting to be as much under the covers too. Marco tried to find a position where he could also hold around Ace, wanting to use this opportunity to be close and comfort Ace, as Ace didn't mind it now.

It took a few minutes, but Marco soon found a comfortable position, having a smile as he had his hands on Ace's back, one stroking Ace's back as Ace relaxed and soon fell asleep.

-x-

Whitebeard sat out in his chair, dinner just finished. He hadn't seen Marco or Ace the last two meals, but guessed Ace didn't want to eat as he was sick and Marco probably didn't want to leave. Ace would hopefully get better fast.

The captain was relaxing out on deck, trying to figure out how they would do it when they reached their destination, when they got to their island. If there had been much damage done to their island or anyone who lived on the island was dead, they would go to an immediate attack on the pirates there, the Grinning Rats. One didn't mess with their territories without consequences. It would take them 8 days to reach the destination, Whitebeard hoping it would go fast.

After a few minutes, Trevor came walking across the deck, looking tired. Mika gave a look to Trevor. ¨Where have you been the last few hours?¨ Trevor gave a small tired look. ¨I have been cleaning puke for over an hour, because _someone_ thought shoes next to the bed is a good idea.¨ Mika looked a bit stunned at that. ¨Ace threw up?¨ Trevor gave a nod. ¨Yup. And, it would have been fine if it was just the floor. But _no!_ Of course there had to be shoes there!¨ Trevor moved his hands as he spoke, sounding a bit exasperated, moving to go through the door to the room Trevor had, which had become his private room, same with Mika who had the one next to it.

As Trevor was gone, Mika shook her head a bit, not seeming too worried, which was a bit of comfort for the captain. He knew Ace was sick, but not this sick. But, he had seemed to get more and more sick during the meeting. And, it might sound like Ace had gotten worse in the last hours. The captain guessed Marco had moved them to Marco's room, letting Trevor clean the mess up and so Marco and Ace could relax in peace.

After a few minutes, Whitebeard decided to go and check if everything was fine with Ace and Marco, wanting to see how Ace was.

Whitebeard knew Marco would tell someone if something happened, or Ace got really sick. But, to know that Ace had gotten more sick during the day, and getting sick so fast, had his worry grow. He just wanted to check and see for himself if things were fine, which he hoped was true. When he did get to the commanders hallway, he gave a small knock at Ace's door and checked there, just to see if they might be there. But, as he suspected, there was no one there. The captain then moved to Marco's door, giving a small knock, trying to not knock too hard, in case Ace, or both, was asleep, and waited for a few seconds for an answer. When he got none, he carefully opened the door and looked inside. What he saw had him smile.

On the bed laid Marco on his back, Ace on top of him, tucked in the blanket, head lying on Marco's chest, fast asleep, a bit of a tint on his cheeks, most likely from a fever.

Marco had his hands around Ace and on his back, one hand moving a bit up and down, stroking Ace's back on top of the covers. Marco had a smile on his face, seeming content with the fact Ace looked as comfortable in the position they were in, looking to be half asleep.

Whitebeard gave a smile, glad to see things were fine and the two being comfortable, and he slowly closed the door, leaving the two to relax together.

-x-

Marco felt himself waking up, realizing he had fallen asleep, feeling movement on top of him from Ace.

When Marco opened his eyes, he saw Ace was shifting a bit, giving a yawn and having a hand moving over his face. Marco gave a small smile, moving his hand on Ace's back. ¨Hey, how are you feeling, yoi.¨ Ace gave a small nod. ¨Better.¨ Marco gave a nod, moving his hand on Ace's back. ¨That's good.¨ Ace gave a nod, before moving to lay beside Marco, but still close. Marco moved to sit a bit up, moving a hand to have on Ace's back, stroking it, the other moving to a book, not feeling tired as he had just slept. Ace laid close to him, only a few inches away, a hand on his shirt, relaxing and seeming to fall back asleep after a small bit.

It was quiet for a bit, Ace seeming to be asleep for half an hour before he stirred, shifting and just relaxing for a while. After another half-hour of Ace being awake, Ace spoke up. ¨Marco?¨ Marco gave a hum, which had Ace continue. ¨Could you go and get some food?¨ Marco gave a nod, putting his book down. ¨Of course, yoi.¨ Marco moved out of the bed and moved to the galley, going to grab a bit of food, for both of them.

It was starting to get a bit late, supper going to be in an hour or so. Not that it didn't mean Marco couldn't go and get food now, as they could go and do that at any time, but most ate during the meals. It was a bit of good it wasn't a meal now, making it easier to go and grab some food. When Marco got to the galley, he headed into the kitchen to grab something that was there, seeing a few chefs, including Thatch. As Marco came through the door, Thatch turned to look who it was and dried his hands on an apron when he saw it was him.

¨Ah, Marco. Are you here to get food for you and Ace?¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Yes, yoi.¨ Marco was about to ask if they had any dinner left maybe, when Thatch spoke first. ¨I have something that would be easy on the stomach, which would fit as Ace threw up earlier.¨ Said the chef as he moved to a fridge.

Marco blinked, not knowing anyone knew, but soon got an idea on how. ¨Trevor told?¨ Thatch gave a nod, grabbing a plate and putting some food on it. ¨Yeah. Complained about it since Ace apparently threw up on his shoes, and Trevor was stuck cleaning them for an hour.¨ Marco gave a nod, not knowing Ace had done that. It was nice of Trevor to actually clean the shoes, and would be sure to thank Trevor again later. When Thatch stood up, he handed him a plate with different kinds of bland food, which Marco had heard was good when one was nauseous. Marco took it and thanked Thatch, before moving back to his room, Ace moving to sit up when he came through the door.

They sat and ate and had a bit of small conversation. Ace did look better, but still had a small tint on his cheeks, the fever still there, and looked tired. When it was finished and Marco moved the plate away, Ace moved and laid down again. When Marco moved back to his half-sitting position, Ace moved close to him again, a hand going to hold onto his shirt again. Marco moved his hand to Ace's head, going to try something out, and moved his hand to Ace's forehead, making flames come from his palm, knowing his flames had a cooling effect, and calming effect at times.

It seemed to work as Ace gave a breath, body relaxing and moving into the hand. Marco moving his thumb in a stroking manner, hoping Ace could fall asleep again. Sleep was the best thing one could do when one was sick.

After ten minutes, it seemed like Ace had fallen asleep again, lying relaxed, the hand not holding onto his short anymore and breathing calmly. As Ace seemed to be asleep, Marco moved his hand to be on the top of Ace's head, continuing to move his thumb and stroke Ace's head, hoping it might help keep him asleep. Ace had been asleep almost the entire day, which was a bit amazing seeing as it was Ace. But, Marco was sure it was due to the fact Ace was sick. One often slept a lot when sick, and Ace most likely used his powers to get healthy faster.

Ace didn't wake up during the next few hours, only half-stirring and shifting a bit, before falling back asleep. When the clock was nearing midnight, Ace still not having woken up, Marco moved to put his book back on his desk, before moving to lay down himself, carefully moving to have an arm over Ace. Ace didn't wake, but half-stirred again, before settling. Marco just laid and relaxed for a bit, using the hand to stroke Ace's back, before he fell asleep himself.

When Marco woke up, it looked to be morning and Ace was gone, Marco being alone in the bed.

Marco sat up and gave a yawn, seeing the clock was a bit past 6 in the morning. Marco sat up and was on his way to stand up, when the door opened, Ace coming through, looking to having taken a shower. When Ace saw he was awake, Ace gave a smile. ¨You're awake.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Yes, yoi. How are you feeling?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I'm feeling fine.¨ Marco nodded, watching as Ace moved and took his cape on, which was draped over his chair. Ace did look fine, not looking to be sick, tired, or anything anymore. Ace had looked really sick most of yesterday, so he didn't expect Ace to be fine. But, Trevor had said Ace would be good in a day or so.

When Ace had the cape on, he looked at him. ¨Want to head to breakfast?¨ Marco gave a nod, standing up. ¨Yeah. Breakfast sounds nice.¨ When Marco was up and took on his shoes and such, Ace looked at him. ¨By the way, have you seen my shoes? I can't find them.¨ Marco looked at Ace. ¨When you threw up yesterday, you apparently threw up on them too, yoi. Thatch said Trevor took and cleaned them, and complained about it. He probably knows where they are.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I'll ask him where he placed them when I see him, and thank him. I'll just use the spare ones for now.¨ Marco gave a nod, having finished putting his things on. When he was ready to leave, Ace looked at him.

¨And, thank you for yesterday. You didn't need to stay the entire day.¨ Marco gave a small chuckle, shaking his head. ¨It was nothing, yoi. I wanted to.¨ Ace gave a smile. ¨Still, thank you.¨ Said Ace, leaning in to give a quick kiss on the cheek, before they moved to the galley for breakfast.

It was calm during breakfast, everyone looking happy that Ace was fine again, no longer sick and looking to be okay.

Ace did get better and better during the day, seeming to get more energy and becoming more and more himself. When it was closing on on night, they got a call from the island in the Grand Line that had the issues with the Grinning Rats, and was told that they had left after taking care of the other crew, and apologizing for accidentally burning the flag, which had been an accident. Pops did accept it, which was good, and they headed towards the New World again.

When they were close to the Sabaody Archipelago, Ace got an assignment, and was away during the entire time there, Trevor and Mika joining Ace. They did return half a day before they got to Fishman Island, and everyone was just out and relaxing for now, the assassins having been inside and relaxing for a bit earlier.

It would be good to get to the New World again.

-x-

Whitebeard sat out in his chair, looking at the island they were closing in on. They would reach Fishman Island in just a few hours, meaning it would happen after lunch or during lunch. The captain knew they would have a lighter lunch, seeing as many would go and eat at the island, and they would also restock some things and buy food, even some snacks as they had the money to spend. Almost everyone was out on deck, watching as they closed in on the island in the distance, also enjoying the sight around them since it was light and they could see fish, corals, and much more.

Two and a half hours later, they docked at the island. When they did, the captain noticed a few specific people out at the dock, seeming to wait for them.

They recognized two of them to be Evie and Jacob, yet there were 5 men beside them in red suits and bowler hats, looking unsure. Ace and Trevor each gave a snort and chuckle, seeing the man there, having a big smile.

When they did dock and moved to go off the boat, Ace and Trevor walking at the front and the rest behind them, Jacob walked closer to the boat, clapping his hands. ¨I give you,¨ Jacob moved to the side and showed off the unsure men behind him. ¨THE ROOKS!¨ Jacob grabbed a guy and held him with a hand, using the other to pinch his cheek. ¨Aren't they just _fabulous?!_ ¨ The man Jacob held was shocked and seemed to be unsure, being displayed like this. Trevor gave a snort. ¨Why red?¨ Jacob opened the jacket the man had, touching the fabric. ¨Because it's _velvet_.¨ Trevor lifted an eyebrow. ¨Fine. Why velvet?¨ Jacob winked at Trevor. ¨Why not?¨

Jacob moved up to Trevor and Ace, moving to have an arm around their shoulders. ¨Now, my Rooks, these are my friends. Be nice to them. If not,¨ Jacob brought a knife out. ¨I'll kill you.¨ The guys, the Rooks, looked shocked at that. Ace removed Jacob's arm, Trevor sending Jacob a look. ¨Threatening them?¨ Jacob waved a hand at Trevor. ¨Nah. It's all in good fun. Right, Rooks?¨ The Rooks nodded slowly, still looking shocked. The man Jacob had grabbed looked at Ace and Trevor in uncertainty. ¨Sir, why are they your friends? Aren't they… you know, assassins?¨ Whitebeard blinked. They didn't know?

Trevor gave a choked laugh, before he burst out laughing, looking at Jacob. ¨You haven't told them?!¨ He managed to say between his laughing. Jacob used a hand to massage his neck. ¨I haven't gotten there yet...¨ Trevor continued to laugh, holding around his stomach. ¨You haven't told them! Are you crazy?!¨ Jacob gave a small laugh. ¨I will when the time's right.¨ Trevor laughed more, finding this really funny. Ace shook his head, sending a look at Jacob with an eyebrow lifted. ¨And, now might be a good time. They deserve to know.¨ Jacob hung his head, nodding. ¨Yes, Ace.¨ The man Jacob had grabbed had a frown. ¨Tell what?¨

Jacob gave a nervous laugh. ¨I may, _or may not_ , be an assassin too.¨ Jacob held his hands out, as one did when one came with a surprise. ¨Tada.¨

Trevor looked at Jacob, still laughing. ¨May not?! What's 'may not'?! It's not 'may not'!¨ Jacob just gave a nervous laugh at that. The man, the rook, gave a shocked look. ¨What about the girl?¨ Jacob gave a shocked sound, moving to hold around Evie, as if protecting her. ¨It's Evie! Not 'girl'. And, she may be one too, and she's your superior!¨ Evie used a hand to punch Jacob in the gut, making him let go with an 'umph', and Evie walked past Ace and Trevor. ¨I have nothing to with this. I'll be with Mika.¨ The woman said as she walked on the boat and towards Mika, who stood at the railing. Evie didn't seem too happy with this.

Jacob soon stood up straight again, a hand still on his gut, looking at the Rooks that looked shocked. ¨Now, my Rooks. This doesn't change anything, I'm still the same leader, who just happens to be an assassin. No hurt feelings… Right?¨ The Rooks didn't answer, looking at each other.

Ace shook his head, walking past Jacob. ¨Have fun with this. I'm going to go see Hanzo.¨ Jacob perked up at that, looking at Ace and following. ¨What?! Hanzo's here?! I wanna see that guy! Hanzo!¨ Jacob stopped when Ace turned around. ¨No. You are going to go and speak to your Rooks.¨ Jacob hung his head. ¨Yes, Ace. Can I see Hanzo later?¨ Ace gave a sigh. ¨Maybe.¨ It looked and sounded like Jacob was being scolded by a parent. Jacob gave a nod and turned around to his Rooks, trying to look happy as they walked off to speak, maybe with the rest as the captain was sure this wasn't everyone, Ace making sure they left.

When they were gone, Ace looked at Trevor. ¨You want to see Hanzo?¨ Trevor gave a shrug. ¨Why not. Haven't seen the man in a while.¨ Then, the two walked off, heading towards a tavern or something.

The captain couldn't help a chuckle, seeing the funny display that just happened between the assassins and Rooks. Whitebeard did hope the Rooks wouldn't be too unhappy with Jacob. He was so fond of them.

Whitebeard soon walked after Ace and Trevor, many others also joining him, heading into the tavern. The boat was being guarded by Speed Jiru, Blenheim, and Atmos for now, and their divisions, and they would change later.

They would enjoy a day here.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _I know it was a bit short, but I didn't have much more to add that wouldn't be too long and I know it have been so long since the last update_

 _For those who read it, Black Heart and Dark Flame will be postponed by a week_

 _And, a quick question. This will not happen now, or not at all if you don't want it. But, I kind of regret killing off Azuruko, and I have many scenes where he would fit, and wanted to ask this: How would you feel if I brought him back? I won't just do it on a whim, there will be a thorough explanation on how it's done and able to happen. Please tell me what you think about this_

 _And, if you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _If you like this story, go check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different scenes from this story_

 _And, over at Archive of our own (AO3) There is a person called ScandinaviantTrash that have made this story into a podic. Please go check it out. It is amazing_


	59. Ace of Spades Chapter 58 The Occasion

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _Stuff will happen in this one, and more build up for later_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Whitebeard sat in his chair out on deck, enjoying the calmness of the day. It wasn't a sunny day, the sky cloudy. There thankfully weren't any dark ones, but the threat to rain or a storm was still there. It _was_ the New World after all. Many were out on the deck, because even if it was cloudy, it was a warm day. Most of the commanders were out, a few inside doing work, one of these being Ace, and would most likely come out soon for lunch. Trevor was out with them, and Mika was on an assignment, but was too long before she would return.

The assassins hadn't had too many assignments, which was good, them getting a chance to relax too, Ace even managing to have time to go to Stefan's island with Marco yesterday, and it had seemed to do Marco good, most likely getting to talk to Moro and San. Stefan also seemed happy, having joined. The captain hoped they could go there again a day, all of them.

As they were relaxing, a noise had the captain turn to the left, to where Ace's mark was, and saw Mika there, in her assassin's clothes, Dust on her shoulder, the raven flying off to his nest. As Mika was back, Trevor looked at her. "How did it go?" He always asked her that when she returned, same with Ace. Whitebeard thought the woman would nod and say fine, say it could have gone better, or just not answer, as they usually did.

But, instead of doing that, Mika started crying, sobbing even, shocking everyone.

Trevor moved first, going over to her with his arms open, Mika going into his embrace, crying into his shoulder, holding around him back. Trevor did his best to comfort the other assassin by stroking her back and just being there, not speaking, Mika continuing to cry and sob. It must have been a bad assignment to make the woman like this. The captain knew she was tough.

After a minute, Trevor spoke. "What do you want for lunch?" Mika gave a small nod as she answered. "S-sushi." Whitebeard wondered a bit why that was a question Trevor asked, but soon realised it was comfort food, Thatch seeming to realise it too, heading off to the infirmary, most likely to make that for the assassin. Food could be a huge comfort at times. After another minute, Trevor gave a small frown. "You're over an hour early to the earliest." It was a statement, but the captain looked at a watch and saw it too. Mika shouldn't be back before an hour and fifteen minutes. Maybe it had gone way south, and it ended early, the reason she was back early and as emotional.

Mika gave a nod, still sobbing as she answered. "I-I couldn't h-handle it anymore. I a-asked Ace to take o-over."

It was said between sobs, voice raw from the emotions, but the captain heard nonetheless. The assignment had been so tough that Mika couldn't handle it? And she had asked Ace to take over since she couldn't do it? It must have been a _really_ tough assignment. "Bunny took over?" Asked Trevor, looking down at Mika's head, him being a head taller than her. Mika gave a nod, not saying anything, making Trevor also nod.

The captain wondered if Ace would be fine. It must be really bad to make the woman like this, more so when she couldn't handle it. Ace was tough, but even he had a limit, although he might be stronger than Mika, at least better at hiding his emotions. The captain hoped Ace would be fine when he returned.

Trevor stood and comforted Mika for a small bit, before they headed into the galley, Mika getting a batch of sushi from Thatch, her seeming to enjoy that. She was still emotional during the lunch, leaving early after eating half of the sushi she got, heading to her room to relax, seeming tired. Trevor joined her, but returned a couple hours later, continuing with the day normally. When Whitebeard was on his way to ask what had happened to make Mika this distraught, Trevor shook his head before he could ask, which had him let it go, at least for now.

One hour after dinner, Ace appeared from the commanders hallway, most likely having appeared in his room, looking to have taken a shower. When he got out on deck, he looked at Trevor. "How's Mika?" Trevor gave a sigh. "Currently asleep. She got some comfort food and cried for a couple hours." The captain blinked. She had cried that much? She must have had another breakdown in her room with Trevor. Ace gave a nod.

"She left at a good time. She couldn't handle what was happening, and it only got worse."

Trevor gave a sigh, before nodding. Trevor must know what it all was about, seeming to have an understanding look, looking a bit somber. Ace did look fine, but the captain knew Ace was good at hiding his emotions. At least for periods of time. As Trevor looked to be on his way to speak, Ace turned around, speaking as he did. "I'll go and fix the file and such." Then Ace was gone behind the corner, the door to the commanders hallway opening a second later.

As that happened, Trevor gave a loud sigh, heading after Ace, a hand massaging his face. Whitebeard was sure Trevor was going to go and be with Ace, help him handle this, help with work, or just be there. As Trevor was gone, Marco moved to follow, but Whitebeard stopped the first commander, telling to let Trevor handle this. This wasn't just a bad assignment, this was worse. It was best to let Trevor handle it for now. Marco accepted it, although he did it reluctantly. Whitebeard got Marco wanted to be with Ace, but not right now. He could go later.

After an hour, Trevor came back out. Many were doing their duties before the evening. As Trevor came out, he headed up to his chair, Marco doing the same, sensing Trevor would say something on Ace. There weren't any close to his chair at the moment, which was good. When Trevor was in front of him, he waited a few seconds for Marco, before he gave a sigh. "Ace is most likely going to be really drunk later, and I won't even try and stop him. Just so you know since Shanks is coming by soon."

Whitebeard gave a nod. Shanks was dropping by in a few hours, the captain needing to ask the red-haired pirate if he could keep an eye on things in the New World, seeing as they needed to head to the Grand Line for a small emergency.

Marco gave a nod. "How is Ace now, yoi? What was the assignment about?" Trevor gave a small sigh. "Ace is working on putting the file together, using a bit of time. Most is done now though." Whitebeard gave a nod, thinking Trevor had just talked to Ace a bit before, being there for him, maybe even helping with the folder. It probably took time since it was something tough. Trevor gave another sigh before he continued.

"The assignment was about children one of the worst ones I've heard about. A kid, 1 year old, died 5 times in Ace's arms, 4 other children dying, and just a lot of torture, pain, and death."

Whitebeard gave a nod, having a somber look. How Ace managed that was a mystery. It was no wonder Mika was in the state she was. Ace shouldn't have been able to look as calm and normal as he did earlier. It was sad to see Ace was that good at hiding emotions, also a bit scary. Trevor looked at Marco. "I know you probably want to go to him. But, give him an hour or three to just gather himself and sort this through." Marco gave a nod at it, accepting it. Whitebeard understood it, and would let Ace gather himself too.

Things continued calm after that, Mika appearing after half an hour, looking better. A bit after that, maybe 20 minutes, Trevor got up and left for the commanders quarters, most likely to check on Ace. When Trevor hadn't come out after half an hour, the captain was sure Trevor was making sure Ace was fine. After 2 hours, Ace still not being out, they sighted the Red Force's ship, seeing it was Shanks. As they were only half an hour away from each other, both Trevor and Ace came out.

Whitebeard kept a sigh inside when he saw Ace. His eyes were glassy, looking more melancholy, but tried to look normal. He could see Marco noticing this too, going over and standing beside Ace, the assassin most likely coming out since Shanks was coming. The red-haired man would just cause havoc if Ace wasn't out.

The captain only hoped Shanks wouldn't notice Ace was buzzed.

-x-

Whitebeard gave a breath as Shanks left, glad to know the meeting had gone fine. He knew it most likely would, but there was still a chance the man would be his annoying self, and that would maybe be bad as Ace wasn't in the best state, him still being buzzed, or maybe closing in on drunk as the alcohol settled more. Ace had made a small half-stumble not long ago. It had seemed like Benn noticed, but he didn't say anything on it.

Ace hadn't said anything during the meeting, just standing still and looking around, eyes glassy, the thing that gave it away and making him think he was past buzzed now. It was also perfect to know they would get help from Shanks for a few days, making it easier for them to handle things in the Grand Line as they needed to leave for that, the reason they had asked Shanks for help. This did also mean it would be calm for a few days as they traveled.

As Shanks' ship was gone from sight, Marco turned to Ace, and the captain hoped it was to tell Ace that they could leave for a small while, it would be calm anyway and he had spoken to Marco about it earlier. Marco got Ace's attention and started to speak. ¨We have a few relaxing days now, yoi. How about we take a day off or something and just relax somewhere? Maybe at Saba-,¨

¨I love you,¨ Said Ace suddenly, cutting Marco off and shocking everyone.

Before any of them could even think to react, Ace looked a bit embarrassed as he moved a hand to his face, closing his eyes. ¨I mean, I would love that.¨ Trevor started laughing, even falling down to his knees. Ace looked more embarrassed by that and gave a nod. ¨I'm going back to my room now.¨ Ace then left, hand still on his face as he looked embarrassed.

When Ace was gone, many of them were still in shock. They knew Ace wasn't the one to say stuff like that, to show much affection; he didn't look used to it. And, this did also tell the captain Ace was past buzzed, _way_ past it. He knew Ace mixed things up when he was drunk, but he was much more truthful and said what he meant. He couldn't help but give a chuckle himself at that, especially when he noticed Marco still shocked.

Marco soon got out of the some of the shock and moved after Ace, not saying anything as he still looked a bit shocked. Trevor was still laughing as Marco left, holding around his stomach.

-x-

Marco walked in the commanders' hallway, heading for Ace's door. He had been utterly shocked when Ace had suddenly cut him off and said 'I love you,' before looking embarrassed. He knew Ace was drunk now, but he also knew Ace said more of what was on his mind drunk, while it was a bit mixed. He had probably meant to say 'he would love that', but he did mean what he had said. Marco moved to Ace's room, opening the door to see Ace lying on the bed, head in his pillow. When Marco got inside and closed the door, he looked at Ace. ¨How are you, yoi?¨

He heard Ace laugh at that, moving to sit up on his knees, cheeks tinted a bit red, most likely a mix from the alcohol and the embarrassment. ¨I'm sorry, for just saying it like that.¨ Marco gave a chuckle, moving closer to Ace. ¨It's fine, yoi. Just didn't expect it like that.¨ Ace gave a laugh at that again, and when Marco was close enough, Ace hugged him, making Marco also go up on the bed and sat on his knees. Ace gave a small laugh. ¨I did not mean for that to come out.¨ Marco gave a chuckle, hugging back. ¨Hey Ace?¨ He started, making the other give a hum. Marco gave a small chuckle. ¨I love you too.¨ Ace gave a chuckle at that, and just kept holding around him.

It might have been said drunk, but Ace never lied. He might have mixed stuff up, but he meant it. That was all Marco needed. He hugged Ace closer and gave a kiss to his head, just sitting on his knees on the bed until Ace fell asleep from the alcohol. He would take the rest tomorrow, hoping the others wouldn't bother him too much about suddenly blurting something like that out.

Marco carefully helped Ace lay down, moving the covers over him, before Marco moved to lay down himself, bringing an arm to be over Ace's body, stroking his back. Marco was sure, and hoped, tomorrow would be a good day.

-x-

Ace felt himself waking up, a hand moving to his head, feeling a headache there, closing his eyes when it hurt to open them.

As Ace was moving himself to a bit more comfortable position, a hand came to his head, massaging it, making Ace give a breath. After a few seconds, feeling the worst going away, Ace opened his eyes, seeing Marco in front of him, having a comforting smile. "Good morning, yoi.¨ Ace just gave a nod, closing his eyes again. His head still hurt, although not as bad as when he woke up. Marco kept his hand on his head, massaging it, which helped a lot. When Ace felt better, much better, a few minutes later, he opened his eyes again, moving to sit up, massaging his face a bit. He heard Marco sitting up too, and when the other was up, he moved a hand to his, which was at the bed. "Ready to head out, yoi?" Ace gave a small frown. Head out? To where? It took him a few seconds, but soon remembered last night.

Marco had asked if they should go somewhere together, seeing as it would be calm for awhile, most likely going to suggest Sabaody Archipelago, but Ace had cut him off, telling he loved Marco.

Ace felt a bit embarrassed, but Marco had handled it fine, Ace giving a small smile at what Marco had said to him later, also remembering Trevor laughing. Ace was sure Trevor would bring this up for a long time. Ace moved his hand away from his face, looking at Marco and nodding. "Yeah, I am. Just give me a few seconds." Marco gave a nod. "We got more than enough time, no need to rush, yoi." Ace gave a nod. It was good Marco was patient. Ace would like to relax a bit more, and not rush. They stayed in bed for a few more minutes, before getting up and readying themselves to leave for Sabaody Archipelago. Whitebeard knew they would leave before coming out, Marco having planned this, which was nice. It would be good to relax a bit.

When they did get to Sabaody Archipelago, they headed for breakfast first, finding a small and calm restaurant a bit to the side. Seeing as they were Marco the Phoenix and Portgas D Ace, they were prepared for people to react to them, but also knew it was an island many pirates were at, meaning they might get to be in peace. And, one had to be really stupid to confront them. They were the first and second commanders at the strongest man's ship after all. Breakfast went by calmly, which Ace felt was good, still somewhat sobering up, the food and peace helping. It was also nice being with Marco. Ace was sure today would be a good day.

When they finished eating and left the restaurant, the clock was closing in on 10, not having stressed and just used their time. When they left, they walked a bit around town, trying to see if they found anything to do, or just walk around. Ace didn't mind either one; just being away from everything was a bit nice for now. After walking for about an hour, they came across something that looked like a small festival of sorts, looking to be an anniversary for something, and many were dancing, singing, playing, and generally having fun. At first, they just watched and looked at a few things, like a few art places at the street there, even having a few tasting places, before Ace heard Marco give a hum.

When Ace looked at the other male, Marco held his hand out. "Want to join the dance, yoi?"

Ace look at the small open space in front of Marco, seeing many there dancing, it being a somewhat slow song, many dancing something close to a fast waltz. Ace gave a smile and nodded, taking Marco's hand. "That sounds nice." Marco gave a nod too, and they headed out to the small open field with the rest, joining in with a half-fast waltz. Marco was a good dancer, but Ace did feel him having issues with the pace at times, most likely not having done a waltz this fast. But, it was still really nice. Ace always enjoyed dancing.

When the song ended a few minutes later, everyone who watched them clapped, before everyone who danced did too, Marco and Ace joining in. Ace couldn't help but give a laugh as a couple in the middle bowed, really over-dramatizing it. It was nice too, just being a calm and good day, people celebrating here. They then walked a bit more around, using most of the day at the celebration, which was to celebrate the island's last day of summer, meaning the temperature would drop a bit here and not be as light, the sun setting earlier. Ace had forgotten about that, and this was a perfect day to be here, meaning there were many and they kind of blended into the crowd.

This was a nice day, and Ace hoped it would stay like this.

-x-

Marco felt happy, enjoying this day out with Ace, enjoying being away from the ship and duties for a day. This rarely ever happened, almost never that they were away from the boat, but it was nice. Marco was also sure Ace liked to have a calm and peaceful day like this after his day yesterday, which Marco had decided not to bring up at all, just letting Ace have fun. They could take that later.

When they moved from the small fair of sorts, having been through most stuff there and they decided to move on, the clock nearing 4 in the day. After walking a bit more around, they soon went past the theater, and saw there was a play about to start, Marco noticing Ace looking at the poster for it, seeming interested.

When Marco looked at it too, it seemed to be a play called 'Peer Gynt', and there was still tickets available. Most people were at the fair, so that made sense. Marco looked at Ace. "Want to watch it, yoi?" Ace looked at him, before giving a nod. "I wouldn't mind if you didn't." Marco gave a chuckle. "Then we should. It sounds interesting." Marco had really enjoyed the last play, and this would probably be as good. Ace seemed to have good taste, and most likely knew the play, or had seen it before.

They went and got tickets, getting spots that were the same as last, only this time, a bit closer to the stage. There was the same kind of couch, and they sat like last time, Ace taking his shoes off and legs up in the seats, leaning towards him on the small armrest between them. When the play started and had been going on for a bit, Marco had to say he found it interesting. It was a funny and interesting play. When it was about halfway, a small break being held, there came a woman to their spot, asking if they wanted any refreshments, and Ace ordered a couple glasses of wine, which sounded perfect.

When they got their drinks, the play started again, and Marco had to say he really enjoyed himself. It was perfect to sit in peace, having a glass of wine, watching a good play, and just enjoying themselves, Ace seeming to really enjoy himself too. After a bit of time, Marco moved his hand to Ace's which was resting at the armrest, softly holding it, Ace moving to hold back, leaning closer to him and having his arm more comfortably on the armrest. This was just perfect.

When the play was over, they stayed a bit in their seats still, not needing to leave and being caught in the crowds leaving too. "That was a good play, yoi." Ace nodded. "Yeah. I haven't seen that one, only heard about it. It was as good as I was told." Marco nodded, agreeing. It was a good play. Marco noticed Ace stretching a bit in his seat, and Marco was sure they would head out soon, most being out by now.

Before Marco could move to stand up, Ace had leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for this. Arranging a day out. It's perfect."

Marco shook his head, looking at Ace. "It's nothing, yoi. We both needed a small break." Ace gave a nod. "True. But still, thanks." Marco gave a chuckle, standing up and helping Ace up. When Ace was up, Marco moved to give the other a kiss, Ace leaning into it. When they parted, Marco gave a smile to Ace. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, yoi." Ace gave a chuckle. "How could I not? This is just perfect." Marco nodded, agreeing. It was.

They then headed out, walking around, it starting to become a bit late, clock closing in on 10, the play lasting long. When they were walking around, they stopped at a small shop, Ace finding something that caught his eye and wanted to check out, Marco waiting outside. As Marco did, he looked at a display board, which had many posters and such on it, Marco finding one that sort of caught his attention.

Marco gave a small hum, looking at a poster, one for a small church, which would marry people for small amounts, but has no ceremony or anything- just do it and get the papers. Marco was sure Ace wanted something more like that, and not what everyone on the ship wanted, which was a big wedding. Marco wished they could have a small wedding, but also hoped for a big one. As he was about to turn away from the poster, Ace gave a small hum next to him. "How about we do it?" Marco gave a frown, looking at Ace. "What, yoi?" Ace have a smile to him.

"What if we get married here? And, whenever we feel ready for it, have a ceremony with everyone later?"

Marco blinked. That was a good idea actually, but still, the others would be furious. Before Marco could voice that, Ace shook his head. "We don't need to tell the others. Just a small secret between us." Marco gave a small chuckle. That would be anything but small. "How about we tell Pops, yoi? Just so he knows." Ace gave a nod at that. "That's okay." Marco gave a nod, moving a hand to Ace's, giving a squeeze. "If you want to, we can." Marco wouldn't mind, to just get the papers and knowing it was done, and have a ceremony later with everyone. Ace gave a smile, looking at him. "I would love to."

Marco gave a smile. "Then let's go, yoi. Let's hope they have time." Ace gave a chuckle. "I'm sure they have."

When they got to the place, Marco was glad they had the time, another couple just finishing. Before they started the small ceremony, with the man going to marry them, Marco asked Ace again if he was sure, which he answered yes to. When it was their turn, the man did the deed quickly, just doing the important part, before they kissed, sealing the deal. When they parted, Ace had a big smile, which made Marco smile too.

They were married.

They then signed a few papers, before they headed to the brothel, going to the vip room there, which was empty as usual. When they got into the room, Marco gave a small chuckle, looking at Ace, who gave a small frown at him, which had Marco speak. "We just got married in a span of 10 minutes, yoi. Feels a bit weird." Ace gave a chuckle too, moving inside the room, taking his shirt off. "Yeah. But, it feels nice too." Ace turned and gave a smile to him. "I don't mind being married to you for my life." Marco gave a chuckle, moving up to Ace and giving him a kiss. "I don't mind either, yoi." They shared a few more kiss, before they headed to bed, both being a bit tired, having done a lot during the day, and it didn't take long for Marco to fall asleep, am arm, over Ace. Today had been a good day.

When Marco fell asleep, Ace gave a small smile, settling in a more comfortable position.

Ace liked how the day had gone, really enjoying the day here, enjoying having a calm day, just relaxing. Ace really liked to be around Marco. Ace moved a hand to Marco's, stroking it a bit. Ace was also glad they had gotten married today. It was only a question of when Ace would get the coin and had to leave.

Ace hoped it wouldn't happen yet.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in his room- it was early morning- and the captain was thinking of heading out soon, having wanted to wait until the clock was past 6, going to head to the galley for breakfast first. As he was still relaxing, there was a knock at his door, and he gave a come in, Marco opening the door and coming inside.

The captain gave a smile, glad to see the man there, hoping yesterday was good for him and Ace. "Son, how are you? Did you and Ace have fun?" Marco gave a nod, sitting down in a chair. "We did, yoi. Ace just left as he got an assignment, if not, he would have been here too. We have something to tell." Whitebeard gave a nod. He had a feeling about that. Marco rarely showed up this early without a reason. Of course, that reason could be he couldn't sleep and wanted some company. "What is it?" Marco gave a small sigh, having a smile, meaning it at least wasn't anything bad. "Yesterday, Ace and I saw a poster for something, and decided, in the heat of the moment, to go through with it." Marco looked at him.

"We got married yesterday, yoi."

Whitebeard blinked. "You… got married? On Sabaody Archipelago?" He needed to ask, not sure if he heard right. Marco gave a nod. "We did, yoi. We decided we should at least tell you." The captain gave a nod, understanding that. "Why not tell everyone? They are waiting for you to get married." Marco gave a nod. "Ace and I, or Ace, came up with the idea to keep this hidden, and when we are ready for it, we have a 'wedding', with a ceremony, for everyone. Pretending we get married then, yoi." Whitebeard gave a nod. He understood that, and that was a good idea. "That does sound like a good idea." The captain gave a smile to Marco. "And, congratulations, son." Marco gave a chuckle. "Thank you, yoi."

"When is Ace returning?" Marco gave a small sigh. "He said he hoped for tonight, but it might not be until tomorrow night." Whitebeard gave a nod. "We need to celebrate this! We obviously can't tell the reason, but I'm sure no one would say no to a random celebration." They needed to celebrate it, and no one would question to have a random one, them having that a lot. Marco gave a small nod. "Maybe. We can see when Ace returns, yoi." The captain nodded to that too, agreeing. "Now, what did you two do at Sabaody Archipelago?" Whitebeard was interested in what they had done, and Marco gave a chuckle before he started to tell.

Whitebeard was happy on Marco and Ace's behalf, and couldn't wait to congratulate Ace too.

-x-

Ace gave a small sigh, just finishing up the assignment, going to head back to the boat and get a shower, which he felt he needed. He wasn't covered in blood, but he needed a shower. He had a bit of blood splatter here and there. He had thankfully managed to keep away from the worst of the blood, but it still happened often. It wasn't too bad, and not too noticeably too. Ace could just feel it and didn't like to have blood on him.

As Ace was about to head back to the boat, Dust appeared, landing on his shoulder, dropping a coin in his hand.

Ace gave a small nod to himself, looking the coin over, seeing the emperor penguin embedded into the coin. It seemed like the time had come. Ace handed the coin back to Dust, the raven disappearing a second later, before Ace did the same.

-x-

Whitebeard watched as his children were out and enjoying the evening. It was late, but the sun was still up, but they were in a place where the sun was only gone for a few hours, meaning it still looked like it was day, even though it was closing in on 11 at night. Ace would return in not long, and the captain hoped it would be soon. He had a feeling he couldn't shake off. But, he guessed it was nothing. It did happen he got a bad feeling for nothing, just normal worry, which he tried not to think about. Worrying never helped.

Half an hour later, Dust appeared, flying over to Trevor's shoulder, dropping something in his hand, which had Trevor frown, looking serious. "Mika," Said Trevor in a serious tone, the woman walking over to Trevor, looking at what he got, before she also looked serious, giving a nod.

Just as the captain was about to ask what was happening, thinking something might be wrong with Ace, Trevor grabbed Mika's arm, and they disappeared in black smoke with Dust.

The captain could only blink, not sure what happened or not. Trevor always told if he needed to leave for anything. And, he had even taken Mika with him. Many of his children did look worried by it, especially a few of the commanders. But, Whitebeard just said it was most likely nothing bad, just them needing to leave quickly. He was sure they would either show back up, most likely with Ace close, or a note would come. That had most calm down, a few still looking worried, one of them being Marco. This had never happened before. But, he was sure everything was under control. The assassins knew what they were doing.

The next evening, Whitebeard sat in the meeting room with Marco, a Den Den in front of them.

None of the assassins had showed up yet, and no note either. This was way unusual, especially as one of the three should have said anything. Something had to be up, and they now needed to do something, worried something was wrong. Whitebeard gave a nod to Marco, and Marco put the number to Daisuke into the secure Den Den. If someone knew anything, it had to be Daisuke.

But, when Marco had put the number in, instead of starting to ring, the Den Den blinked, giving a small noise, before going back to sleep.

That had the worry to the captain grow, especially when it happened again. This wasn't just putting in the wrong number, as the Den Den would just sound white noise, or it being occupied, which would cause the Den Den to just have its mouth open.

This meant the Den Den was destroyed, no longer working. There was nothing to contact, the number existing, but the Den Den didn't.

Whitebeard could see the worry in Marco's face as he dialed the number again, getting the same response, looking to be really worried. The captain was worried too, but tried not to show it. That would only make things worse.

Something serious must have happened. Ace, Trevor, and Mika was gone, the two latter leaving like they had, hearing nothing. And, now the Den Den to Daisuke didn't work?

The captain only hoping the assassins were safe. He didn't know what to do right now. Something had to be seriously wrong.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _Ace and Marco being on Stefan's island and talking to San and Moro will be written in the One Shots if people want it_

 _So Marco and Ace got married now, them sort of eloping and doing it, Ace wanting to do it before this happened_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _If you like this story, go check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different scenes from this story_

 _Beta reader asks if you guys want to make Trevor x Mika a ship._

 _And, over at Archive of our own (AO3) There is a person called ScandinavianTrash that have made this story into a podfic. Please go check it out. It is amazing_

 _And, if you're interested, I just started another story (Again), called Borderless Horizon. It's also an One Piece fic. I would love some feedback on it, and it will be updated soon_


	60. Ace of Spades Chapter 59 The Reassemble

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _I know it's been a small while since last update, and I apologize for this. Things have just been hecticf_

 _A lot will be explained in this from the cliffhanger from last time, and just generally things happening_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco looked at Pops, hand massaging his face, worried. Why was the Den Den not working? Why did the assassins leave like they did? Were they in trouble? There had to be a reason for this, and Marco could not come up with a good one, only thinking that there had to be something happening, that something had gone wrong. The events of Adam came back. What if someone like that was at it again? There had to be a good reason for all of this, something big. The question was what. Mika and Trevor hadn't said anything, even looking to have somewhat expected this. Had Ace expected it too? He hadn't said anything, and they hadn't heard anything yet. Ace should have been back yesterday, but still nothing, not even a word.

Marco moved to grab the Den Den, dialing a number to a person who hopefully knew something, seeing Pops understanding what he was doing.

They needed to figure out what was happening. And, Marco would gladly speak to this annoyance to figure something out, to know if everything was fine or not. He doubted this was normal, but hoped. After a few rings, the Den Den was answered. "Yoah! You've reach Shanks! What may I help you with this fine day?" Marco gave a small sigh, not wanting to speak to this man right now, stressed that something was wrong with Ace. "Shanks, it's Marco, yoi. Do you know of anything happening with Ace, or the assassins generally?" Marco really hoped the man knew something.

The Den Den gave a frown. "No, why? Did anything happen?"

Marco kept a sound inside, not liking this. "We don't know, but Ace hasn't returned, Mika and Trevor left suddenly, and no words have been heard from either one of them." The Den Den frowned more, hearing Shanks snapping his fingers at something as he spoke. "What happened? How did they suddenly leave?" Marco started to tell how Dust had appeared, giving something to Trevor, the man looking serious, getting Mika over, who also looked serious, before both just disappeared with Dust without a word.

"We then tried to call Daisuke-" Shanks cut him off. "But the Den Den is dead." Marco gave a nod. "How did you know?" The Den Den had a deep frown. "I tried myself. Let me try a few more numbers. Have you heard anything? Anything else happening?" Marco gave a sigh, hoping Shanks would figure anything out, apparently having other people he could try to contact. Marco told how they hadn't heard anything from either assassins, which was unusual, especially for Ace. He always told if he was late or got another assignment before getting back. When he was finished, the Den Den gave a sigh.

"I can't reach anyone, all Den Dens dead. But, this is something. I'm not sure what, but something. I don't think they are in trouble- hopefully- and if they were, someone would have taken the credit. This isn't just Ace, this is everyone. I'll call back if I figure anything out."

Marco gave a nod, seeing Pops doing the same. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or not, hearing everyone Shanks could call- which had to be a few- had dead Den Dens too. That did mean this was many, maybe everyone, and while Shanks was right that someone would take the credit if someone had captured, or killed, the first commander still felt nervous about this. It could be something big and they were in trouble, but they couldn't do anything, they had no way to contact them.

Right now, they could only hope Ace, and the others, were fine. This didn't bode well with him.

After taking this in, trying to come up with a plan and what to tell the others, they soon got back out on deck, telling the commanders they would have a meeting, now. When everyone was in the meeting room, Marco told what had happened and what Shanks had told, and for now, they would try and not panic and keep eyes and ears open for anything that might have anything to do with Ace, or the other assassins. Everyone agreed on that, worried for Ace and the others. After debating for a bit, they decided to tell the rest that Ace was away on business, putting both Marco and Jozu in charge of the second division. Marco didn't know why, but he had a feeling it would be a few days before the assassins got back, maybe a week or two, which he hoped was wrong.

They now just needed to wait and hope for the best.

-x-

Whitebeard gave a sigh, trying to not think about the fact it had been 2 weeks, _2 weeks_ , since the assassins just left, and they hadn't heard anything, and Shanks hadn't called, meaning he haven't found anything out. He didn't like this at all.

He had gotten a lot of questions, especially from the second division, about where Ace was. He had never been away for this long, and they hadn't told them much, not sure what to tell. He was thinking of telling everyone the truth, that they didn't know where they were, and didn't know what was happening or what to do. He needed to ask the commanders about it. He kept a sigh inside. Marco had been on edge since day one, but it just continued to get worse. He did understand it, Ace was gone, and the two had just gotten married, for this to happen. The captain hoped Ace would return soon, or they heard anything on where he was and if he was fine or not.

They had been keeping an eye and ear out for anything, but nothing had happened, not anything special, or even something seeming out of place anywhere. It was all puzzling and worrying. Someone needed to know something.

This was all worrying, and they didn't have any clues or anything. Every one of them was worried, knowing this had to be something, they just didn't know what. He knew, no matter how well he hid it or said he was fine, Marco was way worried. He had heard from Izou, that he had seen, more than once, Marco always looking inside Ace's room in the mornings and evenings, looking like each time it was empty, it broke something in the first commander. He had noticed himself that Marco was tenser, looking around more. And at every sound of wings, Marco would look or follow it, hoping it was Dust, but always disappointed when it was not.

They were doing fine, in a sense 'fine' could be said. Some were better than others, they needed to go on, to not let this ruin anything. He just needed to keep holding on to the fact that no one had said anything, that no one had taken the fame of their deaths or capture, hoping it meant they were out there somewhere, safe.

After a few more days, the mail had come, and a big package was for him. When he had opened it, he saw it was the scythe he had ordered at that weapon place weeks back. He had forgotten that. There was a note with it, and when he read it, it said it was his and it would be paid for by Ace, the man having said that the last time he was there. It didn't say when that was, meaning it might be nothing, but it could be something, meaning they were okay. He hoped so. And the scythe looked amazing, a perfect mix of his old bisento and a new twist. It felt right. But still, all this was worrisome. He wished he could call the man- Malik?- to see if he had spoken to Ace. He didn't know what to do, they had no clues or anything.

After 2 more weeks, everyone went back intoroutines, always checking over the news, getting newspapers from everywhere they could, looking through them, hearing every broadcast they could. Every time someone attacked them, they would thoroughly search their ship, especially if it was a marine one, for any signs of anything. It was always nothing. It was just a normal routine now. Marco had just seemed to stop for a bit, not being as himself, but still being himself. It looked like a part of him was just gone, and he was still searching for it, but had cut a bit of himself off to not lose himself.

They needed to find out something, anything.

Things continued like this for a month, and when it had passed, Claus came and said it was something important for them to listen to, now. His first thought was it was like last time, with Adam, and was worried.

When he, and the commanders, got to the room with Claus, it was filled with Den Den's ringing, distress ringing.

There was a group, a bunch of people taking over island, suppressing and killing, taking slaves. No one knew who it was, but they were strong and were in great numbers. They had decided to go and help the islands in distress, but when they had, an emergency broadcast from the marines had them stop.

They had something called seastone towers, ridding every devil fruit user of their power.

The captain had never heard about it, but it took away all advantages and most of their power. He also heard whoever this enemy was, they didn't work with either pirate or marines, just themselves, even overtaking marine fortresses. They were strong, having a lot of people, a lot of power.

The captain was sure even their crew couldn't do much form what he had heard.

After debating, he decided to get out of the New World, seeing as it would hopefully be easier to handle things there, hopefully get a stand somewhere. Whoever this enemy was, it wanted to take over the world and rule, and they had gotten a good start. They needed to come up with a plan.

When they got to Fishman Island, everyone there was scared, sure the enemy, who still had no name, would come to that island too. They had put up great defense, readying themselves for a fight. It looked impressive and would hopefully be enough. When they had docked, the first thing they saw was he remembered to be the Rooks- hoping to see Jacob and Evie- meeting them.

But, The Rooks were there to ask if they knew anything, both Jacob and Evie leaving the same fashion as Trevor and Mika almost 2 months ago.

This was bad, meaning everyone- even those who weren't in the Red Cloud, seeing as Jacob and Evie were more alone and doing their own thing- was gone. It didn't bode well, it must be something. He did tell the news, that they didn't know anything, making them give and nod and walk on. They looked lost in a way. Everything did. He just didn't know why.

Then 2 months passed, the captain waiting for the day Marco broke, the first commander never admitting anything, taking every ounce of work he could do, trying to occupy himself. He would run himself into an early grave if he continued. But, there was not much he could do, not unless Marco said anything. He was at a loss. They needed to find out something, soon.

They had just gotten to the Grand Line, just barely. A day after they had gotten to the Grand Line, gotten away from Sabaody Archipelago, it had been taken over by whoever these people were, same with Fishman Island. They, the Moby, had gotten past it, but Moby 2 had not, managing to escape, thankfully, into the New World again, same with many others. He didn't understand how; their defense was amazing. Where did they even come from? How did they manage this? Even the marines had seemed to give up at this point. And, for some reason, he couldn't help but think it had something to do with the assassins being gone.

Something was going on, and it wasn't good.

-x-

Shanks gave an angry sigh, not understanding this. Just were and what was the assassins doing? And why was the world going to Hell? It was like as soon as the assassins was gone, and people found it out, it all went straight to Hell. _But why_?

How have nobody heard anything, how had no one spilled anything? It had _almost been 3 months now._

Shanks gave a sigh, hand massaging his face as he was growing sick of not finding anything out. He had first thought they were just laying low, but to just disappear from the face of the earth was just wrong, that would never happen. They would never let the world go to this and just watch. He gave another sigh as he grabbed another newspaper, having gotten every kind he could get his hands on the last weeks- _months-_ damn, what was happening? Months! There had to be a reason, a good one! If not, he would give Ace Hell for this!

Shanks did a small jump as a hand touched his shoulder, turning to see Benn there, handing him a cup of coffee- his 9th one- having a worried look.

"Anything?" Shanks shook his head, taking a sip of the coffee. "No." He put the coffee down, hand going to his head. "Just- _fuck_!- what's going on?!" He heard Benn give a sigh. "I don't know, but there is a reason. We just need to keep looking." He gave a nod. He agreed, but this was stressing him out. "I just- why is there nothing?!" Benn gave him a pat on the back. "Something will turn up. We just need to wait for it and keep an eye out." He nodded. He knew it, he just didn't like this, at all. Shanks gave a small swear as he finished the paper he looked at, grabbing the next one, starting at it. When he was halfway into it, he stopped, seeing something.

'Foxes-Infested Grounds High-Town Insects Night Ground Bringing Angry Cats Killing, Harvest Exterminated Long Period.'

It made no sense, just sounding like humbug. But, next to it was a picture of a horse, which had nothing to do with the case- which was stupid- and each starting letter was written in capital letters, the date this happened set a week into the future. He looked it over again, just taking the first letters. ' _Fighting back, help_ '.

This was something. It didn't have to do with the assassins, but it meant people were fighting back, planning and needing help. He looked at where the post was from, which island, finding it to be one of the bigger ones a bit away from Sabaody Archipelago. They could get there before the date, which was when they moved. He showed it to Benn, who saw and understood the same as him, knowing this was something. Shanks threw a book at the door, making Rockstar appear in the door, the way to tell they needed something when Shanks wasn't in the best of moods. "Den Den, _now_!" The man nodded, going off and getting the thing.

They needed more help, and he knew the Whitebeards were close and in the Grand Line. The damn people had the way between the New World and Grand Line controlled, meaning no one from the New World could come here, where most were.

They would try and fight back. They needed to do something.

-x-

Whitebeard gave a breath, readying himself for this. This would be a hard fight, hoping they could win, hundreds, if not a thousand, around them, ready to fight.

Shanks had called 5 days ago, telling them to get to Sido now, an island a few days away from them. When he had asked why, hoping it was something on the assassins, he was told it was not, but they were planning to fight back against these people, telling how he found out, checking himself since he also had the newspaper. They agreed, and headed over at once, wanting, and needing to try and fight back. They were trying to take over the world, and that was bad. The worst was that they were succeeding.

This would be hard, and there would be losses. The damn people had this thing, Shanks calling it a seastone tower, which made any devil fruit user unable to use their fruit. It, thankfully, didn't drain them of their power, unless they walked close. But, it still put them at a big disadvantage. The captain took a deep breath, everyone around him yelling and readying themselves to run into battle, standing behind a small barricade. The soldiers to the enemy were 50 feet away, behind another small barricade, having guns, standing at a line, a few even having horses. They didn't have much to fight with, just the guns they had at the ship, which were running low on ammunition. The enemy also had a huge fortress they hid behind, the leader being inside it and never coming out. They needed to take that man out.

They were as ready as they could get. This was their first, and maybe only, shot at this, to fight back.

They had tried to come up with a small plan, but hadn't come far, not seeing a way to just barge inside the fortress, which had a moat around it, impossible to get into the fortress without the drawbridge being down. They would never get inside. For now, they best idea was to just charge, hoping to get inside, somehow. A few got impatient, and obviously wanted to be the hero, and had ran into the space between them. But, the enemy was arranged good, having 2 lines with shooters on the ground, the front sitting down, gun down, a leader on a horse, raising his sword and telling them to ready their guns, and shooting when they came too close. They had no way of stopping them, the first ones to die for being impatient. A few did yell after them as the leader prepared to give the 'fire', telling them to stop.

But, as the leader said 'ready' something black flew down and into the space between them, towards the enemy, giving a… caw?- what kind of bird would even dare to be here- before barely missing the shots when the leader said 'fire', killing those who ran forward. " _Pops_ ," He looked down at Haruta, the woman looking utterly shocked, relieved, and everything, her saber hanging down, looking at something. He followed her line of vision, seeing the bird flying upwards to a roof, where a lot of smoke from earlier canon fire still oozed. What he saw had his breath leave him.

It was someone, someone looking awfully close to Ace, having a different outfit on. And before he could even think, 3 more came out of the smoke, having similar, but different outfits on.

 _Could it be?_

Before he could think, everyone, aside from the ones seeing the same as him, started running over the barricade, running head first to the enemy, charging, someone telling them to. Damn, why now?

As everyone charged, the enemy retreated. They would win over the few, maybe 20, that were here. But, they had nothing against the whole army. As the enemy retreated- the ones who charged halfway through the space between the two barricades- the assassins moved, jumping down from the roof and joining the charging people.

As the captain was about to think about something, if they should join or not, knowing the assassins were the best at this, Marco ran over the barricade, heading after Ace.

"Marco!" They couldn't act irrational in this, it could, and most likely would, turn out bad if they did. It didn't seem many had noticed the assassins, only Haruta, Izou, Rakuyo, Shanks, Benn, and Marco and him. They were alive, and that was good. They needed help to win this. They didn't have much chance. They all ran after, barely anyone knowing of the assassins somewhere in the crowd, most likely in the front, charging with them. He could see Marco a bit ahead, running as fast as he could, searching for Ace. When they came to the fortress, the drawbridge was lifted when the enemy guards got inside, everyone stopping at the end, the captain knowing it was only a matter of seconds before guns and cannons were pointed at them.

As most had stopped, two continued to run, jumping over the moat and climbing up the wall, fast. They had hoods on, but the captain had a feeling it was Ace and Daisuke.

When the two were at the chain to the drawbridge, they broke it and made it fall down, before continuing to climb. _They gave them access to fight_. As it was down, the ones in front ran over the bridge and into the fortress, the captain seeing them ready with two lines of gunmen, the ones behind telling them to get ready, a few hiding behind a pillar, but most continuing to charge, before they fired, killing or injuring the first ones who ran, before they got into the fortress, and they started to fight. The captain was sure the leader was in the middle of the fortress, hiding. As a battle started, everyone doing their best, guns being fired, swords clashing, even a few cannons being fired, he was sure he saw the assassins in his side vision, but they always disappeared when he looked.

As they fought, getting the upper hand easily, many getting injured, the fight started to calm down more here, everyone helping to kill the rest of the enemies that were alive. As there were only a few left, he heard gunshots, but they were more faint, not in the place they were, but deeper into the fortress. The only explanation was that it was the assassins, and he hoped they had control. These people were good. He felt worry when everything went silent, no more gunshots or anything outside of the sound the ones close here made.

As everyone here was dead, a few already moving towards a set of big doors, they barged through them, ready for more fighting. There were many more than those here. When the doors banged open, the captain, together with a few more, both the residents here, commanders, and Shanks halted for a second, blinking.

The enemy guards laid dead on the ground, even though no one had been here yet. The only one alive was the leader, who looked to be in a daze, everyone surrounding him. How? How did this happen. He looked around, and when he heard a sound- a cawing sound- he looked up.

And on top of the wall stood the 4 assassins, looking out at the island, before they were gone.

They had made this possible, they had come in the brink of time, saving them.

Everything happened fast after that, the residents taking care of the leader, the pirates heading to leave, taking out any of the enemies that were left and dared to fight, many running away, scared and knowing they had lost, the leader's head being impaled on the flagpole at the fortress, the flag taken down. The enemy had lost; they had managed to take this island back under control. Now, they just needed to do the same with the rest. As they had walked out of the fortress, or more like running, hoping to see the assassins- hoping to see Ace- he felt his powers- devil fruit ones- coming back. As it did, Marco was instantly in his phoenix form, flying up and overlooking the island ground above them, obviously looking for Ace.

But, he wasn't here, the captain was sure of it. The assassins had most likely left now, being done at this island.

When they came to the boat, Marco changing back, Claus met them. "Pops! You need to see this! And hear this!" He gave a nod, and followed the man, the commanders doing the same. When they came to the room, everything was ringing, every Kameko Den Den having an emergency broadcast.

In all of them, the assassins were mentioned- or hidden helpers, no one recognizing them they had changed clothing- being called a request from God. They were finally back. It was a relief, to know they were back, that they were safe, at least for now. They just needed to fight.

Suddenly, all Den Dens went silent, all pictures going black, before everything turned on. The screen showed a man in a leather suit, armored gauntlets, one bigger and in a golden color, the other in silver and more sleek; an armored belt with holsters and bags, silver decorations on it; cape with a hood, more like maybe a jacket-cape, a black hood having leather and a bit of iron armor on it; a red shoulder plate on his right arm, blue on left, with silver buttons; silver, or iron, chains and decoratives going up and down the clothes, even a few ropes of iron, from the hood to the bottom; chest plate that was in a blueish color, covering his upper half completely, before going half-diagonally from his middle to his waist; having gold decorations on it and at the edges, and a whitescarf around his hip, underneath the belt, having an emperor penguin on it. The man's face was visible.

It was Ace. Black eyes looking at the screen, full of authority and seriousness, hair down his face and shoulder, looking to have grown a lot. _It was Ace._

"Times might be dark, but we are the greatest hope" Ace started speaking, being sounded on _everything_. On the Den Den's, and the Kameko Den Den's. "Look around you, a gathering of noble fighters, new and old, ready to fight. We've lost many; lost our homes. I know many looks to leaders in time of need, looks to captains, mayors, assassins, warriors- us. But, this is not our battle alone. It is time to avenge this injustice."

Soul looked as Ace spoke, hoping this speech would be enough, that it would get everyone up and fighting, make the Blue Blooded Patricians fear them again, they had gotten too much strength, notoriety, and fear from others. They needed to be taken down.

Shanks couldn't take his eyes away from the screen, _seeing Ace there_ , giving something sounding like an amazing speech. The rest of his crew stood next to him, looking at the screen. This might be the thing to make everyone stand up for themselves, this was just the start.

Garp felt he couldn't breathe properly, looking at the screen in the meeting room, Sengoku at the front, looking at the screen. _It had been 3 months._ He had thought they had abandoned them, that the assassins had just left, _that Ace had just left_. But they were back. He had never been more relieved. Maybe the damn assholes would disappear, maybe they could take the world back. Sengoku gave a mixed sound "Let them do their thing." Garp swore he would kill the man one day. They should help. But Ace was fine.

Cesare Borgia looked at the screen, throwing his jug at the screen and destroying it. _Why were they back?!_ They had been gone for _months_. Cesare grabbed the bottle of wine, throwing it towards the guard at the door, making him scramble away. "GET MY FATHER NOW! YOU LAZY FOOL!" The man ran out, heading to inform his father. They needed to fix this, they needed to show they weren't afraid.

 _The assassins were back._

Whitebeard saw his children looking at the screen, hearing Ace speaking. This had to make people want to fight. They showed they were back, that they would fight with them, that they could do this. On the screen Ace stood more up. "Everyone being a single drop. But, a single drop, soon became a river. In this river, hope was born. In this hope, rose a raging fight, a tidal wave of change." Ace gave a look of confidence, of a leader.

"And if anyone stands against that tide. Tonight, we become a revolution."

Everyone had been silent as Ace spoke, and when he was finished, almost everyone cheered, going with the speech, which was the most amazing one he had heard. It would bring hope to everyone, make people fight, all of them. And seeing how it was on everything, he was sure it was a forced message, meaning everyone would hear it, even the enemy.

This was a war of some kind, they were fighting back, and asking everyone to help.

"Pops," The captain turned to see Izou with Jensen, the latter looking to have come with a message. When the crossdresser saw he had his attention, he continued. "Jensen says there's something in the meeting room." The captain gave a nod, moving towards the room, hoping that something was Ace. They had done all this, maybe they were back now. Marco was in front of him, walking fast.

When they came to the meeting room, it was empty, no person there.

As he was about to ask what Jensen had seen, he noticed Marco going inside the room, heading to the table, moving a hand to grab something- a dagger- from the table, the map they had there. He had seen that dagger before. It was Trevor's. Marco looked at the map, before looking at him. "It's on Sabaody Archipelago, yoi." This might, and most likely, was a clue, a clue from Trevor. They were headed to the island. They wanted them there. He looked at Izou. "Tell the navigators to set the course to Sabaody Archipelago." The crossdresser gave a nod, before he went to do just that.

He hoped the assassins was there, that they were fine. He knew that island was one of the main ones the enemy had placed themselves on, but no one knew where the leader was, meaning they couldn't do anything. He told Jozu to go and update Shanks. They needed all the help they could get.

They needed to go and see if they could help.

-x-

Marco try and look all around himself, to look through the crowds, hoping to see any sign of Ace, or any other assassin. They needed to be here, and they needed to be here now. The enemy leader was having a small parade, to tell they weren't afraid, to show they could handle this, showing he still had power, giving hope to the wrong side, and bringing down the hope on their side. They couldn't charge and do anything now, way too many guards, and the damn seastone tower was still on, no one knowing where it was.

They had no plan.

Maybe this wasn't a place the assassins wanted them to go, maybe the dagger was there to tell them to avoid this place? He shook his head. No, if it had been that, they wouldn't have given any sign. They wanted them to be here.

There square was filled with people. Residents and others out at the end, where he and the other pirates stood, a bit spread out, but not too much. In front of them stood many people dressed in red cardinals, big hats shielding their face, praying for their leader, making many stand behind, believing in this God thing, scared to anger him. They were the enemy, but they were religious, telling they were sent by God. There was a line of white between the red ones, being something of the same, but in white. He had no idea what or who they were. There were also guards everywhere, placed both in front of behind the ones in red, and everywhere on the square, having heavy armour and weapons, even having a lot of guards on the roofs, overlooking everything.

This was made to keep them away from where the leader was.

The leader himself, a man called Cesare Borgia, being inside a golden carriage, dragged by horses, guards all around, both on sides, front, and back, even a couple on horses. There was no way one could go for an easy kill here. There was no way to do anything here.

As the carriage got further, they managed to see inside it, seeing an old man, having a white hat on, waving at them, making a cross at times. He didn't look special, which he found weird, just an old man. He did have the cross necklace, which he had noticed most had, so he was with the enemy, also having a robe on, red and gold. He was someone, but still not right. Everyone seemed to be quiet, which was weird as they were close to a thousand of people here, being so many. When the carriage got further, on the other side of the old man, sat a younger one, having black hair, looking pleased with himself, looking to be above all, thinking himself as a God or something. He did have armor on, looking tough, same with a red cape.

He had to be the leader, Cesare Borgia. They now needed to find a way to get to the man and kill him, them.

But there was no way to do that, the carriage was behind so many guards, having more close to it, even having the ones praying around, meaning one needed to walk a _far_ way to get to the carriage, meaning they would be noticed. There was no way anyone would attack now, it would happen whenever this was over, the parade was over. They needed to find out where the parade would go to and where to stop, which no one knew. _Damn_ , they needed something.

"Stop!" Marco looked to his left, through the many crowds, not seeing anything, just people, before a few yelled out in small fear, moving away, and that's when he saw it.

It was Ace. In the same clothes as earlier.

"Ace!" Tried Marco, but Ace didn't seem to hear, walking into and through the lines of the ones in red, making them scramble away and giving him a path. When Marco tried to follow, Benn moved to hold his arm, keeping him from following. When he looked at the man, he just shook his head, making Marco stay still, no idea how Ace would do this. He couldn't take on everyone. Marco thankfully getting to see what was happening as people scrambled away from Ace, just letting him walk towards the carriage.

When he was through it, the guards there noticed something and turned, but before they could say anything, Ace did something, looking to be stabbing them, making them fall down dead. Two others noticed him, on their way to take their weapons out- spears- and charge at Ace. But Ace got two knifes out and threw them at them, hitting perfectly in cracks in the armour, making them fall down dead.

But then, 10 guards ran to surround Ace, spears out, being a circle around Ace. There was no way for Ace to escape.

As they had him surrounded, Cesare went out of his carriage, laughing in a degrading manner. "Ace of Spades," Started the man, Ace not even seeming to react, just looking his professional self. "Brave of you to stand alone in front of me. But also quite foolish. _assassin_." Cesare had held his arms out, showing he wasn't afraid. As Cesare was finished, he heard a caw sound, looking up to see Dust there. And then, everyone who had Ace surrounded, fell over, seeming to be hit with something looking like an arrow. One tried to stand, the one in front of Ace, but Ace just pushed him over and to the ground easy. Cesare looked furious at that, looking behind him to a set of guards on horses, sending them at Ace.

The two riders got their weapons out, charging at Ace on the horses. Ace got his own sword out, killing the first horse, making the horse fall and rider too. The second he killed the rider, making him fall down and horse just stop when it came to the ones in red, who scrambled away. Ace still looked as calm as always, looking at Cesare, who had a mad, but pleased smile as he yelled. "Imperial Guards!" A set of 12 guards came out from behind pillars of a house nearby, standing in two lines, spears out at Ace.

This was bad. He had heard about these imperial guards. They were the strongest set of guards, going through special training and having amazing armour and strength. Ace still looked as calm as always, but there was no way Ace could fight these alone, they needed to help. Cesare looked pleased with himself, knowing Ace had no chance. The man taking his sword out and standing ready himself. Then the guards started to seem fazed, looking to half-want to get away, Marco not sure why. Then he saw it.

From the group of people behind Ace, came 8 others, walking confident to stand beside Ace, different, but- in a weird way- same kind of outfit. Weapons out, looking confident. Marco recognized them.

The one who came to stand beside Ace had dark clothes, not black, but close. The outfit going down as an outfit at top and into layers at the end, black pants underneath it. Shoulder plate on his arms, one in dark iron, one in silver, the plates having buckles and leather going down his frame, holsters on them as they went around his sides, weapons at them. Gauntlets at both arms, dark and looking to be iron, goldish markings on them. Red cloth around his waist, tied at his left side, a piece hanging down, an emperor penguin on it. Belts over and around the cloth, but not covering it, weapons, pouches and holsters on it. A bit of iron lines on the outfit, hood and every edge, reinforcing the cloth and making it look amazing, making the hood be a bit down at the front. Black boots with iron at the edge, looking light, but heavy. No mask on his face, hood covering a bit of the top.

It was Daisuke.

Beside and bit behind Ace was a woman, having obsidian clothes, hood as dark, but iron at the top, mixed with silver markings. A mask on which looked to be of iron with silver markings too, most likely cloth behind it to the skin. Shoulder plates of the same iron and silver, even gauntlets, a black cape down her back, reaching halfway down, coming from the hood, which also went around her neck and throat, shielding it. Gloves being an obsidian black, looking to be leather. Chest plate being of iron with a small bit of silver markings, black leather straps going over her shoulders and keeping it on, iron at the edges to reinforce. Black cloth tied around her waist, a piece hanging down and having an emperor penguin embedded on it. Pants obsidian black and having iron plates on her legs, going down to where her shoes started, which was leather ones, starting at her knee and going down, having silver markings and reinforcement. The entire outfit looked amazing, piercing, and suddle.

It was Mika.

Next to Daisuke and bit behind, was a person in all brown leather outfit. A shoulder plate on his right shoulder, strap going down his shape and around his waist, holsters and weapons on it, a bit darker than the outfit. A collar that went up to his face, split at the middle, silver markings beside them. Hood in the same brown color as the outfit. Gauntlets on in what looked to be tough leather, gloves in brown, with iron on top of the hand. Belt around his waist, pouches and holsters at it, also leather scales as protection down the sides, the one on the right having an emperor penguin on it. Leather shoes going up to his knees, the top, at his knees, having silver reinforcement, a bit at the tip too. No mask.

It was Trevor.

Beside Mika was a man in a black suit, hood black with a bit of iron at the front and around it, scarf from it and around his neck. from underneath the scarf came a blue cloth down his shape in the middle, covering a third of him, going down to his knees, being held by a blue cloth around his waist, having gold markings at the left. At the end of the cloth that hung down, was an emperor penguin. Leather straps with iron going down his frame besides the cloth, having weapons and decorations on it. Black leather gauntlets with big scales, the end being reinforced with iron, gauntlets turning into gloves in black. Shoes going up to his knees, feet black, but blue for ankle and up, iron the top. A piece from his black suit torn a bit and hanging down, flowing a bit in the wind, pants short and looking torn, but fitting, black leather underneath it. A black mask on, but the white eyes and piece of white hair from underneath the hood told who it was.

It was Raiden.

Beside Trevor, was a man in the exact same, but in red instead of blue. Marco wasn't entirely sure who it was, but knew he had heard Raiden had a brother, who also was an assassin, a twin. It had to be him, meaning it was Hanzo. Having redeyes, and black hair.

Next to Raiden stood a man in a black, but blueish coat, hood in same color. The coat had big tops that went out, having a collar that stood up. A black glove on his left arm, an iron gauntlet at his right, which became a black glove with iron reinforcements, a bit of gold through the entire gauntlet. A greenish jacket underneath the coat, looking to have the same shape as the coat, but stopping at the waist, where green and red belts were, gold buttons on it, having holsters and pouches on it. A white shirt coming from underneath the belt, Marco now seeing the same at the top. Brown pants that went down to brown leather shoes, starting at the knees. A pouch around his left leg, an emperor penguin on it. No mask and a cane in hand.

It was Jacob.

Next to what he thought was Hanzo, stood a woman, having a dark hood, red at the edge of it, a grey vest on, closed at the top, but open the rest, showing off a red cloth belt with iron buckles, having pouches and holsters. A piece of leather on her right shoulder, coming from underneath the collar to the went on from the vest, having iron buttons, being fastened on it behind, having dark iron buttons, a red shoulder cape coming underneath it, going down to the waist. Leather gauntlets at both her arms, staring at her elbow and going down to her hands, were black gloves came from underneath the gauntlets. The end of the grey vest, which had silver buttons, had a red cloth, same as the shoulder cape, the left one having an emperor penguin on it. Black pants with a pouch on the left leg. Black leather shoes starting at her knees and going down, a bit of a black-brown color at the feet. No mask, and a cane in her right hand.

It was Evie.

All the assassins were here, all the big ones and more, ready to fight. Cesare looked mad, but ready to go. Cesare gave a yell of anger and battle, both groups charging at each other, the assassins going a running jump when they were close enough, taking down one or two guards each, Ace going at Cesare, who managed to somehow fight back and avoid the jump. The man could fight, which was rare at times. While the others handled the imperial guards, Ace fought against Cesare, doing attacks, which Cesare managed to block with his sword, but having a hard time.

When the man stumbled from Ace hitting his sword hard, Ace used a foot to make the man trip, before he moved and slashed the sword down in an execution manner, decapitating Cesare.

Cesare Borgia was dead.

As the man was dead, Ace helped with the rest of the imperial guards, and when all of them were down, a few barely alive, all assassin's ran towards the building where they had come from, half of them climbing up and the rest going through windows. There was something, or someone, inside the building that they were going for. As the imperial guards were down, Cesare Borgia dead, everyone out on the field cheered and did a few yells of fight, getting makeshifts weapons out and taking on the rest of the few guards out on the square, getting their weapons and fighting for the island. While they did this, Marco, and a few other of the pirates, both from his crew, mostly commanders, Pops, Shanks, and Benn headed for the building the assassins had went inside.

When they were close to it, a window shattered up, and when Marco turned to look, a body came down, hitting the ground hard.

Based on the person's clothes, he was on the enemy side, a sort of leader or something, having the same clothes as the one on Sido. Marco turned to look up to the shattered window, seeing Ace and Trevor there, turning and walking away from the window, being the ones to throw the man out the window. Before Marco could move again, the man on the ground was surrounded by the ones out, one decapitating him, before putting his head on a pole, raising it, seeing Cesare having gotten the same treatment. They were showing off the kills, showing off they got the upper hand.

This was the revolution Ace spoke off. They made it, they were able to do it. The assassins helped them make this possible. They now just needed to get to Ace.

As that thought entered his mind, another window shattered, before a man, having the same outfit as the last, crashed to the ground, given the same treatment, Marco looking up to see Mika and Daisuke there, having thrown him out. The assassins were giving them the kill, making the ones out feel more powerful, making them want to fight more, raising their will. They were helping with the revolution. They gave them the will and hope they needed.

As Marco was on his way to head to the building, yells had him turn to his left, seeing a bunch of enemy guards there, charging at them. They needed to fight these first, so Marco helped rid of them, which took way too long in his opinion, everyone helping. While they fought, 3 more bodies had been thrown out from the building, decapitated and heads on poles. Then it was silent. Well, not silent. Everyone was yelling, cheering, and battle ready. But no more bodies from the building came crashing down.

A few minutes later, Marco felt his powers coming back, the seastone tower, which he now thought was inside the building, being destroyed. As he now was about to turn into his phoenix from and look for Ace, a hand on his arm had him stop, turning to see Shanks there, having a serious look.

"The tower's off, meaning Ace has his powers back, meaning they are gone to the next place. Help us out here."

Marco wanted to say no, that he would go check. But he knew Shanks was right, and gave a nod, turning into his phoenix and being air assistance. Ace was most likely gone, with the rest, heading to the next island as Shanks said. He hoped he would see Ace soon.

When they had killed most, just a few more left here at the square, but many more around on the island, the ones on the island going to take them on, all spears with the heads in front, showing they had won and enemy lost, the pirates headed back to their boat, seeing the ones here able to handle the rest themselves now. When they got to the boat, Claus met them.

"The assassins are at Fishman Island now. Or no, not assassins. They call themselves warriors or something, or being called it at least."

Marco nodded. Things, they, had changed. The clothes, not being all black and silent, more notice worthy, more battle ready. Things had changed the last 3 months, they had changed. They needed to ask them about it when they returned, ask what all this was. They would return, they had too.

They knew the island was in the middle of a revolution, the entire world was actually, but they still managed to get someone to start coating their ship, to head for the New World, to head for Fishman Island. Even if the assassins- warriors- would be gone, they needed to get to The New World. Seeing how things had been, how much in the fight mindset everyone was in and everything, it went fast to coat the ship, the enemy people having done a lot of things to help with the coating process, which only took 2 days.

Marco needed to find Ace.

-x-

Trevor gave a sigh, glad to hear everything was going fine, everyone fighting back and winning, what they had done helping. It had been 5 days since Ace's speech, 2 since they took out Cesare Borgia.

He gave a quick goodbye to Soul, the man being the eyes and ears around with his Den Den's, before he looked at Ace. Their job was finished, meaning the hard part came now. "It's done, Ace. We have done our part." The kid gave a nod, hood down, showing how long his hair had actually grown, reaching a bit past his shoulders. They all had longer hair, not cutting it as they had other things to worry about. 3 months, that was long. This was the longest they had been gone in years. This would be hard. Ace looked at him, body tense, eyes still piercing. "What now, Zi- Trevor?" Yes, this would be hard. He looked at Ace.

"We go back. Our part is done, now we go back to our normal lives."

The kid gave a small nod, muttering "normal…", before he shook his head, giving a sigh, on his way to speak, but Trevor cut him off before Ace could. "No, we go back. They are worried. You know just as well as me that they didn't only charge at the enemy in Sido, you saw and felt them too." He knew the pirates had seen them, had seen Ace, and had ran after Ace when they charged, especially the first commander. They needed to go back, especially Ace.

Ace was on his way to speak, before giving a sigh, shaking his head. "I don't know if I can right now, Trevor."

Trevor shook his head. "I know, believe me, _I know_. But we, _you_ , need to. We need to go back, we can't just roam around or continue like this for forever. _We need to go back_." He knew it would be hard, seeing Mika behind Ace, same tense stance, eyes overlooking everything, even though it was safe. He felt himself being tense, ready for attack. Damn, this would be hard. Ace gave a sigh, giving a half-nod. "Just give me a bit of time." Trevor nodded. "3 hours." Ace shook his head. "I can't just go back, okay." Trevor shook his head. "6 hours. You need to get back, _we need to go back._ " Ace gave a sigh, hand moving to his face- his emotionless face. "2 days, okay." Trevor shook his head. He knew it would be hard to go back to normal now. Right now, this was normal, right now, fighting, killing, being a leader and assassin was normal. _This would be hard._

"12 hours. If you're not back, I will come and get you." He needed Ace to get back.

Ace shook his head. "A day, 24 hours." Trevor shook his head. " _12 hours."_ Before Ace could speak, to say no, he continued. "You don't need to face everyone or everything, just come back, just come to the ship. Stay in your room. Just _come back._ " He knew all too well Ace would not come back for a long time if they didn't make him, maybe not ever. This would be hard, Trevor desperately hoping this wouldn't be like last time, or the time before that, or before that. He hoped Ace would cope better this time.

Ace gave a sigh, before looking at him, giving a nod. "Okay. 12 hours." Trevor nodded, glad Ace agreed. Ace should be back before midnight then. "You don't need to come out on deck, just tell me when you're back." Ace gave a nod, not giving away anything on how he felt about this, Trevor sure he wasn't happy. He waved Mika over, looking at Ace still. "Help us get back now, okay." They needed to get back too. Ace gave a nod, giving a small whistle, Dust flying to Ace's shoulder, giving a caw. Even the bird looked serious.

Ace gave a look to the bird, it flying to his shoulder, Mika now next to him. Trevor looked at Ace in a serious manner. " _12 hours._ " Ace nodded. "12 hours." Trevor nodded. Ace would be back, but he would hide in his room. Ace was scared to go back. But what could he say? He was scared himself.

Going back was always the hardest. Go back to normal routines, which felt abnormal now. And he had just been following the others most times, being behind Ace and Daisuke, who were the main leaders. They would have much more issues, especially Ace. Daisuke was better at handling stuff. Maybe he should ask Daisuke to be with them a bit, he knew how this would turn, he knew what Ace would do. He gave a last nod to Ace, the kid giving one back, before Mika moved to hold onto his arm, them disappearing, leaving Ace to wander alone for a bit.

Trevor didn't feel ready this. He really didn't, but knew he needed to go back. He had tried to prepare himself for this, but felt he was _nowhere_ ready for this.

After a second, he and Mika was on solid ground, Trevor half-wishing he could postpone this a bit more, but knew he should just face it. When the smoke around him went away and he saw the ship, he tried his best to relax, tried his best to not be on the alert, to just shut of the assassin for now, seeing Mika doing-trying- the same. Neither of them really managing. _This was going to be hard._ It took a second- thankfully- before the pirates noticed them, thankfully not too many out. He guessed it was lunch- or breakfast- or something. He had never been more happy than he was this moment for most being away from the deck. He also saw they were underwater, heading towards Fishman Island. That was good, that meant they could check up on the island themselves, see how Jacob and Evie was.

It took the ones out- seeming to mostly be the ones on watch- a few seconds to notice them. They still had their outfits on- Mika having her mask off- both having spare clothes here. Trevor _really_ needed a shower. He was sure Mika thought the same. A man, Jensen if he remembered, came over to them, looking a bit relieved to see them, but also unsure. Trevor seeing another one heading into the galley, most likely to tell they were here. He had hoped they could go and change and shower first, maybe even sleep a bit, but they needed to face this. When Jensen was close to them, he gave a smile to them. "You're back. Are things calm again?" Trevor gave a nod. "Calmer, things are better." The man nodded, seeming glad by that.

A second later, the door to the galley opened again, the commanders, captain, and a few others coming out. Trevor really feeling he wasn't ready for this.

The captain seemed to be relieved, glad to see them. "It's good to see you again. How are you, how are things?" Trevor gave a nod. "Fine, things are calming down." Everyone nodded at that, and when the captain looked to be on his way to speak, again, Trevor sure it was to ask more, Trevor shook his head a bit. "I know there's a lot of questions, but I- we- really need a shower and some rest, okay?" The captain gave a nod. "Of course. The rooms you had are not touched." He gave a nod. That was perfect. "Thank you for that." The captain gave a nod, and he started heading to his room, Mika following. They had rooms next to each other. As they had taken a few steps, Marco spoke. "Are Ace coming too, yoi?" Trevor gave a small sigh, before shaking his head.

"He's not coming now. He will come in 12 hours." Trevor knew Ace would, he had promised.

Everyone gave a nod, Marco looking a bit down. He wondered how it would be once Ace came back. Things would be hard for a while. Especially if Ace did what he usually did. He really hoped he wouldn't.

He and Mika then walked to their rooms, grabbing some clothes, before taking a shower, which felt wonderful. When Trevor was finished, glad to be in normal clothes again, but also a bit weird, he went to try and sleep. After half an hour, he gave up, heading out of his room and into Mika's, who also didn't seem to be able to sleep. Trevor walked up to the bed, sitting down next to the bed, back leaning against it. He heard Mika give a sigh. "Can't sleep either?" He shook his head. "No. Try sleeping you, one of us should." To sleep alone was just weird, they haven't done that in long. Even worse since they still was sure someone would attack. Sleeping was a vulnerable position. Mika gave a nod. "Thank you, Trevor." He gave a nod. Mika should sleep, one of them should. He could go longer.

He just sat beside the bed, trying to rest, to just relax, glad Mika was sleeping. After 3 hours, Mika woke up. They used a bit of time to just gather themselves, readying themselves, before they headed out. When they did, it was lunch, apparently being breakfast before, which fit. They both could use some food. They weren't hungry, even though they should be. No one really asked much about anything, which was good. They asked small things on how everyone was, how the world was, and stuff like that. He was sure they would ask more when Ace was back.

Trevor knew Ace wouldn't answer anything for a day or two, but it gave him another day to gather himself, meaning he could handle this more tomorrow.

It was a bit good to just be a calm place, but he still felt himself often searching around himself, needing to know where everything and everyone was, waiting for something that would never come. It did seem everyone understood something was up with them, being careful, which was good for now. Things would calm down soon.

When the clock was closing in on 10 in the evening, he looked up when he felt someone look at him, seeing Dust staring at him. When the bird noticed it, it gave a motion with his head. Trevor gave a nod, sending a look at Mika, who gave a nod too.

Ace was back, just in time.

Trevor moved to Ace's room, giving a quick knock before walking in. Ace looked to have showered, having a towel drying his hair. It looked good being as long, a couple inches past his shoulders, but would understand if hew cut it. Trevor needed to cut his too. "Hey, how are you?" Ace gave a nod, turning around, face still emotionless. "Okay." Trevor didn't believe that for a second, even he wasn't okay, so damned if Ace was. Before he could speak again, Ace spoke. "I'm going to sleep for a bit." Trevor gave a sigh, seeing the package at the desk now, before nodding. "Yeah." He moved to the bed, sitting down next to it, as he had done with Mika. "Go sleep, I'll stay until you're out."

Ace would never have asked, but he knew he wanted this. He would have fallen asleep either way, sure he had taken at least triple the amount of the sleeping meds.

Ace gave a nod, moving to the bed and lying down. "Thank you, Trevor." He gave a nod, not saying anything. He was sure Ace would be out until morning. Trevor just sat there for half an hour, even past Ace falling asleep, just hoping things would go fine. When he felt he should head out again, he decided to send Marco here. It must be okay to have someone here, he would give the man a few notes though. When Trevor stood up, he gave a look to Ace, who seemed to still have his emotionless expression asleep, even after taking the sleeping pills. He took a look at how much he took from the box, not happy with it, before looking back at Ace, giving a sigh.

"Don't do what you did last time, please."

He knew it was something falling on deaf ears, but he hoped, and he knew Ace would just brush him off. He should ask Daisuke to stay here for a bit. He gave a sigh, before walking out on deck. When he was out, the others seemed to have understood Ace was back, seeing how long he was gone, where he had been, and the fact Dust was back. He gave a sigh inside himself at all the looks he got. "Ace is asleep, and will be for some time." At least 9-10 hours, the kid had taken 4 times the max dosage for a normal amount of sleeping pills. Everyone nodded, Marco seeming to head for the room. Trevor stopped him, before getting everyone's attention, and looking at Marco. "I'm not stopping you, you can go, just a few things before you do." Everyone nodded, making him continue.

"Ace won't be the Ace you're used to for a few days, or a bit longer. Don't push that. Just let it go for now."

Everyone nodded, most having a frown, Marco looking at him. "When you say it, what kind of difference, yoi?" Trevor shook his head a bit. "More emotionless, professional; cold. It's normal, for all of us." Everyone nodded. He knew they had figured it out it was something. "Why?" He looked at the fourth commander. "Think of it like this. You have had hard battles before, taking hours, maybe a day. You've been professional for long, and then to suddenly not, that's not easy, right?" All of the commanders and captain gave a nod. He was sure they had felt it. They were leaders in a way themselves, having big responsibilities.

"Now, imagine being in that state for _3 months._ You don't just go back from that. It's just hard. And that's coming from me, who just was there. I can't even imagine how Ace is, who was one of the main leaders."

Everyone nodded at that, a few of the commanders, especially the first and the captain, looked understanding. They knew this. It felt weird and wrong to admit it, but it would help. "We get it. We won't push it." He gave a nod at the captain, everyone doing the same. He looked at the first commander. "You can go. Just don't be too close. He'll also be out at least 10 hours." The man nodded and walked off.

When he was gone, Trevor gave a sigh, hand moving to his head. He really wanted to sleep himself. "I'm going to sleep myself." He said before he walked off, everyone nodding, Mika following. He got a good night from the captain, which he just nodded to. When he got to his room, he laid down in his bed, Mika sitting down at his desk, going to do some work. It greatly helped having someone there, knowing you weren't alone and open.

They would get over this with time.

-x-

Marco gave a relieved sigh, seeing Ace in his bed, asleep. it was so good to see him again, to know he wasn't injured.

He got what Trevor said, having felt that before when they had long and hard battles, where they needed to put everything aside and be a leader. But, that was never longer than at most, one day. He couldn't even imagine how it would be doing that for 3 months. He took off his extra stuff- shoes, dagger, and such- before moving to bed and lying down.

When he was in the bed, he moved a hand to Ace's head, moving a bit of his hair. It was long, really long. All of them had longer hair, but Ace's seemed the longest, the one to have grown the most. He moved it away from Ace's neck, moving in and giving a quick kiss to his shoulder, before moving a bit away, further than he normally would. He would listen to what Trevor had said. He still had his hand on Ace's side, but not over him, just there. He tried to relax, feeling tired. He hadn't slept well the last 3 months, and just having Ace back helped.

It was good Ace was finally back.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _Hope this was as good as I used way much time on it. Also, the fight at Sido, and with Cesare Borgia, are from assassin's creed trailers. The first being the trailer for Unity, the second being for Brotherhood. If you want to see how it look, go watch them. Just change assassins with the ones I mentioned and Hawk to Dust_

 _Also, all pictures of assassin's new cloths will be posted in Discord, in the Ace of Spades channel, so drop by if you want to see how they look (Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_ _)_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _Note from Beta Reader:_ Beta reader also apologises since they have a very busy schedule and so much homework.

 _Also, if you're interested and have it and maybe want to share something or anything with me, come join my Discord server. It's called Azuruko's Fiction. It has a small channel for all my stories, and one main channel that's general. Pictures to stories will be posted there. You can come with requests, questions, or just join for fun. Everyone is welcomed. (Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_ _)_


	61. Ace of Spades Chapter 60 The Gravitate

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _I know this is late, and it doesn't help that it's short. Things have just been hectic. I hope everyone liked that last one, and stuff continues in this as the assassins try to settle again_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Whitebeard sat in the galley the next morning, after the assassins had returned. The clock was just a bit past 6 in the morning, not too many awake yet, but some were. Marco and Ace were still not here and he wondered if Ace was still asleep. Trevor had said he would be asleep for a while, the captain not sure how he knew it. But, he had a feeling it was because of sleeping medication, or something close to it at least. He hoped things would be fine and go back to normal soon, hoping what Trevor had said about Ace acting a bit different wouldn't be too bad or last too long.

After half an hour, Mika and Trevor went into the galley. The two assassins sat down and took some food, him noticing they sat more straight that normal, their faces a bit more passive, more unemotional. As the captain was on his way to ask how they were, Dust came and landed next to Trevor, giving a small caw and tilting its head. The assassin grabbed a small bowl, which was empty, and filled it with a bit of bread and crackers, putting it in front of the bird. The raven was probably hungry too.

But, instead of eating, Dust gave a caw, grabbing the bowl with his beak and dragging it to the end of the table. He took the food out and threw it on the table, then lifted the bowl and threw it off the table. He turned and gave a caw at Trevor, his wings flapping.

The assassin gave a sigh, moving a hand towards the bird, the bird giving a caw whilst trying to avoid it. Trevor moved it until he was close to the bird, the captain certain it would bite Trevor. But, when the assassin touched the bird, he gave it a pet, the bird moving into his touch, giving a small caw. "I'm not happy myself, okay. Just don't be like this too." The bird gave a small caw, ruffling his feathers, before moving to a plate and taking some fish and eating it. He then moved and placed himself in Trevor's lap, the assassin having a hand petting him.

Even the bird seemed to act differently, Trevor looking to be half-expecting it. He wondered if that meant it would be worse for Ace, that he would act different too. He knew the bird and Ace were connected.

Everything was normal after that, him noticing the assassins generally talking less, especially Trevor. He was really talkative most of the time. Now, they were eerily silent. He needed to speak to them later. Everyone seemed to notice it and kind of let it go, sending looks at the captain. He wondered if Ace would be much worse than this. From what Trevor said, it sounded like it. He hoped the man was wrong, that he would be the same as them.

After a few more hours, most now being in the galley, a few already starting to leave, Ace entered through the door.

He looked good, no injuries or anything, not that he expected any, but the captain hadn't seen him in months. He did walk more straight-faced, unemotional, and seeming to overlook everything. Whitebeard felt he was seeing the assassin and not Ace. That was probably what Trevor meant when saying that Ace would be professional and cold, being the assassin. It was a change to go back to normal, to not being an assassin, a leader, after 3 months of being it. He knew it would take time. Many noticed Ace coming through the door and spoke a bit lower, seeing something different about him too.

When Ace was close to the table, he didn't move to sit down, but moved to stand behind Izou, doing something. The sixteenth commander seemed confused, before Ace moved his hands and took the necklace- which he had untied- off the sixteenth commander and placed it on the table beside the man. He then walked on and into the kitchen.

Izou moved a hand to her neck, looking confused. "...What..?" Trevor gave a sigh. "You don't know what that necklace means, do you?" Everyone gave a frown, especially Izou. Did it mean anything special? It was a bit different from most necklaces, being broader and sitting against the skin. But, it suited the crossdresser, as it had purple and gold markings on it. "What does it means? Wasn't it just a necklace?" Trevor shook his head. "I was going to mention it, but wanted to wait, to not do it in front of everyone."

"That type of necklace is called a 'choker'- it kinda ruins it I guess- but what it means is this: you are a high class hooker, a whore, amazing at giving head."

He saw Izou blink, before looking at the neckla- choker in mild disgust. "I need to burn that." Trevor gave a nod. "You should. I was sure you didn't wear it for that reason. I just needed to find a way to tell you, but Ace fixed that." Everyone nodded. A few seconds later, Ace came out of the kitchen again, a few crackers in hand. When he was beside their table, Izou looked at him. "Thank you, Ace. For taking the necklace off."

The man just gave a nod, not even looking up from something- papers of sorts- he was reading, and walked out.

"...Isn't he going to eat more?" Thatch was right, if that was what Ace was going to eat; it was way too little. Trevor gave a sigh, standing up and heading after Ace, saying "Ace," in a weird tone as he went out the door.

As they were out, Mika gave a sigh. "It's going to be like this for a bit."

The captain gave a nod, understanding it. He had hoped Ace wouldn't be in a professional state, even though Trevor had said he would be. He _knew_ it would be true since Trevor said it, but he had hoped. Now, he hoped it wouldn't last long, that things would be back to normal soon.

He didn't see much of Ace during the day, just seeing him here and there as he was walking around while he was reading, face never changing from the passive look or tall stance. Ace never gave much attention to those who spoke to him either, even less of an answer, never saying anything unless he needed to.

"Pops?" He looked to his left, seeing someone from the second division there, Jensen, looking unsure. "Yes, son?" The man gave a nod, turning to look behind him. "Is… is Commander Ace okay?" The captain gave a frown, looking where the man looked and saw Ace there, reading something and still looking his professional self. "Why are you asking, son?" Maybe something had happened. The man shook his head a bit, turning to look at him.

"I don't know. I just asked him about the meeting tomorrow, wanting to say weneeded a few things. And, he didn't even seem to… acknowledge me. He just gave a nod and went on… not saying anything. He usually chats with us when we say these things..."

The captain gave a sigh. He had noticed it himself but tried to ignore it in a way, knowing it would be like this. Trevor had warned them. He had said Ace would be more professional, cold in a way. Trevor had said he wouldn't answer if he didn't need to, and that was something he might not need to answer. "I know, I get it, son. The last few months haven't been easy, neither on us nor them. It will be like this for a while. If you want to, you can tell one of the others if you feel uncomfortable with it." He understood if it would be weird to have Ace like this. He was a likable commander, nice and always used to chat with his division, but he hadn't done anything like that now. Jensen shook his head a bit. "It's okay… I just wondered why and if it's normal. He's so… distant."

The captain gave a nod. "I know. But, right now, it will be like that. A lot has happened, a lot we don't know." Jensen nodded. "Yeah, I noticed. I know Trevor and Mika are the same, they just are more… themselves in a way." He nodded. "I know. Things will calm down in a few days." Jensen nodded. "Okay, Pops. I hope it gets better; it's just so weird, unnerving in a way." He gave a nod to Jensen and a goodbye as the man left.

He really hoped things would go back to normal quickly himself.

The next day came and they docked at Fishman Island, going to be there for a day or two. He noticed Ace, Mika, and Trevor being with Evie and Jacob now and then, the two also being more tense, not as calm and carefree as they had been before. He guessed this was something all of the assassins dealt with now. But, months being a leader could take atoll, especially in a war or in hiding.

"Excuse me, Mister Newgate?" He turned to his left, seeing someone that looked to be from the Rooks, based on his clothes. "Yes?" The man gave a nod.

"I'm John, part of Boss'- Jacob's gang, the Rooks- and I wondered… he's an assassin, like a few on your crew, and I wondered... are they acting… weird?"

The captain had a feeling where this was headed. "When you say weird, how?" John gave a small frown. "Like… distant… cold. He does stuff by himself. Both him and Evie actually." He gave a small sigh. "They're not the only ones. They will get better, just give them time." John gave a nod. "Okay. Thank you. We were worried for them. They just haven't ever been this… distant." He gave a nod. "I can imagine. Just try and be as normal as you can." The man nodded, giving a thanks before leaving. The captain was glad to see Jacob's gang caring about Jacob and Evie.

He was sure things would go back to normal, and he hoped it would happen quickly

-x-

Marco gave a knock to Ace's door, wanting to see if Ace was there. He was going to tell him that dinner was just finished, and wanted to see if Ace would eat today. He hadn't been seen during most meals, and when he was, he took a small piece of food and left. Marco wanted Ace to eat more, this wasn't good. Trevor did say this was how it would be for a few days, but still. He didn't like this- all of this was hard for them- and he guessed it was for the assassins too. But, he felt like Ace wasn't here, not the Ace he knew and liked, and he wasn't sure what to do with it. After hearing a caw from Dust, he opened the door and went inside, seeing Ace standing over his desk, looking at a few papers.

"Hey," started Marco, taking a few steps towards Ace, but stopping a few feet away, not sure how close he could be. "Are you coming to dinner, yoi?" Ace didn't look up at him, turning a paper over, shaking his head. Marco gave a nod, having expected that, but he still wanted Ace to open up more. Ace just felt so cold and emotionless. It was much more than Marco had ever experienced before, even when he was working. He didn't like it. "I miss you, yoi," said Marco, needing to say it, even though he didn't know why. He really missed Ace. He was here, but he wasn't here at the same time. It was starting to get to him.

As Marco was on his way to leave, a hand moved to his, stopping him. When he turned, he saw Ace had moved and was holding his hand.

Before Marco could speak, Ace entwined their fingers, before moving to carefully stand close to him, head leaning on his chest, doing a small shake of his head.

Ace didn't say or do anything more, just holding their hands together and leaning on him, but it still had Marco needing to look up to keep his tears at bay. He didn't expect this, and to have Ace doing this- showing he still was there but was struggling with all of this was just hard. And, he had been on edge for over 3 months now. Marco would savor this moment, just _so glad_ to be close to Ace for a moment.

They stood like that for a minute, before Ace let go of him and left, leaving him alone in Ace's room.

As Ace was gone, Marco moved a hand to his face, moving to lean on the desk, trying to gather himself again. That felt much more emotional and passionate than what it probably was. It was the first time he had been close to Ace in months, and Ace was struggling right now but was still close to him. After 10 minutes, he still felt emotional and on edge, but he'd made a decision. He moved out of Ace's room and across the deck, keeping himself together for now, and headed for Pops room, needing the man's support right now. He knew the man had headed to his room to relax after dinner.

When he got to the captain's room, he walked in, not knocking as he just couldn't right now. Pops sat in his chair and was shocked at seeing him suddenly bursting inside his room. He looked to be on his way to ask, when he saw how he looked. Marco felt he was barely keeping it together, and he was sure he looked just as he felt.

As he was inside the room, the door closing, Pops moved and crouched down, ready to embrace him in a long, much-needed hug, he now realised. Pops had a hand behind him on his back, making him feel better as he felt all his emotions just bursting out, from the last few months and what had just happened. It was the breaking point, him feeling himself crying and just full of emotions needing to be let out.

Whitebeard looked down at his son, not having seen this in years, to see Marco this on edge.

He had thought the worst was over since Ace was back, but he was wrong. He could only remember a rare handful of times when the first commander had just burst through his doors, not knocking, and just breaking down like this. He felt, and heard, Marco taking shaky breaths, trying to gather himself. After a few minutes, when he felt Marco was more gathered, he decided to speak up. "Is it about Ace?" He knew it was because of Ace, but he needed to ask to be sure. He hoped Marco would tell.

The blond gave a nod, moving his hands to dry his eyes. He then spoke, telling what had happened, how he had asked Ace about dinner, telling Ace missed him, explaining what he felt. That he felt Ace was back, but not back, and that was hard. And then, telling about Ace just entwining their fingers and leaning on him, showing he still was there, and that was the thing that became too much for Marco. He got why that was the thing that pushed him, that Ace recognized that he was having issues, and did that small thing,being close with the small hug and holding hands, which obviously was a really big emotionally for Marco, not having been close to the other in a long time. Ace still cared for Marco, and this showed it.

He comforted Marco for a few more minutes, telling that things would calm down, as he could already see Trevor and Mika slowly becoming more normal too, not as tense, but still very tense. It would be harder for Ace, but he would go back to normal with time. Marco nodded and agreed to that, before wiping at his eyes again, giving an apology for bursting in his room like this, which had him shake his head, making Marco look at him. "Don't apologize for needing comfort. No matter how old or strong you are, you will always need emotional support, and I never want you to apologize for it." He knew it was a long while since Marco had done this, but he was still human. Marco nodded to it, and stayed with him until supper. He saw Marco needed that, having reached his limit.

Whitebeard would make sure to be there for Marco and keep an eye on him. He felt this was starting to get to everyone, which was no surprise, but it proved how everyone was used to the three assassins now, and didn't like how they acted out of character to what they were used to.

-x-

While they were at Fishman island, Shanks was apparently on his way to the Grand Line, just needing to check a small issue in the New World.

They didn't stay with them for long, seeing as they would set sail soon, a few goingto get the last bit of supplies Trevor mentioned he and the other two assassins had ordered a few things in a shop a bit away. It was a shop they used to buy more regular things, and they were welcome to join, which they accepted. They would do that later today, the Red Haired captain telling them he had been there himself a couple of times, and they had a lot of different things, from weapons to food.

But, as the Red Haired captain was telling them how things were in the New World- telling what he knew already on how things was, but it was good to hear it was true- he noticed Benn standing at the railing with Ace, both looking out at the ocean.

Not that it was unusual, but as he looked, he saw Ace holding his hand out to Benn as the man took a drag of his cigarette, and then handed it to Ace, who also took a drag of it, nodding and answering something Benn asked. He had no idea Ace smoked.

The captain looked at Shanks when he paused. "I didn't know Ace smoked." Shanks gave a curious hum as he looked towards the two at the railing, giving a sigh when Ace took another drag of the cigarette. "He doesn't. But, he does on rare occasions when he just needs to clear his mind. Bad habit I say. I'm trying to get Benn to stop." The captain gave a nod, not liking this. He knew it was wrong of him to think that, he had many smokers in the family, but they had been doing it for years, and most smoked cigars, which weren't as bad, like Curiel.

The red-haired pirates stayed for a small bit, before they left, their boat being ready to leave. When the red-haired pirates left, they headed to the shop, most of the commanders joining along with a handful of others crew members, to help carry what they would buy.

The shop was a decent length away, takingalmost 3 hours to get there, but the shop was a big one, and half-hidden, so it made sense. It had everything from food to weapons. They had sections for clothes, weapons, and more, which was just amazing, especially seeing how much they had of each item . As they were walking through it, a man behind the counter caught his attention, by placing bottles of something on the counter. When he and a few others were at the counter, the man gave a smile.

"The bottles you ordered. Our best ones."

The captain gave a frown, looking at the bottles at the desk. Why did the man say it was theirs? They hadn't ordered anything, at least not to his knowledge. Maybe it was Thatch? The man did mention he wanted to try a new type of booze. "What kind is it?" He needed to know what it was as it was a bottle he had never seen, but also felt he had. The shopkeeper gave a smile.

"It is 6 bottles with 98% pure vodka, 6 with 92% pure, and 8 with 88% pure. Just as requested." He said it as he motioned to the groups of bottles.

He blinked, waiting for the man to laugh and say he was joking. That was way strong. It was _deadly strong_. He didn't even know alcohol this strong existed. That had to be a mistake, no one on the ship would order this, as they had a rule of not have anything above 30%, since it could be dangerous. He could also see the commanders thinking the same. But, just before the captain could speak.

Ace appeared and grabbed a bottle, which was 98%, opening it and starting to drink, putting the rest in a cart, before moving on.

This was Ace's? He drank it pure? He knew it was strong, but this was _deadly._

He was just about to tell Ace to put the bottle down, and to not buy the others. He wasn't going to watch Ace poison himself. But, before he could, Trevor was there, stopping him with a hand. "Don't. I know, believe me, _I know_ you're not happy about this. But it's how Ace will handle this. He will be fine. _I promise."_ Whitebeard sent a look at Ace, who was looking at some things, weapons, drinking from the bottle, not liking this. Was this what he usually drank? He assumed that, at most, he drank alcohol which was 60%, and that was rare and hard to find. He looked to his side when he heard Trevor giving a sigh, the man having a hand on his face.

"He won't die, or be poisoned. Ace will be fine, this is nothing new."

That was not what he wanted to hear, but at the same time, he wasn't too surprised. He did know that Ace drank strong stuff, but not this strong. He took a breath and gave a nod. "Okay." He would trust Trevor with this. He could hear his commanders making sounds of surprise and dislike,clearly unhappy with his decision. He was reluctant, not wanting Ace to do this. But knew the last days- months- had been hard for him, and if Trevor could promise Ace would be fine, he would trust that judgement, no matter how much he didn't want to. He was reluctant, and would keep his faith that things would be fine.

He did his best to calm his commanders down, explaining why he allowed this, which he never would normally. He could see Marco looking understanding, almost as if he was waiting for this to happen.

He hoped he wasn't making a mistake right now.

-x-

They spent almost 3 hours in the shop, and when they were done, the captain noticed Ace had finished an entire bottle, meaning he had drunk one liter of the strongest vodka he had ever heard about in a few short hours.

And it was starting to show.

Ace was no longer looking tense, or even having his professional expression, but was looking really relaxed and was even half-stumbling at times. He could see the other commanders, aside from Marco, not liking this. Marco obviously didn't like it himself, but he knew Ace did this at times, and knew there wasn't much they could do, as it was how Ace coped. The captain had told the others this, that they shouldn't interfere with it, telling them to trust him and Trevor, the man also telling them that this was nothing new. None of them liked it, but they did their best to not say anything.

But, as they were heading back to the boat, the emergency Den Den Mushi rang, with Haruta on the other end. When she spoke, they were shocked to hear it was from the boat, the marines had attacked, forcing them to flee. They had gotten away, but didn't know if they should head back or not, due to the marines, along with an admiral, being there. They knew they couldn't face them without the captain, or most of the commanders, which he understood. Trevor came up with the idea to have the boat go to Udo, where the train went, and they would meet them there.

The captain had to say he didn't know of a train from this island, or any train aside from The Sea Train. Trevor did say it was a somewhat hidden train, often being forgotten about since it wasn't as big or fast as the sea train, and didn't go as far, only to 4 minor islands, aside from Fishman island, which sounded like a good plan. Whitebeard told the ones on the boat to go to Udo , with Trevor telling them how to get there. The only issue was that the train didn't go often, only once every 3 days, and wouldn't go for another 2 days, meaning they would need to stay on Fishman island, which was okay, the captain feeling positive that everyone would turn out fine.

And even though Ace was drunk, he was joining in on what they should do. The captain was amazed to see how well he was handling himself and how he managed to still be in a right state of mind, with the exception of a somewhat slurred word every now and then, and the occasional stumble when he drank from his bottle. They all agreed to wait here on the island and try to stick together, in case the marines came to the island.

-x-

Marco agreed it was a good idea to stay on the island, trying to think of the best place to stay for the two nights, especially for them to stay away from view. He didn't know the island that well, so Trevor, and Ace, were very helpful. He also made sure to stand close to Ace, just to be sure he was fine. He really didn't like this, but if he was honest, he wasn't surprised. He had a feeling it would come to this, Ace drowning his issues with vodka. He didn't like it, but understood it.

"How abou-" Started the chef, piping in, but was cut off as Ace quickly turned around, throwing his bottle towards the bottle thankfully missing by an inch, shattering at the wall behind Thatch.

The fourth commander looked shocked- which all of them were- and half-scared. Ace moved a hand up and made a small motion. "Did not plan that… and it was half-full… damn…" The assassin then turned and walked away, obviously looking for another bottle to drink from, as he just shattered the one he had. Trevor gave sigh, looking at the chef. "Don't take it personal. You just startled him and he reacted." The chef blinked. "What?! I _startled_ him?!" Trevor nodded. "Yeah. How would you react when someone suddenly spoke behind you? I know it's not a normal reaction, but it is when Bunny's drunk." All of them gave a nod, Marco would remember that, that Ace was easily startled now.

Izou looked at Trevor. "Why do you let him do this? Drink himself stupid?" Trevor gave a small sigh. "I can easily go and take away all his vodka and make sure he doesn't get more." Izou looked baffled. "Then why don't you go and do that!" Marco had to agree, he had wondered that himself. "Easy," Started Trevor.

"If I take the vodka away, he will only turn to take something much worse. I'd rather have him stupid drunk, than hooked on some stupid drug that might actually kill him."

Marco felt himself swallow at that, hoping it was just a possibility, than a past reality. "How do you know that?" Asked Thatch. Trevor gave a small shrug. "Because we have done that before, and I will never do that again. Ace was out for almost 3 days, his heart stopped 5 times . So again, I would rather have him drunk than on a more dangerous substitute ." Marco felt himself move a hand to his face, no idea what to think of that. He thought the drinking was bad, but it could, and previously had been much worse. He did send a look to Pops, seeing him having an understanding look. Marco knew the man was thinking of approaching Ace's drinking and this might make him wait a bit before doing that. The situation was worse than they had believed.

The day continued calmly, so they tried to relax. Marco never venturing far away from Ace, just in case. When night fell, he was shocked Ace was still walking around with a bottle full of vodka, not seeming to even have slowed down, just getting more and more drunk, but not as bad as most where. At the level of being only buzzed, though very few would be after drinking 4 liters of vodka, it was horrible to see how normal this was for Ace and Trevor.

When night did come and they headed to the hotel they had decided on, which had a bar and such in it, Trevor told him to just relax for the night, while he would make sure Ace was okay, telling Ace wouldn't sleep or even take a break from his drinking. He did say he could help Trevor, wanting to make sure Ace was fine, but Trevor said that he needed to relax, and he reluctantly did, especially when Pops agreed. He really did hope Ace would be fine.

The next day, they didn't find Ace or Trevor until it was way past noon, closing in on 4pm, with Ace looking no worse than the day before. Though he was half-slurring his words occasionally, he still looked okay and was still himself. It was unnerving to see how normal Ace was with this, even more when they saw how normal Trevor took it. He didn't like it at all, and would speak to Ace about this when he was sober again.

As the day passed, they headed to a bar as it was starting to get late, needing something to do until the train left at 4am, and would take about 6 hours. It was a long ride, but it would go fine and the train stopped close to the docks, which made getting to the boat easy.

While they were at the bar, just relaxing, Trevor got a call on his personal Den Den Mushi, and were shocked when it was Daisuke, who said he wanted to drop by with Mika, to see how they were . Marco knew Mika had left to do something a few days ago, but didn't know she was with Daisuke, which was perfectly fine. Trevor did leave to meet the man, and most likely for them to speak about something work related. Ace didn't want to go and stayed with them at the bar, causing Trevor to frown, advising them to call if anything happened, and not be afraid to do so, which caused him to think that the other assassin had a feeling something might happen.

But, when Trevor did leave, nothing happened, and things remained calm. Ace even joined in a game of pool with a group who were playing, seeming to enjoy that, even drunk.

Marco really hoped things would go fine and everything would go back to normal soon. He didn't like this.

-x-

Whitebeard watched as Ace was playing pool, joining a game with some people from the bar, looking to be thugs, but he wasn't sure. Ace did seem to have fun, which was good. He was concentrating, and had a look in his eyes, like excitement. He had lost the first game, but played another one now, playing better, amazingly so, also getting the ones he was playing with in on a cash prize to the winner.

Maybe things were getting better. He was glad Ace wasn't drinking all the time at least, doing other things too. He had a thought things would be different, seeing as they were in a bar. Based on what Trevor had said, he didn't believe it would be as calm as this, which was good. The rest of them were enjoying themselves, talking and having a few drinks.

As things were calm, the Den Den Mushi they had rang, the captain answering since it was most likely from the boat, perhaps needing one or all of them back. When he had asked who it was, Trevor answered. "How's Bunny?" He gave a nod, the assassin just checking up on Ace, to be sure things were fine. "Fine. Playing a game of pool." It would probably calm the assassin too. The Den Den gave a nod. "With who?" He shook his head. "I don't know. Just some people that are here. This is their second game, he lost the first one, but winning now it looks like. A cash price in place to make it interesting."

But, instead of hearing the man saying it was a good sign, the Den Den looked shocked and small panicked. "Stop him now! I'm on my way!"

Then the Den Den went back to sleep, making the captain blink. What did that mean? There obviously was some reason for Ace not to play, and he could see his commanders coming to the same conclusion and on their way to stand up and tell Ace they needed to leave. But, just as they stood up, the game finished, Ace giving a laugh and telling the other players that he won, who looked very unhappy. As Ace seemed to move towards the prize money, one of the men he played with got an angry look, moving to attack Ace from behind, obviously not happy with losing, the other 2 also going towards Ace in a threatening manner.

As they were about to go and keep them from attacking, Ace turned around with the pool cue still in his hands, and smashed it into the head of the first guy, sending him to the floor.

The other 2 looked shocked, before charging at Ace, Ace using the cue again to hit one man, sending him to the floor, kicking a chair to make the last man stumble, and bashing the cue over his back, sending him to the ground too. Ace grinned, looking pleased. The cue broke over the last man's back, Ace held it in one hand whilst moving towards the first guy, who was trying to get up, still very dazed and uncoordinated. Ace used the sharp and broken end of the pool cue to stab the guy, which had the pirates move to try to stop Ace. He was obviously going to kill the guy, which was wrong. He hadn't done anything too bad, only going to stop Ace from taking the money.

Before Ace could do it, Trevor was there and stopping his arm with the cue, giving a mad look to Ace. "No!"

Whitebeard gave a breath, glad Trevor had made it in time, as they wouldn't have. Ace just rolled his eyes, giving a 'tsk', dropping the cue and moving out of Trevor's grip, grabbing his bottle from the counter, taking a chug and walking out of the bar, doing a half stumble as he drank.

Trevor gave a sigh, standing up and looking at the three on the ground, who were groaning and trying to get up. "You guys okay?" One of them nodded, half-standing up. "Y-yeah. Thanks man." Trevor gave a nod. "Yeah." Trevor then looked at them, giving a sigh. "He does this at times. Makes others attack, so he can attack and kill. Just, don't let him play more pool, or anything, with anyone outside of the crew." The captain nodded, still shocked, and Trevor walked out of the bar, most likely heading after Ace.

Ace had almost killed someone for fun, while drunk.

They were still shocked by what had just happened and the captain wasn't sure what to do now. He knew Trevor could handle Ace, and that he knew more about what Ace was like whilst drunk. He had seen Ace drunk before, but never like this. The other guys who had been playing pool, got themselves up and headed away, looking shocked still, which was understandable as that was something that even shocked them.

They tried not to think about it, hoping nothing like this would happen again. They didn't see Ace, or the other assassin, for a while after that, not until an hour before the train would arrive. They had met them at the station, Trevor looking like his usual self, maybe a bit annoyed at Ace, The captain knew Trevor didn't like Ace drinking, but wouldn't stop it, due to what could happen if he took it away, and that he himself often drank, though not as much as Ace. Ace was still obviously drunk, but looked more… confused, acting more slow and not responding at times when spoken to, staying close to Trevor and Marco, not seeming to want to do anything, not drinking much while he was there, which he hoped was for the best.

After half an hour, Trevor said he needed to leave, but would return later, Ace staying with Marco, keeping a hand on his face as he looked to try to make sense of everything. Everyone did seem to realise Ace was at a point where he was confused and drunk, them letting him try to gather himself and leaving the other alone, Marco always by his side.

After a few minutes later, the train came. They couldn't do much as the ones on it needed to disembark first, also getting their things off. They were told that they could board when the train blew it whistle, along with placing their things in the luggage cart, seeing as they had a decent amount after shopping.

The train blew its whistle, signalizing they could board. The ones on it had gotten off a few minutes ago, them glad to be able to get back home to the boat. It would be good.

They started to load their items on the carriage, all of them helping. As they started, the captain turned when someone spoke. "I'm going on the train," Said Ace as he boarded, hand on his face and still looking confused, doing a small stumble. As the assassin had walked on, Marco gave him a look, before following. The captain hoped Ace would sober up soon.

It took about 20 minutes, as they needed to maneuver and bind a few things. They then walked on the train, Whitebeard needing to keep his head a bit lowered to not bump into the ceiling. It was a bit too small for him to stand, but sitting in a cart would be fine. As they were walking to find a cart to sit in, hopefully find the one Ace and Marco were in, Izou stopped in front of a cart he had opened and seemed shocked, before looking at them, motioning them they got to the cart and saw inside, the captain smiled at the scene.

Ace and Marco were in a seat, Ace sitting in Marco's lap, leaning on Marco's chest, Marco having his arms around Ace, both asleep.

It was good that Ace was asleep, the assassin not having been asleep for the last 2 days, whilst he had been drunk. Maybe this was a good sign. They walked inside, some others going to other carts as there wasn't space enough for too many in one cart, and since the captain was so large, he took more than one space. Most of the commanders stayed in the cart they now where in, a few joining the others. There was enough space for a few more in the cart, but they shouldn't all be in one place, in case something happened. They settled down and relaxed, glad to finally be on their way back home.

After 10 minutes, the train started moving, and a couple minutes after, the door opened and Trevor, Mika, and Daisuke walked in. Daisuke and Mika sat down in empty seats. Trevor walking over to Ace and Marco, moving a hand to Ace's neck, then his cheek, before giving a breath. "He's finally sobering up." He said as he moved to sit down, Daisuke giving a nod. "Good. What was it, 2 days?" Trevor nodded. "Yeah. So it's not too bad."

Whitebeard blinked. "Not too bad?" Trevor nodded. "Yeah. He has been drunk for up to 5 days before, so this is good." The captain nodded. He didn't know that, and that sounded bad. The assassins did seem used to this, and that did explain that. "Does it happen often?" Trevor shook his head. "No. This is the 3rd time." That was good. Daisuke gave a sigh. "5th time." Trevor did send a look at the man, but let it go. That was way too many times, but it did sound rare. He hoped it wouldn't happen again.

Things were calm for a while after that, all of them just talking and relaxing, glad to be heading home, a couple falling asleep. It was getting late, and a lot had happened would be good to get back home, everyone excited for it.

After 2 hours, the captain heard someone take a breath, half-startled, and looked over to see Ace moving, waking up, also waking Marco with the movement.

Ace moved a hand to his face, looking a bit worse for wear, standing up and heading towards the door. "- _'m gonna puke,"_ Muttered the kid, before he walked out of the cart, most likely to a bathroom. The captain wanted to follow the kid, wanting to be sure Ace was fine. But, Trevor sent him a look, shaking his head, making him sit back. They did update Marco on where they were, that there were only 4 or so hours left until they arrived, their boat was ready, waiting close by their train stop, only a short walk away. The first commander seemed glad about that, wanting to be home too. After about 5 minutes, the door opened and Ace came back inside. The kid gave a look to Trevor, looking to be half-confused and looking a bit worse for wear.

"Okay. I've spent 2 -or something- days drunk, and don't remember a quarter of it. But why, _just why_ , are we on a moving train?" Said the kid as he moved to sit down in Marco's lap again. Trevor gave a small chuckle mixed with a sigh. "We're heading back to the boat, you just happened to sober up now. You okay?"

The captain waited for Ace to just say yes or not answer, but instead, Ace shook his head. "No, I'm not! My head hurts, the floor is moving - we're moving! - and I still want to puke my guts out!"

Ace then moved a hand to his face, looking to be in pain and sickly, before moving his face to Marco's chest, most likely shielding the light out, having a headache. Marco moved his hands to be around Ace again, looking a bit shocked, most likely by the truthful outburst by Ace. Trevor gave a sigh. "This is always how it is after you sober up. Just get through it." Ace gave a nod, head still in Marco's chest, Marco sending a look at Trevor, who nodded, which seemed to calm the commander down. This was all shocking, and the calm demeanor to the assassins had helped tell this was nothing unusual, which was a bit sad.

Things were calm after that, Ace seeming to fall asleep after a few minutes, which was good. He needed the sleep. Many others fell asleep, wanting some shut-eye before they got to the end station. The ones awake were the assassins, Marco, Whitebeard, and Izou. As they were asleep, Daisuke stood up and moved over to Marco and Ace. "Sit more up." Marco did, moving more up in the chair, Daisuke moving Ace more up-right in his lap, moving the head to lean sideways on his chest, leaning on it, the assassin not waking up. The captain then noticed tear tracks down Ace's cheeks, Daisuke moving to dry them away with his thumbs. Marco looked at Daisuke. "Is this normal, yoi?"

Daisuke gave a nod. "After he has been drunk for more than 24 hours, he gets a hangover, and the breakdown is normal."

Marco gave a nod, moving his hands on Ace's back as Daisuke went to sit back down after being sure Ace was fine. It was good to know Ace was fine, but didn't like that this was normal, that this happened. He needed to bring this up with Ace; he just needed to find a good way to do it. He would be sure to speak to both Bay and the assassins, to find the best way to help Ace. This wasn't good.

Nothing much happened after that, Ace not waking up again, many of the others still being asleep as well. When they did arrive at the end station, they woke the rest up, moving out, Marco trying to wake up Ace, but not having any luck, Ace only mumbling _"-na stay 'sleep."_ Marco gave a sigh at it, moving to stand up and lifting Ace with him, just going to carry Ace. The two went straight to the boat, the assassins helping with unloading the luggage and carrying them to the boat. When they did get to the boat, they had a small celebration, many still being tired. Ace and Marco weren't there, but he was sure they were asleep in one of their rooms, at least Ace, Marco hopefully too.

He hoped things would be fine.

-x-

Ace opened his eyes, closing them as the light hurt, hand moving to his head.

After a few minutes, he tried again, finding it easier. He sat a bit up,looking around confused. He was in his room? "Ace, yoi?" He looked over to see Marco sitting up next to him, making him lay back down, head still hurting. "Weren't we just on a moving train?" Ace was sure they were. He heard Marco give a small sigh, hand coming to his head and moving through his hair, which felt good. "We were, but got back a bit ago. You fell asleep on the train, yoi. We tried to wake you, but you wouldn't, so we just carried you here." Ace gave a nod, that made sense. "How many days?" He heard a sigh. "Two, yoi." He gave a nod. That was about how long he didn't remember.

There was a lot he didn't remember, and would think that over when he felt better. The hand on his head moved in a massaging way. "How are you feeling, yoi?" Ace gave a small nod. "I'll be fine." He literally felt like shit right now but wouldn't admit that.

They relaxed in bed for a while, Ace just getting his bearings right, Marco having a hand stroking his head, which helped a lot. After some time, maybe a couple of hours, Marco spoke. "How about we go get some breakfast, yoi?" Ace thought for a second, before he nodded, moving to sit up. "Yeah. That sounds good." He should also just face the consequences. He knew Trevor and Daisuke would be mad at him - they never liked that he occasionally spent days drunk. He was sure none of the pirates liked it either.

Ace just wished he remembered what had happened the last 2 days. He needed to ask Trevor about it.

-x-

Whitebeard sat in the galley during breakfast, many still asleep since they got back late. Everyone was glad to have them back.

After half an hour, more came and almost all commanders were there, same with the assassins, just a few missing. After a few more minutes, Ace and Marco came in, Ace looking a bit pale, but much better than before. The commanders at the table went a bit quiet as Ace sat down, Trevor moving away before they got to the table. Thatch gave a smile to the kid, looking a bit unsure. "Hey, Ace. How are you?" Even the captain felt that sounded forced. Ace gave a sigh, sitting down. "Yes, I've been drunk for 2 days. Let's not speak about it, and nothing's changed. Now, where is Trevor?" The captain didn't like that, that Ace was avoiding it, but wouldn't mention it now. The commanders did nod to it, letting it go. The way Ace said it probably helped.

A few seconds later, Trevor came and put a plate of something in front of Ace, looking to be sushi. Ace gave a look to Trevor, looking relieved. " _Thank you_!" Trevor gave a chuckle. "You're welcome." When the assassin sat down again, he looked at them. "I think all assassins have sushi as comfort food." He gave a nod. That was why Ace asked for Trevor, knowing the man made this for him. That was nice of him.

Whitebeard was sure things would go back to normal now, which was good.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _I know this was short and a bit rushed. It was supposed to be longer, maybe two chapters, but I found out I didn't want to spend too much time on this as I think things should progress more now and I have things I want to get on with, and can come back to this later_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _If you like this story, go check out Ace of Spades One Shots, which contains one shots and different scenes from this story. And, over at Archive of our own (AO3) There is a person called ScandinavianTrash that has made this story into a podfic. Please go check it out. It is amazing_

 _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates and if I'm late. My twitter is_ _Azuruko_ _(The link is also on my profile).You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi_

 _Or, you can join me on my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_


	62. Ace of Spades Chapter 61 The Placidity

_Hello everyone, here is another chapter_

 _This is posted a bit early since I wanted to introduce the next part of the story, as I believe it would fit well here. It's a bit short and fast paced, as I don't mention everything that's happened in the previous chapter and didn't want to try and add a filler chapter. So things are really calm in this chapter._

 _Also, a trigger warning for suicide is needed_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Once Ace had eaten the sushi, he started a calm conversation with Trevor, acting normal. Whitebeard was glad for that, but also not. He didn't like that Ace just wanted them to ignore this. One didn't normally drink and stay drunk for 2 days. But, he was glad Ace was fine. Right now, that was all that mattered. He would see if he could bring it up at some point with Ace, but didn't know how. He would speak with Trevor later, and maybe Bay too, and go from there Maybe Ace wouldn't drink for a small while.

Since Ace was acting normal, only a little more serious than usual, others soon joined in on the conversation, glad to see Ace back to his old self. It felt as though something was missing without him, they had all grown accustomed to Ace and the two other assassins. Especially Ace's division. Marco and Jozu did an amazing job running the second division, but they had their own and it was best to have one commander per division. They all liked Ace and noticed when something was off.

The captain was sure things would go back to normal now. He would try to stay in calm areas for a small bit, for everyone's sake. They all needed to relax for a while.

-x-

After Ace had been in the galley for a bit, he saw Trevor standing up and moving away. Ace sent him a look which Trevor nodded to, silently agreeing to update him on the last two to three days. He didn't remember much of anything.

He gave a quick goodbye to the ones at the table before he went after Trevor, heading to the man's room. Ace placed himself on the desk, whilst Trevor chose the chair, the man starting to tell him what had happened.

He didn't tell him anything new, just that he had been drunk, done a few stupid things now and then - throwing his bottle when someone half-startled him, almost killing a few people, but mostly just stumbling around, even falling down from a ramp once, which the man found hilarious. It was nothing he didn't expect, and he was glad for that. When Trevor had explained what he had done, Ace looked at the other. "How did the others take it?" Trevor gave a small snort. "As you would expect. Confused at first and worried about you poisoning yourself and all that. After that, they were just worried about you hurting someone, or even yourself. They mostly let you be by yourself." Ace gave a nod, glad about that. Before he could speak, Trevor continued.

"But, the First Commander, Marco, never ventured far away. He seemed to even expect this. He was almost always by your side, caring for you."

He nodded. He might not remember much, but he does remember seeing Marco a lot. The man really cared, more so than he had thought. But again, Marco had seen him drunk many times before and knew how to act. The man was probably worried Ace would hurt himself. He would have to thank him. He didn't expect him to stay by his side the whole time. "Did anything special happen?" Trevor shook his head. "Not really. Daisuke dropped by. But, you were too out of it to remember him, I guess." Ace gave a chuckle. "I thought I heard him on the train." Trevor gave a chuckle too, saying how things would be calm. A few things they would do in groups now, as they don't need to hide as much as before. Right now, they weren't just assassins, but a mix of warriors and assassins. That didn't mean much, at least not yet, but they would work more together and out of the shadows at times. Daisuke having updated everyone and they agreed.

Ace spend a bit of time with Trevor, just speaking about small things, before he left, as it starting to close in on dinner time. Time moved fast at times. As he walked back to his room to relax a bit, he changed his mind as he walked into the commanders' hallway, heading to the door next to his, feeling the man was inside. When he got to the door, he walked in and made sure to close it behind him, before he moved towards Marco, who stood up in small shock at someone coming through his door, Ace moving and pushing him down to the bed and straddling him, seeing the man shocked. "Hi." He said with a smile, Marco giving a "Hi" back.

Ace leaned down over Marco, barely an inch between them as Marco was lying down. "I've missed you too." He remembers what Marco said before he went on his drunk days, and he felt the same. He saw Marco smile at that, leaning his head a bit up and connecting their lips.

It felt good to be back. Ace had really missed this.

-x-

Whitebeard gave a small sigh, glad things had been calm the last few weeks, nothing special happening.

Everyone was enjoying themselves and having fun, everyone was glad that Ace was back to his old self. Things had been really great the last 3 weeks. Though he kept an eye on Ace, just in case, as Trevor had mentioned that Ace would be a bit vulnerable for a little while after everything that had happened. They most likely wouldn't notice it, but Ace might not hold back at times, or remove himself from situations if it touched on topics Ace couldn't handle at the moment. As Trevor had said, they hadn't noticed anything, nothing special happening.

3 weeks after they had returned to the ship, they started getting assignments again. It was only Ace who was called, but Trevor left the next day on a different assignment, both went fine and were quite short. When he had asked Ace about it, the kid had said it would be calm now, due to what they had done a few months ago, most likely shocking and scaring everyone. The captain was glad about it, especially as he was sure the assassins needed a break. When he told that to Ace and Trevor, both had snorted and said Daisuke and Moira did most of the work now which they were able to complete at the Red Cloud's base. The majority of it was paperwork, they got a portion of it but not nearly as much as those two did, though it was nothing they couldn't manage.

They were at least relaxing, and that was good. Things were calm, and he didn't want it any other way right now.

-x-

Marco heard Ace give a hum. He was looking a parchment over, most likely an assignment, whilst Dust sat next to him.

Overall, they hadn't gotten much work the last 5 weeks, leaving only once every couple of days, but never being gone for too long, a 3-day assignment only occurring once. Things were calm still, a few fights occurred now and then, with only a few injuries sustained, but nothing serious.

Before Marco could ask if Ace would need leave, Ace looked at Trevor. "It's Shou." Trevor blinked. "Tucker?"

Ace nodded. "Yeah. Isn't he close to figuring out genetic chimerism?" Trevor nodded. "I think so. But, only with plants, nothing more. What does he want?" Ace shook his head. "He doesn't say, but he does mention it's multiple things, so it might take a few hours. I'm thinking 5 max." Trevor agreed. "Sounds right, especially if it's you who do it. Say hi to Nina for me." Ace gave a small chuckle. "I will." And as Ace said that, he was gone in a cloud of smoke, making Marco blink and look at Trevor. "What was that, yoi? Who is Shou?" The man gave a small chuckle.

"It's Tucker Shou. He's a scientist. He's trying to fuse together two or more beings, but has only succeeded in making it with plants. I think he is close with bugs, but not quite there yet. Have you heard about the research into creating the first chimera, he is a part of it." Marco gave a small frown. "Isn't that a mix of living beings, yoi? Wouldn't that require torturing others by sewing or operating them together?" He could faintly remember having heard about it, and the rumors were horrendous. Trevor gave a nod. "Yeah. But, Tucker does it in a humane way, without killing or torturing the subjects. He also has a devil fruit ability- I don't know which as he won't tell me- but it helps him. I assure you, he doesn't torture his subjects."

The man gave a light hum. "And he has the sweetest child called Nina, and a dog called Alexander, who both adore Ace. They're a nice family. We have worked with them for years."

Marco gave a nod. He guessed there wasn't a mother there, seeing as Trevor didn't mention it. But, it sounded like a sweet and nice family. A calm and relaxing assignment would be good for Ace. Not that much had happened the last 2 months, but calm work was always the best kind.

The next few hours were calm until the commanders meeting was scheduled to take place. They delayed it until Ace's estimated arrival time which was at 6pm, as they hoped that Ace would be able to join. But, when the clock passed 6 and Ace was still not around, they delayed it again, hoping Ace wouldn't be too much longer. As Trevor didn't even seem a bit worried, he tried to stay calm too. The man saying Ace was most likely enjoying himself with the child, Nina, as they haven't seen her in a long time. It did make sense, so they just needed to wait.

When the clock was closing in on 11 pm, they needed to start the meeting, before it got too late, as Bay needed to join since she had a few updates to make, as they had had a few training related injuries. If Ace showed up whilst the meeting was taking place, Marco was sure the other would join. And, even if he didn't, it wasn't that important. Marco could just update Ace later.

He was sure Ace would come back soon. He was probably caught up playing with the child as Trevor had said.

-x-

Ace tried to ignore the look Dust gave him, same with what the bird was saying to him. Ace shot a quick ' _shut up_ ' to Dust, not wanting to deal with him right now. It was his decision, no matter what the others would say. He knew Trevor would be mad. He didn't need to tell the man, and would try not to. He didn't want to deal with his looks of disappointment.

"Ah," Started a voice to his left, making him turn around. "Ace-y, long time no see." Ace was glad that they always seemed to know when he needed them. "Virus, Trip, how are you?" Virus gave his usual sly smile, mixed hairstyle of straight in front and upwards and pointy in the back, as well as the glasses and the dark suit, his tie a mix of squares. The squares matching Trip's vest as it was full of squares, a white shirt and dark tie on, looking the same as Virus, minus the glasses. He hadn't seen them in a couple years, but they still looked the same. The way to blue eyes one normally could have, knowing the twins got it from testing out stuff early, looking at him in amusement. He really hated those eyes. "My my, Ace. No reason to be so courteous. What would you like this fine day today?"

Ace shook his head, hand moving to his face, simply tired of everything. "I don't know, or care. Just something to fuck me up." Trip gave a hum. "I think we have the perfect thing. A new drug. It should do exactly that, even for someone like you." Virus gave a hum too. "I agree. It would do the trick, make you forget all your troubles for a day or three." A small bag with the signature cross and heart with wings and the text- the formula for morphine- which they had used for years, was given to him. "Normally," Started Trip. "I would say a quarter of a pill, but you can take a half. But no more. We will never speak again if you do, at least not in this life. This should give you 6 doses. Wait 3 days between each dose."

Ace gave a nod, taking the small pouch, handing a small bag of money over. "Thank you." Virus gave a smile. "It's nothing. Pleasure doing business with you. Be careful on your way back; the wind is bad at the moment." He gave a nod. He had noticed that.

When Ace got out of the building, he walked a bit away from it until he was out of the seastone zone, as they had one of those seastone towers here. Ace wouldn't even be surprised if it was them who had sold the towers to Cesare. The ones here were thankfully weaker. It only took a person's devil fruit ability away, Ace could still faintly communicate to Dust when he was close to the tower.

As Ace disappeared, he hoped the pills would work.

-x-

Trevor gave a hum as Ace appeared in front of his mark. Damn, he was a bit over 6 hours late.

Nina probably kept him back, Ace really liked that cute little girl, and she even viewed Ace as a brother. "How'd it go?" Ace just shook his head a bit, heading for his room. "Not now." Well then, that was a thing. Why was Ace down? Ace usually told how Nina was as she always asked on how all of them were and wanted to give a hi back. Ace never looked down after returning from meeting Nina; the girl always managed to make them smile. The assignment that Shou had given him, must have been a tough one, there were times when his assignments are awful, as he was a scientist. "The commanders are having a meeting, they tried to wait for you but could delay it any longer. They said it wasn't important, so it was fine if you missed it" Maybe Ace had just forgotten about it. He would mention it, just in case. "Not going. I just need some time alone to relax."

Trevor gave a nod, certain that Shou had given Ace something hard to do. He still remembered the day, years ago, when the man had sent them to see if his wife was okay, they found her body, which had been badly experimented on. Someone had tried to crack the method to creating a chimera. They had taken the women as she was the wife of Shou who was also trying to crack the method, though only working on plants and insects. That had put Daisuke down, and that was saying something. "Yeah. Tell me if you need anything, Ace." Ace gave a nod, heading to his room, not looking back at Trevor. He would be sure to inquire about what Shou had asked Ace to do, but would give Ace time to relax first.

Ace was at least back, Dust sitting in his nest on the mast and looking at him, most likely worried for Ace as he was a bit down. He still felt something was wrong, but was sure it was pass.

-x-

Ace gave a sigh as he placed his cape down on a chair, standing behind it, looking at his desk, seeing the two and a half pills there. He had taken half a pill, and it really did work, more so than he had thought it would. He was still able to think clearly; things were just more… okay now, foggy. He moved a hand to his face, giving a breath. He _really_ hated everything right now; he just wanted to get away from it all. Why was he fighting to make a world this fucked up better? Ace gave a breath as he had no answer. He looked over at the desk after a minute.

If half a pill could make him this bad, in a weirdly good way, what could 3 do?

That was a stupid question, he knew what 3 could do. He moved to his desk, placing his bottle there for now, before moving closer to the bed. He snapped his fingers a bit, making Dust appear on his bed, the raven tilting his head in worry before giving a small caw, knowing that something was wrong. Ace shook his head, his hand moving to Dust's head to pet him. "I'm sorry. You don't need to see or feel this." He could both see and feel that Dust did not liking this, knowing what he was going to do.

But, he had already started to put the raven to sleep with his powers. "I'm sorry, I hope you wake up from this, that you can live a normal life without me." Dust gave a weak caw, starting to fall asleep, telling him to not do it. He felt something fall down his cheeks when Dust was asleep. He really hoped the raven would wake up later. "I'm sorry, honey. I don't want to hurt you anymore." He gave a last pet to Dust before he went over to the desk.

He took a last breath as he took the two and half pills and drowned them with the rest of the half-filled bottle of vodka.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is_ _Azuruko_ _You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also at my page)_

 _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR (Link also at my page)_


	63. Ace of Spades Chapter 62 The Impact

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _And before we start, I still need to do a trigger warning for suicide_

 _Also for this chapter. The text that's in_ _ **bold**_ _means it's Fishman speak. I decided to do this in English as it's important. The text with an_ _underline_ _is almost yelling, but not full out yelling_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Trevor gave a frown, feeling something was wrong, really wrong.

He didn't know what, but something felt really off, feeling something missing too. He couldn't pinpoint it, which really didn't sit well with him. He shared a look with Mika, asking if she felt if something was off to which she shook her head to, giving him a worried look. What could it be that made him feel like this? He didn't randomly feel like something was off, especially not now at night. As he was looking over the deck and thinking what had happened during the day, he realised when he had last felt this and what had happened today.

Ace had been way late for something he knew was an easy job, Dust being really worried and looking at him, but never moving to him. Ace told him he wanted to be alone, Trevor not seeing Ace after he returned, even though there was a meeting now, Dust having a bit of golden sand on him that was stuck but gone now.

There was only one place he knew Dust could get that, him feeling what was missing.

Ace was missing; his presence was barely here.

He sent a look at Mika, feeling horrified as he connected the dots, him seeing Mika understanding something was really wrong. Before she could say anything, he took off and ran to Ace's room, hoping he was wrong, banging the door open when he got to it. He then felt himself freeze at what he saw.

Ace was lying pale on the floor, breathing shallowly and a broken bottle next to him, Dust out on the bed.

He muttered a swear as he moved to Ace, grabbing his face and hoping for a reaction. "Ace! Wake up! Don't you _dare_ do this to me! You are _not_ going before me!" When he got no reaction, he felt himself panic and get scared, moving his head to Ace's, a hand on Ace's neck.

"Don't do this, _please_."

He didn't care that his voice broke at the end, feeling really relieved when he felt a pulse. It was a weak and sluggish one, but it was still a pulse. He looked to the floor and saw the shattered bottle, seeing the small package on the desk with the label he hated the most in the world. When he heard a small sound behind him, he turned and looked at Mika. "Get the doctor ready, now! Drug overdose, pills!" Mika gave a quick nod as she moved to run to the infirmary, readying the doctor.

As Mika went, he moved Ace to his side, head tilted down, and shoved two fingers down Ace's throat, feeling a bit relieved when Ace still had the reaction to throw up.

But, the relief was short-lived as barely anything came up, mostly bile and a bit of fluid, vodka. It meant it had moved past the stomach. He needed to hurry.

He quickly moved to stand up with Ace in his arms, running to the infirmary, glad to see a bed ready but the doctor not there. He gave a swear as the doctor was at the meeting. The head nurse, Whiskey, did seem prepared, having a stomach pump and other things ready. He had been through this way too many times. "What happened?" Trevor shook his head. "Overdose, intentionally, on drugs, pills. Stomach is empty." The woman gave a nod, still connecting the stomach pump, but changing the setting and connecting drugs to it, to hopefully absorb some of the drug that might still be in the stomach.

As it was set up, the door burst open and a nurse ran in with Bay, which was a huge relief. "Update!" Ordered the doctor as she moved to look over Ace's vitals, connecting the machines and not at all happy with the vitals. "Drug overdose on pills, and vodka, intentionally," said Trevor as he knew more than the others. "Stomach contents removed?" He gave a nod as he helped the doctor roll Ace over to his side to help the machine. "Tried to. Nothing left." "What kind of pills and vodka?" Trevor tried to think how strong it was based on smell. "Either 96 or 98 pure vodka. Lord knows what pills, made to really fuck one up." Bay looked at him. "You don't know what he took?" He shook his head. "I don't even think _Ace_ knows what he took. Drug dealers who make their own things, strong."

Bay gave a swear. "Then I can't give anything to counter it directly; it can make things worse." He gave a nod, knowing that. He was sure that was one of the reasons Ace choose those drug dealers. It was hard to counter, almost impossible. He just hoped they were fast enough. The doctor quickly prepared something to hopefully help, to stop the body from taking up any kinds of drugs or anything. But, it also meant they couldn't give Ace anything in medications for a few days- nothing would work. As the doctor prepared that, he helped the head nurse, Whiskey, prepare oxygen for Ace, the best they could do with the pump down his throat.

After half an hour, they couldn't do anything more and could just hope for the best, hoping they would see signs of improvement. If Ace showed that, it would go fine. He knew these drug dealers and drugs. The drug would work for _days_ and only get worse. If Ace got better, things would hopefully be fine, and it would mean Ace wouldn't die, not now at least.

After another half hour, Ace's pulse and oxygen went up, nowhere near where they should be, but a bit better. It meant they had made it, just in time. After 10 more minutes, the stomach pump was removed, no longer able to do anything as it had done its job. And, it meant they could place an oxygen mask on, which was much better.

Now, they just needed to wait and see how Ace was mentally. That was the worst. They also needed to explain to the pirates what had happened. He really didn't want to do that.

-x-

Whitebeard gave a frown as the doors to the meeting room burst open, there not even being a knock. Tifa was standing in the doorway, panting.

"Bay, we need you. _Now!"_

Exclaimed the nurse as she looked at Bay, who was already moving when she saw Tifa, understanding something was up, something serious. He had never had this happen before. He knew Whiskey was in the infirmary, and she could handle a lot, but this had to be really bad for her to get Bay like this. When they were gone, seeing as Tifa didn't stay to tell anything, it meant it was really serious too, but also that they didn't know what was going on. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, no attack or anything, it being a calm night. The only thing he could think of was if an accident had happened, or if Ace returned from his assignment in bad shape. He hoped both were wrong, hoping it was something that was a mistake and they needed Bay fast, but he knew that wasn't it.

He didn't have an answer when the commanders asked what was happening, telling they needed to wait until someone updated them and hoping that would happen fast. He didn't like this. He could see many looking worried, knowing it was bad since the doctor was fetched so hastily, almost panickingly. As he knew he couldn't do anything, knowing they shouldn't go to the infirmary and that they would be thrown out if it was anything, he tried to continue the meeting. It was almost finished before all this, but it would take time to finish since most were unfocused now. The rest of the meeting took an hour, and when it was finished, no one moved, knowing if anything was up, they would need to be here nonetheless.

When almost two hours had passed since Bay was fetched, the door opened and Trevor and Bay walked in, Trevor looking perturbed in a way, which had him believe it was about Ace. The others seemed to notice this too. "Trevor, are you okay?" Asked Izou carefully, noticing something was up. The captain was hoping the man was just lost in thought and would just brush it off. But, Trevor shook his head as he sat down, just motioning to Bay, who gave a sigh. This didn't sit well with him.

Bay looked at them. "We need to make a plan to have one, maybe two, commanders in the infirmary at all times for a few days." The captain gave a frown. "Why?" He had never had this happen, for her to ask something like this. There were only a few times they needed someone strong, both mentally and physically, often with haki, but not for days. The doctor gave a sigh.

"While it won't be as bad, it is to be sure. It's for a suicide watch."

The captain felt his insides grow cold. Someone in the family had tried to kill themselves. "W-who?" Thatch managed to get out, looking horrified; they all did. Who could be that unhappy to try that here? They made sure everyone was included.

"Ace did," Said Trevor, looking melancholy.

"What?" Said Marco, now sitting up more, looking really worried, everyone reacting the same way. Ace had tried to kill himself? "Ace tried to kill himself, overdosed on some kind of drug," Said Trevor. "Are you sure?" Started Izou, "I mean, that he tried to…" Trevor nodded. "Yeah. He _knew_ how much he could take, he _knew_ the vodka made it worse, he _knew_ Dust would get help so he made him sleep. He _knew_ what he was doing." Whitebeard felt himself close his eyes. If Ace knew all that and had made Dust sleep, he definitely knew what he was doing. "How is he, yoi?" Asked Marco, looking worried.

Bay gave a small sigh. "For now, stable. Trevor barely managed to get to him in time and act accordingly." No wonder Trevor looked melancholy, he had found Ace. Bay gave a sigh again. "I know this is something no one wanted to hear. But, we need to see how things go and how he is when he wakes, and until I am sure he is fine, he is now on suicide watch. Commanders, Pops, Mika, and Trevor can watch him, as well as myself or Whiskey, and if all are busy, Tifa. I suggest we keep it calm at the start, trying to stay with Trevor, Mika, Pops, or Marco, but this is not easy for a person to do." Whitebeard gave a nod, understanding that. He had no idea how to react to this.

For now, he agreed to what Bay said, also agreeing to lock the infirmary down for everyone, needing it for Ace. The only way someone else would be let into the infirmary now, was if someone was close to dying. Everything else would be treated outside of the infirmary. Even all the nurses- aside from Tifa and Whiskey- would also not be allowed in. Wanting to keep this as silent as long as they could, for Ace's sake, which he agreed too. Ace didn't need all that attention and worry from everyone, not now. He wouldn't tell the others what was happening, asking the commanders to do the same. They would take that later, when Ace was hopefully better.

He used a bit of time to calm everyone down, Bay and Trevor leaving as he did. He didn't know much himself, and would need to figure out how to handle this. He still didn't understand Ace had tried to kill himself. How had they not noticed Ace was that down? He gave a small sigh inside himself. No reason to think of that now. Right now, they needed to handle to help Ace.

After telling everyone to not tell anyone again, and to listen to Bay and Trevor, everyone calmed down and tried to figure other things out. Mostly who should help watch Ace, which none wanted to speak about. It made him decide they would take it as time came. Right now, they needed to stay calm and figure more out. It didn't seem like Trevor even knew much. Everyone agreed and things were calming down, Marco still looking shocked, thinking. He would be sure to watch the first commander, to see how he would handle this.

As he was sure everyone understood what they would do now, he headed out of the meeting room and to the infirmary, Marco next to him, looking worried.

When they came to the infirmary, they walked to the curtains that was half-drawn around a bed, seeing Trevor sitting in a chair next to Ace, who was asleep- or passed out most likely- he wasn't too surprised by that seeing as he had overdosed on some drug. He had to close his eyes at that thought, not wanting to think about it, but knew he needed too. He needed to handle the fact Ace had tried to kill himself.

He sat down in a chair next to Marco, who looked worried and concerned for Ace. The kid was connected to different machines, beeping slowly, and a few other things, like fluid. He was sure Bay knew what everything was, the doctor checking on something on a machine, stoic.

They needed to figure out what to do.

-x-

Marco sat and waited for Ace to wake up, hoping he would soon. He still had no idea how to handle this, no idea what to even think. How should he react to Ace trying to kill himself? There was no way to react. He just hoped Ace would wake up so he could see Ace was fine.

Bay was still close, him being told either she or Whiskey would be, maybe Tifa if something happened. There would always be a commander here in case, but Trevor, Mika, and Pops could go too. They needed to be in case something happened or Ace did something, which he hoped wouldn't happen. He wanted Ace to be okay. Pops and Trevor was also in the room, sitting beside him, visits limited for now, seeing as they shouldn't overwhelm Ace now, which he got. They still hadn't told anyone of the rest about this, and to be frank, Marco wasn't sure if they _should_ tell everyone Ace had just tried to kill himself. He needed to ask Trevor and Pops about it later.

Right now, they were sitting in silence and waiting, the slow beeping of the machines being the only sounds now. As he was trying to relax, glad Pops was here with him, he heard the machine change a bit, but he saw no reaction on Ace, so he just took it as the vitals changing. It happened before one woke up, and Bay hadn't reacted to it, so he guessed it was fine. After a few seconds, Trevor gave a sigh. "I know you're awake, Ace." As Trevor said it, he saw Ace nodding his head a bit, arm moving to lay on the pillow above his head, not moving more. Trevor gave a loud sigh, hand moving on his face. "I swear Ace! Do you have any idea how close you actually got to dying?! Why the _fuck_ did you decide that was a good idea?! What di-"

Trevor cut off as Ace moved to lift himself on his arm, looking at Trevor with tears in his eyes and looking distressed.

" _Please, Trevor. Can you not yell, not now,_ " Ace said in a distressed voice, tears starting to go down his face. " _I know I fucked up, but can you not yell at me right now. Just wait until I don't hate myself. Please._ "

As Ace had said that, he moved his face down in the pillow again, sounding to be half-sobbing based on his breath, seeming to be so distressed he couldn't do more. Marco saw Trevor nodding, moving to sit on the bed, hand moving to Ace's head and stroking his head. "I'm still mad, but I'm not heartless." Ace gave a small nod, still sounding really distressed, making Marco have no idea what to do. Trevor gave a breath, having teary eyes himself, moving his head to Ace's, eyes closing as he moved his hand through Ace's hair. "Please don't do this to me again. I'm so glad you're okay, Ace. I was so worried. I'm so relieved you're fine." Ace didn't react to that, seeming to try and calm himself down, but not able to do it, body moving shakily with every breath. Marco felt lost at what he should do. He didn't know how to handle this.

It was quiet after that, Ace's breathing being the only sound before it too calmed down- same with the machines- Ace falling asleep again based on them. Trevor still stayed in Ace's bed after it, hand still on Ace's head. After half an hour, Mika came into the room making Trevor sit up and look at her, looking normal, maybe just having a bit of emotion in his eyes. How he was able to be as calm was something Marco didn't understand, which made him get the thought that this might not be the first time. He really hoped he was wrong about that, but he would ask Trevor about it later.

Mika gave a small sigh, placing a Den Den Mushi on the bed. "Told Daisuke about the situation; he can't come by for some days, unfortunately. But, he will talk with him, which will hopefully help. How is he?" Trevor gave a sigh, hand moving to his face as he shook it. "Not sure yet. The drug's still messing with him. He won't be awake much the next 24 hours I guess." Mika gave a nod. "Was it Virus and Trip?" Trevor gave a nod, which had Marco frown. "What does that mean, yoi?" Maybe that was the drug. They could do something of they knew what it was.

Trevor gave a sigh. "Virus and Trip are big shot drug dealers- they're everywhere it feels like, and they can hide well. They make their own drugs, new and stronger each time. What they use often works for _days_ , so an overdose is just worse. He won't do much today, maybe tomorrow either, since his mind is still groggy and drugged."

Marco gave a nod. He should have realised Ace wouldn't have taken a normal drug, Ace _knew_ where to get things like this. As he was about to ask if they had a way to find out what the drug might be, Trevor gave a sigh as he stood up. "I'll go check if there's any hint of that he took and just prepare for the next few days." Marco gave a nod as Trevor and Mika left, understanding what the man meant. He had a feeling Trevor would be around Ace a lot, knowing more about Ace than them and knowing how to act. He would ask Trevor about it later, if he could tell anything on how they should act for all of this. He would let Trevor relax a bit first, being sure this was hard for him. He _had_ been the one to find Ace after all.

Nothing much happened after that. Bay did a small check on Ace now and then, nothing changing. After two hours had passed, Ace seemed to wake a bit, but he didn't say or do anything, just moving himself a bit and dragging the covers over his head too before falling asleep again it looked like. They just let him be for now, sure Ace wouldn't want to talk about things now, just going to let him relax for a while. For now, they would make sure Ace was okay and not getting worse and take things when he was better.

When it was closing in on midnight, Bay said they should go and get sleep too. She was sure the next day would be hard from what Trevor had told her and what he had said before he left. While it was good to have them here, they were the ones who really should be here when Ace starts getting better tomorrow and needed to be awake and have some sleep. While Marco didn't want to leave, he got it and had to agree it was a good idea, which had him leave, making sure that if anything happened, he would be called. Bay said she would be available for the night, and Whiskey would be awake for the night, having slept now.

Pops asked Namur to be the commander who stayed for the night, which the fishman of course agreed to, wanting to help. They told him to let Ace be for the most part, but if he wanted to talk, to talk and try and help, but not start anything now, telling Ace would most likely be asleep for the most part, the drugs still being in his system and would still for a bit.

After making sure all that was in place, Marco headed to his room, going to try and get some sleep. He had no idea what to do, no idea how to react, just feeling lost.

He hoped things would be fine.

-x-

Namur sat and read a book, doing his best to relax. He did send a look at the shape under the covers now and then. But, nothing happened or moved, Ace either asleep or not wanting to move, not that he would keep the other from either. He was still shocked about this, that the kid had tried to kill himself, getting close to doing so from what he gathered. It was only a miracle Trevor managed to understand what was happening, and Namur hoped everything would be fine, but he knew it would take time. Bay had checked on the machines Ace was hooked to, not wanting to bother Ace for now, and things looked fine from what she said, looking to get better.

After he had been in the infirmary for almost 3 hours, he heard something sounding like a Den Den Mushi ringing, which had him confused, before he remembered Pops mentioning Ace got one in case someone- Daisuke if he remembered- called. He was thinking of carefully taking the Den Den and saying Ace was asleep, to let Ace relax, when it was answered by Ace. Ace was awake and just didn't want to move, which was fine. Ace made a small sound as he answered it, like a small "what?" of sorts.

"Hey, how are you?" Started what Namur was sure was Daisuke. " _Awful_ ," Ace answered in a mix of tired, weak, and hoarse voice. " _How are things there?"_ Daisuke gave a sigh. "Okay, a lot of things to do since Moira's away. Raiden's coming over to help." He heard Ace give a small hum, and before Ace could most likely say anything to that, Daisuke continued. "Ace, I know you don't want to, but you need to talk about the fact you just tried to kill yourself." Namur understood Ace didn't want to talk about it, and he was sure Ace didn't want him to overhear, but the other knew someone would be here, so he wouldn't tell anything Ace didn't want others to overhear.

 **(AN: So, Bold is fishmen since it important and going to translate is not fitting. Namur don't know every word in fishmen, so one or two is in Spanish(Translation in parenthesis) as he doesn't know what it is)**

" _ **I don't know what to tell.**_ **"** Namur felt himself frown. Why did Ace suddenly speak fishman? Ace didn't know it was him that was here, and he was speaking to Daisuke.

He heard Daisuke give a sigh. " **I know what happened on the trabajo(assignment) since Raiden told, so we can skip that. But, let's take a few steps back. Why did you think trying to commit suicide was a good idea?** " Daisuke spoke too? Why did they do this now? " _ **It felt like the best choice, to just not have to deal with anything. I don't get why I try to fix a this fucked up world anymore.**_ _"_ " **Okay,** " Started Daisuke, " **Are you glad Trevor found you? Are you glad you're still alive?** " He heard Ace give a sniff. " _ **I don't know.**_ " This sounded like Ace was close to crying, trying to keep from it.

Oh lord, Namur got why they spoke Fishman now.

Ace didn't want the one being here to know what he spoke about. He didn't want them to hear this. Ace knew Trevor nor Mika were here, who most likely knew fishman too, but Ace didn't know it was him here apparently. He didn't want to listen to this since Ace clearly didn't want that, therefore talking in Fishman, but he couldn't leave. He didn't want to tell it was him here either, he didn't want to keep Ace from speaking to Daisuke. He didn't want stop Ace from talking and would not say anything, and he wouldn't tell anyone about this.

He heard Ace taking a shaky breath. " _ **I don't know what to feel. Everything hurts- light, sound, movement-**_ _ **everything**_ _ **. I feel terrible and hate myself.**_ " The machines reacted to Ace's emotional state, the color going red a few times, giving a few more beeps, which had Bay's attention. But, a look from him had her stay a bit away, not wanting to disturb this moment for Ace and Daisuke. Bay seemed to understand she shouldn't go to them now, and stayed a bit away, keeping an eye on the bed.

" **Do you know what you took?** " Asked Daisuke. " **If you know, you can get pain medication, if not, you can't. You know this.** " He heard a sniff from the bed again. "... _ **I don't know. I asked for something strong, something that would fuck me up. And, I got that.**_ " Daisuke gave a sigh. " **How much did you take? Compared from what you should have.** " Would Ace know how much he could take? He didn't know what he had taken. Maybe he didn't completely know it would kill him. **"** _ **Half a pill… I took 3…**_ " Namur closed his eyes. That meant Ace knew exactly what he was doing. Daisuke gave a sigh. " **Try and relax, Ace. I'll** **try and get things here under control, and when they are, I'll come over. Try and speak to the ones that are there.** "

He heard Ace sniff and give a mix of a sob and laugh. " _ **Trevor yelled at me…**_ " " **No, Ace,** _ **no,**_ **"** Started Daisuke, sounding serious, " **Trevor's worried, not mad. This is not easy on him either.** " Ace gave a sniff again. " _ **He's not here either… I've barely seen him…**_ " Daisuke gave a sigh. " **He probably didn't expect you to be awake now. I didn't either, actually. I'm sure he'll be there when day comes. I'll try calling later. Relax now, Ace.** " Another sniff was heard. " _ **Okay. Bye.**_ " Daisuke gave a bye himself, and he heard the Den Den being hung up before things were quiet, just the small sniff now and then, before it too disappeared, machines calming down completely.

When Bay checked on Ace a bit after that, Ace was asleep, him seeing tear tracks on his face when Bay wanted to see how he looked, not too happy with what a machine said. But, it was fine after checking on him and sure he was asleep. As he was sure Ace was fine and asleep, he asked if he could go for the night, the conversation he heard really weighing down on him. He would get someone to come and be here instead of him. Bay nodded to it, placing herself in a chair while he was getting someone else. Before he left, he told Bay that Ace felt things hurt, like light and sound, Bay not seeming surprised, but unable to give anything. He didn't tell more, not wanting to tell what he had overheard.

When he got out of the infirmary, he took a breath before he went and asked Rakuyo to take over, which he did. Before Namur went to his room to try and relax, to try and calm himself down after what he overheard, he went to Trevor's door and knocked on his door. When the assassin opened, he started speaking before the other could. "I think Ace needs you to be with him." Trevor frowned at that. "Why? Did he say that?" Namur gave a sigh. "No. But Daisuke called. They tried to keep me from overhearing by speaking Fishman, but... yeah." Trevor gave a nod. "I get it. I won't ask you to tell. I was going to call Daisuke myself later, but I can do it now and then go to Ace." Namur nodded, that sounding the best. After giving a goodbye to Trevor, he left for his room, going to talk with Pops tomorrow, needing that.

He hoped things would be fine soon, that Ace would be happy that he was alive.

-x-

Trevor moved a hand to his face, hearing what Daisuke said. He had borrowed the Den Den Mushi on the ship since Ace had his, and gave a call to the man, knowing he was awake since he had spoken to Ace as the fishman overheard, who he saw was upset.

He knew Ace wasn't in the best place, but he had hoped he was happy Trevor had managed to get to him, but he didn't know. And, Ace was sure he didn't like him, not handling the fact he had yelled or not been there now. Trevor had lost his emotions a bit back then, but he didn't expect Ace to react badly to it. He felt horrible now. He hadn't meant to make things worse.

"I'll go be with him, to tell that I'm not mad," He said, needing to take a few deep breaths, feeling tears in his eyes. He hadn't meant for Ace to think he was mad at him, that he didn't care. "Trevor," Started Daisuke, "I can _hear_ that you are close to breaking. Relax for a bit, don't stress yourself too much, Ace will understand." He felt himself give a small sarcastic laugh, feeling a tear go down his cheek. He had hoped he would never have to deal with this again. "You mean the kid who thinks I hate him? _Fuck_ , I thought we were past this! I hoped I wouldn't need to deal with this again! I'm not sure if I can."

The Den Den gave a sigh. "You can, Trevor. You're just overwhelmed right now. Take a break, explain to the others what they can do, so you don't need to do everything. I will be there as fast as I can. Hopefully, I can leave in a few days." Trevor gave a nod, trying to keep himself gathered. "Yeah. I'll speak to you later." The Den Den nodded. "We will. Take care." Then the Den Den went back to sleep, and Trevor moved his hand to his eyes to stop the tears that fell, trying to be able to handle this. He hadn't thought he would affect Ace this much by losing his temper a bit; Ace was obviously hurt that Trevor had yelled and not been there.

After a minute, he heard the door open and didn't need to look to know who it was. At first, he was thinking of trying to gather himself, but just decided not to, knowing he wouldn't be able too. He felt a big hand come to his back. "How are you holding up, Trevor?" Asked the captain in a calm and worried tone. Trevor just shook his head, moving his hand to his forehead, looking up to try and calm himself. "As well as one would expect." He closed his eyes and took a few breaths. "I hoped I wouldn't deal with this again. Daisuke's coming by later, he's better at this than me." The man would be here in a few days- Fuck no, he wouldn't be here for a week. He would _leave_ in a few. He wished the man was here.

He felt the hand on his back move comfortingly. "Has this happened before?" Trevor nodded, keeping his eyes closed. The captain deserved to know. "Yeah. About 3 times. It's just as horrible each time." He wasn't ready to lose Ace, he never wanted to do that. This was one of the closest times up until now. " _Fuck,"_ He got out as he moved his hand to the table leaning on it as he felt more tears and a small sob come. He never wants to lose Ace, and Ace now thought he was mad at him, thinking he didn't want to be there. It was so far from the truth as it could get.

He felt the hand on his back move comfortingly, which felt good now. "It's okay," Started the captain, "Just let it out. You can be hurt by this too." He gave a nod, trying a bit to keep himself gathered, but also not. He knew he should get it out, it would be the best. He gave another half-sob as the captain comforted him, needing this now.

Trevor hoped things would be fine somehow.

-x-

Whitebeard sat and did his best to comfort Trevor, sad to see how much this was affecting everyone. He was at a loss on what to do with all of this, and had hoped to maybe speak to Trevor a bit, knowing the man was speaking to Daisuke about this, on what they should do. But, Trevor was obviously not in shape to do that right now. He would hope to speak to Trevor later, maybe have a meeting with a few of the others together, to figure out what to do, how bad this was, how bad Ace was right now.

He stayed in the room for a while, even a bit after Trevor had gathered himself and left, most likely heading to Ace, leaving him to try and figure out what to do. He also needed to figure out what to tell everyone. They would figure out something was wrong as the infirmary was off limits for everyone aside from commanders right now. He hoped none would figure out why, at least not yet. The captain didn't know how to handle all this right now and would take it bit by bit.

After an hour after Trevor left, the captain stood up, going to go and see how Ace was, hoping the kid was maybe awake. He knew it was late, but Ace usually was up at night. But, then again, the drug might mess with him. He would see what to do as this unfolded. He didn't know right now.

Whitebeard walked to the door to the infirmary, hoping Ace was up more, Trevor most likely being there still. He hoped Ace was better. Marco and Thatch were beside him, Thatch having a bit of food with him. Ace hadn't eaten much now, and guessed he wouldn't for a bit. He hoped it was because of the drug, and not something else. He was sure things were better. As he was about to open the door to the infirmary, he frowned a bit as he thought he heard yelling. Why would there be yelling from the infirmary? Marco seemed to hear it himself, maybe even making out what was being said based on his expression, which didn't sit well with him.

When he opened the door, doing it a bit carefully, he saw Ace leaning on his arms in his bed, half lying and sitting up, tears going down his face, looking to Trevor who was standing a bit away from the bed Ace was in, breathing hard as he was yelling. "- need to realise you are not alone! You can't go and do this to us! You need to think! Why do you have to be so stupid and selfish!" It seemed like Trevor has reached the end of his patience, and Whitebeard was about to step in when Ace yelled back, neither noticing them. "I am! _I am_ thinking of everyone else! Why do you think I try to kill myself?! It's to rid of all the trouble and pain _I_ cause!" Whitebeard didn't like what was happening, but didn't know what to do. "Do you think it will just disappear?!" Started Trevor, hands moving angrily. "If you kill yourself, you won't take away the pain! You will just force it upon someone else! We _need_ you here!"

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE?! CAN'T YOU REALISE I DON'T WANT TO LIVE?!" Yelled Ace back, and it had everyone freeze, even Trevor not retorting, just panting as he took the words in.

Ace didn't want to live. He didn't want to be here. That sentence made this so much more hard, more true.

Trevor looked to be on his way to speak, swallowing, but Ace continued before the other could, speaking in a lower voice, a sincere and broken voice. "I know I can't just disappear; I would have done that a long time ago. But, I _can't live like this! I just can't! And I need you to realise that. I can't anymore. I just can't._ "

Ace's voice broke halfway through the sentences, making it all the more sincere. He could see Marco having issues listening to this, being frozen and having blank eyes. Thatch was standing frozen in shock, looking like he didn't know what to do. It was just horrible to listen to Ace being so defeated. Whitebeard saw Trevor shaking his head, eyes starting to go blank and a stray tear making its way down. " _Then don't._ " Trevor started to move closer to Ace. _"_ You don't _need_ to live like this. You _choose_ it. You don't need to face this alone, you don't need to be alone! Just speak to someone! To Daisuke, to Raiden, to Hanzo, to Whitebeard, to Marco, _to me!_ " Trevor crouched a bit down next to the bed, hand grabbing Ace's. "Just _please_ speak to me. I can't lose you, I don't want to lose you. _Not like this_. _Please._ "

Trevor took a few deep breaths, on his way to continue, but before he could, Whitebeard moved a hand and took Thatch and Marco out of the infirmary, understanding Ace and Trevor needed this, to speak about everything, to speak about this, which he hoped they would. And, the captain knew he couldn't do that right now, not even prepared for Ace to really feel that way, and he could see the two commanders feeling the same, both joining him in his room, most likely needing to gather themselves. He could see Thatch being shocked, most likely not realising it was this bad. Marco was trying to comprehend it, a hand on his face as he had tears in his eyes, seeming to be in deep thought and full of worry.

Whitebeard moved his hand to be behind Marco's back, comforting the other a bit, same with Thatch, none of them speaking right now, understanding they didn't need that now, but to just take this in and then figure out what to do.

After a few hours, it closing in on morning, being more gathered, especially the first commander, they headed out on deck, going to use a bit out to hopefully not make others realise something was wrong right now, not wanting and knowing how to handle that right now. He knew a few had realised the infirmary was off limits, and that a few had asked about Ace and was concerned when they couldn't speak to him. Most knew Ace were back, seeing as Dust was back. Speaking of which, the bird didn't seem to be out now, and wondered mildly where Dust was, but figure the bird might be with Ace.

But, after another hour, closing in on 7 in the morning, the captain noticed Dust landing on the railing, having flown it looked like, some kind of bag in his beak, looking to be full. As he noticed it, Mika grabbed the bag and gave a pet and thanks to the bird, before starting to move towards the infirmary it looked like. "Mika," He started, getting the woman's attention. "What's that?" The woman gave a hum mixed with a chuckle. "It's food. Trevor asked me to get it for Ace, sure he would love this. Hasn't had it in a long time." That had the captain wondering what it might be, and also thinking things were better between Ace and Trevor. He would try and see how things were with them later, going to be outside for a small bit. He wanted to go and check on Ace, but knew he also should be outside; he could be in the infirmary later.

But, just because he needed to be out, didn't mean the others needed to. He gave a look to his left and used his hand to nudge Marco after the woman, the first commander taking the hint and following Mika, seeing Thatch also doing it. The two needed to see Ace was fine, and he was sure Marco would update him.

He hoped things would be fine. It would just take a bit of time.

-x-

Trevor gave a small breath, looking at Ace who sat a couple feet away from him, Trevor leaning against the wall and Ace against the bed.

He still wasn't completely sure how this happened, how they both ended up on the floor. He knew he had just gotten a bit fed up after he and Ace had argued a bit again, and decided to just sit down, Ace apparently joining him. Mika had for a small bit, but was gone now after he sent her away to Dust. He could clearly see Ace was in pain, both physically and mentally, the drugs still messing with his body and mind, but most of the mental pain wasn't from the drug.

He needed to deal with this somehow, but he should maybe wait until Ace was better, when the drugs wasat least out of his body. He would still be on suicide watch for a bit, knowing how Ace was. He had been through this before. Things was at least calm now. Ace still had tears going down his face, but didn't seem to care, maybe not even noticing it. Whether it was because of his mental or physical state, he had no idea. Ace just looked exhausted right now, and he knew Bay wasn't the happiest about his state right now, having checked up, or tried to, an hour prior, but a look from him had her leave for now, still arguing with Ace at that time. The doctor seemed reluctant to interfere at that time. The doctor had turned the light a bit down a few minutes ago, seeming to lessen some pain for Ace. Trevor was sure the other's body and head was really hurting and aching, everything being on edge because of the drug. He really wished he could give something for it. He hated to see Ace in pain like this.

As he was sitting and relaxing, the door opened and Mika came back in, holding a bag she showed to him, making him smile. He was a bit worried that Ace didn't even seem to notice the other. This couldn't just be Ace, this had be the drug too. Ace would notice someone walking in. Just what had Ace taken? He needed to try and figure it out later, see if someone could drop by those two twins, hoping to find them. But, those drug dealers hid way too well when they didn't want to be found.

Trevor suppressed a small sigh as he saw the first and fourth commander walking in after Mika. They probably realised Ace was awake since Mika was walking here. He was sure Ace didn't want them to see him like this, but damn, he had brought this upon himself. And, to be honest, Trevor didn't want to throw them out. They had a right to be here too. But, he would be sure they didn't stay long. He was sure Ace couldn't handle that right now. The same with the commanders. This was hard to deal with.

When Mika was on the other side of the bed, Ace first now noticing her- but not seeming to care- the woman handed the bag to him, Trevor having a smile as he opened it and gave one of the small boxes to Ace. "Here." Ace had a frown as he took the box, opening it and then giving a small snort, having something barely representing a smile. " _The shittiest food ever."_ Ace's voice was still bad now, the screaming from before not helping. Trevor gave a not at it, opening another small box, containing the same food. "Yeah. Needed something to eat. No matter how bad." Ace gave a nod at that too, starting to slowly eat a bit with a plastic spoon. Well, Ace at least ate. That was something.

Mika took a seat in Ace's bed, not speaking more, the same did the two commanders, releasing speaking wasn't a thing right now, to just let things be calm for now.

"Why are you eating it if it's bad? I could make something much better." Well, almost all of them realised they should be silent, the chef just being a bit oblivious. " _Because it's supposed to taste bad,_ " Answered Ace, not even seeming to know who he answered, not moving his head as he ate. Damn, he looked lost and in pain. He couldn't wait until the drug was out of his system.

He looked up at the chef as he took a bite out of his food. "Because it's _supposed_ to taste like absolute shite."- He did not say shite to get the small smile from Ace, knowing the other liked it when he did- "It's always been like this and will be. Not even real meat." He could see the chef looking confused, which had him casually explain to not bother Ace too much, telling how it was from an island not far away- many did make it, but most hated it- but they had eaten it for long and it was supposed to be bad. The chef did seem to understand it, at least somewhat. He could explain more later. Mika had a smile as she agreed. They all liked this awful one the best.

Ace didn't speak, seeming to try and focus on eating. He could see the two commanders, especially the first commander, being worried about Ace, especially seeing he still had tears going down his face. Trevor was convinced Ace didn't realise it. He really needed to figure out a way to find out what Ace had taken so he could get some pain relief. Daisuke had said Ace was in a lot of pain, that Ace had said everything hurt. It had to be really bad for him to admit it. He could see the chef wanting to comment on it or ask Ace if he was fine when he looked at Ace, but a look from him had him nod and stay silent. Right now, silence was best.

After a small while, Ace slowly stopped eating, before he handed the box to him, seeing Ace had eaten maybe a third. He knew Ace loved this food and would usually eat until he almost puked, but right now, Ace was not in the best shape. "I'll save it for you." Ace gave a small nod to it, before leaning back against the bed, seeming tired. He closed the box and handed it to Thatch, sure the chef could keep it until Ace wanted it.

As he was about to try and maybe start a conversation with Ace, the kid suddenly fell to the side, Trevor barely managing to catch him before he hit the floor. Leaning against the bed thankfully slowed his fall.

He could see the two commanders being worried, which made him just shake his head. "He's not in the best shape, and the drugs is still messing with him. It will hopefully pass in a few days." The two nodded, seeming to understand it. They moved away from the bed, making him able to place Ace in it, connecting him to the machines again, Trevor speaking as he did. "Ace will be out and a bit not himself for a bit; it's because of the drug. But, try and be close to him, don't act like you walk on glass around him; he won't like that. Be close to him- hug him, yell at him, sit with him, laugh with him, cry with him- I don't care, just be with him." When he had done that, he looked at the two commanders. "Now. You should go get some sleep, at least a bit." He could see Marco on his way to protest, which had him continue. "I will at least, and Ace won't be up for a few hours. Come back later." He then turned and got Bay out of her office, just giving her a look at the look she gave him, not glad he had made her go away earlier. She didn't want to deal with the doctor now. She did seem to understand it.

He then turned and headed out of the infirmary, glad to see the others had already understanding Ace needed the rest. They could be with Ace later, right now, Ace really needed to relax.

Mika joined him to his room, Trevor needing someone to just be with and speak with, the woman understanding that.

He hoped things would be fine somehow.

-x-

Marco walked into the infirmary, hoping Ace was better and maybe awake now. He had been able to get almost 3 hours of sleep, lying awake for a couple hours too. He had taken a small visit to Pops', updating him what had happened earlier when he got to the infirmary. Ace really seemed out of it then. He hoped Ace was awake now. He hoped to speak to the other as he hadn't managed that. He wanted to tell Ace how much he loved him, how glad he was thatAce was fine, just to be sure the other was fine.

When he got to the curtains shielding Ace from the infirmary, he saw Bay sitting close to the bed, Trevor asleep in a chair not too far away. The man apparently coming back to be with Ace. When he took a few more steps, Bay gave him a nod as she stood up, heading to her things, but staying in view of them. Ace was lying on his stomach he believed, under the covers which were dragged over his entire form, his right hand being the only thing out of the covers, and it rested on top of the pillow. He did think of taking the chair Bay had used, but when he heard a small sniff from the bed, he remembered what Trevor had said and decided to try it out.

He walked to the bed and carefully moved to sit and lie down, going under the covers to Ace. Ace didn't move much when he joined him, head down in the pillow. Even when he let the covers rest back on top of them, they still had a tiny bit of light through it, barely enough to see the shape of Ace. He moved his hand to Ace's back, stroking. "Hey, are you feeling okay, yoi?" He asked in a low voice, not wanting to disturb all the peace here, seeing as Ace was, in a way, hiding under the covers. Ace gave a small sniff as he shook his head. Marco moved his hand to Ace's head. "Do you feel better?" Ace gave a small nod to that, which was good, Marco glad he felt better. It was obvious Ace wasn't fine, and he wasn't trying to pretend to be fine either.

He kept his hand on Ace's head, relaxing and hoping Ace would be fine. After a bit, he noticed Ace moving a bit, moving closer to him and giving a small sniff again. " _I'm sorry,_ " Muttered Ace in the weak voice still, hand moving to hold onto his shirt. He shook his head a bit, moving his hand through Ace's hair. "It'll be fine, yoi. You will be fine. I'm glad you're fine, that you're still here." Ace didn't say anything to it, just moving a bit closer and giving another small sniff.

Marco kept his hand on Ace's head, stroking as he did his best to comfort Ace in silence, knowing Ace still wanted things to be quiet, but he didn't seem to mind this, which made him happy.

Marco hoped Ace would be fine and would do his best to make that possible.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _You know how I said the next chapter would be long? Well, I failed. But, the next few chapters will be about this and just a lot of everything. to piece it a bit up to make me able to not stress too much with things_

 _If you have time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _ **Beta note: our dear author here is quite a heart stabber today**_

 _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is "At"_ _Azuruko_ _You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also at my profile)_

 _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_


	64. Ace of Spades Chapter 63 The Mending

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _A small trigger warning for suicide is still needed I think, just to be sure_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Thatch gave a small sigh as he watched the still covers. He didn't like what had happened yesterday, when Ace had just cried like that, not seeming to understand or able to comprehend and follow what was happening. He seemed better now, not fine, but better, at least based on what Marco said. When Pops asked him to take over from Marco and Trevor, he was shocked when he found Marco asleep under the covers with Ace. It was cute, but he was a bit shocked Bay had let him. But, again, Ace had tried to… kill himself, so the rules where a bit changed.

After a small bit, he heard a sound from the covers, uncertain whether Ace was waking up or not. He decided to stay quiet until Ace said something or decided to have his head outside of the covers, as Ace may not be ready for conversation just yet. However, Ace breathing became louder, uneven and ragged. Thatch gave a small breath, trying to think of what he should do. He wanted to help, he just didn't know how right now. He wasn't good with this, but he had a feeling anything was better than just sitting by and doing nothing.

As he was about to move and see if Ace was fine, Ace suddenly spoke in a loud tone, sounding to be in pain and panting. "Get Trevor." Thatch blinked, frowning in worry. "Why? What's wrong?" He asked as he moved a hand to what he believed was Ace's shoulder, making Ace give a sound as if in pain. " _Now!"_ Thatch went to the door, opening it and telling someone to get Trevor and Bay now, something was happening with Ace. He then went back and sat with Ace, not sure what to do, he just sat in silence.

After a few minutes, Trevor, Pops, Marco, and Bay came through the door, the chef grateful they came so quickly. "What happene-" Trevor didn't get to finish as Ace spoke, voice sounding desperate. "Estoy padeciendo el sìndrome de abstinencia!(I'm going through withdrawal)" Thatch blinked. What? Trevor gave a sigh, looking at Bay. "Go get some Benzodiazepines and Methadone." The doctor blinked and frowned, on her way to speak to Trevor, but a look from the man had her move, most likely to get the medication.

Trevor then went over to Ace, one hand moving to his head and the other to hold onto Ace's hand. Thatch could now see that Ace was really sweating and had a pained expression on his face as his eyes were tightly shut. "Try and relax, it will go fine." Trevor said in a calm voice. Was this a reaction to the drug? Did he have a bad reaction? As he was about to ask if he could help, seeing Pops and Marco on their way to do the same, Trevor looked at them. "Go. You shouldn't stay here for this. I'll explain later. Get Daisuke on a line." Thatch didn't know what was happening, unsure if wanting the assassin on the line was a good or bad thing, or how Trever was speaking to Ace. Before he could finish the thought, Marco moved a hand to his arm and dragged him out of the infirmary.

When they were out, he looked at Pops and Marco, both having worried frowns. "I don't...What was happe-." Pops held a hand up. "Not here, son." Thatch blinked, looking around and seeing others out, who didn't know Ace was in the infirmary, nor why. The chef gave a nod in understanding. He would explain when they got to a more private place.

They walked in silence to Pops' room, Thatch trying to see if he could figure out what had happened, coming up blank still. When they got to the captain's room, Marco having asked someone to grab a Den Den, they all sat down. Thatch tried to explain what had happened, how Ace awoke seeming to be in pain, breathing raggedly and body moving, giving sounds at times. When he had explained, the others were just as confused as he was. Just then, the door opened and Paul gave them a Den Den. They called up Daisuke, stating that Trevor needed to speak to him, and that they were unsure of what was happening. When the door opened a few minutes later, Trevor coming in, the man didn't say anything though he looked on edge, taking the Den Den and speaking into it.

"How did it get so bad that Ace is literally going through withdrawal symptoms already. It's only been two days since he got his stomach pumped and been on detox."

What? Ace was going through withdrawal? The Den Den gave a sigh. "What kind of withdrawal? He shouldn't be going through it because of the drugs he took now, not this bad." Trevor shook his head. "It's not that, not only that, at least. This is a legit and full withdrawal. God knows from what - alcohol, drugs, smoke - but it's _bad._ How can Ace's situation have gotten so bad without either of us knowing?" The Den Den gave a sigh. "We haven't been able to watch him as closely as we would have liked. I had a small thought, that he was taking something, but that was it. This might be good for him though."

Trevor gave a nod, hand on his face. "Why didn't _I_ know? That's what's bothering me. It will hopefully not be too bad. Also, do you know what he might be hooked on?" The Den Den was quiet for a few seconds, before it spoke in a calm voice. "Alcohol, smoke, sleep drugs… and a sedative-hypnotic." Trevor gave a swear. "I'll keep you updated." The Den Den nodded, the two giving a goodbye, before they hung up.

When the Den Den went back to sleep, Trevor moved his hand off his face, before he looked at them. "For a day or two, Mika and I will always be with Ace." Thatch saw Pops frowning. "Why?" Trevor looked at Pops. "Ever seen someone go through withdrawal? Especially on a sedative-hypnotic?" All of them shook their head, making Trevor continue. "It's bad. And I know Ace takes it too keep nightmares, thoughts, and such at bay. Those will now come back, and when they do, it will be bad. The withdrawal itself, isn't that bad. But, the rest is worse." Thatch felt his insides twist a bit. Ace had been addicted to drugs and alcohol, so much so he went through withdrawal now, this fast.

"Did- That drug Ace took, was it that kind, yoi?" Asked Marco. Trevor shrugged. "No, maybe, yes. I don't know. No one does, not even Ace. He asked for one thing: 'something to fuck him up', he got that." Thatch clenched his teeth, not liking that information. He didn't want to know what had made Ace do this, but still, he was curious. "Wh- what made him do that?" Trevor gave a sigh. "Remember Nina?" Everyone nodded, remembering the girl he and Ace had mentioned.

"Well," continued Trevor. "Her father experimented on her, tried to hide it. Ace believes he could have stopped it." Thatch frowned. "He couldn't?" Trevor shook his head. "No. No one could have known." Thatch was on his way to speak, when Trevor spoke, whilst heading out. "I won't tell you the details now. I'm going to head back. Please send Mika in when you see her." "Can I join, yoi?" Trevor gave a breath, halting in his steps, before he nodded. "Yeah." Marco gave a breath at that as he stood up, heading after Trevor.

Damn, Thatch had no idea what to even do or think. Ace was so strong and calm, and yet he did this. He sent a look at Pops, not sure what to do with the thoughts and questions running through his mind.

-x-

"Have you heard?" Jensen looked at Paul. "What?" Paul leaned in closer. "It's Commander Ace, in the infirmary."

Jensen blinked, before he frowned. "What? Why do you think that?" "It's clear." started Paul. "We know he's back; his bird is out. And, we can speak to everyone, but not him. And, the commanders are acting weird." Jensen thought it over. Well, it sounds plausible, but still. "Why would they have him in lockdown?" Paul looked at him. "I spoke to Jasper. He was on Bay's crew, before she joined us and became the doctor. He said this has happened once before."

When the man didn't continue, Jensen leaned in closer. "Why was that?" Paul gave a look to him. "Because someone tried to kill themselves." Jensen blinked. "No. Why would Commander Ace do that?" Paul seemed to have issues with the next part. "I don't know. But, I do get it. Look at his work and how he acts at times. He drinks, he's secluded, he has a lot of responsibilities. But still, he's so _young._ Barely considered an adult." Jensen didn't know what to say. When Paul said it, he got it. Even he had gone to the commander earlier with issues, forgetting he was so young. He didn't know what to say. When the man left a few seconds later, giving a quick goodbye as he needed to leave for duties, Jensen headed out onto the deck, not sure what to believe.

When he got out on deck, he saw a familiar pair and headed over, hoping, and needing, answers. "Commander Marco," The first commander stopped, looking at him, yet looking to be wanting to leave. He was heading to the infirmary, making what Paul said so much more believable. "Yes?" Jensen took a breath, needing to before he spoke. "Is… Commander Ace… Is the infirmary on lockdown because of him? Because he tried to kill himself?" The first commander's features stiffened at that, not answering. Jensen didn't like that. As he was about to ask again, needing to know, Trevor was suddenly there and looked at him with a deadly glare.

"You go and keep to yourself, now. Whoever you heard it from, tell them to do the same. Don't want rumors to be out. Neither true or false."

Jensen tried to speak, now sure it was true based on that. Trevor made a motion to the first commander, which made him follow, Jensen needing to take a few deep breaths. "Is he okay? I need to know. Please." He didn't want the second commander to be in the infirmary, to have done something like that. Commander Marco turned to look at him as he walked. "Ace will be fine, yoi. Go relax and don't spread any gossip." Jensen stood still for a minute, not wanting to believe it.

The infirmary was on lockdown since Commander Ace tried to kill himself.

He needed to do something, but didn't know what. He didn't know what to do with this information. He took a breath before he headed to Pops' room.

-x-

As Marco and Trevor both sat down next to Ace's bed. Trevor moved a hand to stroke a bit of Ace's hair away from his face, which was wet with sweat, Trevor give a breath. "Finally asleep." Marco was sure Ace had issues falling asleep earlier, even with the drugs. "Will he be out long, yoi?" Trevor gave a sigh. "I hope so, but I don't know for sure. The longer, the better. He needs it now." Marco had to agree to that. Ace slept little normally, and now, with all of this, he really needed the sleep.

Marco leaned back in his chair, moving a hand to Ace's hand, softly holding on it, hoping Ace would be fine, that this would pass, and that things around them wouldn't escalate. It was bad enough others had come to the right conclusion of why the infirmary was on lockdown. They needed to figure out what to do about that, he would be sure to speak to Pops. They couldn't hide this forever.

He had some small conversation with Trevor after that, nothing happening the next hour, Ace thankfully asleep. But, he had gotten some drugs to help with the pain and to calm him down. That would make Ace sleep for a while, maybe because he has been in pain for a small while. Bay was busy fixing things in the infirmary, now having the time to. After the hour had passed, the door opened and Pops came in, having a small frown. When the man was inside and sat down, he gave a sigh as he looked at them. "I just spoke to Jensen." Marco felt a sigh leave him, knowing what this was about.

"I know, yoi. They, or at least he, knows. We spoke to him too. I didn't know how to respond, Trevor did." The assassin nodded to it, telling what he had said, not wanting to deal with that at the moment. Pops gave a breath. "We need to figure out how to handle this, what to say. We need to say something. It's better we do, than rumors. Weather they are true or false." Trevor nodded at that too, thinking. "We should ask Ace. Even if I think we should just say it, I know he might not want to. Let's see how he is when he wakes up." Both of them nodded at that. Ace should decide what to say himself, seeing as it was about him. They then settled with some small conversation, not doing much as they relaxed and waited for Ace to wake, hoping this wouldn't be too bad.

After half an hour, Marco noticed Ace starting to move a bit in his sleep, breathing starting to go a bit ragged. He didn't like to see Ace like this, hoping it would pass quickly. Ace, even in sleep, looked to be in pain, or starting to feel pain, maybe the thing waking him up. Maybe they could give Ace something to help with the pain now, so it wouldn't get to bad? As he was about to run that idea past the others. Ace sat up with a startled breath, looking panicked, starting to cough, even noticing a few tears going down his cheeks.

Trevor moved first, grabbing Ace's hand and holding onto it, the other moving to his back, stoking, sending a look at Bay, before looking back at Ace with a calm look. "Hey," started Trevor in a calm voice. "It's okay. Calm down, breathe. You'll get something to help in a moment." As Trevor said that, Bay was beside Ace with a couple of syringes, injecting the content into the IV, giving a nod to Trevor. "There. In a few moments, it'll kick in. Try and breathe." Ace, still coughing and seeming to be half-panicking, nodded as he looked to try and calm down.

After a minute, Ace seemed to calm down, still sweating a bit, but better. "You okay?" Ace gave a nod to Trevor, lying down and trying to relax, taking deep breaths, a hand wiping his cheeks a bit. As Ace was lying down, Marco noticed something on his chest. "Is your heart beating hard, yoi?" Ace just gave a nod, trying to calm down still, eyes closed as he was trying to relax. Trevor gave a sigh, moving a hand to Ace's chest. "Heart palpitations is common with withdrawal. Just uncomfortable most times." Ace seemed to like the hand on his chest, most likely for reassurance. It didn't look comfortable to have heart palpitations, but guessed Ace had experienced it before.

Ace moved an arm to lie over his face, still trying to relax. Trevor stood up and started to walk a bit away. "I'll get a cold cloth." Marco moved to have his hand on Ace's chest. "How do you feel, yoi?" Ace took a couple breaths before he spoke, sounding out of breath, almost panting. "Like Hell." That was an honest answer at least, which didn't surprise him. Pops looked understanding and gave a sympathetic look, not liking that Ace was going through this, or the reason why.

When Trevor came back, he handed him a cold wet cloth, which confused Marco for a second, until Trevor motioned to his hand on Ace's chest, making Marco understand. When Marco placed the wet and cold cloth on Ace's chest, Ace did a small shudder, most likely not expecting it, before he looked to manage to take a real relaxing breath. He guessed the wet and cold cloth helped a lot with the heart palpitations, and seemed to help with the sweating and breathing, allowing him to relax. When Ace was able to breathe normally, he moved the hand away from his head and eyes, them being real bloodshot. Trevor handed Ace another cloth, which Ace held over them for a few seconds, making his eyes look better. Going through withdrawal looked awful, and he had a feeling it would only get worse. But, as Daisuke had said, this would be good for Ace. To get it out of his system.

As Ace started to look better, he sat up slightly, taking the cloth from Marco's hand and holding it on his chest himself, still wanting to have it there. Marco now noticing Ace's hand shaking. Pops seemed to notice it too, giving a pensive look, understanding it was because of the withdrawal. It showed how bad it was.

"So," Started Trevor, sitting down. "Any thoughts on what we should tell everyone? They have started to figure it out." That was one of the reasons it was good to have Trevor here, he knew how to just go for it. He didn't beat around the bush.

Ace gave a breath. "A miscalculation. Leave it at that." Trevor gave a sigh. "But, it wasn't a miscalculation." Ace looked at Trevor. "And they don't need to know that." Trevor gave an angry breath. "You can't just hide what happened. Face up to it." "And," Started Ace. "What if I don't want to face up to it." Trevor leaned closed to Ace. "Then I'll _make_ you." Marco didn't like that, and was on his way to interfere when Ace spoke with a sigh. " _Fine._ Fine. Just don't be too bold." Trevor gave a small snort. "Says you." The man then got a calm look. "I won't outright tell in detail, but that it happened in the moment, drunk." Ace gave a small sheepish smile. "Thank you." Trevor gave a chuckle. "I'm not an asshole." Ace gave a snort and chuckle. "Could've fooled me."

Trevor shook his head a bit as he chuckled. "Now, relax. You need the rest. It will be one Hellish night." Ace gave a sigh, lying down as he nodded, not looking forward to it. As Ace was lying down, he moved a hand to be over his head again, trying to relax, most likely a bit tired from all this and from what he got from Bay earlier, even seeming to fall asleep quickly.

Trevor looked at the rest of them. "You should go actually. As I said, it will be a hellish night. Ace would like it best of you aren't here for that." Marco blinked. "But, I, we, want to be here for Ace, yoi." Trevor gave a sigh. "And I get that. But, believe me, his first withdrawal night, the one he will have, is hell. He won't want others to see. Just, let this go. It's not pretty." Marco gave a nod. He would let it go for now. With a last look to Ace, he and Pops left, even though Marco, nor Pops, didn't want to. But, they understood why.

When they got out, Marco spoke with Pops about what they should do about Ace, what they should tell to the others, and how. What Trevor had said seemed like a good idea, and they should go with it. Tell Ace had, with a drunken mind, an overdose on drugs, but was better now, that he was being kept alone until it was fully out of his system. They would keep the withdrawal out, not needing to mention that. As the two decided that, they first told it to the other commanders, who agreed on it, asking how Ace was. Marco and Pops did tell them that Ace was going through withdrawal right now, telling them that he had apparently been taken some drugs and gotten hooked on them, not the kind he overdosed on, but Ace would be fine.

Later that evening, during dinner, with help from Mika, they informed the crew of Ace's situation. Everyone was shocked, but Marco could see a few having come to the same conclusion, just glad Ace was better and would be alright. He, and the others, answered a few questions, at least what they could. Marco hoped Ace would be let out of the infirmary soon. He guessed the withdrawal would pass quickly, due to Ace's ability to heal quickly, especially with enough rest. If he remembered correctly, it could last from 2-5 days, 3 being normal. It had been a day already, and would reach its peak over the course of the night. Afterwards, things would be better.

He didn't see much of Mika or Trevor during the rest of the evening. Marco really wanted to go and check on Ace, but would wait until morning. He would listen to what Trevor said. He didn't sleep much during the night, worried, but did his best to sleep a bit. He would be glad when Ace was allowed out of the infirmary. It would mean he was better, which would be good. Surprisingly, he managed to get a couple of hours of good sleep, as he doubted he would be able to fall asleep at all. After breakfast was finished, he headed to the infirmary, hoping Ace was feeling better and over the worst of his withdrawal symptoms.

When he went through the door, he got a few steps before a horrid smell assaulted him, making him move a hand over his nose. What was this? Bay was cleaning something up close to Ace's bed, Mika helping, the bed unoccupied. He got the doctor's attention, "What is that smell, yoi?" Bay gave a sigh as she stood up. "Puke. Well, that the drugs we administered which only amplifies the smell. A difficult night to say the least." Marco felt worried about that, having no idea that it would have been that bad. "Where is he, yoi?" Bay gave a small sigh. "Took a shower, then went on a small trip outside the infirmary with Trevor." Mika stood up and looked at him. "Most likely on the mast, out of view. They needed some fresh air, especially Ace." Marco nodded, understanding that.

As Marco left the infirmary, he looked up as he walked, seeing something on top of the main mast, out on the edge. The first commander changed into his phoenix and flew up, seeing Trevor and Ace up there, Ace relaxing with his eyes closed, most likely really enjoying being out of the infirmary for a small bit. When he landed beside Ace, Trevor on the other side, he changed back into his human from, settling on the mast and relaxing himself, glad to see Ace out. "How are you, yoi?" Ace gave a small hum, eyes still closed. "Much better." Trevor gave a chuckle. "Puking for 8-9 hours usually helps. That, and sweating." Ace gave a small shudder. "It was awful." Trevor chuckled. "Usually is. But, it's over now." "Yeah." Answered Ace with a sigh.

Ace did look better, at least compared to the last few times he was with him, maybe even before all this. "Does everyone know?" Marco gave a nod, looking at Ace, who had his eyes closed still. "Yeah. But, they won't judge you by it. They understood it, many having figured it out." Ace gave a small sigh, eyes opening and looking at the sunrise. "I guess it was bound to happen." Trevor gave a hum too. "Yeah. Just don't let it happen again." Ace gave a nod. "I'll try." Marco understood that Ace wouldn't promise that, but hoped it would never happen again.

They sat and did some small talk for a few minutes, before Trevor said they should head back, the two in the infirmary were probably finished tidying up. As Trevor said that, Ace sighed. "How much longer am I on suicide watch again?" Trevor gave a small chuckle. "You'll soon be let out of the infirmary, but not the watch. Maybe later today, but the watch, might be for a small bit. Daisuke is still coming by, maybe Hanzo too." Ace gave a nod. "Well, we should get back then. Hopefully, it'll be time for my next dose of Benzodiazepines and Methadone." Trevor shook his head. "It will be the last one if you do. But, you might need the calming one, your hands are still shaking." Marco looked at Ace's hands, seeing that Trevor was speaking the truth. Ace gave a sigh, nodding, before they headed down, choosing a route where they wouldn't be noticed as easily, going slow because of Ace's shaking hands, which only got worse.

When they got back to the infirmary, it was clean and no longer smelled. As Ace sat in the bed, he was given another shot of medicine, which did help with the shaking in Ace's hands. They then sat and relaxed, speaking about different things. Pops did drop by after a small bit, glad to see that Ace was fine. When Thatch dropped by with some food, the chef also glad to see Ace fine, he stayed for a small bit, all of them just enjoying themselves.

After a couple of hours, Marco bid farewell, explaining that he needing to do take care of a few things: the first was showering, feeling like he needed that, before he moved to the door on the other side of his.

Marco knocked on Izou's door, hoping that the other male was still awake. Now felt like the right time, he just needed to wait for the perfect moment. But first, he needed to collect two items which Izou was holding onto for him, or withholding from him as he refused to be left out of the important occasion. After a few seconds, the door opened, Izou giving him a look, most likely wondering why he wasn't with Ace. "I want what we spoke about last month, yoi." Izou blinked, before smiling. "You better have all of us included you know? That's the deal." Marco nodded. "I will try. But, seeing Ace's state, I don't know how many or how long we'll be out."

Izou gave an understanding look. "I understand. But, do you think you should do this now?" Marco nodded. "I think now would be good. I think Ace could use the reassurance too." Izou nodded, seeming to understand it. "Let me get them." Marco nodded as the other commander turned and got the two small boxes, handing one to him. "This is yours, and," Izou handed the other one to him. "This is Ace's, because of the marks. I'm sure he'll love them." Marco nodded, putting them in his pockets. "Thank you. I won't do it yet, but when it feels right, yoi." Izou nodded, giving a smile. "I'm sure it'll be perfect and Ace will love it. He's allowed out of the infirmary, at least. Thatch told me." Marco nodded and smiled too.

"I hope so too, yoi. I will see how Ace is and take it from there." Izou nodded, agreeing. He gave a goodbye to the other as he left to head back to the infirmary to Ace. He was going to be let out, but he still needed to return for regular checkups.

Marco hoped things would go fine. He had a few things to tell Ace too.

When he went out and towards the infirmary, he noticed that both Trevor and Ace were outside. Ace most likely having been discharged from the infirmary, seeming to be heading back to his room. He was sure Ace was a bit tired, and was probably glad to be let out of the infirmary. But, Marco would do this now, it felt like the right time. He gave a small look to Izou, who was heading over to Thatch, giving a nod in return. Now would be perfect.

-x-

Ace walked towards his room, wanting to relax for a bit. He was feeling better, greatly so, the drug was almost completely out of his system now. The use of his powers were a little unsteady, which he only now noticed. He hadn't guessed those drugs would make that happen.

He would still be watched for a while, but he was okay with it. It was mostly Marco and Trevor who would be with him in private, which made it bearable. He should be with them for a while now, needing the reassurance. He really hoped things would be fine somehow, go back to normal. But, he felt like he may have ruined things between him and Marco, though he hoped not. He didn't really know how to handle it. Marco was beside him now and would probably join him inside his room, so he could try to speak to the other a bit then.

"Ace, yoi." Ace stopped, turning to Marco, who also had stopped, looking directly at him. He could see the others were also watching them, which had him wondering what was happening. He felt like there was something he didn't know. He didn't like that. Before he could speak, Marco continued. "I know the last few days haven't been easy on you, or us, all of us, yoi. But, I still love you. I want to be with you, and that won't change, _ever_." Ace blinked. Was Marco...? No, Ace was certain that Marco didn't want to be with him anymore, he was only saying that to be nice, until he was better.

Marco moved down to one knee, a hand moving into his pocket, taking out a small box, opening it and showing a ring with a phoenix symbol on it.

"Will you marry me, Ace?"

Ace didn't know what to do, how he should react. He could feel everyone looking at him, but could only seeing Marco looking at him, looking more and more worried by each second, especially when he felt tears start to rundown his face. "Ace?" He heard the man ask worriedly.

When Ace got his mind working, to understand that this was actually happening, he moved down and hugged Marco.

He didn't know Marco still wanted to be with him, to marry him, let alone propose again. He felt Marco move his hands to hug him back, Ace feeling a sob leaving him. "Ace, yoi?" Ace nodded. " _Yes_." Ace tried to take a breath, to calm down, not sure why this was making him this emotional. He was glad, overjoyed, Marco wanted to be with him, but he didn't know he would be this emotional with it. Ace didn't know what to do, what to say. He felt Marco stand up, him following, so they weren't crouched on the ground any more. When they were up, Ace hugged Marco more, trying to stop the tears, to at least stop sobbing, only crying. He was really happy.

He felt Marco hug him back, hand stroking his head. Ace gave a small laugh, hands moving to dry his cheeks. "Ignore this." Marco gave a nod and small chuckle. "It's fine, yoi." Ace gave a nod, hugging Marco again, who hugged back, giving a small chuckle again. Ace could hear the others around starting to clap and cheer, glad on their behalf. Whitebeard knew they were married, but not the rest, who thought this was the real thing now.

Ace was so happy Marco still wanted to be married to him. It was all he wanted now; to know Marco still liked him.

-x-

Marco gave a chuckle, moving his hand on Ace's back, a bit shocked when Ace started crying. He hadn't expected it, but knew Ace was still emotional. He knew Ace self-esteem was extremely low right now, this might make Ace feel better too, better than words could do.

When they let go, many was around them and congratulating them, sure they were now fiancées for real, even the commanders. Only Pops knowing the truth. Everyone gave their congratulations, but didn't linger too much, knowing that Ace might be on edge, only just leaving the infirmary. He was sure that would go back to normal soon, when Ace was more himself. Right now, it was kind of good that they stayed a bit away. When the ones out had given their congratulations, he and Ace headed back towards his room, wanting to relax. They walked in silence, Ace having a smile on his face, looking glad by all of this. Marco still had a few things he needed to say though. But would tackle that in a moment. They were just a couple of feet away from the door to the commander's hallway.

Marco grabbed Ace's hand when the door to the commander hallway closed, leaving them alone, Ace turning to look at him, wondering what he was doing.

"Ace," He started. "That out there, was the truth, yoi. I _love you_ , I _trust_ you. But, I need you to trust me too. I need you to trust me, to speak to me. I can't do this if you don't. I need you to _not_ go through things alone, don't shut me out. Okay? I need you to be open with me, speak to me, _please._ " He felt his voice break a bit at the end, feeling his eyes watering. He needed Ace to speak with him and not go through life by himself.

Ace gave a nod, eyes a bit teary himself as the other nodded. "I will. _I will try, okay. I love you too, Marco. I do. And I will try. I promise._ " Marco nodded, hugging Ace again, hoping things would be fine, that Ace would open up.

-x-

Marco lay on his bed, a hand moving through Ace's hair, the other lying with his head on his chest, having just fallen asleep.

They had just gotten to his room and laid down to relax, Ace seeming a bit tired. Marco didn't feel that tired and didn't mind Ace sleeping for a bit. He was sure Ace was glad to be let out of the infirmary now, to be able to relax in his room. Ace knew he couldn't be allowed to be alone yet either. But, he seemed okay with it, or as okay as one would expect. He was at least with him now, and that was perfect, he thought. Ace was getting better, slowly and that was all he wanted. He still meant what he said outside in the hallway, but he wouldn't push it now, knowing Ace was still a bit affected by the drug.

Marco sat with his eyes closed, leaned back against the pillows behind him, relaxing. He had a hand moving through Ace's hair slowly, hoping it was helping the other stay asleep. It felt good to relax like this, especially with Ace. It felt nice.

After almost an hour, he felt Ace moving a bit, taking a small deep breath, most likely waking up- Marco was not able to see his face- but staying with his head on his chest, relaxed. Ace moved a hand to lay beside his head, half-holding on his shirt. As Ace was awake, Marco moved his hand to the other's back, stroking between his shoulder blades, not minding relaxing some more.

After a little while, he felt Ace giving a small breath. "That earlier… I don't know what to say or where to start. It… hurts."

Marco realised Ace was hinting at what happened before they went inside his room, him telling Ace to open up and trust him, to let him in. Ace said that he would try, and that he might have some issues with it. "What hurts, yoi?" He asked in a calm voice, hand moving to Ace's head and through his hair comfortingly. He could feel Ace opening his mouth, on his way to answer, but wound up letting out a sigh instead, not saying anything. When Ace was quiet for a few seconds, he spoke up. "Ace, look at me, yoi." It took the other a few seconds, but he moved his head to look at him, making him move a hand to Ace's cheek, stroking.

"No matter what you say, it will _never_ change what I feel for you, yoi. Never be afraid to tell me anything. You don't need to tell now. You don't need to tell anything bad. Just don't shut me out, yoi." Ace gave a small nod and small smile, head moving down again, his hand returning to Ace's head, still stroking. Ace moved his hand to his chest, moving over Marco's mark.

"I just…" Ace gave a sigh. "I don't know what to tell, not sure where to start or how to tell. It won't be told in an hour or two." Marco moved his hand on Ace's head. "And, I don't expect you to tell me everything in an hour or two. It will take time, but I want you to do that, to tell me, yoi. Even if it takes months, even years." He gave a small breath, before attempting to give Ace as small push. "How about we start with something we've spoken a bit about before. I know you don't want to speak about it, but need to. About the rape." He knew Ace didn't want to speak about it, but it was a topic they had been on before. Ace was silent for a bit, before he gave a small sigh. "What do you want to know." Marco didn't want to know, but he wanted Ace to open up. "How old where you, yoi? Let's start there."

Ace was silent for a little while, before he answered in a small voice. "13."

Marco gave a nod as he stroked Ace's head. That was very young. He knew Ace would be young, but had hoped that he was at least 16. Not that it would have made it any better, but he wouldn't have been that young. "Is that the reason you can't be underneath?" Ace gave a nod. "Yeah. I just… forget where I am at times… when I feel someone above me or being pressed down." Marco nodded. "I understand, yoi. Just tell me if I do _anything_ you don't like." Ace gave a nod, but didn't say anything, and Marco felt satisfied with that. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Ace's head. "Thank you for telling me, yoi. Let's just relax for now, unless you want to continue." Ace gave a small hum. "Maybe later." Marco was okay with that and stroked Ace's head a bit, enjoying this moment of relaxation.

He was sure things would be fine. It would just take time.

-x-

The next day went by calmly, Marco and Ace staying in his room for the evening and night prior, just relaxing.

When Marco had woken up in the morning, having slept well, Ace wasn't in the bed. He wasn't surprised, especially seeing as breakfast had already passed. He hadn't slept that long in a while. When he got up, he didn't find Ace out on deck, but was sure Trevor was with him, seeing as no one reacted on him being out without Ace, even Mika.

When he got to Pops' chair, the man greeted him with a smile. "Son. How are you?" He gave a smile back to his father. "Good, yoi. Ace was really glad to be out of the infirmary." The man gave a chuckle. "I can imagine. Where is Ace? I would like to ask him what he wants me to share with the others. Many are asking questions, and I don't know what I can and can't say." Marco gave a nod, sure many asked him questions. "I don't know where he is, yoi. I just woke up." The man gave a smile when he heard he had slept in, the rest he gave a frown too.

But, before the man could say anything else, Mika spoke. "He's in the kitchen, with Trevor and the chef. The chef is making cake apparently." The woman said it with an amused smile, knowing something neither of them did. Did Thatch make cake for a specific reason? He did at times, but he hadn't heard anything, and based on Pops look, he didn't know either. The two decided to head to the kitchen, curious about what had amused the woman.

When they got to the kitchen, Marco had to blink at what he saw.

Ace was sitting on top of a counter, Trevor next to him and reading a book whilst Thatch was putting the finishing touches on a cake before it went into the oven. They were all amused by the fact that Ace was calmly sitting with the used cake bowl, which held the last remnants of the cake mixture, slowly eating it with his fingers, while speaking about an island with animals whose meat tasted amazing.

"Cute, right?" Marco looked at Trevor, who spoke with an amused look. "Bunny has always liked doing that. Especially speaking as he does it." Marco turned to look at Ace when he gave a hum and shrug. "I like it." Trevor gave another chuckle. "Seeing you acting your age is just adorable." That was true. Ace looked like the child he was, which was a rare sight, and a bit cute.

"Why are you here?" Marco gave a chuckle, moving to sit on the counter beside Ace. "Pops wanted to ask something, yoi. Can I taste?" Ace gave a nod, taking another bit himself before he looked up at Pops. "What did you want to know?" The man gave a small chuckle, whilst taking a seat on a chair. "About what happened the last few days. How much would you like for me to share? The others have asked questions." Ace gave a hum. "Easy. Tell them what you're comfortable enough to, as for the rest, tell them to ask me." Pops nodded at that, it was a good and easy answer to it. Marco, who now tasted the cake mix, blinked, looking at Thatch. "It tastes different, yoi." The chef nodded. "Yeah. Ace's idea. Added mayonnaise. Of all things, mayonnaise. Makes it better apparently." Marco nodded, taking another taste. "He's right. It does, yoi."

Thatch shook his head, looking flabbergasted. " _I know!_ It's so weird." Trevor chuckled. "Learned it from Moira. That woman made it like that. Gives it a fuller taste." All of them nodded, agreeing. Marco was now sure that the next time they met the woman, Thatch would ask her if she had any other tips. Ace gave a small noise as he jumped down from the counter, handing the bowl to him. "Which reminds me. I need to call Daisuke." Trevor gave a chuckle. "We'll arrive at Fishman Island tomorrow, and leave after 2 days, heading on, but not to the Grand Line." Ace nodded as he went. "I know."

When Ace was out, Marco looked at Trevor. "You're not going to follow him?" Trevor shook his head. "I know he wants to speak to Daisuke, so he will head there. And, it'll give him a few minutes alone. I just want to make sure he doesn't get his hand on any drugs or alcohol yet." That was understandable. He guessed that was more important now, sure Trevor knew Ace better on that than them. He still had a thought it was also to half-watch if Ace did anything that was a danger to himself. "Also," Continued Trevor. "Ace might act more like his age now, seeing as he's not allowed to go on assignments." Marco blinked. "He's not?" Trevor shook his head. "He is off duty until further notice, banned from doing work. Just to be sure he is okay and stays okay." Marco nodded, understanding that. Also glad about it. Ace deserved a break, though he was probably unhappy about it. He liked to work. It was for Ace's own good. Trevor then started up some small talk again, making them stay, not seeing a reason to leave, especially when Trevor mentioned Ace would be back.

After a few minutes, Ace returned, jumping up on the counter again and taking the bowl back, starting to eat the small bit that was left. "Daisuke is almost at Fishman Island, just a few hours away. He also says hi." All of them nodded, before the conversation started back up Ace seeming happy.

The rest of the day went calmly. Them staying in the kitchen until dinner, before going off and relaxing after that, Ace still seeming tired.

Marco was glad that Ace had some time off now.

-x-

Whitebeard sat out on deck and relaxed, glad to see everything going fine, hoping this stop on Fishman Island would be good. Ace seemed much more relaxed than normal, and even enjoying himself, even though he was being watched. Which was good.

Trevor seemed to think that this place would be a good place to stop for a bit, not that he understood why. He hadn't asked, but was sure that the man wanted the best for them, and especially for Ace. The only things he knew that might be here were Jacob and Evie, but there might be something else too. He would be sure to ask Trevor if he would watch Ace on the island, knowing this was the place Ace could buy the really strong alcohol. Ace was not allowed to drink any kind of alcohol for now, needing to stay away from it until he was better. Him hoping Ace wouldn't drink the strong stuff again later.

As they were preparing to dock, someone walked on to the ship, which confused the capital as no one usually dared to board his ship unannounced. to dock, But, after looking closer, he saw it was Hanzo, remembering him from those months back, and the fact he looked like Raiden, just with black hair, but the same white eyes. Before he could ask what the other was doing here, he also saw Daisuke boarding too. The two probably came together to help Ace.

Before he could bid the two hello, Hanzo walked, a bit hurriedly, over to Ace, giving the other a hug, Ace seeming almost shocked for a second, before realising who it was, hugging back.

He saw Ace had a small smile when they parted. "Thank you for not asking." The other gave a small laugh. "I don't do that. You know that."

The man let go and gave Ace a pat on his shoulder as he started to walk away. "Now, come on. I've already spoken to Malik. He's waiting." Ace gave a small laugh and smile, following the other, halting for a short second when he walked past Daisuke. The man moved a hand to Ace's, whispering something to Ace. Ace gave a nod and small smile, Daisuke giving him a pat on the back as he moved, Ace giving one back before he followed Hanzo again.

The captain guessed Hanzo had planned something for the two of them to do, that also involved Malik somehow. He was sure it wasn't anything dangerous, sure Hanzo only wanted what was best for Ace, Ace seeming to like that the man was here. For now, it was good to have Hanzo here, the man was making Ace smile.

He could see Marco sending a look after the two, obviously a bit worried, but also seeming sure Ace would be fine. Hanzo could watch over Ace and seemed to know how to act. As Ace and Hanzo were off the boat, Daisuke walked over to Trevor, who stood still and looked relieved, letting the older male hug him. The captain was sure Trevor was mentally tired after all of this, using a lot of himself to help and be with Ace.

He was sure things would be fine for the next few days, there might be some ups and downs, but things would hopefully be calm.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it_

 _I know it was a bit short and fast paced, but if you want to, I can add things to the One Shot series. I just wanted to get this part over with and progress further with the story, but there will be at least one more chapter focusing around Ace and his suicide._

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is_ _Azuruko_ _You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile)_

 _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_

 _Also, another story of mine called 'Black Heart' will be finished soon, so I will be starting a new series afterwards. I have a poll on what the next story will be. You can vote in the comments section, on the poll on my site (where_ _a more descriptive version of the ideas will be) or on my Discord or Twitter_

 _Ideas for next story:_

 _Naruto and One Piece crossover (Focusing on the Whitebeard pirates with Ace as the main character)_

 _Supernatural and One Piece crossover_ _(Focusing on the Whitebeard pirates with Ace as the main character - no Dean or Sam - Sorry)_

 _Avatar (Legend of Korra) and One piece crossover (Focusing on the Whitebeard pirates with Ace as the main character)_

 _Descendants (Powerful beings with power passed down from others. No one knows much about them)_

 _Mafia (Modern World)_

 _Police/investigator (Future/Sort of Sci-fi World)_

 _Competition AU(Music)(Modern)_

 _I would love your votes on this_


	65. Ace of Spades Chapter 64 The Improve

_Hello everyone, here is another chapter_

 _And, the trigger for suicide is now gone_

 _Things are still calm, and most of this is from Marco's POV_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco gave a sigh as most of them walked off the ship and on to the island, having finished handing out work and responsibilities to those who stayed on the ship. Trevor had mentioned that most of them should join them on the island, saying that no one would try and attack the boat today. It wasn't elaborated on why, but Marco had to admit, while there were many boats here, there were surprisingly few people onboard. They did trust the man, but still left the regular amount back at the ship, just in case. Marco was glad Pops could also join them. The man didn't often join them on islands like this, especially when they would venture further than the port towns.

They walked towards where the train was located, which they had used during their previous stay at Fishman Island, when marines suddenly attacked their boat, making them take the train to another island. Marco tried not to think too much on that, seeing as Ace had been drunk that entire time. Trevor mentioning they wouldn't board it, but that their destination was a place further away, him having planned something for them. Pops had asked him where Ace was, to which the man had answered by saying that Ace was a bit further ahead, and that they would meet up with them. Marco having forgotten for a moment that Hanzo was with Ace, and the same with Malik, most likely.

When they were close to the train, in view of it to their left, Trevor gave a hum. "You still curious about where Ace is?" A few of them nodded, making Trevor chuckle, before pointing up.

Marco looked up where Trevor was pointing, blinking when he saw a tall scaffold, closer to a building, to help with it's construction. It was taller than any he had seen before, maybe even taller than Oars **(Like a modern-day, tall, tower crane).** However, the size wasn't what had him blink, but what - or who - was on top of it. He saw 4 figures on top of it, two individuals jumping from pole to pole.

"Wait," Started Thatch, sounding worried, "But, the tower thing is on. What if they fall?!" Marco had to admit, he was a bit worried of that himself, seeing as Ace couldn't use his powers, the island keeping the seastone tower on. Trevor just gave a chuckle. "Nah. They won't. They've done this many times, and even if they did fall, I'm sure they have a plan. Either way, we should head down to the warehouse." "Why?" Asked Haruta, the rest of the pirates wondering the same thing, it looked like. Trevor chuckled. "It's not a warehouse tonight, they're remodeling it now. You'll see." Marco nodded, not too sure what would happen, but still wondering why they should head down now, while Ace and the others would not. They were on top of the scaffold too, meaning they would use some time to just get down from that. But, Marco knew Trevor had things under control as he looked quite calm.

As they were heading down, it being on a long, zigzag, stretch of road on the side of a large, steep, hill, they walked slow and enjoyed the view. They had never been on this side of the island, nor this far west. They had walked past the train station a bit ago, which was close to where the scaffold was. Looking out, they could see the sea, which was a bit far away, but mostly the treeline and forest that started about halfway down the hill. A few of those who weren't too fond of heights stayed on the inside of the road, while a few went next to the edge, looking down amazed by the view. There weren't many places like this, and the best part was how this was all submerged, the coating being above them and giving a perfect view of the ocean above. The funny part, at least to Marco, was how everyone was more impressed by the road and forest, than the fact they were underwater. Marco could also see some buildings at the bottom of the hill, thinking that they must be heading there, having spotted a large warehouse as well.

As they were about halfway down the hill, to where the treeline started, Trevor, who was with Marco at the front of the group, suddenly gave a hum looking at those behind him. "Could everyone walk closer to the wall?" Everyonefrowned but did as they were Jiru asked why, being one of those brave enough to walk close to the edge and see the incredible view, Trevor just chuckled and said they would see, but to not be in the road. Trevor himself walked to the side, making all of them follow his lead, Mika giving a chuckle. As they continued walking for another few minutes, a sound occurred which had the first commander halt and turn in it's direction, uncertain of what he was hearing, nor it's cause.

As he turned, he barely glimpsed the blurred silhouettes flying past him at high-speed, turning around after them, he saw Ace and the dark-haired man, Hanzo, on some kind of board with wheels, heading down the mountain. As he was about to ask what they were, two more shapes zoomed past him; Marco recognising them as Malik and Andrea. "W-what?" He heard Thatch sputter, seeing the amazing speed which they were travelling at, Marco was unsure of how they would make the turn, which was almost a complete U-turn. But, when they were close to it, Ace and Hanzo leaned a bit to the side, which tilted the board in that direction, causing them to slide, slowing them down. They put their hands down on the ground, sparks coming from the gloves they were wearing, except for Hanzo's. Marco come to the conclusion that they were probably designed to do that. After the turn was made, they sped back up again, with Malik and Andrea catching up to the other two.

They were moving really fast, and they didn't have any other special protective equipment on, only the gloves, meant they could really get hurt if they fell. But, they looked to be in control. As the four continued down the hill, Trevor chuckled. "They're called longboards, they are designed to go incredibly fast. I'm almost surprised that Mika didn't join them." Mika have a chuckle. "Those four go a bit faster than I like, as well as not fast enough. I would have joined a race, if they had one." Marco could understand that. The woman was more of a competitive one, and the four did this for fun, it looked like. "How about you, Trevor?" Asked Izou, looking at the man. Trevor shrugged. "Nah. Not my thing. And I don't have the balance for that." It took balance? He didn't know that, just thinking it took experience to maneuver it. But, he had never seen those before.

A few of the others did ask several more things about it, and Marco looked down the cliff at the four, distant shapes, they seemed to be having fun. As he was looking at the four further down, maneuvering around two more turns, and about to reach their third, something happened - maybe they were going too fast, so the slowdown didn't go as planned - making Ace fall off it, sliding a bit on the ground. Though, standing up and taking the board that still went on, he jumped back on it, going after the other three, who slowed down, and they seemed to be laughing a bit, even Ace. They seemed to be having fun, which was good, and Ace didn't seem injured, maybe just going a bit too fast. The young assassin hadn't slowed down when the others had, which was probably why. But, he was fine.

As they continued down, the four soon disappeared into the wooded area, meaning they couldn't watch them anymore. It was fascinating to look at them manage to go so fast and have such control. That, and it was nice to see Ace having fun. Marco really liked to see Ace relaxing and enjoying himself.

When they got further down, into the forest part, and halfway through there, Trevor suddenly made a sound, like a small hiss of pain, before going over to a spot on the ground that was lighter and a bit red. It looking like someone had dropped something. "This," Started Trevor, "Is skin." Trevor then looked at Mika. "Who do you think fell? I bet it was Andrea." Mika gave a snort, walking up to the spot on the ground, before looking a bit ahead, shaking her head. "No, too much blood. You know how Andrea is. I bet Ace or Hanzo." Trevor gave a chuckle, walking over to the blood splatter, there was even a small puddle. "Nah. Still believe it's Andrea. Ace and Hanzo have too much control. That must have been a hard fall too. Bet 10k it was Andrea." Mika nodded. "Deal. I bet Ace or Hanzo. You also get Daisuke, just to have two on two." Marco blinked. Did the two just bet on who fell?

"Wait, whoa," Started Thatch, pointing at the skin and blood on the ground, " _That_ is skin and blood, a lot of it, and you _bet who it's from?!_ They could be hurt!" Trevor and Mika snorted, the first one speaking. "Nah. Had they been hurt bad, they would have been here. They're not. Meaning they were in good enough shape to continue." That made sense and made the first commander feel calmer, knowing no one was terribly injured. They then continued to head down the road, seeing a blood spatter here and there, but nothing too bad.

It was nice to go through the forest part of the road to, there was so many different shades of green to see, and a few patches of dirt and moss in places.. It was surprising that they had never known about this place. When they got to the end of the hill, no longer going down but straight ahead instead, they soon found other people walking around. Marco saw a huge building, most likely the warehouse, which was closed for now, but it had a sign that said it would open at 6pm, which was still a couple of hours away.

"Oi!" Said Trevor suddenly, making Marco turn to where the man was heading, seeing Ace and Hanzo on the ground, Ace lying on his stomach and Hanzo on his back. Both seemed to be relaxing, and he saw Andrea and Malik a bit to the left. "Who fell?" Hanzo gave a laugh as he sat up, pointing down at Ace, making Trevor blink. "Bunny fell?" The first commander could see Ace taking a breath. "I _did not_ fall," Started the young commander, moving to sit up. "Andrea fell, but her board knocked into my board, causing me to fall too." As Ace sat up, Marco could now see that Ace had a wound on his forehead, beside his eye, as well as scrapes and bruises, and a cut on his lip. All were still bleeding, Marco now seeing his right arm, which had bad scrapes and wounds on it, Ace's pants a bit ripped and bloodied, and the same with his shirt.

"Damn," Started Trevor, "You look bad. Was it fun?" Marco couldn't help but look at Trevor. Did he just ask if falling was fun? "Yeah," Started Ace, making Marco turn back, more confused, especially when the young black-haired kid had a smile. "Been a while since I've had that bad of a fall, which hurt a bit, but the ride was fun." Trevor gave a chuckle at that, Marco looking over to the left and seeing Andrea in somewhat the same shape, but not as bad. But, she had more dirt on her, most likely having fallen on soft ground and not the road. "Heard from Daisuke?" The assassins at the ground stood up at that, nodding. "Yeah," Started Hanzo, "He'll meet us at a room he has rented, just wanted us to wait for you."

As Ace was up and did seem fine, most of them seemed to calm down after the shock of seeing Ace so injured. It probably looked worse than it actually was. As they started to head towards where Daisuke was, Ace, Hanzo and Malik stepping onto their boards - aside from Andrea, who said she had had enough for today. That, however, made Haruta ask to try, to which Andrea simply handed the board to the female commander. It had the other chuckle, and Ace joined Haruta and showed her the basics, on how to steer and stand. The twelfth commander did fall now and then, scraping her palms mostly, and a bit on her knees as her pants ripped, but nothing close to what Ace had. The woman did have issues, but she was good for someone who hadn't stood on it before, which proved that she had good balance, even getting a small amazed look from Hanzo. As they walked, he also heard Mika and Trevor nulling their bet on who fell, seeing as both were right in a way.

Marco was still impressed to see how Ace practically danced on the board, seeming to really relax and enjoy himself. When Haruta had managed to somewhat get how to handle the board. Ace had even moved to be beside him as they walked, having a conversation with him. He really enjoyed that. The times Ace weren't beside him, was when he helped Haruta, did a quick maneuver, or took a smoke, which was about 3 times. He could see a few of the other didn't like it, but as things were now, Marco didn't mind it.

When they got to the place Daisuke was at, Ace headed to clean himself up, grabbing a new set of clothes that Daisuke had gathered for him, seeing as his were ripped and bloodied. As the rest settled down, Hanzo suddenly handed him a small bag. "Go help the kid patch himself up." Trevor also gave him a look, telling him to go, which had the first commander give a quick thanks for the bag, which probably had supplies to help. Then, he headed into the room Ace was in, seeing Ace standing without a shirt in front of a mirror, assessing the damage, which was worse than it first looked. Almost his entire right side was scraped up. Ace gave him a look, before he chuckled. "It's not as bad as it looks. Doesn't hurt either." That was good to hear.

Marco walked over as Ace took his pants off, seeing more scrapes and wounds, but decided to not think too much of it. He had a small conversation with Ace as he helped clean the wounds and wrap them. Ace and the others had apparently climbed a few buildings, visited some places, and enjoyed some food and such. They had had a good time, it sounded like Ace and Hanzo were good friends, or close to it. When Ace was patched up and in new clothing, Ace gave a breath. "That feels better." Marco gave a chuckle. "I'm sure it does, yoi."

When Ace turned to give him a smile, Marco couldn't help but move a hand to his lip, seeing as Ace had not patched up the small wound on it. Ace gave a small chuckle. "It's fine. It just won't heal until we're out of range of the stupid tower." That was a good point. "I know. It's just… weird, you know. To actually see you injured. You never are, or never show at it at least, yoi. I wish you did." Ace gave a curious look to him. "You want to see me injured?" Marco laughed. "No, that sounded wrong. I wish you didn't hide when you were injured. I know you do." Ace gave a sheepish smile, turning to the mirror and fixing his hair a bit. "I'll try not too." That was something, and Marco would take that, hoping Ace would listen to him.

When Ace seemed happy with everything, also tightening one of the bandages on his arm, he turned to Marco, giving him a smile. "Thanks for helping." Marco gave a chuckle, moving to give a kiss on Ace's cheek. "It's nothing, yoi. Shall we head out to the others?" Ace gave a nod, and they headed out, joining the others in some small chatter.

After a little while, they all headed out, walking to the warehouse, seeing as it was now open, Ace looking really excited. When someone tried to ask what was going on there today, no one answered, just stating that they would see.

When they walked into the building, Marco was shocked to see that it was filled with people, a small stage was in the middle, there was music playing and though it was dark inside, there were lights here and there, several were flashing. Ace gave a wave to the ones there, before he went away, none of the assassins seeming to mind. Marco had a feeling it was all fine. The rest of them found a place to sit, and everyone who was there seemed to wait for something to happen. Some music was played in the background, a few being on the stage, but nothing big, many buzzing around. When almost half an hour had passed, Ace moved to sit down with them, appearing from nowhere in Marco's opinion, suddenly sitting down beside Haruta and Daisuke, Marco now noticing that Hanzo was gone.

As he was seated, Trevor held his hand out, Ace handing a smoke cartridge over, which had about a third gone. Trevor took a few out, before handing it back to a groaning Ace. Ace might be allowed to smoke, but it seemed Trevor didn't want him to smoke too much, which was good in Marco's opinion. As Ace put it away, he gave a small laugh as he mentioned that he had only just made it, and before Marco could ask, the lights went off, sending the place into utter darkness. There wasn't much sound, and if someone spoke, they were hushed.

Then, suddenly a light in the middle was shown and a man stood there with a cane and hat. Then, the light went off again, and when it lit up again only on the man, almost _everyone_ in the room stomped twice, before the man moved, everyone singing "woah" before stomping, the man moving with it. Marco was shocked, not sure what was happening, the rest of the pirates seeing the same, the assassins joining what most did. Everyone then suddenly started to just stomp as the man started singing moving around the stage, more people coming out, horses, lions, and such. The song got louder, when suddenly everyone joined in on the singing, obviously being here before.

Marco, when he looked at Ace, couldn't help a smile as he saw Ace having a really big smile, obviously having waited for this, and the same with the others, Daisuke and Trevor being a bit more stoic, but still joining in. He had never heard about this, even though it seem to be a big event. Thatch, being the party-loving person he was, looked to be in heaven and amazed at everything.

As it continued on, songs changing and different activities taking place onstage during them, Marco got that this was a sort of show, a mix between magic, dancing, and gymnastics, the music and songs fitting perfectly. It was all amazing. **(AN: Imagine something similar to the opening to The Greatest Showman)**

The show continued for quite sometime, though Marco was unable to guess just how long. When it was finished, things died down with only calm music playing, similar to when they first entered the warehouse. A few left, but most of them stayed, most likely as the main part was over. It was crowded on the way out, Marco feeling that that was the reason why so many hadn't left straight away. Marco could now see just how many people were inside, there had to be way over a thousand was surprised he had never heard about this, even though it was such a big event. Trevor did explain, after Pops had asked, that this was something held once every year, and that they always went. A break of sorts. Thatch, of course, said they needed to join them each year. Marco had to say, he didn't mind, but it would mean some planning to be here each year.

They all just relaxed in their seats after that, Marco half listening to the music in the background, before he saw Hanzo come up behind Trevor, moving to say something to the other, just a bit below the music, meaning he could just barely hear it. "Virus and Trip are here." That sentence had Marco frown. Wasn't that the two who had given the drug to Ace which he had overdosed on? Trevor just nodded to it and asked them to keep an eye on them, nothing more, which had Marco a bit annoyed. Marco felt like they should go tell the two drug dealers to go away, to stop what they were doing and just stop ruining lives. Trevor wasn't going to do that apparently.

But, based on the look Izou had, the crossdresser had heard it too, and with a look to the other, the two headed out to find those drug dealers and give them a piece of their minds, to ask why they had sold the drug to Ace, if it was that strong. They quickly found the two drug dealers, both standing and looking smug as though they were above the rest, looking like twins, only different hairstyle and clothes. He also wasn't surprised they were here, seeing how many we're here for this show and party. Marco having a feeling many were assassins or something as many seemed to know Ace, Trevor, Mika, Hanzo, and Daisuke. When they were close to the two blond drug dealers, they gave a smug look to them. "Ah, look here. Whitebeard pirates. What can we do for you?" Marco gave them a small glare, not wanting to make too much of a scene here, but Izou spoke first. "Why are you doing this? Drugs will never help anyone; it only makes things worse." The one with the darker suit spoke first, seeming calm and collected. "The fact your fiance, Ace, took an overdose, is not on us. We said how much he could take." The other blond continued. "We told Ace that if he took too much, he would die. He did it, not us. We just did what he asked. He asked for the drug, we supplied." Marco really didn't like these two.

The one in the lighter suit spoke again, looking at him. "But, how about you, Mr Phoenix? You want anything?" Marco was just about to decline and tell the man to leave when the other twin continued. "We have something I think would fit. Make you feel everything. Like you never ate the fruit you have. Feel human for a small while, normal. How would you like that?"

Marco felt his mouth go dry, swallowing, not able to answer. They had that? Something that could do that? Marco knew nothing could, not even seastone as he just felt weak in it. What Marco wouldn't give to feel normal, to feel like a normal human for one night.

Before he could form an answer, Hanzo was suddenly there, snapping his fingers and pointing at the exit as he spoke to the twins. "Go, we don't want you here." The two twins gave a nod and did, but not before looking at him again. "Come find us if you want anything, Phoenix." Which earned a stare from Hanzo. When they were gone, Izou looked at him. "Were you going to say yes?" Izou sounded shocked. Marco didn't know what to say. He did want to say yes, he really wanted to feel that for a day. Hanzo gave a sigh. "This is why Ace goes to them. They know what to say and give to have you in their hands." The man looked at him. "I'm not forcing you to never do it, just not now. Not so close after the incident with Ace." Marco gave a nod, agreeing. He wouldn't do it now, hopefully never.

When they headed back, Izou tried to ask what had happened, to which he avoided answering, not wanting to speak about it now. He was sure the other would bring this up with Pops, but he would take it as it comes. When they got back to the others, he moved to sit down beside Ace, making Haruta move over. When he was, he moved his head closer to Ace. "Hey, I'm sorry." Ace gave a frown to him. "For what?" Marco gave a small smile. "For judging you for taking the drugs. I get it, yoi. I do. Just, promise me to be more careful." Marco did get it, he really did. He had almost said yes, just since they knew what to say. Ace blinked, before he seemed to get why he suddenly said this, giving a sheepish smile. "They know how to get to you. And thanks."

Ace then leaned his head on Marco's shoulder, looking at the ones on stage now, relaxing. It had Marco smile, relaxing, seeing the ones around them smiling too.

Marco was sure things would be fine.

They watched the show, which was nearing its end, the performances earlier being the main part, but a few wanted to stay longer, so they did. Marco didn't mind, and Ace didn't seem to mind either, which made Marco happy. He really liked to see Ace glad. They stayed until it was announced that things were over and they should leave, which most did, including them. As they were heading back, Marco dreaded the long walk back as he knew many would complain about having to walk for so long, especially uphill. But, they headed in the opposite direction from which they had come. The first commander was shocked when they discovered that there was a train stop there too, which went up to the main part of the island, close to their boat.

It was all amazing and it made things much easier, everyone being glad about it. When they did get back to the boat, Pops mentioned that they should have a meeting now, seeing as they had the time and they needed to discuss a bit about where they would head after they left fishman island. Everyone agreed and it would be a quick meeting most likely, meaning it would be easy to do, and it wasn't too late, just past 9 in the evening. They quickly gathered everyone and started a meeting, Hanzo, Trevor, and Mika joining, seeing as they might have some input and they kind of just joined, no one saying anything against it. But, as they started the meeting, Marco gave a sigh inside himself as they didn't come to an agreement as fast as he had hoped.

Marco listened as the others discussed. He had thought it would take around 15 minutes, 20 at the most, but they had just passed half an hour, as the commanders hadn't coming to an agreement. Pops was also unsure of what to do, if they should head north, or west, to the islands there. They needed to head north but they also were still needing to take things easy, which would make it easier to head west. While they were together, they decided to also discuss issues due to take place during their regular meeting, so that they didn't have to have another meeting in two days time, after they had left Fishman Island. The regular meeting had taken 10 minutes luckily. The assassins hadn't said anything, the only one being Ace, but he hadn't spoken in the last 10 minutes. He seemed a bit hesitant. He was a bit concerned about that, but wouldn't bring it up now, they would be done in another half hour at the most.

As they were discussing which way to head, Trevor suddenly leaned over the table, hand out,catching Ace's head, which fell down to the table, keeping it from hitting the hard surface.

That had Marco, and the others, worried, seeing as Ace looked unconscious. Trevor carefully laid Ace's head down on the table, looking at the other assassins. "That was what, 35 minutes?" Hanzo gave a nod, standing up. "Yeah. No more than 40. Good to know he falls about then." Hanzo moved next to Ace, lifting him. "I'll take him to bed. He'll be out until tomorrow." As Hanzo was out of the room, Marco was about to follow, worried, when Trevor spoke. "Bunny's fine. Sleeping drugs, heavy ones. Decided to give him a few good nights of sleep now, maybe get him into a routine." That made sense, and Marco was certain it would be good for Ace.

But still, this didn't add up. "I didn't know Bay had strong sleeping pills." Marco knew Bay didn't, not in pill form at least, wanting to keep people away from them due to them being addictive but also their side effects. Trevor gave a small breath at that. "She doesn't, or does not have one nearly as strong. We got it, or Moira has it. Enough to even put out the captain, gave the same dose to Bunny. He's been on them before, really knocks him out." That was a high dose, Marco not too sure it was good thing. "Bunny's been on it before, and it's only for a few days, maybe now and then after that." That made Marco nod, feeling more relaxed. He hoped Ace would be fine after this and maybe have a better sleeping schedule than he has had previously.

As that was said, they all decided to head west, knowing what island were that way, even if they had to head a bit off course. They were heading through new territory they haven't been on before, meaning they didn't know what was there. Trevor did say it wasn't too bad, just sometimes cold, but that was it. They decided to head there, knowing they should still take it a bit easy, especially for Ace. As they were finished with the discussion, Marco headed out, going to Ace's room, finding Ace asleep in the bed and Hanzo by the desk, reading something.

When Marco closed the door, Hanzo looked at him. "He'll be out until tomorrow, and whether that is 6 in the morning or at noon, we don't know. Been a while since he was on this type of sleeping drug. Just try and stay until he wakes. He's still not allowed to be alone too much." Marco gave a nod as he headed to the bed, taking his shoes off. "That's fine. I'll stay, yoi." The assassin nodded, standing up and heading towards the door. "If you're not out by 12, someone will come check, to be sure he's fine. We might have given him a bit too much. It's nothing to be concerned about though, we'll just give him a shot of something to help him come around, and adjust the dosage if it was too high. He'll be fine." That was good to know, in case Ace slept that long.

The man then left, and Marco laid down in the bed, Ace not stirring once, not even when Marco moved to lie close and have an arm over him. Ace slept heavily, which was weird to see, but also a good thing. Ace really did need the sleep.

It didn't take long before Marco was asleep, still glad that Ace was fine.

-x-

When Marco woke up the next morning, Ace was still asleep. When Marco looked at the clock, it was already 8, but Ace was still out, not seeming to have moved one bit. But, Hanzo had said he might sleep until noon, so he wasn't worried. Marco just moved himself into a more comfortable position, grabbing a book and starting to read, one hand on Ace's back, half-stroking, he hoped he would continue to sleep well, and knew that he'd be able to feel it when he woke up. When an hour had passed, it being close to 9, the door opened and Izou stood there, looking shocked when he saw Ace was still asleep.

"He's still asleep?" Izou shook his head a bit. "Anyway. Pops wants to speak to you, about what happened yesterday as I told him what had happened. Because _damn_ , you were going to say yes to those drugs!" Marco gave a nod, looking at the other commander. "I know, and I expected that you would tell. I will go speak to him when Ace wakes up, I promised to stay until then." The crossdresser gave a small sigh. "Yeah, I should've realised that. When will he wake up?" Marco shrugged. "I don't know. Hanzo said it could be anything from now until noon, or maybe not even then, yoi. He said he would come at noon though, if Ace hadn't woken up by then." Izou gave a nod. "Okay. I will go tell him that as he expected you now. I'll say that you'll come around noon or so; Bay has told him to stay inside for a while, since we were out so long yesterday." Marco couldn't help but chuckle at that. He was sure Pops hated that, but he wouldn't dare go against the woman. The crossdresser then gave a small sigh again. "Why did you almost say yes? I thought you, of all people, would immediately say no."

Marco gave a sigh, knowing the other wouldn't let this go, and hoped he hadn't told anyone else. "They had an offer I just couldn't decline, yoi." Izou looked to be on his way to speak again, to dig up more, but Marco cut him off. "I'll speak to Pops when Ace is up, thanks for telling me." Izou gave a sigh, nodding as he left, understanding the man wouldn't tell him more. He wasn't interested in spilling why to the other commander, or more than he had already.

No one came after that, and when the clock was closing in on 10:30, Ace stirred, moving a bit in his sleep, doing that for almost 5 minutes before he woke up, seeming groggy. When Ace lifted himself up on one arm, Marco moved his hand to Ace's back. "How are you feeling, yoi?" Ace gave a nod, eyes closed still. "'kay. Groggy." He could see that. "You slept a long time. It's 10:30." Ace gave a breath at that, eyes opening and blinking a couple times. "I'm gonna ask for 4 pills next time then, not 5." Marco gave a nod, moving to sit a bit more up as Ace also sat up, stretching as he did. He had a feeling that Ace might have liked getting so much sleep for a night, especially as he was going to ask for more of the pills. He did need it, so it was fine.

When Ace was more awake, giving a yawn, he looked at him. "Breakfast is probably over I guess." Marco gave a chuckle. "Yeah. But, we can still eat, yoi." Ace gave a hum. "It's fine. It's already too late. Hanzo and I are supposed to head out close to noon, so I should probably go see if he's ready to head out early. Want to join?" Marco gave a chuckle. That was probably why the limit was set at noon, both to keep Ace from sleeping too long, but also to go to a place. "It's fine, yoi. Pops wants a word with me." "Why?" Asked Ace, having a curious look.

The first commander gave a breath. "Izou told him that I almost accepted something from those drug dealer twins, yoi. He's worried." The black-haired kid gave a chuckle. "I feel for you. People often do that. What did they offer?" What was it again? "I don't know what, it was something that would make me feel… normal." Marco wasn't sure if that was a good explanation, but he would have loved it if it was true. Ace gave a nod. "That stuff. You should have accepted, it's amazing. And it works."

That did answer if it worked, peaking his interest more. He shook his head mentally. He couldn't think of this now, just like Hanzo had said. He couldn't do this. "Sounds nice. But I'll pass on it, yoi." Ace gave a small laugh. "Good that someone is smart enough to say no." Marco shook his head, moving his arm to Ace's shoulders. "Nah. If Hanzo hadn't showed up, I would've said yes." Ace chuckled, moving his head to rest on his shoulder. "He is like that. Hanzo has thrown them away when I've spoken to them too. Been mad at him for that most times"

They sat and chatted for a small bit, before they moved out, Ace heading to Hanzo, who was glad to see him up, while Marco headed to Pops' room, knowing the man was still there. When he got inside the captain's room, the man seemed to be waiting for him, but Marco wasn't surprised by that. "Son," Started Pops, "What happened yesterday with you and Izou? With the drug dealers?"

Marco had a feeling Izou had blown it out of proportions, like he often did. "It was nothing, yoi. They offered something, and it sounded... enticing. It was nothing more." Pops gave a look to him. "Are you sure? Why would it sound enticing? You've never been interested in those types of things." Marco gave a small breath. "The offer was good, something I could have said yes to. Izou probably just made it sound worse." Pops chuckled, the sound rumbling through the room. "You're probably right." A worried look was given to him. "But still. From what I've heard, you almost said yes." Marco sighed. "I know. I would have said yes if Hanzo hadn't show up when he did, I won't lie about that." Pops gave a sigh, and before the man could speak, Marco spoke first. "I know I shouldn't have, but it sounded like the most amazing thing, to feel normal for a day, as if I didn't have my fruit. To feel the sun, or bite of the wind, yoi. Just for one day, without seastone." The first commander had to admit it felt good to say it out loud, how much he longed for that again.

Pops gave another sigh, having an understanding look. Marco knew that Pops knew about how he felt about his fruit at times, on how he hated it. "I get it, son," Started the captain, "Just don't do anything now, and I hope never." Marco gave a small sarcastic laugh, not sure what else to do. He didn't want to make things worse for Ace. "I won't. I have a deal with Hanzo, and Ace, kinda." Pops gave a small chuckle. "That's good. Tell me if anything else happens." Marco nodded, he could promise that. Marco shared a few more words with his father, before he headed out to the deck again, doing his duties and relaxing. Ace and Hanzo didn't show up before supper, Ace mentioning that they had gone on those longboards again, climbed a few places, and just generally having some fun. It was great to see Ace happy and so relaxed. When supper was over, and Ace and Hanzo had returned, Ace was handed 4 pills, swallowing them, before heading away 20 minutes later with Trevor, most likely to bed. When Marco got to Ace's room, he took over for Trevor, staying the night, knowing tomorrow was the last day they would be staying at Fishman Island.

The next day went fine, same with setting sail from the island, Hanzo and Daisuke joining them, saying they would leave in a few days, when they were closer to an island they needed to be on. Ace seemed to be doing really well, Marco having a feeling that the sleeping pills, or getting a few good night's sleep, were helping not only his recovery but his general wellbeing as well. This was something which Hanzo mentioned to Bay, he had even given her a case, just in case, for after they had left. Hanzo didn't want to place them in Ace's care.

When they had been sailing for about a day, Ace got one pill only, just to help him fall asleep, which worked. He was sure it was good Ace was on a lower dose. Marco was glad things seemed to be getting better as he laid next to a sleeping Ace, so glad to see Ace sleeping each night.

Things would be fine.

-x-

Marco felt something waking him, opening his eyes to see it was still night. As he blinked once, he felt the shape next to him move in a shivering way, almost shaking, hearing something sounding like a stifled sob. When he felt another shiver go through the shape beside him and another stifled sob, Marco moved to lean up on one arm, bringing the other to carefully touch Ace's shoulder, who was half curled up, hands over his mouth. "Hey, Ace, yoi, it's fine." Ace didn't react to it, which had Marco move himself up the bed more, moving to carefully turn Ace around to face him, bringing a hand to his back, stroking it, continuing to give words of comfort.

"Hey, hey, it's fine, yoi. Ace, just relax." Marco felt Ace move his hand to grab onto his shirt with shaking hands, giving a somewhat stifled sob, moving his head into his chest while crying.

Marco moved a hand to Ace's head, the other hand staying on Ace's back and stroking. "It's fine, yoi. Just breathe and relax, yoi. You're fine, Ace, yoi." Marco continued to give comforting words, doing his best to calm Ace down. He rememberedwhat Trevor had said a few days ago, after this whole thing started, that the drugs Ace had taken were to help keep nightmares, thoughts, and possibly memories at bay. Trevor did say those would come back, they would possibly be bad ones, which it seemed like it was. Ace's body shook with another sob. Ace hadn't had a nightmare in a while, and the drugs were probably the reason why. Ace had still taken a sleeping pill, but one was obviously not enough to keep him asleep.

After about 20 minutes, Ace calmed down, the sobbing and most of the shaking stopping, him just breathing somewhat heavy and a bit shakily. As Ace was calmer, Marco moved his hand on the other's head, moving the hair out of his face, seeing tear tracks on his cheeks. "What happened, yoi?" Ace took a shaky breath, hands still grasping his shirt. "Just- just a nightmare." Marco gave a nod, moving his head down closer to Ace's. "You're fine now, yoi. Want to talk about it?" Ace took a shaky breath, before swallowing. "I-I was… drowning. Again and again. And… I was chained. And screaming… I don't know. Just horrible."

Marco gave a nod, moving his hand on Ace's back more, feeling Ace's heart speed up as he was talking, his breath shaking a bit. "It's okay, yoi. It was just a dream, a safe." Ace gave a nod, still holding onto him, Marco noticing his hands shaking a bit, making him move a hand to hold them, hoping it would help Ace calm down. It did seem to help a bit, which was good. After a few minutes, Ace's hands were still shaking a bit, making Marco feel a bit worried. "Hey. Are you okay, yoi? Your hands; they're trembling." Ace gave a nod. "It's- it's normal. And I'm fine, just a- a headache." Okay, that was good to know. But, it still made the first commander a bit worried.

They sat and just relaxed for a while, Ace still calming down, before they slowly stood up and headed to the galley to eat, Marco being sure to keep an eye on Ace. They stopped for a minute outside, so that Ace could have a cigarette, before they headed into the galley, the smoke seeming to help a little, but not nearly enough. There weren't many in the galley this early, seeing as it was just past 6 in the morning. A few of the other commanders were awake, same with Pops, all chatting. As they were eating breakfast, he noticed Ace often needing to use two hands for things, to stop the shaking of his hands from being too noticeable. Marco felt more worried about it, not sure what to make of it.

When the clock closed in on 6:30, Ace stood up. "I'm gonna head to Daisuke." Marco was about to maybe head after, but hesaw Hanzo, Mika, and Trevor heading inside the room, Daisuke outside on the deck, heading on as the others went inside the galley. The first commander could see that the 3 assassins were sending worried looks at Ace, especially the two males. The 3 assassins walked in and sat down at their table, Hanzo looking at him. "What's with Ace? He looks bad." Marco gave a small sigh, not sure if he should tell here, in the galley. But, he knew the other males wouldn't blurt out something bad against Ace's will. Well, Trevor could. But, Marco felt he should; they could help. "He had a bad night, yoi." Hanzo and Trevor lifted an eyebrow, before Hanzo asked what had happened, Marco explaining it. Not what the nightmare was about, or that his hands shook, but the rest.

Hanzo gave a sigh. "Bad nights are a sign of something called REM rebound, which basically is the brain trying to catch up on sleep, since he didn't sleep when he was on the drugs, causing vivid dreaming and nightmares a It's his body's way of telling him that something is wrong and to get back on the drug." Marco blinked, never having heard of this. "Is that why you have him on sleeping drugs?" Hanzo nodded. "Yeah. To hopefully calm it, and it seems to be working if he only had a breakdown and was a bit scared."

Thatch looked at the man as though he had two heads. "I'm sorry. How can that be called calm? It's _Ace_. The fact he even broke down should be something! Much more if he was scared!" Marco saw many of the others nodding, making Hanzo and Trevor sigh, the latter speaking. "Believe us, this is calm. We've sat and used _hours_ to calm him, and he still had trembles in his hands whole days and was paranoid, had hallucinations, and was just awful." Marco would make sure to speak to the other man after this alone, to ask about that. Ace had had trembles in his hands for a few hours after the morning, same with the headache. Small chatter soon started up again, and when Hanzo seemed to be done eating, Marco asked to speak to the man alone, which he agreed to, but took Trevor with him. It was fine by Marco; Trevor should be updated too.

They headed to the room Hanzo and Trevor had, it being the closest, and Marco told, in detail, what had happened. About the dream, the reaction, and the shaking and headache. When he was done, Hanzo gave a sigh. "What he was on, the drug, made him feel like he was underwater, in a good way; how it can be quiet, peaceful, calm, and just slower. The nightmare was basically his mind telling him he will drown without it. Did his hands shake as he ate?" Marco nodded. "Yeah. They did, and he needed to use both hands at times to keep them from shaking noticeably." Hanzo gave a thoughtful look as he nodded. "We'll keep an eye on him. But, if you could help update us, it would be best. Just in case it gets worse." Marco agreed on that, seeing as they knew more about these things than he did.

Hanzo did tell him what signs he should look out for: an increase in shaking - both in his hands and legs - persistent headaches, confusion, paranoia and if he started to talk to himself, or to someone people who weren't there. Hanzo also saying he would notice that easily. It was good to know those things, to be sure Ace was fine.

After they had talked, they walked back out on deck, Marco heading over to Pops' chair , leaning on the railing to relax for a while. After a couple of hours, Ace and Daisuke came out, Daisuke walking with Ace, before he headed into the room he had been given, which was the one next to Mika's. He probably had some work to do. Ace moved to jump up onto the railing beside him, relaxing too, Marco noticing that Ace's hands weren't shaking anymore, the assassin being calmerand seeming better. He wondered a bit about what the two had done, but he didn't want to pry. Ace would tell if he wanted to.

"How are you feeling, yoi?" Ace gave a small hum. "Good. Got a mild sedative from Daisuke. Can't keep having trembles in my hands all day." That explained why Ace seemed much calmer now. "Not that it's my place to be critical, but should you take that?" Ace gave a small hum. "It's fine. It's the kind I got earlier, it's used for drug addicts." Marco felt weird by the fact that Ace, in a way, called himself a drug addict. "Is it the same one you got before? The benzo-thing?" Ace chuckled. "Yeah, benzodiazepines. It's calming, and not too damaging. Believe me, Daisuke is keeping an eye out. Hate him for that at times." Marco gave a chuckle, imagining that. But, it was good to know the man was keeping a close eye on the situation.

It was calm until dinner, Ace staying out and having fun, not seeming any different from the other days, and aside from the smoke now and then, everything seemed normal, but he had a feeling the sedative had a part in that. He wasn't too happy about it but knew it was to keep things calm and under control.

Not much happened after that, but after dinner had passed, they all went out on deck to enjoy themselves, being in a calm area for now. They wouldn't reach the unknown parts for a day or two. But, as they were they were relaxing and having fun, a few playing some guitars and such, someone from the third division asked Trevor if he knew any songs. The man chuckled. "Of course. We have free time too;music is fun and calming most times." That was a bit shocking, but also not. It was Trevor- he knew a lot of things.

Trevor looked around, before he grabbed a guitar, playing some chords, before settling on a tune, everyone excited to see and hear this. None of them knew Trevor could play the guitar or even sing. After the man did a few more chords, he started singing.

" _You had your maps drawn. You had other plans, to hang your hopes on. Every road they let you down felt so wrong. So you found another way._ " Everyone was excited, Trevor changing his voice a small bit, not sounding as rough as he used too. Marco also noticed the small look the assassin sent at Ace, feeling this was meant for him. " _Sometimes the past can, make the ground beneath you feel like a quicksand. You don't have to worry, you reach for my hand. Yeah I know you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay._ " The tunes changed to a more slow one, everyone looking at the man in amazement. " _And even if you're scared, you're stronger than you know._ "

Trevor then paused a bit, before starting up, playing more playful and open tune. " _If you're lost out where the lights are blinding. Caught in all, the stars are hiding. That's when something wild calls you home, home. If you face the fear that keeps you frozen, chase the sky into the ocean. That's when something wild calls you home, home_." Marco had a big feeling this was for Ace, who had a smile as Trevor continued a few more strums, singing a few more parts before being done. Everyone started cheering **(Something WIld by Andrew McMahone)**.

As most stopped cheering, someone asked Trevor to take another on, which the man snorted to. "Why me? Why not use some of the others here, like a certain young black-haired kid." Ace gave an unimpressed look to the other male, taking a drag of the smoke he had. "Har har. Throw me to the wolves." Trevor gave a laugh, handing the guitar over. "Come on! You know some amazing ones!" Ace gave a sigh, stumping the smoke he had. " _One_ , I can do one." That had many clap and cheer, Marco curious what the other would do. Ace took the guitar and played some chords, before settling on a fast tune.

" _Feeling my way through the darkness, guided by a beating heart. I can't tell where the journey will end. But I know where to start_." It had everyone clap, no one having heard Ace sing before, or play the guitar. It was a good and upbeat song too. " _They tell me I'm too young to understand. They say I'm caught up in a dream. Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes. Well that's fine by me_." Marco liked the song and how it went, feeling the lyrics were more than a happy one, even though the tune was upbeat.

" _I tried carrying the weight of the world. But I only have two hands. I hope I get the chance to travel the world. And I don't have any plans. I wish that I could stay forever this young. Not afraid to close my eyes. Life's a game_ _made for everyone. And love is a prize._ " Marco couldn't hold back a smile, especially seeing the smile Ace had and the content look Trevor and Hanzo had. Marco had a feeling the song meant something to Ace, maybe the others too. " _So wake me up when it's all over. When I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself. And I didn't know_ _I was lost_ " ( **Wake me up by Avicii** ). As Ace ended the song, everyone cheered, Marco being sure to clap himself. That was an amazing song, Marco not too surprised Ace could play the guitar.

As Ace was about to put the guitar down, a few giving a groan at that, as they wanted more, Hanzo suddenly jumped up on the crate next to Ace, holding a guitar himself. "No, come on, one more. You know this one, it's your song even." Everyone cheered at that, the man playing a few quick strums, before singing. _"First things first, I'ma say all the words inside my head. I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh_." Trevor clapped at that, yelling " Come on, Bunny!" Ace gave a laugh as he started playing too, singing the next part. _"Second thing second, don't you tell me what you think that I can be. I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh."_

Everyone cheered, glad Ace joined, before both sang the next part, playing faster. " _I was broken from a young age, taking my sulking to the masses, write down my poems for the few that looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me. Singing from heartache from the pain. Taking my message from the veins. Speaking my lesson from the brain. Seeing the beauty through the_ _ **pain.**_ **"** The last part was sung a bit higher, before it continued in a slower pace.

" _You made me a believer, believer. Pain. You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer. Pain. Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain. My life, my love, my drive, it came from pain. You made me a, you made me a believer, believer."_ Marco blinked at the lyrics, finding it amazing, especially as Ace really seemed to know this song. But, Hanzo had said it was even his song. When the singing started, Ace sung alone.

" _Third things third, send a prayer to the ones up above. All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh._ " It sped up again, Ace still singing alone, Marco mesmerized by the lyrics and how Ace seemed engrossed in it, Hanzo having a smile as he still played in tune with Ace. " _I was choking in the crowd, building my rain up in the cloud, falling like ashes to the ground, hoping my feelings, they would drown, but they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing, inhibited, limited. 'Til it broke up and it rained down. It rained down, like pain."_

" _You made me a believer, believer. You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer. Pain. I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain. My life, my love, my drive, it came from Pain. You made me a, you made me a believer, believer."_ Marco had a feeling that was sort of a chorus, Marco finding it fitting to Ace. It was amazing. The song then slowed down.

" _Last things last, by the grace of the fire and the flames. You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh. But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing. Inhibited, limited. 'Til it broke up and it rained down, It rained down, like pain_ " **(Believer by Imagine Dragons - search for Facing West's cover to get a good guitar version).** Then, the chorus started again, this time Hanzo joining in on singing. Marco couldn't help but have a somewhat wistful smile, hearing the lyrics again in his head. Marco had a feeling Ace spoke about himself as he sung it. He couldn't say for certain, but he had a strong feeling that it was a song which Ace had written and it was about his feelings, especially as Trevor had a smile, even Daisuke. It wasn't a new one, seeing as even Hanzo knew it as well. But, it was amazing. Everyone cheered as it was finished, wanting more, and seeming to half startle Ace, as if he had forgotten he was here. Marco guessed that he had lost himself in the song. That just made it more amazing.

Many did ask for more, but Ace shook his head, giving a few no's, having a small denying look. Marco felt that Ace wanted to, but he didn't want to forget himself.

Many did give small sighs and aww's, before Trevor started up again, playing some sailor songs which most knew, making everyone join in, even Hanzo, after the man had whispered something to Ace.

As Ace sat alone, Marco walked over to Ace, moving to sit beside him on the crate. "I liked that song, yoi. Didn't know you could play." Ace gave a chuckle. " It's a good way to make the time pass more quickly as well as it being a surprisingly good way to deal with your thoughts and feeling." Marco had heard that, people singing to handle their emotions. Ace was amazing.

Marco hoped the next days would be as calm, and that Ace didn't have any more issues with nightmares or such.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it_

 _Things are calm and will be for a chapter or three. Things will happen, but not too much as everyone is just relaxing. Those nightmares might escalate a bit, or maybe not, or maybe new issues will show themselves, you'll have to wait and see_

 _I also don't know why I wanted that song performance section to be included, but it somehow felt right and it showed how things were calm and that Ace was enjoying himself, and his life, more. I also hope the songs fit well and I did my best to make things interesting_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _For those interested and willing to help (No need to, but only if you want), I have a now, for support as every little bit would help. Rewards and goals are up too. My name there is Azuruko. Information and link is also on my twitter and Discord_

 _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is_ _Azuruko_ _You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile)_

 _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhb_


End file.
